Tome 3 : La Vengeance d'une Poufsouffle
by Sengetsu
Summary: Les années passent. Et tout recommence inlassablement comme si le monde prenait un malin plaisir à nous remettre encore et encore en face des mêmes problèmes et de nos erreurs. La guerre va revenir. Cette fois, je serais prête. Et je tiendrais mes promesses.
1. Changements

_Bonjour à toutes et à toutes et bienvenus sur le premier chapitre de cette fic qui clôturera les aventures du Crystall !  
_

 _Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, je vous invite à lire en premier les tomes 1 et 2 parce que l'histoire est remplie d'OC et a suffisamment dérivé du canon (qui devait initialement être respecté, je l'avoue) pour que vous ne vous en sortiez plus. Cependant si vous préférez rattraper l'histoire au vol, libre à vous !_

 _Pour les « anciens » merci de continuer à me suivre sur cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux précédentes :)_

 _Au départ il devait y avoir une interruption de quelques années dans le journal de Crystall, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ça ne collait pas. Il n'y a donc pas d'interruption temporelle entre la fin du tome précédent et celui-ci. Malgré ça, Crystall vieillit et vous allez voir qu'elle va commencer à moins écrire. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'en reparlerais le moment venu._

 _L'image qui illustre la fic est une image de Crystall. Pour ceux qui se sont demandés durant deux tomes à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, voilà :) Il faut juste l'imaginer avec une grosse cicatrice sur la joue droite et jusqu'au milieu du nez._

 _Pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire si vous avez aimé... ou si vous n'avez pas aimé (et pourquoi aussi, c'est toujours mieux avec une explication =))_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Changements**

 _Samedi 2 Janvier 1982 : maison_

L'année a commencé avec l'habituelle livraison d'encre à la boutique. Les tatouages n'attendent pas et Dante et Arlem ne semblent jamais prendre de vacances.

\- Alors comme ça tu as déménagé ? m'a demandé Dante.

Je me suis figée. Je n'ai informé personne de ce déménagement mis à part les Levis. D'où pouvait –il savoir ça ?

\- Tu m'espionnes ? ai – je demandé avec le regard le plus soupçonneux que j'avais en stock.

\- Pas du tout ! a t –il souri. Ton adresse a changé sur le contrat que tu as signé avec nous. Et on vérifie toujours avant de t'envoyer le hibou de commande.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. La plupart des contrats magiques sont dotés de cette propriété. C'est plus facile pour retrouver les deux parties, surtout quand l'un d'eux a essayé de fuir pour y échapper. Je préfère ça. Ça serait quand même effrayant de se faire surveiller par un cracmol aussi bizarre que lui.

\- Oui, j'ai déménagé. Je possède une île et j'ai assez vu le reste du monde pour la prochaine décennie.

Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais à Sirius qu'une fois Voldy et ses Mangemorts disparus je me retirerais. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à vivre en autarcie et en ermite, mais ça va y ressembler quand même. Et c'est douloureux de penser à Sirius putain.

\- A quoi ressemble ton île ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir la voir si l'envie te prend, ai – je répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais ce n'est pas assuré que tu en ressortes vivant par contre.

\- Ne me tente pas !

Ça apporte un peu de… je dirais que passer les voir apporte un peu de vie dans ma vie. C'est bizarre. Mais à la maison j'ai beau avoir Mary qui gigote, crie et me demande toute mon attention, et deux chats qui passent leur temps à se chamailler, j'ai l'impression d'être morte quelque part. Quand je regarde Mary, je suis heureuse, mais mais je suis bien plus triste encore.

Ça m'a déjà pris plusieurs fois maintenant. Parfois, je m'assoie devant le feu et je reste là, sans bouger, sans penser à rien pendant des heures avant de revenir à la réalité et de constater qu'on est au milieu de la nuit. Je m'effraye moi-même quand je suis comme ça. Il faut que je me reprenne en main, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois...

 _Lundi 4 Janvier 1982 : maison_

La Gazette a annoncé le nom de notre nouveau ministre de la magie ce matin. J'avais complètement oublié le fait que Harold Michum avait plus ou moins été éjecté de sa place juste avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse.

La nouvelle Ministre, car il s'agit d'une femme, est Millicent Bagnol et elle travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale avant. Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique au premier abord. Reste à voir ce qu'elle va faire de notre chère Angleterre post-Voldemort.

 _Dimanche 10 Janvier 1982 : maison_

Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais dire. Comme quand j'ai parlé avec Dante au début de mois et que j'ai dit qu'il pourrait toujours me rendre visite si un jour ça le prenait. Apparemment ça l'a rapidement pris. Et il a fallu qu'il choisisse de passer un soir de pleine lune. Et qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête quand mes Elfes de Maison que j'avais laissé au Phare avec Mary pour la nuit lui ont dit de repasser une autre fois.

Il m'a cherchée malgré les consignes de mes Elfes. Et trouvée. Le loup l'a trouvé à son goût. A vrai dire il aurait trouvé n'importe qui à son goût pour satisfaire ses envies. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de courir et manger, hein ?

Ce qui fait que quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, nue bien entendue, je n'étais pas seule. Mais j'étais certainement horrifiée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Sirius. Et de m'être trahie moi-même. J'ai engueulé le loup dans ma tête, mais il dormait comme un bienheureux rassasié dans tous les sens du terme et comblé d'avoir pu satisfaire tous ses besoins primaires. Je l'ai détesté. Vraiment.

Je me suis rhabillée, j'ai jeté sur Dante ses vêtements (il est vraiment tatoué _partout_ à peu de chose près) et j'ai entrepris d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Même si ça aurait été bien fait que je le plante là, à poil au milieu de l'île. Mais on avait besoin d'une bonne explication tous les deux et surtout qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici les nuits de pleine lune. Plus jamais tout court en fait. Ce serait encore mieux.

Il s'est réveillé une demi-heure après moi. Un air bienheureux sur le visage. Ce qui a achevé de m'exaspérer.

\- Salut, a t –il grogné en s'étirant sans pudeur.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard avant d'attaquer :

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais ici à me chercher alors que les Elfes ont dit que tu devais partir ?

\- Oh là, tu t'es réveillée du mauvais pied on dirait. Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir passé une bonne nuit…

\- Ta gueule. C'était… Putain ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Adresse toi à la chose dans ta tête, a t -il dit. Moi, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dans l'histoire.

\- Tu vas prétendre que je t'ai violé ?

\- Non, mais arrivé à un certain point un homme ne peut que céder quand une femme lui saute dessus dans l'optique visible de coucher avec lui. Et tu semblais _extrêmement_ décidée.

\- Putain je vais tuer le loup, ai – je gémis en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

\- Tu es quoi au juste ? a t –il demandé.

\- Humaine. Je me suis juste retrouvée avec un problème de lycanthropie mineur. J'ai un loup qui prend un malin plaisir à faire des choses que je ne veux pas une fois par mois. Mais je ne me transforme pas.

\- Hé ! T'es presque aussi bizarre que moi en fait, a t – il souri mettant en avant sa dent cassée.

Moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Je me suis levée et je l'ai pointé du doigt :

\- Tu vas te rhabiller et virer ton cul de mon île. N'y remets plus jamais les pieds.

\- C'est comme ça que tu traites quelqu'un qui t'as rendu service ? J'ai même pas le droit à une douche ?

\- Tu ne passeras pas ma porte espèce de… de dévergondé ! Comment tu as pu te laisser faire ?

\- De dévergondé ? a t –il rigolé en se redressant mais en ayant au moins la délicatesse de retenir ses vêtements sur ses hanches. Oh allez ! Tu peux fait mieux que ça.

\- Tu m'énerves ! lui ai – je crié en me détournant pour m'en aller.

Ce qui l'a à nouveau fait éclater de rire. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai couché avec Dante. Je trouve ça tellement gênant. Je travaille pour lui merde ! C'est un ami. Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Sans compter que je viens de tromper Sirius… Volontairement ou pas ça ne change rien.

C'est le moment d'oublier ça. De ne plus y penser. Prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je crois que ça vaut mieux et s'il remet l'histoire sur le tapis je lui en ferais passer l'envie. Voyons le côté positif des choses : le loup n'a pas essayé d'entrer dans la maison d'après les elfes. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'il avait conscience que plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient mais il n'a rien tenté. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher des gens dans le Phare.

Bon sang, je suis mortifiée. Je pourrais plus regarder Dante en face maintenant. Maudit soit le loup !

 _Mardi 19 Janvier 1982 : maison_

Je suis en train de me renseigner à propos des sorts de localisation. Je n'y connais pas grand chose et je vais en avoir besoin pour traquer Peter. Je serais incapable de le reconnaître sous sa forme de rat et je serais même incapable de deviner l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver en ce moment. J'espère qu'il croupit dans un égout quelconque.

Les sorts de localisations sont plus complexes que je le pensais. J'en connaissais les basiques qui sont sommes toute d'une simplicité déconcertante en comparaison. J'aurais bien besoin que quelqu'un m'éclaire un peu. Les seuls que je connaissais et qui auraient sans doute pu ce sont les Maraudeurs. Après tout leur carte magique de Poudlard devaient être bardée de sorts de ce genre.

Mais le premier est mort, le second est en prison, le troisième ne veut toujours pas me parler et je veux tuer le quatrième. Et merde, qu'est ce que cette phrase peut faire mal quand je l'écris.

 _Vendredi 5 Février 1982 : maison_

Oh merlin. Merde. Je suis enceinte. Je viens de faire le test. Je suis enceinte. De Dante. Malgré la potion contraceptive que j'ai pris après. J'avais oublié un léger détail. La magie, les potions, ne marchent pas sur Dante. Sur _aucune partie_ de Dante. Je suis au bord de l'apoplexie là. Et encore, je me suis calmée.

Je suis bien restée figée une heure dans mon labo à regarder la potion troublée qui m'indiquait sans détour que je suis enceinte. Doux Merlin. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je suis dans un état de panique la plus totale.

 _Samedi 6 Février 1982 : maison_

J'ai été incapable de dormir cette nuit. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. J'ai fini par prendre une décision. J'avais pris une décision, serait plus juste. J'ai préparé une potion pour avorter. Tout était prêt et rien ne m'empêchait de la prendre. Rien sauf moi et ma conscience qui a soudainement eu envie de se manifester. J'ai été incapable de la boire.

J'avais la boule au ventre et comme l'impression que mon corps était paralysé. Comme si j'étais écrasée par une chape de plomb. J'ai commencé à paniquer sans comprendre vraiment. C'est vrai, ce que je faisais n'était pas "bien" mais c'était le mieux. Je ne pouvais pas assumer un enfant en plus. Un enfant d'un type que je n'aime pas.

Et pourtant j'ai jeté mon verre au loin et j'ai regardé la potion s'étaler sur le sol au milieu des débris. J'ai dû m'asseoir et il a fallu un moment avant que je ne me calme. Un moment pour que je comprenne pourquoi j'avais réagit comme ça.

Je ne veux plus tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer le bébé bordel. J'ai vu et fait suffisamment de morts. J'ai fait pire et pourtant là je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu.

 _Mardi 9 Février 1982 : maison_

J'ai débarqué à la boutique de tatouage aujourd'hui. J'ai passé la porte en rugissant pour donner le ton :

\- Dante !

Encore heureux qu'il n'y ai eu aucun client. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai été sur lui en deux pas et je l'ai secoué comme un prunier.

\- Tu n'es qu'un foutu emmerdeur ! lui ai – je crié. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu m'as mise enceinte espèce d'abruti congénital ! Tu ne pouvais pas me rappeler que la contraception sorcière ne marchait pas avec toi !?

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Je ne couche pas avec les sorcières d'ordinaire… Attends ! Tu as dit ENCEINTE ?

J'ai confirmé d'un mouvement de la tête. Et là, il a fait quelque chose de très mature et censé qui m'a immédiatement rassurée. Il est tombé dans les pommes. Comme ça d'un coup. J'espère qu'il s'est fait mal. Arlem a posé une de ses grosses mains sur mon épaule pendant que j'étais encore ébahie de la réaction.

\- Je suis désolé, a t –il dit.

\- Merci.

\- Que comptes – tu faire ?

C'était bien là la question. Je me suis torturée les méninges à ce propos depuis que je suis au courant. Et j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion. Je ne veux pas avorter. Quand je pense que pas plus tard que l'an dernier j'ai parlé à Lily d'avorter comme si c'était la décision la plus évidente et la plus facile à prendre ! Maintenant que c'est mon tour, je n'arrive pas à prendre cette décision. Pourtant, j'en ai tué des gens ! Et ce serait la chose la plus rationnelle.

J'ai beau savoir que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère je ne peux pas tuer un gamin qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Ça n'est pas de sa faute s'il est là, pourquoi serait –ce à lui d'en payer le prix ? C'est à moi d'assumer mes erreurs.

\- Je vais le garder, ai – je finalement dit à Arlem. Et il me semblait plus juste que Dante soit au courant.

J'ai patienté que le concerné se réveille et il s'est redressé dans un sursaut pour me chercher du regard. Il a semblé embarrassé.

\- Désolé, a t –il dit. Je… Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là.

\- Bienvenu au club, ai – je grogné.

\- Si tu es venue me le dire, c'est que tu as décidé de le garder, a t –il déduit. Sinon tu t'en serais débarrassée et tu ne m'aurais jamais mis au courant.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il avait tout à fait raison. Si j'avais pu régler le problème seule sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Et maintenant ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Maintenant rien, je voulais que tu le saches. C'est tout.

\- Pas question, m'a t –il fermement répondu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Crystall… J'ai été abandonné quand j'étais bébé. Et que j'ai été élevé dans une famille qui m'a toujours aimé et accepté ne change rien à ça. Il est absolument hors que question que mon futur enfant…

\- Mon enfant, ai –je corrigé.

\- _Notre_ enfant, a t –il repris en insistant sur le "notre", grandisse sans connaître son père. Je ne ferais pas comme mes parents biologiques. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, pas même pour toi.

\- Alors quoi ? ai – je demandé.

\- Alors, est ce qu'il te reste une soirée de libre cette semaine ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que je te présente à mes parents avant de t'épouser.

Le terme "épouser" m'a fait hyper-ventiler. J'étais incapable d'envisager des fiançailles avec Sirius après trois ans de vie commune, comment pourrais – je accepter le mariage avec Dante, qui a beau être un ami à mes yeux, n'en reste pas moins un étranger ? Arlem m'a installée sur une chaise en me disant de respirer calmement avant que je n'imite Dante et finisse par m'évanouir.

\- Je ne crois pas que… ai – je commencé quand j'ai réussi à placer deux pensées cohérentes.

\- Tu veux que ce soit un bâtard ? a t –il interrogé en pointant mon ventre.

Ce salopard sait que ce que les Sang-Purs, et par extension moi, pensent des enfants hors mariage. Je ne suis pas aussi puriste que les autres, mais avoir un enfant dans ces conditions me paraît mal. Mais c'est quand même hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans un mariage avec un type que je connais à peine. C'est comme ça qu'on se pourrit la vie et j'estime avoir le droit à une vie à peu près agréable, merde !

\- Non, ai – je grogné pour lui répondre honnêtement.

\- Tu vois une autre solution ?

\- Bon sang Dante, j'ai 22 ans ! Je suis trop jeune pour me marier ! Et je ne veux pas !

\- J'en ai 25 et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas non plus dans mes plans, a t –il répondu. Mais j'ai des principes et il est hors de question que je les bafoue comme ça. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Au final, je vais écraser _mes_ principes. Ma vision est peut –être archaïque, mais pour moi un enfant ça s'élève à deux et au sein d'un mariage. Et ça se conçoit aussi au sein d'un mariage au départ… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça et ça me désole. Mais j'arrive encore moins à concevoir l'idée de me marier.

\- Je refuse, ai – je dit. Je ne me marierais pas avec toi.

\- Et moi je refuse que mon enfant grandisse sans me connaître et sans que je sois là pour l'éduquer ! a t –il répliqué. Et aussi qu'on puisse le qualifier de bâtard ! Combien de fois m'a t –on dit que j'ai dû être adopté parce que j'en suis un ?! Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise !

\- Et toi tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de grandir au sein d'une famille dont les deux parents se détestent ! ai – je contré en serrant les poings. Moi, si ! Et je préfère que mon enfant grandisse sans un de ses parents plutôt que dans un environnement pareil ! J'ai déjà une fille à ma charge et elle n'a pas besoin de ça !

Ça aurait continué à s'envenimer si Arlem n'était pas arrivé pour nous faire profiter de son calme et de son expérience. Il a tendu une de ses énormes mains (c'est fou de se dire qu'il peut faire un travail aussi minutieux que ses tatouages avec des battoirs pareilles) entre nous et a dit :

\- Vous êtes en train de vous disputer sans raison. Crystall ne veut pas se marier et tu n'as pas le droit de la forcer.

\- Mais…

\- En revanche, elle n'a pas non plus le droit de t'empêcher de voir votre enfant. Vous pourriez commencer par vivre ensemble quelques mois pendant la grossesse. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide Crystall, quoi que tu en penses. Si ça ne marche pas vous pourrez toujours vous partager la garde de l'enfant. Mais si vous constatez que tout se passe bien, vous pourrez reparler mariage et vous épouser avant la naissance ainsi il ne sera pas un bâtard. Ça vous laissera le temps de mieux vous connaître. On ne prend jamais de bonne décision dans la précipitation.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Arlem puisse donner de si bons conseils. Je ne veux pas me marier, mais je peux faire l'effort de vivre avec lui quelques temps pour voir ce que ça donne. Un genre de collocation bizarre. Et même si la solution de repli ne me plaît pas (comment peut –on correctement élever un enfant à deux en étant séparé ?) elle peut –être mise en pratique.

\- C'est raisonnable, ai – je finalement dit.

\- Ça me va.

\- Tu te rends compte, ai – je dit pour m'assurer qu'il comprenait dans quoi il s'engageait et tenter de le décourager, que j'ai très mauvais caractère ?

\- Ouais, a t –il répondu avec un petit sourire. Et tu te rends compte que ma famille est extrêmement chiante ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Parce que je ne vais pas leur cacher la raison de ce soudain changement de situation et qu'ils ne me laisseront pas partir avant de t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as 25 ans : prend tes affaires et part.

\- Sur le coup, je suis plutôt de leur côté en fait.

\- Merlin me préserve, ai – je soufflé.

\- Allez. Une fois que tu auras passé cette épreuve, tu auras fait le plus pénible. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très difficile à vivre, m'a t –il assuré.

\- Et où allez vous vivre ? est intervenu Arlem qui semblait décidé à nous chaperonner jusqu'au bout.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que je quitte l'endroit où je vis, ai – je déclaré. Pas alors que je m'échine depuis des semaines à le rendre habitable.

\- Ça tombe bien, je me disais justement qu'il serait temps que je parte de chez mes parents, a souri Dante. Mais comme dit, je ne pourrais pas partir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas vue.

J'ai soupiré. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite. J'étais venue dans l'optique de le lui apprendre avant de partir, ne plus jamais le revoir et élever seule Mary et le bébé. Et là, on allait vraisemblablement vivre ensemble pour quelques semaines au moins. Est-ce que je serais prête à réellement l'installer chez moi si tout se passe bien ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour l'enfant ? Et Mary dans cette histoire ? Comment je peux concilier ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux deux ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, a t –il fait remarquer devant mon silence.

\- Demain soir ? ai – je capitulé.

Il a hoché la tête et on s'est donnés rendez-vous devant la boutique de tatouage pour qu'il me ramène avec lui en sortant du travail. J'ai… J'ai du mal à réaliser. Il faut que j'aménage une nouvelle chambre. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a réussi à s'arranger comme ça.

 _Mercredi 10 Février 1982 : maison_

Je suis nerveuse en fait. Qu'est ce que je suis censée porter pour rencontrer ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que j'emmène Mary ou que je la laisse à la maison ? J'ai un peu l'impression de l'abandonner régulièrement ces derniers temps. Mais ce serait sans doute mieux que j'y aille sans elle. Ce sera déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

J'ai beau avoir refuser le mariage, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il va me présenter comme si on étaient fiancés.

 _*Maison*_

Je ne suis pas rentrée seule. Dante est là. J'ai l'impression d'être envahie. Heureusement qu'il n'a fait aucune remarque quand je lui ai montré sa chambre avant de disparaître dans la mienne.

Tout à l'heure je suis arrivée pour la fermeture à _La Magie de l'Encre_. Au final, j'ai opté pour une robe de sorcière tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas m'habiller normalement. Je pensais, avec raison, que peu importait la façon dont je m'habillerais sa famille n'allait pas aimer que j'embarque leur petit dernier, même si je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

\- Salut ! a t –il lancé.

Il a semblé hésiter. Comment était –on censés se saluer ? En se serrant la main ? En se faisant la bise ? Finalement je me suis contentée d'un signe de la tête. C'est bien ça. Neutre, explicite et sans nécessité de se toucher.

\- Vous n'êtes pas arrivés au bout de vos peines les enfants, nous a dit Arlem après avoir observé la scène.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore, a répliqué Dante avant de se tourner vers moi : je cherche ma veste et on y va.

J'ai attendu qu'il revienne et nous avons remonté le chemin de Traverse en silence. Il a salué le barman du Chaudron Baveur qui lui a demandé s'il prenait quelque chose ce soir. Il a secoué la tête et nous a fait sortir par une porte annexe que je n'avais jamais empruntée. Elle donnait sur un parking.

\- Tu as une voiture ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Quand on ne peut utiliser ni le transplanage, ni la cheminette, ni le portoloin, ni le balai on se rabat sur les moyens de transport moldu, a t –il expliqué en déverrouillant la porte d'une voiture bleue. En route.

J'ai grimpé dans la voiture à l'avant et j'ai attaché ma ceinture. Heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois que je montais dans une voiture. Parce que Dante + circulation londonienne le soir = hurlement de n'importe qui ne comprenant pas qu'une voiture est à peu près sécurisée pour un engin moldu.

\- En fait, a t –il dit après s'être engagé sur la route. Je pourrais prendre le MagicoBus. Mais il faut une baguette pour l'appeler et il n'y a personne qui se lève le matin pour le faire à ma place.

\- Euh… Tu es au courant que je vis sur une île, non ? Comment tu vas faire pour aller travailler tous les matins ?

\- Ça dépend… Tu es matinale ou tu as tendance à la grasse matinée ?

\- Plutôt matinale, ai – je lâchée après réflexion.

\- Alors tu pourras appeler le MagicoBus pour moi et Arlem le fera le soir. Problème réglé.

Ça me paraît un peu bancal comme technique. Mais on peut toujours essayer. C'est provisoire de toute façon. Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas se supporter et qu'on va vite mettre un terme à notre pseudo vie commune.

\- Comment ça se fait que le MagicoBus marche sur toi ? ai – je demande.

\- Parce que sa magie n'est pas appliquée directement sur mon corps mais sur le bus. Contrairement au Portoloin, à la Cheminette et au transplanage. Et comme un balai a besoin de la magie d'un sorcier pour fonctionner aucun cracmol ne peut s'en servir pour autre chose que pour le ménage.

On a roulé longtemps en écoutant les Bizarr' Sisters puisque la radio était réglée pour capter les fréquences sorcières. On est sortis de Londres et on a encore roulé une bonne demi-heure dans la campagne environnante avant qu'il ne bifurque sur un petit chemin cahoteux vers une maison perchée sur une petite colline.

Il s'est garé, a coupé le contact. Et aucun de nous n'a bougé. Je me suis dit que j'aurais dû m'habiller comme une moldue vu que sa mère les adore. Il me l'avait dit une fois. Nous sommes restés là, immobiles. Je voyais parfois une silhouette passer derrière l'une des fenêtres. Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer. Je ne voulais pas être là. J'avais l'impression que je faisais quelque chose de mal. J'ai toujours Sirius en tête. Je l'aime et ce n'est pas une grossesse non désirée d'un partenaire non désiré qui va y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça va ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Je pense à Sirius, lui ai – je dit avec la plus grande honnêteté.

\- Ah. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien.

Mais j'espère qu'il ne l'oublie pas dans l'équation. On a encore attendu là un moment jusqu'à ce que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir ma portière. Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la porte.

\- Surtout sois toi-même, a t –il annoncé.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

\- Complètement.

Il a levé la main pour ouvrir la porte. Et n'a jamais eu le temps d'atteindre la clenche. La porte s'est ouverte à la volée sur une petite femme blonde. Minuscule. Encore plus petite que moi. C'est rare que je sois obligée de baisser les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un. Elle avait des yeux tellement noirs que s'en était choquant avec ses cheveux blonds.

Silence. Elle m'a regardée de haut en bas comme si j'étais un infâme cafard. Bonne entrée en matière. Elle a examiné mes vêtements, ma cicatrice, la baguette dépassant à ma ceinture. Je l'ai laissée faire parce que je suis quand même bien gentille et que sur le moment j'avais encore tout mon stock de patience en réserve.

\- Maman, je te présente Crystall Enwthistle. Crystall, ma mère Léonie White.

\- Enchantée, ai – je dit.

\- Je ne vous retournerais pas la pareil, a t –elle répliqué.

\- Maman, a soupiré Dante.

Mais la petite femme semblait fermement convaincue et elle a fait demi-tour. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup là. Il faudra que je le ressorte à l'occasion. Dante m'a fait signe et nous sommes entrés. Il y avait l'électricité comme chez les moldus. Mais la construction était typiquement sorcière. La maison était entièrement faite de bois sculpté et on voyait bien par endroit que seule la magie faisait tenir tel ou tel mur, poutre ou plafond debout.

Quand je suis arrivée dans le salon, j'ai vu que Monroe et Victor-Hugo étaient là. L'air jovial de Monroe s'est fané quand elle m'a vue et je me suis demandée ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire. Victor-Hugo a en revanche éclaté de rire.

\- Je savais bien que ça cachait quelque chose qu'une fille me ramène gentiment jusqu'à ta boutique !

\- Ça ne cachait rien du tout Vic'. Je suppose que Maman s'est empressée de tout vous raconter alors ne fait pas l'ignorant.

\- Un peu qu'elle nous a tout raconté ! s'est exclamée Monroe qui avait retrouvé sa tchatche. T'es vraiment un irresponsable !

\- Venant de toi c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

Une cinquième personne est entrée. Je me demandais de qui Victor-Hugo et Monroe tenaient leur albinisme, j'ai eu la réponse. Son père est aussi grand que sa mère est petite, mais il est plutôt filiforme alors que son fils est une vraie armoire à glace. Il a de courts cheveux blanc bouclés comme la laine d'un mouton qui ressemblaient à du duvet sur le haut de son crâne. Son visage était tout aussi inexpressif que ses yeux gris. Il m'a fixée. Je l'ai regardé, le jaugeant, pas intimidée pour un sous. Mais je sentais quelque chose de menaçant émaner de lui. C'est l'aura que dégagent les personnes rompues au combat et qui mettent parfois les gens mal à l'aise alors qu'ils sont proches. Son fils est peut –être garde du corps et sa fille membre du BIAV mais c'était sans doute lui le plus dangereux de la famille et je me suis promis de le tenir à l'œil.

\- Bonjour Monsieur White, ai – je dit.

\- Bonjour, a-t-il répondu d'une voix sans aucune intonation.

Boooon. Son père semblait aussi inexpressif que sa mère était décidée à me montrer qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas. J'ai visité le reste de la maison escortée par le frère et la sœur de Dante pendant que celui – ci me désignait les différentes pièces. Les chambres de Monroe et Victor-Hugo avaient été reconverties depuis qu'ils étaient partis vivre ailleurs. Celle de Dante portait en revanche sa marque.

Il y avait une machine à tatouer démontée dans un coin. Des dessins, des esquisses, des tableaux signés de son nom de tous les côtés, des cartes postales sorcières et moldues accrochées aux murs. Il y avait aussi des portraits fait main de sa famille et de ses amis dans des cadres à la place des photos.

Au dîner, j'ai été assise à côté de la mère de Dante, en face de Monroe, avec Dante en diagonal. J'avais son frère à ma droite. Silence tendu entrecoupé par les cliquètement des couverts.

\- Que faites vous dans la vie Crystall ? a fini par demander son père.

\- Je suis Maître des Potions.

\- Elle est fournisseur à la boutique, a précisé Dante.

\- Je travaille plutôt dans la recherche, mais mon emploi du temps m'a permis de les dépanner quand ils en ont eu besoin.

\- Et comme ça marche bien, c'est resté comme ça.

Dante m'a souri et j'ai esquissé ce qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Le silence s'est réinstallé.

\- Vous avez déjà fixé une date pour le mariage ? a demandé Victor-Hugo.

Je me suis tournée vers Dante en l'assassinant du regard. S'il leur avait dit qu'on allait se marier, il allait terminer sa vie découpé en petit morceau dans un caniveau d'ici peu de temps.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : on ne se marie pas. On va vivre quelques mois ensemble histoire de voir comment on va s'organiser et si ça pourrait marcher. Parler de mariage est bien trop prématuré.

\- Vu que l'enfant doit arriver dans moins de 9 mois, ce n'est pas prématuré du tout, a dit sa mère. Si vous voulez éviter les scandales, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher.

\- Je n'ai cure des scandales. Sans compter que mon ventre ne se verra pas avant quelques mois encore, ai – je dit. Et après je ne compte pas inviter les gens chez moi pour leur faire constater que j'ai accouché alors que je ne suis pas mariée.

\- Il aurait fallu penser à cela plus tôt.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, ai – je dit, sûre que Dante le leur avait déjà appris.

\- Comment allez vous vous en occuper avec vos recherches ? a t –elle continué. Ça demande du travail un bébé !

\- Je sais bien merci. Mais le temps, il faudra bien le trouver. Et ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

\- C'est que ce vous dites maintenant, mais vous allez vite constater ce que c'est réellement.

\- Je sais ce que c'est réellement. J'ai déjà une enfant à charge et j'ai participé à l'éducation de mon petit frère né il y a deux ans.

\- Voyez vous ça. Et qu'avez-vous fait du père de cette enfant ? Peut –être était –il votre mari, lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais été mariée.

\- Oh, un autre enfant hors mariage. Comme c'est étrange. Était – ce vraiment un accident Miss Entwhistle ?

\- Si votre fils savait écouter ce qu'on lui dit, je ne serais pas là et votre bébé resterait encore vivre chez vous dix ans.

\- Crystall, a soufflé Dante.

\- Oh oui ! Accusez le tant que vous y êtes ! Il ne vous a pas forcée jusqu'à preuve du contraire. C'est vous qui êtes en tord dans cette histoire.

\- Ben voyons, ai – je ricané. Je suis aussi à l'origine de l'ascension de Voldemort et de la peste dans le monde.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'était un odieux connard et il a disparu.

\- Ça suffit ! Sortez de ma maison avec le bâtard que vous avez dans le ventre et allez rejoindre le bâtard qui vous attend à la maison ! Jamais mon fils ne s'accoquinera une traînée comme vous !

Je peux supporter qu'on m'insulte. Mais là, elle a touché à Mary. Et ça, c'était le mot de trop. J'ai abattu mes mains sur la table et je me suis lentement redressée en l'incendiant du regard.

\- Pour votre gouverne, _Madame_ , sachez que Mary n'est pas ma fille. C'est ma filleule et je l'ai prise avec moi après que Voldemort ait tué ses parents et qu'elle soit devenue orpheline. Alors je vous interdis de parler d'elle de quelque manière que ce soit. Si vous recommencez, je vous tue.

\- Assez !

Le père de Dante s'est levé en lançant son ordre, j'ai entendu sa chaise racler le sol. J'ai lentement tourné le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air furieux. J'avais enfin réussi à faire apparaître une expression sur ce visage dangereusement neutre.

\- Vous savez, moi j'en ai rien à foutre d'avoir de bonnes relations avec vous, ai – je dit. Absolument rien à foutre. Si je suis venue, c'était pour Dante. Que vous m'aimiez ou pas, je m'en balance. Je vivais sans et je continuerais sur la même voie. Cet enfant, j'en voulais pas. Mais il est là, et il faut l'assumer.

J'ai repoussé ma chaise, posé ma serviette. Et je m'en suis allée en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. J'en avais assez des mondanités, de devoir faire semblant d'être gentille. Ils se prenaient pour qui ces gens qui ne connaissaient même pas la moitié de l'histoire ?

J'allais transplaner chez moi quand Dante m'a attrapée le bras.

\- Si tu transplanes quand même tu vas être désartibulée, m'a t –il menacée en resserrant son emprise.

\- J'ai pas envie de t'entendre défendre ta famille. Lâche moi.

\- Non. Je savais que ça se passerait mal.

\- Et alors ?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je viens avec toi ce soir.

\- Au détriment de ta famille ?

\- Eux, ils ne m'abandonneront pas. Ils me pardonneront. Toi non. Si je dois choisir, c'est le moment.

Il avait raison. S'il me laissait partir maintenant, c'était terminé avant même que ça ne commence. Je savais que je me débrouillerais sans lui, même si je devais affronter les commérages et m'occuper de tout toute seule. Après ce qui est arrivé à tous mes amis à la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire entrer de nouvelles personnes dans ma vie. Surtout pas de cette façon là.

\- Je pars, ai – je dit. Maintenant. Si tu veux vraiment venir, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre au Phare. Tu connais déjà l'adresse.

\- Tu me laisseras entrer cette fois ?

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais encore dire non et mettre fin à tout. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Qu'il fallait que j'accepte la situation. Que ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde. Et que j'avais toujours une porte de sortie.

\- Oui, ai – je dit.

Il m'a jaugée une seconde avant de lâcher mon poignet et de dire qu'il allait chercher ses affaires et viendrait par le MagicoBus. Restait à savoir si l'un des sorcier de sa famille allait bien vouloir l'appeler pour lui.

Il faut croire que oui puisqu'il a débarqué un petit quart d'heure plus tard alors que je descendais après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien avec Mary. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Je l'ai fait entrer. Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment ça s'était passé. Je m'en doutais. Je lui ai fait faire le tour du propriétaire et je l'ai abandonné dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire "fais comme chez toi". J'en ai été incapable.

Je sens que ça va être compliqué dans les prochains temps ici.

 _Jeudi 11 Février 1982 : maison_

Dante m'attendait devant le Phare pour me dire que c'était l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler quand je suis revenue de mon footing. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai appelé le MagicoBus.

\- A ce soir, a t –il dit en montant dedans.

\- Oui.

\- Ne balance pas mes affaires dehors d'ici là.

\- Oui, ai – je soupiré cette fois. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je m'assure juste que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

 _*Maison*_

Je me suis demandée si je devais l'attendre pour dîner. C'est que je faisais avec Sirius la plupart du temps. En tout cas, Mary a mangé avant.

Il est arrivé juste au moment où je me disais que je mangerais dès que j'aurais fini de cuisiner. A lui d'arriver avant.

C'était vraiment… Bizarre. Dante et moi sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ce que Sirius et moi n'étions plus quand nous avons emménagé et ça n'a pas empêché les choses d'être difficiles. Ça va être compliqué. Très compliqué.

 _Dimanche 14 Février 1982 : maison_

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était la Saint-Valentin avant que Dante ne me tende une fleur. Pas une rose, heureusement.

\- C'est pour quoi ? ai – je demandé.

\- Toutes les femmes devraient recevoir des fleurs le jour de la Saint-Valentin, a t –il répondu avec un visage des plus neutre.

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était aujourd'hui, ai – je répondu.

Le souvenir de ma dernière Saint Valentin avec Sirius m'est revenu. Et ça a fait mal. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : qu'il soit là à la place de Dante. J'ai baissé le regard sur la fleur qu'il me tendait et un sourire amer a tordu ma bouche :

\- Un Adonis jaune. Tu n'as pas fait ce choix par hasard, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir grandi dans une famille Sang-Pure et à connaître le langage des fleurs, a t –il répondu toujours en me tendant la fleur.

L'adonis de couleur jaune signifie les souvenirs douloureux dont on ne peut se défaire et aussi un amour douloureux. Et j'ai trouvé ça tellement vrai que je l'ai prise. Ce qui a semblé le soulager un peu.

\- Dante ? ai – je dit.

\- Hum ?

\- Ne m'offre jamais de roses.

Il a haussé un sourcil, sans comprendre. Les roses, c'étaient les fleurs que Greg m'offraient toujours quand il était vivant. Sirius m'en a offert et je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'étais amoureuse de Sirius ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Dante. Je le prendrais mal, sans doute.

\- Merci, ai – je continué pendant qu'il cherchait encore à comprendre pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Tu n'aurais pas pu toucher plus juste.

\- Je sais.

Je vais encore le redire une énième fois : Dante est vraiment bizarre. Il y a quelque chose dérangeant dans la façon dont il devine toutes ces choses sans qu'on lui en parle jamais. C'est presque surréaliste qu'il soit cracmol.

 _Samedi 27 Février 1982 : maison_

Le loup dans ma tête est bien réveillé à présent. La pleine lune arrive bientôt. Et s'il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas la présence d'un autre mâle sur son territoire. Il ne faut pas oublier que comme il émane directement de Remus le loup dans ma tête est lui-même un mâle et qu'il est aussi territorial qu'un loup lambda. Autant il tolérait Sirius parce que ce dernier était là avant lui et qu'il sentait que je l'aimais, autant Dante le fait grogner.

Si on ajoute ça au fait que je me sens aussi partiellement envahie depuis son arrivée au Phare, ça ne fait pas un très bon cocktail.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai vu Dante assit dehors tout à l'heure et je suis allée voir ce qu'il faisait. Ça m'a permis de sortir un peu Mary du Phare. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid que je le pensais une fois sortie. Il dessinait l'île qui s'étendait en contrebas du promontoire où le Phare a été construit. Il m'a jetée un coup d'œil quand je me suis accroupie près de lui et Mary s'est mise à jouer dans la neige.

\- Tu es vraiment doué, lui ai – je dit au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Merci. Je ne me rappelle même pas quand j'ai commencé à dessiner. J'en ai besoin comme toi tu dois écrire dans ton journal.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait remarqué que je tenais un journal. Je croyais avoir été discrète. Je vais devoir faire deux fois plus attention : s'il t'attrape Journal, toutes les protections que j'ai placé sur toi disparaîtront.

 _Mercredi 3 Mars 1982 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je constate que le loup agit bien plus sur moi que je ne le pensais. Je venais de dévisager Dante après qu'il soit entré dans la cuisine quand il m'a demandé :

\- A quel point es – tu infectée par la lycanthropie ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'autant je veux bien que tes yeux se métamorphosent à la pleine lune, autant ça me fait flipper quand ça arrive dès que je rentre dans une pièce, a t –il répondu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? s'est – il étonné. Ces derniers jours, dès que j'entre dans la pièce où tu es, tes yeux deviennent oranges et j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'arracher la gorge.

Surprise, je me suis cette fois vraiment tournée vers lui et j'ai croisé les bras.

\- Je ne savais pas que mes yeux se métamorphosaient que ce soit à la pleine lune ou avant, ai – je répondu en toute honnêteté. Sirius ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Peut –être qu'il n'osait pas. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Est-ce que je risque de mourir dans mon sommeil ?

\- C'est un risque non négligeable que tout le monde encours, ai – je répondu.

\- Crystall, je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas toi qui te prend ces regards depuis trois jours.

Je suis redevenue plus sérieuse. Je sais que le loup dans ma tête m'a déjà fait attraper et égorger des moutons mêmes si je n'ai ni crocs ni griffes. Que pourrait –il faire à Dante ? J'ai lancé une pensée vers mon loup et j'ai capté une sorte… d'amusement je dirais. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il n'aime pas Dante.

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, ai – je finalement répondu. Tu es le père de l'enfant que je porte en moi et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il te considère par conséquent comme m'appartenant et indirectement comme lui appartenant. Tu sais comme la meute qui a son chef, moi en l'occurrence.

\- D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi te fait – il faire ça ?

\- D'abord un peu parce que j'ai l'impression que tu envahis mon territoire déjà en tant qu'humaine. Ensuite parce que tu es un homme et qu'étant lui-même un mâle il se sent obligé de te faire comprendre qui est le chef.

\- Ton loup est un mâle ?

\- Normalement les loups des lycanthropes sont du même sexe qu'eux, mais j'ai hérité le mien de quelqu'un d'autre et du coup, oui, c'est un mâle, ai – je expliqué.

\- Tu es déjà du genre à vouloir tout contrôler en temps normal mais là ça ne doit pas te faciliter la vie.

\- C'est une plainte ? Je t'avais prévenu, il me semble.

\- Non, une constatation. Après avoir grandi dans ma famille j'ai appris à me soumettre pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Ton loup peut –être tranquille : c'est toi qui commande ici. D'autant plus que c'est ta maison, Crystall.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

Jamais Sirius n'aurait accepté ça. Jamais. On se serait battu à ce propos sans trouver d'arrangement, on se serait probablement engueulés et on aurait fini par laisser tomber sans que rien ne soit résolu. On se serait tous les deux braqués. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration en relâchant mes muscles déjà tendus dans l'attente d'un affrontement.

\- Tu rends les choses simples, Dante, lui ai – je dit avec toute la franchise que j'avais en réserve.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour tout compliquer.

\- Mes relations avec les gens sont toujours compliquées.

\- C'est parce que tu les impressionnes. Soit ils se sentent obligés d'aboyer plus fort que toi, soit ils se sentent agressés et montrent les crocs pour se défendre.

\- Une façon de dire que je suis trop agressive ?

\- Les circonstances l'ont voulu, a t –il répondu en haussant les épaules. Tu n'y peux rien, mais tu devrais essayer de travailler dessus

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Je ne t'impressionne pas ?

\- Ta magie ne peut rien contre moi et je te prends bien vingt kilos. Tu ne représentes pas une menace mais comme je te sais capable de me rendre la vie infernale malgré tout, je préfère te suivre plutôt que de te confronter.

Je me suis sentie vexée qu'il ne me voit pas comme une menace. Mais si on doit vivre ensemble, j'imagine que c'est mieux. Il ferait cependant bien de ne pas trop me sous estimer. Avec un professeur comme Andreas, je suis tout à fait capable de le vaincre physiquement aussi. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Le loup dans ma tête a semblé approuver et cette conversation l'a visiblement apaisé vis-à-vis de Dante. Il suffisait apparemment que ce dernier reconnaisse que je suis tout en haut de la hiérarchie pour que ça l'apaise. Bon… Il faut quand même avouer que j'étais aussi moi-même contente de l'apprendre. Je suppose que je ne peux plus nier ma névrose du contrôle maintenant.

* * *

 _Alors, qui avait deviné que c'était Dante ? X)_

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais parce que Crystall a terriblement besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, sinon elle ne s'en sortira jamais (comme le montrera la suite). Et elle n'aurait jamais laissé ce genre de chose arriver si on ne lui avait pas forcé la main. En fait j'ai fait ça pour elle, même si elle ne s'en rend pas (encore) compte. J'espère que ça fait assez crédible._

 _Pour le moment, je vais poster tous les samedis mais si je vois que je prends suffisamment d'avance je publierais plus souvent. Maintenant que mon concours est passé, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire. Après plus d'un mois d'arrêt complet, je suis juste tellement heureuse ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever XD_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Réponse à la review de **YaelBlack** postée sur le tome 2 : _

_Merci d'avoir laissé une review :) Tu as déjà eu la réponse à ta question si tu as également lu ce chapitre. Dans le tome 2, Crystall ne disait pas qu'elle était enceinte tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. J'espère que la suite te plaire également ;)_

 _Réponse à la review de **Chloris** postée sur le tome 2 : _

_Je n'aurais jamais envisagé de traiter Crystall de bisounours XD Si elle t'entendais ! Mais dans le fond tu n'as pas tout à fait tord._

 _En fait Crystall est allée au Culot pour commander les papiers moldus pour Remus. Au Culot ils font de tout : des potions interdites à la préparation de faux papiers. Parce que le Ministère n'aurait pas accepté (normalement, ce sont eux qui s'occupent de ce genre de détails)._

 _Pour moi les propriétés de la potion d'aiguise-méninge dépendent aussi de l'utilisateur et de son niveau de compétence dans les choses qu'il veut apprendre. Elle affûte juste ton intelligence, elle ne dope pas ton cerveau en te rendant tout d'un coup super doué à quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pratiqué. Ce que tu acquiers avec la potion, n'est pas définitif : il faut aussi le travailler sans si tu veux que ça reste gravé dans ton cerveau. La seule différence c'est que tu comprends plus vite et que tu peux compulser plus de données en une seule fois. Mais attention ! Ça a des effets indésirables : dès que tu arrêtes d'en prendre tu ressens une fatigue proportionnelle à la dose de potion que tu as utilisé. C'est pour ça que c'est bien pour des examens, mais pas sur la longue durée._

 _J'ai adoré écrire le moment où elle gueule sur Dumby (c'est pas la dernière fois d'ailleurs), et sur les profs. J'étais presque en train d'exulter sur mon clavier en lui faisant dire tout ce que je pense._

 _Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations !_

 _Merci pour la review ^^_


	2. Etre mère

_Salut **Maia30**! J'ai l'impression que personne (ou presque) ne s'attendait à Dante X) Pourtant, j'ai créé Dante pour Crystall dès le début. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens quand je disais que ce n'était absolument pas prévu qu'elle sorte avec Sirius ? Ben c'est parce que j'avais prévu de la caser avec Dante. Voilà, c'est dit. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, il ne faut pas enterrer Sirius trop vite même s'il est en prison (il finira bien par sortir de là)._

 _Je suis aussi ravie de recommencer à publier **Niris** ^^ Ça m'a manqué. Elle garde le bébé parce que pour elle c'est déjà une vie et qu'elle ne veut plus tuer (et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle voyait ça comme ça avant que ce soit son tour d'être devant le dilemme de l'avortement). Elle a causé assez de morts pendant la guerre._

 _Pour Sirius comme dit plus haut, il ne faut pas encore l'enterrer. Mais Crystall a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et Dante est LA personne qui lui faut là (crois moi). Il fallait juste un prétexte pour le faire entrer dans sa vie (et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si on ne lui avait pas forcé la main). Et puis... j'adore Dante X)_

 _Hello **AppleCherrypie**! Y'avait aucun moyen que ce soit Andreas : je suis même pas sûre que lui et Crys s'apprécient vraiment. Ils se supportent et s'entendent, mais c'est tout. _

_Alors pour le bébé, il faut savoir que Crystall ne serait jamais, jamais (JAMAIS) tombée enceinte volontairement. Jamais. J'insiste. Et comme les potions de contraception sorcière sont beaucoup plus efficaces que les moyens moldues il n'y avait pas de risque d'accident. Dante est le seul qui pouvait « réussir son coup » si j'ose dire._

 _C'est sûr que Sirius va pas sauter de joie. Mais... En fait non, faudra attendre le moment venu pour voir X)_

 _Je suis une sadique **Mai51** : j'avais intentionnellement laissé juste deux ou trois infos à la fin du tome 2 histoire de vous tenir en haleine. C'est pas beau, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusée XD _

_Ce bébé était une bombe pour tout le monde. Tu n'imagines pas l'état de Crystall quand elle s'en est rendue compte. Mais c'était complètement et entièrement nécessaire. Et il fallait que ça arrive dès le début parce que Crystall va un peu déconner pendant ce chapitre (on est quand même moins d'un an après la fin de la guerre : c'est tout récent et elle ne va pas se remettre en un claquement de doigts) et qu'elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la recadrer. Dante va faire ça remarquablement bien, je trouve._

 _Remus et Crystall ne seront jamais plus que des amis. Pour le moment, ils sont pas prêts de se réconcilier. Et Crystall sera toujours une Poufsouffle (j'écris quand même ces fics pour les défendre ce serait bête qu'elle ne le soit plus). Toujours. Elle a juste évolué._

 _Tu vas avoir le temps de t'habituer à Dante **Stilandra Black** :) Mais bien vu, Crystall ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle est incapable de vivre seule. C'est que disait Greg dès le début : elle a besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour la protéger d'elle même. Dans le tome 1, c'est Greg qui le faisait, dans le 2 c'était Sirius et les Maraudeurs et là ça devient la tâche de Dante. _

_Tu était la seule à avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait de Dante, **Guest 2** : félicitations ^^ Pour les parents de Dante : ils ont quand même une histoire chargée (mais je ne dirais pas en quoi) et Crystall leur enlève du jour au lendemain leur « bébé ». Ils allaient pas sauter de joie. Surtout que ça se voit au premier coup d'œil qu'elle sera pas la gentille belle fille que tout le monde adore. _

_Dante n'est pas soumis à Crystall. Il ne se laissera jamais marcher sur les pieds. Disons plutôt qu'il est accommodant et que c'est un changement agréable : Crys' n'y est pas habituée XD Et non, Dante n'est pas légiliman : c'est de la magie et il restera toujours un cracmol... Mais il est très observateur (entre autre) X)_

 _Pour ma fiction sur les Fondateurs, c'était le but de les présenter différemment de ce qu'on voit d'habitude. Sinon ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt. Ça fait un peu de bien à Serpentard et Poufsouffle d'être réhabilités et à Serdaigle et Gryffondor de descendre de leur piédestal..._

 _Hello **YaelBlack**! Dis moi qui n'est pas bizarre dans la famille de Dante, hein ? XD Et oui, il y a Andreas et Zilphya au programme... Mais pas tout de suite. Ils ne sont là que quand les ennuis arrivent alors ne sois pas non plus trop pressé de leur retour. Crystall a droit à quelques années de répit X)_

 _Je suis quand même assez fière de moi **Elisys** : j'ai surpris (presque) tout le monde. Ce serait nul si vous vous attendiez à tout ce que je prévois ! Et j'espère que ça va nous mener loin :)_

 _Vous avez été inspirés pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci à tous =D Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël ^^_

* * *

 **Être mère**

 _Mercredi 10 Mars 1982 : maison_

Comme je suis enceinte, je n'ai même plus le droit de m'approcher d'un chaudron. Autant j'étais occupée jusque là, autant je commence à m'ennuyer ferme maintenant que le Phare est à peu près terminé.

Mais je suis contente d'avoir du temps libre. Tant que je ne serais pas sur le point d'accoucher, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à une chose pour laquelle j'ai trop attendu jusque là : retrouver ce sale rat de Peter Pettigrow. Il pourrait être n'importe où. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait quitté l'Angleterre.

Bien entendu, c'est grand comme terrain de chasse l'Angleterre. Mais je suis à présent au point sur les sorts de traques et de localisations. Ils ont besoin d'un objet personnel pour fonctionner. Alors je vais aller faire un tour du côté de son ancien chez lui pour trouver l'objet qu'il me faut.

 _*De retour au Phare*_

Trouver sa maison n'a pas été bien compliqué. Par contre, quand je suis arrivée, il n'en restait rien. Je me suis un peu renseignée dans le voisinage. Il y a eu un incendie il y a quelques semaines et les pompiers ont mis des heures avant de l'arrêter. Sa mère a été transférée à Ste Mangouste dans un état grave. Les cendres ont déjà été déblayées. Il ne reste là qu'un terrain recouvert d'une couche de suie.

Autant dire que je suis assez mécontente. Ça m'empêche d'user des sorts de traque les plus puissants. S'il ne fallait pas emporter partout avec soit l'objet personnel, j'aurais sans doute pu utiliser sa mère comme tel. Mais elle doit suffisamment souffrir comme ça. Et je me vois mal lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je vais devoir essayer avec autre chose. Ça en revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas.

 _Jeudi 18 Mars 1982 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 4 ans que Greg est mort. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier mais pourtant déjà si loin. Il me manque toujours. Mais je vais mieux. Vraiment. Et je pense qu'il serait fier de moi s'il me voyait en ce moment, même s'il n'aurait pas été d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Je vais faire une pause dans ma traque de Peter pour aller me recueillir et voir les Levis.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai profité de voir Élisabeth et Richard pour leur parler de ma grossesse. Je ne pourrais jamais en parler avec mes parents mais je le pouvais avec ceux de Greg. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais je me suis sentie mieux après leur avoir dit.

Je craignais leur réaction. Je m'attendais à être jugée et finalement ils se sont contentés de me serrer dans leur bras. Élisabeth a dit que si j'avais des questions je pouvais venir la voir quand je voudrais. Quel soulagement.

 _Jeudi 25 Mars 1982 : maison_

Je suis triste, vexée et un peu en colère là. Mary commence à dire des mots complets. Et c'est "Dante" qu'elle dit, pas Crystall. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon prénom est compliqué à dire pour les enfants. Je peux comprendre. Mais qu'elle dise "Dante" avant mon prénom, ou un simulacre de mon prénom, me fait mal à quelque part. C'est vrai que je suis un peu prise par ma traque de Peter, qui ne donne d'ailleurs rien, mais je m'occupe quand même d'elle plus que lui. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis triste.

 _Mardi 13 Avril 1982 : maison_

J'ai installé durant toute la journée toute sorte de barrières pour que Mary qui commence à filer sur ses deux jambes ne puisse pas monter ou descendre les escaliers ou sortir. En bref, sur toutes les pièces. Ces barrières sont enchantées pour arrêter seulement les enfants et laisser passer les adultes.

Et Dante est arrivé ce soir et dès qu'il passait à travers, tous mes sorts s'effaçaient. Il paraissait assez confus quand j'ai commencé à l'engueuler. Mais il n'y peut rien : il est né comme ça.

Il va donc falloir qu'on aille chercher des barrières moldues pour les installer. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire !

 _Lundi 26 Avril 1982 : maison_

J'ai senti le bébé bouger dans mon ventre tout à l'heure. C'est la première fois depuis le début de ma grossesse. La sensation est étrange, pas désagréable mais définitivement inédite. Ça m'a bien arrêtée pendant une minute le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer et quand je l'ai à nouveau senti, plus fort cette fois vu que je guettais, ça m'a fait une sorte de choc.

C'est comme si je n'avais pas réalisé jusque là que le bébé était vivant en moi. Enfin, je le savais mais c'est autre chose de se dire qu'il bouge. Il devient tout d'un coup plus réel plus tangible. Il _bouge_ par Merlin. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je regarde mon ventre d'un autre œil depuis.

J'étais encore un peu déboussolée à ce propos quand Dante est rentré du travail. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait et quand je le lui ai dit il s'est limite précipité vers moi avant de s'arrêter net. Je lui ai jeté un regard étonné et il a simplement demandé :

\- Je peux ?

Il m'a fallu une seconde avant de comprendre qu'il me demandait la permission de me toucher. Et j'ai apprécié l'effort. D'ordinaire les gens se jettent sur moi et n'en ont rien à faire de mon espace vital. Ça lui a fait gagné un bon point. Quand j'ai hoché la tête il s'est agenouillé devant moi pour poser doucement les mains sur mon ventre et poser l'oreille dessus. Il est resté longtemps immobile, mais bébé n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir se manifester pour lui. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

 _Dimanche 9 Mai 1982 : maison_

C'est l'anniversaire d'Aileen demain. J'ai profité du week-end pour aller le lui souhaiter un peu en avance. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne pourrais pas la reprendre avec moi à la maison pour les grandes vacances. Au point où j'en suis, une personne de plus ou de moins ne fera pas de différence.

 _Jeudi 20 Mai 1982 : maison _

Tout à l'heure, Dante m'a, comme qui dirait, mis les points sur les i.

Comme dit, je suis en train de profiter de mon interdiction de potion pour tenter de mettre la main sur Peter. Vu que les sorts les plus précis et les plus puissants ne sont pas applicables, je le cherche à moindre échelle, ce qui m'oblige à beaucoup transplaner et à partir tôt pour rentrer tard. C'est fatiguant. Je ne pensais pas que le transplanage pouvait vider quelqu'un de son énergie magique comme ça. La dépense énergétique est minime quand on transplane une ou deux fois pas jour. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de fois, on commence à le sentir passer.

Donc, aujourd'hui alors que j'avalais mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, Dante m'a barré la route. Tellement brutalement que j'ai failli le percuter.

\- Quoi ? ai – je demandé, menaçante. Je vais t'appeler le MagicoBus avant de partir, t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, a t –il contré. Mon problème, c'est toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut que ça cesse ! Ça fait des mois que tu pars à l'aube pour revenir au crépuscule à la recherche de je ne sais quel traître que tu es la seule à croire encore vivant.

\- Ta gueule.

J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il m'a attrapée le bras et a resserré sa main dessus jusqu'à me faire mal. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi mortellement sérieux depuis le jour où il a refusé que j'élève notre enfant loin de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu t'épuises en vain et tu as une enfant à la maison qui passe sa vie enfermée ici avec des Elfes ! Ça n'est pas sain pour elle et pour toi non plus !

\- D'abord, je ne m'épuise pas. Je suis en forme et je sais m'occuper de moi-même. Et après Mary est en sécurité ici ! Les Mangemorts sont toujours là dehors à la chercher, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Elle ne risque rien sur l'île puisque personne ne sait où elle se trouve et personne ne lui fera du mal avec mes elfes qui la surveillent ! Je ne pourrais pas partir l'esprit tranquille sinon !

\- Tu la fuis, a t –il répliqué implacable. Tu te sers de tes recherches pour partir du Phare et fuir tes responsabilités. Tu as choisi de prendre ta filleule à charge alors occupe t –en correctement. Pour le moment, tu ne vaux pas mieux pour elle que sa tante qui la gardait enfermée dans un placard !

Là j'ai vu rouge. Vraiment. Comment osait –il me dire ça ? Avant même d'avoir réalisé je lui avais flanqué mon poing dans la figure. Il m'a lâchée et a reculé pour heurter le mur.

\- Ne redis jamais ça, ai – je sifflé. La prochaine fois, j'utilise mon autre poing et je te le passe au travers la tête.

Je suis peut –être une mage rouge estropiée, mais ma main droite est encore capable de magie rouge même si ça me fait mal. Je pourrais passer mon poing à travers un mur de brique sans dégâts. D'où ma menace, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il s'est redressé en se frottant la pommette et n'a pas cédé.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que sa tante, a t –il redit. Un enfant, ça ne s'élève pas en le laissant à la charge des elfes. Ça demande de l'attention et surtout une présence humaine de tous les instants. Il faut la faire sortir de cette île et qu'elle découvre le monde extérieur. Qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour lui lire une histoire avant de dormir et la réveiller gentiment le matin ! Tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne dise que mon nom, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne te voit jamais ! Alors pour le bien de cette gamine et par amour pour elle arrête tes recherches et prends tes responsabilités de mère !

Le silence s'est installé et je l'ai fixé comme si je pouvais le tuer d'un regard. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il me disait. Parce que c'était vrai. Ce que je faisais, ce n'était pas bien. Mais chaque fois que je vois Mary, ça me fait mal. Elle me fait penser aux pires choses de ma vie et j'ai beau l'aimer il y a des moments où je ne peux même pas la regarder. Je peux toujours essayer de me mentir là-dessus, mais au fond je sais que c'est vrai.

\- Ça fait des mois que tu cherches Peter Pettigrow et je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait le tour de l'Angleterre, a lentement repris Dante devant mon silence. Rends toi à l'évidence : soit il est encore vivant et a quitté l'Angleterre soit il est mort. Dans les deux cas, ton acharnement ne servira à rien.

\- Sirius est à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! me suis – je exclamée. Et je suis censée rester là les bras croisés ?

\- Qu'en penserait –il, lui ? Il préférerait que tu cours après des chimères où que tu t'occupes de ta filleule ?

La réponse à ça était facile. L'une des dernières choses qu'il m'a dite, c'est de prendre soin de Mary. Il préférerait sans doute croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que de me voir négliger notre filleule.

Dante a dû lire la réponse sur mon visage. Il a soupiré et s'est avancé pour poser les mains sur mes épaules. Il a attendu que je le regarde à nouveau pour reprendre :

\- Fais moi plaisir. Reste à la maison et occupe toi de Mary. Ou mieux, prends la et emmène la jouer dans un parc avec d'autres enfants.

Je l'ai regardé un long moment et j'ai abandonné. Au final, il a raison. Ça ne me plaît pas et quand je pense à Sirius et au fait que je vais laisser tomber (mais provisoirement, je reprendrais à un moment où à un autre) je me sens mal. C'est difficile de devoir choisir entre deux personnes qu'on aime. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça.

 _*Maison*_

Mary a presque eu l'air surprise lorsque je suis venue la chercher quand elle s'est réveillée. S'il me fallait une preuve supplémentaire que je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps avec elle, la voilà.

J'ai passé la matinée avec elle et cet après-midi je l'ai sortie de l'île, comme conseillé par Dante. Mais pour me rendre dans un autre endroit que je sais sécurisé et où il y a des enfants : l'orphelinat.

J'ai été accueillie par de véritables hurlements. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus passée depuis si longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle pas moi-même. Kathie et Marlène aussi ont été surprises de me voir.

\- Une nouvelle pensionnaire ? s'est enquise Kathie avec les sourcils froncés en voyant Mary accrochée à moi.

\- Pas touche, ai – je répondu en l'éloignant de ses mains qu'elle avait automatiquement tendue. C'est Mary, ma filleule. C'est moi qui m'en occupe après la mort de ses parents. Elle n'est pas ici pour y rester mais pour jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait peut –être que tu commences par la lâcher, m'a dit une voix masculine et railleuse que j'ai reconnu.

\- Tobias, ai – je soupiré. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois là ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose comme un travail ?

\- Allez, je sais que tu es toujours contente de me voir.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à laisser Mary avec les autres enfants. Du coup Marlène, Kathie, Tobias et moi nous nous sommes installés par très loin d'eux pour que je puisse les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Les enfants d'ici ne sont pas méchants. Je les ai suffisamment côtoyés pour le savoir. Mais ça n'empêche rien.

Nous avons un peu discuté tous les quatre. Je leur ai appris que j'étais enceinte, il faut bien que je le dise à quelqu'un après tout, et ils ne m'ont d'abord pas cru.

\- Sans rire, comment ça a pu t'arriver ? a demandé Tobias totalement incrédule.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, me suis – je défendue. J'ai déjà assez de soucis avec une seule enfant. Mais le père est un peu… particulier, dirons nous. Et les potions n'ont pas marché.

\- C'est une Créature ? S'est enquise Marlène en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai que les potions contraceptives ne marchent pas quand l'un des deux partenaires est une Créature Magique. Ou du moins leur efficacité devient extrêmement aléatoire. On a pas encore compris pourquoi.

\- Non, ai – je répondu. Enfin, pas que je sache.

J'ai bien senti qu'ils attendaient de plus amples explications, mais je ne les leur devais pas. Ça ne les regarde pas et le secret de Dante le restera. On sait jamais, je pourrais peut –être en avoir besoin un jour…

\- J'en déduis que le père n'est pas Black, a dit Kathie.

\- Heureusement, tu imagines attendre un enfant de ce monstre ? a renchéri Tobias.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à lui aussi. Je dois m'habituer à entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche des gens. Et il a beau m'avoir aidée à ce propos, il n'était visiblement pas du même avis que moi quant à son innocence, même après avoir entendu tous les détails de l'histoire. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Mais bon. Du coup, je me suis contentée de l'assassiner du regard.

\- Tu vas te marier ? s'est enquise Kathie.

\- Ce n'est pas au programme pour le moment. Et inutile de faire cette tête là. Ce sera mon enfant qui sera hors mariage alors j'en ai rien à faire de votre avis.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'un enfant soit élevé par ses deux parents, m'a dit Marlène.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Dante vit avec moi. J'ai pas besoin d'un sacrement. Et si vous continuez sur le sujet, je vais vous en faire rapidement passer l'envie.

Ils ont enfin cessé de parler de ça. Franchement, ça ne les regarde pas. Je les ai informés parce que je suis bien gentille. J'étais quand même un peu soulagée de partir. Depuis qu'il y a Tobias là-bas, j'aime moins être à l'orphelinat.

Les enfants ont refilé leur mauvaise habitude à Mary : elle m'appelle aussi Nini, maintenant. Mais comme elle a enfin un moyen de m'appeler, j'en suis presque heureuse, tient.

 _*Maison*_

Quand Dante est revenu, j'ai constaté que sa pommette avait viré au noir. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas raté ce matin. J'ai grimacé en touchant délicatement le bleu.

\- Je suis désolée. Si seulement tu n'étais pas insensible à la magie je te soignerais en un coup de baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai mérité. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme la tante de Mary, mais il fallait te faire réagir. Même si je n'avais pas prévu que tu me frappes.

\- Tu avais raison, ai – je soupiré. Je vais plus m'occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant.

\- Alors je me suis fait taper pour la bonne cause, a t –il affirmé. Mais évite quand même de recommencer trop souvent, d'accord ?

Je suis toujours étonnée que ça se soit si bien passé. Je me répète, mais Dante est vraiment simple à vivre. Et venant de moi qui m'agace souvent pour un rien, c'est beaucoup.

 _Vendredi 21 Mai 1982 : maison_

Je ne suis pas non plus repartie chercher Pettigrow ce matin. J'y ai pourtant songé. Mais non. Je suis restée avec Mary et je l'ai emmenée se promener sur l'île. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour la faire rire et s'émerveiller. Je regrette le temps où c'était comme ça pour moi.

J'ai passé toute la journée au Phare, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... depuis que Dante a emménagé en fait. A peu de choses près. La raison pour laquelle je ne restais pas, ce n'était pas seulement que je fuyais Mary et les souvenirs qu'elle me rappelle. Je fuyais aussi sa présence à lui. De coup, il y a pas mal de choses que je n'avais pas remarqué. Volontairement ou pas.

Dante a laissé sa trace au Phare. Il y a sa brosse à dent dans la salle-de-bain, et il a installé une machine à café dans un coin de la cuisine. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée : quand je veux du café j'utilise la magie. Dans une des pièces que j'envisage de changer en bibliothèque et où j'avais déjà mis les étagères il y a quelques bouquins qu'il a laissé. Et dans la chambre de Mary, il y a des nouveaux jouets, tous moldus, qui ne peuvent venir que de lui.

C'est pas grand chose à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui tous ces petits détails m'ont sauté aux yeux. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée me sentir. Ça ne me transporte pas de joie, mais ça ne me gène pas non plus. En fait, je ne ressens rien de particulier à ce propos. J'ai pas envie de tout prendre et de tout balancer par la fenêtre comme il avait l'air de le craindre au début.

C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation.

 _Lundi 24 Mai 1982 : maison_

Ce matin, Dante m'a fait remarquer que Litchi a pas mal grossi ces derniers temps. Après observation, je confirme que ce chat a pris du poids. Et vu que ce n'est pas le cas de Dragon, j'en déduis soit qu'elle pique dans sa gamelle, ce qui me paraît totalement impossible, soit qu'elle attend une portée.

J'ai jeté un regard noir à Dragon et j'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air suprêmement satisfait de lui.

\- Il n'a pas perdu son temps, a rigolé Dante quand je lui ai fait part de mes conclusions à son retour.

\- C'est un pédophile, oui. Il a 11ans et elle en a même pas 2.

\- Je ne crois pas que le concept puisse s'appliquer aux félins… Hé ! Vous êtes enceintes en même temps.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me comparer à un chat ! me suis – je hérissée. Je ne vais pas donner naissance à une portée.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais accoucher de jumeaux ou des triplés ? a t –il demandé très sérieusement. On a tous les deux un jumeau et ce genre de chose ça se transmet.

Je me suis sentie blanchir quand il m'a dit ça. Pitié, tout mais pas des jumeaux ! J'aurais déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer deux enfants ! Alors trois dont deux du même âge c'est par définition deux fois plus de problèmes !

Dante a dû remarquer que ses paroles m'ont un peu effrayée parce qu'il m'a tapoté l'épaule en essayant de me faire croire que j'avais quand même plus de chance de donner naissance qu'à un seul enfant. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire dès le début ?

 _Samedi 26 Juin 1982_ _: maison_

Après de longues discussions avec Dante, j'ai pris une décision. Quand j'irais chercher Aileen à Salem tout à l'heure, elle ne retournera plus à l'orphelinat. Elle rentrera ici au Phare pour y passer l'été avec Mary, Dante et moi. Au point où j'en suis, une de plus ou de moins ça ne changera plus rien. Et je sais que ça lui fera plaisir.

Je suis déjà allée chercher ses affaires sous le regard appréciateur de Kathie et Marlène qui n'attendaient sans doute que ce moment où je prendrais mes responsabilités envers ma sœur. Elles ne l'ont pas dit mais elles le pensaient très fort : "il était temps".

 _*Maison*_

J'avais raison. Aileen a été tellement enthousiasmée à l'idée de vivre avec moi et de quitter l'orphelinat qu'elle en a hurlé de joie dans les rues de Salem. Elle m'a serrée contre elle de toutes ses forces en veillant à ne pas écraser mon ventre qui commence à être bien marqué quand même. Elle est heureuse de devenir tante apparemment.

Elle a tenu à me présenter à Cloud, son hippogriffe. Elle a été engagée dans l'équipe d'Hippo-ball et m'a dit qu'elle comptait bien devenir joueuse professionnelle. Ce n'est pas une carrière que mes parents auraient jugé correcte pour leur fille. Mais elle n'a que 14 ans. Elle a le temps pour changer d'avis et si c'est ce qui lui fait plaisir, alors je ne m'y opposerais pas.

 _Mardi 29 Juin 1982 : maison_

La cohabitation avec Aileen ne va sans doute pas être évidente. J'ai beau avoir vécu dans le même Manoir qu'elle quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous n'avons jamais réellement "vécue ensemble". On ne sait pas tellement comment se comporter l'une avec l'autre. Je suis sa sœur, mais elle est encore jeune et je dois aussi me comporter un peu comme sa mère et fixer les limites.

Ne parlons même pas de Dante. Pour le moment, elle ne lui a même pas adressé un bonjour. Et elle ne veut pas rester seule dans une pièce avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il peut sembler impressionnant, surtout qu'il doit faire mauvais genre avec tous ses tatouages et son piercing aux yeux d'une fillette élevée par des Sang-Purs. Mais je me demande si ça n'est pas aussi une séquelle de son enlèvement. Elle ne s'en souvient peut –être pas, mais je suis persuadée que son cerveau s'en "souvient" indirectement.

La seule personne avec qui ça se passe bien, c'est Mary. Aileen l'a immédiatement adoptée et passe beaucoup de temps à jouer avec elle. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle joue à la poupée. Mais tant que ça se passe bien, pourquoi pas ?

 _Vendredi 2 Juillet 1982 : maison_

Litchi a mis bas cette nuit. Nous avons à présent 5 chatons à la maison. Et j'ai appris par la même occasion que Dante était complètement fan de chat. Je sens que ça va être difficile de se séparer de ces animaux là. Et je vais voir pour stériliser Litchi. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, pas deux !

 _Samedi 31 Juillet 1982 : maison_

J'ai fêté les deux ans de Mary avec Bathilda qui était contente de la revoir. Avant, nous sommes allées nous recueillir sur la tombe de Lily et James. Mary ne comprend pas encore de quoi il s'agit. Mais ça va venir rapidement maintenant je pense.

 _Lundi 23 Août 1982 : maison_

Le courrier pour la rentrée en quatrième année à Salem d'Aileen est arrivé aujourd'hui. Elle y retourne ce dimanche et les cours reprennent Lundi prochain même si ce ne sera pas encore septembre. Outre la liste de fournitures scolaires il y avait un formulaire intéressant joint à la lettre. Il parle d'une filière particulière de Salem appelé le PESI ou Programme d'Échange Scolaire International et il me paraît vraiment très instructif. Ça lui permettra de visiter beaucoup de pays et de découvrir les différentes cultures sorcières. Je vais tenter de la convaincre d'y entrer.

 _*Maison*_

Je n'ai finalement pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister : Gabrielle, sa meilleure amie, s'y est inscrite et donc Aileen a suivi. Il n'y a qu'une classe de PESI par année alors elles seront sûres d'être dans la même. Je me suis un moment étonnée qu'il y ait si peu d'élève qui s'y inscrivent, mais quand j'ai vu le prix j'ai mieux compris. Même des personnes vivants "bien" doivent avoir du mal à mettre assez de côté pour ça. Heureusement que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre quatre vies sans travailler ! Autant en profiter pour que ma famille ait le meilleur. Mais je trouve quand même ça dommage pour les autres élèves.

 _Dimanche 29 Août 1982 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste de Salem où j'ai déposé Aileen. Je suis fatiguée par le trajet. Être enceinte est vraiment une plaie parfois. Déjà que je ne peux plus faire de potion et que je ne vois plus mes pieds tellement je suis énorme, maintenant les longs trajets m'épuisent.

Aileen m'a demandé si on ne pourrait pas inviter Gabrielle pour les prochaines vacances. J'ai préféré lui dire d'attendre de voir comment sera la situation avec l'arrivée du bébé. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'arriver à tout gérer. Elle a posé son oreille sur mon ventre avant de partir pour lui dire d'être sage. Je ne vois personnellement pas l'utilité de ce commentaire vu qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose depuis là où il se trouve, mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, alors bon.

 _Lundi 6 Septembre 1982 : Clinique sorcière de l'hôpital Royal Hallamshire, Sheffield_

Je viens d'accoucher et ça a été l'expérience la plus déplaisante de toute ma vie. Pas question que ça recommence.

Les contractions ont commencé la nuit dernière, mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée d'abord. J'en avais quelques unes de temps en temps depuis quelques jours déjà. En revanche quand j'ai perdu les eaux, c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

J'ai dû me lever pour secouer Dante tout en appelant mes elfes pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur Mary. Dante a un poil paniqué. Il a couru dans tous les sens, attrapé le sac soigneusement préparé et posé dans l'entrée. Et il est parti. En m'oubliant à l'intérieur. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin puisqu'il ne peut pas quitter l'île sans mon concours.

Je lui ai appelé le Magicobus et j'ai personnellement transplané jusqu'ici. Pas question que je monte dans un truc qui vous secoue comme une salade alors que je suis sur le point d'accoucher.

Quand je suis arrivée à la clinique, on m'a immédiatement prise en charge et ça avait beau faire un mal de chien, le bébé n'avait pas l'air si pressé que ça de sortir.

Dante a été foutu hors de la salle d'accouchement, ce qui n'est quand même pas commun… Ça a sans doute à voir avec le fait que je lui ai dit que je le détestais pour m'avoir obligé à vivre ce putain de supplice. J'étais suffisamment agitée sans avoir besoin que la cible de ma colère soit devant moi. Mais j'avais quand même de la compagnie.

Outre les Guérisseurs, les Triplés d'esprit frappeur étaient là à tournoyer autours. Ils ont parié sur le sexe du bébé : un croyait fermement que ce serait une fille, l'autre un garçon et le troisième a parié sur un mutant parce que, je cite, "aucun des parents de ce pauvre gosse n'est normal".

Au final, j'ai accouché en milieu de l'après midi après des heures d'attente.

J'étais épuisée quand ils me l'ont mis sur la poitrine avant de faire entrer Dante. Ce dernier n'a pas osé s'approcher au début. Je crois bien qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. J'étais tellement vidée que je ne ressentais même plus de colère. Je lui ai tendu la main et il s'est prudemment approché pour l'attraper et venir s'asseoir près de moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir contre lui et en serrant notre fils contre moi.

J'ai donc donné naissance à un garçon. Pas vraiment de suspens quant à la couleur des cheveux et des yeux : Dante et moi sommes tous les deux bruns avec des yeux verts. Il s'appelle Cameron Gregory Entwhistle – White. Je pense que c'est évident que j'ai remporté gain de cause pour le second prénom.

 _*Clinique, plus tard*_

Je suis déjà sur pied, mais Cameron va devoir rester quelques jours ici. Il a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois tout à l'heure. Ils sont trop sombres pour qu'ils deviennent un jour vert. Mais ma mère ayant eu les yeux bruns, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce bébé est de moi. Comment est ce que j'ai pu concevoir un être pareil ? Il est minuscule et magnifique. Ce n'est pas le premier bébé que je vois et dont je m'occupe. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de le briser en le touchant qu'avec les autres. Plus encore qu'avec Jonathan. Et c'est pire pour Dante. Lui, n'a jamais approché un bébé de sa vie.

Je l'aime. Cameron. Je n'ai jamais désiré être enceinte. Jamais. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer. Et ça me fait mal. Tellement mal. Parce que toutes les personnes que j'aime sont destinées à mourir. Et je ne veux pas putain. Je ne veux pas.

Je vais lui faire faire un talisman. Et je vais veiller sur lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je veillerais. Il ne doit rien lui arriver. Sans quoi le Destin lui même ne pourra pas échapper à ma furie.

 _Mardi 7 Septembre 1982 : maison_

Je suis de retour à la maison, mais sans Cameron. J'ai failli me tuer avec tous les chatons qui courent dans tous les sens. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on les donne. Et j'ai déjà trouvé mes victimes : je vais en donner 4 à l'orphelinat et un à Luna. Après tout, c'est aussi ma filleule même si j'ai été mise devant le fait accomplit et je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis bien trop longtemps. En espérant que ça va emmerder les Lovegood. Je ferais ça quand Cameron sera à la maison.

 _Jeudi 9 Septembre 1982 : maison_

J'ai pu ramener Cameron à la maison aujourd'hui. Il a été présenté à Mary qui avait plutôt l'air curieuse et contente de voir un autre enfant. Reste à espérer que ça continuera à se passer aussi bien.

Je suis inquiète pour la suite. J'ai déjà plus ou moins élevé un enfant, mais c'est différent quand c'est le sien et quand on est seule.

 _Samedi 11 Septembre 1982 : maison_

C'est crevant. Ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis seule avec Mary et Cameron, mais j'ai eu un bon aperçu de ce que vont être les prochaines années de ma vie. Heureusement que j'ai des elfes pour m'aider.

 _Samedi 18 Septembre 1982 : chez les Levis_

Aujourd'hui, je leur ai ramené non seulement Mary, mais aussi Cameron et Dante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Jonathan a semblé ravi de me voir et a entraîné Mary avec lui pour jouer. Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent.

Il grandit tellement vite que j'ai l'impression de louper pleins d'étapes importantes de sa vie. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec lui quotidiennement. Mais c'est impossible.

 _Dimanche 19 Septembre 1982 : labo de potion_

Je profite que ce soit dimanche et que Dante soit là pour retrouver avec soulagement mon laboratoire de potion. C'est le même lieu frai, sombre, silencieux et immobile que je connaissais. Ça fait beaucoup de bien de me retrouver seule avec mes chaudrons.

 _*Maison*_

Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait apparaître une cage devant moi et j'ai chopé au hasard un chaton de la portée pour le fourrer dedans. Dante a rappliqué quand il l'a entendu miauler à la mort :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'est –il affolé.

\- Je vais le donner à ma deuxième filleule.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Ne fait pas le gamin : on a déjà deux chats à la maison, c'est suffisant.

\- Mais c'est mal de les séparer de leurs parents !

\- On ne peut pas les garder.

\- Bien sûr que si : tu as un terrain suffisamment grand pour garder tous les chatons de toutes leurs portées.

\- Bonjour l'horreur.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Mon loup va vouloir les bouffer, ai – je lancé. Il a déjà essayé plusieurs fois avec Dragon. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité ici. Ils seront heureux : je vais les donner à des gens que je connais bien.

J'ai attrapé Cameron, confié Mary à Dante et je m'en suis allée avec le chaton sous le bras sans tenir compte de son regard déchiré. Non mais sans blague ! J'ai transplané jusque chez les Lovegood. Je les avais prévenus par hibou, parce que moi je ne débarque pas sans annoncer ma venue, et ils m'ont donné leur adresse.

Autant dire que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entrer quand je suis arrivée devant. Ça ressemblait à un vieux moulin à moitié en ruine et recouvert de lierre. Les seules choses qui paraissaient tenir debout sans manquer de s'écrouler étaient les pommiers qui avaient encore des pommes rouges ce qui me fait dire que la magie n'était pas étrangère au phénomène.

\- Cryyyyystaaaall ! s'est écrié Elena en m'ouvrant et en essayant de se jeter sur moi.

\- _Vade retro_ , tu vas nous tuer sinon.

\- Nous ? a t –elle relevé avant que son regard ne tombe sur la cage. Un chat ! C'est pour moi ? Il est troop mignon. Petit, petit, petit.

J'ai eu une pensée émue pour le pauvre petit chaton. Dans quel pétrin l'ai-je fourré ?

\- C'est pour Luna, alors laisse le tranquille. Sinon il va mourir de peur avant qu'elle n'ait pu le voir.

Elle a commencé à babiller sur combien elle était contente de me voir en m'invitant à entrer. J'ai quitté mon manteau après avoir constaté qu'il faisait chaud et qu'ils avaient colmaté les trous dans le plafond avec divers matériaux dont je ne voulais absolument pas connaître la provenance.

\- Ce n'est pas encore le grand luxe, mais ça va le devenir avec un peu de trav-... Qu'est ce que c'est que çaaaaa ? s'est – elle exclamée en pointant du doigt Cameron.

\- Ça, c'est mon fils alors n'ai pas l'air si horrifiée, tu veux ?

\- TON FILS ? a t -elle hurlé.

Et c'était parti. Elle l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre alors j'avais décidé de le lui dire le plus tôt possible. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Elle avait encore plus l'air d'une folle furieuse. Heureusement que Xenophilus est arrivé pour la calmer. Elle s'est tue dès qu'elle a eu Luna entre les mains. Cette gamine est magique. Elle mériterait l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour cet exploit. Elle a beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en deux couettes sur le haut de sa tête et elle m'a fait un grand sourire en me voyant comme si elle me reconnaissait ce qui est impossible.

J'ai été contente de rentrer à la maison. Elena est toujours aussi fatigante. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait comme travail, elle m'a dit qu'elle essayait d'inventer des sorts pour permettre à tout le monde de voir les Ronflak Cornus et de les détecter plus facilement. C'est dangereux d'expérimenter sur les sortilèges si on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Comme pour les Potions. J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait bien d'aller en fac et d'étudier la question avant mais elle ne m'écoutera pas, comme d'habitude.

 _Lundi 20 Septembre 1982 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste de l'orphelinat de Kathie où je me suis débarrassée des quatre derniers chatons. J'ai lâchement profité du fait que Dante soit au travail pour qu'il n'essaye pas de me convaincre de les garder.

Kathie a refusé de garder les chatons, mais les enfants les ont vu et avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester ils étaient adoptés et avaient disparu de la cage. Je me suis pris un regard noir quand j'ai ricané. Mary est partie avec les autres enfants en courant même si elle est encore un peu mal assurée. J'ai eu moins de mal à la laisser y aller que la dernière fois. Et j'ai apaisé Kathie en la laissant prendre Cameron dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir avec des enfants, m'a dit Tobias quand il s'est pointé.

\- Au contraire je ne la voyais pas sans enfant, l'a contredit sa femme. Je n'imaginais juste pas que ça arriverait comme ça.

\- En tout cas, je plains ce pauvre petit bonhomme, a répondu Toby en caressant la tête de Cameron. Ta mère est une vrai furie, tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup, ai – je grincé. Maintenant ôte tes sales pattes de mon fils avant que je ne te les coupe.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais !

Je l'ai fusillé du regard avant de vérifier que Mary jouait toujours gentiment avec les autres enfants. Alors que j'allais partir, Théodore s'est rapproché de moi et a attrapé ma cape. Kathie était occupée à soigner un des enfants qui avait été griffé par l'un des chaton et n'a donc rien entendu.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'emmener avec toi ? a t –il demandé. Je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place et je serais sage.

\- J'ai déjà trois enfants à la maison Théo, c'est beaucoup. Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

\- Si mais c'est pas pareil que d'avoir une maman, un papa et une vraie maison.

\- Je suis très occupée tu sais, ai – je dit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi aussi. Tu serais malheureux chez moi.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai, a t –il répondu en se mettant à bouder.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me brisait le cœur. Mais je ne peux pas aussi le prendre avec moi. C'est impossible. Je suis déjà débordée entre Aileen, Mary et Cameron. Ce serait l'enfer si je faisais ça. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à m'occuper d'enfant, ça c'est l'ambition de Kathie. Je veux aussi pouvoir vivre pour moi. Je suis vraiment triste pour lui.

\- Je sais ce qu'il te voulait, m'a dit Kathie en voyant le petit garçon filer vers sa chambre en courant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est sans doute celui qui est le plus attaché à toi. Il me demande souvent quand tu reviendras ici. Il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Si tu me dis ça pour me culpabiliser, c'est réussi, ai – je grogné en ajustant le bonnet de Mary sur sa tête.

\- Non, je te mets juste au courant.

\- Pourquoi s'est – il attaché comme ça à moi ? On se voit très peu pourtant.

\- Tu ressembles à sa mère. Il a une photo de ses parents avec lui qu'il a réussi à récupérer avant qu'on ne l'amène ici. Je l'ai vue et vous vous ressemblez vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, même si tu as la peau un peu plus foncée et plus de cicatrices. Ça a beaucoup aidé, je pense.

\- Tu peux surveiller Cameron et Mary deux minutes ? ai – je demandé.

\- Sa chambre est la troisième porte sur la droite quand tu montes, m'a t –elle indiqué en comprenant ce que j'allais faire.

J'ai vaguement l'impression de m'être faite manipuler. Je lui ai confié mes deux enfants pour aller voir Théodore. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit et quand je suis entrée et qu'il m'a vue il m'a crié :

\- Va t –en !

Je suis venue m'asseoir à côté de lui et je me suis penchée sans tenir compte de ses paroles. Il tenait entre ses mains une photo un peu fripée. On pouvait voir dessus deux adultes, un homme et une femme, tenant entre eux un petit garçon et ils rigolaient tous les trois. Je dois bien admettre que sa mère me ressemblait vraiment. Pas au point où me le disait Kathie mais suffisamment pour que je reconnaisse mes traits chez elle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te prends pas avoir moi que je t'aime pas ou que je ne veille pas sur toi, ai – je dit en posant une main sur son épaule. Vous êtes tous précieux pour moi, mais je ne peux simplement pas tous vous emmener.

\- C'est pas tout le monde ! Juste moi ! a t –il répondu.

\- Ce serait injuste pour les autres. Je ne peux pas faire de différence entre vous tous.

Il n'a pas répondu et j'ai caressé ses cheveux. Il s'est laissé faire et je l'ai senti se détendre contre moi. J'ai fini par redescendre et partir quand il était calmé, mais j'en suis encore retournée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part d'un des orphelins. Même si je peux imaginer pourquoi il a fait ça. Ils préféreraient tous être dans une famille, je pense, peu importe combien Kathie et Marlène peuvent s'occuper d'eux.

 _Samedi 18 Décembre 1982 : maison_

J'ai ramené Aileen à la maison pour qu'elle passe les vacances de Noël avec nous et rencontre son neveu. Elle a été un peu craintive au début comme si elle pouvait le briser ou lui faire du mal en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais maintenant elle a l'air de l'adorer et lui donne le biberon dès que l'occasion se présente. J'ai l'impression de me voir quand Oliver venait de naître.

La situation et ma vie de famille semblent finalement pas si mal se passer que ça. Et il faut bien que j'avoue que c'est aussi grâce à Dante. Il avait raison : il n'est vraiment pas difficile à vivre. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout se passe à merveille et qu'on franchit les étapes une à une sans problèmes. S'il n'était pas là, ça aurait sans doute viré à la catastrophe dès le début.

Je m'en veux presque que se soit si facile entre nous. Nous sommes amis, je peux le dire à présent, et notre collocation est bien plus harmonieuse que celle que j'avais avec Sirius. Malgré tout le mal que ça me fait de le constater.

Mais il a finalement conquis ma sœur, s'occupe de Mary comme si elle était sa fille quand je ne peux pas le faire moi-même et prend soin de Cameron. Il a même dit qu'il a décidé de travailler à mi-temps à la boutique pour m'aider et me permettre de reprendre mon propre travail de Maître des Potions. Il dit que comme il est nourri, blanchi et logé à l'œil il n'a pas besoin de travailler autant et qu'il sera plus utile ici. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas dans le besoin et que je ne lui ai jamais demandé de contribution financière, je n'y ai même pas pensé en fait. Je sais cependant qu'il adore son travail. C'est un sacrifice qu'il fait pour moi.

Franchement, je pense que je pourrais faire un petit effort moi aussi. Je vais aller voir sa famille, qui ne lui a toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait, et essayer d'arranger la situation entre nous. Ils n'ont même pas souhaité rencontrer leur petit-fils. Et je sais que ça le fait souffrir même s'il évite d'aborder le sujet.

 _Mardi 21 Décembre 1982 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste de chez les parents de Dante. J'ai profité qu'il soit au travail pour confier Cameron et Mary à Aileen et Tera. Ma sœur semblait ravie de cette preuve de confiance. Mais Tera avait quand même consigne de me prévenir si quoi que ce soit tournait mal.

La rencontre ne s'est pas passée aussi mal de la première fois. Il n'y avait ni Monroe, ni Victor –Hugo quand je suis arrivée. C'est le père de Dante, Ethan White, qui m'a ouvert. Il m'a observée un moment avant de me demander ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai exposé la situation le plus simplement possible : ça c'est mal passé la dernière fois, on était tous en tord, et ça en devenait ridicule. Nous sommes tous des adultes et on devrait être capables de s'entendre au moins que pour Dante ne souffre pas de la situation.

J'ai donc eu le droit d'entrer. On ne s'est pas installés et on a pas discuté autour d'un thé, mais on a quand même pu parler. Léonie, la mère de Dante, n'a pas beaucoup ouvert la bouche, c'est surtout son mari qui répondait pour eux deux. Mais à la fin, elle a néanmoins dit qu'elle appréciait le geste et qu'elle essaierait de se montrer plus correcte à l'avenir.

Il viendront manger le 25 Décembre à midi. Je ne dirais rien à Dante. Ce sera ma surprise et son "miracle de Noël".

 _Samedi 25 Décembre 1982 : maison_

C'est Dante qui est allé ouvrir à ses parents quand ceux – ci sont arrivés. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux le pauvre. Mais il en a été heureux si j'en crois l'étreinte étouffante dont il m'a gratifiée en comprenant pourquoi ses parents étaient avec nous aujourd'hui.

Les White ont donc pu découvrir leur petit – fils et Léonie a même lâché quelques larmes quand elle l'a pris dans ses bras.

Ils ont aussi fait la connaissance de Mary qui a paru totalement déboussolée par l'albinisme d'Ethan, et d'Aileen qui s'est montrée extrêmement réservée comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, et malgré son âge. Il faut dire que le père de Dante peut –être impressionnant.

Au final, le repas s'est passé dans le calme. Ni Léonie ni moi n'avons hurlé, on a discuté de sujets qui ne fâchent pas. Et quand ils sont repartis, ils ont suggéré qu'on pourrait leur laisser les enfants de temps en temps. Et ils entendaient par là Cameron _et_ Mary. Autant ça ne me pose pas de problème pour Cameron, après tout c'est leur petit-fils. Autant j'hésite pour Mary. Ce n'est pas pareil pour elle.

Dante essaye encore de me convaincre que ses parents ne la mangeront pas et s'en occuperont comme si elle était aussi de leur famille. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai laissée à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, je ne suis pas certaine que je suis prête à recommencer avant quelques années.

 _Vendredi 31 Décembre 1982 : maison_

Déjà un an que je vis avec Mary au Phare. Et entre temps il s'est passé tellement de chose. En une année je suis tombée enceinte, je vis plutôt harmonieusement avec Dante, je me suis engueulée puis réconciliée (plus ou moins) avec ses parents, j'ai donné naissance à Cameron et Aileen a définitivement emménagé avec nous au Phare.

Je ne me remettrais sans doute jamais de tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. Et je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer Sirius, de m'en vouloir pour Lily, James et tant d'autres morts, d'attendre la lettre de Remus qui me dira qu'on devrait se revoir…

Mais là, ce soir, je n'ai plus l'impression de ne pas pouvoir être heureuse. Je me sens… Bien dans cette nouvelle vie. Ce n'est pas ce que j'envisageais quand j'étais petite, ni ce que je prévoyais encore l'an dernier. Mais ça me va quand même.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est arrivé en avance : c'était mon cadeau de Noël ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _Le prochain chapitre arrivera soit le 30 (si vous êtes sages XD) soit le 3 vu que je vais fêter nouvel an à Amsterdam. En attendant, passez un joyeux Noël !_

 _A suivre..._


	3. Une année pour te séduire

_De rien **Guest 1** ^^_

 _Je pense que tout le monde espérait juste beaucoup trop que ce soit Sirius le père **Guest 2**! Le couple Dante/Crys n'est pas encore arrivé au bout de ses peines... N'est pas vraiment arrivé encore, tout court en fait. Comme les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre, je ne vais rien dire ici ^^_

 _En fait, elle écrit moins surtout parce qu'elle n'a plus le temps ! Avec deux gamins en bas âge sur les bras, un colocataire et dans sa maison et dans sa tête (n'oublions pas que le loup est toujours là et ne se tient pas plus tranquille avec le temps) et son travail de Maître des Potions elle est un tout petit peu débordé. Et sa vie devient un tantinet plus répétitive que lorsqu'elle était en guerre : elle a moins de choses à raconter..._

 _Quant à Marlène : oui Marlène McKinnon est morte dans le tome précédent. Mais je parlais de Marlène Nail qui travaille à l'orphelinat depuis le chapitre 15 du tome 2 ! J'avais même pas capté que les deux avaient le même nom et que ça pouvait porter à confusion avant de voir ta review -.-"_

 _Que de compliments **Guest 3** ! Merci ! En général, je décide de points fixes dans mon histoire et je construis autours pour essayer de tendre vers celui – ci. Quand j'insère un détail dans l'histoire, je sais déjà ce que je vais en faire par la suite, mais il m'arrive aussi qu'un détail que j'ai mis au hasard finisse par prendre plus d'importance que prévu. _

_De rien **Guest 4**! Alors pour l'image je suis un jour tombée sur un blog qui les regroupe par catégorie (c'est bien pratique), mais il n'y a rien qui indique l'auteur ni la provenance de l'image par le ou la blogueur(se). Je ne peux donc malheureusement pas répondre à ta question. La seule chose qui est sûre c'est qu'elle ne m'appartient absolument pas :)_

 _Salut **Maia 30**! Et oui, on s'habitue facilement à Dante ! Connaissant Crystall, c'était pas gagné d'avance XD Je voulais au départ effectuer un saut dans le temps entre la fin du tome 2 et celui – ci mais j'y renoncé à l'idée. Donc, non, il n'y aura aucun saut dans le temps dans ce tome. Ou en tout cas, il n'y en a pas de prévu pour le moment. _

_Sirius ne va pas revenir tout de suite sur le devant de la scène **AppleCherrypie** , mais il reviendra, c'est promis. _

_Je sais que pas mal d'auteur font des fiches avec le déroulement de l'histoire et sur leurs personnages. Mais personnellement, je n'en fais pas. Je stocke tout dans ma petite tête. Même si parfois j'oublie des choses, j'en invente d'autres à la place. J'ai quelques notes avec des listes (les noms des elfes de Crys, les noms et âges des enfants de l'orphelinat par exemple), mais ça prend deux pages à tout casser. Comme dit plus haut, j'avance en fixant certains points de l'histoire et après je remplis au fur et à mesure. Par exemple, le fait que Crys allait tomber enceinte était fixé depuis la fin du tome un et j'ai déjà écris la fin du tome trois._

 _Quant à la cohérence, la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de me relire régulièrement. Pas juste le chapitre en cours mains aussi les précédents. Je tiens beaucoup (comme tous les auteurs je pense) à ce que j'écris soit cohérent._

 _Ça fait du bien à Crystall d'avoir une vie stable pour une fois **Stilandra Black**. Mieux vaut qu'elle en profite (parce que ça ne va pas durer XD)._

 _Sur ce ! Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne Saint Sylvestre et une bonne lecture ! Le titre dit tout : ce chapitre est principalement axé sur la relation Crystall/Dante._

* * *

 **Une année pour te séduire**

 _Samedi 1er Janvier 1983 : maison_

Dante a profité du gui et de la tradition du nouvel an pour m'embrasser par surprise. Qu'est ce que cette branche de gui faisait là d'abord ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui l'ai installée.

Quand je l'ai regardé d'un air scandalisé, il a argué que Cameron pouvait témoigner qu'on avait fait bien pire. Aileen, rouge comme une tomate, s'est bouchée les oreilles en partant tout en disant qu'elle n'a rien entendu et qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir.

J'ai fusillé Dante du regard, mais il paraissait extrêmement amusé. Il a rajouté qu'à l'occasion il faudrait qu'il me parle de la contraception moldue. Là, c'est moi qui me suis barrée en faisant comme je n'avais rien entendu. On est encore loin d'en arriver à ce point là tous les deux si j'ai mon mot à dire.

 _Samedi 29 Janvier 1983 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste de la pleine lune. Il a neigé toute la nuit, ce qui n'a pas empêché le loup de me faire courir dehors tout le temps. Heureusement que j'avais mis des vêtements chauds. Je peux presque suivre toutes mes déambulations de la nuit en regardant par la fenêtre du Phare : il y a mes traces dans la neige et je vois parfois les restes de bonds improbables. Comment le loup peut –il me faire faire des choses qui ont l'air humainement impossibles alors que je ne me transforme pas ? J'en viens à regretter qu'il ne puisse pas parler pour me le dire.

 _Mardi 8 Février 1983 : maison_

J'ai reçu un courrier des parents de Dante aujourd'hui. Ils veulent savoir quand ils auront enfin la possibilité de garder un peu leur petit-fils et Mary. Pour Cameron, je peux le leur ramener demain. Pour Mary en revanche, c'est hors de question.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai parlé de la lettre à Dante et il a semblé surpris que je demande dans la foulée s'il peut déposer Cameron chez eux dès demain. Il cherchait l'entourloupe jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je garderais Mary avec moi.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'avoir avec toi 24h sur 24 ! m'a t –il judicieusement faire remarquer.

\- Pour l'instant je peux alors je vais le faire, ai – je répliqué en l'assassinant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Tu imagines les crises plus tard quand tu devras la laisser ? Tu es encore en train d'essayer de la couper du monde et toi aussi par la même.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai laissé Mary à la garde de quelqu'un ? ai – je demandé. Elle a été enlevée et je l'ai récupérée enfermée dans un placard à balai. Alors là, tu vois, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de la confier à des étrangers. J'ai déjà du mal à te la laisser alors ne parlons même pas de tes parents qui me détestent.

\- Ils ne te détestent pas, a t –il soupiré. Et ils ne s'en prendront jamais à un enfant pour se venger de toi. Ils ne sont pas comme ça.

J'ai secoué la tête, toujours pas convaincue. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à me séparer de Mary.

\- Tu sais pourquoi les White ont mauvaise réputation chez les Sang-Purs ? a t –il soudainement demandé.

\- Non : je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne savais même pas que les White étaient des Sang-Purs.

\- Parce que leur but dans la vie était la protection. C'est inscrit dans leur gêne au même titre que l'albinisme.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ai – je avoué.

En général, protéger est une noble tâche et on est content de voir des gens qui dévouent leur vie à ça.

\- Quand tu trouvais un White à ta porte, ça voulait en général dire que tu avais fait du mal à ceux qu'ils protégeaient et que tu allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Voir vivre le dernier quart d'heure de ta vie. Ils avaient mauvaise réputation à cause de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour te montrer qu'ils savent défendre ceux qu'on leur confie et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Même Monroe et Victor-Hugo qui n'ont pas été élevés dans cette optique ont choisi des métiers de protection : garde du corps et membre du BIAV.

\- Au contraire, ça fait d'eux des gens très dangereux pour moi et par extension pour Mary.

\- Réfléchis –y, veux –tu ? Vraiment. Ne te contente pas de hocher la tête pour que je te lâche la grappe parce que je vais insister.

\- Tu peux insister : Mary n'ira pas chez eux demain avec Cameron .

\- Demain non, mais je compte bien qu'elle y aille à un moment où à un autre. Tu es prévenue.

Je n'aime pas quand Dante me fait la morale et me dicte mon comportement. Et la prochaine fois que je croiserais un White, je ne lui tournerais plus le dos comme ça. Le loup dans ma tête a éternué avec mépris. Il ne laisserait personne m'attaquer par derrière. Finalement, je le trouve quand même assez rassurant, même si la plupart des psychomages me diagnostiqueraient sans doute un dédoublement de personnalité marqué.

 _Lundi 14 Février 1983 : maison_

Dante est arrivé avec un bouquet de fleur aujourd'hui. Un bouquet d'Anthurium orange. Il continue avec la signification des fleurs. Celles-ci n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'une invitation à flirter en vue d'une aventure. S'il les avait choisies rouges ça aurait été une invitation à une relation amoureuse. Je ne sais pas si je dois penser qu'il a parfaitement compris que je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui ou si je dois me sentir un peu insultée qu'il ne soit pas plus sérieux. Oui, à part ça je ne suis pas contradictoire.

Je l'ai longuement fixé avec suspicion et il m'a accordé un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent.

\- J'ai bien le droit de tenter ma chance vu qu'on va passer les prochaines années ensemble, non ? a t –il demandé en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ça ne changera rien, ai – je répondu.

\- Si tu es si sûre de toi, tu n'as qu'à les prendre.

Ça ressemblait presque à un défi. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire une compétition soit une bonne idée, mais il m'a complètement agacée sur le coup. Je lui ai arraché le bouquet des mains et j'ai l'impression de m'être faite manipuler comme une Gryffondor. Advienne que pourra.

 _*Maison*_

Merlin, je me sens tellement coupable par rapport à Sirius. Je l'aime bon sang. Et pourtant ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas partie en quête de Peter et je viens d'accepter la « compétition » proposée par Dante pour indécente qu'elle soit. Ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible, n'est ce pas ?

 _Mardi 1 er Mars 1983 : maison_

Je me remets sérieusement à ma recherche d'une potion pour la lycanthropie aujourd'hui. Ce qui me le permet ? Dante est vraiment passé à mi-temps sur son travail. Hier, c'était mon anniversaire et il m'a dit que ce serait son cadeau. Qu'il reste à la maison plus souvent pour s'occuper des enfants et que je puisse reprendre mes potions comme je le faisais avant.

Je suis un peu horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il a sacrifié son boulot et donc une part de sa passion pour que je puisse vivre la mienne. C'était un beau cadeau. Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible et je culpabilise un tantinet quand même. Est-ce que je ne suis pas aussi horrible de dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas ? C'est effrayant de me dire qu'il est capable de faire ça pour moi.

 _Lundi 7 Mars 1983 : Maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre de France aujourd'hui. Aileen m'a envoyé une carte qui montre la place principale de la Cour des Miracles, l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. Vu que la Cour se trouve dans les catacombes, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit petit et sombre mais ça à l'air immense et on dirait qu'un soleil artificiel brûle près du plafond.

Elle a l'air enthousiasmée par son séjour en France et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'est mise à étudier les runes avec sa correspondante, une Pauline qui est passionnée par le sujet. Je ne peux qu'approuver. Les Runes c'est important.

 _Jeudi 21 Avril 1983 : maison_

Ce matin Dante est entré torse-nu dans la cuisine pendant que je mangeais après mon jogging quotidien. Je dois admettre que ses tatouages sont quand même impressionnants. Personnellement, je ne me sentirais pas d'assumer le fait que ma peau soit entièrement recouverte d'encre.

Dans son dos il a tatoué un colonne vertébrale et une partie de sa cage thoracique et j'étais suffisamment proche pour constater la minutie du travail et le fait que ça corresponde à l'emplacement réel de ses os.

\- La vue te plaît ? a t –il soudainement demandé sans se retourner.

J'ai sursauté, prise en faute, et je lui ai jeté un regard noir même s'il ne le voyait pas.

\- Je ne te matais pas, ai – je répondu. J'observais tes tatouages.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, a t –il dit en se servant une tasse de café.

\- C'est Arlem qui t'a tatoué ? ai – je questionné pour changer de sujet.

\- Non : les encres sorcières perdent toutes leurs propriétés et me brûlent comme de l'acide quand elles me touchent. Mais j'ai quelques amis moldus dans la profession.

C'est vrai qu'il a plein d'amis moldus. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés d'ailleurs. Il faudrait peut –être. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir. Je préfère qu'il me sépare de ses amis, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Il s'est retourné pour s'adosser au plan de travail tout en buvant son café. Il a aussi le torse entièrement tatoué et j'ai pu voir au moins un dragon saisissant de réalité. Ses amis tatoueurs sont talentueux. Je me demande toutefois si ce n'est pas lui qui a fait les dessins. Mais autre chose a rapidement attiré mon attention. Il a un téton percé. Par Merlin je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait se faire percer là.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un autre piercing que celui à l'arcade, ai – je dit en le voyant hausser un sourcil.

\- C'était déjà là la dernière fois que tu m'as vu à poil, a t –il mentionné.

Je crois que je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de parler aussi librement de ce genre de sujet. Je ne me considère pas comme étant particulièrement prude, mais merde quand même. Il s'est approché pour venir s'attabler en face de moi et attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Le loup ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de détail et quand j'ai à nouveau été moi-même j'ai préféré en voir le moins possible, lui ai – je rappelé. Ça a dû faire mal…

\- Un putain de mal de chien oui ! Tu remarqueras que j'ai d'ailleurs pas fait le deuxième.

\- Alors pourquoi faire ça ? C'était évident que ça allait être douloureux.

\- Un ami me l'a conseillé et je ne regrette pas.

Là, j'avais bien envie de demander pourquoi par Merlin, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais plus ou moins en train de m'enfoncer dans une situation où je n'aurais pas le contrôle alors je me suis bien sagement tue.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? a t –il demandé en se rapprochant brusquement.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu Cameron pleurer, ai – je répondu en me levant pour fuir la cuisine.

Mon côté Poufsouffle ressort. La fuite est le meilleur atout du sage. Et du lâche aussi. Mais je préfère la première option. Je l'ai entendu rire jusqu'à ce que je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Quel salopard.

 _Dimanche 26 Juin 198 3 : maison_

Aileen est revenue de Salem. Elle a fini sa quatrième année. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle entrait à l'école. Le PESI lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Jusque là, elle était assez craintive, un peu renfermée et silencieuse. Vu ce qu'elle a déjà vécu à son âge, je peux comprendre.

En la retrouvant tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait changé ma sœur. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, plus heureuse aussi. Elle a mûri. Je crois que l'inscrire au PESI a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise pour elle, juste après celle de l'envoyer à Salem.

 _Lundi 4 Juillet 1983 : maison_

Dante s'est mis en tête d'aller se baigner dans l'Océan depuis quelques jours. Ce qui est totalement et complètement hors de question. Outre le fait qu'il est le seul de nous 5 à savoir nager, l'Océan c'est dangereux et je ne mets pas le plus petit orteil dans une étendue d'eau où des requins et des prédateurs encore plus dangereux se baladent.

D'accord, je suis aussi un peu effrayée par les grandes étendues d'eau. Pas très intelligent de vivre sur une île dans ce cas là, mais vu que cette eau nous protège aussi du monde je peux m'en accommoder tant qu'on ne me demande pas de m'y baigner.

Comme j'ai Aileen de mon côté, que Mary n'a pas son mot à dire et que Cameron ne s'exprime pas encore je reporte gain de cause.

 _Mercredi 6 Juillet 1983 : maison_

Aileen a cédé et a avoué à Dante que nous ne savions pas nager. Je parie qu'il l'a harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise pourquoi on refusait d'aller se baigner. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'arracher ce genre d'info à ma sœur.

Il a décrété que c'était intolérable qu'une personne habitant sur une île ne sache pas nager.

\- Pourquoi faire ? me suis – je récriée. Avec la magie je n'ai pas besoin de savoir nager !

\- Les sorciers ne savent rien faire sans leur magie. Ça ne t'agace pas de dépendre de ce bout de bois ?

\- Les moldus ont besoin de tas de machines alors que les sorciers n'ont besoin que de ce "bout de bois" comme tu dis alors tu n'as pas de leçon à me faire là-dessus ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans l'histoire !

\- Oh là, du calme. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nager est un apprentissage de base. Tu vis sur une île avec des enfants. Il se pourrait que savoir nager leur sauve la vie un jour vu qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de se servir de la magie.

\- Le rapport avec moi ?

\- Il faut leur montrer le bon exemple.

Il m'a tué avec cet argument. Comment convaincre les enfants d'apprendre à nager si on refuse de le faire soit même ? Je l'ai regardé stupidement avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains :

\- Tu m'énerves Dante ! lui ai – je crié. Je te hais !

\- C'est déjà ça de gagné. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Ne me parle pas d'amour, me suis – je hérissé.

\- Je t'ai servi la version édulcorée de ce que je pensais, a t –il rectifié avec le plus grand sérieux. Aileen est dans la pièce à côté et je suis sûr qu'elle écoute tout ce qu'on dit. Et Mary aussi au passage. C'était plus joli dit comme ça.

Je l'ai fixé tandis que mon cerveau analysait les informations. J'ai attrapé la première chose qui me passait sous la main, une tasse, et je la lui ai lancée au visage. Il a évité, bien sûr, avant d'ajouter :

\- Est-ce que tu es aussi violente dans tous les domaines ?

\- Tu n'en sauras jamais rien, ai – je sèchement répondu en quittant la pièce.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Il m'énerve ! Mais d'une puissance inimaginable !

 _Vendredi 8 Juillet 1983 : maison_

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être le jour de ma première leçon de natation. Malheureusement, Dante a joué au con.

J'avais spécifié à Dante qu'il était hors de question qu'il nous fasse cours à Aileen et moi en même temps. D'abord parce que s'il y a un problème il ne peut pas sauver deux personnes à la fois (même si ma baguette ne m'aurait pas quittée) et ensuite parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Aileen me voit en maillot de bain.

Pourquoi ? Ben la tête qu'elle a fait en me voyant a tout à fait justifier le regard incendiaire que j'ai lancé à Dante. Il ne m'a pas écouté encore une fois. Il a au moins eu la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

Tu crois que je ressemble à quoi après des années de guerre contre les Mangemorts, Journal ? Jusque là, Aileen n'avait vu que la cicatrice sur ma joue. La moins terrible de toute. Là, elle a eu le droit à la totale.

La morsure d'inférius sur mon bras gauche avec sa cicatrice noirâtre et boursouflée. La morsure de vampire et les griffes de loup-garou de chaque côté de ma gorge puisque mes cheveux étaient attachés ce que je ne fais jamais en temps normal justement pour les cacher. La piqûre de manticore qui a quand même 7 pouces de diamètre et forme une excroissance rugueuse et blanchâtre sur mes côtes. Ma jambe gauche qui est recouverte des cicatrices laissées par le sort de magie noir qui me l'a lacérée.

Oh et ça sans compter mon tatouage au bras gauche qui passe pour une marque des Ténèbres de loin et les noms sur mon dos qui me font ressembler à une pierre tombale ambulante.

Pour une gamine traumatisée par la guerre qui a eu ses souvenirs modifiés, c'était sans doute trop d'un coup. Elle m'a fait l'une des crises contre lesquelles les psychomages m'avaient mise en garde quand ils ont joué avec son esprit. Je me suis précipitée vers elle pendant qu'elle se mettait à trembler tout en gémissant. Elle a attrapé sa tête à deux mains et cette fois se sont des hurlements qui sont sortis de sa gorge. J'étais paniquée, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête ça.

Je me suis agenouillée près d'elle vu qu'elle était tombée au sol le temps que j'arrive et j'ai doucement relevé son menton pour que ses yeux bruns rencontrent les miens. Elle pleurait et elle semblait terrifiée et déboussolée.

\- Aileen, ai – je appelé de la voix la plus douce que j'avais en stock. Aileen. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison et en sécurité, Aileen. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Je prenais garde à placer son prénom régulièrement pour essayer de la focaliser sur moi. J'ai dû parler de longues minutes avant que sa panique ne commence à refluer. Et là je l'ai ensorcelée pour la faire dormir. Je l'ai rattrapée et soulevée dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Dante :

\- La prochaine fois au lieu de jouer au con, tu m'écouteras.

\- Je ne savais pas, je… a t –il commencé.

\- Justement. Tu es un étranger dans nos vies et tu t'octroies le droit de prendre des décisions sans penser une seule seconde que je peux avoir des raisons.

\- Je…

\- Va te faire foutre Dante.

Je me suis détournée et je suis remontée jusqu'au Phare le plus rapidement possible pour la coucher dans son lit. Elle avait de la fièvre. Je l'ai longuement surveillée et elle a fini par revenir à elle.

\- Crystall ? a t –elle chuchoté en me voyant.

\- Oui, je suis là. Je suis désolée.

C'est terrible de me dire que tout ça est arrivé parce qu'elle m'a vue. Elle est restée silencieuse mais n'a pas bronché quand j'ai doucement caressé ses cheveux et sa joue. Le silence s'est étiré dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La question a figé un moment ma main sur ses cheveux. Mais j'ai choisi de répondre la vérité. Je pense qu'elle s'en doutait de toute façon.

\- La guerre, ai – je murmuré.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres explications. Deux mots suffisaient. J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ai jamais d'images aussi vivace que ça à se rappeler. Les psychomages y avaient veillé et j'ai tout bousillé. Mais elle ne semble pas réellement se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont effacé de son esprit. Ça c'est un soulagement.

Dante était assis dans le couloir à côté de la porte de la chambre d'Aileen quand j'en suis ressortie. Je lui ai à peine jeté un coup d'œil avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée puis de sortir du Phare.

\- Crystall ! Attends ! Je suis désolé !

\- Ça tu peux l'être crétin ! ai – je répliqué en m'arrêtant soudainement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

\- Non, tu ne pouvais pas. Mais au lieu d'agir en douce comme un gamin immature, tu aurais pu venir m'en parler et en insistant un peu j'aurais fini par te répondre comme d'habitude ! C'était sans doute trop intelligent pour que tu y penses.

\- Tu…

\- Tais –toi, ai –je répondu d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Tu m'as suffisamment fait la leçon. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Que ce soit Aileen, Mary ou moi nous avons vécu des événements que la plupart des gens ne connaîtront jamais dans leur vie. Des choses traumatisantes. Je veille au grain pour que tout se passe bien et toi tu arrives et tu détruis des années de travail. Pour cette fois je m'arrêterais là parce qu'au fond tu ne pouvais réellement pas deviner. Mais veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Pigé ?

\- Oui.

Il a baissé les yeux et j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un gamin qui a fait une grosse bêtise, qui le sait et qui est prêt à subir la punition. Sur le coup, je crois que je me suis surprise par ma magnanimité : il a quand même faillit bousiller l'esprit d'Aileen avec ses petites combines. J'ai poussé un soupir et je me suis détournée.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au juste quand elle t'a vue ? a t -il repris alors que je commençais à m'éloigner.

\- Je vais te la faire courte : Aileen a été enlevée et torturée par les Mangemorts pendant deux semaines avant que je ne la retrouve pour la tirer de là. Il était déjà trop tard. Si elle est aussi bien maintenant, c'est parce que les psychomages ont retiré une partie de ses souvenirs. Mais ça comporte un risque non négligeable de flash-back si certaines choses qu'elle vit lui rappellent trop cette période. C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible à Salem et qu'elle soit confinée au Phare quand elle est en Angleterre : il n'y a rien ici qui risque de lui rappeler ces événements déplaisant. Sauf moi, visiblement.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais marquée à ce point là.

\- C'était déjà là la dernière fois que tu m'as vue à poil, lui ai – je répondu en reprenant une phrase qu'il m'avait déjà dite.

\- Certes, mais j'étais un peu occupé à ce moment là, a t –il avoué avec son premier sourire de la journée. Si on excepte Maugrey aucun auror n'est autant marqué : comment peux – tu l'être toi ?

\- Parce que je ne me cachais pas pendant que les autres se battaient. J'étais en première ligne Dante et j'étais une gamine inexpérimentée tout juste sortie de Poudlard avec des idéaux plein la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? a t –il demandé en reprenant exactement les mêmes mots qu'Aileen sans le savoir.

\- La guerre, ai – je répondu sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et plus précisément ?

\- Tu veux les détails de toutes mes cicatrices ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Je suis parfois trop curieux pour mon propre bien, a t –il acquiescé.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Il était curieux ? J'allais lui faire passer l'envie de l'être. Je lui ai tout dit et je l'ai vu pâlir.

\- La guerre c'est moche Dante, lui ai – je appris tandis qu'il restait silencieux. C'est prendre le risque de souffrir tous les jours et de ressembler à Maugrey où à moi et se faire traiter de monstre. Ce n'est pas héroïque, glorieux ou beau comme le décrivent les gens restés derrière leurs bureaux.

\- Tu es un héros, a t –il dit. Tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes les vies que tu as pu sauver ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une meurtrière Dante. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et je vais devoir vivre avec ça jusqu'à ma mort.

Je ne me voile pas la face. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui s'est cru suffisamment important pour décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir. Et on appelle ces gens là des meurtriers. Et même si je ne regrette pas une seule des morts que j'ai donné ça n'empêche pas que ça m'ait touchée et entaché mon âme. Je ne regrette pas. Mais je porterais le poids de la mort de ces Mangemorts sur ma conscience toute ma vie aussi contradictoire que ça puisse paraître.

 _Samedi 9 Juillet 1983 : maison_

Dante à pour le moment renoncé à m'apprendre à nager et c'est mieux comme ça. Par contre il a emmené Aileen avec lui pour ça aujourd'hui. Ils ne m'ont pas vue, mais je les surveillais depuis le haut de la modeste falaise surplombant la plage. Juste au cas où.

Je n'apprendrais peut –être jamais à nager, mais il y a une chose que je peux faire pour toute cette eau. Je maîtrise plutôt bien mon élément de base maintenant, la terre. Je pourrais me lancer dans l'apprentissage de la magie élémentaire aqueuse ce qui pourrait se montrer fichtrement utile sur cette île. A voir si j'ai le temps.

 _Dimanche 31 Juillet 1983 : maison _

On a fêté le troisième anniversaire de Mary chez les Levis aujourd'hui. Je l'ai aussi emmenée voir Bathilda qui nous a accueillie avec un sourire comme d'habitude. Elle est toujours aussi sympathique et elle est apparemment en train d'écrire un nouveau livre dont elle n'a pas voulu me dire le sujet. A son âge, ça m'impressionne.

 _Jeudi 1 er Septembre 1983 : maison_

J'ai emmené les enfants de l'orphelinat jusqu'au train aujourd'hui. Depuis la fin de la guerre c'était Tobias, Kathie ou Marlène qui s'en chargeaient. Mais cette année Théodore rentre à Poudlard alors j'ai demandé à le faire. La preuve n'est plus à faire qu'il est plus attaché à moi qu'aux autres. Il était extrêmement content de mon initiative. Les jumeaux et Amandine aussi ont fait leur rentrée en première année aujourd'hui. Ils sont 7 à être à Poudlard maintenant.

J'étais un peu inquiète pour Amandine. Elle va à Poudlard, mais elle est toujours aveugle. D'ailleurs, quand je suis allée la chercher ce matin ses yeux brûlés jusque là complètement blanc avaient retrouvés un aspect normal. Kathie a utilisé le sort de métamorphose que j'avais trouvé. Étant donné combien je suis mauvaise dans cet art, j'ai préféré qu'elle s'en occupe.

Amandine ne voit pas, mais elle à présent retrouvé des yeux avec une pupille et un iris qu'elle a choisi vert. Kathie m'a dit qu'elle l'a choisi pour me remercier d'avoir trouvé ce sort. Elle voulait, je cite "les même yeux que moi". Je trouve ça assez touchant même si c'est dérangeant de voir mes propres yeux me fixer.

Bref, toujours est – il que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'elle quand nous sommes arrivées près du Poudlard Express. Elle était accrochée à mon bras et le serrait si fort que j'en grimaçais par moment. Elle n'a plus côtoyé beaucoup de monde depuis qu'elle est devenue aveugle. Et le bruit de la gare ne doit pas arranger les choses...

Une élève qui devait entrer en 6ème ou 7ème année est venue à ma rencontre. Elle portait déjà son uniforme de Poudlard mais à la place du blason sur sa poitrine il y avait juste un écusson blanc des plus voyant au milieu du tissus noir. C'est la marque de leur section "spécialisée" et je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer avant. Je n'étais quand même pas si centrée sur moi-même si ? J'aurais dû le voir au moins une fois en 7 ans…

\- Je m'appelle Clarisse, m'a t –elle dit.

\- Bonjour, ai – je dit en baissant la tête pour attraper Amandine et la mettre devant moi.

\- S'il vous plaît, il faut me regarder quand vous me parlez : je suis sourde et je ne peux pas lire sur vos lèvres autrement.

J'ai haussé les sourcils d'étonnement et elle a continué à sourire sans ciller, sans doute habituée à la réaction. Je n'aurais jamais deviné.

\- Comment ça va se passer pour elle ? ai – je demandé en serrant Amandine contre moi.

\- Nous sommes un petit groupe de 20 personnes, m'a appris cette Clarisse. Nous avons tous divers handicap et nous nous débrouillons très bien pour y palier entre nous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons deux autres aveugles et nous savons très bien répondre à leurs besoins.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de votre classe spéciale avant, ai – je avoué.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a instaurée depuis qu'il est arrivé au poste de directeur, mais il a fallu longtemps pour qu'il arrive à convaincre des familles d'envoyer leurs enfants handicapés à Poudlard malgré tout. J'ai été la première à y entrer à vrai dire. A terme il est prévu de réintégrer les élèves avec un handicap au sein des Maisons, quand nous aurons trouvé un moyen de répondre à nos besoins sans gêner les autres et sans qu'ils ne soient un danger pour nous.

J'ai haussé les sourcils encore plus haut. Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'initiative soit récente. Je suis quand même stupéfaite que Dumby ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi bien. Je sais qu'il n'est pas tout noir, mais j'ai du mal à l'associer à cette initiative. Pour une fois, je suis contente qu'il ait fait quelque chose. Je me demande si le fait de scolariser Remus à Poudlard ne faisait pas partit de son "programme" pour réintégrer les enfants différents. Comme un tour d'essai.

Clarisse a attrapé Amandine et a passé son bras sous le sien pour la guider tout en lui lançant des paroles rassurantes. Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Ça me rassure un peu quand même. Je lui aurais bien accordé plus d'attention mais Théodore a exigé que je me consacre un peu à lui. Il a promis de m'écrire souvent et j'ai dû jurer de lui répondre.

 _Vendredi 2 Septembre 1983 : maison_

La une de la Gazette disait ce matin que le Ministère avait remercié Maugrey pour ses bons et loyaux services. L'article évoquait le fait qu'il était complètement paranoïaque et avait été jugé incapable de continuer à assurer ses fonctions d'aurors. Paranoïaque je veux bien, mais il est parfaitement sain d'esprit par ailleurs. Du coup je suis partie à sa recherche. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai utilisé des sorts de localisation l'an dernier ça n'a pas été bien difficile de le repérer.

Il était installé à une table du Chaudron Baveur à boire dans la flasque qu'il transporte toujours avec lui et sur laquelle il a dû appliquer un sort de remplissage éternel. Sort interdit par le Ministère (ce serait la fin du commerce s'il était autorisé). Et vu qu'il vacillait un tant sois peu sur sa chaise quand je l'ai retrouvé, ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille qu'il buvait avec tant d'empressement. Je voyais le patron du bar et les sorciers les plus proches lui jeter de fréquents regards. Tu m'étonnes. On ne croise pas tous les jours le terrible patron du bureau des Aurors en train de se saouler. Même si à mon avis le barman le regardait surtout parce qu'il craignait ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'Alastor serait beurré comme une biscotte.

\- A quoi ça sert de venir te saouler dans un bar si tu ne commandes rien ? lui ai – je demandé en guise de bonjour.

Il m'a regardé quelques secondes avant de sembler se rappeler qui je suis. Finalement il a grogné :

\- Gamine…

\- Salut vieux croulant. Alors il paraît que t'as eu le droit à une retraite anticipée ?

\- Tous des cons, a t –il répondu en démarrant au quart de tour.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirait… Que s'est – il réellement passé ? Tu dois avoir 50 ans à tout casser alors tu avais encore de longues années à te traîner des incapables comme subordonnés avant de goûter aux joies de la retraire.

\- J'ai 55 ans gamine. Et y s'passe que ces abrutis refusent de poursuivre les recherches des Mangemorts. C'est du passé qu'y disent ! Moi j'peux pas vivre en sachant que ces enfoirés sauvent leurs culs d'Azkaban. Alors y z'ont décidé de s'débarrasser de moi. Y vont nommer un bureaucrate à ma place et d'ici dix ans les aurors s'ront juste bons à ramasser les élèves de Poudlard qu'utilisent leurs baguettes en dehors de l'école.

Il descendait le contenu de sa flasque à une vitesse impressionnante. Ce qui me faisait craindre pour la sécurité de toutes les personnes dans ce bar. Il est déjà parano en temps normal, mais bourré c'est pire encore. Il a l'alcool plutôt mauvais. Quand il a commencé à chercher la bagarre avec n'importe qui le barman m'a demandé si je pouvais le faire sortir du Chaudron Baveur. Tout en veillant à ne pas trop s'approcher lui même. C'est vrai que devoir mettre à la porte Alastor Maugrey a de quoi filer la chaire de poule à tout le monde. Et ça peut se montrer assez compliqué.

Le raccompagner jusque chez lui a été encore plus compliqué, surtout le transplanage. Qu'il n'a pas supporté. Il est allé vomir dans une des poubelles qui m'avait un jour attaquée. J'espère que ça ne lui était pas arrivé avant qu'elles ne renversent tout leurs contenus sur moi. Cette fois, elles n'ont heureusement pas bronché et j'ai à moitié porté Maugrey à l'intérieur. Hors de question que je me risque à lui jeter un sort pour le transporter alors qu'il est prêt à se battre avec un lampadaire qui l'a, sois disant, « regardé de travers ». Je tiens un minimum à ma vie.

L'auror terreur des Mangemorts s'est réduit à un bien triste état. Mais j'imagine que ce boulot était la seule chose qu'il avait et le perdre l'a anéanti. Je trouve ça triste qu'il n'y ai eu personne d'autre que moi pour le ramasser.

Il s'est mis à ronfler dès que j'ai réussi à le ramener jusqu'au canapé. Je n'avais pas envie d'essayer de le monter jusqu'à l'étage. On se serait sans doute cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. J'ai viré ses vêtements imprégnés de vomis et d'alcool avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Puis je me suis intéressée à sa maison. Tout le monde ne peut pas se targuer d'avoir pu s'y promener en toute impunité et j'étais trop curieuse pour me soucier du faire qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette incursion dans son intimité. Il n'avait qu'à pas se saouler au point d'être incapable de rentrer seul.

Il a soigneusement calfeutré toutes les fenêtres et dans le silence entrecoupé de ses ronflements je pouvais entendre les murs bourdonner à cause de tous les sorts qu'il a posé dessus. Sa maison est un putain de bunker. Je suis assez admirative. Si seulement je pouvais reproduire ça sur le Phare. Ou sur toute l'île.

Il a de la paperasse et des bouquins empilés dans tous les coins, des assiettes sales oubliées un peu partout et je ne parle même pas de l'état dans lequel se trouve sa salle de bain. J'ai même pas osé entrer pour tout dire. Mais il n'y avait pas de cadres aux murs, pas de photo de sa famille ou de ses amis. Par contre il a un placard remplit d'armes qu'elles soient moldues ou gobelines. A faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel guerrier. Et aussi une collection de potion comprenant des potions de soins, d'endormissement mais aussi de quoi faire exploser tout le pâté de maison. Ce type est taré de les garder toutes les unes à côté des autres comme ça.

Et il y avait aussi des choses qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à du polynectar, du véritasérum et du Felix Felicis. Deux dont la préparation est contrôlée par le Ministère (imagine le bordel si tout le monde pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ou pire, faire dire la vérité à n'importe qui) et la dernière qui est carrément interdite à la fabrication à moins d'avoir une dérogation et de la préparer en milieu contrôlé (c'est à dire dans l'un des labo que possède le Ministère).

J'ai fini par m'en aller et cette fois ses poubelles ont tenté de me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois. Mais j'étais prévenue et j'ai réussi à fuir avant qu'elles ne m'atteignent. Je m'en suis mieux sortie que la dernière fois que j'étais chez lui.

 _Mardi 6 Septembre 1983 : Maison_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier anniversaire de Cameron. Déjà un an qu'il est là et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'est fou ce qu'il a changé en quelques mois...

 _Lundi 10 Octobre 1983 : maison_

J'ai été contactée par Maugrey tout à l'heure. Du coup j'ai abandonné la maison, les enfants et mes potions pendant une heure histoire d'aller le retrouver. Il n'était pas bourré cette fois heureusement.

\- Comment c'est la retraite ? ai – je demandé en le rejoignant dans un bar moldu.

Il portait un chapeau de travers pour cacher son œil magique et dissimuler une partie de son visage. Ça n'empêchait pas les moldus de nous regarder de travers.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, a t –il grogné en réponse. Gamine, j'ai eu une idée.

\- Et ?

\- Et on pourrait chercher les Mangemorts tous les deux comme tu l'as fait avec Negresco. Pas besoin du Ministère.

Je le pensais fidèle au Ministère, mais en fait ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il veut éradiquer cette engeance peu importe la manière, qu'il soit considéré comme auror ou pas. Le premier étonnement passé j'ai noté que c'était vers moi qu'il s'était tourné pour ça. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

Je me suis adossée au siège en le fixant tout en réfléchissant. Je comprenais pourquoi il venait vers moi et pourquoi il en était arrivé à proposer ça. J'aurais pu le suivre sans hésitation s'il était venu et que je n'avais ni Mary, ni Cameron, ni Aileen, ni Dante. Mais là je ne pouvais pas.

\- Je suis désolée Alastor, mais je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce coup là.

\- T'es de leur avis Gamine ? Tu crois que c'est du passé les Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Certainement pas. Je sais que ces connards sont toujours là à attendre et je suis persuadée que Voldy va trouver un moyen de revenir. Mais j'ai des enfants à charge maintenant. Que se passera t –il s'il m'arrive malheur ?

Il m'a jeté un regard mauvais et je me suis levée. Mais alors que j'allais partir, je me suis quand même tournée vers lui. Quelque chose m'a empêchée de partir comme ça. Si je le faisais, il n'aurait vraiment plus personne. Il ne reviendrait plus vers moi.

\- Toutefois, si tu trouves une piste sérieuse avec des preuves réelles, je viendrais.

En un sens se débarrasser des Mangemorts cachés c'est protéger Mary pour la suite. Il m'a adressé un sourire tordu un peu effrayant.

\- J'savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- Avec des preuves irréfutables Alastor, ai – je répété. Et tiens, puisque tu vas faire des recherches, je veux que tu en fasses une autre en parallèle : celle de Peter Pettigrow.

\- Gamine…

\- Non, ai – je dit. Je connais ton avis sur la question, mais je sais que j'ai raison. Il est vivant Alastor. Alors si tu veux que je vienne t'aider en cas de besoin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le chercher en parallèle. J'ai déjà essayé et ça n'a rien donné. Je suis sûre que tu as d'autres moyens auxquels je n'ai même pas pensé.

Il m'a regardée une seconde avant de tendre sa main :

\- Deal, a t –il dit.

\- Deal, ai – je répété en serrant sa main et évitant qu'il ne broie la mienne.

La guerre ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Elle est seulement en suspend pour l'instant. La paix relative de ces deux dernières années n'est pas une raison pour que je me relâche.

 _Mercredi 12 Octobre 1983 : maison_

Dante et moi avons sorti les enfants dans le monde moldu aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas très tranquille mais il ne paraissait pas inquiet. Et au final tout c'est bien passé. Les moldus n'ont aucune idée de qui est Mary Potter et je n'ai donc pas eu à craindre à tout bout de champ que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Nous sommes allés au zoo et c'était une première fois autant pour les enfants que pour moi. Les moldus ont vraiment de drôles d'idées. Je veux bien que ce soit sympa de montrer des animaux exotiques aux gens, mais je trouve ça triste pour eux.

On ne pourrait jamais faire un équivalent magique d'un zoo. Les Créatures Magiques ne sont pas du genre à rester bien sagement en cage. Essayez donc avec un dragon et vous verrez. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça d'ailleurs.

Mary a eu l'air fascinée par les serpents et ça m'a mise mal à l'aise de la voir babiller en face des vitres en verre de ces reptiles. J'ai dû l'arracher de là et elle a boudé au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant les lions.

 _Samedi 19 Octobre 1983 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Elena aujourd'hui. Elle me demandait si c'était possible que je garde Luna la semaine prochaine. Il y a du progrès par rapport à la dernière fois où elle m'a simplement fourré sa gamine dans les bras. Et j'encourage ce genre de progrès alors je vais accepter.

Le Phare va être un véritable enfer pendant une semaine. J'aurais à garder trois gamins de 3, 2 et 1 an. Je me demande qui va hurler le plus fort.

 _Lundi 31 Octobre 1983 : maison _

Je suis allée rendre visite à James et Lily aujourd'hui. C'est Mary qui a porté et déposé sur leur tombe les fleurs qu'elle avait choisi.

\- Tu dis bonjour à Maman et Papa, Mary ? ai – je demandé.

\- Pourquoi ils sont sous un caillou ? a t –elle demandé en retour.

Je n'ai pas su comment expliquer les choses clairement sans qu'elles semblent aussi horribles qu'elles le sont. Comment expliquer à une enfant que ses parents sont morts et qu'elle ne les reverra jamais ? Comment parler de la mort à une gamine de 3 ans ? Est-ce qu'elle est capable de comprendre ? J'ai fini par opter pour la franchise. Je me suis accroupie et je l'ai prise contre moi pour lui dire :

\- Tu te rappelles de cet oiseau que tu as trouvé l'autre jour ? ai – je demandé.

\- Oui. Il ne bougeait plus.

\- Je t'ai alors expliqué qu'il était mort et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voler, ai – je doucement connu.

\- On l'a mis dans la terre, s'est – elle rappelée.

\- Oui, on l'a enterré. La mort peut toucher tous les êtres vivants. Ton Papa et ta Maman sont morts Mary. Ils sont sous un caillou pour les protéger.

Elle est restée silencieuse pendant un long moment, les sourcils froncés et semblant réfléchir intensément. Je l'ai laissée faire pendant que mon esprit vagabondait en se demandant comment James et Lily auraient abordés le sujet avec elle. Ça ne serait pas arrivé aussi tôt s'ils étaient encore là. C'est cruel.

\- Quand reviendront – ils ? a t –elle finalement demandé.

\- Ils ne reviendront pas Mary. Les personnes mortes ne peuvent pas revenir. Mais ils sont toujours dans ton cœur. Ils veillent sur toi-même si tu ne les vois pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, a t –elle avoué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

\- Et moi je vais mourir ? Je vais aller sous un caillou aussi ?

Je l'ai attrapée pour qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète. Alors j'ai fait la promesse la plus fausse de toute ma vie :

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Mary. C'est promis.

Elle m'a encore regardé une seconde avant de m'adresser un énorme sourire. Je sais bien que tout le monde meurt et elle l'apprendra bien vite aussi. Mais pour l'heure elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça. Vraiment pas. Je le suis déjà bien assez. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et je me suis excusée auprès de Lily et James d'être celle qui étreint leur fille. Ils sont morts depuis deux ans, mais je ne cesserais jamais de culpabiliser pour ça.

 _Mardi 1er Novembre 1983 : maison_

J'ai été contactée par Tobias aujourd'hui. Je me suis d'abord inquiétée que Kathie ait un problème. Mais non, il faisait son boulot d'avocat : il me rappelait que ça fait deux ans que Sirius est en prison et que c'était le moment d'essayer de le faire libérer.

Je suis restée tétanisée avec cette lettre en main. Parce que je n'ai pas avancé depuis le 1er Novembre 1981. Je sais qu'il est innocent et que Peter court toujours mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Crys ? m'a appelé Dante.

\- Ah, tu es revenu du travail.

\- Les petits te demandent, a t –il continué. Qu'est ce que c'est cette lettre ?

Il a attrapé un coin du papier et j'ai résisté une seconde avant de la lui laisser. Il l'a lue rapidement avant de la reposer :

\- Je suis désolé, a t –il dit. Je sais que tu y croyais.

\- Je crois toujours que je vais réussir à le faire libérer, me suis – je hérissée. Peter fera une erreur à un moment. Et quand il la fera, je serais là. Je rendrais justice.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

\- Qui le fera autrement ?

Il n'a pas pu répondre à cette question. Moi je sais : personne. Personne ne croît en l'innocence de Sirius pas même son avocat. Je suis la seule capable de rendre justice sur le coup. J'ai soupiré et je me suis levée de derrière mon bureau pour descendre avec les enfants. Dante m'a attrapée le bras quand je suis passée près de lui :

\- Tu dois arrêter de regarder sans cesse en arrière, a t –il dit. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

\- Je vois le passé à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, ai – je répondu sèchement.

A chaque fois que je vois mon visage, je pense à Greg, à sa mort et à tout ce que ça a entraîné. Il a levé sa main libre pour caresser ma cicatrice.

\- C'est terminé, a t –il répondu. Tu –Sais – Qui n'est plus, vaincu par la fillette qui joue dans le salon.

\- Tu te trompes, ai – je soufflé. Il a seulement disparu. Il va revenir et ce sera pire.

Il a haussé haut les sourcils. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru. Sans doute pas. Mais il ne voulait pas me fâcher et donc il a répondu :

\- Alors autant essayer de profiter de ces années de répits, tu ne crois pas ? Au lieu de t'inquiéter du futur et de vivre dans le passé, apprend à être dans le présent. Et pour le moment, il n'y a pas de Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de morts, pas de cicatrices.

Ça semble tellement évident. Mais j'avais tellement besoin qu'on me le dise. Comme si j'avais été incapable de réaliser toute seule. J'ai posé mon front sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est difficile, ai – je répondu. Mais je vais essayer. Promis.

\- Je sais.

Il m'a serrée contre lui et ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai beau être mère, avoir fait la guerre et tout le bazar, j'ai quand même besoin d'être rassurée. Est-ce qu'on devient adulte quand on arrive à se rassurer seul ou est ce qu'au fond on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un ? Dante a sa mère pour ça, même si j'imagine que je pourrais aussi tenir ce rôle. Mais moi je n'ai que Dante. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là.

 _Dimanche 18 Décembre 1983 : maisons _

Aileen vient de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances et elle a réussi à me convaincre que Gabrielle vienne aussi passer Noël et la nouvelle année au Phare puisque sa famille ne sera pas là. Je préfère que se soit elle qui vienne plutôt qu'Aileen qui aille chez elle. J'ai gardé un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois que je l'ai laissée aller chez une de ses amie.

Elle m'a parlé avec enthousiasme de Cloud, son hippogriffe, et du fait qu'elle allait sans doute commencer à jouer des matchs d'Hippo-ball au lieu de seulement les regarder depuis le banc de touche. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne participe pas à ces matchs. Voilà une raison de plus de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Son correspondant de cette année est Australien. Elle a l'air ravie de partir là bas en début d'année prochaine, d'autant plus que la correspondante de Gabrielle est dans la même école. Ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage que de les voir toutes les deux dans une école inconnue perdue je ne sais où en Australie c'est que le correspondant d'Aileen soit un garçon. Elle a 15 ans et il serait hors de question qu'elle y aille si je ne savais pas qu'ils dormiront dans des dortoirs séparés. Si elle avait dû aller vivre chez lui elle serait restée à Salem sans possibilité de négocier.

 _Dimanche 25 Décembre 1983 : maison_

Nous sommes tous allés passer la journée et fêter Noël chez les Levis. Jonathan a 5 ans maintenant et il me fait sourire à entraîner Mary avec lui pour lui montrer des choses dont je ne comprends pas l'intérêt mais qui ont l'air si importantes pour lui. Plus il grandit et plus il ressemble physiquement à Greg. S'en est troublant et douloureux.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec Dante, n'est-ce pas ? m'a demandé Elisabeth quand nous nous sommes retrouvées seules.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça. Mais… Mais ce n'est pas comme avec Sirius.

\- Non et ça se voit.

\- Pardon ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Avec Sirius j'avais l'impression que vous étiez tout le temps en confrontation. C'est ce qui se passe souvent quand deux fortes personnalités se côtoient. J'avais l'impression qu'aucun de vous ne voulait céder.

\- Et maintenant ? me suis – je intéressée parce qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord.

\- Tu es plus calme, plus ouverte. J'ai l'impression que plutôt que de vous affronter vous… fusionnez faute de meilleur mot. Votre relation m'a l'air beaucoup plus harmonieuse.

\- Plus égale, je dirais, ai – je rectifié.

Avec Sirius on passait notre temps à se disputer à se réconcilier puis à nouveau à nous bagarrer. C'est triste et on s'aime, mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Dante est beaucoup moins adepte du conflit et ça me permet de me calmer aussi par la même occasion. Pour faire simple ma relation avec Sirius c'était les montagnes russes alors qu'avec Dante c'est une ligne droite avec quelques soubresauts parce que tout ne peut pas être parfait.

Je ne comprends pas comment je peux être plus stable avec Dante qu'avec Sirius puisque j'aime le second et pas le premier. Enfin… J'aime bien Dante, mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse.

 _Samedi 31 Décembre 1983 : Maison_

Hier soir j'étais bien tranquillement en train de récurer mes chaudrons (faire des expériences laisse des traces qui ne s'effacent pas avec la magie mais avec une brosse et du détergent) quand Dante m'a rejoint en bas.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien.

J'ai haussé un sourcil et j'ai continué à frotter sous son regard scrutateur. J'ai d'abord essayé de l'occulter mais c'est rapidement devenu difficile. Qu'il vienne m'observer récurer des chaudrons pour le plaisir, j'y croyais moyennement. J'ai fini par craquer :

\- Et réellement, qu'est ce que tu veux ? ai – je demandé en balançant ma brosse dans le chaudron pour poser mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Toi.

J'ai cligné des yeux interloquée avant de froncer les sourcils. Je ne voyais que trop bien ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Je ne suis pas… Va plutôt te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

\- Vraiment ? Comment réagirais – tu si je faisais ça et que je revenais ici comme une fleur après ?

J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Et j'ai dû admettre que je le tuerais sans doute avant de le jeter hors de chez moi. Il s'est approché.

\- Tu es terriblement exclusive dans tes relations avec les gens. Tu leur demandes de n'être qu'à toi, ce que je trouverais normal si tu acceptais de donner un peu de toi aux autres. Mais tu en es incapable.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi, mais tu refuserais que je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas uniquement un corps dont tu peux disposer pour satisfaire tes pulsions, ai – je précisé. Je ne serais jamais ça.

\- Ça, je crois que je l'ai bien compris, a t –il souri. En revanche ce que toi tu n'as pas compris c'est que la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas "allé voir quelqu'un d'autre" c'est parce que c'est toi que je veux.

Ça par contre, je ne le comprends pas plus que quand c'était Sirius qui me le disait. Je n'ai pas fait de mal à Dante comme ça a été le cas avec Sirius, du moins je ne le pense pas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait s'attacher à moi après m'avoir côtoyée de près. Je ne me supporterais pas au quotidien si je devais vivre avec moi-même.

\- Tu es difficile à vivre, a t –il continué puisque je restais silencieuse. Et tu es extrêmement exigeante avec les gens qui t'entourent. Sans compter ton mauvais caractère.

\- Merci, ai – je grincé. J'apprécie toujours les compliments.

\- Mais quand on t'observe plus attentivement, on arrive à comprendre ce que tu es vraiment. Tu devrais voir la façon dont tu couves ta sœur, Mary et Cameron du regard. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme et les tiens montrent combien tu les aimes et combien tu t'inquiètes pour eux. Et aussi jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour t'assurer qu'ils iront bien.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque. Sirius m'a dit ça aussi au début. Qu'il m'avait remarquée en voyant la façon dont je regardais Greg. Moi, tout ce que je vois quand je me regarde dans un miroir ce sont des yeux de meurtrière. Je pense que Maugrey est beaucoup plus dans le vrai que Sirius et Dante réunis. Ou peut -être que, paradoxalement, lui accepte mieux ce que je suis vraiment que les deux autres.

\- J'ai appris à te connaître au-delà de cette armure que tu t'es forgée et ce que j'ai vu m'a plu, a dit Dante. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je ne veuille que toi.

A partir de là, je ne saurais même plus dire comment on en est arrivé là. Mais il était dans mon lit ce matin. Je ne suis plus à une trahison près envers Sirius… J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux entre l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui et ce qu'il se passe avec Dante. Les deux n'ont rien à voir et je ne les vois pas de la même façon mais l'un empiète sur l'autre.

Quand je suis rentrée de mon footing Dante m'attendait devant le Phare. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter alors je lui ai simplement adressé une grimace que j'espérais suffisamment parlante.

\- Tu réfléchis trop Crys, c'est ton plus gros problème, m'a t –il dit en me barrant le passage.

\- J'ai un cerveau alors je m'en sers, c'est tout.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à lâcher prise. Il n'y a pas de honte à être simplement humain.

\- Et trahir la personne qu'on aime ? ai – je jeté.

\- Et continuer à vivre malgré tout, a t –il corrigé avant de continuer : tu as déjà dit que tu allais essayer Crystall.

\- Tu vas devoir te battre, Dante.

Se battre contre quoi je ne sais pas, mais se battre. Parce que seule je n'arriverais pas à tenir cette promesse. Il a hoché la tête :

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi, a t –il répondu gravement.

Je ne suis pas au bout de ma peine avec lui et avec cette vie sans la guerre. J'ai l'impression que tout était plus simple quand Voldemort était là. Je savais exactement contre quoi je me battais et je n'avais pas le temps de me plonger dans mes états d'âme. C'est fatiguant de se battre contre soi-même.

* * *

 _Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? Je sais que certains ne sont pas adeptes de cette relation alors j'aimerais bien avoir leur avis... Crystall ne pouvait quand même pas cesser de vivre parce que Sirius est en prison pour une durée indéterminée. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est triste et cruel, mais réaliste de mon point de vue._

 _A suivre..._


	4. Dragoncelle

_Navrée que la relation Dante/Crys ne te plaise pas **Elisys**. Je suppose que ça fait bizarre quand on est habitué à Sirius. Mais même s'il est libéré ce sera un bordel monstrueux. Crystall a quand même rebâti sa vie ces dernières années et même si elle est amoureuse de lui elle ne quittera pas tout d'un coup pour ça._

 _La date a été corrigée, **Maia 30**! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ;) Remus va revenir dans le prochain chapitre t'inquiète._

 _Hello **Piitchoun**! Cameron ne bougeait pas encore trop dans le dernier chapitre : il avait moins d'un an. On le verra plus souvent à partir de maintenant._

 _Salut **Carolily29**! Je vois que Dante est loin de faire l'unanimité. Pourtant je trouve que la relation avec Dante est bien plus stable et bien plus saine que celle avec Sirius..._

 _Bien entendu que l'avortement ne se réduit pas à ça **Niris**! Le débat pourrait être sans fin à ce sujet et je ne voulais pas plus que toi prendre le risque de le lancer. Je trouve que le contexte est un peu différent ici : Crystall ressort d'une guerre où elle a vu mourir trop de gens. Elle chérit la vie et être enceinte c'est la donner. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide à mieux appréhender la raison pour laquelle elle refuse d'avorter... Parce que fondamentalement, elle n'est pas contre : elle l'a suggéré à Lily à la fin du tome 2. C'est juste qu'elle n'a plus assumé quand ça a été son tour.  
_

 _Crys a tendance à s'accrocher à Mary comme une bernique à son rocher. Heureusement que Dante est là pour la bousculer un peu XD Sinon ça aurait été une catastrophe sans nom ! Oh oui, quand Sirius sortira de prison ça foutra un sacré bordel !_

 _Merci **Seilax** ^^ Je m'applique toujours autant pour rendre la fiction aussi réaliste que possible alors ça fait plaisir de lire que ça marche ! Heureusement pour Dante et Crystall que Dante est une personne particulièrement calme sinon ce serait un enfer au Phare XD Y'a qu'à voir les disputes parfois violentes qu'elle a eu avec Sirius pour comprendre._

 _Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui apprécie le couple Dante/Crystall **AppleCherrypie**! Oui, ils sont parfois un peu chaotique, mais il faut bien un temps d'ajustement : à la base ils vivent ensemble plus par nécessité qu'autre chose. Je trouve personnellement qu'ils s'en sortent admirablement bien. Et je te rassure : quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre elle et Dante, ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle ressent pour Sirius. Dante n'est absolument pas là pour le remplacer !_

 _J'ai envie de dire merci **Stilandra Black** : enfin quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce nouveau couple et qui commence à voir que ça marche bien finalement entre eux ! Merci ! Et c'est une relation éminemment plus saine que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius. Sans compter que, oui, elle en avait vraiment besoin._

 _L'après-guerre avec Sirius aurait été un enfer je pense. Il n'était pas moins traumatisé par la guerre qu'elle. Je ne suis même pas sûre que leur couple aurait résisté à cette épreuve là. Et tu imagines la catastrophe pour Mary qu'ils auraient dû élever ?_

 _Là, Crystall a pu se relever en grande partie parce que Dante était là. Sirius n'aurait jamais pu être présent pour elle comme ça a été le cas avec Dante. Ça aurait été humainement impossible : comment aurait -il pu alors qu'il aurait eu du mal à s'empêcher de se briser lui même ? J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde sous-estime le choc qu'il a subi avec la mort de James et Lily et sur-estime sa force. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait entrer Dante dans l'équation._

 _Salut **Guest** ! Oui, je pense qu'elle commence à l'aimer. Mais ce ne sera jamais comme avec Sirius. Jamais. Les bases des deux relations sont totalement différentes. Sirius est un amour d'adolescente, de son elle au tout début de son engagement dans la guerre. Sa relation avec Dante est beaucoup plus rationnelle. C'est celle d'une adulte qui a vécu de nombreuses horreurs et qui s'engage sans plus se faire d'illusions. Crystall a perdu quelque chose entre ces deux moments et elle ne retrouvera jamais avec Dante ce qu'elle a connu avec Sirius._

 _Dante a été une surprise pour la plupart des gens **Alyce** ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews d'ailleurs :) Ouais : Crystall vécu plus de choses en 23 ans que certaines personnes dans toute une vie. Mais regarde Harry Potter : à 18 ans il avait déjà vécu beaucoup plus de choses que de Crystall._

 _Vu que j'ai créé Dante exprès pour Crystall, oui ils seraient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à un moment où à un autre **Katna**. En fait, au départ elle devait se mettre directement avec lui dans le tome deux sans passer par la case « Sirius » qui n'était pas du tout prévue. Mais bon, mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête comme d'habitude et Sirius n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot dans l'affaire !_

 _Remus revient bientôt, promis. C'est sûr que Dante ne peut pas comprendre que Crystall s'accroche autant à Mary. Mais ce n'est pas bon pour Mary d'être tout le temps scotché à sa mère de substitution. Tu imagines quand elle devra partir pour Poudlard ? Il a raison, mais il exagère quand même parfois un peu (cf le cours de natation foireux)._

 _Merci **CelineM** ! Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une image de Dante, mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé qui m'aille malheureusement. Aileen est plus ou moins au courant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et vu ce qu'elle a pu en déduire, elle préfère ne pas trop en savoir. Si les psychomages n'avaient pas modifié sa mémoire Aileen serait resté un légume quelques années et une fois que le choc serait passé, elle aurait fini par se rapprocher (très lentement) de sa sœur. Mais elles n'auraient jamais pu avoir une vraie relation comme c'est le cas actuellement. Sirius n'est pas au programme pour tout de suite mais patience, il reviendra ! _

_Je ne sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué mais le site a eu un problème avec les reviews ces derniers temps. Normalement, je n'ai oublié personne, mais n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si c'est le cas :)_

 _Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année ! J'espère que 2016 a bien débuté pour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **Dragoncelle**

 _Jeudi 12 Janvier 1984 : maison_

Cameron est totalement insupportable. Depuis qu'il marche seul et commence à parler c'est la catastrophe. Dante le trouve drôle à s'agiter comme ça, moi je le trouve fatiguant. Heureusement que Mary est beaucoup plus calme.

En parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle a hérité des cheveux pourris de James. Je les lui ai coupés assez court parce que s'en occuper est un enfer. Et dès qu'elle les a eu aux épaules ils ont commencé à rebiquer de tous les côtés. Du genre cheveux de James Potter post – Quidditch. C'est catastrophique.

 _Mardi 14 Février 1984 : maison_

Dante m'a encore offert des fleurs cette année. Il continue sur sa lancé et j'en viendrais presque à attendre avec une certaine impatience de voir ce qu'il a choisi. Cette année c'était un bouquet de reine-marguerite de toutes les couleurs. C'est une fleur qui symbolise la confiance, l'estime et la persévérance. Le message qu'il veut faire passer est simple à comprendre. Je n'ai pu que sourire.

 _Vendredi 9 Mars 1984 : maison_

Ça fait quelques jours que Dragon n'est pas bien. Il restait dans son panier, alors que d'ordinaire il prend soin de dormir exprès ailleurs pour m'ennuyer, et il se laissait toucher. Il n'a même pas réagi quand Cameron, trop content de pouvoir l'approcher pour une fois, lui a tiré la queue.

Je l'ai emmené chez un soigneur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est un vieux chat. Greg l'a eu pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard et il a à présent 13 ans. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Et ça me rend tellement triste. Cette boule de poil n'a jamais été gentille avec moi ni aussi affectueux que Litchi, mais je l'aime. Il était à Greg bon sang. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne meure jamais. Qu'il reste là, vivant souvenir que mon ami a bien existé un jour.

 _Dimanche 18 Mars 1984 : maison_

Ça y est, Dragon est mort. Il a passé toute la soirée d'hier dans mes bras, et je l'ai même entendu ronronner, ce qui est quand même notable. Et ce matin, c'était fini.

Je savais que ça allait arriver, mais je suis restée un moment choquée devant son corps roulé en boule dans le panier. J'ai senti une boule se nouer dans ma gorge et j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Je suis tellement triste...

Et pourquoi par Merlin a t –il fallu que ce soit précisément aujourd'hui ?

 _Jeudi 14 Juin 1984 : maison_

Ça fait maintenant quelque temps qu'Aileen m'envoie une lettre quasi-quotidiennement pour que je la laisse passer les deux premières semaines des vacances d'été chez Gabrielle. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait demandé ça. Il n'y a plus de Voldemort, plus de guerre, la plupart des Mangemorts sont enfermés et elle restera à Salem vu que sa meilleure amie vit là bas. Mais quand même. Je sais que cette peur est irrationnelle. Et puis, elle a 16 ans, elle sait se défendre maintenant si jamais elle en a besoin.

Dante me dit qu'il va bien falloir un moment que je la laisse se détacher de moi. Que je ne pourrais pas continuer à la protéger de tout. Je sais bien, mais j'aurais bien voulu continuer à pouvoir le faire. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je la voyais immobile et totalement absente après l'avoir libérée des Mangemorts.

Je vais accepter, mais en exigeant qu'elle m'envoie une lettre tous les deux jours et si elle ne le fait pas, je vais me pointer dans les 24h suivantes pour voir si tout va bien.

 _Dimanche 15 Juillet 1984 : maison _

Aileen est revenue saine, sauve et en bonne santé de chez sa meilleure amie. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, mais je me sens quand même mieux maintenant qu'elle est avec moi en sécurité au Phare.

 _Mercredi 31 Octobre 1984 : maison_

Quand j'ai emmené Mary devant la tombe de ses parents aujourd'hui, nous sommes arrivées en même temps que Bathilda. Elle commence à avoir du mal à se déplacer si j'en juge à la canne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait lourdement. Elle m'a reproché de ne pas lui amener assez souvent Mary et je lui ai répondu que je lui donnais des nouvelles par courrier plusieurs fois par an. C'est plus que ce que beaucoup de gens peuvent dire.

 _Mardi 13 Novembre 1984 : maison_

Je m'occupais des enfants aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de cuisiner en les surveillant d'un œil quand j'ai soudainement remarqué que Cameron, toujours Cameron, n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché avant que Mary ne me dise qu'il était parti dans le couloir.

Sachant qu'il y a des barrières un peu partout dans la maison pour l'empêcher de sortir ou de se faire mal, je n'étais pas vraiment paniquée.

Je l'ai finalement retrouvé dans les toilettes. Dans la cuvette des toilettes. Bloqué et abordant un air coupable. On commence à le mettre sur le pot, mais Monsieur Cameron veut tout de suite aller sur les toilettes. Résultat, il est tombé dedans. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler même si j'ai vraiment essayé très fort. Heureusement qu'il est là pour égayer un peu mon quotidien avec ses pitreries.

 _Jeudi 14 Février 1985 : maison_

Quand je me suis levée ce matin, un bouquet de trèfle blanc reposait sur ma table de nuit. Il y en avait plusieurs à quatre feuilles dedans. Le trèfle blanc veut tout simplement dire "pense à moi". Quand il y a quatre feuilles, il porte chance à la personne à qui on l'offre et dans certaines croyances, si on dort avec du trèfle à quatre feuilles sous son oreiller, il écarte les cauchemars. Je vais essayer.

La guerre est terminée depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Mais il m'arrive encore de me réveiller d'un cauchemar, baignée de sueur, et de devoir prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve durant quelques jours.

 _Vendredi 17 Mai 1985 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, Mary m'a posé une question qui m'a prise au dépourvu. Je venais de punir Cameron qui a encore essayé de piquer le balai-jouet de Mary (qui y tient énormément même si elle commence à être trop grande pour l'utiliser), quand elle m'a demandé :

\- Pourquoi Cameron il peut t'appeler Maman et pas moi ?

Autant dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Elle a baissé les yeux en voyant que je restais silencieuse et que je la fixais avec insistance. Je l'ai finalement installée sur mes genoux dans le salon et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne lui ai jamais caché que je n'étais pas sa mère, ni que Lily et James sont morts. Même si j'ai déjà refusé de tout lui raconter il y a peu en lui disant qu'elle était encore trop jeune. Elle commence à se poser des questions…

\- Mais… Même si je n'étais pas dans ton ventre comme Cameron, tu fais pareil avec lui et avec moi, non ?

\- Si. Je vous élève de la même manière, comme si tu étais ma fille biologique, ai – je confirmé.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'appeler Maman ?

Logique implacable des enfants. J'ai réfléchis deux secondes avant de répondre :

\- Parce que moi je suis une grande personne et je sais faire la différence. J'ai peur que si tu commences à m'appeler Maman et à appeler Dante Papa tu oublies tes vrais parents. Ta vraie Maman et ton vrai Papa. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne peux pas les oublier ! On va les voir souvent toutes les deux et Tata Bathy aussi ! Je te promets de pas les oublier ! Je peux t'appeler Maman aussi ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça lui vient soudainement. Jusque là ça se passait très bien. Est-ce que ça l'aidera si je la laisse m'appeler Maman alors que je ne le suis pas, même si je remplace Lily auprès d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentira mieux si je la laisse faire ? Je lui ai promis d'y réfléchir et de lui en reparler après. Et elle semblait un peu déçue, mais elle a acquiescé.

J'avoue que je suis prise au dépourvu. L'idée ne m'avait même jamais traversé la tête : je me sens déjà assez coupable de tenir le rôle de Lily auprès d'elle.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

J'ai parlé à Dante de Mary ce soir quand les enfants étaient couchés. Il n'a pas semblé aussi dérouté que moi. Il avait même l'air de s'y attendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas traiter Mary et Cameron comme tes enfants et exiger qu'ils t'appellent différemment, m'a t –il répondu.

\- Mais _c'est_ différent, ai –je répété.

\- Je sais, et je crois que tu veilles à ce que Mary fasse cette différence depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Laisse la nous appeler Maman et Papa. Elle se sentira mieux et elle n'en oubliera pas pour autant Lily et James. Tu as mis une photo d'eux dans sa chambre et tu l'emmènes souvent sur leur tombe, je te rappelle. Il lui serait difficile d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

J'ai soupiré, il n'a pas tord. Mais j'ai l'impression de trahir un peu plus James et Lily en laissant leur fille faire ça.

 _Vendredi 10 Mai 1985 : maison_

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier. Aileen a eu 17 ans. Soit la majorité en Angleterre, même si elle est toujours mineure aux USA jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Pour l'occasion, je me suis déplacée jusqu'à Salem "en grande pompe" c'est-à-dire avec tout mon attirail de Lady. Je ne suis peut –être pas conservatrice, mais je tenais à lui offrir officiellement le traditionnel bijou qui lui apprend que je la considère dès à présent comme un membre majeur de ma famille et donc avec les responsabilités et les droits qui vont avec.

Je l'ai retrouvée dans son dortoir ce soir. Les jeunes étaient tous affalés en tas sur les lits lorsque je suis arrivée. Quand ils m'ont vue l'effet a été immédiat. Ils se sont levés pour presque se mettre au garde-à-vous. Certains garçons ont même resserré leurs cravates pour avoir l'air plus présentable et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle. J'aime impressionner les petits jeunes comme ça et qu'on reconnaisse mon statut.

La noblesse Américaine n'est pas comme celle Anglaise même si elle en est issue pour la majeure partie. Ils ne sont pas aussi cérémonieux et old school que nous. Alors ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude, même pour les Sangs-Purs qui se trouvaient dans le lot.

Aileen a bondi sur ses pieds comme si on l'avait soudainement piquée et elle m'a jetée un regard inquiet. Je lui ai souri pour la rassurer avant de hausser un sourcil en jetant un regard appuyé à ses amis. Ils ont tous déguerpi rapidement, mais je me suis rendue compte en repartant qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin.

\- Il y a eu un problème au Phare ? m'a-t-elle immédiatement demandé.

\- Non. Je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que c'est ton 17ème anniversaire et je voulais t'offrir ton présent moi-même en tant que Lady Entwhistle.

Je lui ai tendu l'écrin. Je lui ai offert une bague en or blanc sertie de trois émeraudes pour faire miroir avec le pendentif-talisman que je lui ai un jour offert pour la protéger de moi et qu'elle porte toujours.

Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était un peu plus grande que moi maintenant. Ça m'a fait étrange. Ma petite sœur a grandi et bientôt elle se détachera entièrement de moi pour vivre sa vie. C'est le cours normal des choses, mais ça me rend quand même triste.

Je lui ai aussi remis autre chose : la clef de son coffre à Gringotts. Je l'ai approvisionné chaque année d'une somme fixe depuis que j'en ai récupéré la gestion et dès à présent ce capital lui appartient, quoi qu'elle veuille en faire. Conformément à la loi, je lui ai cédé ses droits sur son argent. Si elle était contente de recevoir la bague, elle a fait une drôle de tête en tenant la petite clef dorée de son coffre. Finalement, après quelques instants, elle me l'a tendue en me demandant si je ne pouvais pas encore la garder pour le moment.

\- Non, ai – je répondu. Ça t'appartient et c'est à présent à toi d'en prendre soin. Aux yeux de la loi, je ne peux plus rien t'imposer et donc je ne suis plus responsable de tes possessions et de tes actes. C'est le fardeau qui arrive avec la majorité Aileen. Tu ne peux pas en accepter les côtés positifs et refuser les charges qui lui sont associées.

Mon discours a semblé la tétaniser. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très bien appréhendé le vide saisissant qu'on peut ressentir quand on se retrouve soudainement totalement maître de son destin. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle va entrer dans un monde d'adulte où elle devra décider de ce qu'elle va faire pour le reste de ses jours.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, l'ai – je rassurée en caressant sa joue. Et le Phare sera toujours ta maison. Seulement les choses vont être un peu différentes à présent.

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour que ça change, a t –elle répondu.

\- Ça viendra. Pour le moment, tu vas déjà finir l'école. Tu as encore un peu plus d'un an de tranquillité devant toi.

Elle m'a finalement souri. Et elle a gardé la clef. C'est une chose que j'ai fait avec grand soin jusque là. Mais maintenant, c'est à elle de le faire. C'est la juste part des choses.

 _Mercredi 31 Juillet 1985 : maison_

Décidément, Cameron n'en rate pas une depuis qu'il est capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes et de marcher. Aujourd'hui, jaloux qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Mary et de ne pas avoir de cadeaux, il a jeté le gâteau par terre. De qui tient –il son caractère enfin ?! Pas de moi.

Je n'ai pas bon caractère, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais je ne suis pas mesquine, ni encline à désobéir ni à faire ce qu'il a l'air de trouver "drôle" et doit constituer une blague à ses yeux. Il n'a que trois ans et c'est l'époque où tous les gamins font des bêtises, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai beau le punir, ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Et Dante ne m'aide pas du tout ! Il est beaucoup trop permissif par Merlin !

 _Mardi 17 Septembre 1985 : maison_

Tout à l'heure, ça a été au tour de Litchi de faire les frais de l'inventivité de Cameron. Ce pauvre chat aurait mieux fait de ne jamais entrer dans la salle de bain pour réclamer à manger pendant que j'aidais mon fils à se laver. Il l'a attrapée et l'a tirée avec lui dans l'eau. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié. Elle a réussi à sortir de la baignoire glissante après avoir distribué quelques coups de griffes pour que Cameron la lâche.

Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Je lui ai expliqué que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau et il alors trouvé un autre moyen de la "laver". En mettant de la lessive dans sa gamelle sur les croquettes. Heureusement que je l'ai vu. Je suis pas certaine que Litchi aurait survécu à cette nourriture là.

 _Mercredi 2 Octobre 1985 : maison_

J'ai eu une idée cette nuit. J'étais réveillée et je songeais à Sirius et au fait que rien n'a avancé pour lui au cours des dernières années. Alastor n'a rien trouvé de plus que moi à propos de Peter. Mais j'ai songé que si un procès avait finalement lieu, on pourrait demander à ce qu'il soit interrogé sous Veritaserum. Et qui mettrait en doute la parole d'une personne sous Véritaserum ? Personne au Magenmagot ne pourrait protester.

Sirius n'a jamais eu le droit un un procès ce qui est totalement illégal. Maintenant que l'affaire est tombée dans l'oublie, il devrait être possible de faire en sorte qu'il soit jugé. Je vais de ce pas mettre Tobias sur l'affaire.

 _*Maison*_

Tobias était à son bureau, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il a semblé surpris quand je suis entrée. Mais après que je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais venue, il avait plutôt l'air navré. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ça marche et j'ai répliqué qu'il avait intérêt à essayer toutes les combines possibles pour que ce putain de procès ait lieu. Alors il a soupiré et il a accepté. Il doit me tenir au courant de l'avancée des choses et m'a déjà avertie que ça allait prendre du temps.

 _Vendredi 14 Février 1986 : maison_

Cette année, j'ai eu le droit à une branche en fleur plutôt qu'un bouquet. J'ai mis un moment avant de reconnaître des fleurs de poirier. Ça signifie l'affection. C'est mignon.

 _Mardi 4 Mars 1986 : maison_

Je suis furieuse ! Mon chaudron m'a explosé à la tête tout à l'heure et ça a mis le feu partout. Ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Je préparais une potion que j'ai déjà fait des dizaine de fois. Alors je n'étais pas protégée et j'ai été salement brûlée. Dante est rentré en catastrophe à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants pendant que j'allais à la clinique de Sheffield. J'avais les mains, le visage et une partie du torse brûlé alors je ne pouvais pas me soigner seule.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai vu les Triplés d'esprit frappeur et l'un d'eux s'est même amusé à appuyer sur mes plaies même si je n'ai pas réussi à deviner lequel. Je suis rapidement repartie et sans séquelles avec consigne d'appliquer une pommade cicatrisante sur les blessures pendant une semaines. Heureusement que la magie existe. Si j'avais été me soigner chez les moldus j'en aurais eu pour des mois !

Les enfants se sont jetés sur moi dès que je suis rentrée. Apparemment il ont très nettement entendu l'explosion, vu la fumée et entendu mes cris malgré les sorts que j'ai mis en place sur mon labo. Ils ont eu peur pour moi.

Je suis retournée dans mon labo pour constater amèrement les dégâts. J'ai cherché de quoi ça pouvait venir et j'ai constaté que la poudre de corne de dragon avait une drôle de couleur au fond du bocal. Le haut où j'ai pioché n'était pas encore atteint physiquement, mais sa magie était déjà altérée. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire plus attention. Mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver : je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une poudre de corne de dragon qui ait tourné. C'est comme de l'os, les os ne tournent pas par Merlin ! En plus avec un ingrédient aussi dangereux, ça ne pouvait que provoquer une catastrophe. Je suis contente que ça n'est pas été pire en fait. J'aurais pu en mourir là.

 _Vendredi 28 Mars 1986 : maison_

Après de nombreux courrier avec la réserve de Dragon dans les Hébrides, j'ai finalement obtenu ce que je voulais. Il vont directement me fournir les ingrédients de base (écailles, cornes, sang) qu'ils récupèrent pendant leur travail. Ça m'évitera de passer par les apothicaires et je serais plus sûre de leur qualité.

J'ai aussi déniché un vieux livre qui conseillait sur la façon dont traiter des produits aussi dangereux pour les rendre compatibles avec la préparation des potions. Ce n'est pas comme les plantes que vous n'avez qu'à aller les cueillir (pour la plupart) avant de les incorporer.

Je reçois ma première livraison dès demain. Le plus beau dans l'histoire c'est que c'est beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, moins cher que si je passais pas un apothicaire. Ils me font le même prix que si j'en étais une et je me rends compte de la marge qu'ils se font dessus.

J'ai aussi appris pour l'occasion qu'être maître des potions me donne effectivement le droit d'acquérir de tels produits (les extraits de dragons sont des ingrédients de catégories 5, soit la plus dangereuse) sans passer par les contrôles auxquels sont soumis les apothicaires. Mais peu le font parce que les étapes pour rendre les ingrédients utilisables sont longues et fastidieuses. C'est extrêmement chronophage. Je préfère ça maintenant que j'ai expérimenté ce que donnent des ingrédients mal préparés.

 _Lundi 31 Mars 1986 : maison_

Je suis malade. Vraiment malade. J'ai attrapé la dragoncelle en manipulant les ingrédients que m'ont fourni les dragonniers. Je pense que d'ordinaire les ingrédients sont traités avant la vente pour écarter le risque. Je le saurais à présent.

J'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment mal cette nuit. J'ai pas mal de fièvre et des nausées atroces. Mais ce n'est qu'en voyant que mon teint était en train de devenir vert que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait. Il n'y a qu'une maladie que fait ça. J'ai réveillé Dante à distance.

\- Il faut que tu sortes tout de suite de la chambre, lui ai – je ordonné. Sinon tu vas être contaminé.

\- Relax. Tu as déjà oublié ? La magie n'a aucun effet sur moi. Je ne peux donc pas attraper ni véhiculer de maladies magiques comme la dragoncelle. Par contre il vaudrait mieux que les enfants quittent la maison jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus contagieuse. Je vais les emmener chez mes parents pour quelques jours.

\- Je… ai – je commencé pour protester.

Cameron était souvent allé chez eux, mais Mary était toujours restée à la maison même si elle a déjà vu les parents de Dante plusieurs fois quand ils viennent à la maison où quand on va manger chez eux. Je ne la leur ai jamais confiée.

\- Je dois te rappeler combien la dragoncelle est nocive chez les enfants ? a demandé Dante en se levant. Les adultes ont un faible risque d'en mourir tant qu'ils ne sont pas âgés, mais les enfants en meurent presque une fois sur deux. Tu veux prendre le risque ?

\- Non, ai – je grogné.

\- Très bien. Je les emmène immédiatement : ne sort pas de la chambre tant que nous ne sommes pas partis et attends moi pour faire la potion pour te soigner. Tu n'as pas envie de causer une nouvelle catastrophe cette année.

J'ai essayé de lui jeter un regard noir, mais il est parti avant. Je me suis recouchée et rendormie. Mais il m'a secouée dès qu'il est revenu. C'est une bonne chose : il fallait que je prépare la potion avant d'être au plus mal. Le traitement n'empêche pas la maladie de se développer mais juste les complications. Ce qui signifie que je vais en chier, pour parler franchement, pendant les quatre prochains jours avant de voir une amélioration dans mon état.

Je viens de me recoucher après avoir pris ma potion et j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé du ciment tellement c'était épais et gris. Ça me reste sur l'estomac. La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que la dragoncelle est immunisante : une fois qu'on l'a eu, on ne peut plus l'attraper à nouveau à moins d'être particulièrement malchanceux.

 _Mardi 8 Avril 1986 : maison_

Je suis en pleine forme et non contagieuse même si j'ai encore le teint un peu vert. Heureusement que la dragoncelle ne s'attrape qu'une fois !

Dante a vraiment été d'une patience exemplaire. Il est resté avec moi toute la semaine et il m'a maternée comme si j'avais deux ans. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. J'étais incapable de me lever ne serait ce que pour aller aux toilettes. Et ne parlons même pas de rester assise. Et je dois bien admettre que durant les brèves phases où j'étais réveillée je n'ai pas été la patiente la plus agréable qui soit. Je ne pouvais pas crier mais il s'en est quand même pris plein la tête. Franchement, je suis admirative. Je crois que même Kathie, qui est pourtant Guérisseuse et la personne la plus gentille et compréhensive que je connaisse, n'aurais pas réussi à faire aussi bien que lui.

Mais j'ai au moins compris pourquoi la potion pour la Dragoncelle est aussi consistance : impossible de la vomir. C'est bien la seule chose qui a réussi à rester dans mon ventre les derniers jours. Dante peut en témoigner. Je ne sais même pas combien de fois il a dû se changer à cause de moi. J'ai bien cru que j'allais crever dans mon lit.

Heureusement, maintenant, c'est terminé et les enfants sont revenus au Phase pour mon plus grand bonheur.

J'ai attendu avec une certaine appréhension de voir Mary et Cameron revenir à la maison. Je ne m'inquiétait pas tellement pour mon fils que pour Mary. Elle n'avait jamais dormi loin de la maison et je ne l'avais jamais quittée aussi longtemps. J'ai eu l'irrationnelle peur qu'ils ne m'aiment plus parce que j'ai passé tellement de jours loin d'eux. Peur qu'ils pensent que je les ai abandonnés.

Ils se sont jetés sur moi dès qu'ils m'ont vue et ça m'a rassurée. Ils allaient tous les deux bien et ont été ravis de passer ces quelques jours chez les parents de Dante. Ça ressemblait à des vacances pour eux et Ethan et Léonie les gâtent comme s'ils étaient roi et reine. Mary appelle les parents de Dante papy et mamie. J'imagine que c'était inévitable après l'avoir autorisée à nous appeler papa et maman.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé des parents de ton vrai papa et ta vraie maman ? lui ai – je demandé.

\- Tu es ma vraie maman, a t –elle répondu en me fixant sérieusement avant de demander soudainement inquiète : Tu l'es n'est ce pas ?

J'imagine qu'elle ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter à ce propos et de craindre qu'on ne l'aime pas ou qu'on l'abandonne nous aussi.

\- Oui, je suis aussi ta maman. Mais je voulais parler de ta première maman et de ton premier papa.

\- Je préfère quand tu dis comme ça.

\- Alors je le ferais, l'ai – je rassurée. Je t'ai déjà parlé de tes premiers grands-parents ?

Elle a secoué la tête et je lui en ai parlé, passant sur le fait qu'ils avaient tous les quatre eu des morts aussi horribles que Lily et James. Et que je suis coupable de la mort de ses grands-parents maternels. Il y a des choses que je voudrais que personne n'apprenne jamais.

 _*Maison*_

Les enfants ont trouvé très drôle de se barbouiller entièrement de peinture verte pour "faire comme maman". Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. De la solidarité envers ce qui m'est arrivé ou juste une façon de rire ? J'étais encore en train de me demander quand Dante a débarqué dans la pièce et qu'il avait aussi le visage tout vert. Je lui ai jeté un regard très clair quant à ce que je pensais de ça et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est :

\- C'est leur faute, ils m'ont forcé.

Le tout en pointant les gamins du doigts, bien sûr. Gamins qui se sont mis à protester vigoureusement. Parfois je me demande qui est le pire...

 _Vendredi 9 Mai 1986 : maison _

Mary va avoir 6 ans cette année. Il est temps pour elle d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même alors il va falloir que je lui trouve un précepteur. Il faut que ce précepteur ait une très forte conscience professionnelle : il est hors de question qu'il ouvre son clapet et raconte partout qu'il enseigne à la célèbre Mary Potter. Pas même une allusion.

 _Jeudi 15 Mai 1986 : maison_

J'ai un peu travaillé sur les procédés à appliquer aux extraits de dragons pour les rendre utilisables. Je les trouvais excessivement compliqués et quand j'ai vu la date du livre qui était censé être la dernière édition sortie, j'ai compris pourquoi. Personne n'a révisé le procédé depuis 200 ans ! Je veux bien que les Maîtres de Potion le fassent en moins en moins et que seuls eux aient le droit de changer ces procédés, mais des apothicaires auraient pu se manifester non ? Cela dit, ça explique peut -être la baisse de qualité vue chez les apothicaires...

Je sais que mon but premier dans la recherche c'est une potion contre la lycanthropie (car, non, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné), mais là il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ça.

 _Mardi 10 Juin 1986 : maison_

Bon, ça m'a pris un mois, mais j'ai finalement édité le procédé pour les ingrédients provenant des dragons. Et c'était bien nécessaire. J'ai presque tout modifié et surtout j'ai simplifié la plupart des choses. Je vais écrire un article et l'envoyer au mensuel de potion. On verra bien si ça intéresse la communauté des potionnistes internationaux ou si je suis la seule à m'occuper moi-même de mes ingrédients.

En parlant de ça, j'envisage sérieusement d'installer de vraies serres sur l'île. Pour le moment je garde les plantes que j'utilise le plus souvent dans des pots et je me suis créée une sorte de jardin intérieur au 3ème étage du Phare mais j'aimerais bien agrandir ma collection, pour ainsi dire. Faut que j'en parle à Dante.

 _Mardi 1 er Juillet 1986 : maison_

J'ai reçu mon mensuel de potion aujourd'hui et je me suis empressée de le lire. Mon article était publié dedans ! Comme je n'avais jamais reçu aucune réponse du rédacteur du magazine j'avais pensé qu'il avait jeté mon article à la poubelle, mais non. Apparemment c'était assez bon pour être publié dans un magazine d'édition international !

 _Jeudi 4 Juillet 1986 : maison_

J'ai reçu du courrier venant d'autres Maître des Potions aujourd'hui. Quelques anglais, mais aussi un autre qui vit en Italie et écrit un anglais plus qu'approximatif. Ils réagissent à mon article et j'en suis étonnée. Ils posent des questions et semblent assez intéressés. Je vais leur répondre dans la foulée.

 _Samedi 16 Août 1986 : maison_

Dante a résolu le problème du précepteur. Il m'a dit que sa mère était préceptrice et qu'elle serait sans doute ravie d'enseigner à nouveau. J'ai émis des doutes quant à l'efficacité de cet apprentissage, après tout elle va enseigner à Mary qu'elle considère comme sa petite-fille, mais il m'a rassuré. Apparemment c'est aussi elle qui a enseigné à ses trois enfants et Dante en grimaçait encore en me disant qu'elle devient intraitable quand elle endosse son costume de Professeur. Tant mieux. Ça règle le problème de la discrétion. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que je vais supporter d'avoir Léonie sous mon toit quasi-quotidiennement…

 _Samedi 30 Août 1986 : maison_

J'ai bien ri tout à l'heure. J'étais allée faire un saut sur le chemin de traverse passer à Gringotts.

Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai trouvé Mary et Cameron en train de jouer bien sagement dans le salon mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Dante qui devait les surveiller. Aileen était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses derniers devoirs avant son départ pour Salem demain. Elle en est déjà à son avant dernière année. Le temps passe trop vite.

Bref, toujours est – il que j'ai donc cherché Dante… Pour découvrir que les enfants l'avaient enfermé à clef dans la salle demain. Comment ils ont eu cette clef et où elle se trouve actuellement est un mystère. Même un accio ne l'a pas ramenée.

\- Tu dis quoi sur la magie déjà ? ai – je ricané dans le couloir quand il m'a demandé de le faire sortir. Les sorciers ne savent rien faire sans elle et leur bout de bois, non ? Si on devait faire venir un serrurier moldu, tu serais coincé là devant pendant au moins 24 heures.

\- Ça va, a t –il grogné. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oui, la magie c'est bien pratique parfois et je suis content que tu sois une sorcière. Maintenant fait moi sortir de là !

Je rigolais ouvertement quand il a ouvert la porte après un _Alohomora_ bien placé. Je lui ai demandé s'il trouvait toujours Cameron aussi drôle après cette blague tout en insinuant que moi je commençais à y prendre goût. Il m'a gratifiée d'un regard noir. Maintenant il sait ce que je ressens d'ordinaire quand c'est lui qui rigole aux bêtises de notre fils.

 _Lundi 1 er Septembre 1986 : maison_

Léonie était devant ma porte à huit heure moins le quart précisément avec une petite mallette dans la main. Elle m'a toisée avant de sourire à son fils qui partait travailler dans la foulée. Quand Dante a disparu avec le MagicoBus, nous nous sommes fait face en silence pendant un moment avant que je ne lui montre l'endroit où elle va pouvoir faire cours à Mary.

J'ai construit un balcon entièrement vitré au premier étage et avec quelques sorts j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit utilisable en toute circonstance, même quand le soleil d'été tapera dessus. Les enfants l'ont saluée avec joie et elle m'a plus où moins congédiée. Dans ma propre maison. Si je ne m'étais pas promis de ne pas me disputer avec elle je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser. Au lieu de quoi j'ai appelé Tera pour qu'elle garde un œil sur ce qu'il se passait et je me suis enfermée dans mon labo.

Le meilleur moyen pour que ça se passe bien, c'est qu'on ne soit pas trop longtemps en présence l'une de l'autre.

 _Mercredi 19 Novembre 1986_ _: maison_

J'ai eu des nouvelles de Tobias aujourd'hui. Et elles sont mauvaises. Il est remonté jusqu'au Ministre et personne, je dis bien personne, n'a jugé utile que Sirius ait un procès. Apparemment toutes les « preuves » rassemblées contre lui suffisent à le condamner. Ces gens ne veulent pas admettre que les moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ne pouvaient pas la comprendre ! Ça m'énerve !

Il est grand temps que j'aille rendre une petite visite personnelle au Président du Magenmagot. Tobias m'a regardée stupidement quand je lui ai dit. Il a peut -être osé déranger la Ministre de la Magie, mais pas Dumbledore. Je vais pas me gêner, moi ! Je vais cependant attendre la prochaine fois que le Magenmagot sera convoqué au grand complet : pas question de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui dans son bureau après qu'il ait plus ou moins essayé de me détruire le cerveau.

Il ne me reste qu'à attendre la prochaine lettre du Magenmagot : en tant que dirigeante d'une famille des Trente Sacrés j'ai un siège qui m'y est réservé, aussi partial et stupide que ça puisse être. Je n'ai jamais siégé pour le moment, mais je ferais une exception pour une fois.

 _Samedi 14 Février 1987 : maison_

La fleur de cette année a quelque chose d'effrayant, je trouve. Dante m'a offert des muscaris blanches. Ces fleurs sont utilisées pour exprimer son amour en prélude à un mariage ou à un engagement sérieux. Quand j'ai posé la question à Dante, il s'est contenté de me lancer un sourire qui m'a dit qu'il préparait effectivement quelque chose. Rien de bon selon moi.

 _Jeudi 19 Mars 1987 : maison _

J'ai fait l'erreur de l'année aujourd'hui. J'ai emmené Mary sur le Chemin de Traverse avec moi. J'avais une course rapide à faire et elle avait insisté.

Sauf que depuis que Cameron a réussi à mettre le feu à ses cheveux je ne sais comment le mois dernier elle les porte très court. Et que du coup, on voyait sa cicatrice.

Quelqu'un la reconnue et ça a été la ruée au Chaudron Baveur et sur le Chemin même. Tout le monde essayait de l'apercevoir, de la toucher, de lui parler. J'ai dû nous faire transplaner en catastrophe quand la foule a commencé à nous entourer et qu'on ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était agrippée à moi, l'air totalement traumatisée. Pas étonnant. Ces gens sont fous ! Ils lui ont arraché des cheveux et elle avait une sale griffure au bras. Si je croire les personnes qui ont fait ça je les scalpe avant de les écorcher vifs.

 _Mardi 7 Avril 1987 : maison_

J'ai assisté durant toute la journée à la tenue d'un procès au Magenmagot. Je n'attendais plus cette satanée lettre d'invitation ! Et en plus il s'est avéré que le sujet était intéressant pour moi. Un homme était à la tête d'un vaste réseau de trafic de potion et d'ingrédient en tout genre et a apparemment été à l'origine de la mort de plusieurs personnes. Pas étonnant, les potions sont une discipline sensible. Je pouvais établir depuis ma place, pourtant tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre, que les potions qu'il vendait étaient mal préparées.

Les délibérations du Magenmagot se font à main levée, il n'y a pas de vote à huis-clos à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet extrêmement sensible ou qu'un juré le demande. Outre le Grand Manitou, c'est à dire le président du Magenmagot à savoir Dumby, le jury est composé d'un vaste panel de magistrat et de toutes les personnes ayant le droit à un siège de par leur sang. Fondamentalement, ces derniers ne viennent que rarement lorsqu'un sujet les intéresse. Pour preuve, les 29 autres sièges de ma section étaient vides.

Bref, après le procès, j'ai réussi à alpaguer Dumby. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi de me voir, et il était certainement très étonné que je vienne lui parler. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire en vérité.

\- Je rencontre énormément de difficulté à obtenir un procès pour Sirius Black, lui ai – je annoncé de but en blanc. Personne ne veut régulariser sa situation et lui offrir le droit d'être jugé. Pas même la Ministre. S'il y a bien une personne qui le peut, c'est vous. Vous avez la quasi-souveraineté en ce qui concerne la justice magique.

Il m'a longuement observée avant de dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que la culpabilité de Sirius était une affaire établie et classées depuis des années. Il allait se détourner quand j'ai sifflé :

\- Je sais que vous êtes celui qui a pratiqué le Fidelitas pour les Potter. Et je sais aussi que Sirius est parfaitement innocent. En vérité vous ne _voulez pas_ qu'il soit libéré, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes encore en train de manipuler tout le monde pour arriver à vos objectifs et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il est question de Mary Potter.

\- Votre propension à me tenir responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas dans votre vie m'a toujours sidéré, Lady Entwhiste, m'a répondu ce vieux bâtard sur un ton tout à fait calme. Et vos accusations sont insultantes.

\- Ben voyons ! Vous savez, je ne baisserais pas les bras. Sirius sortira de prison d'une manière ou d'une autre et je veillerais à ce que vos petits secrets vous retombent dessus.

\- Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que vous allez faire évader Sirius Black ?a t -il rétorqué, une lueur sournoise dans l'œil.

\- Vous espérez aussi pouvoir me mettre en prison, n'est ce pas Dumbledore ? Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir.

Et je lui ai tourné le dos pour partir avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Sur le moment, j'avais bien envie de lui arracher les poils de la barbe un à un avec une pince à épiler chauffée à blanc.

Voilà donc tout ce que ça m'a apporté : rien. Je suis passée voir Tobias après, et il n'a pas semblé surpris. Je lui ai dit que je ne laisserais pas tomber pour autant. Qui sait, si jamais on harcèle le Magenmagot suffisamment longtemps ils finiront peut -être pas céder juste pour que ça cesse.

 _Dimanche 28 Juin 1987 : maison_

Aileen est revenue à la maison tout à l'heure, avec son diplôme en poche. Et un petit hippogriffe sous le bras. Apparemment sa dernière correspondante le lui a donné. Elle a dit que je n'aurais pas à m'en inquiéter et qu'elle sait s'occuper d'un hippogriffe.

Elle veut devenir joueuse professionnelle d'Hippo-ball. L'idée ne l'a vraisemblablement plus quittée depuis qu'elle était en 3ème année. Un hippogriffe n'est toutefois pas réellement un animal de compagnie. Ils grandissent vite, sont susceptibles, et je vois déjà la catastrophe arriver avec Mary qui est trop curieuse pour son bien et Cameron qui est le roi des bêtises.

De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il soit autorisé d'avoir un hippogriffe chez sois si on a pas passé des qualifications auprès du Ministère. Il est probable qu'elle soit obligée de le mettre dans une écurie le temps qu'elle obtienne ces qualifications. Elle a essayé de me convaincre qu'elle pouvait se passer des autorisations du Ministère, mais c'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie que des agents viennent mettre leurs sales nez fouineurs chez moi.

 _Lundi 6 Juillet 1987 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, Maxime a terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'est le premier des orphelins de Kathie à qui ça arrive. Quand je pense au petit garçon totalement amorphe qu'il était la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fière de lui. Il veut devenir architecte et va essayer de décrocher une bourse à Brocéliande. S'il n'y arrive pas, je participerais à ses frais de scolarité, bien entendu.

 _Samedi 1 er Août 1987 : maison_

J'ai pris Aileen à part dans mon bureau pour qu'on parle un peu de son avenir. C'est vrai, les facs commencent en Septembre et elle n'est toujours inscrit nulle part.

\- Je ne veux pas m'inscrire à la fac, a t –elle dit avec aplomb.

\- Tu peux tout à fait trouver un travail sans passer par la fac, mais ce ne sera pas très bien rémunéré, ai – je fait remarquer.

Avec la petite cagnotte qu'elle a en sa possession, elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de travailler du tout et la possibilité de mener une vie aisée malgré tout. Mais je n'imagine pas qu'elle ne travaille pas.

\- Je vais élever Thorondor* pendant deux ans, a t –elle dit. Et après j'entrerais dans une équipe d'Hippo-ball en tant que professionnelle.

\- Élever un Hippogriffe ne prend pas 12 heures dans la journée. En deux ans, tu peux passer un diplôme de Soigneur par exemple, ce qui ne pourrait que t'être utile si tu veux travailler avec des hippogriffes, et lui consacrer ton temps libre.

\- Les hippogriffes sont des animaux exigeants : il faut leur consacrer toute ton énergie, a-t-elle vivement protesté. J'aurais le temps de passer un diplôme après avoir fait carrière ou peut –être que je n'en aurais pas besoin si je deviens entraîneur !

J'ai essayé d'argumenter, mais elle est têtue comme une mule. Je trouve qu'elle perd son temps en consacrant toutes ses journées à son hippogriffe : dans la nature ils se débrouillent très bien seuls. Mais j'imagine que je ne peux pas la forcer à changer d'avis…

* * *

 _*Il s'agit là, bien évidemment, d'une référence à la saga de Tolkien (pour ceux qui connaissent le Silmarillion) dont Aileen est une grande fan d'ailleurs._

 _A suivre..._


	5. Les quatre quelque chose

_Hello **AppleCherrypie**! Oui, les sorciers connaissent la gastro, mais comme pour le rhume, ils ont une potion qui la fait disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Mais comme la magie ne résout pas tout, je suis sûre qu'il existe un équivalent magique bien chiant XD_

 _Zilphya reviendra **CelineM** , mais ne sois quand même pas trop pressée de la revoir parce qu'elle annonce les ennuis ! _

_C'est sûr que le temps passe bien plus rapidement en ce début de tome que dans les précédents **Stilandra Black**. Pour Dante et Crystall, on peut dire qu'ils forment un véritable couple depuis la fin du chapitre 3. Ça a mis encore un peu de temps après, mais pour la faire courte un soir il s'est pointé dans sa chambre pour dormir et elle l'a laissé faire X)_

 _Pour le précepteur j'avais aussi pensé à Remus, mais il ne s'est toujours pas réconcilié avec Crys pour le moment, même si ça ne saurait tarder. Pour Dumby, faut pas oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir du Ministère. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui rentrer dans le lard comme d'habitude. Et il essayait vraiment de trouver un prétexte pour la mettre en taule elle aussi ! Agresser le grand manitou du Magenmagot, c'est une très bonne raison non ?_

 _Et je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre dans cette fic. Au moins autant que dans le tome 2 je dirais, mais sans doute plus (voir beaucoup plus) vu que la fic couvre une période de temps plus étendue._

 _Ça fait même beaucoup de bien à Crystall_ _ **Antig0ne**_ _! Si quelqu'un pense qu'elle aurait aussi bien évolué avec Sirius en après guerre, il se trompe. J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. Bref, contente de te revoir sur une de mes fics ;)_

 _La raison du titre se trouve à la fin du chapitre et je me demande si quelqu'un connaît ça ! Il a l'air de rien, mais il définit parfaitement ce chapitre X) En dehors de ça, je sens que le chapitre ne va pas plaire à pas mal de personne, vu les échos que j'ai eu en reviews depuis le début du tome... Désolée ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même un peu !_

* * *

 **Les quatre quelque chose**

 _Mercredi 16 Septembre 1987 : maison_

Dante est venu s'asseoir au salon avec moi tout à l'heure. Quand les enfants sont couchés j'aime prendre un peu de temps pour m'asseoir et lire. D'ordinaire il s'étale sur le canapé et dessine ou alors il allume la télévision qu'il a réussi à installer chez nous. Là, il s'est assis en face de moi et m'a regardée jusqu'à ce que je laisse tomber mon journal pour lui accorder de l'attention. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, parce que ça veut dire qu'il attend une discussion sérieuse et que généralement c'est pour me dire que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec mon attitude. Il est facile à vivre, mais ses mises au point ne me plaisent généralement pas.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? ai – je soupiré. Ou pas fait ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Pas vraiment. Ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'on vit ensemble.

\- Jusque là, je suis d'accord, ai – je commenté, méfiante.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé, tu m'as dit non et je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi. C'était le mauvais moment et pour de mauvaises raisons. Ce n'est plus pareil aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi parles - tu ? ai – je demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De mariage bien sûr.

Je pensais que la mention du mot mariage allait me faire suffoquer et que j'allais être horrifiée. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti la dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé. Mais non. J'ai été un peu étonnée, un peu effrayée aussi. Mais plus aussi opposée à l'idée que je pouvais l'être dans le passé. J'ai plié mon journal pour le poser de côté.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? ai – je demandé. Tout marche bien entre nous alors pourquoi vouloir tout changer ?

\- Parce que j'en ai assez d'attendre. J'ai repoussé le moment pour toi, mais maintenant s'en est assez. Et justement : tout marche bien. Tu craignais que ça se passe mal et qu'on se retrouve enfermés dans une vie infernale. Nous avons eu le temps de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Le mariage ne rendra pas les choses différentes. Je pourrais seulement t'appeler ma femme et tu auras le droit à une bague. Deux en fait : une pour les fiançailles et une alliance.

Dante a raison. La vie que nous nous sommes construite ces dernières années n'est pas parfaite, heureusement, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais me sentir aussi bien avec lui et ici. Je n'aurais jamais cru arriver là quand la guerre s'est terminée. Surtout qu'au départ tout ça vient d'un élément totalement imprévisible et que je voyais comme une catastrophe.

Mais, oui parce qu'il y en a un, le spectre de Sirius est toujours là. Je lui reste attachée malgré tout et la culpabilité, si elle s'est un peu apaisée, n'a pas disparu. Comment pourrais – je parler de mariage sans penser à lui ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? a t –il demandé en voyant que je restais silencieuse.

\- A Sirius, ai – je répondu en toute honnêteté. Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse t'aimer comme je l'ai aimé. Comme je l'aime encore.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, m'a t –il assuré.

\- Comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être ? Tu as conscience que tu es plus attaché à moi que moi à toi ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous sommes tous les deux aussi attaché l'un que l'autre. On ne se voit juste pas de la même façon et je me satisfais parfaitement ce que j'ai. Je ne veux pas remplacer Sirius, merci bien. Je veux avoir ma propre place pas être un lot de consolation.

Ce qu'il dit est étonnant mais sonne juste. Je n'ai jamais cherché à combler le vide laissé par Sirius. Il n'y a que Sirius qui pourrait le faire. Et Dante est tellement différent de lui. Peut –être qu'il a raison. Je l'aime aussi fort mais pas de la même façon.

Je suis restée silencieuse et il a semblé attendre que je finisse de réfléchir à ses paroles. J'ai finalement pris ma décision, et c'était moins difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours ce relent de culpabilité, d'amertume et de tristesse dans chaque décision que je prends nous concernant, Dante et moi.

\- Je te préviens : il est hors de question de faire un grand mariage. Je veux quelque chose de simple.

\- Attends ! s'est –il alarmé. Attends !

\- Quoi ? me suis – je étonnée.

Il s'est levé m'a fait signe de l'imiter avant de s'approcher pour poser un genou par terre.

\- Pitié Dante, ai – je grogné.

\- Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir, a t –il ordonné. Crystall Luna Entwhistle, veux – tu m'épouser envers et contre tout ?

\- Dante…

\- Crystall ?

Je l'ai encore fixé une seconde avant de capituler. Après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir, je pouvais bien le dire :

\- Oui, j'accepte.

Toujours à genou, il a passé une bague à mon annulaire et il avait l'air tellement content que j'ai même pas réussi à m'agacer.

Me voilà donc officiellement fiancée. Et je ne me sens étonnamment pas aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à sa famille. Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement appréciée alors je ne pense pas qu'ils vont sauter de joie.

 _Jeudi 24 Septembre 1987 : maison _

Les parents de Dante n'ont effectivement pas sauté de joie même si sa mère a versé une petite larme pour la forme : c'est le premier de ses enfants à se marier. Elle craignait que ça n'arrive jamais. Entre Monroe qui est complètement timbrée et chasse les vampires et Victor-Hugo qui voyage toute l'année sans jamais se poser, ce n'est pas bien étonnant. Dante est le plus "normal" des enfants White, si j'ose dire.

Dante veut se marier au plus vite, il dit qu'on a attendu suffisamment longtemps, et moi je dis qu'il est hors de question que je me marie si ma sœur ne peut pas être présente. On ne mourra pas si on attend encore un peu. Du coup, c'est prévu pour les vacances de Noël si tout va bien.

Il veut absolument me voir avec une robe de mariée alors que je voyais plutôt une cérémonie sobre en civile au Ministère. Et quand il veut quelque chose, il insiste jusqu'à l'obtenir. Je ne vis qu'avec des gens têtus. Je pense que ça a à voir avec mon mauvais caractère : qui à part des gens têtus pourraient vouloir vivre avec moi ?

Je vais donc devoir aller me choisir une robe de mariée. Avec les quatre pires accompagnatrices possibles. Léonie, Monroe, Elena et Kathie. En fait j'ai presque supplié Kathie de venir pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec les trois autres. J'aurais préféré y aller seule, mais Monroe a piqué une crise, Léonie a insisté pour "limiter les dégâts" selon ses propres mots, et Elena s'est imposée joyeusement. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une potion pour me calmer et ne pas tuer tout le monde le jour de l'essayage.

Je suis en train de me demander qui je pourrais choisir comme témoin. Ma sœur, c'est certain puisqu'elle est ma dernière famille. La deuxième personne à laquelle j'ai spontanément pensé a été Remus. Mais il ne m'a jamais recontactée. Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je lui envoie une invitation comme un signe de paix ?

Je suppose que je pourrais demander à Kathie ou Arlem en dernier recours. Après tout il a été là depuis le début et il doit sans doute en savoir bien plus sur ma vie de couple avec Dante que les autres.

 _*Maison*_

Je vais envoyer une lettre à Remus. Ça fait 6 ans maintenant. Il serait temps que l'un de nous cesse de se comporter comme un enfant. J'avais décidé d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais je veux le voir.

 _Lundi 28 Septembre 1987 : maison_

Remus ne m'a pas répondu. Pourtant ma chouette est revenue et comme elle n'avait plus la lettre à sa patte j'en déduis qu'elle a bien délivré la missive au concerné. Je vais lui renvoyer une autre lettre pour lui proposer un rendez-vous dans le monde moldu. C'est un terrain neutre. Et s'il ne vient pas, je me pointerais en personne chez lui.

 _Jeudi 1 er Octobre 1987 : maison_

Ça y est, Mary a fait sa première magie ! Pour une raison inconnue, Dante a ramené à la maison des ballons qui flottaient dans les airs hier. J'ai de toute façon cessé de vouloir comprendre tout ce qu'il fait. Il m'a dit que ce sont des objets moldus et j'ignorais que ceux – ci étaient capables de faire léviter des choses… Naturellement, les enfants se sont immédiatement appropriés les ballons et on les a laissé tranquillement jouer avec jusqu'à ce que Cameron commence à pleurer.

En arrivant, j'ai constaté que tous les ballons étaient au plafond, soit hors de la portée des deux enfants. Cameron pleurait assit par terre et Mary… Mary rebondissait sur le plafond en compagnie des ballons. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant faire le tour de la pièce en riant. La première magie est toujours un moment particulier.

Je me demande comment ça se serait passé si elle avait été élevée par la sœur de Lily et comment celle-ci aurait réagit… Je doute que ça serait arrivé au cours d'un jeu ou que Pétunia l'aurait tranquillement accepté…

Je vais passer un coup de cheminette à Dante pour qu'il nous ramène de quoi fêter l'événement ce soir !

 _Vendredi 9 Octobre 1987 : maison_

Je vais retrouver Remus à Londres aujourd'hui. Je me sens à la fois excitée et apeurée à l'idée de le revoir. Ça fait tellement de temps... Et s'il n'était pas là ? J'ai l'impression de parler comme une adolescente qui part à son premier rendez-vous. C'est ridicule.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai attendu dans la rue qu'il arrive. Si longtemps que j'ai même craint qu'il soit passé et que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais non. Il a fini par arriver. J'ai tourné la tête et il s'est arrêté dès que nos regards se sont croisés.

Il avait mauvaise mine. Il avait des plaies à peine cicatrisées sur la visage. Il avait l'air fatigué et affreusement vieux dans ses vêtements rapiécés. Que s'est -il passé ces dernières années ? Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? Je n'ai pas été là et il avait visiblement eu besoin d'aide. Il est resté immobile alors c'est moi qui me suis approchée. J'avais l'intention de m'arrêter devant lui. Mais j'ai continué et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Je n'avais même pas conscience d'à quel point il m'avait manqué ! C'est quand je l'ai vu là que je m'en suis rendue compte. Je l'ai serré contre moi de toutes mes forces et ça m'a fait du bien. Après quelques secondes d'immobilisme, il a fait de même.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui ai – je dit quand je me suis reculée.

Il a souri, comme s'il trouvait ma remarque amusante mais son sourire n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Son visage s'est à nouveau affaissé et il m'a regardée d'un air grave. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas six, mais soixante ans qui étaient passés. De plus près, je voyais les cheveux blancs au milieu de ses mèches brunes, les rides, le voile sur ses yeux et les dizaines de cicatrices à demi-effacées.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ai – je répété puisqu'il restait désespérément silencieux.

\- Toi aussi, a t -il finalement répondu.

La seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez lui était vraisemblablement sa voix. L'entendre, c'était comme faire un saut dans le passé.

\- Tu voulais me voir, a t -il continué. Je suis là.

\- Oui, viens, asseyons nous.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as vraiment envie d'être vue en ma compagnie ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu clochard et rapiécé. Ou alors il voulait juste parler de sa lycanthropie. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je m'en moquais comme de mon premier sort.

\- Oui. Tu es mon ami. Je me moque du reste. Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent.

Nous nous sommes donc assis dans un café quelconque et le silence c'est installé pendant que je continuais à le fixer avec une certaine inquiétude, je dois dire. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là alors que tout clamait en lui qu'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un.

\- De quoi voulais – tu me parler ? a t -il demandé en détournant le regard, sans doute gêné par l'examen visuel que je lui faisais passer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment amener ça sans paraître brutale... Je vais me marier Remus.

Il a ouvert des yeux ronds et est resté immobile pendant une bonne minute avant de bafouiller d'étonnement. Le pauvre ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- J'ai aussi un fils, ai – je poursuivi. Et une fille.

\- Mais... Qui ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais déjà rencontré Dante...

\- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler... Sirius...

Et il s'est brutalement tu à la mention du prénom de la discorde. C'est à cause de Sirius que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés depuis la mort de Lily et James. On s'est fixés pendant un moment et il a repris en serrant les dents.

\- Black n'aimait pas du tout que tu sois amie avec lui. Ses craintes étaient fondées à ce que je vois.

La remarque m'a blessée comme s'il venait de me planter un couteau en plein cœur. Je me sens déjà suffisamment coupable sans qu'on ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Sans compter qu'à l'époque il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que Sirius s'inquiète à ce sujet par Merlin !

\- Tu prends sa défense ? ai – je préféré demander sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler le mal que sa dernière phrase m'avait fait.

\- Non. Je trouve ça bien que tu refasses ta vie. Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable.

\- Moi non plus, ai – je avoué. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix : je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai été contrainte d'avancer.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Que tu ais admis que _l'autre_ c'est du passé.

\- Remus, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau. Alors je n'en reparlerais plus jamais par la suite. Mais je suis toujours persuadée de l'innocence de Sirius et je compte toujours trouver un moyen de prouver cette innocence pour le sortir d'Azkaban.

La tension est montée d'un cran entre nous. Ce n'était pas bon. Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils et ses lèvres ont blanchi tant il les serrait pour ne pas parler. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir faire des efforts...

\- Cela étant dit, je voulais te voir pour que tu sois mon deuxième témoin au mariage.

La colère a cédé la place à l'effarement sur son visage. Incrédule, il m'a fixée un long moment avant de dire :

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- On ne peut plus. Tu es le seul ami de l'ancien temps, si j'ose dire, qui me reste. Et si tu ne veux pas, j'aimerais au moins que tu sois présent.

\- Mais... Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi diable ?

\- Regarde moi ! Je ne suis pas présentable par Merlin. Je... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé.

\- Remus, s'il te plaît ! Je m'en fiche d'à quoi tu ressembles !

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Désolé. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il s'est brusquement levé et je lui ai attrapé le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir. Depuis quand fuyait – il d'ailleurs ?

\- D'accord, lui ai – je dit. Ne viens pas si tu ne veux pas. Mais ne disparaît plus. Viens à la maison rencontrer Mary et Cameron.

\- Mary ? a t -il répété d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il avait peur.

\- Oui, Mary Potter. Elle vit avec moi, tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas, a t -il finalement dit en détournant le regard.

\- Remus, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je revienne dans ta vie. Je vais me répéter : j'en ai rien à foutre de ta condition ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'en foutais quand j'avais dix-sept ans, et ça n'a pas changé depuis.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque là que la mort des Maraudeurs et sa dispute avec moi lui avait retiré toutes les personnes qui ne le voyaient pas comme un monstre. Merlin qu'il a dû se sentir seul toutes ces années ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu survivre tout ce temps tout seul. Il en a durement souffert, ça se voit rien qu'à son physique. J'aurais été incapable de faire la même chose. J'ai toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramasser et ne pas faire de conneries.

Si ça se trouve, la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a jamais recontactée ce n'est pas la rancune (il n'a jamais été coléreux ou rancunier)... Peut -être qu'il se disait qu'il le méritait. Qu'il se punissait lui même. Pour ne rien avoir vu à propos de la trahison de Peter (ou Sirius pour lui) ou juste pour être un lycanthrope. Il a toujours eu tendance à s'auto-flageller pour ça et ce qu'il pense que ça inflige à son entourage. J'aurais vraiment dû lui renvoyer un courrier plus tôt. Je m'en veux.

Plus question qu'il continue sur cette lancée. Je suis de retour et ça va aller mieux maintenant. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Remus, tu connaissais mieux que moi James et Lily. Je n'ai été amie avec eux que peu de temps après tout. Tu sais des milliers de choses sur eux que j'ignore et que Mary voudra entendre. Si tu ne fais pas ça pour toi ou pour moi, fais le au moins pour elle.

D'accord, j'avoue ne pas avoir été très fair-play sur le coup. Je l'ai pris par les sentiments et ça a marché. Il a soupiré et cessé de tirer sur son poignet pour que je le lâche. Je savais que j'avais gagné. Il m'a promis de passer au Phare et de ne plus couper les ponts entre nous. Ça fait du bien. Énormément de bien. Je suis tellement contente de le retrouver !

 _Jeudi 15 Octobre 1987 : maison_

Dante vient de m'annoncer qu'il veut se marier chez les moldus aussi vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'amis. Étant cracmol, il est dans toutes leurs paperasses administratives. Petit détail, moi je n'existe pas chez eux. Ça va être compliqué. Mais je pense que le ministère doit pouvoir faire des cérémonies adaptées à un public moldu qui ignore assister à un mariage sorcier. Si tous les sorciers se tiennent bien, il n'y aura pas de problèmes... Ce qui n'est pas encore gagné !

 _Lundi 19 Octobre 1987 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, va débuter la grande épopée de ma robe de mariée. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'aurais préféré rester roulée en boule dans mon lit et que le monde oublie que j'existe. Mais je sais que d'ici un quart d'heure je trouverais Léonie et Monroe, venues m'emmener à l'échafaud, devant ma porte.

Ça va être atroce.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis enfin rentrée et je vais rester cloîtrée au Phare pendant au moins deux jours pour me remettre.

Nous sommes allées dans une petite boutique appelée " _Chez Rosebury_ ". D'après ce que j'ai compris les Rosebury habillent les grands de ce monde depuis des décennies et ne font que du sur mesure. Léonie y va régulièrement. Curieux, parce que je ne l'ai vue porter que des vêtements moldus jusqu'à présent.

Elena était surexcitée et parlait encore plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude pour donner ses idées et Monroe essayait de l'imiter avec beaucoup trop de succès à mon goût. Kathie souriait doucement en les regardant comme deux enfants turbulentes et je voyais Léonie comploter avec la couturière ce qui me disait rien de bon. Personne ne faisait plus attention à moi à partir du moment où je suis entrée dans la boutique. J'étais en train d'échafauder un plan pour déguerpir quand la couturière m'a attrapée par le bras suffisamment fort pour que ce soit douloureux avant de me pousser derrière un rideau.

Avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, je me suis retrouvée en sous-vêtement et elle a poussé un petit cri d'horreur en voyant mon corps. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas miss monde, mais j'apprécierais assez qu'on ne réagisse pas comme ça quand on me voit. Toutes mes cicatrices, je les ai eues pour protéger les fesses du monde magique.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail pour cacher ces… les dégâts, a commenté la voix de Léonie.

Je me suis retournée pour voir les quatre femmes m'accompagnant qui avaient toutes passé leurs têtes dans la cabine quand la couturière avait crié. Léonie avait un visage de marbre, Monroe avait l'air de s'en foutre (elle a dû en voir d'autre dans son métier), Elena et Kathie avait un insupportable regard emplit de pitié et de compassion. Je ne suis pas mutilée, alors autant dire que je n'ai pas apprécié.

\- Ça, ai – je lentement dit, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on combat les Mangemorts et Voldemort au lieu de se cacher et de faire semblant de ne rien voir. Et je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de me cacher ! Surtout pas si ça vous fait plaisir Léonie !

J'ai attrapé ma baguette et je me suis revêtue aussi sec pour quitter la boutique arguant que j'allais trouver une couturière qui saurait se contenir et qui ne me déshabillerait pas sans permission. Je ne suis pas une chose qu'elles peuvent manipuler à leur guise. Elles ont bien essayé de me retenir, mais je me suis dégagée et je suis sortie à grand pas. Pour rejoindre le monde moldu. Pas besoin de sur-mesure ou de robe unique. Dante veut que je porte une robe blanche, je m'en trouverais une qui fasse l'affaire par moi-même. Pas besoin des bons plans de Léonie !

\- Crystall ! Attends nous !

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui me courrait après. Il n'y a qu'Elena pour parler aussi fort. J'ai un moment hésité avant de finalement m'arrêter. Elena est arrivée près de moi, essoufflée et peu après Kathie a émergé de la foule.

\- Tu ne changes pas malgré les années, m'a t –elle dit avec un sourire qui a fait passer le reproche pour une simple constatation. Si Greg avait été là, il aurait réussi à te ramener là bas. Mais nous, nous n'y arriverons pas. Alors laisse nous au moins te suivre.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon cœur s'est pincé un moment à l'évocation de Greg. Personne ne l'avait plus évoqué devant moi depuis si longtemps. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là et puisse être mon témoin. Même si je n'ai aucune certitude que je serais sur le point de me marier s'il avait été vivant.

On a fait une boutique moldue de robe de mariée mais je n'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur. Je veux quelque chose de simple et qui ne sera pas voué qu'à cacher mes cicatrices. Je n'en ai pas honte même si je ne les expose pas d'ordinaire. Une fois que j'ai été débarrassée de Léonie et Monroe, les choses sont devenues moins catastrophiques, même si Elena essayait de m'habiller comme si j'étais sa poupée.

 _*Maison*_

Je n'avais pas réalisé que Dante m'avait vue passer comme une furie et Elena et Kathie me poursuivre quand j'ai quitté le chemin de Traverse. Sa mère lui avait déjà fait un topo de la situation et il avait le visage fermé quand il est rentré ce soir.

\- Il paraît que tu ne veux pas écouter les conseils de ma mère.

\- Quels conseils ? ai – je grogné.

\- Elle ne veut que t'aider.

\- En me disant que je ferais bien de me cacher le jour de mon mariage ? Hé bien je l'emmerde ! Pas question !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai des cicatrices et je suis tatouée, ai – je poursuivie sans lui prêter attention. Si les "dégâts" sont trop importants pour ses pauvres petits yeux innocents ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'enfilerais pas une combinaison pour lui faire plaisir ! Et si tu es d'accord avec elle alors c'est à se demander pourquoi on se marie merde !

Je ne me considère pas comme particulièrement sensible à propos de mon physique, mais Léonie a réussi à me faire prendre l'attaque pour l'insulte qu'elle est. C'est comme ces gens qui détournent le regard quand ils voient Alastor au lieu de reconnaître que la guerre l'a détruit et d'accepter que c'était un moment horrible. C'est son visage qu'on devrait choisir comme symbole de la guerre et pas des aurors tout beaux tout neufs !

J'ai fusillé Dante du regard et je suis allée m'enfermer dans mon labo avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir. Il m'a laissée me calmer avant de débarquer pendant que j'étais en train de préparer une potion de mémoire.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ? a t –il demandé.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a dit.

\- Alors ne l'écoute pas. Porte la robe que tu veux. Moi je les aime tes cicatrices.

\- Personne n'aime les cicatrices, pas même moi.

\- Tes cicatrices font parties de toi et de ce que tu es. Je te préfère avec. Et ça montre que ma femme est une guerrière. Ça me plaît.

\- Je ne suis pas encore ta femme alors ne t'avance pas trop, ai – je grogné.

\- Tu me brises le cœur chérie, a t –il souri.

Une fois encore, le conflit c'est réglé dans le calme. A croire que nous sommes réellement fait pour nous entendre. Ça ne cessera sans doute jamais de m'étonner même après des années.

 _Lundi 26 Octobre 1987 : maison_

Ça fait une semaine que la désastreuse séance d'essayage de robe de mariée est passée. J'ai retenté le coup aujourd'hui, mais seule. J'avais pas envie de me coltiner les hurlements d'Elena et il était de toute façon totalement hors de question que Léonie remette son nez dans mes affaires.

J'étais partie confiante et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Monroe sitôt que j'ai mis les pieds dans le Londres moldu. Interdite, je me suis immobilisée et elle a avancé vers moi, me rejoignant en deux grandes enjambées.

\- Salut ! a t –elle lancé avec un air sérieux.

\- Comment… ai – je commencé.

\- L'intuition.

Je vais finir par croire que l'intuition est une faculté que le nom de White confère. D'abord Dante et maintenant elle… J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de continuer :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue m'excuser pour ma mère. Elle est de la vieille génération. Pour elle une femme se doit d'être jolie, gentille et polie.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Elle ferait bien de regarder son comportement avant de dicter celui des autres.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule exception à sa règle : quand il s'agit de défendre sa famille. Elle te considère en quelque sorte comme une menace ce qui la dédouane.

La remarque m'a hérissée. Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre sa famille ! Bon, d'accord, je l'ai menacée de mort un jour, mais elle venait d'insulter Mary et ça c'était inacceptable.

\- Tout ça pour dire : j'ai aussi rencontré ce genre de problèmes avec elle. Mon entrée au BIAV ne l'a pas enchantée et encore aujourd'hui elle a du mal à admettre que je préfère chasser le vampire plutôt que de fonder une famille. Elle me le reproche au moins une fois dès qu'on se voit.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- C'était juste pour que tu sois au courant. Ma mère n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a juste peur de toi.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça ! Et je sais me rendre terrifiante pourtant.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. C'est juste… Essaie de ne pas être trop dure envers elle malgré son comportement exagéré de l'autre jour.

Je l'ai fixée droit dans les yeux. Léonie et moi sommes dès le début parties du mauvais pied et même si ça c'est amélioré par la suite, essentiellement parce qu'on voulait toutes les deux faire plaisir à Dante, la situation est toujours restée bancale. Mais je veux toujours faire un effort pour lui. Il en fait bien assez pour moi.

\- Je vais essayer, ai – je soupiré. Pour Dante. Mais elle ne mettra plus son nez dans la préparation du mariage.

\- Ça tombe bien : je suis là pour mettre le mien dedans. Donc, hors de question que tu ailles faire les boutiques seules. Ce serait vraiment trop triste.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel mais je l'ai laissée m'emboîter le pas. Je pensais qu'elle resterait aussi "normale" jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare mais j'avais visiblement épuisé son quota de sérieux et de normalité pour la journée. La vendeuse avait l'air soulagée qu'on achète rien chez elle quand nous sommes ressorties.

Tout ce que je demande moi, c'est une robe simple et efficace. J'ai pas besoin de dentelles, de tulle, de nœuds et j'en passe. On dirait que c'est compliqué à trouver !

 _Vendredi 30 Octobre 1987 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la connaissance des amis moldus de Dante. Sois disant qu'il était temps que je les rencontre puisque l'un d'eux sera son témoin. On avait donc rendez vous dans un bar quelconque.

Le premier que j'ai repéré était son meilleur ami et le futur témoin à mon mariage et ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit pote avec Dante. S'il m'avait demandé de trouver ses amis dans le bar parmi toutes les personnes présentes je n'aurais pas pu me tromper.

Jared a le crâne rasé sur les côtés et les cheveux qui lui restaient devaient bien faire 15cm de long mais surtout ils étaient bleu électrique. Il était habillé avec un pantalon rouge à motif écossais et d'un T-Shirt blanc en dessous d'une veste en cuir qu'il n'a pas quitté durant tout le temps où j'étais présente. Il était aussi tatoué et des élargisseurs trônaient à ses deux oreilles. Heureusement que je vis avec Dante depuis quelques années parce que sinon je serais restée totalement figée devant un tel style.

Il était accompagné par Phyllis, qui s'est avérée être sa femme. Elle n'était pas aussi originale que lui même si elle était intégralement vêtue de noir et si ses cheveux étaient (mal) teint de la même couleur. Mais j'imagine que les coiffeurs moldus ne peuvent pas faire des teintures ayant l'air aussi naturelles que celles qu'on fait avec la magie.

\- Alors c'est toi sa nana, a lancé Jared sans même un bonjour tout en me dévisageant avant de se tourner vers Dante : elle est pas si moche que ça, je vois pas pourquoi tu refusais aussi vainement de nous l'amener.

\- Dante… ai – je grogné au sous-entendu.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'est t –il récrié en lançant un regard noir à son ami. Jared raconte n'importe quoi une fois de plus !

\- N'importe quoi toi-même !

\- C'est pas fini ? est intervenue Phyllis. Que tu sois immédiatement prévenue : quand ils sont ensemble ils perdent environs vingt ans d'âge mental. Alors si tu veux être encore capable de te marier avec lui, je te conseil de prendre tes jambes à ton cou dès maintenant histoire de ne pas assister à leurs scènes de ménage.

\- Regardez qui parle, a ricané Jared. Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as dit oui il y a deux ans.

\- Entre temps j'ai eu le temps de repenser à mes erreurs passées. Je dois avoir un mauvais karma.

\- Que tu sois tout de suite prévenue aussi, a repris Dante, Phyllis croit au karma, aux esprits et à la magie.

\- Je n'y "crois" pas ! Je sais que ça existe sombre imbécile incrédule !

La remarque Dante m'a fait sursauter et je me suis promis de lui passer un savon dès qu'on serait seuls. Il veut qu'une personne qui croit en la magie assiste à un mariage sorcier ? Elle va chercher le moindre petit tour de magie merde ! Sans compter que les sorciers ne font jamais attention quand ils parlent de magie !

Sur le coup, je me suis contentée d'un sourire un peu crispé et on a fini par s'asseoir à leur table. Le silence c'est installé un moment et les deux moldus continuaient à me dévisager.

\- Un problème ? ai – je demandé.

\- C'est dément cette cicatrice. Comment ça t'est arrivé ?

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Ils avaient l'air intrigués et de trouver ça réellement "dément". Je ne les connaissais pas depuis 5 minutes et je savais déjà que je ne pourrais jamais les comprendre non plus. Comme avec Dante.

\- Elle est tombée quand elle était petite, est intervenu Dante. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de tact.

\- J'en aurais fait preuve si tu n'avais pas attendu 5 ans pour nous l'amener. Maintenant je vais être témoin à son mariage et j'ai un mois pour trouver quelque chose de pertinent à dire sur elle. Faut bien commencer par un bout pour la connaître.

\- Tu me fatigues.

\- Autrement, est à nouveau intervenue Phyllis. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis chercheuse, ai – je répondu.

J'avais prévu qu'on me poserait la question et préparé ma petite histoire. Fondamentalement, je ne mentirais pas.

\- Dans quel domaine ?

\- Médical.

\- Ah… et tu trouves ?

\- Ça avance. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je tiens un cabinet de voyance.

Je me suis étouffée avec ce que j'étais en train de boire et j'ai bien cru que j'allais crever sur place. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Dante pour savoir qu'il se foutait (discrètement toutefois) de ma gueule. Une moldue qui croit à la magie et qui se dit voyante ! Ben voyons !

\- Ah ! a t –elle dit avec une moue dédaigneuse. Tu fais aussi partie de ces personnes qui ne croient pas en la magie. Comme les deux autres nazes là !

Le problème n'était pas que je n'y croyais pas, mais justement du contraire. Si elle savait ! Dans le doute, je me suis contentée de hausser les épaules. Elle a soudainement abattu les mains sur la table :

\- Donne tes mains, a t –elle exigé.

\- Phyl adore la chiromancie, m'a expliqué Dante.

Avec une moue perplexe, je lui ai obéi et j'ai donné mes mains. Les voyantes sorcières sont extrêmement rares. Alors les voyantes moldues… Elle a attrapé fermement mes mains, comme si elle craignait que je ne les retire, et a froncé ses sourcils.

\- Hum… Je vois que ta vie n'a pas été facile depuis que tu es petite. Tu as connu plusieurs grands bouleversements mais tu t'en es toujours relevée plus forte. Tu es une personne censée qui se donne les moyens de réussir. Quant à l'amour… Tu es quelqu'un qui a connu et va connaître de nombreux déboires ce qui te rend assez égoïste et exclusive. Tu devrais faire attention : ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

Elle a réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise en quelques phrases. Je maintiens qu'une moldue ne peux pas être voyante, mais la chiromancie doit sans doute être accessible à tout le monde pourvut qu'on soit bien formé. J'ai fait un mouvement pour récupérer mes mains mais ça c'est avéré impossible.

\- Le Destin va profondément marquer ta vie. Il va guider chacun de tes pas et rejaillir sur ton entourage. C'est dingue, j'ai jamais vu une ligne de destinée aussi profonde ! Question santé, ça a l'air d'aller pour toi… Autrement, tu as des mains plutôt fines mais on sent les cals. On dirait des mains de guerrier.

Quand elle m'a finalement lâché les mains, je les ai lentement reprises. Et le regard que je lui lançais n'étais pas amical du tout. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi après une seconde et c'est bel et bien un mouvement de recul qu'elle a eu. Dante m'a donné un coup de coude et j'ai lentement détourné le regard vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, a couiné Phyllis.

\- Je hais la notion de Destin, ai – je dit.

Et je suis partie. Elle avait réussi à m'exaspérer en quelques phrases et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : rentrer et serrer Mary et Cameron dans mes bras. J'emmerde le Destin. J'étais en train de me chercher un endroit isolé pour pouvoir transplaner quand Dante m'a rattrapée :

\- Si tu transplanes maintenant tu vas être désartibulée, m'a-t-il rappelée.

\- Je rentre à la maison.

\- Pas tout de suite. Tu t'es conduit comme une … Ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça !

\- Elle m'a énervée.

\- J'ai vu oui, j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais l'assassiner sur place.

\- Lâche moi !

\- D'abord on va en parler ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça et pourquoi nos enfants, ta sœur et Sirius portaient des talismans !

\- Comment…

\- Tu oublies toujours que ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques que je ne m'y connais pas. C'est même l'inverse : comme ma mère savait que je pourrais jamais faire de magie elle a mis un point d'honneur à ce que j'ai plus de connaissance que les sorciers eux même à ce propos. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne sais pas lire des runes ou reconnaître un talisman quand j'en vois un ?

J'ai cligné des yeux sans répondre. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui ai rien dit qu'il n'a rien vu. Il n'est pas stupide.

\- La curiosité est ton pire défaut Dante. Et je t'ai déjà prouvé qu'il valait parfois mieux pour toi rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Peut –être, a t –il admis. Mais sur ce coup là, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sois prévenu. Au cas où ton destin "rejaillirait" sur moi.

\- Je ne pense pas… Vu que tu es immunisé contre la magie, je pense que tu ne risques rien de ce côté-là.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas plus.

Il m'a fixée, l'air sérieux et j'ai observé la petit ruelle où il m'avait rattrapée. Le lampadaire émettait une lumière clignotante comme s'il ne savait pas s'il aurait dû s'éteindre ou rester allumer. Si les lampadaires deviennent indécis, où va le monde ? Je l'ai observé un moment avant de finalement lâcher le morceau :

\- J'ai croisé une voyante il y a quelques années… Une vraie voyante extrêmement douée. Elle m'a dit que mon destin serait de voir mourir toutes les personnes que j'aime.

Le silence c'est à nouveau installé et j'ai fixé la ruelle avec insistance. Tout plutôt que de le regarder. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il allait réagir. En prenant ça à la légère comme Sirius ou en y croyant et en me reprochant de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant de fuir ?

\- Ça explique certaines choses, a t –il finalement déclaré.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur lui quand il s'est rapproché de moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à interpréter son expression. Il m'a serrée contre lui et a posé la joue sur le haut de mon crâne. J'aime pas quand il fait ça. Ça me donne l'impression d'être minuscule. Puis il a repris :

\- Tu as raison : je déteste aussi la notion de Destin. Où est cette voyante ?

\- Elle est morte, ai – je précisé.

\- Dommage : elle aurait pu voir que sa prédiction ne se réalisera pas.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Sa prédiction s'est déjà en grande partie réalisée. Il suffit de regarder les noms qui sont tatoués dans mon dos.

\- Mais pour plus de prudence, je vais aussi me faire tatouer ton talisman… Même s'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne fonctionne pas pour moi.

\- Et où comptes – tu te le faire tatouer ? Ta peau est déjà recouverte d'encre. Et il est hors de question que tu attaques ton visage !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à chercher, a t –il ri.

\- Et c'est tout ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas tout ?

Je l'ai serré contre moi. A ce stade là, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Il ne prenait pas la prédiction de Zilphya à la légère, et il ne s'était pas enfui. S'il me fallait une dernière preuve avant de me marier, il me l'a donnée maintenant.

 _Lundi 9 Novembre 1987_ _: maison_

Remus est venu au Phare aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air hésitant et mal à l'aise. Il a répondu à mon salut à mi-voix avant d'entrer prudemment. J'étais seule avec Mary et Cameron : j'avais demandé à Léonie de ne pas venir aujourd'hui pour être juste avec eux et Remus.

Je lui ai fait visiter le Phare avant de lui demander d'attendre dans le salon. Je suis ensuite allée voir Mary dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle a appris à lire, elle passe son temps avec le nez dans les bouquins. Elle va finir par s'abîmer les yeux. Pour le moment elle ne porte pas de lunettes, mais ça pourrait bien changer si elle continue sur cette lancée.

\- Mary, tu peux venir ? Il y a quelqu'un en bas que j'aimerais te présenter.

\- Qui ?

\- Un de mes amis. Il était aussi un ami très proche de ton père, James et de Lily par extension.

Elle m'a regardée avec de grands yeux, semblant vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. J'espère que c'était une bonne surprise. Elle a finalement reposé le livre qu'elle tenait et s'est approchée avant de sortir dans le couloir. Là, elle s'est figée une seconde avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers moi :

\- Et si il ne m'aime pas ?

\- Pourquoi ne t'aimerait -il pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas Mary. Remus est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Et toi aussi, sois gentille avec lui, d'accord ? Il a vécu des moments difficiles.

Elle a hoché la tête, semblant soudainement plus déterminée et je l'ai emmenée jusqu'au salon. Remus fixait la cheminée où le feu brûlait. Ou peut -être les photos que j'ai posé au dessus. Quand il a tourné la tête, ils se sont regardés un long moment. Mary devait noter son air fatigué et ses affaires usées. Lui devait voir une petite Lily miniature. J'ai posé une main sur son épaule et mon geste a paru réveiller Remus. Il s'est approché lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Et il a souri. Un vrai sourire heureux et rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine qu'ils se rencontrent.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de Lily, a t -il finalement déclaré d'une voix douce. Mais je vois James dans tes expressions. Je les ai très bien connus et je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

\- Moi aussi. Enchantée Monsieur Lupin

\- Appelle moi Remus. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter sur James.

\- Du temps que ce ne sont pas toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu faire, ai – je soupiré pour la forme.

Mary ne s'est pas éternisée. Je pense qu'elle est aussi intimidé que Remus pouvait l'être. Mais ça ira mieux après quelques rencontres. Il ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter avec elle. Si James et Lily avaient encore été vivants, la question ne se serait pas posée. Mary le connaîtrait comme « tonton Remus » et elle lui sauterait au cou dès qu'il viendrait en visite chez les Potter parce qu'il lui donnerait toujours du chocolat. Ah... Je me fais du mal en pensant à ça. Cameron est aussi passé comme une bruyante tornade, posant tout un tas de questions bizarres à Remus avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu. J'étais en train de soupirer de résignation quand Remus m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de mon fils. Je me demande comment je suis censée le prendre.

J'ai offert le thé à Remus qui a accepté et nous nous sommes installés dans le salon à côté de la cheminée. Et je lui ai enfin posé la question qui m'a brûlée les lèvres dès que je l'ai revu pour la première fois : « et toi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ». Il a alors pris un visage neutre et m'a raconté d'une voix affreusement atone que la mort de James et Lily et le reste l'ont détruit.

Il a perdu son emploi à l'école moldue où il se trouvait. Il a perdu son appartement. Il est retourné vivre chez ses parents et il est resté durant des semaines totalement amorphe. Le loup a profité de sa faiblesse mentale pour le ronger petit à petit et il n'a jamais réussi à reprendre le dessus. Il n'a pas retrouvé de travail, et quand ses parents sont morts, ils se sont suivis à un an près, il a aussi perdu son logement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas payer les charges de la maison. Il vit pour le moment dans un petit studio sous les toits d'un vieil immeuble londonien et il va de petit boulot en petit boulot.

Je me sens coupable. Il avait tellement besoin de moi et je n'ai pas été là. Je sais pourtant qu'il préfère tout porter sur ses épaules que demander de l'aide. Ce n'est simplement pas son genre. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne :

\- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, ai – je affirmé.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ton aide. Tu as déjà trop faire pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de trop faire. Les amis ne sont pas là que pour les bons moments. On va te remettre sur les railles. Et je n'ai toujours pas abandonné... Tu sais ? La potion contre la lycanthropie.

\- A quoi bon ? Après toutes ces années...

\- Non, Remus. Ça vaut la peine. Je chercherais jusqu'à ma mort si nécessaire, mais rien ne me convaincra d'arrêter.

Il m'a observée un moment avant de dire :

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi forte Crystall. Pour être toujours toi alors que tu as vécu des choses pire que moi.

\- C'est parce que j'ai eu quelqu'un pour m'épauler. Dante n'est peut -être pas la personne que j'avais espéré, mais il était là, tu comprends ? Toi, tu étais seul. C'est toi le plus fort de nous deux, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

Il n'a pas forcément eu l'air d'accord, mais l'arrivée de Dante et les présentations ont coupé court à toutes ses protestations. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux à partir de maintenant.

 _Vendredi 20 Novembre 1987 : maison_

Je crois que je commence à être un peu angoissée à l'idée de ce mariage. Je voulais quelque chose sans prétention, mais Dante n'était pas de cet avis. Ce ne sera pas un grand mariage comme pour Lily et James, Merlin merci, mais il y aura quand même trop de monde pour me regarder. J'ai encore bon espoir que Jared fasse diversion. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, je lui ai assuré avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait s'habiller comme il le voulait. J'espère qu'il a compris le message.

La date est arrêtée pour le 19 Décembre.

 _Vendredi 4 Décembre 1987 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé très sérieusement avec Dante de sa coupe de cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? s'est – il indigné.

\- Ils ont qu'ils sont aussi longs que les miens et qu'il est hors de question que je me marie dans ces conditions là. Depuis quand tu n'es pas allé voir un coiffeur ?

\- Hé ! Je pourrais te retourner la question !

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Fait quelque chose ! Je m'en fous si tu reviens avec la même coupe que Jared, mais agit !

\- Tu deviens pénible dès que la pleine lune approche tu sais ? C'est comme si tu avais tes règles deux fois dans le mois.

\- Redis encore une fois ça et je laisse mon loup te montrer ce qu'il en pense.

\- Maman, c'est quoi avoir ses règles ? est intervenu Cameron qui entrait dans le salon à ce moment là.

\- Demande à ton père mon chéri, lui ai – je dit en lui tapotant la tête.

Au fond, Dante n'a sans doute pas tord. Et avec le mariage qui approche le loup commence aussi à être nerveux parce qu'il sent que je le suis. Heureusement, d'ici deux jours il sera à nouveau endormis et ils ne se manifestera qu'une fois le mariage passé. Ça fera toujours une source d'inquiétude en moins dans ma tête.

 _Vendredi 19 Décembre 1987 : maison_

Hier soir, je me suis fait kidnapper par des folles furieuses. Dante était parti avec Jared pour faire son enterrement de vie de garçon dont je n'ai absolument aucune envie de connaître le contenu. Et il semblerait que celles qui veulent se faire passer pour mes amies, j'ai nommé Kathie, Elena et Monroe ont jugé injuste que je n'y ai pas le droit moi aussi. Je suis sûre que l'idée était de Monroe.

Bref, toujours est – il que j'étais dans le salon bien tranquillement devant le feu quand ce dernier est soudainement devenu vert. Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, Monroe a surgi de l'âtre et s'est jetée sur moi. Comment faire face à un membre surentraîné du BIAV quand on est pas prête ? Réponse : on a plus qu'à admettre sa défaite. Elle s'est jetée dans la Cheminée avec moi avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre.

Nous sommes arrivées dans un studio que je ne connaissais pas et que j'ai donc identifié comme celui de Monroe. Elena et Kathie étaient déjà là et la première souriait tellement fort que j'ai su que j'allais passer une mauvaise soirée.

Elles m'ont d'abord emmenée faire une activité moldue que je ne connaissais pas et que Monroe a nommé "Paint-Ball". Bon, d'accord, je me suis quand même bien amusée sur ce coup là. J'ai adoré dégommer des gens. Une fois que j'ai compris comment marchait mon arme, Monroe et moi nous nous sommes alliées contre l'équipe d'en face et ils n'ont pu que perdre. Kathie semblait assez perplexe quant à l'intérêt. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'activité qu'elle aurait choisi. Et Elena a réussi à se tirer dessus sans que personne ne comprenne comment elle s'y est prise .

Une fois victorieuses, nous sommes retournées chez Monroe pour nous changer et la tenue qu'elles m'ont obligée à porter m'a fait grimacer. C'était la robe la plus courte que j'ai jamais mise. Au départ je pensais que ce n'était que le haut, c'est dire. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose existait. Et pour parfaire le tout, elle était rouge et brillante. A ce stade là, j'ai compris que le but était que je me fasse remarquer. Elles ont bien entendu généreusement choisit les chaussures pour aller avec. Les talons étaient si haut que je marchais presque sur la pointe des pieds. Jamais je ne m'habillerais spontanément de la sorte. J'avais l'air tellement vulgaire par Merlin !

Nous sommes ensuite allées manger. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Je ne suis pas certaine que l'étape ait été prévue initialement vu l'air perdu de Kathie. Je soupçonne que l'exercice ait ouvert l'appétit de Monroe vu ce qu'elle a ingurgité. Nous sommes allées dans un endroit appelé McDonald's où j'ai été contrainte de goûter à leurs sandwichs chauds bizarres. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé de ma vie.

Nous sommes finalement arrivées devant un établissement que je connaissais. J'étais déjà venue y manger un petit-déjeuner avec Aileen. Sauf que là il semblait être passé de restaurant à boite de nuit en vogue. J'imagine que l'endroit a dû élargir ses activités avec le temps. La moyenne d'âge devait être de 20 ans et je me suis soudainement sentie vieille du haut de mes 27 piges.

J'ai eu la surprise de voir les Bizarr' Sisters au micro et je me suis dit que Victor-Hugo ne devait sans doute pas être étranger au fait que Monroe connaissait l'endroit. J'aime toujours autant leur musique. Ça ne se démode pas malgré les années. Elena était surexcitée, Kathie découvrait l'ambiance d'une boite de nuit et Monroe nous a abandonnées une heure pour disparaître avec un homme. Il n'empêche que c'était plutôt sympa. Je commençais à penser à rentrer quand une Elena passablement éméchée m'a attrapée par le col pour me dire qu'elles avaient prévu une dernière chose. Kathie a pris les choses en main en me remettant un plan et des instructions. Elle m'a assurée que ce que je trouverais au bout me plairait et comme c'est elle qui me l'a dit, je l'ai cru. Si c'était venue d'Elena ou de Monroe j'aurais réfléchis à deux fois avant de me lancer.

Je suis donc repartie de là, seule et dans la nuit noir glaciale. Bon, en vrai je me suis jetée un sort pour me garder au chaud, sinon c'était un aller simple pour une grippe le jour de mon mariage et j'étais plutôt soulagée de quitter cet endroit bruyant et remplit de monde.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres dans Londres -j'ai été obligée de métamorphoser mes chaussures -et j'ai rapidement déduit que c'était un endroit plutôt qu'une chose que j'étais censée trouver. Je me suis finalement retrouvée devant la Cathédrale St Paul où je suis entrée par effraction après un instant d'hésitation. Un petit _Alohomora_ plus loin, je refermais soigneusement la porte. J'ai marché jusqu'au centre pour observer le dôme un moment avant de monter les escaliers dérobés pour aller au premier étage. Je n'avais jamais visité la Whispering Gallery jusque là. C'est chose faite et c'était beau. Même si me faire visiter une église la nuit précédant mon mariage est assez bizarre. Ou symbolique c'est selon.

J'étais postée près de l'escalier quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un me parler. Alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'ils complotaient toute la soirée ?

J'ai levé la tête pour regarder autour de moi, mais avec la pénombre je ne voyais rien à part qu'il n'y avait personne de suffisamment proche pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

\- En face, a annoncé la voix que j'ai finalement reconnue.

\- Dante ? ai – je appelé en fixant l'endroit désigné.

\- On dirait que tu viens de découvrir pourquoi on appelle cet endroit la Whispering Gallery*.

\- En quelque sorte.

C'était impressionnant de l'entendre aussi nettement alors que nous étions aussi loin. On pourrait faire ça avec la magie. Mais les moldus y arrivent simplement par le calcul et l'architecture. Ça a de quoi clouer le bec à tous les sorciers puristes d'Angleterre.

Nous nous sommes rejoint à mi-chemin et je l'ai vu sourire.

\- Je me demande comment ma sœur a fait pour te faire enfiler quelque chose de pareil, m'a t –il dit quand j'ai haussé un sourcil.

\- On parle de ta tenue ? Tu porte un kilt je te signale.

\- J'ai des amis à l'humour particulier. Ils ont aussi essayé de me faire porter un arc et des flèches, mais j'ai refusé : je ne suis pas suicidaire**. Tu es aussi là à cause de leur jeu de piste à la noix ?

\- Ça fait une heure que je marche dans Londres.

\- Pareil, je suis frigorifié.

\- Moi, ça va : je me suis jetée un sort pour rester au chaud.

\- Tricheuse.

Il m'a enlacée et avant de poser son visage dans mon cou, me retenant fermement quand j'ai esquissé un mouvement de recul face à la température glaciale qu'avait sa peau. J'ai posé une main sur son crâne dans l'optique de me servir de ses cheveux comme d'un levier pour le tirer loin de moi et j'ai remarqué quelque chose :

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

\- Victor s'en est chargé. Tu ne pourras pas trouver un seul prétexte pour dire non demain.

Ils étaient toujours longs mais au moins ne lui arrivaient –ils plus à la taille.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu veux dire, ai – je corrigé pour lui rappeler que minuit était déjà passé depuis longtemps.

Nous sommes finalement rentrés. Au final, je crois que le moment que j'ai préféré de cette soirée ça a été quand j'ai retrouvé Dante et qu'on est rentrés ensemble.

Je me suis réveillée affreusement tôt ce matin, malgré l'heure indécente à laquelle je me suis couchée. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. D'ici quelques heures, je serais mariée. Et même si je sais que ça ne changera fondamentalement rien à ma vie, j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est un sacré pas à franchir. Comme un point de non retour...

 _Mardi 22 Décembre 1987 : Venise_

Je sais : c'est pas très original comme destination de lune de miel. Mais on voulait quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop loin de chez nous. Avec Dante nous sommes obligés de nous déplacer comme des moldus et j'ai moyennement apprécié l'avion. Et c'est une belle ville.

Le mariage c'est plutôt bien passé compte tenu qu'il y avait quelques moldus perdus au milieu des sorciers. Phyllis n'a rien vu. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai peut –être brièvement oubliettée mais tant que personne ne le sait, ça ne posera aucun problème.

C'était simple et c'était tout ce que je demandais. Léonie a même réussi à être aimable et s'est excusée de son comportement… Sans doute pour faire plaisir à Dante parce que je l'ai vu jeter des regards peu amènes à mes bras dénudés. J'avais pourtant fait l'effort me mettre des gants qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus de mon coude... Elena et Monroe étaient intenables et je crois que la pire chose qui soit arrivée c'est qu'elles soient devenues copines. Espérons que l'Angleterre résistera à leur amitié.

Mary et Cameron sont chez leurs grands-parents jusqu'à ce que nous revenions le 24 au soir pour fêter Noël.

Le Venise sorcier est assez étonnant je dois dire. Il est entièrement sous-marin. Et les eaux des canaux regorgent de bien plus de choses que les moldus n'aimeraient le savoir. Bien entendu, nous sommes aussi allés nous balader dans la partie moldue. Je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierais la ville au beau milieu de l'hiver, mais pourtant si.

C'est silencieux, un peu désert et un épais brouillard parcours les rues. C'est juste tranquille et on a parfois l'impression que la ville endormie murmure. En tout cas, je préfère ça à une lune de miel sur une île paradisiaque et ensoleillée. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler.

Dante est aussi enchanté. Il n'a pas lâché son carnet de dessin depuis qu'on est arrivés. Avec lui, même pas besoin de prendre des photos pour montrer aux enfants ce qu'on a vu. Ils me manquent.

Ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que je suis maintenant une femme mariée. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un mot et qu'au fond rien n'a changé. Mais je ne me voyais absolument pas là il y a quelques années… Il faut croire que quels que soient les plans que je fais pour l'avenir, je ne vois jamais juste.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Du temps que je me trompe en bien, ça ne me dérange pas.

* * *

 _* Ça existe vraiment en fait ! Bon, il faut être positionné au bon endroit pour que ça marche, mais quand même, je trouve le concept génial._

 _** Il existe une loi en Angleterre qui spécifique qu'il «_ _e_ _st légal de tuer un Écossais dans l'enceinte de la vieille ville, à condition que celui-ci porte un arc et des flèches ». Normalement, c'est que dans la ville de York, mais sait -on jamais, Dante est prudent.  
_

 _Pour le titre (qui avait trouvé?) :  
_

 _Quelque chose de vieux,  
Quelque chose de neuf,  
Quelque chose d'emprunté,  
Quelque chose de bleu ,  
Et un penny d'argent dans sa chaussure. _

_Les Anglophones se réfèrent souvent à ce poème sous le nom des "Quatre quelque chose", en omettant le cinquième vers. C'est une comptine traditionnelle anglaise qui liste ce que la mariée doit avoir sur elle lors de son mariage afin de lui porter chance. (Merci Wikipedia)_

 _A suivre..._


	6. La Tue-Loup

_Il était temps qu'ils se réconcilient, n'est ce pas **Maia30**? Ça me fait aussi bizarre que Crystall se soit mariée. Mais elle a beaucoup mûri et à presque 30 ans on dirait qu'elle a (enfin) réussi à surmonter sa peur de l'engagement ! _

_C'est le fait que Dante ait les cheveux longs qui t'a le plus choqué dans le dernier chapitre **CélineM**? X) Les cheveux de Dante, c'est une longue histoire ! Il change tout le temps de coupe. Il a déjà eu la boule à zéro après qu'un gamin lui ait mis un paquet de bulles baveuses dans le cheveux (donc oui, il a bien été chauve à un moment), mais il s'est aussi trimbalé avec un mohawk type punk. En général, c'était soit sa mère, soit sa sœur qui s'occupaient de ses cheveux, mais quand il a quitté le domicile familial il n'y avait plus personne alors ils ont poussé, poussé et encore poussé (pendant 5 ans!) et du coup oui il avait les cheveux (beaucoup) trop longs XD Voilà, tu sais tout ! _

_Et je confirme que ça va foutre le bordel quand Sirius va revenir !_

 _Hello **AppleCherrypie**! Pour tout dire, Sirius se méfiait d'à peu près tous les hommes qui passaient à proximité de Crystall. Il a même une fois fait une scène parce que Remus et elle étaient trop proche, c'est dire XD Le pire, c'est que Crystall n'a jamais eu le moindre penchant pour Dante quand elle était encore avec Sirius, il se faisait juste des films... Remus a quand même été sacrément vache avec cette remarque, il faut l'avouer ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

 **La Tue Loup**

 _Dimanche 14 Février 1988 : maison_

J'ai eu le droit à un bouquet de dahlia roses, rouges et violets. Ça veut dire quelque chose comme "je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureuse" et "je t'aimerais toujours".

Mary était jalouse de ne pas recevoir de fleurs à la Saint-Valentin. Je dois dire que j'aurais éviscéré le premier garçon qui s'y serait risqué en fait... Même si je ne vois pas de candidat potentiel. Dante est allé lui chercher des fleurs dans le jardins et ça a semblé la calmer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cet état à propos de quelques fleurs.

 _Vendredi 18 Mars 1988 : maison_

Ça fait dix ans que Gregory est mort cette année. Dix longues années. Et il me manque toujours. Je vais aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe avec ses parents aujourd'hui. Je n'y vais jamais d'ordinaire, je préfère aller le saluer à l'endroit que je lui ai choisi. Que je nous ai choisi. Mais pour une fois je ferais une exception parce que malgré tout ses cendres sont au cimetière.

Richard et Elisabeth doivent sans doute m'attendre.

 _Vendredi 22 Avril 1988 : maison_

Je faisais des courses sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui quand je me suis fait aborder par quelqu'un qui me paraissait vaguement familier. Il n'était pas bien grand et une fine barbe soigneusement entretenue mangeait son visage. Je me suis creusée la tête pour essayer de me rappeler de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais sans grand succès.

\- Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas Crystall ? a t –il demandé avec un sourire. Je pensais que le fait que j'ai passé tous mes samedis à t'expliquer, en vain, la métamorphose t'aurais au moins laissé un souvenir impérissable.

\- Aaron Ells ? ai – je interrogé en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

\- En chair et en os.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vis pas en France ?

\- Si. Mais en partant précipitamment d'Angleterre mon père a laissé pas mal de choses derrière lui et j'avais à faire à Gringotts maintenant qu'il est mort et que la guerre est terminée.

\- Oh… Mes condoléances.

\- Tu n'y peux rien. Et puis, ça me permet de repenser à mes jeunes années.

\- Tu es nostalgique ?

\- Un peu. L'Angleterre me manque même si ma vie n'est plus ici.

Nous avons un peu parlé. Il a éclaté de rire en apprenant qu'Elena s'est mariée avec Xenophilus et a semblé extrêmement satisfait quand je lui ai dit qu'Andreas est retourné en Russie (il ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais écrit depuis). Il avait eu vent de l'affaire Sirius Black vu qu'il est toujours resté abonné à la Gazette et il a été étonné en apprenant que je suis mariée avec deux enfants. Il a aussi demandé des nouvelles de ma famille et il a paru triste en apprenant leur sort. Il a été 7 ans en cours avec ma sœur après tout. Il est même sorti avec elle si ma mémoire est bonne.

Lui-même vit à Paris à la Cour des Miracles, l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. Il est aussi marié et il a cinq enfants. Cinq. Rien que pour ça il m'impressionne. Il est devenu Maître des Potions et il exerce pour le Ministère de la Magie Français.

Une partie de moi à eu envie de l'inviter à dîner. Mais nous n'avons jamais été amis. Nous n'étions que des connaissances et une autre partie de moi me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, une fois les banalités d'usage échangées nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Alors on s'est séparés en se souhaitant bonne continuation et ça en restera là. Peut –être qu'on ne se reverra plus, peut –être qu'on sera amenés à se croiser vu qu'on fait tous les deux plus où moins le même métier. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça.

 _Mardi 10 Mai 1988 : maison_

Aileen a 20 ans aujourd'hui. Elle m'a promis de rester avec nous au moins jusqu'à midi pour qu'on puisse fêter en famille. Depuis qu'elle a son hippogriffe, on ne la voit que rarement. C'est presque à se demander si elle habite ici. Elle part au petit matin et revient tard dans la soirée. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire toute la journée et si elle est vraiment avec lui durant tout ce temps.

\- Elle a peut –être un amant caché et elle ne veut pas que tu le saches, m'a suggéré Dante avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas que je le connaisse. On peut difficilement faire plus tolérant que moi comme sorcière. Tant que l'amant mystère n'est pas un hippogriffe, je pense que je pourrais y faire face.

\- Peut –être que c'est simplement la gêne que ressentirait n'importe quel enfant face à la personne qui l'a élevé. Il y a pleins de choses que je n'avouerais jamais à ma mère sur ce plan là.

\- Elle m'a parlé du garçon qu'elle voyait quand elle était au Brésil, lui ai – je rappelé. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

\- Tu sais, je ne disais pas ça sérieusement au départ, a t -il répliqué.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Il n'a rien de mieux que de me mettre ce genre d'idée en tête ? Maintenant une partie de moi n'arrive pas à trouver l'idée de l'amant caché complètement stupide. Parfois je le déteste !

 _Mardi 14 Juin 1988 : maison _

J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu des sifflements étranges et dérangeants quand je suis ressortie de mon labo. Je n'ai entendu du Fourchelangue qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, mais c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Et j'ai paniqué. La seule personne qui le parle depuis des siècles, c'est Voldemort ! Je me suis précipitée vers l'origine du bruit, baguette à la main et prête à atomiser la personne en question. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine... et j'ai trouvé Mary avec un petit serpent orangé dans les mains. Elle a violemment sursauté avant de me jeter un regard d'incompréhension. Il m'a fallut une bonne minute avant que je ne réalise qu'il n'y avait personne à part elle. C'était elle qui émettait ces sifflements.

Ça m'a figée. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pu envisager qu'elle soit Fourchelangue ! La langue des serpents est associée à la magie noire et Serpentard. A Voldemort ! Et je suis à peu près sûre que personne chez les Potter n'avait cette capacité là. Ça m'inquiète réellement parce que je ne vois qu'une seule façon dont elle a pu acquérir ça. Via Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il n'y a que ça qui puisse l'expliquer. Et c'est inquiétant.

Voyant que je restais silencieuse à la fixer comme s'il venait soudainement de lui pousser une seconde tête, et une moche par dessus le marché, Mary a prudemment demandé :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non… non, ai – je lentement répondu en reportant mon attention sur le petit serpent entrelacé dans ses doigts.

\- Doo l'avait capturé pour le manger, m'a t – elle expliquée. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour qu'on le soigne avant de le relâcher ?

\- Les albinos ne survivent pas dans la nature Mary, ai – je dit. Ils ne peuvent pas se cacher des prédateurs. Doo ou un autre de nos hiboux finira par le manger quoi qu'il arrive. Tu aurais dû le lui laisser !

\- Pas question ! s'est – elle indignée. C'est un bébé !

\- C'est la loi de la nature, ma chérie. Tu ne peux rien y changer.

\- Je vais le garder avec moi alors.

J'ai essayé de la détourner de l'idée, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux, mais elle n'a pas obéit. Voilà comment j'ai laissé Mary Potter adopter un bébé vipère aspic. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui enlever ce serpent ! Même si avec son entêtement, il y a peu de chance qu'elle se laisse gentiment faire. C'est une enfant calme et sage, mais quand elle veut quelque chose, elle n'en démord pas tant qu'elle ne l'a pas obtenu ! Je ne sais pas duquel de ses parents elle tient cette tendance à me tenir tête au plus mauvais moment, sans doute de James, mais ça ne me facilite pas la vie !

 _Samedi 18 Juin 1988 : maison_

Je viens d'installer un vivarium dans la chambre de Mary. Je suis faible : elle va le garder son serpent. Après 4 jours de combat, j'abandonne. Je me dis qu'elle finira par s'en lasser et j'en profiterai à ce moment là.

Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut apprécier cette chose froide et pleine d'écaille. Elle ne pourrait pas aimer les chats et les chiens comme les enfants normaux ? Je crois que le fait qu'elle puisse communiquer avec lui via le Fourchelangue a été pour beaucoup dans l'affection qu'elle lui porte.

En tout cas, je suis la seule que ça a l'air d'inquiéter. Dante est plus au fait que moi sur ce qu'il se passe chez les moldus. Apparemment les serpents et autres bestioles exotiques commencent à rencontrer un certains succès comme animaux de compagnie. Son meilleur ami, Jared, en possède plusieurs et apparemment, il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes. J'attends de voir.

 _Lundi 31 Octobre 1988 : maison_

Comme tous les ans, j'ai emmené Mary sur la tombe de ses parents aujourd'hui. Mais tandis que je me recueillais, elle a demandé :

\- Que s'est -il réellement passé ? Comment sont -ils morts ?

Je suis restée un moment silencieuse avant de lui expliquer le plus honnêtement possible ce qui était arrivé le 31 Octobre 1981. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui raconter dans le détail. La Prophétie et tout ça... C'est bien trop tôt pour qu'elle soit au courant. De même, je ne lui ai pas parlé de la trahison du gardien du secret. D'abord, je préfère qu'elle ne se torture pas la tête tout de suite à ce propos et ensuite parce que c'est ma mission de faire payer ça à ceux qui le méritent.

Je lui ai dit que Voldemort poursuivait ses parents. Que ces derniers avaient refusé de se mettre à son service et qu'il les trouvait trop gênants pour les laisser vivre. Je lui ai parlé de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween et pendant que je le faisais, je voyais les images défiler dans mon esprit. Le Fidelitas qui se lève lentement, la porte d'entrée ouverte, le corps de James, l'étage défoncé, Lily au sol...

J'y pense encore là, ce soir. Je m'en veux pour tellement de choses ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, c'était pour une dispute plutôt violente. Je n'ai jamais pu leur demander pardon pour ça. Et je n'ai rien soupçonné de la trahison de Pettigrow. Si j'avais laissé Sirius me dire qui était le gardien du secret, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, j'en suis persuadée. A être trop prudente, je me suis rendue responsable de ce désastre...

 _Mercredi 30 Août 1989 : maison_

J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de Gringotts. Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand les gobelins vous envoient des lettres sans que vous ne les ayez sollicités. J'ai essayé de réfléchir à une raison qui les pousserait à m'envoyer du courrier puis, ne trouvant rien, je l'ai ouverte.

J'ai donc appris par les gobelins que la mère de Sirius est décédée et que je devais du coup me rendre à la banque puis au Ministère pour toute la paperasse. J'avais complètement oublié que Sirius m'avait transféré tous ses droits. A la mort de Walburga, tous les biens des Black ont été automatiquement donnés au dernier descendant mâle encore vivant de leur famille. Soit, Sirius. Ça se passe souvent comme ça chez les Sang-Pur.

J'aurais préféré qu'il soit là pour le faire. Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je me suis faite de le libérer. Je crois toujours à son innocence, même après 7 ans. Mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé Pettigrow. Et disons le, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup cherché ces dernières années. C'est absolument atroce à écrire mais… j'ai eu autre chose à penser avec les enfants, Dante et mes recherches. J'étais trop occupée à vivre pour essayer de redonner à Sirius la vie qu'il méritait loin des Détraqueurs et d'Azkaban. Je suis une horrible personne.

 _Mardi 14 Février 1989 : maison_

Cette fois, j'ai eu le droit à une renoncule blanche qui attendait à la cuisine quand je me suis levée. La Saint-Valentin est sans doute le seul jour de l'année ou Dante est debout avant moi. Et j'apprécie toujours autant de me lever en me demandant ce qu'il a choisi.

 _Mardi 21 Février 1989 : maison_

Ça y est. J'ai réussi. Ça fait maintenant près de 10 ans que j'étais sur cette potion pour les loups-garous. J'ai testé ma dernière cuvée sur moi-même au cours de la semaine dernière. Et cette nuit, le loup dans ma tête est resté endormi. Je le sentais beaucoup plus somnolent durant toute la semaine qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire. Et hier soir, il n'a pas pris le contrôle de mon corps comme il le fait à toutes les pleines lunes depuis des années.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il ne reste qu'une étape à faire franchir à cette potion. Je dois la tester sur un vrai loup-garou. Ça me donne un prétexte en béton pour aller jusque chez Remus.

 _Mercredi 22 Février 1989 : maison_

Le studio de Remus se trouve au dernier étage d'un immeuble un peu miteux en périphérie du centre ville de Londres. Il n'est pas bien grand, pas très salubre si on me demande mon avis, et la pente du toit enlève une bonne partie de l'espace. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal de louer un endroit pareil. Il a été extrêmement surpris en me voyant sur son seuil et je pense qu'il aurait préféré que je ne me pointe jamais.

\- Que fais – tu là ? a t -il demandé l'air assez anxieux.

\- Il y a une chose dont je dois absolument te parler et qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Tu me laisse entrer ?

Il a hésité une seconde avant de s'effacer. Je me suis dirigée vers la petite table qui se trouvait là et j'ai posé mon sac dessus avant d'en sortir de quoi festoyer et une bouteille de champagne. J'ai fait apparaître deux coupes avant de nous servir. Il était tellement stupéfait que j'ai dû placer sa main autours du verre que je lui tendais.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? s'est -il enquis.

\- En l'honneur de ça.

J'ai sortis de mon sac une grande fiole qui contient suffisamment de potion Tue-Loup pour sa prochaine pleine lune. Il l'a fixée, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait et je ne l'ai pas fait languir plus longtemps :

\- J'ai achevé mes recherches. Et j'ai fini par trouver. Je te présente officiellement la potion Tue-Loup.

Il est resté si parfaitement immobile que j'ai eu envie de le secouer pour obtenir une réaction. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus bruyant que le silence...

\- Impossible, a t -il finalement dit. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça ?

\- Parfaitement, ai – je répondu, vexée qu'il me rappelle cet échec. Mais j'étais novice en magie rouge et trop pressée. Là, je suis Maître des Potions et ça fait dix ans que je suis dessus. Je sais ce que je fais. Oh, et ai – je précisé que je l'ai déjà testée sur moi-même ? Elle n'empêchera pas la transformation, mais elle fait disparaître le loup. Avec ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais perdre le contrôle.

Il a continué avec cet immobilisme inquiétant et j'ai reposé ma coupe de champagne pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu auras bientôt la preuve par toi même. Tu en prendras à heure fixe, une fois par jour durant la semaine précédant la prochaine pleine lune. Et alors on fera la fête, d'accord ?

Il a lentement hoché la tête et je l'ai laissé avec le champagne et la bouffe. Je les avais achetés pour lui après tout.

J'avoue, je suis un peu déçue de sa réaction. Mais j'admets que c'est peut -être aussi un peu de ma faute. La dernière fois, il avait espéré et j'ai tout fait louper. Il est plus âgé et beaucoup plus désabusé maintenantnalors j'aurais dû m'en douter. N'empêche que cette fois, ça marche ! Alors on fera la fête le mois prochain. Ça attendra.

 _Vendredi 24 Mars 1989 : maison_

Remus est venu au Phare aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air assez gêné et m'a tendu du champagne et des pâtisseries en demandant si j'étais toujours d'humeur à faire la fête. J'ai senti un grand sourire étirer mes lèvres et j'ai demandé :

\- Alors ça marche ?

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru...

Du coup il est entré et on a bu, les enfants se sont jetés sur les pâtisseries profitant du fait que je ne dise rien, pour une fois. Cameron était trop occupé à empiffrer pour se poser des questions, mais pas Mary. Elle a fini par se tourner vers nous pour demander :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fête ?

\- J'ai réussi à mettre au point une potion très importante, ai – je expliqué.

\- Celle pour les loups-garous ? Tu en parles souvent avec papa, a t -elle rajouté en voyant mon étonnement.

\- Hé bien, oui, ai – je acquiescé.

\- Pourquoi ça concerne tonton Remus ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'à force de le voir, elle s'est mis à l'appeler comme ça. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Remus, je l'oblige à venir manger à la maison au moins une fois par semaine. Au début, j'ai dû le forcer et le menacer. Mais maintenant il vient de bon cœur. Il s'entend même plutôt bien avec Dante et il fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire avec Cameron. Mais je sais que la personne pour laquelle il vient, ce n'est ni moi ni Cameron ni Dante, mais bel et bien Mary. Il l'adore. Et de toute façon qui pourrait ne pas l'aimer cette petite, hein ?

Remus et moi on a échangé un regard et je voyais de la crainte dans le sien. Personnellement, je me sentais plutôt confiante. J'ai élevé Mary pour qu'elle soit tolérante avec tout et tout le monde. Et elle est au courant que je suis un genre de lycanthrope bizarre. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien si on lui disait le secret de Remus. Et je pense même qu'elle est en droit de savoir.

\- Maman ? a t -elle demandé en voyant qu'on se fixait sans répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, ma chérie. Mais si mon avis compte, je pense que Remus devrait t'en parler.

\- Crys... a t -il commencé.

\- Pense à James. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux quand il l'a su. Et Lily ? Elle l'avait deviné et ça n'avait rien changé. Ce sera pareil avec elle.

Il m'a regardée et j'ai essayé de mettre dans mes yeux toute la certitude que je ressentais et tous les encouragements que je pouvais. Elle allait le découvrir à un moment où à un autre de toute façon. Toute la question était de savoir s'il voulait lui en parler lui-même ou attendre qu'elle s'occupe toute seule de la chose. Il a choisi la première option. Ils sont allés parler juste tous les deux au salon. Bon, j'avoue avoir espionné. Parfois je suis bien trop curieuse pour mon propre bien.

Et je dois dire que je suis fière de la façon dont Mary a pris la chose. Elle n'a pas fait de grands bonds terrifiés, n'a pas crié ni rien. Elle s'est juste approchée de lui pour lui faire un câlin. Et c'était la réponse la plus équivoque qu'elle pouvait donner. Remus a mis un moment à réagir avant de la serrer aussi contre lui et je suis sûre que ce sont des larmes que j'ai vu que sur son visage. Il lui a dit merci et ça m'a fait mal au cœur qu'il se sente obligé de la remercier de l'accepter comme il est. Personne ne devrait avoir à faire ça.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avec cette potion Tue-Loup : obtenir un Brevet et la produire à grande échelle.

 _Mercredi 7 Juin 1989 : maison _

Je viens de recevoir le Brevet pour la potion Tue-Loup. La Commission a quand même délibéré pendant deux mois avant de m'accorder ce brevet. C'est sûr qu'ils ne doivent pas recevoir ce genre de demande tous les jours.

Je dois écrire un article pour le Mensuel International de Potions. Que tout le monde soit au courant et que le maximum de loup-garou puisse en bénéficier.

 _Mardi 20 Juin 1989 : maison_

Je viens d'être invitée à donner une conférence sur la Tue-Loup lors du rassemblement annuel international des potionnistes le 18 Juillet. Le rassemblement a lieu tous les ans dans un pays différent et je n'y ai jamais assisté jusque là. Je vais donc partir pour les trois jours de rassemblement qui ont lieu en Espagne. C'était sans doute un signe. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds au pays d'origine de ma mère depuis que toute ma famille qui vivait là bas est décédée. Soit plus de vingt ans.

Par contre je trouve ça vache qu'ils aient placé la conférence un soir de pleine lune. Mais je soupçonne que ce soit pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas moi-même une lycanthrope (parce que soudainement ça rendrait ma potion beaucoup moins acceptable aux yeux du monde) et pour empêcher les loups-garous de se manifester.

Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais parler devant des dizaines de mes pairs d'une potion que j'ai créée. Je n'avais jamais imaginé aller aussi loin dans mon domaine, même si je l'espérais.

Je me demande si après cette conférence je ne pourrais pas essayer d'obtenir des subventions du Ministère pour la préparation de ma potion. Ça permettrait de financer la préparation de plusieurs chaudrons par mois et la distribution gratuite dans la population de lycanthrope.

Je ne vais pas non plus garder la recette secrète même si sa préparation n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel Maître des Potions. Cependant, comme j'ai obtenu le Brevet pour cette potion quiconque voudra disposer de la recette devra me verser un paiement. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est fixer la hauteur de ce paiement. Ça ne sera pas exorbitant, c'est certain. A mon avis il n'y aura déjà que peu de personnes intéressées alors pas la peine de les décourager par un prix trop élevé.

 _Lundi 17 Juillet 1989 : à l'hôtel_

Je viens de déposer mes bagages dans la chambre que je vais occuper pour les trois prochains jours même si je pense que je ne vais pas y passer beaucoup de temps. Les conférences se tiennent jusque tard dans la soirée et commencent relativement tôt. Il y aura aussi toute sorte de commerçant et d'apothicaires qui vont tenter de nous alpaguer pour nous vendre leurs produits rares ou pas chers.

Vu que c'est la première fois depuis l'obtention de mon diplôme que je participe à ce rassemblement, je compte bien en profiter et voir un maximum de choses. Je suis aussi excitée qu'une gamine le matin de Noël, c'est dire.

 _*De retour à l'hôtel*_

Le Congrès se tient au Palais des Communications à Madrid. Je ne sais pas à quoi sert le bâtiment d'ordinaire, mais ça m'étonnerait que les sorciers aient demandé à qui que se soit avant de s'installer là. Vu les portraits dans la galerie, je pense que la famille royale a quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire, mais de là à trouver comment…

Je pense que j'ai passé autant de temps à contempler l'architecture et la décoration qu'à fureter dans les stands où à écouter des conférences. Celle sur ce qu'on appelle les Potions de Lune était fascinante. J'ai pris pas mal de notes et je n'étais pas la seule. J'ai bon espoir que demain ce soient les gens qui prennent des notes en m'écoutant parler.

J'angoisse un peu à ce propos d'ailleurs. Je ne serais pas dans une salle aussi grande que celle où j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi aujourd'hui, mais quand même. En tout cas, j'ai encore du travail. Je vais revoir les notes que j'avais prévu pour demain et répéter une dernière fois mon texte. Et aussi me préparer pour toutes les questions qu'on pourrait me poser. J'ai l'impression que de retourner à Poudlard quand McGonagall m'interrogeait en métamorphose.

 _Mardi 18 Juillet 1989 : dans les coulisses_

J'entends l'amphithéâtre se remplir petit à petit et les conversations se faire de plus en plus nombreuses. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil tout à l'heure et j'ai senti mon estomac se nouer en voyant qu'il devait déjà y avoir une petite centaine de personne. En fait, je pensais l'endroit plus petit et que les gens seraient moins intéressés par le sujet.

Le loup sent mon agitation. Mais il a l'air d'avoir pigé pourquoi je suis là et il se tient tranquille. Si ça peut aider ses compatriotes lycanthropes, il est prêt à faire une croix sur une partie de sa nuit de liberté. Je lui ai promis de lui laisser la deuxième partie de la nuit de libre quand même. S'il fait des concessions, j'en fait aussi. Tant qu'on s'en tient à ça tout se passe bien. Et je crois qu'il est un peu effrayé maintenant qu'il a compris que j'ai un moyen de le faire disparaître de mon esprit. Tout le monde serait effrayé à l'idée de disparaître. Il n'a peut –être pas une intelligence humaine, mais il l'est suffisamment pour comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Mais malgré cette possibilité, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Le loup fait partie de moi maintenant et tant qu'il ne posera pas de problèmes, il sera chez lui dans ma tête... Ça fait un peu étrange de dire ça, non ?

 _*Hôtel*_

Ça c'est… plutôt bien passé en définitive. J'étais un peu tétanisée au début, mais à mesure que je débitais mon texte et que je sentais qu'on m'écoutait et qu'on s'intéressait à ce que je racontais mon malaise est passé. Je n'aimerais sans doute jamais être sous le feu des projecteurs, mais si l'occasion se représente je n'hésiterais pas.

J'ai quand même parlé pendant près d'une heure. Il y avait des gens assis et d'autres qui s'agglutinaient dans le fond ou qui se posaient sur les marches entre les rangées de sièges. J'ai été applaudie à la fin. Ça aussi ça m'a surprise alors qu'on le fait toujours, ne serait –ce que par politesse.

Après est venu le temps des questions. Il y en a eu pas mal sur la recette en elle-même et les recherches que j'ai mené. Celle qui était sans doute sur toutes les lèvres avant que quelqu'un ose la poser était "pourquoi vous êtes vous lancée dans la recherche destinée aux loups-garous?". C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un domaine d'avenir comme peuvent l'être les potions d'apprentissage ou de soin.

\- J'ai un ami lycanthrope, ai – je avoué. C'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse et il souffre de son état. Sans sa participation, je n'aurais jamais pu réunir tous les éléments nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion. Je ne le citerais pas pour des raisons évidentes. Mais il se reconnaîtra.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur ? a lancé quelqu'un.

\- Les loups-garous sont des gens comme vous et moi excepté une nuit par mois. Pourquoi aurais – je peur ?

\- Parce qu'on risque d'être contaminé !

\- La lycanthropie ne s'attrape pas en parlant avec un loup-garou ou en le touchant, lui ai – je rappelé. Si on considérait ces gens comme partie intégrante de notre société au lieu de les mettre à l'écart et qu'on avait pris les dispositions nécessaires comme c'est déjà le cas dans certains pays, la Russie pour ne citer qu'elle, j'estime que la lycanthropie pourrait presque être éradiquée de nos jours.

\- Voyez vous la lycanthropie comme une maladie ?

\- Non. Les lycanthropes ne sont pas malades. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai mené de longues recherches et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne véhiculent pas plus de germes qu'un humain lambda. Ils sont juste différents. Et si la différence est condamnable nous devrions tous nous retrouver en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Sur ces mots, j'ai quitté l'estrade parce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre tous les vieux sorciers racistes faire leur speech sur la lycanthropie. Pas sûre que ça aurait plus à mon loup qui montrait déjà les crocs à ce moment là.

Quand j'ai quitté les coulisses pour redevenir une Maître des Potions parmi d'autres il y avait plusieurs personnes qui m'attendaient. Quelques journalistes qui voulaient une photo et Aaron Ells que je vois décidément beaucoup plus ces deux dernières années que depuis ma sortie de Poudlard.

\- Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai vu ton nom sur le programme des conférences, m'a t –il dit.

\- Hé bien moi non plus si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir mené de sacrés recherches… Ça doit être gratifiant de te dire que tu as enfin abouti à quelque chose après dix ans.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Que fais – tu là ? Tu n'as pas juste attendu pour échanger des banalités, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non en effet. Je me propose d'être ton contact français pour le réseau de distribution de la potion Tue-Loup. Comme tu le sais, je travaille au Ministère et je pense que la Ministre sera assez intéressée pour m'allouer un budget raisonnable. L'éradication de la lycanthropie est un sacré argument à agiter.

\- La potion ne suffira pas. Tant que les gens ne les considéreront pas comme des personnes à part entière et des égaux, la lycanthropie perdurera. Et sans leur aide nous ne trouverons jamais les solutions.

\- Certes, mais c'est déjà un bon début et une main tendue.

\- Pas si les sorciers persistent à les voir comme des gens malades.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller contre des siècles de peur.

\- Non, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque part.

Je lui ai dit qu'il sera le premier à être au courant si le réseau de distribution de la Tue-Loup voit le jour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour la France, mais en Angleterre je pense que ça va être compliqué. J'ai par la suite rencontré plusieurs autres potionnistes qui se proposaient pour être le premier point de distribution dans leurs pays et j'ai sincèrement apprécié le geste. J'ai noté leurs noms même si à mon avis certains ne conviendront pas : il y en a qui n'étaient pas Maître des Potions.

Les personnes qui feront ça devront être capables de préparer la potion et d'évaluer la meilleure façon d'agir en cas de problèmes. Car il peut toujours y avoir un problème pendant la préparation ou après l'administration. Les Potions sont un art exact qui dépend malheureusement de beaucoup trop de paramètres pour qu'on puisse un jour totalement en sécuriser la pratique.

Maintenant, il est temps que je relâche le loup. Je vais aller courir dans la campagne espagnole. J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas trop de monde.

 _Mercredi 19 Juillet 1989 : maison_

Aujourd'hui s'est terminé le Congrès. Il s'est clôturé en fin d'après –midi et je viens de rentrer. Ça fait quand même du bien d'être à la maison. J'ai ramené des cadeaux à Mary et Cameron et ils sont occupés avec pour le moment. J'ai même acheté pour eux un nécessaire à potion pour enfant. Mary à l'air beaucoup plus intéressée que Cameron par ça. Si ça lui plaît, on pourra essayer ensemble.

Avant de partir, j'ai été abordée par un homme que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui lui semblait savoir qui je suis. Il était grand et massif mais avait un visage aimable avec une épaisse moustache brune.

\- Je m'appelle Irvin, m'a t –il dit avant de continuer : je n'ai pas pu assister à votre conférence hier mais j'en ai eu des échos et je dois dire que vous m'intriguez.

Il a fait un pas vers moi et on s'est tous les deux figés en concert. Je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire. Ce n'est pas que je sentais qu'il était un lycanthrope. C'était juste que soudainement sa nature m'apparaissait clairement et je savais qu'on était de la même espèce. Il a sourcillé avant de me sourire :

\- Voilà qui m'arrange plutôt, a t –il commenté. Je n'aurais pas aimé mentir. Comment avez-vous fait pour être sur scène hier alors que la lune était ronde ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas exactement une lycanthrope. Je possède une partie du loup d'un ami mais je ne me transforme pas.

\- C'est curieux, je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil.

\- Vous n'entendrez plus rien de pareil, lui ai – je assuré.

\- En tout cas, ça explique votre position sur la lycanthropie.

\- Ma position à ce sujet date de bien avant mon loup, ai – je tempéré. Elle s'est juste renforcée une fois que j'ai compris, je dirais.

\- J'étais venu vous parler d'une convention sur la lycanthropie.

\- Ça existe ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Oui, en Russie, a t – il dit. Vous avez l'air de savoir que nous sommes plutôt bien traités là-bas.

\- J'ai une connaissance lycanthrope russe, ai – je expliqué. Qu'y ferais – je ? Si c'est pour hurler à la lune tous ensemble, c'est manqué : je risque de me faire dévorer et je préférerais éviter.

\- Ça se comprend. Et non : la Convention se déroule à distance de la pleine lune. C'est l'une des conditions imposée pour que des non-lycanthropes se déplacent parmi nous.

\- Et il y en a qui viennent ?

\- Oui. Le Ministre Russe vient tous les ans personnellement avec une délégation. Et j'ai bon espoir qu'avec vos idées vous arriviez peut –être à convaincre le Ministre Anglais de se déplacer. Les Royaumes-Unis sont parmi les pays les plus en retard sur la question de la libération des loups-garous.

\- J'ai une relation assez houleuse avec mon Ministère, ai – je confessé. Mais la nouvelle Ministre n'a pas encore de griefs personnels à mon encontre. Je pourrais toujours essayer mais à part ma présence, je ne peux rien vous promettre.

\- Ce sera déjà bien et pensez à ramener de votre potion. Si vous voulez qu'elle soit utilisée il faut que vous convainquiez les loups. Il y en a qui viennent d'un peu tous les pays et ils vont forcement vouloir faire des tests.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je peux vous assurer que ça marche.

\- Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Je ferais mon possible pour venir. Quand est –ce ?

\- La semaine du 31 Octobre.

\- Je suis déjà prise le 31 même, mais je pourrais venir dès le lendemain.

\- J'en prend note. Je vous ferais envoyer une invitation.

Je suis assez étonnée, agréablement étonnée, que ce genre de convention existe. C'est la preuve que la cause n'est pas désespérée du point de vue international. Maintenant j'ai quand même pris la responsabilité d'aller parler personnellement à la Ministre de la Magie. Vu qu'elle vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur, je pense que mes chances de la convaincre sont quasi-nulles. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

Ça attendra cependant. Pour le moment, le prochain événement est l'anniversaire de Mary. Elle va avoir 9 ans déjà. Le temps file.

 _Mardi 25 Juillet 1989 : maison_

Jonathan m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Il a enfin reçu sa lettre de Poudlard qu'il attend avec impatience depuis le jour où il a compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il a l'air surexcité. Ses parents l'emmènent au Chemin de Traverse d'ici quelques jours. Je vais voir s'il est possible que je les accompagne. C'est une chose que je ne voudrait pas louper.

Quand je pense que c'est le tour de Mary dans deux ans ! Le temps passe trop vite. Bientôt, elle va être jetée sans filet de sécurité dans le monde. Et j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait provoquer.

 _Samedi 29 Juillet 1989 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste du chemin de Traverse où j'ai accompagné Jonathan, Elisabeth et Richard. Je suis restée en retrait : je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans un élément aussi important de sa vie. Ça ne m'a pas dérangée, je voulais juste être là pour le voir s'émerveiller et s'enthousiasmer. Ses parents en revanche étaient beaucoup plus inquiets. Quand on sait comment ça a fini pour leur premier fils, ça se comprend. J'ai essayé de les rassurer en leur disant que le contexte n'est plus du tout le même, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand chose. J'imagine que l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils le laissent aller à Poudlard.

 _Mardi 8 Août 1989 : maison_

Je traînais innocemment devant le bureau de la Ministre aujourd'hui. En bref, je l'attendais sous le couvert de faire quelque chose. Heureusement qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui passe dans le couloir devant son bureau : les gens ne se demandaient pas ce que je faisais là. Mais c'est quand même mal foutu : et si j'avais été un Mangemort ?

La nouvelle Ministre est une grande femme avec des cheveux bruns et deux bagues à chaque doigts. J'ai compté. Comment peut –on porter autant de bagues ? Le seul moment où je porte des bagues c'est quand je suis en sortie "officielle" et je ne porte que mon alliance et ma chevalière. Bref.

\- Lady Entwhistle, n'est ce pas ? m'a t –elle demandé d'entré de jeu quand elle m'a repérée en arrivant.

\- Heu… Oui, enchantée, ai – je répondue un peu surprise qu'elle sache d'emblée qui je suis.

\- Mon prédécesseur m'a laissée une note assez amusante à votre sujet… Voulez vous entrer ?

\- Oui, j'aurais à vous parler si vous avez le temps.

J'ai trouvé ça louche comme invitation. Soit c'était la femme la plus sympathique au monde soit elle voulait quelque chose. Et étant celle que je suis, j'ai plutôt penché pour la seconde option.

Je me suis assise en face du bureau et elle m'a imitée après avoir récupéré une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. J'ai refusé poliment d'en prendre.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici sans rendez-vous ?

\- Je venais vous parler de ma potion Tue-Loup et...

\- Oh, oui, une belle réussite que cette potion.

\- J'aimerais savoir si le Ministère serait prêt à m'accorder des subventions pour que je la produise à grande échelle et que je puisse mettre en place un réseau de distribution. J'ai déjà des contacts dans quelques pays qui sont prêts à servir de relais pour que nous puissions coopérer et mettre en place une filière internationale. D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai été chargée de vous inviter à la Convention des Lycanthropes.

Elle est restée silencieuse un moment avant de dire :

\- Comment pensez vous que notre société réagirait si je prenais des mesures pour les loups-garous alors qu'il y a des problèmes plus importants à régler ?

\- Rien n'empêche de faire les deux. J'ai juste besoin de subventions et d'une personne au Ministère qui suive le projet. Réhabiliter les loups-garous sera un grand pas en avant.

\- Les sorciers ne veulent pas qu'on les réhabilites.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas non plus des Nés-Moldus et pourtant ils sont intégrés au sein de notre société aujourd'hui, ai – je répondu d'un ton glaciale. Il a juste suffit qu'un Ministre face le premier pas. Même s'il est passé pour un fou et si sa cote à baissé à l'époque, il est aujourd'hui aussi connu voir plus connu que les autres.

\- Vous pouvez difficilement faire le parallèle entre les Nés-Moldus et ces monstres.

A partir du moment où elle a utilisé le mot "monstre" pour parler des lycanthropes c'était terminé. Ministre sympathique au premier abord oui, mais avec l'esprit aussi fermé que je le craignais. Bon, au final je vais donc devoir me débrouiller seule. J'espère que je trouverais une solution à la Convention le mois prochain.

Même moi je n'aurais pas assez de gallions pour financer seule la préparation de suffisamment de potion pendant suffisamment d'année pour que ce soit efficace. Les ingrédients coûtent chers.

 _Samedi 2 Septembre 1989 : maison_

Jonathan a été réparti à Poufsouffle. La ressemblance avec Greg ne fait que s'accentuer au fil des années. Et ça m'effraye. J'aurais préféré qu'il aille dans une autre Maison et qu'il ne semble pas marcher pas à pas dans les traces de son frère. C'est injuste mais tellement vrai.

 _Mardi 31 Octobre 1989 : maison_

Mary, Cameron et moi sommes allés nous recueillir sur la tombe des Potter comme d'habitude. Cameron a exprimé le désir de venir cette année. La curiosité des enfants, je pense. Tant qu'il se comporte bien, ça ne me dérange pas.

On a l'habitude d'aller voir Bathilda après. Mais cette fois nous avons fait un détour avant. Mary m'a demandé si on pouvait aller voir son ancienne maison. Là où ses parents ont été tués. J'ai hésité, lui demandant si elle était sûre, et quand elle gravement hoché la tête je les ai entraînés le long d'une rue que j'avais espéré ne plus jamais remonter.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du soir où tout est arrivé. Il faisait humide et frais et je venais juste de me disputer avec Lily.

Le Fidelitas est toujours actif malgré les années. Ça me rassure d'un côté : ça veut dire que personne n'a pu entrer pour piller l'endroit. D'un autre côté, ça me rappelle que Peter Pettigrow court encore tandis que Sirius croupit en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- Je ne vois rien, a t – elle dit.

\- C'est parce qu'il y a un sort dessus. Il faut que tu penses à l'adresse.

Je la lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille : elle était trop petite pour s'en rappeler, mais elle faisait partie du Fidelitas et donc je pouvais lui dire l'adresse même si je ne suis pas la Gardienne du Secret.

\- Et moi ! Moi aussi ! a exigé Cameron.

\- Je ne peux pas, lui ai – je appris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un endroit que seuls les gens qui l'ont déjà vu peuvent voir.

Il a froncé les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le sens de la phrase avant de décider que c'était stupide et de s'éloigner pour shooter dans des cailloux qui ne demandaient rien à personne. Je l'ai laissé faire et je me suis concentrée sur Mary, l'attirant contre moi d'une main passée autours de ses épaules.

Le petit cottage des Potter s'est peu à peu révélée. La peinture blanche de la barrière et du portillon était écaillée et la nature avait repris ses droits. L'herbe était haute, les arbres beaucoup plus imposants que dans mon souvenir et il y avait du lierre le long des murs. Certaines fenêtres étaient cassées, ça doit dater de la disparition de Voldemort. J'ai espéré très fort ne pas voir flotter les fantômes de James et Lily. Mais ça n'a heureusement pas été le cas. Revoir cette maison m'a fait penser à la Citadelle des Gryphem.

Mary essayait de paraître inébranlable, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle avait le regard fixé vers la droite de la maison. C'est le côté qui a explosé quand Voldemort s'en est pris à elle.

\- C'est là que…

\- Oui, ai – je répondu doucement.

Elle a encore contemplé l'endroit quelques minutes avant de se détourner et de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle n'a pas demandé à entrer et j'en suis soulagée. Je n'avais déjà pas envie de voir la maison, alors y entrer n'en parlons même pas. Ça fait des années que c'est arrivé mais la douleur est toujours là.

J'étais soulagée quand nous sommes arrivés dans le petit salon remplit de napperons en dentelles et de livres de Bathilda. Je me suis autorisée à repousser mes pensées les plus sombres loin. On ne peut pas oublier ce genre de chose. Seulement faire en sorte de ne pas trop y penser.

 _Mercredi 1 er Novembre 1989 : hôtel_

Me voilà en Russie pour la Convention sur la lycanthropie. Je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner.

 _*De retour*_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Vraiment pas. Bon, il y avait beaucoup de loups-garous, ce qui est normal, mais aussi suffisamment de non lycanthrope pour que ce soit notable.

J'ai fait un tour pour visiter. Il y a des réunions sur " _comment accepter sa lycanthropie_ ", " _les métiers accessibles_ ", " _les foyers pour lycanthrope : une prison_ ", " _gérer son enfant lycanthrope_ ", " _un pas vers son loup_ ". J'ai vite compris que cette convention était plus pour les non lycanthropes et les nouveaux lycanthropes que pour les loups-garous dans leur ensemble.

Et les loups ne semblaient pas miteux. En Angleterre on peut les reconnaître rien qu'à leur visage fatigué et leurs vêtements. Ici, on aurait jamais fait la différence. Bien sûr, il y en avait quelque uns qui correspondaient à l'apparence que je leur connais, mais c'était vraiment une minorité.

J'ai fini par me faire aborder par Irvin qui m'avait vue me balader. Il m'a saluée comme si on se connaissait depuis des années et sa spontanéité m'a fait sourire :

\- Je vous attendais, a t –il dit.

\- C'est gentil. J'ai essayé de convaincre la Ministre, mais elle n'est pas plus ouverte sur le sujet que les autres. D'ailleurs vous pourriez peut –être m'aider à trouver des gens pour financer la production de la potion : je ne pourrais jamais m'en occuper seule.

\- Nous avons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour trouver une solution. En attendant, j'aimerais commencer par vous présenter quelques amis.

J'ai donc serré plus de mains d'affilées que je n'en avais jamais serré et entendu plus de nom que je ne saurais en retenir.

\- Vous êtes bien organisés, ai – je commenté.

\- C'est l'avantage de la Meute. Chacun connaît son rôle et agit en conséquence. Nous sommes imbattables pour l'organisation.

\- J'ai du mal à visualiser comment est bâti un groupe de loups-garous. Vous fonctionnez comme des loups même hors de vos transformations ?

\- Les liens de Meutes relient nos loups et comme ceux – ci vivent dans nos esprits le reste du mois ils rejaillissent aussi sous notre forme humaine.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas tout le temps : il y a des gens qui son totalement séparés de leurs loups.

\- Malheureusement oui. Tous les lycanthropes ne s'acceptent pas et ça donne des bêtes incontrôlables.

\- Les lycanthropes transformés ne sont pas contrôlables quels que soient les rapports qu'ils entretiennent avec leurs loups, ai – je rappelé.

\- C'est vrai ça n'empêche pas la bête de tuer tout humain ou animal s'approchant. Mais disons qu'ils sont moins agressifs s'ils ne sont pas scellés durant tout le mois. Pour en revenir au sujet initial nous fonctionnons sur une hiérarchie pyramidale : l'alpha, puis son bêta puis les autres loups qui établissent leur hiérarchie entre eux. Il y a aussi des omégas.

\- N'importe qui peut devenir l'alpha si il ou elle est assez fort ?

\- Les femelles ne sont jamais des alphas.

La constatation m'a fait grimacer. On retrouve même le sexisme chez les animaux ! Si c'est pas malheureux.

\- Non, j'aurais dû tempérer ma réponse, a t –il repris en voyant mon expression. Il y trois hiérarchies différentes dans une meute. Deux qui sont à sexe séparés et une en commune. Un femelle peut très bien être l'alpha parmi toutes les femelles de la meute, mais elle ne sera jamais au dessus du mâle alpha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Simple question de stature et de nature : les vrais loups fonctionnent comme ça.

\- Je n'ai vu que des lycanthropes mâles transformés, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une différence physique au niveau taille et poids.

\- Il y en a une : une femelle ne pourrait pas gagner un combat contre un mâle pour devenir alpha. Et ça ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée, la nature fait les choses ainsi. Néanmoins il y a des mâles qui sont soumis à des femelles si ça peut satisfaire vos penchants féministes.

\- Excusez moi de m'agacer de certaines manies que toutes les sociétés ont vraisemblablement en commun, ai – je sifflé en fermant les yeux pour essayer de conserver mon calme.

Le loup dans ma tête a poussé un grognement. Il était d'accord avec moi. Sans doute parce qu'il est piégé dans le corps d'une femme. Je l'ai apaisé d'une pensée et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il partait bouder. Je l'ai senti se retourner dans sa grotte et sa présence s'est faite un peu moins présente.

\- Vous contrôlez remarquablement bien votre loup pour une latente, a commenté Irvin quand j'ai rouvert les yeux.

\- Une latente ? ai – je interrogé même si le sens du mot me laissait deviner pourquoi j'étais affublée de ce qualificatif soudainement.

\- Une lycanthrope incapable de se transformer, a t –il expliqué.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été mordue.

\- Oh non, détrompez vous. La plupart des lycanthropes qui le sont sans avoir été mordus, c'est-à-dire qui naissent comme ça, ont un très mauvais contrôle sur leur loup. Ils ont beaucoup de mal à gérer sa sauvagerie quand ils sont petits et il arrive souvent qu'il faille les tuer avant qu'ils ne deviennent un danger.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? ai – je demandé en abandonnant l'idée de lui faire comprendre que mon cas n'avait rien à voir.

\- Il n'y a pas de statistiques… Mais pour vous donner une idée : sur dix enfants naissant d'un père lycanthrope -les femelles ne peuvent pas mener de grossesse à terme : la transformation est trop violente -deux ne seront pas atteint, huit seront des lycanthropes et parmi eux un contrôlera parfaitement son loup et vivra en osmose avec lui toute sa vie et sept poseront problèmes. Et la plupart sont des latents. Les loups qui ne peuvent pas sortir deviennent en général complètement fous après quelques années et ça se transmet à l'humain qui n'est généralement pas encore assez fort pour lutter.

Il y avait de la douleur dans son regard quand il a dit ça. Je pense qu'il a dû avoir un enfant dans ce cas là et qu'il a dû le tuer avant qu'il ne pose un problème. Je n'ose imaginer l'horreur que ça a dû être et le mal que ça lui a fait. Je serais incapable de tuer Cameron ou Mary même si on me disait que ça sauvera le monde entier. Je ne pourrais pas.

Néanmoins, je peux comprendre la nécessité du geste. La situation des loups-garous est déjà extrêmement précaire. S'ils laissent des membres de leur espèce, fussent –ils des enfants, être aussi incontrôlables qu'il le sous-entend, c'est la fin assuré pour eux.

\- Donc en enfant de lycanthrope lui-même lycanthrope aura plus de chance de survivre s'il n'est pas latent.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une règle absolu. Il y a des latents qui s'en sortent très bien comme ça.

\- Et pour les enfants qui sont mordus ? Ça arrive aussi ?

\- Les mordus ne sont jamais latents. Du moins personne n'en a jamais vu de mémoire d'homme. Merlin merci, il y a peu d'enfants mordus.

J'ai médité l'information, me demandant combien il y a d'enfant qui se font mordre et combien naissent loup-garou. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'idée que ça puisse arriver. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont contaminés que les lycanthropes arrêtent de se reproduire même si certains doivent faire ce choix.

J'ai beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. Je pensais bien connaître les loups-garous parce que j'ai moi-même un loup et que j'ai des amis qui sont porteurs de la lycanthropie… Mais non. Ils sont un peuple bien plus complexe que je le pensais. Participer à cette convention est une bonne idée : je comprendrais mieux les loups Anglais à qui je vais proposer la potion Tue-Loup.

Je me suis rendue compte en même temps que tous les lycanthropes n'allaient pas en vouloir. Ceux qui vivent en osmose avec le loup ne prendront pas le risque de peut –être casser l'équilibre fragile entre les deux êtres cohabitant. Ça n'est pas arrivé pour moi, mais rien ne dit que ça ne peut pas arriver chez les autres.

 _Samedi 4 Novembre 1989 : maison_

Je le dis à chaque fois, mais ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Je suis toujours contente de partir pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, mais je suis aussi toujours contente de revenir. Je n'aime pas être trop longtemps loin de mes enfants et de Dante.

Ils m'attendaient d'ailleurs tous les trois et avaient préparé un repas digne d'un roi pour fêter mon retour. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais mangé. Je crois que Cameron ou Mary a dû déverser la poivrière dans les plats. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir quand même.

 _Lundi 18 Décembre 1989 : maison_

Jonathan a demandé à venir passer les quelques jours avant Noël avec moi cette année. On ira le 24 au soir chez les Levis pour fêter ensemble. Je pense qu'il a voulu venir ici parce que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai connu Poudlard. Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler et de me poser des questions depuis qu'il est arrivé.

J'ai ainsi appris qu'il est devenu ami avec Jaimy qui n'est autre qu'une des fillettes de l'orphelinat de Kathie. Je n'y vais plus très souvent et donc il m'a fallu une seconde avant de mettre une image sur ce nom. Je suis assez contente qu'ils s'entendent.

Il m'a fait remarquer que la serre que j'ai installée au troisième étage ressemble à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Je n'avais même pas réalisé, mais il a raison. Est ce que j'ai inconsciemment essayé de reproduire un petit bout de Poudlard chez moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais quand j'ai envie d'être au calme, c'est toujours là haut que je vais.

 _Lundi 14 Février 1990 : maison_

J'ai eu le droit à des ipomées bleues cette année. Je vais les garder quelques jours dans un vase puis je les sécherais et je les réutiliserais comme ingrédient. On ne peut pas le faire avec toutes les fleurs, mais avec celles-ci, si. Ça leur donnera une seconde vie.

 _Jeudi 19 Avril 1990 : maison_

La nuit dernière, il y a eu la plus grosse tempête que j'ai jamais connue depuis que je vis au Phare. Ça fait pourtant bientôt dix ans. Les vagues se fracassaient si fort sur les côtes qu'elles remontaient jusqu'aux baies vitrées du salon. Autant dire que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit : j'ai préféré guetter l'évolution des choses.

Et j'ai bien fait. Au alentours d'une heure du matin un bateau s'est échoué sur notre plage. Je l'ai vu arriver de loin, mais je pense que lui n'a pas vu l'île comme le Phare a perdu sa fonction première depuis longtemps. Ça a fait un bruit terrible au beau milieu de la tempête.

J'étais en train de m'habiller pour sortir quand Dante est arrivé dans le hall :

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Un bateau s'est échoué au niveau de la plage. Si tu pouvais cacher les objets sorciers des pièces communes, ce serait bien. Je vais voir s'il y a des survivants.

\- Sois prudente : la plage doit être submergée avec la tempête et tu ne sais toujours pas nager.

\- Non, mais je me débrouille en magie élémentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne m'a pas dit de ne pas y aller là où d'autres m'auraient retenue de force. Il me surprend encore après des années.

Dehors, c'était le déluge. Je me suis jetée un _Ipervius_ sur le visage pour avoir une certaine visibilité et j'ai allumé une lampe à huile. Je ne pouvais pas y aller avec ma baguette allumée et il n'y a pas de lampe de poche ici. Je me suis dépêchée de descendre sur la plage et j'ai vite constaté que Dante avait raison : des vagues immenses déferlaient. J'ai donc sortie ma baguette. Je n'aurais pas pu avancer sans ça. Heureusement le bateau avait évité les falaises pour s'échouer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Il a fallu que j'escalade une partie de la coque pour réussir à monter sur l'embarcation. Il y avait 5 personnes à bord dont un qui avait l'air sérieusement blessé au bras. Ils ont semblé extrêmement surpris de me voir mais tout aussi heureux. Je les ai emmenés au Phare et je les ai laissé à Dante. Les enfants étaient réveillés et avaient l'air inquiets alors je me suis chargée de les recoucher et de les rassurer.

J'ai aidé à soigner le blessé. Heureusement que Dante résiste à la magie et qu'on doit le soigner à la moldue, sinon on aurait absolument rien eu pour ce pauvre homme. Ils sont restés dormir dans le salon jusqu'au petit matin.

J'ai personnellement attendu que la tempête se calme avant d'aller voir de plus près leur bateau. Il était dans un mauvais état et je l'ai arrangé avec quelques sorts histoire que ces gens ne restent pas bloqués sur l'île. Allez leur expliquer que vous n'avez aucun moyen de les ramener sur le continent.

Ce qu'ils se sont appliqués à faire dès qu'ils se sont réveillés et ont mangé un bout. Dante et moi les avons raccompagnés jusqu'à la plage où ils ouvert de grands yeux en voyant leur embarcation sagement à flot. Ils nous ont fixé sans comprendre et Dante a demandé :

\- Vous croyez à la magie ?

\- Non… a répondu le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

Ils nous ont regardé comme si nous étions des fous avant d'embarquer, mais en nous remerciant quand même abondamment au passage et en nous conseillant de redonner au Phare sa fonction première si on voulait éviter d'autres désagréments. Ce n'est pas idiot. Je vais voir sa magie ne peut pas réparer le système d'optique.

 _Mardi 31 Juillet 1990 : maison_

On fête les dix ans de Mary aujourd'hui. Dix ans par Merlin. Ça fait presque autant que Lily et James sont morts. J'ai un peu du mal à réaliser que ça fait si longtemps. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste alors que ça devrait être un jour de fête.

 _Jeudi 6 Septembre 1990 : chez les Lovegood_

Elena est morte. Un de ses sort a mal tourné. Je n'ai même pas le cœur à dire que je l'avais prévenue... J'ai été appelée en renfort par un Xenophilus paniqué qui ne savait pas quoi faire. La moitié de la maison c'était écroulée. Et Luna était aussi en dessous.

Ça m'a désagréablement rappelé Halloween 1981 quand Voldemort a tué les Potter. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure tandis que je déblayais les décombres à la place de Xeno qui n'avait plus l'air de savoir par quel bout attraper sa baguette tellement il avait peur pour sa famille. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de les retrouver.

Luna est vivante et indemne. Elle était dans les bras d'Elena, protégée par son corps. Je pense que sa mère s'est mis en travers du sort et lui a servi de rempart. La dernière action de sa vie a été de protéger sa fille et je trouve ça admirable. Ça ressemble à ce que Lily a fait pour Mary en se dressant face à Voldemort, même si les deux situations n'ont pas grand chose en commun...

La petite n'a pas eu l'air de très bien comprendre que sa mère ne se réveillera plus jamais. Je laisse Xeno gérer ce genre de chose. Il la connaît mieux que moi et je n'ai jamais été douée pour réconforter les gens.

Cette mort vient de me donner une sacré claque. Ça faisait des années que personne n'était mort autours de moi. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était horrible… Elena était bruyante, exaspérante et fatigante. Mais c'était mon amie et si je ne la voyais pas aussi régulièrement que Remus, elle va me manquer. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire ça un jour.

 _Vendredi 7 Septembre 1990 : maison_

Dante a rajouté le nom d'Elena à la liste dans mon dos. Maintenant qu'il connaît les dessous de l'affaire, il est beaucoup moins désinvolte à ce propos. J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à faire ajouter son nom à lui. Je suis sûre que je pourrais en crever de cette mort là comme ça aurait pu arriver pour Greg s'il n'y avait pas eu Elisabeth.

 _Dimanche 9 Septembre 1990 : maison_

Nous étions tous les cinq à l'enterrement. Même Aileen nous a accompagnée et c'est suffisamment étonnant pour être notable. Cameron s'est agité et à échappé à ma surveillance au beau milieu de la cérémonie. Comme je ne pouvais pas me lever pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le ramener jusqu'à sa place j'ai prié pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise. Mais non. Il est allé s'asseoir près de Luna et l'a prise dans ses bras. Il me surprend. En bien pour une fois. D'ordinaire il me surprend plutôt par son inventivité quand il s'agit de bêtises.

Je l'ai récupéré à la fin de la cérémonie, même si Luna ne voulait plus lâcher sa main. Elle pleurait et ses yeux rougies ressortaient plus que jamais sur sa peau pâle. Je l'ai serrée contre moi. Perdre sa mère si jeune est une expérience terrible. Elle s'est agrippée à moi et Xeno a eu beaucoup de mal à finalement la reprendre. Mais une fois qu'il l'a eu dans les bras c'est à lui qu'elle s'est accrochée. Je pense qu'elle a peur que quelqu'un d'autre disparaisse subitement de sa vie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui ai – je chuchoté en remettant une mèche en place. Nous n'allons nulle part. On va rester avec toi.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, promis. Si tu veux me parler, tu m'envoies un hibou et j'arriverais dès que je le reçois, d'accord ?

Elle a hoché la tête et a semblé un peu plus rassurée. C'était tout ce que je voulais. La rejoindre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit est un maigre sacrifice en comparaison.

* * *

 _Bon, en réalité l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup est Damoclès Belby dans le bouquin. Je trouvais le nom moche alors je l'avais renommé dans ma fic en Aaron Ells. Ouais, au départ c'est lui qui devait trouver la potion Tue-loup, mais finalement Crystall avait plus de raison que lui de faire des recherches et de fil en aiguille, elle a réussit ^^_

 _A suivre..._


	7. Le début des ennuis

_Hello **Maia30**! Non pas encore de rentrée à Poudlard dans ce chapitre ! Ce sera pour le prochain ^^_

 _Je suis pas sûre que tu arrives à t'approcher assez de Crystall pour lui faire un câlin **AppleCherrypie** XD Elle prendrait sans doute ça pour une tentative d'attaque X) La relation Mary/Remus était l'un des points sur lesquels je voulais absolument apporter des changements. Ces deux là sont fait pour s'entendre ! _

_De rien **Guest** ^^_

 _T'inquiète pas : Dante c'est coupé les cheveux avant son mariage **Alyce** X) Sirius n'est toujours pas au programme dans les prochains chapitres !_

 _Comme dit, la potion Tue-Loup n'était pas censée être l'œuvre de Crys au début, mais j'ai pas pu résister **Stilandra Black**! Andrea n'est pas du genre à se pointer à une convention pour les lycanthropes : les gens ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : on aura de ses nouvelles à un moment où à un autre ! _

* * *

_**Avis aux lecteurs**! A partir de ce chapitre, le rythme de publication va changer ! Comme vous l'avez peut -être déjà vu, j'ai commencé à publier ma fic sur Mary Potter qui se déroulera en parallèle de celle – ci (logique). Et vous avez aussi tous pu constater que Crys écrit beaucoup moins (ce qui est aussi logique : elle a -pour le moment- une petite vie bien rangée et routinière). _

_Tout le reste de la fic sera chronologique avec celle sur Mary et donc les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus courts que ceux précédemment publiés (du moins au début, Crys va pas être toujours aussi tranquille, croyez moi!). Ce qui signifie aussi qu'il n'y aura pas forcément un chapitre toutes les semaines (pour le moment). Sinon l'intrigue avancerait bien plus vite dans la Vengeance et ferait perdre une partie de l'intérêt de mon autre fic._

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui voudraient suivre aussi la fic sur Mary, j'annoncerais au début de chaque chapitre si je publie sur la Vengeance ou pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le début des ennuis**

 _Mercredi 17 Juillet 1991 : maison_

Mary va avoir 11 ans d'ici deux semaines. Je cherchais un cadeau pour marquer le coup et c'est Dante qui a trouvé : un balai. Il a réussi à me convaincre en me disant que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que ça et je sais qu'il a raison. Depuis qu'elle ne peut plus monter sur son balai –jouet elle est malheureuse. Elle adorait voler.

Mais j'ai quand même un peu traîné les pieds quand nous sommes tous les deux entrés dans le magasin de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Ça ne me plaît pas de lui offrir cet engin de mort. J'avais porté mon choix sur un vieux modèle qui ne va pas trop vite mais Dante a décidé que ce serait le dernier balai sorti : le nimbus 2000. Quand j'ai vu jusqu'à quelle vitesse il peut aller j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Les fabricants de balais devraient mettre des limites d'âge dessus. Laisser des gamins de 11 ans s'élever à plus de 2 mètres du sol et aller à plus de 18 miles par heure ( _nda : soit 30 kilomètres/heure_ ) c'est de la folie.

 _Mercredi 31 Juillet 1991 : maison_

Comme prévu, Mary a hurlé de joie en déballant son balai et elle a immédiatement filé dehors pour l'essayer. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut-être aussi à l'aise dessus alors qu'elle n'a jamais pris de cours de vols. Et je doute que James ait pu beaucoup lui apprendre à ce sujet quand elle était toute petite…

La part de moi-même qui a été l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle quand j'étais encore à Poudlard ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionnée... Mais quand je l'ai vue s'élever comme une flèche dans les airs j'ai envisagé très sérieusement de lui interdire de monter dessus.

\- N'y pense même pas, m'a soufflé Dante. On ne lui a pas offert pour qu'elle le laisse dans un placard.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée convaincre de lui offrir quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ! Cameron est déjà en train de loucher dessus. Je sais qu'il va essayer de le piquer dès la première occasion. Alors je vais demander à Mary de le stocker à l'extérieur dans la remise que je fermerais à clef. Et ça me permettra aussi de vérifier qu'elle ne vole pas sans surveillance.

 _Vendredi 2 Août 1991 : maison_

Mary a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Elle était tellement heureuse même si Cameron a bien failli tout gâcher en l'ouvrant à sa place. Heureusement que j'arrive à anticiper certaines de ses bêtises !

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais elle n'aurait posé un seul orteil à Poudlard. J'aurais préféré l'envoyer à Salem comme Aileen. Mais je sais que Lily et James n'auraient jamais cautionné ce choix. Et ça faisait partie de leurs dernières volontés. Alors elle ira dans l'école du vieux fou même si je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Quand je l'ai vue revenir des serres avec Dante et Cameron, en train de rire aux éclats, je me dis que je n'ai finalement pas fait un si mauvais boulot que ça pour les premières années de sa vie. Je pense que ça va nettement se compliquer à partir de maintenant.

Avec l'arrivée de cette lettre, j'ai l'impression que les temps de paix sont terminés et qu'on ne va plus être tranquilles longtemps. C'est comme les prémices d'une catastrophe. Je vais devoir la laisser se débrouiller seule dans le monde magique. Tout le monde, surtout Dumbledore, va découvrir que je l'ai récupérée. Je ne pourrais plus la protéger comme je l'ai fait jusque là et ça m'effraye...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher la cicatrice sur mon visage. Elle ne me fait plus mal depuis des années et quand je me regarde dans le miroir, elle fait partie de moi. Mais j'ai l'impression de repartir en guerre.

 _Mercredi 14 Août 1991 : maison_

J'ai emmené Mary et Cameron au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. J'avais même calé mon emploi du temps sur celui de Jonathan pour qu'on puisse aller tous les quatre faire les courses de la rentrée. Il a beau avoir 13 ans cette année, je n'étais pas tranquille à l'idée qu'il aille seul s'occuper de ça. Je savais que ses parents ne pouvaient pas (ou alors il ne voulait pas) venir avec lui.

C'était assez étrange. J'avais déjà emmené les enfants de l'orphelinat faire leurs courses de rentrée et accompagné Jonathan. Mais ce n'était pas comme pour Mary. C'est ma fille et je me revois à sa place il y a 20 ans... J'étais alors loin de me douter que ma vie allait partir en sucette dès le moment où le Choixpeau serait sur ma tête.

Les enfants ont eu une discussions à propos des maisons de Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Je me fais la promesse de ne pas réagir comme mes parents l'ont fait : peu importe la Maison où sera Mary, ça ne changera rien. Que ce soit Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, ou Serpentard. Personne ne sait mieux que moi que ça ne veut rien dire. Et j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps les préjugés des maisons. C'est un débat que je laisse aux enfants encore en âge de s'en soucier et aux adultes trop stupides pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une manière de nous diviser.

A Gringotts, j'ai vu quelque chose d'assez curieux. Hagrid n'est déjà pas discret, mais même quand il chuchote il est bruyant. Je serait curieuse de savoir ce que Dumbledore peut bien lui demander de venir récupérer à sa place. Il n'est pas la personne la plus indiquée quand on veut garder quelque chose secret. Si je poussais un peu, je pourrais presque dire que Dumby a fait exprès d'envoyer Hagrid pour qu'on le remarque…

Je ne me suis, malgré tout, pas attardée : j'avais envoyé une lettre aux Gobelins hier pour qu'il me prépare une bouse et donc je ne suis pas restée plus de 5 minutes dans la banque. Je n'aime pas descendre jusqu'aux coffres : ces rails suspendus dans le vide me mettent au moins aussi mal à l'aise qu'un vol sur balai.

Mais plus important, il s'est passé autre chose chez Ollivanders. Ce dernier a fait une remarque qui m'a glacée. La baguette magique de Mary est la sœur de celle de Voldemort. D'abord le Fourchelangue et maintenant ça, autant dire que je commence vraiment à trouver cette histoire inquiétante. S'il n'était pas aussi important qu'une première baguette soit en accord avec son sorcier j'aurais demandé à ce qu'il lui en donne une autre.

Et quand j'ai demandé ce qu'impliquait cette gémellité, il s'est contenté de me dire « priori incantatum ». Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. Mais s'il avait une réponse à me donner, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter. Je vais devoir creuser le sujet quand j'aurais le temps. J'imagine que ça ne presse pas trop cependant : Mary n'a aucune raison de faire face à Voldemort et sa baguette.

 _Vendredi 23 Août 1991 : maison_

J'avais raison. Les ennuis recommencent ! Ce soir, McGonagall est venue alors que ça fait des années que nous ne nous étions plus parlées. Il n'a pas été bien difficile de deviner pourquoi. Dumby a envoyé son premier lieutenant fouiner parce qu'il savait que je lui claquerais la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de parler s'il venait en personne.

Mais je me suis quand même laissée emporter alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Le loup dans ma tête n'appréciait pas qu'elle vienne pour essayer de nous prendre l'un de nos louveteaux et s'en est mêlé sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Et en plus elle sent le chat, ce qui lui inspirait encore moins confiance. C'est l'une des situations où je me dis que je devrais peut –être quand même prendre la potion Tue-Loup même s'il ne représente pas un danger pour moi et mon entourage.

Tout ça pour en venir au fait que j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû dans la mesure où les enfants écoutaient tout. J'aurais préféré qu'ils n'apprennent pas ce que je pensais de Dumbledore. Ils ne doivent pas partir avec cet apriori handicapant dans la vie.

Mary m'a semblée assez ébranlée par ce qu'elle a appris ce soir. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais évoqué avec elle ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley avant que je ne vienne la récupérer. Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue à ne pas le savoir puisqu'elle ne se souvenait vraisemblablement pas avoir passé un moment dans un placard à balais. Du moins pas consciemment.

Dante m'a dit que Cameron n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est le mieux que je puisse espérer. Autant Mary est assez posée pour écouter des explications autant ce n'est pas du tout son cas.

Les ennuis commencent déjà ! Je sens que les prochaines années ne vont pas être de tout repos...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	8. Poudlard

_Hello **Amazaria**! Tu peux me tutoyer ! Les personnages présents dans les livres seront toujours là dans mes fics : je ne fais qu'enrichir le monde Rowling. Et certains éléments vont rester les mêmes que dans les bouquins malgré les changements que j'ai apporté. Par exemple le fait que Hagrid cherche la pierre philosophale ne dépend pas d'un élément que j'ai modifié, donc il est bien allé la chercher. Mais j'ai quand même prévu de gros changements ! Sinon ce serait pas drôle XD _

_Crystall est extrêmement protectrice envers Mary. Elle risque de trouver que la décapitation est un sort encore trop doux pour Dumby XD_

 _Merci **Loupiote54** ;)_

 _Pauvre Sirius **Antig0ne**! C'est sûr que sa sortie de prison va foutre un beau bordel mais de là à lui souhaiter de rester enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis... Tu verras bien ce que j'ai prévu ! Mais autrement je suis contente que tu soutiennes Crystall dans son bonheur ! _

_Hello **Guest**! Je ne comprends pas trop ta question ^^" Mais si le "elle" désigne Crystall, je dirais qu'elle en a trop dit. _

_Le départ de Mary pour Poudlard est signe de changement, ça c'est sûr **Stilandra Black**! La fic sur Mary jette un autre regard sur l'histoire et je trouve ça intéressant !_

 _Salut **Dialantina**! Je suis contente que mes fics t'aient plu ! Je vais essayer de continuer à faire au moins aussi bien alors ! _

_Merci à tous d'avoir reviewer malgré un chapitre aussi court (et ce chapitre l'est encore plus...) ! Ça me fait super plaisir =D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Poudlard**

 _Mardi 1 er Septembre 1991 : maison _

C'était un peu la panique ce matin mais ça y est : Mary est partie à bord du Poudlard Express. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait le cœur en deux quand je l'ai vue me dire au revoir depuis la fenêtre du train. La seule chose qui me console un peu, c'est que Jonathan va veiller sur elle et qu'il me rapportera tout ce qu'il se passera.

Cameron est en train de bouder dans son coin : il voulait vraiment partir avec Mary. Au moins est – il calme et silencieux, ce qui est assez rare pour être noté. Et ça lui passera vite, malheureusement.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis allée voir Elisabeth et Richard après avoir déposé Mary sur le quai. Richard n'était pas présent, il y avait juste Elisabeth que j'ai sorti d'une de ses traductions.

\- Je m'attendais à vous voir sur le quai, ai – je dit en entrant.

Elle m'a adressée un sourire forcé et j'ai immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais même une petite idée de l'origine du problème. Le monde sorcier leur a pris leur premier fils. Ils auraient préféré que Jonathan soit moldus.

\- On a fait de notre mieux, a t -elle soupiré en hochant la tête. Mais on y arrive pas. La seule chose à laquelle on pense en le voyant acheter ses fournitures ou partir pour Poudlard c'est qu'il risque de ne plus jamais revenir à la maison... Comme Gregory.

\- La guerre est terminée Elisabeth : il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive. Le monde sorcier n'est pas plus dangereux que celui des moldus. Il est juste différent.

\- Je sais bien. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir lui interdire de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne le ferais pas parce qu'il doit apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Mais je... je n'arrive pas à le regarder faire.

Je suis restée silencieuse. Je la comprends, je pense. Elle m'a adressé un pauvre sourire avant de continuer :

\- Je suis contente que tu lui ais proposé de venir avec toi pour ses courses de rentrée. C'est bien qu'il ait un membre sorcier de sa famille qui peut le chaperonner.

\- Lui avez vous parler ?

\- Un peu oui. Mais c'est difficile à comprendre pour lui : il n'a jamais connu Gregory ni la guerre dans votre monde. Il n'a que 13 ans et il ne voit que les côtés positifs de la magie. Nous nous n'y arrivons simplement plus. Et ça me désole de ne pas être capable de me réjouir avec lui. Pour lui.

Ça a été mon tour de sourire amèrement. Ça aussi je comprends. Je suis encore capable de m'émerveiller des possibilités de la magie. Mais parfois il m'arrive d'y penser de la même manière. De regarder tout le mal qu'on peut faire avec et de me demander si le bien qui en ressort est suffisant pour équilibrer la balance...

En tout cas, je vais dès à présent m'impliquer un peu plus dans la vie de Jonathan, du moins pour ce qui est de la sorcellerie. D'après ce que j'ai compris Richard et Elisabeth ont un peu abandonné de ce côté là et il est hors de question qu'il n'ait pas de soutient pour ça ! C'est déjà bien assez difficile pour un Né-moldu d'intégrer la sorciété si en plus ses parents rejettent cet aspect là de sa vie, il n'est pas sortie de l'auberge !

 _*Maison*_

Il est presque minuit et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettre ni de Mary, ni de Jonathan. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont tous les deux oubliée ! Je sais bien qu'ils ont d'autres choses à penser, mais je m'inquiète quand même moi ! Je vois Dante m'observer d'un air exaspéré. Il n'a même pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il pense pour que je le sache : je m'inquiète trop et pour rien.

\- Heureusement qu'il reste encore Cameron, ai – je soupiré à son attention. Quand il sera parti aussi, la maison sera bien trop calme.

\- Et s'il est cracmol ? a t -il doucement rétorqué.

C'est vrai qu'étant le fils d'un cracmol repoussant la magie, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il le soit aussi. Et pour le moment, il n'a pas fait de magie malgré le fait qu'il ait 9 ans. Je suis restée silencieuse quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dante évoquait cette possibilité.

\- Poudlard n'accepte pas les cracmols, mais il y a d'autres écoles de sorcelleries qui le font. En Espagne notamment.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à ce qu'il puisse parler et écrire espagnol couramment ! s'est – il exclamé.

\- J'ai déjà réfléchis à la question. S'il désire aller dans une école sorcière, il le pourra. S'il préfère continuer parmi les moldus, ce sera aussi possible. Mais il n'est pas comme toi, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, il n'a pas mon handicap : il peut utiliser la Cheminette ou transplaner avec un sorcier. Je préfère ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un handicap, ai – je protesté. Tu es totalement invulnérable à la magie, beaucoup de gens voudraient être à ta place. Ça t'offre une protection de choix.

\- Je sais, je sais. En tout cas, ça me soulage.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ça ne te gêne pas que Cameron puisse être cracmol.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers n'aiment pas les cracmols.

Qu'est ce ça peut changer qu'il ne fasse pas de magie ? C'est mon fils et quiconque s'en prendra à lui ou voudra me l'enlever obtiendra la même réaction qu'il soit magique ou pas !

... Mes lettres ne sont toujours pas arrivées ! C'est agaçant !

 _Mercredi 2 Septembre 1991 : maison_

J'ai reçu mes courriers tant attendus. Jonathan a retrouvé ses amis à Poufsouffle. Parfois je suis tellement frappée par sa ressemblance avec Greg que j'ai l'impression de revenir plus de 10 ans en arrière…

Mary a été répartie à Serdaigle. Si j'avais dû parier, j'aurais misé sur Gryffondor. Après tout, ses deux parents y étaient. Secrètement, j'aurais bien aimé la voir à Poufsouffle : ça aurait considérablement atténué l'inquiétude que je ressens à son propos. Mais elle sera bien chez les Serdaigles. Elle a toujours été curieuse et je suis au moins certaine qu'elle me ramènera de bons bulletins et qu'elle aura des camarades sérieux.

Ma seule crainte à présent, c'est que l'un des professeurs la prenne en sympathie et lui parle du temps où ses parents étaient là bas et des Maraudeurs. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Pas que je sois contre le fait qu'elle se renseigne sur eux. C'est juste que je crains qu'elle ne marche dans les traces de son paternel malgré tout. J'ai déjà assez de mal à ce que Remus ne lui raconte pas tout, alors je n'ai pas envie que tous mes efforts soient vains !

La Gazette annonçait que Gringotts a été cambriolée hier soir. Même si rien n'a été volé, la personne devait être vraiment décidée pour se risquer à faire ça… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre concerné.

* * *

 _Chapitre très court, vous m'en voyez navrée ! Ça me fait tout bizarre X)_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Réponses aux Reviews sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière :_

 _T'inquiète pas pour ça **AppleCherrypie** :) Je trouve ça tellement étrange de ne pas publier de chapitre sur la Vengeance ou alors ces ridicules chapitres... Heureusement que ça s'améliore au fil du temps ! _

_J'ai corrigé le "malgré que" et j'espère que ça ne sera jamais accepté dans la langue française ! Cette réforme de l'orthographe me donne envie de me pendre !_

 _Oui, je sais **Loupiote54** , c'est court... Et cette semaine ça l'est encore plus ! Mais je fais de mon mieux, promis ! _

_Voilà, tu sais comment a réagi Crystall, **Antig0ne** ! C'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais ou pas du tout ? _

_Hello **CelineM** ! Effectivement, Crystall n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines avec la guerre... A priori, je ne l'ai pas supprimée. Et pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée, mais je fais de mon mieux... Dans la fic sur Mary pour le moment un chapitre = un jour et il se passe beaucoup moins de chose du côté de Crystall... _

_C'est une bonne question **Mathilde** ! Pour moi le passage vers le quai 9 3/4 est plus "une absence de mur" qu"un mur qui disparaît" le jour de la rentrée. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En fait ce n'est pas un mur qui a été construit et ensuite les sorciers ont décidé qu'il disparaîtrait à certaines moment. C'est plus le fait qu'il n'y a jamais de mur et qu'un sort fait apparaître une barrière infranchissable (qui aurait l'aspect du mur) quand aucun trajet n'est prévu. D'où le fait que Dante puisse passer (parce que sinon il se casserait le nez sur le mur, on est d'accord) et que même si la barrière était fermée il le pourrait. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus pour les explications, parce que je ne saurait pas quoi te dire. Et puis, Dante peut prendre le Magicobus alors que c'est quelque chose de magique aussi... Je suis pas certaine qu'il y ait vraiment une explication aux phénomènes provoqués par son "anti-magie" X) J'espère t'avoir répondu ! _

_**En tout cas merci à tous de continuer à reviewer même si les chapitres se font (très) courts =D**  
_


	9. Merlin, Morgane et le troll

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est enfin le retour d'un chapitre sur la Vengeance après deux semaines d'absence :) Pour ceux qui avaient reviewé le chapitre précédent les réponses se trouvent à la fin du chapitre 8 !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Merlin, Morgane et le troll  
**

 _Mardi 15 Octobre 1991 : maison_

Quand Dante est rentré tout à l'heure, il est revenu avec une cage recouverte d'une couverture ce qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je lui ai jeté un regard suspicieux et il paraissait si content de lui que j'ai fini par deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans avant même qui ne me montre les deux chats serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu m'expliques ? ai – je exigé.

\- Depuis que Mary n'est plus là, je suis en manque d'affection alors j'ai recueilli ces deux boules de poils. Ils traînaient dans les poubelles derrière la boutique et ils sont tout maigres ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser !

\- Tout maigres ? Ils sont aussi gros que Dragon l'était dans ses plus belles années ! Et dans les poubelles ? Tu ramènes à la maison des chats errants qui ont toujours vécus dans des poubelles ? Tu sais tout ce que ça peut traîner comme maladie ces animaux ?

\- Je vais les laver et ça ira mieux.

\- Hors de question que tu mettes ces choses dans notre salle de bain ! Si tu veux les laver, ce sera dehors et au jet d'eau !

\- Mais il fait froid dehors !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Débrouille toi !

\- Ça veut dire que si j'arrive à les rendre propre comme des sous neufs, ils peuvent rester ?

Il m'a envoyé un regard de chien battu, mais remplit d'espoir et j'ai hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'y a de toute façon aucune chance qu'il arrive à ses fins et je pourrais renvoyer ces deux chats de là où ils viennent !

 _*Maison*_

J'ai, semble t –il, parlé trop vite. Dante et Cameron, oui, il a embarqué notre fils dans son histoire, sont revenus tout fiers d'eux avec chacun un chat lové dans leurs bras. Et des chats propres, au poil luisant et qui sentaient tellement bon que j'ai fini par reconnaître l'odeur de mon shampoing sur eux.

\- Tu n'as jamais précisé avec quoi on devait les laver, m'a dit Dante en comprenant que j'avais deviné.

\- C'est laid comme vengeance, ai – je répliqué.

\- C'est Merlin et Morgane ! s'est exclamé Cameron. Ils sont gros et gentils !

J'en suis pas convaincue : Cameron et Dante étaient recouverts de griffures et j'ai refusé de les soigner. Bon, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu pour Dante puisqu'il repousse la magie. Ce sera leur punition pour avoir utilisé mon shampoing sur ces deux animaux. Ils ont intérêt à bien s'entendre avec Litchi s'ils veulent rester.

 _Vendredi 18 Octobre 1991 : maison_

Je trouvais mes chouettes un peu agitées depuis quelques jours. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai compris pourquoi : ces deux satanés chats essayent de les attraper dès que j'ai le dos tourné! Et j'imagine qu'ils s'amusent avec depuis qu'ils sont là. Autant dire que je les ais mis dehors _manu militari_ à grands coups de baguettes. J'ai eu le droit à des feulements et des miaulements indignés, mais je les ais poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du Phare. Bien fait pour ces sales bêtes ! Pour qui ils se prennent ? Je vais leur apprendre à se comporter correctement moi !

 _Jeudi 31 Octobre 1991 : maison_

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard pour m'informer que Mary a été retrouvée dans les couloirs alors qu'on avait ordonné aux élèves de retourner dans leurs Salles Communes à cause d'un troll. Oui, tu as bien lu, un troll des caverne à Poudlard. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la lettre me précise que Mary n'a pas assisté au banquet de Halloween et qu'elle a été retrouvée près du troll inconscient avec quatre de ses camarades.

Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre la peur, l'inquiétude, la colère ou l'admiration. Admirative qu'elle ait survécu à ça. Peur et inquiétude qu'elle se soit retrouvée face à un troll. Colère que le système de sécurité ressemble à un gruyère.

Je peux comprendre que Mary n'ait pas assisté au banquet de Halloween : c'est le jour de la mort de ses parents après tout et je l'emmène d'ordinaire sur leurs tombes à ce moment là. Je la vois mal fêter Halloween avec les autres. Et de toute façon rien n'oblige les élèves à être présents lors de ces événements.

Je dois vraiment me retenir très fort pour ne pas sauter dans la cheminée pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard m'assurer que Mary est toujours en un seul morceau et faire en sorte que Dumby ne le reste pas, lui.

A la place, je vais leur écrire. Je vais demander à Mary de me confirmer qu'elle va bien et la menacer de l'enfermer au Phare si jamais elle se retrouve à nouveau dans une situation dangereuse, que ce soit intentionnel ou pas.

A Dumbledore, je vais lui dire qu'il a intérêt à sacrément revoir ses mesures de sécurité et à se demander si quelqu'un n'a pas aidé le troll à entrer depuis l'intérieur. Je ne donnerais pas de noms, mais mes soupçons se portent sur Rogue. Il n'aimait pas James et malgré son affection pour Lily, qui ne doit d'ailleurs être qu'un lointain souvenir, il reste un mangemort.

Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'incidents jusque là et que soudainement, alors que Mary entre à Poudlard, il y a des trolls qui se baladent dans les couloirs ? Moi, je sais que ce troll n'a pas pu entrer tout seul. D'abord, un troll c'est con comme un manche. Ensuite, les protections de Poudlard sont extrêmement performantes : si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à les franchir (je ne doute pas qu'il ait essayé) je ne vois pas comment un troll le pourrait sans un complice à l'intérieur.

 _Vendredi 1er Novembre 1991 : maison_

Mary m'a renvoyé un hibou pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien et me jurer qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès d'être face à face avec le troll. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait un en vadrouille dans le château. Elle promet que ça n'arrivera plus. Je l'espère.

 _Lundi 9 Décembre 1991 : maison_

Mary m'a écrit aujourd'hui pour essayer de me convaincre d'accepter que deux de ses amis, qui sont apparemment aussi des amis de Jonathan, viennent aussi passer les vacances au Phare. Elle a essayé de placer quelques allusions, sans doute subtiles de son point de vue, pour me faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Elle penserait vraiment que je tomberais dans le panneau ?

\- Dante ! Ça te dérange si Mary et Jo ramènent des amis pour Noël ? ai – je demandé.

Jonathan va venir passer Noël à la maison. Ses parents vont travailler durant toutes les vacances. Richard ne sera même pas en Angleterre pour le 25 Décembre. J'ai proposé à Elisabeth de venir à la maison, mais elle a refusé.

Dante est entré dans mon bureau, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Avant de poser une main sur mon front. J'ai mis une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de s'assurer que je n'avais pas de fièvre.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, ai – je protesté en repoussant sa main.

\- Je vérifiais juste. D'ordinaire, tu ne veux personne ici.

\- C'est faux. On invite tes parents régulièrement et les Levis sont aussi déjà venus.

\- On invite mes parents une fois dans l'année maximum quand tu es bien lunée, a t –il répondu. Les jours où ma mère vient enseigner à Cameron ne comptent pas : tu disparais dans ton labo. Et les Levis ne viennent pas beaucoup plus souvent puisqu'ils n'aiment pas la cheminette. Excuse moi de trouver ça étrange que tu veuilles faire venir deux étrangers ici.

\- Ce sont des amis de Jonathan et apparemment aussi de Mary maintenant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas.

\- Oh ! s'est t –il exclamé en comprenant soudainement. Ce n'est pas par gentillesse en fait, c'est juste parce que tu veux voir quel genre de fréquentation ils ont tous les deux. Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait échangée.

\- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis jamais gentille, ai – je rouspété.

\- Tu n'es jamais gentille, a t –il répliqué en éclatant de rire.

Je l'ai assassiné du regard avant de l'ignorer royalement pour répondre à Mary. Dante m'agace profondément quand il se montre clairvoyant.

Je vais donc laisser ces deux étrangers débarquer au Phare. Je suis assez curieuse, à vrai dire. Et ça me permettra de vérifier que ce ne sont pas des délinquants.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	10. La bêtise des enfants

_Je ne voulais pas faire le choix le plus évident **Antig0ne**! Mary était destinée à Serdaigle dès le moment où Crystall l'a recueillie. _

_C'est sûr que Crys va pas être très rassurée en voyant que les amis de Mary et Jonathan sont les jumeaux Weasley **Seilax**! _

_Il était hors de question que je reste trop attachée à l'histoire originale : une réécriture n'aurait eu aucun intérêt alors. Mais malgré tout certains éléments sont immuables et arriveront comme dans le livre. Pour le moment, je trouve que je reste encore plutôt bien dans le canon.  
_

 _Tu peux t'inquiéter : déjà seule il faut se méfier de Mary. Mais avec les jumeaux, Drago et William et sa curiosité maladive elle est plutôt bien entourée X) Poudlard n'a qu'a bien se tenir ! Et sans Drago pour l'ennuyer lors de sa première leçon de vol, Mary n'avait aucune raison d'être repérée pour le Quidditch! Et de toute façon Serdaigle a déjà un attrapeur : le poste n'aurait pas été libre._

 _Pour ce qui est de Dante et de Crystall... Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de le surveiller de près. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien._

 _Dante met un peu d'animation dans la vie de Crystall **AppleCherrypie**! Ça lui fait un peu de bien va ! (Et Sirius n'est pas au programme dans les prochains temps, désolée...)_

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui suivent la Vengeance mais n'ont pas voulu lire ma fic sur Mary, je vous invite à aller voir le dernier chapitre : il y a une visite guidée du Phare dedans. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait toujours en intéresser certains vu qu'il n'y aura pas de vraie description dans cette fic._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **La bêtise des enfants**

 _Dimanche 22 Décembre 1991 : laboratoire _

J'aurais normalement dû partir pour aller chercher Mary, Jonathan et leurs invités, mais une de mes potions a commencé à réagir étrangement. Je ne pouvais pas m'absenter après avoir vu ça. C'est donc Dante qui doit aller les chercher avec cet imprévu de dernière minute.

Pour le moment la potion a l'air d'être revenue à la normale, mais je vais devoir encore la surveiller pendant une petite demi-heure avant de la laisser bouillonner seule.

 _*Maison*_

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai vu que les amis de Mary et Jonathan n'étaient autre que les jumeaux Weasley. Je rêvais de bonnes fréquentations, me voilà servie. Je suis absolument certaine qu'ils ne se sont pas améliorés en grandissant. Ça ne me rassure pas des masses. Même si pour le moment ils se sont tenus tranquilles.

 _*Maison plus tard*_

Tout à l'heure, j'étais en train lire dans le salon, toute seule puisque Dante travaille demain et a préféré se coucher tôt quand Jonathan est descendu. Il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps vu l'heure, mais il n'avait même pas l'air ensommeillé ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait attendu pour pouvoir me parler. Il s'est installé sur mes genoux et a posé sa tête dans mon cou comme il le faisait quand il était petit. Il n'a plus l'âge pour ça et d'ailleurs je n'y avais plus eu droit depuis un moment. Je n'ai cependant rien dit. J'ai posé la joue sur ses cheveux blonds et je l'ai serré contre moi.

Ça m'a rappelé une autre époque. Sauf qu'avant c'était moi qui m'asseyait sur les genoux de Greg pour avoir du réconfort. La situation est inversée et c'est normal. C'est à moi de servir de pilier pour son frère et pas l'inverse. C'est à moi de faire ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été encore parmi nous.

\- Je suis désolé, a t -il finalement dit après un moment de silence.

\- Pourquoi ? me suis -je étonnée.

\- C'est de ma faute si Mary s'est retrouvée face au troll... Je savais qu'elle serait maussade pour Halloween alors j'ai demandé à Fred et George de trouver un moyen de l'éloigner du banquet et de la distraire. Ce qu'ils ont été plus que ravis de faire d'ailleurs, j'aurais dû m'en méfier.

J'ai été étonnée qu'il me dise ça, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Il est gentil et prévenant, c'était certain qu'il ferait quelque chose pour Mary...

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher : tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un troll entrerait à Poudlard. Je trouve ça bien que tu prennes soin d'elle de cette façon. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer dans cette histoire c'est Dumbledore. C'est son école et il est responsable de la sécurité. D'accord ?

Il a hoché la tête mais n'a pas bougé. Ça signifiait soit qu'il voulait encore un câlin soit qu'il avait autre chose à me dire. J'ai attendu en fredonnant comme quand il était petit et il a fini par demander :

\- Tu penses que mes parents m'aiment ?

Sur le coup, je dois dire que j'ai ouvert de grands yeux choqués. Cette question était tellement... stupide.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment ! me suis – je indignée. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire croire le contraire ?

\- Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment. Mais quand ils me regardent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils voient Gregory et non moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de le répéter et toi aussi tu le dis tout le temps : je lui ressemble énormément. Et si ce n'est pas moi qu'ils aiment ?

Cette fois, ça a été à mon tour de rester silencieuse. J'ai réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui dire pour ne pas le blesser et lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens et ce que ses parents doivent probablement ressentir.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que tu ressembles à Gregory, ai – je finalement dit. Mais tu n'es pas lui et personne ne te demande de l'être. Tu es toi et tu as ta propre personnalité, tu n'es pas juste le fantôme de ce qui l'était. Tu as ta place propre dans mon cœur, tu n'y es pas pour combler le vide qu'il a laissé en mourant. Et je suis sûre que tes parents pensent pareil.

\- Mais mes parents sont de plus en plus distants... Et si c'est parce que je ne lui ressemble pas assez ? Qu'ils n'arrivent plus à m'aimer parce que je suis moi et pas lui ?

L'inventivité des enfants me surprendra toujours. Je me demande comment il a pu en arriver à penser ça !

\- Ce n'est pas de toi dont ils se distancent. C'est de la magie. Le monde des sorciers leur a pris un fils et ils ont peur que tu disparaisses aussi alors même qu'ils savent que tu dois y aller. Le problème, ce n'est pas toi et ça ne le sera jamais. Ce sont les traces que la guerre a laissées et qui ne s'effacent pas malgré le temps. Mais ils t'aiment Jonathan. Ils t'aiment pour toi et pas pour autre chose. Alors n'ai pas peur de faire ce que tu veux et de t'écarter de ce qu'a fait ton frère : c'est ta vie alors mène la comme tu l'entends. On te soutiendra et on t'aimera toujours même si on ne comprends pas. On est ta famille et on est là pour ça.

Je ne sais pas si mon discours a eu l'effet escompté. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc de rassurer les gens. Mais il m'a souri quand il est parti et m'a remerciée. Je lui ai dit de ne jamais hésiter à me parler de quoi que ce soit. Et du coup, il m'a dit quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience jusque là : Mary voit les sombrals. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter à ce sujet là puisque lui ne les voit pas. Il pensait qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Je l'ai rassurée à ce propos aussi... et je vais avoir une discussion avec Mary dès demain.

 _Lundi 23 Décembre 1991 : Laboratoire_

J'ai discuté avec Mary ce matin, profitant que nous étions les seules personnes réveillées du Phare. C'était nécessaire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle puisse voir les sombrals. Mais c'est logique : sa mère est morte sous ses yeux. Qu'elle n'ait eu qu'un an ne change rien au phénomène. On a aussi un peu parlé du troll et elle a avoué qu'elle a passé sa soirée d'Halloween à aider les Weasley pour une blague. Je sais que c'est Jonathan qui a initié ce projet, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude parce que c'est aussi comme ça qu'a commencé James avant de devenir un Maraudeur et le roi des embrouilles.

Mais le plus alarmant, c'est quand elle a commencé à me dire que sa cicatrice la lançait de temps en temps. Ça n'était jamais arrivé ici. Et comme par hasard, dès qu'elle se met à vivre ailleurs, ça commence. Je vais surveiller le phénomène de près dès à présent. Je suis sûre que cette cicatrice a un lien très fort avec Voldemort et le fait qu'elle parle Fourchelangue.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie tout à l'heure ! Quand j'ai entendu Jin m'appeler frénétiquement, je me suis précipitée hors de mon labo. Pour trouver Cameron trempé, grelottant et presque bleu de froid. J'ai immédiatement dégainé ma baguette pour le réchauffer et je l'ai enveloppé dans une couverture, le sortant des vestes de Mary et Jonathan. Et j'ai exigé que Jin me raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

Apparemment Cameron a réussi à échapper à sa surveillance et il est allé voler un balai pour essayer d'imiter Mary, Jonathan et les Weasley. Il a décollé, mais le balai était incontrôlable et il a fini par tomber à l'eau. Il aurait pu se noyer et n'était en tout cas pas très loin de l'hypothermie.

\- Comment a t –il pu échapper à ta vigilance Jin ? ai – je tempêté, totalement furieuse. Ça aurait pu le tuer ! Tu mériterais un vêtement !

Ça a eu l'air de le terrifier, et je me suis sans doute un peu trop emportée. Mais moi aussi j'ai eu peur en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Cameron a commencé à pleurer pendant que je lui disais ce que je pensais de son attitude et je ça n'a pas réussi à m'émouvoir. Il faut qu'il se rende compte des risques qu'il prend quand il désobéit par Merlin !

Les 4 autres enfants sont arrivés, haletants, et sont restés silencieux pendant que je terminais de traiter Cameron avant de le monter dans sa chambre et de le punir. Il va rester bien au chaud dans son lit jusqu'au dîner. Et pour couronner le tout, ma potion a raté et failli tuer tout le monde. La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée c'est que mes barrières de protection améliorées et pensées pour résister à Dante marchent. Le test est concluant.

 _*Maison*_

Quand Dante est entré ce soir, a trouvé Cameron bouclé dans sa chambre, les autres sagement assit devant le feu en train de jouer aux cartes et moi enfermée dans mon labo il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que s'est –il passé durant mon absence ? m'a t –il demandée en guise de bonjour quand il m'a rejoint en bas.

\- Ton fils n'est pas un cracmol, lui ai – je répondu en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait quelque chose de contrariant. Il devient soudainement _mon_ fils dans ces moments là.

\- Il s'est envolé sur un balai, n'a pas su le maîtriser et a failli se tuer, lui ai – je expliqué de la voix la plus neutre possible.

Un balai ne fonctionne pas pour les cracmols : sa capacité à voler est intrinsèquement liée à la magie du sorcier qui l'utilise.

\- Es – tu allée lui parler ?

\- Ça, il m'a entendue quand je l'ai monté dans sa chambre !

\- Non, je veux dire vraiment parler.

\- Je comptais sur toi pour la vraie discussion.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je vais y aller maintenant. On sera là d'ici un quart d'heure pour le dîner.

\- Je t'adore, tu sais ?

\- Attention, je risque de prendre la grosse tête à force.

Je me suis contentée de sourire. On s'est toujours complétés tous les deux, je trouve. Il est plus enclin aux discussions et aux explications, et moi je m'occupe de la discipline qui manque cruellement dans sa vie d'ailleurs. Pour preuve, il n'avait ni montre, ni réveil, ni calendrier avant de venir habiter ici.

 _Mercredi 25 Décembre 1991 : maison_

Dumbledore arrive à me gâcher Noël même quand il n'est pas là. Il n'a pas signé la carte, mais j'ai reconnu son écriture. Il a envoyé un cadeau a Mary et pas n'importe lequel : la cape d'invisibilité de James que j'ai cherché sans jamais trouver après sa mort. Apparemment, d'après le mot, James la lui aurait donnée de son vivant.

James tenait à cette cape comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je le vois mal la donner de son plein grès à qui que ce soit, fut –il le Grand Albus Dumbledore, surtout alors que les Potter se terraient chez eux pour échapper à Voldemort et qu'elle pouvait constituer l'un des moyens de se cacher et de fuir si jamais ils étaient découverts. Ni Lily ni James n'étaient stupides au point de se séparer volontairement d'un objet aussi puissant.

Le mot de Dumbledore sous-entend que ce prêt était volontaire. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Ça ne colle pas. Mais je doute de savoir un jour ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

 _Vendredi 27 Décembre 1991 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je me suis improvisée Professeur de Potion pour 4 étudiants à Poudlard. Jonathan a l'habitude, et Mary avait déjà fait quelques essais avec moi avec son kit de potion pour enfant. Mais les jumeaux ont un peu traîné la patte au début. Ils n'ont pas compris que ça se passerait forcément mieux qu'avec Rogue : personne ne peut être moins pédagogique qu'un mangemort détestant son boulot enseignant à des gamins qui n'ont jamais vu un chaudron de leur vie.

Au final, aucun d'eux n'est mauvais. Ils sont même plutôt doués. J'ai revu avec eux certains principes fondamentaux des potions sur lesquels Rogue ne doit pas suffisamment insister, pensant sans doute que les gamins se rendent compte tout seuls de leur importance. Et ça n'était pas inutile.

 _Dimanche 5 Janviers 1992 : maison_

Les enfants sont repartis. Ça va ramener un peu de calme sur le Phare. Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas apprécié leur présence, mais je préfère de loin le silence et l'immobilisme. Même si Cameron est toujours là pour mettre un peu d'animation.

 _Mardi 14 Janvier 1992 : maison_

Mary a été collée ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça arrive. Elle a toujours été sérieuse et n'a jamais désobéi. Enfin, pas plus qu'un enfant moyen. A côté de Cameron elle a toujours été un modèle d'obéissance. Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de ses camarades. Je pensais que Serdaigle allait la garder dans le droit chemin, mais il semblerait que non.

Je vais de ce pas lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Et demander des précisions. Je trouve le motif de retenue un peu étrange quand même : elle a été retrouvée devant le couloir du 2ème étage. Dans mes souvenirs, il n'y avait rien là bas qui justifie une punition...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	11. Mises au point

**Mises au point**

 _Mardi 16 Juin 1992 : maison_

Je viens d'être prévenue que Mary se trouve à l'infirmerie dans un état assez préoccupant. On ne m'a pas donné d'explications. Je vais aller les chercher moi-même. Je me suis déjà retenue à plusieurs reprises d'aller jusqu'au château, mais c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron. C'est décidé : je pars pour Poudlard et Dumby a intérêt à avoir de très bons boucliers.

 _Mercredi 17 Juin 1992 : maison_

Mary va bien. Elle s'en sort avec quelques bleus et sans doutes quelques souvenirs extrêmement déplaisants.

Quand je suis arrivée sur le quai de Prés-au-Lard, une calèche m'attendait. Visiblement on savait que je me déplacerais. Je ne me suis pas posée de question avant de grimper dedans.

Quand je suis arrivée dans le hall, il y avait quelques étudiants des années les plus basses. Ils doivent avoir fini leurs examens pour laisser places aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs. Ils m'ont regardée comme si j'étais une créature bizarre, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'ai tracé tout droit vers l'infirmerie et tout le monde s'est écarté de mon chemin.

Je suis entrée dans l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière moi et je me suis approchée du seul lit occupé qui était entouré d'un rideau blanc. Mary y était endormie. Elle avait quelques bleus, sa pommette notamment était violette, et sa lèvre était fendue. Mais elle respirait et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal ou quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Qui est là !? Les visites… a commencé l'infirmière.

\- Je m'en moque, l'ai – je coupé. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ma fille se retrouve ici ? Personne n'a daigné m'informer de la raison par hibou.

\- Mrs Entwhistle…

\- Lady Entwhistle, ai – je corrigé. Alors ?

\- Alors, c'est moi qui vais répondre à votre question, Crystall.

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Dumbledore en personne. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil avec sa longue barbe, ses lunettes et ses robes de velours. Il s'est tranquillement approché et il a regardé Mary attentivement avant que je ne laisse retomber le rideau pour la cacher.

\- Ça faisait un moment, a t –il dit.

\- Je vous rassure : vous ne m'avez pas manquée.

\- Votre animosité ne s'est pas apaisée avec les années, semblerait –il.

\- Avec raison : voyez ce qu'il se passe dès que je vous confie quelqu'un à qui je tiens ! Ça non plus ça ne change pas avec les années ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et la vérité, ai – je sifflé. Si vous me mentez je le saurais très vite : Mary me le dira.

Et là, il m'a parlé de Nicolas Flamel et de sa pierre Philosophale qui était gardée à Poudlard. Puis du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était possédé par Voldemort et a kidnappé Mary avant d'essayer de s'emparer de la fameuse pierre et de la livrer à son Maître. Et Mary a vraisemblablement empêché que ça arrive d'une manière que personne n'arrive à s'expliquer. Le corps du prof possédé était calciné quand on les a tous les deux retrouvés et il n'y avait nulle trace de Voldemort.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'au lieu de laisser la pierre à l'homme qui l'a créée et qui a plus de 600 ans d'expérience pour la cacher vous avez cru bon de la dissimuler à Poudlard et d'embaucher en prime le seul homme sur terre à être possédé par Voldemort ? Bien sûr, le tout arrivant juste l'année ou Mary Potter entre dans votre école ? Et vous essayez de me faire croire que c'est un hasard ?

Par Merlin ! Je suis du genre à m'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes mais un scénario pareil ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit ! Et je vois bien ce qui aurait pu se passer si Voldemort était arrivé à ses fins. Mary serait morte. Je suis quand même contente qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de pire. Le prof possédé aurait pu se servir de son autorité pour faire de la vie de Mary un enfer et aurait sans doute pu la tuer en toute impunité avec l'aide de Voldy. Je suis sûre qu'il est derrière le coup du troll !

\- Je ne suis pas voyant, Crystall, contrairement à une de nos amies commune, a t pitoyablement répondu Dumbledore. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que…

\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?

Mme Pomfresh a poussé un cri indigné devant mon hurlement et Dumbledore en personne a tressailli. A qui croit -il faire avaler son histoire à coucher dehors ? Pourquoi tout arrive précisément cette année alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'événements de ce genre durant les dernières décennies ? Ce connard avait tout prémédité d'une manière où d'une autre, c'est certain.

\- Nicolas était tout aussi d'accord que moi pour la cacher ici, a dit Dumbledore. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que des incursions étaient faites dans l'espoir de lui dérober la pierre et l'assaillant se faisait de plus en pressant…

\- Oh oui, bien entendu. Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de cacher la pierre dans une école remplie d'enfant. Et comment avez-vous pu manquer la tête de Voldemort à l'arrière du crâne d'un homme par Merlin ?

\- Je ne peux pas demander à mes enseignants de se déshabiller.

\- Il aurait pu cacher n'importe quoi dans son turban. Vous contrôlez les élèves quand ils entrent avec leurs valises dans l'école, mais un foutu étranger qui débarque avec la preuve de sa corruption littéralement gravée sur le visage, ça ça passe ! Dois – je vous rappelez que vous êtes légilimen et décidément pas assez mature pour utiliser ce don ? Vous avez bien entendu me faire croire que l'homme était un occlumen confirmé, n'est ce pas ? Vous savez que ce poste est maudit alors au lieu de vous goinfrer de bonbons au citron, vous feriez bien de faire en sorte que cette malédiction soit levée ! Ou faites en sorte d'engager autre chose que des meurtriers et des mages noirs à ce poste !

\- Crystall vous…

\- J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! Vous êtes la honte des Directeurs de cette école !

\- Maman ?

J'ai sursauté en entendant la petite voix de Mary. J'ai pris le temps de fusiller une dernière fois Dumbledore du regard. J'aurais encore eu quelques petits reproches à lui faire, mais ma fille était plus importante.

\- Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle, lui ai – je néanmoins sifflé.

Je suis ensuite allée m'asseoir près de Mary. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle semblait toute faible, même avec les yeux ouverts et son mince sourire. Elle ne m'a pas décrit tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Par contre elle m'a posé une question qui m'a un moment figée.

Ce connard de Voldemort lui a dit que j'avais autant de sang sur les mains que lui. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse l'égaler de ce point de vue là mais il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je suis une meurtrière. Je suis dans la même catégorie que lui. J'ai un moment hésité avant de tourner la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'ai vraiment assassiné des gens et ce de sang froid. J'ai préféré parler des noms écris dans mon dos pour lui expliquer que j'avais leur sang sur mes mains pour ne pas avoir réussi à les sauver des Mangemorts. Ça a eu l'air de la soulager. Mais je sais que je vais un jour payer ce mensonge par omission. Elle me le reprochera quand elle apprendra la vérité.

Je l'ai laissée avec ses amis que j'avais l'air d'effrayer. J'aurais préférer rester encore un moment où la ramener avec moi dès ce soir. Mais elle devait encore rester à l'infirmerie et je ne voulais pas la priver de ses derniers jours à Poudlard alors que les personnes les plus dangereuses de l'école n'y sont plus... si on omet Dumbledore, mais c'est une autre histoire. Elle n'a jamais été aussi en sécurité là-bas depuis le début de l'année. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux la laisser rester à Poudlard l'an prochain après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

J'ai songé à aller continuer ma petite discussion avec Dumbledore, mais j'ai finalement renoncé. J'ai toutefois croisé Minerva quand je redescendais vers le hall.

\- Crystall… Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Miss Potter. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Si une certaine personne ne se bornait pas à agir comme un enfant capricieux et à imposer ses choix dangereux à tous les enfants ici, la question ne se serait même jamais posée.

\- Le Directeur a fait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux.

\- Et il a fait entrer Voldemort dans l'école. Il y a des erreurs qui ne se pardonnent pas.

Sur ce, je me suis détournée pour m'en aller. J'ai fait une nouvelle halte quand j'ai croisé Jonathan. Et était avec Jaymie qui vient de l'orphelinat de Kathie. Ces deux là sont inséparables depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés ensemble à Poufsouffle. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rencontrés avant, même si je les connaissais déjà bien tous les deux.

Quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière et de me revoir avec Greg. C'est peut –être parce que Jonathan est son frère que la comparaison me vient aussi facilement. Ils ne sont pas les deux seuls garçons et filles à êtres amis. Je prie pour que le Destin ne leur fasse pas vivre la même chose qu'à moi. Surtout que ma santé mentale ne résisterait pas à la mort de Jonathan.

\- Comment va Mary ? m'a demandé Jonathan.

\- Bien, elle est réveillée.

\- Tant mieux. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Dumbledore n'a pas dit grand-chose si ce n'est que le Professeur Quirrell l'avait kidnappée.

\- C'est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas empêché ça, est intervenue Jaymie.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien, croyez moi. Tout ce que vous auriez gagné, c'est un séjour à l'infirmerie et d'augmenter encore mon inquiétude. Ne vous torturez surtout pas l'esprit avec ça.

Je les ai tous les deux serrés contre moi. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils peuvent se sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé. C'est Dumby qui aurait dû venir s'excuser à genoux, pas des élèves de troisième année ! Ils sont bien plus matures que lui en un sens.

Quand je suis arrivée sur Ramsey Island, la première chose que j'ai fait, c'est attraper mes chaussures de courses et aller courir. Je n'ai jamais perdu l'habitude de faire mon footing le matin et quand je suis en fâchée. Ça me vide la tête et ça m'aide à commencer la journée du bon pied. Là, c'était pour brûler mon énergie nerveuse et faire sortir ma colère que je suis partie courir.

Dante est rentré et m'a attendue près du Phare. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas : je ne cours jamais durant la journée sinon.

\- Mary est à l'infirmerie après avoir été kidnappée par Voldemort.

\- Elle va bien ? a t –il immédiatement demandé.

\- Oui, je reviens tout juste de Poudlard. Je lui ai parlée. Elle est un peu secouée, mais elle guérira vite.

\- Alors, combien de dégâts as – tu provoqué quand tu étais là bas ?

\- Aucun.

\- Aucun ? a t –il répété. Tu te ramollis. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques années tu aurais planté la tête de Dumbledore sur un pic devant l'école pour moins que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Mais si Voldemort reprend du service, on va avoir besoin de lui, même si ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Du pragmatisme. Moi qui pensait être le seul à en être pourvu sur cette île !

\- Haha, très drôle, ai –je grogné. Dante, je ne veux pas que Mary retourne à Poudlard l'an prochain.

\- Et qu'en est – il des raisons qui t'ont poussées à la laisser y aller cette année ? Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas.

\- Lily et James voulaient qu'elle y aille. Mais ils auraient fait la même chose que moi au vu des circonstances.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Mary apprécie cette décision…

\- Je m'en moque ! me suis – je exclamée avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Mary fera ce que je lui dirais. Je ne vais pas risquer sa vie pour la seule raison qu'elle ne veut pas laisser ses amis derrière elle. Elle s'en fera d'autres. Changer Aileen d'école a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise pour elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois – ci !

 _*Maison*_

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Maintenant que ma colère a un peu régressé, elle a laissé la place à des réflexions qui m'alarment. Voldemort reprend de l'activité. Il pourrait venir ici au Phare et la kidnapper à nouveau. Je ne peux pas la surveiller tout le temps. Et mes Elfes non plus : ils doivent bien dormir aussi. Et ils ont déjà montré qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles.

Il est temps que je recommence à étudier les barrières magiques et les sceaux. J'aimerais installer une barrière englobant toute l'île. Quelque chose de complexe qui ressemblerait à ce qui protège la Citadelle des Gryphem. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'idée me traverse l'esprit, mais maintenant ça devient nécessaire. Il faut que je commence à faire des recherches dans ce sens là. Et il va falloir que j'aille voir Zilphya. Mais pas tout de suite.

 _Jeudi 18 Juin 1992 : maison_

Dante m'a retrouvée endormie dans la bibliothèque ce matin. Comme je n'arrivais pas dormir, j'ai préféré monter pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. La plupart des livres de la bibliothèque du Phare viennent du Manoir des Roses. Comme je n'aime pas aller là bas, je les ais fait rapatrier ici. Sauf les livres de magie noire. Ceux là sont enfermés dans un coffre à Gringotts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? m'a t –il demandé. Tu as passé la nuit ici?

\- Je ne devais pas m'endormir initialement, ai – je répliqué en m'étirant.

J'avais oublié combien il était désagréable de se réveiller après une nuit à dormir assise.

\- Tu cherches quoi exactement ?

\- De quoi installer une barrière sur l'île afin que Voldemort ne puisse pas entrer. Je ne pourrais pas le faire avant que Mary revienne, mais j'ai l'intention de m'en occuper le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu en fais un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Quand il s'agit de Voldemort, on en fait jamais assez pour se protéger de lui.

 _Samedi 20 Juin 1992 : maison_

Dante et moi avons eu une discussion sérieuse tout à l'heure. Il a quand même tenu deux jours avant de venir me voir pour une de ces discussions de mise au point dont il a le secret.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de changer Mary d'école, a t –il attaqué en s'asseyant en face de moi au salon.

\- Tu es fou ? Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Qu'elle soit en Angleterre ou à Salem, le problème demeurera. Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas la poursuivre ?

\- Ça sera plus compliqué pour lui de l'atteindre là-bas.

\- Vraiment ? D'après ce qu'Aileen a pu nous raconter, on ne se soucie pas des masses de Tu-Sais-Qui en Amérique. Ils ne prendront pas au sérieux la menace contrairement à Poudlard. En plus il y a Dumbledore là-bas et tu admets toi-même qu'il est la seule personne à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas servi à grand chose cette année.

\- Mary a l'air de savoir se débrouiller. Tu ne crois pas que l'éloigner et continuer à la surprotéger peut lui être plus nocif que d'être au contact directe du danger ? S'il est vraiment en train de retrouver ses forces, il vaut mieux qu'elle acquiert vite une certaine autonomie de ce côté-là.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Tu en peux pas lui demander ça à 11 ans !

\- Ose me dire qu'elle n'a rien appris avec ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est bien qu'elle ait affronté Voldemort ? me suis – je hérissée.

\- Non, je condamne tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Mais tout n'est pas noir ou blanc : ce qui s'est passé va lui être utile dans la lutte qui a l'air de recommencer.

\- Cette lutte ne recommencera jamais : je vais empêcher Voldy de revenir.

Il m'a lancé un regard qui en disait long : il ne croit pas que je puisse empêcher quoi que ce soit. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Mary doit rester à Poudlard, a insisté Dante. Salem va juste l'éloigner de la réalité des choses et si elle croise à nouveau ce magenoir, elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir cette fois. Regarde ta sœur : elle ne s'est jamais sentie concernée par l'après-guerre. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que le jour où Mary se retrouvera face à Tu-Sais-Qui elle ne prenne pas la menace au sérieux ?

\- Non, ai – je grogné.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

J'ai fusillé Dante du regard. Il a raison au fond. Même si mon instinct me crie que je ne dois plus jamais laisser Mary remettre les pieds à Poudlard, Voldemort la retrouvera, où qu'elle aille. Elle ne sera jamais mieux préparée à cette éventualité qu'ici. Et ça me rend malade !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	12. Vacances d'été

_J'avoue adorer la façon que Crys a de remballer Dumby **Mathilde**! Ça ne doit, en effet, pas lui arriver tous les jours ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour les review **Rose-Eliade** et **sebferga** !:)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Vacances d'été**

 _Mercredi 1 er Juillet 1992 : maison_

Mary est enfin de retour à la maison. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je la sais au Phare. Même si ça n'apaise pas entièrement mon inquiétude : il n'y a pas de barrières de protection aussi performantes qu'à Poudlard ici. J'ai lancé quelques sorts, mais rien de bien conséquent. Je suis rouillée de ce côté-là. J'ai toutefois renforcé le sort contre les intrus que j'avais installé avant même d'emménager ici.

Demain, j'emmène Mary, Cameron et Dante voir Aileen jouer la final internationale d'Hippo-ball. J'ai eu un courrier d'elle il y a quelques temps et j'ai trouvé cette sortie intéressante. Ça me permettra de la revoir et d'assister à un match ! Je n'en ai jamais vu pour le moment et il serait peut –être temps que je m'y intéresse. Dante va partir dès ce soir : il va voyager toute la nuit pour pouvoir être en Autriche, où se déroule le tournoi, à temps. Le Magicobus aurait été bien plus pratique, mais il n'a pas l'autorisation de voyager ailleurs qu'en Angleterre.

 _*Maison*_

Mary fait sa forte tête : elle n'a pas aimé que je lui dise d'aller se coucher tôt. Elle pense qu'elle m'a trompée, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle est en train de lire dans sa chambre au lieu de dormir comme je le lui ai demandé. Ça me fait doucement sourire. Elle pense gagner la bataille, mais je l'achèverais demain matin en la réveillant aux aurores. Il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maintenant à Poudlard que c'est elle qui fera la loi à la maison.

 _Jeudi 2 Juillet 1992 : maison_

Mary avait une tête de déterrée ce matin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça. On récolte ce que l'on sème. Mais sa fatigue a vite été balayée par l'excitation. Je ne leur ai pas dit où je les emmenais. J'avoue être assez impatience moi aussi. Pas tant pour le match en lui-même que pour le fait de revoir Aileen. Ça fait une année qu'elle s'entraîne loin de la maison et elle n'est pas très bavarde dans ses courriers. Durant la dernière année, j'en apprenais plus sur sa santé dans les magazines de sports,c'est dire. Oui, j'en ai été réduite à les lire pour savoir comment elle allait, si ce n'est pas triste de négliger sa sœur à se point là...

 _*Maison*_

Il est tard. Les enfants se sont effondrés sur leurs lits respectifs dès que nous sommes rentrés. J'ai dû les mettre en pyjama moi-même. Ils ont pourtant passé l'âge de se comporter comme des bébés ! Dante doit encore faire une nuit de trajet avant d'arriver à la maison. Je vais le récupérer à l'aéroport demain matin.

C'était une journée bien remplie. Les montagnes autrichiennes sont magnifiques. Et le temps aussi l'était. Heureusement que j'avais enduit Mary de potion contre le soleil sinon elle aurait brûlé à petit feu.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à propose de l'hippo-ball : c'est encore plus dangereux que ce que j'avais pensé au début. Je croyais que c'était plus sécurisé que du Quidditch, après tout les joueurs sont attachés à leurs montures et celles – ci peuvent les rattraper si jamais ils tombent quand même au contraire d'un balai.

Et c'est là qu'Aileen s'est détachée d'elle-même pour SAUTER DANS LE VIDE ! Par Merlin j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement j'ai eu peur en voyant ça. J'avais déjà ma baguette en main quand son hippogriffe l'a réceptionnée. Ça lui a permis de gagner la finale. Mais merde ! On ne risque pas sa vie pour un stupide titre ! Comment peut –elle être aussi désinvolte !?

Je me console en disant qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et qu'au final il n'y a pas eu d'incident. Mais ça devrait être interdit par le règlement de faire ça ! J'ai été contente de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras après le match. Aileen m'avait donné un passe pour qu'on puisse la rejoindre dans les vestiaires.

Elle a l'air heureusement et en bonne santé. C'est l'essentiel. Tant qu'elle continue comme ça... Je n'ai pas envie de la voir un jour allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Je l'y ai déjà assez vue pour le restant de mes jours.

Aileen a emmené Cameron et Mary faire un tour sur son hippogriffe. Elle m'a à nouveau causé la peur de ma vie quand je l'ai vue foncer droit vers le sol comme si elle l'intention de le percuter à pleine vitesse. Ça a pleinement amusé Mary, mais moi pas du tout.

Heureusement, la journée s'est terminée sur des activités moins dangereuses : de la marche et un repas. Aileen va venir passer quelques semaines au Phare. Il faut juste qu'elle arrange le transport pour Thorondor : mine de rien c'est compliqué à déplacer un hippogriffe ! Mais je soupçonne qu'on ne la verra pas beaucoup à la maison… Je suppose que c'est normal. J'en viens cependant à regretter le temps où elle habitait encore avec moi. Ça ne remonte pas à si loin, mais ça me manque.

 _Vendredi 3 Juillet 1992 : maison_

Dante vient de rentrer après son trajet depuis la Suisse. Il était fatigué et avait un mal de tête carabiné. Il a pris sa médecine moldue avant d'aller se coucher directement, sans même manger son petit-déjeuner.

Je dit toujours que son don de repousser la magie est quelque chose de bien. Mais parfois, qu'est ce que ça peut nous compliquer la vie ! Sans ça, il aurait pu prendre un portoloin avec nous et j'aurais réglé son mal de tête d'une potion.

 _Samedi 18 Juillet 1992 : maison_

J'ai déposé Mary chez les Weasley tout à l'heure. C'était étrange de revoir Molly. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée sur son palier, j'étais venue lui annoncer la mort de ses frères. Je suis contente que nous nous soyons revues dans des circonstances moins dramatiques. J'ai toutefois avertis les jumeaux qu'ils avaient intérêt à bien se comporter avec ma fille. Ils m'ont l'air correctes, mais ils restent deux garçons. Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de les laisser avec Mary même s'ils sont sans doute encore un peu jeune pour comprendre pourquoi. Mais je sais que Molly veillera au grain.

 _Vendredi 31 Juillet 1992 : maison_

Nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Mary et elle m'a demandée de l'emmener à Godric's Hollow. C'est vrai nous n'y sommes pas allées l'an dernier puisqu'elle a passé Halloween à Poudlard. On a chacune déposé une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe de Lily et James et je me suis retirée pour la laisser un peu seule. De loin, je l'ai entendu leur parler, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a dit. Et je ne veux pas savoir :ça ne me regarde pas.

J'avais oublié combien Godric's Hollow est un beau village. Quand je viens, je ne prends pas le temps de regarder le paysage en général. C'est un endroit calme où rien n'a jamais dû se passer hormis la mort de James et Lily. Il est un peu perdu dans la campagne et on a l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout ici. Impression trompeuse.

Quand Mary m'a rejointe, nous sommes allées boire le thé chez Bathilda. Elle nous a accueillie en pépiant, nous disant qu'elle espérait notre venue aujourd'hui puisque nous n'étions pas passées à Halloween.

Elle a écouté Mary parler avec enthousiasme de Poudlard et lui a raconté quelques histoires sur le château.

\- Il existe beaucoup d'endroits mystérieux à Poudlard, lui a dit Bathilda. Tu as entendu parler de la Pièce Va-et-Vient ?

\- Non. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- A toi de le découvrir, a sourit la vieille dame.

\- Compte sur moi ! Et quoi d'autres ? Parles moi d'autres endroits !

\- Tu penses trouver la pièce Va-et-Vient en moins d'un an ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je veux pouvoir choisir par quoi commencer !

\- Hé bien… Les quatre Fondateurs ont chacun leur bureau caché dans le château. Tu ne pourras accéder qu'à celui de ta Maison, mais rien n'empêche que tu trouves la localisation de chacun d'entre eux !

\- Un indice ! Tata Bathy ! Donne moi un indice !

\- Oh non : ce serait trop facile.

Mary a boudé trente secondes avant de repartir à l'attaque. Bathilda s'est faite priée un petit moment, échangeant un regard amusé avec moi, avant de dire sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Il existe un endroit à Poudlard que tous les sorciers ayant enseigné là bas, y compris les Fondateurs, ont cherché toute leurs vies sans jamais le trouver.

\- C'est quoi ? a demandé Mary, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- La chambre des Secrets.

Là je me suis redressée sur mon siège et j'ai brutalement reposé ma tasse de thé, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter.

\- Ça suffit, ai – je sifflé. Il y a des limites. Ne la lance pas sur la piste de cet endroit là Bathilda !

\- Pourquoi ? s'est enquis Mary.

\- Si Godric Gryffondor et Dumbledore n'ont jamais réussi à la trouver, je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille, pour intelligente qu'elle soit, y arrive. C'est juste une façon de lui occuper l'esprit.

\- Je ne trouve pas non ! Passe pour le reste, mais ça, je suis désolée non.

\- Pourquoi ? a répété Mary.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, décidant que la discussion, et la visite étaient terminées. Moi, je sais ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets. Un endroit où Serpentard aurait enfermé un monstre chargé de tuer tous les élèves "indignes" de Poudlard. C'est une légende parce que personne ne l'a jamais trouvée, mais il faut se méfier des légendes du monde magique. Mary pourrait bien entrer dans la catégorie des "indignes" vu qu'elle a une mère Née-moldue alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle se lance dans cette aventure là.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	13. La dangerosité des Elfes de Maison

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_C'est vrai que pour le moment on parle beaucoup de Mary dans la fic **Loupiote54**. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va finir par changer : Mary ne va pas rester longtemps la seule à qui il arrive des bricoles. _

_J'essaye de faire au mieux pour la longueur des chapitres **sebferga**! Pour le moment il restent encore très courts malheureusement mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, rassure toi ! _

_Merci **Antig0ne** :)_

 _Je crois que Dante sauve la vie de beaucoup de gens en étant là **AppleCherrypie** X) Je voulais absolument introduire la Chambre des Secrets avant les événements bizarres de Poudlard et ça m'a donné un prétexte pour parler d'autres lieux comme la Salle sur Demande par exemple. Avoir une historienne de la magie comme Tata ça a ses avantages XD_

 _De rien **Mathilde**. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais : moi je tutoie tout le monde à moins qu'on me demande l'inverse. Je trouve ça plus sympa. _

_Non, les bureaux des Fondateurs viennent de mon imagination et je leur ai déjà prévu une utilité si tu veux tout savoir ! Ils ne sont pas là juste pour faire joli._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **La dangerosité des Elfes de Maison**

 _Lundi 24 Août 1992 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai emmené Mary au Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses courses de rentrée et une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis partie avec une enfant et je suis revenue avec trois. J'ai récupéré William Armstrong-Jones et Emeli Saddler et je suis chargée de les ramener jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ pour la rentrée.

Le garçon me paraît plutôt agité dans son genre. Très enthousiasme, mais il me rappelle un peu les jumeaux Weasley, ou même Cameron tiens. J'ai l'impression que ma fille recherche toujours le même type de personnalité chez ses amis.

Quoique la fille Saddler soit beaucoup plus calme et ressemble plus à ce qu'on attendrait d'une Serdaigle. Sa tante a dû plus serrer la vis durant son éducation. Même si le père de William m'a paru très strict et guindé. Si je n'avais pas su que William était Né-moldu, j'aurais pu prendre son père pour un Sang-Pur.

Helianthe Saddler était aussi là, et elle a mal vieilli. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment côtoyée puisqu'elle travaillait au Ministère et que Merlin sait à quel point je déteste le Ministère, mais j'avais pas mal entendu parler d'elle. Elle a dirigé le Bureau de Catastrophes Magiques sus le règne de Voldemort et elle en a eu du travail !

J'avais le souvenir d'une grande femme avec une politique plutôt dure envers les Mangemorts et Voldemort, normal vu tout le boulot qu'ils lui occasionnaient, mais il ne reste aujourd'hui d'elle qu'un pauvre petit bout de femme. J'avais mal pour elle en voyant toute sa grande carcasse repliée sur elle-même et maintenu par une canne tremblante. Elle était plus petite que sa nièce ! Il me semble que Mary m'avait dit qu'elle était malade… Et bien ça se voit.

En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'elle sait que j'ai aussi été à l'origine de quelques incidents magiques dans le monde moldu parce qu'elle m'a fixée avec plus d'insistance qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Finalement, les adultes sont tous retournés chez eux et nous avons pu aller chercher les fournitures scolaires des enfants. L'apothicaire est toujours aussi voleur que l'an dernier. C'est fou de vendre des ingrédients aussi mauvais à un prix si élevé ! Le vendeur m'a reconnue : il a affiché un air horrifié en me voyant passer le pas de sa boutique. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été si terrible que ça l'an dernier… pas au point de lui laisser un souvenir aussi impérissable en tout cas.

A Fleury et Bott, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas : Gilderoy Lockart était là pour une dédicace de son énième livre. Des tissus de mensonge, si on me demande mon avis. J'avais déjà acheté un de ses livres pour Mary, je trouvais ça sympa au début qu'il se soit mis à l'écriture. Mais après avoir constaté qu'il racontait ça de telle manière à ce qu'on pense qu'il l'avait vraiment fait, ça m'est passé. Comment un homme qui a toujours été incapable de lancer un seul sort de façon réussie pourrait faire ça ?

Je n'ai pas pu résister à lui envoyer une pique à ce propos et vu sa soudaine pâleur, accompagné de la panique dans son regard, je peux en déduire que j'ai vu juste.

Mary, en revanche, n'a pas du tout aimé la façon dont je lui ai parlé. Ni celle dont je l'ai arrachée à l'estrade où Gilderoy allait lâchement profiter de sa célébrité et de sa naïveté pour gonfler les ventes de son autobiographie de menteur. Elle m'a fait la tête toute la soirée. D'ordinaire, elle est plus intelligente que ça. J'imagine qu'elle fait partie de ces gens qui éprouvent une admiration éperdue pour lui… Quelle tristesse.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Un elfe de Maison inconnu a transplané au Phare tout à l'heure ! Et droit dans la chambre de Mary. Quand mes sorts l'ont détecté j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Je me suis précipitée dans la chambre de Mary. Tera m'avait devancée de quelque secondes mais n'a pas réussi à le surprendre. Je l'ai chargée d'essayer de trouver sa trace, même si je doute que ce soit possible. Mary m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

Cette histoire me préoccupe. Les gens ne se rendent vraiment pas compte d'à quel point un Elfe de Maison est dangereux ! J'ai même dû en faire la démonstration à Dante tout à l'heure. J'étais en train de faire le cent pas dans le salon en essayant, sans succès, de me calmer et de trouver un moyen d'empêcher un elfe étranger d'entrer au Phare quand il m'a dit :

\- Tu t'en fais trop. Ce n'était qu'un Elfe. Il n'aurait pas pu faire beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu te trompes : il n'y a pas de Créature qui peut être plus dangereuse.

\- Tu exagères, comme d'habitude.

\- Ah oui ? ai – je sifflé. Yoki !

J'ai appelé Yoki parce que je sais que Dante l'apprécie plus que mes autres Elfes. Je voulais que l'exemple soit suffisamment frappant pour ne pas me répéter. L'elfe est arrivé et s'est incliné en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi.

\- Je veux que tu tues quelqu'un, lui ai – je annoncé.

\- Crys ! s'est exclamé Dante avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux quand Yoki a répondu.

\- Oui, Maîtresse. Qui Yoki doit –il tuer pour satisfaire la Maîtresse ?

\- Yoki ! s'est scandalisé mon mari. Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Ce n'est pas bien. Enfin Crystall !

\- Si la Maîtresse ordonne, Yoki le fera, a répondu l'Elfe. Yoki est un bon Elfe de Maison.

\- Tu le feras peu importe qui je te donnerais pour cible ? Que ce soit un enfant ou quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

\- Bien sûr Maîtresse, a t –il confirmé en s'inclinant avant de répéter : Yoki est un bon Elfe de Maison.

\- Tu vois Dante ? ai – je dit. Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas méchants en eux même. Mais les sorciers qui les dirigent si. Ils font des assassins obéissants, puissants et sans pitié. Les ordres de leurs Maîtres justifient tout et leur permettent d'accomplir des miracles qu'on ne pourrait imaginer. Merci Yoki, se sera tout pour l'instant.

Il s'est encore incliné une fois et est reparti sans poser de question. Les gens ne se rendent vraiment pas compte du pouvoir qu'ont ces Créatures. Moi, si. C'est pourquoi la présence de cet Elfe dans la chambre de Mary m'inquiéte tant. Je vais renforcer la surveillance contre les intrusions de Créatures.

 _Mardi 1er Septembre 1992 : maison_

Décidément ! Cette année scolaire commence bien ! J'ai décidé qu'on irait jusqu'à la gare à Cheminette. Je n'avais pas envie de me balader au milieu des moldus cette année et c'est tellement plus commode d'arriver directement sur le quai. Ça évite les longs trajets. Et là ! Là! Quand j'ai finalement atterri sur le quai, il y avait William et Emeli mais de Mary point de trace ! Ses amis m'ont dit qu'elle n'était pas arrivée.

J'ai eu tellement peur par Merlin ! Je vais finir par attacher une laisse à cette enfant pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre ! Heureusement, j'ai vite reçu un message du Département des Transports Magiques qui m'a appris qu'elle se trouvait chez eux. J'ai jeté les deux autres enfants dans le train avant de transplaner. Je ne me suis sentie bien que quand j'ai pu la serrer contre moi.

Apparemment, le Réseau de Cheminette a eu un problème et l'employé du Ministère semblait aussi perplexe que moi quant à ça. La Cheminette n'a jamais de problèmes ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. J'aurais dû passer par la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 pour emmener Mary. Au moins je ne l'aurais pas eu hors de mon champ de vision une seule seconde.

J'ai déposé personnellement Mary à Poudlard après avoir prévenu Dumbledore et qui est venu la chercher ? Rogue ! Ce connard de Mangemort. Dumby a l'audace de l'envoyer pour chercher Mary après qu'il ait provoqué la mort de James et Lily en allant vomir la Prophétie aux pieds de Voldemort ! J'avais bien envie de lui coller encore une fois mon poing dans la figure histoire de lui tordre un peu plus son nez. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été étonnée en constatant que Mary a réussi à avoir une retenu avant même la rentrée. Mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur pour cette fois : c'est forcément la faute de Rogue.

Et dès que j'ai déposé Mary, je suis retournée faire le pied de grue au Ministère et pourquoi ? Pour qu'on me dise qu'on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'une enquête allait être menée. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de leur enquête ? Ma fille aurait pu se retrouver transportée n'importe où par Merlin ! N'importe où ! Elle a eu de la chance d'arriver au Ministère !

Encore heureux que personne ne soit arrivé au Phare par inadvertance. Je crois que j'aurais carbonisé dans la seconde tout inconnu ayant posé le pied dans mon salon.

Dante essaye, en vain, de calmer mes nerfs. Mais entre l'Elfe de Maison et la Cheminette, ça fait beaucoup pour moi ces derniers jour. Je vais aller courir. Ça m'aidera à brûler mon énergie.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	14. Les choux aiment les chansons

_Heureusement que ça ne se passera pas toujours comme ça **Rose-Eliade**! _

_La voilà **sebferga**!_

 _Haha, Crystall ne sera jamais tranquille, il faut croire **AppleCherrypie**! Dobby joue avec le feu là. Il devrait savoir qu'on ne plaisante pas avec elle. _

_Je sais que je me répète, mais je fais en sorte d'écrire le plus possible sur Crystall et je ne peux pas aller plus vite que mon autre fic, ce qui donne des chapitres aussi courts... Je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux ^.^"_

 _Merci de continuer à reviewer même si les chapitres sont aussi courts ! Promis, ça va s'améliorer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les choux aiment les chansons**

 _Mercredi 2 Septembre 1992 : maison_

Mary ne m'a pas envoyée de lettre cette année, sans doute parce que je l'ai personnellement déposée au château. En revanche, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Luna. Avec l'agitation qui a suivi le problème de Cheminette, j'avais un temps sois peu occulté le fait qu'elle entrait à Poudlard cette année.

Elle a terminé à Serdaigle et ça me rassure. Luna n'est pas une gamine banale. Son père a cultivé sa différence et l'a élevée dans ses lubies pour les Créatures n'existant pas. Elle va forcément avoir des problèmes avec ses petits camarades. Rien n'est plus cruel qu'un enfant avec un autre enfant différent. Mary va pouvoir la surveiller et j'en suis contente.

 _*Maison*_

Quand Cameron s'est levé ce matin, il faisait un peu la tête. Après tout c'est le dernier enfant à ne pas être scolarisé maintenant que Luna est partie pour Poudlard.

\- Ce sera ton tour l'an prochain, mon chéri, lui ai – je dit.

\- C'est long un an, a t –il grommelé

\- Mais non. Ça fait déjà dix ans que tu attends : un an, ce n'est rien à côté.

Comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dérider, je lui ai proposé qu'on emprunte le kit de potion que j'ai un jour offert à Mary et qui est abandonné dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle fait de vrais potions. D'ordinaire, il n'aime pas vraiment faire ça, mais aujourd'hui, il en était heureux. Je crois qu'il a besoin que je lui porte un peu plus attention maintenant que sa sœur n'est plus avec lui.

Dante a été surpris quand il m'a vue dans le salon avec Cameron. D'ordinaire, il me trouve plutôt dans mon labo en milieu de matinée. Lui, il revenait des serres et avait de la boue jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Les choux mordeurs ont fait des leurs ? ai – je demandé avec un sourire.

\- Ils sont en train de faire leurs dents et sont impossibles, comme chaque année, a t –il confirmé en retroussant le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à ce que la boue soit entièrement prise dans l'ourlet et qu'il ne puisse plus la semer. Qu'est ce que vous nous préparez de beau ?

\- Une potion de germination, a dit Cameron.

\- Ah ! Tiens, j'ai ramassé ça ce matin.

Dante a sorti de sa poche une poignée de graines bleues que j'ai immédiatement reconnues comme celles de mufliers chanteurs. J'ai un jour planté ces fleurs, qui ont la curieuse manie de chanter dès qu'il y a du mouvement autours d'elles, dans la serre où il a les choux mordeurs et il s'avère que ça les calme beaucoup mieux qu'autre chose. Les choux aiment qu'on leur chante des chansons aussi bizarre que ça paraisse.

\- Ça fait quoi comme plante ? a demandé notre fils.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Ouais… Si je réussis la potion. Elle devrait être bleue et elle est verte pour le moment.

\- Tourne la deux fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, ai – je conseillé après avoir jeté un regard à la recette.

Il s'est exécuté et la potion a pris la bonne teinte.

\- Comment tu as su ? s'est étonné Cameron.

\- Je suis Maître des Potions mon chéri, ai – je répondu avec un sourire. Je sais ce genre de chose, c'est tout. Allez, dépêche toi de terminer qu'on puisse faire germer ces graines.

J'ai fait apparaître un pot de fleur avec de la terre et Dante est vite monté se doucher et se changer avant de revenir pour voir les effets de la potion de Cameron. On a planté les graines et il a versé sa potion dessus avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Comme elle n'était pas parfaite, elle a mis quelques secondes avant de commencer à agir, mais au final on avait quatre belles grappes de fleur bleues, jaunes et roses qui se sont immédiatement mises à fredonner une chanson.

\- On va juste encore les arroser : ce genre de potion dessèche en général la terre, ai -je expliqué.

J'ai agité la main pour faire venir un peu d'eau depuis l'un des vases de la pièce grâce à la magie élémentaire et Cameron m'a regardée faire avec des yeux brillants.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais faire ça un jour ? a t –il demandé.

\- Ça va te demander beaucoup de travail, ai – je répondu. Ne t'attends pas à apprendre ça dès l'an prochain.

\- Mais je pourrais le faire un jour ? a t –il insisté.

\- Oui, j'imagine. On peut tout faire si on s'en donne les moyens.

Il a fini par partir tout content pour aller mettre ses plantes dans sa chambre et j'ai envoyé un sort pour ranger le kit de potion dans sa boite.

\- C'est bien que tu passes plus de temps avec lui, m'a dit Dante. Il en avait besoin.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, ai – je grogné.

\- Je me suis dit que tu finirais bien par le remarquer toute seule comme une grande.

Il a vraiment foi en mes maigres capacités de sociabilité. Beaucoup trop, si on me demande mon avis.

 _Mercredi 3 Septembre 1992 : maison_

Furieuse ! Je suis furieuse ! J'ai reçu un courrier qui m'annonçait que Mary était en retenue pour avoir agressé un de ses camarades. Ce dernier a dû être envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait abîmé un de ses livres de Gilderoy. C'est inadmissible ! Je ne l'ai pas élevée comme ça par Merlin ! Si elle avait encore été à la maison, elle aurait été punie au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël !

 _Dimanche 20 Septembre 1992 : maison_

Dante est rentré du travail avec un mal de tête carabiné. C'est normal d'avoir des maux de tête de temps en temps, mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et entre des céphalées et le fait d'aller se coucher dans le noir et avec un sort d'impassibilité il y a un monde. Il m'inquiète.

Ce n'est sans doute rien, peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de lunette par exemple. Avec son travail, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Je lui en parlerais quand il ira mieux.

Qu'est ce que je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir le soulager avec mes potions !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	15. C'est une blague ?

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Salut **Mathilde**! Personne n'a fait le lien parce que les sorciers que Gilderoy a rendu amnésiques ne finissent pas tous à Ste Mangouste ! Ils viennent d'un peu partout dans le monde (du moins je pense) et donc personne n'a fait le lien. _

_Quant à Crystall, franchement, elle a d'autres choses à penser qu'aux histoires qu'écrit Lockart. Il n'est pas digne de son attention._

 _Je ne dirais rien pour la répartition de Cameron :) Faudra attendre la publication de la 3ème année de Mary pour savoir._

 _Hello **Llewelyn Hitchcok**! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews que tu m'as laissée sur mes diverses fics. Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent ^^ Je publie tous les samedis (et pour l'instant je tiens mon rythme de publication depuis le premier chapitre du tome 1) donc l'attente entre les chapitres est encore raisonnable ! _

_Sirius reviendra à un moment où à un autre et effectivement, ça ne va pas être très drôle quand ça arrivera._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **C'est une blague ? Si oui, elle n'est pas drôle.**

 _Mardi 20 Octobre 1992 : maison_

Je suis sous le choc là. J'entends Dante et Aileen discuter dans la cuisine. Ils m'ont laissée un peu seule pour que j'ai le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle.

Aileen est arrivée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et ça a été la surprise la plus totale pour moi. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a écrit il était question qu'elle recommence les entraînements en vue de la nouvelle saison d'Hippo-ball qui se prépare, pas qu'elle rentre en Angleterre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en plaindre, j'étais contente de la voir. Mais en l'examinant de plus près, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a figée.

Une bague. En or, avec un petit diamant. A son annulaire gauche. Alors qu'elle ne porte jamais d'autre bague que celle que je lui ai offerte pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Et la localisation de celle-ci rendait très claire sa signification.

J'ai senti un grand vide se faire dans mon esprit et je suis restée immobile à fixer cette bague de fiançaille au doigt de ma sœur. Merlin tout puissant ! Aileen a accepté de se marier ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie !

Dante a été le premier à remarquer que j'étais entrain d'agir bizarrement et quand il a fini pas comprendre ce qui me perturbait tant, il a eu l'audace de sourire et de la féliciter. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de circonstance : ma sœur va se marier avec un étranger qu'elle n'a jamais jugé bon de nous présenter jusque là. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle sait que je vais désapprouver cet homme. Bon, en fait, comme Dante me l'a si judicieusement fait remarquer, j'aurais désapprouvé n'importe quel homme qui se serait trouvé à cette place.

Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je me suis bien mariée, moi, alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne puisse pas arriver à Aileen. Mais pas aussi jeune ! Pas avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Et surtout pas aussi soudainement !

Ils m'ont donc laissée là le temps que je digère la nouvelle et ils sont allés parler à côté. Maintenant que je me suis remise du choc, il est grand temps qu'elle m'explique quelques petites choses !

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

L'heureux suicidaire qui a demandé ma sœur en mariage s'appelle Elisha Griffin. Le nom me disait quelque chose et je l'ai remis quand elle m'a dit qu'il était journaliste sportif. Comme j'en suis réduite à lire les journaux sportifs pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aileen durant la saison d'Hippo-ball, j'ai forcément déjà dû lire des articles de lui.

Ils se sont rencontrés après la final remportée par Aileen cet été. Ça fait même pas six mois qu'ils se connaissent Merlin ! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux et décider qu'on veut passer sa vie avec quelqu'un après quatre mois ensemble ! Et là, elle m'a assommée une nouvelle fois en m'apprenant qu'ils vivent déjà ensemble depuis deux mois. Ils se sont installés deux mois seulement après leur rencontre. Y'a que moi que ça choque cette rapidité ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle me cache ça, hein ?

\- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, comme maintenant, a t –elle dit avec un air affreusement gênée.

\- Et tu pensais que je le prendrais mieux si tu me le disais avec quatre mois de retard, après que vous vous soyez déjà installés ensemble et qu'il t'aie demandée en mariage ? ai – je ironisé en croisant les bras.

\- Ben… J'étais pas censée attendre aussi longtemps. Et puis quatre mois, ça passe vite, tu sais ?

\- C'est tellement court quand on y regarde, ai – je persiflé. Tu es sûre que tu veux t'engager auprès d'un homme après si peu de temps ?

\- Je l'aime.

Comme si ça justifiait tout. L'amour, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne dure pas toujours. Que se passera t –il dans un an ? Dans dix ?

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'accepter Crys, m'a posément fait remarquer Dante avant d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais : Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si quelqu'un avait tenté d'intervenir entre nous ?

\- Personne n'avait le putain de droit de mettre son nez là dedans, ai – je craché. Et je crois que j'ai été assez explicite avec ta mère, non ?

\- Si, mais c'est la même chose là. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans la vie de ta sœur.

\- Je ne m'immisce nulle part, je constate juste qu'elle m'a cachée sans raison une relation visiblement sérieuse et je la préviens que 4 mois, c'est vraiment très peu avant d'accepter de se lier à vie. Elle ne le connaît même pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est indignée Aileen.

\- Bien sûr que non. Et il ne te connaît pas non plus !

\- Si ! Je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

\- Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi c'est ta sœur qui t'a élevée ?

Elle est restée muette. Bien sûr que non elle ne lui en a pas parlé. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais parlé à Dante de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé le soir où toute notre famille est morte et où j'ai hérité d'elle. Il sait dans les grandes lignes, mais c'est tout.

\- Pas encore, a finalement admis Aileen. Mais c'est une histoire que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir évoquer avec toi, alors je ne suis pas encore en mesure de lui en parler. Ça me fait toujours du mal malgré les années.

Quand elle m'a dit ça, je m'en suis voulue d'avoir évoquer l'événement aussi légèrement. Je l'ai serrée contre moi et Dante m'a envoyée une œillade m'avertissant que je ferais bien de cesser de faire ma tête de mule dès à présent.

\- Bon, je le rencontre quand cet Elisha ? ai – je demandé quand j'ai relâché ma sœur.

\- Il est sur l'île. Je lui ai dit que s'il entendait crier il ferait bien de s'en aller rapidement. Mais tu as moins crié que je ne le pensais alors il doit encore attendre.

J'ai ressenti une vague de colère en apprenant qu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle sur MON île, mon havre de paix loin du monde, sans me demander mon avis. J'ai vraiment dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas me mettre à hurler à ce moment là. Mais que personne ne me demande de sourire.

Aileen a donc été chercher son futur mari. Ça m'arrache la main d'écrire ça : « son futur mari ». Il a des cheveux bruns et courts, un visage longiligne des plus banal et un bouc ridicule sur le menton. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas avant de le rencontrer et maintenant encore moins. Il ne m'a rien fait pourtant. Enfin, si : il veut épouser ma sœur ce qui est suffisant pour que je lui en garde rancune à vie. Je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute si Aileen a mis si longtemps avant de m'en parler. D'ailleurs, ma sœur et mon mari se sont lâchement éclipsés pour nous laisser face à face.

Ils ont quand même vachement confiance en mon self-contrôle. J'avais tellement envie d'attraper délicatement sa petite tête et de la frapper violemment sur le coin d'une table.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Entwhistle, a-t-il dit.

\- Ce sera Lady Entwhistle pour vous Monsieur Griffin.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Elisha.

\- Sans façon.

Il croit quoi ? Que je vais me montrer aimable et lui sourire ? Qu'on va devenir amis ? Hors de question que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Il s'est tendu et m'a envoyée un sourire des plus crispé. Je l'ai détaillé de la tête au pied et même en y regardant de plus près, je ne l'aime pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à ce gringalet ?

Je me suis approchée de lui en disant :

\- Monsieur Griffin, mon mari et ma sœur se sont déjà chargés de me faire comprendre que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'interférer dans vos relations avec elle. Si vous voulez vous marier je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous dire : bienvenue dans la famille.

Je lui ai tendu ma main droite pour qu'il la serre et il a semblé se détendre. Mais dès qu'il a mis sa main dans la mienne, il était pris au piège. Je peux encore pratiquer la magie rouge de ce côté-là, même si ça me fait mal, et j'ai serré aussi fort que j'ai pu sans lui briser la main. Il a serré les lèvres et a blanchi pendant que j'approchais mon visage du sien.

\- Mais si vous vous avisez de faire le moindre mal à ma sœur, ai – je grogné dans un murmure, je viendrais vous voir et je vous éviscérerais avant de me servir de vos boyaux comme décoration de Noël. Et croyez moi JE serais seule juge de la façon dont vous la traiterez. Ni elle, ni mon mari ne pourront me retenir cette fois.

Et bien entendu, j'ai agrémenté le tout en laissant le loup dans ma tête venir au premier plan pour faire changer de couleur mes yeux. Je sais que ça fait toujours peur aux gens. S'il était pâle avant, là il en est carrément devenu translucide. J'ai exercé une dernière pression sur sa main avant de le lâcher brusquement pour le contourner et m'en aller sans un regard de plus pour lui. J'étais très satisfaite de mon petit effet.

Aileen attendait un peu plus loin, et semblait très nerveuse. Elle s'est levée dès qu'elle m'a vue sortir de la cuisine et son regard demandait très clairement "Alors?".

\- Marie toi si tu veux, ai – je répondu. Je n'interférerais pas. Mais sors le de chez moi.

Ce qu'elle s'est empressée de faire. J'espère que je lui ai fait mal à cet abruti. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire de potion où Dante m'attendait, tranquillement assit sur l'un des plans de travail.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça ? ai – je aboyé. Imagine un peu que ce soit mal nettoyé !

\- Je doute que tu sois le genre de personne à mal nettoyer quoi que ce soit, a t –il répliqué. Et quand bien même, les potions ne peuvent rien me faire.

\- J'utilise aussi des produits moldus et tu rigoleras moins quand de l'acide te rongera les fesses. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner alors.

\- Ouh, ça ne te plaît vraiment pas qu'Aileen se marie, a t –il constaté en se levant. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu, il est ressorti vivant du Phare. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais ?

\- J'espère qu'il se fera désartibuler la prochaine fois qu'il transplanera, ai – je marmonné.

Ça a réussi à faire rire mon crétin de mari. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment compris que j'étais sérieuse à ce propos.

 _Mercredi 21 Octobre 1992 : maison_

Aileen m'a envoyée une lettre pour me dire qu'elle repartait pour les USA parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas différer trop longtemps son entraînement. Elle a rajouté un PS à la fin, et c'était écrit tellement petit que j'ai dû utiliser un sort pour arriver à le lire.

" _Au fait, le mariage a lieu le 30 décembre, au Texas, chez les parents d'Elisha_ ".

Elle m'a achevée, ça y est. La date est fixée et c'est dans deux mois ! J'ai même pas le temps de me remettre de l'annonce d'ici là !

 _Mardi 27 Octobre 1992 : maison_

J'ai réfléchi, et je sais ce que je vais offrir à Aileen comme cadeau de mariage : le Manoir des Roses. Ben quoi ? Je ne peux pas y aller les mains vides ! Et je n'en fait rien de ce Manoir! Sans compter que je n'aime pas l'avoir en ma possession. Et j'espère qu'elle va comprendre le message : « ne va _surtout pas_ t'installer en Amérique, reste en Angleterre ».

Dans un sens, il est peut-être aussi temps qu'elle en hérite de ce manoir : après tout, j'envisage de faire d'elle mon Héritière. Normalement, ce sont les enfants qui héritent du titre de dirigeant. Mais je ne vois pas du tout Cameron dans le rôle. Ça changera peut –être avec les années, mais pour le moment, elle est destinée à prendre ma suite. Je ne compte pas rester la dirigeante de la famille Entwhistle jusqu'à ma mort. Ce titre lui ira mieux qu'à moi…

Mais je ne peux pas lui donner le Manoir dans cet état : ça lui rappellerait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Je vais le rénover et mettre mes elfes sur le coup. A propos d'elfe, je vais aussi lui en donner un : Gin a toujours été à elle de toute façon puisque mes parents le lui avaient acheté comme cadeau de naissance, comme ils l'ont fait pour chacun de leurs enfants.

 _Mercredi 4 Novembre 1992 : maison_

Aujourd'hui je suis passée chez Remus pour lui apporter le stock mensuel de potion Tue-Loup. Il m'aide depuis quelques temps à la distribuer dans les colonies de lycanthropes et je le paye pour ça. Je lui filerais bien de l'argent comme ça, parce que soyons franche il en a bien plus besoin que moi, mais il refuse la charité. Alors il travaille pour moi.

J'en ai profité pour me plaindre en long, en large en travers du mariage d'Aileen et combien elle est une sœur indigne pour ne pas avoir daigné m'en informer plus tôt. Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle alors que moi je voulais juste du soutien de sa part. Mais après m'avoir asticotée à ce propos il m'a dit qu'il trouvait aussi que ça allait un peu vite. Voilà qui me rassure un poil quand même : je ne suis pas la seule à être de cet avis !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	16. Un bureaucrate envahissant

_Hello **Antig0ne**! Oui, il manquait bien un mot, mais c'est la faute du site : parfois il m'efface même des phrases complètes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi !_

 _Pour le reste, je ne dirais rien. Pour le moment, tu es la seule à avoir relevé ça. Ou alors d'autres ont vu mais se taisent X)_

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade** ! _

_Je suis contente que mes fics te plaise **Llewelyn Hitchcok** ^^_

 _Si **Guest** , la potion de germination est une vrai potion, même si je ne crois pas qu'elle soit évoquée dans les livres. Elle se trouve dans un kit de potion pour enfant parce qu'elle est facile et cause rarement des problèmes même lorsqu'elle est mal préparée, rien de plus. _

_La famille de Dante était TOTALEMENT contre ce mariage et disait qu'elle n'avait qu'à élever son bâtard seule ! Par contre, oui, Dante voulait se marier avec elle et a essayé de lui forcer la main, sans succès, avant de finalement réussir à lui passer la bague au doigt cinq ans plus tard._

 _Mary a un bon modèle à suivre pour ce qui est de l'intimidation et elle trouve qu'il n'y a pas plus effrayant que sa mère alors elle l'imite X)_

 _Merci pour la remarque **Zarbi** ^^ C'est modifié. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un bureaucrate envahissant**

 _Dimanche 15 Novembre 1992 : Poudlard_

J'ai reçu un appel par Cheminette de McGonagall aux alentours de midi. Pour me dire que Mary avait eu un accident et qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma. Autant dire que j'ai lâché tout ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me suis précipitée dans la cheminée pour rejoindre l'école.

\- Que c'est – il passé ? ai – je demandé en quittant le bureau de la sous-directrice pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

\- On ne sait pas exactement : les escaliers menant aux gradins du stade de Quidditch se sont effondrés pendant qu'elle était en train de les descendre. Elle a fait une chute de 10 mètres. Nous l'avons rapidement prise en charge et ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Elle haletait en essayant de suivre le rythme de ma marche et quand elle a eu terminé tout ce qu'elle devait me dire, je me suis mise à courir dans les couloirs et je l'ai définitivement semée.

Je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie en trombe et en panique au moment où Mme Pomfresh était en train d'examiner Mary qui ne bougeait plus et était pleine de sang.

\- Comment va t –elle ? ai – je demandé en m'arrêtant au pied du lit.

\- Bonjour Crystall, m'a dit l'infirmière. Elle n'en mourra pas, mais sa colonne a été gravement endommagée. Elle pourrait bien rester handicapée…

\- Alors qu'attendons nous pour la réparer ? Il existe des incantations de soin qui permettent cela et vous avez de la chance : non seulement je suis douée en incantation mais en plus, je les connais.

\- Normalement, on confie cela à des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste et...

\- On ne peut pas déplacer ma fille dans ces conditions là et vous le savez… Comme vous savez qu'il n'y a pas un seul Guérisseur qui pourra se déplacer avant demain au plus tôt : ils sont toujours surbookés à l'hôpital. Plus on attendra, plus le risque de séquelle sera grand.

L'infirmière m'a regardée avec suspicion avant de hocher la tête, vaincue. J'avais raison sur toute la ligne. Quand j'ai compris que je pouvais arranger la situation, j'ai retrouvé mon sang froid. J'en ai déjà géré beaucoup des situations d'urgence. Je n'aurais pas pensé dire ça un jour mais : Merlin merci, j'ai fait une guerre !

Je me suis positionnée en face d'elle, poussant une élève.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? lui ai – je demandé.

\- Miss Romans est mon assistante, Crystall. Elle n'a pas encore suivi la formation à Brocéliande, mais elle est douée et elle peut nous aider. Vous savez combien c'est épuisant de soigner quelqu'un.

\- Très bien Miss Romans, placez vous au pied du lit et joignons nos mains. Je vais incanter et puiser dans nos trois magies pour soigner Mary.

Juste avant que je n'attrape leurs mains, j'ai dessiné la rune Uruz sur le front de Mary : c'est une rune de santé et de force, ça ne pouvait que l'aider. J'ai pris quelques instants pour bien me remémorer l'incantation et la dire plusieurs fois dans a tête pour être sûre de la prononciation avant de commencer.

Le travail a été long. Très long. Mais au final, le résultat était là. On a réussi à réparer la colonne de Mary. Elle ne va pas pouvoir remarcher dans l'immédiat, mais elle est tirée d'affaire je crois. Et je me sens bien plus rassurée d'avoir pu la soigner moi-même plutôt que de l'avoir laissée à des Guérisseurs inconnus. Ça c'est mal passé la dernière fois.

L'élève qui m'a donnée son énergie pour le soin s'est évanouie dès que j'ai relâché mon emprise sur elle et sa magie et Mme Pomfresh l'a couchée dans le lit voisin. Je me suis moi-même assise sur une chaise que j'ai fait apparaître. J'avais la tête qui tournait : je n'ai plus utilisé autant de magie d'un coup depuis longtemps. Mais je venais, normalement, d'empêcher Mary de rester tétraplégique alors ça justifiait toute la fatigue du monde. Je suis restée jusque tard dans la soirée, et comme elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller, j'ai du me résoudre à rentrer.

Dante et Cameron m'attendaient dans le salon. Normalement Cameron auraient déjà dû être au lit depuis longtemps, mais j'ai très bien compris pourquoi Dante l'avait autorisé à resté avec lui jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Il se dispute et râle beaucoup à cause de sa sœur, mais il l'aime quand même et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'inquiétude.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu la faire disparaître : on ne saura vraiment ce qu'il en est que quand Mary sera réveillée et qu'elle recommencera à marcher. Autant dire pas tout de suite.

 _Lundi 16 Novembre 1992 : Poudlard_

Je suis bien entendue retournée au château dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Autant dire que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Mais Mary n'était toujours pas réveillée quand je suis arrivée et Pomfresh m'a demandée mon avis sur un autre cas en attendant.

Un élève a été pétrifié durant la nuit et elle m'a demandé mon avis sur la question. Elle aimerait savoir si un filtre de dépétrification classique pourrait marcher sur lui. Mais vu qu'on ne sait pas comment il a été pétrifié (il existe bien des manières de faire ça) je le lui ai déconseillé. De toute façon, les filtres de dépétrification sont extrêmement hasardeux à la préparation et même moi je ne pourrais pas commencer la préparation de l'un d'eux en étant certaine de réussir. Il y a quelque chose dans leur recette qui cloche, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi.

Je lui ai dit que le mieux, ce serait un filtre de mandragore. Mais il faut des racines et des feuilles fraîches pour le préparer et ce n'est pas du tout la saison de la mandragore. Ça ne marchera pas avec de la mandragore en pot de l'an dernier. Je crains que ce pauvre garçon ne soit contraint de rester pétrifié jusqu'au moins de juin où les mandragores seront enfin arrivées à maturité. L'inconvénient avec les plantes magiques c'est qu'on ne peut pas accélérer leur croissance comme la magie peut le faire avec les plantes normales.

Pauvre garçon. Malgré tout, ce qui m'inquiète dans cette histoire c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant et tordu pour arriver à pétrifier un être humain. Un sorcier lambda se sert d'un _Petrificus Totalu_ s qui est facilement réversible, mais pas de je ne sais quel sort ou procédé. Enfin bref, j'espère que les professeurs vont rapidement attraper et punir le coupable.

 _*Maison*_

Mary s'est finalement réveillée en milieu de matinée. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de ne plus sentir ni ses jambes, ni ses bras et j'ai tâché de la rassurer. Et surtout du cacher que j'étais bien moins sûre de sa guérison que je ne l'ai laissé paraître. Il se pourrait très bien qu'elle ne récupère pas toutes ses capacités malgré les soins qui lui ont été apportés. Les lésions de la colonne vertébrale sont parmi les plus délicates à traiter et elle va devoir suivre les soins d'un Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste malgré tout. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure et je pense qu'elle guérira mieux si je ne lui dis pas ça.

En tout cas, je suis soulagée qu'elle se soit réveillée.

 _Mardi 1 er Décembre 1992 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre de Pomfresh aujourd'hui pour me dire que Mary c'était pleinement remise et qu'elle avait pu quitter l'infirmerie. J'aurais bien aimé que ma fille m'en informe personnellement, mais elle n'a visiblement pas pensé que je m'inquiétais à son propos. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais passée la voir presque tous les jours ces derniers temps. J'imagine qu'elle doit être trop heureuse de sortir enfin de l'infirmerie…

 _Vendredi 4 Décembre 1992 : maison_

J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Jonathan aujourd'hui. Apparemment un club de duel a ouvert à Poudlard et Mary s'est fait remarquer. Non pas pour ses performances en magie, même si elle est ressortie vainqueur de son duel, mais parce qu'elle a parlé Fourchelangue devant toute l'école.

Je sais qu'elle n'est absolument pas complexée par ce don, et normalement elle ne devrait pas l'être, mais cette langue a tellement mauvaise réputation que je m'inquiète réellement de ce que ça aura comme conséquence. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux rester discrète à ce sujet.

 _Vendredi 14 Décembre 1992 : maison _

J'ai reçu un appel par cheminette du Ministère aujourd'hui. Un envoyé souhaitait venir me parler. De quoi, ça reste un mystère. Avant de le laisser venir chez moi, je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait, mais il n'a pas voulu en parler par cheminette. Tant pis pour lui : je ne laisse pas des agents du Ministère entrer à la maison sans une bonne raison.

 _Lundi 17 Décembre 1992 : maison_

Quand le Ministère veut quelque chose, il ne laisse pas un petit refus se mettre sur son passage ! Ça non ! L'homme que j'avais envoyé balader la semaine dernière s'est retrouvé ce matin sur mon perron. Enfin, quand je l'ai vu il était déjà assis dans le salon à m'attendre puisque comme j'étais au labo, c'est Dante qui l'a accueilli.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? ai – je grogné en guise de bonjour.

\- Je vous avais dit que je devais vous parler, a t –il répondu sans se formaliser.

J'imagine qu'on a dû le prévenir de mon irascibilité. Et voir une personne du Ministère chez moi ne m'a pas aidée à me montrer plus polie.

\- C'est très jolie chez vous…

\- Et très privé aussi. Mon île m'appartient, le Ministère n'a aucun droit d'y fourrer son nez !

J'ai vérifié : une île est considérée comme une enclave au statut particulier du point de vue légal. C'est sans doute pour ça que mes parents ont acheté cette île à l'époque : en cas de problème, ils pouvaient trouver un genre d'asile ici puisque les lois du Ministère n'y ont pas cours. Aussi bête que ça puisse sembler. Ça va chercher ses origines dans de la très vieille magie que personne n'a envie de toucher de crainte de provoquer des ravages et c'est très pratique. J'imagine que peu de sorciers le savent sinon il n'y aurait plus aucune des petites îles entourant les Royaumes-Unis qui appartiendraient encore à des moldus : les sorciers, surtout les Sang-Purs, aiment bien avoir un endroit où personne n'a le droit de fourrer son nez...

\- Certainement, Madame, a t –il répondu.

\- C'est "my Lady", ai – je corrigé par automatisme.

\- C'est justement ce titre qui m'amène vers vous aujourd'hui, my Lady. J'ai été missionné par le Ministre en personne.

Pour résumer en une phrase toute la palabre et les ronds de jambes auxquels j'ai eu le droit pendant une heure : le Ministère a besoin d'argent et pour ça il a décidé de se tourner vers les plus grosses fortunes du pays. Soit toute la vieille noblesse. Ça m'a doucement fait sourire. Je comprends le raisonnement, et souvent les Lords et Ladies sont plus qu'heureux d'obtempérer en échange de quelques petits privilèges, de contrats et d'alliance. Mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait comprendre mon point de vue sur ce que je pensais du Ministère depuis longtemps.

\- Dites moi, où en est votre politique par rapport aux loups-garous ? ai – je brutalement dit, coupant le représentant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai souvent eu affaire aux bureaucrates dans votre genre. Et aux Ministres en personne aussi, au passage. Saviez-vous qu'actuellement je soutiens à moi seule toute la fabrication de potion Tue-Loup de Grande-Bretagne ?

Un air choqué est apparu sur son visage. Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait seule en fait. La Ligue Internationale de Défense des Lycanthropes a soulevé des fonds pour moi et j'ai coopéré avec beaucoup de Maître des Potions à l'étranger. Mais en Angleterre, mis à part Remus qui m'aide à la distribution, je n'ai personne. Nous sommes l'un des pays qui a le plus de problème avec la lycanthropie, et aussi celui où on fait le moins de chose pour y remédier.

\- Je l'ignorais, a t –il admis.

\- Au moins vous le reconnaissez. Je suis passée parler du problème avec l'ancienne Ministre et j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver un gallion pour aider ces "monstres".

\- Vous ne pouvez nier que…

\- Oui, ils tueraient père, mère et enfant une nuit par mois. Ils doivent vivre toute leur vie dans la misère et la haine parce qu'ils ne sont plus humains pendant moins de 12 heures par mois. Ça fait combien de jour en une année ? En calculant avec un large excès, on arrive à six jours pas an. Vous aimeriez être traité ainsi pour six malheureux petits jours ?

\- Non mais…

\- Non, le "mais" n'est pas une nécessité : je ne vous ai pas demandé d'argumenter. Maintenant allez dire ça au Ministre : il ne pourra pas compter sur mon soutient avant d'avoir fait passer des lois pour améliorer les conditions de vie des lycanthropes et prendre en charge une partie du réseau de distribution de la Tue-Loup.

\- Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Ce serait extrêmement impopulaire.

\- Alors vous savez où est la sortie.

\- Attendez !

Mais je l'ai planté là sans autre forme de procès. Je savais très bien ce qu'il répondrait, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer. Un jour, j'espère que nous aurons un Ministre moins con que tous ceux qu'on a déjà eu !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	17. Un début de vacances mouvementé

_Moi aussi je l'adore **Loupiote54**! :)_

 _Ça c'est clair **Rose-Eliade**!_

 _Hello **mimi70**! Tout d'abord merci pour cette longue review : je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Je pense que si j'ai aussi peu de retour, c'est que j'ai aussi moins de lecteurs que des fics romance/yaoi/humoristique qui pullulent sur ce fandom et qui sont beaucoup plus recherchées. Et justement, il y en a suffisamment pour que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de les imiter. _

_J'adore créer des trucs à intégrer dans l'univers de Rowling ^^ Contente que tu aimes_

 _Ah oui, Crystall et son sale caractère X) Pas le genre de personne qu'on aurait forcément envie d'avoir comme amie mais on en veut pas comme ennemie non plus !_

 _Pour Mary il fallait que ce soit différent, ce n'est pas juste une banale réécriture des livres que je veux faire. Et avec les années, je vais de plus en plus m'écarter de la trame originale._

 _Ouh la **sebferga** , tu es sûr de toi ? Crystall est vraiment un monstre au quotidien, tu sais ? XD_

 _Merci pour la review **Mathilde**! _

_Surprise ! Les chapitres sont en avance cette semaine ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un début de vacance mouvementé**

 _Dimanche 20 Décembre 1992 : maison_

J'ai récupéré Mary à la gare pour les vacances de Noël. Elle boude un peu parce que je n'ai pas accepté que ses amis viennent au Phare. Mais quand elle saura la raison, je suis sûre qu'elle oubliera vite sa déception. Après tout, nous allons passer la semaine du nouvel an au Texas pour le mariage d'Aileen. Mettre Aileen et mariage dans la même phrase me donne encore des frissons d'horreur.

 _Lundi 21 Décembre 1992 : maison_

Aileen vient d'arriver, les enfants ont hurlé de joie dans toute la maison en apprenant où on va en "vacances" la semaine prochaine. Je suis loin d'être aussi enthousiaste. Mais avant qu'on parte pour l'Amérique, il me reste une épreuve, et non des moindre, à passer. Toute la famille de Dante vient manger à Noël. Léonie ET Ethan ET Victor ET Monroe. Ces deux semaines de vacances prennent doucement l'allure d'une torture pour moi.

 _Vendredi 25 Décembre 1992 : maison_

Comme prévu il a été difficile de faire en sorte que le réveillon de Noël se passe sans qu'un meurtre ait lieu. Ça a immédiatement mal commencé quand Monroe a décidé de me colorer les cheveux en vert pour que je sois assortie à elle et Victor. J'apprécie déjà moyennement cette couleur, mais en plus elle l'a fait sans mon accord et par un sort dans mon dos. Étant de nature assez paranoïaque, j'ai répliqué en lui jetant ce que j'étais en train de préparer pour faire diversion le temps d'attraper une arme. Soit, un couteau. Alastor aurait été fier de moi.

Monroe a refusé de rendre à mes cheveux leur couleur normale alors je l'ai empoisonnée au début du repas. Bon, il n'y avait qu'un somnifère dans son vin, je ne vais pas la tuer pour une coloration. C'était très drôle de la voir plonger la tête la première dans son assiette et d'observer la panique que ça a causé chez tout le monde. Je crois qu'on oublie un peu trop souvent dans cette famille que je suis dangereuse et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me chercher.

En attendant, Monroe a pioncé jusqu'à la fin du repas et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

 _Dimanche 27 Décembre 1992 : le ranch Texas_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ. On a commencé par prendre un Portoloin international au Ministère de la Magie anglais pour se rendre jusqu'à celui des américains. Là, je suis comme d'ordinaire allée passer mes contrôles particuliers dus aux faits que je suis positive aux contrôles de magie noire. Toujours cette histoire de morsure d'inférius. Le type qui faisait ça était un incompétent de première et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de me scier le bras au passage.

Et quand je suis ressortie de ces maudits contrôles, ça a été pour me trouver face à Aileen, Cameron et Mary qui n'avaient normalement rien à faire là. Ma sœur avait l'air extrêmement mécontente et Mary semblait terrifiée. Je me suis empressée de m'approcher pour poser ma main sur son épaule alors qu'on m'apprenait qu'elle avait été détectée positive pour le test à la magie noire. Comme moi. Autant dire que je n'y croyais pas. Mais tout le monde semblait extrêmement sérieux.

Mary est donc entrée et est allée se placer au centre de la pièce que je venais juste de quitter. Le sorcier s'est approché d'elle avec son étrange machine et alors que je me disais qu'il n'y avait finalement pas lieu de s'inquiéter, elle s'est mise à biper. Aussi fort que sur ma morsure d'inferius. Alors qu'elle se trouvait au dessus de sa cicatrice.

Et là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jurer. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Que cette cicatrice est définitivement bien plus que ce qu'elle paraît. Voldemort lui a fait ça et c'est de la magie noire. Je ne crois pas que ça ai été conscient de la part de ce sale con, mais il l'a fait. La grande question c'est : qu'a t –il fait ?

J'ai argumenté avec le grand patron de la sécurité, lui disant qui elle est vraiment et insinuant que le fait d'avoir tué un mage noir à un an avait laissé plus de trace sur elle que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. Le débat a été plutôt animé, mais j'ai finalement eu gain de cause et j'ai pu sortir ma fille de leur foutue salle.

Mary était bouleversée et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Elle a voulu savoir de quoi il retournait exactement, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le lui dire. D'abord parce que je me pose moi-même toutes les questions que ça générerait et je préfère attendre d'avoir tous les éléments pour lui répondre. Et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se rappelle que je passe moi aussi ce test de magie noire et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir m'expliquer à ce propos. Elle ne sait pas la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu pendant la guerre et j'ai bien l'intention à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Elle a toutefois fini par oublier l'événement quand nous sommes arrivés devant une des Arches de transport. Je me rappelle combien j'ai été impressionnée la première fois que j'ai été face à ces portails spatio-temporels. Aileen a répondu aux questions des enfants à ce propos, elle s'y connaît bien mieux que moi, et on a poursuivi notre voyage quand l'arche a été programmée pour notre destination suivante : Salem. L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem possède dans son enceinte le plus grand nombre d'Arche de tout le pays ce qui en fait un lieu de transit national. Il a encore fallu attendre qu'on programme une arche pour notre destination avant qu'on puisse enfin prendre pied au Texas.

Elisha est venu nous récupérer là et j'ai beau ne pas l'avoir revu depuis l'annonce du mariage (et j'avoue que je ne voulais vraiment pas le revoir), l'antagonisme que je pensais avoir réussi à étouffer à son encontre est revenu au galop. Comment ma sœur peut –elle se marier à… _ça_.

Et ce n'est pas allé en s'améliorant parce qu'on a encore dû voyager deux heures en voiture, soi –disant parce qu'il y a encore des moldus au ranch de ses parents. Moldu mes fesses, il n'y avait que des sorciers là-bas quand on est arrivés.

Ce ranch ne ressemble pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais. On dirait plus un hôtel moldu à vrai dire. Les parents d'Elisha ont visiblement misé sur le marché qu'offre le tourisme moldu. Ça doit bien plus rapporter que chez les sorciers.

Par contre le paysage est assez plaisant. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver des plantes intéressantes dans les montagnes. Je pourrais peut –être m'éclipser quelques heures pour aller vérifier.

 _*Le ranch*_

Mary est partie avec Aileen pour les essayages de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et Cameron a suivi Elisha pour rencontrer les autres enfants du ranch. J'ai vraiment longuement hésité avant de laisser mon fils y aller, mais j'ai finalement accepté. Ce ne sera pas mon problème si Cameron fait des bêtises tant qu'il est sous la garde d'Elisha. J'espère même qu'il en fera une grosse rien que pour emmerder ce texan prétentieux !

On va être logés dans un des appartements du ranch. C'est petit mais bien mieux que ce j'avais espéré.

C'est assez étrange d'être seule. Sans Dante, sans Cameron, sans Mary. Ça ne m'était plus arrivée depuis des années. Certes, je m'isole souvent dans mon labo, mais il y a toujours au moins l'un d'eux dans le coin. C'est la premières fois que je suis complètement livrée à moi-même.

Je pensais que je m'en réjouirais. Combien de fois ai-je déjà songé que j'aimerais juste une fois une heure sans personne aux alentours ? Être abandonnée sur l'île. Mais en fait non. La solitude, c'est effrayant. C'est ce qui m'attend d'ici quelques années. Je ne sais pas combien, mais arrivera bien un moment où je le serais. Mon destin est, après tout, de survivre à toutes les personnes que j'aime.

* * *

 _Et, vous savez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que tous ceux que j'ai posté ces derniers temps ! Il va se passer plein de choses au mariage d'Aileen._

 _A suivre..._


	18. Le Mariage

_J'aime ton état d'esprit **sebferga** :) Mais malheureusement Crystall est déjà prise XD_

 _Pour le moment personne ne peut savoir que Mary est un « artefact » de magie noire, **mimi70**. Même si Crystall commence vraiment à s'inquiéter maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il s'est visiblement passé plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait la nuit où Voldy a disparu. _

_Et oui, Dante se tape tout le trajet en avion. Ça lui fait chier, mais d'un il ne veut pas louper le mariage de sa belle-sœur et de deux il ne peut ABSOLUMENT PAS laisser Crystall gérer seule le fait qu'Aileen se marie. Tu peux deviner le scénario catastrophe XD_

 _Non, je n'ai jamais donné de détails sur le père de Dante, mais surveille le quand même un peu... On sait jamais X)_

 _La prophétie concernant Crystall c'est déjà réalisée **Rose-Eliade** : elle devait être la cause de la mort de toute sa famille et elle l'a été. Le fait qu'elle survive à toutes les personnes qu'elle aime n'est pas une prophétie, c'est un destin. Et c'est bien pire parce qu'autant, oui, les prophétie se réalisent rarement autant un destin est immuable... peut être X)_

 _De rien **Mathilde** ! Merci pour la review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Mariage**

 _Mercredi 30 Décembre 1992 : le ranch_

Ca y est, le jour fatidique est là. Aujourd'hui ma sœur va se lier à Elisha. Je ne saute pas de joie, il faut quand même le dire. Tout le monde est excité. Les Griffin courent dans tous les sens. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune manière et passent leur temps à se disputer. Apparemment, il y a des dissensions par rapport au fait que ce soit le père d'Elisha qui ait hérité du ranch et ses propres enfants, notamment les deux frères aînés d'Elisha, se disputent aussi pour savoir qui aura le droit de reprendre l'endroit. Autant dire que les repas ont été assez tendus ces derniers jours.

Aileen est nerveuse. Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure et elle était toute blanche. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle va épouser un homme qu'elle connaît depuis six mois à peine ! C'est de la folie pure.

 _Jeudi 31 Décembre 1992 : le ranch à une heure indécente de la nuit_

Hé bien, je viens de rejoindre ma chambre et je n'en suis pas fâchée. Sans surprise, ce mariage était épuisant. Aileen a choisi les robes de demoiselles d'honneur les plus atroces que j'ai jamais vue. Mary avait l'air parfaitement ridicule dedans.

Ma sœur m'a demandée au dernier moment si je pouvais la conduire à l'autel. Techniquement, j'en ais le droit en tant que dirigeante de la famille Entwhistle. Mais l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. J'ai pensé à refuser : je n'avais pas l'intention de l'empêcher de se marier mais je n'avais pas franchement l'envie de la confier personnellement à son futur époux. Mais elle a insisté et elle m'a regardée avec ses yeux de chien battu. Franchement, je me demande comment je peux encore me laisser avoir par ça après avoir élevé trois enfants.

Je l'ai fait. Ça avait l'air d'être tellement important pour elle… Et j'avoue qu'une toute petite part de moi était quand même fière d'avoir l'honneur de conduire ma sœur futur mariée jusqu'à l'autel. Mais bon, passons.

Le sorcier qui officiait a fait des discours sentencieux qui ont même réussi à m'ennuyer moi, alors je n'ose imaginer pour les enfants. Cameron a piqué du nez vers la fin et Dante a discrètement passé un bras sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en avant. Nous étions au premier rang et la seule famille de la mariée, ça n'aurait pas donné une très bonne image de nous si mon fils s'était fait remarquer comme ça.

Quand l'échange de sang a scellé l'union de nos deux lignées, j'ai senti un picotement assez étrange me parcourir le corps. Je me demande si le fait que je sois la matriarche de notre famille et une mage rouge, quoique estropiée, ne m'a pas fait ressentir la magie qui a uni les deux lignées. J'aurais bien demandé au patriarche Griffin… Mais j'ai aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir et je ne suis pas sûre qu'eux même le sachent. Ce genre de chose semble s'être perdu ici.

J'ai eu du mal à les féliciter quand le moment est venu. Dante m'a même filé un coup de coude pour m'obliger à y mettre plus d'entrain ! Je le retiens pour ça ! Elisha n'a pas voulu me serrer la main et c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Je n'aurais pas serré aussi fort que la dernière fois puisque Aileen était à côté, mais je lui aurait écrasé la main au passage quand même. Je n'ai toutefois pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une dernière menace. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour ce que va donner cette histoire et je suis certaine que c'est ma sœur qui va en souffrir !

Après ça, les enfants ont disparu. Ils se sont tous les deux fait de nouveaux amis. Je ne suis pas certaine que l'influence que les garçons Griffin ont sur mon fils soit très bien pour lui, en revanche la fillette avec qui Mary a noué des liens m'a l'air tout à fait correcte. Elle est discrète, bien élevée et très cultivée. Elle n'est pas entachée par les préjugés stupides sur les moldus que la moitié de la famille d'Elisha se traîne. Encore heureux que lui ne soit pas comme ça, c'est bien la seule chose positive que je peux lui accorder !

J'ai d'ailleurs eu un aperçu de l'ampleur de cette phobie anti-moldue en faisant la connaissance de l'Oncle Dédé. Un petit homme à qui il reste quelques touffes de cheveux gris sur le crâne, avec une mâchoire proéminente et un dentier qui ne tient pas en place. Il poursuivait Cameron qui est bien entendu venu se réfugier dans mes jupes comme d'habitude quand il a un problème. Bon, en réalité, il se réfugie aussi souvent chez son père quand c'est avec moi qu'il a un problème, mais passons.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'allais pas laisser un vieux sorcier menacer de rosser mon fils et le traiter de "petit couillon" sans réagir. S'il y avait lieu qu'une punition soit donnée, je m'en chargerais par la suite. En attendant, j'avais bien l'intention de montrer à ce vieillard qu'il avait essayé de s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne.

Il a menacé de lancer ses croups sur moi et ça a éteint les dernières miettes de pitié que je pouvais avoir pour lui. Les croups sont dangereux. Ils peuvent tuer un homme et ils détestent les moldus. Seuls les sorciers les plus extrémistes en possèdent. Et quand je pense à Elisabeth et Richard les parents de Jonathan et Gregory qui sont si gentils, ça me met en boule. Vraiment.

Autant dire que la menace n'a rien fait d'autre que de me donner encore un peu plus envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Et il était aussi hors de question que je laisse tomber alors qu'une foule s'était rassemblée autours de nous. Ils allaient voir de quoi sont capables les anglais ! Foi de Crystall Entwhistle.

Le sorcier a donc envoyé ses croups contre moi, comme il m'en avait menacé. Normalement, c'est interdit pas la loi de dresser les croups à l'attaque, ils sont bien assez dangereux sans ça, mais ceux-là ont réagi si rapidement qu'ils devaient quand même y être entraîné. Il y a eu des cris d'horreurs dans la foule. Mais je n'avais pas peur parce que je vis avec quelque chose de bien plus effrayant que des croups. J'ai un loup-garou dans la tête après tout.

Je l'ai appelé à l'aide : je n'ai pas oublié qu'Andreas a fait fuir des chiens des enfers, créatures autrement plus vindicatives qu'un croup, rien qu'avec un grognement. Le loup a répondu à l'appel. On a établi une bonne entente au fil des années alors il accepte de me filer un coup de main quand j'en ai besoin et autant dire qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé que ces deux chiens nous menacent. Il a brusquement jailli de sa grotte, relâchant son aura menaçante autours de moi.

Et les croups l'ont senti : ils sont bien plus sensibles que les humains et le loup-garou est le prédateur ultime parmi les Créatures Magiques. Ils se sont enfuis la queue entre les jambes sans que j'ai eu à bouger d'un poil et j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas laisser un sourire satisfait étirer mes lèvres. Le loup dans ma tête a éternué avec dédain, il aurait bien aimé un challenge plus important, mais est retourné dans sa grotte : je ne voulais surtout pas que mes yeux se métamorphosent en public.

Ça n'a pas du tout plu à l'oncle Dédé que j'ai fait peur à ses deux monstres. L'air tout déconfit qu'il a affiché en les voyant s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes s'est rapidement métamorphosé en une colère glacial. J'ai senti l'adrénaline commencer à monter dans mes veines. Depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était pas arrivée ? Au moins dix ans. L'imminence du combat a accéléré mon sœur et j'ai dégainé ma baguette quand il a lancé son sort. Je suis un peu rouillée, mais j'avais bien envie de me battre. Ça m'a manqué. Je ne le pensais pas, mais la sensation d'éveil qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se bat sérieusement m'avait manquée. C'était comme si je sortais d'une profonde léthargie.

Je n'ai toutefois pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Dante s'est interposé et bien entendu il a balayé le sort d'un revers de main. Il résiste à un _Avada Kedavra_ alors ça, c'était facile. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour moi. Pas parce que je n'étais pas capable de gagner, mais parce qu'il sait que je m'en serais voulue si les enfants avaient vu ça. Ça leur en aurait beaucoup trop révélé sur mon passé et ils sont bien trop jeunes pour que je leur raconte tout. Pour le moment je dois encore être un modèle de vertu à suivre.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il l'a fait en public. Il a fallu trouver rapidement quelque chose à donner à la foule à ce propos, parce qu'annuler un sort sans baguette ça relève de l'impossible pour beaucoup de monde. Ils devaient tous se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça et où se trouvait ladite baguette.

\- Je ne tirerais pas ma baguette pour vous, a dit Dante. Mais ma femme n'hésitera pas, comme vous l'avez constaté. Voici un conseil d'ami : renoncez avant qu'elle ne réponde réellement à votre provocation.

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre protection freluquet !

\- Je détesterais devoir insister, a réplique Dante avec une expression qui devait être menaçante.

Je ne sais pas exactement quelle tête il faisait, mais toujours est –il que le vieux sorcier a renoncé et s'en est allé en bousculant tout le monde. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mais il restait encore le cas Cameron à résoudre. Nous l'avons cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise ce qu'il avait fait. Il nous a finalement avoué qu'il avait fait un pari avec les autres garçons : ils l'avaient dit incapable d'aller voir l'oncle Dédé et l'appeler ainsi. Bien entendu, il a fallu qu'il aille le faire pour prouver le contraire alors qu'Elisha nous avait bien dit de ne surtout jamais dire ça en sa présence. Et le vieux sorcier s'est énervé, ce qui est son droit. Mais aller aussi loin pour un surnom, c'était quand même stupide. Du coup, Cameron a passé toute la fin de soirée au coin pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes. Même Dante était d'accord avec moi sur le coup.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me soit arrivée ce soir. Le dessert était en train d'être servi quand quelqu'un m'a attrapée le bras droit à deux mains et j'ai ressenti une puissante décharge de magie rouge me traverser. Ça m'a fait mal et je me suis brutalement redressée, en m'arrachant à la prise de cette personne. Qui n'était autre qu'un garçon de 5ans. Il était tombé sur les fesses à cause de la violence avec laquelle je m'étais dégagée.

\- Tu brilles ! a t –il dit en se redressant tout en tendant les bras pour de nouveau me toucher. Tu brilles ! Mais pourquoi tu brilles qu'à moitié ?

\- Karl ! s'est alors exclamé une voix féminine.

Une femme est arrivée, l'air complètement paniquée, et elle a attrapé ce garçon, qui devait être son fils, par le col.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ! Je suis désolée madame, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Sa magie lui pose beaucoup de problèmes.

Elle a pris son fils dans ses bras et a commencé à s'éloigner. Il n'a pas été content : il s'est mis à hurler comme un pourceau mené à l'abattoir et tendait désespérément les bras vers moi. Minute. Une vague de magie rouge, je ne brille _qu'à moitié_ et un problème de magie ? Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour additionner deux et deux. J'ai quitté ma place pour les suivre. Je suis arrivée juste au moment où le couple était en train de partir en tenant l'enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en m'appelant.

\- Attendez ! me suis – je exclamée.

Ils ont semblé surpris et étaient sans doute prêts à m'envoyer balader mais leur fils s'est immédiatement calmé quand il m'a vue approcher.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe avec lui, leur ai – je dit.

J'ai d'abord tendu ma main gauche pour le toucher, et il s'est laissé fait, mais il a vite tendu les siennes vers mon bras droit. Il avait la peau tellement incandescente que je me suis demandée comment ses vêtements pouvaient être au contact de sa peau sans prendre feu. Peut –être étaient –ils ignifugés par la magie.

\- Comment pourriez vous savoir ? m'a lancé le père. Nous avons vu des dizaines de Guérisseurs et personne n'a trouvé.

J'ai tendu ma main droite et effleuré les doigts du gamin avec les miens. Non seulement sa peau ne m'a pas paru chaude, mais en plus il en a profité pour me renvoyé une nouvelle vague de magie rouge. Et ça a fait un mal de chien bon sang ! J'ai grogné en repliant mon bras contre moi.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'est inquiétée la femme.

\- Votre fils fait de la magie rouge. Et ce n'est pas bien de la déverser ainsi chez les gens, ai – je reproché au garçon qui m'a fixée.

\- Tu la prends ! a t –il répondu l'air tout content. Tu la prends ! J'ai moins chaud.

De prime abord, ça parait sans queue ni tête, mais replacé dans le contexte, ça prend tout son sens. Il me voit briller parce qu'il est capable de la déceler chez les gens. Normalement moi aussi je la vois, mais chez lui, il n'y avait pas de magie rouge qui s'extériorisait. Ce qui était quand même assez étonnant : normalement tous les mages rouges ont une aura particulière autours d'eux qu'ils ne peuvent pas altérer. Je me suis alors demandée si ce petit garçon n'était pas trop jeune pour comprendre comment relâcher sa magie.

\- Il est tout le temps le temps aussi chaud ? ai – je demandé.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il casse tout ce qu'il touche ?

Je les ai vu échanger un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Comment savez vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il fait de la magie rouge et je suis, enfin j'étais, une mage rouge. Si les Guérisseurs que vous avez vu n'étaient pas eux même mages rouges ils ne pouvaient rien deviner. C'est extrêmement rare, vous savez ?

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Sortons.

Nous nous sommes discrètement éclipsés à l'arrière du ranch. La nuit était fraîche et le ciel dégagé laissait voir les étoiles. Si je devais essayer de faire un peu de magie rouge, autant que ce soit dans un lieu dégagé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer et j'avais déjà constaté combien la magie rouge était imprévisible.

\- La magie rouge est une magie sauvage et difficile à contrôler, ai – je appris aux parents. Et je crois que votre fils ne sait pas comment l'extérioriser : il l'accumule en lui ce qui explique sa chaleur corporelle... L'une des premières choses qu'on peut faire avec cette magie c'est augmenter sa force. Je peux passer mon poing à travers un mur de brique sans difficultés et sans dommage.

\- Il a fait s'écrouler notre maison l'an dernier, m'a appris la mère avec un air fébrile.

\- Il est puissant.

\- Que doit –on faire ?

\- Vous-même, vous ne pouvez rien faire vu que vous n'avez pas le don. En revanche, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lui trouver rapidement un Maître en magie rouge. Il doit apprendre à se contrôler au plus vite pour éviter les catastrophes.

\- Ne pouvez vous rien faire vous ? m'a demandé le sorcier.

\- Il essaye de se débarrasser de son surplus de magie à travers moi, ai – je expliqué en regardant le garçon qui se tortillait dans les bras de ses parents pour tenter de me toucher. Il ne sait pas comment faire alors il veut se servir de moi qui ait la technique. C'est très logique comme réaction et tout à fait normal.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, je vais essayer de l'aider.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ce gamin batailler seul avec cette magie. Elle est tellement dangereuse ! Et je craignais qu'il finisse par mourir à force de trop en accumuler en lui. Les mages rouges ont _besoin_ de pratiquer car la magie s'accumule en eux sans cesse et se renouvelle tout le temps. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie "commune" si j'ose dire, qui au bout d'un moment arrête de proliférer, en général quand le sorcier devient adulte.

J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention du garçon pour lui expliquer comment je voulais l'aider, mais il avait l'air totalement incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je me suis demandée si la magie rouge pouvait rendre fou quelqu'un qui la contenait trop. Sans doute. Je ne sais pas. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans cette équation.

\- Bon, on va faire autrement. Je vais m'éloigner, ai – je annoncé aux parents. Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas à côté. Vous allez le lâcher et il va se précipiter vers moi.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Oui. La magie rouge est dangereuse, surtout non contrôlée comme chez votre fils. Mais dans son état, ce serait encore plus dangereux de ne rien faire.

Ils se sont à nouveau entre regardés puis ont accepté. Comme annoncé, j'ai fait plusieurs pas pour m'éloigner et je me suis placée de telle sorte à ce que mon bras droit pointe vers les montagnes. Je me suis ensuite agenouillée pour qu'il puisse me toucher au niveau du haut du corps vu que les seuls points de magie rouge encore disponibles chez moi sont la tête, la nuque et la main. J'avais l'intention d'absorber sa magie au niveau du point de la nuque et la détourner vers celui de la main pour l'éjecter vers les montagnes. Le tout en scellant fermement le point au niveau de ma tête, là où mon loup est ancré : je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il gagne en puissance. On s'entend bien, mais je crains toujours qu'il essaye de prendre le dessus. Surtout qu'il était bien réveillé comme je l'avais appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde pour me préparer et quand j'ai été prête, j'ai fait signe aux parents qu'ils pouvaient le lâcher. Karl s'est précipité vers moi à toute vitesse, mains tendues. J'ai utilisé ma main gauche pour qu'il pose les siennes où je le voulais.

Et là, ça a été le déferlement de magie. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle puissance. Pour imager, je m'étais attendue à recevoir une rivière de magie, mais c'est un océan déchaîné qui s'est déversé en moi. Et ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Mais je n'ai même pas réussi à crier tellement j'ai lutté pour détourner cette magie vers mon bras. Au dernier moment, me rendant compte de la quantité de magie, j'ai levé la main vers le ciel pour l'y envoyer. Je crois que sinon j'aurais pu atomiser la montagne. Et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

La magie ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il y a un moment où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais incapable de tout encaisser. J'ai essayé de le repousser loin de moi, mais la magie rouge lui donnait une force surhumaine et je n'ai pas réussi. On aurait dit que j'essayais de tirer une statue de centaines de tonnes qui en plus aurait eu sa peau soudée à la mienne. Fatalement, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Sa magie a balayé la barrière que j'avais mise en place et s'est déversée au niveau du point que j'avais protégé jusque là, touchant le loup. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Du moins, je ne crois pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité parce que je me suis évanouie. Quand je suis revenue à moi, les deux parents étaient penchés au dessus de moi, l'air affreusement inquiets. Karl était dans les bras de sa mère et suçait simplement son pouce, l'air totalement serein. J'avais mal partout, comme si un troupeau d'Abraxan venait de me piétiner abondamment avant que des géants ne décident de me sauter dessus à pieds joints.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? m'a demandée la sorcière.

\- Mal, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais je survivrais. Comment va Karl ?

\- Il n'est plus chaud. Il… Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis…

\- Jamais, compléta son mari.

\- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : lui trouver un Maître en magie rouge pour qu'il apprenne à se contrôler seul.

\- Cela pourrait –il être vous ?

\- Non : je suis une mage rouge, mais je suis estropiée, je suis incapable de faire ça. Sans compter que je suis moi-même encore en apprentissage.

Ils ont semblé déçus, mais ils m'ont promis de se renseigner au plus vite, tout en me remerciant. Ils ont dû m'aider à me relever et me raccompagner à table. Je n'aurais jamais pu me déplacer seule. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ce gamin m'a fait, mais ça fait _mal_.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'est immédiatement inquiété Dante en me voyant.

\- Ça va aller, il faut juste que je me repose.

\- Que s'est –il passé ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, en privé, ai –je répondu.

\- Encore une fois merci, Madame, m'ont dit les parents de Karl. Vous êtes la réponse à toutes nos prières.

\- N'exagérons rien quand même, ai – je marmonné.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on me dirait ça un jour. Tellement faux. Je veux bien leur avoir donné la réponse à un sacré problème, mais ça ne va pas au-delà. J'ai passé la fin de la soirée assise à ma place à attendre que la douleur reflue peu à peu et à surveiller que Cameron reste bien au coin. J'ai laissé Dante s'occuper de la partie "sociale".

J'ai profité de ce temps perdu pour sonder ce qu'il se passait du côté de mon loup. Je l'ai trouvé assommé. Vu sa position il avait l'air d'être tombé plutôt que de dormir. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais ça n'a pas marché. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il m'a semblé plus gros qu'avant, comme je l'avais craint. Il faut attendre de voir ce que ça va donner quand il reprendra conscience. Ça m'inquiète.

Finalement, la soirée a pris fin. C'était l'heure pour les plus vieux de s'en aller. Seuls sont restés les amis d'Aileen et ceux d'Elisha. Ils se sont assis dans un coin sans doute pour discuter de choses que nous ne devons pas entendre. Dante m'a plus ou moins soutenue jusqu'à nos appartements, mais ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Là, il a encore fallu faire face aux questions de Mary. Son frère dormait déjà à moitié et je suis allée le coucher. Mais elle, elle avait vu toute la scène avec Dante et comme elle sait qu'il est cracmol, elle voulait des explications. Comment diable son père était –il capable d'arrêter un sort ?

J'ai laissé Dante lui expliquer. J'espère qu'elle a bien compris qu'il faut que ça reste secret. Dante est persuadé que oui. Ensuite, quand elle a aussi été couchée, j'ai dû lui rencontrer ce qu'il c'est passé avec Karl.

\- Ta gentillesse te tuera, Crys, a soupiré mon mari.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, ai –je sifflé. Je ne suis pas gentille. C'était juste du bon sens : ce gamin était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur au sens littéral du terme.

\- Et tu appelles ça comment si ce n'est pas de la gentillesse ?

\- Faire son devoir.

C'est vrai, je n'avais pas le droit de ne rien faire pour Karl : ça aurait été totalement irresponsable de ma part. Enfin, j'espère que la douleur aura complètement disparu après une nuit de sommeil. La journée a été riche en émotions.

 _*Le ranch, dans la journée*_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le branle-bas de combat : tous les membres de la famille Griffin ont décidé de partir en même temps d'ici. Nous sommes les seuls à rester pour le nouvel an. Ce n'est peut –être pas plus mal : ça nous évitera de finir avec un cadavre sur les bras à cause de leurs problèmes d'héritages.

Karl et ses parents sont venus me saluer avant de partir. Le gamin avait l'air toujours aussi calme et il m'a même souri. Il a touché ma main et une vague de magie rouge m'a traversée de part en part. Mais une vague douce qui m'a effleurée au lieu de me ravager comme hier.

\- Merci, a-t-il dit.

\- De rien bonhomme.

Plus loin, Mary échangeait son adresse avec Dillawn, l'amie qu'elle s'est faite, et je suis sûre qu'elle vont s'écrire au moins quelque temps.

Aileen est aussi venue me voir, les yeux exorbités, un papier que je n'ai que trop bien reconnu à la main.

\- Tu m'offres le Manoir en cadeau de mariage ? a t –elle demandé en agitant l'acte de cession dudit manoir.

\- Hé bien oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ton héritage autant que le mien. J'ai choisi de ne pas y vivre, mais il serait dommage qu'il reste vide. Si jamais toi et ton mari décidez de vous établir en Angleterre, vous ne serrez pas à la rue.

Ce cadeau a l'air de beaucoup plus la perturber que je ne le pensais. Mais elle n'a plus protesté. Je me demande si elle est contente ou effrayée. Si elle a compris qu'en réalité, je ne laisserais pas Cameron hériter de la famille Entwhistle, mais je la lui donnerais à elle. Sans doute. Mon fils n'a pas le tempérament pour garder notre famille hors de l'eau pour le moment et rien ne prouve que ça va s'améliorer. Elle sera une dirigeante avisée quand viendra son temps.

Quand toute la famille Griffin est repartie, les parents d'Elisha nous ont tous emmenés vers la ville moldue la plus proche pour y passer l'après-midi et la soirée jusqu'à minuit. Aileen et son mari ne partiront en lune de miel que l'été prochain : hors de question de rater l'entraînement et la saison d'Hippo-Ball !

 _Vendredi 1 er Janvier 1993 : maison_

Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Je me sens toujours mieux ici. Le Phare est réellement devenu mon foyer comme l'a été le Manoir des Roses avant. Ces quelques jours au Texas ont été fatiguants pour tout le monde. Heureusement, nous avons le week-end pour nous reposer.

 _Samedi 2 Janvier 1993 : maison_

Qu'est ce que j'ai pas dit ! Évidemment que le week-end ne pouvait pas être reposant vu que j'ai dit qu'il le serait ! Ah ! Je suis énervée.

Mary est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour me parler de l'elfe qui était entré au Phare, dans sa chambre, cet été. Il se trouve qu'il est responsable de sa chute au terrain de Quidditch et qu'il a fait ça pour " _qu'elle soit suffisamment blessée pour ne plus retourner à Poudlard_ ". Parce que le but dudit elfe c'est de l'empêcher d'aller à l'école pour qu'elle soit protégée des choses atroces qui vont s'y produire. Et le plus beau dans l'histoire ? Il s'agit de Dobby. Le fils de Tera et Yoki, mes propres elfes de maison, que j'ai vendu aux Malefoy. Autant dire que ça enfonce encore un peu plus le clou.

Il est hors de question qu'elle retourne à Poudlard si Dobby est décidé à faire en sorte qu'elle n'y aille pas. Je l'avais dit, que les elfes étaient dangereux, non ? Il a déjà failli la rendre tétraplégique, pas question de lui laisser une nouvelle occasion ! Demain, Mary et moi allons aller chez les Malefoy, qui sont des pro-Voldemort notables, pour régler l'histoire. J'ai envoyé Tera porter le message.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	19. Surveiller sa santé

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup **Cognards** ! Ca me fait plaisir de lire ça :)_

 _Merci pour cette longue review **Klywen** ! Oui ton impression ne te trompe pas : l'action commence à revenir et j'ai envie de dire qu'il était temps X)_

 _Beaucoup de monde a détesté le fait que Dante entre dans la vie de Crys mais je t'assure que c'était pour son bien. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'Andreas : ils se seraient sans doute battu à tout bout de champs. De toute façon, Andreas est un solitaire, même s'il vit avec quelqu'un il ne "vivra" pas vraiment avec elle, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En fait, si Crys avait été plus âgée, tu sais avec qui ça aurait merveilleusement bien collé ? Avec Alastor Maugrey. Et oui XD_

 _Et elle n'a pas entièrement perdu son habilité à faire de la magie rouge... C'est un détail, mais c'est important._

 _Hello **mimi70** ! Au fur et à mesure du temps la Vengeance et RAD vont diverger de plus en plus, ça va me permettre d'élargir le panorama que j'ai lorsque j'écris et j'avoue que j'attendais ça. _

_Alors il n'y a qu'une moitié des Griffin qui détestent les moldus et c'est l'un de leur nombreux sujets de discorde. Mieux vaut éviter de réunir toute leur famille en même temps parce que le débat sur les moldus finit généralement avec des sorciers à l'hôpital. Les parents de Dante ont effectivement un ranch pour les moldus et ça leur attire beaucoup de problèmes. Certaines personnes espèrent pouvoir récupérer le ranch et chasser tous les moldus qui y séjournent d'un bout coup de pied au cul. Et oui, c'est pas la joie dans leur famille._

 _Salut **Mathilde** ! Bien pensé, je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un se souviendrait de ce détail, mais non. Ce maître de magie rouge est toujours dans son vieux corps à la recherche de sa prochaine victime... Mais les parents de Karl ont intérêt à faire attention quand ils chercheront un Maître en magie rouge pour lui... Pour ta question sur RAD : Crystall a fait fuir les croups grâce à l'aura que dégage le loup-garou dans sa tête quand elle l'appelle. Elle peut faire fuir à peu près toutes les créatures magiques avec ça vu que les loups-garous sont considérés comme les "big boss" c'est-à-dire les plus dangereux. _

_Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

 **Surveiller sa santé**

 _Samedi 2 Janvier 1993 : maison_

Nous sommes de retour saines et sauves du Manoir Malefoy. Autant dire que je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Cameron voulait venir avec moi et Mary, mais il était hors de question qu'il nous accompagne. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas concerné par cette histoire, ensuite parce que malgré tous mes efforts, il ne sait pas se tenir. Il aurait sans doute provoqué au moins trois incidents diplomatiques.

J'ai ressortis une vieille robe qui avait appartenu à ma mère en son temps. J'ai dû faire un grand tri au Manoir des Roses avant de le donner à Aileen. J'avais déjà récupéré certaines choses auparavant : l'ancien bureau de mon père se trouve ici au Phare avec certains meubles ainsi que la bibliothèque. Mais il restait toutes les affaires personnelles de mes parents, de Queenie et d'Oliver. J'en ai donné certaines, jeté beaucoup, gardé d'autres. Notamment des robes pour le cas où je serais obligée d'avoir l'air de ce que je suis censée être : la dirigeante d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Je n'imaginais pas que ça me servirait si vite. Bref.

J'ai transplané avec Mary et on est remontées à pied jusqu'au manoir Malefoy qui se trouve au sud du Wiltshire. Je pouvais sentir tous les sorts destinés à repousser les moldus. Leurs haies en étaient tellement imprégnées que ça a réussi à me rendre malade moi aussi. Ou alors c'était peut –être juste l'idée d'aller les voir et de réussir à faire tourner la situation en ma faveur sans leur révéler certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'ils pouvaient très bien tuer Mary en donnant un seul petit ordre à leur elfe. Les sorciers sous estiment beaucoup trop ces créatures et je préfèrerais que ça reste ainsi.

Le Manoir des Malefoy me rappelait celui de mes parents, à l'époque où j'avais été reniée. Il est sombre, glacé, ostentatoire. C'est Dobby qui nous a ouvert et si je l'ai toujours apprécié, après tout c'est le fils de mes elfes, c'était avant ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est recroquevillé sous mon regard, et il faisait bien.

Les portraits des ascendants Malefoy dans le hall nous ont examinées d'un air sceptique avant que Lucius n'arrive. Normalement, c'était une rencontre formelle mais non publique et donc il n'aurait pas fallut mettre nos plus beaux atours. Mais lui comme moi avions sorti le grand jeu, c'était une compétition. Nous ne sommes pas proches et il sait que j'ai lutté contre Voldemort comme je sais qu'il est un Mangemort qui a échappé à Azkaban. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'Alastor a essayé de le coincer de nombreuses fois depuis.

Mary et moi avons été invitées pour le thé et j'ai fait la connaissance de leur fils Drago. Ses yeux hautains brillaient au milieu de son visage pointu et j'ai eu la vague impression qu'il se croyait mieux que moi. Mary, en revanche, a été contente de le voir. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Elle s'est comportée correctement et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir sur le moment.

On a échangé les politesses d'usage et j'ai été agréablement surprise qu'ils compatissent à mon manque d'engouement pour le mari de ma sœur. Mais je doute que ce soir réellement pour les mêmes raisons. Puis, Lucius m'a lancée une petite pique sur le fait que mes parents n'ont pas pu assister au mariage d'Aileen et une autre sur le fait que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts. Il me cherchait et il m'a trouvée quand j'ai parlé de Voldemort en l'appelant par son nom. Après ça, il n'a plus retenté de me titiller. Tant mieux pour tout le monde.

Finalement j'ai pu en venir aux faits. J'ai tourné ça de la façon qui m'arrangeait le plus c'est-à-dire en leur cachant une bonne partie de l'histoire. Je leur ai dit que Dobby semait le chaos à Poudlard en annonçant partout qu'il allait se passer des événements terrible et j'ai sous entendu qu'il avait l'air bien au courant pour un Elfe. J'ai ensuite mis en doute leur capacité à se faire obéir.

J'avais toutes les cartes en mains et j'avais soigneusement préparé cet entretien. Eux étaient pris au dépourvus et je sais qu'ils trament vraiment quelque chose. Je le sais et j'ai essayé de leur montrer rien qu'avec mon regard que je n'étais pas dupe. Un elfe de maison ne ment pas, surtout s'il agit contre la volonté de ses Maîtres comme c'était le cas ici, et Dobby ne pouvait savoir qu'il se tramait quelque chose que parce qu'il a entendu les Malefoy en parler.

Sans surprise, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Dobby a reçu l'ordre de ne plus s'approcher de ma famille et de ne plus interférer dans nos vies. Je sais que l'histoire est loin d'être terminée pour lui, il va recevoir la correction de sa vie, mais je m'en moque. Il s'est attaqué à Mary et ça c'est impardonnable, peu importe combien je pourrais avoir pitié de lui.

 _Dimanche 3 Janvier 1993 : maison_

Ca y est, Mary a repris le chemin de Poudlard. Et cette fois je ne l'ai pas perdue en cours de route. J'ai vu Xenophillus et Luna sur le quai. Mary avait déjà disparu dans le train, mais j'ai pu voir ma petite Luna. Elle a toujours l'air si sereine… Elle m'a assurée adorer Poudlard et quand j'ai demandé si tout se passait bien avec ses camarades, elle m'a dit que oui et que Mary la surveillait bien. Il ne devait pas être très difficile de comprendre que je voulais savoir si ma fille veillait à ce que personne n'embête Luna.

 _Mercredi 6 Janvier 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris Dante entre quatre yeux pour lui dire qu'on devait faire quelque chose pour ses maux de tête. Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Sa médecine moldue ne suffit plus. Et j'ai déjà vérifié qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête parce qu'il avait besoin de lunette : il lit très bien que ce soit de près ou de loin…

\- C'est simple : ou tu vas prendre rendez-vous chez un guérisseur pour ça ou j'en parle à ta mère, ou à Monroe tu as le choix, pour qu'elles le fassent.

\- Ca les inquièteraient pour rien. Et toi aussi, tu t'inquiète pour rien.

\- Je ne crois pas non : tu n'as jamais eu mal à la tête comme ça depuis dix ans.

\- Crys…

\- Alors s'il n'y a rien fait moi plaisir : prend rendez-vous pour être sûr ! Après je te ficherais la paix ! Oh et je viens avec toi chez ce guérisseur. C'est non négociable.

Sinon il serait bien capable de faire semblant d'avoir pris rendez vous et ne pas y aller du tout. Il me traite souvent de tête de mule, mais il n'est pas vraiment bien placé pour me dire ça. Certes, il est de nature plutôt arrangeante, mais quand il tient à quelque chose, on arrive pas à l'en faire démordre.

\- Et pas dans dix ans, ai – je rajouté. Cette semaine au plus tard, je veux que tu aies une date de rendez vous. Inscrite sur le calendrier, cela va de sois.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

\- T'as tout compris. Quand il s'agit de ta santé et que tu montres une aussi mauvaise fois je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Sympa.

\- On reparle de quand _moi_ , je suis malade et de ce que tu me dis alors ? ai – je demandé.

Il n'a plus rien rajouté après ça et m'a promis qu'il allait le faire. Mais " _c'est bien pour que tu me fiche la paix_ ". Une bonne chose de faite.

 _Vendredi 8 Janvier 1993 : maison_

Dante a rendez vous chez un guérisseur moldu appelé "neurologue" dans un mois. Ils ne sont vraiment pas pressés chez les moldus. Mais c'est déjà ça de prit.

 _Samedi 9 Janvier 1993 : maison _

Je ressors tout juste de ma première pleine lune depuis que le loup a gagné en puissance. Et je sens la différence. D'ordinaire, j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il a bien pu faire, mais là il m'a complètement mise de côte. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma nuit et ça m'effraye. D'autant plus que j'ai vu les traces de griffures laissées sur un rocher près de la plage. Dix traits qui collaient parfaitement avec l'écartement de mes doigts quand j'ai posé mes mains dessus. Nul doute que le loup a fait ça. Sauf que je n'avais jamais eu les griffes pour faire ça : si le loup s'y était essayé avec mes doigts humains il les aurait râpé comme du fromage. Alors il semblerait que je subisse une transformation partielle à présent.

J'ai l'impression que Karl a involontairement fait des dégâts. En donnant plus de force au loup, il lui a permis de passer un premier palier vers une transformation physique en loup-garou. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout.

Dante m'a assurée que je ne me suis pas approchée du Phare, ce qui est un grand soulagement. Toutefois, si je constate que ça devient trop dangereux, je prendrais la Tue-Loup. J'aime bien le loup, mais pas au point de prendre le moindre risque.

 _Lundi 8 Février 1993 : maison_

On revient de Londres avec Dante et de son rendez vous chez le guérisseur... Qui n'a pas été bien rassurant. Il a fait des tests bizarre et somme toute les sorts de diagnostics sont bien plus simple que toute cette mascarade pour voir si tout est en ordre. Puis, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se prononcer et que Dante devait passer un examen appelé IMR ou RIM ou IRN ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'on devait revenir une fois que ce serait fait. Toute cette attente pour devoir encore attendre, les moldus sont vraiment bizarres.

L'examen est programmé dans un hôpital moldu d'ici un mois. Encore.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	20. Le verdict tombe

_Haha, désolée **Rose-Eliade** ^^"_

 _De rien **Mathilde**. Je ne répondrais pas à cette question : il suffit que tu lises le chapitre pour savoir. _

_Je pense que tout le monde a déjà eu à faire face à cette attente interminable pour avoir un rendez-vous chez le médecin **Antig0ne.**_

 _Parce que j'aime ça **Cognards** (grand rire sadique) XD Et je n'ai laissé traîner aucun indice si ma mémoire est bonne. Merci ^^_

 _Crystall va en avoir de l'action, ça c'est sûr **mimi70**! _

_En fait, c'est beaucoup plus frustrant pour l'entourage de Dante que pour Dante lui même. Lui, il vit très bien le fait d'être un cracmol bizarre et de ne pas pouvoir être soigné par la médecine sorcière. Mais c'est sûr que s'il y avait accès ses problèmes disparaîtraient rapidement..._

 _Bienvenue sur mes fic **Moon of Kello**! Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Dante prenne soudainement autant d'importance. Moi aussi je trouve ce début du tome 3 beaucoup trop tranquille... Mais Crys a bien le droit à quelques années paisibles avant que Voldy ne pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle et Andreas se soient un jour vus comme des justiciers mais comme sanguinaires, ça par contre oui X) _

_Merci pour la review : recevoir des retours me booste toujours pour écrire !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Le verdict tombe**

 _Mardi_ 9 _Mars 1993 : maison_

Je ressors tout juste de la pleine lune. D'ordinaire, je vais me coucher après, mais ce matin Dante a rendez-vous pour son examen à l'hôpital et je tiens à être présente. Il a essayé de m'en décourager, mais il est hors de question qu'il y aille seul !

Je laisse Cameron au Phare avec Léonie qui continue à venir presque tous les jours pour lui faire la classe. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Mary pour le narguer de ses connaissances, il est beaucoup moins enthousiasmé à l'idée d'apprendre, mais il n'a pas le choix. Pour une fois ça m'arrange qu'elle soit là.

 _*Maison*_

Merlin. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Les guérisseurs moldus ont trouvé quelque chose. Ils ont fait entrer Dante dans la machine la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Il était allongé sur le dos avec comme consigne de ne pas bouger et un énorme anneau avec un trou au milieu, ça ressemblait à un donuts, lui est passé autours. Je n'ai pas pu voir comment se déroulait l'examen mais ils m'ont montré la machine avant parce que j'avais visiblement l'air très angoissée.

J'ai attendu ce qui m'a semblé des heures avant que Dante ne me rejoigne et trois fois plus longtemps avant qu'on ait les résultats. L'air grave du guérisseur qui nous a accueilli dans son bureau ne me disait déjà rien qui vaille.

\- Alors ? a demandé Dante qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait l'air aussi nerveux que moi.

Le guérisseur a alors étalé des images sur la table. Le papier était étrange, ça ne ressemblait même pas à du papier en fait, plutôt à du plastique. C'était en noir et blanc et ça représentait des coupes de cerveau qui devait être celui de Dante. Et même moi, qui voyait ça pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu où était le problème. Au milieu du cerveau qui était dans les tons grisés se trouvait une grosse masse blanche qui avait le même genre de spirale qu'une coquille d'escargot. Comparé à la taille du cerveau, c'était vraiment énorme. Je me suis sentie pâlir.

\- La tumeur a une taille assez importante, il est vraiment dommageable que vous n'ayez pas consulté plus tôt.

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'on attend, ai – je craché énervée qu'il ose nous dire ça alors que c'était de leur faute.

\- Ce sont les délais, madame, il aurait fallu venir dès l'apparition des premiers symptômes. Vu la taille de cette tumeur, elle a eu le temps de se développer bien avant que vous ne preniez rendez-vous chez un médecin.

J'ai résisté à l'envie de répliquer et j'ai reporté mon attention sur Dante. Il était figé, les yeux braqués sur les images. Le médecin a continué, imperturbable :

\- L'aspect de la tumeur est très caractéristique, c'est sans doute un glioblastome. Nous allons pratiquer une biopsie. Le plus vite possible. Nous en saurons plus après.

\- Et c'est tout ? ai – je dit. Il faut encore attendre ? Et c'est quoi une biopsie d'abord ?

\- Nous allons prélever un bout de la tumeur pour l'examiner. Malgré sa taille, elle peut très bien être bénigne, ce que je vous souhaite, même si je doute que ce soit le cas. On saura aussi ensuite si la tumeur est opérable.

Donc, ils avaient l'intention de faire un trou dans le cerveau de Dante pour aller lui arracher un bout de tumeur ? J'avais bien compris ? J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais sans grand succès.

\- Vu l'urgence, je pense pouvoir obtenir une place au bloc pour demain matin, a poursuivi le médecin, imperturbable. On va vous trouver une chambre pour la nuit, Monsieur White, et notre secrétaire va vous préparer les papiers.

\- Attendez ! Vous le gardez ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… C'est… C'est rapide.

Je n'étais vraiment pas préparée à ce qu'ils décident de le garder à l'hôpital.

\- Madame White, vous vous plaignez que vous aviez été mise en attente deux mois il y a quelques minutes et maintenant vous vous plaignez du contraire.

\- Crys est toujours comme ça, a tenté de plaisanter Dante avec un faible sourire.

\- Nous allons nous débrouiller pour vous biopsier demain dans la matinée et je ne sais pas encore quand : il est plus logique de vous garder ici pour la nuit. Ça nous permettra aussi de surveiller de plus près vos symptômes.

J'ai grimacé avant de me tourner vers Dante. Il a à nouveau tenté de sourire mais sans grand succès. Et il a décidé de rester, comme le guérisseur le lui avait dit. J'ai quitté l'hôpital un peu hébétée. Je me suis assise sur le premier banc que j'ai trouvé et je suis resté là longtemps. Plus d'une heure à regarder les voitures et les piétons passer. C'était le vide total dans ma tête.

Je n'ai bougé que quand il a commencé à pleuvoir et j'ai transplané jusqu'au Phare. Il ne pleuvait pas ici. J'ai regardé un moment cet endroit qui était devenu ma maison, et celle de Dante, ces dix dernières années en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Cameron. On ne lui avait pas dit où on allait, on s'était contentés de le laisser avec sa grand-mère pour ses leçons. Il n'était pas au courant et je savais déjà d'avance qu'il allait très mal le prendre quand j'allais lui expliquer.

J'ai croisé en premier Léonie qui a jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi avant de reporter son attention sur moi, et son regard s'est fait plus tranchant.

\- Où est mon fils ?

Quand elle a dit ça avec son air menaçant, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon alors que son fils était marié, père et trentenaire. J'aurais aussi fait la même chose avec Cameron s'il avait été à la place de son père. Et je détesterais sans doute sa futur femme aussi. L'ironie de l'histoire veut qu'elle et moi ne soyons finalement pas si différentes que ça, même si on se hait cordialement. Bizarre que j'ai eu ce genre de révélation maintenant.

\- Ils l'ont gardé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sur l'image ils ont vu une tumeur et ils doivent faire une biopsie, vraisemblablement demain.

\- Merlin nous vienne en aide.

Elle a posé une main sur son cœur, et le visage défait, elle est allée s'asseoir dans le salon. Je l'ai imitée et j'ai fait apparaître deux tasses de thé. On en avait toutes les deux besoin.

\- Je retournerais le voir demain, si vous voulez venir... ai – je dit en une tentative de paix.

\- J'irais de mon côté avec Ethan, merci, a t –elle répondu sèchement avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

Cameron a alors débarqué, les mains pleines d'encre parce qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à écrire à la plume sans s'en mettre partout malgré quatre ans d'exercice, et a lancé :

\- Grand-Ma est partie ? Elle m'a même pas dit au revoir.

\- Elle m'a chargée de te dire au revoir de sa part, ai – je improvisé.

\- Alors ça va. Où est papa ? Il avait dit qu'on irait à la serre des choux mordeurs pour planter mes mufliers quand j'aurais fini mes leçons.

Pour gagner un peu de temps, je l'ai attiré sur mes genoux, mais il a refusé de s'y installer prétextant qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et a froncé les sourcils, attendant une réponse :

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes tous les deux allés chez le guérisseur à l'hôpital pour qu'il regarde pourquoi papa avait mal à la tête.

\- Il avait tout le temps mal, a t –il confirmé en hochant la tête. C'est bien. Mais pourquoi il est pas là ?

\- Quand ils lui ont fait des examens ils ont trouvé une tumeur dans son cerveau.

\- C'est quoi une tumeur ?

\- C'est… comme une grosse boule qui est dans sa tête et qui grossit. On ne sait pas très bien pourquoi ça arrive, mais c'est pour ça qu'il avait mal à la tête : la tumeur appuyait sur son cerveau.

\- Ben alors tout va bien : les guérisseurs ils vont lancer un sort et il n'aura plus mal à la tête.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça chez les moldus. Il vont devoir lui faire des examens en plus et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas rentré ce soir.

\- Pourquoi il va chez les moldus ?

\- Les sorciers ne peuvent pas l'aider.

\- Parce qu'il est cracmol ?

\- Oui.

D'accord, ce n'est pas exactement la vérité mais bon… Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Cameron a encore un peu plus froncé les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Mais il sera de retour demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas : ils ne m'ont pas dit quand il pourra rentrer. Sans doute dans deux ou trois jours. Il faut qu'ils le surveillent.

\- Alors qui va m'aider à planter mon muflier ?

Il l'a mieux pris que je ne le pensais. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas saisi le réelle gravité de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il ne croit pas une seconde que son père ne reviendra pas ou qu'il risque de ne pas pouvoir être soigné. Moi j'y pense mais j'espère de tout cœur que ce sera bénin.

\- Hé bien, je suppose que je vais devoir m'y coller. Mais je te préviens : je n'ai jamais utilisé de pelle de ma vie.

\- T'as qu'à utiliser la magie.

\- Ce serait tricher. Tu devais faire ça avec papa, alors on va faire à sa manière.

Autant dire que je n'ai pas tenu longtemps ma résolution. J'ai plutôt utilisé la pelle pour taper sur les choux mordeurs qui se faisaient trop entreprenants. De vraies petites saletés. S'ils n'étaient pas excellent une fois en soupe et si on pouvait en trouver de qualité dans le commerce, je ne m'embêterais pas à les planter.

 _Mercredi 10 Mars 1993 : maison_

Dante n'avait pas l'air en forme quand je suis venue le voir cet après midi. Il avait le crâne entièrement rasé et un gros pansement dessus.

\- Ils ne voulaient raser qu'un rond, mais j'aurais eu l'air con avec juste un trou sans cheveux sur le haut du crâne, a expliqué Dante devant mon regard étonné.

\- On voit de nouveau le tatouage que tu t'étais fait sur le crâne, ai – je commenté. Je l'avais oublié à force de toujours te voir avec des cheveux.

Ça l'a fait sourire et on a échangé quelques banalités. Je lui ai parlé de mon fiasco de jardinage d'hier et il m'a promis de m'apprendre à utiliser une pelle quand il rentrera.

\- Les résultats devraient arriver dans la journée, a t –il finalement dit. Mes parents voulaient attendre ici mais je les ai convaincu que ça ne valait pas la peine.

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui alors ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils m'ont mis une dose de cheval d'anesthésique : apparemment ça ne marche pas très bien sur moi.

\- A cause de ta "particularité" tu penses ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec les médicaments moldus jusque là, alors ne pense pas non. Ça doit être la tumeur qui dérègle tout.

\- Tu crois qu'elles pourrait influer sur le fait que tu repousses la magie ? ai – je demandé soudainement beaucoup plus intéressée.

\- Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée…

\- Si tu deviens sensible à la magie, ta tumeur sera une formalité, qu'elle soit maligne ou bénigne.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de me jeter un sort, mais je ne crois pas qu'une tumeur pour grosse qu'elle soit change quelque chose au fait que je repousse la magie.

J'ai préféré vérifier. J'ai jeté un sort de diagnostic inoffensif, mais il avait à peine effleuré sa peau qu'il a disparu. Apparemment, il résiste toujours à la magie. J'ai poussé un petit soupir en rangeant ma baguette au cas où quelqu'un entrerait sans frapper. Je lui avais apporté son matériel de dessin et il a décidé qu'il dessinerait quelque chose pour Cameron. Les enfants de moins de douze ans ne sont pas autorisés à venir en visite en neurologie. Moi, je l'ai simplement regardé faire. Totalement concentré comme il l'était, il n'avait pas l'air malade même avec ce gros pansement sur la tête.

\- Arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça, m'a t –il ordonné.

\- Tu me dessines ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Quand est ce que je ne te dessine pas, amour ? a t –il répondu.

A vrai dire, je l'ai toujours vu dessiner des paysages et ce que les clients de la boutique de tatouage demandent. Je l'ai rarement vu me dessiner. Je n'étais peut –être pas assez attentive. J'ai continué à le fixer et soudainement, il a tourné la page de son bloc. Je n'ai entre-aperçu que des nuances de gris avant qu'il recommence un nouveau dessin.

\- Je ne peux pas voir ? ai – je demandé.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a souri, et j'ai dû m'en contenter. Il avait l'air heureux sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et franchement, je ne demandais pas plus. S'il ne voulait pas que je vois ce dessin, je ne le regarderais pas. Point.

Le guérisseur qu'on a vu hier est venu nous parler en fin d'après-midi jusque au moment où je me disais que je ferais bien de rentrer et que Cameron allait déjà me reprocher longuement d'être partie toute l'après-midi.

\- Ah, Mme White, vous êtes là aussi. Monsieur, souhaitez vous d'abord que nous parlions seuls ?

\- Non, allez – y. Je préfère qu'elle entende tout en même temps que moi.

\- Très bien. Vos résultats sont revenus… ils ne sont pas très bons. Comme je le craignais, il s'agit d'une tumeur maligne et je crains qu'elle soit inopérable.

Tout le peu de sérénité que j'avais réussi à gagner avec Dante cet après-midi venait de s'envoler en quelques secondes. Je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai attrapé sa main autant pour moi que pour lui. J'ai regardé ce guérisseur comme si ma vie en dépendait et c'était le cas.

\- A présent deux options s'offrent à nous. Nous pouvons vous proposer des traitements, notamment de la radio-chimiothérapie, ce qui devrait ralentir quelque peu sa progression. Mais à un stade aussi avancé, je ne peux vous promettre aucun résultat.

\- Ou ? ai – je demandé en me disant qu'il avait dû évoquer la pire des possibilités en premier.

\- Ou ne rien faire et laisser la tumeur suivre son évolution naturelle. Nous avons un très bon service de soin palliatif ici et…

Mon cerveau c'est un tant sois peu déconnecté à ce moment là. Ne venait –il pas de dire "rien". Comment ça rien ? Rien comme dans : on ne peut plus rien pour vous, vous allez de toute façon mourir ? Dante semblait totalement figé.

\- Comment ça rien ? ai – je dit en interrompant le guérisseur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de guérir votre mari.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Trouvez quelque chose ! Faites quelque chose ! C'est votre boulot non ?

\- La médecine ne peut pas tout soigner Madame. Moi et mes collègues, que j'ai déjà consultés, pensons qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien faire. La radio-chimiothérapie apporterait beaucoup d'effets secondaires pour quelques hypothétiques semaines de plus.

\- Vous…

\- Crys'.

Dante a semblé sortir de son immobilisme et de son mutisme en m'entendant hausser le ton. Il a serré ma main avant de reporter son attention sur le guérisseur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner ? a t –il demandé.

\- Non, Monsieur.

Silence.

\- Combien de temps il me reste ?

Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme. Son ton était parfaitement mesuré et son expression neutre. Moi, j'avais envie d'exploser tellement je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. S'il n'avait pas été là, on m'aurait entendu hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout de Londres.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs avec une seule imagerie et deux jours d'observation, il faudra revenir d'ici une ou deux semaines pour confirmer la vitesse d'évolution et…

\- Combien ?

\- Trois mois... Peut –être quatre.

J'ai senti quelque chose se briser dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi, mais ça c'est cassé. Toute ma colère a brutalement disparu. Il n'est resté qu'un vide immense. Trois mois, qu'est ce que ça représente ? 12 semaines, 84 jours, 2016 heures.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser quelques minutes ? a ensuite demandé Dante.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pourrez prévenir une infirmière quand vous aurez fini de discuter, je reviendrais alors pour parler de la suite.

L'homme a quitté la pièce avec sa blouse blanche et je l'ai assassiné du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte claque.

\- Comment peux –tu rester aussi calme ? ai – je attaqué. Comment peux – tu admettre qu'il…?

\- Je vais mourir.

La phrase a fait courir des frissons dans tout mon corps et j'ai eu l'impression que tout mes organes se recroquevillaient sur eux même. Jusque là, ça n'avait pas été dit clairement. Trois petits mots qui étaient plus lourds de sens que de longs discours.

\- Non, ai – je chuchoté. Tu ne peux pas mourir.

\- Si. Je ne suis qu'un homme et quelque chose est en train de me grignoter le cerveau. Quelque chose que rien ne pourra arrêter.

\- Il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose, ai – je répondu sur un ton suppliant.

\- Tu l'as entendu non ?

\- Il a dit qu'il y avait des traitements.

\- Il a dit qu'avec la radiothérapies je gagnerais peut –être un peu de temps. Il n'a pas dit qu'il y avait un traitement.

\- Et alors ? Quelques semaines à l'échelle de…

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse gagner quelques semaines avec la radiothérapie. Et je sais que c'est un traitement qui pose beaucoup de problème. A quoi bon souffrir pour gagner un ou deux jours où je serais malade comme un chien ?

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on te soigne ? me suis – je horrifiée.

\- Oui… Non… J'en sais rien.

Il a alors pris la tête entre ses mains et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais tout un foin pour mon confort personnel. Mon égoïsme. Je voulais qu'on soigne Dante pour l'avoir avec moi le plus longtemps possible et avec l'espoir fou que si on essayait, ça guérirait. Comme par magie. Mais je n'ai pas pensé un instant à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à lui. Il venait ni plus ni moins d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir. Prochainement. Très prochainement.

\- Je suis désolée, ai – je chuchoté en l'enlaçant. Je suis désolée.

\- Je vais mourir, a t –il répété en retour.

J'avais à nouveau envie de lui dire "non". Mais ça ne l'aiderait pas. On est restés longtemps immobiles. Qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Le guérisseur est revenu et nous a dit :

\- Tout dépend ce que vous choisissez. Si vous souhaitez quand même tenter une radio-chimiothérapie ou non.

\- Je pourrais gagner combien de temps avec la radio-chimiothérapie ?

\- Ça dépend. Quelques jours, quelques semaines, peut –être quelques mois ou rien du tout. On ne le saura pas avant d'avoir commencé le traitement.

Nouveau silence. J'aurais bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais ça n'était pas ma décision. Alors j'ai regardé Dante et j'ai attendu.

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi pour y réfléchir ?

\- Nous pourrons vous laisser sortir demain matin, mais il faut prendre une décision au plus vite. D'après ce qu'on peut supposer de la vitesse d'évolution de votre tumeur chaque jour, si ce n'est que chaque heure, compte. Elle est particulièrement agressive.

A part ça, il n'essayait pas de pousser la décision… Je comprenais l'urgence, mais là dans le feu de l'action, personne n'aurait pu prendre une décision censée. Le guérisseur est finalement parti en disant qu'il reviendrait en discuter avant sa sortie demain. Et j'ai dû m'en aller aussi. Je voulais rester, mais le dîner allait être servi et je me suis gentiment faite chasser par les infirmières. Génial, Dante avait vraiment besoin d'être seul juste maintenant !

J'étais d'une humeur plus que maussade en arrivant au Phare. Cameron m'attendait de pied ferme. Le dîner était déjà prêt, je pouvais le sentir à l'odeur. Un de mes elfes devait avoir décidé de prendre les choses en main.

\- Où est papa ? a t –il demandé.

\- Il rentre demain, il doit encore un peu se reposer avant.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il m'a dit de te donner ça.

Dante avait dessiné un dragon pour Cameron. Le jour où je comprendrais l'obsession des garçons pour ces reptiles mangeur d'Homme sera un jour faste. Pour moi, ils sont juste bons à fournir des ingrédients essentiels à mes potions. Ils sauvent des vies au lieu d'en prendre comme ça.

 _Jeudi 11 Mars 1993 : maison_

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et quand je me suis retournée et que j'ai constaté que le côté où Dante dort était vide, ça m'a fichu encore un coup au moral. Et après, j'ai pensé que j'allais devoir m'y habituer parce que bientôt il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir à côté de moi. Là, c'était terminé.

Alors je me suis levée et j'ai tourné en rond dans le Phare pendant des heures, j'ai feuilleté des livres sans grand espoir et j'ai cherché quelque chose à faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à attendre, alors que mon mari allait mourir. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais impuissante et j'ai toujours haï ça.

J'ai finalement transplané au milieu de la nuit pour aller voir quelqu'un que je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir, mais qui aurait forcément quelque chose à dire sur la situation, et peut –être une solution que je pourrais marchander.

La Citadelle des Gryphem n'a pas changé. Le lierre envahissait encore un peu plus les murs, d'autres fenêtres avaient été brisées et sous la lune décroissante mais encore bien ronde, le dôme de protection qui l'entourait luisait d'un bleu étrange. Zilphya m'attendait, elle aussi luisant du même bleu que le dôme, de l'autre côté du portail en fer forgé. On s'est observées une seconde avant que je ne dise :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Oui. Et je ne peux rien.

\- Tu ne peux rien ou tu ne veux pas ? ai – je sifflé.

\- Je ne peux rien. Dans quatre mois, il s'éteindra et aucun remède n'y changera rien. Accepter les traitements ne lui amènera que de la souffrance.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Je l'ai vu.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Longtemps. En allant là-bas, je pensais qu'elle m'apporter une solution, pas briser la minuscule étincelle d'espoir qu'il me restait.

\- Pourquoi ? ai – je finalement demandé. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a t –il fait ?

\- Rien. Le Destin ne se maîtrise pas. Et le sien était de mourir jeune comme tous les cracmols dans son genre. Ils meurent tous jeunes d'une maladie incurable car toute personne a besoin d'une petit part de magie pour vivre, même les moldus. Sans magie, on ne peut survivre bien longtemps. Une trentaine d'année est un beau parcours.

\- Tu savais pour lui, ai – je platement constaté.

\- Crois – tu qu'un tel phénomène m'aurait échappé ? Je ne peux rien faire ni pour lui, ni pour toi. Il a vécu aimé, et ton amour est tout ce qu'il te reste à lui donner pour qu'il parte de la meilleure des façons.

Je l'ai rarement vue aussi gentille avec moi. Mais après ce qu'elle a dit m'a frappée. Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime et je suis destinée à voir toutes les personnes que j'aime mourir.

\- C'est de ma faute ? ai – je demandé

\- N'as – tu rien écouté ?

\- Ma malédiction a aussi pesé dans la balance n'est ce pas ? ai – je insisté.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas une malédiction mais un destin. Veille à ne pas mélanger les deux.

Je n'ai jamais vu la différence personnellement. J'ai soupiré, marché un peu, essayé de me calmer, mais c'était peine perdu. Quand ai – je été capable de rester calme et de tout accepter tranquillement ?

\- Fais quelque chose ! Ton destin de merde, tu dois bien pouvoir l'influencer ! Ça ne peux pas finir comme ça ! Dante est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne mérite pas de mourir ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui doit mourir ? Prends ma vie et sers t –en pour le soigner !

\- Ce n'est pas "mon" Destin. Je ne suis qu'un instrument qu'Il balade à sa guise et j'ai bien moins de possibilité d'agir sur Lui que toi.

\- S'il te plaît, ai – je dit. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Même dans la magie noire…

\- Alors il y a finalement une chose en ce monde qui pourrait t'amener à en user, a t –elle constaté.

\- Je compromettrais bien plus que mon âme pour le sauver.

\- La magie ne pourra rien pour lui, qu'elle soit blanche, noire ou rouge.

\- S'il te plaît ! ai – je crié en attrapant les barreaux de la grille qui ont grésillé. Pitié.

\- Je suis désolée.

Et elle est parti comme ça. C'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé.

Oh Merlin, Dante va mourir. Il va _mourir_. Disparaître. Je ne le reverrais plus, je ne pourrais plus le toucher ou lui parler. Il ne sera plus là.

Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans lui ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je me suis laissée tomber au sol et j'ai commencé à pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que j'évacue tout ça. Toute cette peine, cette colère, cette angoisse, cette frustration. Ca devait sortir parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exposer.

\- Pourquoi ? ai – je hurlé. Ça t'amuse de faire ça !? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, hein ?! Il ne mérite pas ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?!

Bien entendu, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Ce maudit destin. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Si la haine pouvait brûler, je pense que le monde entier se serait embrasé dans l'instant. Et j'en aurais rien eu à faire parce que plus rien n'a d'importance.

Dante va mourir.

Je suis restée assise par terre, adossée au portail de la Citadelle jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Cette maudite boule lumineuse continue toujours. Combien de fois j'ai déjà souhaité que le jour ne revienne jamais et que le temps s'arrête ? Trop souvent, je pense.

Le soleil s'est levé et ça veut dire qu'une journée des quelques semaines qu'il reste à Dante est passée et qu'une autre, qui sera beaucoup trop courte, arrive. En fait, c'est le temps notre pire ennemi. Ça l'a toujours été.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai fini par revenir au Phare avant que Cameron ne se réveille. J'ai l'habitude de peu dormir, mais je dois dire que je me sens particulièrement épuisée ce matin. Je n'ai même pas envie d'aller dans mon labo. D'ordinaire je m'y enferme dès que j'ai dit bonjour à tout le monde et j'adore passer ma journée à préparer des potions. Mais l'envie m'est passée pour le moment. Je ne veux pas descendre et me dire que je perds le peu de temps qu'il reste à Dante.

Je regrette d'avoir fait ça durant les dix dernières années. D'avoir perdu le temps que j'aurais pu avoir avec lui juste en réduisant un peu celui passé dans mes chaudrons. Il a tout fait pour que je puisse continuer à faire ce qui me passionne, même travailler moins avec Arlem et pourtant le tatouage représente toute sa vie, et moi je me suis contentée d'en profiter sans même y réfléchir deux fois.

Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne se remet jamais en question avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Dante sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, je vais aller le récupérer là-bas : il faudra appeler le Magicobus pour rentrer.

 _*Maison*_

Dante avait l'air aussi fatigué que moi que je suis arrivée dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter l'hôpital au plus vite et Merlin que je le comprends. Avant qu'on parte, une infirmière a quand même trouvé le moyen de me dire qu'il devait revenir au plus vite, pour son bien, et de signaler la moindre aggravation, comme des pertes de mémoires, de sens, des convulsions…

Cameron a hurlé de joie quand il a vu son père passer le pas de la porte et Dante a été enseveli sous son étreinte et celle de Léonie, sa mère, qui était en train de faire cours à notre fils. C'est bien qu'il soit de retour à la maison. J'ai peur que ça ne dure pas s'il choisit de quand même tenter le traitement.

 _Dimanche 14 mars 1993 : maison_

Quand Cameron a été couché ce soir, Dante m'a rejointe dans le salon et il m'a fixée jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux du journal sportif que j'étais en train d'éplucher dans l'espoir de glaner quelques renseignements sur Aileen.

C'est demain qu'on doit retourner à l'hôpital et je me demandais quand nous allions avoir une discussion à ce propos. Il a attendu le dernier moment visiblement.

\- Pour demain, a t –il commencé. J'ai décidé de refuser les traitements.

Il n'a pas dit pourquoi et je crois bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de me le dire. Et, très honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas tout tenter pour vivre plus longtemps. Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'il aurait tellement voulu avoir plus de temps… Avant, j'aurais pu hurler en entendant cette décision. Mais Zilphya avait tué dans l'œuf mes maigres espoirs de le maintenir plus longtemps en vie grâce aux potions moldues. Je dirais même que je me sentais soulagée qu'il ait décidé ça.

\- D'accord, ai – je simplement dit.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te connais Crys : ce n'est jamais aussi simple avec toi à moins que tu aies une bonne raison derrière.

Il a braqué ses yeux vert sur moi comme pour me scanner et tenter de deviner tout seul pourquoi je prenais les choses aussi calmement. La couleur de ses yeux n'est pas aussi foncée que celle des miens, et n'est pas non plus piquée de bleu comme le sont ceux de Mary. Ils sont d'un vert clair un peu étrange qui donnent l'impression qu'il sait tout.

\- Je vais devoir insister pour savoir ? a t –il ensuite demandé. Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Il m'a fixée avec insistance encore une seconde avant que je ne cède en soupirant. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais c'est toujours lui qui remporte gain de cause. Quand il se bat pour gagner en tout cas, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent et généralement que lorsque je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler

\- J'ai… Disons que je suis allée voir une vieille connaissance avec qui j'avais espéré ne plus jamais avoir besoin de parler.

\- Et… ?

\- Et… Elle m'a dit que les traitements n'auraient rien changé.

\- Tu la crois ?

\- Malheureusement quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui me fera du mal elle a toujours raison.

Il a cligné des yeux, l'air étonné que je me contente de ça. S'il savait… J'aimerais que Zilphya se trompe un jour.

Dante a passé une main sur son crâne rasé, il n'est pas encore habitué à ne plus avoir ses cheveux, avec l'air embêté et soulagé à la fois.

\- Je m'attendais à devoir batailler avec toi pour te ranger à mon avis, a t –il avoué. Je suis presque déçu que ça n'arrive pas. J'avais préparé un long discours argumenté ces derniers jours.

\- Je suis désolée, ai – je compatis. Je suis sûre que j'aurais été convaincue.

\- Si tu veux l'entendre quand même je suis près à te réciter mon discours.

\- Sans façon : je sais très que tu finis toujours par arriver à tes fins.

\- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- S'en est un.

 _Lundi 15 mars 1993 : maison_

Nous sommes revenus de l'hôpital. A vrai dire, nous n'y sommes pas restés bien longtemps. Le guérisseur nous a pris en retard alors qu'on avait rendez-vous et ça m'a déjà agacée avant même qu'on le voit. Il est arrivé et nous a adressé un sourire en nous saluant. Comment pouvait –il sourire ce connard alors qu'il nous a lui-même annoncé que Dante allait mourir ? Je sais bien qu'en fait il n'y est pour rien, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui m'en prendre. Je me sens mieux comme ça.

Le guérisseur a gravement hoché la tête quand il a appris que Dante n'allait pas accepter les traitements, mais vu qu'il pensait que ça n'aurait mené à rien, il n'a pas tenté de le faire changer d'avis. En revanche, il a essayé de le convaincre de rester à l'hôpital pour les prochains mois. Sans succès évidemment. Moi, j'étais simplement en spectatrice, mais j'ai été contente et soulagée que Dante n'en démorde pas et qu'il rentre à la maison. Nous avons quitté l'hôpital avec des potions plus puissantes pour ses maux de tête et il a un rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour surveiller l'évolution de la tumeur.

Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à vraiment réaliser dans quelle situation notre famille se trouve. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser même s'il va bien falloir…

J'ai dit à Dante qu'on allait devoir en parler à Mary, mais il a refusé. Il préfère qu'on attende qu'elle ait fini l'année. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée : elle n'aura pas terminé avant mi-juin et il est possible qu'il… Qu'il ne soit plus là quand ça arrive. Il a dû deviner ce à quoi je pensais et m'a dit en souriant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je tiendrais jusque là.

Comment peut – il être aussi confiant ? Et par Merlin comment peut –il juste sourire ?

* * *

 _Pardon ToT_

 _En plus je suis à la bourre : le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera quand même là samedi prochain si tout va bien :)_

 _A suivre..._


	21. Tensions

_Haha, ^^" oui c'est cynique **Piitchoun** , mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. _

_C'est vrai, **Mai51** , j'ai écrit Dante pour Crystall. Après il avait son propre chemin à suivre aussi de son côté. Il devait mourir jeune dès le départ et ça me fend le cœur parce que c'est un de mes perso préféré. Vu la difficulté que j'ai eu à écrire le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, j'ai un instant pensé à changer d'avis et le laisser vivre mais non. Je serais sans cœur jusqu'au bout. _

_Désolée **Rose-Eliade**... Mais en même temps c'était un peu l'effet recherché alors..._

 _Vaste question **Guibe**. Tu auras la réponse à l'autre question (celle à propos du tatouage) dans ce chapitre. _

_Merci **Cognards**!:) Je t'informe aussi que tu as posté la 100ème review du tome 3 ce qui te donne le droit me poser une question sur cette fic et je répondrais en spoiler par PM alors choisis bien ta question et envoie la moi !_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, **Seilax** , mais que Dante soit là ou pas, laisse moi t'apprendre (en avant première) que les retrouvailles Sirius/Crystall vont mal se passer. Ça aurait été pire si notre cracmol préféré avait encore été vivant à ce moment là, mais ça ne va pas éviter les tensions. _

_Fais attention à ce que tu dis : Crys peut devenir un fantôme jusqu'au moment où je tape le point final de ce tome. Je lui dirais que c'est de ta faute si ça lui arrive haha._

 _En relisant la saga de Rowling, j'ai trouvé que son univers n'était pas du tout à la hauteur des catastrophes qu'elle nous offre (même si ça reste ma saga préférée en ce bas monde, hein!). Un exemple : un serpent qui tue d'un seul regard ne fait aucun mort. Sérieusement ? Et je préfère les univers un peu sombres, de toute façon._

 _Merci **Loupiote** , je suis contente d'arriver à faire passer mes émotions ;)_

 _Salut **mimi70**! Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit encore le cas après le dernier chapitre parce que chapitre long = ennuis en perspective. _

_Crystall va en baver, crois moi : j'en suis pas arrivée là avec elle pour soudainement lui faire voir la vie en rose. Moi aussi je l'admire pour supporter tout ce que je lui fais X) Elle m'étranglerait sans doute si elle m'avait en face d'elle depuis le temps qu'elle crève d'envie de tuer la personne qui s'amuse avec son destin pourrit !_

 _C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour Crystall **sebferga** ^^_

 _Je ne crois pas que Dante se serait « clashé » avec Sirius, **Antig0ne** , même si Sirius aurait sans doute essayé de le pousser à la confrontation. C'est Crystall qui aurait pété une pile, oui XD_

 _De rien **Mathilde**! _

_Je suis toujours étonnée et contente de te voir dans mes reviews **Elarim** (à force de te harceler à ce propos, hein... XD) Merci beaucoup ;)_

* * *

 _Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un seul chapitre sur cette fic ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour ça ! Ça m'encourage un max à écrire, surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas facile ces derniers chapitres ^^_

 _Du coup, la centième review a été postée sans que j'ai eu le temps d'avertir que j'accorderais une question à la personne qui l'aurait postée (je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce soit pour le chapitre dernier)._

 _ **Cognards tu es notre heureux gagnant. N'oublie pas de me poser une question sur la fic.**_

 _Pour les autres, je vous proposerais un bonus d'ici deux ou trois chapitres !_

 _Et je publie même un jour plus tôt ! Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

 **Tensions**

 _Mardi 16 mars 1993 : maison_

J'ai décidé de mettre la clé sous la porte de mon labo de potion pour les prochaines semaines. Je ne le regagnerais que pour approvisionner la boutique de tatouage d'Arlem et faire la potion Tue-Loup, parce que c'est indispensable. J'arrête tout le reste. J'aurais tout le temps de faire ça plus tard. Temps que Dante n'a plus. C'est tellement atroce d'écrire ça. Mais je dois m'y forcer parce que sinon je ne réaliserais jamais que ça va vraiment arriver.

Et malgré tout, je garde cette ultime espoir fou qu'il survivra. D'abord un mois de plus que ce qui était prévu, puis deux, trois, six, douze… Je suis incapable d'abandonner complètement.

 _Lundi 29 mars 1993 : maison_

Cameron a fini par se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Je ne reste jamais aussi longtemps sans même faire une percée jusque dans mon labo de potion. Ça fait mal quelque part que le fait que je sois aussi présente lui mette la puce à l'oreille alors qu'il n'est pas particulièrement futé, comparé à Mary je veux dire. Je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas assurée en tant que mère. Heureusement qu'il y a Dante : il a joué le rôle du père et la moitié de celui de mère…

Notre fils a donc finalement posé la question qui a mis le feu aux poudres :

\- Pourquoi tu restes tout le temps avec nous maman ?

Je sais qu'il a posé la question sans arrières pensées, ce n'était pas un reproche ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il a juste constaté quelque chose d'inhabituel… Mais Merlin ce que ça peut faire mal !

\- Ce ne te plaît pas ? ai – je demandé.

\- Si, mais c'est bizarre.

Il se serait sans doute contenté de ça, mais Dante l'a attrapé pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse : moi il ne me laisse plus le faire. Pourquoi il s'assoit encore sur les genoux de Dante et plus les miens, hein ? Jalousie ridicule, mais jalousie quand même.

\- Écoute, Cameron, a dit Dante. Il faut qu'on te parle.

Je savais qu'on allait devoir aborder le sujet avec lui bientôt, mais on avait même pas discuté entre nous de comment on allait faire. Dante a été honnête à en pleurer et Cameron a froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les explications. Puis, il s'est immédiatement tourné vers moi, le regard accusateur et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je croyais qu'il allait crier que c'était un mensonge ou pleurer mais il m'a regardée et m'a demandée :

\- Pourquoi tu le soignes pas ?

Et il y avait tellement d'accusation dans son ton que je me suis sentie frissonner. Il a appuyé juste là où il ne fallait pas. Moi aussi je me pose la question. Pourquoi je suis encore incapable de soigner quelqu'un que j'aime ? Je connais la raison, je sais que c'est parce que la magie ne marche pas sur Dante, mais c'est loin de me suffire. Je m'en veux et je n'avais pas besoin que ce soit aussi le cas de Cameron.

\- Je ne peux pas, ai – je admis d'une voix blanche.

\- Si tu peux ! Tu soignes toujours tout même la lycanthropie de tonton Remus ! Alors soignes le ! a t –il exigé.

\- Je ne peux pas, ai – je répété, ne voyant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Calme toi Cameron, ta mère n'y est pour rien, a tenté Dante.

\- C'est de sa faute !

Puis notre fils s'est brusquement levé et a grimpé à l'étage en frappant les escaliers des pieds avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Je suis restée figée mais je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction.

\- Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, m'a dit Dante avec l'air embêté en se levant.

\- Peut –être que si.

\- Laisse lui le temps de digérer l'information Crys. Il vient d'apprendre que son père va mourir, il a besoin d'un coupable…

Je sais que Dante n'a pas tout à fait tord là-dessus. Mais n'empêche que ça n'était pas agréable d'entendre mon fils m'accuser de tuer son père…

\- J'irais lui parler quand il se sera calmé, a t –il continué.

J'ai posé ma joue sur son épaule avec un soupir et je suis restée un moment immobile avant de lui demander :

\- Comment je ferais quand tu ne seras plus là ? C'est toi qui sais comment on s'occupe des gens.

Je me suis rendue compte après coup que ce n'était peut –être pas la question à poser. Comment je pouvais ne serait- ce que me projeter dans le futur, après sa mort ? Je n'ai même pas encore admis qu'il allait disparaître. Ou peut –être que si vu ma remarque. Mais lui ? De quel droit je lui demandais comment je pourrais me débrouiller alors qu'il sera _mort_ par Merlin ? Moi, j'aurais sans doute répondut violemment à la question. Mais Dante est Dante et il s'est contenté de réagir à sa manière.

\- Toi aussi tu sais, tu ne fais juste aucun effort, a t –il dit. Et il faudra que tu en fasses quand je ne serais plus là pour rattraper tes bourdes.

\- Ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça ! me suis – je indignée en me redressant.

Il m'a jeté un regard navré avant de dire qu'il avait faim et ça m'a fait du bien qu'il me donne quelque chose à faire. Je sais qu'il peut se préparer seul de quoi manger et avant… Avant, je lui aurais dit qu'il était assez grand pour trouver sa nourriture tout seul. Je ne me suis pas mariée pour faire juste la bouffe et le ménage et être une esclave. Voilà comment je voyais les choses. Maintenant, je me dis que ça lui fera juste plaisir et qu'en fait ça me fait aussi plaisir à moi de le faire.

Je suis vraiment un cas, n'est ce pas ? Il faut qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour réaliser ce qu'une personne normale aurait compris depuis longtemps.

 _Mardi 30 mars 1993 : maison_

Quand je suis allée réveiller Cameron ce matin, il dormait encore profondément. Il avait l'air épuisé et en y regardant de plus près j'ai vu ses yeux gonflés et les traces de ses larmes imprimées sur ses jours. Il a dû pleurer jusqu'à épuisement cette nuit. Alors je suis ressortie et je l'ai laissé dormir. Tant qu'il sera au pays des songes, il ne reviendra pas à la cruelle réalité.

Dante aussi était encore au lit, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ses maux de tête l'ont réveillé au milieu de la nuit et malgré les potions données par les guérisseurs moldus ça a mis longtemps avant de s'estomper. Ça m'a bien sûr réveillée quand il s'est levé et ensuite je l'ai veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Mais moi, je n'ai plus pu me rendormir après ça. Je suis restée couchée à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et qu'il soit l'heure pour moi d'aller courir. J'ai besoin de conserver ma routine, c'est la seule chose qui me rassure un tant sois peu ces derniers temps.

Comme j'étais désœuvrée et que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller dans mon labo de potion, je suis sortie m'asseoir en haut de la falaise et j'ai regardé un moment l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Cameron m'a rejointe en fin de matinée et j'ai eu un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer. Hier soir, il s'en était allé en colère et il m'en voulait énormément. Il n'a rien dit, ce qui est très inhabituel, et il s'est assis près de moi avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule. J'ai passé mon bras autours de lui et j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement en voyant qu'il en a profité pour se blottir contre moi. Il n'a que dix ans après tout et il a encore besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne veux pas que papa meurt, a t –il finalement dit d'une toute petite voix.

\- Moi non plus mon chéri.

\- Pourquoi il va mourir ?

\- A cause de la tumeur dans sa tête...

\- Non. _Pourquoi_ ?

Je suis restée silencieuse. Il ne demandait pas la raison pour laquelle il allait mourir. Mais pourquoi il devait mourir. Est-ce que son père avait fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était une punition ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ai – je finalement dit. Ton papa n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Ce n'est pas non plus de notre faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pense que c'est à cause de lui !

\- On ne peut rien faire ?

\- Non, ai – je chuchoté en m'en voulant d'écraser ses derniers espoirs. Il faut que tu profites de ton papa tant qu'il est encore là.

Il s'est un peu plus serré contre moi et j'ai posé ma joue sur le haut de son crâne en le berçant doucement. C'est tout ce qu'on peut encore faire à présent.

 _Mercredi 7 avril 1993 : maison_

C'était la pleine lune hier et je n'ai jamais été aussi contente qu'elle arrive enfin. Je me suis abandonnée au loup et j'ai vécu quelques heures effacée de ce monde.

L'état de Dante est stable pour le moment, mais ça n'a pas empêché que je plonge dans cette échappatoire la tête la première. J'ai toujours été une lâche après tout. Qu'on me donne quelque chose contre quoi me battre et je le fais, mais faire face à quelque chose que je ne peux pas combattre, ça j'en suis incapable.

J'ai à la fois tellement envie de fuir pour oublier et de ne pas perdre Dante de vue une seule seconde que j'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux un peu plus chaque jour…

 _Jeudi 15 avril 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui on a eu le droit à un nouveau symptôme dut à la tumeur. On était tous les trois en train de regarder la télé à commenter un film qui parlait de sorcier et qui était, entre nous, très mauvais. Dante s'est mis à convulser et ce n'était pas une petite crise d'épilepsie.

Je me suis levée en sursaut et j'ai entraîné Cameron avec moi. Ça l'a terrifié de voir son père s'agiter comme ça. C'est tellement impressionnant à voir que je le comprends. Moi, je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard de lui tout en empêchant mon fils d'en voir trop.

Ça c'est arrêté au bout de trente longues secondes et après un immobilisme totalement effrayant (j'ai même cru qu'il était mort !) il a repris connaissance et s'est lentement redressé. Il a dû comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose bien avant de constater qu'il n'était plus sur le canapé : rien qu'en voyant le regard de Cameron.

\- Il me regardait comme si j'étais un étranger, m'a dit Dante une fois que Cameron a été couché.

Ça avait l'air de lui faire beaucoup de mal et sachant combien ils sont proches tous les deux, c'est normal.

\- Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ai – je dit en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'épilepsie avant aujourd'hui. Chez les sorciers, ça se soigne alors peu de gens…

\- Je sais, m'a t –il coupé sèchement. Chez les sorciers tout se soigne !

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul devant son agressivité, c'est que je n'y suis pas du tout habituée venant de lui. Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'il ressent quand je me montre agressive ce qui a dû m'arriver bien plus souvent que je n'ai envie de l'admettre. Ça m'a blessée qu'il me parle comme ça.

\- Pardon, a t –il soupiré. Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, ne te gène pas, ai – je dit d'une voix prudente. J'encaisserais.

\- Tu n'as pas à supporter ça.

\- Tu as déjà oublié Dante ? Je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire et j'ai juré de t'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Alors si, je vais supporter ça et tu vas cesser de tout porter tout seul, pigé ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais un jour nos vœux de mariage. Je croyais que ce serait moi qui le ferait, a t –il dit avec un pauvre sourire.

Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste croisé les bras pour le regarder avec tout le sérieux du monde dans les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il se renferme sur lui-même en voulant m'épargner. Il s'est alors approché pour poser son front sur mon épaule et se laisser peser de tout son poids contre moi.

\- Je suis fatigué, a-t-il dit. Fatigué d'avoir mal.

Et il y avait dans ses mots toute la lassitude du monde. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un pieu, un de plus, dans le dos. J'ai juste refermé les bras sur lui. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire et ça me rend malade.

 _Samedi 24 avril 1993 : maison_

Les crises de douleurs et d'épilepsies se sont multipliées ces derniers jours. J'ai peur qu'il ne tienne jamais les trois mois promis par le guérisseur. Et lui aussi, je crois. Non, en fait j'en suis sûre.

Tout à l'heure il est venu me voir. Ses mains jointes devant lui tremblaient et je savais rien qu'à ça qu'il avait mal. Il m'impressionne. Vraiment. Chaque jour, il se lève et ce même s'il a mal et qu'il voudrait juste se rendormir. Parfois il c'est au point qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir : ça le garde éveillé. Et j'enrage quand je vois ça. J'enrage de savoir d'avoir tellement de choses sous la main qui pourraient soulager n'importe qui... mais pas lui ! Pourquoi est –ce que j'aime la seule personne pour qui je ne pourrais jamais rien malgré toute ma science ?

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, a t –il dit.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux tatouer mon nom dans ton dos.

Je me suis figée et je me suis sentie blanchir. Il sait parfaitement ce que signifie la liste dans mon dos et il sait que son nom y figurera de toute façon. Qu'il me demande de l'ajouter lui-même de son vivant m'a choquée.

\- Tu es encore là, ai – je dit.

\- Je suis déjà mort.

Merlin est ce qu'il se rend compte de la dureté de ses paroles ? Est-ce qu'il sait ? Je l'ai toujours connu optimiste. Toujours. Quoi qu'il se passe. Il était mon antithèse parfaite sur ce point là. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos places et si c'est moi qui doit jouer l'optimiste on est vraiment mal barrés. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir changer à ce point là, mais une perspective de mort imminente, et une fin de vie emplie de douleur, doit y être pour beaucoup.

En voyant son regard morne, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots alors j'ai agi : je l'ai attrapé par le col et je l'ai embrassé comme si on était encore deux adolescents bourrés d'hormone. Comparaison parlante j'espère.

\- Berk ! s'est écrié Cameron en nous rejoignant. C'est dégueu !

On s'est séparés et on a pas pu s'empêcher de rire devant la moue dégoûtée de notre fils. Je me suis écartée et j'ai planté mon doigt dans son torse en le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire:

\- Pas encore.

On a besoin d'un peu de rire et de légèreté dans cette maison que diable !

 _*Maison*_

Dante est quand même revenu à la charge avec cette histoire de tatouage par Merlin ! Moi je ne veux pas. Il n'est pas encore mort !

\- Je veux le faire de mes propres mains, a t –il insisté.

\- On a encore du temps ! ai –je répliqué, butée.

\- J'ai peur qu'il arrive un moment où je ne pourrais plus tenir une machine. Je m'en sens encore capable maintenant alors je dois le faire.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux, embêtée. Vu son état, je crains aussi qu'arrive un moment où il ne pourra plus le faire. Et ça avait l'air de tellement lui tenir à coeur...

\- S'il te plaît, a t –il insisté en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

\- D'accord ! ai – je cédé. D'accord ! Mais je veux que ça me fasse un mal de chien quand tu tatoueras. Je suis sûre que vous avez une encre pour ça.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais des délires masochistes, a t –il répliqué le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Dante.

\- Tu ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit de douleur Crys. Et tu as raison : il y a une encre pour ça. Elle est utilisée pour certaines rituels en Asie. Mais il va falloir que tu la prépares et crois moi quand tu verras ce qu'il y a dedans, tu changeras d'avis.

Ça, c'est ce qu'il croit. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je souffre quand il me gravera les lettres de son nom dans la peau. Une sorte d'expiation. Et si ça me permet de comprendre ce qu'il endure ces derniers mois avec sa tumeur, alors je le ferais.

 _Jeudi 29 avril 1993 : maison_

Je viens de préparer l'encre que Dante va utiliser pour me tatouer et autant le dire tout de suite je vais en chier. Il n'avait pas menti : maintenant que j'ai vu la composition de cette chose, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il me l'injecte sous la peau. Qui est l'imbécile finit qui a eu un jour l'idée sublime de mettre de l'essence de crabe de feu dans une encre ?

Dante a consenti à attendre encore un peu et si jamais ça ne va vraiment plus, je le laisserais me tatouer son nom. On a chacun fait une concession et j'espère bien repousser ce moment jusqu'au bout. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise qu'il rajoute lui-même son nom à ma liste.

 _Mercredi 12 mai 1993 : maison_

Le Phare est en train de devenir un vrai moulin. La famille de Dante débarque à tout moment et j'ai l'impression d'être envahie. Surtout par Monroe. Léonie, Ethan et Victor-Hugo, eux, ont la décence de s'en aller quand il est l'heure. Elle, elle a carrément emménagé sans nous le dire. Je la croyais partie hier soir et je suis tombée nez à nez avec elle dans la cuisine ce matin. Comme ça.

Je revenais après mon footing quotidien et elle se trouvait assise là avec son toast en main et il y avait une casserole encore chaude abandonnée dans l'évier. Elle portait déjà son équipement de chasseuse de vampire et ses armes attendaient sur la table, sagement.

\- Salut Nini, m'a t –elle dit. Tu ranges où le café ? J'ai pas réussi à le trouver.

\- Monroe, excuse moi d'être abrupte comme ça de si bon matin mais par les strings à paillettes de Merlin qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je prends mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail, a t –elle répondu pas plus choquée que ça par la situation. Et je ne sais toujours pas où est le café.

\- On a pas de café ici : Dante me trouve déjà suffisamment nerveuse sans et m'a sevrée.

C'est vrai qu'il a été un moment où je me suis mise à boire beaucoup de café… Quand j'ai arrêté mes potions de sommeil sans rêve notamment. J'avais peur de m'endormir alors je me maintenais éveillée avec de la caféine. Mais Dante n'était pas d'accord, sois disant que ce n'était pas bon pour ma grossesse, alors il a jeté à la mer ma cafetière. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore. On en a racheté une depuis, mais on l'utilise tellement rarement au final qu'on a plus de quoi préparer du café.

\- Et si tu veux un café, t'as qu'à t'en faire apparaître un, ai – je lancé.

\- Le café que je fais apparaître est toujours immonde. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais je n'irais jamais en boire là-bas. Tu ne veux pas…

\- Certainement pas.

\- Je pourrais me faire trucider par un vampire si je ne suis pas suffisamment réveillée.

\- D'une, les vampires sont des créatures nocturnes et tu vas partir pour la journée : tu n'as aucun risque d'en croiser un. Et de deux : je les aiderais probablement à te vider de ton sang alors ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'argument que tu me convaincras.

\- Monstre.

\- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

On s'est fusillées du regard avant que je ne me détourne pour me chercher quelque chose à boire.

\- Je l'ai entendu se lever cette nuit, a t –elle soudainement dit.

Pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait. Et au final, pas besoin de demander non plus pour quelle raison elle était restée au Phare.

\- Il est allé prendre ses potions. Il a mal. Tout le temps.

\- Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça.

\- Alors dégage. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, ai – je sifflé.

\- Prends soin de lui.

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ?

\- Là, je ne sais pas, mais tu pues et tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

Sur ces délicates paroles, elle s'est levée et est sortie du Phare pour transplaner, laissant bien entendu derrière elle toute sa vaisselle sale. Plus je la côtoie, moins je la supporte. C'est un miracle que je ne lui ai pas encore planté ma baguette dans l'œil à cette albinos de mes deux.

 _Lundi 17 mai 1993 : maison_

Dante m'a jetée hors du Phare disant que je devais aller prendre l'air pendant qu'il passait une soirée seul avec Cameron. J'avais envie de me sentir vexée, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne savais pas trop où aller et j'ai fini par aller toquer chez Alastor Maugrey. J'ai senti ses poubelles frémir d'indignation à côté de moi et je leur ai jeté un regard menaçant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Lui et moi on ne se voit pas beaucoup. En dix ans, on a dû se parler 3 fois. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier quand on se recroise. Même s'il a pris un coup de vieux –il a les tempes grisonnantes maintenant –et qu'il est encore plus paranoïaque.

\- Gamine, a t –il grogné en me voyant.

\- Salut vieux croulant, tu me laisses entrer ?

Il m'a jaugée encore une seconde avant de faire demi-tour en laissant porte ouverte et de grommeler dans sa barbe. Sans attendre, je suis entrée et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. C'est toujours autant le bordel chez lui alors j'ai déplacé une pile de livre et envoyé trois assiettes dans l'évier pour réussir à me faire un peu de place à table. Je me suis adossée en poussant un soupir et j'ai constaté qu'en fait il y avait bien quelque chose de changé chez lui.

Il y avait un petit cadre avec une photo posé en équilibre près d'une des fenêtres barricadées. Il y avait dessus Alastor qui tirait une gueule à faire peur. A côté de lui une jeune femme avec des cheveux violets et qui faisait des grimaces horribles, essayant vraisemblablement de ressembler au vieil auror grincheux qui posait avec elle. Elle me disait quelque chose, mais au diable si je savais d'où je pouvais la connaître.

\- C'est qui sur la photo avec toi ? ai – je demandé.

Maugrey est revenu avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Je ne bois pas d'ordinaire, mais là je dois reconnaître que je n'avais aucune envie de refuser.

\- Une fille.

\- Ça je vois, mais elle est un peu jeune pour toi, non ? Et par Merlin comment a t –elle réussi à te convaincre de mettre une photo de vous chez toi ?

\- Une vrai emmerdeuse, j'l'ai entraînée pour l'Académie des Aurors.

Franchement, tous mes respects à cette fille qui a réussi à faire plier Alastor à sa volonté. Ce n'était pas la première à essayer de se faire instruire par lui, après tout il est légendaire dans son milieu, mais c'était bien la première à réussir son coup.

\- Sérieux ? Elle a été prise ?

\- Elle va être diplômée cette année.

\- Pas mal. Comment s'appelle t –elle ?

\- Nymphadora.

Là, j'ai haussé très haut les sourcils. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait un tel nom et je doute que deux personnes différentes le porte. Voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose : c'est la cousine métamorphomage de Sirius.

\- Merlin, elle a grandi, ai – je commenté.

\- Tu la connais.

\- Vaguement. Je l'ai rencontrée quand elle était gamine.

Et ça me fait prendre un sacré coup de vieux soudainement. Le silence s'est installé et j'ai bu une gorgée de mon verre qui m'a incendié la bouche avant de me décaper l'œsophage.

\- T'vas me dire pourquoi t'es là ? a finalement demandé Maugrey.

\- Dante, mon mari, va mourir, ai – je annoncé en faisant tourner le Whisky dans mon verre. Il voulait être seul avec notre fils ce soir alors il m'a jetée dehors et je ne savais pas où aller.

\- Et la gamine Potter ?

\- Elle est à Poudlard, chez les Serdaigles, ai – je répondu sans même m'indigner qu'il semble se foutre complètement que Dante soit aux portes de la mort. Elle se débrouille bien. Elle est bien moins stupide que James, Merlin en soit loué, mais elle a hérité de sa tendance à s'attirer les ennuis. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de retenue qu'elle a eu.

Quand je pense qu'elle ne sait toujours pas que son père est malade, ça me rend folle. Dante ne veut pas lui dire avant qu'elle ait fini ses examens, mais ça leur fait perdre un temps précieux à tous les deux.

On a pas beaucoup parlé après ça, mais on a encore descendu quelques verres. J'étais passablement éméchée quand je suis retournée au Phare et j'ai trouvé les garçons endormis sur le canapé, devant la télévision et les restes d'un repas pantagruélique composé de toutes les cochonneries que j'interdis à Cameron d'ordinaire.

Mais tant pis, je vais me coucher maintenant si j'arrive à monter les escaliers sans me casser la gueule.

 _Mardi 18 mai 1993 : maison_

J'ai un mal de tête incroyable et je crois que c'est bien la dernière fois que je vais boire avec Maugrey. Il ne me semblait pas avoir tant bu que ça, pourtant… Mais j'imagine que c'est la faute au Whisky Pur Feu.

Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu que Dante n'était pas là, j'ai un peu paniqué, il était encore tôt, pourtant ! Mais il était simplement assis dehors en train de dessiner le lever de soleil. Il a l'air plutôt apaisé pendant qu'il dessine et je n'ose pas aller le déranger… Je vais plutôt aller me chercher une potion pour apaiser mon mal de tête.

 _Samedi 22 mai 1993 : maison_

Victor –Hugo s'installe au Phare pour le week-end. C'est Cameron qui est content parce que son oncle lui ramène toujours des tas de cadeaux. Heureusement qu'il ne vient pas trop souvent sinon on aurait besoin d'une pièce supplémentaire pour stocker le tout. Mais Victor est surtout venu pour Dante. Chacun de nous espère passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

\- Dante a changé, m'a dit Victor en venant s'installer avec moi dehors ce matin.

Le temps commence à être assez clément pour qu'on puisse manger à l'extérieur et j'ai ressorti tables et chaises de jardin la semaine dernière. J'étais en train de boire un thé tranquillement.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a changé, ai – je dit. Qui ne changerait pas dans sa situation ?

\- Il… J'ai vu une de ses crises d'épilepsie et ça m'a terrifié.

\- C'est impressionnant, ai – je convenu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Je l'aime, ai – je répondu.

\- Moi aussi, s'est –il indigné. Mais je ne pourrais pas le regarder mourir chaque jour un peu plus. C'est trop dur.

\- Je pense que Dante a justement besoin de quelqu'un qui le regarde chaque jour sans se détourner. Alors je suis ce quelqu'un et je n'ai envie de laisser ma place à personne.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Pendant la guerre, j'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir. J'ai regardé des personnes que j'appréciais dans les yeux pendant que la vie les quittait. J'ai aussi regardé des gens que je haïssais droit dans les yeux pendant que je les tuais.

\- Ça doit aider, a t –il convenu.

\- Non. La maladie de Dante est pire que tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en détourner. On en a pas le droit Vic, tu comprends ça ? Ce n'est pas pour nous que c'est le plus dur.

Je ne sais pas si Victor-Hugo a bien compris ce que je voulais dire mais il a hoché la tête. Dante se bat, même s''il sait qu'il ne gagnera pas, alors on doit le regarder faire et avoir du respect pour ça.

 _Dimanche 23 mai 1993 : maison_

Victor-Hugo vient de repartir, on ne peut visiblement pas se passer de lui très longtemps à son travail. Avant de partir, il a longuement regardé Dante avant de le serrer contre lui à lui briser une côte. Dans le regard douloureux qu'il m'a lancé juste avant de transplaner, j'ai compris ce qu'il pensait. Il se disait que c'était peut –être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son petit frère vivant.

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'ils cessent de venir, a chuchoté Dante dès que Victor avait disparu.

\- Dante, ai – je dit.

\- Je ne supporte plus les regards qu'ils posent sur moi. Ma mère fond en larme au moins deux fois dès qu'on se voit, Monroe est tellement gentille que j'en ai la nausée et Victor a cette pitié insupportable dans les yeux.

\- Et ton père ? ai – je demandé sans savoir quoi répondre à ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais su réellement deviner ce qu'il ressentait et pour une fois j'en suis soulagé.

\- Qu'en est – il de moi ? Tu ne veux plus me voir non plus ? Si c'est le cas, je te préviens que tu vas être déçu.

\- Non. Toi, je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en ailles.

\- Très bien, ai – je dit satisfaite et soulagée.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je serais là.

\- Je tiendrais jusqu'au retour de Mary. Après ça, je veux que tu me tues.

Le dernier mot a résonné dans ma tête pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures avant que je ne comprenne. Je me suis brutalement tournée vers lui, mais il avait déjà fait demi-tour pour rentrer. Merlin, est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ce que je pense avoir entendu ?

\- Dante ! me suis – je exclamée en me jetant à sa suite.

Il s'est tourné à demi et m'a jetée un regard qui m'a figée. Un regard dur comme de la pierre, emplit d'une résolution sans faille. Puis, il est monté a l'étage et m'a laissée là, à réaliser. Il était sérieux.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne peux pas. Merlin me vienne en aide, mais je ne veux pas faire ça. Il ne peux pas me demander ça. Il ne peux pas.

 _Lundi 24 mai 1993 : maison_

J'ai eu du mal à me retrouver face à Dante ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il veut mourir et qu'il me demande de l'aider à ça.

\- Cette semaine, a t –il dit en guise de bonjour, je veux te tatouer mon nom dans le dos.

\- Tu… Bordel de merde comment peux – tu te montrer aussi nonchalant après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? ai – je explosé.

\- Tu vas réveiller Cameron, a t –il répondu.

\- Comment peux – tu…

\- J'ai mal, a t –il répondu. J'ai mal tout le temps, je ne peux même plus savourer un repas, la compagnie de quelqu'un ou le dessin parce que rien n'arrive à enlever cette putain de douleur !

\- Demande au guérisseur moldu plus de potions !

\- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Ils devraient me garder à l'hôpital pour ça, a t –il dit. Ils ne peuvent pas m'en donner plus que je n'en prends déjà et je ne veux pas rester dans un lit à attendre la mort ! Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! Je ne pourrais pas attendre que cette tumeur finisse son travail ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne peux pas ! Et au rythme où ça va quand Mary reviendra, je ne pourrais pas en finir par moi-même alors j'ai besoin que tu le fasses.

Il a songé à se suicider. Il a pensé à se tuer lui-même. J'ai fait face à la mort à plusieurs reprises et une seule fois sous la forme d'un suicide. Je me rappelle encore de la détresse de Billy avant qu'il ne se pende et je m'en veux toujours de l'avoir laissé seul ce soir là. Je ne comprends pas plus son geste aujourd'hui que quand c'est arrivé.

Il faut en arriver à une extrémité terrible pour songer à mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Je te tatouerais mon nom cette semaine, a t –il dit. Jeudi.

Puis il a quitté la cuisine avec colère et agacement, me laissant une fois de plus figée sur place incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui dire pour lui enlever ces idées ? Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins quelque chose à dire dans cette situation ? Et Merlin pourquoi c'était sur moi que ça tombait ? Tout le monde sait bien que je suis la pire personne au monde dans ces cas là ! Je risque juste de faire une connerie de plus !

 _*Maison*_

L'ambiance est assez tendue entre Dante et moi depuis hier. Ça doit bien être la première fois qu'on se boude aussi longtemps depuis qu'on vit ensemble. D'ordinaire, il vient toujours pour arranger la situation, ou j'y vais quand je finis pas trop m'en vouloir, ce qui ne prend en général pas longtemps. Mais là rien. En même temps, on ne s'était jamais opposés sur un sujet aussi important. Il me demande de le _tuer_ par Merlin.

 _Jeudi 27 mai 1993 : maison _

Comme annoncé, nous nous sommes rendus jusqu'au salon de tatouage ou Arlem nous attendait, le regard grave. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour comprenne toute la symbolique de ce que Dante s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Tu es certaines que tu veux cette encre Crystall ? m'a t –il demandé. Je sais que tu es endurante, mais ça…

\- Tu as déjà tatoué quelqu'un avec ? ai – je demandé en allant vers l'arrière boutique où se trouve la cabine.

\- Je me suis fais tatouer avec, m'a t –il avoué.

Je lui aurais bien demandé à quelle occasion, mais Arlem ne m'a jamais rien dit de sa vie alors qu'il doit être la personne la mieux informée de ce qu'il se passe dans la mienne. Je sais que Dante lui parle beaucoup, et je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en indigner. Arlem sait écouter et il donne de bons conseils. Alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

Dante est resté avec Arlem et je les ai vu parler à voix basse, l'air très sérieux, avant de refermer la porte de la cabine et de me déshabiller puisque le tatouage allait prendre place sur mon dos.

Mais au lieu de m'allonger et d'attendre que Dante arrive, je me suis tournée pour voir la liste dans mon dos. Je ne la regarde pas souvent. J'ai juste besoin d'y penser pour sentir les lettres imprimées sur ma peau. Le nom de Gregory sur ma nuque est plus grand que les autres et je me suis dit que Dante mériterait que le sien ait la même taille. Personne ne pourra représenter pour moi que qu'était Greg mais Dante n'en est vraiment pas loin.

\- Je veux que tu utilises la même taille de police que pour Greg, ai – je dit quand Dante s'est installé à côté de moi.

\- Aussi grand ? s'est –il inquiété, et je pouvais deviner le pli qui était apparu sur son front.

\- Oui.

J'ai posé mon front sur la table et j'ai attendu. La première fois que l'aiguille est entrée dans ma peau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter. Je n'ai jamais pris ce que les moldus appellent une balle d'arme à feu, même si j'ai vu les dégâts que ça peut faire à la télévision. Mais j'imagine que si j'en prenais une, ça me ferait à peu près le même effet que lorsque l'aiguille a déposé sa goutte d'encre sous ma peau. Dante a posé sa main libre sur mon flanc.

\- Tu vas devoir éviter de bouger, a t –il dit.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! C'est mon premier tatouage, ai – je ironisé.

\- Pas la peine de m'agresser, c'est toi qui a voulu ça. On peut encore changer d'encre...

\- Non.

Il n'a pas essayé d'argumenter, il a juste repris son travail et j'ai serré les dents. Ça piquait, ça brûlait, ça déchirait, j'avais l'impression que l'aiguille allait au ralenti. Je la sentais entrer, faire un temps d'arrêt pour déposer l'encre puis ressortir, c'était assez surréaliste. J'ai attrapé les pieds de la table avec mes mains et j'ai serré.

Mais je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à arrêter. Comparé à ce que je vais ressentir quand il ne sera plus là, cette douleur n'est rien. Des larmes de douleurs m'ont échappée. Cependant, elles se sont bien vite transformées en larmes de tristesses. J'ai sangloté sur cette table en essayant de ne pas trop bouger pendant que l'homme que j'aime était en train de graver son nom dans mon dos à la suite de tous ceux déjà morts. Il va mourir. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer devant lui : j'ai déjà versé assez de larmes devant la Citadelle et il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

\- Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais, a t –il dit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que je ne te verrais pas pleurer avant de mourir.

\- C'est ton encre de merde, ai – je grogné en attrapant le mouchoir qu'il m'a tendu.

\- Va dire ça à quelqu'un qui te croira.

Quand il a reposé sa machine à tatouer je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il a encore nettoyé l'encre excédentaire et a apposé une pommade cicatrisante. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagée que ce soit terminé. L'essence de crabe de feu neutralise les endorphines que tout humain sécrète habituellement en plus de brûler, et j'imagine que c'était l'effet voulu par le créateur de cette encre.

Je me suis redressée et j'ai jeté un regard au miroir : j'avais vraiment une sale tête parce que j'ai pleuré. Je suis restée un moment immobile face au miroir, peu décidée à savoir si je voulais oui ou non voir ce tatouage. J'ai tapoté distraitement la cicatrice que j'ai au flanc, cadeau des manticores. Elle ne s'est pas effacée malgré le temps.

Mais je réalise maintenant que les pires cicatrices sont invisibles. Si on regardait l'état de mon esprit, ou de mon âme, je suis sûre qu'il serait pire que celui de mon corps. J'ai eu si souvent l'impression qu'on me tuait de l'intérieur que ça ne doit pas être bien joli à regarder. Dante a réussi à réparer certaines choses, mais il ne sera bientôt plus là et j'ai peur que tout ce qu'il a pu m'apporter ces dernières années disparaisse avec lui.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur lui quand il s'est approché derrière moi. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et je l'ai attrapée par réflexe.

\- Tu veux voir ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Non. Pas maintenant, ai – je soupiré après un dernier instant de réflexion.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais avoir écrit n'importe quoi, tu sais ?

\- Je sens les lettres aussi nettement que si tu les avais écrites sous mes yeux. Je sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit et je préfère attendre.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé te tatouer mon nom, a t –il dit.

Je me suis contentée de lui accorder un sourire, ou une grimace, je ne sais pas très bien, avant qu'il ne recouvre le tatouage pour éviter qu'il ne frotte sur mes vêtements, et je me suis rhabillée.

\- Tu vas devoir acheter une nouvelle table à Arlem, a commenté Dante avant qu'on ne quitte la cabine.

\- Pardon ?

Il a pointé du doigt la table sur laquelle j'étais allongée quelques minutes plus tôt et j'ai constaté qu'effectivement, j'avais un tant sois peu dégradé le matériel. Les pieds métalliques que j'avais serrés entre mes mains pour m'obliger à ne pas bouger portaient à présent la trace de mes doigts. J'ai même pas eu la sensation d'utiliser la magie rouge. Il faut que je dois plus vigilante.

Quand nous sommes revenus au Phare, je me sentais apaisée. Peut –être parce que Dante était soudainement beaucoup plus tranquille. La tension entre nous s'est dissipée et ça fait du bien.

 _Vendredi 28 mai 1993 : maison_

J'ai réalisé quelque chose tout à l'heure qui m'était passé au dessus de la tête hier : j'ai démoli la table de tatouage avec mes deux mains. Or, je ne peux plus pratiquer la magie rouge que de la main droite. J'ai perdu la plupart de mes facultés en essayant de débarrasser Remus de sa lycanthropie.

Je sais qu'on ne guérit pas d'une telle chose. Mais ça n'a pas empêché que j'ai réussi à plier du métal de ma main gauche, ce qui est normalement hors de porté d'un humain lambda et d'un sorcier sans baguette. Il faut que je vérifie.

 _*Maison*_

D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça a marché.

J'ai bien entendu fait ma petite expérience le plus loin possible du Phare sans quitter l'île parce que la magie rouge est souvent incontrôlable. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai tâché de me remémorer ce que j'avais appris avec le prof que j'ai un jour eu.

J'ai pris plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de me concentrer sur ce que je ressentais. Je suis douée au naturel pour détecter la magie rouge, alors j'ai été surprise de ne pas avoir senti ça plus tôt. Après l'échec du rituel pour guérir Remus, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie du corps, si on me regardait du point de vue de la magie rouge. Mais j'étais à nouveau complète.

Rouvrant les yeux, muette de stupeur, j'ai tenté d'éjecter un peu de magie avec ma main gauche… Et par Merlin, ça a marché ! Sans que ça ne me fasse plus mal !

\- Crys ? Tu es là depuis des heures, m'a dit Dante qui était venu voir si tout allait bien.

\- Dante ! La magie ! Elle est revenue, lui ai – je dit en me tournant vers lui. Je fais de la magie !

\- Euh… Oui ? Tu es une sorcière, tu te rappelles ?

Son ton laissait entendre que j'avais perdu la raison et je ne me suis peut –être effectivement pas très bien exprimée.

\- Pas ça ! Je fais de la magie rouge ! J'avais perdu cette capacité après avoir essayé de guérir Remus de la lycanthropie mais…

\- Attends, tu as fait quoi ? s'est – il exclamé.

\- Rien : ça n'a pas marché et j'ai été estropiée dans le procédé. Mais c'est guéri !

\- Le temps a peut –être tout arrangé.

\- Non : ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bras : le temps ne l'aurait pas fait repousser.

\- Oh, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que ça. Avec la magie il y a toujours des petits malins qui inventent de nouvelles choses.

\- Sois sérieux deux minutes ! me suis – je agacée.

\- D'accord. Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Je me suis demandée comment le lui expliquer, résumer le tout en deux phrases me paraissait beaucoup trop réducteur. Alors je me suis penchée pour attraper un caillou. J'ai refermé ma main dessus et il y a eu un craquement sinistre. Quand j'ai rouvert la main, il n'en restait que des gravillons. Dante a ouvert de grands yeux. Je ne lui avais jamais montré ce que voulait dire "être une mage rouge" jusque là pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'étais plus...

\- Okayyy, a t –il dit. Surtout, si tu as envie de me serrer contre toi de toutes tes forces, tu t'abstiens, d'accord ?

\- J'aurais pu te briser d'une main au cours de ces dernières années si je l'avais voulu, mais ça me faisait trop mal pour que j'essaye, ai – je dit.

Il ne réalise vraiment pas. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je m'étais habituée à avoir l'impression qu'il manquait un bout à ma magie. Ce n'était pas palpable, c'était juste une impression latente qu'il manquait quelque chose.

La seule explication que je vois, c'est que quand Karl m'a littéralement ravagée avec sa magie rouge, il a dû réparer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment, et de toute façon on ne sait jamais comment avec la magie rouge, mais il l'a fait. Après pourquoi il a fallu 5 mois avant que je m'en rende compte, c'est un autre mystère… Et pour être honnête, je m'en fiche. Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau entière du point de vue magique.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	22. Dernier souffle

_Hello **mimi70** ! Je crains que ce chapitre soit encore pire... Le cancer est une saleté de maladie. Même si on y survit de plus en plus, on est encore loin d'arriver à le soigner, il ne faut pas l'oublier. _

_Ah oui, c'est clair que le coup du tatouage était sacrément dur pour Crystall. Mais même si sa « malédiction » n'a pas grand chose à voir là dedans Dante aurait fini avec les autres sur son dos et comme il le savait, il tenait à le faire lui-même._

 _La magie rouge va bien entendu retrouver sa place dans le panel d'arme de Crystall, mais elle n'en a pas réellement besoin pour le moment alors ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais promis, ça va revenir:)_

 _Merci pour la review **Cognards** ^^ _

_J'ai envie de dire, tu appelles tes larmes comme tu veux, **Guibe** : on a tous nos petites fantaisies après tout X)_

 _Tu sais, j'ai un instant pensé à rendre Dante sensible à la magie rouge pur, mais ça aurait représenté une faille non négligeable dans son « super-pouvoir » alors... ben non..._

 _Il en faut bien un peu **Rose-Elisade**. _

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça **Mathilde**! Crystall n'a eu qu'un mois de leçon de magie rouge et c'est bien trop peu pour considérer qu'elle sait la maîtriser: il faut des années pour ça. Elle ne peut donc pas enseigner à Karl. _

_Bonne déduction à propos des poisons._

 _Bon retour **Guest 2**! _

_Alors surtout ne crois pas que la mort de Dante (il est bien parti pour y passer, malheureusement) va faciliter quoi que ce soit pour Sirius ! D'après toi contre quoi est – il le plus facile de se battre ? Quelqu'un de vivant ou le souvenir d'un mort ? Tu as deux heures XD_

 _Plus sérieusement la disparition de Dante va rendre la situation encore plus compliquée (je ne vais quand même pas faciliter la tâche à Sirius hein ! Déjà qu'il s'est complètement incrusté et qu'il n'aurait jamais du sortir avec Crystall de base, je vais pas en plus l'aider ! Non à part ça mes persos ne font pas ce qu'ils veulent)._

 _Le titre dit tout, bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

 **Dernier souffle**

 _Samedi 5 Juin 1993 : hôpital _

L'état de Dante s'est brutalement dégradé cette nuit. Il s'est mis à cracher du sang et avait du mal à respirer. C'était la panique la plus totale dans ma tête. Ni une ni deux, j'ai attrapé mon mari sous un bras et je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital.

Je n'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles. J'ai atrocement peur. Et s'il était déjà mort et que je n'en savais rien ? J'aimerais penser que je sentirais quelque chose si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, mais je sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Je n'ai pas encore prévenu ses parents. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir débarquer. Il va bien falloir pourtant. Mais quand je saurais ce qu'il se passe, pas avant.

 _*Hôpital*_

Une infirmière m'a finalement cherchée après des heures d'attente pour me mener à la chambre où ils ont mis Dante. Il était vivant et conscient, mais pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux ressortaient plus que jamais. Il avait un masque sur le visage et ça lui donnait l'air encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Ce n'est que de l'oxygène Madame, m'a dit l'infirmière devinant sans doute que je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter. C'est provisoire.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? ai – je demandé.

\- Le docteur va arriver.

Elle m'a adressé un petit sourire avant de ressortir de la chambre en fermant derrière elle. Je me suis approchée de Dante et j'ai pris sa main en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ca va, m'a t –il dit. Ca va.

Il avait l'air de dire ça autant pour me rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même alors j'ai fermement hoché la tête au lieu de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici, a t –il ajouté ensuite. Je ne veux pas.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne veux pas. Ramène moi à la maison même si tu dois oublietter tout l'hôpital.

Je ne me sentais pas la force de le lui refuser. Mais ça allait aussi dépendre de ce que le guérisseur dirait. En l'état actuel des choses, je suis incapable de m'occuper de lui comme il le faudrait et par Merlin comment les moldus font –ils ?

\- D'accord, lui ai – je dit puisqu'il me fixait avec insistance.

\- Merci.

Il a fermé les yeux et a semblé se détendre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester ici… Pourtant, ça vaudrait peut –être mieux pour lui.

Un guérisseur qu'on avait encore jamais vu est venu dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air très réjoui.

\- Je suis le Docteur Parris. J'ai examiné votre dossier et…

\- Abrégez, ai – je exigé. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- La tumeur a métastasé.

\- Elle a quoi ? me suis – je agacée devant son langage bizarre.

\- Elle a disséminé, si vous préférez. Des cellules s'en sont détachées et sont allées se loger ailleurs pour former de nouvelles tumeurs.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a plus une mais des tumeurs ?

\- C'est exact. Nous avons fait un examen global et rapide de la situation et nous avons trouvé, sans surprise, une métastase au niveau de ses poumons. Ca explique le sang.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout…

\- Non, a tristement dit le guérisseur. On en a aussi retrouvé au niveau des os. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous déplacer est devenu pénible.

Dante a grogné une réponse, et il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir qu'elle était positive. Je m'en étais rendu compte, mais ça prenait tout de suite un nouveau relief avec ce qu'on venait d'entendre. Merlin.

\- Je crains qui ne vaille mieux que vous restiez ici, Monsieur White, a poursuivi le guérisseur. Nous pourrons vous apporter les soins nécessaires en temps réel et cela évitera que votre femme vous emmène aux urgences.

\- Non, a grincé Dante.

\- Soyez raisonnable…

\- Laissez moi crever comme je le veux ! a t –il éclaté. Vous vous prenez pour qui à décider de la manière dont je dois vivre mes derniers jours ?

\- Je disais juste…

\- Alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire et de vous occuper des papiers pour ma sortie.

Je suis restée muette de stupeur devant cette réaction qui avait tout de… moi. S'en était troublant. Le guérisseur a semblé hésiter. Il a reporter son attention sur moi, en quête de soutient, mais il a dû voir quelque chose dans mon regard qui l'a fait renoncer. Il est sorti.

\- Tu m'as impressionné, ai – je dit.

\- J'ai été à la bonne école avec toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'énerves tout le temps : ça détend, c'est extraordinaire.

Là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Oui, ça détend de ne pas contenir sa colère, mais c'est plus parce que je suis colérique et peu disposée à épargner les gens que pour mon confort personnel. Si j'étais capable de me contenir un peu je serais soulagée et mon entourage aussi, sans doute.

Dante va donc rentrer à la maison et je me sens assez divisée à cette idée. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil constamment, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt parce que je ne l'ai pas ramené assez vite à l'hôpital.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Aileen : si elle veut voir Dante c'est le moment. La saison d'Hippo-ball vient juste de terminer. C'était à la première page hier : son équipe est de nouveau championne du monde. Il faut qu'elle rentre pour voir Dante. Après tout, il l'a élevée avec moi durant les années qu'elle a passé au Phare.

 _Lundi 7 juin 1993 : maison_

Aileen est arrivée ce matin, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front et les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras dès que je lui ai ouvert avant de se précipiter pour voir Dante. Je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir, qu'elle vienne.

\- Elisha est au Manoir, m'a t –elle dit. On va commencer à s'installer… On ne sera pas très présents tout au long de l'année mais bon.

\- Vous vous installez en Angleterre !? me suis – je exclamée, surprise.

\- Tu nous a offert une maison, Crystall, et je crois que je préfère continuer à habiter ici plutôt que de déménager définitivement en Amérique.

J'espérais sincèrement que ça arriverait quand je lui ai offert le Manoir et je suis étonnée que ça ait marché aussi bien. Enfin une bonne nouvelle en ce bas monde ! Cependant, avec l'état de Dante, je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir.

\- Le jardin est suffisamment grand pour que Thorondor s'y sente bien et je vais commencer les démarches pour pouvoir le garder avec moi au Manoir, a t –elle continué avec un sourire.

Ben tiens ! Ca, ça ne m'étonne par contre…

 _Mardi 8 juin 1993 : maison_

Dante ne s'est pas levé aujourd'hui. Il est resté au lit toute la journée à regarder le plafond. Rester coucher est la seule manière pour lui de ne pas avoir trop mal et je lui apporte ses potions moldues pour la douleur à heure régulière.

La pitié n'est pas un sentiment que j'aime. Je n'aime pas la ressentir pour quelqu'un et je n'aime pas la voir dans les yeux des gens quand ils me regardent. Mais là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il est là, immobile, le regard éteint. Il ne peut plus se lever, jouer avec Cameron, dessiner… J'ai même l'impression que respirer lui est devenu difficile à cause de la métastase.

 _Vendredi 11 juin 1993 : maison_

Je ne peux plus le voir comme ça. Je ne le supporte plus. Ce n'est pas humain. Ce n'est pas bien de le laisser souffrir comme ça. Je ne peux pas…

J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais le faire. Je vais le tuer.

 _*Maison*_

Je me suis assise sur notre lit à côté de lui tout à l'heure. Il a tourné le regard vers moi et a essayé de sourire. Mais c'était bien loin d'être le sourire auquel je me suis habituée ces dernières années. Je n'aime pas le voir aussi triste.

\- Quoi de neuf ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as demandé après le départ de Victor le mois dernier.

Il a immédiatement compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Il s'est tendu avant de grimacer de douleur et de s'obliger à se détendre à nouveau. Je reste choquée par la manière dont un cancer peut provoquer de telles douleurs.

J'ai caressé sa joue le temps que la crise passe puis je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui annoncer fermement :

\- Je vais le faire.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis de stupeur. Puis des larmes se sont mises à couleur sur ses joues pendant que la panique affluait dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?

\- Désolée… ai – je dit.

\- Merci, a t –il soupiré. Merci.

C'était des larmes de soulagement en fait. Il est soulagé de mourir. Rien que savoir ça me permet d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train d'endurer. Dante aime la vie, il a toujours aimé ça. S'il n'y était pas aussi attaché, il aurait eu du mal à m'aider après la guerre…

N'est ce pas surréaliste d'entendre quelqu'un vous remercier de le tuer ?

Quand je suis ressortie de la chambre, j'ai quitté le Phare et une fois au bord de la falaise, j'ai enfin pu me laisser aller. J'étais au bord de la crise de panique. Il a besoin qu'on fasse ça pour lui, mais je n'y suis absolument pas prête. Personne ne peut être prêt à mettre fin à la vie d'une personne qu'il aime. C'est atroce, atroce.

 _Samedi 12 juin 1993 : maison _

J'aurais dû aller chercher Mary aujourd'hui pour la ramener à la maison. Dante est vraiment au plus mal. Mais moi aussi. Après ce que j'ai décidé hier j'ai du mal à me regarder dans un miroir même si tout au fond de moi, je sais que c'est _bien_ pour lui.

Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour savoir comment le tuer. Je suis Maître des Potions et même en écartant toutes les manières physiques (trop voyantes), et magiques (inefficaces sur lui), je savais comment le tuer rapidement. Avant qu'on ait ce titre, les gens comme moi étaient nommés les Maîtres des Poisons et on l'entend encore parfois…

Et parmi tout le panel de poisons moldus que j'ai à ma portée je n'ai pas dû beaucoup débattre avec moi-même avant de savoir quoi utiliser. Il existe un poison insidieux qui empêche la contraction des muscles et au final, c'est le cœur qui s'arrête de battre. La toxine botulique*. Une dose infime tue un homme rapidement. Je donnerais à Dante un calmant avant, pour qu'il s'endorme et ne panique pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sente la mort arriver.

Je dois encore préparer ça aujourd'hui. Et demain… Demain, je vais chercher Mary.

Merlin tout puissant, comment je vais pouvoir regarder Cameron et Mary dans les yeux tout en sachant que je vais tuer leur père ? Si j'arrive à me regarder dans un miroir après avoir fait ça, ce sera miraculeux.

 _Dimanche 13 juin 1993 : maison_

Je vais aller chercher Mary à Poudlard. J'ai passé un coup de cheminette à Flitwick il y a quelques minutes histoire de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chercher Mary parce que Dante a dit qu'il ne tiendrait que jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Et je sais très bien que ce ça va impliquer quand ils se seront vus aujourd'hui. Il va me demander d'en finir.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis de retour avec Mary, elle est avec son père. Flitwick m'a accueillie avec une expression triste. Je n'ai jamais eu d'interactions particulières avec lui, ni avec aucun professeur d'ailleurs, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il compatissait à ma situation.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, a t –il dit en m'offrant une couinesouris.

\- Pour moi, vous ne pouvez rien, Professeur, mais à la rentrée j'aimerais que vous surveillez Mary d'un peu plus près. Je ne serais plus là et je me sentirais plus tranquille comme ça.

\- Je le ferais Crystall, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je suis sûr que ses camarades seront aussi là pour la soutenir quand elle sera loin de vous.

Il ne m'a jamais semblé que les Serdaigles soient réellement solidaires entre eux. Ils sont plutôt individualistes et veulent mieux réussir que leur voisin. Alors je ne suis pas très convaincue par ce point là… J'aurais été bien plus rassurée si elle avait été chez les Poufsouffles. Mais il y aura Jonathan et je sais qu'il l'entourera comme il le faut. Et il fera de même avec Cameron qui va entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Et dire que Dante ne le verra jamais recevoir sa lettre, ne saura jamais dans quelle Maison il ira et tant d'autres choses.

J'ai serré mes poings jusqu'à me planter les ongles dans la paume pour empêcher l'émotion de me submerger en pensant à tout ce que Dante va manquer et tout ce que mes enfants n'auront pas à cause de sa mort. Eclater en sanglot devant un de mes anciens professeur n'était pas forcément dans mes plans. Et qu'aurait pensé Mary en me voyant effondrée ?

Quand nous sommes revenues au Phare, je lui ai expliqué en quelques mots et sans détour de quoi il retournait. Sans surprise, elle s'est mise à pleurer, comprenant beaucoup plus vite que Cameron ce qu'il se passait réellement. Je lui ai demandé d'être forte parce que je ne pourrais pas l'être pour moi, pour elle et pour Cameron. Et je la sais capable de gérer la situation. Parce qu'elle l'est. Forte.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis restée au large de la chambre toute la journée pour laisser mes enfants seuls avec leur père et je pense qu'ils lui ont fait beaucoup plus de bien que moi j'aurais pu en faire. Je les ai laissés avec lui aussi longtemps que possible avant de les envoyer se coucher.

Je suis quand même allée voir Mary une fois qu'elle était dans son lit. Pour m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir avertie plus tôt et être là au cas où elle avait des questions à poser qu'elle n'aurait pas oser poser à son père.

Elle m'a demandé s'il était certain que je ne pouvais pas le soigner. La question m'a un peu crispée, mais au moins il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans ses mots comme lorsque Cameron me l'a demandé.

Je l'ai entendu parler à son serpent quand je suis sortie de la chambre, mais comme c'était en Fourchelangue, je n'ai pas compris. Et peut –être que c'est mieux comme ça…

J'ai songé à aller directement voir Dante, mais il me faut un moment avant que j'en sois capable. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer quand j'aurais franchi la porte de notre chambre. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer rien qu'à cette pensée et j'ai comme une grosse envie de vomir.

 _Mardi 29 juin 1933 : maison_

Que dire ? Les derniers jours font parti des plus atroces que j'ai jamais vécu. Je me sens déphasée. Vide. Quelque chose est mort en moi. Encore. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où j'ai perdu Greg. Sauf que là, j'ai eu le temps d'anticiper la perte de Dante. J'ai d'ailleurs passé quelques jours chez les Levis avec les enfants. La compassion et l'amour avec lesquels ils nous ont accueilli et entouré nous a fait du bien à tous les trois. Beaucoup de bien.

Le dimanche 13 juin restera à jamais un jour funeste.

Quand j'ai finalement eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, j'ai trouvé Dante assit sur le bord du lit. Il m'attendait visiblement et m'a demandé de l'aider à sortir. Il voulait aller voir le soleil se coucher depuis la falaise. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais le porter, mais il voulait marcher. Alors je l'ai simplement soutenu pendant qu'il marchait, petit pas par petit pas. On a fini pas arriver juste à temps, quand le soleil touchait l'horizon, et on s'est assis dans l'herbe, les pieds dans le vide. J'aurais pu craindre qu'il saute pour en finir, mais je savais qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Et je serais capable de m'interposer de toute façon.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais dire, a t –il commencé.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas le faire.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus ? Pour Mary…

\- Tu pourrais me dire ça tous les jours… Je n'en peux plus Crys. Je suis à bout.

J'ai fermé les yeux, et je me suis faite à cette idée. Dante avait décidé et je lui avais déjà dit que je le ferais.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu arrives un jour à t'entendre avec ma famille, a t –il dit comme je restais silencieuse.

\- Désolée, ai – je dit, gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. J'aurais aussi aimé qu'on adopte d'autres chats.

\- Ca, tu rêves.

\- Je sais, a t –il souri.

Il avait le regard fixé sur le soleil qui se couchait. Je voyais qu'il était pénible pour lui de se tenir ainsi assit mais il semblait aussi tellement serein… Plus qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de ces dernières semaines. Comme si l'idée que tout se termine enfin avait retiré un gros poids de ses épaules.

\- On aurait terminé notre vie ensemble sur cette île, hein ? a t –il continué.

\- Oui, sans doute. J'aime cet endroit et tu n'es pas si pénible que ça en fin de compte. Je crois que je t'aurais bien supporté encore quelques décennies.

\- On aurait regardé Mary finir ses études avec brio et entamer une carrière que tu n'aurais pas approuvée, comme Aileen, mais tu l'aurais quand même soutenue de tout ton être. Et Cameron aurait suivi, un peu moins brillant, mais toujours aussi décidé à te faire tourner en bourrique. Malgré tout, on aurait été fiers d'eux.

\- J'aurais piqué une crise monumentale le jour ou j'aurais appris qu'ils avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie et qu'ils allaient se marier.

\- J'aurais dû passer des heures à te raisonner et être présent pour t'empêcher de trucider leurs futurs époux.

\- Tu aurais été complètement charmé par les enfants d'Aileen et on serait devenus leurs grands-parents alors que ce n'était pas du tout notre rôle.

\- Tu aurais continué à t'enfermer dans ton laboratoire des heures durant à touiller tes mixtures sans que je comprenne jamais ce que tu pouvais bien leur trouver.

\- Et tu aurais continué à travailler avec Arlem jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraire et te laisse la boutique. Là, tu aurais engagé un jeune sorcier, ou un cracmol, un peu paumé et tu l'aurais formé…

\- On aurait vécu vieux et tu aurais continué à me houspiller même lorsque tu aurais porté un dentier et tu te serais déplacée avec une canne.

\- Et je serais partie avant toi parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meurs en premier.

Pourtant, c'était finalement lui qui partait. Le silence nous a englobé et nous avons regarder le soleil disparaître. Ramener Dante jusque dans notre lit a été beaucoup plus pénible que de l'emmener jusqu'à la falaise. D'abord parce qu'il était fatigué et avait plus de mal à se déplacer. Ensuite parce que c'était un aller simple. Le dernier. Chaque pas me coûtait. J'aurais préféré me détourner et l'emmener faire un tour, juste pour que ça dure plus longtemps. C'était comme marcher le long du couloir de la mort.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à destination, il s'est écroulé sur le lit, haletant et fourbu, et je suis allée chercher les fioles. Elles étaient dans mon labo depuis que j'avais terminé les préparations hier. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise de tenir ce qui allait tuer Dante au creux de ma main. Je voulais les jeter sur un mur de toutes mes forces.

\- Tu es prêt ? lui ai – je dit quand je suis revenue dans la chambre.

J'ai fermé et ensorcelé la porte derrière moi. Les enfants ne devront jamais apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Jamais. Dante a hoché la tête et a tendu une main. Mais j'ai été incapable de lui donner ce que je tenais.

\- S'il-te-plait, a t –il dit avec une expression suppliante qui m'a brisé le cœur. S'il-te-plaît.

Comment peut –on réagir face à un être cher qui nous supplie ? Tendre la première fiole a été le geste le plus pénible de ma vie. C'était irréversible. Ma main tremblait. Mais pas la sienne. Il a ouvert la fiole et avant de la porter à ses lèvres, il m'a regardée. Longtemps. Comme pour graver mon image dans son esprit et ça m'a tellement rappelé la mort de Greg, qui m'a fixée jusqu'au dernier moment, que j'ai failli m'écrouler immédiatement.

\- Tu prendras soin de mes chats, hein ? a t –il demandé.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un rire tremblant de m'échapper. Avec cette phrase, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Dante d'Avant. Avant la maladie. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas complètement été effacé par la douleur.

\- Tu es censé me dire de prendre soin des enfants, ai – je répondu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire : je sais que tu le feras. En revanche, j'en suis beaucoup moins sûr pour mes chats. Je préfère être sûr.

\- Je vais garder tes maudits chapardeurs.

Il m'a souri, un sourire doux, et soudainement a avalé d'un trait la potion calmante moldue que je venais de lui donner. Il s'est couché et j'ai attendu quelques minutes que la potion commence à faire effet, puis je me suis approchée et je me suis assise à côté de lui sur le lit. Ses yeux papillonnaient, il commençait à partir pour un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait pas. Il a fallu que je l'aide pour la seconde fiole. J'ai surélevé sa tête pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas en déglutissant.

J'ai arrêté le goulot juste au dessus de ses lèvres, hésitante. Mon geste était lourd de conséquence. Et je ne voulais pas putain ! Il a alors levé un bras et a brièvement poussé mon coude pour m'inciter à le faire avant de le laisser retomber lourdement. J'ai pris une grande inspiration tremblante et je l'ai fait. Il a tout bu et le son de déglutition sonnait comme un glas. C'était la fin.

Je l'ai recouché et je me suis allongée à côté de lui, posant ma tête sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur et tirant son bras autours de moi. J'ai enlacé nos doigts pour qu'il me tienne contre lui.

\- Je suis heureux, a t –il alors chuchoté.

Ce sont ses derniers mots et je crois qu'il n'aurait rien pu me dire d'autre qui m'aurait procuré plus de soulagement, si tant est que je pouvais ressentir du soulagement à ce moment là. Dans le silence, les battements de son cœur, toujours plus lents, étaient plus bruyants qu'un tambour. J'ai su exactement à quel moment il a définitivement perdu conscience : ses doigts enlacés au miens sont devenus inertes et son corps s'est détendu sous moi. Il avait cessé de ressentir la douleur qui le rongeait depuis des semaines.

Et son cœur a continué à ralentir et à faiblir. Il n'y a pas eu de battements affolés à la fin. J'ai juste entendu un battement et le suivant n'est jamais arrivé. Pourtant je l'ai attendu en priant. S'il vous plait, juste encore un. Un peu plus longtemps. Mais c'était fini.

Je suis restée figée contre lui, je crois que j'ai même arrêté de respirer… Je me suis dit que si je ne bougeais pas le temps s'arrêterait. Mais le tic tac du réveil me détrompait. Alors je me suis redressée. Il avait juste l'air de dormir… Et il semblait si tranquille. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais – je pas vu comme ça ? J'ai doucement pris ses mains pour les croiser sur son ventre, puis j'ai quitté le lit.

Je suis allée attraper le réveil qui indiquait minuit. Et je l'ai jeté de toutes mes forces sur le sol. Il a éclaté en mille morceaux qui ont été projetés dans tous les sens et le parquet c'est brisé sous l'impact. Heureusement que la chambre est équipée d'un sort d'impassibilité, sinon Mary et Cameron auraient été réveillés. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même le plus possible comme si ça aurait pu me permettre de disparaitre.

J'avais une telle envie de violence en ce moment là. Et aussi de m'écrouler et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ça le ramène. Et de hurler. Et d'avoir aussi mal physiquement que mentalement. Et de mourir. Moi aussi je voulais mourir et échapper à ce monde. Il n'existait plus rien à cet instant là que la disparition de Dante. Peut –être que j'aurais pu commettre l'irréparable si le loup n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour sortir de sa tanière spirituelle.

Son esprit c'est enroulé autours du mien dans une étreinte douce, poilue, chaude et protectrice. Il m'a enveloppée dans un cocon mental comme j'aurais eu envie que quelqu'un me serre contre lui à m'en briser les os. On a peut –être eu des différents tous les deux, mais il a été là pour moi au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin et où je ne pouvais me tourner vers personnes. Le prochain qui me dira que les lycanthropes sont des monstres, je l'enverrais à Ste Mangouste. J'ai eu l'impression que cette perte nous permettait de retrouver l'harmonie qui avait été la notre avant que Karl ne m'inonde de sa magie. Parce que le loup aussi était triste. Dante était un membre de notre meute après tout.

J'ai essayé, inconsciemment, de m'abandonner au loup pour rejoindre le monde d'oubli dans lequel je me trouve les nuits de pleine lune. Tout pour échapper à la peine qui m'étreignait, même laisser un loup-garou libre dans la maison où dormaient mes deux enfants. Mais il a refusé et m'a obligée à rester là et admettre la réalité.

Dante est mort.

Mort par ma main.

Il m'a fallu des heures pour réussir à me sortir de l'état catatonique post-traumatique dans lequel je me trouvais. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche : les gens meurent autours de moi, parfois de ma propre main, mais moi je suis toujours là et je me redresse toujours putain ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être comme moi ! Comment je peux être autorisée à vivre alors que des gens bien comme Dante mériteraient mille fois plus que moi cette place sur terre ?

Quand j'ai finalement réussi à me redresser, que j'ai vu le cadavre de Dante sur le lit, j'ai soudainement eu l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre, dans cette maison, sur cette île, dans ce monde.

J'ai quitté la pièce comme un coup de vent, j'ai dévalé les escaliers et je me suis jetée dehors. J'ai couru droit devant moi jusqu'à me retrouver devant le vide et j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir continuer à courir sans jamais m'arrêter. Courir assez vite pour distancer cette peine. C'était peut –être au mieux que je sois sur une île, en fait. Parce que j'avais l'impression sur le moment que j'aurais vraiment pu tout abandonner derrière moi pendant des jours, des semaines, des années voir à jamais. Et j'aurais commis l'irréparable envers Mary et Cameron.

J'ai pris de grandes inspirations paniquées, avec l'impression que même là en plein air j'étouffais. Le vent s'est mis à souffler plus fort et j'ai vu un de ces violents orages d'été s'approcher, et le ciel se mettre à gronder. Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux, pourtant je n'ai pas bougé de mon perchoir. J'ai laissé la pluie me flageller, le vent menacer de me jeter en bas de la falaise et j'ai supplié pour que la foudre s'abatte sur moi. Mais non. Même les éléments étaient contre moi et ne voulaient pas m'accorder la délivrance.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas en terminer moi-même. Par lâcheté. Parce qu'il y avait les enfants et que je ne pouvais pas choisir consciemment de les laisser alors que je venais de leur arracher leur père. Comment est ce que j'allais pouvoir les toucher et les rassurer maintenant ? Est-ce que j'en avais encore le droit ?

Et après l'orage, le soleil à commencé à doucement se lever à l'horizon éclairant l'île ravagée par les flots et qui pourtant n'y paraîtrait plus d'ici quelques jours. Et j'ai eu envie de vomir devant cette maudite symbolique. Après l'orage vient toujours le beau temps ? Laissez moi rire !

Je me suis tournée vers le Phare et j'ai eu peur d'y retourner. C'est chez moi, mais j'ai eu peu de franchir le pas de la porte, de devoir affronter les enfants. Un enterrement. La famille et les amis de Dante. Et si quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ?

Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient plaqués sur ma tête, j'étais trempée et j'avais l'air d'être la pauvre loque que j'étais. Et je voyais la haine dans mon regard. Je me regardais et je me haïssais.

Certes, Dante m'avait demandé, supplié, de le faire. Mais qui étais – je pour décider que j'avais le droit de faire ça ? J'ai fermé le poing et j'ai frappé le miroir, l'enfonçant jusque dans le mur. Les éclats du miroir m'ont coupée, et je m'en moquais. J'ai ressorti mon poing ensanglanté du mur et j'ai regardé le trou qui j'y avais fait avec la stupide envie d'en faire d'autre à côté.

Finalement, j'ai juste réparé le miroir d'un sort et je me suis séchée avant de bander ma main. J'étais capable de la soigner d'un coup de baguette, mais je voulais avoir mal alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Le temps la guérira et j'espérais de tout cœur que la peine allait suivre le même chemin. Non, en fait je savais que ça allait être le cas. Après tout, quand j'évoque la mort de Gregory, plus de dix ans plus tard, je n'ai plus envie de hurler en le roulant en boule. Je suis toujours triste, mais je ne verse plus de larmes en y pensant. Et quelque part, je m'en veux pour ça.

Je me suis assise dans le salon et je suis restée là à fixer le vide jusqu'à ce que des mouvements se fassent entendre à l'étage. Le moment que je craignais le plus allait arriver. J'ai essayé de trouver la meilleure manière de dire aux enfants que leur père était mort. Mais j'imagine qu'il n'y en avait pas…

C'est Mary qui est arrivée la première. Elle est entrée dans le salon et je me suis levée pour l'accueillir. Elle s'est figée sur le seuil en me regardant et elle a pâli si vite que j'ai su qu'elle avait compris sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'est brusquement remise en mouvement pour se jeter dans mes bras et éclater en sanglot. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir un mouvement de recul à l'idée de la toucher avec mes mains qui ont tué son père. Je n'avais plus qu'à refermer mes bras autours d'elle pendant qu'elle se raccrochait à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée au milieu de la tempête. J'ai réalisé combien elle et son frère allaient avoir besoin de moi maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? a t –elle sangloté. Pourquoi juste maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

\- Je pense que te voir l'a apaisé, ai – je dit. Il a tenu aussi longtemps pour toi, pour avoir l'occasion de te voir une dernière fois… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en ait eu conscience.

Je lui mentais. Je lui mentais et je n'arrivais pas à en ressentir le moindre remord. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la vérité à ce moment là et qu'elle se sentira en définitive beaucoup mieux avec cette version des faits. Elle a pleuré deux fois plus fort et je me suis dit que j'avais encore dû gaffer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand elle s'est un peu calmée, je l'ai attirée vers la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, lui demandant comment elle voulait ses œufs ce matin, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle s'est contentée de fixer la table devant elle, le regard vide, et je suis sûre que je ressemblais à ça quelques heures plus tôt. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler l'information.

Cameron est arrivé un peu plus tard, tout tremblant et anormalement silencieux. Il est venu enfouir son visage dans mes vêtements et s'accrocher à moi.

\- Je… Je voulais dire bonjour à papa avant de descendre, a t –il dit.

J'ai alors compris qu'il était tombé sur le corps de Dante et je me suis donnée une claque mentale pour avoir oublié de fermer la chambre à clé ! C'était encore pire que pour Mary. Il était entré dans la pièce en pensant que son père serait encore vivant et il était tombé sur son corps froid et rigide. De quoi traumatiser n'importe qui. Je me suis baissée pour être à sa hauteur et j'ai repoussé les cheveux de devant ses yeux, il va avoir besoin d'une bonne coupe avant la rentrée, avant de lui demander :

\- Ça va aller ?

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, il semblait plutôt blême et choqué. Il a hoché la tête avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans mes bras. Je l'ai soulevé et je me suis installée à table à côté de Mary. Cette fois, il n'a pas dit qu'il était trop vieux pour se retrouver sur mes genoux. Mary s'est levée pour venir se joindre à l'étreinte et je me suis presque sentie… bien en les ayant ainsi serrés tous les deux contre moi.

Jusque là, j'avais toujours eu besoin que quelqu'un me relève que ce soit après une mort où à la fin de la guerre. Maintenant, c'était à moi de les aider à rester debout face à cet événements. Je n'avais jamais eu une aussi bonne raison de continuer à avancer et de ne pas abandonner.

\- Votre père va mieux maintenant, leur ai – je doucement dit. Il ne souffre plus et il pourra continuer à veiller sur nous, même s'il n'est plus là.

\- Il est mort, a chuchoté Cameron.

\- Oui, mais il ne va pas disparaître pour autant. On va vivre pour lui et on va le rendre fier de nous, d'accord ?

Mon fils a hoché la tête, une lueur de défit dans le regard et curieusement c'est lui qui m'a semblé le mieux supporter cette perte alors qu'il est le plus jeune. Peut –être parce qu'il était mieux préparé que Mary ? Après tout, elle a appris hier que son père était gravement malade, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de digérer l'information qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Midi a sonné avant que je ne commence à penser à l'aspect pratique et si bassement terre à terre de la mort. Il fallait que je prévienne sa famille, la mienne, préparer l'enterrement…

Les parents de Dante sont arrivés par Cheminette. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir ma tête de l'âtre que sa mère apparaissait déjà, manquant de me piétiner sur le passage. Elle n'a pas jeté un seul regard aux enfants, qui auraient pourtant bien eu besoin que leur grand-mère les serre dans ses bras, et s'est précipitée à l'étage. On a entendu un long cri quand elle s'est retrouvée au chevet de son fils puis du silence. Ethan, le père de Dante, est arrivé plus calmement. Il s'est d'abord arrêté pour embrasser ses petits-enfants, il a ensuite brièvement posé une main sur mon épaule avant de monter à l'étage.

Aileen a été la suivante à arriver. Elle n'a pas voulu aller voir le corps de Dante. Elle m'a serrée très fort contre elle et est restée avec moi, me tenant la main et je crois que c'était autant pour se réconforter elle que pour me réconforter. Monroe a été la dernière à venir, des cernes sous les yeux. Après avoir travaillé toute la nuit, elle n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil avant que je ne la réveille (et je sais qu'elle ne dormait plus bien depuis que l'état de Dante s'était dégradé). Elle m'a jetée un regard en biais, l'air hagard, avant de se diriger comme un automate vers la chambre où j'avais laissé Dante.

Victor-Hugo n'a pas pu faire le déplacement. Mais il était là pour l'enterrement qui a eu lieu deux jours plus tard. On l'a fait chez les moldus pour que les amis de Dante puissent venir. La partie sorcière a été célébrée ensuite : Dante voulait être incinéré alors un bûcher funéraire avait été préparé. C'est moi qui ait allumé le feu après qu'il ait été placé là, un drap blanc sur le corps et une couronne de fleur sur le ventre. Elle était composée d'amarante, signifiant l'immortalité, et de lys blanc symbolisant la mort et le drame.

Kathie et Tobias sont venus avec quelques uns des enfants qui ont vécu ou vivent encore avec eux. Parmi eux on peut citer Maxime qui a été le premier sorcier recueilli à l'orphelinat. Maintenant, il travail au Ministère au service de la justice magique et il aimerait un jour devenir membre du Magenmagot. Il me fait un peu penser à Lily qui rêvait de suivre le même parcours. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, Théodore (tu sais, celui qui voulait que je l'adopte et dont la mère me ressemblait) et Jaymie, l'amie de Jonathan. Elle l'a d'ailleurs immédiatement rejoint quand elle est arrivée. Les Levis ont été les seuls moldus autorisés à rester jusqu'à la fin puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans le Secret. Bien sûr, Remus était aussi là. Il s'est tenu derrière moi, si près que je pouvais l'entendre respirer, durant toute la cérémonie.

Les sorciers venus à l'enterrement sont partis petit à petit mais les enfants et moi sommes restés jusqu'à ce que les cendres se soient éteintes et soient emportées par le vent. Et même encore après, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire frais.

Il a bien fallu qu'on retourne au Phare. Nous avons tous les trois passés beaucoup de temps dehors, et toujours ensemble. Je dois combler le vide que Dante a laissé, alors même si ma seule envie est d'aller me terrer dans mon labo, je suis restée avec eux.

Mais dès que la nuit arrivait et que les enfants étaient au lit, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en zombie. Je voyais Dante partout. Il s'asseyait tous les soirs avec moi au salon et prenait toute la place sur le canapé, devant la télé avec ses chats. Ils viennent d'ailleurs se vautrer sur moi, maintenant, pour avoir leurs câlins de la soirée. Ils me mettent des poils partout et je n'arrive même pas à m'en exaspérer. Tout ce qu'il me reste toujours des gens, ce sont leurs chats. Dragon pour Greg, Litchi pour Lily et James (même si c'est le chat de Mary en vérité) et maintenant Merlin et Morgane pour Dante. Je crois que je vais finir par fuir les gens qui ont des chats.

Je n'ai pas réussi à retourner dormir dans notre chambre. Je n'ai pas pu. Je m'endors sur le canapé quand je suis trop fatiguée pour rester réveillée. Et après quelques jours à ce rythme là, et surtout en voyant que les enfants avaient besoin de changer d'air, j'ai décidé qu'on irait passer quelque jour à l'endroit où on a pris soin de moi après la mort de Greg : chez les Levis, les parents de Jonathan. Ils nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts

Je ne sais pas ce qui rend ces personnes si particulières, mais ils ont quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'ils arrivent à me mettre du baume au cœur et à réparer toutes les blessures invisibles que j'ai rien que par leur présence… Jonathan est aussi comme ça. Il a gardé Mary et Cameron avec lui tout le temps et les a sorti de la maison pour aller jouer avec les enfants moldus du quartier avec qui il est toujours resté ami même s'il a cessé d'aller à l'école avec eux quand il entré à Poudlard.

Nous étions beaucoup plus sereins quand nous sommes revenus au Phare hier. Cameron a été déçu de ne pas voir sa lettre de Poudlard en revenant, et a boudé quand je lui ai dit qu'il était encore trop tôt. Mary a écrit à ses amis et a emprunté les chouettes du Phare. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je pense qu'elle devrait inviter des amis ou aller chez eux durant l'été. Pour voir que la vie continue.

Parce que malgré tout, il va falloir vivre demain, non ?

* * *

 _*Oui, vous avez bien lu, la toxine botulique, comme le botox. C'est l'un des poisons les plus violent en ce bas monde. Alors qui est tenté par quelques injections de botox ?_

* * *

 _Je suis désolée, à moi aussi ça m'a fait du mal d'écrire ça. En plus il a fallu que je le fasse deux fois vu que ça arrive aussi dans Rowling a dit..._

 _Le prochain chapitre est le chapitre bonus que j'avais promis la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le poster samedi prochain ou en avance (mercredi si c'est le cas). Ca va dépendre de l'avancement de l'écriture et du timing par rapport à mon autre fic Rowling a dit.  
_

 _A suivre..._


	23. Bonus 1

_Merci **Cognards** ^^_

 _J'ai pas pu résister à la toxine botulique **mimi70**. Mais maintenant qu'elle a tué Dante, je l'aime encore moins XD Je suis pas certaines que Crystall supporterait d'avoir trop de chat chez elle en fait... Alors on va dire que les prochaines victimes de son destin essayeront de ne pas en avoir chez eux X)_

 _Désolée **Rose-Eliade**..._

 _Beau poème **Guibe** :)_

 _Merci **Cracky64** ^^ _

_Salut **Llewelyn Hitchcok** ! J'emporterais mon secret dans la tombe XD En fait j'essaye juste d'écrire des chapitres qui ne m'ennuient pas quand je les relis. Ça m'est arrivé de tout réécrire plusieurs fois et je suis contente que ça paye ! Début de la troisième année samedi pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)_

 _Je pense qu'au bout d'un moment on est obligé de prendre position sur ce sujet **Mathilde**... Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... et je vais m'arrêter là parce que je n'ai pas envie de lancer un débat sur l'euthanasie, ce n'est pas l'endroit. _

_RAD est écrit à la troisième personne et par un narrateur extérieur à l'histoire, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de faire passer des émotions comme ça que par un « journal » écrit à la première personne. Dans RAD je suis obligée de garder un certain détachement par rapport à la situation et ça se sent._

* * *

 _Bon, ben voici le chapitre bonus promis. Il fallait bien rendre un dernier hommage à Dante qui était quand même mon personnage préféré ToT_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer :)_

* * *

 **Dante**

Dante n'avait que quelques jours, et même pas de nom, quand il fut confié à Ethan et Léonie White qui allaient devenir ses parents d'adoption. Ils ne voulurent jamais lui parler de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour là. Il savait juste que c'était sa mère elle-même qui l'avait confié aux White, qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle voulait le protéger et ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d'autre. Avec le temps, et les interrogations, il avait fini par comprendre que sa mère biologique était étroitement liée au passé si obscur de son père d'adoption. Mais là non plus, il n'en appris jamais plus.

Il fut aimé dès la première seconde qu'il passa dans cette maison un peu branlante qui allait devenir son foyer. Léonie avait toujours aimé les enfants et se disait que deux ou trois ne faisaient pas une grande différence.

Monroe, qui avait alors 5 ans et Victor-Hugo, 11 ans et presque élève à Poudlard, avaient accueilli le nouveau venu avec circonspection. Monroe fut infernale, ne supportant pas de ne plus être la petite dernière et Victor fut plutôt content d'avoir un frère qui serait, il en était sûr, moins braillard qu'une fille.

Et effectivement. Dante fut un nourrisson qui faisait ses nuits dès le début et ne pleurait presque jamais. Sa mère d'adoption s'en inquiéta au point de l'emmener voir un guérisseur… Qui fut totalement incapable d'établir un diagnostic pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les sorts qu'il pouvait lancer disparaissaient mystérieusement au contact du bébé. La question resta donc en suspens.

Mais en grandissant il finit par perdre ce calme inquiétant et devînt un joyeux gamin qui courrait partout à la poursuite de sa sœur et avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il adora dessiner dès qu'il fut capable de tenir un crayon en main. D'ailleurs, sa grande passion était de dessiner sur les murs. Pas un seul ne fut épargné entre ses 6 et 8 ans. Il dessina même sur sa sœur, son frère et ses parents un jour de vacance où ils avaient décidé de faire une sieste bien peu méritée dans le séjour.

Ses parents comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son propos après que Monroe ait fait sa première magie au beau milieu d'une colère et ait projeté tout le monde et le mobilier loin d'elle… Sauf Dante qui était resté en place avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après plusieurs essais, il fallut bien admettre l'impossible : il repoussait la magie. Ce qui faisait de lui soit un sorcier particulièrement puissant soit un cracmol.

L'hypothèse qu'il soit né-cracmol généra une sorte de panique chez ses parents d'adoption. Pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un cracmol chez eux, non, mais parce que s'il l'était il fallait absolument l'inscrire à un cursus scolaire chez les moldus ! Sa mère, en tant que préceptrice, se chargeait des leçons à la maison pour ses enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent à Poudlard...

Cependant, s'il était cracmol, il ne serait jamais appelé à étudier dans la célèbre école de magie et donc n'obtiendrait jamais de diplômes chez les sorciers ! Heureusement, ils se rendirent compte de cet état de fait assez tôt pour qu'il entre dans une école moldue à temps. La chose la plus compliquée pour le petit garçon fut l'usage de stylos moldus plutôt que de plumes et d'encre. Pour le reste, il s'adapta très bien.

Il se fit de nombreux amis, dont un certain Jared avec qui il le resta toute sa vie, et ne révéla jamais rien du Secret. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué que s'il parlait de la magie et des sorciers à des moldus le Ministère viendrait pour leur effacer la mémoire et il ne le voulait surtout pas !

Il continua donc sa scolarité chez les moldus, guettant tout de même LA lettre qui l'enverrait à Poudlard comme son frère et sa sœur. Lettre qui n'arriva jamais. Il eut beau passer tout l'été de ses 11 ans à regarder par la fenêtre et à attendre le hibou de Poudlard, ce dernier n'arriva jamais.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois où son statut de cracmol le plongea dans une profonde tristesse. Il se croyait anormal et exclu à jamais du monde de la magie qu'il aimait pourtant profondément ! En grandissant, il allait devoir vivre chez les moldus et abandonner sa famille, non ?

Cela révolta sa mère. S'il voulait rester chez les sorciers qu'il y reste ! Elle décida de lui donner plus de leçons sur le monde de la magie et il les accepta en se disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie qu'il ne pouvait pas en apprendre la théorie. Il avait un cerveau et c'était tout ce que cela nécessitait. Et une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte, il en savait sûrement plus sur les théories magiques que bien des sorciers.

Il se fit son premier tatouage à l'âge de 16 ans, en cachette et avec la complicité de Jared, qui, livré à lui-même par des parents trop occupés par leur travail, en avait déjà plusieurs. C'est comme ça qu'il découvrit avec fascination le monde du tatouage ou l'art d'immortaliser un dessin. Lui qui s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il allait faire dans la vie avait finalement sa réponse.

Bien entendu, cela ne plut pas du tout à ses parents. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que pouvait être un tatouage quand il leur en parla. Quel avenir avait –il avec ça ? Ne pouvait –il pas choisir un métier au Ministère de la Magie ? Un emploi de bureau calme, avec une possibilité de monter en grade et un salaire fixe assuré à la fin du mois?

Il s'accrocha. On lui avait appris à se battre pour ses convictions et ils en arrivèrent au point où il claqua la porte de chez lui un soir après une énième dispute. Ça ne dura que deux jours avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Mais son message était passé et plus jamais ses parents n'essayèrent de s'opposer à son choix. Sa mère avait bien trop peur qu'il quitte définitivement son toit : elle s'inquiétait sans doute beaucoup trop pour son petit dernier.

Il entra dans une école d'art plastique : il y resta un an avant de se trouver un travail chez un maître tatoueur, trouvant les cours beaucoup trop ennuyeux. Il avait du talent et de la technique depuis longtemps. Il fut pris à l'essai puis embauché.

Ce fut à peu près à la même époque que le premier salon de tatouage sorcier des Royaume-Unis ouvrit sur le Chemin de Traverse. _La Magie de l'Encre_ attira son regard un jour où il faisait des courses pour sa mère. Il n'avait jamais pensé retourner travailler chez les sorciers et ignorait jusque là que les tatouages magiques existaient.

Sa rencontre avec Arlem changea sa vie. C'était un grand homme taiseux et impressionnant, sans compter la maîtrise qu'il avait de son art. Il donnait vie à un amas d'encre et c'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Au départ, Arlem refusa de l'embaucher parce qu'il était cracmol et était par conséquent incapable de produire à lui seul un tatouage sorcier qui nécessitait d'être ensorcelé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Dante vînt le voir tous les jours et campa même devant la porte de la boutique. Il fallut six mois de ce petit jeu pour que le colosse cède et le prenne pour une semaine dans sa boutique.

Deux jours plus tard, il était embauché. Dante n'était peut –être pas sorcier, mais il pouvait faire de la magie avec un crayon (ou une machine à tatouer) au bout des doigts. Et il apportait un visage sympathique aux rares clients.

Il se passa deux choses notables l'année de ses vingt ans. La première fut lorsque ses parents d'adoptions lui remirent une lettre écrite de la main de sa mère biologique. Il n'eut pas le courage de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Il se demanda même s'il voulait la lire. Voulait –il écouter ce qu'avait à dire la femme qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson ? Certes, elle avait au moins eu la décence de le laisser dans une famille qui l'avait accueilli et aimé, mais tout de même…

Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la rancœur et il finit par faire sauter le cachet qui scellait la lettre. Il avait espéré voir un emblème quelconque dans la cire, mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui donner un quelconque indice sur ses origine. Et à l'intérieur non plus : il n'y avait aucun nom à la fin de cette lettre.

 _Mon fils,_

 _Tu m'en veux et je ne saurais te le reprocher. J'ai moi-même connu ce genre de situation et j'avais espéré ne pas être obligée de répéter les erreurs du passé. Ma seule consolation est que mon vieil ami et sa compagne sauront t'aimer comme tu le mérites même si tu n'es pas de leur sang._

 _Je m'excuse pour n'avoir pas pu prendre soin de toi. Quelques mots pour deux décennies d'absence sont bien peu de chose, je le concède, mais j'espère que tu les accepteras. Je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à t'offrir._

 _Tu voudrais savoir qui je suis et qui était ton père, mais je ne peux même pas te donner cette information. Cela te mettrait en danger et tu n'auras jamais les moyens de faire face à ceux qui viendraient te chercher._

 _Peut –être que je peux au moins te révéler pourquoi je t'ai abandonné. Cela ne t'apportera cependant aucun réconfort, sois en sûr._

 _Ton père me cherche à l'heure où je suis en train d'écrire cette lettre. Il me tuera quand il m'aura trouvée et il aurait fait de même avec toi. Un cracmol ne satisfait pas à ses exigences. Le secret de ta cachette ira avec moi dans la tombe._

 _Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Te parler de qui tu es. Te voir grandir. T'aimer. Te donner ton héritage. Cela est impossible._

 _J'espère qu'à l'heure où tu me lis tu as trouvé une voie qui te plaît. Que tu auras un jour quelqu'un dans ta vie, la joie d'avoir des enfants et le bonheur de les voir grandir._

 _Vis pour moi,_

 _Mère_

Il se sentait… complètement perdu par cette lettre. Pouvait –il croire ce qu'il y avait écrit là ? Avait –il seulement envie de le croire ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, renversant au passage l'enveloppe qui avait contenu la précieuse missive et quelque chose en tomba. Une plume, réalisa –il en se penchant pour la ramasser. Elle était fraîche sous ses doigts, et lui procurait une sensation étrange. C'était comme tenir une poignée de flocons. La plume était bleue, ce bleu si pur que peut avoir l'océan lorsque seuls des icebergs d'un blanc immaculé y voguent. Quand il la pencha pour lui faire capter le soleil, elle scintilla comme un diamant. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel oiseau pouvait provenir cette plume, mais il était indéniable qu'il devait être d'une extrême rareté.

Passé le moment de fascination devant ce cadeau aussi étonnant qu'apprécié, il se dit qu'au final, il apprenait quand même quelques petites choses. Sa mère avait été quelqu'un de puissant, de riche et sans doute de la noblesse. Une Sang-Pure sans aucun doute et son père devait aussi être sorcier sinon il ne pourrait pas lui-même être considéré comme cracmol. D'ailleurs, son père avait l'air d'être complètement fou s'il voulait tuer sa femme et son fils pour la seule raison qu'il était né sans magie. Et il avait vraisemblablement été abandonné pour sa sécurité.

Ses parents d'adoption semblaient attendre sa réaction avec anxiété. Craignaient –ils qu'il les rejette maintenant ? Il demanda à l'homme qui l'avait élevé s'il pouvait croire ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre puisqu'il avait vraisemblablement bien connu celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Et la réponse fut catégorique. Oui, il pouvait. Sa génitrice avait été beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas une menteuse.

Ils voulurent savoir ce qu'il avait appris, ce qui lui avait été révélé. Mais il n'en parla jamais à personne. Cette lettre n'appartenait qu'à lui et au fil des années il se surprit plusieurs fois à la relire. A constater avec un certain amusement qu'ils avaient la même manière d'écrire. Et il finit par apprécier sa mère biologie autant qu'on pouvait apprécier quelqu'un dont on n'avait aucun souvenir.

La deuxième chose qui lui arriva l'année de ses vingt ans, fut sa rencontre avec une certaine Crystall Entwhistle. La blessure sur son visage était encore à vif et présageait de la cicatrice qui allait barrer à vie sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face aux conséquences de la guerre qui secouait le monde sorcier. Certes, il n'avait jamais été apprécié par les sorciers qui apprenaient son infortune, mais la guerre ne représentait qu'un vague bruit de fond quand cette fille débarqua dans sa vie avec son regard vert hanté et angoissé et sa moue colérique qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Elle le marqua comme peu de gens l'avait marqué jusque là.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la revoir… Et encore moins à ce qu'ils deviennent amis au fil de rencontres fortuites ou délibérées. C'était la première sorcière de sa génération avec qui il se liait d'amitié : d'ordinaire ça ne marchait pas à cause de son statut de cracmol. Mais cette femme là semblait s'en moquer comme de son premier sort et ça faisait du bien de constater qu'il y existait de telles personnes.

Mais ces rencontres n'étaient pas souvent joyeuses. Presque à chaque fois, les épreuves par lesquelles était passée Crystall semblaient s'inscrire sur son visage. Il eut pitié d'elle, vraiment, en voyant la liste s'allonger sur son dos et la transformer en véritable monument aux morts. Comment pouvait –elle seulement rester debout au milieu de cette guerre, de ce massacre ?

Réponse : elle ne pouvait pas. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'air aussi solide qu'un roc semblait totalement effondrée quand elle vînt une dernière fois au salon de tatouage pour ajouter les noms de Lily et James Potter à sa liste. Elle avait vraisemblablement besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir et il eut l'impression d'être la dernière personne proche qui lui restait.

Voilà ce qui le conduisit un soir jusqu'au Phare où il s'était débrouillé pour se faire inviter. Il tomba sur des Elfes de Maison qui lui dirent que leur Maîtresse ne voulait pas être dérangée et qu'il devait à tous prix quitter rapidement l'île. Ce qu'il refusa de faire, pensant que Crystall était peut –être en train de pleurer et que c'était justement le bon moment pour arriver.

Il fit le tour des fenêtres du Phare et constata que la sorcière ne semblait pas être là avant d'entreprendre de faire un tour de l'île puisqu'il était de toute façon là et qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer si elle ne lui appelait pas le Magicobus, seul transport magique qu'il pouvait utiliser.

Il la trouva. Ou plutôt elle le trouva et lui sauta dessus. Au sens littéral comme au figuré. Il se retrouva le nez au sol et quand il se retourna pour voir qui venait de s'en prendre à lui, il tomba sur celle qu'il cherchait. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait plus vraiment être elle-même. Ses iris d'ordinaire vertes étaient orangées et envahissaient tout son œil. Un regard qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il crut qu'il allait finir à l'hôpital, mais la situation ne tourna pas comme il l'avait craint. Pas du tout.

Ce fut tout de même assez étrange. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé Crystall de cette manière là, lui ! Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était mignonne et qu'il la trouvait amusante avec sa façon de prendre la mouche pour tout et son ironie, mais quand même ! Et vu la colère qu'elle affichait le lendemain, ça devait aussi être son cas. Elle le chassa et il se retrouva dans le Magicobus à moitié à poil et en ayant oublié ses chaussures sur l'île. Il n'imaginait pas alors avoir l'occasion de les récupérer quelques semaines plus tard.

Dire que ce fut un choc d'apprendre la grossesse de Crystall aurait été un euphémisme. Il s'en évanoui même, c'est dire l'impression que ça lui fit. Il était paniqué : il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir un enfant ! Et certainement pas avec une sorcière ! Ils étaient stupides aussi ces sorciers à ne compter que sur la magie : les moldus étaient bien plus au point sur la contraception.

Mais il avait beau ne pas y être _du tout_ préparé, il se cabra quand il entendit qu'elle voulait élever l'enfant seule loin de lui. Et ça, c'était _hors de question_. Si elle espérait obliger un enfant _adopté_ à _abandonner_ son bébé, elle rêvait. Il voulut l'épouser. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris : on ne fait pas d'enfant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son épouse et s'il y a un accident, on épouse la femme concernée. Question de savoir vivre vis-à-vis de la futur mère et du bébé.

Ce fut là que tout partit en cacahuète. Crystall sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus à nouveau mais pour lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire manger cette fois. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas : ils avaient eu la même éducation puriste alors elle devait penser comme lui, non ? Heureusement qu'Arlem avait été là pour arbitrer et décider qu'ils commenceraient par vivre ensemble. Soit, c'était déjà ça. Il pensait que tout était réglé. Mais non.

Il l'avait prise à la légère quand elle avait déclaré avoir mauvais caractère. Il avait déjà constaté la chose, mais se disait que ce n'était rien d'ingérable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace sa mère de mort à leur première rencontre. Et elle avait l'air sérieuse en plus ! D'accord, sa mère l'avait quand même un poil cherchée mais de là à en arriver à ces extrémités… C'est réellement à ce moment là qu'il se dit que sa vie allait devenir beaucoup moins tranquille dans les prochains temps.

Il n'eut pas tord. Il se demanda plusieurs fois avec émotion comment Sirius Black, l'ex-copain de Crystall et actuellement taulard de son état, avait bien pu survivre à des années de cohabitation avec cette furie. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, il sentait son regard vert se fixer sur lui et il avait l'irrépressible impression qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper par le cou et le foutre dehors. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher !

Rajoutez à ce comportement l'angoisse apportée par une grossesse non désirée, la grossesse en elle-même ET un loup-garou utltra-dominant et possessif vivant dans la tête de la futur maman et vous obtiendrez un cocktail hautement explosif. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être un équilibriste marchant sur le mince, très mince, fil de la tolérance de Crystall. Et en plus de la finesse de ce fil, il y avait du vent et quelqu'un en train de le pousser pour être sûr qu'il se latte la gueule.

Alors il se la joua profil bas. Très bas. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se décide à se comporter comme un adulte et il avait bien l'impression d'être le seul à en être capable au Phare.

La seule chose qui rendait l'atmosphère respirable était la présence de la petite Mary Potter. Il n'avait jamais vu une enfant aussi adorable. Elle passait sa journée à gazouiller, à trottiner et à sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus surveillé par Crystall quand la fillette s'approchait de lui, mais d'un côté ça le rassurait. Si elle se montrait aussi prévenante envers leur enfant qu'envers sa filleule, il n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire pour ce bébé.

Il constata aussi que Mary était la seule à arriver à adoucir le dragon avec qui il vivait. Crystall pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec elle, vu qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher d'un chaudron elle avait beaucoup de temps libre, et à lui lire des histoires pour qu'elle s'endorme. Et même longtemps après que la petite rousse ait rejoint le monde des songes elle restait assise à côté d'elle à lui caresser les cheveux ou juste à la regarder, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

Parce que c'était ça le fond du problème, réalisa Dante. Crystall avait _peur_. Tout le temps. Peur que sa filleule disparaisse si elle la quittait une seconde des yeux. Peur qu'il leur fasse du mal. Peur d'être mère. Peur que la guerre recommence. Peur que la guerre soit finie aussi. Peur de l'extérieur. Peur d'elle-même. Ça devait être un enfer à vivre.

Puis, quelques temps après qu'il se soit installé au Phare, elle changea de comportement. Elle disparut des journées entières à la recherche de chimères. Elle rentrait le soir, épuisée, le visage défait et se laissait juste tomber dans le canapé, semblant oublier qu'une enfant avait besoin d'elle. Elle caressait Dragon (quelle idée d'appeler un comme ça!) ce chat monstrueux qui ne consentait à se laisser approcher que quand il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Dante avait bien essayé de l'apprivoiser, il adorait les chats, mais sans succès alors que l'autre chat de la maison, Litchi qui appartenait à Mary, l'avait adopté.

Revenons à nos dragons. Dante la regardait délaisser sa filleule qui avait désespérément besoin d'elle alors il prit la situation en main. Il était facile à vivre. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose et supportait beaucoup sans rien dire. Mais qu'on néglige un enfant lui était intolérable. Alors même s'il se prit un mauvais coup –son œil au beurre noir mit quand même trois semaines à s'effacer complètement et sa sœur en profita pour se foutre allègrement de lui –il fut content de réussir à remettre Crystall sur le droit chemin.

Et il était temps parce qu'en plus de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, Crystall décida que sa sœur cadette allait venir vivre avec eux aussi. Il trouvait cela admirable, mais il s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. Aileen avait 13 ans, ce n'était pas une petite gamine comme Mary qu'il était facile d'approcher, d'aimer et de se faire aimer d'elle.

Et l'adolescente ne le détrompa pas. Elle n'osa même pas lui adresser la parole lors de leur première rencontre et il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi avait vécu des choses atroces comme sa sœur aînée. C'était de famille ou quoi ? Si oui, il ferait bien de surveiller son futur enfant pour qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin. Heureusement qu'il y avait les chats pour lui offrir du réconfort.

Parce que oui, il avait l'air de tout gérer et s'obligeait à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant Crystall ou Aileen, mais lui non plus n'était pas au mieux. Devenir père le terrifiait aussi. Il stressait à l'idée de faire ou de dire quelque chose qui serait mal interprété. Stressait à l'idée de tout gâcher ou plutôt de permettre à Crystall de tout gâcher parce qu'il savait qu'inconsciemment elle essayait de toute ses forces de le pousser à la faute pour avoir une bonne excuse de le tenir à l'écart. Parfois il avait bien envie de tout plaquer et d'aller se réfugier en pleurant dans les jupes de sa mère qui lui dirait "je te l'avais bien dit" et il hocherait la tête en signe de repentir.

L'accouchement fut l'un de ces moments. Toute la rancœur que Crystall semblait avoir gardé en elle (et pourtant elle ne se privait jamais de l'exprimer !) ressortit au point où on l'obligea à attendre hors de la salle de travail. Pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Il pensait que ça établirait enfin une sorte de lien entre elle et lui mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Quand il fut finalement autorisé à entrer de nouveau, il n'osa même pas s'approcher du petit paquet gigotant que Crystall tenait entre ses mains. Il ressentait de la peur, de l'excitation et de la joie toute en même temps. Et là. Geste inespéré. La toute nouvelle maman lui tendit la main. Le signe de paix qu'il attendait.

Son fils était minuscule et il avait déjà quelques cheveux foncés sur le haut du crâne. Quand vînt le moment de choisir un prénom, ce fut délicat parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais étonnamment, Crystall lui laissa le choix. Elle exigea juste que son second prénom soit Gregory et il choisit Cameron parce qu'il l'avait un jour entendu et que ça lui avait simplement plu.

A partir de là, les choses semblèrent s'améliorer. Essentiellement parce qu'il voulait en faire un maximum avec Cameron et qu'il galérait à chaque fois. Crystall avait l'avantage injuste de s'être déjà occupée d'un enfant et il avait l'impression que ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir perdre ses moyens.

Il restait malgré ça beaucoup de chose à faire : réussir à langer correctement un bébé, réussir à élever Cameron, à se faire apprécier d'Aileen et le plus difficile de Crystall. Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui portait une certaine affection, ils avaient été amis avant que tout ce bazar ne leur tombe dessus, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il n'avait pas oublié son idée de la marier par principe. Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, merci bien ! Il n'était pas complètement cinglé ! Il laissait ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait bien aimé tomber amoureux d'une fille moldue, gentille, pas très embêtante, un peu effacée, un peu extravertie et qui aimait les chats et les tatouages autant que lui. Mais il était trop tard et il allait assumer ses choix.

Tomber amoureux n'était donc pas dans ses plans et c'était peut –être pour ça qu'on appelait ça "tomber" amoureux. Parce qu'on ne s'attend jamais à tomber. Normalement en tout cas. Ce fut Jared, son meilleur ami qui lui fit un jour la remarque alors qu'il se plaignait une fois de plus abondamment du caractère affreux de Crystall. Après tout, il n'avait que ce prénom à la bouche dès qu'ils se voyaient. Crystall, Crystall, Crystall… Un bien étrange nom si on demandait l'avis du moldu, mais bien entendu personne ne le lui demandait jamais !

C'était ironique qu'il ait passé une année à essayer d'attirer Crystall dans ses filets et qu'il y soit tombé lui-même. Alors oui, cette femme avait clairement un caractère de dragon. Mais il aimait aussi la voir piquer ses crises pour quelque chose d'insignifiant, il trouvait ça drôle et bizarrement attachant. Et sous toutes ces couches faites de phrases vindicatives, d'agressivité, de violence même et de regards noirs il y avait quelqu'un de bien. D'un peu torturé, certes (mais il aimait se dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider et qu'il était utile), mais quelqu'un de bien.

Elle s'occupait de ses deux enfants avec soin, couvait sa sœur comme si elle était vraiment sa mère et passait le reste de son temps dans son labo à faire des recherches pour aider les lycanthropes, soit la population la plus défavorisée du monde magique. Elle aurait pu travailler sur un domaine comme celui des potions de guérison qui aurait été bien plus glorieux, mais non, elle travaillait pour ceux que personne ne voulait aider. Et puis avant ça, elle s'était battue contre Voldemort pour protéger des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Alors, oui, il tomba amoureux d'elle –ce qui faisait de lui un cinglé selon ses propres critères –mais il ne lui vînt même pas à l'esprit de s'en irriter. Il pensait juste qu'il avait enfin une bonne raison pour l'épouser et que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

En parlant de mariage, il avait été stupéfait de réussir à convaincre Crystall pour ça. Vu la véhémence dont elle avait fait preuve la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi simple. Mais ça en valait la peine. Elle était belle dans sa robe de mariée, et il était fier de pouvoir l'appeler sa femme. Ce n'était qu'un mot qui changeait, mais ça faisait toute la différence. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait passé la bague au doigt, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune raison qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Sa dernière crainte mourut et sa petite vie tranquille put continuer.

Il avait toujours aimé l'action et le mouvement perpétuel, mais il se surprit à aussi apprécier la routine. Il travailla des années à mi-temps avec Arlem, passa la plupart de son temps à s'occuper des enfants (et adora ça) et le reste à supporter Crystall. S'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il devrait regretter dans cette histoire, c'était de ne pas avoir eu d'autres enfants. Il glissa un jour une allusion et comprit rapidement qu'il pouvait oublier. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé être entouré d'une grande marmaille bruyante et il regretta même de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceint une fois. Mais il garda toutefois cette idée pour lui parce qu'il savait sa femme bien capable d'inventer une potion qui le rendrait, vraiment, enceint.

Oui, Dante était quelqu'un qui aimait sa vie qu'il avait même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait imaginé quand il était plus jeune. Il avait deux enfants géniaux, des chats, un travail qu'il adorait, un cadre de vie unique, un pied dans le monde magique et moldu et une femme avec laquelle il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Alors quand les maux de tête se firent suffisamment fréquents pour l'inquiéter, il ferma les yeux très fort et ignora la chose. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit vienne bouleverser son bonheur. Et puis s'il ne faisait pas attention, ça disparaîtrait non ? Malheureusement, la politique de l'autruche n'était pas souvent payante.

L'annonce de la tumeur, puis de sa mort prochaine fut un choc. Il s'était dit que même si les médecins trouvaient quelque chose, il guérirait. Ce serait difficile, mais il supporterait l'épreuve et s'en sortirait. Il ne pensait pas mourir. Pas si jeune. Et comme toute le monde, il eut peur. Horriblement peur. Il essaya de faire bonne figure mais il avait l'impression qu'on lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Bien entendu, Crystall et sa famille, tout le monde réagit, somma les médecins de faire quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que du vide.

Lui aussi se demanda pourquoi lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ce monde de merde pour qu'on le punisse ? Pourquoi lui et pas le connard du coin qui battait ses enfants, était ivrogne et fumait comme un pompier ? Son monde s'effondrait, s'effritait, tombait en pièce et il avait l'impression qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se redresser. Pourtant il le devait. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul.

Et Crystall fut là pour le porter à bout de bras. Il avait passé des années à la réparer petit à petit avec la même précaution que s'il avait été en train de monter un château de carte qui risquait de s'effondrer au moindre souffle. Là, elle fut stoïque et lui donna l'appuie dont il avait besoin. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle accepta simplement. Oh, il savait qu'en vérité elle était complètement démolie de l'intérieur elle aussi, il la connaissait bien maintenant. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder et d'accepter. De voir la mort en face. En y réfléchissant, elle en avait toujours été capable et il n'avait jamais été, lui, capable d'apprécier ça jusque là.

Elle supporta ses sautes d'humeur, son agressivité, les conséquences de la tumeur et elle refusa de le laisser s'éloigner sous prétexte de vouloir "la protéger". Il apprécia. Vraiment. Même s'il n'était pas en mesure de le montrer.

Il avait mal. Tout le temps. C'était comme si la douleur s'étendait petit à petit, inexorablement et toujours plus longtemps. Il arriva un moment où ce fut insupportable. Un moment où la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était mourir. Cette perspective qui lui faisait si peur était soudainement attrayante. Il ne voulait pas rester là comme un pauvre légume, dans un lit, incapable de manger seul, de se doucher seul, de jouer avec ses enfants. De vivre. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de rester dans ce monde si on ne pouvait plus vivre ?

La dernière chose qu'il voulut faire, c'était mettre son nom sur le dos de sa femme. Un dernier ajout à sa liste macabre. Est-ce qu'il la pensa responsable de son sort ? Oui. Bien sûr. Comment aurait –il pu ne pas faire le lien ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulut ? Oui. On a toujours besoin d'accuser quelqu'un de ce qu'il nous arrive et Crystall était le coupable idéal.

Il se disait que c'était pour ça qu'elle pouvait le regarder mourir sans détourner le regard. Parce qu'elle était elle-même intimement convaincue d'avoir causé sa perte en l'aimant. Et c'était difficile. Plus encore pour elle. Lui, d'ici peu, il ne ressentirait plus rien. Mais elle, elle allait rester là, à vivre et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait la hanter. Comme Gregory la hantait, comme James la hantait, comme Lily la hantait. Ils étaient tous là ces morts. Gravés dans sa chaire et dans son âme. La gardienne de la mémoire des morts. Ce titre n'avait jamais semblé aussi cruel à ses yeux. Sauvegarder la mémoire des morts était censé être honorable… mais en fait, ça ne l'était pas. C'était une malédiction.

Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui demander une dernière faveur. La vraie dernière cette fois. Le tuer. Elle était une des causes de sa maladie, elle pouvait bien lui accorder une délivrance rapide et indolore, non ? Il savait à quel point il lui faisait mal en lui demandant ça. Mais il voulait qu'elle ait mal. C'était mesquin, mais si elle avait mal, ça voulait dire qu'elle tenait à lui-même s'il était malade, non ? Même s'il était mort. Si elle le faisait au détriment de toute l'horreur que ce geste lui inspirait, c'était qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, non ?

Lui qui fut altruiste toute sa vie devînt effroyablement égoïste. Il en avait conscience et se disait qu'il avait peut –être toujours été comme ça en fait. Et il voulait tellement mourir de sa main.

Quand le poison se répandit lentement dans son organisme. Il regretta. De ne pas voir la suite. Il aurait bien aimé rester là. Qu'allaient devenir Crystall et les enfants sans lui ? Il pensait trouver la paix en se sachant à train de disparaître, mais il ne ressentit que de la tristesse. Et il mentit pour ses derniers mots. Il dit à cette femme accrochée à lui avec désespoir qu'il était heureux. Il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Et il le lui devait après l'horreur qu'il lui avait fait vivre ces dernières semaines. Il mourrut sans même s'en rendre compte.

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

 _Il se réveilla en sursaut, face contre terre. Entouré de silence. Lentement, il se redressa et il sentit de l'herbe sous ses doigts. Mais de l'herbe blanche. Tout était blanc en fait. Blanc et lumineux. Interloqué, il se redressa. Et constata qu'il n'avait plus mal. Du tout. Il faillit en pleurer de joie._

 _Quand il finit par s'intéresser à son environnement, il se demanda où il était. Il semblait être au bord de l'océan au milieu d'un jardin entourant un immense manoir. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. C'était ça l'autre monde ? Il était mort, non ?_

 _\- Ce n'est que le Passage, lui dit quelqu'un._

 _Il sursauta et quand il se retourna, il se trouva face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas blanc au milieu de tout ce blanc. Sa peau était rosée, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Un bleu qui lui semblait familier, comme s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie._

 _\- Je suis mort ? demanda Dante._

 _\- Je le crains. Et tu n'as pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière._

 _\- Qui es – tu ?_

 _\- Il n'y avait personne pour t'attendre, répondit l'inconnu en secouant la tête. Alors je suis venu. Elle m'en aurait voulu sinon et ça m'occupe en L'attendant._

 _\- De qui parles – tu ? s'intéressa Dante._

 _Mais l'homme se contenta de lui sourire en penchant la tête. Puis il désigna le portail grand ouvert qui attendait un peu plus loin._

 _\- Le Passage va se refermer bientôt, il faut y aller si tu ne veux pas y errer indéfiniment._

 _\- Aller où ?_

 _Nouveau sourire. Bon, se dit Dante. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, non ?_

* * *

 _Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai dû réécrire la mort de Dante trois fois ? Je crois que je n'en peux plus là ToT_

 _Autrement, j'espère que ce chapitre bonus vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous auriez aimé savoir des choses qui n'ont pas été dites (inutile de demander pour ses origine, je ne dirais rien X))._

 _Au départ je ne devais pas écrire la toute dernière scène... On va dire que c'est le bonus du bonus. A votre avis qui est l'homme qui a accueilli Dante après sa mort ?  
_

 _Je vous retrouve samedi pour la suite de l'histoire ;)_

 _A suivre..._


	24. L'évasion

_Merci **Cognards**! Je n'aurais pas révélé l'identité de l'homme qui accueille Dante si personne n'avais trouvé. Mais comme certains ont deviné : il s'agissait de Gregory ^^ J'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de le faire revenir. _

_C'est sûr que le point de vue fait toute la différence **Guest 2** ! Crystall non plus ne sait pas tout sur lui et ses pensées. _

_Ah, les origines de Dante, vaste mystère. C'est vrai que ta théorie est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je l'aime bien X) J'y avais pas pensé, mais moi aussi j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers assez tarés pour tuer femme et enfant parce que leur enfant est cracmol..._

 _Oui, c'était bien Greg :) Et je vais essayer pour les bonus, mais je ne peux rien promettre !_

 _Merci **Seilax** , je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau compliment. Dire que mon histoire devrait être canon c'est un grand honneur :)_

 _En fait pour l'Au-Delà, j'ai juste adapté que ce Harry vit dans le tome 7 : tout est blanc et quelqu'un l'attend (Dumby). L'endroit où atterrissent les gens après leur mort est d'après moi très symbolique._

 _J'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une idée intéressante le fait que le Destin attende quelqu'un. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une « personne » à proprement parler. En vérité, il s'agit de Greg et oui, Crys t'aurait sûrement assassiné pour l'avoir oublié XD_

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas Jonathan, **Rose-Eliade** ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il est mort (pour moi seul un mort peut attendre quelqu'un dans l'Au-Delà, ça ne peut pas être une projection de quelqu'un encore vivant). Mais tu n'étais pas très loin : il s'agit de son frère Gregory. _

_Salut **mimi70**! J'ai aussi fait ce bonus parce que j'avais des tas d'informations sur Dante et que je voulais les partager. Ça ne sert à rien que ça reste sur un doc word et que personne n'en profite. Je suis pas sûre que Dante soit exactement un bisounours X)_

 _Non, c'est Gregory qui l'attend dans la mort parce qu'il n'y « avait personne pour l'attendre »._

* * *

 _J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre à l'heure, je viens juste de le terminer. J'ai jamais eu autant de retard dans une de mes fics jusque là ! J'ai eu un moment de blanc après avoir écrit la mort de Dante et ça m'a fait prendre pas mal de retard. Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant._

 _Sur ce : bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 **L'évasion**

 _Samedi 26 juin 1993 : maison_

Ce soir, quand je suis passée devant la chambre de Cameron pour descendre au salon après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Mary je l'ai entendu parler. Autant chez Mary ça ne me choque pas plus que ça car elle discute beaucoup avec Ladon, son serpent. Autant pour Cameron ça m'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui ?

J'ai collé l'oreille à la porte et il m'a fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il parlait seul. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il racontait sa journée à son père. A voix haute, comme si Dante avait été là pour l'entendre.

Ca m'a donné envie de pleurer d'écouter ça et je suis partie le plus silencieusement possible. Si Cameron a besoin de faire ça pour se sentir mieux, qu'il le fasse, peut –être que ça l'aide. Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Ca ne me regarde pas, et ça me fait mal.

 _Vendredi 2 juillet 1993 : maison_

Demain soir, ce sera la pleine lune. Les enfants seront seuls au Phare pour la nuit et c'est la première fois que ça va leur arriver. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, après tous mes elfes vont veiller au grain. Mais je sais que Dante profitait toujours de mon absence pour leur faire faire tout ce que j'interdis d'habitude. Comme sauter sur les canapés, jouer avec la nourriture et manger des cochonneries en regardant des programmes télévisés débiles. J'ai toujours fais comme si je voyais rien… Ca va être difficile pour eux demain.

 _Dimanche 3 juillet 1993 : maison_

J'ai trouvé Mary endormie dans le salon ce matin. Je me demande si elle comptait rester debout toute la nuit à m'attendre. Vu la réserve de livres, de boissons et d'encas qu'elle avait prévu autours d'elle, je dirais que oui.

Je me suis sentie plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire après la pleine lune. Comme si le loup s'était plus encore défoulé. Je n'avais aucune envie : monter me coucher. Mais j'ai plutôt couché Mary sur le canapé, position qui lui éviterait d'affreux mal de dos en se réveillant et je suis allée dans mon labo de potion.

Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis la mort de Dante.

Il y faisait frais et ça sentait les ingrédients, cette odeur toujours si caractéristique que tout Maître des Potions reconnaîtrait à la première inspiration. Ca m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai que peu de souvenir de Dante dans mon labo et je n'y étais presque pas durant toute le temps qu'à duré son agonie. C'est un endroit où j'arrive à me sentir bien. Ce n'est plus le cas dans le reste du Phare. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Dante avait posé ça là, acheté ça, fabriqué ça, qu'il aimait s'asseoir là etc… Parfois je me retourne et l'habitude me fait tendre un bras, par exemple on faisait souvent la vaisselle à la moldue tous les deux et il me tendait les assiettes à essuyer, mais maintenant il n'y a plus personne à l'autre bout. Juste le vide. Comment l'absence d'une personne peut –elle être aussi tangible ? J'ai l'impression de voir son fantôme partout. Et que c'est encore pire qu'avec Gregory.

Pour le moment, la présence des enfants m'aide à garder le cap. Mais à la rentrée, je serais vraiment toute seule au Phare. Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est la concrétisation de mon Destin. Et je ne suis pas faite pour être seule bon sang !

 _Mercredi 7 juillet 1993 : maison_

J'ai l'impression que Mary a deviné ce que je pensais il y a quelques jours. Maintenant que Dante n'est plus là, il faut que je m'occupe seule de toutes les serres qui ont fleuries pour l'île au fil des années. Je préfère cultiver mes propres ingrédients de potion quand c'est possible. J'étais en train de m'échiner un matin quand ma fille est arrivée, tenue de jardinage à l'appuis et est venue m'aider.

Bien entendu, elle ne s'y connait pas très bien en botanique. J'ai cru comprendre que la matière ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, alors j'ai essayé de lui expliquer l'essentiel en reliant chaque plante qu'on voyait à ce que je connais le mieux : les potions. Ca a eu l'air de lui plaire.

Cameron a aussi fini par débarquer mais il semblait plus intéressé par l'idée de jouer et de faire le pitre. Disons que ça a mis de l'animation à cette matinée de jardinage.

Je suis contente qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble tous les trois. C'est juste dommage qu'il ait fallu la mort de l'homme que j'aime pour en arriver à ce résultat…

 _Dimanche 11 juillet 1993 : maison_

Cameron passe ses journées à me harceler à propos de sa lettre de Poudlard. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il est trop tôt pour ça. Elle n'arrivera sans doute pas avant début août. Ca en devient fatigant à la longue. Je suis sûre que Dante aussi trouvé les mots pour qu'il comprenne. Moi, j'en suis incapable. Alors je me contente d'endurer vaillamment ses questions et de garder mon calme.

 _Jeudi 15 juillet 1993 : maison_

Par les caleçons sales de Merlin ! Je viens d'entendre la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis… des mois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai de quoi me réjouir : Remus a trouvé un travail. Et pas n'importe lequel : il va être professeur à Poudlard. Je me doute que le fait que Dumby soit directeur a pesé pour beaucoup dans la balance. Mais il a bien accepté Remus le loup-garou comme élève, pourquoi ne l'aurait –il pas pris comme enseignant ? S'il y a bien une chose que je peux accorder à ce vieux barbu c'est ce qu'il a fait pour Remus. Sans lui jamais il n'aurait eu une éducations correcte, des diplômes et maintenant un poste grassement rémunéré. Il va enfin vivre dans des conditions plus décente. Parce que malgré toute la contribution financière que j'essaye de lui apporter il se borne à en profiter au minimum.

Bien entendu, Remus n'a pas résisté à l'idée de dévoiler que j'avais aussi enseigné à Poudlard moi-même. Franchement, tout ce cirque pour les quelques jours que j'y ai passé, c'est incompréhensible. Ca m'a aussi rappelé pourquoi j'avais été obligée d'accepter ce pseudo-poste et franchement penser à Selwyn n'éclairait pas ma journée. Ce connard. Mais bref, il est mort est j'ai pas besoin de me prendre la tête à ce sujet.

Pour le moment on va aller fêter ça dignement en allant dîner dans un restaurant de Londres que les parents de Greg et Jonathan m'ont un jour conseillé. C'est une bonne occasion!

 _Lundi 19 juillet 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai déposé Mary chez son ami William qui habite au pays de Galles. J'étais contente de la voir si heureuse d'y aller. D'ordinaire je n'aime pas la savoir loin de moi, surtout que les parents de William sont des moldus et qu'ils ne peuvent donc pas la défendre correctement en cas de problème, mais là ça m'a moins gênée que d'ordinaire. C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça depuis la mort de Dante.

Autant Cameron à la joie de vivre de son père et a semblé rapidement retrouver son ancien comportement (même si je sais qu'il pense tout le temps à Dante), autant Mary semblait beaucoup plus morne malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire. Alors oui, je suis contente que l'idée d'aller voir ses amis lui apporte autant de joie même si ça ne me plaît pas tellement. Qu'elle soit loin de moins, je veux dire.

Bref, toujours est –il qu'une fois ses bagages miniaturisés nous avons transplané et atterrit… en plein milieu d'un troupeau de biche. Ca, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée. En même temps je transplane rarement dans des lieux où je risque de croiser des biches. Elle se sont éparpillées, manquant de nous piétiner au passage. Après il a fallu quitter la forêt où on était apparues pour aller vers la petite ville en bordure de lac qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marches. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de visiter le pays de Galles, mais si tout est aussi joli que cet endroit, il faudrait peut –être.

On avait rendez-vous avec William et son père dans un petit café où flottait une bonne odeur et je pense qu'il y avait pas mal de touristes attablés. Mary a repéré en premier son ami et nous nous sommes assis avec eux. Le père de William m'a semblé aussi guindé que la dernière fois et nous a offert une tasse de thé. Maintenant que j'ai eu plus de temps pour l'observer, j'ai noté qu'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise derrière le masque mondain qu'il affichait.

Nous avons pris la voiture pour aller jusque chez eux et ils habitent dans un genre de manoir. Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient encore ce genre de maison. Je croyais que seuls les vieilles familles de Sang-Pure aimaient vivre dans des maisons qui comptent beaucoup trop de pièce.

J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de la mère de William et de ses deux sœurs aînées. La femme souriaient tellement fort que j'ai un moment craint qu'elle ne se déchire les joues. Et elle avait l'air de se forcer. Vu qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot et à même évité de me regarder, je ne peux que déduire qu'elle a du mal avec mon statut de sorcière.

Comme il n'était pas bien difficile d'assembler les pièces, j'ai rapidement deviné que les parents de William n'aimaient pas trop la magie et l'idée que leur fils soit un sorcier leur faisait peur. Pas étonnant que le garçon ait eu l'air aussi content de voir ma fille. Ca m'a un peu inquiétée, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire : William n'a pas l'air d'être malheureux ni mal traité. Je me dis que tout se passera bien et j'enverrais un hibou milieu de semaine pour avoir des nouvelles de Mary.

 _Dimanche 25 juillet 1993 : maison_

Je viens de récupérer Mary saine et sauve. Elle m'a un peu raconté sa semaine et semblait ravie. Mais elle m'a quand même parlé du fait que les parents de William n'aimaient pas la magie et quand elle m'a demandé si on pourrait l'emmener avec nous pour faire les courses à la rentrée, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

On parle souvent des sorciers qui n'aiment pas les Né-Moldus et renient leurs enfants cracmols, mais je crois qu'on néglige beaucoup trop les enfants venant de familles moldues qui détestent la magie. Les sorciers pensent, à tord, que c'est un honneur d'entrer dans le monde la magie et que tous les moldus sont émerveillés en le découvrant. Et on retrouve ensuite des enfants qui en grandissant deviennent des mages noirs voulant exterminer tout ce qui attrait aux moldus (Voldemort, pour ne pas le citer), ou des gens qui enferment des bébés dans des placards (les Dursley, pour ne pas les citer non plus). Je pense que le monde sorcier y gagnerait à ouvrir les yeux sur ce problème.

 _Mercredi 28 juillet 1993 : maison_

C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Mary et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui offrir. C'est Dante qui avait toujours les bonnes idées ! Moi, je crois avoir déjà prouvé à quel point je manque d'inspiration à ce sujet…

Je pense que je vais opter pour un nécessaire à balai. Classique et ça fait toujours plaisir. Quelle horrible mère je suis : incapable de trouver ce que sa fille aimerait recevoir comme cadeau pour son anniversaire.

 _Samedi 31 juillet 1993 : maison_

Mon nécessaire à balai à fait plaisir à Mary. Qu'est ce que je disais : classique, simple et efficace. J'ai un soucis en moins jusqu'à ce que l'anniversaire de Cameron, puis Noël arrivent.

Ces dernières années Mary et moi allons sur la tombe de Lily et James le jour de son anniversaire puisqu'elle est à Poudlard pour le 31 Octobre. Cette année, elle semblait tellement déprimée à l'idée d'y aller, sans doute à cause de la mort de Dante, que je lui ai proposé d'y aller un autre jour. Mais elle a refusé. On a fait comme elle le voulait et elle est restée plus longtemps que d'ordinaire à parler avec ses parents. Elle devait en avoir besoin. Je me suis dis que je ne m'étais jamais rendu sur la tombe des miens. Peut –être qu'il serait temps que j'aille rendre une petite visite à la crypte des Entwhistle ?

Bathilda nous a accueillies avec le sourire, comme d'habitude. Cette petite vieille ne semble pas vieillir. Pourtant, elle est plus âgée que Dumbledore ! Elle ne doit pas être très loin d'être centenaire. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander son âge et je n'ai trouvé nulle part sa date de naissance.

 _Mardi 1er août 1993 : maison_

Je suis sous le choc. Vraiment. Totalement. Sous le choc. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censée ressentir là.

Ce matin, quand la chouette m'a apportée la Gazette, comme tout le jour, la une m'a figée :

 _SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN_

 _La prison sorcière anglaise d'Azkaban était réputée pour n'avoir jamais connu aucune évasion… Et c'était vrai jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'impensable c'est produit au cours de la nuit dernière et ce matin le constat était sans appel : Sirius Black, prisonnier 711, avait disparu._

 _Pour les sorciers et sorcières qui ne se rappellent pas ce qui lui a valu son incarcération voici un bref résumé des faits._

 _Sirius Black a été à l'origine de la mort de treize personnes, dont douze moldus et un sorcier, le lendemain de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il s'est avéré par la suite que Black était un de ses plus fidèles partisan. Il avait heureusement été appréhendé par Alastor Maugrey à la suite de ce terrible incident et mit en cellule sous la garde des détraqueurs._

 _Comment a t –il pu échapper aux sinistres gardiens d'Azkaban ? La question est sérieusement étudiée au Ministère nous a informé Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du bureau des Aurors. D'après lui, Black a sans doute usé d'un sort très noir qu'il tenait de son Maître._

 _Cette évasion intervient le lendemain de la visite du Ministre pour son inspection annuel de la prison d'Azkaban qu'il avait déclaré hier soir comme "sûre, comme d'ordinaire". Black semblait n'attendre qu'une occasion de lui donner tord._

 _Devant la dangerosité du prévenu, le Premier Ministre moldu a été informé de la situation et tous leurs auros, appelés "policier" sont avertis._

 _Nous rappelons à la population sorcière que Sirius Black est un meurtrier en puissance, dangereux et rendu fou par des années à vivre au contact des détraqueurs. Si vous le voyez, ne tentez pas d'intervenir vous-même. Envoyer une cheminette au Ministère qui dépêchera alors ses aurors et sa meilleure brigade des tireurs d'élites._

J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Et j'ai relu ce maudit article. Trois fois jusqu'à réaliser ce qu'il s'y disait. Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Il a échappé aux détraqueurs alors qu'il n'a aucune baguette, qu'il se trouvait sur une ile abandonnée au milieu de l'océan et qu'il ne pouvait recevoir aucune aide. Ca me fait peur. C'est irrationnel.

Mais ce que je me demande vraiment, parce que j'ai des tonnes de questions à l'esprit, c'est : pourquoi maintenant ? S'il a pu s'échapper après 12 ans, pourquoi a t –il attendu aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi être resté là-bas toutes ces années ?

Oh, doux Merlin, toute la culpabilité que je ressens à ce propos et que j'avais réussi à tasser dans un coin de mon esprit est en train de refaire surface. C'est de ma faute s'il est resté si longtemps à Azkaban. Parce que j'ai été incapable de prouver que ce n'était pas lui !

Et s'il était sorti parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il m'avait assez attendue ? Et s'il m'en voulait ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr qu'il m'en veut !

J'ai un instant été prise dans l'élan de partir à sa recherche. Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé à ce que j'allais lui dire si je le trouvais. Que je me suis mariée ? Que j'ai eu un enfant ? Que j'ai continué ma vie sans lui ? Que je l'ai un peu oublié ces dernières années ? J'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Alors j'ai froissé ce journal, dans un geste de rage, et je suis sortie pour m'épuiser à courir. Mais je ressassais ce que j'avais lu à chaque pas et j'ai eu beau courir plus vite et plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, je n'étais absolument pas apaisée quand je suis rentrée pour me doucher.

Je me sens extrêmement agitée. Perdue. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? Et s'il vient ici ? Non, il se doutera qu'on le cherchera forcément ici… Et que raconter à Mary ? Oh Merlin ! Et Remus ?

 _*Maison*_

J'ai retourné la situation dans ma tête toute la journée. Et je ne suis pas plus avancée.

J'ai au moins décidée de ne rien faire tant que les enfants seront à la maison. Quand ils partiront pour Poudlard et que le Phare sera vide, je pourrais me lancer à la recherche de Sirius et le ramener ici. Je n'imagine pas l'état dans lequel il peut se trouver. Vivre durant une décennie avec des détraqueurs change un homme. Et je me dis : et s'il était devenu fou ? Il doit bien lui rester un semblait de lucidité puisqu'il a réussi à s'échapper, non ?

 _Mercredi 2 août 1993 : maison_

Quand le courrier est arrivé ce matin, il y avait la lettre de Poudlard pour Mary, qui a sauté dessus dès qu'elle l'a vue, et une autre de Remus que j'ai mise dans ma poche et que je lirais plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de la lire.

Mary a reçu le formulaire d'autorisation pour les visites à Prés-au-Lard. Poudlard n'a visiblement pas cessé ces visites malgré ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans. Bon, j'imagine que le risque d'attaque Mangemort a largement été diminué quand Voldemort à disparu, mais quand même… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de signer cette autorisation en fait.

 _*Maison*_

Comme je le pensais, la lettre de Remus ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Elle n'était pas bien longue et il se serait sans doute déplacé en personne s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à préparer la rentrée.

 _Crystall,_

 _Je pense que tu as comme moi lu la une d'hier. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions à nouveau à ce sujet, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire._

 _Je sais que tu crois Sirius non coupable de ce dont il a été accusé. Et j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Mais il avait des témoins et tu vas devoir réaliser qu'il a tué treize personnes dont Peter et qu'il était aussi le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James. Il les a livrés à Tu-Sais-Qui et il voudra certainement finir le travail de son Maître._

 _Mary est sous ta protection. Alors je t'en conjure, si tu l'aperçois, arrête le avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal. Il doit retourner à Azkaban et y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Promet-moi que tu le feras._

 _Remus._

Cette lettre m'a mise en colère. Je sais bien que personne d'autre que moi ne croit à l'innocence de Sirius. Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche rien ! Sirius et Remus ont été amis durant toutes leurs études et qu'il le pense capable d'un tel acte alors qu'il avait déjà montré à 11 ans (quand il a choisi Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard) qu'il s'opposait aux idées puristes ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

Comme je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une fois de plus avec Remus, je vais attendre de m'être calmée pour lui répondre. Parce que sinon on serait bien partis pour ne plus se reparler pendant des années de nouveau si je lui écrivais ce que j'ai sur le cœur, là tout de suite.

 _*Maison*_

Il est tard et je viens d'envoyer ma réponse à Remus. Je lui ai dit que je ferais le nécessaire. A lui de comprendre ce qu'il veut.

Si je trouve Sirius et que je juge qu'il le mérite, je l'aiderais. Mais si j'ai le moindre soupçon, je n'hésiterais pas. Mary est bien plus importante que lui.

Mais ce choix ne se posera pas : il est innocent. En tant que mère, je dois juste envisager le pire pour être préparée à tout. On ne sait pas en ce qu'Azkaban a pu faire de lui.

 _Mardi 3 août 1993 : maison_

Je ressors juste de la pleine lune et je suis épuisée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas espérer passer une journée tranquille aujourd'hui : Cameron a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et je l'entends encore hurler alors qu'il est au premier étage.

Au fond de moi, j'avais un minuscule espoir qe cette lettre n'arrive jamais et qu'il reste au Phare avec moi. Ca m'aurait évité d'être seule. Mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est sorcier et non pas cracmol. Je vais devoir le laisser partir loin de moi… Même si ça me désole.

 _Vendredi 6 août 1993 : maison_

Je suis dans une colère noire ! Le Ministère mériterait que je lui colle un putain de procès au cul et encore ce ne serait pas assez !

Tout à l'heure, alors qu'on allait déjeuner à l'extérieur avec les enfants, j'ai eu le déplaisir de recevoir la visite du Ministre en personne… accompagné de deux détraqueurs.

Je savais que ces Créatures étaient sur l'île avant même de les voir. Ils sont les seuls à donner cette immonde impression qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être heureux et à faire ressortir les événements les plus sombres de notre passé. Avec la mort de Dante qui est toute récente, les enfants ont été forcément très atteints, et avec le passé de Mary forcément c'était encore pire pour elle.

Moi aussi j'ai suffisamment de mauvais souvenir pour que l'arrivée d'un détraqueur me donne l'envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je pense que je deviendrais folle si je devais les côtoyer quotidiennement. J'ai cependant assez été en leur présence pendant la guerre pour que même des années après je réagisse au quart de tour.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette et ai englobé les enfants dans un bouclier. Ca n'arrête pas les détraqueurs bien longtemps, mais ça les isolait du froid et si jamais une de ces choses décidaient brusquement de s'en prendre à eux, elle se prêterait le nez (est ce que les détraqueurs ont un nez ?) dessus avant de les atteindre.

Sur ce, j'ai vu le Ministre arriver accompagné d'un auror si j'en juge à la tenue qu'il portait.

\- Fudge, ai – je dit de ma voix la plus dangereuse, que font ces choses sur mon île ?

Je n'allais pas faire de politesse avec lui. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré depuis son élection, contrairement à ses deux prédécesseurs, mais il allait vite comprendre à quoi il avait échappé. Il a semblé mal à l'aise devant mon regard noir mais a quand même répondu :

\- Lady Entwhistle, comprenez que la situation m'oblige à prendre mes précautions…

\- J'exige que vous les renvoyez : j'ai des enfant ici !

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il m'a fait sortir de mes gonds à ce moment là. Il n'avait déjà aucun droit de se retrouver sur cette île puisque selon les Très Anciennes Lois le Ministère n'y a pas autorité. J'ai tendu ma baguette pour le sort du patronus. J'ai une seconde craint que mon griffon n'apparaisse pas. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais plus fait appel à lui et tout aussi longtemps que Greg était mort. J'ai un moment craint que son souvenir ne soit plus suffisamment heureux pour un patronus. Mais je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Mon griffon a jailli de ma baguette et j'aurais dû m'en douter : Greg ne cessera jamais de me protéger.

Il a chassé les détraqueurs en quelques secondes avant de revenir vers moi et je l'ai envoyé auprès des enfants pour qu'il les aide à se débarrasser de la sensation glacée provoquée par les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Fudge m'a ensuite dit qu'il était venu pour perquisitionner le Phare et j'ai vu l'auror derrière lui s'agiter et se préparer à m'attaquer. Heureusement que Fudge lui a fait signe de se calmer parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur à me montrer gentille avec qui que ce soit là. J'ai bien sûr refusé qu'ils fassent ça. Et il a fallu qu'ils parlent de Sirius devant les enfants ! J'ai répondu sèchement que je ne l'avais pas vu et ils sont partis. Ils vont sans doute essayer de trouver une loi qui leur permet de venir perquisitionner, mais il n'y en a aucune aucune.

Après avoir rassuré les enfant et expliqué ce que sont les détraqueurs, Mary s'est intéressée à Sirius. J'ai esquivé la question en lui disant qu'on en parlerait plus tard. Je sais que je dois lui dire des choses à ce propos. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui apprendre et comment je vais présenter les choses.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus !

* * *

 _Ce chapitre était un peu plus court, mais les choses sérieuses commencent avec le suivant. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé :)_

 _A suivre..._


	25. Un retour attendu ?

_J'espère bien que la suite sera intéressante **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Pour choquée, elle est choquée, **Maia 30**! Faut dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et c'était un peu résignée à ce qu'il reste à Azkaban à perpétuité. Et elle ne pensait certainement pas qu'il s'évaderait !_

 _Merci **Cognards**! ^^_

 _Salut **Seilax**! Après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu me diras si tu as toujours la même opinion sur la futur Maison de Cameron. _

_Pour moi (et donc dans mes fics), les cracmols sont des Sang-Purs : ils ont beau ne pas faire de magie, ils restent issus de deux sorciers (un enfant non magique issut de l'union d'un sorcier et d'un moldu est pour moi un moldu et non pas un cracmol). De plus, les cracmols sont le résultats d'un trop plein de potentiel magique : à force d'accumuler des générations de magie, il y a un moment où des enfants naissent sans pouvoir. Une espèce de balance régulatrice, si tu veux. Deux sorciers nés-moldus ou de sang-mêlés ont beaucoup moins de « risque » de donner naissance à un cracmol que deux sang-purs. Il y a donc toutes les chances que Dante descende d'une lignée de Sang-Pure ce qui fait de Cameron un Sang-Pur vu que Crys l'est aussi._

 _C'était l'explication pratique de la semaine ;)_

 _Pour moi l'idée du Passage était absolument nécessaire **Mathilde**. Tu te rappelles ce que Nick-Quasi-Sans tête à Harry à la fin du tome 5 quand il lui demande comment on devient un fantôme ? Nick lui dit à un moment « il aura continué » et cette phrase n'a de sens que si le mort a à un moment le choix de revenir en arrière (et donc d'être un fantôme) ou de poursuivre pour voir ce qu'il y a après. Donc, pour moi le Passage existe et est canon puisque Harry s'y trouve. Après, chacun son avis sur la question. _

_Merci pour la review **mimi70**! Moi aussi j'espère que ça va s'arranger avec Remus. On verra bien X)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ^^ Je crois que le titre dit à peu près tout._

* * *

 **Un retour attendu ?**

 _Lundi 9 août 1993 : maison_

J'ai reçu un appel de cheminette de Hélianthe Saddler à l'instant. C'est la tante et tutrice d'Emeli, une amie de Mary, et accessoirement une ancienne directrice du département des catastrophes et accidents magiques. Elle est très malade.

\- Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, Lady Entwhistle, a t –elle dit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Que puis – je faire pour vous ?

\- Je souhaiterais savoir si vous pourriez emmener ma nièce faire ses courses de rentrée ? Mon état de santé ne me permet plus de me déplacer jusqu'à Londres et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle y aille seule. Apparemment votre fille l'a invitée à vous rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse cette semaine.

Je n'étais pas au courant de ce détail, mais ça ne fait rien. Je vais déjà aller chercher William alors une personne de plus ou de moins ne fera pas une grande différence. J'ai donc accepté, mais je me m'inquiète quand même pour l'état de santé de cette femme. Si elle ne peut plus se déplacer à Londres même par cheminette, il doit s'être grandement dégradé puisque l'an dernier elle le pouvait encore.

 _Mercredi 11 août 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, le calvaire des achats scolaires a recommencé comme tous les ans. Mais cette fois, c'était pire parce qu'il fallait y aller avec Cameron qui se croyait soudainement tout permit parce qu'il va partir pour Poudlard.

Je suis allée chercher William en milieu de matinée et Emeli est arrivée par cheminette peu avant midi. Je n'avais rien dit à Mary et elle en a crié de joie en voyant son amie. Je crois qu'elle a aimé ma surprise.

Nous avons été rejoints au Chaudron Baveur par Jonathan et Jaymie. D'ordinaire je sais que c'est Kathie qui l'emmène faire ses courses mais elle a visiblement eu l'autorisation d'y aller seule cette année. Et dire qu'ils entrent déjà en 5ème année à Poudlard tous les deux ! Le temps passe trop vite. Puis, Xenophilus est arrivé avec Luna et je soupçonne que Mary les ait aussi prévenus qu'on viendrait aujourd'hui. Luna ne me dérange pas, cette gamine est adorable, c'est fou de se dire qu'elle est née de l'union de Xeno et Elena, mais c'est autre chose pour son père. Il a quelque chose qui m'exaspère immédiatement dès que je le vois.

Bref, une fois que nous étions tous là, on s'est dirigés vers le Chemin et Cameron a exigé qu'on commence par sa baguette. Il n'a pas très bien compris qu'elle va encore rester dans son étuis un certaine moment et qu'il ne pourra pas la porter tout de suite. A côté, Mary et ses amis voulaient absolument aller à la librairie. On a fini par se séparer et tandis que Xéno accompagnait les trois Serdaigles chez Fleuri et Bott j'ai emmené avec moi Cameron, Luna, Jaymie et Jonathan. Je me demandais pourquoi les deux derniers venaient, mais il s'est avéré que Jaymie voulait changer de baguette. Apparemment elle a de plus en plus de mal à travailler avec celle qu'elle a. Pour Luna, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

Nous sommes donc allés chez Ollivanders tous les cinq. Bien entendu, ce vieux sorcier m'a de nouveau demandé comment ça allait avec ma baguette avant de s'intéresser à mon fils qui trépignait sur place. Il a rendu difficile la prise de mesure habituelle mais au final, la première baguette était la bonne, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mary. Cameron a eu le droit à une baguette en sycomore : le bois des aventureux. Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas fini de me faire du soucis pour lui. Ça a ensuite été au tour de Jaymie de passer à la casserole et elle a échangé sa baguette d'orme et crin de licorne par une baguette de noyer noir avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur.

J'ai interrogé Ollivanders quant à l'avenir de la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer et il m'a dit qu'il la remettrait en vente et attendrait que son propriétaire idéal arrive. Une chose que je comprends pas, c'est comment une baguette peut –être unique : il n'y a qu'une trentaine de bois et trois cœurs utilisés en Angleterre… Et vu le nombre de baguettes sur ses étagères, il y a forcément des doubles ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas formée à l'art délicat de fabriquer des baguettes alors j'imagine qu'il y a des subtilités dans le procédé.

Une fois sortie de là, Cameron a dit qu'il voulait un animal. Comme j'en avais proposé un à Mary lorsqu'elle est entrée en première année, je n'ai pour une fois pas dit non : il avait le droit à son cadeau pour la rentrée. Quand je lui ai demandé quoi et qu'il m'a dit un chat, j'ai cru que j'allais me taper la tête sur les murs.

\- On a suffisamment de chat à la maison, mon chéri. Pourquoi ne pas prendre Merlin ou Morgane, voir les deux avec toi au lieu d'en prendre un nouveau ? ai – je demandé en espérant qu'il serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Merlin et Morgane sont les chats de papa et Litchi est celui de Mary. Toi tu avais Dragon avant. Maintenant moi aussi je veux le mien.

Et malheureusement, rien n'a réussi à l'en faire démordre. Amusé, Jonathan a dit qu'il voulait de toute façon s'acheter une chouette et que passer par l'animalerie avant de rejoindre les autres à la librairie n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Voilà comme le chaton Reina est entrée dans la famille. J'arrive pas à croire que Cameron ait hérité de la passion de Dante pour les chats ! Je vais finir par être envahie au Phare !

Quand nous sommes finalement arrivés à la librairie Xenophilus était allongé sur le comptoir à l'entrée du magasin et Mary et ses amis dans des rayons de livres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux concernant leur scolarité. J'ai atteint un stade de plus dans l'exaspération quand Cameron a encore tenté de me faire acheter un livre sur les dragons. Quand comprendra t –il que c'est hors de question ?

Quand tout le monde a eu son comptant de livre, on est passés par chez Madame Guipure où se trouvait déjà le fils Malefoy avec qui Mary a discuté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent s'entendre ces deux là. Ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation, n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs et Lucius est un Mangemort notable. Ça me laisse perplexe.

J'ai profité du temps qu'on a mis pour faire les essayages pour demander à un de mes elfes de ramener le chat de Cameron au Phare où il sera bien plus au calme.

On a aussi croisé toute la famille Weasley qui devait revenir de ses deux semaines de vacances, une en Egypte et une en Roumanie. Je suis contente qu'ils aient remporté la loterie. Ce sont des gens bien et les gallions qu'ils ont reçus sont bien utiles dans leur poche que dans celle d'une vieille famille d'aristocrate qui ne verrait pas la différence avant et après ce gain. En tout cas Arthur et Molly rayonnaient et je me demande depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas eu autant de gallions dans leur coffre.

Mary et ses amis ont immédiatement sauté sur les jumeaux, heureux de les revoir et Jonathan et Jaymie également. Ronald Weasley se plaignait de l'état de son rat et la petite Ginevra, la seule fille de cette immense fratrie, avait l'air un peu pâlotte. Leur fils Perceval a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef et il a l'air extrêmement fier de cette promotion. Il n'a pas arrêté de jouer avec son insigne comme pour être sûr que je le remarquerais et quand Xenophilus lui a dit quelque chose à ce propos, il a gonflé sa poitrine pour se donner un air important. C'était amusant à voir.

La visite chez l'apothicaire m'a une fois de plus désespérée devant la qualité médiocre d'ingrédient qu'il propose et je me demande comment les élèves de Poudlard peuvent faire des potions de qualité avec ce genre de chose…

A la fin, Xeno et moi avons offert des glaces à tout le monde : on ne va pas souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse alors autant en profiter quand on y est. D'autant plus que j'aime aussi les glaces de chez Florian Fortarôme.

Je pensais que la journée se terminerait là, mais il a fallu que Xeno et Luna nous invite à dîner avec eux au Chaudron Baveur. Et comment résister aux regards suppliants de Mary, Cameron et Luna réunis ? Alors j'ai cédé. J'ai rarement mangé là-bas, mais ce n'est pas mauvais même si la clientèle était assez louche. Je crois qu'il y avait un groupe de harpies au fond à gauche et je voyais parfois les yeux brillants se poser sur nous malgré les capuchons qui les recouvraient. Les harpies sont considérées comme des êtres intelligents et une entente a été signée entre leur nation et les sorciers. Normalement, elles ont arrêté de s'en prendre aux enfants humains, mais ça n'empêche pas la convoitise de les gagner quand elles en croisent un.

La soirée a quand même été sympa mais je n'étais pas fâchée de rentrer à la maison.

 _Jeudi 12 août 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui Cameron m'a harcelée pour que je lui apprenne comment utiliser sa baguette. Alors je lui ai fait le même exercice que celui de Mary : une cible et une formule pour faire apparaître des tâches de peintures sur ladite cible. Autant dire que ses premiers essais n'étaient pas plus brillants que ceux de sa sœur il y a deux ans.

Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien qu'avec Mary. Quand je suis revenue jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus tard, il essayait de viser un peu tout et n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas la cible. Manque de chance pour lui, je l'ai vu viser Mary et l'atteindre, par jeu peut –être, mais je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Il n'a pas à diriger sa baguette contre elle, qui est désarmée qui plus est ! Alors je lui ai confisqué sa baguette, et j'ai décidé que je ne la lui rendrais que demain, ou après-demain, ça dépendra du moment où j'aurais l'impression que la leçon est rentrée dans sa jolie petite tête.

 _Vendredi 13 août 1993 : maison_

Il va y avoir une grosse tempête d'ici peu, ça se sent. Les nuages gris sont bas. Et vu la chaleur qui a régné ici ces dernières semaines, il vaudra mieux ne pas être dehors quand elle va éclater. Je vais me préparer à aller allumer le système d'optique du Phare pour éviter que les bateaux rentrant au port ne s'échouent.

*Maison*

Il est tard. Très tard. Et j'ai encore plus de mal à trouver le sommeil que d'ordinaire depuis la mort de Dante. Je dois être prédestinée à ce qu'il m'arrive des choses les vendredis 13… Après, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Parce que Sirius est en train de dormir sur un coussin dans le salon. Oui, tu as bien lu Journal. Sirius Black est là sous sa forme d'animagus à dormir au Phare. Si on m'avait dit ce matin que ça arriverait je n'y aurais pas cru.

Sirius est là. Et je me réjouie qu'il soit beaucoup trop faible pour qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse. J'ai peur de ce qui va être dit alors. J'ai encore un peu de répit. Mais je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil alors que je l'entends respirer là-bas.

Il faudrait peut –être que j'explique comment j'en suis arrivée là. Peut –être que ça va me permettre de me calmer un peu.

En fait, c'est grâce (à cause?) de Cameron. Il était toujours fâché aujourd'hui que je lui ai confisqué sa baguette et il est parti se promener sur l'île. Comme je l'ai écrit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une grosse tempête s'annonçait et j'ai envoyé Mary pour le ramener et au moins s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur la plage. Normalement, après 11 ans passés ici, il sait qu'il ne faut pas y aller en cas d'orage car elle est immédiatement inondée. Ça devait juste être une précaution inutile.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand j'ai entendu Mary m'appeler en hurlant ce qui m'a flanqué la peur de ma vie. Je suis sortie en courant du Phare et elle m'a expliquée que Cameron avait sauté à l'eau. J'ai immédiatement transplané sur la plage pour voir mon fils loin, très loin du rivage. Les vagues le recouvrait de temps en temps, mais il arrivait toujours à refaire surface. Pas pour longtemps et certainement pas assez pour rejoindre la plage sans aide avec tous les courants contraires qui passent par là.

J'aurais pu utiliser un _Accio_ , mais avec l'instabilité de cette mer et ces vagues imprévisibles j'avais peur qu'il se retrouve avec la tête sous l'eau plus longtemps qu'il ne pourrait retenir son souffle. Alors j'ai fait appel à la magie élémentaire en me disant que le jour où j'avais commencé à travailler avec l'élément eau devrait être béni.

Je ne me suis jamais autant concentrée. J'ai mobilisé tout mon corps et ma magie pour faire en sorte que l'eau le maintienne à la surface et le pousse vers moi. Il fallait aller vite parce que le niveau de l'eau montait rapidement sur la plage : j'en avais déjà jusqu'aux genoux et que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Quand il est arrivé devant moi, il était agrippé à un chien noir mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'interroger plus en avant. Utilisant la magie rouge, j'ai attrapé mon fils sous un bras, le chien de l'autre et j'ai commencé à patauger dans l'eau pour nous ramener en terrain sec puis sur les hauteurs de l'île où nous serions en sécurité.

J'ai mis mon fils sur ses pieds et j'ai jeté quelques sorts de diagnostic pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas respiré d'eau, mais il n'a fait que boire la tasse. Une fois rassurée sur sa santé, j'ai pu le gronder abondamment et il n'a pas semblé comprendre à quel point il était passé près de la mort ! Quand on est dans l'eau et qu'on nage on s'épuise tellement vite ! Je pensais qu'il avait compris ça vu le nombre de fois que moi et Dante le lui avons répété ! C'était un acte complètement irréfléchi et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un stupide cabot ?

Du moins, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un stupide cabot jusqu'à ce que Mary attire à nouveau mon attention sur lui.

Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Sirius s'était échappé et j'avais devant moi un énorme chien avec de longs poils noirs. Je l'ai vu si souvent sous sa forme d'animagus que même maigre et affaiblit comme il l'était je savais qui j'avais en face de moi. Mais j'ai quand même vérifié. Je lui ai attrapé le museau pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Et quand les siens, gris, on croisé les miens, j'ai été sûre. Ce que Sirius garde de sa forme humaine, c'est la couleur de ses yeux.

J'ai eu quelques seconde de black-out. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Sirius était là. Je le touchais. Je ressentais à la fois un soulagement immense, mais aussi de la panique. J'ai cependant dû rapidement prendre une décision pour éviter que les enfants ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

\- On va le ramener à l'intérieur, ai – je affirmé en me levant. Il est en mauvais état… Il n'y a de tout façon rien d'autre à faire avec la tempête qui s'annonce.

\- Il a sauté du bateau quand m'a vu sur la plage, m'a dit Cameron.

Là, j'ai dû couper court à cette idée. Il ne doit pas se douter que ce chien est bien plus qu'un chien. J'ai dû utiliser un sort pour déplacer Sirius parce qu'il semblait incapable de se lever. Vu sa maigreur et l'effort qu'il a dû faire pour arriver jusqu'à l'île, je pense qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie.

J'ai dit aux enfants que j'allais m'en occuper seule au cas où il se montrerait agressif quand il aurait repris ses esprits. En réalité, je voulais juste qu'il n'y ai aucun risque qu'ils s'approchent de la salle de bain. Mais par précaution, j'ai fermé la porte d'un sort et ajouté un autre d'impassibilité pour être certaine qu'ils n'entendraient rien si ils écoutaient. Puis, je me suis tournée vers Sirius, qui était allongé au sol et commençait à se redresser doucement, en demandant :

\- Tu peux te transformer ?

Il m'a répondu en apparaissait sous sa forme humaine. Et on s'est regardés. Sans un mot. Son apparence m'a effrayée. Il portait encore son habit de détenu, un morceau de toile grossièrement taillé qui était déchiré et laissait voir en dessous sa maigreur. Ses côtes saillaient, ses clavicules tout autant et ses bras me donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient se détacher de son corps d'une minute à l'autre. Ses ongles semblaient effroyablement longs et ils étaient noirs de saletés. Puis son visage. Il avait les cheveux très longs et emmêlés et surtout de la barbe. Je l'avais toujours connu rasé de frais alors ça m'a fait un choc de le voir avec cette longue barbe. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à masquer ses joues creuses. Ses yeux m'ont aussi fait marquer un temps d'arrêt. On y lisait de la détresse, de la douleur mais au fond, tout au fond, il y avait aussi une petite lueur. Comme une lueur de folie. Ce qui est compréhensible après qu'il ait passé douze ans avec les détraqueurs.

C'était lui et pas lui en même temps. Mais je l'ai reconnu malgré toutes les différences et je l'ai regardé jusqu'à plus soif. Il m'a manqué. Beaucoup. Énormément. J'avais l'impression que le gouffre qu'il avait laissé dans ma vie et qui ne s'était jamais rempli depuis sa disparition s'était rouvert et béait, n'attendant plus qu'une seule chose : que je le comble.

Et étant donné la mort récente de Dante et la plaie béante que ça a créé dans mon âme et mon esprit, j'avais juste l'impression d'être écorchée vive et vide et putain ça m'a fait du mal de penser à Dante alors que j'avais Sirius devant moi. J'ai trahi Sirius avec Dante, mais j'aime Dante et je le trahis en ressentant ce que je ressens pour Sirius et qui n'a jamais disparu. Parce que j'aime aussi Sirius. Je suis complètement perdue.

J'ai eu envie de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer conte moi pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Mais voilà. Il y avait douze ans d'absence entre nous. Soit un fossé énorme. Alors je suis restée sur place. Je n'aurais même pas osé le toucher maintenant qu'il était sous forme humaine.

\- Je vais te faire apparaître de nouveaux vêtements, lui ai – je dit. Douche-toi.

\- Tu peux d'abord faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux ?

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Sa voix était rauque, éraillée mais neutre. J'ai hoché la tête et je lui ai fait signe de se retourner. Il s'est docilement exécuté et j'ai coupé net cette masse hirsute qu'il avait sur la tête au niveau de sa nuque. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des cheveux aussi courts, mais je préférais largement ça. Et lui aussi. Il a secoué la tête en un geste qui m'a rappelé ce qu'aurait pu faire un chien et je me suis demandée combien de temps il avait passé sous sa forme d'animagus. Certes, il peut se transformer à volonté, mais les animagus réveillent aussi une part liée à leur animal en eux et ils peuvent garder des séquelles s'ils restent métamorphosés trop longtemps. Je sais qu'il en avait déjà, quand on s'est connu : son rire a toujours plus ressemblé à un aboiement qu'à un rire. Mais ça avait l'air pire maintenant.

Quand il s'est dirigé vers le lavabo, je me suis éloignée malgré moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Comment avait –on pu vive ensemble un jour et maintenant en arriver là ? Il s'est figé en me voyant faire avant de continuer son chemin plus doucement, en me surveillant. Il a attrapé le rasoir de Dante et j'ai eu envie de le lui arracher des mains. Je n'ai touché à aucune affaire de mon mari depuis qu'il est mort. Je ne peux pas. Ce sont comme des reliques qui me permettent de dire qu'il était bien réel, qu'il avait été là, fut un temps. Je n'arrive pas encore à faire table rase du passé.

Autant avec Sirius j'avais carrément changé de maison pour que rien ne me le rappelle, autant que je suis incapable de faire disparaître toute trace de Dante de ma vie.

J'ai vraiment dû me faire violence quand il a touché à ce rasoir. Il l'a examiné, l'air pensif, déduisant sans doute beaucoup de la présence de cet objet typiquement masculin dans ma salle de bain. Mais il n'a fait aucune remarque. Il l'a simplement utilisé. Sans la barbe, il semblait encore plus maigre qu'avant.

Il s'est finalement débarrassé de ses vêtements et j'ai grimacé. Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir quelqu'un d'aussi maigre de toute ma vie. Il avait aussi des cicatrices que je ne me rappelais pas, ce qui me faisait dire qu'il les avait de son séjour en prison. Je ne veux pas savoir comment c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Quand il m'a tourné le dos, j'ai vu que le tatouage de mon talisman, lui, n'avait pas changé. J'ai pensé que ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Quand l'eau chaude a commencé à couler, il a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas dû avoir le droit à une douche chaude tous les jours, contrairement à moi.

\- Je marche depuis dix jours, a t –il soudainement dit. J'ai réussi à monter dans un train sur une partie du trajet. Je savais même pas si je te trouverais ici. Mais ma maison à Londres était vide et je savais que tu n'aurais pas emménagé au Manoir de tes parents.

\- Comment t'es –tu échappé ?

\- J'étais suffisamment maigre sous ma forme de chien pour passer à travers les barreaux. Ensuite, j'ai nagé, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais atteindre la terre ferme. Comme tout à l'heure… Le garçons il est…

\- Ne parlons pas de lui. Pas maintenant. Tu vas te laver, t'habiller chaudement puis manger et dormir. Sous ta forme de chien, bien entendu. Il est hors de question que tu te balades comme ça dans le Phare, d'accord ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, m'a t –il assuré.

Je suis restée spectatrice de sa transformation. Il avait meilleur aspect une fois propre avec des habits décents, des cheveux courts et sans barbe. Il avait retrouvé une partie de ce qu'il avait été avant son séjour à Azkaban. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : il ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Quand il a été propre, il s'est tourné vers moi, semblant attendre la suite. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux. Pouvait –il me faire confiance ? Est-ce que j'allais le livrer à nouveau aux détraqueurs ? Comment aillais – je réagir ? J'ai fait apparaître une potion dans ma main.

\- Je vais te poser des questions, ai – je annoncé.

\- Oui ?

\- Et tu seras sous Véritaserum, ai – je terminé.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu me crois coupable, c'est ça ? a t –il craché en retour.

\- Non. Je sais que tu n'étais par le Gardien et que c'est Peter le coupable.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Tu viens de passer douze ans sous les verrous. Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas là pour te venger de moi et t'en prendre à mes enfants ? Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta tête tout ce temps et sous l'emprise des détraqueurs. Alors voilà l'ultimatum : ou tu consens à prendre cette potion et si je juge que tes réponses sont satisfaisantes tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras... Ou tu refuses et je te dépose sur le continent demain et tu seras banni d'ici.

On s'est fixés et je n'ai pas cédé. Pourtant Merlin sait que ça me faisait mal de lui parler comme ça. Mais je ne ferais jamais passer mon confort personnel avant la sécurité de mes enfants. Alors j'avais pris cette décision en connaissance de cause et je m'y suis tenue.

\- Que vas – tu me demander quand je serais sous véritaserum ? a t –il finalement dit.

\- Si tu as l'intention de nous faire du mal à moi ou l'un de mes enfants. Tu ne prendras qu'une goutte : l'effet ne durera pas plus de deux minutes.

\- C'est tout ? a t –il insisté.

\- Oui.

Il a alors tendu la main et je lui ai donné la fiole. Il a pris la goutte réglementaire et j'ai attendu que la potion fasse effet. Ça a été assez rapide malgré la dose réduite. Son regard s'est voilé et il s'est légèrement avachi.

\- Es – tu ici pour me faire du mal ?

\- Non.

\- Es – tu ici pour t'en prendre à mes enfants d'une quelconque manière ? Que ce soit physique ou moral ?

\- Non.

Un grand poids s'est ôté de mes épaules mais j'ai quand même encore demandé :

\- As – tu l'intention de te venger sur mes enfants ou moi-même de tes années d'emprisonnement ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne comptes pas non plus t'en prendre au reste de ma famille ? Les Levis ou Aileen ?

\- Non.

J'ai hoché la tête, satisfaite et j'ai ensuite attendu que les effets s'estompent. Il s'est ébroué et j'ai annoncé qu'il avait passé le test. Il m'a adressé un mince sourire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui retourner.

Finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, il s'est retransformé en chien et on est sortis de la salle de bain. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui sortir des restes du frigo avant que les enfants n'arrivent, attirés par le bruit. Cameron a immédiatement couru vers Sirius pour le caresser.

\- Laisse-le donc manger tranquille, ai – je soupiré. Je suis sûre qu'il sera plus disposé à jouer une fois qu'il aura le ventre plein. Et je croyais que tu étais censé rester dans ta chambre ? Allez ! Ouste !

Mon fils m'a jeté un regard de chien battu, Sirius n'aurait pas fait mieux sous sa forme canine, mais j'ai été inflexible. Je n'oublierais pas aussi facilement qu'il a manqué de se noyer pour un acte d'héroïsme stupide.

Mary s'est assise bien sagement sur une chaise et quand Sirius a finalement été repu, il s'est tourné vers elle et s'est approché prudemment en agitant la queue. Franchement, pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort pour se comporter comme le chien qu'il est censé être, je peux en être contente. Je les ai surveillés du coin de l'œil mais tout avait l'air de se passer plutôt bien. Si elle avait su qu'elle était en train de grattouiller son parrain derrière l'oreille, elle aurait sans doute fait une drôle de tête.

\- On peut le garder ? a t – elle demandé.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez d'animaux ? Et s'il ne s'entend pas avec les chats ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Il va rester ici au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, ai – je dit. Après, c'est à voir.

\- Comment va t –on l'appeler ?

Là, je n'ai pas pu résister. L'occasion était trop belle :

\- Pourquoi pas Patmol ? ai – je suggéré.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Mais ça lui irait bien non ? Ses pattes sont toute douces.

Sirius a aboyé et a tendu une patte devant lui. C'est passé comme une lettre dans une volière. Maintenant, il reste à espérer que Remus ne va pas se pointer de façon impromptue et qu'aucun de mes enfants ne vendra la mèche une fois à Poudlard. Pour le premier point, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème : s'il ne s'est pas déplacé en apprenant l'évasion de Sirius, il ne se déplacera pas sans raison. Il tient beaucoup trop à préparer des cours parfait pour sa rentrée en tant que professeur de DCFM. Le deuxième point est plus délicat, mais bon. J'aviserais plus tard.

L'après-midi, j'ai installé avec les enfants un gros coussin pour Sirius dans le salon et ils se sont disputés pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le droit de jouer avec lui en premier. Les chats se sont cachés je ne sais où. Sauf Reina, le chaton de Cameron, qui n'a jamais eu le temps d'apprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher des canidés. Et comme Sirius n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, tout s'est admirablement bien passé. J'attends de voir comment il va prendre le fait que l'animal de compagnie de sa filleule est une vipère. Et qu'elle parle Fourchelangue. Et qu'elle n'a pas été répartie à Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi Patmol il reste que avec Mary ? a râlé Cameron dans la soirée alors que Sirius était encore allé quémander des caresses chez la concernée.

J'avais bien une réponse toute prête pour lui, mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer vraiment pourquoi. Je me suis contentée de répondre :

\- Elle a le chien, toi tu as la télécommande, choisit tes armes. Cesse d'être si jaloux. Patmol finira bien par venir aussi chez toi, laisse lui le temps à ce pauvre chien.

\- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé !

\- A ta place, je n'évoquerais pas le moment où tu as failli mourir aussi légèrement en ma présence, ai – je conseillé. Je suis encore en colère pour ce que tu as fait.

Curieusement, il s'est tu et s'est contenté de sa télécommande. Je pense qu'il devait être vraiment jaloux de Mary, mais qu'il ne l'était pas tellement que ça en même temps. Il voulait juste le faire savoir en espérant que je lui donne raison. Et d'abord, il ne devrait pas se plaindre : il a eu son chat sur les genoux toute la soirée. Il ne le lâche plus d'ailleurs et je l'ai vu se promener avec son chaton sur l'épaule. Non mais franchement, comme si ce pauvre animal ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul.

J'ai craint le moment où ils allaient se coucher. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec Sirius. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait notre discussion, pourtant si nécessaire, aussi tôt. Je n'étais pas prête. Alors une fois que Cameron et Mary ont été au lit, je me suis activée. J'ai eu un instant d'hésitation au moment de poser mon oreiller sur le canapé. Je n'ai plus dormi dans la chambre que je partageais avec Dante depuis qu'il s'est en allé.

Maintenant il fallait que je choisisse si je préférais dormir dans le salon avec Sirius à proximité ou si j'allais monter à l'étage. J'aurais pu prendre une chambre d'ami. Mais je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de stupide m'en empêchait. Je ne sais pas quoi. Alors j'ai posé mon oreiller sur le canapé en un geste rageur. De quoi j'avais peur ? D'accord, j'ai beaucoup de choses à me reprocher, mais je ne suis pas la seule à partager les tords ici !

Et au final, je me suis torturée l'esprit pour rien : Sirius s'est affalé sur le gros coussin qu'on lui avait préparé et il s'est endormi immédiatement. Je préfère ça. Même si j'imagine que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir, moi, par contre.

J'espère y voir plus clair demain.

 _Samedi 14 août 1993 : maison_

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut aujourd'hui et pas du tout reposée. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie, mais je sais que c'était tôt ce matin. J'ai dû rester un moment immobile sur le canapé avant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Sirius était là, au Phare.

Je me suis redressée, mais il n'était plus sur son coussin. J'ai eu un instant de frayeur en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais quand j'ai regardé autours de moi, je l'ai repéré assis devant un meuble du salon un peu plus loin. Le meuble où se trouvent la plupart des photos et dessins que Dante a pu faire de nous tous. Devant l'insistance des chats à faire tomber les cadres, ils ont tous terminés au même endroit avec un sort répulsif. Moi, j'étais pour virer les chats, mais sans surprise, Dante avait refusé. Donc, c'est devenu le meuble des photos.

Quand il m'a entendue, il s'est retourné et m'a jeté un regard qui m'a fendu le cœur. Un vrai regard de chien battu, avec les oreilles en avant comme s'il espérait que j'allais le détromper de ses conclusions. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et le plus tôt il comprendrait, le mieux ce serait. J'ai voulu dire quelque chose. "Je suis désolée ?". Je l'étais, mais je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Je n'ai pas honte de la relation que j'ai eu avec Dante et m'excuser aurait sonné comme tel. Alors je me suis levée sans rien dire et je suis allée courir, comme d'ordinaire en espérant que ça allait m'éclaircir les idées.

Quand je suis rentrée, Sirius m'attendait de pied ferme. Je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'avant personnellement, mais lui avait pris sa décision. On s'est fixés et j'ai fini par soupirer :

\- Je vais me doucher, on en parle après si les enfants ne sont pas levés. S'ils sont debout, ça attendra ce soir qu'ils soient couchés.

Il m'a fixée encore une seconde avant de se détourner. J'ai espéré que Cameron, qui a toujours été plus matinal que Mary, se soit levé quand je ressortirais de la salle de bain. Ce qui a été le cas. Dès qu'il m'a vue il m'a demandé si j'allais lui rendre sa baguette et j'ai plissé les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies compris pourquoi je te l'ai enlevée, ai – je dit.

\- Si, c'est parce que j'ai visé Mary. Je le referais plus.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je t'ai confisqué cette baguette parce que tu as attaqué quelqu'un qui ne t'avais rien fait et qui était sans défense. C'est lâche, c'est immoral et tu devrais en avoir honte.

Je savais exactement comment tourner ma phrase pour faire culpabiliser mon fils, qui se veut futur Gryffondor. Il a baissé les yeux, piteux, et cette fois vraiment désolé de son geste.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais plus lever ta baguette vers quelqu'un.

\- Mais si on m'attaque…

\- N'hésite jamais à te défendre. Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il va se passer si tu pointes ta baguette sur quelqu'un. Tu te rappelles ce que disait ton père a propos des baguettes ?

\- Les sorciers ne savent s'en servir que pour faire du mal, a t –il récité avant d'enchaîner : mais toi tu fais jamais de mal avec.

J'ai souri et il n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi. Mais j'ai déjà fait tellement de mal avec ma baguette en main que cette phrase m'a semblé vraiment ironique. Pas autant, cependant, que moi lui donnant ce genre de leçon.

\- Je le pourrais si je le voulais, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut qu'on doit le faire.

\- Je ferais plus attention, a t –il promis, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Parce que si j'ai le moindre soupçon que tu te sers de ta baguette sur tes camarades juste pour t'amuser, je te retirerais de Poudlard et tu termineras toute ta scolarité avec ta grand-mère comme précepteur.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste !

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça n'arrive pas. Et j'espère que je peux compter sur toi pour ça.

Il m'a regardée pendant un moment l'air de se dire que je ne pouvais pas être sérieuse. Puis, il a lentement hoché la tête et je lui ai rendu sa baguette. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine qu'il ait réellement compris, mais je vais lui laisser sa chance. A lui de montrer qu'il en est capable.

 _Dimanche 15 août 1993 : maison_

Donc, hier soir, Sirius et moi avons eu LA discussion. Autant dire que ça ne s'est pas passé au mieux…

J'avais espéré qu'il aurait oublié, mais dès que les enfants ont été endormis à l'étage il s'est assis devant moi et m'a fixée. Je sais bien que c'est parce que sous sa forme de chien il ne peut pas s'exprimer, mais ça m'a rappelé ce que faisait Dante quand il voulait une discussion sérieux : il s'asseyait et me regardait jusqu'à ce que je consente à lui accorder mon attention. Il savait que c'était la seule façon de réussir.

Mais Sirius n'est pas Dante, encore heureux, et il n'a pas été patient bien longtemps. Il a fini par se lever et attraper ma manche dans sa gueule avant de tirer fortement jusqu'à ce que je me lève et que je lui fasse signe de me suivre. Nous sommes descendus dans mon labo de potion où je savais que toute forme d'espionnage inopinée de l'un des enfants serait impossible.

Il a repris forme humaine et on est de nouveau restés longuement silencieux à se regarder. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus deux étrangers, ce qui n'est pas bien étonnant, mais qu'on est pourtant tellement proche. Finalement, il a commencé avec la question que je redoutais le plus.

\- Cameron, a t –il dit. C'est mon fils ?

Il était légitime qu'il pense ça. A trois mois près, la date de la conception collerait. Et trois mois de différence ça ne se voit pas physiquement sur un enfant de presque 11 ans. Sans compter que Cameron a assez de trait en commun avec moi pour que l'identité du père ne soit pas si évidente que ça.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Longtemps. Il a dû comprendre avant que je ne réponde :

\- Non.

Il s'est alors mis en mouvement, marchant de droite à gauche, l'air nerveux et en colère. Comme un chien en cage et c'est ce qu'il avait été pendant trop longtemps. Je me suis demandée s'il allait attendre de tracer une tranchée dans le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comment as – tu pu ?! a t –il finalement explosé. J'étais en train de pourrir en prison et toi tu batifolais et tu pondais des gosses en toute liberté au lieu d'essayer de me faire libérer ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, Morgane et qui tu veux, pourquoi avec ce maudit cracmol ? J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous mais là je me demande depuis quand ça durait ! Ça t'a pris quoi ? Un mois ? Deux ? Pour te remettre de ma disparition !?

J'ai écouté sans broncher. Il en bégayait de rage. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Mais au milieu de la colère et de la frustration, j'ai aussi vu beaucoup de jalousie. Je l'ai laissé vider son sac, et ça m'a fait du mal d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Puis, il a fini par se taire et j'ai finalement pu répondre :

\- Cameron n'était pas un enfant désiré, ai – je lancé tout de go.

Aujourd'hui, ça me blesse profondément de dire ça, et d'avoir tellement désiré qu'il ne soit pas là au début. Parce que je l'aime et que je me rends compte combien je lui dois. Dante est entré dans ma vie grâce à lui. Qu'est ce que je serais devenu sans lui ?

\- Dante est venu au Phare une nuit de pleine lune et tu sais très bien ce que fait le loup. Les potions de contraception n'ont pas marché. Et Cameron était là. Je n'ai pas pu avorter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la nuit chez toi ? a craché Sirius.

\- Je l'avais invité à passer un jour et il a choisi le mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? me suis – je exclamée. Comment crois-tu que je me sentais après Halloween 1981 ? Tout le monde était mort, je n'avais plus d'ami et je devais m'occuper de Mary. J'étais seule ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer que tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'étais pas en prison mais toi tu ne devais pas t'occuper de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite !

\- Tu vas me dire que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été emprisonné ? a t –il sifflé. Tu as envie de vivre pendant douze ans en compagnie des Détraqueurs, toi ? Parce que j'échange ma place bien volontiers !

Fut un temps où les choses se seraient encore plus envenimées. Quand on sortait ensemble, on aurait peut –être fini par se battre, par ne plus se parler. J'aurais peut –être claqué la porte. Mais j'ai trente trois ans aujourd'hui : je n'envisage plus les choses de la même façon et je suis beaucoup plus posée qu'auparavant. J'ai vécu et mûri et je constate que ça n'a pas été le cas pour Sirius. Alors je suis restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la pression qu'il essayait de me mettre retombe et j'ai repris :

\- Je ne dirais jamais que tu as eu la chance d'être emprisonné. Tu ne méritais pas ça et j'ai conscience que tu y es resté par ma faute. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé Peter et pourtant je l'ai cherché. Maugrey non plus ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Tu ne peux cependant pas me reprocher d'avoir vécu malgré ça. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Rester figée jusqu'à ton retour hypothétique ? Je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec Mary puis avec Cameron. Ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de nos actes.

\- Comment as – tu pu ? a t –il répété.

Et je savais bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Comment est ce que j'ai pu continuer à vivre alors que lui était privé de cette liberté ? Comment j'ai pu avancer sans lui ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour continuer ?

\- Tu as oublié, Sirius ? Je suis celle qui se relève toujours quelles que soient les épreuves. Je marche sur une route parsemée de cadavres.

Il n'a plus rien rajouté, mais je voyais la lueur de l'amertume dans son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il me reproche plus le fait d'avoir tourné une page sans lui que de ne pas avoir retrouvé Peter pour le sortir d'Azkaban. Mais il ne comprend pas que la page n'a jamais été tournée. Je n'avais cependant pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, alors j'ai posé moi aussi les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi t'échapper après douze ans ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Peter.

Quand il m'a dit ça, je ne l'ai pas cru. Comment a t –il pu accomplir cet exploit depuis sa cellule alors que j'ai parcouru le pays en long et en large et que Maugrey lui-même n'a jamais rien trouvé à ce propos ?

Il a sorti d'une de ses poches un morceau de parchemin froissé qu'il devait avoir eu sur lui tout le temps jusque là. J'ai été étonnée qu'il ne soit pas complètement détrempé vu ce qu'il a nagé, mais c'est sans doute parce que c'était sous sa fourrure d'animagus. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que deviennent les vêtements et les objets qu'un animagus porte sur lui quand il se transforme mais ils sont visiblement protégés.

Je me suis approchée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension. C'était une coupure de journal de la Gazette qui mentionnait l'article disant que les Weasley avaient gagné à la loterie.

\- Où as – tu eu cet article ? ai – je demandé.

\- Fudge me l'a donné quand il est venu en visite à Azkaban. Là !

Et il a pointé du doigt le plus jeune fils Weasley. Il est scolarisé la même année que Mary, mais elle est plus amis avec les jumeaux, Fred et George, qu'avec lui.

\- Ronald Weasley, ai – je dit. Hé bien quoi ?

\- Non ! Pas le garçon ! Son rat !

J'ai constaté que le garçon avait affectivement un rat en main, et si je comprends l'association avec Peter Petigrow, ça n'a pas constitué une preuve à mes yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as reconnu Peter là ?

\- Je l'ai vu se transformer des centaines de fois, je le reconnaîtrais entre tous.

\- Ben voyons, tous les rats se ressemblent Sirius.

\- Tu m'as bien reconnu immédiatement sous ma forme de chien.

Il marquait un point. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu Peter sous sa forme de rat alors il semblait logique que je ne le reconnaisse pas. J'ai pris le journal et j'ai regardé de plus près. J'ai même jeté un sort grossissant et là, j'ai remarqué un détail.

\- Il lui manque un doigt à une patte.

\- C'est le doigt que ce lâche s'est coupé avant de s'enfuir ! a ragé Sirius.

J'ai reposé la coupure de journal et j'ai tenté de prendre sur moi. Mais il semblerait que ce connard de Pettigrow se soit retrouvé à moins de deux mètres de mois il y a quelques jours au Chemin de Traverse quand nous avons croisé les Weasley. Ronald se plaignait que son rat n'allait pas bien… Et pour cause ! Déjà, je n'étais pas loin et ensuite Sirius s'était échappé ce qui devait le terrifier.

Une bouffée de rage m'a envahie quand j'ai réalisé qu'il avait été là. Juste à porté de main. Et qu'il est à Poudlard avec Mary depuis deux ans ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor !

\- Je vais aller tuer cet enfoiré ! me suis – je exclamée en me dirigeant vers la sortie du labo.

J'allais me rendre chez les Weasley et récupérer ce maudit rat, quitte à devoir m'y prendre de force. De toute façon, il est facile de rendre sa forme humaine à un animagus. Je n'aurais besoin que d'un sort pour que la vérité éclate.

\- NON ! a crié Sirius en se plaçant entre moi et la porte. C'est à moi d'y aller !

\- Réfléchis un peu ! Plus tôt il sera capturé plus tôt tu retrouveras ta liberté !

\- J'ai été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans parce qu'il était trop malin pour toi ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois capables de t'occuper de ça ! Et je me débrouille bien mieux sans toi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ici au lieu d'aller directement à Poudlard et de l'attendre là-bas ? ai – je sifflé en retour. Ça fait quand même un sacré détour sombre idiot !

On s'est regardés comme si on allait se sauter à la gorge et j'ai pris plusieurs profondes inspirations pour juguler ma colère. C'est dans cette situation que je me suis rendue compte de combien j'ai changé sous l'influence de Dante. Avant, je crois que je lui aurais simplement envoyé mon poing dans la figure pour passer quand même.

\- Très bien, ai – je dit. Très bien. Tu t'en occupes. Mais laisse-moi te faire une promesse.

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais Peter fait du mal à Mary ou Cameron par ta faute, je te livrerais personnellement aux Détraqueurs et cette fois tu auras mérité de finir ta vie à Azkaban.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux choqués et je l'ai fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais mortellement sérieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Mais je veux qu'il comprenne le rapport de force. Comparé à Mary et Cameron, il ne représente rien pour moi. Je le sacrifierais sans regret si ça sauvait l'un d'eux. Alors s'il veut se lancer dans sa chasse seul bien que je puisse régler le problème rapidement et sans risque, qu'il le fasse ! Mais si ça tourne mal, il le payera de sa vie.

Je ne tolérerais pas que le moindre mal soit fait à mes enfants sans que des conséquences à la hauteur du préjudice soient infligées. Peu –importe s'il s'agit de quelqu'un de qui j'ai été aussi proche.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de cette confrontation ?_

 _A suivre..._


	26. Solitude opressante

_Il faut dire qu'elle a eu de l'entraînement, **Cognards**! Avec toutes les bêtises que fait Cameron à longueur d'année elle a bien dû réussir à maîtriser son mauvais caractère. _

_Sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être un jour capable de menacer sérieusement Sirius, **mimi70**. Pour tes questions, il va falloir attendre de lire la réponse :)_

 _Cela signifie t-il que les Gryffondors ne sont pas ambitieux, Seilax ? Tout le monde a ses ambitions et il y a bien dû avoir... Je ne sais pas, moi... des Gryffondors Ministres de la Magie ? Je crois que ce qui différencie Gryffondor et Serpentard est beaucoup plus complexe que ça : ce serait trop simple autrement._

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade** et **Loupiote54** pour vos reviews ^^_

 _Moi aussi,_ _ **Mathilde**_ _, mais l'histoire en aurait un peu pâti, je crois._

 _Merci **Alyce** =D_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

 _EDIT : Pas de chapitre samedi prochain !_

* * *

 **Solitude oppressante**

 _Jeudi 19 août 1993 : maison_

J'ai l'impression que Sirius boude comme un gamin. Il est presque pire que Cameron. Il refuse de se retransformer en humain. Franchement, bonjour la maturité. Il n'a pas dû aimer la menace que je lui ai faite. A mon avis, il s'en serait même allé s'il avait été plus en forme. Mais il ne l'est pas alors il reste pour se remettre sur pied. Il en a bien besoin.

Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Merlin que je déteste ça ! Mais si c'est son choix, je me dois de le respecter… Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner !

 _Samedi 28 août 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui a été le jour où j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour avoir enfin un discussion sérieuse avec Mary à propos de Sirius. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans l'ignorance : elle est encore un peu jeune pour plonger dans les histoires de trahison et de manipulation de la Guerre… Sirius me force un peu la main, rien que par sa présence. Je vois bien quand il la regarde combien il meurt d'envie de se dévoiler sous sa véritable forme pour lui parler. Ca va fatalement arriver et si je ne veux pas que Mary appelle les aurors à ce moment là, il faut qu'elle sache la vérité. Et mieux vaudra que cette histoire vienne de ma bouche plutôt que d'une autre.

D'ordinaire les discussions sérieuses se font dans mon bureau et je sais que c'est un endroit où mes enfants peuvent parfois redouter d'être convoqués… Un peu comme moi avec mon père quand j'étais petite. Mais voilà. Pour aller jusqu'au bureau, il faut passer par la chambre que j'ai partagé des années avec Dante et je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Alors je l'ai fait descendre dans mon labo de potion et quand Sirius a fait mine de nous emboiter le pas, je lui ai claqué la porte à la truffe avant d'enchanter la clenche pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir avec ses pattes depuis l'extérieur.

Comme je m'y attendais, Mary avait déjà essayé de mener sa petite enquête sur Sirius et savait donc d'où il venait et pourquoi Fudge est venu me voir. Cette petite me rend fière avec sa perspicacité… si on la compare à Cameron, elle le surpasse de loin. Mais j'aime mon fils un peu crétin sur les bords, c'est mignon cette candeur chez lui.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester le plus neutre possible en lui parlant des deux versions concernant ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort de Lily et James, mais à la fin je me suis bien rendue compte que j'avais un peu échoué. Je crois que lorsqu'on est aussi impliquée que moi dans cette affaire, on ne peut pas rester totalement impartial.

C'était aussi l'occasion de lui révéler l'identité de son parrain. J'ai soigneusement fait en sorte qu'elle ne s'interroge jamais là-dessus parce que je me voyais mal expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le choix alors c'était sans doute un signe comme quoi il était temps qu'elle soit au courant.

Par contre, j'ai un peu modifié la version des faits pour ne pas évoquer le fait que James, Sirius et Peter étaient des animagi. Je vois d'ici comment elle aurait réagi : en tentant l'expérience elle aussi et ce n'est absolument pas une bonne idée.

J'ai observé attentivement ses expressions. Au début, elle était en colère, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était aussi un peu perdue à la fin. Difficile dans sa situation d'avoir les idées claires. Elle cherche aussi un coupable pour la mort de ses parents, autres que Voldemort, et Sirius est plus réel pour elle que Peter qui a disparu depuis des années.

A la fin, j'ai simplement abattu ma dernière carte pour la convaincre de laisser sa chance à Sirius : j'ai misé sur ma paranoïa vis-à-vis de sa sécurité. Elle sait comment je suis et quand je lui ai juré qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle m'a finalement cru. Maintenant, c'est à Sirius de faire le reste, moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour ça.

Je lui ai aussi donné une photo des Maraudeurs à l'époque de Poudlard. Ca m'a rendue nostalgique et un peu triste de les voir comme ça. J'étais aussi dessus et j'étais tellement insouciante à cette époque ! Dire que c'était Greg qui avait pris cette photo. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en m'en séparant, mais j'imagine que Mary en aura sans doute plus besoin que moi.

 _Mardi 31 août 1993 : maison_

Demain, ce sera la rentrée. La première fois que Cameron va me quitter. Je ne sais pas si c'est la disparition de Dante ou lui qui a changé, mais j'ai l'impression de revoir son père à travers lui parfois. On dirait qu'il fait exprès de reprendre ses attitudes ou sa façon de parler. Est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit inconscient ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il était comme ça avant la mort de Dante.

Je pense à demain. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour moi quand je n'aurais plus les enfants pour me distraire ? Quand je serais seule ici avec Sirius ? Je sais qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir embarquer dans le Poudlard Express, mais c'est risqué. Remus pourrait très bien s'y trouver et il le reconnaîtrait immédiatement. Je le lui ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me parle pour savoir ce qu'il a dans le crâne, et il a eu l'air de comprendre. Même s'il doit être profondément attristé que Remus le croit réellement coupable des crimes pour lesquels on l'a envoyé à Azkaban.

Je préfère ne pas trop penser à demain en fait. Je vais aller m'occuper l'esprit avec un livre et essayer de dormir. Quand les enfants sont couchés, j'ai l'impression de errer sans but maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Dante.

 _Mardi 2 septembre 1993 : maison_

Sans surprise, on aurait dit que l'apocalypse était arrivée au Phare hier matin. La veille de la rentrée, j'avais pressé Cameron pour qu'il fasse sa malle. Je l'aurais bien aidé, mais Môssieur n'a pas voulu. Je l'avais donc regardé s'agiter à une distance raisonnable et il avait eu l'air de la préparer sérieusement… Sauf que ce matin (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller vérifier qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait), je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait dû y mettre dedans au moins la moitié des jouets de sa chambre mais avait oublié des choses importantes comme… je ne sais pas, moi… des vêtements ? Peut –être pensait –il que ses uniformes allaient se laver tout seuls ou n'en avaient pas besoin… En tout cas, c'était tout ce qu'il avait mis comme fringues dedans : l'uniforme. Du coup, c'était la crise de dernière minute parce qu'il a fallu tout défaire, et bien sûr ça ne lui a pas plu que je lui dise de laisser ses jouets vu qu'il n'en aura pas besoin contrairement à ses vêtements.

Merlin que j'aurais aimé que Dante soit là pour m'aider à gérer la situation ! Et Sirius était dans un coin de la pièce à nous observer, mais je savais qu'il souriait sous ses poils. Ca l'amusait de me regarder me battre avec mes enfants. Il a même tenté de les aider à foutre le bordel, mais je lui ai lancé le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock et il s'est replié dans son coin. Faut pas exagérer non plus !

On a finalement réussi à partir en catastrophe pour prendre le magicobus et arriver jusqu'à King's Cross. Comme c'est la première rentrée de Cameron, je voulais faire ça dans les règles de l'art c'est-à-dire passer à travers le mur entre les quais 9 et 10 des trains moldus. L'an prochain, on reprendra la cheminette : c'est tellement plus commode ! Je ne comprends pas qu'autant de famille préfèrent se mêler aux moldus et perdre tellement de temps !

Mary a rapidement retrouvé ses amis et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur son frère, même si je sais que je lui demande l'impossible. Parfois je me sens moi-même incapable de veiller sur lui tellement il est imprévisible. Mais je me sens plus tranquille en sachant qu'elle aura quand même un œil sur lui.

Au moment de laisser Cameron réaliser son rêve et monter dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai ressentis un grand vide. J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'avoir avec moi tout le temps. Heureusement qu'il était là quand Mary est partie pour Poudlard ! Mais maintenant… Et j'ai même pas eu le droit à un câlin avant qu'il ne fonce vers le train. Il s'est même débattu pour que je le lâche plus rapidement !

Quand je vois les enfants des autres familles pleurer parce que leurs parents vont leur manquer, je me dis que j'ai sacrément raté l'éducation de mon fils. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne lui ai pas donné assez d'amour et qu'il ne m'en donnera pas plus en retour alors que j'en ai besoin. Je suis certaine que si Dante avait été là, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Alors j'ai dû le regarder bondir dans le train sans même se retourner et Mary monter à sa suite en m'envoyant un sourire et un geste de la main. Même son amie Emeli m'a dit au revoir ! Je ne comprends pas, et ça me rend triste. On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait se débarrasser de moi, par Merlin !

J'étais donc maussade en revenant au Phare et mon état ne s'est pas amélioré quand je suis rentrée puisque Sirius m'attendait sous sa forme humaine et avec le visage fermé.

\- Ah, tu as cessé de bouder ? ai – je lancé en le voyant.

Je me sentais absolument pas d'humeur conciliante. Je suis rentrée et j'ai commencé à m'activer pour ranger le bazar que les enfants avaient mis ce matin dans l'effervescence du départ. Il m'a regardée faire quelques instants avant de dire :

\- Je vais m'en aller.

Ca m'a arrêtée et je me suis tournée vers lui. Son expression était toujours aussi sombre et il me regardait avec un petit quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Va t –en si tu le veux, ai – je répondu. Si tu veux encore rester quelques jours, tu peux. Tu vas mieux, mais tu as encore besoin d'un peu de repos avant d'avoir retrouvé toutes tes forces.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici maintenant que Mary est partie.

J'avoue, celle-là m'a fait mal. Je pensais… Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que le temps l'aurait un peu adouci, mais il n'a jamais été comme ça et ce n'est pas Azkaban qui aura amélioré cet aspect de sa personnalité. Je l'ai encore regardé une seconde, me demandant si je devais insister, avant de finalement dire :

\- Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin pour ton voyage, je te le fournirais.

Puis je me suis détournée. Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille à ce moment là, mais non.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça !? Avant, tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je m'en aille comme ça.

\- Avant, c'était il y a douze ans, Sirius, ai – je soupiré.

\- Tu as changé, a t –il répliqué avec une pointe de dégoût.

\- Et toi, tu n'as au fond pas du tout changé ! C'est peut –être bien ça le problème. Tu es resté un adolescent et moi, je suis adulte à présent. Je suis mère, je suis veuve, j'ai vieilli et je n'envisage plus les choses comme avant.

Je crois qu'il fallait que je le lui dise. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à devoir gérer une crise venant d'un sorcier censé être adulte. J'ai passé ce cap. Je ne suis ni sa mère, ni sa copine et je ne sais même pas si on peut considérer que nous sommes toujours amis. Il a eu l'air choqué par mes mots et j'ai à nouveau soupiré.

\- Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin et je te le fournirais avant ton départ. J'imagine que tu vas te diriger vers Poudlard. Sois très prudent : le Ministère pense que tu en as après Mary alors ils risquent d'avoir mis en place des moyens de sécurité supplémentaires. N'oublie pas non plus que Remus y est enseignant : il te reconnaîtra au premier coup d'œil et te dénoncera… Et… Ah oui ! Fait attention à Rogue aussi.

\- Rogue ? Qu'est ce que Servilus vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Il est professeur de Potion là-bas. Dumbledore l'a sauvé de la prison.

Et je pense personnellement que c'était une erreur. Les Mangemorts ne se repentissent pas. Je ne sais pas comment Rogue a pu obtenir ça du vieux fou, mais il est certain que si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je l'aurais enfermé à Azkaban avec un grand coup de pied au cul en prime.

\- Et tu laisses Mary sous sa garde !? a crié Sirius après une seconde de surprise.

\- James et Lily voulaient qu'elle aille à Poudlard, elle y est. J'aurais largement préféré l'envoyer à Salem.

Il m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, encore plus horrifié qu'auparavant.

\- Mary doit aller à Poudlard !

\- Alors elle doit suivre l'enseignement de Rogue et si ça peut te rassurer, elle s'en tire admirablement bien.

\- Ca ne devrait même pas m'étonner de toi, que tu laisses ce genre de chose arriver.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça exactement ? ai – je commencé à m'échauffer.

\- Tu la laisses se balader avec un serpent à longueur de journée et elle t'appelle maman. Je devine qu'elle appelait le cracmol papa aussi n'est ce pas ? Tu te rends compte de la trahison que ça représente envers Lily et James ?

\- Ca suffit ! me suis – je écriée.

Il avait finalement réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- De quel droit tu viens me faire la morale ? ai-je sifflé. Est-ce que tu étais là quand Mary avait besoin d'un père ?

\- N…

\- Est-ce que tu es là quand elle a commencé à parler Fourchelangue ? Quand elle a posé des questions que Lily et James ? Non ! Tu étais en taule parce que tu as jugé plus important de courir après un rat que d'être là pour ta filleule et pour moi. Et au passage, Peter a aussi été plus malin que toi ce jour là. Toi qui passait ta vie à le dénigrer, tu as eu le droit à un retour de flamme flamboyant !

\- Ne me juge pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Il a tué James !

\- Pourquoi TU aurais le droit de me juger alors, hein ? J'avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu n'étais plus là. Alors oui, Mary appelle Dante papa et je l'aime. Il me manque à chaque seconde et je préfèrerais qu'il soit là à ta place !

Il a pâli et je me suis rendue compte beaucoup trop tard de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment… En fait, si, tout au fond de moi, il y a une part qui ne rêve que de ça. Et l'autre qui est en même temps tellement heureuse que Sirius soit ici!

\- Tu vois, ai – je dit d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changées chez moi : quand on me cherche, je réussis toujours à faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire ça maintenant, a t –il lentement articulé en me pointant du doigt.

Puis, il a fait demi-tour et est sorti du Phare. Je l'ai suivi dehors et je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait partir tout de suite et putain je ne voulais pas !

\- Sirius ! l'ai – je appelé.

Mais il a transplané sans même se retourner, me laissant seule et hébétée. Il est parti. Comme ça. Sans même me regarder. Pas d'au revoir. Est-ce que je le reverrais un jour ? Avec mes nerfs à vifs ces derniers temps, c'est la goutte qui a suffi pour faire déborder le chaudron. Je me suis couchée sur le canapé et je suis restée là, immobile à regarder le plafond fixement. J'avais l'esprit à la fois totalement vide et emplit de tellement de pensées que je n'arrivais plus à faire le tri.

Ce sont les chats qui m'ont sortie de mon apathie ce matin en me piétinant pour avoir à manger. J'ai aussi vu que Mary m'avait envoyé une lettre. Je l'ai ouverte, me disant que ça me distrairait et j'ai éclaté de rire :

\- Cameron est à Gryffondor ! me suis – je exclamée. Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute Dan-

Je me suis retournée en souriant dans un élan tout à fait naturel… Et il n'y avait que du vide et du silence derrière moi. Ca m'a coupé net. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait pas Dante à sa place habituelle en train de boire son thé.

A ce moment là, j'ai été tellement contente que Mary et Cameron soient partis. Je me suis laissée glisser au sol et j'ai replié mes jambes contre moi avant de nouer mes mains autours, essayant de trouver en vain du réconfort. Je suis seule. Mes parents son morts. Mon frère et ma soeur jumelle sont morts. Mes amis sont morts. Mon mari est mort. Aileen est loin et n'a pas à s'inquiéter de moi. Sirius me hait. Les enfants m'ont déjà oubliée, occupés par l'école.

Je suis restée recroquevillée dans un coin de la cuisine. Dans un silence oppressant simplement brisé par le tic-tac d'un réveil moldu. Le Phare m'a semblé immense et effrayant tout d'un coup. Je suis restée tétanisée là longtemps. Et quand je me suis finalement levée, ça a été pour me précipiter dans mon labo de potion. Quand la pièce a été fermée, je me suis soudainement sentie mieux. Moins oppressée.

C'est assez étrange. Je suis claustrophobe depuis que j'ai passé un week-end entier enfermée dans un placard à balais minuscule quand j'étais encore à Poudlard et que je me subissais les jeux saugrenus des pro-Voldemort. Mais là, le fait de me retrouver dans un endroit clos, sans fenêtre, sombre et bas de plafond m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je n'y comprends rien, mais cet endroit a toujours été mon sanctuaire. Là où le monde ne peut pas m'atteindre…

Je ne me sens tellement mal.

* * *

 _Edit : pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine !_

 _A suivre..._


	27. Loin du monde

_Crystall n'est pas faite pour être seule, **Cognards** , et c'est ce qui rend son destin si terrible. _

_Je pense qu'on pourrait disserter des heures sur ce qui différencie et rapproche les Gryffy et les Serpy, **Seilax**. _

_Sûr que la vie n'a pas gâté Crystall, mais c'est ce qui a contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est c'est-à-dire un atout majeur dans une guerre. Il y a toujours des gens comme elle, mais en général on préfère faire semblant de ne pas les voir..._

 _Oui, je sais, **Rose-Eliade**..._

 _En même temps qu'est ce qui n'est pas catastrophique quand Cameron est dans les parages, **Mai51**? Ce petit à un don pour ça._

 _De rien **Guibe** ^^_

 _En fait, **guest 2** , ce n'est pas du fait que Cameron veuille aller l'école que parle Crystall (même s'il ne veut sans doute pas y aller parce qu'il est pressé d'avoir des cours, mais plutôt pour faire des bêtises X)) mais du fait qu'il refuse de lui dire au revoir. Et elle prend aussi très mal le fait que SON fils s'en aille. Elle aurait aimé le gardé pour elle seule. _

_C'est sûr que Crystall va devoir se prendre un peu en main, **Mathilde**. Pour moi, une photo magique (donc qui bouge etc.) perd toutes ses propriétés si tu la dupliques (même la magie à ses limites) alors plutôt que de se retrouver avec une photo « moldue » elle préfère la lui confier. Et puis, elle a encore plein de photos en réserve ! _

_Sirius n'insiste pas parce qu'il est arrogant et blessé dans son amour propre. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais il s'attendait quand même un peu à la retrouver comme si douze ans n'avaient pas passé, à l'attendre. Tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé est partie en fumée et il ne le lui pardonne pas._

 _Crystall a toujours fini par se remettre, **mimi70** , ce sera peut -être plus difficile pour elle comme elle est seule cette fois, mais elle y arrivera, je lui fais confiance pour ça ^^_

 _Bien essayé **Elarim** , mais c'est non : je n'offre une question que pour les centaines. Imagine un peu la rencontre entre Rogue et Cameron... Déjà que Rogue n'aime pas Crystall mais en plus son fils est un Gryffondor, il est intenable ET il est nul en potion. Mary pouvait encore se rattraper, mais là son frère n'a aucun espoir... _

_Ouais, je suis d'accord : il est normal que Cameron veuille partir (surtout qu'on lui vend Poudlard depuis qu'il est tout petit) mais Crys n'a pas aimé quand même XD J'ai jamais dit que sa réaction était logique !_

 _Hello **Celine.M**! Voir Zilphya dans cette fic n'est jamais très bon signe, souvient -en. C'est un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas terminé pour Crystall... _

_C'était certain que plus rien ne serait pareil entre Sirius et Crystall, même si elle n'avait pas refait sa vie, ça n'aurait pas pu être comme avant._

 _Crystall est tombée amoureuse de Dante avec le temps. Bien sûr que Sirius lui a toujours manqué, mais Dante n'est pas Sirius, il ne le sera jamais. Je dirais qu'elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre mais pas de la même façon. Sirius était sa première relation stable et durable, un amour d'adolescente. Avec Dante, c'est un amour plus « mature », je dirais et je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là ^^"_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, merci pour les reviews, les vues et tout et tout :)_

* * *

 **Loin du monde**

 _Dimanche 5 septembre 1993 : maison_

Je me sens… Crevée, déphasée. Je n'ai pratiquement pas quitté le labo depuis que Mary, Cameron puis Sirius sont partis. J'ai lancé la préparation de Tue-Loup pour renouveler mes stocks qui n'auraient pas suffi pour la prochaine pleine lune et informé Arlem que je comptais bien rester fournisseur d'encre pour sa boutique et que je lui apporterais la commande habituelle dès que possible.

Le Phare est silencieux. Mort. Je n'ai jamais habité seule. Ca me fait un peu peur parce que c'est tout ce qui m'attends au final. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai reçu des lettres de Poudlard m'informant que mon fils a été collé. Avec Rogue. Dès le premier jour de cours. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais je me demande si Rogue a trouvé une excuse stupide pour le coller ou si Cameron a vraiment faire quelque chose…

Non, en fait non. Cameron a forcément fait quelque chose et la patience extrêmement limitée de Rogue a dû être immédiatement débordée. Surtout que Cameron n'a jamais eu l'air d'aimer les potions. Je vois bien la scène d'ici !

Cela va t –il servir que j'envoie une remontrance à mon fils ? J'en doute sincèrement.

 _Mardi 7 septembre 1993 : maison_

Je me rends compte combien les enfants ont changé les choses cette année. Je n'aurais pas pensé que les cris de Cameron et ses bêtises me manqueraient, mais si… Même entendre Mary parler Fourchelangue avec son serpent me manque, c'est dire !

 _Samedi 11 septembre 1993 : maison_

J'étais dans mon laboratoire de potion quand un de mes elfes est soudainement apparu, me dérangeant dans mon travail.

\- Oui ? ai – je grogné.

\- Monsieur Remus Lupin tambourine à la porte depuis cinq minutes Maîtresse. Tera doit –elle le faire entrer ?

Remus ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ? J'ai essuyé mes mains au tablier que je portais et je suis sortie de mon labo pour constater que Tera avait été modérée en parlant de "tambourinement". Il essayait de détruire ma porte oui ! Si elle n'était pas enchantée pour résister à ce type de chose, elle aurait sans doute déjà cédé sous son poing. Je me suis inquiétée en me disant qu'il était peut –être arrivé quelque chose aux enfants : Remus n'était jamais venu à l'improviste sans une solide raison.

\- Rem… ai – je commencé en ouvrant.

Je me suis retrouvée face à face avec sa baguette et il avait le regard sombre et coléreux.

\- Où est –il ? a t – il grogné en me poussant pour entrer. Ou est –il ?

\- Qui ? ai – je demandé.

\- Ce sale traitre de Sirius Black !

J'ai retenu un soupir : comme je l'avais craint, l'un de mes enfants avait vendu la mèche. Vu l'état d'agitation du lycanthrope, j'ai pensé pour la première fois que c'était une bonne chose que Sirius soit parti.

\- Il n'est plus là.

\- Tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? m'a t –il hurlé.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas ranger cette baguette ou tu ne vas pas du tout aimer la prochaine chose que je vais faire.

La pleine lune était loin, mais je pouvais _sentir_ , littéralement, son loup intérieur commencer à s'agiter et le mien faire de même en réponse. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sans compter que je n'aime pas du tout être menacé par une baguette, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un censé être mon ami à l'autre bout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? a t –il demandé en baissant néanmoins son arme. Tu l'as laissé vivre sous le même toit que Mary ! Il aurait pu la tuer ! Et s'il lui avait fait du mal sans que tu ne te sois aperçue de rien ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? Tu- tu - tu es censé la protéger !

Il en bégayait d'indignation et je l'ai laissé finir sa diatribe parce que je voyais bien que rien ne pourrait le stopper dans son élan. Il était vraiment inquiet pour Mary et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il tenait à ce point à elle. Oui, il était en train de me crier dessus et j'étais contente, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse être.

\- Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire confiance sans poser de questions à un homme qui vient de passer douze ans en compagnie des détraqueurs ? ai – je finalement demandé à moitié amusée.

\- Non, a t –il dit en plissant les yeux avec suspicion. Mais tu l'as quand même laissé en compagnie de Mary.

\- Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir par Merlin !

\- Si. Outre le fait qu'il soit innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse, je l'ai interrogé sous veritaserum et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'en prendre à elle.

Remus a ouvert la bouche sous le choc. C'est vrai que le véritaserum n'est pas d'un usage très commun dans le monde des sorciers. Ce que j'ai fait est même totalement illégal à vrai dire et je ne suis normalement pas habilitée à détenir de cette potion, malgré le fait que je puisse la fabriquer. Totalement illogique, je sais.

\- Il t'a laissée lui administrer du veritaserum ?

\- Bien entendu. C'était soit ça, soit la porte et il avait vraiment besoin de rester ici. Il était dans un état pathétique.

Il a fallu quelques instants pour qu'il assimile l'information. Jamais quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à cacher ne prendrait de plein gré cette potion. Elle ferait avouer à Voldemort tous ses petits secrets macabres. Maintenant qu'il avait appris ça, il y avait de quoi mettre en péril tout ce qu'il avait cru ces douze dernières années à savoir que Sirius avait livré Lily et James à Voldemort avant d'assassiner Peter. Il a levé les yeux vers moi et je voyais l'interrogation "et s'il était vraiment innocent?". Je sais qu'il avait rêvé de cette solution sans jamais s'accorder le droit d'espérer. Ce que je venais de lui apprendre changeait tout.

\- Pourquoi s'est –il évadé maintenant ? a soudainement demandé Remus alors que je commençais à trouver son silence long.

\- Parce qu'il a retrouvé Peter : il s'est caché tout ce temps chez une famille de sorcier sous sa forme de rat.

\- Où ?

\- Sirius veut régler l'affaire lui-même, ai- je soupiré. Et je crois qu'il en a le droit quelque part.

\- Mais… Ca peut horriblement mal tourner si c'est vrai… Qui sait de quoi Sirius et Peter, s'il est vraiment en vie, pourraient faire ?

\- J'ai déjà dit à Sirius que si Mary était blessée parce qu'il a voulu se la jouer solo, je le livrerais moi-même aux détraqueurs et crois-moi, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Tu ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air, Crys', m'a t –il dit.

\- Contente que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué.

\- Dans un autre contexte, ça fait combien de temps que tu es enfermée dans ton labo ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a fait apparaître un miroir et quand je me suis regardée, j'ai failli avoir peur de mon reflet. Mes cheveux que j'avais soigneusement empaquetés dans un chignon (comme d'ordinaire quand je fais des potions) formaient une auréole autours de ma tête. On aurait dit que j'avais passé les dix dernières années sans voir un seul coup de peigne. J'avais la peau couverte d'une couche grisâtre de centre à cause des feux sous mes chaudrons. Et les cernes sous mes yeux semblaient descendre jusqu'à mes joues.

J'ai essayé de savoir combien de temps j'avais passé dans mon labo, vraiment. Mais à part pour aller aux toilettes, je ne l'avais pas quitté et il était difficile de voir le temps passer dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Je sais que je trouvais de temps en temps des collations sur un coin d'un des plan de travail, cadeau des elfes de maisons qui me surveillent toujours, et j'ai dû somnoler une ou deux fois. Le reste… Je pense, vu les dates du journal que ça devait bien faire quatre jours que j'y était terrée. Mais vu qu'il n'y avait plus ni enfant ni mari qui m'attendaient et que les elfes se chargeaient des animaux… Pourquoi me serais – je arrêtée ? Pour retrouver une maison sans vie ?

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche quand tu seras parti, ai – je décidé en faisant disparaître le miroir.

\- Il faut faire plus que ça Crys : tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps dans ton labo. Tu ne peux pas _fuir_ le monde comme ça.

\- Je suis Maître des Potions : c'est mon métier d'être dans mon labo, ai – je contré.

\- Pas comme ça. Te réfugier dans le travail ne va pas t'aider. Les gens qui ont besoin de toi…

\- Qui ? ai – je brusquement demandé. Cameron ? Il n'a même pas voulu me dire au revoir en allant à l'école et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de sa part. Mary m'a envoyé une lettre juste pour me dire où était réparti son frère.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non, tu as besoin de la potion Tue-Loup pas de moi. Rogue pourrait très bien la préparer à ma place.

\- Tu es mon amie et ça n'a rien à voir avec cette satanée potion ! Tu as aussi Kathie ! Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Combien de temps cela fait –il que tu n'es pas allée la voir ?

\- Elle n'a plus personne à l'orphelinat, elle est enfin seule avec son mari maintenant que les enfants sont tous scolarisés ou entrés dans la vie active. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas.

\- Tu…

\- Laisse tomber Remus, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, retourne à Poudlard. J'enverrais un elfe pour t'apporter ta potion.

Il m'a regardée avec hésitation et avec l'air blessé par mes paroles. Mais il est parti. Il n'est pas du genre à insister… enfin si, ça dépend des moments. J'ai été soulagée qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas un de ces moments et en même temps j'avais tellement envie de lui courir après pour le supplier de ne pas me laisser toute seule ici. Il est cependant tant que je cesse de m'accrocher aux autres parce que j'ai peur de la solitude. Alors je n'ai pas bougé et je l'ai entendu transplaner quand il est sorti du Phare.

Je vais retourner à mes potions après une douche qui ne sera pas du luxe, je dois l'admettre.

 _Mercredi 15 septembre 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je suis sortie hors du Phare. La magie rouge en moi était en train de déborder. A force de rester dans mes potions, j'en ai occulté le reste. Mais la magie rouge ne se laisse pas oublier. Elle s'accumule sans arrêt jusqu'au moment où on est incapable de la contenir. Alors je suis sortie.

Le soleil m'a éblouie, pourtant, il n'était pas très fort. C'est juste qu'après des jours dans la pénombre de mon labo, ça faisait soudainement beaucoup. Il m'a fallu quelque instants pour m'y habituer. Puis, je me suis mise en position et j'ai modeler ma magie rouge jusqu'à atteindre un certain état de détente. Et comme je ne me sentais pas forcément mal, ou en tout cas mieux que je n'aurais pu le penser, j'ai fait un tour sur l'île. Le troupeau de mouton était tranquillement en train de paître et il va bientôt falloir que j'en envoie quelques uns sur le continent pour en pas être complètement envahie. C'est fou ce que ça se reproduit vite comme animal ! Si le loup n'aimait pas tant les chasser pendant la pleine lune, je les aurais déjà tous virés depuis longtemps, je pense.

Les serres étaient propres, bien entretenues et toutes les plantes allaient bien. J'ai reconnu la patte de mes elfes de Maison. Quand Dante était encore là, c'est lui qui s'en occupait le plus souvent, et je l'aidais bien entendu. Maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même et les elfes ont pris les devants sans que je n'ai besoin de le leur demander. Ce sont de bons elfes.

Je vais rester dehors cet après-midi et cueillir moi-même mes ingrédients. Ca va me faire du bien.

 _Mardi 21 septembre 1993 : maison_

J'ai été sortir de mon labo à cause de l'orage. La foudre a touché le Phare et le réseau électrique n'a pas trop aimé. Heureusement que je m'éclaire plus à la façon sorcière que moldue dans mon labo. Même si j'avoue que le réseau électrique est bien commode. Il n'y a pas besoin de renouveler grand-chose, et pas souvent, alors que les torches et les bougies demandent beaucoup d'entretient.

En tout cas, toute la maison a tremblé et ça m'a fait peur. Mais il n'y a pas de dégâts. Bon, je vais essayer de voir ce qui s'est passé avec l'électricité et ça ne va pas être de la tarte : c'est toujours Dante qui s'occupait de ça avant.

Plusieurs lettres venant de Poudlard m'attendaient pour me dire que Cameron a été encore collé, et pas qu'une fois. Heureusement que j'ai ça pour me dire qu'il est encore vivant… Je vais lui écrire avant de retourner dans mon labo… A Mary aussi, tiens. Je me plains qu'ils ne m'écrivent pas ou peu, mais moi non plus je ne leur écris pas très souvent. Je vais faire un effort de ce côté-là.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	28. Mon vieil ami

_Hello **mimi70**! Non, Crystall n'a pas demandé à Sirius s'il avait trahis James et Lily pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est persuadée qu'il n'est pas coupable. Mais les convictions de Remus ont déjà pris un sacré coup là. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Crys aime bien se morfondre un peu dans son malheur et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a du mal à s'en sortir seule : elle a besoin que quelqu'un lui mette un bon coup de pied au derrière et lui ordonne de cesser de se comporter comme si elle était la seule à souffrir. _

_Salut **Cognards** , Crystall ne deviendra pas folle (je vais au moins lui épargner ça), mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit beaucoup mieux de rester totalement saine d'esprit dans son cas... _

_Coucou **Celine.M**. Cameron pourrait faire un bon acolyte pour les jumeaux Weasley s'il n'avait pas un gros défaut : celui de se faire tout le temps prendre. Il fait bêtise sur bêtise, mais il est incapable de cacher le fait qu'il les a fait. Alors c'est loupé pour lui X)_

 _Remus commence à vraiment se poser des questions après ce que Crystall lui a dit, oui. Il serait temps !_

 _De rien **Mathilde** :)_

 _Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade** ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mon vieil ami**

 _Lundi 4 octobre 1993 : maison_

Je me dis qu'il est peut –être temps que je commence à faire le tri dans les affaires de Dante. Je ne pourrais pas les laisser traîner éternellement même si j'en ai envie. En fait, je veux juste au moins retirer ses vêtements des armoires et ses affaires de la salle de bain. Ça me fait plus de mal que de bien de les voir maintenant.

 _Dimanche 10 octobre 1993 : maison_

J'ai l'impression de stagner. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée : quand ai – je été capable de me redresser toute seule ? J'ai toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un.

Mais j'ai décidé que ça suffisait. Je ne me remettrais jamais vraiment de la mort de Dante, comme je ne me suis jamais remise de celle de Gregory. Je ne peux pas choisir de ne plus rien ressentir à ce propos. En revanche, je peux choisir de cesser de me morfondre dans mon labo. Il m'est venu une idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé au centaure et à la sorcière que j'avais un jour croisé au fin fond d'une forêt. Mais partir à leur recherche me permettra de sortir du Phare et j'espère revenir en me sentant mieux. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui je pourrais aller voir d'autre. Je suis dans une bien triste situation si les seules personnes vers qui je peux me tourner sont deux inconnus dont je ne suis même pas certaine de la réelle existence.

 _Lundi 18 octobre 1993 : maison_

De façon tout à fait surprenante, j'ai à nouveau fait la rencontre de ceux que je cherchais... ou presque. J'ai marché toute la journée dans la forêt et j'avais commencé à douter quand j'ai vu une lueur entre les buissons et je suis tombée sur un feu à côté duquel le centaure semblait m'attendre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vieilli depuis notre dernière rencontre il y a plus de dix ans de cela. Il avait toujours ses crins bruns et sa barbe blanche.

\- Bonsoir, lui ai – je dit.

\- Cela fait plaisir de te revoir Gardienne.

\- Où est ta vieille amie ?

\- Elle est redevenue poussière il y a tellement de lunes que j'ai cessé de les compter.

J'ai senti mon cœur se pincer en comprenant que la vieille sorcière était morte. Depuis des années.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? La mort n'est que la suite logique de la vie et elle me veille à présent depuis les étoiles. Je suis content pour elle.

\- Comment vous étiez vous rencontrés ? ai – je demandé puisque je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait être content pour quelqu'un qui mourrait.

\- A cause de la cruauté des Hommes. Elle n'avait que cinq de vos années quand elle a été abandonnée ici par des gens ayant peur d'elle.

Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? On parle beaucoup de l'antagonisme des sorciers envers les Nés-moldus, mais jamais des moldus vis-à-vis de leurs enfants Nés-Sorciers. Je suis à chaque fois consternée par ce genre de chose. Ce centaure était visiblement plus humain que les parents de la fillette qu'avait été la vieille sorcière fut un temps. Il l'a recueillie et éduquée. Sauvée. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris de cette histoire.

\- Tu as changé depuis notre dernière entrevue, mais je te retrouve toujours aussi troublée, Gardienne.

\- Il s'est passé des choses dernièrement.

\- Veux –tu du thé ?

J'ai hoché la tête et il a tendu la main jusque dans les flammes pour en retirer la même théière que j'avais déjà vu. Et à nouveau, il n'a pas été brûlé.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu arrives à dompter le feu de cette manière…

J'ai bu une gorgée du thé et j'ai eu envie de tout recracher d'un coup. J'avais oublié à quel point il était mauvais. Je confirme mon impression de la dernière fois : ça ressemble à de la bouse de dragon marinée dans de pisse de troll. Pas que j'ai un jour goûté l'un ou l'autre, mais j'imagine que ça pourrait avoir ce goût là.

\- J'ai saisi l'essence même du feu : sa nature n'a plus de secret pour moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Les humains ont des existences trop courtes pour saisir. Ce savoir vient avec les années. Ma vieille amie était aux balbutiement de la compréhension dans les derniers jours de sa vie.

\- Te manque t –elle ?

\- Elle a partagé ma vie pendant plus de mille lunes, son absence pèse sur mon cœur.

\- Je comprends.

Je comprends parce que, moi aussi, j'ai une absence que me père sur le cœur ces dernières semaines.

\- Comment fais – tu pour continuer ? Pour admettre que tu vas vivre sans elle encore de longues années ?

\- Les étoiles prodiguent de sages conseils, a t –il répondu.

Sauf que ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Mais je me doutais que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus alors je me suis contentée de boire mon thé.

\- Veux –tu rester quelques jours en ma compagnie, Gardienne ?

Je l'ai regardé avec étonnement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me proposerait ça. Qu'il m'apporterait un peu de réconfort, oui, mais pas ça.

\- Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais c'est ce que tu attendais, a t –il dit face à ma surprise, comme s'il avait deviné ce que j'avais en tête.

Je ne l'ai pas contredit. De toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, non ? J'ai donc passé toute la semaine en compagnie d'un centaure et pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'être restée avec lui que quelques heures. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à méditer et je l'ai imité. Je crois que je n'avais plus médité depuis… Depuis tellement d'année que je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois. A partir du moment où j'ai su maîtriser les incantations je n'avais plus besoin de méditation et j'ai arrêté.

Ça m'a fait du bien et je continuerais à partir de maintenant. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé et ça ne m'a pas dérangée plus que ça. J'ai l'habitude du silence maintenant. Mais je savais que dès que je me retrouverais à nouveau seule, ce serait moins facile.

\- Comment supportes –tu la solitude mon ami ?

Il avait refusé de me dire son nom ou d'entendre le mien. Alors je l'appelais "mon ami" et il continuait à m'appeler "Gardienne".

\- La solitude est le prix de la liberté. Et si elle est avec toi, comment peux –tu être seul ?

\- On est jamais vraiment seul, c'est ça que tu essaies de dire ?

\- Comment pourrais – tu être seule alors que tant d'âmes s'accrochent à la tienne ?

\- La compagnie des morts est peu distrayante.

\- Alors cesse de t'isoler toi-même et va à la rencontre du monde.

Je lui ai jeté un regard acéré. Comment aller à la rencontre du monde quand je sais que tous les gens qui sont autours de moi vont en mourir ?

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la peur constante Gardienne.

\- Comment pourrais – je ne pas vivre dans la peur ? Si tu m'appelles Gardienne, tu sais quel destin est le mien et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'assumer.

\- Tu es seule sur un chemin bordé de cadavre, confirma t –il. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier pourquoi ces gens sont tombés. Ennemis ou amis, ils ont crus en leur cause et il est injuste que tu te crois la seule responsable de leur mort. Tu n'as pas tant d'importance que tu sembles le penser.

Il a insinué que j'étais égocentrique, là. Alors je l'ai fusillé du regard, essayant de contenir les mots que j'avais sur le bout de la langue et que j'aurais regretté.

\- Alors je suis simplement censée continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour les autres : sans eux, tu n'as plus de destinée.

\- Je préférerais que ne pas avoir de Destin.

\- Une personne sans Destin n'est rien. Elle n'a aucune raison de vivre.

\- A quoi bon faire un effort pour eux s'ils meurent au final ?

\- Parce que tu oublies une partie de ce que tu es et que j'essaye de te remémorer. Gardienne. Grâce à toi, la vérité éclate sur les combats qu'ils ont menés, bons ou mauvais. Tu es la garante de leur immortalité.

J'ai fermé les yeux, longtemps, inspirant profondément. Ça ne m'aidait pas. Ça ne me consolait pas. Je ne veux pas plus ce destin aujourd'hui que je ne le voulais quand Zilphya me l'a appris juste après la mort de Gregory.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Je connais des personnes qui me diraient qu'on a toujours le choix. C'est vrai, par exemple en mettant fin à mes jours, je couperais l'herbe sous le pied de ce maudit Destin. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire ça. La mort a beau me suivre avec acharnement et s'en prendre à tout ceux que j'aime, j'en ai toujours peur. Ça non plus, ça ne change pas. Je resterais une lâche. Et je pense à Mary et Cameron. A Jonathan. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Pas alors qu'on a eu une preuve il y a peu que Voldemort n'est pas réellement mort. Sans compter que j'ai encore une vengeance à accomplir. Le meurtrier de Greg est toujours quelque part sur cette terre et tant qu'il respirera, je ferais de même. Ma décision est irrévocable.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir, Gardienne, indépendamment de ce que tu peux penser. On a besoin de toi et il est temps que tu réalises que tu es plus que ça. Connaître ton destin ne veut pas dire que tu dois te cantonner à lui.

\- Mais tu disais…

\- Une personne sans Destin n'est rien. Mais une personne n'est jamais uniquement son Destin. Nous avons tous une part de libre arbitre. Celle-Qui-Voit t'a condamnée en t'informant de ton Destin : normalement les mortels n'ont pas l'autorisation de le connaître car ils sont incapables de comprendre ce que ça signifie vraiment. Tu ne fais pas exception à cette règle.

\- Zilphya savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait en me disant ça, ai – je grogné.

\- C'est une évidence et elle s'est montrée cruelle pour que tu serves ses desseins sans même t'en rendre compte.

J'ai grimacé. Je sais depuis longtemps que ce fantôme joue avec moi et que ça l'amuse sans doute beaucoup. Mais ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir une confirmation. En tout cas, il ne ressortait qu'une seule chose de cette conversation : j'allais devoir continuer que j'en ai envie ou pas. Il allait encore y avoir des morts autours de moi que je le veuille ou non. Et il fallait que je vive sans penser à ça. Laisse-moi rire ! Comme si je le pouvais.

\- Et toi, quel est ton destin ? ai – je demandé.

\- J'ai commis des actes terribles dans mes jeunes années, mon destin est le Repentir. Un repentir loin du monde. Tu n'es pas la seule à être condamné à la solitude.

\- Tu avais ta vieille amie…

\- Et en la recueillant, je l'ai condamnée à un exile qu'elle ne méritait pas. Cela ne fait qu'ajouter au Repentir que je dois endurer.

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre à ça alors je n'ai rien rajouté. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus de trace du centaure. Même le feu qu'il avait allumé semblait ne jamais avoir existé : la suie et la cendre avaient disparus. J'ai beau avoir passé des jours en sa compagnie, je continue à me demander s'il était bien réel ou juste une hallucination issue d'une magie particulièrement avancée.

Est-ce que je me sens mieux après cette semaine loin du monde ? Pas spécialement. Mais j'ai décidé d'avancer et ça représente sans nul doute un progrès.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	29. Recommencer

_Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, oui, **Rose-Eliade.** Mais il a fini par s'accomoder de son sort. _

_Merci pour la review **Cognards**! _

_Zilphya est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît **mimi70.** Mais comme elle est prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, elle peut même être pire qu'une « sale garce » et ce sans en ressentir le moindre remord. _

_A toi d'imaginer ce qu'a fait le centaure **Celine.M**! En tout cas, c'était suffisant pour le bannir à vie !_

 _Zilphya était impitoyable de son vivant, et sa mort ne l'a pas rendue plus accommodante, je le crains. Elle peut être gentille si elle le veut, mais Crystall n'a pas la chance de se trouver le sa liste des gens à qui elle fait des faveurs. Mais d'un autre côté... Elle a aussi fait ça pour l'aider, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier abord._

 _Le meurtrier de Greg ferait bien de ne pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles parce qu'il n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle, rassures-toi !_

 _Concrètement, Zilphya a deux buts, **Mathilde**. Le premier est la disparition de Voldemort. Le second... Ben je ne le dirais pas =p_

 _La sorcière n'a pas vécu plusieurs siècles : elle est morte à l'âge raisonnable de 92 ans (une lunaison compte pour un mois donc 92 ans correspondent à 1104 lunes environs)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Recommencer**

 _Lundi 1 er novembre 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai empaqueté toutes les affaires de Dante. C'était difficile, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai commencé par la salle de bain histoire d'avoir le temps de me motiver pour la suite.

Parce que la suite, c'était entrer dans la chambre que j'ai partagé avec lui durant une décennie. Elle était restée fermer depuis sa disparition. J'avais l'impression de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit quand je suis entrée. Pourtant, rien n'avait bougé. Il y flottait une odeur de renfermé et j'avais l'impression que l'air portait le poids de la mort qui s'y était produite. Le poids de l'acte que j'ai commis. J'ai bien failli faire demi-tour en claquant à nouveau la porte, mais Merlin et Morgane, les deux chats de Dante sont entrés et se sont installés sur le lit ce qu'il m'a hérissé le poil. Je n'ai jamais accepté qu'ils fassent ça alors ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! Je les ai chassés et j'avais l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de moi silencieusement quand ils ont trottiné hors de la chambre. Et puisque j'étais entrée, je ne pouvais pas ressortir, non ? J'avais pris la décision d'avancer et il fallait que je commence par là.

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est ouvrir la fenêtre et la bourrasque de vent glacée qui s'est engouffrée a soulevé la poussière accumulée au cours des derniers mois. Je me suis adossée au bord de la fenêtre et j'ai contemplé la pièce. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir là. Ou peut –être que si, si je change un peu la décoration. Je ne sais pas encore.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis approchée de l'armoire. Je voulais faire ça à la moldue. Pourtant, ça aurait été plus simple avec la magie. Un sort et pouf ! plus rien. Mais je crois que ça ne m'aurait pas du tout aidée. Alors j'ai sorti un à un ses vêtements, je les ai soigneusement pliés et ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Plutôt de bons souvenirs en général. Il a même gardé le T-shirt sur lequel Cameron a un jour vomit et qui a toujours gardé une trace de l'incident. Je lui avais pourtant dit mille fois de le jeter !

J'étais mélancolique, mais ça m'a fait sourire de me rappeler tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était encore vivant. Me dire que ça n'arrivera plus jamais a bien failli me faire pleurer. Mais malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé ça je n'ai jamais fondu en larme sauf le jour de la mort de Dante. J'en ai peut –être versée une ou deux, je suis restée des heures à regarder le plafond, immobile, je me suis sentie vraiment au fond du trou, mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Puis, au fin fond de l'armoire, j'ai trouvé un trésor. Tous ses carnets de dessins. Il existe chez les sorciers des carnets avec un nombre infini de feuilles, mais Dante les aurait simplement détruits s'il les avait eu entre les mains à cause de sa capacité à repousser et annuler la magie. Je n'avais jamais réalisé, mais il était vrai que vu le nombre de dessins qu'il pouvait faire par jour il devait souvent être à court de papier.

Et sur la pile, se trouvait une lettre. Seul mon prénom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe et j'ai immédiatement reconnu l'écriture : celle de Dante. Je suis restée un instant figée, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Je l'ai retournée dans mes mains avant d'ouvrir délicatement le rabat de l'enveloppe en pensant au nombre de fois où je lui avais demandé pourquoi il s'obstinait à utiliser des enveloppes moldues pour ses lettres.

Je m'attendais à une longue lettre. A quelque chose où il m'expliquerait je ne sais pas moi, ses états d'âme, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait. Quelque chose quoi. Mais sur la grande feuille blanche il n'y avait que trois mots. " _Je t'aime_ ".

Il pourra se féliciter d'avoir réussi à me transformer en fontaine humaine depuis l'au-delà. J'ai écrasé le papier contre mon visage et j'ai pleuré, vraiment pleuré cette fois. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé et que chaque goutte qui roulait sur mes joues emportait avec elle la colère, la peur, la tristesse, la peine, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir de négatif. J'ai sangloté misérablement jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me brûlent et quand ça c'est enfin arrêté, je me suis sentie vide et fatiguée.

Je me suis roulée en boule sur le sol et j'ai fermé mes yeux douloureux en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Pas du tout l'attitude d'une adulte. Et je ne me sentais pas adulte à ce moment là. J'étais redevenue une gamine. Je me suis endormie sans même m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait nuit et l'air était glacé. La porte avait claqué et même ça n'avait pas réussi à me réveiller. Je me suis redressée, courbaturée d'avoir dormi à terre. Mais reposée. Plus reposée que depuis des semaines et l'esprit presque… tranquille je dirais. Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il me fallait ? Pleurer un bon coup et c'est tout ?

J'ai ouvert le poing et j'ai trouvé la lettre que m'avait laissé Dante. Le mot était froissé et à présent illisible : mes larmes ont fait couler l'encre. Peut –être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas quel était son but en me laissant ce message, mais je pense qu'il l'a atteint. Je vais mieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs : qui d'autre que Dante aurait pu trouver comment m'apaiser ? C'est comme s'il était encore là à veiller sur moi.

Et j'avais beau avoir pris tout un tas de bonne résolution depuis quelques jours, je crois que je ne suis vraiment prête à le faire que maintenant. Je suis enfin apaisée et ça fait tellement de bien !

J'allais me lever pour quitter la chambre que je me suis rappelée qu'il restait encore les carnets de dessin de Dante au fond de l'armoire. Je les ai sortis pour les feuilleter. Il ne me laissait presque jamais regarder ce qu'il dessinait. Il me disait que ce serait comme s'il lisait ce que j'écris dans son journal.

J'ai suivi la chronologie de ses dessins et j'ai fini par tomber sur l'un d'eux qui me représentait. J'était jeune et j'avais l'air démolie là-dessus. En voyant la date, ça ne m'a pas étonnée : 25 mars 1978. Quelques jours après que Greg soit mort. Vu l'arrière plan, ça devait être lors de notre première rencontre, quand je suis allée me faire tatouer.

J'ai continué à faire défiler les dessins, captant des scènes de sa vie courante de l'époque et des dessins sans vraiment de sens qui avaient plutôt l'air de représenter une émotion de façon tout à fait abstraite. J'ai reconnu Monroe, Victor-Hugo, ses parents, Jared son meilleure ami, Arlem aussi bien sûr. Puis, je suis retombée sur moi. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis trop de fois pour que je continue à les compter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir peu à peu envahi sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé en vérité, non ?

Au départ, on aurait simplement dû se voir une fois. Le genre de rencontre dont on garde un souvenir dans un coin de l'esprit mais à laquelle on n'accorde pas d'importance particulière. Mais finalement on avait pris plus de place de prévu dans la vie l'un de l'autre.

Il a en fait tracé toute notre vie avec ses dessins saisissant de réalité. Le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Les premières semaines vécues ensemble. Il me représentait souvent en train de le fixer avec colère à cette époque là, et avec mes yeux de loups. Je m'en suis voulue en y repensant. Puis les choses qui se sont améliorées et Mary a aussi fait son apparition sur les dessins. Puis Cameron. Et ses horribles chats qu'il a un jour ramassé dans une poubelle. Et Remus aussi. Ses parents. Moi me disputant avec sa sœur. Moi dormant. Moi préparant mes potions. Moi vivant tout simplement.

Mais le dessin qui a le plus retenu mon attention ne me concernait pas. Sur la dernière page, il s'était dessiné. Je sais qu'il a triché pour ce dessin vu la date à laquelle il a été fait : il s'est dessiné comme avant sa maladie. Souriant et avec quelque chose comme de la confiance au fond du regard. C'était comme s'il me regardait vraiment et me disait "ça va aller, tu peux me laisser partir".

Je n'ai pu que serrer ces dessins contre moi. Parce que maintenant je sais que c'est vrai. Ca va aller.

 _Mardi 2 novembre 1993 : maison_

Je me suis demandée si le mieux que j'avais ressentis hier aurait disparu ce matin. Mais non. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, toujours sur le canapé, je me sentais de bonne humeur. Je souriais même, alors que ce sont les chats me marchant dessus en miaulant qui m'ont sortie du sommeil.

J'en suis la première étonnée. C'est assez spectaculaire. Peut –être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien, par Merlin !

 _Vendredi 19 novembre 1993 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur à quitter le Phare et je suis allée me promener sur le chemin de Traverse. J'ai salué avec un sourire l'apothicaire qui a pâli d'un coup et à vanter un peu moins fort la fraicheur de son foie de dragon. Et il avait raison : je voyais rien qu'à la couleur que ce foie avait déjà au moins une semaine de trop pour pouvoir être utilisé dans une potion. J'ai traîné à Fleury et Bott, regardé les prix des chaudrons et acheté des croquettes pour les chats avant d'aller saluer Arlem à L _a Magie de l'Encre_. Il n'y avait pas de client, mais un inconnu assit à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur une feuille.

\- Salut Arlem, ai – je lancé comme ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir entendue entrer.

Ils ont sursauté en concert.

\- Crystall ! a rugi le patron de la boutique.

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux de me voir et il m'a même serrée dans ses énormes bras, ce qui m'a surprise. Je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi expansif.

\- Je ne savais pas que je t'avais tant manqué, ai – je plaisanté.

\- Tu n'as donné aucun signe de vie depuis des mois ! m'a t –il accusé.

\- Tu exagères : tu crois que les encres qui te parviennent tous les mois viennent d'où ?

\- D'habitude, tu les apportais toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti depuis…

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire depuis quoi. Une lueur triste est apparue dans le regard d'Arlem et il a gravement hoché la tête.

\- Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à revenir ici, a t –il cependant remarqué.

\- Oui. Je m'en suis sortie. Grâce à Dante, comme d'habitude.

\- Grâce a Dante ?

Il ne devait pas comprendre comment un mort pouvait m'avoir aidée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. Je me suis contentée de lui sourire et il m'a imitée.

\- Il a toujours été un gars étonnant. Viens, laisse-moi te présenter mon nouvel employé.

Je savais bien qu'Arlem finirait pas embaucher quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Dante. Je m'étais attendue à me sentir en colère, mais non. J'ai simplement hoché tranquillement la tête en me disant que c'était une bonne chose. Deviendrais – je raisonnable avec l'âge ?

Je me suis retrouvée face à des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et de petits yeux de la même couleur. Il a rougi quand je l'ai regardé et je me suis dit que son visage me semblait familier. Je l'ai mieux observé avant de demander, hésitante :

\- Helmet ?

\- Oui, Madame Nini.

J'ai souri. Après la fin de la guerre j'ai été nettement moins présente à l'orphelinat qu'à ouvert Kathie. Mais je suis soulagée de voir que j'arrive quand même à reconnaître les enfants qui y ont grandi. Avec le temps, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a oublié mon vrai nom. Les enfants ont tous semblé admettre que je m'appelle Nini et les plus polis m'appellent Madame Nini. Il n'y a que Jaymie, l'amie de Jonathan, qui m'appelle par mon nom.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, est intervenu Arlem.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? ai – je demandé.

\- Un mois… Madame Kathie voulait que je reste encore un an à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPICs, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne le voulais pas alors je suis parti en courant d'année… a t –il répondu en baissant les yeux, l'air anxieux.

\- Je vois. Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu as bien fait.

J'ai posé une main sur son épaule et je lui ai souri.

\- C'est mon mari qui avait ton travail avant de mourir. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire honneur et être appliqué, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

\- Il est plutôt doué et il ne ménage pas sa peine, m'a assuré Arlem.

Sachant combien il peut –être avare en parole et en compliment, j'en ai déduis que Helmet avait sans doute trouvé un emploi à vie pour peu qu'il veuille rester à la boutique toute sa vie. Et j'ai été contente. Je me sens toujours si fière de tous les enfants que Kathie a recueilli quand je constate qu'ils réussissent. Elle peut vraiment être fière de ce qu'elle a accompli pour ces enfants qui n'avaient aucun avenir quand on les lui a confiés.

En parlant de Kathie, peut –être que je pourrais aller la voir ?

 _Lundi 22 novembre 1993 : maison_

J'ai envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Remus aujourd'hui : je me suis montrée inutilement rude avec lui lors de notre dernière rencontre et je m'en veux. Je l'ai aussi invité à passer venir me voir ce week-end. J'en profiterais pour lui donner la potion Tue-Loup.

 _Mercredi 1 er décembre 1993 : maison_

On arrive déjà au dernier mois de l'année ! Et je dois dire que je ne serais pas fâchée de laisser 1993 derrière moi vu ce qu'il s'y est passé. Les enfants rentrent pour les vacances dans deux semaines. Je suis impatiente de les revoir.

Je me suis réconciliée avec Remus samedi dernier et il m'a assuré qu'ils vont bien. Mary est toujours aussi sérieuse en cours, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, mais Cameron a apparemment réussi à convaincre tous ses professeurs qu'il était un élève dissipé et perturbateur… Ce qui ne m'étonne pas non plus.

 _Jeudi 9 décembre 1993 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre du père de Dante disant que moi et les enfants sommes invités à dîner chez eux le 24 au soir et qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix. On ne s'était plus parlés depuis la disparition de Dante. J'ai même été étonnée de recevoir quelque chose de lui. Je parierais le contenue de mon coffre à Gringotts que Léonie avait juste invité les enfants et qu'il a élargi l'invitation à moi également.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas Monroe, mais c'est sans doute illusoire de ma part…

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	30. Noël en famille

_Merci **Cognards** et **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Hello **mimi70**! Crystall avait vraiment besoin d'un déclic pour aller mieux et Dante l'avait deviné avant de mourir. On en apprend d'avantage sur le père de Dante, mais pas sûr que ça te plaise X)_

 _Le Bal des Sangs-Purs est le 26, **Mathilde**. Crystall ne s'entend pas vraiment avec sa belle-famille mais elle ne supporte pas du tout Monroe qui lui donne des envies de meurtre. Voilà pourquoi elle espère qu'elle ne sera pas présente. _

_Merci **Loupiote54** :) je passe beaucoup de temps à essayer de rendre Crys le plus réel possible alors ça fait plaisir ! _

_Pour le moment Sirius est à Poudlard Celine.M et Crystall n'est pas prête de s'y rendre. Et de toute façon, ils se sont fâchés à leur dernière discussion. Mais ce sera avant le début de la quatrième année de Mary à Poudlard._

* * *

 ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** _Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté/deviné, j'ai des problèmes pour publier mes chapitres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aucune des fonctions de publication de ce site ne fonctionnent plus sur mon ordinateur perso (alors que le reste fonctionne parfaitement ! )! Je ne peux plus uploader ou modifier de ficher ! Du coup, là je suis sur mon ordinateur au boulot et ça marche parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Comment ?Mystère. Mais si quelqu'un à une réponse et de l'aide à m'apporter je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante ! _

_**Du coup, si les choses continuent ainsi, je publierais les vendredis au lieu des samedis.** Ce qui signifie, bandes de veinards, que vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine (et très rapprochés en plus) ! (En espérant que j'arrive à boucler le chapitre suivant parce que pour le moment, je suis à la bourre). Et si ça continue comme ça plus de quelques semaines, je publierais sur un autre site parce que c'est du genre complètement interdit de faire ça au travail chez moi. Je vous tiendrais au courant. **/!\**_ ** _/!\_**

 _Avec beaucoup de retard, et des excuses, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Noël en famille**

 _Samedi 18 décembre 1993 : maison_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse à l'idée de revoir les enfants, même si j'ai toujours été impatiente de récupérer Mary au Poudlard Express. C'est tout de même long quatre mois sans voir ses enfants ! Ils devraient être autorisés à revenir pour les vacances à mi-semestre. Ça ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi pénible quand c'était moi qui était encore scolarisée ! Et pourtant il n'était pas bien réjouissant d'être une Poufsouffle à mon époque !

Bon, je ne me voile pas la face non plus : le fait d'être continuellement seule au Phare doit y être pour beaucoup. Mais qu'importe ! Les enfants reviennent et j'ai hâte qu'il soit l'heure d'aller les récupérer même si c'est encore loin : le train n'arrivera en vue de Londres qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

 _*Maison*_

Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils sont revenus. Le Phare reprend peu à peu vie et c'est tant mieux !

J'étais presque fébrile quand j'ai vu le train entrer en gare. J'attendais avec Richard et Elisabeth qui venaient récupérer Jonathan. Je les ai aidés à entrer sur le quai : les moldus ont parfois du mal à trouver le bon mur pour y arriver et je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux se sont déjà cassés le nez comme ça. J'étais tellement impatiente que je n'ai même pas réagit quand Xenophilus nous a rejoints le plus naturellement du monde. Je crois que c'était la première fois que les parents de Gregory et Jonathan le rencontraient et je pense qu'ils ne l'oublieront pas de sitôt.

Finalement, j'ai vu les cheveux roux et ébouriffés de Mary qui arrivait en traînant Cameron. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de se retrouver là et ça m'a fait un pincement au cœur. Il avait demandé à rester à Poudlard par courrier, mais j'ai refusé : j'ai trop besoin de les voir tous les deux. Je ne me fais cependant pas d'illusion : Mary me demandera aussi ça à un moment et quand je dirais oui, parce que je ne peux pas refuser éternellement, je serais aussi obligée d'autoriser Cameron à le faire aussi.

Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de les serrer, lui et sa sœur, contre moi avec bonheur. Ils ont fait bon voyage, mais la première phrase que m'a assénée mon fils a été pour dire qu'il voulait rester à l'école. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment été une bonne mère pour lui parce que refuser de rentrer à ce point alors qu'il est bien accueilli… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait quand je rentrais chez mes propres parents pour les vacances en traînant la patte parce que je savais que mon séjour allait être un enfer. Plutôt que de lui faire un reproche, pourtant ça me brûlait la langue, je me suis contentée de trouver un argument qui éclairerait ses perspectives pour les vacances. Ce n'est pas bien difficile en même temps : il est si prévisible !

Quand nous sommes rentrés la première question que mon fils posé était à propos de Patmol. A quoi je m'étais attendue ? Même à lui la disparition d'un gros chien noir ne peut pas échapper. J'ai bricolé une excuse mais j'ai senti le regard de Mary peser sur moi, ce qui me fait dire qu'elle en sait plus long que je ne le pensais. Je vais attendre qu'elle vienne m'en parler : avec son côté Serdaigle, aucun risque qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

 _Dimanche 19 décembre 1993 : maison_

Je me sens tellement sereine avec les enfants sous mon toit que j'ai décidé de méditer ce matin avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Je le fais de temps en temps quand l'ambiance qui règne ici devient trop pesante, mais j'aimerais bien associer cette pratique à quelque chose de moins négatif. Alors c'était le bon moment.

Surtout que je vais avoir besoin d'être zen durant la semaine qui s'annonce : il va falloir obliger Cameron a faire ses devoirs de vacances. Mary comprendra, comme tous les ans, qu'il est mieux de tout faire au début pour profiter un maximum par la suite. Mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple avec son frère.

 _Jeudi 23 décembre 1993 : maison_

Comme je l'avais prévu, Mary n'a pas tenu bien longtemps avant de demander si on pouvait discuter toutes les deux loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Cameron. Nous sommes donc allées dans mon bureau. Pour cela, on a du passer par la chambre que j'ai occupé avec Dante pendant des années. J'ai senti un petit accès de tristesse me gagner, mais je l'ai bien vite contrôlé pour ne pas le monter à ma fille. On s'est installées de part et d'autre de l'ancien bureau de mon père que j'avais fait installer ici il y a des années. Dante et moi avions besoin d'un endroit où s'occuper de la paperasse et c'était le meuble idéal vu sa largeur : ça ne posait aucun problème de laisser trainer des piles entières dans un coin.

Quand on a été seules, elle m'a appris qu'elle était au courant pour la véritable identité de Patmol. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me dire que Sirius l'a contacté par courrier pour que je le devine. Je ne vais pas dire que ça m'étonne, et je pense même que c'est un peu à cause de moi : il sait que j'ai raconté la vérité à Mary. Si je n'avais rien fait de tel, il aurait sans doute beaucoup plus hésité et peut –être même qu'il ne l'aurai pas fait.

En revanche, j'ai été stupéfaite quand elle m'a appris qu'elle l'a rencontré. Je la pensais plus prudente que ça, ou alors moins encline à avoir une confiance aveugle en mes mots quand je lui disais qu'elle ne risquait rien. Et si je m'étais trompée, hein ? Elle se serait jetée dans la gueule du loup ! J'imagine que, peut –être, le fait qu'il soit un membre de sa famille l'a incitée à y aller, aussi.

Elle a ensuite essayé de se renseigner sur Peter Pettigrow, mais je ne lui ai pas donné les informations qui pourraient l'aider à lui mettre la main dessus… Et j'ai eu raison ! Elle m'a dit, à demi-mot qu'elle avait proposé d'aider Sirius à s'occuper de lui. Ce qui m'a immédiatement fait bondir.

Je suis certaine que Sirius ne le voit que comme le lâche qui a trahi Lily et James. Comme le garçon grassouillet, peureux et peu doué qu'il était à Poudlard et n'a jamais cessé de faire semblant d'être. Et c'est vrai, il est tout ça. Mais moi, je vois aussi un aspect beaucoup plus dangereux de sa personnalité. Il a si parfaitement joué la comédie que même ses meilleurs amis n'ont jamais eu aucun soupçon. Il a été capable d'un seul sort de dévaster une rue entière. Il s'est ensuite échappé et a fait croire à sa mort de façon tout à fait convainquante. Peter est aussi calculateur, comédien et capable de tout. Voilà pourquoi je crains que Sirius n'arrive pas à ses fins : il oublie une bonne partie de ce qu'est son ancien ami. Je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où ce sale rat serait capable d'aller s'il avait Mary entre les mains.

J'étais encore en train d'essayer de trouver un argument choc pour écarter définitivement l'idée de la tête de Mary quand elle m'a posé une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

\- Qui a exécuté le sort du Fidelitas ? Sirius ?

Je ne sais pas comment elle en est arrivée à penser à ça. Mais j'ai dû choisir prudemment ma réponse. Pouvais – je accuser directement Albus Dumbledore ? Sirius m'avait dit que c'était le vieux glucosé qui l'avait fait. Ce qui est logique : le Fidelitas n'est pas seulement un sort très peu connu, il est aussi extrêmement difficile à mettre en œuvre. Pour doués qu'étaient Sirius, James et Lily aucun d'eux n'avait la capacité de le réaliser à 20 ans. Même moi, qui ait pourtant étudié le sort, je serais incapable de le réaliser encore aujourd'hui.

Il y a encore beaucoup d'aspects de la magie que je ne comprends pas et quoi que je puisse penser de Dumbledore, il a quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Cette étincelle de génie qui lui permet de lancer des sorts qui ne seront jamais à ma portée presque aussi facilement que je jette un _Expelliarmus_.

\- Tu sais qui a jeté le Fidelitas, n'est ce pas ? m'a finalement demandé Mary devant mon silence.

\- Oui, ai – je avoué.

\- Dumbledore.

Elle ne posait plus de questions. Elle affirmait. En même temps, la réponse était des plus évidente. Les personnes au courant pour le Fidelitas en dehors de Lily et James se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore, Voldemort et moi. Pas difficile de trouver lequel d'entre eux était le plus apte à jeter ce sort.

Comme je ne disais rien pour la détromper, Mary a compris qu'elle avait vu juste et son visage a été déformé par la colère. Non : de la fureur. Ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, des yeux si semblables à ceux de Lily, me faisait classer ce qu'elle ressentait un palier plus haut sur l'échelle de la colère.

\- Calme toi, ma chérie. Ta colère ne changera plus rien à présent, lui ai – je dit.

C'était bien hypocrite parce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi la même chose. Et je savais que quelques belles paroles n'arriveraient pas à éteindre le feu qui venait de s'allumer en elle. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit plus âgée avant d'entendre ces choses. Mais Sirius et son évasion ont tout provoqué. Je ne veux pas lui mentir… même si je ne lui donnerais pas sciemment plus d'information que nécessaire. Il y a des choses dont elle n'est réellement pas prête à savoir.

\- Pourquoi a t –il laissé Sirius être emprisonné ?

Comme ce genre de chose. Pouvais – je lui dire que Dumbledore avait laissé faire ça parce que Sirius ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité ? Pire : il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Tout le monde savait qui était le parrain de Mary, ce crétin l'a crié à tout vent, et donc qui serait désigné pour la prendre en charge. Il devait évincer Sirius pour pouvoir disposer de l'avenir de la fille Potter selon son bon vouloir. J'aurais eu plus de mal à faire valoir mes droits mais de toute façon, il a profité de la première occasion pour kidnapper Mary quand je l'ai eu sous ma garde…

\- Je vais lui faire payer !

Ben voyons, après Voldemort et Peter, son nouvel ennemi était maintenant Dumbledore. Un peu trop de personnes dangereuses potentiellement létales si on me demande mon avis ! Que je regrette le temps où elle n'était qu'une petite fille dont le plus gros soucis était que son frère bavait sur ses jouets !

J'ai essayé de calmer ses ardeurs parce qu'elle a beau être plus mesurée et réfléchie que Cameron je la sens tout à fait capable, dans un élan Gryffondorien à la James Potter, d'aller se jeter à la gorge de Dumby. Littéralement. Et j'ai bien envie de dire : Dumbledore, je me le réserve. D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais le faire tomber son piédestal et il payera son inaction.

J'ai pensé que la discussion était terminée à ce moment. Mais non : elle a ensuite insisté pour se rendre au Bal de Noël. Cette cochonnerie qui rassemble tous les Sangs-Purs, dont de nombreux puristes et Mangemorts, pour marmonner sur les anciens temps et maudire tous les Nés-Moldus qui entrent dans notre monde ces dernières années. Un vrai bouillon de partisan de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il y a aussi des familles moins extrémistes comme les Londubat, les Abbott et les Bones. Moi, je préfère rester loin des autres familles faisant partie des "Trente Sacrés", encore un satané concept, mais d'autres participent pour savoir ce qui se chuchote.

Je n'ai donc pas réellement été emballée par le fait que Mary souhaite y aller, me dise qu'elle ira avec ou sans ma permission et que ses "amis" l'ont personnellement invitée. Je n'appellerai ni l'enfant Malefoy, ni la gamine Parkinson des "amis" pour elle.

Puis, j'ai réalisé que c'était de ma faute. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé des familles de sorciers à connaître, mais elle n'a jamais pu constater comment tout se passait vraiment. Elle se fait sans doute une idée féerique de ce qui se cache derrière son titre de Lady, et derrière le mot "noblesse sorcière". Elle a l'air de croire que tout se résume à porter de belles robes et à avoir des conversations dans un langage soutenu alors que tout ça n'est que masque et mensonge. Alors j'ai accepté de l'y emmener. Et j'espère bien que ce sera la seule et unique fois où elle m'obligera à me rendre à un de ces événements mondain. J'en frissonne déjà.

 _Vendredi 24 décembre 1993 : maison_

Nous rentrons tout juste du dîner chez les parents de Dante. Et il me reste en travers de la gorge ! Toute sa famille s'est comportée de façon parfaitement odieuse avec Mary ! La perte de leur fils cadet leur a fait aussi perdre de vue des choses tout aussi importantes ! Ils ont passé la soirée à ne s'intéresser qu'à Cameron ! J'ai bien failli perdre toute patience entre le repas et l'ouverture des cadeaux et je me suis éclipsée quelques instants à l'extérieur. Le froid et la neige m'ont fait du bien.

\- C'est Noël, pourriez-vous pour une fois cessez toutes vos pulsions hostiles à l'égard de ma famille ?

Ethan, le père de Dante m'a rejoint dehors. Au milieu de la neige, il pourrait parfaitement se camoufler avec son albinisme.

\- Vous semblez oublier que Mary fait aussi partie de votre foutue famille, ai – je répondu.

\- Elle ne l'est pas réellement.

Il aurait pu me planter un couteau dans le cœur qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait plus de mal. Je sais combien Mary aime ses grands-parents… Je ne suis pas gentille, donc je n'ai pas résisté à lui renvoyer une réplique tout aussi cinglante.

\- Dante et Cameron non plus…

J'ai murmuré, mais je sais que ces mots l'ont autant heurté que si je les lui avais criés. J'ai vu son visage impassible perdre les rares traces d'émotions que je pouvais y déceler, mais en parallèle j'ai senti la menace émanant de lui augmenter en flèche. Au fond, je ne sais rien de cet homme. Si on m'avait demandé si je le pensais capable de tuer de sang-froid, j'aurais dit oui à ce moment là. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là.

\- J'aimais Dante d'une façon que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, a t -il dit.

\- Je suis aussi parent, je vous rappelle.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Pour sauver sa vie, j'aurais donné la mienne, mais aussi celle de ma femme et de mes enfants sans hésiter. Il valait plus à mes yeux que n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Et vous, vous l'avez laissé mourir.

Cette tirade m'a ébranlée. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose m'échappe. Comment pouvait –il dire ça avec autant de sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi ? ai – je soufflé.

\- Parce que sa mère me l'a confié.

\- Et que représentait –elle pour vous ?

\- La seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour moi. Et elle est morte en me laissant le soin de m'occuper de ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Tout se passait bien avant que vous n'arriviez.

J'ai jeté un regard à l'intérieur. A travers la fenêtre je pouvais voir Léonie, Monroe, Cameron et Mary. Ils souriaient. Comment cet homme devant moi pouvait –il me dire qu'ils ne comptaient pas à ses yeux ? Je l'ai vu faire des gâteaux avec ses petits-enfants, protéger sa femme, gronder gentiment ses enfants, je l'ai vu les aimer. Mais ils ne comptent pas ?

\- Je ne vous crois pas, ai – je répondu.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Mais voilà quelque chose à votre porté : je vous hais.

Et sur ces mots, il est de nouveau entré à l'intérieur et je l'ai vu reprendre sa place près de sa femme avec une aisance qui me fait à présent froid dans le dos. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais sentie la bienvenue dans la famille White, me voilà confortée dans mon idée. J'avais pensé jusque là que Léonie était la personne la plus hostile, mais Ethan venait de remporter la palme.

Autant dire que je n'ai pas passé une soirée agréable par la suite. Et bien entendu, j'ai terminé la journée en beauté en devant rassurer Mary sur l'amour que lui portent ses grands-parents alors que je sais à présent ce qu'Ethan pense réellement de tout ça. Déjà que rassurer les gens en temps normal n'est pas tellement mon domaine, mais là c'était encore pire.

J'espère que la nuit m'apaisera un peu. Je vais méditer avant d'aller me coucher.

 _Samedi 25 décembre 1993 : maison_

Ce matin, le phare était enseveli sous la neige. Elle monte plus haut que les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive ! Je pourrais sans doute la déblayer, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Et malgré ça, les cadeaux pour les enfants sont arrivés dans la nuit et sont déjà disposés sous le sapin. je pense que mes elfes de maison s'en sont chargés. Je les remercierais à l'occasion.

 _*Maison*_

Nous revenons de chez les Levis ou nous avons passé un déjeuner et une après-midi bien plus agréable que la soirée d'hier. Ils ont un nouveau chien : Scoubi est mort il y a quelques mois. Autant dire que Roverandom a été l'attraction principale aujourd'hui. Au moins Cameron s'est –il tenu relativement tranquille.

\- Comment vas – tu Crystall ? m'a demandée Elisabeth quand nous étions seules dans la cuisine.

\- Bien, me suis – je étonnée.

\- Tu n'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles depuis la disparition de Dante…

\- J'ai eu besoin de temps.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ça va, ai – je affirmé. Je veux dire… Il me manque et me manquera sans doute toujours, mais me morfondre ne servirait à rien. Et puis, j'ai toujours Mary et Cameron.

Elle m'a souri et a semblé rassurer. La gentillesse et l'amour que peuvent m'apporter les parents de Gregory me laisseront toujours ébahie.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une épreuve à passer durant ces vacances et pas des moindres : ramener Mary saine et sauve du Bal des Sangs-Purs.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	31. Le Bal

_Merci **Cognards**!_

 _Oui, j'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac, comme tu dis **SabrineClmb**. Ravie d'égayer un peu tes vacances ;)_

 _A peu près oui, **Loupiote54**. Mais moi qui connais son passé, je me dis que ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. _

_Tu vas encore devoir être patiente avant de savoir ce que cache Ethan, **mimi70**! Désolée. En fait, je n'ai même pas encore décidé si Crystall va finir par l'apprendre un jour XD Mais ce sera révélé d'une manière ou d'une autre, rassures toi. _

_Dante ne serait pas très content d'eux, tu as raison **Rose-Eliade**! _

* * *

_Vous savez quoi ? Je peux de nouveaux publier depuis chez moi ! Merci à celui qui m'a donné l'astuce pour que ça marche :) Du coup, la publication continue comme d'habitude : une fois par semaine le samedi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Bal**

 _Dimanche 26 décembre 1993 : maison_

Je viens de déposer Cameron chez ses grands-parents. Ethan est resté loin de moi, et je crois que je préfère ça. On a jamais vraiment été proches, mais je n'arrive plus à le voir comme le père de Dante. Il est juste devenu un étranger.

Je pense que le Bal va être pénible. Je n'ai plus participé à ce genre d'événement depuis que j'ai 11 ans. A l'époque, j'en avais plutôt un bon souvenir, mais je ne vois plus du tout ça du même œil.

 _*Maison*_

Nous sommes de retour saines et sauves. C'était épuisant, comme je l'avais pressenti mais je pense que je n'aurais plus à faire face à ce genre de chose dans les prochains temps. Mary a compris la leçon. Elle est encore bien loin d'être prête pour assumer son titre de Lady. Si je n'avais pas été là pour assurer ses arrières elle se serait faite dévorer.

La première épreuve de la soirée a été de réussir à la coiffer. Je ne sais pas comment des cheveux comme les siens peuvent exister, ils résistent même aux sorts de démêlage ! Il nous a fallu une heure d'effort à Tera et moi pour arriver à la coiffer ! J'avais à peine le temps pour me préparer quand on a eu terminé.

J'avais d'abord pensé ressortir la robe que j'avais mise au mariage d'Aileen mais Mary n'avait pas l'air très d'accord alors j'ai cédé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rentre encore dans les robes de Queenie que j'ai conservées quand j'ai vidé le Manoir familial. Quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je peux presque la revoir dans mon reflet, ce qui est normal puisque nous étions jumelles. Sans mes cicatrices, je serais ce à quoi elle aurait ressemblé aujourd'hui.

Quelle vie aurait –elle eu ? Si Regulus n'était pas mort, ils seraient mariés et elle aurait certainement des enfants, de parfaits petits Sang-Purs hautains qui se seraient crus mieux que tout le monde et qui auraient ignorés jusqu'à mon existence.

Et Oliver ? Il aurait hérité de la famille parce que ma mère aurait décidé qu'il fallait en confier les rênes à un homme. Mais il l'aurait déçu en épousant une Sang-Mêlée avant de se détacher d'eux. On aurait repris contact et il aurait fait une brillante carrière au Ministère de la Magie.

L'horloge du salon a sonné vingt heures et je suis sortie de ma minute de mélancolie pour rejoindre Mary avant qu'on se rende au Manoir Parkinson par cheminette.

Je n'étais jamais allée chez eux, et de toute façon vu les travaux qu'ils avaient dû entreprendre en vue d'accueillir le Bal, je n'aurais rien reconnu si j'étais déjà venue auparavant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et j'ai reconnu pas mal des élèves de toute Maison confondue qui étaient avec moi à Poudlard. J'ai pressenti que je n'avais visiblement pas fini de me sentir nostalgique ce soir.

C'était cependant la première fois que je rencontrais les Parkinson. Je sais néanmoins qu'ils ont toujours été pro-Voldemort même si aucun d'eux n'était Mangemort. Ça explique sûrement pourquoi ils ont été polis avec moi et j'ai tâché d'en faire de même. Mieux valait ne pas me mettre les hôtes de la soirée à dos dès le début.

Une fois les salutations d'usage échangées, nous nous sommes rendues dans la salle du Bal. Ils ont installé une coupole qui accentue le rayonnement lunaire. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune qui déclenche la transformation en loup-garou mais son rayonnement en est un catalyseur. J'ai senti le loup dans ma tête s'agiter et grogner en se rendant compte que non, ce n'était pas encore le jour du mois où il pourrait sortir et se défouler.

Mary m'a posé une question sur l'origine de mon prénom. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, n'est ce pas évident que je m'appelle Crystall à cause du cristal ? Un verre cliquant et terriblement fragile. S'ils voulaient me nommer d'après quelque chose de brillant et de précieux mes parents auraient pu choisir le diamant : la pierre la plus dure au monde. J'aurais préféré. Mais bon, je n'étais pas là pour une discussion philosophique sur mon nom. J'avais des préoccupations plus importantes.

Ma fille a essayé d'aller immédiatement voir ses petits copains Serpentard, mais je l'ai tirée avec moi vers Augusta Londubat et son petit-fils qui sont de mon point de vue de bien meilleures relations que ces fils de mangemorts. Mais je l'ai vite laissé s'en aller quand j'ai compris qu'Augusta voulait parler de choses plus sérieuses. Je lui ai quand même conseillé de toujours rester dans mon champ de vision avant qu'elle ne file.

\- Avez-vous vu tous ces Mangemorts ? m'a redemandé Augusta en balayant la pièce de la main.

J'ai repéré Nott, Travers, Yaxley, Macnair, Malefoy… Oui, je les ai vus et je savais qu'ils seraient là. Ils étaient même la principale raison pour laquelle j'aurais préféré ne pas emmener Mary ici. Ils ne pourraient pas, et n'oseraient pas, s'en prendre à elle de façon trop voyante, mais je savais qu'ils le feraient à un moment ou à un autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas résister à l'idée de rencontrer celle qui a fait disparaître leur maître.

Lady et Lord Abbot nous ont rejointes Augusta et moi et leurs filles se sont immédiatement rapprochées de Neville avec l'air de beaucoup mieux s'entendre avec lui que Mary. Les Macmillan ont suivis avec leur fils unique qui a aussi paru content de trouver les autres enfants.

Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec eux même si personne n'a laissé tomber le formalisme qui est de mise lors de ce genre de réunion de Sang-Purs. Nous avons été rejoints au cours de la soirée par d'autres personnes appartenant à des familles de la petite noblesse anglaise. Lord Weaver m'a dit au détour d'une conversation:

\- J'ai appris la mort de votre mari au cours de l'année. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, ai – je répondu en me crispant un peu sur mon verre.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à faire votre deuil, a t –il continué comme si de rien était. Avez-vous songé à vous remarier ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Là, je dois avouer que j'ai été complètement étonnée. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis veuve et il était plus ou moins en train de tâter le terrain pour me refourguer quelqu'un de sa famille dans les pattes voir pour me demander lui-même en mariage ?

\- Mon fils cadet vient de commencer une carrière prometteuse au ministère, Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, a t –il continué sans remarquer que sa dernière question avait commencé à me mettre en colère. C'est un jeune homme doux mais ambitieux.

Il m'a désigné le concerné et j'ai failli m'étouffer avec le champagne que j'étais en train de boire pour essayer de ne pas lui enfoncer la coupe dans la gorge. Son fils cadet, comme il le dit, doit à peine être sorti de Poudlard. Vingt ans tout au plus. Et à mon avis bien plus intéressé par la fille avec laquelle il était en train de danser que par moi.

\- Je sais bien que nous ne sommes ni très riches, ni très puissants, mais nous avons une bonne influence à Gringotts, et j'espère bientôt au Ministère. Avec votre nom nous pourrions faire de grandes choses. Ensemble.

Il avait du toupet pour oser me parler aussi directement d'un mariage arrangé ! Et je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. De quel droit se permettait –il d'essayer de me convaincre de rejoindre sa famille alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis une heure tout au plus et que je venais de perdre mon mari ?

\- Je crains que votre fils soit beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, ai – je répondu en essayant de rester diplomate.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas pensé que cela vous gênerait : vous pourrez ainsi le modeler à votre convenance. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une femme exigeante qui aimerait avoir cette possibilité. Mais si l'âge vous pose problème, je suis moi-même veuf depuis que ma malheureuse épouse a succombé en accouchant de mon dernier fils.

Là, s'en était trop. Il suggérait presque de me vendre son fils pour que je puisse en faire ce que je voulais. Avant de lui-même se proposer ! Il avait au moins vingt ans de plus que moi !

\- Cessons de jouer Lord Weaver, vous vous êtes vraisemblablement renseignés sur moi avant de venir me parler. Pensiez-vous sérieusement que je pourrais être intéressée d'une quelconque manière par votre proposition ?

\- Je sais que vous avez longtemps été fiancée au fils Strang, nous ne sommes pas moins puissants qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'époque.

S'il pensait qu'évoquer cette époque de ma vie allait me mettre dans de meilleures dispositions il se trompait. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait sortir sa famille de l'anonymat et entrer dans la "cour des grands" mais pour cela il lui fallait l'appui d'un nom aussi puissant que le mien. Il avait dû se dire que comme j'étais un jour fiancée à un petit noble cela ne poserait pas de problèmes.

\- Écoutez - moi bien : je ne remarierais pas. Alors quels que soient les plans que vous avez prévu pour moi vous pouvez les oublier.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur. Songez –y.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous rencontrer à nouveau.

Je me suis levée pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet homme et je suis allée m'isoler quelques minutes pour faire disparaître la contrariété de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle. Mais visiblement ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot. Quand je suis revenue dans la salle de Bal Lucius Malefoy est arrivé et m'a invitée à danser avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Pourquoi venir me voir alors que ni vous ni moi n'avons la moindre envie de devoir danser ensemble ? ai – je demandé.

\- Votre pupille ne peut pas aller danser tant que vous n'avez pas vous-même été invitée, my Lady. Et je crains que personne hormis moi ne soit suffisamment courageux pour venir vous le proposer.

Il avait raison. Mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il serait aviser de laisser Mary aller danser : elle n'a jamais appris le moindre pas et quoi qu'on en dise on ne s'en sort pas bien du tout si on y connaît rien. Elle avait cependant le droit d'essayer. Alors j'ai soupiré et j'ai attrapé le bras de Lucius Malefoy en pensant que je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation.

\- Comment vivez vous votre veuvage ? m'a demandé Malefoy quand nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la piste.

\- N'essayez pas de faire la conversation, ai – je répondu.

\- Je suis sincèrement curieux. Vous devez vous sentir soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de ce cracmol qui vous a mise enceinte contre votre volonté, non ?

\- Je sens aussi ma curiosité me démanger : voulez-vous vraiment terminer à Ste Mangouste ce soir ?

\- Vous ne ferez rien devant tout ce monde.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui et son petit sourire a suffi à me mettre hors de moi. Quand nos mains se sont à nouveau jointes, j'ai envoyé une puissante décharge de magie rouge dans ses bras et il a grimacé de douleur. Ça m'a vraiment soulagée et j'ai réussi à évacuer un peu de ma colère. J'ai continué ce petit manège jusqu'à la fin de la danse et je crois bien qu'il était plus que soulagé de s'éloigner de moi. Même si je suis sûre qu'il a eu les bras anesthésiés toute la soirée ce qui l'a empêché de tenir un verre correctement. Je l'ai vu se renverser du vin rouge dessus avec beaucoup de joie.

Après ça, j'ai entrepris de chercher Mary. Je l'avais vu essayer plus ou moins de danser avec le fils Malefoy avant de s'éloigner avec un air horriblement vexée. Il commençait à se faire tard et je savais que nombre de personnes s'étaient retirées contre les murs pour discuter de sujets beaucoup moins légers que les banalités échangées jusque là. Ce Bal n'est en réalité que là pour renouveler des alliances ou créer de nouvelles comme Lord Weaver avait si bien cherché à le faire.

Quand j'ai retrouvée ma fille, elle était en train de discuter avec trois Mangemorts notoires. Je me suis cachée un peu plus loin pour voir comment ça allait se passer et intervenir au moment le plus approprié.

\- Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit de diriger une Famille, lui a dit Nott.

Il a toujours été d'une misogynie à toute épreuve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, mais il ferait bien de ne pas oublier qu'il vient du ventre d'une femme et qu'il lui doit la vie. J'ai eu peur que Mary ne s'énerve, mais elle est beaucoup moins impulsive que moi et a parfaitement répondu :

\- Malheureusement, Lord Nott, je crains que vous n'ayez pas l'autorité pour statuer là-dessus.

Il y a eu un mouvement et je me suis demandée s'il était pour moi temps d'intervenir, mais Yaxley a dit :

\- Ne te laisse pas abuser par l'enfant Potter. Elle ne vivra pas assez vieille pour revendiquer les pouvoirs associés à son titre.

\- Comptez vous m'assassiner de vos propres mains Lord Yaxley ou allez-vous attendre que Voldemort revienne faire le sale boulot ?

Mary était –elle complètement folle ? Il venait de la menacer de la tuer et elle le provoquait encore ? Je suis sortie de ma cachette au moment où Travers perdait patience. J'ai vu les trois Mangemorts changer imperceptiblement de comportement et je leur ai envoyé un sourire déplaisant au dessus de la tête de Mary.

\- Tu disais Travers ? ai – je susurré.

Il m'a jeté un regard entre haine et crainte et j'ai aimé qu'il se rappelle qui j'avais été lors de la dernière guerre.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais, ai – je continué d'une voix traînante qui n'aurait rien eu à envier aux Malefoy. Et toi Nott ? As – tu encore une remarque subliminale à lancer sur la place des femmes ou peut –on y aller ?

\- Un jour, tu ferais moins la maligne Entwhistle, m'a dit Yaxley.

S'il pensait m'effrayer, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil. Je dirais même que je n'attendais que ça. Le moment où ils viendraient m'affronter et où je pourrais mettre fin à leurs jours de Mangemorts.

Après cela, j'ai ramené Mary à la maison. Je la sentais épuisée et je peux la comprendre. J'espère que la deuxième semaine de vacance ne sera pas aussi épuisante que celle qui vient de se terminer.

 _Mardi 28 décembre 1993 : maison_

J'ai reçu un hibou tard dans la nuit hier. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand il s'est plus ou moins écrasé contre la fenêtre du salon avant de taper dessus jusqu'à ce que je me lève.

Je me suis alors retrouvée avec une lettre venait d'une personne à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. Pourquoi diable Ste Mangouste m'écrirait –il ?

 _Madame Entwhistle,_

 _Nous avons admis Madame Helianthe Saddler dans notre service de soin intensif cet après-midi à quinze heures cinq et six secondes. Nous vous invitons à venir prendre en charge Emeli Saddler avant minuit ce soir sans quoi nous l'enverrons au foyer prévu pour l'accueil des mineurs par le ministère en attendant le rétablissement de sa tutrice ou son retour à l'école de Magie Poudlard._

 _Digitale Pourpre_

 _Secrétaire du service de soin intensif magiques de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour Maladie et Blessures Magiques_

J'ai jeté un regard à l'horloge qui indiquait vingt-trois heures trente et je me suis levée précipitamment pour me rhabiller et me rendre à l'hôpital avant que cette petite ne se retrouve en foyer. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi accueillant que pourrait, par exemple, l'être l'orphelinat de Kathie.

J'ai repéré Emeli dès mon arrivée au quatrième étage où se trouvait le service de soin intensif. Elle était seule dans le couloir et semblait malheureuse.

\- Bonsoir, lui ai-je dit.

\- Mrs Entwhistle ? s'est –elle étonnée. Que faites vous là?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de l'hôpital pour venir te chercher, ai – je répondu en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- C'est Mrs Saddler qui nous en a fait la demande, est intervenue une Guérisseuse. Elle a dit que vous étiez de leur famille et que vous accepteriez de prendre votre cousine chez vous pour quelques jours.

Bien tiens. Je ne savais pas que l'ex directrice du Département et Catastrophes Magiques avait des tendances mythomanes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de leur famille ? a demandé la Guérisseuse en voyant mon expression.

\- Si nous sommes effectivement des cousines éloignées, ai – je dit en jouant le jeu. J'ai déjà gardé plusieurs fois Emeli, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes de la ramener chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée. Est-ce grave pour Hélianthe ? Je savais qu'elle était malade, mais elle n'a jamais souhaité m'en dire plus.

\- Je préférerais que nous en parlions seule à seule, m'a dit la femme.

Emeli est retournée s'asseoir tandis qu'on s'éloignait. Je sais que je normalement je n'aurais pas du demander à en savoir plus, mais je crois que j'avais bien le droit d'être mise au courant surtout après que Hélianthe Saddler m'ait confié sa nièce sans m'en avoir jamais parlé auparavant.

\- Madame Saddler est atteinte d'une maladie extrêmement rare appelée l'Estompite.

\- Drôle de nom, ai – je commenté.

\- Sa magie s'estompe peu à peu de son corps et personne ne peut vivre sans magie.

J'ai senti mon corps se glacer. Que m'avait –il Zilphya à propos de Dante ? " _Toute personne a besoin d'une petite part de magie pour vivre, même les moldus. Sans magie, on ne peut survivre bien longtemps_ ". J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus et j'ai demandé :

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui provoque cette maladie, Madame Entwhistle. Juste qu'elle est irréversible. A ce propos, peut –être devriez vous parler à Madame Saddler des dispositions qu'elle souhaite prendre pour sa nièce.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Elle a encore quelques années devant elle, m'a rassurée la Guérisseuse. Mais elle ne pourra sans doute pas survivre jusqu'à la majorité de la petite. Il serait bien que, quand le pire arrivera, elle ait encore un foyer qui puisse l'accueillir. Sans compter que Madame Saddler va peut –être devoir passer ses derniers moi ici en raison de son fort affaiblissement. Cette enfant va avoir besoin qu'on s'occuper d'elle.

J'ai tourné le regard vers Emeli qui attendait en fixant la porte devant elle. Sans doute celle derrière laquelle se trouvait sa tante.

\- Je vais déjà ramener Emeli chez moi, ai – je dit. Nous reviendrons demain.

\- Bien entendu, une fois les papiers signés vous pourrez y aller.

J'ai signé tout ce qu'il fallait puis j'ai pris la petite par les épaules en lui disant qu'on reviendrait demain voir sa tante. Elle n'a pas résisté quand je l'ai emmenée et elle s'est recroquevillée sur son lit dès que je lui ai montré sa chambre. J'ai rabattu les couvertures sur elle et je l'ai laissé. J'aurais pu lui dire des mots d'encouragement mais à quelle fin ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle sait très bien où mène la maladie de sa tante. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la rassurer. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait.

 _*Maison*_

Mary a été très étonnée de voir Emeli au Phare ce matin. Mais j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir l'aider à aller un peu mieux.

 _*Maison*_

Hélianthe Saddler est vraiment en mauvais état. Elle n'a même pas la force de parler, même si elle est éveillée. Je lui ai promis de bien veiller sur sa nièce en attendant qu'elle se remette et je crois qu'elle m'en a été reconnaissante.

 _Jeudi 31 décembre 1993 : maison_

Remus est venu passer le réveillon au Phare. J'ai hâte que cette maudite année se termine.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	32. La perquisition

_Merci **Cognards** et **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _La tante d'Emeli n'avait pas vraiment prévue de finir hospitalisée, **mimi70**. Elle va en discuter plus longuement avec Crystall dans ce chapitre. _

_Merci beaucoup **Laura8121** :) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes fics te plaisent !_

 _De rien **Mathilde** ;)_

 _Hello **Celine.M** ! J'ai l'impression que le père de Dante intrigue beaucoup de monde ! Il va cependant falloir attendre un moment avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à son propos... _

_Mary s'est relativement bien conduite lors du Bal ouf ! X)_

 _Crystall n'adoptera jamais Emeli, c'est certain. Est ce qu'elle va prendre soit d'elle une fois que sa tante sera morte ? Ça c'est une autre histoire en revanche._

* * *

 _C'est un tout petit chapitre cette semaine, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que pas de chapitres du tout ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La perquisition**

 _Dimanche 2 janvier 1994 : maison_

Ça y est, les enfants sont tous repartis pour Poudlard. Le Phare est redevenu mort. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Pas question.

 _Jeudi 13 janvier 1994 : maison_

Je reviens tout juste d'une visite à Ste Mangouste où je suis allée voir Hélianthe Saddler. Elle est toujours alitée, mais elle a retrouvé suffisamment de force pour discuter et même houspiller les infirmières.

\- Peut –être pouvons nous avoir une discussion sérieuse maintenant, Lady Saddler ? ai – je d'emblée demandé en m'installant à son chevet. J'aurais aimé être prévenue plus tôt que vous souhaitiez me confier votre nièce.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu un dégradation aussi soudaine de mon état Lady Entwhistle, a t –elle répondu. Et le moment venu vous étiez la seule personne de confiance que je connaissais. Emeli avait déjà séjourné sans encombre chez vous et apprécie énormément votre fille.

\- Vous étiez la directrice du Département des Accidents et des Catastrophes Magiques, ne venez pas me dire que nous ne connaissez personne de confiance !

\- Il n'y a personne à qui je pourrais confier ma dernière famille en toute tranquillité.

\- Et moi, je conviens ? me suis – je étonnée.

Etant donnée mes relations houleuses avec le Ministère ça avait quelque chose déroutant non ? D'autant plus que je suis toujours sûre qu'elle sait que j'ai causé quelques incidents magiques notables chez les moldus et que ça lui a généré un charge de travail monstrueuse à l'époque de Voldemort.

\- Nous avons une bonne amie commune, Lady Entwhistle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous connaissez Kathie Holmes, n'est ce pas ? Elle dit toujours beaucoup de bien de vous.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-ci.

\- Comment diable la connaissez vous ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé à prendre des dispositions pour l'avenir d'Emeli une fois que je serais morte. Je ne survivrais jamais jusqu'à sa majorité et il est hors de question qu'elle finisse dans un foyer ministériel.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ? Ils existent depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont réservés aux enfants des employés du Ministère. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas que votre famille finisse là-bas.

\- Vous allez confier donc Emeli à Kathie, le moment venue.

\- Oui, je le pense. Mais nous n'avons pas encore discuté des modalités d'accueil et j'ai pensé que mon hospitalisation déstabiliserait déjà suffisamment ma nièce sans l'obliger à séjourner dans un endroit inconnu avec des inconnus.

C'était une explication qui me convenait. En vérité, accueillir Emeli ne m'avait pas dérangée le moins du monde, je voulais juste m'assurer que la petite ne sera pas abandonnée quand sa tante passera l'arme à gauche et je suis soulagée de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

 _Jeudi 20 janvier 1994 : quelque part près de Nottingham _

Depuis que Remus est employé à Poudlard, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la distribution de la Potion Tue-Loup aux lycanthropes qui souhaitent en bénéficier. Au fil des ans, on a ouvert plusieurs points de ravitaillement dans tout le pays et on commence la distribution une semaine à l'avance en changeant chaque demi-journée d'endroit.

Au départ, les loups-garous n'étaient pas confiants mais ça s'est vite arrangé quand ils ont constaté que les seules personnes impliquées dans la fabrication et le don de ces potions sont des loups-garous. Même si je ne me transforme pas, je sens comme l'un des leurs et il n'y a rien de plus rassurant pour eux.

Si j'en parle aujourd'hui c'est parce que quelqu'un m'a reconnue tandis que je distribuais les potions. Moi, je ne l'ai pas situé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il était l'un des moldus transformé durant la guerre contre Voldemort quand un village entier avait été décimé/mordu et que les Maraudeurs et moi étions intervenus. L'attaque durant laquelle Andreas a lui aussi été contaminé.

L'homme était tout maigre et habillé comme un clochard. Et au fond de ses yeux noirs brillait la haine.

\- Cette nuit là, vous auriez dû nous tuer, m'a t –il dit.

\- Je n'ai pas droit de vie et de mort, ai – je répondu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous en êtes là aujourd'hui.

\- Votre Ministère de la Magie a effacé toute trace de l'existence de notre village chez les moldus. Plus d'identité, plus de travail, plus d'argent, plus de logement, plus de famille, plus rien !

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! me suis – je exclamée.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? a t –il craché avant de s'en aller avec ses potions.

Je suis furieuse ! De quel droit le Ministère efface t –il l'existence des moldus mordus alors qu'ils pourraient très bien continuer leur vie normalement en dehors de la pleine lune ? Ils ne sont pas tout puissants ! Ils n'ont pas à prendre ce genre de décision ! Jusqu'où va cette injustice envers les lycanthropes ?

J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour le Ministère payera, et cher, son comportement.

 _Mardi 1 er février 1994 : Maison_

Tout à l'heure, j'ai terminé la formule du bouclier que je souhaite mettre en place autours de toute l'île. Elle est très longue parce que je n'ai rien voulu laisser au hasard. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à graver les glyphes dans le sol en incantant. Ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais il me reste cinq mois avant que Mary et Cameron ne revienne de Poudlard. Ça devrait être suffisant.

 _Lundi 7 février 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, le Ministère a perquisitionné le Phare. Soi-disant parce que je suis la principale suspecte dans l'histoire de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Ils pensent qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le retrouver parce quelqu'un le cache et forcément il n'y a que moi sur leur liste. Je l'ai défendu de façon plus que véhémente quand il a été emprisonné ce qui me désigne comme le principal suspect.

Autant dire que ça m'a énervé, surtout quand j'ai vu l'air atrocement satisfait de l'agent du Ministère qui s'est pointé avec un mandat de perquisition signé de la main de Dumbledore. Je suis cependant assez satisfaite de moi : non seulement ils n'ont rien trouvé qui puisse prouver que j'ai hébergé ou aidé Sirius, mais en plus je pense qu'ils n'auront plus envie de sitôt de fourrer leur nez chez moi.

Ils étaient 5 pour la fouille. J'ai "malencontreusement" enfermé l'un d'eux dans la serre des plantes nocturnes où j'élève depuis des années un filet du diable particulièrement vicieux. Les branches, les feuilles et le mucus qu'il émet et qui rend les branches poisseuses sont particulièrement utiles pour les potions. Le deuxième a eu le malheur de "tomber" au sol en plein milieu de la culture de choux mordeur. Un troisième a été piégé dans les toilettes avec deux chats déchaînés : pour une fois je remercie Merlin et Morgane. Le quatrième a malheureusement finit dans l'océan quand le troupeau de mouton qui se balade d'ordinaire tranquillement sur l'île a pris peur pour une "raison inconnue".

Quant au dernier, celui qui dirigeait la fouille et qui avait l'air ravi de pouvoir fouiller chez moi, il a absolument tenu à entrer dans mon labo de potion alors que je lui avais spécifié que j'avais une potion particulièrement instable en préparation. Il semblait persuadé que ce n'était qu'un prétexte et que je cachais quelque chose là en bas. J'ai essayé de faire preuve de bonne foi en lui disant que s'il attendait une demi-heure la phase d'instabilité serait passée, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Alors je lui ai ouvert la porte en refusant d'entrer moi-même. Et j'ai refermé brutalement derrière lui. Ca n'a pas loupé : dans la seconde qui a suivi une grande explosion à retenti et une lourde masse s'est cognée contre la porte.

J'ai du le tirer de là par le col. Il commençait à se recouvrir de petits tentacules bleus quand il a rassemblé son équipe devant le Phare.

\- Avez vous pu voir tout ce que vous vouliez ? ai – je demandé avec un grand sourire.

L'un était tout pâle et avait des traces de strangulations violacées sur son cou, ce crétin a sûrement essayé de se débattre alors que le filet du diable le tenait, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer la pression. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut jamais faire ça : on l'apprend à Poudlard. Mais les agents de Ministères ne sont pas connus pour être des lumières n'est ce pas ?

Son voisin essayait de ne pas trop bouger à cause de la morsure des choux et j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que ces choux sont une espèce particulière qui est venimeuse et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Ils vont le prendre pour un fou quand il va arriver là bas en criant qu'il a été empoisonné par des choux mordeurs vu que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un gros mensonge de ma part... avec un peu de chance il se fera interner quelques jours. Ce serait bien fait pour sa trogne.

Le troisième était griffé de partout et je le voyais regarder avec anxiété les chats tranquillement installés sur le perron du Phare. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils me seraient utiles ceux-là, mais tout le monde peut se tromper.

Le suivant était trempé suite à son court séjour dans l'eau agitée qui entoure l'île. Je n'ai pas osé lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une algue dans les cheveux. Ses chaussures couinaient à chacun de ses pas et sa barbe détrempée était assez drôle.

Quant au dernier, avec ses petits tentacules bleus qui s'agitaient il était franchement ridicule. Il avait perdu sa superbe et je lui ai adressé un sourire féroce :

\- Vous voulez peut –être rester pour prendre le thé ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de ne pas être accueillante envers les employés de notre très cher Ministère.

\- N… Non, merci de votre hospitalité Lady Entwhistle.

\- Mais ça a été avec plaisir, je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir aider le Ministère quand il essaye de faire son travail.

Ils sont repartis en boitant ou en marchant bizarrement avant de transplaner. Tant pis pour eux : j'avais essayé de les prévenir, même si ce n'était pas avec une grande conviction. Au moins, après ça, je pense qu'ils ne reviendront plus. Et je crois que je ne m'étais plus autant amusée depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	33. Je te tiens !

_Merci **Cognards**! _

_Oui, moi aussi **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Hé oui, **Mathilde** , les parents sont prévenus à chaque fois que leurs enfants sont en retenue (comme c'est censé être le cas dans toutes les écoles). Et effectivement, elle a reçu tellement de lettre qu'elle a cessé de s'énerver à chaque fois. Comme c'est la plupart du temps à cause de Rogue que Mary et Cameron sont collés, elle n'envisage même pas de leur faire la remarque : elle est sûre que c'est de la faute de leur professeur X)_

 _Les choux mordeurs sont des plantes magiques des plus banales mais très appréciées parce que non seulement ce sont des ingrédients des potions les plus communes, ils se cultivent facilement (malgré leurs tendances à vouloir mordiller tout ce qui leur passe à portée de dent), ils sont excellents à manger et en bonus ils font de très bon gardiens contre les intrusions._

 _L'employé du Ministère était persuadé qu'elle cachait quelque chose dans sa cave, et si c'était Sirius Black il aurait reçu une sacré promotion ! Il pensait qu'elle utilisait le prétexte des potions pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Les gens sont stupides des fois, hein ? X)_

 _Elle a utilisé un sort pour faire peur aux moutons : elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être emportée elle aussi quand le troupeau s'affolerait._

 _J'aime bien Edgard. Alors je pense que je ne la mettrais jamais au courant pour lui parce que sinon elle le désensorcellera vite fait et ça me fait de la peine. Mais rien n'est encore définitivement décidé._

 _Ton vœux est exaucé dans ce chapitre **Laura8121**! _

_Salut **Celine.M**! Je pense que le Ministère va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de renvoyer ses employés perquisitionner le Phare la prochaine fois. _

_Oui, il vaut mieux être invité si on veut aller au Phare **mimi70**! Alors franchement, je trouve la façon dont cette histoire est tournée très louche dans le bouquin : il suffit que Harry dise à Dumbleore que Peter est vivant pour qu'il le croit sur parole. Sauf qu'il est aussi censé savoir que c'était Peter le gardien du secret et qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour sortir Sirius de prison... Alors d'un côté, j'espère qu'il pensait vraiment que Sirius était coupable dans les livres._

 _Et non figure toi ! Dans mon histoire, Dumbledore sait pertinemment que Sirius n'est pas coupable vu que c'est lui qui a jeté le sort du Fidelitas des Potter ! Je crois qu'il a surtout signé cet ordre pour faire chier Crystall et elle va bien le lui rendre._

 _Tu sais quoi ? Andreas reviendra. Pas tout de suite, mais il reviendra, c'est sûr et certain._

 _Et non, ce n'est pas Karkaroff : le meurtrier de Greg s'appelle Vadim Kniasev. Je ne sais plus si c'est dit dans le tome un ou deux, mais je suis certaine de l'avoir écrit à quelque part. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Je te tiens !**

 _Jeudi 6 mai 1994 : Poudlard_

Le loup s'agite dans a tête. Il n'est vraiment pas content. Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune mais il ne peut pas sortir. Il comprend bien pourquoi mais ça ne l'empêche pas de manifester bruyamment son mécontentement dans ma tête. Par moment j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que ses grognements frustrés.

La question est donc : pourquoi ne puis-je pas le laisser prendre le contrôle de mon corps ? Mais parce que le Ministre va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre avec la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones qui a été récemment promue, et le chef du Bureau des Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour. Je les attends dans l'antichambre du bureau de Dumbledore : hors de question que je reste seule à sa portée alors que j'ai avec moi de quoi lui faire avoir de gros ennuis. A savoir Peter Pettigrow dans une cage renforcée pour qu'il ne puisse pas se retransformer en humain.

Reprenons dans l'ordre, parce que comme ça ça n'a pas grand sens, n'est ce pas ?

Tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de me préparer à laisser les rênes de mon corps au loup quand un patronus a débarqué devant moi. Et pas n'importe lequel : le chien de Sirius. Comment avait –il bien pu se procurer une baguette ?

\- Peter vient de m'échapper. Il y a toutes les chances qu'il soit encore dans les environs de Poudlard. Si tu l'as vraiment cherché comme tu l'as prétendu, alors amène tes fesses et trouve ce sale traitre avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Trois phrases expéditives et c'était à nouveau le silence. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire avant que je ne repousse fermement le loup au fond de sa tanière en lui signifiant qu'il ne sortirait pas ce soir. Il a encore fallu gérer ses protestations avant que je ne puisse transplaner juste à côté des boucliers anti-transplanage du château. l'herbe à craqué sous mon poids et j'ai constaté qu'elle était gelée : un détraqueur devait être passé par là il y a peu.

Sans y prendre garde, j'ai profondément inspiré et j'ai jeté mon sort de localisation le plus puissant. Jusque là, jamais il n'avait donné de résultats. Là si. Des étincelles ont jailli de ma baguette et il m'a suffit de la tourner de tous les côtés pour savoir vers où aller : la lumière se faisait plus vive à mesure que je m'approchais.

Et je sentais au fond de moi remonter la jubilation. Enfin ! Enfin il était là ! Pas question qu'il ne fuit ! Maintenant que j'avais sa trace, je le traquerais peu importe l'endroit où il pourrait bien se trouver !

\- Maudit serpent ! Je vais te…

J'ai reconnu sa voix entre mille. J'ai arrêté mon sort de localisation et j'ai traversé le dernier bosquet pour me retrouver face à ce sale traitre qui menaçait d'une baguette Ladon, le serpent de Mary. J'ai immédiatement compris qu'il me manquait une grande partie de l'histoire en le voyant là. Ce maudit reptile ne quitte jamais ma fille : j'ai pesté suffisamment de fois à ce propos pour savoir que s'il était dans le coin Peter avait dû se trouver plus près d'elle que je ne le voudrais.

\- Bonjour Peter, ai – je dit.

Et ma voix ressemblait à un grognement sourd. Avec l'excitation de l'avoir retrouvé, le loup avait réussi à transpercer partiellement la barrière que je lui imposais pour rester moi-même. Ce qui faisait que j'avais une folle envie de me précipiter sur lui et de lui arracher la gorge avec mes dents. Le pire, c'est que je pense que j'en aurais aussi eu envie si le loup n'avait pas mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

Je l'ai vu se figer puis lentement se tourner. Et pâlir en me reconnaissant. Lui, il a pas mal changé. J'ai trouvé les traits de son visage plus pointus que dans mon souvenir et ses petits yeux noirs différents. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir passé tant de temps sous sa forme de rat avait réussi à altérer son physique pour le rapprocher un peu plus de l'animal sommeillant en lui ? Avec la magie, plus rien de m'étonne et je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. Il est en revanche bien plus gros qu'il y a quelques années. Les Weasley ont dû bien prendre soin de lui et ça me rend furieuse d'y penser.

\- Cry… Crystall ? Ma… Ma vieille amie…

\- Pas de ça avec moi, traitre. Tu aurais peut –être dû laisser Sirius te capturer, tu sais ? Parce que moi, je serais nettement moins gentille.

J'ai levé ma baguette et je me suis délectée de la panique dans son regard. La proie avait peur et elle faisait bien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lève aussi sa baguette, mais il a préféré attraper le petit pendentif doré qu'il avait autours du cou et ça ne me disait rien de bon. Je le lui ai donc confisqué. Il a crié, de peur, et a cette fois pointé sa baguette sur moi.

\- _Diffindo_ ! a t –il couiné.

\- Allons ! Tu peux faire mieux, non ? l'ai – je provoqué. Tu as détruis une rue entière avec un sort il y a douze ans. Tu t'en souviens ? Non ? Alors c'est mon tour si tu ne sais rien faire de mieux. _Endoloris_ !

Il a esquivé la première fois, mais pas la seconde. Et j'avais tellement envie qu'il souffre. J'ai aimé le voir se tordre sur le sol en hurlant. Cet enfoiré a livré James et Lily à Voldemort. Il a tué deux de mes meilleurs amis. Pire encore. Il a tué les parents de Mary. Et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait du mal à cette petite ! J'aurais pu le torturer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison comme Bellatrix l'a fait avec Alice et Frank Londubat. Je n'aime pas me comparer à cette folle, mais là, j'aurais pu. Ca n'a pas été facile de contrôler cette violence que je sentais gonfler en moi.

Mais il fallait qu'il soit vivant et en état de parler s'il devait témoigner au procès de Sirius. Alors j'ai arrêté de le torturer, à contrecœur.

\- Debout, ai – je grogné.

Il n'a pas obéi. Il a plutôt commencé à se transformer pour s'échapper sous sa forme de rat. Alors, le serpent de Mary a sifflé en s'approchant de lui à toute vitesse, visiblement décidé à ne pas laisser le rongeur lui échapper. Ca m'a juste laissé le temps de lui envoyer un _Petrificus Totalus_ qui l'a figé en plein milieu de sa transformation. Sans la diversion que m'a accordé ce serpent, il aurait peut –être réussi son coup et réussir à s'enfuir.

J'ai fait apparaître une cage enchantée et j'y ai mis le Peter mi-humain mi-rat avant de le libérer du sort. Il a terminé sa transformation et la cage a rapetissé pour s'adapter à sa taille. Je me suis alors penchée au dessus et je lui ai sifflé :

\- Tu va payer pour tes crimes. Je me demande comment tes petits copains Mangemorts vont t'accueillir quand tu arriveras à Azkaban ?

C'est lui qui a, indirectement, tué Voldemort en lui livrant l'adresse où vivaient Mary, Lily et James. Je suis sûre que les partisants encore vivants pourraient très bien se venger sur lui de ce qu'il s'est passé ce 31 octobre 1981. J'ai ensuite attrapé Ladon pour le poser sur mon épaule. Je n'aime pas les serpents, ni que Mary en ait un comme animal de compagnie, mais là il vient de gagner… mon respect je dirais. Il a prouvé son utilité ainsi que sa fidélité et pour ça, je vais arrêter d'essayer de convaincre ma fille de s'en séparer.

\- Tu as gagné le droit de faire parti de la famille, lui ai –je assuré.

Mary dit tout le temps qu'il comprend parfaitement ce qu'on dit. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il comprenait quoi que ce soit quand il m'a regardé de ses atroces yeux fendus, mais bon… Ensuite, j'ai observé de plus près le pendentif que Peter avait tenté d'utiliser contre moi. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une arme, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça ne l'était pas du tout.

Le collier était composé d'une fine chainette d'or et d'un anneau au milieu duquel était fixé un petit sablier avec une molette pour le faire pivoter. Je l'ai un instant examiné et ce sont les runes, gravées si minuscules dans l'anneau que j'ai dû recourir à un sortilège d'agrandissement pour les lire, qui m'ont révélées de quoi il s'agissait.

Un retourneur de temps ! C'est un Retourneur de temps ! Par les strings à paillettes de Merlin ! Je pensais jusque là que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais j'en ai à présent un en ma possession. Je ne sais pas comment Peter a réussi à se procurer un objet aussi rare, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : je ne voulais pas le rendre.

Alors, j'ai jeté un _Oubliette_ sans remord au rat. Je n'ai fait qu'une subtile modification : au lieu de récupérer le Retourneur, je lui ai fait croire que je l'avais brisé. Au passage, j'ai aussi supprimé de son esprit le fait que j'ai utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable. Je vais le livrer aux aurors qui vont sans doute recourir à la légilimencie et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ça.

J'ai ensuite dédoublé le Retouneur et jeté la copie contre un tronc avant d'envoyer le vrai dans le Non-Être où il sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'aille personnellement le récupérer. Ce que je compte faire dès que possible.

J'ai finalement récupérer la baguette qu'il avait eu en sa possession pour avoir la désagréable surprise de reconnaître celle de Mary. Ca, combiné au fait que Ladon le poursuivait m'a définitivement convaincue que ma fille s'était trouvée beaucoup plus près de Peter que je ne pourrais le pardonner. Sirius va m'entendre ! Parce que je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute.

Je venais juste de penser à lui que j'ai entendu un bruit de course. Mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros qu'un chien. J'ai pointé ma baguette vers le bruit et j'ai attendu, prête à tout. Avec ce qu'il se trimballe comme Créature dans la Forêt Interdite, ça pouvait tout être.

Et c'est finalement un loup-garou qui a jailli des fourrés, aussi noir que les enfers. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Remus et j'ai baissé ma baguette. De toute façon, ça ne m'aurait pas servit à grand-chose contre lui s'il avait voulu m'attaquer vu que sous cette forme il est quasiment insensible à la magie. Nous nous sommes tendus en concert.

Nos loups respectifs étaient rejetés loin dans nos esprits, mais ils se sont quand même "vu" à défaut d'autres mots. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et ils se sont en quelque sorte reconnus. Ils sont le même être de base. Ca m'a fait une impression bizarre dans mon esprit, comme s'ils étaient reliés et que mon loup grattait au fond de mon crâne pour essayer de rejoindre celui auquel il avait un jour appartenu.

L'arrivée de Sirius sous sa forme de chien, il avait été distancé par Remus, m'a ramenée à la réalité.

\- Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là avec Sirius ?

\- Maman ?

Quand j'ai entendu la voix de ma fille sortir de nulle part, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope. Que faisait – elle en leur compagnie alors qu'elle devrait être bien au chaud dans son dortoir à cette heure de la nuit ? Elle est descendue comme une fleur du dos de Remus (je n'avais jamais pensé à utiliser un lycanthrope comme monture, mais ça doit être plutôt commode si ledit lycanthrope n'essaye pas de nous manger). Tandis que je me remettais de mes émotions, et déduisait encore un peu plus de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peter, Mary a récupéré son serpent et je dois avouer que ça m'a soulagée. Je n'aime pas l'avoir aussi proche de mon visage. Sait –on jamais s'il a une saute d'humeur et décide de m'attaquer.

Sirius s'est retransformé et m'a fait un bref topo de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peter, mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il m'a menti par omission sur une grosse partie de la soirée. S'il fait ça, c'est qu'il sait que je ne vais pas être contente en apprenant la vérité. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir : Mary est saine et sauve au final et Peter capturé.

Il a ensuite fallu penser à la suite des opérations. Remus devait rester dans la Forêt jusqu'à la fin de sa transformation. Et moi, je devais aller livrer Peter aux autorités, ramener Mary à son dortoir et faire en sorte que Sirius ne finisse pas à nouveau à Azkaban.

J'ai donc envoyé un Patronus à Tobias Magg, le mari de Kathie et accessoirement mon avocat. Je ne l'aime pas des masses et ça fait des années que nous ne nous sommes plus croisés, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui.

\- Debout Tobby ! lui ai – je dit. J'ai attrapé Peter Pettigrow et je compte coller un procès au cul de Dumbledore. Magne toi et rejoins moi à Poudlard le plus vite possible !

Bien entendu, j'ai fait ça loin des oreilles de Mary. Et pour plus de sécurité, j'en ai envoyé un à Kathie aussi. J'ai absolument besoin que Tobias vienne.

Ensuite, Mary, Patmol et moi sommes remontés vers le château. Sirius est resté dans la forêt : je ne veux pas qu'il se rende aux autorités avant que je n'ai expliqué toute l'histoire et que je leur ai montré que Peter Pettigrow était bel et bien vivant.

Mary a voulu venir avec moi voir Dumby mais j'ai fermement refusé. Ce qu'il va se passer ne sera pas beau à voir et je préfère qu'elle soit dans son dortoir. Je lui ai dit de ne même pas penser à utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité parce que je m'assurerais qu'il n'y ai personne, visible ou invisible, de plus que Dumby, le Ministre, Amélia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Peter, Tobias et moi dans le bureau au moment des révélations.

Entre le moment où je l'ai laissée au pied de la tour Serdaigle et celui où j'ai atteint le bureau du directeur, j'ai convoqué les trois membres du Ministère en utilisant mon titre de Lady et en leur expliquant plus que succinctement l'affaire. De quoi les faire rappliquer en vitesse.

Quand j'ai franchis la porte de son bureau, j'ai vu Dumbledore réellement surprit pour la première fois de ma vie. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à me voir là. Il était en train de travailler et s'est redressé en posant sa plume. Notre dernière confrontation ne s'est pas très bien passée il y a deux ans après que Mary ait affronté Voldemort en première année.

\- Crystall, a t –il dit sur un ton méfiant.

\- Le Ministre, le directeur du département de la justice magique et du bureau des Aurors vont arriver ainsi que mon avocat, l'ai-je informé.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- J'ai capturé Peter Pettigrow.

\- Vous avez _quoi_ ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu. Maintenant, je vais les attendre dans l'antichambre et vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'y rejoindre.

\- Vous pourriez rester ici, votre attente sera plus confortable.

\- Sans façon. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans un bureau, vous avez violé mon esprit et m'arrachant des souvenirs.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? a t -il demandé en se tendant immédiatement.

\- Je sais ce que vous m'avez fait. Je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir de ce que vous vouliez que j'oublie, mais je sais que vous m'avez attaquée. Alors je serais vous, je n'aggraverais pas mon cas.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité : je sais ce qu'il voulait que j'oublie, à savoir la Prophétie concernant Mary et Voldemort, grâce à mon journal où je consigne tous les faits importants. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça et je l'ai nettement vu se détendre quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas récupéré mes souvenirs. Sale con.

Me voilà donc dans l'antichambre de son bureau en train d'attendre avec impatience l'arrivée des gens du Ministère et mon avocat. Je sens que la nuit va être interminable.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	34. Qu'est ce que tu es ?

_On verra, **Cognards** , on verra ! _

_Si tout va bien, on saura ça dès le prochain chapitre **Laura8121**. _

_Merci **Loupiote54** :)_

 _Hello **Elarim**! Merci d'avoir reviewé. On commence à voir de gros changements par rapport au livre dans cette fanfic et c'est ça qui est intéressant :)_

 _Pour Barty qui s'échappe d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs sont aveugles dont ils n'ont pas remarqué l'échange vu que Croupton Sr est arrivé avec une personne malade et est ressorti avec une personne malade. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire la différence. Le Polynectar a fait le reste._

 _Merci pour la review **mimi70** :)_

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre quant au sort de Sirius **Celine.M**._

 _Ah, je me disais bien que ça sonnait bizarre « Alice et Tom Londubat » **Mathilde**! Merci, c'est corrigé ^^_

 _Crystall n'a pas dit qu'elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs parce que ça lui donne un certain avantage sur Dumby qui pense être le seul à connaître la Prophétie en entier._

 _Ça dépend de la façon dont le souvenir est modifié. Crystall a fait ça de façon très subtile alors à moins d'être un Maître du niveau de Dumbledore ou Voldy, non les aurors ne le verront pas._

 _Crystall estime que ce sont des affaires d'adultes et que Mary n'a pas besoin d'y être impliquée plus que ça. Elle la protège._

 _Dumbledore est surtout catastrophé qu'elle ait capturé Peter. Ce n'est pas très bon pour lui !_

 _Les retourneurs de temps sont des objets très rares et la plupart des gens pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mythe. Toute la population sorcière n'est pas au courant de leur existence, c'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardé du Ministère._

 _Crystall ment parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire de ce Retourneur de Temps, et qu'elle ne veut pas que quiconque puisse la dénoncer où l'en empêcher, volontairement ou pas : Sirius va quand même être interrogé par les aurors, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer !_

* * *

 _On arrive bientôt au palier des 200 reviews ! Je rappelle, que, comme toujours, la personne qui postera la 200ème aura le droit à une question sur cette fic ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Qu'est ce que tu es ?**

 _Vendredi 7 mai 1994 : maison_

Je suis enfin de retour au Phare. Le jour commence à se lever et comme je m'y étais attendue, la nuit a été interminable.

Tobias est finalement arrivé le premier, l'air un peu débraillé et pressé et a semblé soulagé de constater que j'étais encore seule. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça faisait des années qu'on ne s'était plus croisés et je trouve qu'il s'est un peu empâté.

\- Tu m'expliques ? a t –il exigé en se rajustant pour avoir l'air présentable. J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Oh non : Peter est là dans cette cage. Sirius est présent à Poudlard. Et je te préviens : il est hors de question qu'il remette un seul orteil à Azkaban.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

\- Que tu défendes Sirius dans le procès qui va être engagé.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est Peter ?

\- Oui mais j'attends les aurors pour qu'il reprenne son apparent humaine. Il est plus simple à surveiller comme ça.

Tobias s'est penché sur la cage où Peter était roulé en boule et poussait de petits cris pitoyables, mais qui n'ont absolument pas réussi à m'attendrir. Ça fait 12 ans que je le cherche et il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Mon avocat et moi-même étions en train de discuter de quelques détails quand les agents du Ministères sont arrivés… accompagnés de deux détraqueurs.

\- Ou est Sirius Black ? s'enquit immédiatement Rufus Scrimgeour.

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais l'homme qui a remplacé Alastor et il est bien moins impressionnant. En même temps, je pense qu'il est assez difficile d'égaler Maugrey en quoi que ce soit. Rufus a un visage long et patibulaire. Il a des cheveux fauves et des yeux aux reflets jaunâtres. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais rencontré personne avec des yeux pareils et je me demande si tous ses ancêtres sont totalement humains… Mais il avait néanmoins l'air, au premier abord, sérieux et droit dans ses bottes et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Amelia m'a souri même si ce sourire n'est pas monté jusqu'à ses yeux qui sont restés concentrés sur la situation derrière son monocle. Quant au Ministre... Ca reste Cornelius Fudge avec son chapeau melon tout froissé à force d'être tordu dans tous les sens.

\- Il n'est pas loin, ai – je répondu en me levant.

\- Qu'est ce que ce rat, Lady Entwhistle ? m'a demandé Amelia quand j'ai saisit la cage.

\- Notre suspect. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, entrons dans le bureau de Dumbledore et laissez donc vos sbires ici.

\- Ils vous mettent donc si mal à l'aise que ça ? m'a demandé le Ministre avec un petit air satisfait.

\- Les seules personnes qui peuvent côtoyer les détraqueurs sans ressentir leurs effets sont Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ai – je répondu pour le plaisir de les voir sursauter au nom de Voldy. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu beaucoup de monde pendant la guerre. Alors oui, ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, peut –être devrions nous nous questionner sur vous et le bien-fondé de votre place au Ministère.

Et sur cette pique, les détraqueurs ont tendance à réveiller de très mauvais souvenirs et à me rendre agressive, nous sommes entrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'était d'ailleurs changé entre temps et je me demande si je ne l'ai pas surpris en "pyjama" quand je suis arrivée tut à l'heure. S'en est suivi des salutations auxquelles je n'ai pas prêté attention.

\- Bien, à présent si Lady Entwhistle nous prouvait qu'elle ne vous a pas fait déplacer pour rien ? a suggéré Dumbledore.

\- Mais sûrement. Si le directeur du bureau des aurors veut bien jeter le sort, je tiendrais le rat.

\- Quel sort ?

\- Celui pour forcer un animagus à se transformer en humain.

\- Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un animagus, a protesté le Ministre.

\- Il n'était pas un animagus _déclaré_ , et c'est ce mot qui est important.

J'ai ouvert la cage et Peter s'est mit à couiner si fort que j'ai vu Tobias grimacer. Peter faisait son cirque, comme je m'y étais attendue. Il a essayé de me mordre et je lui ai envoyé une décharge de magie rouge qui l'a paralysé. J'ai alors pu l'attraper par la peau du cou avant de tendre le bras. Rufus Scrimgeour a sorti a baguette et à lancé le sort. Pendant une seconde, il ne s'est rien passé, le rat a juste été auréolé d'une vapeur bleutée.

Puis, la transformation a eu lieu sous les exclamations étonnées, ou scandalisées, je ne sais pas et j'ai dû mobiliser toutes mes forces pour que mon bras ne plie pas. Peter avait l'air littéralement terrifié mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'en étais même heureuse. Les cinq autres personnes sont restées silencieuses et abasourdies.

\- Montre ta main droite, ai – je ordonné. Ne me force pas à sortir ma baguette.

Tremblant, il s'est exécuté. J'avais toujours la main sur sa nuque et j'étais prête à lui lancer une nouvelle décharge de magie rouge, beaucoup plus puissante cette fois-ci, s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de suspect. Il lui manquait l'index.

\- Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter Pettigrow, c'est un doigt, souffla Amelia Bones.

\- Ce lâche se l'est coupé avant de s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat dans les égouts, lui ai – je appris. Mais avant ça, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette dans son dos en criant des mensonges pour être sûr que les moldus pensent Sirius Black coupable.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que le Gardien du Secret des Potter c'était lui et que Sirius venait de le retrouver pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. Peter, et si tu nous montrais à présent ton avant-bras gauche ?

\- Que voulez vous prouver, Miss Entwhistle ? est intervenu Dumbledore.

\- Je vous prierais d'employer mon titre, Monsieur Dumbledore. Peter, ta manche.

Mais il a refusé d'obtempérer. Alors je lui ai brutalement attrapé le poignet et j'ai relevé moi-même la manche de ses habits en lambeau. Et elle était là. La Marque des Ténèbres. Effacée depuis la disparition de Voldemort, mais encore visible sur sa peau diaphane.

\- Quelqu'un a t –il pris la peine de regarder l'avant-bras gauche de Sirius Black avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ? ai – je demandé.

\- Sirius Black a eu un procès, a dit Amelia Bones. Tous les Mangemorts en ont eu un.

\- Vraiment ? Tobias ? ai – je appelé.

\- Je confirme Madame, à l'époque j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises la tenue de ce procès, mais aucune de mes demandes n'a aboutie, est intervenu mon avocat.

Elle a froncé les sourcils et j'ai jeté un regard à Dumbledore. Nos yeux se sont croisés et j'ai rejeté d'une pichenette mentale sa légilimencie. Il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait. Peter a été remis dans sa cage et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient le remettre aux détraqueurs pour le surveiller.

\- Mauvaise idée : les détraqueurs ont beaucoup de mal à sentir les animaux, ai – je dit. Il faut que ce soit un humain qui le surveille, même deux, et que la cellule ou où sera ne permette pas à un rat de s'échapper. Personne n'est plus doué que lui pour se carapater.

Ça a généré une grande discussion entre Amelia et Rufus mais ils se sont mis d'accord pour l'escorter tous les deux jusqu'au Ministère où se trouvent des cachots spéciaux pour les animagus. Leur remettre la cage de Peter a été difficile pour moi. Cela fait des années que je ne fais plus confiance au Ministère pour quoi que ce soit. Je venais de mettre 12 ans à attraper Peter et voilà que je devais le confier à des incapables !

\- J'ai encore une question pour le Ministère, ai – je finalement dit.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment Peter Pettigrow a t –il pu entrer en possession d'une Retourneur de temps ?

\- Une retour…

J'ai sorti de ma poche les débris du faux Retourneur de temps et les ai montré aux personnes présentes.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a essayé de s'en servir contre moi et je l'ai détruit, ai – je expliqué.

\- Vous avez détruit un Retourneur de Temps ! s'est exclamé le Ministre. Êtes vous saine d'esprit ?

\- Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, me suis-je défendue. Et vous pensez qu'il était plus important de préserver un objet que de capturer un Mangemort en fuite depuis 12 ans afin de libérer un innocent d'Azkaban ?

Présenté de cette manière, le Ministre n'a pu que grimacer. Je suis contente qu'ils n'aient même pas pensé à examiner les restes : sait –on jamais, quelqu'un aurait peut –être pu deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'une copie.

\- Alors, comment se fait –il qu'il ait pu avoir un objet si précieux ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu infiltré le Ministère pour ça.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas pu ! s'est indigné Rufus Scrimgeour.

Les aurors sont aussi en charge de la sécurité du Ministère. Ce serait une défaillance de sécurité impardonnable si ce Retourneur avait été dérobé au Ministère.

\- Poudlard a demandé une dérogation pour obtenir un Retourneur de Temps en début d'année, est alors intervenue Amelia Bones. Pour une élève, je crois bien.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que le Ministère remet à une gamine un artefact de magie pareil sans hésiter ? me suis-je ébahie.

C'est quand même fou, non ? A chaque fois que j'en apprend un peu plus sur le Ministère ça me convainc que ceux qui dirigent la sorciété sont des incapables qui ne comprennent rien à la réalité d'un sorcier moyen. Dans quel monde vivent –ils, sérieusement ?

\- L'élève a qui nous avons confié ce Retourneur de Temps est digne de confiance, a assuré Dumbledore.

\- Mais bien entendu : une gamine est tout à fait capable de comprendre tout ce que jouer avec le temps a comme implication, ai – je ironisé. C'est une Gryffondor, c'est cela ? Je serais d'avis qu'on lui demande si elle a toujours son Retourneur de Temps. Personnellement, je paris que je l'ai en main.

\- Nous serions déjà au courant si elle l'avait perdue : Miss Granger est quelqu'un de responsable.

\- Dumbledore, faites venir cette Miss Granger, a exigé Rufus Scrimgeour.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, Rufus, cela ne peut –il pas attendre demain ?

\- Non.

Nous avons donc patienté jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall arriver avec une fille qui devait être en troisième ou quatrième année, aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que Mary (ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire), de grandes dents et des cernes noires assez effrayantes à voir sur une enfant de cet âge là. Elle paraissait déboussolée et a pâli quand elle nous a tous vu la fixer avec attention.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, a dit Dumbledore de sa voix la plus rassurante. Nous souhaiterions que vous nous montriez le Retourneur de Temps que nous vous avons confié en début d'année.

J'ai su à la seconde où il a parlé du Retourneur de Temps que j'avais vu juste : elle ne l'avait plus en sa possession. Elle a commencé par devenir encore plus blanche, puis a violemment rougit avant de baisser les yeux et de marmonner quelque chose.

\- Nous n'avons pas entendu, Miss, lui a doucement dit Amelia.

\- Je… Je ne l'ai plus. Je… Je me suis endormie dans la Salle Commune hier et quand je me suis réveillée il n'était plus là.

Ça a déclenché un véritable tollé et j'ai soupiré. Suis-je réellement la seule à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez ? Confier une telle responsabilité à une enfant, non mais vraiment... Surtout qu'elle avait très bien pu s'en servir de façon moins honnête que prévu : qu'est ce qui l'empêchait, une fois un examen passé, d'utiliser son Retourneur de Temps pour le repasser tout en connaissant en avance le sujet ? Rien !

Et je ne parle même pas de l'impact que cet artefact a dû avoir sur la santé de cette fille. Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas dû dormir suffisamment : je suppose que si elle revit deux fois la même journée, elle n'a pas pensé à dormir également deux fois pour récupérer et qu'elle s'est peu à peu épuisée. Comment les enseignants n'ont –ils pas pu remarquer qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler alors que je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil ?

\- Dites, personne n'a encore expliqué pourquoi Miss Granger avait besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps ?

\- Je… Je souhaitais suivre toutes les matières optionnelles en plus de celles obligatoires mais c'était impossible sans, a expliqué d'une minuscule voix la concernée.

\- C'est très bien tout ça, ai – je ironisé. Et tes parents sont aux courants que tu es en train de te tuer à la tâche ? Non, je paris que personne ne les a averti. Vous êtes tous complètement inconscients ou quoi ? ai – je ensuite explosé. Que ce soit le Ministère qui confie à une gamine un artefact magique aussi puissant ou vous autres enseignants qui ne voyez même pas l'état déplorable dans lequel elle s'est mise au cours de cette année. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'irresponsables ! C'est comme ça que des objets aussi précieux tombent entre les mains d'un meurtrier ! Qui sait comment il aurait pu s'en servir s'il avait été un peu plus intelligent : il n'est venu à l'idée de personne qu'il aurait pu remonter jusqu'au 31 octobre 1991 et empêcher Mary de vaincre Voldemort ?

J'ai tempêté jusqu'à ce que tout le monde, _tout le monde_ , baisse le regard avec un air gêné ou pincé qui en disait long. Ils s'en voulaient. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! On avait frôlé la catastrophe là à cause de leur manque de jugeote.

\- C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'on a failli ne jamais gagner la dernière guerre, ai – je sifflé. Et que des innocents sont condamnés à perpétuité avec les Détraqueurs alors que les Mangemorts se promènent librement.

J'ai balayé la pièce du regard. L'élève s'était ratatinée sur elle-même et si elle avait pu disparaître, elle l'aurait fait. Elle pleurait et ça m'a incitée à me calmer. Après tout, elle est la victime dans cette histoire. A 13 ou 14ans, ce n'était pas à elle de réfléchir à tout cela. Avec un soupir, je me suis approchée d'elle pour lui relever le menton et lui dire plus doucement :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu dois comprendre que la magie ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes demandes. Rien ne t'empêche de t'instruire pendant ton temps libre et sans t'abîmer la santé. Il est important d'apprendre, mais pas au dépend de sa santé et de la vie. D'accord ?

Elle a hoché la tête en reniflant et j'ai croisé le regard de McGo qui a imperceptiblement hoché la tête pour me signifier qu'elle allait faire en sorte que cette gamine ait un emploi du temps normal. Elles sont toutes les deux reparties et on a pu revenir sur le principal sujet de la nuit.

\- Et concernant Sirius Black ? a repris le Ministre. Vous aviez dit qu'il n'était pas très loin.

\- Je l'appellerais, mais à la seule condition que j'obtienne de vous trois la promesse solennelle qu'un vrai procès aura lieu et qu'il ne retournera pas à Azkaban. Il vient d'y passer plus d'une décennie pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- Je vous le jure sur mon sang et ma magie, m'a dit Amelia.

\- Vous avez ma parole, a répondu Rufus plus mesuré, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Et la mienne.

J'ai jeté un regard en coin à Dumbledore qui restait beaucoup trop silencieux, ce qui m'inquiétait, et j'ai envoyé un Patronus chercher Sirius et l'escorter jusqu'ici. Et j'ai bien fait : on a ouvert la porte pour le voir arriver et quand il a posé un pied (il était sous forme humaine) dans l'antichambre du bureau, les détraqueurs qui s'y trouvaient ont essayé de se jeter sur lui. Ils l'ont reconnu comme l'une de leur proie. Sirius avait l'air hésitant et clairement apeuré. Ce que je comprends très bien : il risquait tout en acceptant de me faire confiance et de se rendre.

J'ai vu que le Ministre, Rufus et Amelia avaient leurs baguettes en main. J'ai donc sorti la mienne et je me suis placée entre eux et Sirius, surveillant mes quatre opposants (Dumby est bien entendu compté aussi comme une personne hostile). Étonnamment, Tobias s'est posté à mes côtés.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, a dit Sirius. Bonjour Amelia, bonjour Monsieur l'inconnu. Bonjour Professeur.

Bien, un peu de politesse était la meilleure manière de commencer. Ça m'a un peu soulagée et j'ai demandé :

\- Sirius, peux – tu leur montrer ton avant bras gauche qu'ils voient que tu n'as pas la Marque des Ténèbres ?

J'ai entendu un froissement derrière moi, puis j'ai vu les trois membres du Ministère se détendre un brin. Ils venaient de constater que je disais vrai. J'ai vu les traits d'Amelia se contracter sous le mécontentement.

\- Comment une telle erreur judiciaire a t –elle pu être commise ?

\- Il faudrait regarder dans vos dossiers au Ministère pour ça, ai – je susurré en évitant d'avoir l'air horriblement satisfaite de moi-même. Peut –être que vous constaterez que toutes les décisions concernant cette affaire ont été prises pas une seule et même personne.

\- Insinuez-vous que cette erreur a été délibérée ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, il s'agit d'une suggestion et laissez moi vous en faire une autre : faites cela immédiatement. Je m'en voudrais que des preuves disparaissent.

\- Vous savez des choses, a t –elle déduit.

\- Vous pensez que ça a son importance ? Après tout, quand j'ai dit il y a 12ans qu'il y avait une erreur et que j'ai demandé un procès pour Sirius, personne n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait –il à présent attention aux vérités que je peux émettre ?

Ils ont tous adopté un air pincé devant mon accusation : ils ne pouvaient même pas défendre le Ministère en disant qu'à l'époque personne ne s'était manifesté pour que justice soit faite.

\- Monsieur Black vous comprenez que nous allons devoir vous menotter pour vous emmener avec nous, n'est ce pas ? a doucement demandé Amelia.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Tu n'irais pas à Azkaban, l'ai – je rassuré. Et Tobias va venir avec toi : il est ton avocat et il va veiller à ce qu'on te traite comme il se doit.

Le concerné a hoché la tête et je me suis écartée pour permettre à Rufus Scrimgeour d'arrêter Sirius. Ils sont tous repartis, ne laissant que moi et Dumbledore dans le bureau. Je me suis tournée vers lui et nous nous sommes fait face en silence.

\- Cette fois, ai – je grincé. Vous ne gagnerez pas.

\- Vous vous trompez d'ennemi, Crystall.

\- Je ne crois pas. Au point où on en est, que ce soit vous ou Voldemort, je ne vois pas de grande différence.

Et je suis partie. Pas sans surveiller mes arrières histoire de repérer s'il me lançait un sort en douce. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait et j'ai pu m'en aller des milliers de pensées bourdonnant dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas revenir au Phare tout de suite. Alors je suis allée toquer chez Maugrey sans grand espoir qu'il m'ouvre. Mais si.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamine ? a t –il demandé.

\- Je viens de retrouver Peter Pettigrow, ai – je répondu.

Il m'a alors laissée entrer et on a discuté autours d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Pour une fois, j'ai apprécié de sentir l'alcool m'arracher la bouche, l'œsophage et l'estomac.

\- Tout va changer maintenant, ai –je soupiré.

\- Vigilance constante, s'est –il contenté de répliquer.

Il n'avait pas tord : je ne devais pas me relâcher maintenant en pensant que l'histoire était réglée. Le plus difficile reste à faire parce que le Ministère n'aime pas admettre ses tords et que là, il y en a une montagne à redresser. Sans parler de Dumbledore. C'est le moment de mettre en route la vengeance que j'ai sur le feu depuis les douze dernières années.

Il faisait encore nuit quand je suis partie de chez lui et j'ai pu laisser quelques instants de liberté au loup qui en a été fou de joie.

Je vais aller dormir quelques heures en espérant que je serais prête à l'attaque après. J'irais sans doute jusqu'au Ministère pour voir Sirius et après je discuterais avec Tobias.

 _*Le Phare*_

Je reviens du Ministère où on semblait plus ou moins m'attendre. En tout cas, personne n'a fait de difficultés quand j'ai demandé à voir Sirius. Qui était par ailleurs bien mieux installé que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait arrêter : la cellule était une pièce aménagée avec un lit, un bureau et deux fauteuils. Il y avait même des livres pour le distraire et la Gazette reposait dans un coin, titrant sur son arrestation et celle de Peter.

\- Tu as été bien traité ? ai – je demandé en m'installant dans un des fauteuils.

On m'a autorisée à entrer dans la cellule et l'auror m'a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher trente minutes plus tard. Sirius est resté debout en me regardant et j'ai attendu qu'il daigne me répondre. Il m'en veut encore pour notre dernière confrontation au Phare, je pense. Quel gamin.

\- Oui, a t –il cependant fini par dire en poussant un long soupir, comme s'il abandonnait la bataille.

\- Bien, et as – tu eu le temps de t'entretenir avec Tobias ?

\- Oui, pendant une partie de la nuit et il est censé revenir tout à l'heure. Ou as –tu dégoté un avocat pareil ? Il est si retord qu'il m'en a donné mal à la tête.

\- Tobias Magg était à Poufsouffle, dans notre promotion, il était préfet. Je suis assez proche de sa femme et il m'a déjà dépannée plusieurs fois.

\- Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux.

\- Ne redis jamais ça, ai – je sifflé.

J'ai absolument pas envie d'être comparée à lui. On ne s'est jamais franchement appréciés. Sirius a semblé surpris mais n'a rien rajouté.

\- J'ai une demande à te faire.

\- A savoir ? s'est –il immédiatement méfié.

\- Je veux que tu demandes à être interrogé sous véritasérum le jour du procès. Les gens pourront toujours prétendre que tu mens pour te protéger sinon et j'ai peur qu'on exploite cette faille pour te renvoyer à Azkaban. Ce qui est hors de question. Mary a trop besoin de toi.

Avec la mort de Dante, elle a perdu un repère important et j'espère que Sirius pourra l'aider sur ce point là, même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion : il ne pourra jamais être un père de substitution. Il n'en a pas l'étoffe et il ne pourra jamais prendre la place de Dante dans le cœur de Mary. Mais ce sera mieux que rien.

\- D'accord, a t –il dit.

\- Simplement "d'accord" ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Si, mais tu m'as fait un tel scandale au Phare quand je t'en ai donné que je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance de ta part, me suis - je justifiée.

\- Tu avais raison depuis le début. J'aurais dû te laisser régler cette histoire. Alors je vais t'écouter : tu sais sans doute mieux que moi ce que je dois faire en ce moment.

C'était plutôt inattendu, mais ça m'a soulagée. J'avais peur que la personne qui me mettre le plus de bâton dans les roues pour le sortir de prison soit Sirius en personne. Mais s'il a décidé d'adopter cette position, ça va simplifier grandement les choses. Quand je suis ressortie, j'ai demandé si je pouvais aussi aller voir Peter, ce qui m'a été une fois encore accordé. Sauf que cette fois je n'étais pas autorisée à entrer dans la cellule –et je ne le voulais pas– et que le garde ne m'a pas laissée seule avec lui.

Les cellules pour les animagus n'ont pas de barreaux ou de portes mais sont fermées par une sorte de vitre qui permet de tout observer et qui crépite de magie. Ça me rassure. Peter était assis par terre en face de la vitre et il m'a regardée sans aucune émotion quand je me suis postée en face de lui.

\- Tu es contente, pas vrai ? a t –il demandé.

\- Oui.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui cacher ma satisfaction de voir enfin prêt à faire face à la justice.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, ai – je avoué en me rapprochant un peu plus de la vitre.

Peter Pettigrow avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de James. Où avait été le problème ? Que s'était –il passé pour qu'il devienne un mangemort et les trahisse ?

\- Je vois de la tristesse au fond de tes yeux, a t -il continué.

Il s'est levé et s'est approché de la vitre et je l'ai examiné. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé en vrai. Et je ne parle pas de son apparence. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de me demander ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait de ses journées… Ce qu'il se passait pour lui pendant la guerre. Il a toujours eu besoin qu'on le protège, est – ce vraiment une surprise qu'il se soit tourné vers Voldemort ?

\- Il est trop tard, a t –il déclaré sur un ton neutre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes soudainement que je sois enfermé ici.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais, tu les terrifiais tous.

\- Qui ça ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Les Mangemorts.

J'ai retourné l'information dans ma tête. Je pense que le mot "terrifier" est un peu fort. Mais je peux concevoir que j'ai pu leur faire peur pendant la guerre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Les monstres sont dans les deux camps.

\- Je sais.

Silence. Je me suis demandée si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à lui dire. Mais non. Même pas un "pourquoi?". Je m'en moquais. Il avait trahi et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Je ne te souhaiterais pas bonne chance pour le procès, ai – je finalement déclaré. Mais j'apprécierais assez si, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu prouves que tu méritais ton blason de Gryffondor. Les lâches n'y ont normalement pas leur place.

\- Il vont chez Poufsouffle, a t –il persiflé.

\- Oui.

S'il pensait m'énerver en disant ça, il s'est lourdement trompé. Je sais que les Poufsouffles sont, parfois, des lâches. Je fais partie de cette catégorie là sur bien de points. Alors j'ai simplement fait un geste de la tête en sa direction et je m'en suis allée.

Le procès de Sirius est prévu pour la deuxième quinzaine de juin comme je l'espérais : Mary pourra venir avec moi. Mais ça veut dire qu'il va devoir rester enfermé encore plus d'un mois. Après douze ans d'attente, il supportera bien quelques semaines supplémentaires. Ça me permettra de tout préparer avec Tobias.

 _Dimanche 9 mai 1994 : maison_

C'est le premier instant de tranquillité que j'ai depuis deux jours. J'ai récupéré le Retourneur de Temps. Je l'ai longuement observé. Et une pensée obsédante tourne en boule dans mon esprit. Avec ça, je pourrais empêcher Gregory de mourir, mettre un terme à la guerre beaucoup plus tôt. Sauver des dizaines de vies. Le prix à payer serait sans doute élevé pour moi, mais qu'importe ? Si je change le passé, mon propre passé le sera aussi et il ne peut pas m'arriver des choses pires que ce que j'ai déjà vécu, non ?

Et puis, j'ai vu beaucoup plus loin que ça. Avec cet objet, je pourrais tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne fasse tout ce mal. Empêcher la guerre de _commencer_. Je connais les dates de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je pourrais retourner dans le passé et tuer l'enfant qu'il était alors, juste avant sa rentrée. Ça changerait tout.

Je me demande si je pourrais vraiment le faire. Je n'ai pas de scrupules à tuer des adultes. Mais un enfant, aussi malfaisant qu'il puisse devenir ? Et suis-je prête à assumer tous les changements que ça apporterait à l'histoire ?

J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

 _Mercredi 12 mai 1994 : maison_

Zilphya est vraiment la personne la plus détestable que je connaisse.

Ce matin, j'avais finalement pris ma décision et j'étais décidée à retourner dans le passé. J'ai calculé combien de tours je devais faire pour revenir à l'époque où Voldemort n'était qu'un gamin et j'ai passé la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps autours de mon cou.

\- Tu es en train de créer une autre réalité, a dit une voix qui m'a fait sursauter.

J'ai foudroyé Zilphya du regard. La dernière fois que c'était vu, elle m'annonçait que la mort de Dante était inévitable et je lui en veux toujours pour ça. Sans compter tout ce qu'elle a déjà pu me faire.

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'y vais.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cette réalité serait meilleure, a t –elle lancé.

\- Tu serais encore vivante à l'heure actuelle sans Voldemort. Ça ne te tente pas de vivre plus longtemps que dix-sept pauvres années ?

\- Mon sort me convient parfaitement et il n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus enviable si j'étais restée en vie contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir réécrire le monde à ta guise.

\- Regardez qui parle ! me suis – je exclamée. Tu es une hypocrite Zilphya : tu fais quoi exactement quand tu joues avec moi et le commun des mortels ? Tu n'écris peut –être pas la réalité que tu souhaites ?

\- Le Destin te fera payer cet écart.

\- Je m'en moque ! Qu'il vienne : lui et moi on a des comptes à régler !

\- Tu tiens tellement que ça à ce que ton fils disparaisse ?

Évidemment que non. Je sais que si je retourne dans le passé, il y a toutes les chances que Cameron ne naisse pas. En tout cas pas le Cameron que je connais aujourd'hui. Après tout, sans Voldemort, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Dante. Et je ne serais pas sortie avec Sirius avant. Peut –être que je ne serais pas née, je ne sais pas.

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas envie de ne plus jamais revoir mon fils ou Mary. Ni de me dire qu'ils n'existeront peut –être jamais. Mais comparé à tout le bien qui va en sortir, et le fait que Gregory ne va pas mourir, ça ne représente rien. Est-ce que je suis un monstre de penser ça ? Potentiellement sacrifier mes enfants pour empêcher Voldemort d'apparaître ? Ça m'arrache un sourire amère quand j'y pense. N'est ce pas exactement ce que dont j'accuse le père de Dante : d'être capable de sacrifier toute sa famille pour lui ? Je ferais bien de ne pas juger les autres visiblement.

\- Tu ne vivras que quelques mois dans le passé : cela affectera beaucoup trop ton corps, a continué Zilphya en voyant que je ne changeais pas d'avis.

\- Je suis prête à y laisser ma vie.

\- Zek !

Et l'elfe de Maison est apparu. En un claquement de doigt le Retourneur de Temps était entre ses mains. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, j'ai sorti ma baguette pour le pointer, en colère, mais plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- Dis lui de me le rendre, où je le tue. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, il se prend un _Avada_ , ai – je ordonné.

\- Le passé ne doit pas être modifié.

\- Si c'était vrai, les Retourneurs de Temps n'existeraient pas.

\- Ils ne devraient pas être utilisés pour autre chose que rattraper des cours, par exemple, m'a t –elle répondu en faisant référence à l'utilisation que Miss Granger en a fait toute l'année à Poudlard. Sois raisonnable.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi raisonnable. Maintenant, donne lui l'ordre !

\- Non.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Tant pis pour elle. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ma tête où dans mon cœur. Un elfe de Maison ne valait rien comparé à un Retourneur de Temps. Dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche. Zilphya m'a fondu dessus. Ça ne m'a pas inquiétée : c'est un fantôme et à part me laisser une impression poussiéreuse et glacée à l'intérieur, je ne risquais rien.

Sauf qu'elle ne m'est pas passée à travers. Elle est entrée et n'est pas ressortie. Elle est entré en moi, et s'est glissé en moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait _enfilé_ mon corps. Je sentais ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête à l'intérieure des miens. C'était comme quand on met des gants. Sauf que là, c'était moi le gant. Elle a fait dévié mon bras et le sort a traversé la baie vitrée pour se perdre au dessus de l'océan.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Rien ne pouvait faire ça, prendre possession d'un corps ! Ce n'était qu'une rumeur répandue par les fantômes pour dissuader les gens de les ennuyer vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre par eux même. Le moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, m'a un jour rassurée là-dessus.

Je me suis secouée dans tous les sens pour tenter de la faire sortir de moi, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle a alors commencé à retourner ma baguette contre moi tout en attaquant mes barrières d'occlumencie. D'une puissance telle que mes boucliers ont vacillé. Ce qui ne m'était jamais, _jamais_ , arrivée pas même avec Dumbledore et Voldemort.

J'ai lutté. Lutté dans ma tête pour l'empêcher d'entrer, ce qui était bien moins aisé que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé, et lutté avec mon corps pour qu'il ne tourne pas tout seul ma baguette vers moi. Elle voulait sans doute que je me jette un sort d'oublie ou quelque chose comme ça. Du moins, je l'espère parce que si elle était parvenue à me pointer avec ma baguette, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me tuer.

J'ai lutté, mais, millimètre par millimètre, la pointe de ma baguette se tournait vers moi. Elle avait plus de volonté que moi. Plus de pouvoir. Plus de puissance avec sa Légilimencie que moi avec mon Occlumencie. La panique a commencé à monter. Et dans la panique, j'ai fais la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai appelé le Loup depuis le fin fond de mon esprit. Il était endormi, mais ça l'a réveillé et il a jailli de sa tanière dans mon esprit pour transpercer mes boucliers mentaux comme si, lui, savait où aller.

Une seconde plus tard, j'ai entendu un hurlement de douleur dans mon esprit et la pression que Zilphya exerçait dessus s'est amoindrie. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma baguette, et je ne crois pas que j'aurais su quel sort employer pour me débarrasser d'elle. Alors j'ai simplement pris ma magie rouge et je l'ai expulsé violemment hors de moi, priant pour que ça fonctionne.

Et ça marché. Elle a été projetée loin de moi en criant et je suis tombée au sol, haletante. J'avais la nausée et la tête qui tournait, mes boucliers mentaux étaient fissurés et le loup grognait, le goût du sang en bouche. Hagarde, j'ai mis quelques instants avant de me reprendre. Quand j'ai finalement relevé la tête, elle était toujours là. Mais quelques chose avait changé. Elle avait une déchirure le long de flanc comme si le loup avait vraiment réussi à la mordre et lui infliger des dégâts. Son regard était terrible mais elle n'a pas parlé tandis qu'elle me fixait.

\- Tu n'es pas un fantôme, ai – je difficilement articulé.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été : tu connais beaucoup de fantômes capable de prédire l'avenir ? a t –elle répondu, agacée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Elle a touché son flanc et a claqué de la langue, mécontente avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Tu m'as fait mal.

\- Le loup aurait dû te tuer.

Parce que, logiquement, si elle peut –être blessée, elle peut mourir aussi. Je ne comprends pas très bien comme ça a pu fonctionner : je l'ai déjà vu passer à travers de murs, ce qui signifie qu'elle est immatérielle. Mais d'un autre côté, le loup l'est aussi vu qu'il ne vit que dans mon esprit. C'est peut –être pour ça.

\- Zek, détruit le Retourneur de Temps. On s'en va.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'il n'obéisse et mon seul espoir de retourner dans le passé a été réduit en pièce.

\- Attends ! ai – je hurlé furieuse. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça !

Mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée, comme d'ordinaire et elle s'est cassée, de même que son elfe. Me laissant seule au milieu d'un salon où une bombe semblait avoir explosé, avec un départ de feu dans un coin et toutes les fenêtres brisées. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait dans la demi-mesure lorsque j'avais relâché ma magie rouge…

Bilan de la journée plutôt mitigé. Je suis complètement à plat (il faut donc que je reprenne la pratique intensive de magie rouge, être fatiguée pour si peu est mauvais), Zilphya la fantôme n'est pas un fantôme et a essayé de me posséder, mon salon est complètement dévasté et je n'ai plus de Retourneur de Temps !

Zilphya a déjà brisé tant de mes espoirs et m'a déjà tellement mise en colère par le passé que je n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose que de la lassitude maintenant. Ça tient peut –être aussi à l'épuisement que je ressens. Je vais aller me coucher en espérant que j'aurais retrouver toute mon envie de la maudire après ça. Je referais le salon demain.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	35. Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé !

_Merci pour vos reviews **Cognards** , **Rose-Eliade** et **Laura8121** ^^_

 _Méfie toi, **mimi70** , parce que Sirius et Crystall ne sont absolument pas au bout de leurs peines ! _

_Crystall peut se montrer extrêmement froide et détachée quand elle le veut. Je pense que la plupart des gens ne connaissant pas son histoire la verrait comme un monstre. Elle est prête à beaucoup pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mais elle a bien réfléchi avant de fait quoi que ce soit, ce n'était ni aussi spontanée ni aussi facile que ça peut en avoir l'air. J'ai aussi aimé la version de HISHE pour HP._

 _Le mystère Zilphya s'épaissit. C'est fou ce qu'elle est douée pour ça, hein ? X)_

 _Hello **Celine.M.** Et encore, tu ne sais pas encore tout de Zilphya ! Elle cache vraiment beaucoup de chose ! J'adore ce personnage :)_

 _Crystall n'est qu'une humaine et changer le passé représentait une chance de tout réécrire : vu ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir cette chance._

 _Bienvenu **Platy Pocus**! Désolée de t'empêcher de réviser X) Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu d'arrêter d'écrire avant un moment. Si j'arrive à écrire toutes les fics que j'ai en tête sur Harry Potter, on arrivera à 8 en tout. Donc, je suis pas encore prête d'avoir fini :)_

 _C'est une hypothèse crédible **Mathilde** , mais Zilphya est quelque chose de plus étrange encore qu'un Horcruxe. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne dirais rien de plus sur elle, parce que sinon ça ne servirait à rien d'écrire en parallèle une fic sur elle. _

_Non, Crystall n'a pas lu la Gazette, elle était trop occupée. Sinon, oui, elle se serait plainte, ça c'est sûr !_

 _Au fait, tu as posté la 200ème review, tu as donc le droit de me poser une question spoiler sur cette fiction (je précise toute de suite que je ne donnerais pas d'informations sur Zilphya parce que j'aime garder tous mes mystères à son propos)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé !**

 _Mardi 21 juin 1994 : maison_

C'est aujourd'hui que le procès de Sirius commence. A 14h pile cet après-midi. Je me suis réveillée particulièrement tôt ce matin. Je suis angoissée. Tobias ne cesse de me dire que la loi est de notre côté et que Sirius sera bientôt un homme libre, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça et ce que j'ai prévu risque de tout compliquer.

Je vois Mary également trépigner. Elle doit être impatiente de partir, mais je crains que tout comme elle était impatiente d'aller au Bal de Noël, elle ne revienne en ayant déchanté. Le monde n'est pas fait pour la justice et ça sera sans doute plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pense de faire déclarer son parrain innocent. Quoique le procès mené sous veritaserum simplifiera tout de même bien des choses. Si les éléments sont suffisamment clairs la délibération ne prendra pas des heures ou des jours, par exemple.

Il va falloir qu'on s'habille avec des robes de cérémonie particulières. Les membres du Magenmagot portent des robes prune avec un M doré brodé sur la poitrine. Les sorciers de la noblesse en ont des bleu marine et portent également les armoiries de leur famille dans leurs dos. De plus, les Lord et Lady ont un objet distinctifs qui les désignent comment les dirigeants de leur famille. Dans ma famille, le Lord ou la Lady régnante porte une chevalière frappée d'un oiseau survolant une colline. Chez les Potter, le Lord ou la Lady régnante a une canne sculptée dans un chêne rouge avec un pommeau rond où leur emblème, un P dans un triangle serti de rubis, est gravé. Les Black, eux, ont une lavallière dans laquelle doit être piqué une longue épingle gravée d'un calice.

J'ai donc fait faire pour Mary une de ces robes bleues et je suis allée retirer la canne des Potter de son coffre puisqu'elle devra l'avoir avec elle. Techniquement, elle n'est pas une Lady régnante, mais par ce geste je signifie aux yeux de toute le Magenmagot que je lui octroie le droit de parler en son nom.

Pour ma part, je porterais ma chevalière et la lavallière des Black, même si c'est un objet typiquement masculin, ce qui est normal : seuls les hommes de la famille Black sont censés régner.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

Nous sommes rentrées du Ministère épuisée l'une comme l'autre je pense. Mary s'est comportée de façon exemplaire.

Nous sommes arrivées au Ministère dans nos robes de cérémonie à 13h30 et les journalistes attendaient par dizaines dans l'atrium puisqu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à descendre aux étages inférieurs, sauf un privilégié qui avait obtenu le droit d'assister à l'audience pour la Gazette.

Ils ont fondu sur Mary et moi tels des botrucs sur des œufs de fées dès qu'ils nous ont aperçues.

\- Lady Entwhistle, que pensez vous de ce procès ?

\- Qu'il était temps qu'il ait lieux, ai – je dit, bien consciente que je ne m'en tirerais pas si je ne leur donnais pas un os à ronger. J'espère que pour une fois le Ministère fera son travail et que justice sera rendue. Maintenant excusez-nous.

J'ai attrapé Mary par l'épaule et je nous ai fait avancer tout en ignorant la pluie de question qui s'abattit sur nous.

\- Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? s'est enquise Mary.

\- Ce ne sont que des charognards qui veulent s'attribuer la meilleure part du butin.

Nous sommes entrées dans l'ascenseur et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton annonçant "-9". Les bureaux de la plupart des départements sont aux étages supérieurs, mais nous ne nous rendions pas dans les bureaux. La salle de procès se trouve creusée dans les sous-sol et je crois bien qu'elle n'avait plus été utilisée depuis les procès des Mangemorts il y a 12ans. Je trouve que ça a du sens qu'ils l'utilisent pour cette occasion. Elle est tellement isolée que même Peter n'arriverait pas à s'en échapper.

Il a ensuite fallu qu'on descende des escaliers aux marches irrégulières avant de finalement arriver dans un couloir faiblement illuminé par quelques torches et ne menant qu'à une seule salle tout au bout. Les portes étaient ouvertes ce qui signifiait que nous n'étions pas les premières arrivées.

Les estrades de bois grinçant étaient déjà bien remplies. L'ensemble du Magenmagot avait dû être mobilisé pour ce procès et ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand nous sommes arrivées, un grand silence s'est fait et tout le monde nous a fixées. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas étonnant. J'ai défié du regard les plus hauts dignitaires qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la tribune où allait siéger le président de la séance.

\- Viens, Mary, nos places sont par ici.

Je lui ai indiquée l'escalier qui se trouvait contre le mur de droite et nous sommes montées tout en haut là où deux rangées de fauteuils n'avaient pas été prises d'assaut. Les Lord et Lady siègent toujours au même endroit et si aucun ne vient à un procès, les fauteuiles restent inoccupés. En arrivant, nous étions les deux seules robes bleues, mais nous avons vite été rejointes par Augusta Londubat qui avait l'air plus stricte que jamais mais nous a quand même saluées avec un sourire, puis par Lucius Malefoy, Lord Abbott, Avery, Bullstrod, Croupton… Jusqu'à ce que tous les sièges ou presque soient utilisés. Ceux qui restaient vides appartenaient pour la plupart à des familles éteintes, comme celle des Gryphem pour ne citer qu'eux.

Le silence s'est fait quand le président est entré pour prendre place à la tribune. A mon grand étonnement, ça a été Amelia Bones qui s'est installée et non Dumbledore. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait demandé à présider la séance de par son rôle de Grand Manitou. Amelia Bone m'a jetée un bref regard persan et j'ai su que c'était elle qui le lui avait refusé. Bien vu : il était trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour tenir ce rôle. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose de compromettant. Bien, bien.

Amelia a attrapé le marteau posé dans un coin de la table et a tapé trois fois pour obtenir le silence.

\- Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé !

Les portes de la salle, qui s'étaient fermées il y a quelques minutes, s'ouvrirent à nouveau brièvement pour laisser passer un Sirius menotté et escorté par deux aurors dont l'un n'était autre que Rufus Scrimgeour. J'ai été satisfaite en voyant que Sirius était lavé, rasé de frais et portait le costume que j'avais confié à Tobias pour lui. Il avait très bonne allure là dedans même si les vêtements étaient un peu grands vu qu'entre temps il avait passé à Azkaban qui avait eu raison de sa condition d'athlète. Passons.

Il s'est assis sur le siège en bois au milieu de la salle sous les murmures de la cour et j'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil Rita Skeeter. Ainsi donc, c'était elle la journaliste chargée de suivre le procès ? Au moins n'avait –elle pas le droit d'utiliser sa plume à papote pour le retranscrire. Les chaînes du siège se sont refermées sur les bras et les jambes de Sirius mais il n'a pas protesté ni même grimacé. Il a parcouru les gradins du regard jusqu'à croiser le mien et j'ai légèrement hoché la tête en signe d'encouragement.

\- Un peu de silence ! a exigé Amelia en tapant une nouvelle fois son pupitre avec le marteau. Greffière, vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Bien. Audience du 21 juin 1993 pour présentation de l'affaire du 1er octobre 1981. L'objet de la séance est d'examiner le rôle tenu pas Sirius Orion Black lors de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et plus particulièrement dans les événements ayant conduit au meurtre de Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter puis à celle de douze moldus de la ville de Puriton. Le prévenu est Sirius Orion Black, détenu N°913 d'Azkaban. Il sera interrogé par Amelia Susan Bones directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état représentant le Ministre qui n'a pas pu assister à la séance et Tiberius Ogden. L'avocat de la défense est Maître Tobias Magg, avocat affilé aux familles Entwhistle, Black et Potter.

La voix d'Amelia résonnait dans la salle et on n'entendait rien d'autre si ce n'était la plume de la greffière qui courait à toute vitesse sur son parchemin. J'ai balayé les magistrats du regard et constaté que Dumbledore était également présent mais installé au dernier rang, dans la pénombre. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. De là où il se trouvait, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait mijoter ?

\- Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : Sirius Black est accusé d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir été le Gardien du Secret du couple Potter, de parjure, du meurtre de 12 moldus et d'au moins trois sorciers à savoir Lily et James Potter ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, d'être un animagus non déclaré et d'évasion. Vous êtes bien Sirius Orion Black, prisonnier n°913 de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban ?

\- Oui, a répondu Sirius.

\- La parole revient à l'avocat de la défense.

Tobias s'est alors levé du banc se trouvant dans la zone d'accusation où il avait attendu jusque là. Je l'ai encouragé mentalement et il a dû m'entendre parce qu'il s'est brièvement tourné vers moi avant de dire :

\- Messieurs Dames les jurés, Madame la Présidente, Monsieur le Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, Lord et Lady, merci.

Quand il a évoqué le Grand Manitou du Magemagot, un murmure a plané dans les gradins et tout le monde a cherché, avec étonnement, Dumbledore du regard. Belle manœuvre : ainsi, personne n'ignorait plus qu'il était présent et tous se demandaient pourquoi c'était Amelia et non lui qui présidait un procès aussi important.

\- La première des charges que j'aimerais aborder et celle concernant le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. J'appelle à la barre Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Le concerné s'est approché et s'est installé avant de jurer sur la magie de dire la vérité et de répondre de façon exhaustive à toutes les questions qui lui seraient posées.

\- Monsieur Scrimgeour, si mes informations sont correctes, c'est vous qui avez arrêté Monsieur Sirius Black le soir du 6 mai dernier.

\- Sirius Black s'est en effet rendu aux autorité ce soir là.

\- Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir été arrêté, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Qui était la seconde personne ?

\- Peter Pettigrow.

Cela n'a surprit personne : avec l'article parut à la Gazette dès le lendemain, tout le monde était déjà plus ou moins au courant.

\- Comment l'avez-vous identifié ?

\- Tout d'abord en constatant qu'il lui manquait l'index de la main droite. J'avais alors de forts soupçons. Puis, lorsque nous l'avons ramené au Ministère, nous l'avons soumis à la procédure standard d'identification et il a été prouvé qu'il s'agissait bien de Peter Pettigrow.

\- Cela vous a t –il étonné ?

\- Oui, dans la mesure où il était censé être mort.

\- Cela remet –il en doute le déroulement des événements du 1er novembre 1981 de votre point de vue ?

\- Oui je pense que nous n'avions pas tous les éléments en mains pour juger de façon complète et objective la situation.

\- Je n'ai plus de question pour ce témoin, a annoncé Tobias.

\- Quelqu'un a t –il quelque chose à ajouter ? s'est enquise Amelia.

\- Oui.

\- La parole revient à Dolores Jane Ombrage, représentante du Ministre pour ce procès.

\- Merci Amelia.

Je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais au premier coup d'œil, j'ai compris qu'elle était plus du genre à causer des emmerdes qu'à les résoudre.

\- Monsieur Scrimgeour, pensez vous que le prévenu Sirius Black aurait pu essayer de tuer Peter Pettigrow amsi que celui-ci ait réussi à s'échapper, entraînant au passage la mort des douze moldus malheureusement présents ?

\- C'est une théorie plausible.

\- Le simple fait que Peter Pettigrow soit vivant ne remet donc pas en cause celui que Sirius Black ait voulu le tuer.

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Merci Monsieur Scrimgeour.

\- Y a t –il d'autres questions ? Non ? Bien, merci Monsieur Scrimgeour pour votre témoignage.

Je me suis retenue de grogner. Cette femme, Ombrage, je sentais que je n'allais absolument pas l'apprécier. Mais Tobias n'était pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu.

\- Comme la demande en a été faite auprès de la cour le 1er juin dernier, mon client souhaiterait que la suite du procès soit effectué sous veritaserum.

Ça, en revanche, ça a créé une certaine agitation au sein du tribunal. Très peu de gens font ce genre de demande. Une goutte de veritaserum et vous avouez tout vos plus noirs secrets. Il faut vraiment n'avoir rien à cacher pour demander cela. En plus, ça demande toujours un travail supplémentaire aux personnes interrogeant le prévenu car il faut qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté dans les questions afin qu'il n'y ait pas matière à interprétation.

\- Vous en avez en effet fait la demande, Maître Magg, a déclaré Amelia. Et après examen de cette demande et devant le contexte plus que flou de cette affaire, il a été décidé d'y accéder. Qu'on apporte le veritaserum.

Un homme est entré par une porte dérobée que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque là. Il tenait une petite boite. Il a fait apparaître une table près de Sirius et a ouvert la boite grâce à un charme plutôt complexe avant d'en sortir une minuscule fiole ainsi qu'une pipette.

\- Ce veritaserum a été fabriqué par Monsieur Henry Bowman, Maître des Potions affilié au Ministère et sous la surveillance de deux huissiers de justice spécialisés dans la confection des potions à usage judiciaire.

\- Si vous le permettez, j'ai avec moi une Maître des Potions et je souhaiterais qu'elle examine la potion avant qu'elle ne soit administrée à mon client.

\- La loi vous autorise à faire effectuer une expertise par un Maître des Potions indépendant avant administration au prévenu, a confirmé Amelia.

\- J'appelle la Maître des Potions Crystall Entwhistle.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point dès que nous avions déposé la demande pour l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum. Hors de question de faire boire à Sirius quoi que ce soit sans que je ne me sois assurée auparavant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose que de veritaserum.

Je suis descendue jusque dans le cercle des prévenus et je me suis approchée de l'homme qui avait emmené les potions pour m'emparer du flacon. J'ai d'abord examiné son aspect à la lumière de ma baguette, puis sa texture et son odeur. Elle était parfaite. Ce Henry Bowman connaissait son affaire. J'ai aussi vérifié la pipette qui allait être utilisée pour l'administration de la potion, tant qu'à faire, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier à noter.

\- La potion est d'excellente qualité, elle peut –être administrée au prévenu sans danger pour sa santé.

Je suis rapidement retournée à ma place et l'huissier qui a apporté la potion l'a prélevée et s'est placé face à Sirius.

\- La potion de veritaserum a pour objectif de vous obliger à répondre honnêtement à toute question qui vous sera posée. Vous n'aurez plus la volonté pour refuser de répondre ou mentir. Consentez vous toujours à vous soumettre à cette procédure ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouvrez la bouche. Je vais placer trois gouttes de potion sous votre langue afin d'en accélérer l'absorption. Après cela, l'effet durera quinze minutes exactement. Si les besoins de l'interrogatoire ne sont pas satisfaits, une autre dose de potion pourra vous être administrée.

Sirius a ouvert la bouche, j'ai compté les trois gouttes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était avachit dans sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

\- Êtes vous Sirius Orion Black, fils de Walburga Black et Orion Black ?

\- Oui.

\- Êtes vous un Mangemort ?

Je ne pense pas qu'Amelia aurait pu faire plus directe que ça comme question. Mais au moins, cela allait immédiatement couper court à tous les doutes qui pouvaient persister dans cette assemblée.

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous envisagé d'en devenir un à un moment où à un autre ?

\- Non.

Je me suis quelque peu détendue à partir de ce moment. Avec ces réponses, les charges les plus lourdes qui pesaient sur lui n'avaient plus aucun sens.

\- Étiez vous le Gardien du Secret des Potter ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous participé d'une manière ou d'une autre à la mort du couple Potter ?

\- Oui.

Je me suis retendue et la salle s'est agitée. Allons bon, que racontait –il là ? La question était assez vague, cette réponse pouvait tout dire ! Pourvu qu'Amelia Bones demande une précision !

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Comment avez-vous participé à la mort de Lily et James Potter ?

\- Ils m'avaient demandé d'être leur Gardien du Secret, mais j'ai refusé pensant que ce serait trop évident. C'est moi qui ait suggéré que la charge soit confiée à Peter. Ils sont morts par ma faute.

J'ai poussé un discret soupir. Il se sentait coupable, ce n'était que ça. Une folle seconde j'avais envisagé quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Relatez nous votre soirée du 31 Octobre 1981.

\- J'ai passé le début de la soirée avec Peter. Le Fidelitas avait été lancé quatre jours plus tôt et je ne l'avais pas quitté d'une semelle afin d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien jusqu'à ce que sa cachette soit prête. Je serais resté avec lui s'il ne m'avait pas convaincu de rentrer chez moi. Crystall me manquait et j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre. Je suis parti de la cachette et je suis allé saluer James et Lily avant de rentrer à la maison. Mais je n'étais pas tranquille et j'ai voulu repartir pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti ce besoin ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Poursuivez.

\- Je suis parti voir Peter pendant que Crystall se rendait jusqu'à Godric's Hollow pour vérifier que tout allait toujours bien pour James, Lily et Mary.

A ce stade de l'histoire, je me suis demandée si Sirius n'était pas capable de résister, au moins en partie, à l'effet du veritaserum. Moi qui ai vécu cette soirée, je me rendais compte qu'il nous donnait là une version bien abrégée. Normalement il aurait dû détailler la moindre minute de cette nuit.

\- J'ai transplané jusqu'à ma moto et j'ai ensuite roulé jusqu'à la cachette. Nous avions établis une aire anti-transplanage tout autour de la cachette. Quand je suis arrivé, tout semblait tranquille. Je suis entré et j'ai remarqué que Peter n'était plus là. J'ai tout de suite pensé que quelqu'un avait profité de mon absence pour venir le capturer mais il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte. Il n'y avait aucun élément qui laissait à penser qu'on l'avait kidnappé. Il avait juste l'air d'être parti. Je me suis alors précipité à Godric's Hollow sur ma moto.

Pause. Il y avait un silence de mort dans le tribunal et j'ai passé un bras sur les épaules de Mary qui a discrètement rapproché sa chaise de moi pour que je puisse la serrer. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'entendre ça. Je lui avais bien sûr parlé de la nuit d'Halloween mais jamais avec autant de détails.

Mais je la serrais aussi pour moi. Pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là et allait bien. Je me souviens avec beaucoup trop de netteté de cette nuit d'horreur et je n'aime pas du tout y repenser.

\- Crystall m'attendait dehors en tenant Mary qui pleurait. La petite avait le visage recouvert de sang. J'ai refusé de croire que James et Lily étaient morts. Je suis entré dans leur jardin et j'ai vu la maison à moitié détruire. Dans l'entrée, il y avait le corps de James. Je l'avais vu vivant quelques heures plus tôt et il était mort. Il avait une position bizarre comme seuls les cadavres peuvent en avoir. Lily se trouvait dans la chambre de Mary, recouverte de blessure à cause de l'écroulement du toit. Morte elle aussi.

\- Que s'est – il passé ensuite ?

\- Je suis ressortis et j'ai laissé Mary à Crystall pour aller chasser Peter. J'avais posé un traqueur sur lui pour qu'il soit plus facile de le retrouver, sous réserve qu'il n'ait pas été trop loin, si jamais on l'enlevait pour le torturer. Il n'était pas trop loin, mais il se déplaçait vite et de façon aléatoire, sûrement pour me semer. J'ai fini par le retrouver à Puriton.

\- Vous vouliez le tuer ?

\- Au début oui. Mais je n'aurais alors pas été mieux que lui et les Mangemorts alors j'ai renoncé. Je voulais le capturer et qu'il réponde de ses actes.

Le veritaserum a cessé de faire effet à ce moment et il a papillonné des yeux en reprenant contact avec la salle d'audience ou un silence religieux était toujours installé. Il venait de s'innocenter et de prouver qu'il n'avait jamais été coupable du moindre des crimes pour lesquels il avait été emprisonné. Douze ans. A Azkaban. Pour rien. Ça avait de quoi scandaliser tout le monde. Je savais qu'on avait gagné déjà à ce moment là.

\- La cour souhaite t –elle poursuivre l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum ? a demandé Tobias.

Amelia s'est tournée vers les deux personnes qui menaient l'interrogatoire avec elle et ils ont discuté une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place à la tribune.

\- Non, le veritaserum n'est plus nécessaire. Selon le protocole des interrogatoires sous veritaserum une pause de 30 minutes est accordée au prévenu. Nous reprenons à seize heures pile.

Les deux aurors se sont rapprochés de Sirius tandis que les tribunes se vidaient. J'ai fait signe à Mary et nous sommes allées rejoindre Tobias. J'ai laissé ma fille se diriger vers son parrain et faire du charme aux aurors pour avoir le droit de lui parler.

\- Ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, non ? ai – je demandé à Tobias.

\- Oui, même si j'ai l'impression que cette Ombrage ne tient pas vraiment à ce qu'on arrive à la conclusion d'une bavure du Ministère.

\- Pour ça, il est trop tard à présent.

\- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite.

\- Fais attention à Dumbledore. Il peut très bien essayer de te jeter un sort, ou à Sirius, si jamais ça tourne comme je l'espère.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

\- Je n'attends que ça. Je pensais le faire quand Sirius était encore sous veritaserum, mais l'effet s'est arrêté trop tôt.

Le procès a repris et j'avais bon espoir que finalement ça ne dure pas plus d'une après-midi. Chez les moldus, ça aurait sans doute pris des semaines, mais Merlin merci, le veritaserum permet de bien accélérer les procédures judiciaires quand on l'utilise.

\- Bien. Reprise du procès du détenu n°913 d'Azkaban, Sirius Orion Black. Il nous reste encore deux chefs d'accusation à débattre. Monsieur Black, reconnaissez vous être devenu un animagus chien sans utiliser la procédure de déclaration du Ministère.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'avions que treize ans à l'époque, a t –il commencé. On nous avait parlé des animagus en cours et du fait que c'était dangereux et difficile. Nous aimions les défis et nous mettre en danger. Nous n'avions pas vraiment réalisé les implications d'un tel acte ni les dangers que nous risquions. Nous étions juste de jeunes imbéciles trop sûrs d'eux qui aimaient désobéir au règlement.

J'ai esquissé un demi-sourire. C'était là l'argumentaire que j'avais préparé avec Tobias pour répondre à ce point sans impliquer Remus. Et quiconque ayant connu les Maraudeurs à l'époque de Poudlard ne pourraient réfuter qu'ils étaient bien capables d'une telle chose.

\- A treize ans avez-vous dit ? est intervenu Tiberius Ogden qui était jusque là resté plutôt silencieux.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- A quel âge avez-vous effectué votre première transformation totale ?

\- A quinze ans.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de cela, l'a rappelé à l'ordre Amelia. Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres déclaré plus tard ?

\- La crainte de nous faire arrêter quand nous avons compris qu'être hors la loi était autre chose que de briser le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Et ensuite la guerre. Nous pensions que ce serait mieux de garder un atout dans notre poche pour pouvoir nous échapper en cas de besoin.

\- Vous dites nous, mais qui sont les autres personnes impliquées ? s'est enquise Ombrage.

Elle devait sans doute espérer pouvoir mettre quelqu'un sous les barreaux. Manque de chance pour elle, ce serait loupé pour cette fois.

\- Peter Pettigrow qui se transforme en rat et James Potter qui se transformait en cerf.

\- Vous êtes vous servis de ce pouvoir après votre sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Occasionnellement oui, a t –il avoué. J'aimais jouer avec les enfants sous forme de chien. Crystall m'amenait me promener au parc près de chez nous parfois.

J'ai fermé les yeux tandis que quelques rires montaient dans le tribunal. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, franchement ? Ça a détendu l'atmosphère, mais il n'avait pas besoin de raconter ce qu'on faisait quand on était ensemble à l'époque. Surtout que…

\- Vous voulez donc dire que Lady Entwhistle savait que vous étiez un animagus non déclaré mais qu'elle ne vous a jamais dénoncé au Ministère ? a demandé Ombrage.

Voilà ce que je craignais ! Ce crétin de clébard ne pouvait –il pas réfléchir deux secondes avant de dire quelque chose ?

\- Elle savait que j'étais un animagus mais me pensait déclaré. Et le registre des animagus n'est pas une chose qu'on consulte tous les jours. Elle n'a jamais su que j'étais dans l'illégalité.

Il s'est bien rattrapé. Il n'a même pas hésité une seule seconde dans son mensonge. Un bon point… mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je le félicite pour ça.

\- Et pour terminer, Monsieur Black pourriez vous nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban ?

\- Grâce à ma forme de chien. On ne nous nourrit pas beaucoup là-bas voyez vous. J'étais si maigre que j'ai pu passer entre les barreaux et comme les détraqueurs ont beaucoup de mal à ressentir les animaux ils n'ont pas remarqué immédiatement que j'avais disparu.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive plus.

Et peut –être qu'ils feraient bien de s'occuper un peu mieux des gens enfermés là-bas. La plupart méritent plus qu'amplement ce qui leur arrive, mais vivre avec des détraqueurs est déjà bien assez pénible sans qu'ils soient en plus affamés et congelés !

\- Tous les chefs d'accusation ont été débattus. Quelqu'un a t –il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Tobias a tourné la tête vers moi et j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de me lever en déclarant fortement:

\- Oui !

\- Lady Entwhistle ? s'est étonnée Amelia.

Il est certain qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à mon intervention. On arrivait au terme d'un procès qui venait de disculper Sirius Black de tous les chefs d'accusation pesant sur lui, ou presque. Je n'avais aucune raison de prendre la parole.

\- De part mon titre, je réclame le droit de poser deux questions.

\- C'est votre droit. Faites.

\- Sirius, j'aimerais revenir sur le moment où le Fidelitas a été jeté sur la maison des Potter. Il s'agit là d'un sort extrêmement puissant et complexe que ni Lily, ni James, ni toi ni même Peter ne pouvait jeter. Qui l'a mis en œuvre ?

Question intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait une cinquième personne présente ce jour là. Une cinquième personne sachant pertinemment que Sirius n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Sirius est resté silencieux.

\- Veuillez répondre s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Black, a exigé Amelia Bone.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, a t –il finalement dit.

\- Donc, ai – je poursuivi en haussant le ton pour couvrir le bruit causé par les conversations qui venaient d'éclater. Donc Albus Dumbledore savait pertinemment que tu n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret ni un Mangemort et il t'a quand même laissé être emprisonné sans procès malgré son rôle de Grand Manitou qui lui aurait permis d'éviter cela ?

\- Oui… a soufflé Sirius.

Je connais la loyauté que les Gryffondors ont pour Dumbledore. Il n'était pas fier du tout de répondre par l'affirmatif à cette question. Mais il l'a fait quand même. Loyaux, oui, mais n'allez jamais faire une crasse à un Gryffondor qui croit si fort en vous. Sirius avait passé douze ans avec les détraqueurs, loin de sa filleule à cause d'un caprice de ce vieux fou.

\- Madame Bones, si vous le permettez, j'ai aussi une question pour vous.

\- Qui est ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez ce procès et non le Grand Manitou du Magenmagot ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose compromettant Monsieur Dumbledore dans les archives du Département de la Justice Magique concernant Sirius Black que je vous avais conseillé de consulter ?

\- Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien mais certains éléments nous semblent en effet curieux.

Je me suis encore redressée et j'ai senti tous les regards se fixer sur moi. J'ai tendu la main, pointant du doigt Dumbledore qui me fixait comme s'il voulait me tuer.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, moi, Lady Crystall Luna Entwhistle dirigeante de la 8ème famille des Trente Sacrés, dirigeante de la famille Black 3ème famille des Trente Sacrés et dirigeante de la famille Potter je vous assigne en justice devant ce tribunal pour les motifs suivants : entrave à la justice, abus de confiance, abus de pouvoir, falsification de preuve et kidnapping d'enfant.

Un silence étourdissant s'est abattu sur le tribunal. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous arrêté de respirer. Je voyais des yeux exorbités, les mâchoires décrochées mais aussi quelques sourires diaboliques.

\- Moi, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy dirigeant de la 17ème famille des Trente Sacrés, devant la gravité des accusations, soutient Lady Entwhistle et demande l'ouverture d'un procès contre Monsieur Dumbledore.

Que dit –on déjà ? Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis? Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais merci les mangemorts. Parce qu'après, ce sont Avery, Yaxley, Flint et Rowle qui se sont levés pour me soutenir. Après une hésitation, Augusta Londubat s'est aussi levée les a imités ainsi que quelques autres.

Les exclamations ont alors éclaté dans le tribunal comme une bombe mais je m'en moquais. Je fixais Dumbledore avec l'air le plus féroce que j'avais en stock. Cette fois, il n'allait pas m'échapper. Hors de question ! Il allait payer ! Tout le monde saurait.

\- Silence ! s'est exclamée Amelia en abattant puissamment son marteau sur son pupitre. SILENCE OU JE FAIS EVACUER LA SALLE !

Il a bien fallut dix minutes avant que le calme ne revienne. Chacun s'est rassis sauf moi. J'ai repris une expression neutre.

\- Lady Entwhistle, votre requête est enregistrée et nous vous recontacterons vous, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore pour la tenue du procès. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir, nous allons pouvoir délibérer. Étant donné les éléments que nous avons rassemblé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'une délibération à huis-clos soit nécessaire. Nous allons donc délibérer à main levée, accusation par accusation. Qui sont ceux jugeant Sirius Black coupable d'être un Mangemort ?

Aucune main ne s'est levée. Et presque toutes quand elle a demandé ceux qui le pensait non coupable. Ça a été de même quand elle a demandé pour le gardien du secret, le parjure, le meurtre de Peter, Lily, James et des moldus de Puriton.

\- Sirius Black, vous êtes jugé coupable d'être un animagus non déclaré et de vous être évadé d'Azkaban, a finalement asséné Amelia Bones. La peine d'emprisonnement pour un animagus non déclaré est de trois ans à Azkaban. Ayant déjà passé douze ans en prison, vous êtes dispensés d'effectuer cette peine. Pour ce qui est de votre évasion, la cour se montrera magnanime dans la mesure où vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouver emprisonné. Un dédommagement financier à la hauteur du préjudice vous sera reversé par le Ministère et vous pourrez reprendre vos activités d'aurors après une remise à niveau d'un an.

\- Que… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? a balbutié Sirius.

\- Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes acquitté. Le Magenmagot vous rend votre liberté. Ne la gâchez pas.

Les chaînes qui le maintenaient à la chaise en bois sont tombées et il est resté tétanisé. Mary s'est brutalement levée à côté de moi et s'est mise à applaudir de toutes ses forces, bientôt suivie par la grande majorité du tribunal.

Moi, je suis restée assise et j'ai pris mon visage entre mes mains sans pouvoir empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Enfin ! Enfin ! Après douze ans il est enfin libre ! Il a enfin été reconnu non coupable ! J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Mon cœur s'est gonflé de joie et un énorme poids s'est enlevé de mes épaules. J'avais finalement réussi à tenir ma promesse et à le faire libérer.

\- Maman ! Maman ! m'a appelée Mary. Tu viens ? On va chercher Sirius !

Je me suis redressée et j'ai pris une grande inspiration en essuyant discrètement mes larmes. Mary m'a attrapée par la main et m'a littéralement tirée vers le cercle des accusés au milieu duquel Sirius était toujours assis. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser. Les gens se sont arrêtés pour me regarder. Il a levé les yeux vers moi quand je me suis plantée devant lui. J'ai simplement tendu une main. Il a hésité une seconde avant de l'attraper.

Prise dans un élan incontrôlable et tellement heureuse, je l'ai arraché de son siège et je l'ai serré dans mes bras en éclatant de rire. Lui, en revanche a éclaté en sanglot contre mon épaule, s'effondrant presque contre moi. J'ai tendu mon bras libre vers Mary et elle ne s'est pas faite priée pour se joindre à l'étreinte. Elle a passé un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre derrière celui de Sirius et nous a serrés tous les deux.

\- Tu es libre, ai – je chuchoté. Libre.

J'aimerais connaître des jours comme ceux là plus souvent. Nous avons fini par nous séparer et prendre le chemin de la sortie. Mary a pris ma main et celle de Sirius tandis Rufus Scrimgeour nous escortait jusque dans le hall. Au dernier moment, j'ai tourné la tête vers l'endroit où était Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas bougé et son air sombre ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais j'ai finalement détourné le regard en me disant que je pourrais y songer plus tard.

Nous sommes remontés dans le hall où les journalistes se sont empressés de nous mitrailler.

\- Sirius Black a été reconnu non coupable ! a clamé le directeur du bureau des aurors. Il est libre de s'en aller.

Je crois que c'était mieux qu'il précise cela avant qu'on ne nous accuse d'aider Sirius Black à s'échapper. Il a même eu la gentillesse de nous accompagner jusqu'aux cheminées. Nous sommes tous les trois rentrés au Phare et ça a été un soulagement de quitter le Ministère.

Depuis, Sirius s'est assis dans un fauteuil et il fixe le vide sans bouger. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Ça m'inquiète qu'il soit aussi atone. Je lui laisse encore un peu de temps puis je vais le secouer.

 _*Le Phare, encore plus tard*_

La soirée a été plutôt étrange. J'avais invité Remus pour qu'il vienne fêter la bonne nouvelle avec nous et comme je l'avais espéré, ça a sorti Sirius de son état figé. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand j'ai fini par prendre Remus à part pour le forcer à me répondre il m'a dit :

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher une telle soirée.

\- Remus, ai – je grondé.

\- On a découvert la nature de ma condition à Poudlard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les élèves ont découvert que je suis un loup-garou. Je ne pourrais plus enseigner l'an prochain.

\- L'enfoiré ! me suis – je exclamée.

J'ai abattu mon poing sur le mur le plus proche et il s'est fissuré. Ça m'a fait mal à la main, mais j'en avais besoin pour ne pas partir immédiatement à Poudlard pour éclater la tronche de Dumbledore. Combien on parie que c'était fait exprès ? Jusque là, il a réussi à garder le secret de la lycanthropie de Remus durant ses 7 ans à Poudlard plus toute une année d'enseignement et comme par hasard le jour où je le traîne devant les tribunaux il y a un problème ? Ça ne ressemble pas un peu trop à une vengeance mesquine ? Il ne peut pas m'atteindre directement alors il s'en prend au plus faible de mes proches en le privant du seul vrai emploi qu'il a eu au cours de ses dernières années !

\- Calme toi, Crys. Ça devait arriver, fatalement. C'est juste un peu plus tôt et un peu plus soudain que je ne le pensais. Et ce soir, on fête la libération de Sirius, tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Non.

Mais Dumbledore ne perd rien à attendre. Coup pour coup. C'est une promesse. Je lui rendrais coup pour coup. J'étais encore en colère quand Remus est parti et que Mary est allée se coucher.

\- Ta chambre est au deuxième étage Sirius, troisième porte à droite, lui ai – je indiqué en jetant rageusement mon coussin sur le canapé pour la nuit.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas retournée dormir dans ton lit ? a t –il demandé.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? me suis – je hérissée.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait moi alors ne m'agresse pas ! a t –il répliqué vertement.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai fermé une seconde les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Maintenant si tu veux bien aller dormir, je crois que cette journée a été suffisamment longue pour tout le monde.

Il n'a pas bougé et a continué à me fixer tandis que je m'installais pour la nuit. J'ai fini par m'agacer et lui demander :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ici ?

Il devait avoir peur. De quoi je ne sais pas. De sa soudaine liberté peut –être. Cela peut sembler terrifiant de pouvoir tout d'un coup faire ce qu'on veut. Mais je ne pouvais pas être celle qui le couverait durant son retour à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas. Si j'autorisais ça aujourd'hui, il allait sans doute finir par s'installer ici et ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec moi et Mary et Cameron. Il est adulte, à lui de se prendre en main.

\- Non, tu as une chambre, utilise la.

Il m'a jeté un regard blessé mais n'a pas insisté. J'ai eu mal en voyant la peine que je lui ai fait, mais je n'ai pas cédé. J'aurais tellement aimé que Dante soit encore là. Ça aurait été plus simple. J'aurais pu me blottir dans ses bras et faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais il n'est pas là, et je n'ai que mes propres bras à disposition.

Maintenant, il reste deux grandes choses à faire cet été : le procès de Peter et celui de Dumbledore. Beaucoup de travail en perspective.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	36. Un acteur admirable

_Merci pour les reviews **Rose-Eliade** et **Cognard**!_

 _De rien **Klywen**! Sirius mérite sa liberté. _

_Hello **Laura8121**! Crystall ne sait pas comment se comporter envers Sirius ce qui explique qu'elle souffle un peu le chaud et le froid en sa compagnie. Et elle a tendance à être désagréable dans ces cas là alors... Sirius va devoir s'accrocher XD_

 _Tu sais quoi **Celine.M**? La relation entre Crystall et Sirius n'a pas encore connu le pire. Comment ça, ça ne te rassure pas ? X) J'ai prévue encore quelques petits rebondissements (oui, je suis méchante, je sais). Rien n'est jamais facile entre eux de toute façon. _

_Il est certain que Dumbledore va se venger, parce qu'elle est quand même en train de sauter à pieds joints sur sa réputation et qu'il y tient malgré tout beaucoup. D'un autre côté... il l'a bien cherché ! Il faut pas venir l'emmerder, Crystall, et il ne commence à le comprendre que maintenant qu'il est beaucoup trop tard._

 _Hello **Mathilde**! Je ne dirais pas plus « tordu » qu'un Horcruxe, je dirais plus « bizarre ». Petite nuance, mais nuance importante :) _

_Le procès de Dumbledore n'est pas pour tout de suite, c'est quand même une grosse affaire qui lui tombe tout d'un coup dessus et sur le Magenmagot. Ça aura beaucoup d'impact sur le monde magique._

 _Crystall est tout à fait capable de mettre Sirius dehors... Ou plutôt de faire en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus rester une seule minute de plus sous le même toit qu'elle, si elle est vraiment décidée._

 _Oui, je suis vraiment en train d'écrire une fiction sur Zilphya qui parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé avant sa mort, et de sa mort : il faut bien que j'explique tout les mystères que je garde à son propos ! Mais elle n'est pas pour tout de suite. Chronologiquement, je ne la publierais qu'à la fin du tome 3 sur Crystall sinon ça ne collerait pas avec tout ce que j'ai encore prévu pour elle._

 _Oui, ça me va comme question. Voilà ce qu'Amelia a trouvé._

 _Normalement, c'est Barty Croupton Sr qui s'occupait des procès des Mangemorts et supposés Mangemorts après la fin de la guerre. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais eu le moindre accès ou regard sur les documents concernant Sirius Black. Ils ont tous été « mystérieusement » détournés et classés sur ordre du Grand Manitou du Magenmagot. Il y a la signature de Dumbledore partout et des feuilles de dérogations qui n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver dans un dossier aussi important que celui-ci. Barty Croupton Sr n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un à Azkaban sans procès s'il avait été au courant. Et quand il a été interrogé à ce sujet, il semblait persuadé que Sirius avait bel et bien été jugé par ses soins... C'est assez louche comme affaire pour qu'Amelia éloigne Dumbledore des jurés pour les procès de Sirius et de Peter._

 _Je sais que le plus gros risque d'écrire deux fics parallèles comme ça, c'est la redondance **mimi70.** Alors même si je ne peux pas l'éviter complètement, j'essaye au maximum d'enrober le tout avec des éléments différents. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Un acteur admirable**

 _Mercredi 22 juin 1994 : maison_

Quand je suis revenue de mon footing quotidien, qui me permet autant de me détendre que de garder la forme et de surveiller que tout se passe bien sur l'île, Sirius était là sur la terrasse à regarder le soleil se lever. Ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir là. C'était inattendu alors même que je savais qu'il se trouvait au Phare. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à lui.

\- Pourquoi continues – tu à courir tous les jours ? a t –il demandé quand je me suis approchée. La guerre est terminée.

\- Pas pour tout le monde.

Comment je pourrais croire que la guerre est finie alors que je sais que Voldemort est toujours là à essayer de revenir et qu'à force d'essayer, je sais qu'il y arrivera ? Et ce sera encore pire que la dernière fois, je le sens. Cela, sans compter que le meurtrier de Gregory court toujours et que les gens morts lors de la dernière guerre vivent dans mon esprit et dans ma peau. Alors non, la guerre n'a jamais vraiment été terminée pour moi. J'ai traversé la terrasse pour entrer quand il m'a dit :

\- Je ne sais même plus si tu as changé ou pas et si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Je reconnais la dureté dans ton regard et ta voix quand tu parles de la guerre, mais le reste n'est plus tel que je le connaissais. Ça ne devrait pas être ça. Tu devrais avoir abandonné cette colère guerrière qui te ronge et avoir conservé la part de toi qui te rendait la plus humaine.

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire comment je devrais être ? me suis – je hérissée.

\- Comment peux – tu élever Mary correctement alors que tu as toujours en toi cette sorcière masquée qui terrifiait les Mangemorts ?

Curieusement, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand je mettais mon masque, pendant la guerre, j'avais l'impression de changer de peau. Même après que tous sachent qui se cachait sous le masque, j'ai continué à l'utiliser.

\- Cette part de moi ne le peux pas, tu as raison, ai – je admis. C'est pour ça que j'avais Dante.

Et sur cette réplique cinglante, je suis entrée pour me doucher avant de m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire pour être sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas me déranger. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas oublié qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais venir me parler quand je fais ça.

J'ai malheureusement été contrainte de quitter précipitamment mon laboratoire quand un de mes sorts d'alarme s'est allumé. Je suis remontée dans la maison pour voir de la fumée partout. Paniquée, j'ai cherché la source du feu et je me suis retrouvé face à Sirius qui venait d'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a aucune aptitude pour la cuisine et ce ne sont pas ses années à Azkaban qui ont pu améliorer cet état de fait.

Je me suis occupée de leur petit-déjeuner avant de retourner m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire de mauvaise humeur. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre incident de ce genre de plus de dix ans et Sirius y est arrivé en moins d'une journée. Je ne peux pas travailler tranquillement si je dois le surveiller !

 _*Maison*_

Quand je suis remontée de mon laboratoire, j'ai trouvé Mary et Sirius assis par terre au milieu de dizaines de piles de journaux. Gregory avait l'habitude de ne jeter aucun des exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il se faisait livrer et j'avais continué sur sa lancée après sa mort. C'était… peut –être juste pour conserver une attache avec lui. Par la suite, après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, je m'étais mise à penser que ça aurait peut –être une utilité : ainsi il pourrait prendre connaissance des principaux événements ayant eu lieu durant sa captivité.

Je ne me suis donc pas énervée en voyant qu'ils avaient tous mis de désordre. Mais j'ai quand même ressenti une certaine satisfaction en voyant leur mine dépité lorsque je leur ai ordonné de tout remettre en ordre avant le dîner. On se satisfait comme on le peut, hein.

Le dîner a été plutôt tendu. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise en la présence de Sirius. J'ai l'impression qu'un intrus est présent chez moi… Exactement comme Dante quand il a emménagé. Sauf que Sirius n'emménage pas. C'est hors de question. Je n'y arrive pas. Quand je le vois là, tout ce que je pense c'est " _si seulement il s'agissait de Dante_ ". Ce ne serait pas bien.

Il a dit qu'il ne veut pas reprendre ses droits et devoirs de Lord Black. Ça ne m'a pas étonnée plus que ça : il a toujours abhorré sa famille. Et les responsabilité, si je dois être tout à fait honnête. Il n'a jamais rien été d'autre qu'un crétin qui voulait s'amuser. Même quand il était aurors, il pensait à aller voyager au lieu de se concentrer sur la guerre. Je pense qu'il n'a pas les épaules pour cette charge, mais je ne suis pas là pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il veut pendant que je m'occupe de toute la partie déplaisante. Nous sommes adultes, nous devons nous plier aux contraintes que cela nous impose. Je veux bien tenir le rôle quelques temps encore, d'autant plus que je peux en retirer un avantage par rapport à mon procès envers Dumbledore, mais après je le laisserais gérer.

 _Mercredi 23 juin 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui a lieu le procès de Peter. J'ai le ventre noué. Je pressens que ça ne sera pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le penser. Que quelque chose va encore se passer. Je ne rêve que du moment où toute cette histoire prendra définitivement fin.

 _*De retour à la Maison*_

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Peter a encore fait son cinéma et comme d'ordinaire, ça a marché. Je me demande quel est son secret à ce maudit rat.

Nous étions dans la même salle que la dernière fois. La seule différence notable c'était que j'espérais bien que l'accusé soit condamné à Azkaban cette fois-ci. Oh, et que Dumbledore manquait à l'appel.

Peter n'avait pas l'air très en forme quand on l'a escorté jusque dans le tribunal. Il y avait quelque chose de pitoyable dans sa posture et son regard semblait chercher une issue. Quand il a finalement fixé Mary avec une supplique dans le regard, j'ai retenu à grand peine mon envie de descendre là-bas pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Comment osait –il seulement la regarder ? La supplier de _l'aider_ ? Ma fille s'est tendue et j'ai été satisfaite qu'elle n'apprécie pas plus que moi cette attention malsaine.

L'audience a commencé et les chefs d'accusation étaient les mêmes que pour Sirius. Peter a refusé l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum. Comme il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un avocat et que personne ne s'est porté volontaire pour l'aider sur ce point là, on lui en avait affecté un commis d'office. Je l'ai trouvé bien jeune, mais il a su se montrer redoutable, je dois bien le lui accorder. Il connaissait son métier.

\- Je souhaiterais revenir sur les événements qui se sont déroulés pendant la guerre, a t -il commencé. La plupart des personnes présentes dans ce tribunal aujourd'hui ont connu la période de terreur dans laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui nous a tous plongés.

\- Chose que vous ignorez vous-même Maître Barber.

Sur ce point là, j'étais d'accord avec Tiberius Ogden. Il devait avoir quoi ? 8 ans quand Voldemort a disparu ? En plus, son nom de famille ne me disait rien : il devait être Né-moldus et n'avoir découvert la guerre contre Voldemort qu'une fois à Poudlard, soit des années après qu'elle ait été terminée. Et vu la légèreté avec laquelle il avait parlé, je peux affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il ne connaissait rien du tout à cette période.

\- Non en effet, mais j'ai entendu de nombreux témoignages et j'ai lu les archives du Ministère à ce sujet afin de m'imprégner du contexte.

Là, j'avoue ne pas avoir pu retenir un ricanement. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'on pouvait appréhender un climat de guerre en lisant des lignes dans un bouquin ou en écoutant des gens, qui n'ont le plus souvent jamais été au cœur de l'action, parler de ce que c'était ? Il n'avait simplement pas le droit de parler de la guerre. Ce qu'il ne s'est pourtant pas privé de faire, décrivant quelle horreur ça a été avec quelques mots froids qui n'avaient aucune signification. Je me suis demandée où il essayait de nous mener jusqu'au moment où il a clairement dit que Peter n'était absolument pas responsable de tout ce qu'il avait fait sous le régime de terreur de Voldemort ! Là, j'ai du fermer les yeux un moment pour ne pas sortir de mes gonds immédiatement. En plus, la pleine lune est pour ce soir et le loup dans ma tête guette et attend avec impatience sa nuit de liberté. Pas l'idéal pour garder son calme.

J'avoue toutefois que c'était finement joué. Peter a le profil type d'une victime. Avant de passer douze ans sous sa forme de rat et d'en garder les stigmates, il avait le physique d'un espèce de gros nounours en peluche. Le type que tu pourrais serrer dans tes bras quand il te regarde avec ses yeux suppliants. Il n'était pas un Apollon, mais plutôt le genre que tu aimerais bien protéger. Et c'est moi qui dit ça alors que je ne l'ai jamais particulièrement apprécié. Il ne faut pas croire, mais il en jouait aussi à l'époque. Même maintenant qu'il a perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence et qu'il a été marqué par sa forme de rat il garde quelque chose de… presque attendrissant je dirais. Ajoutez à cela un jeu d'acteur remarquable, une faiblesse qui se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde et un amour soi-disant inconditionnel pour sa pauvre mère malade et vous obtenez un tableau qui peut faire vaciller les convictions de certaines personnes.

J'ai vu certaines des jurés du Magenmagot changer d'expression, passant de " _que ce traître paye_ " à " _quel destin tragique_ " quand l'avocat a plaidé à grand renfort de gestes et de vocalise que son client n'était qu'une victime, un innocent civil qui avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour protéger la vie de sa mère et la sienne quand les Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à lui. Et pourquoi les Mangemorts s'étaient –ils intéressés à un sorcier si ordinaire ? Mais parce que ses meilleurs amis, le couple Potter et Sirius Black, pour ne pas les citer, s'étaient engagés ouvertement à lutter contre Voldemort et que celui-ci, n'arrivant pas à les atteindre, s'était tourné vers le maillon faible du groupe. S'il avait trahi, c'était de leur faute à eux, voyons !

Le témoignage de Sirius a un peu redressé la barre parce qu'effectivement, quand Peter a été en sécurité il a quand même délibérément trahi. Mais ensuite, c'est Peter lui-même qui s'est lancé dans un discours passionné. La véhémence dans son ton en disait long. Quand il parlé de la manière dont Voldemort utilisé sa légilimencie sur les gens, je me suis rappelée l'impression que ça faisait. Comme si des ongles raclaient l'intérieur de votre boite crânienne. Les hurlements de gens soumis à un _Doloris_. Un _Doloris_ que j'avais moi-même lancer. La douleur qu'on ressentait sous ce sort. La lueur verte hideuse d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Les inféri déchiquetant les corps, les cadavres grisâtre des personnes embrassées pas un détraqueur… Oui, j'avais vécu tout cela, je m'en souvenais nettement. Je pouvais revoir les scènes se jouer devant mes yeux pendant qu'il en parlait. Et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai été la seule à pouvoir réagir après son petit discours.

Parce que je savais ce que c'était. Je savais et ce n'est pas pour cela que j'avais renoncé. Par Merlin, Voldemort a assassiné ma famille devant moi et quand il m'a proposé de les épargner contre ma soumission, j'ai refusé d'obéir. Pourquoi Peter n'aurait –il pas été capable de le faire alors que je l'ai pu ? Je suis aussi une sorcière moyenne si on me compare à James, Lily, Remus ou Sirius, pire encore par rapport à Dumbledore. Mais j'ai travaillé mes capacités parce que je voulais m'en sortir. Rien n'empêchait Peter de faire pareil et de pouvoir se protéger seul. Ou juste de demander de l'aide !

Il a aussi laissé entendre que la trahison des Potter était son seul et unique acte de contribution à la cause Mangemort, mais je savais très bien que c'était faux. Comme par hasard, les dernières semaines avant le 31 octobre 1981 les membres de l'Ordre avaient commencé à tomber comme des mouches. Pourquoi ? Parce que Peter savait où ils habitaient et quelles missions leurs étaient confiées et qu'il les dénonçait un à un sans remord. Le pire restant pour moi ce qui est arrivé à Marlène McKinnon et sa famille. Tout ce sang repeignant les murs, cette pile de cadavre et son petit frère assit dessus la marque des ténèbres gravée dans sa peau comme un trophée macabre.

Je pense que mon intervention a fait son petit effet et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il venait de perdre. Il n'avait aucun argument à m'opposer. Alors il s'est juste recroquevillé un peu plus et s'est tu. Après ça, Amelia a levé la séance. Il va falloir attendre demain pour avoir la sentence.

Et si jamais il s'en sort malgré tout, je me chargerais personnellement de lui régler son compte. Il payera. Que le Ministère s'en charge ou que ce soit moi, il va payer. Il ne réussira pas à m'échapper. Pas cette fois.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	37. Une intervention indésirable

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Crystall ferait en sorte que personne ne sache qu'elle a tué Peter, **Mathilde**. Elle n'est pas assez bête pour aller le crier sur tous les toits et elle se débarrasserait efficacement du corps. _

_Cameron est toujours à Poudlard ! L'année scolaire ne finit officiellement que début juillet : Mary est rentrée tout de suite après ses examens pour pouvoir assister aux procès de Sirius et Peter._

 _Ta théorie concernant Ziphya n'est pas la bonne, désolée. Mais inutile de tenter, je ne dirais rien :p_

 _Merci **Cognards**! _

_Bonjour **Elilisa**! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes fanfictions (et que tu préfères Dante, parce que moi aussi) :) Rien n'est encore décidé pour Sirius, Dumbledore (il trouve toujours un moyen de s'en tirer celui là!) et Voldemort. Je verrais où l'écriture me mènera. _

_Pour le Journal, ce qui est certain c'est que Mary est encore loin d'en arriver à en parler autours d'elle. Malgré tout, il exerce sur certaine attraction sur elle (après tout, ce sont deux Horcruxes contenant deux morceaux d'une même âme, pourquoi ne s'attireraient – ils pas l'un l'autre ?) et elle n'a pas envie de s'en séparer, tout au fond d'elle même._

* * *

 _ **Pensez à lire la note en fin de chapitre** s'il vous plaît, elle contient des  infos importantes pour la suite de la publication. _

_En attendant, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Une intervention indésirable**

 _Jeudi 24 juin 1994 : maison_

Il n'est même pas sept heures du matin et j'ai déjà fait un aller-retour au Ministère avec Mary qui est immédiatement retournée se coucher quand nous sommes rentrées. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait apprécié cette petite balade aux aurores, mais moi si. Parce que enfin –enfin ! – Peter a reçu ce qu'il mérite. Une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Et avec tout ce qu'il a sur la conscience, il va en souffrir. C'est laid à dire, mais je m'en réjouie.

\- Alors ? m'a demandé Sirius dès que j'ai reposé le pied au Phare.

\- On a gagné, ai – je répondu avec un sourire.

Il est resté un moment immobile avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, l'air abasourdit. C'est vrai qu'il semble presque inconcevable que cette affaire soit terminée, après si longtemps. Mais ça l'est et nous allons pouvoir continuer en le laissant définitivement derrière nous. Ça clôt enfin le chapitre de la guerre. Merlin en soit remercié.

\- Je me ferais bien un verre de Whisky, a finalement commenté Sirius.

\- A cette heure –ci ?

\- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui n'importe quelle heure conviendrait.

Avec un sourire, je me suis levée et je nous ai servi deux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu. Nous n'avons pas trinqué et il l'a descendu d'une seule traite en grimaçant au passage. Personnellement, j'ai plutôt fait tourner mon verre pour regarder l'alcool bouger dedans.

\- Et maintenant ?

J'ai continué à fixer mon verre même si je sentais son regard me brûler la peau. Oui, et maintenant ? Maintenant, je vais continuer la vie comme avant. Préparer mes potions, m'occuper des enfants, espérer que Voldemort ne revienne jamais et laisser le loup dans ma tête rythmer les mois et les années.

\- Maintenant, tu dois reprendre ta vie, ai – je finalement répondu. Ta carrière, ta maison…

\- Je pensais rester ici…

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? On pourrait essayer de reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés.

\- Parce que tu t'es arrêté là mais que moi, j'ai continué. Ma situation a évolué, j'ai évolué et les choses ne sont plus du tout les mêmes qu'à l'époque.

\- Alors quoi, on se sépare et on vit chacun nos vies de notre côté ?

J'ai hésité une seconde. J'aime toujours Sirius. Mais ce qu'il me propose ne me va plus. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière pour arriver là où on avait laissé notre vie. Entre temps, j'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre, je me suis marié avec lui puis je l'ai perdu, j'ai élevé des enfants… Et je n'ai pas envi de faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas été réel. De même, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse admettre que j'ai vécu. Il l'a assimilé, mais de là à m'en pardonner et à vivre avec les douze ans supplémentaires que j'ai au compteur ? Je ne pense pas qu'il le puisse. Pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Oui, je pense que cela vaut mieux.

\- Et moi, je crois que tu ne sais pas très bien ce que tu dis, a t –il répliqué sèchement.

\- Tu ferais bien de ne rien croire venant de moi.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et c'est pareil pour moi. Qu'est ce qui nous empêche de continuer ensemble ?

\- J'aime Dante, ai – je répondu. Même s'il est mort.

J'ai vu son visage se contracter de colère à cette mention. Mais il doit le comprendre. Je n'ai jamais rayé Sirius de ma vie quand j'étais avec Dante et il a réussi à vivre avec ça. De même, je ne balayerai pas Dante de ma vie parce que Sirius est revenu et lui est incapable de le comprendre.

\- Tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant, à la bonne heure. Maintenant que je suis là, tu n'a plus besoin de…

\- Un remplaçant ? ai – je sifflé. Un remplaçant ? Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé ! Et tu vas arrêter immédiatement d'insulter la place que Dante a dans ma vie parce que sinon tu ne vas pas aimer le retour de flamme.

Je me suis levée avec l'intention de m'éloigner avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il m'a suivie dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis censé penser quoi ? Il s'est installé ici quelques mois après que j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban et il a occupé ma place dans ta vie. Tu t'es juste trouvé un bouche trou.

Je me suis retournée et je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure sans aucun remord. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et il s'est écrasé à grands bruits contre la table, envoyant les chaises valser.

\- Dante n'était pas un bouche trou, ai – je fulminé. Il était mon mari et même si tu n'avais pas été en prison tu n'aurais jamais pu être ce qu'il a été pour moi. Vous n'avez strictement rien en commun tous les deux ! Et tu auras beau essayer, tu ne pourras jamais prendre sa place ! Comme il n'a jamais pu prendre la tienne.

J'ai terminé en parlant doucement. Il est resté immobile, toujours à moitié avachi sur la table et l'air incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ai soupiré et massé mes tempes avant de m'approcher de lui et de le saisir par le col pour le remettre sur pied. J'ai grimacé en me rendant compte que mon coup allait laisser des traces. Alors je lui ai collé une pommade entre les mains pour qu'il évite d'avoir un bleu.

\- Crys…

\- Tais-toi, l'ai-je coupé. Avant de continuer à t'enfoncer.

Je suis sortie de la pièce et cette fois il ne m'a pas suivie. Maintenant, je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste. J'ai quand même passé une nuit blanche à cause du loup. Si Mary s'autorise une grasse matinée, je vais l'imiter.

 _Vendredi 25 juin 1994 : maison_

Je suis furieuse ! Mais à un point ! A chaque fois que je pense que quelque chose est finalement terminé, ça ne l'est pas ! Et le Ministère ! Quelle bande d'incompétents ! On devrait tous les virer !

Ils m'ont appelée tôt ce matin pour me demander de me rendre sur une petite plage au Nord-Est du pays. Il faisait encore nuit quand j'ai débarqué, mais l'endroit pullulait de sorciers du Ministère. Un périmètre avait été magiquement délimité. Quand je me suis approchée, je me suis immédiatement faite interpeller.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Les civils ne sont pas autorisés.

\- Je viens de me faire sortir du lit par Amelia Bones pour venir ici, ai – je répondu calmement. Alors j'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme m'a mit sa baguette devant les yeux pour me dévisager et je l'ai écartée avec agacement : je n'aime pas être éblouie.

\- Je suis Crystall Entwhistle et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

\- Pollok ! Laissez la immédiatement passer ! est intervenu quelqu'un d'autre.

\- A vos ordres chef.

\- Lady Entwhistle, je suis heureux de vous voir.

J'ai reconnu Rufus Scrimgeour et là, je me suis dit que cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Pour que le patron du bureau des aurors soit là et qu'Amelia en personne m'ait passé un coup de cheminette, ça devait être sacrément la merde. Surtout que je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais y faire, moi.

\- Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Nous avons eu un … incident lors du transfert de Peter Pettigrow à Azkaban.

Je me suis figée et j'ai dévisagé l'homme qui se tenait avec moi en priant pour que ce soit une très mauvaise blague. Mais non.

\- Vous… ai – je commencé sur le ton le plus furieux et menaçant que j'avais en stock.

\- Plus tard pour les reproches, m'a t –il coupé. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de vous. C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé et arrêté la dernière fois. Je suppose donc que vous avez de quoi le localiser. Alors faites le maintenant.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Presque une heure…

\- Il vous a fallu une heure avant de m'appeler ? Mais il peut se trouver en Chine à l'heure actuelle ! Vous croyez qui va attendre bien sagement dans le coin ?

\- Lady Entwhistle, s'il vous plaît.

J'ai grimacé, mais je me suis exécutée sans être très optimiste quant aux résultats que j'allais obtenir. Et mes prévisions étaient justes : Peter n'était plus dans le coin.

\- Je ne vous féliciterais pas pour cela Scrimgeour, ai – je grincé. Comment a t –il réussi à échapper à vos aurors ? N'ai – je pas été assez clair sur son potentiel de fugueur ?

\- Il ne s'est pas échappé seul. Quelqu'un a attaqué nos aurors.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une personne seule à réussi à défaire une escouade complète de vos aurors ? La Grande-Bretagne a du soucis à se faire.

\- Chef, est intervenu quelqu'un.

Nous nous sommes tourné vers l'importun et j'avais grandement envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était, histoire de continuer ma discussion avec le directeur du bureau des aurors qui est aussi incompétent que le reste de ses hommes.

\- Qu'avez vous trouvé ? a demandé Scrimgeour.

\- Je pense que puisqu'une Maître des Potions est déjà sur place, on pourrait lui demander son avis plutôt que d'essayer de réveiller le vieux Mac. Le temps qu'il arrive le jour sera levé et la scène ne sera plus la même.

Scrimgeour a poussé un juron et a quand même ordonné qu'on envoie chercher le "vieux Mac" avant de me faire signe de le suivre. L'homme qui avait suggéré qu'on profite de ma présence ici nous a emboîté le pas. Je n'ai pas protesté parce que j'avais vraiment envie de constater les dégâts de mes propres yeux.

Nous avons gravi la petite bute qui nous séparait de la plage et j'entendais à peine le ressac des vagues avec toute l'agitation. Une fois arrivée en haut, je me suis arrêtée et j'ai observé la scène en contrebas, médusée.

La plage était trouée de dizaines de cratères et d'immenses traces de brûlures étaient visibles. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était les cinq grandes flaques qui fluoresçaient d'une lumière verte malsaine. Ça avait été un sacré combat à mon avis…

\- Par ici, m'a indiquée Scrimgeour.

Il m'a menée jusqu'au bord d'une des flaques vertes qui dégageait une odeur à vous retourner l'estomac. Quelque chose entre de la pisse de troll et de la chaire en décomposition. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible, les Potions peuvent parfois sentir extrêmement mauvaises lors de leur préparation, mais là, je me suis jetée un sort d'anosmie. Sinon, je crois bien que j'aurais pu vomir.

\- Dites nous quel genre de potion nous avons là.

\- L'ennui, c'est que je ne connais aucune potion qui fluoresce comme ça, ai – je dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne prétends pas avoir une connaissance universelle sur le sujet, mais avec une particularité pareille j'en aurais au moins eu un écho un jour, je pense. Je me suis accroupie. Ça paraissait épais et poisseux. J'ai voulu tendre une main au dessus mais on a attrapé mon poignet.

\- Je ne toucherais pas à ça à votre place : l'un des nôtres l'a fait et on a dû l'amputer.

\- Vous me prenez pour une incapable ou quoi ? ai – je sifflé. Je suis Maître des Potions : vous croyez vraiment que je vais mettre ma main dans une substance inconnue ? Alors de une, vous allez me lâcher et me laisser faire mon boulot, de deux vous feriez bien d'apprendre à vos aurors les principes les plus basiques de la prudence et de trois vous allez me décrire ce qui est arrivé à celui qui a touché ce truc.

L'homme m'a jetée un regard interloqué et j'ai arraché mon poignet à sa prise avec un regard noir. J'ai tendu prudemment ma main au dessus. Ce n'était pas chaud mais des vapeurs s'en échappaient, même si elles n'étaient pas corrosives. J'ai laissé la lueur jouer sur ma peau, mais elle n'y prenait aucun reflet particulier. C'était vraiment très étrange. Je me suis relevée.

\- L'homme qui l'a touché à commencé à… fondre, je dirais. Sa peau et ses muscles ont fondu, ne laissant que ses os. Et c'était si rapide ! On a dû l'amputer pour le sauver. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi écœurant.

\- Tant mieux pour vous. Vous avez essayé d'y plonger un bâton ?

\- Oui, mais il s'est aussi dissou.

\- Et quelque chose de non organique ?

\- Pardon ?

J'ai soupiré. Les aurors ne sont pas connus pour leur culture et leur intelligence supérieure, ce sont justes des gros bras pour la plupart, mais quand même !

\- Vu que le liquide ne s'est pas répandu et que les os n'ont pas fondu, j'en déduis que cette chose s'attaque à tout ce qui est organique vu que le sable et les os sont des éléments minéraux. Alors je réitère ma question : avez-vous essayer d'y enfoncer quelque chose de non organique ? Comme une barre de métal ?

Ils ont semblé totalement stupéfaits par mon raisonnement et j'ai fini par sortir ma baguette pour faire apparaître une longue barre métallique que j'ai plongé de quelques centimètres dans la substance verte. Quand je l'en ai ressortie, j'ai constaté qu'elle était intacte ce qui a validé ma théorie. Je me suis penchée pour ré-enfoncer la barre dans le liquide. Il y avait bien quarante centimètres de profondeur et au fond, j'ai tapé sur quelque chose de dur qui ne ressemblait pas à du sable où un cailloux quand j'en ai suivi les contours

Prudemment, j'ai essayé d'enfoncer mon bâton dedans et quand j'y suis parvenue, je l'ai ressorti. Ce que j'ai amené à la surface a généré quelques cris. Mon bâton était planté dans l'orbite vide d'un crâne humain quelque peu… grignoté, je dirais. Je l'ai posé sur le sable et tout le monde s'est écarté. Quelqu'un est allé vomir. J'ai retenté l'expérience et j'en ai ressorti un bassin, cette fois. J'aurais pu recommencer jusqu'à pêcher un squelette complet, je pense.

Je me suis levée et j'ai balayé la plage du regard, observant les autres flaques. Avant qu'une idée assez dérangeante me vienne en tête.

\- Scrimgeour ? ai – je appelé.

\- Oui ?

\- De combien d'auror était composée l'escouade chargée d'escorter Peter Pettigrow ?

\- De cinq personnes pourq- Oh Merlin !

Il a regardé avec horreur les cinq flaques vertes éparpillées sur la plage. Cinq comme les cinq aurors dont on avait pas retrouvé les corps. Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que l'un d'eux soit en vie. Je ne sais pas qui a attaqué mais il devait être sacrément préparé et sacrément dérangé. Dissoudre les gens n'est pas une stratégie d'attaque commune. Même chez les Mangemorts je n'avais jamais vu cela…

\- Vous êtes sûr que celui qui a fait ça était seul ?

\- Oui. Nos aurors portent des uniformes et donc des chaussures standards. Hormis leurs traces de pas, nous n'en avons trouvé qu'une seule autre dans le sable. Maintenant pouvez vous nous dire quelle potion est à l'origine d'une telle abomination ?

\- Je ne suis certaine que ce soit une potion… Il faudrait questionner d'autres Maîtres, mais je n'en connais aucune, qu'elle soit autorisée ou interdite à la préparation, capable de faire cela.

\- Est-il possible que ce soit une invention ?

\- Oui, mais c'est difficilement envisageable. Si je le voulais, je pense que je pourrais facilement créer une potion corrosive qui dissoudrait tout sans exception. Mais une qui ne s'attaquerait qu'à la matière organique, ce serait un peu plus compliqué. Sans compter cette fluorescence bizarre.

\- Votre avis sur ce que ça pourrait être alors ?

Question difficile. Je n'étais pas entièrement certaine qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une potion même si j'en étais quand même raisonnablement convaincue. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée qui me venait en tête, mais c'est ce qui semblait le plus vraisemblable :

\- Peut –être de la magie noire. Je n'en suis pas une spécialiste, mais il doit bien exister quelque chose de semblable.

\- Nous n'avons plus eu de cas d'utilisation de Magie Noire depuis…

\- Douze ans et la défaite de Voldemort, ai – je complété.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, s'il vous plaît, m'a demandé Scrimgeour.

\- Je trouve détestable l'idée que les aurors soient terrifiés par le nom d'un type vaincu il y a plus d'une décennie. C'est lui qui aurait dû vous craindre… Le temps de Maugrey Fol'Œil me manque.

Je me suis détournée. Je n'avais plus rien à faire là, beaucoup de colère à éliminer et de choses à penser.

\- Où allez vous ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. Je ne vais pas faire votre boulot plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

\- N'en parlez à personne.

\- Il est sûr que vous allez perdre tout crédit quand on apprendra que vous êtes incapables de garder un rat en cage, ai – je sifflé juste avant de transplaner.

Quand je suis rentrée, le Phare était encore endormi et je suis immédiatement allée courir, même s'il ne faisait même pas jour. C'était ça ou me mettre à hurler et tout casser sur mon chemin. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Qui avait bien pu libérer Peter ? Peut –être un Mangemort, mais pourquoi diable ? Il a beau en être un, il n'était pas le plus important, ni le plus dévoué, ni le plus puissant… Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais été chercher Bellatrix par exemple. Puissante, folle furieuse et dévouée jusqu'à la moelle. Et je reste perplexe quant à la méthode employée pour tuer les aurors. Pourquoi faire aussi spectaculaire ? Il aurait pu simplement essayer de maquiller le tout en faisant croire que Peter avait réussi à s'évader tout seul. Parce que maintenant, on sait qu'il avait un complice dans la nature. Une minuscule part de moi qui espère qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui souhaite se venger de ce sale rat et l'a kidnappé pour le torturer avant de le tuer… Mais je vois mal ce quelqu'un dissoudre les aurors. Il y avait d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins. Non. Je pense que la personne qui a fait ça avait l'intention dès le début de transformer ces hommes en pâté pour dragon. Et encore, je crois que même un dragon ne voudrait pas de leurs restes.

\- La question est donc : qui est cette personne et que veut –elle ? ai – je haleté une fois au bout de ma course.

La résurrection de Voldemort ? Dans ce cas là, encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour récupérer Peter…

L'angoisse prend peu à peu le pas sur la colère dans ma tête. Cette nouvelle variable dans l'équation m'inquiète. J'espère que le Ministère va réagir vite et trouver des réponses. Parce que je sens que ça peut rapidement dégénérer.

 _*Maison*_

Je ne savais pas si j'allais parler à Sirius et Mary de ce que j'ai appris pendant la nuit. Mais ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, et je pense qu'il est mieux qu'eux au moins soient au courant. Je verrais la Gazette du Sorcier demain, mais je parierais le contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts que le Ministère va étouffer l'affaire et que tout le monde va penser que Peter est coffré pour de bon à Azkaban.

\- Je me sens obligé de te dire qu'Amelia Bones m'a réveillé quand elle t'a appelée cette nuit, m'a dit Sirius une fois qu'il a été installé à table ce matin. Que te voulait –elle à cette heure-ci ?

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

\- Vous n'allez pas apprécier la nouvelle mais… Peter s'est échappé.

Silence. Tiens, je pensais qu'ils prendraient ça beaucoup plu violemment.

\- QUOI ? a finalement explosé Sirius.

\- Ils m'ont appelée pour que j'essaye de le retrouver grâce à mon sort de localisation, mais il était déjà parti depuis une heure et il n'était plus dans les environs. Pas que ça m'aie surprise.

\- Mais ils pensent à quoi ? Ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'il est le meilleur quand il s'agit de se faire la malle ?

\- Oh si : il avait avec lui un détachement de 5 aurors sans doute compétents pour l'emmener à Azkaban. Le truc, c'est que quelqu'un est venu le libérer. On ne sait pas qui, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il restait des corps… Et c'était moche. Très moche.

\- Il a un complice ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait orchestré ça. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'on tenait à le récupérer.

\- Dans quel but ? s'est étonné Sirius.

\- C'est bien là le problème.

\- Est-ce qu'il va revenir pour moi ? est soudainement intervenue Mary.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux tournés vers elle. Elle avait l'air assez inquiète. J'ai posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Il ne s'en est jamais pris à toi quand il en avait l'occasion et qu'il était sûr qu'on ne l'accuserait pas. Alors maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de sa traîtrise, il va plutôt se cacher.

Mais peut –être que celui qui l'a sauvé d'Azkaban va vouloir s'en prendre à elle en revanche. Je ne l'ai toutefois pas dit parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un sujet d'inquiétude supplémentaire.

 _Dimanche 3 juillet 1994 : maison_

Je viens de récupérer Cameron à King's Cross et j'ai attendu quinze bonnes minutes qu'il fasses ses adieux à ses amis avant de traîner les pieds jusqu'à moi comme s'il allait au bagne. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de le serrer contre moi avec enthousiasme. Je ne lui manque peut –être pas, mais lui me manque. J'ai souri quand il a protesté, l'air gêné. Ah ! enfin une réaction !

Nous sommes revenus en transplanant jusque devant le Phare. Il y est entré… Et s'est figé en tombant nez à nez avec Sirius, une tasse de thé à la main et le journal dans l'autre. Maintenant que je vois la scène avec les yeux de mon fils c'est vrai que ça pouvait prêter à confusion.

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'est – il exclamé en le pointant du doigt.

\- D'abord, il s'agit d'une personne, jeune homme, ai – je corrigé. Ce n'est donc pas un "quoi" et "ça" mais un "qui" et un "lui" .

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Ensuite, il s'appelle Sirius Black, c'est le parrain de Mary. Il passe quelques jours ici après avoir été innocenté par le Magenmagot.

\- Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est libre. Pourquoi il est toujours là ? Tu as remplacé papa, c'est ça ?

\- Ça suffit Cameron, ai – je dit avant de me baisser pour être à sa hauteur et continuer : Ton père ne pourra jamais être remplacé. Jamais. Et Sirius ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il va bientôt retourner chez lui. Alors sois poli et ait un peu de compassion pour ta sœur qui n'a pas vu son parrain pendant douze ans et pour Sirius qui a vécu avec des détraqueurs pendant tout ce temps.

La mention des détraqueurs a eu l'air de faire son petit effet sur mon fils, j'avais presque oublié qu'il en a vu pour de vrai à Poudlard cette année, et il a hoché la tête avant de filer dans sa chambre. J'ai soupiré : le retour de Cameron allait rendre la vie beaucoup plus agitée.

\- Il a du caractère ce petit, a commenté Sirius qui sirotait toujours son thé tranquillement. Je me demande de qui il a hérité.

\- Oh, la ferme !

Il est vraiment grand temps que Sirius débarrasse le plancher. J'aurais bien assez à faire avec Cameron de retour au Phare.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai l'impression qu'en réalité Cameron est vraiment hostile à la présence de Sirius au Phare. Mon fils avait l'air extrêmement contrarié quand il a dû s'asseoir à la même table que lui ce soir. Et encore, c'était pire que ça après.

Jusque là, Sirius avait mangé sur le banc, à la place de Cameron et en face de Mary. Sauf que maintenant que Cameron a repris sa place, il ne restait qu'une chaise de libre. Celle de Dante, en face de moi. Quand Sirius a essayé de s'y asseoir, mon fils a littéralement rugi :

\- Pas ici ! C'est la place de papa !

\- Ne crie pas ! me suis – je exclamée. On t'entend très bien sans ça.

\- C'est la place de papa ! Il n'a pas le droit de s'asseoir là.

\- Oh bon sang, mais ce gamin a vraiment tout pris de toi, Crys ! est intervenu Sirius.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Cameron et moi n'avons pas grand-chose en commun je trouve. Je ne suis pas aussi insupportable.

\- Calme toi Cameron, ai – je dit en faisant apparaître une nouvelle chaise. Mary, ma chérie, décale toi pour faire une place à ton parrain.

Sans faire d'histoire, elle m'a écoutée et le repas a pu se dérouler à peu près correctement si excepte le moment où mon fils a "malencontreusement" envoyé un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sirius qui a bondi de sa chaise en hululant de douleur et de surprise.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, Mary a pas de si grandes jambes et je la touche pas d'habitude, a expliqué Cameron avec un moue tout sauf contrite.

\- Excuse toi, alors, ai – je ordonné.

\- Pardon Monsieur Black.

\- Tu peux l'appeler Sirius, tu sais ? ai – je dit.

\- Je veux pas.

D'accord. C'était clair, net et précis. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse détester d'emblée quelqu'un… OK, je mens, je comprends tout à fait. Et si Cameron ne supporte pas Sirius, ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en aller, mais bel et bien Sirius. D'ailleurs, il l'a très bien compris parce que le soir, quand les enfants ont été couchés, il est venu me trouver pour qu'on en parle.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte d'ici avant que la situation ne dégénère avec ton fils. Je préfère ne pas vérifier s'il a hérité d'autres de tes caractéristiques les plus déplaisantes.

\- Plains toi, ai – je grogné.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester seul, a t –il continué. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Si tu veux, j'ai deux adorable chats qui cherchent un foyer accueillant.

Lesdits chats étaient roulés en boule dans un fauteuil et m'ont jeté une œillade menaçante en m'entendant parler. Si je ne savais pas qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas, je jurerais qu'ils savent que j'ai essayé de les refiler à quelqu'un qui se transforme en chien. D'ailleurs, ils ont griffé Sirius quand celui-ci a tenté de s'approcher d'eux au début.

\- Merci de la proposition, mais je crois qu'ils sont plus que confortablement installés chez toi. Par contre, je veux qu'on partage la garde de Mary. Je vais donc la prendre avec moi un mois durant ces vacances.

\- Que.. Quoi ?

Je vois déjà Mary si peu dans l'année et il veut en plus me voler la moitié du temps que j'ai avec elle durant l'été ? Il tient à ce que je le dépèce ou quoi ?

\- Ce n'est que justice. J'ai été privé d'elle pendant douze ans et en venant avec moi, elle va m'aider à ne pas devenir complètement fou… Ce qui risque de m'arriver si je passe seul les prochaines semaines.

\- Demande à Remus de venir vivre avec toi. Il habite dans un taudis et n'aura pour une fois aucun argument à opposer à l'idée si tu la lui présentes comme ça.

\- Je le ferais, mais je veux Mary quand même.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, je te signale. Je ne la vois que deux semaines à Noël et deux mois en été depuis qu'elle est à l'école !

\- S'il te plaît, a t –il soupiré.

Il avait l'air lassé et pour une fois pas décidé à se disputer avec moi. Est ce que je peux lui en vouloir de demander ça ? Non, je crains que non. Techniquement, maintenant qu'il est libre, il pourrait aller voir le Ministère pour qu'on partage la garde de Mary. Ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se renseigne sur le sujet parce que je lui refuse le droit de garder Mary avec lui quelques temps. Mais je lui en veux quand même. Il n'a jamais participé à son éducation (d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute) et maintenant que j'ai fait le plus difficile, il arrive comme une fleur pour l'emmener.

\- Je pose des conditions, ai – je dit.

\- Annonce la sentence.

\- D'une, on va d'abord remettre en état ta maison avant que je ne laisse ma fille y habiter. De deux, je veux que Remus soit également présent quand Mary sera là.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me penses pas capable de m'occuper d'elle ? s'est –il indigné.

\- Mary sait très bien s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Mais tu sors de douze ans à Azkaban et je pense que tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, ce qui n'est absolument pas le rôle d'une adolescente. Et nous nous sommes rendus compte que tu ne t'étais pas amélioré en cuisine. Mary doit manger des repas sains et équilibrés, et pas des plats moldus à emporter à tout va. Remus sait cuisiner et il fera attention qu'elle et toi mangiez vos légumes.

Il a grogné en réponse, mais il n'avait rien à opposer à cet argument. Avec une grimace, j'ai continué.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'emmènes je ne sais ou sans me prévenir.

\- Tu veux nous fliquer c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi pour ce genre de chose. Elle risque de finir à Ste Mangouste avant que j'ai le temps de Quidditch sinon. Elle devra m'écrire une fois par semaine et je veux la voir pendant le week-end. Au moins une après-midi où elle verra aussi son frère. Peu importe ou c'est ou dans quel cadre.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Non, en fait, une dernière chose : il faut Mary soit d'accord et si elle a envie de rentrer plus souvent à la maison, tu n'as pas le droit de l'inciter à rester avec toi en jouant sur son grand cœur, pigé ?

\- Ouais. Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement et j'ai croisé les bras, attendant sa réponse. Ce que j'ai demandé est parfaitement raisonnable. J'aurais clairement pu me montrer beaucoup plus intrusive que cela. Mais si Remus est dans les parages, je sais que ça ne se passera pas mal. Il a réussi à empêcher les Maraudeurs de se tuer pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, je pense qu'il pourra faire de même pour Sirius et Mary durant un mois. Et ça va aussi faire beaucoup de bien à Patmol qu'il soit dans le coin.

\- D'accord. On va essayer comme ça. On lui dira demain d'accord ?

\- On lui en parlera demain pour voir si ça lui convient, ai – je corrigé. Et sans Cameron. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une crise de jalousie sur les bras.

\- Qui est son parrain ? a soudainement demandé Sirius.

\- Remus, ai – je souri. Officieusement en tout cas. Il a refusé de l'être officiellement à cause de sa condition.

\- Il n'a pas changé là-dessus.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Et sa marraine ?

\- Monroe, la sœur de Dante. Elle est insupportable.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça.

On a échangé un sourire et je crois que c'est le moment le plus détendu que nous ayons vécu depuis qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

 _Lundi 4 juillet 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, grande discussion avec Mary. Nous l'avons prise à part Sirius et moi dans mon bureau quand Cameron s'est retiré après le repas. Elle semblait intriguée de voir qu'on voulait lui parler tous les deux.

\- Nous en avions déjà discuté, mais Sirius ne va plus rester très longtemps au Phare avec nous, ai – je commencé.

\- C'est à cause de Cameron, hein ?

Il est vrai que la réaction de mon fils à la présence de Sirius précipite un peu la décision, mais personnellement, c'était clair dès le départ qu'il ne s'installerait jamais au Phare.

\- Cela nous a décidé à mettre les choses en place. Sirius possède une maison en plein centre de Londres. Nous allons sans doute avoir besoin de quelques aménagements pour qu'elle soit à nouveau habitable mais je pense qu'il pourra y retourner d'ici un ou deux jours. Il va aussi essayer de convaincre Remus de venir s'installer avec lui.

\- C'est vrai ? s'est immédiatement égayé Mary.

\- Oui, a souri Sirius. Et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir passer quelques semaines chez moi toi aussi. On a du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr que je veux… Mais maman…

\- Sirius et moi avons déjà discuté de ça, l'ai – je rassurée. Tu ne resteras pas plus d'un mois chez lui ce qui nous laissera aussi du temps ensemble. La façon dont nous allons nous organiser n'est pas encore définitive de toute façon.

J'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle avait l'air si sincèrement heureuse d'aller vivre quelques temps avec Sirius. Mais je peux comprendre. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader…

\- Bon… Ben si c'est réglé, on peut peut –être y aller ! s'est exclamé Sirius.

\- Maintenant ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu semblais pressée que je retourne chez moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Je disais surtout ça parce que toi, tu ne semblais pas particulièrement pressé de quitter le Phare, ai – je rétorqué sur un ton mordant.

Il s'imagine quoi ce sale cabot pouilleux ? Que maintenant qu'il a décidé de partir je vais le retenir en le suppliant de rester ? Certainement pas ! Qu'il retourne chez lui ! Bon débarras !

 _*Maison*_

J'avoue qu'une fois arrivée devant la maison de Sirius à Londres, je me suis un moment arrêtée pour la regarder. J'y ai tellement de souvenirs… Et je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau en franchir le seuil avec le légitime propriétaire.

Ça sentait le refermé et il y faisait sombre puisque les volets étaient fermés. J'ai agité une main presque machinalement pour que les lampes s'allument, comme si je n'en avais jamais perdu l'habitude malgré douze ans à vivre au Phare qui a l'électricité. L'endroit était propre, je peux voir la patte de mes elfes de Maison ici. Je ne leur ai jamais spécifiquement donné l'ordre de garder l'endroit habitable, mais comme j'en suis actuellement propriétaire, ils ont dû faire du zèle.

\- C'est ici que tu habitais avec Sirius ? m'a demandé Mary qui regardait déjà de tous les côtés, une flamme exploratrice dans le regard.

\- Oui, ai – je soufflé.

\- Que de nostalgie, hein ? m'a demandé Sirius en s'approchant.

Et la porte d'entrée a claqué si brutalement que j'ai eu l'impression que la maison entière en tremblait. J'ai sursauté et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu Cameron dans l'entrée, un air mauvais sur le visage.

\- Il y avait un courant d'air, m'a t –il dit quand il a vu mon regard.

Mouais. En tout cas, ça m'a arraché à mes réflexions mélancoliques sur le passé et j'ai sorti ma baguette. Les volets se sont ouverts dans un grincement désagréable et le soleil a enfin éclairé les vieilles tapisseries. C'est vrai que ni Sirius ni moi n'avions jamais pris la peine de refaire la décoration. Et son oncle Alphard qui lui a légué l'endroit avait des goûts… Hé bien, des goûts de Sang-Pur, je suppose.

\- Je propose qu'on commence par aérer l'endroit, ai – je commencé. Sirius, tu fais visiter à Mary ? Cameron, viens avec moi.

Mon fils a traîné les pieds en m'accompagnant au salon où j'ai ouvert les hautes fenêtres en me rappelant qu'un jour Andreas était entré par là pour m'attaquer… Et il s'était aussi barré par là après pour ne pas avoir à ranger le bazar qu'il avait mis.

\- Tu ne veux pas cesser de bouder ? ai – je demandé à Cameron. Sirius quitte le Phare. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Mary va venir habiter ici ? a t –il demandé en retour.

\- Non. Elle va venir passer des vacances ici.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas aller chez mon parrain aussi ?

\- Tu peux, si tu veux, mais Remus va venir habiter ici.

\- Alors chez ma marraine.

\- Ta tante Monroe est incapable de prendre soin que quoi que ce soit de vivant, mon chéri. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance.

\- Chez mamie et papy alors.

\- Tu veux passer quelques temps chez tes grands –parents ? Alors que tu viens juste de revenir à la maison ?

\- Oui.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je lui parle il s'est un peu plus éloigné de moi. Je me demande ce que j'ai loupé avec lui et qui a marché chez Mary. Peut –être qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose, je ne sais pas… J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à part attendre qu'il veuille bien en parler avec moi. En attendant, s'il veut aller chez ses grands-parents… Hé bien, il y ira. Je ne vais pas le séquestrer au Phare alors que Mary n'y sera pas.

\- Il y a même encore mes vêtements, m'a fait remarquer Sirius quand je l'ai rejoint à l'étage.

Il avait ouvert les placards de ce qui avait été notre chambre un jour. Et on voit bien qu'il manque quelque chose : j'ai enlevé toutes mes affaires quand j'ai déménagé et il y a des espaces vides partout.

\- Il faudra renouveler l'enchantement du frigo mais en dehors de ça… L'endroit m'a l'air habitable et sécurisé, ai – je répondu. Tu n'as plus qu'à convaincre Remus de venir s'installer.

\- Facile. Demain, il posera ses valises dans la chambre d'ami.

\- OK.

Nous avons encore vérifié deux ou trois bricoles avant de revenir au Phare. Quand les enfants se sont dispersés, Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me dire :

\- Tu pourrais revenir à la maison avec moi aussi…

\- Ma maison, c'est le Phare Sirius. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu peux l'être, a t –il amèrement répondu avant de disparaître.

Il m'épuise. Il est grand temps qu'il s'en aille.

* * *

 **/!\ Merci de lire cette note /!\**

 _Il va être compliqué pour moi d'écrire durant les deux prochaines semaines._

 _Petite explication : je suis actuellement en apprentissage en alternance pour mon master. Je fais 6 semaines en entreprise et 2 à la fac... Du coup les profs ont décidé de condenser 8 mois de cours dans 12 semaines. Vous imaginez un peu le bazar et l'emploi du temps pourri que j'ai (genre, je me demande si je vais avoir le temps de manger et de dormir quoi)._

 _Du coup, il est fort probable que je sois totalement incapable de trouver le temps de rédiger un chapitre avant le 8 octobre. Et comme je n'ai pas d'avance sur cette fic pour les chapitres..._

 _Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de publication durant deux semaines._

 _Comme je reprends les cours que lundi prochain, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va être et si je vais réussir à gérer assez bien mon temps ou pas. Bref._

 _ **Donc** : _

_Soit il y a un chapitre (même petit) la semaine prochaine... Soit il n'y en aura pas, faute de temps pour écrire. A ce moment là soit j'arrive quand même à terminer un chapitre durant les deux prochaines semaines et je le poste dès qu'il est bouclé, soit je n'y arrive pas et la publication reprendra le 14 octobre._

 _D'ici là, portez vous bien et puis, si vous avez envie de reviewer n'hésitez surtout pas hein X)_

 _A suivre... (quelque part entre le 1er et le14 octobre)_


	38. La paperasse

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Je peux très bien comprendre que tu sois débordée par les cours **Celine.M,** c'est aussi mon cas dernièrement :) Tu fais ce que tu peux, je suis déjà contente quand on me laisse une petite review de temps en temps ! _

_Cameron a ses raisons d'être comme ça et ce sont de bonnes raisons de son point de vue. Du mien, j'en suis pas tout à faire certaine mais bon X) Je suis persuadée que ça va s'arranger au bout d'un moment, mais de là à savoir quand..._

 _Sirius sait parfaitement que Cameron est un « accident », Crystall le lui a dit quand elle lui a appris que c'était Dante le père. Sirius va devoir ramer avec elle... mais c'est un Gryffondor obstiné et têtu. Maintenant reste à savoir qui sera le plus buté entre Crys et Siri XD J'ai déjà décidé de ce que je vais faire d'eux, mais je ne dirais rien X)_

 _Merci **Cognards** :)_

 _Ce qu'il se passe avec Cameron est compliqué **Mathilde**. Ça va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure._

 _Merci pour tes encouragements **SabrineClmb**!_

 _Tous mes personnages tiennent quelque chose de moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir juger personnellement de combien elle me ressemble... en tout cas, j'espère être moins casse-pied que Crys XD_

 _Après douze ans, Sirius n'a pas envie de prendre des gants quand il parle, **mimi70**. Alors forcément sa dégénère parce qu'il vaut mieux caresser Crystall dans le sens du poils si on veut éviter les ennuis. _

_Oui Peter a donné sa chaire pour le rituel de résurrection de Voldemort... Mais ce n'est pas le rôle le plus important qu'il ait tenu ! Je pense que Rowling l'a choisi parce que tout le monde le trouvait insignifiant et qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer qui ou quoi que ce soit, pour insignifiant qu'il soit. Quand on voit les dégâts qu'il a fait..._

* * *

 _Vous avez vu ? Le chapitre arrive en temps et en heure ! *Fière de moi*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La paperasse**

 _Mardi 5 juillet 1994 : maison_

Sirius est parti ce matin pour aller convaincre Remus de venir habiter avec lui et est revenu après le déjeuner un sourire aux lèvres si grand que j'ai été étonnée que les coins de sa bouche ne cèdent pas. Il était excité comme un gamin le jour de Noël. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans l'escalier en attendant que Mary descende avec sa valise et il a fini par craquer et monter voir si elle était prête.

J'apprécie le fait qu'il soit si heureux d'avoir sa filleule avec lui pendant un mois. Mais heureusement que Remus sera là pour veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises parce que sinon je ne sais pas très bien dans quel état j'aurais retrouvé ma fille après ces quelques semaines.

Cameron est resté soigneusement enfermé dans sa chambre (je l'emmène cet après-midi chez ses grands-parents) jusqu'au moment du départ où il a quand même eu la bonne idée de faire une apparition pour saluer sa sœur.

Mary m'a adressée un sourire juste avant de disparaître dans la cheminée et j'avoue que j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'empêcher d'y aller. Elle va me manquer. Heureusement que je la vois ce week-end.

 _*Maison*_

L'accueil que les parents de Dante m'ont réservée était aussi glacial qu'il a été chaleureux pour mon fils. Ça me rassure un poil quand même. Léonie est vite partie à l'étage avec son petit-fils pour l'aider à monter sa valise en disant que j'aurais quand même pu la miniaturiser. J'ai vu Cameron hausser les épaules en oubliant de préciser que je lui avais proposé, qu'il avait refusé en hurlant tout, comme il n'avait pas voulu que je la porte jusqu'ici. Un peu plus il va réussir à me faire passer pour une mère indigne.

Je suis donc restée seule avec Ethan. Nous avons attendu en silence côte à côte en prenant bien garde de ne pas nous regarder, mais en se surveillant du coin de l'œil tout de même. J'ai hésité un instant avant de lâcher :

\- Je vous comprends, finalement.

Je suis persuadée qu'il a saisi que je parlais de notre conversation de Noël dernier. J'avais pu y réfléchir depuis et surtout j'avais fait un choix somme toute assez similaire que le sien. Quand j'ai eu le Retourneur de Temps entre les mains, j'ai choisi de sacrifier toute ma famille pour permettre à Gregory de vivre et je mentirais si je ne disais pas qu'il s'agissait quand même de la principale raison qui m'a poussée à faire ce choix. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi tellement d'autres personnes que j'ai perdue pendant la guerre et qui ne mourraient pas… Mais C'était pour Greg en premier. Alors je peux comprendre quand Ethan me dit qu'il aurait pu sacrifier toute sa famille pour que Dante vive.

Après un instant à assimiler l'information, il a tourné un regard scrutateur vers moi, comme pour essayer de déchiffrer sur mon visage ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver à dire ça. Le retour de Cameron, quand même venu me dire au revoir, m'a dispensée d'une discussion que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir.

Puis, je me suis fait, littéralement, chasser de chez eux et je suis rentrée au Phare. Seule. De nouveau.

J'ai erré un moment au rez-de-chaussée avant de me donner une bonne claque mentale. J'ai des choses à faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je dois d'abord aller voir Tobias pour voir avec lui où il en est dans le dossier qu'on monte depuis des années contre Dumbledore. Je veux engager la démarche contre lui au plus vite.

Ensuite, je vais terminer la formule de protection que je compte appliquer à toute l'île. J'ai déjà apposé de nombreux boucliers, mais là il s'agira de filtrer toutes les entrées. J'ai essayé de reprendre le principe d'un Fidelitas : personne ne pourra entrer sans mon autorisation, mais je pourrai révoquer l'invitation à tout instant alors que c'est impossible avec le Fidelitas. Ça empêchera qui que se soit de transplaner sans mon accord. Pour cela, j'ai tenté de rédiger une formule alliant les glyphes et les runes et je compte bien essayer d'y mêler ma magie rouge.

Ça, c'était mon projet avant que j'apprenne l'évasion de Peter et le fait qu'il avait visiblement un complice, et un dangereux en plus, avec lui. Mary est en danger, et Cameron aussi par ricochet. Je peux prendre soin de moi, mais eux doivent pouvoir revenir au Phare pour se protéger.

Alors j'ai eu une idée déplaisante. Zilphya m'en doit une. Après ce qu'elle a fait à notre dernière rencontre –et tout le reste – j'estime même qu'elle me doit plus que ça. Je vais lui demander de me parler des protections de la Citadelle pour voir si je peux en adapter les techniques pour mon île… Après tout, j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que Voldemort en personne n'arrive pas à les franchir malgré de nombreux essais.

Maintenant, il faut encore que je me décide à me rendre jusque là-bas. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait déjà que je vais débarquer, foutue voyance, et qu'elle prépare sa riposte.

Ces protections doivent être en place le plus vite possible alors je vais devoir me décider rapidement. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire avant le retour des enfants, il va me falloir des jours d'analyse à la Citadelle et tellement de temps pour mettre au point ma formule personnelle. Et ensuite, il va falloir que je grave chaque glyphe, chaque rune dans la pierre à la main sans faire une seule erreur tout autours de l'île qui est quand même grande quand on parle de cette tâche là. Si je suis prête l'an prochain à la même date, ça sera vraiment étonnant.

Mais la guerre est à nos portes. Je peux presque en sentir le goût.

J'espère n'être qu'un oiseau de mauvaise augure paranoïaque. Mais le destin ne m'a jamais déçue quand il s'agit de malheurs.

 _Mercredi 6 juillet 1994 : orphelinat de Kathie_

Je suis venue voir Tobias. Il m'a dit qu'il a besoin d'une petite demi-heure histoire de rendre son bureau praticable et éviter que je ne marche sur des dossiers importants en voulant m'asseoir. Alors j'attends dans le hall. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'enfants ici.

Il y a Jaymie, bien sûr, l'amie de Jonathan. Elle m'a saluée presque timidement, comme si le fait que je sois la sœur de Jo change quoi que ce soit à nos rapports. Il y a quelques années, elle me sautait encore dessus en criant "Nini !" comme les autres.

Kathie m'a dit que Marc est parti dès qu'il est revenu de Poudlard. Il a eu 17 ans et sa majorité l'autorisait à partir quand il le voulait. Apparemment il voulait aménager avec sa copine, une sorcière de trois ans son aînée qui tient un magasin d'objet de voyance et dit la bonne aventure aux moldus. Pas étonnant qu'elle gagne plutôt bien sa vie chez eux.

Helmet, 18ans, est toujours là par contre. C'est lui qui travaille avec Arlem à la boutique de tatouage en remplacement de Dante. Tout s'y passe bien à ce que j'ai compris. Il veut mettre un peu d'argent de côté avant de partir de l'orphelinat.

Et le petit dernier, Wyatt, qui va avoir 15 ans et faire sa 5ème année à Poudlard chez Serpentard en septembre. Je crois que c'est le seul à avoir terminé chez les vert et argent de tous les enfants passés ici. Être un orphelin élevé par deux Poufsouffles au milieu d'une troupe de marmots tous disparates influence quand même pas mal. Alors il devait vraiment y être destiné. Mais qu'importe, qu'il soit à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle ou ailleurs, je m'en moque du temps qu'il étudie sérieusement.

 _*Maison*_

Il est vraiment très tard. Tobias m'a retracé l'intégralité du dossier depuis le jour où on l'a ouvert en 1981. Et le travail qu'il a fourni est assez impressionnant. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je savais déjà, mais il avait un petit dossier (rose, ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille) contenant des informations plutôt choquantes concernant la relation entre Dumby et Grindelwald et divers témoignages décrédibilisant totalement le vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

\- Où as – tu eu ça ? ai – je demandé.

\- Ça ne finira pas dans le dossier que je donnerais à Amelia, m'a averti Tobias. C'est pour mon argumentaire si jamais Dumbledore commence à me courir sur le haricot. Alors garde ça pour toi, c'est un des as que j'aurais dans ma manche.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- J'ai des contacts avec une journaliste qui te devait une faveur.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Rita Skeeter, a t –il dit avec un claquement de langue agacé. Sa carrière a été lancée grâce à toi et tes interviews choc pendant la guerre. Tu l'as sortie de sa petite chronique de potin et elle était prête à te rendre l'ascenseur.

\- On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlées et je n'avais pas gardé cette impression d'elle. Tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- Non. En fait, Rita à un gros problème avec toutes les femmes. Mais je suis un homme et avec un sourire et deux ou trois compliments je me la suis mise dans la poche. Tu étais le prétexte dont elle avait besoin pour me donner tout ce que je voulais.

\- Et que dit Kathie du fait tu séduis d'autres femmes dans son dos ?

\- Oh, elle sait tout, sourit Tobias. Et elle me traite de Serpentard depuis.

\- Toi et ta sœur avez de graves penchants pour Serpentard.

\- Nous sommes trop tolérants envers la vermine pour le Choixpeau. Alors ça a été Poufsouffle. Franchement, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de couvrir un dossier tel que celui là.

\- Rita ne risque t –elle pas de publier ces informations avant que tu ne les utilises ?

\- Non : nous avons un contrat. Elle attend quelques mois après que le procès ne soit clos et je lui file en échange quelques informations que j'ai en ma possession.

\- Pourquoi les veut –elle ?

\- Un projet de biographie de Dumbledore où quelque chose dans le genre. Elle n'était pas encore très précise quant à ce qu'elle comptait écrire.

Je ne donne pas cher de ce qui restera de crédibilité à Dumby après son procès contre moi si Rita Skeeter s'attaque à lui aussi. M'enfin, je m'en moque. Il n'a que la monnaie de sa pièce.

En forçant Remus à démissionner, il a éteint les derniers scrupules qu'il me restait.

 _Samedi 9 juillet 1994 : maison_

J'ai récupéré Cameron chez ses grands-parents en début d'après-midi pour qu'on retrouve Mary, Sirius et Remus dans le Londres moldus. Que je puisse voir mes deux enfants le week-end était l'une des conditions que j'avais posée auprès de tout le monde. C'est tout à fait légitime d'après moi. Sans surprise mon fils n'a pas été tout à fait enchanté à l'idée que je l'embarque pour aller voir Sirius, mais il s'est plutôt bien comporté. Sans doute parce qu'on a pris soin de les garder loin l'un de l'autre.

En tout cas, tout à l'air de bien se passer pour tous les deux. Mary est enchantée de son séjour chez Sirius et il y a fort à parier que je serais obligée de la partager avec lui à chaque vacances ce qui me donne envie de grimacer. Je n'aime pas l'idée.

 _Mercredi 13 juillet 1994 : maison_

J'ai reçu un courrier de Remus. Il disait que Sirius veut emmener Mary à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il veut emmener Mary Potter au beau milieu du plus grand rassemblement sorcier des cinquante dernières années où tout et n'importe qui peut se balader, où elle risque de se perdre dans la foule ? Alors que Peter et son complice sont dans la nature ? Alors que s'ils la cherchent, ça va être le premier endroit où ils iront ? La moitié de l'Angleterre sorcière va s'y rendre et il est de notoriété publique que Mary aime le Quidditch !

Alors même si ça fait de moi une abominable garce détestable, je ne donne pas mon accord pour cette soirée là. En plus les matches de Quidditch internationaux sont extrêmement violents comparé à ce à quoi Mary à l'habitude.

Curieusement, l'Hippo-ball auquel joue Aileen est beaucoup plus discipliné et fair-play alors que les hippogriffes sont des créatures quand même très enclines à la violence et surtout très susceptibles.

 _Samedi 16 juillet 1994 : maison_

Fin de la deuxième semaine sans les enfants et donc deuxième rendez vous avec tout le monde. Pour une fois, Cameron était plus agréable que Mary. Elle est resté quasiment muette durant tout le temps où j'étais là et je sentais son aura de colère.

Elle m'en veut vraiment beaucoup pour lui refuser la finale de Quidditch. Je crois même qu'elle ne m'avait jamais fait la tête comme ça. C'est plutôt de l'apanage de Cameron les caprices en général.

Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça et d'être la cible de son mécontentement. Je n'ai pas cédé. Je fais ça pour sa sécurité, vraiment. Elle ne le voit pas, Sirius non plus d'ailleurs vu qu'il a refusé de venir avec Mary et Remus aujourd'hui, mais je ne fais pas ça pour être désagréable et leur gâcher leur plaisir.

 _Lundi 25 juillet 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, Tobias et moi avions rendez-vous avec Amelia Bones en personne. Elle était on ne peut plus formelle et sérieuse quand nous lui avons remis le dossier monté contre Dumbledore.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu faire tout cela en si peu de temps, a t –elle commenté après avoir regardé combien de page contenait ledit dossier.

\- Ça fait douze ans que j'attends, ai – je avoué.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifestée avant ?

\- Parce que personne ne m'aurait accordé de crédit : Dumbledore jouit d'une popularité trop forte.

\- Êtes vous en train d'accuser le Ministère de partialité ?

\- Je constate juste Amelia.

Elle m'a fait remplir divers papiers dont je ne comprenais pas l'utilisé mais qui arrachaient des hochements de tête à Tobias.

\- Que va t-il se passer pour Dumbledore ? ai – je demandé une fois la procédure achevée.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Les choses dont je l'accuse sont quand même graves : va t –il rester maintenu dans ses fonctions de directeur de Poudlard ?

J'ai alors vu apparaître un air profondément contrarié sur les traits de la sorcière. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de ma question mais non :

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait été remplacé immédiatement.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais le Ministère a conclu un accord avec le Consortium de France et les Nations Slaves pour organiser à Poudlard cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- J'aimerais bien sachant toute la paperasse que ça génère dans notre département.

Elle a vaguement agité le bras vers le côté gauche de la pièce où s'entassaient des centaines de dossiers.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'a plus eu lieu depuis les années 1800 il me semble. C'est une ancienne institution qui réunissait trois écoles sorcière du monde pour un affrontement. Ils ont été arrêté après qu'il y ait eu des morts et des blessés lors de la dernière édition. Et ils veulent remettre cette antiquité en place ? Ils sont complètement malades !

\- Vous êtes vraiment certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? ai – je demandé pour modérer mes propos.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide et si j'attrape le petit malin qui a proposé ça pour "resserrer nos liens" avec les autres écoles vieux monde, je compte bien lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

C'était donc ça : la dimension politique de ce Tournoi. M'enfin, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

\- Quel rapport avec Dumbledore ?

\- Il a déjà signé l'accord comme quoi le Tournoi aurait lieu à Poudlard. S'il n'est plus directeur, ça remet en cause les accords et tout le monde a l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille en sachant qu'il est là-bas pour intervenir au cas où.

\- Ben voyons : laissons un kidnappeur manipulateur diriger une école d'enfant pour que les gens aient bonne conscience. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu.

Amelia a paru embarrassée et elle faisait bien de l'être ! J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas faire éclater ma colère. A la place, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de m'assurer que Dumby n'en profiterait pas pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre qui m'est proche. Après ce qu'il a fait à Remus, pourquoi ne s'attaquerait –il pas à Cameron par exemple ? La solution m'est vite apparue.

\- Très bien. Alors je veux être au Conseil d'Administration de l'école pour toute l'année. Je veux avoir un droit de regard sur ce qu'il se passe sous sa direction.

\- Cela me paraît raisonnable. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le vieux barbu ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que fait le Conseil d'Administration, mais si ça me permet de pouvoir mettre mon nez dans les affaire de Poudlard, je prends.

Voilà. La plainte officielle à l'encontre de Dumbledore est donc déposée et je vais entrer au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Le bras de fer va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	39. De retour au combat

_Entre autre oui **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Crystall va largement profiter de sa place au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, crois moi, **mimi70**. Et elle n'est pas que mère au foyer : elle travaille a temps plein en temps que Maître des Potions indépendant. Mais je t'accorde qu'elle ne sort pas souvent du Phare et ne voit pas grand monde si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. _

_Merci **Cognards** :)_

 _Salut **Revenge88**! Merci :) Crystall n'a vraiment pas un destin facile alors je ne sais pas si elle sera un jour à nouveau vraiment heureusement maintenant que Dante est mort. Le procès de Dumbledore va me mettre une sacré pression pour être réussi... Je vais sans doute bloquer un moment dessus. Mais j'ai prévu le coup : il n'arrive pas tout de suite, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir. _

_Crystall au conseil d'administration c'est comme si Dumbledore mettait la main dans une boite de bonbon qui contenait finalement un crabe sacrément agressif **Maia 30** : il va le sentir passer. _

_De rien **Mathilde** =)_

 _Hello **Regina lily Swan** ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié mes fics (tu les as lues super vite, je suis impressionnée). _

_Tu as l'air assez « protectrice » envers Crystall en fait. C'est sûr que si tu détestes tout ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, tu dois à peu près détester tous les persos de cette fic. Et je crains que ça ne s'arrange pas avec ce chapitre..._

 _Salut **Alexorah** ! Merci :) _

_Ensuite pour ta théorie, ça serait intéressant... Si Zilphya n'était pas morte en 1944/1945 (comme j'ai pas terminé d'écrire ma fic sur elle je ne sais pas encore) à 18/19 ans et si Dante n'était pas né en ... 1957._

 _J'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **De retour au combat**

 _Samedi 30 juillet 1994 : maison_

J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi furieuse que je ne l'ai été cette nuit. Parce que j'ai été réveillée à minuit passé par le patronus de Remus me disant qu'ils étaient à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, que des gens avaient attaqué, que lui et Sirius venaient de perdre Mary et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la retrouver. Ma colère a vite été balayée par la peur et l'urgence de la situation.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient indiqué dans la Gazette où aurait lieu le match parce que j'ai pu immédiatement transplaner. C'était le chaos le plus total. J'entendais des hurlements lointains et le crépitement d'un feu qui faisait rougeoyer le ciel nocturne d'une façon sinistre. En m'approchant, j'ai constaté que ce qui semblait être un camping, vu les tentes dressées là, était en train de brûler.

J'ai lancé un charme de localisation en remerciant ma paranoïa : quand Mary a été remise à ma garde j'ai rajouté au collier-talisman que je lui avais offert pour ses un an un puissant sortilège de localisation qui m'a vite permis de me diriger dans la bonne direction. C'est-à-dire au milieu des flammes. Ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon inquiétude. Celle-ci a toutefois atteint des sommets quand j'ai vu une chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis douze longues années apparaître dans le ciel.

La Marque des Ténèbres et son hideux halo vert.

Ça m'a indiqué qui était derrière cette attaque mais aussi certainement l'endroit où se trouvait ma fille. J'ai prié Merlin de toutes mes forces que la Marque ne soit pas le signe qu'ils l'avaient déjà tuée. Généralement, c'est le signe qu'ils ont achevé leurs méfaits. J'ai couru à toute vitesse en lançant des sorts pour ne pas finir brûlée car l'incendie continuait à se propager. L'endroit était désert.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'ai reconnu la voix de Mary et sa question favorite. Je me suis autorisée un soupir de soulagement : elle était vivante et sa voix exprimait de la peur et non de la douleur. Je me suis approchée et j'ai distingué la scène entre les flammes. J'ai vu la tignasse rousse de ma fille au milieu d'un cercle de personnes vêtues de capes et encapuchonnées. Dix. Ils étaient dix mangemorts. Trop pour moi. Mais avais – je un autre choix ?

\- Le Maître sera heureux qu'on t'offre en cadeau quand il sera revenu, a dit l'un des mangemorts en levant sa baguette.

J'ai choisi ce moment là pour transplaner jusque derrière Mary. Mais quand je me suis matérialisée dans le cercle, je n'étais plus sa mère. J'étais revenue des années en arrière, pendant la guerre. J'ai senti mes sentiments se cristalliser, l'intérieur de mon être se glacer, mon esprit se vider pour qu'il ne soit plus concentré que sur un objectif : sortir vivante de là, avec Mary.

Le loup s'est réveillé quand il a senti le danger autours de moi et je l'ai accueilli avec joie : à deux nous serons bien plus vigilants et je pourrais compter sur son instinct d'animal. Il s'est tapi dans un coin et n'a plus bougé pour ne pas me déconcentrer.

Tout cela n'a pris qu'une seconde. Je suis retournée à cet état de quasi-transe si facilement que ça m'en fait peur avec le recule. Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai pu commettre des meurtres de sang-froid à l'époque.

\- Bonsoir Mangemort, ai – je dit.

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre nous tous Sorcière Masquée ? m'a demandé une personne que j'ai reconnu comme Travers rien qu'à la voix. Nous sommes dix et tu es seule !

J'ai balayé ceux que j'avais dans mon champ de vision et j'ai repéré le regard froid et d'un bleu-gris si caractéristique de Lucius Malefoy derrière son masque en argent. Tous les Mangemorts ayant échappé à la prison, ou presque, devaient se trouver là. La tension à grimpé d'un cran.

J'ai ordonné à Mary de se baisser et elle a obéi immédiatement en se jetant au sol. J'en ai profité pour dégainer ma baguette. Une seconde trop tard toutefois pour dévier complètement le premier sort. Les mangemorts avaient déjà leurs baguettes en main après tout. J'ai arraché le bout de ma manche gauche qui avait pris feu avant que ma peau ne crame complètement et j'ai projeté avec ma main du même côté une vague de magie rouge qui a dévié tous les sorts arrivant vers moi.

Le loup a grogné et je me suis penchée pour éviter un _Doloris_ qui a failli atteindre le Mangemort qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. C'était ça leur faiblesse : ils étaient en cercle autours de moi. Si je déviais leurs sorts et les évitaient, ils finiraient par se toucher entre eux. Alors c'est ce que je me suis appliquée à faire. Ca a bien marché… au début. Quand ils ont compris ma stratégie, ils se sont mis à se déplacer et m'ont compliqué la tâche. Je me suis prise des projections de sorts dans le visage et du sang m'a coulé dans l'œil droit, réduisant mon champ de vision.

J'étais en train de penser à la meilleure façon de faire une retraite stratégique quand Mary m'a montré une fois de plus combien elle peut –être pragmatique et logique. Elle a lancé un _Protego_ dans mon dos et quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la qualité de son bouclier, j'ai pu voir qu'il était opaque et ne vacillait pas sous les sorts qui le percutait. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi-même. J'ai lancé le même sort pour nous englober entièrement en dessous.

Puis, j'ai récupéré la baguette de Gregory : il fallait que je mette les Mangemorts hors jeu tous en même temps pour quelques secondes. Si seulement il avait été possible de transplaner ! Le problème aurait été réglé depuis longtemps !

La seule magie de grande ampleur que je connais est la magie élémentaire qui n'est pas ma préférée surtout quand une partie de ma magie et de ma concentration est déjà mobilisée par un autre sort. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec Remus dans le coin. J'ai obligé la terre à se soulever et fait basculer tous les Mangemorts d'un coup.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai attrapé Mary et j'ai couru droit devant moi : l'important était de sortir des barrières anti-transplanage pour nous rendre dans le bois que j'avais repéré en haut des collines environnantes. De là, je pourrais nous ramener au Phare après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses à soigner. Je n'ai pu transplaner qu'une fois arrivée hors du camping et je ne m'en suis pas privée. J'ai dû être un peu trop brusque dans ma manœuvre parce que Mary s'est précipitamment écartée de moi pour vomir.

Je l'ai examinée de la tête aux pieds et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Une fois que j'ai constaté qu'elle était indemne, ma colère est revenue au galop et elle était telle que le loup est retourné se terrer dans sa caverne la queue entre les jambes. Ça ne s'est pas amélioré quand Sirius et Remus ont débarqué en courant, paniqués et soulagés à la fois.

Ils m'ont tous les trois mentis. Je leur avais dit de ne pas y aller, parce que je craignais un problème même si je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il soit de cette nature, et Remus m'avait certifié par lettre qu'ils n'iraient pas. Mais ils l'ont fait. Je leur avais fait confiance et ils venaient de me trahir.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive personnellement. Aucun de mes amis ne m'avait jamais trahie. Si on compte que je n'ai jamais été proche de Peter et que je ne donne le qualificatif d'"ami" qu'à peu de gens. Gregory, Kathie, Elena, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Dante, Arlem. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Sur tous ceux-là, cinq sont déjà morts et deux viennent de me faire faux bond de la pire des manières: ça a manqué de faire tuer ma fille !

Alors oui, j'étais folle furieuse mais j'étais aussi meurtrie au plus profond de moi. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en Sirius et Remus en qui je le peux ? Il devait y avoir des conséquences. Immédiate.

J'ai demandé à Yoki, l'un de mes Elfes de Maison, de tous nous ramener au Phare et je les ai envoyés brutalement s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ils sont restés silencieux et je pouvais presque palper avec mes mains la culpabilité qui émanait d'eux. Mais se sentir coupable ne suffirait pas. Ça ne suffira jamais. J'avais envie de hurler à plein poumons alors je me suis mise à faire des allers-retours dans le salon jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine de pouvoir m'exprimer normalement.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? ai – je demandé d'une voix sifflante et glaciale.

\- Crys… a tenté Sirius.

\- Tais-toi !

Il a tressailli comme si je venais de le frapper et j'ai vraiment souhaité pouvoir le faire. J'ai reporter mon attention sur Mary assise entre les deux hommes. Elle fixait le sol. Quelle était sa part de responsabilité là-dedans ? Avait –elle convaincu Sirius et Remus de contourner mes ordres ? Non : vu comme elle m'a fait la tête les dernières semaines, elle était convaincue de ne pas aller à cette stupide finale. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle a sauté sur la première occasion de s'y rendre.

\- Mary ? Regarde moi.

Elle a mis de longues secondes avant de relever la tête et de fixer son regard vert dans le mien. J'y ai vu de la peur, de la honte, de la culpabilité. Je suis restée un moment silencieuse avant de dire durement :

\- Tu m'as déçue aujourd'hui. Terriblement.

Ses yeux se sont embués et ça m'a fait mal. Mais je devais sévir. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de chose. Je dois pouvoir compter sur elle et il me semblait que je le pouvais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es consignée au Phare jusqu'à la fin de vacances, ai – je continué. Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

\- Ma…

\- Maintenant, l'ai-je coupé sur le ton le plus autoritaire que j'avais en stock.

Cette fois, les larmes ont vraiment roulé sur ses joues. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer en lui disant "c'est rien". Mais ce n'était pas rien : que se serait –il passé si j'étais arrivée quelques secondes plus tard ? Elle aurait été enlevée, torturée puis tuée. Et je ne plaisante pas avec sa sécurité, même si ça doit la faire pleurer.

Elle s'est levée et a quitté la pièce comme un prisonnier allant à l'échafaud.

\- Yoki, accompagne la et veille à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas de sa chambre. Tu as perdu ma confiance Mary : je ne te laisserais plus espionner mes conversations comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je sais qu'elle se croyait discrète, mais rien de ce qu'il se passe au Phare ne m'échappe. Pas chez moi, pas avec ma paranoïa, pas avec le loup. Jamais. Je la laissais faire quand il ne s'agissait pas de sujet trop importants et ça m'amusait un peu parce que je pouvais deviner James faisant la même chose au même âge. Mais c'est terminé.

Elle m'a jetée un dernier regard et s'est précipitée hors de la pièce en courant. J'ai pu entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer et je savais que Yoki serait posté devant celle-ci jusqu'à ce que je lui donne l'ordre de partir.

\- Tu as été trop dure avec elle, m'a reproché Sirius.

\- Ne t'avise pas de juger la manière dont je l'élève, ai – je répondu sèchement. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- Crystall, a tenté Remus de sa voix la plus apaisante.

\- Silence ! Mary n'est pas la seule à m'avoir déçue aujourd'hui : vous deux aussi. Toi, particulièrement, Remus. J'avais confiance en vous et je croyais que vous étiez mes amis.

\- Nous le sommes ! Tu peux…

\- Je peux quoi ? Vous faire confiance ? Mary était à votre garde pendant un mois. Un mois ! Un mois et elle faillit être enlevée, torturée et tuée par des Mangemorts ! JE L'AI GARDEE EN SECURITE PENDANT DOUZE ANS ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSEE SEULE FACE A DES MANGEMORTS ! ai – je hurlé.

Je crois qu'on a dû m'entendre jusqu'à Londres. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir enfin m'exprimer. Je ne pouvais décemment pas engueuler Mary de la sorte. Mais eux, ils le méritaient : ils sont les putains de responsables dans cette histoire.

\- Vous deviez veiller sur elle et vous vous êtes conduits comme deux incapables immatures et irresponsables. Vous m'avez trahie et perdu toute la confiance que j'avais en vous.

\- Ne fais pas ça… m'a suppliée Remus.

\- Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus sous mon toit, ai – je asséné. Et vous n'aurez plus jamais, JAMAIS, la garde de Mary.

\- Tu exagères : elle s'en est tirée sans une égratignure, a tenté Sirius.

\- GRACE A QUI ? lui ai-je crié. QUI l'a retrouvée ? QUI a affronté les Mangemorts ? QUI l'a ramenée en sécurité ? QUI Sirius hein ? QUI ? Certainement pas toi ! Tu veux te mettre en danger, te faire tuer c'est pas mon putain de problème. Mais tu as entraîné ma fille dans tes débilités et tu t'es montré incapable d'assumer ton rôle de parrain et de la protéger comme James et Lily l'avaient espéré. De là où ils sont, ils doivent avoir honte de toi.

Cette fois, il n'a pas répliqué. Il a pâli si vite qu'il a même réussi à m'inquiéter. Il est resté silencieux et immobile à me regarder comme si je venais de le poignarder et c'était sans doute pas très loin de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Comme ça, on est deux : moi aussi j'ai l'impression que lui et Remus m'ont porté un coup fatal aujourd'hui.

\- Partez, ai – je ordonné. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

\- Cry…

\- Dehors !

Et ils sont sortis. Je suis restée immobile pendant qu'ils se levaient, me dépassaient et tandis que la porte claquait. Je suis restée immobile et j'ai planté mes ongles dans ma paumes pour rester droite et ne pas craquer. Parce que je me détestais pour ce que je venais de faire, que j'avais envie de les rattraper, que je voulais pleurer mais que ça ne devait pas arriver. J'ai l'impression d'être restée en un temps infini debout au milieu du salon. Quand j'ai finalement décidé de bouger, je suis montée à l'étage.

\- S'est – elle endormie ? ai – je chuchoté à Yoki qui était toujours posté devant la porte de la chambre de Mary.

\- Non Maîtresse. Mais elle a arrêté de pleurer.

L'information m'a fait grimacer. Je n'aime pas du tout quand elle est comme ça, surtout à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais cependant pas faire marche arrière à présent. Alors je suis repartie en disant à Yoki qu'il pouvait aller dormir. Moi, je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis allongée sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts, mais les pensées tournoyaient dans ma tête alors me voilà en train d'écrire.

Je me repasse la scène avec les Mangemorts en boucle. Surtout une phrase. " _Le Maître sera heureux qu'on t'offre en cadeau quand il sera revenu_ ". Cette phrase me fait frissonner. D'abord Peter qui est sauvé, maintenant les Mangemorts ayant échappé à Azkaban qui se montrent alors qu'ils s'étaient terrés durant des années. Je crains d'avoir sous-estimé la situation : l'engrenage est déjà en marche et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Ou je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas. La guerre a déjà recommencé. Silencieusement, insidieusement. Ils semblaient si certains que Voldemort allait revenir et prochainement. Qu'est ce qui m'a échappé ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	40. Les noeuds telluriques

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade** et **Klywen** :)_

 _Je suis pas sûre que Crystall en sera capable dans les prochaines années malheureusement **Cognards**. Mais j'ai conscience de ne pas l'épargner, sois en certain. _

_Merci pour la précision **Alexorah** , l'erreur est corrigée. Il m'arrive de me perdre parfois avec tous mes persos secondaires ^^"_

 _Sirius et Crys ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines..._

 _En fait, Sirius a fait pire que ça **Revenge88**... Le matin de la finale, il a réveillé Remus en disant que Mary et lui partaient à la finale qu'il soit d'accord ou pas mais qu'il pouvait les accompagner. Remus n'a pas eu son mot à dire, il a été mis devant le fait accomplit. Alors il a jugé que le moins pire serait de les suivre même s'il n'approuvait pas du tout. Autrement, Sirius n'aurait jamais pu le convaincre : il doit trop à Crystall pour la trahir en toute conscience... Mais aussi suffisamment à Sirius pour ne pas le dénoncer dans la journée à Crystall. Il est dans une position très délicate. _

_Haha, oui, tu as bien cerné le personnage **Regina lily Swan** elle n'apprécierait pas du tout de se faire traiter de héros. Elle estime juste faire son boulot, point. _

_Remus et Sirius n'en menaient pas large **mimi70**. Crys peut se montrer extrêmement intimidante quand elle le veut. _

_Le sort de localisation du talisman est un sort « personnalisé » **Mathilde**. C'est comme si Mary était un identifiant pour se connecter au talisman mais personne ne peut se connecter sans connaître le mot de passe qui active le sort de localisation. Pour l'heure, Crystall est la seule à connaître la clé de localisation et ça n'est pas prêt de changer. _

_Crystall peut se montrer très têtue quand elle a décidé de ne plus parler à quelqu'un (elle a bien mis des années avant d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Remus quand il croyait Sirius coupable d'être un Mangemort). Alors... je sais pas encore._

 _Quant au comportement de Mary par rapport aux enfants de Mangemorts... Il va falloir attendre de le découvrir dans RAD !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les nœuds telluriques**

 _Samedi 30 juillet 1994 : maison_

Ce matin, Mary s'est levée tellement tôt qu'elle m'a surprise en train de courir. Le soleil venait à peine de paraître à l'horizon. J'ai d'abord songé à me couvrir pour lui cacher mes cicatrices, ce que je fais toujours en temps normal, mais j'ai finalement renoncé. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'elle voit ce que la guerre m'a laissé comme trace et qu'elle comprenne ainsi pourquoi je suis si furieuse qu'elle ait été livrée à elle-même face à des mangemorts. Je crois qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment comment étaient les choses avant qu'elle ne vainc Voldemort. Maintenant si : j'ai crû qu'elle allait faire un malaise après avoir vu la cicatrice que j'ai au flanc à cause des Manticores. J'y ai peut –être été un peu fort, mais elle a compris maintenant.

J'ai su par la même occasion qu'elle avait appris de la pire des façons ce qu'est un Avada Kedavra. Les mangemorts s'en sont servis pour tuer des moldus. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne voit personne mourir. Le mal étant fait, je lui ai parlé des sortilèges Impardonnables. Juste au cas où. Je ne lui ai pas appris les formules du Doloris et de l'Imperium, je suis déjà suffisamment mécontente qu'elle connaisse celle de l'Avada. Mais maintenant elle est au courant.

En tous les cas, elle s'est excusée et c'était la moindre des choses, mais je n'ai pas levé sa punition elle la mérite amplement. Cependant, quitte à la garder enfermée dans sa chambre, autant en profiter pour la préparer. Les Mangemorts l'ont dit avec une telle assurance que je ne peux que m'y préparer : Voldemort va revenir. Mary est un peu jeune pour que je lui apprenne la plupart des sorts que j'aimerais qu'elle maîtrise, mais elle comprend vite et à une bonne mémoire. Alors je vais lui donner à lire mes anciens livres de DCFM, de soins aux créatures magiques (Voldemort aime les utiliser, j'en ai déjà fait les frais) et de sortilèges pour qu'elle prenne de l'avance. Si elle arrive à finir tous mes livres de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année à Poudlard avant la fin de l'été je lui en donnerai d'autres de ma bibliothèque familiale. Mais je préférerais retarder l'échéance parce que ces livres ne sont pas prévus pour un usage scolaire et ne sont donc pas épurés des détails les plus moches.

 _Lundi 1 er août 1994 : maison_

Après les événements d'il y a deux jours, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de repousser ce moment : je me suis rendue à la Citadelle ce matin après m'être assurée que Mary serait occupée jusqu'à mon retour.

Le soleil tapait si fort que les pierres blanches de l'édifice étincelaient malgré la couche de lierre et de mousse qui les recouvraient. Je savais que Zilphya était au courant de ma visite alors je l'ai attendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne se montrer et elle ne s'est pas privée pour me faire patienter.

\- Te revoilà, m'a t –elle dit.

\- Pas de gaieté de cœur.

\- Le sentiment est partagé. Zek !

L'Elfe de Maison est apparu à côté de moi et une seconde plus tard je me trouvais à l'intérieur du bouclier impénétrable qui recouvrait la demeure comme une cloche.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

\- La question serait plutôt pourquoi je te laisserais examiner les boucliers de la Citadelle au risque que Tom mette la main sur les informations qui lui permettraient d'entrer.

\- Je suis sûre que cet endroit est beaucoup mieux défendu que tu ne le laisses entendre. S'il parvenait à entrer, il n'irait pas bien loin, n'est ce pas ? Surtout avec toi en train de veiller et ta maudite voyance.

Ma remarque lui a arraché un sourire. Elle s'est tournée vers la Citadelle et a dit :

\- En effet, même en passant la première défense Tom ne pourrait entrer ici. Mais il n'a aucune chance d'y arriver. Sais – tu pourquoi ?

\- De toute évidence non : sinon tu penses bien que je ne serais plus ici.

Elle a tendu sa main fantomatique vers la tour qui s'élevait vers le ciel, si haute que les jours où les nuages étaient bas elle devait disparaître au milieu d'eux.

\- Le seul moyen de briser le bouclier extérieur serait d'abattre la tour mais cela est impossible tant qu'on ne se trouve pas déjà à l'intérieur. Et même avec cela, tu te doutes bien que les précautions nécessaires ont été prises pour que cela ne soit pas aisé.

\- D'où provient la magie qui alimente ces boucliers ? ai – je demandé.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question ce qui était stupide. Il faut beaucoup de magie pour maintenir de telles protections en place. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je sais faire moi : mes boucliers sont certes solides mais si le pouvoir intrinsèque des runes et glyphes que j'utilise suffisent à les alimenter il va finir par s'épuiser à un moment où à un autre alors que ceux-là ne semblaient jamais vouloir faiblir.

\- De la même sources que celle qui alimente les boucliers de Poudlard.

\- Je sais que les Fondateurs ont gravés les runes profondément dans le sol pour qu'elles ne soient pas altérées par le temps. Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver d'avantage d'information.

\- Évidemment : tu crois que les Fondateurs donnaient volontairement des informations de ce genre ?

\- Et toi tu le sais.

\- Bien entendu : certains de mes ancêtres étaient très proches d'un sorcier appelé Godric Gryffondor. Il a séjourné de nombreuses fois ici. Poudlard et ses protections ont été imaginés d'après la Citadelle. Toi qui connais les deux, cela ne t'a jamais frappé ?

\- Poudlard semble assez médiocre comparé à la Citadelle, même si elle est en ruine et à l'abandon.

\- Je crois que c'est la première parole gentille que tu as à mon égard et à celui du lieu que j'habite, a t –elle noté distraitement.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, ai – je grincé pour garder contenance.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Mais il est vrai que je râle toujours contre elle et la Citadelle alors elle avait probablement raison.

\- Quelle est la source magique que tu évoques ?

\- C'est une notion que les sorciers ont peu à peu oublié. Ne t'es – tu pas demandé pourquoi il n'y a plus eu de construction telles que Poudlard ou le Chemin de Traverse depuis quelques siècles ?

\- Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Les années ne semblent pas te bonifier, ton esprit est toujours lamentablement terre à terre.

\- Je n'ai pas le loisir de réfléchir à de telles question.

\- Tu le pourrais si tu le voulais : tu es la seule à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais passons, le sujet n'est pas là. La théorie des nœuds telluriques ne te parle pas, j'imagine ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais au moins que la magie est présente partout même chez les moldus quoiqu'en très petite quantité. Elle coule aussi sous nos pieds dans la terre. De nombreux sorciers se sont penchés sur le phénomène et il est apparu que la magie circule sous forme de courant. Connaître leur tracé n'a qu'un seul réel intérêt : savoir où ils se croisent et forment ce qu'on appelle un nœud tellurique. Il s'agit d'un endroit particulièrement riche en magie. Une source inépuisable de magie, devrais –je dire et si on a la science pour cela, on peut se servir de cette magie pour créer des barrières telles que celles de la Citadelle. Pour te donner une idée de la puissance de ces nœuds, sache que les moldus eux même les ont découverts même s'ils ne comprennent pas de quoi il s'agit réellement.

\- Il y a donc un nœud tellurique sous nos pieds.

\- Bien vu. En réalité, il s'agit du deuxième plus gros nœud de Grande-Bretagne. Il y en a un autre un peu plus petit sous Poudlard et un troisième sous Londres qui a été utilisé pour la création du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Où est le plus gros ? me suis – je enquise, curieuse.

\- Sous Stonehenge, mais il est inexploitable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Ces nœuds sont –ils répartis de façon régulière ? ai – je demandé en m'étonnant qu'elle admette ainsi son ignorance.

\- Non, c'est tout à fait aléatoire. Les emplacements des plus petits peuvent même changer que ce soit de puissance ou d'emplacement et ces changements influent sur tout le réseau. Voit un peu cela comme une immense toile d'araignée qui recouvre tout le globe.

\- Le nœud sous la Citadelle pourrait donc devenir moins puissant ou se déplacer.

\- Faiblir sans doute quoiqu'il restera toujours puissant, mais se déplace non : il est trop gros pour ça.

\- Comment est canalisée l'énergie du nœud ?

\- Grâce à la tour : cette colonne permet de discipliner le flux de magie brute. Chaque pierre est gravée de runes destinées à ça. Mes ancêtres savaient parfaitement pourquoi ils s'installaient ici.

Moi qui avait pensé que la Citadelle était construite là uniquement pour le paysage et le fait que l'endroit surplombait une bonne partie des terres l'entourant, me voilà détrompée. J'aurais dû me douter que jamais les Gryphem ne choisiraient de bâtir leur demeure rien que pour le panorama.

\- Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour qu'il y ait un nœud sous mon île ?

\- Non, pas la moindre.

\- Je ne peux donc pas reproduire les défenses de la Citadelle à petite échelle.

\- Non.

Ça m'a fortement contrariée. Une bonne partie de mon plan tombait à l'eau.

\- Mais… a t –elle continué.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais une veine plutôt importante passe sous ton île.

\- Je pourrais l'exploiter ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ? ai – je demandé avidement. Cesse de faire des mystères !

\- De la profondeur à laquelle tu es capable d'envoyer tes runes gravées.

Je sais que je suis capable de le faire sur quelques centimètres pour les envoyées à l'intérieur d'un mur par exemple : je l'ai fait pour l'orphelinat de Kathie pour les protéger des dégradations qu'auraient pu occasionner le temps… Mais je n'ai pas la science pour les projeter plus profondément que ça. La réponse a dû se lire sur mon visage car Zilphya a grogné, l'air mécontente.

\- Où puis-je apprendre à faire ça ? ai – je demandé.

\- Tu devras t'y entraîner, il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Tu sais comment graver à l'intérieur d'un mur, le principe n'est pas différent.

\- Soit. A combien de mètres sous terre se trouve le courant tellurique dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Deux cent mètres.

\- Si profond ? me suis – je immédiatement inquiétée.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça grouillait à un mètre sous nos pieds ? m'a sèchement répondu la fantôme, quoique je sache à présent qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment une.

Je suis repartie de la Citadelle plus découragée que je ne l'étais en y allant et ça ne devrait pas m'étonner : ça a toujours été comme ça. Zilphya m'a dit de revenir quand je serais capable d'atteindre le courant tellurique avec mes runes et pas avant. Elle a au moins la garantie que je vais la laisser en paix pendant quelques temps. Je crois que ça nous arrange toutes les deux.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai récupéré Cameron cet après-midi et s'il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de quitter ses grands-parents il a quand même apprécié de revenir au Phare à défaut de me voir.

 _Jeudi 4 août 1994 : maison_

Trois jours que Cameron est rentré. Et je ne le supporte plus. Autant d'ordinaire il a un don pour se rendre irritant autant je le trouve particulièrement énervant depuis qu'il est revenu de chez les parents de Dante. Il veut aller chez un de ses amis pour une semaine et au lieu de demander gentiment il me donne des ordres et fait plus de caprices que jamais.

Je parie qu'Ethan et Léonie White ont tout laissé passé pendant un mois (et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire avec Monroe) et qu'il essaye de conserver le même schéma de comportement ici. Mais c'est hors de question. Quitte à devoir lui donner punition sur punition je ne céderais pas. Il est peut –être mon fils, et Merlin me maudisse de lui avoir transmis mon entêtement (pourquoi n'a t –il pas hérité du caractère accommodant de Dante?), mais personne n'est aussi bon que moi au jeu de celui qui sera le plus buté.

Cameron va retourner dans le droit chemin qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je ne le laisserai pas devenir un délinquant.

 _Vendredi 5 août 1994 : maison_

J'ai craqué aujourd'hui. Cameron a eu raison de mes nerfs. Il me harcelait une fois de plus pour aller chez son ami, un Logan quelque chose qui vit à Dufftown dans sa famille moldue et j'avais fini par l'ignorer tout bonnement. On pourrait penser qu'après plusieurs jours à tenter la même stratégie sans succès il aurait le bon sens de comprendre qu'il fallait changer d'approche et essayer de demander poliment. Mais non ! Foutue stupidité Gryffondor ! Il en est l'example parfait : il pourrait essayer de foncer dans un mur pour passer, et se casser tous les os du corps, qu'il recommencerait encore sans penser à le contourner.

\- Mais tu fais chier putain ! m'a t –il crié en me frappant. T'es trop conne !

Là, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis brutalement tournée vers lui et je crois que j'ai, un minuscule millionième de seconde, envisagé de l'égorger. Trois gros mots en une phrase, une insulte envers moi et pour couronner le tout, il venait de me frapper. Même si je n'avais rien senti, ça n'en restait pas moins une agression physique.

\- Pardon ? ai – je dit d'une voix si glacial qu'elle aurait sans doute pu congeler un iceberg. Et tu viens bien de me frapper ou j'ai rêvé ?

Au lieu de se recroqueviller, ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant normalement constitué, il s'est redressé et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres qui avait l'air de dire "et alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, hein ? ". Mais de qui tient –il cette effronterie ?

Donc, oui, je suis désolée, mais il a gagné aujourd'hui : il m'a eu à l'usure. Heureusement que Mary était dans sa chambre et n'a pas vu ça. J'ai attrapé ma baguette et le savon de l'évier a bondi en même temps que la brosse pour aller lui laver la bouche. A la fin, il a presque vomi dans le lavabo en crachotant. J'espère que ça avait aussi mauvais goût que j'en ai le souvenir : des Serpentards m'avaient obligée à en manger un jour quand j'étais en première année à Poudlard.

\- Tu as encore envie de dire des gros mots ? ai – je demandé.

\- Mais c'est quoi qui va pas chez toi !? m'a t –il crié.

Comme la leçon n'avait pas l'air d'être rentrée, il a eu le droit à une autre tournée. Ce n'était pas un pauvre morveux de même pas douze ans qui allait gagner ! Il lui a fallu trois traitements avant de s'écrouler haletant sur le lavabo et merveilleusement silencieux. Je lui ai attrapé le menton et je me suis approchée pour qu'il me voit de près et ne comprenne que je ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je suis ta mère. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur son ton, de me donner des ordres et de m'insulter ! Et encore moins de me frapper ! Si tu recommences une seule et unique fois, c'est moi qui vais te frapper et t'en faire passer l'envie à la dure. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je…

\- Est ce que c'est clair ? l'ai – je coupé de ma voix la plus sèche. Regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle !

J'ai soudainement vu son assurance s'effriter et il est redevenu un petit garçon de bientôt douze ans qui venait de se faire remettre en place par un de ses parents. Il a hoché la tête et je l'ai collé au coin. Littéralement. Sinon il aurait fini par le quitter avant que je ne décide de lever la punition. J'ai vaqué à mes occupations en me calmant et en tendant l'oreille. Je l'ai entendu pleurer. Ce n'est pas beau, mais c'était enfin, enfin ! une réaction normale.

Comment l'adorable garçon gaffeur qu'il était avant la mort de son père avait –il pu laisser la place à cette furie qui frappe et insulte pour avoir ce qu'il veut ?

\- Dante, tu me manques, ai – je soufflé pour moi-même.

Lui, il aurait su comment gérer Cameron. Comment réagir quand Mary m'a menti. Il savait y faire avec les enfants. Bien plus que moi. Je suis incapable d'être diplomate : je ne sais que faire marcher les troupes à la baguette.

Je crois toutefois que Cameron avait besoin de cette bonne mise au point sur qui commande et qui obéit dans cette maison. Même si j'ai un bien triste palmarès à mon actif à présent : j'ai fait pleurer mes deux enfants en moins d'une semaine.

Oh ! Merlin ! Je viens de penser à un truc. Mary qui ment et Cameron qui semble hors de contrôle… Est-ce que mes enfants ne sont pas en train de faire leur crise d'adolescence ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas fini de souffrir !

 _Dimanche 7 juillet 1994 : maison_

Depuis mon altercation avec Cameron il y a deux jours, il a été si calme que je me suis demandée si je n'y avais pas été trop fort. Peut –être qu'il a peur de moi maintenant ? Enfin, toujours est – il que je l'ai autorisé à aller chez son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire quand je le lui ai dit. Je l'ai vu amorcer un mouvement pour se jeter dans mes bras mais s'arrêter brutalement. Alors que j'avais juste envie de crier "oui, viens dans mes bras !". Depuis quand je n'ai pas eu le droit à un câlin spontané de sa part ? Je crois que si ni Voldemort, ni ses Mangemorts n'ont ma peau, c'est Cameron qui l'aura. Son comportement me tue au moins autant qu'il me laisse perplexe.

Il m'a au moins dit merci en ayant l'air sincère. Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça.

Mary avait l'air contente qu'il s'en aille : il n'arrêtait pas de la provoquer parce qu'elle est consignée dans sa chambre. Elle va retrouver un peu de calme aussi.

 _Mercredi 10 août 1994 : maison_

La lettre de Poudlard de Mary est arrivée aujourd'hui. Elle a semblé avoir pendant une seconde l'illusion qu'elle pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ses achats scolaires. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas compris que quand je disais "consignée au Phare" je parlais aussi de ça et pas seulement d'aller chez ses amis.

Ça ne lui a pas plu. Du tout. Elle a d'abord essayé de me charmer avant d'essayer de bouder mais après la crise que m'a fait son frère elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à m'attendrir avec ça. Je l'aime pour être aussi mesurée même quand elle est en colère. Merci Lily. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter deux Cameron : heureusement que je n'ai eu qu'un enfant biologique.

Je me suis donc préparée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse pour me débarrasser au plus vite de la corvée et en me disant que Cameron y irait avec son ami . Au moment où j'allais partir une immense chouette est entrée par la fenêtre, excitant les miennes qui dormaient jusque là. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui avait recours à des rapaces de cette taille pour livrer son courrier : que diable me voulait Zilphya Gryphem maintenant ?

 _N'oublie pas que tu as une livraison à faire pour mon compte : le livre que je t'ai fait écrire doit être remis aujourd'hui à Isobelle Malone qui se trouvera devant le Chaudron Baveur. Cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, short blanc, débardeur bleu, collier en forme d'étoile sertie d'une émeraude. Accompagnée par une jeune sorcière asiatique._

La première chose qui m'a frappée a été que ce n'était pas l'écriture maladroite de son elfe de maison que j'avais sous les yeux, mais une écriture déliée, élégante et arrogante. Aucun doute que Zilphya avait écrit ça de sa main : maintenant que je suis au courant qu'elle peut se matérialiser elle n'a plus de raison de se comporter comme si elle était un fantôme.

La seconde ça a été qu'elle serait bien dans la merde si jamais je refusais de donner ce fichu bouquin à cette fichue Isobelle, qui qu'elle soit. Ça ferait du bien que ce soit elle et non moi pour une fois ! A ce moment là, j'ai remarqué que l'enveloppe contenait un seconde mot.

 _N'envisage même pas de me faire faux bond : tu auras besoin de moi avant la fin. Sinon Jonathan mourra._

Je me suis sentie pâlir si vite que j'ai dû m'asseoir sur le canapé. Cette femme est une vraie garce ! Je la hais ! J'espère qu'un jour elle payera ce qu'elle me fait. Elle tient la vie de Jonathan entre ses mains et elle le sacrifiera comme un pion sans importance si je ne lui obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. Parfois, je pense qu'elle est pire que Voldemort. Je vais le livrer ce maudit bouquin !

 _*Maison*_

Sans surprise, j'ai trouvé Isobelle Malone là où elle devait être d'après Zilphya. Elle discutait avec son amie asiatique devant le Chaudron Baveur. Une mignonne petite gamine que je plains sincèrement : je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Zilphya s'intéresse à elle, mais elle va en souffrir. De ça, j'en suis certaine.

\- Isobelle Malone ? ai – je demandé en m'arrêtant près d'elle.

\- Oui ? a t –elle demandé, l'air méfiante.

\- J'ai ça pour vous.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un livre qu'on m'a chargé de vous donner.

\- Qui ?

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne cherchez jamais à découvrir qui parce que ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable.

\- Qui êtes vous ? m'a t –elle demandé en refusant de prendre le paquet.

\- Quelqu'un qui préférerait ne jamais plus avoir affaire ni à vous ni à la personne qui l'a chargée de cette tâche ingrate.

Je lui ai fourré le bouquin dans les bras et je suis partie aussi vite que possible. Qui que soit cette gamine, je ne veux plus jamais m'en approcher. Ce serait chercher les ennuis inutilement et j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop à mon actif.

Pour parler d'autre chose, il y avait mentionné dans la liste de fourniture de Mary qu'elle devait se munir d'une robe de soirée. Sans doute qu'il y aura un bal pour Noël à Poudlard à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ma fille a été très fâchée en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir, mais je pense avoir trouvé celle qui fera taire toutes ses médisances. Mais comme elle a tellement protesté, je vais jeter un sort sur l'emballage : elle ne pourra la découvrir qu'au moment de l'enfiler pour le bal. Parfois, je me sens aussi mesquine qu'une enfant.

 _Vendredi 12 août 199 4 : maison_

Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui doit être considéré comme le grand jour où Mary est devenue une femme ou celui où je dois pleurer parce que je me rends compte que ma fille est _vraiment_ en train de devenir adulte.

Elle n'a pas bien pris le fait qu'elle allait saigner tous les mois pendant les quarante à cinquante prochaines années de sa vie. Elle semblait persuadée que c'était une blague… peut –être que j'aurais dû lui en parler avant qu'elle ne soit devant le fait accompli. Après tout, je me rappelle la panique que ça m'a fait quand ça m'est arrivé à treize ans.

Venant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet que je pouvais aborder avec mes parents, surtout que j'étais déjà mise à l'écart à l'époque. Ma mère l'a appris par un elfe de maison et… elle m'a foutue la gifle la plus violente que j'ai jamais eu. Pourquoi ? " _Tradition ma chère_ ". Oui, elle m'a vraiment dit ça avant de m'expliquer le truc en deux mots et de repartir aussi sec.

Autant dire que cette stupide tradition va tomber dans l'oubli parce qu'il était hors de question que je lève la main sur Mary, surtout pour un truc aussi stupide et qui l'angoissait déjà assez.

Bref, problème réglé et je suis contente que ça se soit plutôt bien passé.

 _Jeudi 18 août 1994 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre plus qu'officielle aujourd'hui m'indiquant que je suis cordialement invitée au premier conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour l'année 1994-1995. Signé " _Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du collège de sorcellerie de premier cycle Poudlard_ ". J'espère qu'il ne le reste plus très longtemps.

Je suis assez impatiente et en même temps inquiète de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

 _Lundi 22 août 1994 : maison_

Le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard siège à l'école même dans une salle que je n'avais jamais visitée jusque là. Elle se situe en dessous du bureau de Dumbledore. Comme ce dernier, elle est ronde et a sensiblement les mêmes dimensions mais elle est bien moins encombrée : hormis la table du conseil et les chaises qui vont avec il n'y avait rien.

Quand je suis arrivée, la première personne que j'ai vu n'a été autre que Lucius Malefoy. Ça ne m'a même pas étonnée que ce foutu Mangemort siège à ce foutu conseil. Nous nous sommes figés et tendus en concert. Il fallait dire que notre dernier face à face avait été tendu.

\- Lady Entwhistle, a t –il finalement dit. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant Lord Malefoy. Comment vous êtes vous remis de notre dernière rencontre ?

\- Moi et mes amis avons été quelque peu attristés de votre départ si rapide. Vous avez une charmante fille que nous aurions été ravis d'apprendre à connaître plus longuement.

\- Je crains qu'elle ait été quelque peu échaudée par votre enthousiasme et celui de vos camarades, my Lord.

Nous avons échangé un sourire dur tandis que les gens passaient à côté de nous sans se rendre compte qu'on parlait de l'attaque de Mangemort ayant eu lieu à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Cela étant dit, Lady Entwhistle, soyez toutefois assurée que cette situation ne change rien quant à l'affaire Dumbledore : je suis prêt à vous apporter mon soutient et celui des avocats de ma famille.

\- Vraiment Lord Malefoy ?

\- Bien entendu ! Je ne puis cautionner qu'un tel homme reste directeur de l'école de nos enfants s'il est bien coupable des crimes dont vous l'accusez. J'ai leur sécurité à cœur.

Mais bien sûr. En traduction ça veut dire : je veux virer fissa fissa Dumby de cette école pour qu'il ait un remplaçant plus facile à manipuler voir carrément un partisan de Voldemort. Juste histoire d'être sûr de contrôler la jeunesse.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir travailler de paire avec quelqu'un de votre standing. Nous avons après tout toujours eu des visions différentes.

\- Nous pourrions nous allier le temps d'arriver à protéger nos enfants d'un vieillard qui ne mérite pas le prestige dont il jouit. Vous voyez, my Lady, nous pouvons parfois nous entendre sur certains points.

\- Il semblerait, ai – je lentement dit. Je réfléchirais à votre proposition.

\- Je n'en demande pas plus.

Suite à ça nous avons dû prendre place autours de la table. Dumbledore siégeait sur le seul fauteuil ressemblant à un trône comme pour nous dire "c'est moi le chef ici". A ses côtés se trouvait McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue. Oh ? Et pas Chourave ?

\- Bien, merci à tous d'être présents, a dit Dumbledore. Cette année nous accueillons parmi nous Crystall Entwhistle qui est la mère d'un enfant scolarité chez nous et tutrice d'un autre. Bienvenue.

Je savais que ce mot lui arrachait la bouche et son regard était froid quand il l'a posé sur moi. Autant dire que ça m'a fait sourire et j'en ai profité pour prendre la parole :

\- Merci pour votre aimable accueil. Permettez moi toutefois de poser une question : pourquoi n'attendons nous pas le Professeur Chourave pour commencer ?

\- Podmona n'est pas membre de ce Conseil, m'a informée McGonagall.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi être vous ici alors ?

\- En tant que vice-directrice, je me dois d'être présente.

\- Soit, alors pourquoi le Professeur Flitwick et Monsieur Rogue sont –ils ici ?

\- En tant que Directeurs des Maisons Serdaigle et Serpentard, il est aussi bon qu'ils soient parmi nous, a dit McGo en fronçant les sourcils.

Allons ! Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où je cherchais précisément à en venir ? Hé bien, tant pis pour elle !

\- Donc, pourquoi le Professeur Chourave n'est – elle pas aussi membre du Conseil d'Administration ? Si je ne m'abuse, elle est bien la directrice de Pouffsouffle à moins que vous ne considériez plus ça comme une des quatre Maison de Poudlard.

\- Notre collègue est très occupée Mrs Entwhistle, est intervenu Dumbledore. Elle doit entretenir toutes les serres de Poudlard et n'a par ailleur jamais semblé vouloir participer à ce Conseil.

\- Avez-vous au moins pensé à lui demander son avis avande supposer de telles choses ? Et si je ne m'abuse, Monsieur Rogue s'occupe bien d'approvisionner l'infirmerie en Potion et les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont bien ceux qui s'occupent des modalités de rentrée des élèves. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la plus occupée des quatre directeurs de Maison. Je trouve anormale que la Maisons la plus nombreuse de l'école ne soit pas représentée ici. Ça a comme un goût d'injustice vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Nous ferons en sorte que Podmona soit présente pour le prochain conseil, Miss Entwhistle, m'a dit Flitwick de sa voix flutée en notant quelque chose sur le parchemin posé devant lui. Vous avez tout à fait raison.

\- Merci Professeur, sachez toutefois que je me ferais un plaisir de la remplacer en tant que porte parole des Poufsouffles si toutefois elle ne pouvait pas venir.

Je crois que ça a donné le ton de la réunion et que Dumby a bien compris que le vent venait de changer de sens. Il avait déjà Malefoy contre lui, mais maintenant nous sommes deux et à nous deux nous sommes plus puissants et plus riches que tous le reste des sorciers qui siègent à ce Conseil. Nous avons donc une certaine emprise bien que je méprise les gens qui courbent l'échine simplement à cause de ce genre d'arguments.

\- Concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que Durmstrang et Beauxbatons ont confirmé leur participation. Nous aurons l'honneur d'accueillir leurs délégations le 30 octobre.

\- Comment seront choisi les champions de chaque école ? a demandé l'un des sorciers présent.

\- De la même manière que lors des autres éditions : la Coupe de Feu a été soigneusement conservée en France durant les 200 dernières années et nous l'avons reçu à Poudlard il y a quelques jours.

\- Qui sera autorisé à se présenter ?

\- Uniquement les élèves majeurs au 30 octobre 1994.

\- Quelles mesures vont êtres prises pour empêcher les candidatures des plus jeunes ? suis – je intervenue.

\- Durmstrang et Beauxbatons n'emmèneront que des élèves majeurs.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que je pose la question mais des élèves de Poudlard. Vous connaissez sans doute l'émulation et la tentation que va représenter ce tournoi.

\- Aucun de nos élèves n'oserait faire cela ! Nous leur donnerons des consignes bien strictes.

\- S'il vous plaît Professeur McGonagall, ne vous faites pas plus naïve que vous ne l'êtes. Si les élèves étaient si obéissants que ça vous ne passeriez pas votre temps à envoyer des lettres de retenue aux parents.

Et je sais de quoi je parle parce qu'entre Mary et Cameron j'en ai cumulées par mal depuis les trois dernières années. Elle m'a d'ailleurs jetée un regard noir auquel je suis restée insensible.

\- Que se passera t –il si jamais il s'agit d'un 1er ou 2ème année qui est champion de Poudlard parce qu'il a mis son nom dans la coupe pour jouer ? ai – je continué. D'une, Poudlard ne gagnera certainement pas et de deux l'enfants mourra probablement lors d'une épreuve puisqu'il sera lié par contrat magique et ne pourra donc pas se désister. Bien entendu, personne ne souhaite cela.

Surtout moi qui ait un fils aussi turbulent et Gryffondor que Cameron, mais j'ai gardé ma réflexion pour moi.

Finalement, il a été décidé qu'une limite d'âge serait placée autours de la coupe pour éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante. Et comme ça permet aussi de vérifier que les autres écoles n'emmènent par non plus d'élèves non majeurs tout le monde est content.

Le dernier sujet de discussion concernait le prochain Professeur de DCFM. J'attendais Dumby au tournant, me préparant d'avance à trouver des arguments contre le prochain incompétent/Mangemort qu'il voudrait nommer à ce poste. De toute façon, il ne pourra jamais trouver aussi bien que Remus comme prof.

Sauf que ce vieux fou devait savoir cela. Il a nommé quelqu'un que je connais très bien. Alastor Maugrey. Celle là, je m'y attendais pas. Qui serait assez timbré pour confier l'éducation magique de dizaine d'enfants à l'auror le plus paranoïaque qu'on ait jamais connu ? Il y a eu quelques protestations de la part de Lucius Malefoy, mais les autres membres du conseils ont convenu que c'était un choix plutôt judicieux étant donné que Poudlard va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et une délégation de Durmstrang qui est connue pour enseigner la magie noire.

Alors le choix d'Alastor a été validé et je me dis que pour avoir réussi à le convaincre d'enseigner à Poudlard, Dumbledore a bien le droit à mes félicitations. Pour une fois.

 _Jeudi 1 er septembre 1994 : maison_

Déjà la rentrée. J'ai l'impression que les vacances d'été n'ont duré que quelques jours. Ca tient peut –être au fait que je n'ai eu Cameron à la maison que trois semaines et que Mary a passé un mois consignée dans sa chambre et l'autre chez son parrain…

En parlant de lui, il était sur le quai pour voir Mary. Ça m'a irritée, mais je ne pouvais rien dire alors je suis partie avec Cameron qui m'a pour une fois docilement écoutée. Il n'a pas voulu d'un câlin avant de monter dans le train. Il m'a juste dit "salut !" avant de sauter dedans. Je lui ai crié que je voulais qu'il m'envoie une lettre de temps en temps mais à mon avis je vais attendre longtemps avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je pense que j'en saurais plus par sa sœur.

Sirius s'est posté à côté de moi pour regarder le train s'éloigner et pendant qu'on agitait la main il m'a demandée :

\- Tu es toujours fâchée ?

Je lui ai jeté un regard incendiaire (il OSE me demander ça ?) et je me suis cassée sans lui répondre et en l'ignorant totalement. Je crois qu'il a dû comprendre que oui, putain, je suis toujours fâchée contre lui et Remus.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	41. Voilà comment empirer la situation

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** , **Cognards** et **Revenge88** :)_

 _Crystall l'a dit : elle ne veut pas être mêlée (ou du moins le moins possible) aux affaires de Zilphya, **Maia 30**. Elle a juste oublié un minuscule détail : son nom se trouve dans le livre. Donc, l'histoire n'est pas finie de ce côté là, non. _

_Encore faudrait -il que Crystall croise le faux-Maugrey pour qu'elle s'en rende compte **Regina lily Swan**. C'est pas gagné. _

_J'avoue avoir longuement hésité avant de parler des premières règles de Mary. Et puis je me suis dit merde et je l'ai fait parce que je me suis déjà posé la question mais comment font les sorcière. J'ai pensé que je serais sans doute pas la seule sur le coup alors autant en parler._

 _Ils ont tous l'habitude que Poufsouffle soit écarté, **Mathilde**. Et ce n'est pas comme si Chourave se battait beaucoup pour les droits de sa Maison... _

_Je te rappelle que Mary a tout juste 14 ans et que sa mère à tout fait pour la protéger de ce genre de chose jusque là. Et dans le bouquin, qui connaît ces sorts ? Hermione parce qu'elle est un rat de bibliothèque, Ron parce que son père en a parlé, Neville parce que ses parents ont subi le Doloris jusqu'à en devenir fou... Mary n'imaginait pas qu'il existait ce genre de sort en magie blanche parce que ce sont des sorts mauvais. Et les quelques livres qui traînent sur le sujet sont dans la Réserve à Poudlard : qui sait quelles catastrophes pourraient arriver si n'importe lequel des élèves pouvait apprendre la façon de se servir d'un Doloris ou d'un Imperium._

 _Zilphya ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Jamais. Quant à la raison... Je ne la dirais pas xp Oui, on va entendre parler de la fille qui a reçu le livre. Il faut juste attendre ! Pour que Crystall démasque Croupton, faudrait déjà qu'elle le croise sous polynectar..._

 _Quoi, Crystall n'avait pas l'air suffisamment furieuse contre Cameron pour toi **Celine.M**? X) Elle était furieuse mais elle ne voulait pas aggraver encore la situation entre elle et son fils. Quand elle a vu qu'il se tenait tranquille (deux jours, c'est un exploit pour lui), elle l'a autorisé à y aller. Mais le message est passé t'inquiète. _

_J'adore parler de la Citadelle, **mimi70**! _

_Ouais, Crystall est passée à deux doigts d'en coller une à Cameron, mais ça l'aurait pas aidé : va expliquer à un gamin qu'il n'a pas le droit de taper si toi tu le frappes. Surtout qu'elle a les coups qui partent vite (Sirius peut en témoigner)._

 _Chourave ne fait pas vraiment d'effort, je te l'accorde. Elle n'aime pas les conflits et ça lui suffit à elle d'être au courant de la valeur des Poufsouffles : elle se dit qu'ils le regretteront un jour. Personnellement, je l'espère aussi !_

 _Lucius et Crystall sont vraiment de bons acteurs, c'est fou. Dire que s'ils avaient été seuls, ils se seraient sautés à la gorge sans hésiter._

 _La punition de Cameron était violente, je l'accorde, **Antig0ne** , mais je voulais marquer les esprits (celui de Cameron aussi). C'est pour ça que Crystall dit qu'elle a craqué : normalement elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Là, c'était vraiment la goutte qui a fait explosé le chaudron. _

_Hello **Lerugamine**! Je vais répondre à tes deux review d'un coup. _

_Pour ce que tu dis sur le tome 2 avec l'histoire des baguettes... Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur notre désaccord X) Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont dit la même chose que toi, mais dans ma tête ça me gêne comme explication._

 _Si j'arrive à convaincre les gens de ne pas aimer Dumby dans ma fic, c'est que je travaille bien ! Je suis contente :)_

* * *

 _Petit chapitre, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que pas de chapitre du tout. Si y'en a qui m'en veulent à la fin du chapitre, je comprendrais, parce que je martyrise (encore) Crystall. Des fois, je suis contente qu'elle vive que dans mon imagination parce que sinon je finirais en sushi si je la croisais un jour._

 _Désolée pour les fautes qui pourraient rester : j'ai pas eu le temps pour une relecture. Je ferais ça demain. En attendant, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous empêcher d'aimer le chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Voilà comment empirer la situation**

 _Samedi 3 septembre 1994 : maison_

Remus est venu au Phare aujourd'hui. Déjà j'étais pas contente de devoir sortir de mon laboratoire pour ouvrir , mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai juste claqué la porte, mécontente. Il avait malheureusement prévu le coup parce qu'il a mis son pied dans l'embrasure. Je suis sûre de lui avoir fait mal et je n'ai ressenti aucun remord.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ai – je craché en rouvrant brutalement la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchés.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

\- La dernière fois on ne s'est pas parlés pendant des années et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je tiens à Mary et je tiens à notre amitié.

\- Pas tant que ça visiblement. Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis revenue te parler quand on s'est fâchés après la guerre : c'est toi le plus buté de nous deux.

\- Là, je le prend mal. Tu as le pire caractère de dragon que je connaisse. Même Sirius est plus facile après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban.

\- Ah ! Ne me parle pas de ce crétin !

J'ai essayé de lui claquer une fois de plus la porte au nez, mais il a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à entrer. Foutu lycanthrope.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée.

\- Comment veux –tu qu'on règle ça Remus, hein ? Vous m'avez tous les trois mentis et toi, tu étais censé être l'adulte responsable de l'histoire. Parce que ne nous faisons pas d'illusion : Sirius n'en est pas un d'adulte.

\- Il m'a mis devant le fait accompli Crys : c'était soit ils y allaient tous les deux, soit je les accompagnais pour limiter les dégâts…

\- On a bien vu le résultat, ai – je grincé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Si : tu aurais pu m'avertir durant une journée entière. Et tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Qu'aurais – tu fait ? Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure : ne nous faisons pas d'illusion. Tu aurais débarquée comme une folle furieuse pour embarquer Mary.

\- Et j'aurais eu raison !

\- Tu passes ton temps à jouer les rabat-joies paranoïaques. Tu ne laisses respirer personne : ni Mary, ni Cameron ni Sirius et Merlin sait qu'ils en ont tous bien besoin !

\- Ca ne semblait pas te gêner avant le retour de Sirius, ai – je fait remarquer.

\- Il a plutôt raison sur ce point. Et avant tu n'étais pas comme ça, ou pas autant, : c'est depuis la mort de Dante.

Je me suis sentie pâlir quand il a évoqué cet événement. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'évoque. J'ai déjà du mal à faire face en temps normal mais si on en parle, c'est pire.

\- Casse toi, ai – je sifflé entre mes dents.

\- Non : il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise et je crains qu'il ne te reste que moi pour le faire. Alors oui, je suis désolé. Sirius et moi n'aurions pas dû faire ça dans ton dos et Mary n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver seule. Mais ne nous colle pas toute la responsabilité sur le dos : tu as aussi des tords.

Si c'était comme ça qu'il espérait arranger la situation et éviter qu'on reste fâchés, il s'y prenait vraiment très mal. De toute façon, dès le moment où il a parlé de Dante je crois que ça a été foutu. Il m'a poussée à bout. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand on fait ça ? Je deviens agressive.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ? ai – je répondu en faisant un pas pour me trouver nez à nez avec lui. A ce que je m'excuse en disant que c'est de ma faute ? A ce que j'oublie que Mary a failli crever parce que son parrain et son tonton sont tous les deux des incompétents quand il s'agit d'assurer sa sécurité ? Que je vous pardonne ? C'est ça ? La vérité, c'est que tu cherches un bouc-émissaire pour te décharger de ta culpabilité parce que tu n'as jamais été capable de poser la moindre limite à Sirius alors que tu savais que tu le devais. Eh bien non Remus. Non ! Pas cette fois ! J'en ai plus que marre d'être le bouc-émissaire de tout le monde ! Tu veux que ça aille mieux entre nous ? Alors pour la première fois de ta vie prend tes couilles en mains et impose toi bordel de merde !

\- Je…

\- DEHORS !

J'avais comme une vague impression de déjà vu. C'était presque la même scène qu'il y a un mois quand je les ai tous récupéré à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Je l'ai entendu transplaner une fois devant la porte et je me suis laissée tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu avec un profond soupir comme si je pouvais expulser toute ma colère par ma bouche. Ca ne m'a pas aidée. J'ai ramené mes poings, que j'avais serrés par réflexe, devant moi pour les relâcher doucement. J'avais enfoncé mes ongles (pourtant courts) si profondément dans ma chaire qu'ils y ont laissé des petites marques en forme de croissant qui se sont remplis de sang. Quelques gouttes ont coulé et je les ai regardé le temps de me calmer.

Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais me lever. Et continuer ma potion. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en m'attardant sur mes états d'âme même si cette nouvelle dispute m'a fait du mal. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner non ? Je fais tout le temps ça.

 _Dimanche 4 septembre 1994 : maison_

J'essaye de projeter mes runes aussi profondément que possible dans le sol, mais ça n'est pas bien brillant. J'ai déjà fait quelques essais depuis que j'ai parlé avec Zilphya et je pense que je n'y arriverais pas comme ça. Pas suffisamment vite en tout cas : je ne peux pas m'entraîner pendant des années ! Alors je pense que vais tenter une autre approche en utilisant un sceau qui aurait comme propriété la projection de rune en profondeur. Ca aura plus de puissance, je pense.

 _Lundi 5 septembre 1994 : maison_

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. C'est Cameron qui inaugure l'année cette fois : il a eu sa première retenue après à peine trois jours au château. Il a été collé pour, je cite, " _s'être comporté comme un primate_ ". Je croyais que c'était une blague jusqu'à ce que je lise la suite. A priori, il a profité du week-end pour se suspendre Merlin sait comment à un lustre dans un couloir et à se balancer dessus pour essayer de sauter de lustre en lustre en imitant un singe.

Outre le fait qu'il aurait pu se briser le cou comment peut –il avoir des idées aussi stupides ? A chaque fois que je pense qu'il ne pourra plus rien inventer, il s'empresse de me prouver le contraire.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce gamin : mes lettres d'avertissement n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Les retenues n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Les points en moins non plus. Et il n'a que douze ans. Que Merlin nous protège.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	42. Une colonie de lycanthropes

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** , **Cognards** , **Lerugamine** et **Mathilde**. _

_Encore heureux que Cameron ne sache pas qui sont les Maraudeurs **Regina lily Swan** sinon oui, il essayerais de faire pire. Surtout en sachant qu'il y avait Sirius dedans et qu'il le déteste. _

_Ils verront un jour Crys combattre, c'est au programme. Et ça va leur faire un sacré choc XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une colonie de lycanthropes**

 _Jeudi 8 septembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai discuté avec Tobias aujourd'hui à propos du procès contre Dumbledore. Apparemment il a vu les avocats de Dumby hier et même s'il ne l'a pas dit, il avait l'air inquiet à ce propos. Il est seul alors que notre adversaire a engagé trois personnes extrêmement compétentes. Ils sont enseignant à Brocéliande. Pas évident de se dire qu'on sera à la hauteur face à de pareilles sommités.

J'ai alors décidé que les ennemis de mes ennemis pourraient devenir mes amis pour quelques temps. Lucius Malefoy m'a proposé son aide et je n'ai aucun doute quant à la compétence de ses avocats. On veut tous les deux que Dumbledore tombe, pas pour les mêmes raisons certes, mais la finalité et le moyen sont les mêmes.

Tobias n'est pas particulièrement enchanté à l'idée mais vu qu'on veut gagner ce procès on doit tous les deux mettre de côté nos sentiments personnels. Alors j'ai écris à ce maudit Mangemort pour lui dire que je lui serais gréée de son aide pour ce coup là. Ça m'a presque arraché les doigts de devoir m'abaisser à réclamer son aide. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé en juillet dernier à la finale de la coupe du monde Quidditch…

 _Jeudi 8 septembre 1994 : maison_

La pleine lune est en fin de semaine prochaine. J'ai donc soigneusement empaqueté tout mon stock de potion et j'ai tout amené jusqu'au premier point de distribution de ma tournée. D'ordinaire c'est Remus qui se charge de ça. Mais, sans surprise, il n'est pas venu et j'ai donc décidé de m'occuper personnellement de la distribution pour ce mois-ci. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps et j'ai envie de dire que j'ai bien choisi mon mois parce qu'on a eu quelques ennuis.

Le premier "stand" de distribution est une cabane dans un bois, isolée, discrète et pas très loin d'une colonie. Et beaucoup plus branlante que dans mon souvenir. J'ai commencé par réparer un peu le tout (je n'avais pas envie que le toit me tombe sur la tête surtout qu'il pleuvait) avant de m'installer. Quelques minutes après que je sois arrivée j'ai vu mon premier "client" arriver... Remus.

\- Tiens, lui ai-je dit en lui tendant le lot de flacon qui lui permettrait de suivre le traitement avant la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Je suis venu travailler, m'a t –il informée. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus de mon aide pour ça non plus.

\- Bien sûr que si, ai – je soupiré.

Il m'a adressé un sourire avant de me rejoindre à l'intérieur de la cabane. Le silence était tendu et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censée dire ou faire. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary et encore moins notre dernière dispute. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on recommence : ça m'a déjà suffisamment fait de mal comme ça et je pense que ce sentiment est réciproque.

\- Cameron a été sage pour le moment ? a t –il finalement demandé.

\- Tu crois aux miracles toi ? J'ai déjà reçu deux lettres de Poudlard à cause de lui. J'attends de voir si Mary va suivre la même voie ou pas.

\- Laisse la faire quelques bêtises. L'essentiel c'est…

\- …Qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre, ai – je complété.

L'une des devises des Maraudeurs. Je préférerais qu'elle se fasse prendre moi : au moins j'ai une idée des activités illégales qu'elle pratique. Comment je vais faire pour savoir ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard si elle réussit à éviter les ennuis ?

Remus et moi on s'est souri et je me suis soudainement rappelée que je devais être fâchée contre lui alors je me suis détournée juste à temps pour voir un petit groupe de lycanthrope arriver. Ils se sont arrêtés à distance et j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce que j'étais là et que ce n'était pas habituel. Les loups-garous qui vivent dans des colonies sont très méfiants surtout envers les sorciers. Finalement l'un des hommes s'est approché pour tester le terrain sans doute. Il était voûté, avait des cheveux noirs plutôt longs et une barbe hirsute. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas réussi à complètement redevenir humain après sa dernière transformation mais ça ne m'a pas choquée plus que ça : certains lycanthropes vivant dans les colonies préfèrent laisser de côté leur part humaine. J'ai donc trouvé sa présence curieuse après coup : il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui prend de la Tue-Loup. Et ça c'est confirmé quand il a ramasser un caillou pour nous le jeter dessus.

\- C'est une blague ? ai – je demandé à Remus après avoir évité le projectile.

\- Non.

\- Ça dure depuis quand ça ? Il ne laisse pas les autres venir prendre la potion ?

\- Il est arrivé il y a quelques mois. La rumeur court qu'il était le bras droit de Greyback avant et qu'il a été envoyé ici pour prendre le contrôle de la colonie. C'est la quatrième plus grande de toutes les colonies et sans doute l'une des plus isolées. Elle est stratégique. Avant tous les loups de cette colonie, soit 72, étaient sous Tue-Loup.

\- Je ne savais pas ça.

Toutes ces informations m'ont étonnée et je m'en suis voulue de ne pas m'être intéressée plus à la distribution de la potion. Pour moi l'essentiel était de la mettre à disposition des loups qui souhaitaient la prendre. Mais c'était visiblement plus compliqué. J'aurais peut –être dû m'en douter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce problème ? ai – je continué.

\- Je pensais qu'il arrêterait en voyant que je revenais quand même et que les autres finiraient pas se rebeller. Mais il doit être très dominant car personne n'a essayé et ils sont de moins en moins nombreux à tenter d'obtenir leur potion chaque mois. J'ai peur que bientôt ils ne viennent plus.

\- C'est à cause de toi, lui ai – je appris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es un loup-garou mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu es.

Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles Journal, mais quand j'ai dévoilé la Tue-Loup au monde j'ai rencontré Irvin un lycanthrope très influent qui fait beaucoup pour sa cause à travers le monde entier. Il organise la défense des siens comme il le peut et je dois dire que ses résultats sont plutôt probants même si l'Angleterre reste soigneusement hermétique à toutes ses tentatives de contact. C'est sa fondation de défense des lycanthropes qui finance la fabrication de la Tue-Loup en Angleterre ou je suis la seule interlocutrice qu'il a. On est donc régulièrement en contact et je pense être aujourd'hui une experte dans le domaine de la lycanthropie grâce à lui.

\- Les loups fonctionnent par une pyramide de commandements bâtie sur la force, ai – je expliqué à Remus. Comme les loups naturels. Les soumis attendent que tu te battes contre leur nouveau chef. Tu gagnes et le méchant loup-garou devra s'en aller. Ils veulent une garantie.

\- Je ne crois pas que cet alpha ait une baguette.

\- Quand je parlais de se battre, je ne parlais pas d'un duel sorcier mais d'un combat à main nue. Il faut gagner à main nue par la force.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre, s'est –il horrifié.

\- Toi non, mais moi si.

Je n'avais pas vraiment songé à aller démonter la gueule de qui que ce soit en me levant ce matin mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation empirer ! Il y a déjà trop peu de lycanthropes qui prennent la Tue-Loup. Et connaissant Greyback personne n'a envie que son bras droit contrôle presque une centaine de loup-garou. Surtout avec la menace de Voldemort qui s'est précisée cet été. Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout moi-même ! J'aurais pu le tuer d'emblée avec un sort mais ça aurait déstabilisé toute la colonie : il fallait faire selon leurs us.

Je suis sortie de notre cabane, dont je comprenais mieux l'état maintenant : si elle subit ce genre d'attaque tous les mois et sans doute entre nos visites c'était juste étonnant qu'elle tienne encore debout.

\- Tu veux te battre ? ai – je demandé à l'homme.

Il a craché sur le sol disant clairement qu'il en avait rien à foutre de moi et son regard s'est planté sur Remus. Je me suis tournée et je l'ai vu immédiatement baisser les yeux, signe de soumission évident. Encore un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Pas étonnant que l'alpha ait pris l'ascendant si rapidement.

\- Hé connard, je te défie ! lui ai – je lancé.

Il a reposé son regard sombre sur moi, me prenant visiblement de haut. Il avait bien une tête de plus que moi et une carrure carrément plus impressionnante. Mais j'ai une force herculéenne, merci la magie rouge, alors je n'avais pas peur. Et pour dire vrai j'avais une énorme envie d'une bonne baston ou je pourrais tabasser quelqu'un sans remord. Là, j'avais en prime une raison valable pour le faire. De quoi m'aider à me détendre un peu après tout le stress et la colère que j'ai accumulé ces derniers temps.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait face à un alpha. J'ai combattu Andreas une fois mais on a tous les deux triché alors ça ne compte pas. Et Irvin n'a jamais essayé de prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Alors je n'avais jamais testé avant aujourd'hui ce qu'il se passe quand un alpha essaye de vous faire plier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose en faite. Mais si. Le loup dans ma tête s'est mis à marcher nerveusement dans mon esprit et j'ai perçu une étrange pression s'abattre sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme de la légilimencie, sinon mon occlumancie l'aurait arrêtée. C'est assez indéfinissable en fait.

Quand il a constaté que je ne baissais pas le regard, il a froncé les sourcils et a accentué la pression. Mon loup s'est ébroué dans mon esprit pour se débarrasser de la gêne et a finalement semblé prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Merlin que mon loup soit un mâle vu qu'il vient de Remus. Si ça avait vraiment été le mien, ça aurait été une louve et pour dominante que je puisse être les femelles se soumettent toujours. Là, mon loup n'a pas cédé de terrain et j'ai enfin capté l'attention de l'alpha qui m'a montré ses dents, menaçant.

\- Ça y est ? ai – je demandé.

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- La dominante du loup derrière moi. C'est moi qui prépare la potion et j'aime pas du tout qu'on empêche ceux qui le veulent de la prendre.

\- Femelle, a t –il grogné.

\- Ouais, "femelle" comme tu dis et j'ai bien l'intention de te démonter la gueule. Je te défis ! Si tu gagnes nous ne reviendrons plus jamais si je gagne ce sera à toi de déblayer le plancher.

\- Je vais arracher ta gorge avec mes dents et me nourrir de ton cœur.

Sympa comme plan. Je lui ai souri et il a semblé insulté. Il s'est penché en avant dans l'intention visible d'en découdre immédiatement.

\- Le combat doit se dérouler devant toute la colonie ! a lancé quelqu'un dans le groupe qui était venu avec lui.

\- C'est vrai !

Je leur ai jeté un coup d'œil. L'alpha a semblé hésiter puis s'est redressé et a pris le chemin vers ladite colonie.

\- Remus, prends nos caisses de potions avec toi, veux – tu ? ai – je lancé.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ? m'a t –il chuchoté fébrilement.

\- Et comment que je vais le faire.

J'ai ignoré son regard angoissé et j'ai emboîté le pas aux autres lycanthropes.

Je n'étais jusque là jamais entrée dans une colonie. L'expérience ne m'a pas franchement plu. L'endroit été misérable, presque pire qu'un bidonville moldu. Le sol était boueux et ils avaient des abris de fortune fabriqués avec tout ce qu'ils avaient sans doute pu récupérer. J'ai vu des gens vêtus de vêtements déchirés, délavés, dépareillés, pieds nus. Le regard apeuré, des bleus et des traces de blessures récentes. Quelque chose me disait que le nouveau venu faisait régner sa loi par l'usage excessif de la violence: il y a bien eu des tentatives de rébellions à en juger par leur étét.

Au centre de cette colonie, je ne peux pas parler de village, se trouvait un genre de place. Une arène sans doute. Tous les loups sont sortis et leur masse s'est refermée sur Remus et moi. Ils connaissaient bien Remus, ça se voyait : ils lui adressaient quelques salutation à mi-voix. J'ai repéré deux enfants qui avaient plus l'air d'être des enfants sauvages que des enfants élevés par des humains. Le plus jeune ne se déplaçait même pas sur ses deux jambes alors qu'il avait largement l'âge pour le faire.

Devant ces gens, j'ai eu honte d'être coiffée et habillée correctement. J'avais honte de mon pantalon et de mon pull ainsi que de la cape qui me protégeait de la pluie. Ça m'a aussi révoltée. C'est le Ministère qui les parque ici et ils sont censés leur fournir de quoi vivre dignement. Là, j'avais juste l'impression qu'on les avait jeté dans ce trou en leur interdisant de partir et que personne ne s'était préoccupée une seule seconde de la manière dont ils allaient subsister.

L'alpha et moi nous nous sommes placés face à face dans le cercle et des murmures étonnés sont montés de tous les côtés. J'ai confié ma cape et ma baguette à Remus pour montrer à tout le monde que je ne comptais pas tricher et utiliser la magie. C'est un petit mensonge parce que j'allais bel et bien en user pour avoir ma super-force.

Mon adversaire a commencé à marcher et je l'ai imité. On s'est fixés tandis qu'on marchait autours d'un cercle qui se faisait de plus en plus petit. Mon loup est sorti de sa caverne pour se poster dans mon esprit. Ce combat je ne pourrais pas le remporter seule. L'alpha a grogné et je lui ai renvoyé la politesse. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé toutes mes capacités en magie rouge je me suis rapprochée du vrai statut de lycanthrope : j'arrive donc à grogner Merlin seule sait comment et quand c'est la pleine lune j'ai des griffes et des crocs si je laisse le loup sortir.

Il a asséné le premier coup. Et il a tapé dur. C'est qu'il était rapide l'enfoiré ! J'ai atterri dans la boue et il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre que ça ne serait pas aussi facile que je l'avais imaginé. Après tout il a été formé par Greyback… Je me suis redressée et cette fois j'étais prête. Il s'est jeté sur moi et j'ai pu l'éviter. Je lui ai donné un coup de genou dans le ventre histoire qu'on soit au même niveau puis j'ai reculé même si mon loup m'a hurlé de continuer à attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. C'est qu'il n'aime pas du tout qu'on conteste son autorité et sur ce point là lui et moi sommes plutôt d'accord.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau regardés. Le round d'échauffement était terminé et nous avions tous les deux pu constater que l'autre ne serait pas aussi facile à abattre que prévu. A ce moment là, tout le reste du monde a disparu de mon esprit. Il ne restait que mon adversaire devant moi. Je devais l'abattre. Le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette et s'il refusait, le tuer. Je ne pense pas avoir pensé ça toute seule sur le coup. Mais qu'importait.

On s'est précipités l'un sur l'autre et ça n'avait rien d'un combat beau et bien propre. On griffait, on mordait. Il s'est servi de mes cheveux comme d'un levier pour me manœuvrer et en retour je lui ai embouti l'entrejambe avant de lui mettre mon pied dans la gueule quand il s'est plus ou moins écroulé. A ce stade là j'ai entendu quelques acclamations venant de notre public.

\- Soumets toi ! ai – je exigé en faisant des allers-retours nerveux dans la boue.

J'étais pieds nus à présent. Je ne sais même pas quand ni comment j'ai perdu mes chaussures, mais la boue froide n'arrivait pas à me perturber. Si mes parents m'avaient vu ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin de l'éducation que j'ai reçue.

Mais il a refusé et s'est à nouveau jeté sur moi. Nous avons roulés au sol en échangeant des coups et il en a profité pour me mordre profondément à l'épaule. Ça m'a fait crier et pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça a fait hurler encore plus fort le loup dans ma tête qui a semblé fou furieux. Autant dire que ça m'a donné un coup de fouet. J'ai attrapé son oreille avec mes dents, je n'étais plus en état de vraiment penser comme un humain, et j'ai tiré. Après coup, quand le combat s'est terminé, j'ai réalisé que je lui avais arraché l'oreille. Forcément, ça l'a fait crier et ses dents sont sorties de ma chaire. J'ai posé mes pieds sur son ventre et je l'ai projeté de toutes mes forces avant de me redresser. J'ai examiné une seconde la plaie mais ce n'était rien de bien grave. Ça faisait juste un mal de chien. J'ai craché son oreille et le sang que j'avais en bouche.

\- Soumets toi ! ai – je ordonné une seconde fois.

Et il a continué. Nous nous sommes percutés et mains sur les épaules de notre adversaire nous avons essayé de nous repousser mutuellement. Il pensait avoir l'avantage face à une femme de mon gabarit. Bien mal lui en a pris. J'ai resserré ma prise sur lui et je l'ai soulevé au dessus de ma tête. Littéralement. Il était à la verticale au dessus de moi. Nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai vu dans le sien le premier doute. Je l'ai fracassé au sol. Cette fois, les encouragements des lycanthropes de la colonie se sont fait plus puissants. C'était bien, mais je me sentais fatiguer rapidement. Il fallait qu'on en finisse.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit à terre je l'ai soulevé et j'ai positionné mes bras autours de son cou. Une position d'étranglement classique. J'ai commencé à serrer en disant une dernière fois :

\- Soumets toi !

\- Plutôt mourir, a t –il haleté.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes bras pour tenter de me faire lâcher par la force, mais ma prise se redressait inexorablement. Il s'est levé en me soulevant sur son dos mais je n'ai pas lâché. Il s'est laissé tomber en arrière, s'écrasant sur moi mais ça n'a servi à rien. J'ai utilisé mes jambes pour l'empêcher de se redresser et j'ai serré. Serré. Et encore serré. En espérant qu'il abandonnerait. Qu'il cesserait de lutter et se soumettrait. Il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai tellement serré que son cou a cédé dans un craquement sinistre et il est soudainement devenu tout mou contre moi alors qu'il résistait encore la seconde d'avant. Je suis restée un moment immobile : je n'avais pas réalisé que je serrais suffisamment fort pour qu'il meurt comme ça plutôt que par asphyxie. Il faut que je contrôle mieux ma force.

J'ai desserré ma prise et je me suis écartée. Il est tombé complètement allongé au sol, les yeux révulsés, le teint bleuté à cause du manque d'air. Quand j'ai finalement réalisé que je venais de tuer quelqu'un j'ai senti un élan de panique. Si j'avais été au milieu des seuls lycanthropes de la colonie ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais Remus était là. Je n'ai pas osé regarder dans sa direction.

Un loup-garou qui avait l'air particulièrement amoché par rapport aux autres s'est approché. Il devait avoir un bras cassé et mal soigné vu la bosse que je voyais au milieu de son avant bras, son visage était si gonflé sous ses cheveux bruns qu'il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux et il sentait le sang.

\- C'était vous l'alpha de la colonie avant ? ai – je deviné.

Il a hoché péniblement la tête. A mon avis il a essayé de s'opposer à l'homme que je venais de tuer, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelait, et sans doute à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès vu son état.

\- Je vais vous soigner, ai – je annoncé.

J'ai tendu la main et ma baguette a bondi depuis Remus jusque dans ma main. Tous ceux qui s'étaient approchés ont fait un bond en arrière. Je lisais de la peur dans leurs regards.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne vais faire que le soigner.

\- C'est ce que le Ministère de la Magie nous a dit avant de tous nous enlever et de nous parquer ici, a grogné le blessé.

Le seul qui semblait avoir assez de cran pour adopter une position d'attaque. Même dans son état il voulait protéger les siens. J'ai trouvé ça très admirable de sa part.

\- Vous étiez tous moldus avant ?

Il y a eu un vague assentiment autours de moi. J'ai alors beaucoup mieux compris leur réaction. Ils ignoraient que la magie existait. Ils ont été mordus par un loup-garou, une créature terrifiante, et sont devenus cette même créature qui doit hanter leurs cauchemars. Ils se sont soudainement mis à attaquer leurs semblables sans contrôle et peut –être ont –ils tués ou transformés leurs familles aussi. Puis le Ministère débarque, les arrache à leur vie, leur explique qu'ils sont des monstres incontrôlables et les balance dans une colonie avant de se désintéresser complètement de leur cas. Comment ne pas avoir peur, et haïr, les sorciers ? Moi à leur place, je le ferais. Et Merlin sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être la cible de ma haine. Ça explique aussi pourquoi ils prenaient tous la Tue-Loup avant : ils ont aussi peur de ce qu'ils sont que Remus lui-même.

\- Je vais vous soigner, ai – je dit.

\- Je préfère guérir seul.

\- Ça va prendre des semaines et vous auriez bien besoin d'aller à l'hôpital avec votre bras. Je vais réparer le plus gros et vous donner une potion : vous serez comme neuf demain à la même heure. J'ai besoin de vous en en état. Ils ont besoin de vous en état.

J'ai désigné de la main les pauvres gens qui nous entouraient et suivaient notre échange avec anxiété. Je pense que mon dernier argument l'a plus convaincu que les précédents.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- J'ai vaincu l'ancien alpha, ce qui fait de moi le nouvel alpha de cette colonie. Sauf que je ne peux pas rester ici avec vous. Il faut que j'ai un second pour s'occuper des affaires courantes. Vous en l'occurrence.

\- Je n'ai pas pu prendre soin d'eux la dernière fois.

\- Sans importance : c'est mon travail ça maintenant. Vous, vous avez juste à m'avertir si un grand méchant revient et j'arrive pour lui défoncer la gueule. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je me sentais responsable. C'est stupide. Mais c'était comme ça. Peut –être parce que le loup dans ma tête est beaucoup trop présent et me communiquait son ressentit. J'ai tué leur chef, celui qui était censé les protéger même s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il fallait que je prenne sa place. Et puis… Je n'étais jamais allée dans une colonie avant aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas qu'ils vivaient dans un tel état de misère. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Jamais. Il y a des dizaines d'autres colonies, ils ne sont sans doute pas les seuls comme ça, mais celle –ci, c'est la mienne maintenant et je devais faire au mieux pour eux. Commencer par les sortir de ce trou boueux et les reloger par exemple. Ils étaient tous moldus avant : ça ne sera pas bien difficile de les faire disparaître des radars du Ministère de la Magie et de Greyback. L'idée est encore à mûrir.

L'homme s'est approché et s'est positionné devant moi malgré sa réticence.

\- Ça va faire mal, lui ai- je expliqué. Toute la douleur que vous auriez ressentie pendant des semaines de guérison va être concentrée en quelques secondes. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors essayez de ne pas bouger.

J'ai commencé par m'occuper des blessures les moins graves. Sa figure, les plaies un peu partout. Il a repris visage humain et j'ai pu voir qu'il avait les yeux bruns alors qu'avant on ne distinguait pas leur couleur à travers les fentes de ses paupières gonflées. Il m'a jeté un regard stupéfait.

\- Incroyable, a t –il soufflé en portant sa main valide à son visage.

\- Magique, ai – je rétorqué. Votre bras maintenant.

Ça a été plus compliqué. Les deux os de son avant-bras étaient brisés et ne se trouvaient plus dans leur alignement normal : ça avait déjà commencé à cicatriser en l'état. Alors ça lui a fait très mal. Mais j'ai réussi à réaligner le tout et j'ai posé une attelle avant de faire apparaître un flacon de potion.

\- Ce médicament, ai –je expliqué en reprenant le terme moldu pour ne pas trop lui faire peur, s'appelle le Poussos. Il aide les os à repousser. C'est vraiment très mauvais à boire et ça va vous faire atrocement mal. Mais d'ici quelques heures votre bras sera comme neuf. Il faudra juste éviter de forcer dessus pendant une semaine.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non. Tenez. Buvez ça cul-sec : le goût sera moins mauvais.

Il s'est exécuté et sa grimace a été à la hauteur du goût. J'ai hoché la tête avec appréciation et Remus et moi avons ensuite distribué la Tue-Loup.

\- Je m'appelle Cooper, m'a-t-il dit à la fin.

\- Cooper tout court ? me suis –je étonnée.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis Crystall Entwhistle. Enchantée.

Je lui ai tendu une main et il a hésité une seconde avant de la prendre. Une poignée de main franche. Ce type me plaît. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. On verra par la suite. Après ça, on avait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'attarder là-bas : notre tournée de distribution devait continuer. Remus est resté silencieux et j'ai respecté ça.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de toi, a t –il finalement dit alors que nous avons distribué le dernier flacon de la potion.

\- Ce que tu veux. Mais sache que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui : ce salopard a eu ce qu'il cherchait. Je lui ai laissé l'occasion de se rendre. Et si Greyback se réveille soudainement alors que les Mangemorts le font aussi je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il revienne. Ils l'ont dit : Voldemort sera bientôt de retour et je ne veux pas qu'il ait une armée de lycanthrope à sa botte.

\- Quoi ? Attends ! Qui a dit ça ?

\- Les Mangemorts, l'été dernier. Ils l'ont dit à Mary.

\- Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit, m'a reproché Remus. Tu as au moins prévenu quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Mis à part moi personne ne prendra la menace au sérieux. Va dire ça au Ministère, tu verras.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

J'ai lâché une exclamation méprisante et il s'est frappé le visage de la main, signe très explicite s'il en est.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance alors que c'est le leader de l'Ordre ! On peut mobiliser du monde dès maintenant et essayer d'empêcher ça !

\- Personne ne bougera avant que la menace ne soit avérée. Surtout que Poudlard accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année : Dumby se préoccupera plus de se faire valoir que de ça. Mais fais toi plaisir Remus : va le prévenir. Moi, je me prépare de mon côté.

\- Tu es irresponsable. Tu laisses tes vieilles rancœurs prendre le pas sur la sécurité du pays.

\- Oh pitié ! ai – je dit. Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses et tu parles. Dumbledore ne dit pas tout. Et si le monde était plus malin il verrait les signes de ce retour imminent : une attaque de Mangemort aussi soudaine est quand même révélatrice. Et tu as laissé un lycanthrope envoyé par Greyback prendre le contrôle d'une colonie entière de loup sans rien faire. Qui est l'irresponsable de nous deux ? Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

J'ai transplané, mais j'étais plus désabusée qu'en colère.

Les choses se précisent. Les partisans de Voldemort s'agitent et le pire approche. Il faut que j'agisse plus vite. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à projeter mes runes jusqu'au courant tellurique sous le Phare alors je ne peux pas prétendre dresser des barrières dignes de ce nom.

Il faut que je m'occupe de ces lycanthropes. Peut –être acheter un ou deux immeubles moldus pour les reloger. Nouvelles identités. Les aider à retrouver un travail dans leur monde et à s'accepter comme ils sont. Avec la Tue-Loup ils pourront se transformer sans danger au milieu d'une ville. S'ils le veulent, ça devrait être possible.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	43. Une nouvelle vie

_Salut **Alexorah**! Elle ne sera pas vraiment une « alpha » en tant que tel. Elle ne va pas subitement se mettre à passer sa vie avec les lycanthropes et elle n'est à vrai dire pas très contente d'avoir ce rôle. Mais comme ça les met hors d'atteinte de Greyback et donc de Voldemort elle va faire avec. Et pis elle est plus si petite que ça : elle a 34 ans ! Et se noyer dans le travail pour ne pas trop penser (entre autres), au fait quelle est seule (plus de Dante, les enfants à l'école, ses disputes avec Remus et Sirius) lui semble être une bonne option. _

_J'ai un projet à ce propos là, **Loupiote54**! Ou comment les sorciers vont se retrouver totalement dépendants des lycanthropes. Mais si ça voit le jour, ça ne sera pas avant la fin de la Vengeance et de RAD donc j'ai encore le temps de voir venir. _

_Crystall fait effectivement quelque chose pour les loups de la colonie dans ce chapitre **Revenge88**. Par contre vu ce qu'elle va faire, elle n'ira pas au Ministère faire le scandale qu'il mériterait : elle n'a absolument aucune envie qu'on comprenne qui est derrière ça ! _

_Malheureusement, c'est un trait de caractère de Remus, **Regina lily Swan** ! Dans le tome 7 quand il apprend que Tonks est enceinte de lui il essaye de fuir à la chasse aux Horcruxe avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il est prêt à faire des choses mais sans trop se mouiller et quand il se mouille, il a la même réaction qu'un chat qu'on jette à la flotte. _

_L'activité reprend peu à peu du côté de Crystall **Seilax**. Et ce sera pire que lors de la dernière guerre. Pour ses enfants elle n'a aucune limite et Mary est dans la ligne de mire de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts_ _, malheureusement pour eux_ _._

 _Merci **Cognards** et **Rose-Eliade** ! _

_Merci pour tous ces compliments **Twisted Bomb** ! Ça me fait plaisir et j'espère continuer dans cette voie :)_

 _Rowling ne se penche pas trop sur les conditions de vies des lycanthropes dans les bouquins **Celine.M**... Mais vu la façon dont ils sont traités, je pense qu'il est très possible qu'elle ait ce genre de vision elle aussi. Après, je suis pas dans sa tête. _

_Crystall a de la violence plein l'esprit et elle n'est pas la seule. Après tout elle a fait une guerre déjà et elle a vu des choses horribles. Alors non elle n'aime pas combattre, si elle aimait ça elle ne serait pas restée passive pendant des années à Poudlard par exemple. Mais elle n'hésitera jamais, jamais, à user de la violence si elle veut protéger quelque chose où quelqu'un. Pour elle, c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver._

 _La morsure qu'elle a reçu et ses conséquences sont abordées dans ce chapitre, mais rien de bien grave. Et Crystall ne deviendra jamais une lycanthrope. Tu as raison : elle endure déjà suffisament comme ça._

 _Tu verras le moment venu **Mathilde**! Non un loup-garou ne sait pas différentier un animagus d'un non-animagus. _

_Parfois Crystalla vraiment besoin de pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un **mimi70** et elle était légèrement sur les nerfs depuis fin juillet X)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

 **Une nouvelle vie**

 _Samedi 10 septembre 1994 : maison_

La foutue morsure que m'a fait l'alpha ne veut pas guérir ! Je pue la mort à force de m'appliquer la pommade destinée à soigner les blessures de Créatures mais ça ne fait rien ! Normalement après une journée elle devrait déjà être en bonne voie de guérison. Mais là rien. Et en plus ça mit le loup dans ma tête de très mauvais poil, je l'entend grogner à chaque fois que je la regarde ou que je pose la main dessus. Je crois que je vais devoir attendre qu'elle guérisse au rythme moldu et que ça va me laisser une nouvelle cicatrice. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Et par Merlin j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ça rend mon loup si furieux ! Il me casse la tête à étaler son mécontentement comme ça.

 _Mardi 20 septembre 1994 : maison_

J'étais un peu anxieuse pour cette nuit de pleine lune. J'ai craint que la morsure que j'ai reçue ait une répercussion quelconque sur le loup mais il n'y a rien eu de spécial. Elle est presque guérie maintenant et mis à part l'irritation toujours perceptible du loup ça ne sera vraisemblablement qu'une nouvelle cicatrice pour moi. Dans le doute, j'ai quand même envoyé il y a quelques jours une lettre à Irvin qui dirige la fondation d'aide aux lycanthropes. On verra bien s'il pourra m'éclairer.

 _Jeudi 22 septembre 1994 : maison_

Des trombes d'eaux s'abattent sur l'île sans aucune interruption depuis hier matin. J'ai allumé le système d'optique du Phare pour les bateaux moldus en espérant qu'aucun ne viendra s'échouer chez moi. Je me sens aussi maussade que le temps. Seuls les chats mettent un peu d'agitation ici. Cameron et Mary me manquent. Je n'ai plus eu de leurs nouvelles depuis la rentée, et encore ce n'est pas Cameron qui m'écrirait pour ça. Heureusement que Mary à de temps en temps une pensée pour sa vieille mère inquiète.

Comme je suis enfermée à l'intérieur et que je n'ai pas de potions particulières à préparer en ce moment, je me consacre à la tâche que m'a donnée Zilphya. Je travail sur un sceau qui me permettra de projeter mes runes profondément dans le sol vu que je semble incapable de le faire sans aide. Ce sera un peu comme une sorte de tremplin qui démultipliera ma puissance. Mais c'est assez difficile à mettre en place car il devra aussi être capable de canaliser la puissance magique qui jaillira immanquablement à la surface si je réussis.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sceau et il est donc difficile de le concevoir en avançant à l'aveugle. Si jamais il n'est pas assez solide il va tout simplement m'exploser à la figure à cause de la puissance magique qui va soudainement être délivrée.

Si j'ai bien compris ce que Zilphya m'a dit, c'est la tour de la Citadelle toute entière qui est bardée de rune et construite exprès pour moduler la puissance magique du nœud tellurique. Je me vois mal construire une tour de ce genre au milieu de mon île : d'abord ce serait inesthétique et ensuite il serait évident de la fonction de cette tour. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Voldemort fasse le parallèle entre mes boucliers et ceux de la Citadelle. Ça signifierait qu'il comprendrait enfin comment entrer là-bas et sachant ce qu'il peut y trouver comme artefacts et livres dangereux je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive.

Je dois y réfléchir.

 _Vendredi 30 septembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai reçu la réponse d'Irvin et si je comprends enfin pourquoi mon loup est si mécontent de la morsure que j'ai reçue, je ne sais trop comment je dois me sentir moi-même.

D'après Irvin ce genre de morsure est une procédure de revendication. En gros l'alpha m'a plus ou moins prise comme compagne de force en faisant ça. Techniquement, c'est censé offrir la soumission automatique, immédiate et totale de la femelle. Sauf que mon loup est un mâle. Donc non seulement il ne peut pas être pris comme compagne mais en plus ça l'a rendu plus que furieux. C'était très insultant pour lui. Je trouve ça assez drôle au fond.

Apparemment cette procédure de revendication n'est pas très répandue parce que personne n'a envie d'une compagne qui a été forcée de le devenir. Il faut comprendre que le mâle qui a forcé une femelle à être sa compagne doit à un moment où à un autre dormir et que si ladite femelle est suffisamment agressive et mécontente de sa situation, elle peut décider de se venger en lui arrachant les couilles ou tout autre partie de son anatomie et le regarder se vider de son sang. Ce que j'aurais très certainement fait si j'avais été sensible à cette revendication. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour tenter ce genre d'approche.

Je ricane toute seule en pensant à ça : il ne sait pas à ce à quoi il a échappé en mourant. Parce que s'il avait survécu, je pense que je serais allée le tuer rien que pour le punir d'avoir tenté de me forcer à me "marier" à lui suivant les coutumes lycanthropes. J'aurais été tellement en colère ! Mais comme la situation a été réglée avant même que je ne la comprenne, je pense que je vais juste continuer à trouver ça désopilant.

 _Jeudi 6 octobre 1994 : maison_

J'ai fais quelques recherches dans le monde moldu grâce aux parents de Jonathan et Gregory. Je leur ai dit que je voulais acheter deux immeubles vides pour reloger des lycanthropes. Ça les a fait tiquer un moment et ils m'ont demandé si ce n'était pas dangereux. Je les ai rassurés en disant que c'étaient des loups-garous civilisés mais en fait ils s'inquiétaient pour les loups-garous et pas pour les moldus environnant. Alors que d'autres auraient crié à l'infamie en pensant que je veux installer des "monstres" au milieu de gens innocents.

J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal à quelques dizaines de kilomètres au sud de Leeds. Il y a un parc national pas loin alors si certains veulent aller courir pendant qu'ils sont transformés, et rendus inoffensifs par la Tue-Loup, ils le pourront. Il s'agit non pas de deux grands immeubles comme je l'avais planifié mais de plusieurs petits qui ont été construits récemment et n'ont visiblement pas eu beaucoup de succès car il n'y a que peu d'infrastructure aux alentours. Mais ça m'arrange. Je vais aller à la colonie et voir s'ils ont envie de la quitter : s'ils souhaitent rester sur place, je ne les forcerai pas à partir.

 _*De retour à la Maison*_

Dire qu'ils ont été surpris de me voir serait un euphémisme. Je crois bien que je leur ai fait la peur de leur vie. Ils pensaient que j'étais une sorcière du Ministère de la Magie venue leur faire du mal avant que Cooper ne me reconnaisse.

\- On peut se mettre à l'abri ? ai – je demandé tandis qu'il me regardait avec une lueur de méfiance au fond des yeux.

Il a sursauté mais a acquiescé avant de m'inviter à entrer dans ce qui devait être sa "maison". Une pièce aux murs et au toit de tôle avec des fissures et des trous colmatés avec les moyens du bord. Sans magie, je crois que j'aurais été incapable de faire aussi bien. Un vague matelas fait avec de l'herbe, de la mousse et de la paille. Une table branlante, des chaises pas en meilleur état et un feu qui brûlait haut et rendait l'endroit chaud.

\- C'est la le luxe, m'a dit Cooper en affichant un air gêné.

\- Vous m'impressionnez, ai – je répondu.

\- C'est une blague ? a t –il répliqué d'un ton mordant.

\- Non : si je me trouvais privée de magie je serais incapable de subvenir au moindre de mes besoins et je mourrais sans doute rapidement. Je serais incapable de survivre dans les conditions où vous vivez. Alors je suis impressionnée.

Il m'a regardée avec l'air de ne pas croire un mot de ce que je venais de dire, mais je l'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais sincère et pousse un grognement que je n'ai pas su interpréter.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

\- J'ai la possibilité de vous sortir d'ici et de vous reloger si vous le souhaitez.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être homme à aimer tourner autours du pot et ça tombait bien parce que moi non plus. J'aurais pu lui asséner un coup de massue sur la tête qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus sonné. Il m'a fixée tellement longtemps que j'ai même commencé à me sentir gênée.

\- Pourquoi ? a t –il finalement articulé.

\- Il vous faut vraiment une raison ?

Son expression m'a dit que oui et j'ai soupiré avant de me pencher en avant :

\- D'abord, le loup se sent responsable de vous, ce dont je me serais bien passée entre nous, parce que j'ai déjà suffisamment de chose à faire et à penser. Mais il est dans ma tête et c'est un satané emmerdeur : je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Ensuite, je n'admets pas ce que le Ministère fait aux lycanthropes, surtout d'origine moldue. Nous nous cachons mais l'un de nos devoirs est de protéger les moldus des Créatures qui vivent dans l'ombre et de la magie. Chaque moldu mordu par un loup-garou est un échec de notre politique et au lieu d'assumer cet échec on vous parque ici comme une honte en espérant que vous crèverez la bouche ouverte. Après, une guerre se prépare dans mon monde et je sais que les lycanthropes seront utilisés comme la dernière fois. J'en ai déjà suffisamment fait les frais alors si je peux empêcher près d'une centaine de loup-garou de tomber sous la coupe de Greyback, je n'hésite pas. Et enfin, je le fais parce que je le peux.

Je me suis redressée et j'ai attendu qu'il assimile toutes ces informations. Il n'a pas répondu de la façon dont je m'y attendais :

\- Moldu ? a t –il demandé.

\- Merlin, vous ne savez vraiment rien, me suis-je horrifiée. Le Ministère admet qu'il existe communément quatre catégories de population : les Sorciers, les Moldus c'est-à-dire les humains dépourvus de magie, les Créatures et les Êtres. Techniquement les lycanthropes se trouvent entre deux catégories mais personne ne sait où les classer alors ils restent pour le moment des sorciers ou des moldus même s'ils dépendent du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques au Ministère.

\- Je ne veux pas vous froisser, mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que vous dites.

\- Ça n'a pas grande importance. Je pourrais toujours vous mettre au courant plus tard si vous ou certains des autres le souhaitent parce qu'après tout en devenant des lycanthropes vous avez accès au monde de la magie : les sorts Repousse-Moldus n'ont plus d'emprise. La question c'est voulez-vous partir d'ici ou continuer comme avant ?

\- Vous permettez qu'on ait un temps de réflexion ?

J'ai apprécié qu'il n'accepte pas d'emblée : il était méfiant quant à l'offre, ça se sentait. Moi aussi je l'aurai été à sa place. Et j'ai aussi aimé qu'il dise "on". Il ne comptait pas décider tout seul pour tous les autres. La démocratie a eu plus de succès chez les moldus que chez les sorciers et je trouve cela appréciable. J'ai donc accepté et dit que je reviendrai demain. On ne peut pas trop attendre sinon les immeubles que j'ai repérés ne seront plus entièrement disponibles.

 _Vendredi 7 octobre 1994 : maison_

Me voilà de retour de la colonie et je suis plus que satisfaite de la tournure des choses. Quand je suis arrivée ils semblaient tous m'attendre et on s'est installés dehors sur la "place" où j'ai remporté mon combat il y a quelques semaines. On m'a offert de m'asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un fauteuil rapiécé mais bien rafistolé. Les autres ont eu le droit à des chaises quand ils avaient de la chance autrement ils étaient par terre, debout, sur des cailloux ou des vieux troncs transformés en banc. Voir leur regard plein d'espérance me fixer m'a fait mal autant que ça m'a mise mal à l'aise. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver dans cette situation ou _je_ suis l'espoir. C'est pas mon job normalement. Moi, je fais le sale boulot et on me regard craintivement et de loin. J'avais presque l'impression d'être Merlin en personne.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? m'a demandé une femme.

\- Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Elle s'est tendue et est repartie avec sa théière rouillée. Le silence s'est installé et Cooper est venu près de moi.

\- Nous avons beaucoup discuté entre nous, m'a t –il appris.

\- Et ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas de la charité de qui que ce soit.

\- Je ne donne pas dans la charité.

\- Ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez mais je ne compte pas vous materner. Je vous installe, je vous donne de nouvelles identités et de quoi subsister au début. Après vous vous débrouillerez pour vous trouver un travail et recommencer votre vie. Je suis juste là pour donner le coup de pouce que le Ministère a oublié. Honnêtement j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous plus que ça même si j'aimerais.

\- Ça fait déjà beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas de quoi vous rembourser.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je pourrais vivre dix vies dans le luxe le plus total sans avoir besoin de travailler. Je lui donne juste un sens.

\- C'est donc de la charité.

J'ai poussé un soupir. Comment leur faire comprendre ? Ils voulaient accepter mais ils répugnaient à prendre ce qu'on leur donnait. Alors que des gens bien moins démunis n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter alors qu'ils n'en avaient peut –être pas le besoin. Il leur fallait une bonne raison. Je la leur ai donné.

\- Le monde sorcier était en guerre il y a treize ans, ai – je dit. Un mage noir nommé Voldemort avait un partisan appelé Greyback et il se servait de lui pour semer la terreur parmi la population. Vous vous opposiez à lui ? Il lâchait ses lycanthropes sur vous. Et les sorciers sont littéralement terrorisés par les gens comme nous à cause de ce qu'il nous arrive à la pleine lune.

\- Garvaf a dit être le bras droit de ce Greyback, a fait remarqué Cooper avec inquiétude.

Ah ! Je connais enfin le nom de l'homme que j'ai tué ! Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à ma vie mais j'aime avoir ce genre d'information quand c'est possible.

\- Oui. Les partisans de Voldemort se rassemblent et je vois partout des signes de son retour. La guerre va recommencer et il va se servir une fois de plus des lycanthropes, entre autre, pour terrifier l'Angleterre. Je ne peux pas empêcher tout le monde de le rejoindre mais vous je le peux.

\- Que revendique ce "Voldemort" ? a demandé quelqu'un.

Un petit malin qui se disait qu'il pourrait peut –être le rejoindre ? J'ai souri durement avant d'annoncer :

\- L'asservissement de tous les gens sans magie, la mort des sorciers issus de deux parents sans magie et la mort de toute personne qui s'aviserait de se mettre sur son chemin.

Je pense que la majorité d'entre eux doit avoir de la famille moldue à quelque part. En tout cas j'espère que ça a coupé la chique à celui qui a posé la question.

\- Nous ne voulons pas être mêlés à cette guerre.

\- C'est que j'essaye d'éviter. Si vous restez ici un autre alpha viendra ou peut –être Greyback lui-même et vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de vous soumettre. Moi, je veux vous envoyer vivre loin d'ici sous de nouvelles identités et personne ne le saura jamais.

\- Vous ne comptez pas en parler à qui que ce soit ?

\- L'esprit des gens n'est pas sûr.

Je pense que ma phrase a dû leur paraître très abstraite mais je ne voyais pas essayer de leur expliquer la légilimencie et l'occlumancie. Cooper a consulté du regard quelques personnes avant de finalement dire :

\- Nous acceptons mais nous vous rembourserons.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Nous vous rembourserons, a t –il insisté.

On s'est regardés droit dans les yeux et il a baissé les siens en premier. Non pas parce qu'il renonçait mais en un geste classique de soumission.

\- Faites comme vous le souhaitez, ai – je finalement dit. De toute façon vous ne me verrez qu'une fois pas mois pour vous donner la Tue-Loup.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas nous parler du monde de la magie ?

La question m'a étonnée mais il me semble que j'ai vaguement dit ça hier, effectivement. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils le souhaiteraient vu l'aperçu peu reluisant qu'ils en ont eu jusque là mais s'ils sont demandeurs je ne vais pas me faire prier.

\- Si vous le voulez, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. On va d'abord vous installer et vous allez vous remettre sur les rails. La pleine lune est dans deux semaines : je vous propose d'organiser le déménagement deux jours après.

\- Comment allons nous tous partir ?

\- Par Portoloin, c'est un moyen de transport magique. Ça sera plus discret et plus rapide que tout autre moyen de transport.

J'ai donc deux semaines pour apprendre à faire les Portoloins. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y essayer. C'est totalement illégal mais ce que le Ministère ne sait pas ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à les convaincre de quitter cette colonie et j'espère que ça va aller mieux pour eux d'ici quelques temps.

 _Vendredi 21 octobre 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, branle-bas de combat ! Quand je suis arrivée à la colonie en début d'après midi les lycanthropes m'attendaient de pied ferme leur peu de biens soigneusement empaquetés. La plupart devaient même s'être lavés récemment parce qu'ils m'ont semblé beaucoup plus propres et plus présentables que toutes les autres fois où je les ai vus.

Je leur ai expliqué comment marchait un Portoloin et ce qu'il allait se passer avant d'ensorceler le plus gros rocher que j'ai trouvé. Tous ne pourraient pas partir en une fois mais quatre ou cinq allers-retours suffiraient. J'ai accompagné chacun des groupes pour le trajet et j'ai bien fait. Ils n'ont aucun expérience de la magie, ou rien de très positif alors ça aurait pu rapidement mal tourner.

Ils sont restés longuement plantés devant les trois petits immeubles que j'avais acheté il y a peu. Ils faisaient un peu tâche dans le paysage et à côté des autres maisons du village mais ils sentaient le neuf.

\- On y va ? ai – je fini par m'impatienter. Vous ne pourrez pas tous avoir un appartement individuel par contre.

\- On… C'est très bien, a lentement articulé Cooper.

\- Alors le premier appartement a cinq lits. Qui y va ?

Et j'ai fait tous les appartements comme ça. Ils étaient tellement hébétés qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'organiser seuls. Une fois tout le monde dans son nouveau "chez-soi" je suis partie. Il y avait dans chaque appartement des vêtements, de la nourriture, de l'argent. J'ai jeté quelques sortilèges de Confusion sur les moldus habitants aux alentours pour que personne ne s'étonne que les immeubles se soient remplis en une journée.

Je leur donnerai de faux papiers d'identité au fur et à mesure. Je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant. Rendez-vous d'ici deux semaines pour voir comment ça se passe.

 _*Maison*_

Aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir me coucher en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	44. Discussion au cimetière

_Merci **Cognards** , **Rose-Eliade** , **Regina lily Swan,** **Revenge88** et **mimi70**! ^^_

 _Il faut aussi dire qu'elle a les moyens de le faire, **Alexorah**. Si elle n'était pas une riche Sang-Pure ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile. On aura des nouvelles des loups-garous dans quelques temps. _

_Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas prévu **Mathilde**. Le mystère Dante ne sera entièrement révélé dans trèèèèès longtemps. _

_Hello **Lyvane,** tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews :)_

 _Contente de t'avoir surprise avec la suite du tome 1 (et j'espère que c'était pareil avec le tome 3). Crystall a perdu sa naïveté au prix fort avec tous les morts et tous les malheurs qui l'entourent malheureusement._

 _Il y a une fic complète qui sera consacrée à Zilphya Gryphem quand j'aurais fini de publier la Vengeance et RAD !_

 _Et... Si tout se passait bien pour Crystall je pense que je n'aurais plus de raison d'écrire une fic sur elle. Alors forcément il va encore lui arriver quelques petits trucs (rire sadique)._

 _Pour Dante, il fallait un peu forcer la main à Crystall parce que sinon ça ne se serait jamais fait. Avec Sirius ce sera toujours tendu et je ne sais pas encore où ça mène exactement pour le moment. Cameron est un tout jeune adolescent qui a vécu un traumatisme il n'y a pas très longtemps que ça alors son comportement c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi pour le moment. Ca va s'arranger... Sans doute._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Discussion au cimetière**

 _Lundi 31 octobre 1994 : maison _

Ce soir, je me suis rendue sur la tombe de James et Lily. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus retournée les voir le jour de leur mort : je n'aime pas me retrouver sur leur tombe et une fois par an avec Mary est bien suffisant. Mais hier soir j'en avais envie alors je ne me suis pas posée plus de question.

Il neigeait à Godrics Hollow quand je suis arrivée. Trop peu pour que ça tienne mais c'était quand même la première neige de l'année. Quand je suis arrivée dans le cimetière, il y avait déjà quelqu'un : Sirius. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu même de dos. J'ai hésité une seconde puis que je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je fasse demi-tour à cause de lui. Je suis donc allée me poster devant la tombe, à sa gauche, et j'ai sorti ma baguette pour faire apparaître un bouquet de lys blanc à côté des fleurs qu'il avait ramenées. J'aurais bien voulu leur dire quelques mots, pour stupide que ce soit de parler à des cadavres décomposés sous une pierre tombale, mais pas avec Sirius à côté.

\- On est dans la merde tous les deux, hein ? m'a t –il finalement demandé après un long moment de silence.

\- Ouais, ai – je soupiré.

\- Je ne voulais pas mettre Mary en danger. Je suis peut –être un irresponsable mais je ne ferai jamais ça.

\- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu ne peux plus te comporter comme si tu étais encore à Poudlard.

\- Je suis désolé Crys. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Mary s'était faite à l'idée de ne pas y aller et j'ai mis Remus devant le fait accomplit et il n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Il a sa responsabilité, n'essaye pas de le dédouaner, me suis – je crispée.

\- Nous sommes tous responsables de ce fiasco alors arrêtons simplement de nous renvoyer la faute.

Il avait raison au fond. Ce qui était fait était fait et ça ne menait à rien de ressasser ça même si j'étais toujours en colère et absolument pas encline à pardonner quoi que ce soit. J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de dire :

\- Lily, James, vous nous avez laissés dans de beaux draps.

\- C'est surtout mon retour qui a tout chamboulé, j'ai l'impression, a répondu Sirius. D'après Remus et ce que Mary ont pu me dire, tu t'es très bien débrouillée comme mère de substitution.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ai – je répondu en me tendant.

La dernière fois qu'on a eu cette conversation il m'a accusée d'avoir laissé Mary m'appeler maman et Dante papa et d'autres choses pas très jolies. Alors je m'attendais au pire.

\- Viens manger à la maison quand tu pourras parler à Remus sans hurler, a t –il finalement dit.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, attend.

Il s'est penché et a attrapé l'un des lys sur la tombe pour me le tendre. Je l'ai pris en disant :

\- Tu es conscient que tu m'as offert une des fleurs que je viens de poser sur cette tombe et que ça n'a aucun sens ?

\- Les choses n'ont plus de sens depuis la nuit de Halloween d'il y a treize ans Crystall.

Il est resté encore une seconde à côté de moi avant de se détourner pour partir tandis que je réfléchissais au sens de cette phrase. Il venait clairement de dire que le monde n'avait plus de sens pour lui. J'ai alors réalisé quelque chose d'essentiel : le sortir de prison et lui rendre une vie de sorcier aussi banale que possible ne suffisait pas.

\- Sirius, ai – je appelé, et je l'ai entendu s'immobiliser. A quel point les détraqueurs ont –ils altéré ton esprit au juste ?

Qu'est ce qui nous marque chez les détraqueurs quand on en croise ? Leur apparence, leur souffle rauque, le froid qui s'insinue en nous et le bonheur qui semble avoir disparu à jamais. Mais que se passe t –il quand on les côtoie sans interruption pendant des années et qu'on ressasse ses plus sombres souvenirs sans arrêt, emprisonné dans un froid à vous glacer l'esprit ? On devient fou et on dépérit à cause de cette folie. On en meurt si on est chanceux, mais souvent on survie et c'est là que la sentence "Azkaban à perpétuité" devient atroce.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, comme s'il se posait lui aussi la question. Finalement, il a repris la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas, a t –il dit à mi-voix. Comme je pouvais me transformer en chien et que les détraqueurs ont beaucoup moins d'effet sur les animaux, je pense que mon esprit a été plus épargné que ceux des autres. Mais depuis que je suis sorti, je remarque que ça ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête.

Il a pris une profonde inspiration et je me suis tournée. Il était toujours de dos, mais j'ai deviné qu'il se passait une main sur le visage.

\- Quand on a été attaqués à la finale de Quidditch, je suis resté dans mon lit à écouter les hurlements de désespoir et j'ai aimé ça. J'avais l'impression de revenir à la maison et je serai resté là à attendre si Remus n'avait pas réagi, a t –il lâché d'une traite.

Ça, c'était inquiétant. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et lui non plus sans doute. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais parlé de ça à Remus, redoutant sa réaction. Et il aurait sans doute préféré emporter ce secret dans la tombe. Je me suis approchée pour me mettre face à lui et j'ai posé les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Le temps Sirius. Le temps guérit les maux de l'esprit mieux que le reste.

\- Et tu es bien placée pour dire ça, hein ? a t –il ironisé.

\- J'en ai suffisamment fait l'expérience, oui.

Il n'y a qu'à parler de la mort de Gregory. Je pensais ne jamais m'en remettre, mais je suis toujours là aujourd'hui et je n'ai plus envie de fondre en larme à chaque fois que je pense à lui et ce depuis des années. J'ai réussi à être heureuse sans lui. Je sais que j'y parviendrai aussi sans Dante si je m'en donne la peine, même si c'est désagréable à admettre. Bien entendu, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que Sirius a vécu, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

\- On y arrivera, ai – je finalement asséné parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste là à ruminer ses idées noires.

\- "On" ? Je croyais qu'on t'avait trahie et que tu ne voulais plus être notre amie ?

\- Tu interprètes : j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais vous voir. Il y a une nuance quand même, ai – je répliqué en laissant retomber mes mains. Et vous ne semblez pas décidés à me faciliter la tâche alors je crains n'avoir pas d'autre choix que continuer à vous supporter.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me signifies qu'on fait la paix laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as fait aucun progrès en treize ans.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir, moi qui essayais d'être gentille ! Je me suis détournée pour m'en aller et je l'ai entendu rire avant qu'il ne me rattrape et ne pose une main sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es susceptible bon sang ! Ça non plus ça n'a pas changé.

\- Dégage ta main de là ! ai – je répliqué en repoussant son bras. Dégage tout court en fait ! T'as pas un ami à poil long à retrouver ?

\- Remus n'est poilu qu'à la pleine lune alors pas pour le moment, a t –il joyeusement répliqué. Dis, tu veux pas qu'on aille demander des bonbons ?

\- Mais enfin, tu as quel âge Sirius ? me suis –je exaspérée. J'ai l'impression de parler avec la version trentenaire de Cameron.

\- Je suis sûr que pour exaspérant que soit ton fils il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Là, tout de suite, tu reportes largement la palme en tout cas.

\- Mais tu vas le faire quand même non ?

\- Non !

Au final, je me suis retrouvée à faire du porte à porte à Godrics Hollow avec Sirius sous forme de chien qui tenait un panier à bonbon en forme de citrouille dans la gueule. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on ait réussi à remplir ce panier ! Les gens riaient en entendant que mon chien voulait des bonbons et ils lui en ont tous donnés ! C'est tout simplement aberrant.

\- On partage le butin ? a t –il demandé à la fin.

\- Sans façon.

\- T'es vraiment devenue une vieille femme aigrie !

\- La vieille femme aigrie va pas tarder à te transformer en quelque chose de peu ragoûtant si tu ne la fermes pas !

\- Tu es toujours aussi nulle en métamorphose ? s'est –il alors inquiété.

Je lui ai envoyé un sourire de mauvaise augure. Bien évidemment que je le suis toujours ! Je n'ai pas progressé d'un pouce depuis mon ASPIC, que j'ai d'ailleurs loupé en beauté, et je pense que même Cameron doit me surpasser dans le domaine aujourd'hui. Sirius a paru prendre ma menace beaucoup plus au sérieux soudainement : rien n'est plus difficile à réparer qu'une métamorphose mal exécutée. Je ne me sers de ça que contre les Mangemorts en général. Il devait le savoir mais il a préféré battre en retraite avec un sourire moqueur et ses bonbons en main.

Au final, j'estime que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

 _Mardi 1er novembre 1994 : maison_

Même deux heures plus tard j'ai encore du mal à ne pas trembler de fureur en écrivant. J'ai reçu une lettre de Mary en début de soirée qui m'annonçait… Et bien qu'elle était la quatrième championne du tournoi des trois sorciers ! J'ai cru à une blague jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande si je connaissais une manière de défaire les contrats magiques pour y échapper.

Je crois que si j'avais eu Dumbledore devant moi à ce moment là je l'aurais étranglé avec joie. Comment une telle situation a t –elle pu arriver !? Il devait mettre en place des sorts pour empêcher ce genre de situation et il a Maugrey, le sorcier le plus paranoïaque d'Angleterre, comme prof de DCFM ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver !

Dumby a de la chance que je sois en procès contre lui parce que sinon je serai aller lui dire ma façon de penser directement à Poudlard. Mais je ne peux pas au risque qu'il retourne ça contre moi lors du procès justement. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je peux lui envoyer une lettre bien sentie.

En tout cas, je ne peux rien faire pour arranger la situation : d'après ce que Mary m'a dit c'est un contrat magique rattaché à un artefact, la Coupe de Feu. Il n'y a pas de signature : à partir du moment où son nom a été déposé dedans elle était piégée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le contrat magique que j'ai avec la boutique de tatouage d'Arlem dont je suis le fournisseur d'encre : j'ai signé ce contrat et il y a des conditions d'annulation.

Mary va donc être obligée de participer à un Tournoi où les blessés graves et les morts sont des événements normaux. Je ne peux rien faire et je ne déteste rien de plus que l'impuissance ! Je ne peux qu'essayer de l'aider dans les tâches du tournoi maintenant.

Dumbledore va me le payer. Et celui qui l'a obligée à participer aussi. Combien on parie qu'il y a un Mangemort impliqué là-dedans ? Peut –être même Pettigrow : sous sa forme de rat et en tant qu'ancien Maraudeur il n'aura sans doute eu aucun mal à s'introduire dans le château pour accomplir son méfait !

C'est trop demander à ce que Mary passe une année à Poudlard sans qu'elle soit en danger de mort à un moment où à un autre ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	45. Cours d'histoire sorcière

Merci **Rose-Eliade, Maia 30, Regina lily Swan, Cognards** et **Guest**!

J'essaie de faire attention à n'oublier personne, **Lyvane**. Non, le prof de magie rouge ne peut plus reprendre la traque : le mouchard qu'il avait posé a définitivement été détruit. C'est tant mieux parce que Crystall n'aurait pas gagné contre lui. Et non, Karl ne tombera par sur lui en tant que prof ne t'inquiète pas. L'école où ce prof se trouve a très mauvaise réputation et les parents de Karl refusent qu'il aille là-bas. Par contre par la suite... Ils se rencontreront.

Salut **Mathilde**. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on peut vraiment considérer qu'ils se sont réconciliés mais c'est en bonne voie en tout cas.

Mary ne pourrait pas refuser de participer, c'est bien ça le problème. La magie la forcerait à se rendre à l'épreuve et si elle s'entête, elle en paiera les conséquences. En général, la magie utilise la douleur très efficacement pour forcer les gens à faire ce à quoi ils se sont engagés. Ou la compulsion, ou ça devient une telle obsession qu'on ne peut plus en dormir... Ou autre chose, ça dépend de l'interprétation et de la demande du contrat. Maintenant les sorciers préfèrent des contrats magiques écrits qui sont beaucoup plus clairs et plus faciles à exécuter.

Je pense qu'il est important de parler de l'état psychologique de Sirius, **mimi70** parce qu'on ne peut pas côtoyer les détraqueurs pendant douze ans sans devenir cinglé, même si Sirius a échappé au pire parce qu'il est un animagus. Rowling ne peut malheureusement pas parler de tout dans les bouquins.

* * *

 **Cours d'histoire sorcière**

 _Vendredi 4 novembre 1994 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir "ma" colonie de loup-garou que j'ai installée il y a deux semaines dans une petite ville moldue reculée. J'ai laissé Remus s'occuper du reste de la distribution de Tue-Loup. On a d'ailleurs réussi à se parler sans élever la voix et je me dis qu'on est sur la bonne voie pour réussir à s'entendre de nouveau.

Les lycanthropes m'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils étaient dans un bien meilleur état que lors de ma dernière visite. Ils étaient propres, habillés de vêtements neufs, beaucoup plus reposés et surtout, ils souriaient. Eux qui avaient l'air si mornes et méfiants auparavant, ils souriaient comme si le messie était arrivé à leur porte. J'ai presque failli me retourner pour vérifier que personne ne me suivait.

\- Bonjour, m'a salué Cooper qui faisait le pied de grue à l'extérieur accompagné de quelques lycanthropes.

\- Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

On s'est serrés la main et il m'a attirée à l'intérieur du premier immeuble. Ils ont aménagé le hall en un espace à vivre commun avec des tables et des canapés. Ce n'est plus un lieu de transition mais une pièce à part entière. Comme si les appartements étaient les dortoirs et le hall le réfectoire d'un camp de vacance. On m'a assise de force dans un grand fauteuil confortable avant de me proposer des boissons et des biscuits. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez quelque chose, m'a dit Cooper.

J'ai obtempéré et ça a fait sourires les personnes présentes comme si elles étaient soulagées que j'ai accepté. J'y comprends vraiment rien.

\- Comment se sont passées ces deux premières semaines ? ai – je demandé.

\- C'est comme si nous avions enfin récupéré notre dignité.

Je peux imaginer oui. Avant ils vivaient dans le froid, la boue, ne mangeaient pas à leur faim et étaient parqués comme des bêtes. Ce n'est pas comme ça dans toute les colonies mais comme il n'y avait que des moldus ça avait été beaucoup plus difficile pour eux.

\- Bien, ai – je répondu, satisfaite.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Contentez vous de ne pas gâcher la chance que je vous offre et ce sera suffisant. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec les gens de la ville ?

\- Non, ils nous ont bien accepté. Ils n'ont même pas demandé comment nous avons pu tous aménager en une journée.

\- J'ai jeté un petit sort de confusion sur eux pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de question, ai-je expliqué.

\- Vous les avez ensorcelés ? a lentement répété Cooper.

\- J'ai jeté un sort pour que personne ne remarque que votre aménagement est suspect, oui.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune morale vous non plus ? Qu'est ce qui vous autorisé à faire ce genre de chose ? Vous ne pouvez pas altérer leurs pensées simplement parce que vous le voulez !

Ca m'a interloquée. Non, je ne m'étais même pas posée la question avant de mettre tous les environs sous le coup d'un sort de Confusion. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait toujours pour ne pas être découverts par les moldus. C'est normal. Mais j'avais en face de moi des anciens moldus. Ils ont découvert la magie de la pire façon qui soit et le Ministère n'a pas arrangé l'affaire. Evidemment qu'ils étaient réfractaires à l'idée.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser ces gens soupçonner qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Les moldus ne doivent pas découvrir la magie et notre monde.

Même s'il y a parfois des incidents irréparables : cette colonie de lycanthrope en est la preuve.

\- C'est votre monde, pas le notre ! Les sorciers se croient donc tout permis ? Et après vous allez me dire que vous fouillez nos esprits et que vous pouvez nous obliger à vous obéir avant de tout nous faire oublier c'est ça ?

\- Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est tout à faire possible de faire tout ça. C'est interdit par le Ministère, mais ça n'empêche pas certains de le faire. Comme chez les moldus : il y a des lois mais certaines les transgressent quand même.

\- Nous on ne s'amuse pas à … à fait ça !

\- Vous n'avez pas de sort pour ça, mais je suis sûre que vous le fait quand même. Les Hommes restent des Hommes qu'il y ait de la magie ou pas dans l'histoire. C'est juste moins facile.

\- Bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas ensorceler des gens comme ça !

\- J'y étais obligée : nous devons protéger le Secret Magique. C'est la loi ! Je n'ai pas altéré leur réflexion, ils ne trouvent simplement pas votre emménagement rapide étrange.

\- C'est quoi le Secret Magique ?

\- Le premier Code International du Secret Magique date de 1689 et c'est le moment à partir duquel nos deux mondes se sont définitivement séparés. Après l'Inquisition il a été décidé que ça valait mieux pour les moldus.

\- Pour les sorciers vous voulez dire ?

\- Non, les moldus : toutes les personnes tuées lors de l'Inquisition, à quelques exceptions près, étaient des moldus. Les sorciers savent très bien se sortir de ce genre de situation et ne pas se faire remarquer : à l'époque la législation concernant l'ensorcellement était beaucoup plus laxiste qu'aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons toujours été persécutés.

Je n'avais pas prévu de me lancer dans un cours d'histoire sorcière aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix. Mes souvenirs ne sont pas très détaillés sur le sujet mais ça suffisait largement.

Dans l'antiquité, la magie était plutôt bien acceptée dans le monde entier, de même que les créatures magiques. Les sorciers et les moldus vivaient presque main dans la main même s'il la magie a toujours effrayé et imposé le respect aux personnes qui n'en avaient pas. On nous vénérait presque. Pour prendre un exemple, les druides étaient tous les sorciers et ils étaient respectés en tant qu'envoyés divin. Certains sorciers se faisaient même vraiment passer pour des dieux. Ça c'est beaucoup vu en Égypte. Et les sages-femmes étaient souvent des sorcières qui aidaient à l'accouchement grâce à la magie. On partageait nos savoirs sur les plantes, les potions, la médecine et certains sorciers pouvaient influencer le temps pour rendre des récoltes plus abondantes par exemple quand ils n'étaient pas simplement capables de faire pousser plus vite lesdites plantes. C'était une période de bonne entente.

Ca c'est gâté lors de l'époque Gallo-Romaine où on a commencé à chasser les sorciers. Nous n'avons jamais été très nombreux alors même avec la magie nous avons été contraints de fuir et finalement de commencer à nous cacher. Les guérisseurs ont disparu, les accoucheuses aussi, ceux qui influaient sur les récoltes ont suivi et finalement les penseurs ont fait de même. Et c'est comme ça que le Moyen-Âge a vu le jour. Bon, ce n'est pas le seul facteur entrant en ligne de compte, mais nous avons largement contribué à créer cette période en nous coupant partiellement des moldus. On les a privés de notre magie, de nos savoirs et on a les a laissés sans protection face aux Créatures Magiques. Certaines espèces ont d'ailleurs disparu parce qu'exterminées par des moldus apeurés.

La chasse aux sorcières n'a pas amélioré les choses. Au final, les moldus se sont entretués entre eux et la communauté magique a survécu, mais il y a sans doute eu des histoires atroces avec les enfants Nés-Moldus. Poudlard a vu le jour à ce moment là et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'un des Fondateurs ait été un enfant Né-Moldu persécuté*… La séparations réelle entre sorcier et moldu n'a été réglementée que très tardivement et ça a permis de nous faire passer pour des légendes. Sans la paranoïa des moldus qui croyaient en la sorcellerie notre vie c'est significativement améliorée. Après, nous avons formalisé nos rapports avec eux ce qui a permis à certains sorciers de retourner travailler dans leur monde et de contribuer à leur développement. Mais bien sûr avec l'apparition des Sang-Purs conservateurs au pouvoir cet élan a très vite été limité. Cette obsession pour la pureté du sang est une des conséquences de la loi sur le secret magique. Avant personne ne se souciait, enfin peu s'en souciaient, d'avoir des ascendances moldues. Les sorciers se préoccupaient plus d'avoir un époux bien placé dans la hiérarchie de la noblesse. Réussir à épouser un roi ou une reine était une consécration, qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'une personne magique ou pas.

Le Code du Secret Magique nous a enfermé sur nous même mais il nous protège. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si un jour les sorciers étaient de nouveau révélés au moldus. Ils seraient sans doute terrifiés et ils ont tendance à tuer ce qui les terrifie. Je n'ai pas envie d'une guerre contre eux que nous perdrions.

Oh, certains seraient sans doute émerveillés, curieux et tolérants. Ça ne suffirait cependant pas. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus mais je pense que nous sommes mieux les uns et les autres en vivant séparés. Et je suis prête à lancer autant de sort que nécessaire pour que cet état de fait perdure.

\- Vous croyez qui se passerait quoi si les personnes en ville découvraient que vous êtes des loups-garous et que vous vous transformez une nuit par mois en des créatures sanguinaires ? ai – je terminé en fixant sévèrement les lycanthropes. On vous chasserait, on vous tuerait ou on vous enfermerait dans des laboratoires pour vous disséquer et vous étudier. Maintenant vous êtes du côté du monde magique et il va falloir vous y faire.

Ils n'avaient pas de réponse à ça alors je suis partie en leur laissant leurs doses de potion Tue-Loup. Il va être difficile de réparer les dégâts causés par le Ministère. Je pense que jamais ils ne pourront réellement s'intégrer au monde des sorciers. Déjà que les lycanthropes sorciers ont du mal… Mais je suis prête à discuter avec eux du sujet pour leur faire comprendre que tous les sorciers ne veulent pas du mal aux moldus.

* * *

 _* Pour plus d'information sur les Fondateurs et leur histoire, vous pouvez aller lire ma fic "Les Fondateurs" qui parle rapidement d'eux et qui est canon par rapport à la Vengeance et à Rowling a dit._

 _A suivre..._


	46. Invitation

_Merci **Cognards, Rose-Eliade** et **Mathilde** =D_

 _Hé oui ! Le chapitre est en avance. Je n'aurais pas pu le poster avant dimanche autrement et comme je n'avais pas prévenu, je vous le poste aujourd'hui !_

 _Pensez à lire la note de fin de chapitre s'il vous plaît ! En attendant : bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Invitation**

 _Mercredi 9 novembre 1994 : maison_

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, j'étais attablée à la cuisine avec mon thé et la ferme intention de voir les inepties racontées dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais bon : il faut se tenir au courant du monde. Autant dire que j'ai failli recracher mon thé et que je me suis étranglée dès que j'ai vu la une. Ca titrait sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qui n'est pas bien étonnant : il n'avait pas en été couvert par la presse depuis son annonce à Poudlard.

Ce qui m'a déjà déplu était la photo sur la première page : celle des champions. Bien entendu, Mary s'y trouvait aussi. Elle avait l'air très mécontente et regardait obstinément de côté, sauf pour fusiller l'objectif du regard de temps à autre. Il faut que je demande confirmation à Tobias, mais je crois qu'il est interdit de publier des photos et des articles ciblés sur les mineurs sans l'accord de leurs parents ou tuteurs. Et autant dire que je n'aurais jamais autorisé ce genre de chose. Surtout sachant que c'est Rita Skeeter qui l'a fait.

Elle a dressé un bref historique du tournoi, expliqué la principe avant de faire un portrait par champion. Elle a décrit Fleur Delacour comme une belle jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut malgré sa vanité et son air prétentieux. Viktor Krum est dépeint un athlète froid mais déterminé ne tolérant rien d'autre que la victoire et Cedric Diggory comme un garçon charismatique et brillant quoiqu'avec l'air un peu naïf.

En revanche, elle s'est lâchée avec Mary et je crois comprendre qu'elle n'aime pas trop ma fille. A parier, je dirais que Mary a refusé de faire ce que Rita demandait et que celle-ci s'en est vengée. Bonjour l'objectivité de la presse.

 _La quatrième, et très peu attendue, championne n'est nulle autre que Mary Potter, Celle-Qui-A-Survécu et ne sait plus quoi faire pour attiser sa popularité._

 _En rencontrant Mary Potter, je me suis retrouvée face à une enfant manifestement perturbée, mythomane et en quête de gloire. Vous apprendrez ainsi que la "pauvre petite" nie toujours farouchement avoir voulu participer au Tournoi, arguant que quelqu'un essaye de la tuer. Nul doute que son nouveau mentor, le très controversé ex-auror Alastor Maugrey, a rapidement trouvé écho en cette jeune fille adepte du chaos. Nous vous y trompez pas ! Le coup d'éclat qui lui a permis de devenir championne n'était pas le premier ! Miss Potter se croit tout permit et depuis sa première année et se plaît à aller contre l'ordre établit car elle ne supporte pas que quelque chose lui échappe._

 _Que sa participation au Tournoi perturbe les relations entre notre Ministère, le Consortium de France et les Nations Slaves ne semble pas la déranger outre mesure et elle semble déterminée à continuer sur sa lancée. Mary Potter est sans doute l'élément perturbateur qui va anéantir des mois d'efforts de trois gouvernements afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'événement phare de cette année scolaire._

Autant dire que là tout de suite, je ne suis vraiment pas contente de ce que j'ai lu. Alors je vais aller m'habiller, passer voir Tobias pour un petit point sur les lois de notre beau pays avant d'aller claquer le journal dans la gueule du directeur de la Gazette.

 _*Maison*_

Me voilà de retour et de nettement meilleure humeur que ce matin quand j'ai lu mon journal. Comme je l'avais prévu, je suis allée voir Tobias qui avait l'air d'être déjà en train de travailler depuis des heures alors qu'il était suffisamment tôt pour que le reste de l'orphelinat ne soit pas réveillé.

\- Quoi ? m'a t –il agressée quand je suis arrivée.

\- C'est légal ça ?

Il savait bien sûr que je n'aurais jamais donné mon accord pour un truc pareil. Il a jeté à peine un regard dessus avant de me dire que non et de me jeter dehors. Y paraît que le procès contre Dumbledore lui donne du fil à retordre et qu'il va bientôt avoir autant de cheveux blanc que lui.

\- Ca se passe bien avec les avocats Malefoy ?

\- Des connards ! a t –il craché en me poussant vers la porte de son bureau. Mais des connards retords et compétents. On aura Dumbledore. Maintenant fous moi le camps !

En tout cas, je constate que son caractère ne s'améliore pas avec les années. J'ai transplané jusqu'au chemin de Traverse et je suis arrivée devant les locaux de la Gazette, sans doute l'un des édifices les plus imposant de la route. Je suis entrée, avant de m'accouder au comptoir où une sorcière avec un sourire aussi factice que son visage de poupée (qui puait la magie à plein nez) m'attendait :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je veux voir le directeur ou je vous colle un procès, ai – je expliqué calmement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu.

Elle a essayé de me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Alors j'ai posé bruyamment le dernier exemplaire de leur maudit journal sur le comptoir en disant :

\- La Gazette n'a pas le droit de publier sur des mineurs sans l'accord écrit de ses parents ou tuteurs. Surtout pas pour diffamer l'enfant en question ! Alors maintenant soit vous me menez au directeur et on s'arrange à l'amiable soit je pars et je vous colle un procès au cul en me débrouillant pour que vous n'ayez plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte !

\- Que se passe t –il ici ?

Un sorcier s'est approché et quand il a vu mon visage en colère et la une que je tenais à la main, il a pâli. Combien on parie que ma réputation m'a précédée et qu'il sait que je suis la tutrice de Mary Potter ? Curieusement, après j'ai vite été conduite jusqu'au directeur. Un homme bedonnant avant une moustache grise en crocs et une calvitie galopante. Mr Edmond Mathesson.

\- Vous calomniez ma fille de quatorze ans dans votre journal aujourd'hui, lui ai – je dit. Je me demande combien d'argent je peux vous faire cracher pour diffamation, pour avoir publié cet article et une photo d'elle sans mon autorisation et sans doute pour l'avoir fait participer à une séance d'interview sans que je sois présente comme l'exige la loi.

\- Votre avocat est déjà occupé avec le procès contre Albus Dumbledore.

\- Vous insinuez donc que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent pour en payer un deuxième ? Je crois que vous sous-estimez grandement mes moyens et qui je suis. Je veux bien dire que je ne suis pas la Lady la plus présente sur la scène politique et qu'on oublie facilement que j'ai autant de pouvoir que les Malefoy pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais je peux faire de votre vie un cauchemar.

Après cette petite mise au point, je l'ai vu perdre sa belle assurance et je l'ai laissé faire le calcul dans sa tête. Il me jaugeait comme pour se demander si j'étais prête à aller jusque là. Je lui ai renvoyé un sourire dur et féroce. Et il a cédé.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Un arrangement à l'amiable, bien entendu. Ca nous sera bénéfique, j'en suis sûre.

\- Que voulez vous ? a t –il répété.

Je me suis levée pour me pencher vers lui au dessus de son bureau.

\- Vous n'écrirez plus jamais le moindre petit mot sur ma fille.

\- Vous… Vous n'y pensez pas ? a t –il répondu avec hésitation. Elle est l'une des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Nous ne pourrons pas ne pas la mentionner.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus écrire sur elle sans mon accord préalable et ma validation pour le moindre mot que vous publierez à son sujet. Et bien entendu, il est hors de question que vos journalistes, surtout cette bonne vieille Rita, s'approche d'elle si je ne suis pas dans les parages. Vu ?

Et l'affaire a été réglée. Je lui ai quand même fait faire et signer une déclaration écrite à ce sujet, que j'ai également parapher avant d'en faire une copie que je lui ai remise. Puis, je suis partie en lui disant que si ça arrivait de nouveau, ce sera directement mon avocat qui le contactera. Il n'aura pas d'autre chance. Si la Gazette veut détruire la vie de Mary en la faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas, je détruirai la Gazette.

 _Samedi 12 novembre 1994 : maison_

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Mary depuis sa nomination au Tournoi il y a presque quinze jours. Sa lettre d'aujourd'hui avait un petit quelque chose, peut –être dans son écriture, qui m'indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, elle n'y fait pas allusion dans sa lettre, mais ça doit être suffisamment grave pour qu'elle m'envoie une missive en quête de réconfort. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Enfin si, j'ai plein de choses qui me viennent en tête mais ce sont des mots vains qui ne me réconforteraient pas personnellement et ne le fera pas plus pour elle. Si seulement Dante était là ! Il aurait su quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser. Il était doué pour ça.

 _Mercredi 16 novembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai reçu une invitation officielle pour venir assister à la première tâche du Tournoi à Poudlard le 24 novembre prochain. J'ai cet "immense honneur" en ma qualité de membre éminent de la communauté magique, de ma place au conseil d'administration de l'école mais aussi parce que je suis la famille d'un des champions. Je sais que je dois y aller. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir regarder ma fille risquer sa vie pour divertir des sorciers. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas intervenir : il y aura forcément des barrières mises en place pour empêcher ce genre de tricherie évidente.

Cependant, il n'existe pas une seule barrière magique en ce bas monde qui me résistera si je décide que s'en est assez.

Et je vais profiter mon invitation pour allez dire à Alastor ce que je pense de son incapacité à éviter ce genre de situation. Je ne peux pas approcher Dumbledore, même si je vais l'assassiner du regard dès que possible pour faire passer mon message, mais j'ai une autre cible pour passer ma colère. Cet auror de malheur va m'entendre !

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre promet de l'action ! (faites moi confiance là-dessus X))_

 _ **Information importante** : je retourne en cours pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je ne pourrais probablement pas écrire le chapitre suivant dans les temps. S'il est prêt samedi prochain, je le posterai mais sinon ça attendra le 10 décembre ! _

_A suivre..._


	47. L'imposteur

_Merci **Cognards, Rose-Eliade** et **Guest**_

 _Je suis contente que tu continues à me suivre **Niris** ^^ Tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre !_

 _Je ne dessine pas très bien, malheureusement **Jenoxa**. Mais si tu veux le faire ou que tu trouve quelqu'un pour le réaliser je suis d'accord :)_

 _Oh mais le Ministère va découvrir la disparition d'une colonie complète de lycanthrope. Ça ne peut pas leur échapper bien longtemps. Mais ils ne les retrouveront pas ! Ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment._

 _Mary sait très bien que Crystall peut avoir des réactions vraiment violentes et disproportionnées, **Mathilde**. Alors elle préfère la garder dans l'ignorance jusqu'au dernier moment de peur que sa mère ne fasse quelque chose qui ne l'envoie en prison. _

_J'ai la pression pour le procès de Dumbledore, **mimi70**. Et pour le moment je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais l'écrire... Ça promet. _

* * *

_Je suis contente d'avoir pu finir d'écrire mes chapitres aujourd'hui ! Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais on est encore samedi alors tout va bien !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **L'imposteur**

 _Jeudi 24 novembre 1994 : maison_

C'est cet après-midi qu'à lieu la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et je ne peux empêcher l'anxiété de me gagner peu à peu. Au point où j'ai médité presque toute la matinée mais sans succès.

Sirius m'a invitée à déjeuner chez lui et même si ça ne me changera pas les idées ça m'évitera de tourner en rond toute seule. Il va venir avec moi à Poudlard pour le Tournoi. En tant que parrain de Mary Potter il a aussi été invité. J'aurais préféré le garder éloigné de ma fille plus longtemps mais je suppose qu'il faut bien que je les laisse à nouveau se voir…

J'aurais aimé que Remus puisse venir également mais l'année dernière a laissé des traces : tout le monde au château connait son statut de lycanthrope et il ne serait pas bien accueilli. Ca m'attriste parce que Mary aurait sans doute apprécié de le voir également.

 _Vendredi 25 novembre 1994 : maison _

Je me sens un peu déphasée, dépitée, lassée. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu hier mais je ne peux que m'en féliciter vu ce que j'ai découvert.

Comme prévu, Sirius et moi avons transplané jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre les calèches qui devaient nous emmener jusqu'au château. Avec le nombre de personne censé venir ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'utiliser la cheminette.

\- Ces calèches ont perdu leur magie depuis que je vois les sombrals, a soupiré Sirius quand on s'est assis.

Il avait fait un effort sur sa tenue et c'était appréciable. Il ressemblait presque au Lord qu'il était censé être.

\- Quand voudras – tu récupérer ton tire ? me suis-je enquise.

\- Jamais.

La réponse a fusé avec une telle spontanéité que je n'ai même pas pu lui demander s'il plaisantait. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il le faudra bien pourtant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, a t –il répondu en prenant un air buté.

\- Jusque là, j'ai pu assurer la régence du titre comme je le fais avec Mary. Mais maintenant que tu es de nouveau en mesure d'assurer tes fonctions notre pacte ne fonctionnera plus bien longtemps.

Avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban, il m'a cédé tous ses biens, ses titres et ses devoirs, sans penser qu'un jour il deviendrait le nouveau Lord Black. Mais une clause stipulait que ça ne pourrait durer que jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau capable de porter lui-même son titre.

\- Je ne veux pas être Lord. Surtout pas pour cette famille.

\- Sirius, montre toi raisonnable : je ne peux pas conserver cette responsabilité et tu ne peux pas me la déléguer puisque je n'ai aucun lien avec toi.

Il y a eu un court silence durant lequel il a semblé réfléchir. J'ai espéré qu'il commençait à envisager d'accepter, mais au lieu de ça il m'a dit :

\- Et bien épouse moi. Comme ça tu seras officiellement une Black, et même Lady Black. Le problème sera réglé.

J'ai senti ma mâchoire se décrocher. Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux ce crétin ! Puis, je me suis mise en colère :

\- Comment une idée aussi saugrenue a t –elle pu naître dans ton esprit dérangé ? Il n'y a aucune chance que je t'épouse ! Par Merlin ! Encore moins pour te décharger de tes devoirs ! Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire sale cabot pouilleux ! ai – je répliqué, acide. Recommence encore une fois et je t'épile poil par poil avec une pince chauffée à blanc !

\- Mais je veux vraiment t'épouser !

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je mette ma menace à exécution ?

Comment peut –il évoquer cette possibilité ? Lui et moi, ça c'est terminé il y a treize ans ! Bon, on ne s'est jamais mis d'accord sur cette fin officielle, mais pour moi c'est fini. Qu'il me propose de l'épouser m'a vraiment mise en boule. Le seul mari que j'aurais jamais c'est Dante. Point. Je resterai veuve.

Heureusement, la calèche s'est arrêtée devant l'école à ce moment là et j'ai jailli dehors avec la vitesse d'un cognard avant de monter à grands pas les escaliers.

\- Ah ! Lady Entwhistle et Lord Black, nous a accueilli le professeur Sinistra.

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée puisqu'elle n'enseignait pas encore l'astronomie quand j'étais à Poudlard mais Mary me l'a décrite et j'ai donc pu mettre un nom sur son visage.

\- Miss Potter ainsi que les autres champions sont déjà dans la tente installée à leur attention. L'épreuve va commencer d'ici peu. Vous pouvez aller la rejoindre.

\- Vas – y en premier Sirius, ai – je dit. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Ce ne sera pas long, je vais juste expliquer le fond de ma pensée à Alastor.

\- Il sera encore là après.

\- Oui, sauf qu'à la fin de l'épreuve je compte bien partager mon point de vue avec Croupton et Verpey vu que je ne le peux pas avec Dumbledore. Et je doute qu'on puisse suffisamment s'attarder ici après la première tâche, surtout moi, pour que j'arrive à attraper cet auror incompétent ! ai – je débité à toute vitesse en serrant les dents.

J'ai vu Sinistra et Sirius échanger un regard que je ne saurais interpréter. Mais la première a fini par me dire qu'Alastor serait sans doute encore dans son bureau et Sirius m'a ordonnée d'arriver avant l'épreuve pour encourager Mary. J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes séparés.

J'étais un peu nostalgique en marchant dans les couloirs. L'effervescence régnait dans tous les coins. Les élèves me jetaient des regards intrigués mais comme je n'étais pas la première adulte à arpenter l'école aujourd'hui je n'attirais pas tant l'attention que ça. Je n'ai finalement pas eu besoin d'aller jusqu'au bureau du prof de DCFM. Je l'ai vu approcher et j'ai immédiatement constaté qu'il y avait un problème.

Alastor a une prothèse à la jambe depuis que j'ai été contrainte de l'amputer pour lui sauver la vie. Mais jamais, jamais, il ne boite ou en tout cas aussi fort, en public. Boiter c'est mettre le nez de ses ennemis sur une de ses faiblesses les plus évidente alors même si ça lui fait un mal de chien, il évite de le faire. Le seul endroit où il s'y autorise, c'est bien en sécurité chez lui. S'il avait eu assez d'argent il se serait fait faire une prothèse plus performante mais il a dû choisir entre son œil à sa jambe et il a préféré l'œil.

Je me suis figée une seconde, ma colère soudainement oubliée. Il avait l'expression renfrognée que je lui connaissais mais cette démarche clochait. Je me suis inquiétée, me disant que son état s'était peut –être gravement dégradé depuis notre dernière rencontre l'an passé.

J'ai été définitivement convaincue qu'il y avait autre chose quand il m'a vue. Il n'est pas très expressif en général et il sourit rarement mais je le connais suffisamment bien maintenant pour reconnaître la petite lueur qui s'allume dans son œil noir quand il me voit. Il ne le dira jamais, et je ne l'avouerai pas non plus, mais il est toujours content quand on se voit. C'est un peu comme parler avec quelqu'un qui comprend la partie la plus mauvaise qui dort en nous depuis la guerre. Qui comprend et qui accepte. On peut parler d'une sorte de reconnaissance, je suppose. Mais là, j'ai vu son visage se fermer, son corps se tendre comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer. Il a détourné le regard et quand il est passé à côté de moi, c'était comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. C'était anormal. Et j'ai bien retenu les leçons d'Alastor à propos de tout élément anormal. Il m'a dépassée et il m'a à peine fallu une seconde pour me retourner et dégainer ma baguette. Il a fait de même et la tension est montée en flèche dans le couloir. Les élèves retardataires se sont figés et brutalement écartés, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Entwhistle ? a t –il demandé de sa voix rauque et éraillée.

Quelque chose dans l'intonation m'a gênée. Sans doute parce qu'il m'a parlée comme à une étrangère. J'ai resserré ma prise : Alastor ne m'appelle plus par mon nom de famille depuis au moins dix ans. Pas même lorsqu'il est fâché.

\- Le code Maugrey, ai – je exigé.

J'étais persuadée que l'homme que j'avais devant moi était un imposteur. Mais il y avait aussi une chance, infime, que je me sois trompée. Il fallait que je vérifie. Le visage du sorcier a affiché une expression surprise. Puis, il a lentement dit :

\- Ah, oui, le code…

Et j'ai attaqué. Il n'y a aucun code entre Alastor et moi ! En tout cas aucun que nous aurions défini comme tel. Il a eu un sursaut de surprise et a paré précipitamment.

\- J'ai menti, ai – je répondu. Imposteur !

Il y a eu une lueur de folie dans son regard et il a fait un grand moulinet du bras pour vraiment engager le combat. Avec cette apparence là et la présence des sortilèges anti-transplanage, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ! Alastor ne peut plus courir depuis longtemps.

\- _Defodio_ !

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en entendant le sortilège de terrassement et j'ai évalué mes options. Dans un espace aussi confiné qu'un couloir remplit d'élève ce n'est pas simple de contrer ce genre de sort. Je pouvais bien entendu le lancer moi aussi mais le choc entre les deux sorts provoquerait une onde de choc qui risquerait de m'assommer et qui pourrait offrir une opportunité en or à cet imposteur de s'en aller. Vu la violence du sortilège de terrassement je ne pouvais pas attendre non plus qu'il se rapproche de moi. Si j'avais été en extérieur je l'aurais dévié sans me poser de question. Là, il m'a fallu une seconde, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop dans un duel, pour décider vers où j'allais l'envoyer. J'ai fini par choisir une fenêtre. Il y avait des élèves de part et d'autre mais je n'avais pas de meilleure option.

Ils ont hurlé en concert quand le sort a créé un large trou béant dans le mur, faisant retomber des éclats de verres et de pierre sur eux. D'un mouvement de la baguette, j'ai attiré à moi ces éclats pour les lancer vers l'imposteur qui les a balayé d'un revers, le jetant sur les élèves les plus proches de lui sans prendre garde à eux. J'ai alors fait l'erreur de leur jeter un coup d'œil anxieux qui a donné une merveilleuse idée à mon adversaire : tenter de se servir d'eux pour m'échapper.

J'ai alors tenté quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé, même si je le savais possible : tracer un bouclier avec ma magie rouge. Je voulais délimiter notre zone de combat afin d'éviter que qui ou quoi que ce soit n'y entre ou n'en sorte. Je me suis concentrée, profitant du fait qu'il se soit brièvement tourné vers nos spectateurs inconscients (Ils n'ont vraiment aucune conscience du danger ! Ils auraient tous dû fuir depuis longtemps au lieu de rester planter comme des piquets !) et j'ai tendu le bras, mon index et mon majeur relevé. J'ai fermé les yeux pour visualiser la magie qui crépitait dans ma main et j'ai tracé avec mes deux doigts le cercle que je dessinais mentalement autours du faux Maugrey et de moi-même. Merlin merci, ça a marché : l'élève qu'il voulait utiliser s'est heurté à ma barrière –invisible pour le commun des mortels –et ça a brisé le sort dont il était victime. Sans doute un _Imperium_.

\- Pas de ça, ai – je dit à mon adversaire. Ça va se régler entre nous.

Il m'a aimablement répondu en me lançant un sort beaucoup plus vicieux que les autres : un sort de déchiquetage. Je le connais bien celui-là ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y ai droit et j'ai encore les cicatrices du dernier sur les jambes. De la magie noire. A cet instant, mes suppositions quant à l'identité de cet imposteur se sont portées sur un mangemort. Ça collait bien et ça nous donnait un coupable tout désigné pour la participation de Mary au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Notre duel s'est accéléré à partir de ce moment là. Il m'a obligée à sauter dans tous les sens et à user de stratagèmes que je pensais avoir oublié avec les années jusqu'à ce qu'ils me reviennent naturellement. C'était un adversaire coriace. Pas n'importe qui. Sans doute un Mangemort de la première heure, un de ceux qui prétendaient que Voldemort lui-même les avait instruits. Rien à voir avec les recrues de bas étages qu'on combattait le plus souvent pendant la guerre.

Fatalement, j'ai été touchée. Je ne me suis pas vraiment entraînée durant ces dernières années et je me suis empâtée. J'ai sifflé de douleur quand son sort a ouvert une large plaie sur mon flanc. Il n'a cependant pas ricaner longtemps parce que je lui ai rendu la politesse.

Je surveillais du coin de l'œil le bouclier que j'avais mis en place et il n'allait pas durer éternellement. Je n'ai bientôt plus pu le maintenir.

\- _Endoloris_ !

J'ai esquivé mais au lieu de s'écraser contre mon bouclier le rayon rouge a continué et a touché quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière moi, déclenchant des hurlements qui ont sans doute faire pâlir toutes les personnes présentes excepté moi et mon adversaire. Ce dernier a eu une seconde d'étonnement en constatant que la protection que j'avais mise en place n'était plus là et à peine plus de temps pour comprendre qu'il pouvait fuir. Ça a suffi. Je l'ai pétrifié avant de me précipiter vers lui pour le ligoter solidement au cas où.

J'ai pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour calmer mon cœur que le duel avait accéléré et je me suis penchée vers ma blessure au flanc. Ça a tâché ma nouvelle robe de sorcière toute neuve. Pour une fois j'avais pris du gris au lieu du noir et je l'ai regretté : le sang ça se voit sur du gris. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir quitter mes éternels vêtements noirs. Et même avec la magie, il est difficile d'enlever des tâches de sang. Je vais sans doute devoir jeter cette robe. La bonne nouvelle était que la blessure n'était pas très profonde même si elle faisait mal et avait beaucoup saigné.

J'ai fouillé le faux-Maugrey pour lui retirer tout objet potentiellement dangereux. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à part sa baguette et une flasque que j'ai reconnu comme appartenant au vrai Maugrey. Ça m'a fait redouter qu'Alastor soit mort : il se sépare encore moins de sa baguette que moi. A moins de l'arracher à son cadavre, et encore, il me semblait totalement aberrant qu'il ait laissé une telle chose se produire.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? ai – je craché en assassinant du regard l'imposteur.

Immobilisé par mon sort il ne pouvait bien entendu pas me répondre ni bouger le moindre morceau de son anatomie mais j'ai quand même senti la colère monter en moi en constatant qu'il restait impassible. J'avais le droit d'être un peu irrationnelle : mon mentor et ami était peut –être mort sans que personne ne le sache !

Je me suis finalement intéressée à mon environnement pour découvrir des élèves toujours choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Génial. J'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir jouer les baby-sitter dans l'immédiat.

\- Il y a des blessés ? me suis-je enquise.

\- Harold a été touché par le doloris, m'a informé quelqu'un.

Je me suis tournée vers la fille qui venait de parler et je me suis approchée après avoir fait léviter le corps de mon adversaire pour qu'il me suive. Pas question de m'éloigner de lui. Le dénommé Harold était couché en position fœtale au sol, il gémissait, tremblait et pleurait. Rien de bien étonnant. Son amie essayait de le ramener au moment présent, sans grand succès. Je me suis agenouillée près du garçon pour empoigner son visage et le forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux histoire de l'ancrer dans le monde réel.

\- Harold, ai – je dit. C'est passé. Ça ne recommencera plus.

J'ai vu la panique refluer peur à peu mais il ne s'est pas détendu pour autant. Je savais qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle à long terme : le sort a duré trop peu de temps. Mais il fallait rassurer tous les gamins alors j'ai continué :

\- Tu sens tes mains et tes pieds ?

Il a lentement hoché la tête. Je lui ai demandé de les bouger et il s'est peu à peu détendu en mobilisant les partie de son corps tétanisées par la douleur jusque là.

\- Bien, il n'y paraîtra plus rien après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Bien sûr.

La fille l'a aidé à se redresser et un autre garçon, un Poufsouffle, s'est approché pour l'aider à soutenir Harold qui avait encore les jambes flageolantes.

\- Personne d'autre ? Non ? Bien. Alors allez voir le Tournoi. Et toi…

\- Oui ? a demandé le Serdaigle.

Il avait l'air d'être le plus âgés et il a semblé extrêmement méfiant quand je me suis adressée à lui :

\- Dis à Dumbledore que Maugrey était un imposteur, que Crystall Entwhistle l'a arrêté et l'attend dans le bureau du professeur de Défense dès qu'il sera disponible. Le plus vite étant le mieux. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Je suis partie à l'opposé d'eux et j'avais la baguette à la main en entrant dans le bureau qui aurait normalement dû être celui d'Alastor. Il faut avouer que la personne qui avait usurpé son identité arrivait admirablement bien à donner le change. Le bureau était remplis des nombreux gadgets que possède Alastor pour détecter les éventuels ennemis qui pourraient lui en vouloir. Mais pas pour les gens qui connaissaient personnellement l'ex-auror, il était évident que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait amménagé la pièce. J'ai assis mon prisonnier dans une chaise et je l'ai ligoté si fort que son sang devait à peine pouvoir circuler avant de le dépétrifier. Je lui ai retiré, magiquement bien entendu, sa jambe de bois et son œil magique. Ainsi, même libre de ses mouvements il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

\- _Revelio_ ! ai – je lancé.

Mais le sort n'a rien donné. Il avait visiblement utilisé autours chose qu'un sort pour se dissimuler. Pour moi, qui suis Maître des Potions, la solution était plus qu'évidente. J'avais encore la flasque en main et je l'ai ouverte pour sentir son contenu. Qui avait l'odeur si caractéristique du Polynectar.

\- Bien pensé, ai – je commenté. Mais ça me donne beaucoup d'indice.

Il faut en effet des cheveux ou des ongles frais pour que cette potion fonctionne. Donc, Alastor était vivant et il ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Ca m'a rassurée et j'ai examiné la pièce avec plus d'attention. Jusqu'à tomber sur la grosse malle sécurisée rangée dans un coin. Rien qu'en voyant les sept serrures alignées je pouvais deviner que je n'étais pas prête d'en voire une d'aussi bonne facture de si tôt. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'on puisse y cacher quelqu'un. Mais je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir tant que je me trouvais seule avec le prisonnier : qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans ?

Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je me suis à nouveau intéressée à l'imposteur. M'asseyant sur le bureau, je l'ai fixé et il m'a rendu mon regard, impassible.

\- Qui es – tu ? ai – je finalement demandé. Tu dois être un Mangemort j'imagine.

\- Il est trop tard Entwhistle, a t –il répondu d'une voix réjouie qui ne collait pas du tout avec son apparence. Potter est condamnée.

\- Pas tant que je serais là.

Ça n'avait pas grande importance qu'il ne veuille pas répondre : le Polynectar ne ferait bientôt plus effet.

\- Elle va mourir, a t –il répété. Et mon Maître reviendra plus puissant que jamais !

Il a éclaté d'un rire dément et j'ai été prise d'une brutale envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Je me tâtais à le faire et à prétendre que le coquard qui suivrait venait de notre duel (j'avais en plus une bonne raison pour expliquer ses blessures, que demander de plus ?) quand l'effet de la potion a pris fin.

Je me suis postée près de lui tandis que les cicatrices disparaissaient, que son nez se reconstituait. Un œil a poussé dans l'orbite vide, la tignasse grise d'Alastor a laissé place à de courts cheveux blond paille et quelques tâches de rousseur sont apparues sur ses pommettes. Il était haletant quand la transformation s'est achevée et m'a lancé un regard plein de morgue.

\- Barty Croupton, ai – je dit. Tu n'es pas censé être mort à Azkaban ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui va être content de te voir.

J'ai sorti ma baguette pour envoyer un patronus à Dumbledore et lui dire de ramener Barty Croupton Senior, qui était présent puisqu'il était l'un des juges du Tournoi avec Verpey et les autres directeurs. J'ai fait de même avec Amelia Bones. Puis, je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure, je crois qu'il s'est mordu la langue sous la violence du choc puisqu'il a craché du sang par terre.

\- Ça, ai – je dit. C'était pour ce que tu as fait aux Londubat.

Lui, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ont torturé Frank et Alice avec le Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent l'esprit. Il s'est contenté de me renvoyer un sourire arrogant : il savait que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre puisque j'avais besoin de lui en état de communiquer. Il fallait qu'on sache comment il s'est échappé d'Azkaban et quels sont exactement les plans de Voldemort. Si seulement j'avais été légilimens ! J'aurais fouillé dans sa tête sans aucun scrupule pour apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Il serait peut –être temps que j'essaye à nouveau de m'entraîner à la légilimencie. Et comme je ne savais pas combien de temps je serais seule avec lui, je ne pouvais pas non plus lui administrer de Veritaserum.

Je sentais mes poings me démanger et je me suis mise à faire des allers-retours dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Ils ont mis une éternité à arriver ! Dumbledore a franchi la porte, suivit de Barty Croupton Senior, McGonagall, Rogue et Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? ai – je demandé aux trois invités non désirés.

\- J'ai reconnu ton Patronus, m'a dit Sirius. Et comme tu n'es pas venue voir Mary j'en ai déduit qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose. Tu n'en rates jamais une !

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit compétent ici ! Visiblement personne ne sait reconnaître un Mangemort sous couverture !

J'ai jeté un regard noir à Rogue en disant ça et il l'a soutenu sans ciller. Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance. McGonagall a failli s'évanouir en voyant le Mangemort dans les vêtements de Maugrey.

\- Quelqu'un a été bien négligent dans ce château, ai – je continué en tournant mon attention vers Dumbledore. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Monsieur le Directeur, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous engagez un Mangemort comme professeur de DCFM. Le feriez vous exprès, par hasard ?

Bien entendu, McGonagall s'est mise à piailler d'indignation et Sirius a essayé de modérer mes propos. J'ai regardé Rogue et il s'est contenté de hausser un sourcil. Il s'est alors passé une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais décemment pas m'attendre. Barty Croupton Senior a dégainé sa baguette et alors que je lui criait d'arrêter, il n'a pas tourné son arme vers son fils comme je m'y attendais. Mais vers Dumbledore. Ça m'a permis de constater que ce vieux croûton a des réflexes encore dignes d'un duelliste émérite malgré son âge. Je me suis précipitée sur Croupton et je lui ai arraché sa baguette avant de le jeter au sol et de le ligoter au bureau.

\- C'était quoi ça ? a demanda Sirius.

\- _Finite Incantatem_.

Mon sort a touché Croupton Senior et il a semblé s'affaisser et s'évanouir brièvement avant de sursauter. Il a regardé la pièce d'un air paniqué avant de se fixer sur son fils, les yeux exorbités.

\- Comment étiez-vous contrôlé Barty ? a demandé Dumbledore.

\- Imperium, lui a répondu le plus âgé des deux Croupton.

Il n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on le libère, et de toute façon nous ne l'aurions pas fait. Après ça, nous n'avons plus attendu bien longtemps avant qu'Amelia ne débarque, l'air sombre et en disant :

\- J'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort Lady Entwhistle, parce que je…

Elle s'est figée sur le seuil de la porte en reconnaissant Barty Croupton Junior sur la chaise, son père ligoté également puis Dumbledore. Elle a alors poussé un profond soupir :

\- Vous avez une fois de plus été très occupée à ce que je vois my Lady.

\- J'aimerais bien que le Département de la Justice Magique et ses aurors fassent un jour leur boulot au lieu de laisser les tâches ingrates aux civils, ai – je répondu. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par réclamer un salaire.

Un air pincé est apparu sur son visage, après tout elle est la directrice de ce département. J'ai résumé en deux mots la situation à tout le monde, expliquant au passage pourquoi il y a un gros trou dans le château et un couloir ravagé sur le chemin menant à ce bureau. Ils m'ont écoutée religieusement. J'ai raconté la vérité, mais j'ai minimisé mes contacts avec Alastor. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tous au courant que nous sommes proches à ce point là. Ça nous a été utile une fois et ça pourrait très bien l'être encore.

\- Maintenant écartez-vous. Je vais ouvrir sa malle, ai – je ordonné.

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment ? s'est enquise McGonagall.

\- Croupton avait besoin de cheveux frais pour son Polynectar : Fol Œil est forcément dans le coin et je parie que cette malle peut garder un homme enfermé. Alors oui, c'est le moment : ce Mangemort ne l'aura pas logé dans une chambre cinq étoiles.

Les sorciers n'ayant pas de connaissance sur les moldues dans cette pièce n'ont pas compris la référence, il n'y a pas ce système de notation chez les sorciers, mais qu'importe. Les sept niveaux de la malle ont été ouvert même s'il n'y avait rien d'aussi dangereux que je l'avais prévu, encore une preuve que ce n'est pas Alastor, le vrai, qui l'a faite. Finalement, au dernier niveau, il y avait une sorte de fosse d'environs 3 mètres de profondeur. Et allongé au fond se trouvait Alastor. Même à distance j'ai pu constater qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Je l'ai fait léviter le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à nous avant de l'installer sur le canapé repoussé dans un coin de la pièce. Il était gelé et je me suis empressée de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Il a dû être affamé vu sa maigreur.

\- _Enervatum_.

L'ex-auror a eu un sursaut si brutal qu'il a fait reculer tout le monde d'un pas. Il s'est redressé brutalement et son regard fou a balayé la pièce. Une chance, il est tombé en premier sur moi et ça a semblé le rassurer un poil. Je me suis approchée de lui.

\- Gamine, a t –il soufflé suffisamment bas pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là vieux croulant.

Il n'y a jamais eu de code entre lui et moi. Mais il est le seule à m'appeler "Gamine". Quand il utilise mon prénom c'est grave. Et moi, je lui répond par un "vieux croulant". On fait ça depuis tellement de temps que c'est devenu plus qu'une habitude entre nous. C'était un signe de reconnaissance implicite. Il m'a adressée l'un de ses rares sourires tordus avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la pièce. J'ai été heureuse qu'il n'ait pas de baguette à la main quand il a noté la présence de Croupton Junior parce que vu le regard qu'il lui a lancé il l'aurait tué sur le champs. Et ça ferait tâche, surtout en présence de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Miss Enwhistle va t'escorter à l'infirmerie Alastor, a dit Dumbledore.

\- Certainement pas ! Nous sommes nous exclamés en cœur.

\- On ne se laissera pas mettre à l'écart Albus, a continué Maugrey. Ce salopard m'a attaqué et séquestré je veux connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Et je l'ai attrapé. Techniquement, c'est mon prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'un auror vienne le mettre aux arrêts, ai – je renchéri. Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici sont Rogue et McGonagall. Si vous tenez absolument à désencombrer la pièce, je vous suggère de commencer par eux.

\- Calmez vous Lady Entwhistle, m'a enjoint Amelia.

J'ai sèchement hoché la tête et nous nous sommes tous retournés vers les deux Croupton.

\- Je vais contacter Rufus, a dit Amelia.

\- Dites lui de prendre au moins deux escouades d'auror, suis – je intervenue. Barty est autrement plus dangereux que Peter Pettigrow et ils ont été incapables d'emmener ce sale rat jusqu'à Azkaban. Et pour plus de sécurité, je pense qu'on devrait l'interroger ici au moins pour savoir comment il a réussi à s'évader.

\- Je vais vous le dire.

Nous avons tous regardé Croupton Senior qui venait de parler. Son visage était défait et il semblait avoir soudainement pris une cinquantaine d'année. Des rides étaient apparues, ses cernes s'étaient faites plus profondes et son regard hanté. Amelia a envoyé son patronus avertir Rufus Scrimgeour tandis que le directeur du département de la coopération internationale commençait ses explications :

\- Ma femme n'a jamais pu supporter de voir cet homme en prison… Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était mauvais et profondément dévoué à Vous-Savez-Qui : il ne s'agissait pas de mauvaises fréquentations mais de son choix. Elle était malade. Très malade et sa dernière volonté a été de le sortir d'Azkaban. Je m'y suis d'abord fermement opposé mais elle a continué à insister et son état à se dégrader et j'ai fini par céder.

\- Ça a toujours été ta faiblesse mon cher papa, est intervenu Barty Junion, tout l'amour que tu n'avais pas pour moi, tu l'as reporté sur cette femme. Un être faible qui t'a rendu faible.

\- Silence ! a brutalement exigé son père. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, mais je l'ai fait. Ma femme et moi sommes allés le voir à Azkaban et ils ont tous les deux échangés leurs places grâce au polynectar. C'est…c'est elle qui est enterrée sur cette île maudite

Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer en disant cela. Je peux comprendre. Le corps de la personne qu'il aime est resté dans l'endroit le plus maudit de Grande-Bretagne, sans doute dans une fosse commune, sans avoir reçu les derniers hommages. Je pourrais presque admirer cette femme : se sacrifier ainsi pour son fils malgré ce qu'il a fait… Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Si Cameron finissait comme ça, mais ça n'arrivera pas, je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire évader s'il avait mérité de se retrouver à Azkaban. Chacun doit payer le prix de ses actions. S'il était emprisonné, ce serait un échec personnel pour moi en tant que parent, mais je n'irais pas prendre sa place. Bref, ça n'arrivera pas alors pas la peine d'y penser.

\- Comment l'avez-vous maintenu sous contrôle après l'avoir libéré ? ai – je demandé.

\- Par l'Imperium ainsi que divers autres sorts de contrainte.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Sirius. Pour avoir fait ça, il est lui aussi passible d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau : à la fin de la guerre, en tant que directeur du département de la justice magique, il a envoyé des dizaines de personnes là-bas. Puis, quand il s'est avéré que son fils était un Mangemort on l'a écarté du poste en douceur pour l'envoyer dans une autre département et c'est Amelia qui a repris sa charge.

\- Mon elfe de maison ne le quittait jamais et je l'ai dissimulé à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sous une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Mais ça a fini par poser problème, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui… Un jour, je suis rentré du travail et il m'est tombé dessus. Il avait réussi à se défaire de l'Imperium et tué mon elfe qui avait ordre de le maintenir captif si jamais ce genre de chose arrivait. J'ai à mon tour été soumis à l'Imperium.

\- Quand ?

\- Quel jour sommes nous ?

Je n'ai jamais été moi-même soumise à l'Imperium, mais je sais qu'il fait perdre la notion du temps et même du monde réel. Si preuve il fallait : Croupton Senior ne savait même plus quel jour nous étions.

\- Le 24 novembre 1994, a répondu McGonagall.

Il a semblé effaré, puis effrayé.

\- La dernière date dont je me souvienne est le 15 août 1993…

Plus d'une année donc. Je suis restée abasourdie. Ça veut dire que ce n'était plus vraiment lui qui avait dirigé le département durant ce temps là. Donc que son Mangemort de fils, et possiblement Voldemort, était au courant pour l'organisation de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch (ce qui expliquait l'attaque Mangemort) mais aussi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! C'est même lui qui a dû décider de l'organisation et obliger son père à le faire de cette manière. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi il n'y avait pas un seul auror présent quand je suis allée sauver Mary en juillet dernier !

J'ai maîtrisé mon expression mais intérieurement j'étais aussi furieuse que désespérée. On s'était fait doublés ! Je soupçonnais avec la disparition de Pettigrow que Voldemort n'était plus très loin, et plus encore depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts cet été, mais j'étais loin du compte ! La situation était beaucoup plus préoccupante que je ne me l'étais imaginée. Et Mary bien plus en danger encore !

\- Je parie que Croupton Junior a des informations intéressantes sur Voldemort, ai – je repris. Il faudrait l'interroger sous Veritaserum.

\- C'est illégal Lady Entwhistle, m'a rappelé Amelia Bones. Pas sans l'accord du contrevenant.

\- Ben voyons, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va vous donner des informations de son plein grès ? Voldemort est en train d'essayer de revenir, Madame Bones. Alors qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? La loi ou contrer ses plans ?

Elle a froncé les sourcils. Mais elle a compris où je voulais en venir. En plus, je suis persuadée qu'il y a une disposition quelque part dans un texte de loi qui permet d'utiliser le Veritaserum même sans le consentement de la personne. J'aurais mieux fait de profiter de mon tête à tête avec Croupton Junior pour l'interroger moi-même : j'ai toujours une petite fiole de veritaserum a porté de main.

Malheureusement, il a fallu regarder le père et le fils se faire embarquer par les aurors. Le Ministère a toutes les cartes en main. Il n'est finalement plus resté que Dumbledore, McGo, Rogue, Sirius, Alastor et moi dans le bureau.

\- Alastor, est intervenu Dumbledore. Vous sentez vous capable d'assurer vos cours de Défense ?

\- Sauf votre respect Albus, je crois que je vais plutôt poser ma démission immédiatement. Je serais bien plus utile en essayant de trouver ce foutu mage noir qu'en enseignant à des gamins comment tenir leurs baguettes.

Ça m'a fait grimacer : maintenant qu'on était sûr qu'il s'agissait du vrai Maugrey, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste pour surveiller Mary et le Tournoi. Après tout, Voldemort a vraisemblablement des plans pour elle durant ledit Tournoi… Mais il n'a pas complètement tord non plus. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il se trame quelque chose, il faut quelqu'un qui prenne les choses en main rapidement et ce n'est pas le Ministère qui va s'en occuper. Sans compter que personne n'est meilleur que lui pour traquer les mages noirs.

\- Il va donc nous falloir un nouveau professeur de DCFM, a soupiré le vieux manipulateur.

Il a dit ça en se tournant vers moi et je me suis tendue en comprenant ce qui sous-entendait.

\- Certainement pas ! ai – je craché. J'ai mieux à faire moi aussi.

\- Alors vous devriez cesser d'être à l'origine de la disparition de mes professeurs, a rétorqué Dumbledore qui avait l'air de grandement s'amuser.

\- De toute façon, je suis membre du conseil d'administration : je ne peux pas cumuler les deux fonctions et si vous croyez que je vais quitter le conseil pour me mettre sous vos ordres vous vous enfoncez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Mon regard a parcouru toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et une idée m'est soudainement venue. J'ai souri et la méfiance est apparue sur plusieurs visages.

\- Vous voulez un nouveau professeur ? J'ai justement un ex-auror qui ne fait rien de ses journées sous la main.

\- Ah ?

J'ai alors poussé Sirius vers Dumby avant de poursuivre :

\- Je vous laisse Sirius. Maintenant, je vais emmener Alastor à l'infirmerie et prendre des nouvelles de ma fille. Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit en un seul morceau.

J'ai passé l'un des bras d'Alastor autours de mes épaules pour le soutenir. Il avait récupéré son œil et sa jambe de bois mais il était trop faible pour tenir seul debout. Si je ne l'avais pas aussi bien connu, je lui aurais proposé de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mais ne nous voilons pas la face : il n'aurait jamais accepté.

Sur notre passage, les élèves nous lançaient de drôles de regard. Pas étonnant : ils m'ont vu éclater leur professeur de DCFM un peu plus tôt et me voilà en train de le soutenir. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour eux. Peu importe. Nous sommes arrivés lentement mais sûrement à l'infirmerie que Madame Pomfresh avait déjà réintégré. J'ai déposé Alastor sur un lit avant de lui expliquer la situation en quelques mots, lui disant que Dumbledore lui en dirait sans doute plus par la suite.

\- Vous êtes blessée Crystall, m'a t –elle fait remarquer.

\- Rien de bien inquiétant. Ça n'est pas trop profond : je me soignerai moi-même.

\- Je me méfie de vos "rien d'inquiétant". Montrez moi ça !

\- Ça ira vous ai – je dit ! Occupez vous plutôt d'Alastor !

\- Maman ?

Je me suis tournée vers ma fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle portait une robe de sorcière ressemblant à celle que portent les joueurs de Quidditch, c'est-à-dire un peu rembourrée et avec des protections aux endroits stratégiques comme les articulations. Elle avaient deux ou trois égratignures sur le visage et les mains mais elle semblait aller bien globalement. Je me suis précipitée sur elle pour la serrer contre moi avec soulagement. Avec cette histoire de Mangemort je n'avais pas pu être présente pour elle lors de la première tâche. Elle s'est inquiétée de ma blessure et je lui ai dit avoir trouvé la personne qui l'avait inscrite au Tournoi. Elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, et je suis fière d'elle.

Ensuite, elle m'a raconté la première tâche et j'ai failli en être malade de terreur en l'entendant me parler de l'éboulement qu'avait provoqué l'hydre –une hydre par Merlin ! –et sous lequel elle avait été coincée avant de réussir à gagner en utilisant un sortilège de métamorphose extrêmement avancé.

\- J'ai reçu de très bonnes notes, tu sais ? s'est – elle enthousiasmée. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire disqualifier parce que je ne voulais pas être classée avec les autres champions. Comme ça le Tournoi est plus équitable.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi, tu sais ?

Sirius nous a finalement rejoint à l'infirmerie et il a foncé droit sur moi.

\- Toi ! Comment as – tu osé faire ça ? Je ne pouvais pas dire non ! Tu m'as piégé !

\- Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour que tu te bouges les fesses Sirius.

\- Remus va rester seul !

\- Il s'en sortira très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir les week-end.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas enseigner !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu étais auror, tu t'y connais en Défense. Et puis, c'est un grand honneur tu sais ? Tu dois le faire.

C'est ce qu'il m'a un jour dit quand les rôles étaient inversés et il devait s'en souvenir parce qu'il m'a jeté un regard noir. Mary est intervenue en demandant ce qu'il se passait et quand elle a appris l'identité de son nouveau professeur de DCFM elle était ravie. Ça ne plaira toutefois pas à tout le monde : Cameron risque de lui faire vivre un enfer.

Si on compte que j'ai découvert un Mangemort, qu'Alastor s'en sort vivant, que Sirius a trouvé une occupation et que Mary a réussi avec brio la première étapes du Tournoi, la journée d'hier a été plutôt positive.

Mais j'ai aussi appris que Voldemort était plus près de son retour que jamais et ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire à présent. J'ai passé toute la nuit à y réfléchir, mais je ne suis pas plus avancée. Comment trouver et neutraliser un ennemi qui est encore invisible ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	48. Mithridatisation

_Merci **Mathilde, Revenge88, Niris, Regina lily Swan, Rose-Eliade,** et **Twisted Bombe** :)_

 _Oui, Dumbledore cherche un peu la merde pour le coup **Jenoxa**! Mais il s'en tire plutôt bien finalement. Sirius est beaucoup plus gérable que Crystall. _

_Et non Croupton ne reçoit pas le baiser du détraqueur, a toi d'en déduire le reste. Mais malheureusement le tournoi ne peut pas être annulé..._

 _Tu le verras bien assez tôt **mimi70**! J'ai pas lu en entier The Cursed Child mais je sais ce qui s'y passe et j'ai pas aimé du tout. _

_Merci **Ouffff** :) On en apprendra plus sur Dante et Jaymie au fur et à mesure, c'est promis. Mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler tout de suite ! Mais oui on reverra Andreas, même si je ne dirais pas à quelle occasion, et non Mary ne tombera jamais sur les journaux de sa mère : Crystall est bien trop prudente à ce sujet pour que ça arrive. Et encore faudrait -il qu'elle apprenne que sa mère tient un journal. _

_Mary a plusieurs fois interrogé Crystall sur son passé, **lyvane** , mais elle n'a jamais eu de réponses satisfaisantes. Mais ils vont finir par en savoir une partie et ça va leur faire un sacré choc XD_

 _Merci_ _ **florence . decostera**! _

_Je vais déjà mieux **Klywen**! Au fait, tu as posté la 300ème review de cette fic, tu as donc le droit de me poser une question spoiler sur la Vengeance :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mithridatisation**

 _Samedi 26 novembre 1994 : maison_

Je suis allée voir Alastor à l'hôpital. Il a été transféré hier soir là où il a l'habitude d'aller, bien loin de Poudlard et de Ste Mangouste, et je me suis dit que je pouvais aller lui rendre une petite visite vu que je suis la seule à savoir où est ledit hôpital. Il n'avait pas meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et en jetant un coup d'œil aux potions posées près de son lit j'ai déduit qu'il avait de graves carences et sans doute plus de blessures que je ne le pensais.

\- Alors ? Comment tu as pu te faire avoir à ce point par un Mangemort ? ai – je attaqué quand nous avons été seuls.

\- M'a eu pas surprise.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais fait ça volontairement.

\- Gamine, a t –il grogné pour m'inciter au sérieux. Je pense qu'il avait prévu ça depuis un moment, il m'a observé et a profité d'un moment d'inattention. J'avais pas ma jambe, mon œil ni ma baguette.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était collée à ta main à force.

\- Me dit pas que tu t'en sépares jamais.

\- Je ne suis jamais sans baguette, ai - je confirmé.

J'ai vu l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage, mais je n'ai pas précisé ma pensée. Je confirme qu'il y a des moments où je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, mais j'ai toujours celle de Greg dans le tatouage que j'ai fait dans ma paume. Donc, non, je ne suis jamais vraiment désarmée. Sans parler de la magie rouge et des incantations.

\- Et après.

\- M'a enfermé dans ma malle et m'a laissé là. Il m'a interrogé sous Veritaserum pour tout savoir de moi.

\- Comment se fait –il qu'il n'ait pas su qu'on se connaissait alors ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Il a pas posé les bonnes questions et j'ai pu résister suffisamment pour ne rien dire à ton propos.

\- Tu résistes au Veritaserum ?

C'est extrêmement rare et ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement. Ça signifie qu'il s'est lui-même soumis à cette potion jusqu'à arriver à garder une partie de sa lucidité. Il faut des années et des années d'accommodation avant de commencer à voir des résultats.

\- La mithridatisation ne se fait pas qu'avec les poisons gamine.

\- Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Je comptais sur toi et j'ai bien fait, a t –il répondu.

\- Tu me l'as dit un jour, non ? " _Continue à me surveiller_ ". C'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'est bien.

Il m'a souri et je suis repartie. Les Guérisseurs m'ont dit qu'il s'en sortirait sans séquelles et je suis rassurée. Il me manquerait s'il mourrait ce vieux croulant.

 _Lundi 28 novembre 1994 : maison_

Je suis passée au Ministère pour voir comment avance l'affaire Croupton, mais personne n'a rien voulu me dire. Ils essayent d'étouffer l'affaire, et y réussissent très bien vu qu'il n'y a pas eu d'article à ce propos dans la Gazette. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'ils seraient intéressés de savoir que le directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale était en fait sous le contrôle de son Mangemort de fils depuis plus d'un an après avoir fait évader celui-ci d'Azkaban. Gros scandale en perspective si ça se sait.

Amelia m'a toutefois affirmé que Croupton Jr étaient bien toujours prisonnier et ne s'était pas évadé. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

En tout cas, ils ont intérêt à ne pas venir me faire chier dans les prochains temps parce que sinon je balance l'histoire à la presse pour me venger.

 _Samedi 3 décembre 1994 : chez Sirius_

J'ai été invitée pour le déjeuner et j'ai l'impression que ça va devenir une habitude. Ça me plaît autant qu'à Sirius de nous voir réunis avec Remus. Bien sûr, il manque James et Lily mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on revient quelques années en arrière quand on rigole tous les trois.

\- Blague à part, tu ne veux toujours pas venir au bal de Noël avec moi ? m'a demandé Sirius quand on en est arrivés au dessert.

\- Sans façon, ai –je répliqué sèchement.

\- Ça commence à devenir vexant tu sais ? D'abord tu refuses de te marier avec moi et maintenant d'aller à un bal. Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

\- Attends ! Quoi ? s'est exclamé Remus en s'étouffant. Tu lui as demandé de _t'épouser_ ? Quand ça ?

\- Le jour de la première tâche, l'ai – je informé.

\- Et tu as refusé ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'épouserai jamais un sale cabot qui veut m'utiliser comme secrétaire.

\- Tu me brises le cœur Crys, a dit Sirius. Et pour le bal ?

\- NON par Merlin ! Demande le moi encore une fois et je vais te le faire regretter.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir au bal avec moi ? a t –il répété avec un grand sourire.

Cet idiot semblait ravi de réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Alors je lui ai envoyé un sort qui lui a fait pousser des tentacules sur tout le corps y compris à des endroits où où personne n'a envie d'en avoir et ça l'a fait hurler. Moi, j'étais très satisfaite. Ça me démangeait la baguette durant toute la semaine : il m'a harcelée à propos de ce bal.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'abandonnera jamais vraiment à ton propos, n'est ce pas ? m'a demandé Remus.

\- Ça prendra du temps, mais il passera à autre chose comme moi.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il a désespérément besoin de se raccrocher au passé et tu représentes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et qui est toujours là aujourd'hui. Azkaban l'a changé.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte.

\- Non, tu ne te rends pas compte. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit dormir avec lui parce qu'il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, m'a sèchement dit Remus. Même maintenant qu'il enseigne à Poudlard il rentre ici la nuit.

\- Tu dors avec lui ?

\- Il me réveille de toute manière à hurler comme une banshee. Il lui arrive régulièrement de se croire encore là-bas. J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il m'a pris pour un détraqueur. Et crois-moi, ça n'est pas agréable quand ton meilleur ami te supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Je suis restée silencieuse et j'ai regardé Remus se passer le crâne pour tenter de se calmer. Je me suis dit que la raison pour laquelle il semblait beaucoup plus agressif avec moi ces derniers temps était peut –être Sirius en lui-même. Remus n'est pas capable de gérer seul un ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il déjà du mal avec ses propres problèmes...

\- Je suis désolée que tu sois obligé de supporter ça, lui ai – je dit. Mais il n'a que toi.

\- Non, il t'a toi aussi sauf que tu refuses de tenir le rôle que tu devrais. Tu es aussi son amie que je sache.

\- Bien sûr, mais lui ne veut pas que je sois son amie et je refuse d'être plus.

\- Tu compliques toujours tout !

Sirius est revenu à ce moment là, après s'être débarrassé de ses tentacules. Quand je le regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Mais je sais à présent que ce n'est qu'une façade.

J'ai souvent pensé que Sirius ne pouvait pas me comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'angoisser seul dans le noir en pensant au passé. Mais en fait maintenant il le peux. Ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre me poursuit toujours, lui ce sont les détraqueurs qui le hantent. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'un soit pire que l'autre. Je ne me réjouie pas qu'il puisse comprendre ce que je vis maintenant. J'aurais préférer qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

 _Mercredi 7 décembre 1994 : maison_

Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre en me disant que finalement, il n'irait pas au bal avec moi. Ça m'a soulagée jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apprenne que c'était parce que Mary ne voulait pas que je sois là. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma fille y irait, et forcément avec un cavalier, puisqu'il est traditionnel que les champions ouvrent le bal ! Sur le coup, j'ai regretté d'avoir refusé sa proposition ! Surtout que c'est louche que Mary ne veuille pas que je sois là, non ? J'aurais dû accepter pour pouvoir la surveiller et surtout faire attention à ce que le garçon qui l'accompagnera ne dépasse pas les bornes !

J'ai plus qu'à compter sur Sirius pour la surveiller. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur considérant son passif ou si je dois être rassurée en pensant qu'il ne laissera personne toucher la fille de James, par solidarité envers son ami. Je vais quand même écrire une lettre à Mary pour lui dire de bien se tenir.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	49. Journées solitaires

_Merci **Rose-Eliade, Regina lily Swann, Cognards, Revenge** **88** et **Mathilde**. ^^_

 _Tu essayes de marchander la survie de Sirius, **Jenoxa**? Même si l'échange me tente bien, je ne peux encore rien dire : je n'ai toujours pas statué sur le sort de Sirius. Alors il a encore une chance de s'en sortir X)_

 _Oh, Rogue cible aussi Mary, mais c'est difficile d'enlever des points à la meilleure élève de son cours (Mary sait très bien qu'il ne cherche qu'un prétexte pour s'en prendre à elle et prend un malin plaisir à ne pas lui en laisse l'occasion)._

 _Même si Sirius joue son rôle de chaperon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il cafterait à Crystall ce qu'il verrait. Il serait plutôt du genre à couvrir sa filleule X) D'autant plus que son silence ferait enrager Crys XD_

 _Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre **Celine.M**! Et je vais essayer d'intégrer un cours de Sirius dans le prochain chapitre de RAD. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Journées solitaires**

 _Vendredi 10 décembre 1994 : maison_

Mary et Cameron vont passer Noël à Poudlard. Mary parce qu'elle est obligée de se rendre au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Cameron parce qu'il a profité du fait que Mary ne rentre pas pour ne pas être obligé de revenir.

Je vais donc passer Noël seule. Ça me donne un petit coup au morale. D'autant plus que ça signifie que je ne verrais pas mes enfants avant l'été prochain. C'est long comme attente… Les deux ridicules minutes où je verrais Mary lors des Tâches du Tournoi ne comptent pas.

 _Lundi 12 décembre 1994 : maison_

La pleine lune est bientôt là de nouveau et Remus est venu m'aider aujourd'hui à préparer toutes les caisses pour les livraisons de potion Tue-Loup.

\- Qu'as – tu fait de la colonie qu'on a visité ensemble il y a quelques mois ? a t –il demandé.

Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il avait dû y retourner et constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je suis restée un moment silencieuse avant de dire :

\- Je les ai déplacés et je leur ai redonné des conditions de vies décentes.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. Personne ne le saura jamais excepté moi. Ils démarrent une nouvelle vie loin du Ministère, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

\- Si quelqu'un vient à l'apprendre, tu seras arrêtée, s'est –il inquiété.

\- Qui l'apprendra ? A moins que tu ne me dénonces…

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas trahir la seule sorcière qui semble se soucier des lycanthropes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne trahirai pas une amie, mais chacun son point de vue, ai – je répliqué sèchement.

J'ai rangé brutalement deux fioles de potion et je l'ai entendu soupirer dans mon dos. Il y a eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que je ne te trahirais pas aussi parce que tu es mon amie. Mais je trouvais important de souligner que les sorciers comme toi son rares. Tu aurais dû faire carrière au Ministère : si tu avais été au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, je suis sûr que la situation de beaucoup de monde, et pas seulement des loups-garous, se serait améliorée ces dernières années.

\- Je ne serais jamais fonctionnaire chez les imbéciles du Ministère ! Il faudrait tous les virer et constituer un nouveau gouvernement. Par la force s'il le faut !

\- Ça s'appelle un coup d'état, Crys. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Peut –être, mais le Ministère gagnerait sans doute beaucoup à se faire secouer jusqu'à ce que les fruits pourris qui y sont accrochés tombent. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment les affaires Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et maintenant Croupton ont été menées !

\- Sirius m'a dit qu'il a renoncé à t'inviter au bal du tournoi, a soudainement dit Remus.

\- Oui, et?

\- Il s'est trouvé une autre cavalière.

\- Je me répète : oui, et ? Je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas y aller seul quand je l'ai envoyé promener. C'est inconcevable pour le grand Sirius Black.

De nouveau contrariée, j'ai continué à remplir et ranger mécaniquement mes flacons de potion.

\- Il y va avec une française de Beauxbâtons, un de leur professeur, je crois. Très jolie d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Cette fois, j'ai laissé retomber ma louche dans mon chaudron et je me suis tournée vers Remus qui avait un air d'innocence totalement faux gravé sur le visage.

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi exactement, Remus ? me suis – je énervée. Parce que laisse moi te dire que tu as la subtilité d'un dragon gryffondorien. Je veux pas savoir quelle greluche il a trouvé à mettre à son bras ni ce qu'il va faire quand il l'aura ramenée chez lui à la fin d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Vu ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

\- Ce qui me fait vraiment chier, là tout de suite, Remus c'est que tu me parles de ça. Sirius fait ce qu'il veut. Il est grand et il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

Remus s'est contenté de sourire et j'ai brutalement eu envie de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur. Je me suis détournée sèchement pour continuer mon travail.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

D'accord ! D'accord ! J'admets que Remus m'a énervée avec ses remarques. Il est parti depuis des heures et je suis encore énervée en pensant que Sirius va aller à ce foutu bal avec une foutue française. Et maintenant c'est ma tête que j'ai envie de taper contre un mur ! Il est enfin en train de faire ce que je lui ai demandé, c'est-à-dire aller voir ailleurs, et voilà que ça me contrarie.

Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi, hein ?

 _Mardi 13 décembre 1994 : maison_

Je suis passée voir les loups-garous de la colonie que j'ai déplacée. A chaque rencontre, ils se sont mieux adaptés à leur nouvelle vie. Les enfants apprennent même à lire et à écrire maintenant, même s'ils ne sont pas encore scolarisés. Ce sera sans doute pour l'an prochain.

Mais ils ne me demandent plus d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le monde magique. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à mon avis. Il est déjà bien qu'ils ne se méfient plus de moi. Après je ne sais pas si ça vient vraiment d'eux ou si c'est parce que je suis, théoriquement, leur alpha et qu'il n'est pas dans leur nature de rejeter leur chef de meute.

 _Mercredi 21 décembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai une fois de plus tenté d'avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire Croupton, mais sans succès. Je ne sais pas où ça en est et ça m'angoisse un peu. Je sais qu'il y a une nouvelle directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale, Nivalone Lufkin, ce qui veut dire que Croupton Sr ne reviendra jamais travailler au Ministère. Mais aucune autre information ne filtre. Je crains le pire.

 _Samedi 24 décembre 1994 : maison_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé autant détester Noël qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment complètement seule alors que c'est le jour où on devrait se retrouver en famille.

Mais mon mari est mort, mes enfants ne veulent plus venir à la maison, mes amis se résument à Sirius qui est au bal à Poudlard, Remus qui se remet encore de la dernière pleine lune et Kathie qui doit certainement fêter Noël avec Tobias et leurs familles. Je ne serais pas la bienvenue chez ma belle-famille et je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Il reste bien les Levis, mais on se voit moins ces derniers temps et je me vois mal aller les voir aujourd'hui parce que je suis seule…

\- C'est ce que disait Zilphya, ai – je dit à Litchi. Je finis seule.

Litchi est un vieux chat à présent. Après tout, c'était le cadeau de Mary pour son premier anniversaire. Bientôt, elle va mourir, je crois que je vais être triste quand cette boule de poil blanche ne sera plus là. Il ne me restera alors plus que les monstrueux chats de Dante qui ne se montrent pas particulièrement amicaux avec moi, et je le leur rends bien.

Je crois que je vais passer le réveillon dans mon laboratoire. Pour essayer d'oublier que je suis seule, que Sirius est à ce foutu bal avec sa française et que Mary y est aussi avec un cavalier qui va, j'en suis certaine, mal se comporter avec elle.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	50. Une Noël raté

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Cognards** et **mimi70** :)_

 _L'avenir nous le dira **Regina lily Swan** , j'ai pas encore fini de jouer avec leur relation à tous les deux. _

_Remus sait quoi dire pour arriver à ses fins **Jenoxa** , mais il n'est pas le seul... Concernant les Croupton, oui c'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. _

_Crystall est juste pessimiste de nature, **Mathilde** , et pour elle aucun garçon ne sera jamais assez bien pour rendre heureuse sa petite fille chérie. Surtout qu'à cet âge là ce sont tous des crétins à ce qu'il paraît X)_

 _Pour Cameron, j'avance lentement sur le chapitre le concernant (j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire plus de deux chapitres par semaine...) et des réponses vont arriver dans mes deux fics prochainement._

 _Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous !_

* * *

 **Un Noël raté**

 _Dimanche 25 décembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier, et la nuit dans mon labo. J'ai même dormi là-bas sur un matelas posé dans un coin que j'utilise lorsque je dois surveiller des potions toutes les heures.

Je ne savais pas exactement quelle heure il était quand Yoki, un de mes elfes de Maison, est apparu dans le laboratoire. Il a pris soin de de matérialiser près de la porte et d'attendre que je lui accorde de l'attention avant de parler :

\- Yoki est désolé Maîtresse, mais il y a des sorciers à la porte.

\- Je ne veux voir personne ! ai – je répondu.

\- Messieurs Lupin et Black insistent Maîtresse. Ils menacent de camper devant la porte jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez.

Je me suis demandée ce que Sirius et Remus pouvaient bien me vouloir et avec un profond soupir, j'ai mis un sort de stase sur ma potion de régénération sanguine qui arrivait à un stade critique de sa préparation. Je me suis assurée que mes autres chaudrons n'exploseraient pas si je m'absentais avant de quitter le laboratoire.

La lumière de l'extérieur m'a éblouie : après des heures passées à être éclairée uniquement à la bougie, ça faisait un choc. Il devait au moins être dix heures du matin. On tambourinait à la porte et j'entendais deux personnes parler de l'autre côté. Agacée, j'ai ouvert et Sirius à basculé à l'intérieur. Ce crétin tapait dessus tout en y était appuyé. Je me suis écartée et il a heurté le sol en laissant échapper un chapelet de juron. Bien fait.

\- Vous faites quoi ici ? ai – je aboyé à Remus.

\- Joyeux Noël Crystall ! s'est -il exclamé en agitant une bouteille de vin dans une main et un sachet qui sentait délicieusement bon dans l'autre.

Je l'ai observé un moment, interloquée. Ça, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il débarqueraient le 25 avec l'intention de fêter Noël ici. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Je suis occupée : j'ai des potions à préparer.

En fait, j'étais sacrément contente de les voir. Enfin, presque. Entre Remus avec qui je me prends la tête à chaque rencontre ces derniers temps et cet imbécile de Sirius dont la simple présence arrive à m'énerver, je sentais que le repas s'annonçait quelque peu tendu. Sirius, qui était déjà à quatre pattes, s'est transformé en Patmol et a investi le Phare. J'ai entendu un feulement de chat, suivit d'un miaulement indigné puis d'un bruit sourd de chute et j'ai soupiré.

\- Patmol espèce de sac à puce puant laisse les chats tranquilles ! ai – je crié en le suivant. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je te soigne quand ces deux monstres sur pattes t'auront fait ta fête !

Remus est entré à ma suite et a fermé la porte, se dirigeant naturellement vers la cuisine pendant que je me rendais dans le salon où j'ai pu constater qu'un meuble était effectivement tombé et que les chats avaient disparus. Sirius est revenu jusqu'à moi avant de se transformer. Il avait un vilaine griffure sur la joue.

\- Ils sont toujours aussi drôles, a t –il commenté.

Je lui ai jeté un regard mauvais et il est allé vers la cuisine à son tour, caressant au passage Litchi qui n'avait pas bougé en le voyant débarquer sous sa forme canine. Après tout, elle l'a connu alors qu'elle n'était que chaton alors elle est habituée à lui.

\- Sérieusement, je suis occupée, ai – je poursuivi en les rejoignant.

\- Pas le jour de Noël, a déclaré Remus avec autorité. Tes gamins ingrats ont préféré rester à Poudlard et tu n'aurais pas accepté de venir chez Sirius alors on s'est déplacé.

\- D'ailleurs, comment s'est passé le bal pour Mary ?

Sirius a soudainement eu l'air très absorbé par la dinde que Remus sortait de son sac et ça m'a fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Sirius ? ai – je appelé.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça allait le bal avec Mary ? Réponds !

\- Elle est partie se coucher tôt, a t –il répondu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Avec qui y est –elle allée ?

\- Cedric Diggory.

Ça allait. Je connaissais de loin son père, je savais que le garçon était à Poufsouffle et si on lisait entre les lignes pleines de mensonge de Rita Skeeter on pouvait deviner que c'était au fond quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et ?

\- Et il a fini la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mary.

J'ai d'abord ressenti un vague de soulagement : si ce Cedric avait posé la main sur ma fille, j'aurais été capable de piquer une crise. Elle n'a que quatorze ans, elle est trop jeune pour s'approcher d'un garçon. Surtout d'un garçon de dix-sept ans ! Merlin sait qu'ils sont bouffis d'hormone à cet âge là.

Puis, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire. Il a terminé la soirée en enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche d'une autre fille, tant mieux, mais ça veut dire qu'il a abandonné ma fille au beau milieu d'un bal où il était censé l'escorter.

\- Il a fait quoi ? me suis – je exclamée, indignée.

\- Tiens, je m'attendais à ce que ça te fasse plaisir, s'est étonné Remus.

J'avais bien envie d'aller secouer ce gamin comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Comme il est aussi un champion, on va forcément se croiser lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi d'ici deux mois, et il va vite comprendre sa douleur.

\- Crystall, ne pense même pas à t'en prendre à ce pauvre garçon, m'a dit Sirius en devinant parfaitement mes pensées.

\- Vu que ses parents ont l'air d'avoir loupé son éducation, il a bien besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les pendules à l'heure !

\- Concentrons nous sur notre repas d'aujourd'hui, a dit Remus pour détourner la conversation.

J'ai abandonné le sujet, mais ce Cedric ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement ! Et ma pauvre petite Mary ! Quelle humiliation ! Je crois que celui qui aurait osé me faire ça ne se serait jamais relevé de ma vengeance !

\- Et toi Sirius ? a repris Remus plus tard. Tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment le bal s'est passé pour toi ?

Le concerné m'a jeté un coup d'œil et je me suis raidie. Autant à cause de la question de Remus que de ce fameux coup d'œil qui en disait long.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu y es allé avec une professeur de Beauxbâton, a continué Remus. Comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Alina…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu me l'avais déjà dit. A quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? suis –je intervenue. Ça ne nous regarde pas. Mettons plutôt la table.

J'ai vivement sorti ma baguette pour sortir les assiettes et les couverts qui sont allés voler jusqu'à la salle à manger. Depuis la mort de Dante, les enfants et moi n'avons plus mangé que dans la cuisine. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de lancer mon sort et je ne pouvais pas changer d'avis maintenant que tout était là-bas. Je m'y suis donc dirigée pour voir que les assiettes étaient en suspension, attendant vraisemblablement que je mette une nappe.

\- Je vous ai trop bien éduqués tous, ai – je lancé aux ustensiles qui attendaient.

Me dirigeant vers un placard, j'ai sorti l'une des nappes miniaturisée. Je me vois encore interdire à Dante d'y toucher : avec sa capacité d'annuler toute magie, il détruisait ces nappes conçues pour s'adapter à n'importe quelle table et rétrécir jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un napperon quand il faut les ranger. Il me manque, par Merlin ! J'ai caressé la nappe avec nostalgie pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer et de me diriger vers la table pour la poser dessus.

Les couverts et assiettes se sont alors installés tandis que la salière et la poivrière se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre au centre. Elles n'aiment pas trop qu'on les secoue et pensent qu'en tremblant suffisamment on aura pitié d'elles. Malheureusement, elles sont faites pour ça et n'y échappent jamais.

Les garçons sont arrivés avec le repas et ont pris place à ma droite et à ma gauche tandis que je m'asseyais en bout de table. A nouveau plongée dans un passé révolu, j'ai fixé le siège en face de moi en songeant au nombre de fois où Dante et moi, séparés par nos deux familles, avions échangés des regards désespérés devant les pitreries de Monroe et Cameron, devant sa mère qui s'en prenait à Victor-Hugo parce qu'il était encore célibataire à son âge et où ma sœur débattait avec enthousiasme des hippogriffes sous le regard émerveillé de Mary et teinté d'incompréhension du père de Dante.

\- Crys ? m'a doucement appelée Remus.

\- Pardon... Mangeons, ai – je ordonné.

Sirius a regardé bizarrement la place vide qu'occupait Dante quand il était encore là, puis moi semblant en comprendre plus qu'il ne le devrait et a légèrement grimacé. J'étais prête à lui répondre vertement s'il osait faire une remarque, mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Tant mieux pour lui. Remus a finalement demandé à Sirius de parler de ses journées en tant qu'enseignant de DCFM et il a enchaîné sur quelques petites anecdotes, notamment sur sa rivalité avec Rogue et l'air pincé de McGo à chaque fois qu'il l'appelle "Minerva".

\- Comment sont les élèves des autres écoles ? Et leurs professeurs ? Tu as eu l'occasion d'apprendre à les connaître maintenant, non ? a enchaîné Remus.

\- Karkaroff est détestable. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende bien avec Rogue : ils se ressemblent.

\- Igor Karkaroff est un Mangemort, suis – je intervenue. Normal qu'ils s'entendent entre soi-disant repentis.

\- Severus ne l'était déjà plus avant que Voldemort ne soit vaincu, m'a rappelé Remus.

\- Ça, c'est Dumby qui le dit. Et sa parole ne me suffit pas.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres professeurs venus de Durmstrang , à croire que ses élèves savent déjà tout. Parce que je doute qu'il soit capable de leur donner un enseignement complet.

\- Les jeunes ne se sont pas intégrés aux classes de Poudlard ?

\- Non : ils font bande à part. Nos cours ne sont pas assez bien pour eux apparemment.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que la jeune Fleur Delacour semble penser, a dit Remus. A chaque fois que tu l'évoques, c'est pour dire qu'elle râle tout le temps… Ou qu'elle est sacrément jolie.

\- Sirius ! me suis – je scandalisée. Si tu te mets à draguer les élèves…

\- Je ne l'ai même pas approchée, m'a t –il répondu. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- On sait jamais avec toi.

\- Y a t –il d'autre professeur que ta Alina qui sont venus avec la délégation.

\- Ce n'est pas "ma" Alina, a protesté Sirius. Il y a la directrice et un sorcier, Edmond.

\- Qu'enseignent –ils ?

\- Edmond est plus un genre de surveillant. Alina est professeur d'enchantement et sortilège et Madame Maxime enseignait les potions et l'alchimie avant d'être directrice.

Remus a continué son petit questionnaire jusqu'à revenir au sujet d'Alina et du fait qu'elle était la cavalière de Sirius au bal et ce dernier refusait de répondre. Je voyais parfaitement clair dans le petit jeu du lycanthrope. Alors dès que j'ai avalé la dernière bouchée de dinde, je me suis adossée à mon fauteuil et j'ai commencé à tapoter la table de mes doigts jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons cessent leur joute verbale. Ils ont fini par reporter leur attention sur moi.

\- Remus, je t'ai vraiment connu beaucoup subtile que ça, et beaucoup moins emmerdant aussi entre nous. Sirius, ton cher vieux copain Maraudeur veut absolument que tu parles de ta française et de préférence devant moi. Alors s'il te plaît, exécute toi qu'on puisse terminer le repas en paix. Sinon, je risque de le trucider et de l'enterrer dans ma cave.

\- Il y a ton laboratoire de potion à la cave, a tenu à me signaler Remus.

\- J'habite sur une île où personne ne vient jamais Remus : je trouverais bien un endroit où planquer ton cadavre avant de le recouvrir d'un tas de fumier de dragon. Ne me cherche pas plus.

Il a sagement décidé de se taire, même s'il souriait d'un air satisfait. Sirius, lui, semblait plutôt perdu.

\- Alors ? ai – je exigé.

Je ne voulais absolument pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à propos de sa soirée d'hier. Mais Remus me gonflait vraiment et le fait que Sirius refuse si farouchement d'en parler me laissait imaginer le pire.

\- Alors rien Crys. A la fin de la soirée, je l'ai juste raccompagnée au carrosse et on s'est séparés à la porte.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pour ça que tu en fait tout un foin dès que Remus en parle ?

\- J'ai essayé, s'est –il soudainement énervé. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Je ne veux pas de détails, merci, ai – je répondu sèchement.

\- Pourquoi ? a demandé Remus en écho.

\- Ta gueule Remus, ai – je claqué.

\- Mais parce qu'elle n'était pas toi ! s'est exclamé Sirius, répondant à la question du lycanthrope en me fixant.

Il y a eu un silence durant lequel j'ai cligné des yeux, ébahie. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me sorte ça soudainement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai ressenti. Disons peut –être que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être encore autant attaché à moi. J'ai refais ma vie sans lui en donnant à un autre homme, qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, ce que lui avait toujours voulu : une famille. Je suis même tombée amoureuse de cet autre homme. Et je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui depuis sa sortie de prison. C'est même le contraire puisque je me suis appliquée de toutes mes forces à le repousser.

\- Ce n'est pas moi à qui tu es attaché Sirius, ai – je dit. C'est au passé. Mais je ne suis plus la femme que tu connaissais. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ce que tu veux. Ça ne deviendra jamais comme avant.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête putain ! Ne me dis pas ce que je ressens. Et si, ça pourrait être comme avant. Un peu plus compliqué parce qu'il y a Mary, mais ça pourrait. On a 34 ans, on est de loin pas encore morts ! On pourrait s'installer ensemble de nouveau, former une famille tous les trois… tous les quatre avec Remus.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à te faire encore du mal Sirius, ai – je dit d'un ton suppliant.

Je ne voulais pas casser ses derniers espoirs. Après mes discussions avec Remus à son sujet, je savais qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il ne lui reste que ça à quoi se raccrocher et je ne suis pas certaine aujourd'hui qu'il puisse se reconstruire indépendamment de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans. J'en ai assez d'être celle qui doit faire ça parce que Remus n'a pas les couilles.

\- Tu pourrais encore avoir des enfants. On pourrait être heureux ensemble, a achevé l'animagus.

\- Non Sirius.

\- Mais si !

\- Non. Il y a des failles dans tes si merveilleux plans pour l'avenir. Tu occultes volontairement tout un pan de ma vie qui ne t'arrange pas. Mais pendant que tu étais à Azkaban, j'étais dehors. J'ai eu un mari, Sirius, et j'ai appris à l'aimer durant ces dix ans. Et ce n'est pas sa mort qui a changé quoi que ce soit. Et Cameron, hein ? Où tu places mon fils, le fils de Dante, dans ta belle petite famille ? Je fais quoi de lui ? Tu veux que je l'abandonne au bord d'une route parce que sa présence brise tes projets ? Hé bien non. Mon fils est là et il le restera. Je ne le laisserais pas de côté pour toi. Et dernier point : je n'aurais plus jamais d'autres enfants. Déjà parce que je n'en ai jamais voulu et ensuite parce que je prends une potion qui m'a probablement rendue stérile depuis le temps. Avec Dante et son don, j'ai été obligée de sévir pour être sûre de ne pas retomber enceinte.

Je parlais d'un ton très calme, très détaché qui avait l'air de beaucoup inquiéter Remus si j'en jugeais son expression. Ou peut –être que c'était Sirius qui l'inquiétait. Ce dernier me fixait avec des yeux si exorbités que je pouvais presque voir chaque lambeaux de l'avenir qu'il s'était fait se déchirer dans son esprit.

\- Je suis désolée Sirius, mais c'est ainsi aujourd'hui. Et si tu ne parviens pas à comprendre, le mieux est sans doute que tu restes éloigné de moi jusqu'à ce que tu le puisses.

Je me suis levée et j'ai donné un coup de baguette sur les plats qui m'ont docilement suivis dans la cuisine. Je me suis adossée à un mur en poussant un profond soupir. C'était douloureux, tellement douloureux. Au fond, je sais que je l'aime, et que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Sinon ça ne me ferait pas aussi mal. Mais il se fourvoie et il est hors de question que je l'encourage dans cette voie. Il avait besoin que je lui dise ça. Ou du moins, j'essaye très fort de m'en persuader.

J'ai entendu quelques paroles, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils disaient. Puis, sans surprise, Remus a débarqué dans la cuisine. Il avait le visage fermé et s'est mis à faire les cent pas devant moi tandis que je restais contre le mur.

\- Était – ce bien nécessaire ? a finalement demandé mon ami. Tu viens de lui retirer tout ce qui le faisait avancer.

\- Oui, Remus, c'était plus que nécessaire. Il n'avançait pas, comme tu sembles le penser. On n'avance pas en s'accrochant au passé. Crois-moi : j'ai essayé.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Dante. Et Mary puis Cameron. Ils avaient besoin de moi.

\- Tu avais des gens autours de toi, des gens qui avaient besoin de toi, a-t-il répété.

\- Exact.

\- Alors tu devrais comprendre que Sirius a besoin de la même chose. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il compte pour son entourage, qu'il y a des personnes qui veulent construire un avenir avec lui.

\- L'avenir qu'il nous voit, à lui et à moi, n'est pas vrai Remus : il se projette encore comme si nous étions il y a treize ans. Tant qu'il n'aura pas réalisé que le temps a passé et que les événements s'étant produits sans lui sont bien réels il va être difficile pour lui et moi d'être en contact. Ça ne l'aide pas de me voir. Et ça l'aide encore moi que tu l'encourages dans son délire en essayant de me forcer la main pour qu'on se remette ensemble. Ma décision est prise : en l'état actuel des choses, c'est absolument hors de question.

Il a eu l'air contrarié et a repris ses va-et-vient dans la cuisine, réfléchissant intensément comme en face d'un problème extrêmement difficile. Et sans doute était-ce le cas. La situation entre Sirius et moi n'a jamais été simple mais semble avoir gagné en complexité depuis qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le ramener chez vous, ai – je dit au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'a sans doute pas envie de me revoir pour le moment et le sentiment est partagé.

Remus s'est finalement arrêté et m'a jeté un regard presque désespéré.

\- Quelque chose est définitivement brisée entre vous n'est ce pas ?

\- Quelque chose était déjà brisé entre nous avant la fin de la guerre.

Je crois que c'est arrivé quand j'ai quitté l'Ordre et qu'il a compris que j'étais devenue un assassin. Que je tuais les Mangemorts. Il n'a jamais approuvé et s'il ne m'a pas quittée malgré ça, il a indéniablement changé sa façon de me voir. Maintenant, après la mort de James et Lily et Azkaban, et Dante, et Cameron et tellement d'événement, c'était un véritable gouffre entre nous. Nous étions encore reliés par un minuscule pont qui menaçait de se rompre à tout moment.

J'ai secoué la tête. Vraiment, je ne veux pas y penser. Parce qu'au fond, je l'aime ce crétin de cabot. Pas comme j'aime Dante, peut –être plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais je l'aime et cette situation me fait autant mal qu'à lui.

\- Remus, si tu insistes autant pour qu'on se remette ensemble, ce ne serait pas aussi parce que tu le veux ? Que tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur le passé ?

Pendant une seconde, il a abordé une expression torturée et ça a répondu à ma question.

\- Notre relation ne ramènera pas la belle époque, lui ai –je rappelé. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, partez. Tous les deux.

Il a vaguement hoché la tête, comme si ma dernière question avait retiré toute volonté d'argumenter, et je suis restée caché là, dans la cuisine, contre mon mur jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu le bruit de leur transplanage et que je sois de nouveau seule.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, les choses doivent –elles être si difficiles ?

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_

 _A suivre..._


	51. D'une année à l'autre

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade** , **Lerugamine** , **Cognards** et **mimi70** :)_

 _Ha ha, oui Crys a bel et bien l'intention de tirer les oreilles à Cedric, **Jenoxa** , histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières X) Et oui, c'était d'elle dont je parlais. _

_Dans l'état actuel des choses, je crains que non **Mathilde**. Mais les choses peuvent évoluer rapidement, alors rien n'est impossible. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **D'une année à l'autre**

 _Lundi 26 décembre 1994 : maison_

J'ai passé une putain de mauvaise nuit. Même si je n'ai pas dormi correctement depuis quelques jours à cause de mes potions, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil la nuit dernière. Remus a réussi son coup : il m'a complètement retourné le cerveau à force de me harceler à propos de Sirius.

J'arrête pas de revoir le regard de Sirius tandis que je piétinais allègrement tous ses rêves et les projets qu'il avait échafaudés. Il le fallait parce qu'aucun n'était réalisable. Mais je me sens coupable.

 _Samedi 31 décembre 1994 : en forêt_

J'ai décidé que je passerais la nuit de la nouvelle année à collecter des plantes pour mon stock d'ingrédient. En réalité, c'est plus un prétexte pour ne pas me retrouver au Phare si jamais Remus a encore une de ses stupides idées.

Tout est calme ici : les gens sont tous rassemblés quelque part pour le décompte.

Quand je fais le bilan de l'année je me dis qu'il y a presque eu autant de positif de que négatif. On a réussi à capturer Peter mais il s'est échappé, Sirius a été libéré mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment quitter Azkaban. Je sais à présent que Voldemort va revenir. Mary participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après qu'un Mangemort l'y ait inscrite, mais j'ai réussi à démasquer le coupable. J'ai sorti une colonie de loup-garou de la misère dans laquelle le Ministère les laissait. J'ai eu tellement de problème avec Cameron.

C'est ma première année complète sans Dante. Et il va y en avoir tant d'autres. 1995 ne s'annonce pas comme étant une année particulièrement joyeuse.

 _Lundi 2 janvier 1995 : maison_

Je suis allée voir ma colonie de loup-garou aujourd'hui. Au programme, distribution de potion Tue-Loup et vérifier que tout le monde va bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre que le Ministère les retrouve malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai prises.

Ils se débrouillent tous très bien. Certains ont même retrouvé un travail. Cooper les pousse pour qu'ils soient bientôt tous indépendants. Pour l'heure, je m'occupe encore de fournir de l'argent. Mais peut –être plus pour longtemps.

\- Le mois prochain, m'a dit Cooper, nous pourrons nous passer de votre argent je pense. Peut –être même commencer à vous rembourser.

Ces gens méritent l'admiration. Je les ai sortis de la merde fin octobre 1994. Après deux mois complets ils sont à nouveau sur pied. J'aimerais être comme eux. J'ai simplement hoché la tête sachant qu'ils refuseront que je les entretienne s'ils peuvent subvenir à leurs besoins tout seuls. Ça me change agréable des sorciers qui s'amassent toujours comme des vautours dès qu'ils sentent qu'ils peuvent récupérer quelque chose. Bien sûr, tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme ça, et tous les moldus non plus, mais je gravite dans une sphère de la sorciété qui est remplie de charognards.

\- Crystall ?

\- Oui ?

\- Parlez moi de cette guerre qui couve chez les sorciers.

\- Cela vous intéresse vraiment ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être impliqué et que moins vous en sauriez, mieux vous vous porteriez.

\- J'ai peut –être parlé un peu vite. Je veux au moins comprendre.

\- Ça va être long à raconter.

\- J'ai toute la journée devant moi.

Ça tombait bien, moi aussi. Alors on s'est assis dans ce qui était anciennement le hall d'un des immeubles et je me suis mises à raconter. Ça m'a obligé à revenir très loin dans mes souvenirs. Vraiment très loin. Avant mon entrée à Poudlard quand j'entendais mes parents vanter les mérites de la politique de Voldemort et que je hochais la tête avec conviction, persuadée que mon sang pur était mon meilleur atout. J'ai essayé de lui présenter le plus objectivement possible la situation.

Parce que, soyons honnêtes, certains arguments de Voldemort sont cohérents. Il n'aurait pas réussi à attirer autant de monde sous sa coupe sinon. Et je pousserais même jusqu'à dire que je suis d'accord avec de très rares points qu'il évoque. J'ai juste un gros problème avec sa méthode. Aucun des changements qu'il veut imposer ne justifie ses actions. On ne tue pas pour faire passer une idéologie : les mentalités des gens doivent changer au fur et à mesure à coup de changements mineurs, bien expliqués et surtout extrêmement réfléchis. Mais c'était sans doute trop demander à ce fou furieux. Surtout que je ne suis pas persuadée que les idéaux qu'il prône soient vraiment les siens : je le vois plus comme un genre de mégalomane qui veut dominer le monde et a choisi la cause la plus cohérente. Après tout, les Sangs-Purs sont riches, influents et très bornés. Un public cible parfait.

J'ai aussi parlé des disputes intestines qui pourrissaient Poudlard à mon époque. Le règne des enfants de Sang-Pur partisans des idées de Voldemort. L'attaque à Prés-au-Lard qui a tué Greg.

J'ai déroulé toute la guerre dans ma tête pour Cooper. Je lui ai expliqué chaque étape, la résistance mise en place, la prophétie, James, Lily et Mary. Oh, bien entendu, je n'ai pas évoqué tous les petits détails, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de les connaître.

Au fur et à mesure, d'autres personnes sont venues écouter ce que je racontais. Ils s'asseyaient ça et là et je pense que plus de la moitié de la colonie était présente quand j'ai terminé d'évoquer la disparition de Voldemort. J'ai alors pris une grande inspiration.

\- Mais tout ça va recommencer, et en pire, ai – je repris. Voldemort ne se laissera pas piéger deux fois. Il sait ce qu'il fait et sera plus en colère que jamais.

Quand je pense à ça, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner. Une part de moi ne s'éveille que dans ces situations de bataille et d'urgence, mais je préfère amplement que cette partie reste endormie.

\- Votre histoire est incroyable, m'a finalement dit Cooper.

\- Ce n'est pas mon histoire mais celle de milliers de gens, l'ai – je détrompé. J'ai juste été un peu plus impliquée.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas vécu tout ça et heureusement parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient tous survécu à une expérience pareille. Des vétérans comme vous, il n'y en a plus beaucoup de part le monde.

\- Notre communauté magique est vraiment toute petite par rapport à la société moldue : croyez moi, tout ceux qui ont survécu sont des vétérans qu'ils se soient jetés dans le conflit la tête la première ou pas. J'étais stupide à l'époque, et je ne suis pas bien certain de ne plus l'être aujourd'hui. Si j'avais eu une once de bon sens, j'aurais quitté le pays tant que je le pouvais.

En vrai, après la mort de Greg, il était juste hors de question que je fasse ça. Ma résolution n'a pas faibli malgré les années. Même si je dois me battre seule contre les Mangemorts ça ne me découragera pas. De toute façon au final, il ne restera que moi et la solitude vu que je suis toujours la dernière survivante. Il faut que j'active ma recherche des sceaux pour arriver à capter le courant tellurique qui passe sous le Phare ! Je fois absolument mettre en place des boucliers efficaces avant que la guerre ne soit vraiment déclarée. Parce que nous serons la première cible quand Voldemort sera de retour.

 _Lundi 9 janvier 1995 : maison_

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Mary. Elle a découvert en quoi consistait la deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et a, cette fois, été assez intelligente pour me demander mon aide.

Apparemment, c'est une épreuve aquatique qui va l'obliger à plonger dans le lac pendant au moins une heure. Elle cherche un moyen qui lui permettra à la fois de se déplacer facilement, de lancer des sorts, de se protéger du froid et de ne pas mourir accessoirement.

Je suis Maître des Potions et à ce titre spécialisée également en botanique : la solution m'est tout de suite apparue. La branchiflore. Une petite plante bien répugnante et qui ne pousse que sur les contours de la Méditerranée mais oh combien plébiscitée par les plongeurs sorciers du monde entier. C'est plus fiable qu'un sort et si on en fait une potion, il suffit d'en avoir des doses sur soi et d'en boire toutes les heures, un peu comme du polynectar, pour pouvoir rester jusqu'à une journée immergé. Après il faut quand même revenir sur terre parce que le corps ne peut pas supporter des transformations aussi extrême trop longtemps : tant qu'on a des branchies, il n'y a plus d'air qui circule dans les poumons et si ça se prolonge trop, on peut en mourir.

Le seul petit problème c'est que la branchiflore est délicate à transporter. Je ne peux pas lui en envoyer par hibou parce que la plante mourrait. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai en stock : on ne l'utilise pas fréquemment comme ingrédient et je ne confectionne d'ordinaire aucune potion qui en nécessite.

Je vais lui répondre et après, je vais passer commande chez un apothicaire espagnol. Les français sont des voleurs et en plus ne fournissent pas des ingrédients de qualité. Les espagnols font un meilleure travail et comme je parle espagnol, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'échanger avec eux. Et si je me fais passer pour une locale, ils n'essayent pas de m'entuber. Une fois que j'aurais obtenu ma branchiflore, je préparerai la potion et l'apporterai à Mary le jour de la seconde Tâche comme ça je suis sûre qu'elle aura de quoi s'en tirer.

 _Mercredi 18 janvier 1995 : maison_

J'ai vu Tobias aujourd'hui. En fait, j'ai aussi vu Amelia Bones et Dumbledore et ses avocats dans la foulée : la date de début du procès a été fixé pour le 17 juillet prochain. Comme ça, l'année scolaire sera terminée et s'il est relevé de ses fonctions de directeur (ce que j'espère) son remplaçant aura le temps de s'y retrouver.

Après cette rencontre où je me suis appliquée à garder mes barrières d'occlumancie les plus hautes possibles pour que ce vieux fou reste loin de mon esprit, je me suis attardée pour parler à Amelia en faisant signe à Tobias de m'attendre à la porte.

\- Qu'en est –il des Croupton ? ai – je demandé. C'est moi qui les ai attrapé et je veux savoir si je dois continuer à m'inquiéter à leur sujet.

\- Le Ministère s'en occupe, Lady Entwhistle, vous n'avez pas de raisons de vous inquiéter.

\- Justement, c'est ça qui me pose problème. Et vu tout ce qui a été révélé l'an dernier, j'ai de bonnes raisons de craindre la manière dont vous gérez l'affaire.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard, n'appréciant pas du tout mon sous-entendu. Mais entre Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore et Croupton Sr qui réussi à fait échapper son mangemort de fils au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, je suis en droit de me poser des questions sur les compétences du département de la justice magique. Même si je suis d'accord qu'Amelia mérite son poste et fait admirablement bien son métier pour une employée du Ministère.

\- Croupton Jr est de retour dans une cellule d'Azkaban, a t –elle finalement cédé.

\- Et son père ?

\- Pour l'heure il est en hôpital sous la garde de psychomage. Il a subi un lourd traumatisme.

\- Et après ?

\- Il ira dans une maison d'arrêt en Irlande. Il ne mérite pas de vivre avec les détraqueurs et il a envoyé tellement de monde à Azkaban qu'il serait sans doute assassiné au bout d'une semaine.

Dire que je suis satisfaite serait faux. Mais je suis déjà contente que les deux Croupton soient enfermés. C'est mieux que rien. Une question me taraude quand même : pourquoi celui qui a fait libérer Peter n'a pas fait de même avec Croupton Jr ? C'est un Mangemort autrement plus utile (il a quand même réussi à se faire passer pour Maugrey pendant des mois!) et plus loyal. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Il doit bien y avoir une logique derrière ça, non ?

* * *

 _Je prends un peu d'avance mais : Bonne Année ;)_

 _A suivre..._


	52. Face à face tendus

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Cognards, Alexorah** et **Mathilde**. _

_Merci de t'en inquiéter, mais non, **mimi70** , j'ai pas passé mon nouvel an à ramasser des plantes. _

_Où serait le mensonge **Jenoxa**? J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles exactement... Ah non, elle n'a pas aimé du tout que sa fille ne lui dise rien à propos de l'hydre, je confirme ! X)_

 _Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous l'avez bien démarrée ! Et, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Face à face tendus**

 _Vendredi 27 janvier 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, deuxième réunion du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Chourave avait été invitée et m'a même fait un grand sourire en me voyant. Combien on parie qu'elle était contente que j'ai intercédé à sa faveur ?

Avant la réunion, Lucius et moi avons à nouveau échangé quelques mots… Et je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de faire exclure Dumbledore de Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'arrogance encore plus présente chez ce Mangemort pour deviner que quelque chose de gros se prépare. Et sachant qu'il s'est terré pendant des années et a passé son temps à démentir être un serviteur de Voldemort, je ne vois pas beaucoup de possibilités pour expliquer les soudains sous-entendus et airs menaçants qu'il emploi.

Du coup, même si je déteste l'idée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que dégager le seul sorcier que craint Voldemort de l'école où sont regroupés tous les enfants sorciers des Royaumes-Unis, à peu de chose près est une mauvaise idée… Il reste quand même une incroyable force de dissuasion. Malheureusement, la procédure est lancée et je suis allée trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Reste à espérer que je ne fais pas une grosse erreur.

Je n'ai pas croisé Mary ou Cameron en repartant, il était déjà tard. Mais je suis tombée sur Jonathan et Jaymie et ça suffit à me mettre de bonne humeur.

\- Que fais – tu ici ? m'a demandé Jonathan après que je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

\- Je suis au Conseil d'Administration, lui ai – je rappelé. Nous avions réunion.

Nous nous sommes tournés pour observer les autres sorciers s'étant déplacés pour le Conseil et qui me suivaient de près tandis que je revenais dans le hall. J'ai plissé les yeux, menaçante, quand Lucius Malefoy, encore, s'est approché de nous.

\- Qui sont ces jeunes personnes ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, Lucius, ai – je répondu.

Il a jeté un regard méprisant à leur écusson de Poufsouffle et a souri avec dédain comme il sait si bien le faire.

\- Un problème avec notre Maison Monsieur ? s'est enquis Jonathan.

Il aime sa Maison. Moi aussi, même s'il a fallu que je quitte Poudlard avant que je me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai eu d'être à Poufsouffle –et que le Choixpeau m'ouvre les yeux, mais c'est une autre histoire.

\- Aucun : tout le monde ne peut prétendre entrer chez l'élite. Votre existence est nécessaire.

\- L'élite dépend du point de vue où on se place, Monsieur, a rétorqué Jaymie. Je crains que rejoindre Serpentard ne soit pas aussi formateur que vous le pensez.

\- Voyez vous ça. Et qui êtes vous pour croire que vous pouvez porter un jugement ?

\- Je ne suis pas plus habilitée que vous à le faire, mais comme vous vous le permettez je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même.

Ai – je déjà dit que j'apprécie beaucoup cette petite ? J'ai regardé le sourire de Malefoy se transformer en grimace comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de très amer et son regard étinceller sous la colère. Et elle a habilement refusé de donner son nom. Malefoy l'a scrutée attentivement et la colère dans ses yeux a fait peu à peu place à une certaine curiosité teintée d'étonnement.

\- Vous me semblez familière, a t –il dit lentement. Nous serions nous déjà croisés ?

\- Je crains que non : je ne fréquente pas "l'élite", a répliqué Jaymie d'un ton tel que le mot a ressemblé à une insulte.

Tel que je connais Lucius, je me suis préparée à intervenir pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer. Mais il devait être très perturbé parce qu'il s'est contenté de s'en aller, non sans la regarder une dernière fois. Je ne sais pas à qui Jaymie lui fait penser… Et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le savoir en fait.

\- Lucius Malefoy, hein ? m'a dit Jonathan quand le concerné a été hors de portée d'oreille.

\- Tu vois ce que je dois supporter constamment ? ai – je répondu avec un sourire. Jaymie, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de ne pas le provoquer inutilement.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je reste muette en côtoyant cet homme ?

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une rancune personnelle contre lui, je me trompe ?

\- Il a essayé de faire fermer l'orphelinat, m'a t –elle appris avec colère.

J'ai sursauté : j'ignorais ça. Devant mon air surpris, elle a continué :

\- Il disait que l'endroit n'avait plus de raison d'exister maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que 3 et bientôt 2 puisque Helmet veut s'en aller. Qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'enfant qui échouerait dans cet "endroit minable" surtout pas sous la tutelle d'une Sang de Bourbe.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dit ça devant toi.

\- Qui a dit qu'il savait que j'écoutais ? a t –elle demandé avec un sourire dur.

Je l'aime de plus en plus dis donc, même si je ne peux malheureusement pas l'encourager à écouter aux portes.

\- Kathie ne m'avait rien dit.

\- Vous ne venez presque plus, m'a t –elle rappelé avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Et elle a fermement refusé. Elle dit que tant qu'il y aura encore un enfant sous son toit, l'orphelinat restera ouvert. Et on se battra pour ça ! C'est notre maison à tous. Ceux qui sont partis reviennent encore de temps en temps. Madame Kathie, Monsieur Tobias et Marlène seront toujours nos parents.

Et elle s'en est allée. Je l'ai regardée faire en souriant. Sa détermination me fait chaud au cœur. Jonathan n'a pas tardé à la suivre, disant qu'il allait la chercher pour la calmer. Apparemment il était au courant de cette histoire depuis le début et Jaymie en est extrêmement affectée. Ce n'est pas surprenant.

Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que Malefoy s'intéresse soudainement à l'orphelinat. Pourquoi ? Il est quasiment indépendant du Ministère, les enfants n'ont jamais posé de problème et les propriétaires non plus. Et s'il voulait simplement éviter qu'il y ait un endroit où accueillir les enfants sauvés de la mort si la guerre reprend ?

Je range l'information dans un coin de ma tête pour le moment. Mais je vais surveiller ça de près. Et aller voir Kathie, aussi bien pour m'assurer que toutes les protections autours de l'orphelinat sont toujours solides que pour aller lui remonter les bretelles. D'où elle me cache qu'on essaye de l'intimider pour qu'elle ferme l'orphelinat, hein ? J'ai mon mot à dire aussi, même si je n'interviens pas des masses là-bas !

 _Mercredi 31 janvier 1995 : orphelinat_

Comme je le craignais, Kathie n'a pas apprécié que je lui reproche de m'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance. Elle dit que puisqu'elle a de toute façon fermement refusé avant de mettre Malefoy à la porte, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

\- Au contraire ! me suis – je exclamée. C'est important ! Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi il s'intéressait soudainement à l'orphelinat ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tôt ?

\- Tobias vit ici et il travaille avec les avocats de Malefoy, voilà pourquoi il est soudainement au courant, m'a t –elle dit.

J'avais négligé ce point là. Mais même si c'est le cas, et qu'il n'ait jamais su auparavant qu'il y avait un orphelinat sorcier, même s'il y a eu un article dans la Gazette à ce propos et qu'il l'a forcément lu… Ça ne devrait pas le préoccuper qu'il soit encore ouvert. Ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis venir exiger que l'établissement ferme ? C'est encore plus louche.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, a t –elle dit.

A force de vivre au milieu de dizaine d'enfants prêts à mentir pour un oui ou pour un non, elle sait deviner ce genre de chose maintenant. Ou alors peut –être qu'elle me connaît assez bien pour me déchiffrer.

\- Dis-moi, a t –elle exigé devant mon silence.

J'ai hésité. Même si j'ai de solides raisons de croire que la menace de Voldemort est beaucoup plus proches de nous qu'on ne pourrait le croire, je n'ai aucune preuve tangible. Ça reste juste une supposition qui trotte dans mon esprit paranoïaque.

\- Crystall, a t –elle grondé.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai posé mes coudes sur mes genoux avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Ça va être la guerre Kathie. Bientôt, très bientôt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Je pense que Voldemort va revenir. Et ça sera encore pire que la dernière fois.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Je me sentais mieux de le lui avoir avoué. J'en ai parlé à Remus, mais nous sommes quelque peu fâchés en ce moment et il s'est contenté monter sur ses grands hippogriffes quand je le lui ai dit. J'espérais pouvoir en parler avec Kathie.

\- Pourquoi dis – tu ça ?

J'ai sursauté avant de regarder à l'entrée de la pièce où se tenait Tobias. Il portait un vieux jogging moldu avec une chemise, ce qui faisait très étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi débraillé depuis qu'on est sortis de Poudlard.

\- J'aime être à l'aise quand je travaille sur le dossier de cinglé que tu m'as donné, s'est – il justifié avec une grimace. Je ne savais pas qu'on aurait de la visite. Surtout pas pour nous annoncer des nouvelles comme ça.

Il avait l'air très calme. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Kathie qui était silencieuse de façon tout à fait inquiétante et j'ai vu de l'horreur sur son visage. Je n'ai jamais su ce que les Mangemorts lui avaient fait lors de l'attaque à Prés-au-Lard, l'attaque qui a tué Greg. Mais ça la hante encore aujourd'hui. Dans sa vie quotidienne, elle peut en faire abstraction… Ça la rattrape toujours cependant.

Cette expression sur son visage m'apprenait aussi qu'elle me croyait. N'est ce pas extraordinaire ? Qui d'autre aurait pu me croire si je débarquais chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'un mage noir mort depuis 13 ans allait revenir ? Personne. Cette foi qu'elle a en moi m'impressionne autant qu'elle me terrifie. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Alors ? a insisté Tobias. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai entendu les Mangemorts en parler. Et il y a plein d'éléments qui le confirment. Un Mangemort a pris la place d'un professeur à Poudlard en usant de polynectar et ce pour que Mary participe au tournoi. Le comportement de Lucius Malefoy. L'attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les chuchotements entre les Mangemorts en liberté. Trop de choses en trop peu de temps.

Le silence qui a suivi ma tirade m'a semblé beaucoup plus lourd que précédemment. Pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Très bien, a soudainement déclaré Tobias.

\- Comment ça "très bien" ?

\- Quand il s'agit de choses désagréables, tu as un instinct infaillible. Alors je te crois. On va se préparer pour ça.

Il avait l'air déterminé et ça m'a interloquée. Il n'avait jamais combattu la dernière fois. Il se contentait de faire discrètement ses études. Ce n'était pas son attitude habituelle.

\- En fait, tu as presque l'air de bien le prendre, ai – je fait remarquer, hésitante.

\- Je ne le prends pas bien. Mais que veux – tu que je fasse ? Que je me roule au sol en hurlant à plein poumons ? J'ai passé l'âge Crystall. Nos parents ont fait l'erreur de ne pas prendre la menace au sérieux et ce fou furieux a failli réussir son coup. Je ne laisserais personne nous reprendre ce qu'on a construit durant la dernière décennie ! Pas même Tu-Sais-Qui !

J'ai dû avoir l'air vraiment perplexe parce qu'il a ricané d'un air sombre :

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant terrifié. J'ai des enfants à protéger et une femme à venger.

Nous nous sommes tournés vers Kathie qui avait encore plus blanchie. Elle a regardé d'un air effrayé son mari qui continuait à me fixer avec une expression féroce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- S'il s'avère que tu as raison, a t –il terminé. Je serais de ton côté.

Au final, ça ne s'est pas passé du tout comme je l'imaginais. Je n'ai jamais vu Tobias comme un allier dans ma guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne le vois pas sur un champ de bataille autre qu'un tribunal. Mais c'est toujours ça de prit. Et puis, je sais qu'il peut se montrer redoutable quand il le veut, ce qui a l'air d'être le cas.

Je n'ai plus qu'à dire voir le côté positif des choses : j'ai déjà convaincu deux personnes qu'une catastrophe imminente se prépare…

 _Vendredi 24 février 1995 : maison_

Je suis prête pour partir voir la seconde tâche. Même si, vu qu'elle va se dérouler sous l'eau, on ne verra pas vraiment grand-chose. J'ai fabriqué la potion de branchiflore pour Mary : au moins je suis sûre qu'elle aura une solution facile et fiable pour passer l'épreuve. Comme elle ne m'a plus écrit depuis qu'elle m'a demandé comment respirer sous l'eau, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle a prévu.

J'appréhende un peu de revoir Sirius. On ne s'est plus croisés depuis Noël où j'ai dû me montrer extrêmement brutale à son encontre. Je souhaite vraiment qu'il ait réussi à comprendre et à surmonter le choc.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis arrivée très tôt à Poudlard et je suis directement descendue vers le lac. J'étais la première et j'ai pris le temps de regarder les quatre plateformes en bois installées à la surface de l'eau tentant de deviner ce qu'il allait se passer et m'inquiétant que le lac soit si trouble. En cas de problèmes, on ne verrait absolument rien. J'ai prévu une fiole de potion pour moi au cas où il faudrait plonger la repêcher. Je n'aime pas du tout l'eau et je nage très mal : j'ai appris deux ou trois bases avec Dante parce qu'il le fallait, mais je suis incapable de nager correctement. L'eau m'a toujours paru effrayante. Bizarre venant de quelqu'un habitant sur une île, je sais, mais qui a dit que j'étais censée comme sorcière ?

Mary est aussi arrivée très tôt. Elle a semblé extrêmement soulagée de me voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait une seconde pensé que j'allais intentionnellement louper pour la deuxième fois une épreuve où elle mettait sa vie en jeu.

Elle a réussi à m'étonner quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà préparé sa potion de branchiflore, et son travail était très bon si je peux donner mon humble avis de Maître des Potion. Quand elle m'a appris que Rogue, oui, Rogue, lui avait donné de la branchiflore, j'ai été soufflée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce Mangemort lui viendrait en aide, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort qui se trame en coulisse. J'irais presque le remercier. Presque.

Quand Sirius s'est finalement montré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me tendre. J'appréhendais sa réaction. Mais devant Mary il a essayé de ne rien laisser paraître. C'était plutôt raté, si on me demande mon avis parce qu'il a essayé de m'ignorer en vain.

Verpey est venu dire aux champions qu'ils allaient embarquer pour chacun rejoindre leur plateforme sur le lac et Mary s'est déshabillée, ce qui n'est pas plus bête : son uniforme l'aurait handicapé dans l'eau. J'ai en revanche beaucoup moins apprécié qu'elle soit en maillot de bain. D'une parce qu'il ne faisait même pas zéro degrés aujourd'hui, de deux parce qu'il était hors de question que tout le monde la voit aussi dévêtue ! A la maison, je veux bien, mais pas devant des centaines de personnes et une populace de garçons aux hormones en ébullition.

J'ai invoqué une combinaison de plongée pour elle, que j'ai doublé d'un sort pour lui tenir chaud. Sirius s'est occupé de transfigurer un étuis pour sa baguette et les potions qu'elle a pu accrocher à sa jambe. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Puis, Sirius est moi nous nous sommes rendus dans les tribunes où deux places côte à côte nous attendaient : ils réservent des places pour les familles. Je suis contente qu'on inclut Sirius dans ma famille, après tout il est le parrain de Mary. Je l'étais un peu moins qu'on soit assis ensemble.

Avec anxiété, j'ai écouté Verpey nous dire que les chevilles et les poignets des champions allaient être entravés par des liens magiques et que leur épreuve consisterait à se débarrasser de ces liens en trouvant des sorts de déverrouillages planqués sous le lac. Soudainement, ce dernier m'a paru immense. J'ai eu peur que Mary n'arrive pas à se libérer à temps. Franchement, balancer des enfants enchaînés dans un lac ça peut –être considéré comme une tentative de meurtre avec préméditation non ? Et le coup de l'hydre aussi. Puisque Mary participe involontairement, je me demande si je pourrais traîner le Ministère en justice… Et ajouter ça aux charges qui pèsent sur Dumbledore. Après tout c'est parce qu'il a été incompétent que ce genre de chose est arrivé !

Morte d'inquiétude, j'ai regardé Mary avaler sa potion et se jeter à l'eau. Elle a coulé à pic et je l'ai rapidement perdu de vue.

\- Nos champions ont à présent une heure pour se libérer ! Après quoi ils seront pénalisés. Les Êtres de l'Eau habitant dans le lac ont aimablement accepté de nous tenir informés de l'avancement de chaque champion et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne perdent pas la vie.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Êtres de l'Eau. J'ai quelques vagues souvenirs de mes cours et je sais qu'il y a des selkies dans le lac de Poudlard. Il fait trop froid pour que des sirènes s'y installent : elles préfèrent les eaux tempérées. Mais à part ça…

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont fiables ces Etres de l'Eau ? ai – je demandé à Sirius sans même réaliser que j'engageais la conversation pour la première fois depuis Noël.

\- Ils ont déjà repêchés des élèves en difficulté, a t –il lentement répondu. Ils l'ont fait un jour où on avait balancé Rogue dans le lac.

Son ton froid m'a rappelée à qui je m'adressais et je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil. Il me regardait d'un air peu amène. Son expression m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment agir avec moi. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis adossée à mon siège tout en reportant mon attention sur le lac en espérant rapidement voir émerger Mary.

\- Écoute Sirius. Je sais que j'ai été brutale et que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Mais tu en avais besoin. Si tu comptes m'en vouloir pendant les dix prochaines années, tu en as le droit. Nous ne sommes pas non plus obligés de nous croiser plus que quelques minutes de temps en temps.

\- Je veux voir Mary, a t –il exigé. Je veux qu'elle vienne à la maison cet été.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je te l'ai laissée ?

\- Elle est la seule famille que j'ai et que j'aurais jamais, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Tu n'as pas le droit m'enlever ça aussi.

\- Nous sommes ta famille, Sirius, ai – je dit. Ainsi que Remus. Mais nous ne serons pas une famille comme tu l'envisageais. Ou du moins, je ne serais pas ta famille de la manière dont tu l'espérais. Quand tu l'auras admis ça ira mieux. Le temps arrange beaucoup de chose.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à attendre bien sagement que les choses s'arrangent seules. Je ne suis pas toi.

\- Je sais.

Sirius et moi n'avons pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses. Ça n'a jamais été le cas de toute manière. Après ça, nous sommes restés silencieux à guetter la moindre apparition à la surface du lac.

Les Êtres de l'Eau tenaient leurs engagements et remontaient les informations au fur et à mesure. Ils avaient rarement quelque chose à dire sur Mary par rapport aux autres. J'ai trouvé ça suspect que ça se passe aussi bien pour elle. Serait –il possible que quelqu'un, peut –être même ces créatures aquatiques, se soit arrangé pour que l'épreuve lui soit facilitée ?

Le premier à remonter a été Cedric Diggory. Il avait l'air sonné et en manque d'oxygène. L'agent du Ministère l'a repêché pendant que Verpey nous disait que c'était terminé pour lui: il n'était plus autorisé à replonger. Comme il est resté immobile, étendu sur sa plateforme qui revenait lentement vers le ponton, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'a pas entièrement réussi à se débarrasser de ses chaînes. Je pense qu'il a été amené à l'infirmerie : ce n'est pas très malin de se cogner contre le calamar géant. C'était forcément le calamar qui allait gagner. La française est revenue la première avec tous ses liens défaits, arrogante au possible avec sa queue de sirène et ses cheveux blonds.

Quand le temps impartit s'est écoulé et que les minutes ont continué à s'égrainer sans une trace de la tête rousse de ma fille, j'ai commencé à sérieusement envisager de me jeter à l'eau pour la repêcher. Krum a finalement émergé, mais de Mary toujours pas de traces. Au moment où je me levais, elle est toutefois revenue. En vie et de loin, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. J'ai continué à me lever et j'ai bousculé tout le monde en quittant les tribunes pour me diriger vers le ponton où elle devait reprendre pied. Elle n'a pas pu le faire tout de suite puisque sa potion faisait encore effet et qu'elle avait toujours des branchies. Dès qu'elle a à nouveau été capable de respirer de l'air je l'ai tractée hors de l'eau glaciale pour la frictionner et Sirius lui a lancé des sorts pour la sécher et la réchauffer. Elle est indemne. Merlin en soit remercié.

Cette épreuve a été terrible pour mes nerfs : ne pas la voir était une torture. Mais comme tout s'est bien terminé, je ne vais pas me torturer les méninges sur ce qui aurait pu arriver. J'ai tout le loisir de le faire avec la troisième tâche qui serait en juin prochain. Généralement la dernière tâche est la plus dangereuse et la plus longue. Je me suis un peu documentée à ce propos quand j'ai su que Mary devait participer. Autant dire que si c'est pire qu'affronter une hydre et être balancé enchaîné dans un lac, j'ai de quoi me faire des cheveux blancs.

Ah ! Et avant de partir, je suis allée dire un mot à ce Cedric Diggory. Il était avec ses parents à ce moment là et c'était tant mieux. Mary m'a supplié de ne pas faire ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas très bien compris que c'est justement mon rôle de m'occuper de ce genre de chose.

\- Monsieur, Madame, ai – je salué les deux adultes. Cedric. Je suis la mère de Mary Potter, Crystall Entwhistle.

\- Oh, nous savons qui vous êtes, m'a dit Amos avec l'air méfiant.

Je parie que ce n'est pas ma réputation de Maître des Potions qui me précède. En général, je ne suis jamais connue pour ça à moins de tomber sur un confrère ou un lycanthrope. Je pense qu'ils avaient dû voir mon nom dans la presse quand le monde sorcier a appris que je traînais Dumby en justice.

\- Tant mieux alors. Parce que j'ai quelques mots à dire à Cedric à propos de son comportement avec ma fille.

Je l'ai vu jeter un regard derrière moi, sans doute pour fixer Mary.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit, me suis – je agacée. Je l'ai appris autrement.

\- De quoi elle parle Ced ? a demandé son père ce qui a eu l'air d'embarrasser le garçon.

\- Votre fils, non content d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un de beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, a abandonné ma fille au beau milieu de la soirée pour aller explorer les amygdales d'une autre fille. Soyons clair, Cedric, si tu avais essayé de mettre ta langue dans la bouche de ma fille je ne serais pas simplement là pour en discuter tranquillement alors je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour soulager tes pulsions hormonales.

Il en béait d'étonnement, je ne pense pas qu'on lui parle comme ça tous les jours, et a rougi.

\- Mais la prochaine fois que tu te comportes comme le dernier des abrutis avec Mary, je te le ferais regretter puisqu'elle est apparemment bien trop gentille pour t'en vouloir.

\- Oh, je ne dirais pas ça… a t –il marmonné.

\- Pardon ? Tu disais ? ai – je demandé sur un ton cassant.

Il s'est tu et ça vaut mieux pour lui. Je me suis alors tournée vers les parents Diggory qui avaient l'air scandalisés. Malheureusement ce n'était pas par le comportement immature de leur fils, comme je l'ai rapidement compris :

\- Comment osez vous parler ainsi à mon fils ? s'est énervée sa mère.

\- Ou le menacer ? a renchéri son père.

\- Vu que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir élevé votre fils dans le respect des convenances, on dirait que je dois me charger personnellement de lui apprendre comment se comporter, ai – je répliqué.

\- Qui êtes vous pour nous dire comment élever notre fils ?

\- La mère de la fillette de 14 ans qui a été humiliée devant toute l'école et les représentants français et slaves le jour d'un bal qui était aussi en son honneur parce que votre fils ne sait pas se tenir, ai - je sifflé.

Ça leur a cloué le bec et je suis partie en les laissant méditer sur ce point. J'ai espéré recroiser Mary, mais elle devait être allée se cacher pour ne pas voir ce que j'allais faire aux Diggory, ou voir Cameron. Mais lui devait être allé se cacher exprès pour être sûr de ne pas me parler.

Cette histoire avec lui commence à me courir sur le haricot. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas bien de le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue pourquoi il m'en veut. J'ai essayé d'être gentille et d'attendre, mais si ça ne marche pas, je suis prête à tenter une toute autre approche.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	53. Le Magenmagot

_Merci **Cognards, Regina lily Swan, Lerugamine** et **Mathilde**!_

 _Clairement oui, **Rose-Eliade**. Il a intérêt à ne pas continuer encore longtemps sur cette voie. _

_Ah d'accord, **Jenoxa**! En fait, Amelia ne ment pas. De là à savoir si elle a été mal informée ou si tout se passe bien... _

_Ce qui est arrivé à Kathie est un mystère : elle ne veut pas m'en parler à moi non plus X) Mais c'est traumatisant. Peut -être que ce sera dévoilé plus tard ou peut -être pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Le nom de famille de Jaymie est Holmes : quand elle a été abandonnée aux grilles de l'orphelinat elle n'avait qu'un prénom et tous les orphelins dans son cas portent le nom de famille de Kathie._

 _Le début d'année est un peu chargé, mais j'ai bon espoir que ça aille mieux en février, merci ^^_

 _Ouais, effectivement ça va être difficile pour Crystall de comprendre Cameron, **mimi70**... _

_Salut **helo10**! J'ai effectivement reçu deux fois ta review : en fait quand tu postes sans être identifiée le site attend que je valide la review avant de la publier. Ce n'est pas automatique. Mais c'est rien de bien grave ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plaît ! :) J'essaye de travailler un maximum mes persos et si j'ai encore une grosse marge de progrès à ce propos, j'aime quand on me dit qu'ils sont crédibles !_

 _Je ne pourrais pas te conseiller sur le sens de lecture : ça dépend beaucoup de ce qu'il se passe dans chaque chapitre en fait._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le Magenmagot**

 _Mardi 7 mars 1995 : maison_

Je sature ! J'en peux plus ! Je n'y arrive pas et ça me met dans une rage folle ! Je travaille depuis 7 mois sur ce putain de sceau pour capter le courant tellurique qui passe sous le Phare et je n'y arrive pas! J'ai déjà fait plusieurs essais, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche ! Aujourd'hui ça m'a même explosé à la figure.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver où est mon erreur : j'ai corrigé mes phrases, revu leur agencement, vérifié que mes glyphes étaient nickels et ça ne marche quand même pas. Qu'est ce qui me manque ? Le sceau ne suffit vraisemblablement pas. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter : je ne connais rien qui soit plus solide…

J'ai fais une percée à la Citadelle pour voir si Zilphya me laisserait analyser la manière dont c'est fait chez elle, mais elle a catégoriquement refusé. A Poudlard, je ne suis même pas sûre de trouver où sont enterrés les sceaux et je n'ai pas le temps de m'échiner à les chercher. Surtout que je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de les étudier sans endommager les protections, ce qui est absolument hors de question.

Il me faudrait l'aide d'un spécialiste mais c'est un art tombé en désuétude depuis si longtemps que je sais qu'il n'y en a plus aucun. J'ai déjà eu du mal à dénicher un livre à ce sujet alors des personnes vivantes qui peuvent en parler…

 _Dimanche 12 mars 1995 : maison_

Je suis de retour d'une visite à ma colonie de loup-garou. Y aller me fait du bien : ça m'oblige à sortir et à voir du monde et la lumière. Parce que sinon je pourrais vivre dans mon laboratoire et j'ai bien conscience que je ne peux pas continuer sur ce chemin.

J'apprécie de plus en plus Cooper, l'ancien alpha à qui j'ai confié la gestion de leur meute parce que je ne peux pas m'en occuper à temps complet. Il fait du bon travail et ils sont maintenant autonomes financièrement. Les enfants ont appris à lire, à écrire, à compter. Ils seront aptes à être scolarisés en septembre.

Franchement, plus le temps passe et moins je comprends pourquoi le Ministère a adopté une politique aussi rétrograde envers les lycanthropes. Tous ne sont pas des gens recommandables, comme c'est le cas pour les sorciers et les moldus, mais ils restent des humains. Certes, ils se comportent parfois un peu étrangement à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais ils n'attaquent personne. Si on met en place trois jours de congé imposés la veille, le jour même et le lendemain de pleine lune et que la Tue-Loup est généralisée il n'y a aucun problème. On pourrait même éradiquer la lycanthropie.

Ma colonie commence à vraiment s'intéresser au monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé de l'organisation de notre Gouvernement. J'ai détaillé les différents services du Ministère avec les départements, m'attardant sur celui du Contrôle et de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques ainsi que sur celui de la Justice Magique. J'ai expliqué le fonctionnement du Magenmagot.

Très franchement, je pense qu'il faudrait donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Qu'un Ministre aux idées novatrices soit élu et qu'il prône des motions comme "nommer un lycanthrope pour diriger le département s'occupant des loup-garous". Si le Ministère ne donne pas l'exemple en entamant le changement, personne ne le fera.

Ils m'ont invitée à dîner et j'ai accepté. Ils semblaient plutôt contents que je choisisse de rester avec eux. Pendant que le repas se préparait Cooper m'a entraînée dans la forêt pour me montrer leur lieu de rassemblement lors de la pleine lune.

\- Votre potion Tue-Loup est tout simplement extraordinaire, a t –il déclaré pendant qu'on marchait. On reste totalement maître de nous même.

\- J'aurais préféré pouvoir empêcher la transformation, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Ou, en tout cas, ce n'est malheureusement pas à ma porté.

\- Je ne crois pas que je souhaiterais empêcher la transformation.

\- Vraiment ?

Ça m'a étonnée et intéressée : pourquoi préférerait –il continuer à se transformer une fois par mois au lieu de vivre totalement normalement ? Empêcher une transformation c'est rendre aux lycanthropes leur état d'origine, avant qu'ils ne soient mordus.

\- On voit les choses tellement différemment sous notre forme de loup, m'a t –il expliqué. Tout le monde rêve au moins une fois dans sa vie de pouvoir se changer en animal et nous nous le pouvons. C'est une expérience plaisante pour moi, passé la douleur qu'elle provoque.

\- Vous semblez presque content d'être un lycanthrope malgré tout ce qu'on vous a fait subir à cause de ça.

\- Oh, je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Mais depuis que vous nous avez déplacé ici et qu'on a pu reprendre quelque peu nos vies je m'estime chanceux en fait.

\- Répétez moi ça ?

Chanceux d'avoir été mordu par un loup-garou ? J'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait allègrement de ma gueule. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que quiconque puisse ressentir ce genre de chose. J'ai beau être pour l'égalisation des droits des loups-garous, je vois toujours ce qui leur est arrivé comme une malédiction et jamais aucun d'eux ne m'a détrompée à ce sujet.

\- Je pense qu'avoir été mordu m'a été plus bénéfique qu'autre chose, a t –il dit en me jetant un coup d'œil. Même si je vous accorde que ça a été vraiment ignoble à vivre jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez d'abord avec votre potion puis pour nous tirer de notre réserve.

\- Comment était votre vie avant la morsure ?

\- J'ai été mordu à 25 ans, a t –il dit pensivement. Et, honnêtement, j'étais un vrai petit con arrogant. Je pensais que tout m'était dû et je traitais les gens comme de la merde… Et encore, je mesure mes paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez.

\- Tout perdre m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai eu un bon mentor. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Et je pense que je serais mort si je n'avais pas changé.

Il m'a adressé un sourire en voyant mon air ébahi. Nous avons finalement débouché sur un espace plus clairsemé de la forêt et j'ai pu deviner là les traces des lycanthropes : de grands coups de griffes sur les arbres, des branches mordillées mais aussi des traces de sang des malheureux animaux qui ne s'étaient pas méfiés.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je jette quelques sorts aux alentours pour cacher tout ça. Si jamais un moldu le voit et prend des photos nous sommes bons pour une chasse aux monstres. Et Merlin sait qu'ils risquent d'en trouver !

Cooper a hoché la tête et je me suis activée. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps parce que leur aire de "jeux" mensuelle était assez étendue, ce qui est logique puisqu'ils sont 72 dans le coin.

\- Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez raconté à propos de la guerre à votre dernière visite, a t –il dit pendant que nous retournions chez eux pour le dîner.

\- Et ?

\- Et si, comme vous le pensez, la guerre va revenir je suis prêt à vous aider et à me battre. Pour ce que peut bien valoir l'aide d'un moldu lycanthrope dans cette guerre.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de…

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'obligation.

\- Alors de quoi s'agit –il ? Pourquoi voudriez vous êtes mêlé à une guerre sorcière ?

\- Vous avez dit que Volmachin utilisait les lycanthropes comme une menace envers ses ennemis. Quoi de mieux que d'autres lycanthropes pour les contrer ? Avec la Tue-Loup nous serons lucides et nous pourrons repousser les raids ennemis.

\- Qui ça "nous" ? ai – je demandé soupçonneuse.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis dans notre meute. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre n'y seront bien entendu pas obligés, mais en cas de guerre, considérez que vous avez à votre disposition un escadron de 21 lycanthropes.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Très franchement, je n'avais jamais envisagé ce genre de situation. Je les ai effectivement sortis de la colonie pour éviter que Greyback et donc Voldemort ne mette la main sur eux, mais certainement pas pour qu'ils se battent dans mon camp.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas votre guerre, ai – je essayé de dire diplomatiquement.

\- Vous allez être engagée dans cette guerre, je me trompe ? a t –il rétorqué.

\- Euh… oui ?

Bien entendu que j'y serais engagée, je serais même enterrée sous la merde que va apporter cette guerre vu que l'antagoniste principale, à savoir Mary Potter, est ma fille. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance un grand sourire en expliquant :

\- Vous êtes notre alpha, même si vous me déclinez la charge. Tout ce qui vous engage, nous engage et on ne va laisser personne s'en prendre à vous sans représailles de notre part. Vous avez fait plus pour nous en 6 mois que n'importe qui en 15 ans ! Croyez moi, personne n'a envie que vous mourriez.

Déjà un bon point pour eux : moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir. Mais aussi un mauvais point : ils font ça pour moi et ça ressemble à un geste de gratitude plus qu'autre chose. Et je me répète, je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça.

\- Pas d'objection ! a t –il exigé en devinant que j'allais protester. Allons plutôt manger.

Ouais, ben c'est hors de question que j'engage n'importe lequel des membres de ma colonie de lycanthrope dans la guerre contre Voldemort, peu importe ce que Cooper et les autres ont décidé. Ils ont déjà vécu assez de malheurs comme ça ! Et après tout, c'est moi le chef, non ?

 _Jeudi 6 avril 1995 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus aujourd'hui. Mais pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles, j'en déduis qu'il est encore fâché pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël même si nous nous comportons de manières civiles quand nous nous voyons. Il m'a dit que demain la cession du Magenmagot va débattre sur un nouveau projet à propos des lycanthropes et qu'il aimerait que je m'y rende. Sous entendu : s'il te plaît, vas –y et empêche ce projet de passer.

Je n'ai jusque là jamais pris mon siège au Magenmagot pour une autre occasion que les procès de Sirius et Peter ou quand ils débattent à propos des potions parce que je veux me tenir au courant de tout ce qui concerne mon métier.

Mais si Remus me demande d'y aller, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. Alors je vais m'y rendre.

 _Vendredi 7 avril 1995 : maison_

Je reviens du Magenmagot. Et je me dis que j'aurais peut –être dû y siéger plus souvent. Dumbledore n'était pas là, sans doute trop occupé à faire des ronds de jambes aux écoles française et slave qui sont à Poudlard et à bouffer des bonbons dans ses robes à fleur. Beaucoup de ceux qu'on pourrait considérer comme étant de son côté n'étaient pas présents non plus. En fait, lors de cette cession, il y avait surtout des personnes que je pourrais jamais considérer comme des alliés. Et des Mangemorts. Quand je me suis assise dans le box destiné aux Lords et Lady, j'ai choisi une place un peu à l'écart et j'ai vite été rejointes par deux supporters notables de la politique de Voldemort. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je me suis mise à espérer que ce genre de chose n'était pas habituelles sinon nous courrons à notre perte.

\- Bien ! a déclaré Cornelius Fudge en s'installant à la tribune. Nous allons débuter la cession hebdomadaire du Magenmagot !

Les portes de la salle se sont refermées et j'ai observé les tribunes : tous les membres n'étaient pas présents. Amelia Bones, par exemple manquait à l'appel. Dolores Ombrage était présente et ça m'a fait plisser les yeux avec méfiance : j'ai fait quelques recherches sur elle après ses interventions mal venues lors du procès de Sirius.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup chercher non plus puisque Remus la connaît très bien. Elle travaille au département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques mais elle a aussi un rôle beaucoup plus importante : sous secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. L'été dernier, elle a profité du tapage des procès de Sirius et Peter pour faire passer de nombreuses lois anti-lycanthrope et depuis, ils n'ont presque plus le droit à aucun travail. Remus m'a dit qu'elle l'a utilisé comme prétexte pour convaincre les gens : un professeur lycanthrope est une menace et il était la preuve que cette menace était plus que réelle.

J'ai écouté les comptes-rendus effectués pour chaque département, pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de bien intéressant à raconter : ils ne travaillent pas des masses. A la fin, ils se sont penchés sur la raison de ma venue.

\- Le département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques souhaiterait porter à l'attention de tous les membres du Magenmagot la disparition inquiétante d'une colonie entière de lycanthropes. Soixante-douze individus en tout

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée quant à l'endroit où ces lycanthropes pourraient se trouver à l'heure actuelle ? a demandé quelqu'un.

\- Si nous le savions, nous ne parlerions pas de disparition inquiétante, a répondu sèchement Amos Diggory que je n'avais pas repéré auparavant.

Je n'ai pas réagi à ce qu'ils ont dit, mais je savais exactement de quoi ils parlaient… Après tout c'était moi qui avait fait disparaître la colonie en question… Ils ont quand même mis 8 mois à s'en rendre compte, ce qui prouve bien qu'ils ne vérifient pas aussi régulièrement qu'ils le devraient l'état dans lequel se trouvent lesdites colonies.

\- Nous craignons une récurrence d'un tel événement, a doucement dit Ombrage. Et comme vous vous en doutez, ce serait désastreux : qui sait les ravages qu'ont fait ces loups-garous depuis qu'ils ont quitté les terres sécurisées mises à leur disposition ? Si nous ne maintenons pas sous contrôle les lycanthropes ils vont rapidement menacer le Secret Magique. Pour éviter cela, nous avons élaboré en collaboration avec l'unité de capture des loups-garous et le bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous un projet. Nous proposons de remplacer les colonies par des foyers pour lycanthropes, des bâtiments où chaque nouvel infecté recensé sera envoyé pour y être hébergé, s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition et vivre avec ses pairs.

Expliqué de cette manière, ça me paraissait presque bien : plutôt que de les jeter sur un terrain vague où ils doivent se démerder pour avoir un toit sur la tête on leur construit des structures dédiées. Même si je préférerai qu'ils puissent vivre comme n'importe quel sorcier, je sais que le Ministère n'en arrivera pas là avant des années, et sans doute pas avant que je ne meurs. Je pense que des Refuges pourraient être une bonne idée. Mais c'était sans compter la suite. Elle a commencé à exposer les plans de ces bâtiments et j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de refuge : c'étaient des prisons.

Il y avait des barreaux à toutes les fenêtres, et bien peu de fenêtres en fait. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux. Les soi-disant chambres destinées aux pensionnaires ressemblaient plus à des box pour chevaux : des barreaux et aucune intimité. Le seul confort étant un matelas. Des surveillants à tous les étages, des salles de contention pour les récalcitrants, des salles de bains communes elles aussi sans aucune intimité. Les vêtements fournis ressemblaient à des tenues de prisonniers. Pas de droits à des effets personnels. Et bien entendu des entrées et sorties surveillées et autorisés uniquement après évaluation par le Ministère.

\- Ils seront nourris, logés et blanchis, a poursuivi Ombrage. Du travail leur sera proposé en accord avec la loi N°24 votée l'été dernier. Nous aurons ainsi un contrôle optimale de la menace qu'ils représentent et l'assurance qu'ils ne se glissent pas parmis les moldus ou nos honnêtes concitoyens sorciers.

A mon avis, ce sera plutôt du travail forcé et ingrat. Et vu qu'on ne les nourrira sans doute pas aussi bien qu'il le faudrait, sans compter leur santé plus fragile à cause des transformations, je serais prête à parier qu'il y aura quelques morts dans l'histoire. Plus que des prisons, ces endroits risquent vite de venir des mouroirs tout à fait légaux.

\- Pourquoi autant de barreaux dans ces refuges ? ai – je demandé une fois qu'elle eu terminé d'exposer le projet. Je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas autant même à Azkaban.

\- Nous avons créé ces bâtiments dans l'optique d'empêcher des lycanthropes déchaînés de se balader en toute liberté sur les terres d'Angleterre et de semer la terreur.

\- Je crois que vous êtes très peu concernée par la sécurité de vos concitoyens Miss Ombrage, ai – je répliqué. Vous semblez plus concernée par l'idée de jeter en prison tous les loups-garous. Parce que vos "foyers" ne sont rien de plus que ça : des prisons. Vous allez parquer ces gens comme des animaux, leur refuser leurs droit les plus élémentaires. Ils n'ont déjà que peu de liberté et vous voulez en plus les enfermer dans des cellules où ils n'auront aucune intimité ?

\- La liberté ? s'est étranglée Ombrage. Quelle liberté pouvons nous accorder à des monstres incontrôlables porteurs d'une maladie hautement transmissible ?

\- Vous êtes bien mal informée pour quelqu'un travaillant depuis aussi longtemps avec des lycanthropes : ils ne sont dangereux qu'une nuit par mois. Le reste du temps, ce sont des humains comme vous et moi. Ils aspirent aux même choses que nous et méritent les mêmes droits. Sans compter que si le Ministère avait finalement débloqué un budget pour la préparation de Tue-Loup, les lycanthropes seraient inoffensifs même une fois transformés. Mais non ! Vous préférez dépenser votre argent en construisant des prisons pour lycanthropes qui ne vont rien changer mis à part aggraver encore le ressentiment que vos concitoyens, car oui les lycanthropes sont nos concitoyens, à l'égard du Ministère.

\- Nous connaissons vos liens avec le lycanthrope Remus Lupin, m'a dit Ombrage, ainsi que l'intéressement suspicieux que vous avez pour ces hybrides. Vous devriez vous méfier Entwhistle parce que je ne suis pas loin de penser que votre intérêt est plus que personnel et de vous demander de passer les tests de détection de la lycanthropie.

Tests qui seront sans doute positifs sur moi : je ne me transforme pas et je ne peux pas transmettre le virus, mais jusqu'à un certain point, je peux être considérée comme une lycanthrope.

\- Pour commencer, Miss Ombrage, je vous prierais de bien vouloir user de mon titre. Ne vous avisez pas d'oublier à qui vous parler. Ensuite, vous feriez bien de garder vos menaces pour vous. Je m'intéresse à la condition des lycanthropes puisque personne au Ministère ne semble avoir assez de bon sens pour traiter le sujet comme il le faudrait. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'ils sont des humains.

Et que des humains poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements peuvent très rapidement se rebeller. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une rébellion loup-garou sur les bras ! C'est un terrain propice à Voldemort ça ! Non seulement ils s'allieront plus facilement à lui mais en plus ça déstabilisera le Ministère qui n'est déjà pas bien solide en temps ordinaire. Je n'ai cependant pas dit ça à voix haute : j'ai crains qu'évoquer une révolution de la part des lycanthropes ne les encourage encore plus à créer ces prisons.

Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve par Merlin ! Pourquoi s'attaquer encore plus à la population la plus démunie d'Angleterre alors qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus urgente comme, par exemple, capturer les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué les campements à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou faire le lien avec la présence de Barty Croupton Jr à Poudlard et la participation de Mary au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Je ne peux quand même pas être la seule à m'en inquiéter, non ?

Ce qui me met en colère également, c'est que cette histoire de refuge est, à l'origine, de ma faute ! J'ai fait disparaître une colonie entière et ils ont pris peur parce qu'ils n'ont soudainement plus eu le contrôle sur près d'une centaine de loups-garous ! J'aurais dû y penser ! Merde !

\- Si Lady Entwhistle en a terminé avec ses objections, pouvons nous passer à l'approbation de ce projet et lui attribuer un budget ? a demandé le Ministre.

Ils allaient un peu vite en besogne en considérant que le projet allait forcément être approuvé. J'ai jeté un regard aux autres Lords présent. Ils n'étaient que deux à approuver complètement cette idée. Et l'assemblée formée par les Lords et Lady ont beaucoup de pouvoir au sein du Magenmagots : les Mangemorts ont travaillé dans ce sens depuis des années sans se rendre compte que ça ne faisait pas que les renforcer eux. J'étais persuadée d'être la seule à me sentir vraiment concernée par le sort des lycanthropes, mais pas la seule à être profondément choquée par le projet d'Ombrage… Ou a vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues simplement.

\- En tant que Lady Entwhistle, que Régente des Potter et que Régente des Black, je suis contre ce projet, ai – je dit en me levant.

\- Les pouvoirs des Black ne sont plus entre vos mains depuis la libération de Sirius Black, Lady Entwhistle.

\- Ils le sont jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Black décide de les reprendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et vous savez très bien que s'il avait voulu les reprendre, je n'aurais pas pu m'y opposer puisqu'il est l'héritier par le sang. Vérifiez donc vos papiers et vous verrez que je suis toujours dépositaire de tous les pouvoirs de cette lignée. Et quand bien même, Sirius Black serait de mon avis : vous semblez oublier que Remus Lupin est aussi son ami et qu'il l'a été pour les Potter également.

Ce qui est merveilleux avec la politique sorcière c'est qu'une fois que les gens ont quelqu'un derrière qui se cacher, ils semblent soudainement beaucoup plus prompt à s'opposer au Ministre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion : je suis une puissance sur laquelle il faut compter dans notre sorciété. Alors entre ceux qui s'en foutaient, ceux qui voulaient emmerder Ombrage qui n'est guère appréciée, ceux qui étaient d'accord avec moi… J'ai eu gain de cause. Le projet a été avorté.

Je suis rentrée chez moi sous les regards noirs de tout ceux qui y étaient favorable et surtout profondément inquiète. Je me dis que ce n'est sans doute pas le seul projet, ou la seule loi, à laquelle je suis totalement opposée qui a dû être présentée au Magenmagot ces dernières années. Et avec Voldemort qui revient, les Mangemorts avaient dû agir de ce côté-là plus encore ces derniers temps.

Je me demande si je ne vais pas assister à toutes les réunions hebdomadaires du Magenmagot, même si ça m'emmerde profondément parce que je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de chose et que ça va m'obliger à m'embourber dans la politique du Ministère. Alors que tout ce que je voudrais, c'est préparer mes potions bien tranquillement. En plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment été formée à ce genre de chose : j'ai peut –être été l'Héritière des Entwhistle jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, mais ce n'est pas aux gamins qu'on enseigne les subtilités politiques et comment former des alliances solides.

J'avais encore besoin de ça ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez occupée !

 _Samedi 8 avril 1995 : maison_

Je suis passée voir Remus chez Sirius aujourd'hui histoire de discuter avec eux de ce qu'il s'est passé au Magenmagot. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise quand Sirius m'a ouvert avant de m'inviter à entrer. On s'est à peine adressés un signe de la tête et un mot avant que je ne me dirige vers le salon où Remus lisait, profondément enfoncé dans un fauteuil. Il s'est redressé avec inquiétude quand il m'a vu.

\- Le vote s'est soldé par un échec pour Ombrage, l'ai – je informé.

Il a semblé soudainement soulagé et s'est laissé retomber en arrière, fermant un instant les yeux.

\- Merci, a t –il soufflé. Merci.

\- Merci à toi de m'en avoir informée plutôt, ai –je rétorqué. Ça m'a fait réaliser que je devrais plus m'impliquer dans ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. Les fauteuils que j'ai au Magenmagot ne sont pas là pour fait joli et je pense que les Lords et Lady partisans de Voldemort en ont profité. Plus particulièrement ces derniers temps. J'étais la seule opposante notoire de Voldemort présente dans les tribunes aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai reçu beaucoup de soutient : tout n'est pas encore perdu. Je l'espère tout du moins.

\- Pourquoi les partisans de Voldemort accepteraient –ils que les lycanthropes soient encore plus mal traités que maintenant alors qu'ils étaient alliés pendant la dernière guerre ? a demandé Sirius.

Je me suis étonnée qu'il pose la question : la réponse était pourtant tellement évidente. Lui qui a toujours été un esprit si brillant… Azkaban a aussi apparemment altéré, du moins un peu, sa capacité de réflexion.

\- Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'ont jamais considéré les lycanthropes comme leurs alliés mais plutôt comme de bon petit chiens à utiliser comme menace pour leurs ennemis. Greyback aime chasser : Voldemort lui donnait des proies à profusion et je pense qu'il croyait aussi avoir un territoire s'ils remportaient la victoire. Mais tous les sorciers, les Sang-Purs encore plus, ne voient chez les loups-garous qu'un tas de vermines dangereuses qu'il faudrait exterminer. Plus stratégiquement parlant, aider le Ministère à compliquer encore plus leur existence c'est aussi les pousser à aider de nouveau Voldemort quand il reviendra.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai demandé encore une fois à Sirius s'il ne voulait pas récupérer son héritage. Ce qu'il a de nouveau refusé.

\- Je me rends compte avec ce genre de question stupide que je ne suis pas apte à pouvoir m'occuper de ça. Je ne réfléchis plus comme avant. J'ai encore besoin de temps Crystall, m'a t –il dit.

Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans son regard. Moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il doit laisser le temps faire son œuvre, je n'allais pas protester maintenant qu'il semble m'écouter. Alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête avant de partir.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à présent. Aller aux cessions du Magenmagot ne suffira pas. Il va me falloir du soutient d'autres Lords et Lady qui ont un siège là-bas. Le problème, c'est que je suis vraiment nulle pour me trouver des alliés. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : ça va être compliqué pour moi. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de me lancer là-dedans.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	54. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir

_De rien **Mathilde, Rose-Eliade, mimi70**. _

_Ouh la la, **Cognards**. Crystall Ministre de la Magie ? Mais ce serait un tyran ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne ferait pas un bon travail, mais elle est trop impitoyable pour être appréciée de son peuple. Et puis, elle a un gros problème de sociabilité alors ça risquerait de poser problème X)_

 _Non, les prisons n'ont pas été construites à l'avance **Jenoxa** , mais ça aurait pu vu qu'ils étaient persuadés que le projet serait approuvé. _

_Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin ^^_

 _Haha, c'est bizarre tout le monde me dit la même chose à propos de Crys, la diplomatie et ses potentiels alliés **Alexorah** X)_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour la review **YaourtSurprise**. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Pour les cracmols, ce n'est que pour ceux dans le cas de Dante : qui repoussent toute magie et qui n'en possèdent pas eux-même. Rusard est un cracmol normal, avec un tout petit peu de magie comme les moldus, mais incapable de l'utiliser. Tu vois la différence entre les deux ? _

_Merci **lyvane** ^^ Crystall commence sa quête d'alliés dans ce chapitre. On ne verra pas tous ceux que tu veux voir, mais ils ont encore le temps de venir ! _

* * *

_J'avais terminé ce chapitre à temps mais le site refusait de me l'uploader ! J'ai essayé toute l'aprèm sans succès, ça m'a énervée mais d'une puissance ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais changer de site pour publier, j'en ai marre de me battre toutes les semaines avec =.=" Du coup, il est 3h du mat, je rentre de soirée et j'ai réussi à me motiver pour essayer une fois encore et ça marche. Je pense que c'est fait exprès pour m'embêter : j'aime pas poster en retard._

 _Infos sur la publication en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir**

 _Lundi 17 avril 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je suis passée voir Maugrey pour lui demander s'il avait avancé à propos de Voldemort depuis sa démission de Poudlard. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été éblouie par ses progrès.

\- C'est comme s'il était mort ! s'est énervé Alastor après m'avoir résumé ses recherches.

\- Techniquement, il l'est, ai – je souri.

Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le voir énervé à ce point. Il n'aime pas que les mages noirs fassent mieux que lui. Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais peut –être qu'il a pris un gros coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'il traquait Voldy et ses mangemorts…

\- As – tu pensé à fouiller chez les moldus ? ai – je continué en voyant qu'il ne calmait pas.

\- Pourquoi Voldemort irait chez les moldus ?

\- Précisément parce que personne ne l'y chercherait. Il a des origines moldues, Peter également si on peut extrapoler jusqu'à dire que celui qui l'a fait évadé l'a ramené à Voldemort. Et je pense que c'est le cas : qui d'autre aurait une raison de l'empêcher d'aller à Azkaban ?

Même si trouver ladite raison est un peu compliqué. Je ne vois pas ce que ce traître de rat pourrait apporter à qui que ce soit…

\- Maintenant que Croupton Jr est hors jeu, peut –être qu'on peut espérer que Voldemort est seul avec Peter ce qui l'handicape.

\- Comment être sûr qu'il n'a pas déjà recouvré ses pouvoirs ?

\- Ceux d'entre nous qui sont avertis de son retour prochain aurait vu quelque chose. Même un minuscule indice. J'ai observé les Mangemorts au Magenmagot en début de mois : rien ne semblait avoir changé. Ils continuent à préparer le terrain. Je pense qu'ils auraient été beaucoup plus sûrs d'eux si leur Maître pouvait à nouveau les protéger.

J'ai soupiré et accepté le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'Alastor nous a servi. J'avais espéré mieux venant de lui, au moins un indice sur l'avancement de la situation. Mais c'était moi qui en savait le plus vraisemblablement.

\- Tu vas continuer tes recherches, ai – je dit.

\- Bien sûr, a t –il grogné sans relever l'ordre sous-jacent.

\- Et dire à Dumby d'être sur ses gardes : je n'ai pas le droit de me retrouver seule en sa présence à cause du procès.

\- C'est quand déjà ?

\- Mi-juillet.

\- Gamine, je dis pas que t'as aucune raison de l'assigner en justice, mais tu crois pas qu'c'est pas le moment ? Si Voldemort revient, Dumbledore sera utile à Poudlard.

\- Si je fais marche arrière maintenant, je mets en péril ma crédibilité. Et honnêtement j'en ai aucune envie.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la crédibilité que peuvent t'accorder les gens ?

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas ignorer plus longtemps le pouvoir politique que j'ai en main. Les Mangemorts battissent un Ministère favorable à la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et sont partout. Autrement dit on a un Ministère facile à renverser qui opprime les alliés de Voldy lycanthropes, géants, détraqueurs et j'en passe et a ses serviteurs haut placés.

\- Sans vouloir douter du pouvoir que tu as, tu arrives trop tard. Si nous avions des années devant nous, peut –être que ça marcherait, mais nous n'avons que quelques mois, voir quelques semaines. Depuis peu je suis envahi par une sensation d'urgence que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis la dernière guerre.

Je savais exactement de quoi il parlait : moi aussi j'avais cette impression… C'était comme une cloche qui résonnait quelque part tout au fond de mon esprit, un fourmillement dans mes os ou un chuchotement lorsque je suis seule dans une pièce totalement silencieuse. C'est cette atmosphère lourde et qui semble s'épaissir au fur et à mesure que les indices s'accumulent. Pour moi, le doute n'est plus permis.

\- Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour sauver notre système, mais peut –être qu'on peut encore sauver les meubles : prévenir les gens de se préparer.

\- Gamine, est ce que tu réalises à qui tu demandes ça ? Je suis Fol Œil le paranoïaque : personne ne me prendra au sérieux.

J'ai souri amèrement devant ses phrases pleines de dérision et le ton acide. Les fous ne sont pas ceux qu'on pense.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as encore quelques contacts chez les aurors qui sont prêts à écouter les paroles du paranoïaque que tu es. Tu pourrais les informer s'ils sont dignes de confiance ? Je préférerai que Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts ne soient pas au courant que je commence à monter la résistance.

\- Toi ? T'as aussi mauvaise réputation que moi !

\- Merci, ai – je répondu avec une grimace. Mais j'ai une arme imparable : je suis la tutrice de Mary Potter. Ils ne m'écouteront pas, mais ils écouteront la mère inquiète pour la vie de la Survivante. Et après seulement ils se rappelleront qui leur demande de la croire. Je suis connue comme une opposante notoire de Voldemort.

\- Mais tu n'étais jamais vraiment seule.

Je ne lui ai pas rappelé que je l'ai été sur la fin de la dernière guerre parce que je voyais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Avant, j'étais fondue dans la masse des sympathiques Maraudeurs et de la douce Lily Evans. C'était bien plus rassurant pour les sorciers que Crystall Entwhistle seule avec ses cicatrices, son travail de Maître des Potions, qui n'ont jamais très bonne réputation, et son agressivité.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de rappeler des évidences, on pourrait avancer peut –être, ai – je craché en retour.

\- Très bien alors qui comptes – tu approcher ?

\- Xeno.

\- Xenophillus Lovegood ? a demandé Maugrey avant d'éclater de rire. Tu sais c'est pas en recrutant tous les cinglés du coin que tu vas gagner en crédibilité.

\- Il publie un journal.

\- Le Chicaneur ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- La Gazette est hors de portée. Peu de gens lisent le Chicaneur, mais s'ils voient soudainement des articles beaucoup plus sérieux ils pourraient s'alarmer. Surtout si on donne une version corrigée de ce qui est dit dans la Gazette. Pas grand-chose au début et Xeno n'arrêtera pas de parler de Conflac Rornu ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a…

\- Et tu penses qu'il fera ça pour toi ?

\- Peu de gens le savent, mais Luna est ma filleule au même titre que Mary. Ils ont même nommé la gamine d'après moi. Tu n'as jamais fait le lien ?

Je sais qu'il a fait des recherches à mon sujet quand il croyait que j'étais l'espionne au sein de l'Ordre. S'il n'a pas trouvé que Luna est ma filleule, c'est rassurant : on ne pourra pas faire immédiatement le lien entre nous.

\- Et puis, même s'il a l'air de fumer de la mandragore H24, Xeno sait parfois se montrer incroyablement sérieux. Il comprendra.

\- OK. Ensuite, qui ?

\- Je veux reparler à Amelia Bones à ce sujet. Elle ne m'aime pas parce que je fourre toujours mon nez dans ses affaires, mais si les aurors sont incapables de faire leur boulot correctement ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- J'peux toujours essayer aussi de mon côté, mais mieux vaudrait qu'elle fasse pas le lien entre nous.

\- Augusta Londubat, ai-je continué. Elle a toujours été redoutable et elle s'y connaît en politique : j'aimerai la convaincre de revenir elle aussi sur le devant de la scène. Elle sera plus appréciée que moi. J'ai aussi pensé aux MacMillan. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment mêlés de politique ou de la guerre, mais ils ont un bon réseau d'amis et de connaissance.

\- Abandonne : ils voudront jamais te croire.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Alors disons qu'on les garde en réserve d'accord ? Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas d'autres noms qui me viennent en tête là.

\- Et les anciens de l'Ordre ?

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un son méprisant de échapper. Quand j'avais pensé à chercher des alliés aucun de membre de l'Ordre, excepté Maugrey, n'était sur ma liste.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois avec l'Ordre ? Aucun n'a le profil que je cherche. Je veux des gens prêts à se battre et se compromettre pour arrêter Voldemort. Pas des vieux, des impotents, et des bien pensants. Tous ceux qui en voulaient sont morts…

\- Je suppose que discuter avec Dumbledore ne fait pas non plus partie de tes plans ?

\- Il sait très bien tout ce que je pense. Mais tu peux toujours lui envoyer une lettre d'avertissement à ce propos si tu veux. Je doute cependant que ça serve à quelque chose. Son aide n'a pas été bien utile la dernière fois.

Et je n'espérais pas mieux de lui cette fois. Il est encore plus vieux, encore plus entêté et je lui ai collé un procès au cul qui va lui faire perdre toute son autorité. Plus de poste à Poudlard, plus de poste au Magenmagot, plus de crédibilité auprès du grand public.

\- Et Lupin et Black ?

\- On est pas en très bon termes en ce moment…

\- Ben dis donc Gamine, un peu plus et je vais penser qu'il y a pire que moi en ce bas monde.

Je n'avais rien à redire à ça. Maugrey m'a resservi du Whisky et j'ai bu une gorgée sans demander mon reste. J'avais bien envie de me saouler jusqu'à oublier mon propre nom.

\- Et le lycanthrope russe ?

\- Andrea ? ai – je demandé en faisant immédiatement le lien. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles après son départ d'Angleterre et je n'en aurais jamais, je pense.

\- Vous êtes liés par serment inviolable. Tu pourrais l'obliger à venir.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Il n'a jamais été intéressé par notre guerre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Nous avons besoin de gens qui sont vraiment impliqués.

Que Maugrey me parle d'Andreas était alarmant : ça voulait dire qu'il ne voyait aucun candidat potentiel plus proche de nous pour m'aider.

\- Merlin nous vienne en aide.

\- Tu devrais quand même parler aux anciens membre de l'Ordre. Ne serait-ce que pour les avertir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? ai – je grogné.

\- C'est toi qui veut monter la résistance Gamine. Moi, j'ai déjà une mission, tu te rappelles ?

Et il avait raison. J'ai poussé un nouveau grognement de dépit. C'était mon idée et du peu que je puisse connaître des plans de Dumbledore, je ne le voyais pas réveiller l'Ordre avant d'avoir la preuve bien vivante que Voldy était de retour. Peut –être même ne s'en doute t –il pas ? Non, je pense qu'il doit le craindre.

\- D'accord, ai – je fini par dire. Je contacte les gens, tu continues tes recherches et tu parles à Dumbledore. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de la situation et s'il compte bouger. Ne lui souffle rien dans tes lettres.

\- Tu me prends pour un débutant Gamine ?

Je suis vraiment en train de me foutre dans un sacré pétrin. Mais si je ne commence pas à travailler là-dessus c'est Mary qui le sera sous peu et c'est absolument hors de question.

 _Mercredi 3 mai 1995 : maison_

Je suis allée rendre visite à Xenophilus aujourd'hui. Oui, il m'a fallu un moment avant que je prenne mon courage à deux mains… A chaque fois que je me rends là-bas, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Elena. Malgré tout l'agacement qu'elle pouvait générer chez moi, elle me manque quand même aujourd'hui avec ses bavardages intempestifs et sa bonne humeur permanente.

Il semblait extrêmement heureux de me voir. Quand j'ai vu que je tombais en plein milieu de l'édition du prochain numéro à paraître du Chicaneur, j'ai proposé de repasser plus tard mais il a insisté pour que je rentre "de peur que je n'ose plus revenir" a t –il précisé. Il m'a servi du thé immonde qui avait l'air d'avoir été infusé avec de vieilles chaussettes jamais lavées et a réussi à m'entraîner dans sa tâche de copier et dupliquer les exemplaires de son journal.

\- Tu n'as pas d'employés pour faire ça ? me suis – je étonnée.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'employé, Crystall, a t –il répondu calmement.

Je me fustigée intérieurement : je ne le connais pas vraiment en fait, voir pas du tout, pour ne pas être au courant de ça. En même temps, ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ce genre de chose. D'autres auraient pris ombrage que je ne sache pas ça après plus de dix ans mais il s'est contenté de me sourire tranquillement.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, a t –il ensuite demandé.

\- Je sais que ça va te sembler complètement fou et que tu ne vas pas me croire…

\- Je souffre assez de l'incrédulité des gens pour ne pas te l'infliger aussi.

J'ai refermé la bouche en réalisant qu'il avait raison : personne ne le croit à propos de toutes les Créatures et les complots dont il parle dans son journal. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai vraiment dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas rougir de honte comme une écolière prise en faute. Je me dis tolérante, mais comparé à Xeno, je suis aussi intolérante que tous les puristes que j'abhorre.

\- Depuis cet été, les évidences s'accumulent… Je vais être brutale, mais je pense que Voldemort va réapparaître sous peu.

Xeno a poussé un petit cri et le sort de duplication qu'il lançait a tapé sur les prunes dirigeables posées sur son bureau en attendant d'être mangées. Soudainement, il n'y en a plus eu trois mais une centaine qui ont roulé de tous les côtés et sont tombés sur nos têtes : la pièce où il édite son journal est petite et surtout très encombrée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Mais il s'en moquait. Il a tourné ses yeux bleus vers moi et m'a dévisagée comme jamais jusque là. En réalité, il se débrouille toujours pour ne pas avoir à regarder les gens en face. Soit en étant dans son rôle de déluré qui gesticule tout le temps, soit en s'approchant tellement près de ceux à qui il parle que ceux-ci se détournent d'eux-même. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Alors ça m'a fait étrange qu'il m'examine aussi franchement. J'ai noté distraitement que Luna avait ses yeux mais un regard plus doux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça a de l'importance ? Il va revenir, la raison importe peu. Mais s'il t'en faut une, peut –être que ça te suffira si je dis qu'il veut tous nous asservir. Comme la dernière fois.

\- Non, pourquoi me dire ça ?

Ah, ça avait tout de suite plus de sens et j'étais contente qu'il aille à l'essentiel.

\- Parce que Luna est ma filleule et que je veux que tu sois prêt à la protéger comme il le faut. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Je voudrais pouvoir publier des articles dans ton journal. Je te payerais bien sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que mes lecteurs apprécient ce genre de chose… Ce n'est pas la vocation du Chicaneur.

J'ai été agacée qu'il me réponde ça, mais je peux comprendre. Je n'ai toutefois pas abandonné :

\- Le Chicaneur a pour vocation d'offrir la vérité aux gens même si ceux-ci ne veulent pas l'entendre, ou la lire, n'est ce pas ?

\- Exactement.

\- Personne ne voudra entendre cette vérité non plus. Que ce soient le peuple ou le Ministère. Personne ne voudra admettre que derrière les accidents que la Gazette évoquera, parce qu'il y aura des "accidents", il y a des Mangemorts.

\- Qu'est ce qui me garantie que tu dis la vérité ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que lui remette ma parole en doute. Mais après réflexion je n'aurais pas dû m'étonner : c'était Elena qui était mon amie et me croyait. Et Xeno est comme tous les autres au final… Il ne veut voir que ce qui l'arrange. Et le retour de Voldemort doit suffisamment le terroriser pour l'autoriser à la même fermeture d'esprit que les autres.

\- Rien, ai – je soupiré. Mais penses –y d'accord ?

Il a accepté et je suis repartie pour le laisser avec sa centaine de prune dirigeable et son édition du Chicaneur. J'ai regardé les alentours avant de me dire que puisque j'étais à côté du Terrier, je pouvais aller voir les Weasley dans la foulée. Je n'aime pas l'idée de me tourner vers les anciens membres de l'Ordre. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que m'a dit Alastor et si je ne compte toujours pas sur eux, je pense qu'ils ont le droit à un avertissement même s'ils ne me croient pas. Je ne suis pas le sacro-saint Dumbledore dont la parole fait loi après tout.

J'ai marché jusqu'au Terrier et j'ai traversé Loutry St Chaspoul. Je n'y étais jamais allée. En même temps à part Godric's Hollow je ne suis jamais allée dans aucun village semi-sorcier d'Angleterre. La première chose qui m'a interpellée c'est la grande poste sorcière qui y est stationnée. Il y avait des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs sur à peu près toutes les toitures du village avec de quoi les nourrir ou les abriter. Je suppose que cette poste sert également de relais pour les vols longs courriers : les chouettes ne sont pas des machines, il arrive un moment où il faut qu'elles se reposent lorsqu'elle font de longs vols.

Aucun moldu ne semblait se soucier ni de cette activité étrange pour des oiseaux nocturnes, ni des sorciers habillés avec des robes de sorciers, ni des devantures de boutiques où on voyait des choses voler, changer de forme ou de couleur ou où étaient simplement exposés des objets typiquement sorciers comme des plumes ou des parchemins. J'imagine qu'un puissant sort de Confusion doit être jeté sur tout le village pour empêcher le Secret Magique d'être découvert.

Molly a été extrêmement surprise de me trouver sur son seuil. Ça n'est arrivé que deux fois jusque là et une fois c'était quand je lui ai annoncé la mort de ses frères…

\- Crystall ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- J'étais chez Xenophilus pour lui parler et comme ce n'est pas loin d'ici, je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour vous informer également. Je peux entrer ?

Elle a hoché la tête et m'a fait signe de m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Je me suis contentée de rester debout : des personnes qui n'invitent même pas à passer au salon ne veulent pas te voir rester, c'est certain. Arthur est arrivé presque en même temps que moi, Molly n'a même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte.

\- Bonsoir Crystall, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on vous voit. Comment allez vous ?

Arthur a toujours été beaucoup plus chaleureux que sa femme envers moi, mais je pense que c'est parce que j'aime bien les moldus moi aussi plus que parce qu'il m'apprécie.

\- Bien, merci et vous ? Beaucoup de travail ?

\- Ces derniers temps on a une recrudescence d'activité, quelqu'un s'amuse bien au dépend de ces pauvres moldus.

Je n'avais pas posé la question innocemment : je sais parfaitement quel est son domaine d'activité. Et même s'il s'agit du bureau le plus mineur du Ministère, il donne une idée de la cinétique des interactions malveillantes des sorciers envers les moldus. Le fait qu'il y en ai plus que d'ordinaire fait encore pencher la balance vers la théorie du retour de Voldemort.

\- Et ce sont les mêmes petites farces que d'ordinaire ou il y en a eu des plus dangereuses ? ai – je continué.

Il a plissé les yeux, l'air de comprendre pourquoi je m'intéressais soudainement à son activité plus que je ne le fais d'habitude. Pas qu'on se parle beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais bon.

\- On a effectivement observé deux détournements inhabituels au cours des derniers mois. Les moldus qui sont rentrés en possession de ces artefacts sont morts.

Mais bien sûr, ça personne n'en parle dans la Gazette. Je suis sûre que ça m'aurait interpellée même s'il s'agissait juste de deux lignes vu que je suis à l'affût du moindre indice. Que des moldus meurent à cause d'objets de leur quotidien ensorcelés par des sorciers pour leur faire intentionnellement du mal, ça n'a vraiment aucun intérêt, n'est ce pas ? Ça n'a rien d'alarmant non plus qu'ils en meurent, non ?

\- Vous avez avertis vos supérieurs de ces incidents ? ai – je demandé.

\- Bien entendu, mais vous savez comment c'est au Ministère.

\- Ouais.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Crystall ? s'est impatientée Molly.

\- Cet été, à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Mary s'est retrouvée face à des Mangemorts.

\- Doux Merlin, s'est horrifiée Molly en portant une main à son visage.

\- J'ai réussi à la tirer de là-bas sans dommages, mais ceux qui s'en sont pris à elle ont lâché une information à faire froid dans le dos : ils lui ont dit qu'ils la voulaient pour l'offrir à leur Maître quand celui-ci sera de retour.

\- Ils pensent que Vous-Savez-Qui va revenir ? Mais il est mort !

\- Non : seulement vaincu, ai – je contré. Mary a dû lui faire à nouveau face en première année pour l'empêcher de retrouver son corps. Il l'a perdu, mais son âme et son esprit perdurent en possédant des humains ou des animaux. Cette année là, il avait pris possession du professeur de DCFM. Il veut revenir et si les Mangemorts ont commencé à se mettre en marche alors qu'ils se sont cachés jusque là, c'est qu'ils ont reçu un signe quelconque qu'il reprend des forces. Personnellement, je parierais que leur Marque des Ténèbres y est pour quelque chose.

J'ai fait une pause pour essayer d'interpréter leur expression. Ils étaient bien entendu choqués, incrédules et sceptiques aussi.

\- Dumbledore n'a jamais rien dit à ce propos. Vous-Savez-Qui a été déclaré mort.

\- Depuis quand Dumbledore partage t –il toutes ses informations ? ai – je rétorqué. Et quand bien même, le Ministère n'ouvrira pas les yeux là-dessus. Fudge est un pédant qui se complait dans son inaction. Il préfère laisser couler l'Angleterre plutôt que d'agir : je n'aimais pas Bagnold, mais au moins elle avait de la poigne !

\- Comment pouvez vous être sûre de ce que vous avancez ? a demandé Arthur qui me prenait plus au sérieux que sa femme.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, a déclaré une nouvelle voix masculine.

J'ai sursauté, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait un troisième Weasley présent au Terre (aucun de leurs enfants n'était censé être là à cette période de l'année) et qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu l'un des aînés de la fratrie. Celui-ci était grand et longilignes avec de longs cheveux roux en catogan et une boucle d'oreille avec un croc. Plutôt séduisant.

\- Bill, mon chéri, tu te souviens de Crystall Entwhistle ?

\- Vaguement, a t –il répondu en me saluant.

\- William, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour en Angleterre. Vous avez pris des vacances ?

\- On avait besoin de moi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, a t –il indiqué. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.

Je sais qu'il est briseur de sort pour Gringotts, ce qui signifie qu'il est vraiment excellent dans sa branche parce que les gobelins n'embauchent jamais d'amateurs, et que part extension, il sait aussi très bien jeter tous les sorts qu'il sait briser. S'ils ont eu besoin de ses compétences pour ensorceler la prochaine tâche du Tournoi, les Champions vont avoir beaucoup de mal. Mary, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son travail, ne sera pas à la hauteur en tout cas, c'est certain. Mais comme ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, je me suis concentrée sur la raison de ma venue.

\- Vous êtes au courant que le professeur de DCFM de Poudlard a changé au cours d'année, je présume ? ai – je demandé.

\- Bien entendu : les enfants nous en ont parlé.

\- Ce changement a été fait après qu'on ait découvert que le Alastor Maugrey qui enseignait était un imposteur : il s'agissait d'un Mangemort sous polynectar. Avant d'être renvoyé à Azkaban il a avoué avoir inscrit Mary au Tournoi, que Voldemort allait revenir et la tuer.

\- Qui était –ce ? s'est intéressé Bill. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Mangemort remit en liberté.

\- Techniquement, il était mort : c'était Barty Croupton Jr. Son père l'avait fait évadé et gardé sous contrainte chez lui pendant des années. Mais Junior l'a pris à son propre jeu et les rôles se sont inversés. Croupton Senior était sous contrôle depuis plus d'un an quand on a découvert le subterfuge.

\- Ah, voilà donc la vraie explication derrière le départ de Barty, a dit Arthur en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Je me disais bien qu'une retraite anticipée aussi soudaine et surtout au beau milieu du Tournoi était curieuse. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Oh, il est bel et bien à la retraite, mais ce n'était certainement pas de son plein gré et il ne va pas passer ses vieux jours à pêcher au bord d'un lac.

J'ai secoué la tête. Franchement, j'espère vraiment que ce qu'Amelia a dit est vrai et qu'il va être sanctionné une fois sorti de la clinique de psychomagie.

\- Le Ministère ne veut affoler personne, mais après la Coupe du Monde, le prof de DCFM et les soudains accidents mortels chez les moldus, moi je vois des raisons de m'affoler. Alors je voulais vous prévenir : soyez sur vos gardes. Voldemort va revenir. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

J'ai remis ma cape et Arthur m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte :

\- Merci pour vos avertissements. Nous ferons attention et je vais essayer d'en parler discrètement à des personnes de confiance au Ministère. Vous comptez faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour le moment, ai – je soupiré. Mais je vais continuer à avertir les gens et je vais prendre mon poste au Magenmagot plus sérieusement. Est-ce que ce serait possible que vous écriviez un petit article, quelques lignes vraiment pas grand-chose, à propos de ces morts de moldus anormales que vous avez vues dans votre département ?

\- Oui, mais qu'allez vous en faire ?

\- Je vais essayer de persuader Xeno de le publier dans le Chicaneur.

Il n'a pas paru très convaincu par mes paroles, mais il a quand même accepté et je l'ai remercié avant de rentrer.

Je suis contente que cette journée soit terminée. Je n'aspire plus qu'à retourner à mon laboratoire et à profiter de ma solitude. J'irais voir Amelia prochainement. Sans doute après avoir participé à une cession du Magenmagot puisque je serais déjà au Ministère. Je ne suis pas certaine de recevoir un aussi bon accueil que chez Xeno et les Weasley.

 _Vendredi 12 mai 1995 : maison_

Je reviens du Ministère. Le Magenmagot était ennuyeux à mourir aujourd'hui. Comme chaque semaine, un bilan a été dressé par service mais à part quelques changements de postes et deux ou trois remarques sans importances, il n'y a rien eu de particulier.

Après, je suis allée voir Amelia et j'avais même pris l'initiative de demander un rendez-vous. Je n'ai donc pas débarqué à l'improviste, ce qui est une première. Elle l'a d'ailleurs remarqué et apprécié, je pense.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Lady Entwhistle ? a t –elle demandé.

\- Juste m'écouter. Vous ne savez pas tout de ce qu'il s'est passé à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui : les Mangemorts qui ont tout foutu en l'air l'événement n'ont pas fait que ça. Ils ont failli kidnapper Mary Potter.

J'ai vu un léger tressaillement chez elle, même si elle essayé de ne rien laisser paraître. Tout le monde sait que si jamais Mary tombe aux mains des Mangemorts, s'en est fini d'elle.

\- Je suis intervenue à temps, mais ils lui ont dit que Voldemort allait bientôt revenir et qu'ils souhaitaient la lui offrir en cadeau.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Ils ont dit que Voldemort allait revenir.

\- Les Morts ne reviennent pas Lady Entwhistle.

J'ai soupiré, agacée de devoir ré-expliquer l'histoire encore une fois.

\- Le Ministère l'a dit mort, ai – je corrigé. En vérité il a juste été vaincu : son corps a disparu mais son esprit et sont âme sont demeurées intactes et ont survécu jusque là en possédant des humains ou des animaux.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

\- Bien sûr que si : ne me dites pas que le Ministère n'a jamais été informé des événements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire 1991-1992 ? ai – je demandé d'un ton que j'ai essayé de garder le plus neutre possible.

Mais intérieurement, je jubilais presque : si Dumbledore a caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme au Ministère alors c'est très bon pour moi lors de notre procès de cet été. Amelia a secoué la tête alors j'ai raconté ce que je savais.

\- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que vous et Dumbledore vous savez depuis trois ans que Voldemort n'est pas mort et rôde dans le coin mais que vous n'en avez informé personne ? a résumé Amelia.

\- Ce n'était pas mon rôle de vous en informer. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ait affirmé que Voldemort était mort. Je savais dès novembre 1981 qu'il reviendrait.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas et honnêtement ça ne vous avancera pas. Mettez ça sur le compte de mon pessimisme naturel. Et avant que vous puissiez me reprocher de n'avoir rien dit tout ce temps : qui m'aurait cru ? Personne ne veut qu'il revienne et plutôt de croire que ça peut arriver et s'y préparer les gens préfèrent la politique de l'astrigol.

Pour faire simple, les astrigoles sont des Créatures ressemblant fortement à des autruches et qui, en cas de danger, s'enfouissent entièrement dans le sol pour se cacher. Pourtant, ces animaux sont sacrément dangereux s'ils décident d'attaquer. Mais ils préfèrent en général se cacher. Et c'est l'exacte représentation du Ministère : ils ont le pouvoir pour contrer Voldemort, mais ils ont trop peur et préfèrent se voiler la face et se cacher derrière des années de paix. Je ne suis pas pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guerre, mais je crains qu'elle soit inévitable si Voldemort revient. Et mieux vaut s'y préparer.

\- Et je pense que l'essentiel maintenant n'est pas de savoir ce qui a été dit ou pas, même si vous auriez dû être informée des événements de Poudlard vu leur impact sur la sécurité du pays, mais plutôt de décider ce qui va être fait. Avec le raid à la finale de Quidditch, l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow et Barty Jr à Poudlard, ça fait trois activités Mangemorts en moins d'une année alors croyez-moi, il se passe quelque chose. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse empêcher Voldemort de retrouver son corps ni qu'on puisse sauvegarder le Ministère une fois que ce sera fait, mais on pourrait peut –être sauver quelques meubles si on s'y prépare.

Amelia m'a fixée longtemps. Vraiment très longtemps. Puis, elle s'est adossée à son fauteuil et a nettoyé consciencieusement son monocle. Finalement elle a dit :

\- Définitivement, Lady Entwhistle, votre venue n'est jamais bon signe. J'en viens à redouter chacune de vos apparitions.

Je me suis retenue très fort de grimacer. Mais en même temps, il faut bien quelqu'un qui prend les choses en mains de temps en temps. Alors je n'allais pas m'en excuser hein !

\- J'ai effectivement trouvé les événements de ces derniers mois inquiétants à titre personnel, a t –elle continué. J'en ai parlé à Cornelius mais sans grand succès. Ça ne l'interpelle pas plus que cela.

\- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de l'accord du Ministre pour tout ce que vous faites ?

\- Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, Cornelius ne s'intéresse pas à mon département à moins d'une affaire spéciale qui pourrait affecter son image publique.

Elle devait vraiment l'avoir en travers de la gorge pour me le dire à moi. Au moins, elle était certaine que je n'irais pas rapporter au concerné.

\- J'ai décidé de vous croire. Et même si Vous-Savez-Qui ne revient pas, l'agitation des Mangemorts n'est définitivement pas bon signe. Je vais mettre mes hommes en alerte.

Je n'en demandais pas plus. J'étais déjà enchantée qu'Amelia me croit. Je me suis levée et juste avant que je ne parte, elle m'a dit :

\- Puis –je espérer que vous m'informerez du prochain élément suspect qui aura échappé, intentionnellement ou non, à mon attention ?

\- Ça dépend Madame Bones… Puis – je espérer que vous m'informiez également de ce que j'aurais pu manquer ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous donnes des informations confidentielles du Ministère ?

\- Je suis celle qui détient les informations clés et qui vous en fait part. Je doute que le Ministère ne sache quoi que ce soit que je ne sais pas déjà ou qui puisse m'être utile mais je ne compte pas faire ça gratuitement.

\- Ça ressemble fort à du chantage.

\- Si je voulais vous faire chanter je ne m'y prendrais pas comme ça, croyez-moi. Ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma fille. Alors je suis prête à aider le Ministère quand bien même je n'ai aucune confiance en qui que ce soit ici pour prendre en charge la situation. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça sans recevoir un juste retour des choses.

Amelia m'a lancé un regard peu amène, sans doute mécontente de ce que je venais de dire, comme d'ordinaire. Mais j'ai eu gain de cause. Elle a accepté le marché. De toute façon, elle avait plus à perdre que moi si elle refusait.

\- Oh, et encore une chose : ne faites pas confiance à Malefoy, Travers, Yaxley, McNair et Nott. Il n'y a que le Ministère qui les croit innocents des crimes dont on les accusait et je détesterais que Voldemort sache que je suis au courant de certaines choses.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être ciblée trop tôt : je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre en place les défenses du Phare, même si j'ai bien entendu travaillé pour rendre l'île dangereuse en cas d'attaque.

Et au final, ça c'est plutôt bien passé avec Amelia, non ? C'est Alastor qui va être content .

 _Jeudi 25 mai 1995 : maison_

Mary m'a écrit pour me tenir au courant de la nature de la 3ème Tâche du tournoi. Apparemment elle va se dérouler dans la Forêt Interdite et ils va s'agir d'une épreuve alliant survie, vitesse, orientation et réflexion. Je trouverai l'épreuve très bien pensée si Mary n'y participait pas également. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup à propos de la forêt, et je la comprends vu tout ce qui y traîne, du coup, je l'ai renvoyée vers Sirius. Qui mieux que lui en connaît tous les recoins ? Je suis sûre qu'il peut lui en faire faire le tour et lui apprendre les endroits les plus sûrs et ceux à éviter. Il la préparera bien à l'épreuve.

 _Samedi 10 juin 1995 : maison_

J'ai vu Alastor aujourd'hui. On a peu correspondu depuis notre dernière entrevue mais il a semblé heureux en apprenant qu'Amelia m'avait écoutée.

\- Albus n'est quant à lui pas très inquiet, a-t-il précisé. Il dit que tant que le retour de Voldemort n'est pas confirmé, il ne vaut mieux pas s'alarmer.

Mais bien sûr. J'ai retenu une remarque non constructive à propos de ce que je pensais de ce comportement.

\- J'ai une info pour toi, a t –il continué. C'est juste une vague rumeur mais il semblerait que les Mangemorts aient prévu quelque chose durant la troisième tâche.

\- Vraiment ? me suis – je inquiétée.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de haut fonctionnaires invités, et de même dans la noblesse.

\- Donc, beaucoup de Mangemort présents dans les tribunes.

\- Oui. Alors ouvre l'œil. Je ne sais pas quoi, ni comment, ni quand, mais j'ai entendu que quelque chose était en préparation.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à armer un peu mieux Mary pour la dernière tâche : je vais lui fournir un petit arsenal de potion.

\- A ce propos, tu pourras filer ça à la gamine, c'est un peu grand mais n'importe quel tailleurs pourra s'occuper de ce détail.

Il avait sorti un vieille tenue en cuir de dragon. De quoi protéger Mary des pieds à la tête. Ça coûte une fortune ce genre de tenue.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en ferais encore ? m'a demandé Alastor quand il a vu mon hésitation. Je risque plus de rentrer dedans. Elle en aura plus l'utilisé que moi d'autant plus que j'ai ensorcelé personnellement le cuir : ses ennemis risquent d'avoir quelques mauvaises surprises.

Je n'en doute pas. Autant dire que je l'ai remercié chaleureusement et que je vais immédiatement porter la tenue chez un tailleur pour qu'elle soit adaptée à la corpulence de Mary.

 _Samedi 24 juin 1995 : maison_

Je vais partir pour Poudlard d'ici peu. L'épreuve se déroule sur toute la journée cette fois. J'angoisse beaucoup à ce propos depuis ce que m'a appris Maugrey à propos d'une attaque potentielle des Mangemorts. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dangereux comme ça ! Je vais essayer de les garder à l'œil et en parler avec Sirius.

J'ai préparé pas mal de potion pour Mary que ce soit pour se défendre ou se soigner : elle m'a dit qu'elle avait du mal avec les sorts de soin qu'elle essayait d'apprendre en vue de l'épreuve.

J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

* * *

 _Deux nouvelles aujourd'hui :_

→ _Je retourne en cours pour deux semaines à partir de lundi prochain. Comme mon emploi du temps sera très chargé, je ne publierai pas avant 11 février prochain. Oui, trois semaines ça fait long mais vu ce que le prochain chapitre vous réserve il va aussi être long à écrire._

→ _Après le 11 février je change de rythme de publication : je suis malheureusement obligée d'espacer mes chapitres. Je ne publierai plus que toutes les deux semaines. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je galère à réussi à publier le samedi et je termine mes chapitres au dernier moment au dépend de mon travail. Entre la thèse, le travail, les cours, le mémoire, les dossiers et les fanfics je sature. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors je suis obligée de freiner un peu sur l'écriture._

 _Mais rassurez vous, ce n'est que temporaire et ce n'est absolument pas dû à un manque d'idée ou de motivation hein ! J'ai encore plein d'idées ! Il me manque juste le temps. Ça devrait aller mieux en juin : j'aurais terminé tous mes cours, mes dossiers et mes examens. Si tout va bien, je reprendrais un rythme hebdomadaire de publication à ce moment là ^^_

 _Voilà, passez de bonnes semaines d'ici là !_

 _A suivre... Le 11 février._


	55. Garden Party

_Merci **Cognards** , **Rose-Eliade** , **mimi70, Mathilde** et **lyvane**! _

_Crystall ne_ bave _pas sur qui que ce soit, **Jenoxa** : elle a un minimum de dignité. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de remarquer qu'il était plutôt mignon,oui, même si ça doit lui faire bizarre vu qu'elle l'a gardé quand il était petit. Vraiment très bizarre X)_

 _Non, Maugrey n'a pas le talisman de Crystall. Elle ne l'a donné qu'aux gens qu'elle aime et si elle a sans doute de l'affection pour Fol Œil, elle ne l'aime pas particulièrement._

 _Amelia et Molly sont aussi beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'on ne pourrait le penser. On voit assez peu Amelia dans les bouquins, mais je la vois bien détruire des Mangemorts d'un seul coup de baguette._

 _Je compatis ne t'inquiète pas, **Celine.M**. Après tout, je viens de passer trois semaines sans publier pour la même raison : le boulot. Zilphya n'est pour le moment pas au programme. Crystall s'est quand même vraiment fâchée avec elle et comme notre fantôme préférée l'a envoyée bouler sans autre forme de procès la dernière fois qu'elle est allée à la Citadelle, je pense que Crys va pas y retourner de si tôt..._

* * *

 _Et me voilà de retour en force ! Ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas publier pendant aussi longtemps, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses : j'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur cette fic et sur RAD ! J'ai aussi relu le dernier chapitre et il est tellement bourré de faute que j'ai vraiment honte de vous avoir posté ça. Je vais le corriger._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Garden party**

 _Dimanche 25 juin 1995 : maison_

Maugrey a beau m'avoir averti à notre dernière rencontre, j'ai quand même été surprise quand il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose lors de la Troisème Tâche. Je me sens déjà lasse et fatiguée de tout ce qu'il va nous tomber dessus maintenant. Mais comme d'habitude, je vais dérouler les événements chronologiquement pour démêler le tout, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose à en tirer d'autre en plus de ce que j'ai déjà déduis.

La Troisième Tâche était censée durer au moins une journée et possiblement une partie de la nuit. J'étais donc présente tôt dans la matinée à Poudlard. Je me suis immédiatement dirigée vers la tente dressée à l'intention des champions et de leurs familles ou j'ai, sans surprise, trouvé Mary. Elle était seule et pâle comme un linge, tordant ses mains avec anxiété. Elle n'est même pas venue me faire un câlin, ce qui démontrait bien son état d'anxiété. J'ai essayé de détourner son attention en lui montrant la tenue en cuir de dragon de Maugrey, qui lui allait d'ailleurs comme un gant : le tailleur et le cordonnier ont bien travaillé et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas évident de retravailler une tenue dans cette matière.

Une fois encore, elle avait préparé elle-même des potions qu'elle a rajoutées au stock que je lui avais fait. Étant à peu près certaine que Rogue ne lui a pas prêté son labo pour les faire, j'en viens à penser qu'elle s'est peut –être créé son propre labo. Ou alors elle l'a simplement fait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Je préférerai ça : au moins si elle a un problème elle peut demander de l'aide ou être sauvée d'une explosion. Sirius est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Lui, il paraissait détendu, sans doute parce que la Forêt Interdite est comme une seconde maison pour lui. Il y a presque passé autant de temps que dans les couloirs de l'école. Sa désinvolture n'a pas aidé Mary.

Quand Verpey a annoncé que chaque champion allait être conduit par un employé du Ministère jusqu'à son lieu de départ, j'ai discrètement analysé l'homme qui allait s'occuper de Mary. Si seulement j'avais pu les suivre ! Je n'ai rien repéré de suspect mais après l'avertissement de Maugrey je voyais le mal partout… Enfin, plus que d'habitude encore.

Sirius, les autres parents/accompagnateurs des champions et moi-même avons rejoint les tribunes. Il y en avait une par pays participant et une quatrième avec tous les officiels. Celle de l'Angleterre était plus grande que les autres, mais c'était essentiellement parce que toute l'école était présente.

\- Et maintenant c'est parti pour une journée d'ennui mortel, a lancé Sirius une fois qu'on a été calé dans nos sièges respectifs. Combien de temps avant que les gens ne commencent à vaquer à leurs occupations ?

\- Une heure et demi, ai – je répondu. Le temps que tous les champions soient engagés dans la Forêt.

\- Pour nous, c'est certain, mais les autres ?

\- Une demi-heure alors.

\- Perdu, m'a t –il annoncé tout fier. Il n'y a déjà plus personne qui fait attention à la Tâche dans la tribune des officiels.

J'ai jeté un regard dans cette direction et j'ai constaté qu'il avait raison. Ça discutait, ça magouillait, ça manigançait à coup de grands gestes, de sourires hypocrites et d'éclat de rire simulés. Merlin que je déteste ce milieu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les fusiller du regard : ils en avaient vraiment rien à faire que quatre gamins, Mary particulièrement, soient en train de risquer leurs peaux pour un divertissement.

Nous avions des nouvelles des champions via Verpey qui nous a annoncé quand chacun d'eux s'élançait dans la Forêt.

\- Miss Delacours a déjà récupéré le second morceau de la clé ! a t –il dit enthousiasme. Et Miss Potter vient de s'élancer à son tour. Bon courage à elles !

Comme j'avais entendu ce que je voulais, je me suis levée pour me diriger vers Augusta Londubat. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis que j'ai décidé de me chercher des alliés alors c'était le moment idéal. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et je l'ai saluée avant de mettre en place une bulle d'intimité autours de nous.

\- Vous ne parlez jamais à personne sans raisons valables, m'a t –elle alors dit. Notre conversation va sembler suspecte. Vous auriez dû m'envoyer un courrier.

\- Faites attention à votre petit-fils Augusta, ai – je répondu.

\- Je fais toujours attention à lui, s'est indignée la vieille dame.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Alors pourquoi cet avertissement ?

\- Voldemort va revenir. Sous peu. Je ne sais pas quand. Peut –être même aujourd'hui : je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose durant cette Tâche.

Et ça me terrifiait. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Si seulement j'avais pu soustraire Mary au contrat magique qui l'obligeait à concourir !

\- Neville était l'un des enfants ciblés par Voldemort. Quand il reviendra, il essayera d'éliminer Mary. Mais je doute qu'il s'arrête avant d'avoir supprimé toutes les menaces potentielles. Alors faites attention.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous permet de parler avec autant d'assurance du retour de Voldemort ? Il n'y a aucun doute en vous.

\- J'ai su le jour même de sa disparition qu'il reviendrait.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est personnel.

\- Crystall, a t –elle insisté. Comment ?

Je l'ai longuement fixée. Puis j'ai souri : j'avais sans doute devant moi la seule personne d'Angleterre qui comprendrait et ne poserait pas d'avantage de question. Après tout ne connaissait –elle pas personnellement celle qui me l'avait dit ?

\- Zilphya Gryphem, me suis – je contentée de répondre en me levant.

J'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement sous l'effet du choc et elle a pâli sous ses rides. Augusta a connu Zilphya de son vivant, elle m'en a parlé un jour il y a des années de cela. Un Noël avant que tout ne change définitivement.

\- Vous ne m'avertissez pas uniquement pour mon petit-fils, a finalement dit Augusta.

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'alliés. Et vous comme moi savons combien vous pouvez vous montrer redoutable en politique. Je n'ai aucune compétence dans ce milieu.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à sauver sur ce plan là et ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous : le Ministère est fragile, rongé de partout par la corruption et les parasites. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à sauver, mais je préférerai qu'il ne s'effondre pas au premier coup.

\- Les vieilles alliances ont toutes disparues, a t –elle soufflé.

\- Ne pourrait –on pas les raviver comme on le fait avec un feu : en soufflant sur les braises ?

\- La plupart des familles les plus puissantes de la sorciété sont gagnées à la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quant aux autres... Les Potter sont dirigés par une petite fille, les McKinnon ont été décimés avec une sauvagerie sans nom, les Prewett sont éteints, Dodge est un vieil homme malade et les Londubat… Il ne reste qu'une vieille femme aigrie.

\- Et votre petit-fils, ai – je rappelé.

Elle m'a renvoyé un sourire sans joie avant de dire :

\- Neville… Il n'est pas comme il devrait l'être.

\- Il ne pourra jamais être comme votre fils, ai –je dit prudemment.

Je ne pouvais que trop comprendre l'amalgame qu'on peut faire dans sa situation. Je le sais parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'éviter et Sirius est tombé dedans. Mary n'est pas Lily ni James, et Neville ne sera jamais Franck.

\- Je le sais bien, a t –elle répondu avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Je veux dire que j'aurais dû vous écouter ce jour là.

\- A quel moment ?

Il est rare que les gens admettent que mes conseils ne sont pas si merdiques que cela. Sauf que je ne me rappelais plus avoir un jour conseillé quoi que ce soit à Augusta Londubat. Sachant qu'elle n'écoute jamais rien ni personne, je m'étonne de m'être donnée la peine de faire ça.

\- Quand vous m'aviez dit de confier Neville à des spécialistes pour qu'ils s'occupent de son esprit. J'étais trop fière, trop enfermée dans ma douleur. Et je m'en suis occupée moi-même. Ce jour là, vous m'auriez rendu un grand service en m'enlevant mon petit-fils.

Elle paraissait tellement abattue ! Et je ne pouvais pas la réconforter parce qu'elle avait raison. Je me suis souvenue après coup de ce moment dont elle parlait. Juste après qu'Alice et Franck aient été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Alors je me suis contentée de poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Il a des difficultés de mémorisation et il oublie beaucoup de choses. Il a des problèmes pour maîtriser les sorts les plus basiques. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse un jour prendre les rênes de notre famille.

\- Il est encore en train de grandir, Augusta. Il n'est peut –être pas trop tard : emmenez-le chez un Guérisseur spécialisé dans les soins de l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela va servir à grand-chose.

\- Augusta, vous ne m'avez pas écouté ce jour là et vous le regrettez. Alors maintenant écoutez moi : cet été, vous allez emmener Neville consulter un guérisseur. C'est pour son bien. Le risque, ce n'est pas seulement que vous ayez altéré son esprit, mais aussi que les sorts que vous avez pratiqués lâchent. Vous n'avez pas envie qu'il se rappelle ce que vous lui avez fait oublier.

Elle a hoché la tête et après quelques instants s'est recomposé un visage.

\- Nous disions donc que former une alliance politique pour contrecarrer les partisans de Voldemort va être compliqué, a t-elle repris.

\- Impossible, en fait, ai – je corrigé. Mais je préférerai quand même monter un repart, aussi faible soit –il. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

J'ai souri avec reconnaissance avant de retirer la bulle de silence.

\- Oh, et Crystall ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour vos conseils.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Ma discussion avec elle s'est donc très bien déroulée et je peux presque espérer qu'elle s'occupe seule de la partie politique de l'affaire. Ce qui m'arrange franchement. Demandez moi de combattre des ennemis, mais ne me demandez surtout pas de rester assise au milieu de vieux croulants débattant de la couleur que doit avoir le papier toilette d'un sorcier lambda.

J'aurais bien parlé avec Amelia pour l'avertir qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose durant la Troisième Tâche, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit discuter ensemble au milieu d'autant de pairs d'yeux attentifs et je me suis dit qu'Alastor avait déjà dû le lui communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comme l'épreuve allait durer un bon moment, les spectateurs ont réussi je ne sais comment à transformer l'attente interminable en une _garden party_. Un salon de thé en plein air avait été installé et les sorciers des différents nations se mêlaient les uns aux autres, discutant du cours du gallion ou de la dernière mode. Verpey nous annonçait régulièrement via les hauts parleurs qu'un champion avait récupéré l'une ou l'autre des pièces de son puzzle. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour avoir des nouvelles de Mary, mais il n'en a parlé qu'une seule fois.

Ca aurait pu être interminable si je n'avais pas rencontré un confrère Maître des Potions. Il était russe et avait un fort accent, mais j'ai apprécié d'échanger avec lui. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi passionné par le domaine que moi.

Le déjeuner et le dîner ont été servis sous forme de buffet et Sirius m'a rejointe pour manger alors que le jour tombait doucement pour nous apporter une douce nuit d'été.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Mary depuis un moment, ai – je fait remarquer.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour elle.

\- Et toi décidément pas assez.

\- Si je m'inquiétais autant, je deviendrais vite aussi rébarbatif que tu l'es et ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis son parrain, elle est censée pouvoir faire avec moi des trucs fun qu'elle ne ferait jamais avec ses parents.

\- Ce n'était pas mon rôle non plus, ai – je rappelé, acide.

Il a tressailli comme si je lui avais donné un coup et j'ai soupiré en me retenant de me frapper le front avec exaspération. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'attaquer gratuitement comme je le fais sans cesse ces derniers temps.

\- Excuse-moi, ai – je soupiré.

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Parlons d'autre chose.

\- Propose un sujet alors.

J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais je l'ai vite refermée. Il ne me venait aucun sujet que je pourrais spontanément évoquer avec lui. Si on enlevait Mary, de quoi pourrions nous bien parler ? De nos connaissances communes ? La plupart sont mortes. Et comment les évoquer sans parler de Lily et James ? De nos métiers ? Ce que je fais ne l'a jamais intéressée et lui se contente de se morfondre toute la journée.

\- On voit bien mars ce soir, ai – je lancé en regardant les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de nous.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un centaure parler, a t –il ricané. Ils en ont toujours après cette foutue planète.

Il a cherché mars dans le ciel et a froncé les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai qu'on voit particulièrement bien mars, a t –il semblé s'inquiéter.

\- Tu croyais que je racontais n'importe quoi ? me suis – je indignée.

\- Non. Mais tu n'as jamais fait de divination, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Moi si. Bon, je n'ai pas écouté grand-chose, mais il a bien fallu que je travaille un jour sur les cartes du ciel, comme si on en faisait pas assez en astronomie…

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Mars, c'est la planète de la guerre. Un symbole de vie et de mort.

Même les astres disaient que ce qui allait se passer serait catastrophique !

\- Mais je ne crois pas à ce genre d'interprétation, a poursuivi Sirius. Ce ne sont que des histoires de bonne-femmes et l'occasion pour des générations d'élèves de piquer un somme pendant les heures de cours.

\- Je crois en la divination, ai – je contredit.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça.

\- J'aurais préféré continuer à dire le contraire.

Nous avons terminé le dîner en silence et nous sommes allés faire un tour dans le parc. Je voulais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux Abraxans de la délégation française. Je n'en avais jamais vu et ils sont vraiment aussi impressionnants qu'on le dit. Nous étions bien tranquilles jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un intervienne. Une jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas être très loin de la trentaine et qui a salué chaleureusement Sirius. Une française si j'en jugeai à son accent.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? a t –elle demandé en me regardant.

Autant dire que Sirius avait l'air au bord de la panique quand il m'a jeté un coup d'œil. Combien on parie que nous présenter était la dernière chose qu'il voulait ?

\- Alina voici Crystall, a t –il néanmoins dit. Crystall, Alina, elle fait partie de la délégation de Beauxbâtons.

Évidemment, j'ai tout de suite su de qui il parlait : Remus a bassiné Sirius avec cette fille durant tout le repas de Noël l'an dernier. Elle a tenté de me faire "la bise" tradition française totalement incompréhensible.

\- Touchez moi et je vous jette un sort, ai – je sifflé quand elle a approché son visage du mien.

\- Crys, sois gentille, m'a demandé Sirius.

\- Je voulais simplement être polie, a expliqué la fille. C'est une salutation commune en France.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en France mais en Angleterre alors adoptez les coutumes du pays au lieu d'imposer les vôtres.

Pour une raison bien trop évidente, je détestais cette fille. Mais je ne voulais pas m'énerver à ce propos alors je me suis contentée de les saluer et de m'en aller avant de vraiment devenir mauvaise. Je me connais.

Je retournai vers les tribunes à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite en me disant que m'asseoir un peu seule m'aiderait à retrouver mon calme quand un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang nous est parvenu.

* * *

 _Petit rappel : le rythme de publication change pour une fois toutes les deux semaines. Je vous retrouve donc le 25 février pour la suite:)_

 _A suivre..._


	56. Rencontre avec le passé

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** et **Cognards** ^^_

 _Pour être franche je suis aussi tellement contente qu'il recommence à y avoir de la vraie action dans cette fic **Seilax** ! Il était temps !_

 _Augusta est peut -être la redoutable grand-mère de Neville, **mimi70** , mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est aussi vieille et usée. Voir Franck et Alice dans leur état a de quoi rendre la vie compliquée surtout qu'elle s'en veut pour ce qu'elle a fait à Neville._

 _Réponse au début de ce chapitre **Mathilde** ;)_

 _J'y peux rien, j'aime terminer mes chapitres comme ça, **lyvane**. Je pense que le changement dans ma façon d'écrire est aussi lié au fait que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire et relire ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents. Je n'étais pas pressée par le temps et ça aide franchement._

 _Hello **slach-nono** et bienvenue sur ma trilogie ^^ J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !_

 _Haha, tu me flattes **Eliie Evans** ! J'adore trouver de nouvelles choses à rajouter à l'univers de J.K.R alors merci =^^= Et techniquement, tous les enfants Weasley sont des Prewett même s'ils n'en portent pas le nom. Garde ça dans un coin de ta tête... On sait jamais ! ;)_

 _J'aime être sadique, **Jenoxa**. Et je ne me soigne absolument pas. Ca te rassure ? Non ? Tant pis X) _

_J'attendais de pouvoir placer cette conversation à propos de Neville depuis la fin du tome 2 ! Mais bien entendu que ce n'est pas la seule explication des problèmes de ce pauvre Gryffondor ! J'en reparlerais pas la suite, c'est certain._

 _J'aimerais bien voir le Ministère essayer de ralentir Crystall quand il s'agit de secourir Mary ! Ca risquerait d'être drôle X) enfin... Sauf pour les employés du Ministère._

 _Hello **Lilie** , bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des reviewers ;) Tu aurais pu poster sur les tomes 1 et 2 : même si les fics sont terminées j'ai toujours un oeil sur les nouvelles reviews et je pense que c'est le cas d'à peu près tous les auteurs. Il ne faut pas hésiter. Merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^ Tu imagines un peu le bazar si Dante était revenu comme fantôme ? Pour la paix de toute le monde, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. _

_J'attendais de pouvoir donner des explications sur Neville depuis le tome 2 **helo10** et je n'ai pas terminé sur son cas. _

_Crystall en veut à Sirius pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord en effet parce qu'il lui fait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'aime pas du tout considérant qu'elle est amoureuse de Dante (c'est un peu la même chose qu'au début de sa relation avec Dante : elle lui a aussi pourri la vie parce qu'elle aimait Sirius et qu'en même temps elle commençait à apprécier beaucoup trop le cracmol). Elle a l'impression de le trahir d'une certaine façon (comme c'était le cas pour Sirius au début avec Dante). Ensuite, ce qui l'agace le plus c'est que Sirius veut qu'ils recommencent tout comme s'il ne s'était pas passé 13 ans depuis leur séparation. Il ne veut pas voir le changement et elle ne veut et ne peux pas retourner dans le passé. Elle déteste qu'il renie la relation qu'elle a eu avec Dante et son fils. Et elle lui en veut encore à mort pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch (je crois que j'ai déjà démontré combien Crystall était rancunière). Il se comporte encore comme un gamin fraîchement sortit de Poudlard, ce qu'il est en partie vu qu'il a passé presque toutes les années post-Poudlard soit en guerre soit en prison, alors qu'elle a acquis beaucoup plus de maturité. Et enfin, objectivement, oui elle s'en prend à lui parce qu'il lui faut quelqu'un pour se défouler. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite et c'est injuste mais c'est comme ça. N'oublions pas non plus que leur relation avait commencé à déconner quelque peu avant qu'il aille à Azkaban (quand il a compris qu'elle tuait les Mangemorts etc...) et ça non plus elle ne l'a pas oublié. Elle croit aussi qu'il se raccroche à elle uniquement à cause du passé et pas vraiment pour elle. C'est compliqué, très compliqué._

 _Donc, sans un gros changement de comportement de Sirius (et un bon punching-ball pour Crys) ça s'annonce mal. Mais tout n'est pas perdu... Je ne pense pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Rencontre avec le passé  
**

 _Dimanche 25 juin 1995 : maison_

Ma baguette était dans ma main sans même que j'ai besoin d'y penser. J'ai délaissé les tribunes pour m'approcher de la forêt. Le hurlement venait de là-bas et j'en ai entendu suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas un cri de peur mais de douleur.

\- Où allez vous ? m'a demandé l'un des employés du Ministère en me barrant le passage. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher du lieu de l'épreuve. Nous contrôlons la situation.

Je me suis arrêtée près de lui, le regard fixé sur les arbres. J'ai hoché la tête et il s'est éloigné après un regard suspicieux. Je me suis jetée un sort pour améliorer ma vision nocturne, simulant ce que le loup fait de mes yeux lors de la pleine lune. J'ai vu une seconde avant tous les autres une silhouette approcher en courant maladroitement. Puis, la lumière verte a illuminé la nuit depuis l'intérieur de la forêt. Le sortilège de Mort ! Il n'existe aucun autre sort qui possède cette couleur !

\- Madame ! m'a crié quelqu'un.

Je me suis précipitée vers la forêt sans tenir compte de son appel. J'emmerdais l'épreuve ! Ça pouvait être Mary ! Et si elle était morte ? Qui était la cible ? J'ai parcouru la distance entre les tribunes et la forêt en un temps record. Je savais parfaitement où aller mais j'ai quand même à moitié trébuché sur un corps.

\- Mary ? ai – je appelé paniquée.

\- M'dame Potter, a répondu péniblement une voix qui n'était pas celle de Mary.

Derrière le visage boursouflé et déformé, j'ai à peine reconnu Cedric Diggory, haletant et visiblement touché par un sortilège d'Enflure particulièrement puissant. Je me serais bien penchée sur son problème si le loup ne m'avait pas averti de la présence de deux autres personnes. Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. Le regard vide et le visage impassible. Si ça, ce n'est pas un Imperium, je ne connais rien en magie. Ils ont levé leurs baguettes vers moi de simultanément et cent contre un que ce n'était pas pour un gentil petit sort inoffensif. Je n'ai pas attendu de le découvrir.

\- _Expulso !_

Mon sort les a tous les deux atteint et ils ont été projetés en arrière. Et dans une forêt, il y avait toutes les chances qu'ils rencontrent un arbre et s'y assomment. Ce qui est arrivé. J'ai vérifié qu'ils ne se relevaient pas avant de me pencher vers ce pauvre Poufsouffle toujours à terre. Un vaste cratère trouait le sol à côté de sa tête, c'était sans doute le point d'impact de l'Avada: il n'était passé qu'à quelques centimètres de mourir.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de réparer ça, ai - je dit.

J'ai agité ma baguette pour faire disparaître le sort d'Enflure. Sans succès. Pourtant, je m'y connais particulièrement bien en contre-sort, sans vouloir me vanter. Combien de fois en ai – je reversé quand j'étais encore à Poudlard ? Des dizaines. J'ai passé ma main au dessus de son visage et j'ai eu en retour une sensation glaciale qui m'a fait grimacer.

\- C'est de la magie noire, lui ai-je dit. Il te faut un expert.

\- M'dame Potter, a t –il difficilement articulé. Mary l'a été enl'vé.

\- Quoi ? Explique-toi !

Il mâchait beaucoup de ses mots mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'un homme avec un masque argenté avait enlevé ma fille et qu'elle lui avait ordonné de fuir pour me prévenir. J'obtenais de lui les dernières informations qu'il me fallait quand les secours sont arrivés. Ils m'ont ordonné de m'écarter, ce que j'ai fait sans discuter avant de leur dire :

\- La française et le bulgare ont essayé de le tuer, Mary s'est faite enlever et il a été touché par un sort noir. Maintenant, pour une fois, faites votre boulot.

Rapidement, je me suis éloignée et comme les aurors sont des idiots, ils m'ont laissé faire sans essayé de me retenir. Pour une fois, ça m'arrangeait bien parce que je n'avais pas le temps qu'ils essayent de gérer la situation.

\- SIRIUS ! ai - je tonné.

J'ai émergé d'entre les arbres et le concerné m'a appelé pour attirer mon attention. Les agents du Ministère avaient mis en place une barrière pour contenir le public, qui s'était forcément amassé près de la forêt, hors de celle -ci. Je me suis portée à sa rencontre en quelques pas. Une expression inquiète marquait son visage. J'ai vu que la français, _Alina_ , se tenait derrière lui et je me suis vraiment retenue pour lui faire une remarque à ce sujet : j'avais plus important à faire dans l'immédiat.

\- J'ai vu la lueur du sort, a t –il dit quand j'ai été assez proche. Qui est…

\- Personne, l'ai – je coupé. Écoute moi. Un Mangemort a enlevé Mary. D'après ce que m'a dit Diggory, ils n'étaient pas très loin du nid des acromentules quand c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a mis à revenir ici en échappant aux deux autres, mais il y a une chance pour que le Mangemort n'ait pas encore pu quitter la barrière anti-transplanage de Poudlard.

\- D'accord, a t –il dit.

\- Transforme toi et va voir. Patmol ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as intérêt à courir plus vite que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Trouve la trace de Mary, suit la et préviens moi si tu as quelque chose.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je m'occupe de l'autre partie.

\- Quelle autre partie ?

\- La retrouver si jamais il est déjà trop tard. Maintenant va !

Il a hoché la tête et il s'est transformé : sous sa forme de chien les barrières mises en place par le Ministère pour contenir la foule ne s'appliquaient plus à lui. Une seconde plus tard l'énorme chien noir entrait dans la Forêt Interdite. Je n'avais aucune inquiétude pour lui : il connaissait mieux le terrain que quiconque. J'espérais juste qu'il arriverait à temps. J'ai traversé la foule et je me suis dirigée vers le lac pour essayer de m'éloigner du brouhaha afin de réfléchir au calme.

Si le Mangemort l'avait kidnappée, comment savoir où il l'avait emmené ? Le sort de détection que j'ai apposé sur son collier ne marche pas sur de grandes distances. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il devait avoir besoin d'elle pour quelque chose, sinon il se serait contenté de la tuer : c'est plus difficile de kidnapper quelqu'un que de le tuer en général. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup à propos de ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'elle, sachant que ça avait forcément un rapport avec Voldemort j'avais toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Mentalement, j'ai prié Mary de gagner le plus de temps possible. Merlin faites qu'elle me laisse le temps d'arriver pour la sauver !

Restait à savoir comment faire pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

Quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans si brutalement que j'ai failli être éjectée purement et simplement. Comme j'étais dans un état oscillant entre la panique et la fureur, j'ai réagi comme j'en ai l'habitude : avec agressivité.

\- Regarde ou tu vas ! ai – je craché au visage de la personne qui m'avait heurtée.

Personne qui n'était autre que Karkaroff. Il avait l'air paniqué. Il m'a lancé un regard fou avant de s'en aller en courant. Sans se retourner. On aurait dit qu'il avait le diable aux trousses… Ce qui était fort probable. Il a trahi Voldemort. Et Voldemort veut revenir. S'il était revenu, alors Karkaroff avait du soucis à se faire. Et comment saurait –il que son Maître avait repris corps ? La Marque des Ténèbres !

J'ai tourné mon regard sur la foule, la parcourant frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui que je cherchais. Rogue était là. A l'écart, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Se tenant le bras gauche. Bingo ! J'ai foncé sur lui comme un botruc sur des œufs de fées. Il m'a vue, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il m'attendait en réalité.

\- Il est de retour, a t –il soufflé dès que j'ai été à porté d'oreille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Bien sûr : la Marque me l'a indiqué. Il nous demande de le rejoindre.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas : il n'y a pas de destination indiquée. La Marque ne nous donne pas d'adresse. C'est juste... Je _sais_ où je dois aller.

\- Ça suffira. Yoki !

Mon elfe de Maison est apparu près de moi et s'est incliné.

\- Que peut faire Yoki pour la Maîtresse ?

\- Fais nous sortir des barrières de transplanage de Poudlard.

\- Entw… a commencé Rogue.

Je lui ai attrapé si fermement le poignet que j'ai eu le temps de le voir grimacer de douleur juste avant qu'on se retrouve, comme je l'avais demandé, hors de barrières de Poudlard. Yoki s'est incliné et est parti quand je l'ai congédié d'un geste de la main.

\- Maintenant, fais nous transplaner là où est Voldemort, ai – je exigé.

\- Tu es folle !? a t -il glapi.

\- Il a enlevé Mary alors si tu ne t'exécutes pas je suis prête à t'y forcer et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Si je fais ça, je vais être démasqué en tant qu'espion ! Et je me ferais tuer à coup sûr ! a t – il sifflé. Il est hors de question que je meurs bêtement !

\- Il me semblait pourtant que mourir était ta seule ambition dans la vie ?

\- Je peux encore être _utile_ Entwhistle ! a t -il répondu, sans nier toutefois, avant d'insinuer : et pas qu'à Dumbledore ! Tu comprends ça ?

\- Ben tiens, le gentil petit toutou à Dumby se rebelle ? ai – je ironisé. Maintenant trêve de bavardage. Je ne te demande pas de me faire transplaner dans le cercle de Mangemort : je tiens à garder l'avantage, merci bien. Tu peux nous faire arriver deux cent mètres plus loin ? Après ça, tu pourras revenir ici et je resterai là-bas.

\- Tu vas te jeter dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts pour Potter ? a t-il demandé, éberlué.

\- Mary, ai – je dit lentement. Est ma fille. Je ferais pire que ça encore. Et ça va commencer par te torturer si jamais tu ne te dépêches pas.

Il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux, essayant de jauger à quel point j'étais sérieuse. Je l'ai vu déglutir quand il a déduis que j'étais plus que prête à mettre ma menace à exécution. Et comme j'avais ma baguette en main et lui pas, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui aurait gain de cause dans cette histoire.

\- Je vais essayer, a t –il répondu.

\- N'essaye pas, réussi.

Il pouvait très bien me conduire au milieu du cercle de Mangemort et me livrer à Voldemort. Je ne savais pas. Mais je devais prendre le risque. Nous avons disparu… Et nous sommes réapparus derrière un bosquet, dans le noir. Un bon point pour le Mangemort repentit.

\- Ils ne sont pas très loin, m'a soufflé Rogue.

\- Merci et… _Petrificus Totalus_.

Son visage s'est figé en une expression stupéfaite et je l'ai retenu avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. J'ai observé les alentours pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, puis je me suis penchée pour lui murmurer :

\- J'apprécie ce que tu viens de faire pour moi et Mary. Je ne l'oublierai pas mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant. Yoki va te ramener à Poudlard et te surveiller pour s'assurer que tu ne me prennes pas à revers en révélant ma présence à Voldemort. Il te réveillera si ça devient nécessaire, autrement, ce sera après je sois revenue d'ici avec Mary. Ne t'inquiète pas : tu seras confortablement installé en attendant.

J'ai laissé mon colis à mon elfe de maison qui l'a bien gentiment ramené à Poudlard et je me suis enfin concentrée sur les alentours. Derrière moi, il y avait des champs et devant une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait une grande demeure fendant la nuit. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir de la lumière à l'intérieur, en revanche je voyais la lueur d'un feu se refléter sur l'un des murs. Il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la colline. Je me suis empressée de la grimper tout en jetant divers sorts pour être sûre de ne pas être repérée et pour trouver une quelconque personne en embuscade. A mon plus grand soulagement, et étonnement, il n'y avait rien. Ce Mangemort était -il si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait prévu aucune surveillance ? Stupide ! Assurer ses arrières était un point primordial !

Je me suis allongée au sommet de la colline et désillusionnée pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Et j'ai été un moment stupéfaite. Le sol avait été ravagé, retourné, terrassé et ça ressemblait assez à l'état dans lequel s'est retrouvé l'arène de la première Tâche après que Mary ait vaincu l'hydre. Visiblement, elle avait résisté et bien résisté.

\- Bien joué, ai – je soufflé en me levant après avoir vérifié une dernière fois les alentours.

Je me suis approchée et j'ai constaté que la lumière que je voyais provenait de torches tombées de tous les côtés. Elles étaient ensorcelées parce que même si le feu était au contact de l'herbe celle-ci ne brûlait pas. J'ai trouvé un chaudron, le plus énorme que j'ai jamais vu, renversé. Un homme entier aurait pu tenir dedans facilement et il restait un peu de liquide visqueux au fond. Ma baguette m'a indiqué que je n'avais aucune envie de savoir la nature exacte de ce liquide. C'était un mélange de substances humaines en tout genre et j'ai soupçonné qu'il y ait vraiment eu un homme dans ce chaudron. J'ai continué à faire le tour de l'endroit et j'ai trouvé d'autres choses intéressantes.

D'abord une corde. C'était bien curieux : les sorciers font apparaître les cordes mais en général elles disparaissent quand on en a plus l'usage. J'ai hésité une seconde avant de tendre la main. La corde s'est animée dès que je l'ai effleurée et a commencé à s'enrouler autours de mon bras, l'écrasant au passage. Une corde ensorcelée donc. Je l'ai tapotée de ma baguette et elle est retombée, trompeusement inoffensive.

\- Arthur adorerait, ai - je commenté.

Ça ressemblait à un objet moldu salement détourné. Je l'ai attrapé et fait disparaître. Je la récupérerai peut –être plus tard, et peut –être que je la donnerais au Département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Un éclat métallique a ensuite attiré mon attention et je suis tombée sur quelque chose qui m'a nettement moins plu.

Un grand poignard avec une lame recourbée. Du bout de la baguette, j'ai écarté l'herbe haute qui le cachait à moitié et j'ai constaté qu'il était maculé de sang. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux et les sorts que j'ai lancé dessus ne m'ont rien indiqué dans ce sens là non plus. J'ai changé ma baguette de main pour la tendre au dessus et le prendre. J'ai immédiatement reçu une décharge glacée qui m'est remontée le long du bras. Je l'ai lâché, mais j'étais engourdie jusqu'au menton.

\- Saleté, ai – je juré.

Mais il s'était retourné et du coup, j'ai pu constater que des runes étaient gravées de ce côté-ci de la lame. Il s'agissait d'une dague cérémonielle noire. Seuls ceux qui ont déjà utilisé la magie noire peuvent s'en saisir : une protection basique mais tellement efficace ! Zilphya ne m'a parlé qu'une seule fois de magie noire, mais j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais d'ailleurs.

\- Peut –être que cette satanée de morsure d'inferius va servir finalement, ai -je murmuré pour moi-même.

J'ai refait passer ma baguette dans ma main droite et j'ai à nouveau attrapé la dague avec la main gauche cette fois. Le flux glacé est immédiatement remonté le long de mon bras… Puis, il a touché ma blessure infestée de magie noire et a régressé.

\- Bien, on va s'entendre toutes les deux finalement.

Je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer au même endroit que la corde, les objets noirs n'aiment pas ce genre de chose. Alors je l'ai simplement mise dans ma poche dotée d'un sortilège d'extension en montant dans ma tête la scène le scénario de ce qui avait dû se passer ici avec les éléments que je venais de récolter. Et je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce que j'imaginais et encore moins que Mary y ait été impliquée. En parlant d'elle, une grosse explosion a retenti au loin et ça m'a indiqué où devaient se trouver les Mangemorts. Et, je l'espérais, ma fille.

Je me suis mise à courir vers l'origine de l'explosion et je suis vite tombée face à un village moldu. Il y avait des hurlements et tout semblait en train de brûler. Ca sentait la fumée, la douleur, le sang et la mort. J'ai vu une silhouette encapuchonnée au loin mais elle ne m'a pas vue. C'était tant mieux parce que je suis restée figée là. J'ai regardé le village brûler, écouté les rires, sentit la fumée. Et j'ai eu peur. J'étais soudainement terrifiée. Complètement et irrationnellement terrifiée. J'avais l'impression d'être projetée des années en arrière.

Je savais que ça recommencerait. Je le savais depuis des mois, j'étais intervenue sans problèmes lors de la finale de Quidditch. Mais là j'avais l'impression que mon esprit avait décidé de me balancer par vagues les souvenirs de la guerre. Que c'était le moment où toute l'anxiété qui m'avait submergée ces dernières semaines avait finalement eu raison de l'apparent sang-froid avec lequel je gérais la situation. Parce que je ne pouvais _pas_ bien le prendre. Je ne pouvais pas encaisser. Je ne voulais pas que tout recommence. Je ne voulais plus voir les gens mourir autours de moi, qu'ils soient connus ou inconnus. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans la spirale d'horreur que c'était.

Le loup est venu interrompre mes pensées. L'odeur de la peur, de la douleur, du sang l'excitaient. Les lycanthropes sont par nature agressifs, sournois et mauvais. Les loups naturels n'attaquent des proies que pour se nourrir. Les loup-garous, eux, le font simplement pour le goût de la chaire et du sang, pour le plaisir de la chasse, de sentir leur proie se rapprocher inexorablement de la fin. Ils tuent parce qu'ils ont été créés pour ça -merci les Gryphem- et non pour se nourrir. Alors oui, le loup m'aidait, était rassurant, mais il nourrissait aussi l'infime part de moi-même (ou du moins je me plais à penser que ce n'est qu'une infime part) qui se complaît dans l'adrénaline du combat. Qui se satisfait de vaincre ses adversaires le plus violemment possible pour affirmer sa domination. Je sais que j'ai ça en moi, j'ai expérimenté plus d'une fois ce sentiment. Ça ne me plaît pas. Mais c'est là.

Alors, poussée par le loup et le rappel que Mary était là à quelque part en train de m'attendre, j'ai avancé. La chaleur du brasier a rendu ma peau incandescente même à travers ma robe de sorcière pourtant ignifugée et conçue pour résister à une explosion –on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec une potion. Ou peut –être que la chaleur venait de moi. Je suis tombée sur un mangemort rapidement. Il n'a pas semblé me reconnaître. Il m'a peut –être prise pour une moldue. Il s'est arrêté, a pointé sa baguette sur moi... Sans m'arrêter, j'ai jeté un sort pour le repousser. Sa cage thoracique a été enfoncée. Ça n'allait pas le tuer, mais il ne serait pas en état avant un bon moment. En tous les cas, il était hors d'état de nuire et c'était l'essentiel.

Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer. J'étais là pour trouver Mary. Tous les Mangemorts ici avaient plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit vivante et bien portante parce que sinon je risquais de vraiment me mettre en colère et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

La fumée de l'incendie ne permettait qu'une très faible visibilité et je me suis jetée un sort pour qu'elle ne m'étouffe pas. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de mon visage à cause de la chaleur. Il y avait beaucoup de corps. J'essayais de ne pas trop les regarder, juste assez pour être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mary, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir de quoi ils étaient morts. Beaucoup de gens avaient été torturés et bien peu étaient morts d'un simple Avada, ce qui m'a étonnée : pendant la guerre les Mangemorts tuaient, certes, mais ils le faisaient proprement. Parmi les corps, il y avait des adultes, mais aussi des enfants. J'en ai entendu pleurer et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Quoi que les Mangemorts fassent à qui que ce soit, c'était moins important que Mary.

J'ai utilisé le charme de localisation apposé à son collier et Merlin merci, ça a fonctionné. J'ai suivi le charme en me faisant discrète. J'ai toutefois été obligée de l'interrompre quand une maison en feu s'est plus ou moins écroulée sur moi. Ca m'a pris un peu de temps de me dégager de là, mais j'y suis finalement parvenue et j'ai trouvé Mary.

Elle était assise par terre, le visage couvert de suie ou peut -être de sang, c'était difficile à dire avec la luminosité étrange du feu et la distance, et un Mangemort la tenait en joue. J'ai immédiatement reconnu ce dernier, que ce soit par sa carrure ou par le demi-masque qui lui couvrait le visage. Vadim Kniasev ! J'ai senti une bouffée de haine me traverser de part en part et le loup a poussé un hurlement dans ma tête : il me poussait à aller le chasser et lui régler une fois pour toute son compte. Mary a fermé les yeux, comme si elle rendait les armes et ça m'a terrifiée et mise en colère à la fois. De quel droit abandonnait -elle !? Elle avait encore des coups à jouer ! Lui enfoncer son talon dans le tibia pour le déséquilibrer ou essayer de lui arracher sa baguette : il était assez près pour ça et ça prend toujours les sorciers au dépourvu quand on utilise des attaques physiques.

J'ai précipitamment lancé un sort qui a dévié le bras du Mangemort alors qu'il allait achever Mary. Ça a fait explosé le sol à côté d'elle et Vadim s'est tourné vers moi. J'avais déjà lancé un second sort entre temps et il a été obligé de s'écarter de Mary pour l'éviter. J'ai essayé de la rejoindre, mais il m'en a empêché.

J'aurais bien voulu me concentrer sur mon duel avec lui, mais Mary et son visage hagard et terrifié m'en empêchaient. Je ne pouvais pas assouvir ma vengeance maintenant. Elle était beaucoup plus importante. Ça m'a quand même demandé une certaine résolution pour modifier le sens de mes priorités : tuer Vadim Kniasev a toujours été en tête de tout jusque là, même pendant toutes ces années où je suis restée inactive au Phare. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser Mary de côté le temps de lui régler son compte. Elle avait besoin de moi.

Alors je l'ai attirée à moi avec la magie rouge. Elle s'est redressée, chancelante et je l'ai attrapée fermement. Sentir la solidité de son épaule sous ma main m'a fait du bien. Vadim avait arrêté de nous attaquer, comme si le fait que je récupère ma fille mettait fin au duel. Je lui ai lancé le regard le plus terrifiant que j'avais en stock.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé tous les deux Entwhistle. Tu as essayé de me brûler vif à notre dernière rencontre, et je dois te faire payer pour cela, a t -il dit.

Qu'il évoque cet événement avec cette pointe de reproche dans la voix à faire rugir le loup dans ma tête. Je me souviens encore très nettement de la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés la dernière fois.

\- Tu avais enlevé, torturé et violé ma sœur, ai –je répondu avec colère. Alors crois-moi, je n'ai pas seulement _essayé_ de te brûler vif !Si tu cherches les emmerdes ne t'étonne pas de les trouver !

Je me suis rappelée un peu tard que Mary était là et écoutait tout ce qu'on disait. Et vu le bruit étranglé qu'elle a fait, elle n'a pas apprécié d'entendre ce genre de chose. J'aurais préféré qu'elle continue à ignorer ça. Aussi bien parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache jusqu'où j'ai été pendant la dernière guerre pour combattre les Mangemorts que parce que ce qui est arrivé à Aileen ne regarde qu'elle –et moi. Je n'ai pas envie de Mary aille poser des questions à ma sœur à ce propos.

J'ai serré un peu plus l'épaule de Mary pour la prévenir que nous allions transplaner et je nous ai emmenées loin de ce carnage tout en me maudissant de laisser une fois de plus ce connard de Mangemort s'en tirer à bon compte.

* * *

 _A suivre le 11 mars..._


	57. Sur les traces de Voldemort

_Merci pour vos reviews, **Rose-Eliade, Cognards, slach-nono, Loupiote54** et **Blackwolf**. _

_Tant mieux alors **Lilie** : ça veut dire que je fais pas trop mal mon job d'auteur ^^ Moi aussi je suis contente que les affaires reprennent pour Crystall, même si elle n'est pas du tout du même avis que moi XD On aura des nouvelles de Neville à la rentrée en 5ème année de Mary, je pense. Je n'ai pas encore écrit jusque là. _

_Certes, Sirius va être déçu d'avoir encore une fois été « devancé », **lyvane** , parce qu'il veut combler les 13 ans d'absence auprès de Mary (et de Crystall aussi, hein, soyons francs) mais il sait que ce n'était pas une compétition. Il est simplement content que Mary ait été retrouvée en un seul morceau. _

_C'est le but : Crystall en veut beaucoup plus à Vadim qu'à Voldemort. D'où le fait qu'il paraisse plus « cool ». Si elle devait choisir de tuer l'un des deux, je pense qu'elle finirait par mettre fin aux jours de Vadim. C'est dire..._

 _Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à ce genre de question sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bientôt 25 ans et je suis actuellement en train de faire mon année de doctorat en pharmacie (ma dernière année, youpi!). C'est à cause de ça que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire qu'auparavant..._

 _J'ai commencé à écrire quand j'avais 12 ans donc ça fait bientôt plus de la moitié de ma vie... Ça me fait prendre un de ces coups de vieux soudainement haha._

 _Ce serait trop facile qu'elle le tue déjà, **Regina lily Swan**! Je vais faire traîner le truc au maximum parce que j'aime emmerder Crystall X) Pour la réaction de Mary, c'est une autre histoire... Pas sûre qu'elle prenne très bien ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. _

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, **Le Cerf-Pentard** , entre sa panique de devoir retrouver Mary et son face à face avec Vadim... Elle n'en a rien à foutre de Voldemort (et ne sait même pas qu'il a retrouvé son corps à ce moment là ). Il ne vient qu'en quatrième position dans l'ordre de ses priorités : garder Mary sauve, tuer Vadim, tuer Peter puis seulement tuer Voldemort. _

_**Mathilde** , les Impardonnables ne sont pas de la magie noire ! Enfin, pas dans ma fic, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit non plus dans les bouquins. Je ne pense pas que le faux Maugrey aurait vraiment risqué de faire de la magie noire devant des élèves sachant combien le vrai Maugrey déteste la magie noire et les mages noirs : ça l'aurait grillé immédiatement ! C'est de la magie blanche poussée à son extrême limite. Je compte approfondir le sujet de la magie blanche et noire dans Rowling a dit alors tu en sauras plus d'ici quelques chapitres :)_

 _Hello **nounours4**! Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews, sur ce tome et sur les deux précédents, je suis heureuse que tu trouves que mon style d'écriture est suffisamment bon pour que je puisse publier de façon plus « officielle » dirons-nous. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, je ne l'entends pas (ou ne le lis pas) tous les jours :)_

 _C'est peut -être en partie parce qu'ils se ressemblent qu'ils ne se supportent pas **helo10** X) Elle aura un jour son duel contre Kniasev, mais ce serait trop facile que ça se termine maintenant. _

* * *

_Comme vous l'avez peut -être constaté, j'ai passé le rating de cette fic en M : nous entrons en période de guerre et l'histoire va devenir beaucoup plus violente et plus sombre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Sur les traces de Voldemort**

 _Dimanche 25 juin 1995 : maison_

Mary et moi sommes réapparues dans le salon du Phare. Je l'ai vu regarder d'un œil hagard la pièce avant de se mettre à trembler. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle soit en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver ? J'ai envoyé un rapide patronus à Sirius pour l'informer que j'avais récupéré notre filleule avant de faire asseoir celle-ci sur le canapé. J'ai tiré un plaid pour l'envelopper dedans avant de m'accroupir devant elle pour prendre délicatement son visage tuméfié entre mes mains.

\- Regarde moi, Mary, ai –je doucement ordonné.

Son regard a cherché le mien un moment avant de s'y fixer et je lui ai légèrement souri.

\- C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité. A la maison.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à réaliser qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, alors j'ai continué à lui parler en la faisant respirer lentement et longuement pour qu'elle essaye de se calmer. Et quand elle a finalement cessé de trembler, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Il valait mieux qu'elle extériorise au plus tôt tout ce qu'elle avait vécu alors je l'ai laissée faire. J'ai demandé à un de mes elfes de lui apporter un chocolat chaud et je me suis assise à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre moi, maudissant Vadim Kniasev, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Merlin et moi-même. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Je ne savais pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait que ça avait dû être terrible pour une adolescente de quatorze ans.

J'ai commencé à faire l'inventaire de ses blessures. J'avais bien entendu immédiatement noté son visage enflé du côté gauche et une trace noirâtre sous l'œil du même côté : on avait dû la frapper violemment à plusieurs reprise. J'ai aussi vu qu'elle était blessée au bras gauche, et sans doute sévèrement vu le sang coagulé qui colorait sa peau et raidissait sa manche déchirée. Une fois qu'elle a cessé de trembler, j'ai remarqué la raideur dans ses doigts qu'elle peinait à garder collés à sa tasse de chocolat et ça ressemble beaucoup au contrecoup d'un doloris. Mais rien ne semblait cassé, aucune plaie ne menaçait sa vie et elle ne se plaignait pas d'une douleur particulière. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle prenne la parole pour examiner son bras.

J'ai retenu une exclamation quand j'ai constaté l'ampleur des dégâts sur son bras. L'entaille allait presque jusqu'à l'os et courrait depuis le pli de son coude jusqu'à son poignet. Vraiment moche. Et sans doute provoquée par le poignard que j'ai ramassé dans le cimetière ravagé et qui était imbibé de sang. Pour le confirmer, j'ai passé ma main au dessus de la blessure. Elle a eu un mouvement de recul, mais comme je n'ai pas touché elle s'est détendue. Et même sans la toucher j'ai pu sentir la morsure glacée de la magie noire. Je ne pouvais pas la guérir : je n'ai pas cette compétence. Autant dire que ça me faisait chier parce que ça signifiait que je devais la ramener à Poudlard. Hors de question qu'elle aille à Ste Mangouste. Et la seule personne spécialisée en magie noire que je connais est Rogue.

Nous avons pris la cheminette jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école Il n'y avait que trois lits occupés et soigneusement dissimulés derrière des rideaux, mais c'était l'effervescence. Les parents de Diggory semblaient paniqués, la directrice de Beauxbâtons parlait avec plusieurs sorciers en français et un attroupement monstrueux entourait le lit de Krum. J'ai deviné sans trop de peine que les trois patients n'étaient autres que les champions. Une chose est sûre : ce Tournoi a été une véritable catastrophe ! De toute façon, à partir du moment où il y avait quatre et non pas trois champions, c'était joué d'avance.

J'ai noté que Rogue était là, en train de discuter avec Pomfresh et je l'ai hélé, bien que j'aurais préféré pouvoir me passer de lui sur le coup. J'ai fait asseoir Mary sur l'un des lits libres et Rogue s'est approché, escorté par l'infirmière. Il m'a jeté un regard noir : je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le pétrifie un peu plus tôt. Il n'a heureusement fait aucune remarque. Mais c'est sans doute parce que la curiosité l'a emporté quand il a vu la blessure de Mary.

Au final, il n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Il s'est contenté de dire que ça guérirait avec le temps et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. La plaie se purgerait seule de la magie résiduelle. Il est beau l'expert en magie noire ! Mais au moins ça guérira, c'est l'essentiel.

Sirius a débarqué à l'infirmerie suivit de Dumby, McGo, Fudge et Amelia. Autant j'étais contente de voir le premier autant je l'étais beaucoup moins pour les quatre autres. Je me suis instinctivement rapprochée de Mary qui était étouffée dans l'étreinte de Sirius.

\- Il y a un village moldu en train de brûler quelque part en Angleterre Amelia, ai – je déclaré. Et des Mangemorts dans leurs rues.

Bien entendu, tout le monde à voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et je dois avouer que moi aussi je voulais avoir un compte rendu exhaustif de ce que Mary venait de vivre. Mais quand Dumbledore a voulu l'emmener dans son bureau pour l'interroger, j'ai mis mon veto : hors de question qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie et surtout pas pour aller là-bas ! Et elle n'avait aucune obligation de parler de tout ça tout de suite. De mon avis, elle avait bien besoin de se reposer un peu avant ! Mais elle a choisi de tout raconter immédiatement alors je n'ai pas protesté

Je l'ai écoutée sans l'interrompre, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait ! J'ai contenu tant bien que mal ma fureur en apprenant que c'était Vadim Kniasev qui l'avait kidnappée dans la Forêt et même si elle a soigneusement évité d'en parler, j'ai deviné que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des hématomes sur son visage : elle n'a pas arrêté de les toucher pendant qu'elle l'évoquait. On dirait que ce Mangemort n'a de cesse de me donner des raisons supplémentaires de lui faire la peau.

Elle a ensuite décrit son arrivée au cimetière, le déroulement exact du rituel. A vrai dire, ça ne m'a pas dit grand-chose : je n'ai que quelques bases en magie noire et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Ce qu'il manquait dans notre petite assemblée, c'était quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait et qui aurait pu trouver une faille. Peut –être qu'il existe quelque chose dans ce rituel qu'on pourrait utiliser contre Voldemort.

L'élément qui m'a le plus alarmé c'est le nombre de Mangemort ayant répondu à l'appel de Voldemort. Si le chiffre que Mary nous a donné est exact –et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde –c'est le double de ce que j'avais en tête. Visiblement, beaucoup plus de monde a échappé à ma vigilance que je ne le pensais. Il fallait que je mette rapidement Maugrey au parfum.

J'ai aussi appris une toute nouvelle notion de magie : le " _Priori Incantatum_ ". Un phénomène très rare lié à la magie de deux baguettes sœurs, c'est-à-dire ayant un cœur venant de la même Créature. Et autant dire que je n'ai pas _du tout_ aimé le concept. Ça dit que deux baguettes de ce type ne peuvent pas se combattre et si leurs propriétaires les obligent quand même à le faire il s'engage alors un processus de remontée des sortilèges dont l'aboutissement est la destruction pure et simple d'une des baguettes. En clair, les baguettes de Mary et Voldemort sont connectées et ils ne peuvent pas se battre l'une contre l'autre. Mary ne peut pas se défendre contre Voldemort. Alors que Voldemort a d'autres as dans sa manche pour se battre sans baguette. Ollivanders le savait sans doute quand il nous a vendu cette baguette la première fois qu'on est allés dans sa boutique. Il a sciemment vendu à Mary une baguette qui lui serait inutile en cas d'affrontement avec Voldemort. J'espère qu'il a une _excellente_ raison à me donner à ce propos sinon il risque d'avoir de _gros_ ennuis quand j'irais le voir.

Quand Mary nous a décrit comment elle a réussi à prendre à revers tous les Mangemorts et à battre Voldemort, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait même si c'était de façon non conventionnelle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. Je pense que peu de sorciers, et encore moins d'enfant de son âge, auraient pu faire aussi bien qu'elle. Elle a utilisé toutes les ressources à sa disposition et a fait travailler ses neurones. C'est plus que ce que le sorcier moyen aurait fait dans cette situation. Beaucoup de personnes auraient été pétrifiée de terreur. Il va falloir qu'on développe ce potentiel dès que possible. Et quand elle a précisé qu'elle a enfermé Voldemort dans une poubelle une fois qu'il a été inconscient à cause de mes potions, j'ai failli éclater de rire. Une _poubelle_ , franchement !

J'ai été coupée au beau milieu de mon élan de fierté quand Fudge, ce bon à rien de Ministre, a commencé à tempêter que Mary était une menteuse et que Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour. Rien de bien surprenant, mais ça complique beaucoup notre situation. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, lui rappelant entre autre la finale de Quidditch et l'évasion mystère de Pettigrow. Il a fini par s'en aller après que Mary lui ait plus ou moins hurlé dessus. Ça m'a fait autant de bien que si c'était moi qui l'avait fait.

Au final, on en est là où je le craignais : Voldemort a repris corps et le Ministère va enfouir sa tête sous le sable. Il va _encore_ tout falloir faire à leur place. Le plus urgent reste de continuer à sécuriser mon île : je suis toujours incapable de capter le courant tellurique sous le Phare et donc d'établir des barrières qui soient suffisamment puissante autours de l'île. Je devrais peut –être envisager un Fidelias... Je ne pourrais pas cacher toute l'île, mais le Phare sera à l'abri. Même s'il y a une grosse faille dans le Fidelitas : le Gardien du Secret. En toute logique, ça devrait être moi, mais je sais que je vais me retrouver beaucoup trop souvent en présence de Mangemorts ou de Voldemort pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque que le Secret ne soit révélé même avec mon occlumancie. Mais, il est hors de question que je confie le Secret à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi si jamais j'en arrive là.

En tous les cas, ma nuit n'était pas terminée. Mary était en sécurité à Poudlard, mais je devais encore faire beaucoup de choses. Alors je l'ai confiée à la garde de Sirius en promettant que je serais là pour la récupérer lorsqu'elle serait de retour à King's Cross. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aille, mais elle ne m'en a pas empêchée. Dumbledore a tenu à me parler alors je suis sortie de l'infirmerie avec lui et McGonagall.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce que je pense de tout ça n'est ce pas ? ai – je demandé dès que la porte a claqué. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenu Dumbledore.

\- Vu la situation, je pense que nous ferions bien de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir plutôt que de chercher un coupable, a t –il répondu.

\- Bien entendu, ai – je répondu avec ironie.

Mais je n'ai pas insisté : je doute qu'il ait été capable d'éviter le retour de Voldemort même s'il avait décidé de bouger son cul ridé plus tôt.

\- Nous allons recréer l'Ordre.

\- Je m'en moque, ai –je coupé. Vous vouliez me parler alors parlez moi de ce qui me concerne.

\- L'Ordre va aider à protéger Mary.

\- Je doute que qui que ce soit dans votre bande de vieux et de bien-pensants soit mieux placé que moi pour ça. Croyez moi, je sais dresser de protections correctes.

\- Je ne suis par certain qu'elles soient suffisantes si Voldemort décide de vous attaquer personnellement, a fait remarquer Dumbledore.

Ce qui m'a fait éclater de rire. MacGo et Dumby m'ont jeté un regard incrédule.

\- Vous avez la mémoire incroyablement courte quand ça vous arrange Dumbledore. QUI a dressé les barrières à Godrics Hollow avant votre Fidelitas ? Mes barrières ont protégé Lily, Mary et James de Voldemort pendant des semaines et votre Fidelitas n'a tenu que quelques jours. Ce qui a tué Lily et James, ce n'est pas seulement Voldemort c'est aussi votre incapacité à voir que vous n'êtes ni omniscient ni omnipotent. Maintenant, excusez moi.

Il fallait que je parte avant de m'énerver encore plus. De quel droit cet abruti se pense mieux placé que moi pour protéger ma fille ? Quand a t –il fait mieux que moi pour ça ? Hein ? Quand ? Ce vieux présomptueux va un jour arriver au bout de ma patience et je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais alors !

Je me suis empressée de partir de l'école et j'ai envoyé un patronus à Alastor pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il m'a donné rendez-vous chez lui et j'y ai transplané dès que possible. Il m'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Gamine…

\- Pas le temps. On va à quelque part, ai – je lancé en lui attrapant le poignet.

J'ai transplané avec lui dans la foulée pour l'emmener avec moi jusqu'au village moldu où j'avais récupéré Mary un peu plus tôt.

\- Voldemort a effectué un rituel de magie noire dans le cimetière du village pour revenir, ai – je expliqué à Alastor. Quand Mary s'est enfuie il a attaqué le village. Je ne sais pas si les aurors ont déjà débarqué, mais je préférerais qu'on soit arrivés les premiers.

Il n'a pas pris la peine de me demander pourquoi nous étions là. C'était évident : il s'agissait d'une scène de crime et il nous fallait récupérer tous les indices potentiellement utiles. L'incendie avait cessé, mais les restes fumants des habitations saturait l'air d'une odeur de bois et de chaire brûlée. J'ai enjambé les décombres et les corps calcinés, baguette en main. Il y avait une forte concentration de magie qui démontrait qu'effectivement ce qu'il s'était passé ici n'avait rien de moldu. Mais plus une seule âme qui vivre aux alentours. Aucune traces des mangemorts. J'ai essayé de repérer la fameuse poubelle dans laquelle Mary dit avoir enfermé Voldemort, sans succès. Alastor et moi avons fini par nous rejoindre après avoir tous les deux fait le tour de l'endroit.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ici ?

\- A part l'assurance que tout ceci est d'origine magique non, a t –il grogné. Les aurors trouveront rien de plus. Pas de quoi incriminer les Mangemorts ou Voldemort en personne.

C'est ce que je craignais ! Le ministre va être content : l'absence de preuve lui permettra d'étouffer l'affaire. Nous avons fait un tour dans le cimetière où il allait falloir une intervention assez importante pour rendre au sol son aspect d'origine après le passage de Mary.

\- On va encore aller voir le manoir là-haut, a annoncé Maugrey. J'y détecte des traces de magie aussi.

\- J'imagine que Voldemort devait avoir besoin d'un endroit où séjourner en attendant ce soir, ai – je soupiré.

Nous sommes allés au sommet de la colline et j'ai poussé en premier le petit portillon pour entrer dans la propriété. Le manoir semblait assez vieux, et quelque peu délabré même s'il était clair que l'endroit avait été entretenu. J'ai repéré une maison annexe, beaucoup plus petite.

\- Il devait y avoir un gardien qui vivait ici, ai – je commenté.

\- _Hominium revelio_ , a murmuré Alastor avant de dire : il n'y a personne dans le coin. S'il y avait vraiment un gardien, Voldemort ou un des deux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient doit l'avoir tué.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir une grimace de haine à la mention des deux Mangemorts : Vadim Kniasev et Peter Pettigrow. Je crois que je les veux morts encore plus que leur Maître. Nous avons monté les quelques marches menant au perron et j'ai déverrouillé la porte d'un sort avant d'allumer les lumières.

Un couloir traversait toute la longueur du manoir et je voyais une porte à l'autre bout menant à l'arrière de la demeure. Dans l'entrée se trouvait un grand cadre avec un portrait de famille. La femme était assise, vêtue d'une élégante robe. Son mari était debout derrière elle, une main sur son épaule et leur fils, un séduisant jeune homme était à côté de son père. La photo était moldue et vu leurs vêtements, j'ai jugé qu'elle devait être ancienne, sans doute du début du siècle, l'une des premières photographie moldue.

\- Le garçon me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, ai – je commenté en m'arrêtant.

\- Cette maison appartenait à des moldus Gamine, m'a rappelé Alastor.

\- Peut –être, mais regarde les noms.

Robert Jedusort, sa femme Emma et leur enfant Tom. En voyant le nom de famille, j'ai deviné pourquoi le plus jeune me semblait familier.

\- Tom Jedusort est le nom de Voldemort, ai – je expliqué. Je pense que le garçon est son père. Nous sommes dans leur demeure familiale, ce qui explique qu'ils soient enterrés dans le cimetière là en bas.

\- Voldemort est donc bel et bien un Sang-Mêlé.

Je n'ai pas commenté sa remarque et nous avons prudemment visité le manoir. Il y avait des résidus de magie un peu partout, trop faible pour perdurer dans le temps, mais suffisamment pour dévoiler la présence de sorciers ici depuis quelques semaines au moins. Tout était marqué d'un certain standing : les Jedusort avaient été de riches moldus. Quand nous en avons terminés avec le rez-de-chaussé, nous sommes montés à l'étage. Nous avons cette fois trouvé des traces tangibles d'habitation comme une assiette sale posée sur une table où du papier toilette récent dans les W.C. Les lits étaient défaits. Alors que nous visitions la dernière chambre, la plus grande et sans doute celle où devait dormir Voldemort, le loup m'a avertie que quelque chose venait de bouger juste en périphérie de mon champ de vision. Alastor l'avait aussi vu grâce à son œil magique, mais la nature de notre agresseur et ses réflexes sommes toutes quelque peu rouillés l'avaient fait réagir trop tard. J'ai précipitamment interposé mon bras entre sa gorge et les crocs de l'immense serpent qui avait bondi. Les serpents ne sont pas censés pouvoir sauter, non ?

J'ai sifflé de douleur quand ses crochets se sont profondément enfoncés dans son avant-bras, le traversant de part en part.

\- _Diffindo_ , a lancé Alastor.

A ma grande surprise, le sort a rebondi sur les écailles du reptile. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple serpent : il ne fallait pas qui nous échappe. Mary avait mentionné que Voldemort en avait un avec lui. Avec son don pour le Fourchelangue, ce serpent devenait une source potentielle d'information ! J'ai fermement attrapé sa tête avec ma main gauche et il a enroulé son corps autours de mon bras.

\- Ce truc doit être venimeux Gamine, tu as une fiole de contre-poison sur toi ? a demandé Maugrey.

\- Je suis immunisée contre les poisons, lui ai – je rappelé. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs et à ces fichues Manticores. J'aurais peut –être un peu de fièvre, mais rien qui ne nécessite un contre poison. Trouve plutôt un sort pour qu'on puisse prendre ce serpent en otage.

\- Un otage ?

\- Mary est Fourchelangue, lui ai – je révélé. Si c'est bien le serpent de Voldemort dont elle a parlé, on peut le considérer comme un otage et une source d'information potentielle…

\- … Sans compter que sa résistance aux sorts n'est pas anodines, mieux vaut qu'il ne se balade pas dans la nature, a complété Alastor. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un sort de confinement efficace : aucun de nous deux n'a envi qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir.

Pendant qu'il essayait de trouver le sort le plus adapté j'ai attentivement surveillé le serpent et dès qu'il a retiré ses crocs de mon bras, j'ai éloigné sa tête et j'ai commencé à le dérouler de mon autre bras avec ma main blessée. Ça pissait le sang d'ailleurs.

Une fois que je l'ai tenu entre mes deux mains, j'ai dû admettre que c'était sans doute le serpent le plus long et le plus gros que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il ne devait pas être du coin, ça se saurait si des monstres pareils se baladaient dans les campagnes anglaises.

\- Alastor ?

\- C'est bon, tu es prête ?

\- Ouais.

Il a fait quelques mouvements de baguette et une cage bleutée brillante est apparue. J'ai jeté le serpent dedans et elle s'est refermée. Nous l'avons observé avec attention pendant qu'il essayait de prendre la fuite en sifflant furieusement, mais au final, ça a tenu.

\- Combien de temps la cage restera t –elle ? me suis –je enquise.

\- Suffisamment pour qu'on lui fasse un joli petit enclos quelque part. Une boite avec des vitres incassables devrait faire l'affaire. La question c'est où va t –on le garder ?

J'ai noté dans un coin de mon esprit qu'il n'a même pas essayé de proposer qu'on l'apporte au Ministère. Après les propos que Fudge a tenu et que je lui ai résumé il avait parfaitement compris que cette fois encore, nous ne pourrions pas compter sur nos instances dirigeantes pour la nouvelle guerre qui se profilait.

\- Voldemort sait –il où tu habites ? ai – je demandé.

\- Bien entendu, le Mangemort qui a pris mon apparence m'a attaqué chez moi. Il n'est pas bien difficile de savoir où les sorciers habitent de manière générale.

\- Il nous faut un endroit où il n'ira pas le chercher. En attendant, je vais ordonner à un de mes elfes de le surveiller.

Je vais acheter une nouvelle maison dans le monde moldu. Ça pourra également être un refuge en cas d'attaque du Phare. J'ai noté la tâche dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai ensuite essayé de soigner mon bras. Ça n'a pas très bien marché.

\- Je pense que cette saleté de serpent a vraiment quelque chose de particulier, d'habitude mes sorts marchent mieux que ça.

J'avais cessé de saigner, mais les deux trous fait par ses crochets me transperçaient toujours le bras. Je l'ai bougé, ça faisait mal, mais rien d'insurmontable.

\- S'il t'avait mordu tu serais mort Alastor.

Il a grogné et j'ai pris ça comme le remerciement que c'était. Nous avons ensuite consciencieusement fouillé la dernière chambre. Je me suis approchée de la fenêtre et j'ai un peu regardé le paysage. Avec un sort pour améliorer ma vision nocturne, j'ai pu constater que la vue était plutôt belle, avec les champs, une petite forêt et quelques collines. Une seule chose faisait tâche dans le paysage : un genre de petit cottage miteux mais dont l'architecture typiquement sorcière m'a fait hausser un sourcil.

\- Alastor, on peut aller faire une dernière halte avant de partir ?

\- Les aurors vont pas tarder à arriver et il faut presque jour : on doit pas nous voir. Surtout avec le serpent.

\- On ne reste pas dans le coin : je veux aller là-bas. On dirait que des sorciers vivent dans le coin et j'aimerais aller leur poser quelques questions.

Il s'est approché pour voir la masure et a hoché la tête. Nous sommes redescendus au rez-de-chaussée pour visiter la dernière pièce de la maison : la cave. Alastor a tenu à passer en premier dans les escaliers et je n'ai pas protesté. Les caves sorcières sont souvent les endroits les plus dangereux d'une maison. On peut y cacher toute sorte de chose. Je l'ai laissé descendre de quelques marches et quand il a été suffisamment loin pour que j'ai une marge de manœuvre au cas où je me suis à mon tour engagée dans l'escalier en faisant attention à ce que la porte ne puisse pas claquer derrière nous et nous enfermer.

\- Ça sent les potions, ai – je annoncé.

Je suis tellement habituée à cette odeur que je la reconnais instantanément aussi infirme qu'elle puisse être.

\- Pas surprenant. Je vais faire un peu de lumière, bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te dise que c'est bon.

Je l'ai aperçu tandis qu'il allumait les torches disposées le long des murs et il m'a fait signe de le rejoindre. Je me suis exécutée et je suis restée figée sur la dernière marche. Il y avait des gens pendus au plafond, nus et la tête en bas. Que des femmes. Toutes mortes et en début de décomposition vu la couleur de leur peau. Ça ne sentait pas, mais il existe de nombreux sorts pour éviter d'être incommodé de la sorte. Alastor s'est approché le premier pendant que je déglutissais péniblement en m'enjoignant de ne pas vomir.

\- Elles ont été égorgées et vidées de leurs sang. Mais le reste à l'air d'être en place.

\- Ce sont des sorcières ou des moldues ?

J'ai regardé l'ex-auror manipuler les cadavres suspendus pour les examiner plus attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air dérangé. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de m'approcher ou de les toucher.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des sorcières. Celle-ci a des traces qui ressemblent des cicatrices d'éclabouille sur le visage. Et là je vois des runes tatouées.

Je me suis demandée pourquoi Voldemort avait ordonné qu'une telle chose soit faites. Il avait pris leur sang. Pourquoi ? La première idée qui m'est venues est que le sang est un ingrédient de potion, même s'il est tabou quand il provient d'humain. Je suis Maître des Potions après tout. Et Mary avait mentionné que le chaudron où avait eu lieu le rituel destinés à redonner un corps à Voldy contenait un liquide et qu'il était trop épais pour être de l'eau. Peut –être que c'était du sang. Ce serait presque logique : ce rituel s'apparente à une renaissance et il lui fallait un pendant féminin aux sacrifices de son père et de Queudver. Si on compte qu'il a également pris le sang de Mary, ça apporte un équilibre masculin/féminin de deux.

Je me suis forcée à détourner le regard des cadavres, laissant la suite à Alastor, pour m'approcher du chaudron en stase. J'ai reconnu sans difficulté du polynectar en cours de préparation. J'ai fait disparaître le tout d'un mouvement de baguette pour qu'on ne puisse pas venir le chercher et j'ai examiné les diverses fioles qui étaient disposées sur les étagères. Il ne s'agissait que d'ingrédients et de très bonne qualité. Je les ai récupérés pour mon usage personnel, volant sans aucun regret les Mangemorts et leur Maître.

\- On peut y aller, m'a informé Alastor.

\- On va les laisser ici ?

\- Les aurors finiront bien par leur mettre la main dessus.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je l'espère.

Avec soulagement, je suis ressortie de cette cave qui me semblait tellement étouffante et nous avons quitté le manoir par derrière pour nous rendre jusqu'au cottage que j'avais repéré depuis l'étage.

\- Dumby t'a déjà contacté pour l'Ordre ? ai – je demandé à Alastor.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu son patronus. Il organise une première réunion demain soir.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, mettant fin à l'une des plus longues nuits que j'ai vécu au cours de la dernière décennie. Je n'en ai ressenti aucun soulagement. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée et nous n'étions qu'au début des ennuis !

\- Tu comptes coopérer avec l'Ordre ?

\- Oui, comme la dernière fois, ai – je soupiré. On est déjà si peu nombreux que se serait de la folie que je m'isole de vous.

\- "Vous" ? Gamine, je pensais que c'était clair : je suis de ton côté.

Je lui ai lancé un regard stupéfait qui lui a arraché un rire rocailleux.

\- Dumby est un amis de longue date pour toi, ai – je répondu.

\- Toi aussi et il se trouve que je préfère ta manière de voir les choses.

J'ai incliné la tête pour concéder qu'il avait raison. Ça n'a jamais été un mystère pour personne qu'il approuvait mes actions, même s'il est auror de formation et que la manière dont j'agis n'est pas très légale. Je me sentais… soulagée, je dirais, qu'il se place dans mon camp.

\- Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas plutôt rester dans l'Ordre officiellement ? Même si Dumby et moi on collabore, je suis sûre qu'il ne me dira pas tout.

\- Tu veux que je sois une taupe ?

Nous avons tous les deux ri devant l'ironie de la situation. Lorsque nous ne savions pas encore pour la traîtrise de Peter, je l'ai accusé d'être un espion au sein de l'Ordre... Il a toutefois accepté et je lui ai souri avec gratitude : j'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur ce que Dumbledore mijote dans mon dos.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, nous sommes arrivés devant le chemin sinueux qui menait vers le cottage sorcier pour peu qu'on puisse parler de chemin : ce n'était plus qu'un amas d'herbes hautes et de plantes, sorcières ou moldues.

\- On dirait que personne n'est passé par là depuis des années, ai – je commenté.

Peut –être que le cottage n'était plus habité… Mais nous sommes quand même allés voir. De près, la maison avait l'air à l'abandon. Une partie était effondrée et de la mousse recouvrait les briques. Il manquait des tuiles et la porte était fendillée. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de curieux : l'herbe était piétinée. Quelqu'un était passé ici avant nous et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Peut –être pas le même jour mais pas très loin.

\- Il n'y a personne, m'a appris Alastor pendant que je sortais ma baguette.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il a grogné son accord et nous nous sommes lentement approchés… Et stoppés simultanément quand une vague glacée est remonté le long de nos dos. Je me suis baissée tandis qu'Alastor bondissait sur le côté. Il a immédiatement été entouré d'un halo clair qui l'a fait jurer.

\- Attention ou tu mets tes pieds gamines : le sol à l'air truffé de pièges runiques.

\- Tu es piégé dans quoi ?

\- Une simple cage mais je ne peux pas sortir sans aide extérieure.

Je me suis prudemment approchée, marchant dans les traces de pas qui se voyaient dans l'herbe pour être sûre d'être en sécurité. Je me suis accroupie près du cercle de rune pour lire ce qui était écrit. C'était une barrière terriblement simple mais aussi terriblement efficace. La personne qui y était piégée ne pouvait plus sortir et était donc destinée à mourir de soif.

\- Quelqu'un n'a vraiment pas envie qu'on s'approche de cette maison, a commenté l'ex-auror.

J'ai sorti mon stylet à rune et j'ai commencé à réécrire prudemment le piège pour qu'Alastor puisse sortir. Ça m'a pris quelques minutes, mais les runes font parties de mes sujets de prédilection, bien qu'elles viennent loin après les potions et la botanique.

\- Regarde un peu le heurtoir de porte Gamine, m'a lancé Alastor dès qu'il a été libre.

Je me suis exécutée et j'ai immédiatement compris. Ledit heurtoir était un serpent stylisé. Ce n'est pas courant. Ceci ajouté au fait que la famille paternelle de Voldemort habitait en haut de la colline voisine m'a poussée à demander :

\- Alastor, tu penses que ça peut –être la maison où a grandi la mère de Voldy ?

\- Ça s'peut. Et à mon avis il ne veut pas qu'on entre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il peut y avoir diverses raisons… Ça peut –être un de ses refuges en Angleterre ou alors il peut y avoir caché quelque chose. Je pense que toutes les personnes ayant su qu'une famille sorcière habitait ici sont mortes. C'est une bonne planque.

Nous avons observé plus attentivement la bicoque, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier à noter.

\- Je propose que nous revenions un autre jour, ai – je dit. La nuit a été longue et l'endroit est sûrement truffé de pièges autrement plus dangereux que celui-ci. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que nous sommes fatigués. En plus, il faut encore que je m'occupe du serpent.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui le concerné a craché de façon menaçante vers nous. Il me fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Alastor a proposé de le garder avec lui dans un premier temps et j'ai accepté avec soulagement. Je récupérerai ce monstre dès que j'aurais une cage adaptée.

Pour repartir, nous avons transplané chacun de notre côté et dès que je me suis retrouvée à la maison, je me suis laissée tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisée après cette nuit mouvementée. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend avant de récupérer Mary et Cameron à la fin de la semaine pour les vacances scolaires.

Maintenant, je vais aller m'accorder quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

* * *

 _Un chapitre sera exceptionnellement publié la semaine prochaine au lieu de dans deux semaines car je retourne en cours après et j'ai des scrupules à vous laisser une nouvelle fois trois semaines sans chapitres. _

_A suivre...le 18 mars._


	58. Le Centre

_Merci **Rose-Eliade, Cognards** et **slach-nono** ^^_

 _Je suis assez satisfaite de retrouver un enchaînement plus rapide des événements, **Seilax**. Merci :)_

 _Il faut déjà que quelqu'un devine que ce sont des Horcruxes, **Le Cerf-Pentard** , et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. C'est de la magie très noire et Crystall ne veut pas toucher à quoi que ce soit qui s'en approche. Comme tu l'as dit, le seul qui a les connaissances à ce sujet, c'est Dumby (et Voldy), mais ce dernier n'a jamais vu le Journal et Crystall n'est certainement pas celle qui va aller lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Et donc, tant qu'ils n'ont pas été identifiés, difficile de savoir comment les détruire..._

 _C'est justement parce qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux à propos de Voldemort dans la maison des Gaunt que Crystall a voulu revenir une autre fois, **Mathilde**. Elle veut vraiment être prête à se confronter à des obstacles magiques destinés à tuer tous les intrus. Mais elle va y retourner, ne t'inquiète pas !_

 _On me donne toujours plus jeune que mon âge quand on me voit, **lyvane** , mais j'imaginai pas que ça serait aussi le cas par ordinateur interposé ^^" Par simple curiosité, qu'est ce qui te faisait dire ça ? (pitié ne me dit pas que c'est parce que je suis auteur de fanfiction : on m'a déjà dit tellement de fois que je devrais arrêter parce que ce n'est plus de mon âge...)_

 _Et avec le procès qui arrive bientôt, Dumby ne va pas remonter dans ton estime, crois moi **Regina lily Swan** !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le Centre**

 _Lundi 26 juin 1995 : maison_

Ce matin, je me suis rendue dans une agence immobilière moldue pour visiter quelques maisons. Je cherche un bien qui n'attirera pas l'attention s'il disparaît de la circulation et quelque peu isolé pour ne pas mettre en danger le secret magique en cas de combat. Malgré la guerre, le Secret doit perdurer. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur, mais quoi qu'il se passe, ce sera réglé avant samedi prochain.

Je vais également écrire à Aileen. Je lui ai offert le Manoir des Roses, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. Je vais voir si elle est d'accord pour que je le réquisitionne. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de lui expliquer la situation en Angleterre et de lui ordonner de ne pas poser le plus petit orteil dans le coin avant que ça ne soit réglé. Elle a déjà assez souffert aux mains des mangemorts. Je vais aussi lui conseiller d'être prudente : elle est ma sœur et donc un point de pression important. Si j'étais un Mangemort, elle serait une de mes cibles prioritaires pour m'abattre. Qu'elle soit à l'étranger ne la met pas complètement à l'abri de toute attaque. Surtout qu'elle est une figure publique : il est facile de savoir où elle se trouve.

 _Mardi 27 juin 1995 : maison _

Ça y est, j'ai trouvé une maison qui réunit tous mes critères. Comme je ne compte pas m'y installer, je n'ai pas besoin de pinailler sur les détails. Elle est isolée, salubre et possède assez de terrain alentours pour qu'aucun curieux ne traîne dans le coin. Elle est située au sud de Horsham. Je suis allée débloquer les fonds à Gringotts tout à l'heure. Les Gobelins n'ont fait aucun commentaire mais j'ai vu leurs petits yeux noirs briller. Ils se doutent que je trame quelque chose : ce n'est pas le premier achat dans le monde moldu que je fais et ils voient les actes de propriétés rejoindre mes coffres. C'est suspect qu'une sorcière se mette soudainement à acheter autant de biens chez les moldus. Heureusement que la confidentialité est garantie.

Je me suis demandée comment j'allais protéger cette maison. Le Fidelitas aurait pu être une option, mais je ne pourrais être le Gardien du Secret que d'un seul lieu et je préfère garder cette solution sous le coude : si je n'arrive pas établir des barrières suffisamment puissantes autours de mon île (sachant que pour le moment je n'ai toujours pas réussi à détourner le champ tellurique qui passe en dessous), j'utiliserais le Fidelitas sur le Phare. Mais l'île est trop grande pour pouvoir y être intégrée et je préférerais autant pouvoir protéger toutes mes terres d'un coup.

Je vais déjà commencer par la rendre incartable et la barder de sorts repousse-moldus. Ensuite, je vais rechercher les formules des barrières que j'avais créées autours de la maison de Lily et James à Godric's Hollow qui ont déjà montré leur efficacité face à Voldemort. Il va aussi falloir que je réussisse à détourner l'attention des sorciers de cet endroit précis. J'ai entendu parler d'une gamme de charme appelés « charmes de Déflexion » ces dernières années. Apparemment, ils réussissent à convaincre quiconque regarde dans leur direction qu'ils sont sans intérêt. Il permet de faire glisser l'attention des gens sur eux en les convainquant qu'ils ne sont pas importants mais sans avoir la contrainte de faire disparaître le lieu à la vue de tous, ce qui est toujours très compliqué à faire. Je vais me renseigner à ce sujet parce que je dois bien avouer que je n'y connais rien.

En tout cas, le serpent de Voldemort va séjourner ici quelques temps. S'il s'échappe, l'endroit est isolé : il ne risque pas de tomber sur des moldus et de les blesser. Il faut juste encore que je lui prépare un beau vivarium d'où il ne pourra pas sortir.

 _* Au Phare, plus tard*_

Alastor est passé à la maison pour me faire un compte rendu de la situation de l'Ordre. Comme il n'avait pas mangé, il en a aussi profité pour piquer les restes dans le frigo. Il est tellement sans gêne et tellement à l'aise quand il agit de la sorte que je n'ai même pas pensé à protester quand il s'est installé à table.

\- Quand veux – tu qu'on retourne voir la maison ?

Je savais parfaitement qu'il parlait de ce que nous supposons être la maison d'enfance de la mère de Voldemort.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare avant : je suis certaine que de mauvaises surprises nous y attendent.

\- La semaine prochaine ?

\- Mes enfants seront de retour la semaine prochaine, ai – je rappelé, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls.

\- Tu peux pas t'en débarrasser ? On va pas attendre jusqu'à septembre ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver entre temps !?

J'ai grimacé, mais il n'avait pas tord. Même si je n'avais pas envie de perdre la moindre seconde des deux pauvres mois que je peux passer avec eux, l'ordre de mes priorités avait été un peu bousculé depuis dimanche dernier.

\- Cameron va sans doute me bassiner pour aller chez un de ses amis ou ses grands-parents et Mary ne sera que trop heureuse d'aller chez Sirius, ai – je soupiré. Je te ferais parvenir les dates.

\- Bien.

\- Et notre ami écailleux ?

\- Toujours en sécurité. Quand penses – tu pouvoir le récupérer ?

\- Avant la fin de la semaine. J'amènerai Mary devant lui avant la fin des vacances.

\- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Potter est juste une gamine, même si elle est Celle-Qui-A-Survécue.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra aider. Et avec Voldemort qui va lui coller au train, je pense que plus elle en saura, mieux ça vaudra. Je compte d'ailleurs l'entraîner pendant les vacances, quelques cours de duels ne lui feront pas de mal.

\- Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

\- C'est noté.

Il a terminé son repas avant de s'adosser au dossier de son siège, l'air repus et satisfait. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire brièvement en le voyant faire, me demandant pourquoi il n'a jamais eu de femme dans sa vie. Il n'est certes pas très beau –encore qu'il devait sans doute l'être avant de commencer sa carrière d'auror –et il a un caractère parfois épouvantable. Sans compter sa paranoïa. Mais c'est aussi un homme bon et on en vient à apprécier ses manières brusques et son profil détruit.

\- Comment s'est passé la réunion de l'Ordre ? ai – je demandé.

\- Y sont pas dans la merde à part ça.

\- Combien étaient –ils?

\- Y'avait Albus, bien sûr. Et Black accompagné de Lupin, Diggle, Doge, Podmore, Minerva, les Weasley et Vance. Mondingus Fletcher aussi était présent, mais il était tellement saoul qu'il a dormi la moitié du temps.

\- Onze donc. C'est peu surtout que hormis toi, Sirius et Remus aucun n'est un combattant.

\- Vance se démène bien.

\- Il y a dix ans peut –être, je doute que ce soit encore le cas. Je suppose que Dumbledore veut que vous recrutiez.

\- Ouais.

\- Sachant que tu avais déjà commencé à chercher il y a un moment, tu as des candidats potentiels ?

\- Deux aurors.

J'ai grogné de mécontentement : les aurors ne représentent pas exactement les recrues de choix pour moi. Certes, ils sont formés au combat, mais c'est un coup à ce que je finisse arrêtée. Je sais très bien que la façon dont je compte combattre Voldemort fera tiquer n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- Y t'intéressent pas, je suppose ? a t –il demandé, devinant mes pensées.

\- Non. Il me faudrait quelqu'un comme les Prewett. Ah ! Qu'est ce que je peux les regretter.

\- De braves gars. Mais j'ai peut –être quelqu'un pour toi. J'ai eu du mal à l'approcher cela dit.

\- Fais moi rêver Alastor, ai – je grincé.

\- Il s'appelle Callum Rorschach. C'est un langue-de-plomb.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien… Sang-Mêlé ?

\- Aucune idée, les dossiers de langue-de-plomb sont trop bien gardés pour que j'y ai encore accès. J'sais pas grand-chose de lui.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il pourrait nous aider ?

\- Son regard.

J'ai haussé un sourcil et il m'a renvoyé un sourire tordu.

\- Mais encore ? ai – je insisté.

\- La prochaine fois que tu vas au Ministère, je te conseille d'essayer de le croiser. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- Ben voyons, tout le monde sait que les Langues-de-Plomb se baladent régulièrement dans les couloirs du Ministère pour faire la causette.

Alastor s'est contenté de me regarder, et je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus alors j'ai soupiré et simplement rangé le nom dans un coin de ma tête en le maudissant. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'énigmes supplémentaires ! J'ai besoin de personnel. Actuellement, mes seuls soutiens sont un auror paranoïaque, mon avocat avec lequel je ne m'entends pas, la directrice d'un orphelinat vide et un dingue qui habite dans un vieux moulin en éditant le journal le plus délirant de Grande-Bretagne. Une fine équipe.

\- Concernant le procès contre Dumbledore…

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, ai – je grogné.

\- Si je me fie à ses réactions et aux dernières rumeurs du Ministère, je pense que tu vas le gagner.

\- J'espère bien. Quelles sont ces rumeurs ?

\- Il dérange dans les hautes sphères en soutenant que Voldemort est de retour : ils veulent se débarrasser de lui et tu leur offres l'occasion sur un plateau d'argent.

Pour une fois qu'une action du Ministère m'arrange, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Simplement Gamine, fait attention. Tu sais qu'il va disparaître des circuits officiels, mais tu ne sais pas encore qui va le remplacer à Poudlard. Cette personne aura la garde de tes enfants pendant des mois et qui sait ce qu'il pourra advenir.

Je l'ai assassiné du regard en comprenant la remarque sous-jacente : il essayait _encore_ de me convaincre de renoncer. Mais c'est hors de question. Plus le vieux fou sera loin de Mary, mieux ce sera. J'aviserai le reste quand j'y serais confrontée.

 _Mercredi 28 juin 1995 : maison_

Je suis passée à la Citadelle aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à être mieux accueillie que les fois précédentes mais comme je ne comptais pas m'attarder qu'importe ! Zilphya m'attendait. Est-ce qu'un jour je serais capable de la surprendre ?

\- Que va t –il se passer maintenant ? ai – je attaqué.

\- Beaucoup de mort et de peur, a t –elle répondu.

\- Va t –on gagner ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Répète moi ça ?

Zilphya admet ne pas savoir aussi souvent qu'elle admet ses erreurs, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop rarement à mon goût. Cela dit, étant donné son talent pour la divination et la puissance de son Don, qu'elle ne connaisse pas quelque chose d'aussi important m'a inquiétée.

\- Pourquoi ? ai – je insisté vu qu'elle ne s'exécutait pas.

\- La fin de la guerre étant liée à mon propre passé, je ne suis pas en mesure d'en voir autant que d'ordinaire.

\- Comment ton passé peut –il être lié à cette guerre ? Tu es morte il y a plus de cinquante ans ! Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle allait avoir lieu !

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes avec ton esprit limité. Tu vas simplement devoir accepter les faits tel quel.

\- Comment peux – tu assurer la sécurité de Jonathan et sa famille si ta vision est brouillée ? me suis – je horrifiée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai grogné de mécontentement, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je la connais depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir quand je n'obtiendrai rien de plus.

\- As – tu quoi que ce soit à me dire à propos des prochains événements ? ai – je finalement demandé.

\- Ce sera pire que la dernière fois.

\- J'avais deviné. Voldemort est de retour et il est furieux. D'ailleurs comment a t –il pu survivre à un Avada ? Tu le sais ? Comment est –ce possible ?

\- Bien évidemment. C'est de la magie extrêmement noire.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

Des fois, j'aimerais la tuer une seconde fois. Je déteste quand elle garde toutes les informations capitales pour elle !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop tôt.

\- Donc, si je te redemande plus tard, tu me le diras ?

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin que je te le dise.

\- Pourquoi est ce trop tôt ?

\- Cette information précipiterait les choses. Et vous perdriez la guerre à coup sûr.

D'accord. Elle venait sans doute de me donner la seule et unique raison que je pouvais accepter et qui pouvait me forcer à ne pas vouloir savoir.

\- Est-ce que Mary va devoir affronter Voldemort ? me suis – je enquise. Ce n'est qu'une enfant et ça doit pouvoir être évité malgré la prophétie. Elles ne se réalisent pas toujours.

\- C'est vrai, a concédé Zilphya. Mais il est trop tard pour celle-ci : Tom a décidé de l'écouter et, se faisant, il a lancé l'engrenage. Quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours après Mary. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que l'un d'eux.

J'ai grimacé. J'avais espéré du plus profond de mon cœur que ça ne serait pas le cas. Je voulais épargner ce genre de chose à ma fille : elle a déjà bien assez souffert à cause de ce fou furieux. Je suppose que tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est retarder le plus longtemps possible ce face à face et l'entraîner. Mary ne se retrouvera plus jamais en face de Voldy sans être préparée. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas tenter le sort plus que nécessaire.

 _Jeudi 29 juin 1995 : la nouvelle maison_

Me voilà donc propriétaire de ce qui va devenir un de mes bastions. C'est un ancien corps de ferme. Il y a beaucoup de bâtiment, beaucoup d'espace et c'est surtout très isolé. Les champs alentours m'appartiennent aussi et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à toutes les plantes que je pourrais cultiver ici. L'île sur laquelle je vis est presque recouverte de serres, mais certaines plantes magiques demandent beaucoup d'espace alors je ne peux pas les y planter.

J'ai travaillé depuis que les clés m'ont été remises en début de matinée jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne doit pas être très loin de minuit, mais j'ai mis en place tout ce que je voulais en un temps record. J'avais déjà fait tous les préparatifs possibles au Phare et mes elfes m'ont bien aidée. Maintenant, l'endroit est sécurisé. Demain, je récupère le serpent chez Alastor et je le mets dans le placard sécurisé de j'ai prévu à son intention.

Je suis particulièrement fière de mes barrières de protection, je dois dire. Je suis actuellement assise dans le salon et je les entends grésiller d'ici dans le silence de la campagne. Il est impossible d'entrer ou de sortir en transplanant ou par cheminette ou portoloin. Et pour y entrer à pied ou par un autre moyen de locomotion, il faut traverser mes barrières posées grâce à la magie rouge et donc avoir une des balises que je vais créer.

Je prévois de mettre encore en place d'autres protections pour en faire un bastion imprenable.

Je suis épuisée. Une fois rentrée, je vais me mettre directement au lit.

 _Vendredi 30 juin 1995 : maison_

J'ai dormi très tard ce matin. Ça faisait au moins dix ans que je ne m'étais pas levée aussi tard, d'ailleurs. J'ai vraiment abusé de ma magie et de mes forces hier. Mais au moins tout est prêt pour le serpent. J'ai rendez-vous chez Alastor ce midi.

 _*L'autre maison*_

Faut que je trouve un nom à cet endroit. Ça fait à peine deux jours que je le possède, mais ça m'ennuie déjà de l'appeler "l'autre maison". J'aime bien Le Centre. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'utilisation que je compte faire de cette ferme, ça peut même induire en erreur, et c'est l'effet voulu. Il faudrait être le dernier des imbéciles pour appeler son dernier refuge le Refuge ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

J'ai bien récupéré mon colis écailleux. Mais avant de partir Alastor a tenu à discuter de ce dernier avec moi.

\- Ce serpent est vraiment étrange, a t –il dit.

\- Explique.

Étant donné que nous sommes des sorciers qui pratiquons quotidiennement la magie, qualifier quelque chose "d'étrange" est assez significatif.

\- J'ai essayé quelques sorts sur lui.

\- Alastor ! me suis – je indignée.

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'il dormait pendant que je dormais, tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?

Non, en fait c'est assez légitime. Si je devais dormir alors que je sais que ce monstrueux serpent se trouve sous mon toit, je préférerais aussi être certaine qu'il ait le même cycle de sommeil que moi.

\- J'en déduis que ça n'a pas marché.

Ce qui expliquait les cernes sous ses yeux : il n'a pas dû beaucoup fermer l'œil du coup.

\- Rien ne marche dessus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Aucun sort, aucune potion. Même l'Avada ne marche pas.

\- Tu as essayé de le tuer ?

\- Et ça n'a pas marché, a t –il insisté. Hormis Potter, personne n'avait jamais survécu à un sort de mort. Quoi que soit cette chose ce n'est pas un simple serpent.

\- Je vois. Voldemort a sans doute fait quelques manipulations magiques sur lui. Ça expliquerait son venin particulièrement nocif.

Pour preuve, je lui ai agité mon bras sous le nez. Aucun poison ne fonctionne sur moi, mais j'ai quand même pas réussi à refermer totalement la morsure que ce serpent m'a faite dimanche dernier malgré des soins quotidien. Ça devrait être bon dans un jour ou deux mais je ne souhaite à personne de non immunisé de se faire croquer par cette chose.

\- J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il est particulièrement intelligent.

\- C'est qu'un animal Alastor.

\- Non. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. La manière dont il reste immobile ou dont il bouge… Il sait quand on parle de lui. Il _comprend_.

J'allais lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, mais au dernier moment, j'ai renoncé. Mary a un serpent comme animal de compagnie depuis des années. Et même si je répugne à l'admettre son Ladon est très intelligent. Comme si être au contact d'une Fourchelangue –ou de la magie, je ne sais pas– avait développé son cerveau. Je sais qu'il comprend les humains, Mary me l'a assez répété et je l'ai assez constaté. Alors était –il aberrant que le serpent de Voldemort fasse de même ? Non, pas du tout.

\- Sachant que de tous les sens, les serpents ne possèdent pas l'ouïe, du moins dans le sens commun du terme, je me demande comment il pourrait entendre ce que nous pouvons dire. Mais par prudence, nous ne parlerons de rien de plus devant lui.

Ça m'a toujours un peu titillée cette histoire de Fourchelangue : le seul sens que les serpents n'ont pas –ou quasiment pas –est l'ouïe. Comment peuvent –ils entendre le Fourchelangue ou toute autre parole ? Ils sentent les vibrations de l'air ? Mais bon, j'ai plus important à faire qu'étudier le phénomène.

\- Où l'emmènes tu ? a demandé Alastor à mi-voix une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Comme ça, si Voldemort te met la main dessus, il ne le saura pas non plus. Va savoir pourquoi, je pense que Voldy tient à son serpent de compagnie.

\- Gamine…

\- Non Alastor. Je ne nie pas tes compétences, mais tu es vieux et cabossé. Tu t'es fait avoir une fois par un Mangemort. Je ne veux pas risquer plus que nous risquons déjà. Comment est ton occlumancie ?

\- T'as qu'à vérifier, m'a t –il défié.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai aucun talent de légilimencie, ai – je sifflé en retour. Contente toi de me répondre.

\- Je m'en sors suffisamment bien pour qu'aucun légilimen ne mette son nez dans mon esprit.

\- Même Voldemort ? Et Dumbledore ? ai – je demandé.

Il n'a pas répondu, et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il le fasse. Peu de gens ont suffisamment développé leur occlumancie pour résister à ces deux là. Même moi, j'ai failli une fois devant Dumbledore. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de la manière dont ça c'est passé d'ailleurs. J'ai soigné la blessure mentale qu'il m'a faite depuis longtemps, mais j'en ai toujours la cicatrice. Quand je médite je _sens_ qu'il _manque_ quelque chose.

\- J'embarque le reptile. Et tu dois changer de maison.

\- Tu as une suggestion d'endroit ?

\- N'importe où du temps qu'ils continuent à penser que tu vis ici. N'abandonne pas cette maison. Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais mets toi à l'abri.

Je parierais qu'il y avait déjà pensé tout seul : il est plus paranoïaque encore que moi, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Sincèrement, qui, connaissant un tant soit peu Maugrey Fol Œil, pourrait penser qu'il resterait habiter là où il a été attaqué ? Certainement pas moi. Comme pour me donner raison, il m'a accordé un bref sourire carnassier. J'ai alors compris que c'était déjà fait. Le plus beau dans l'histoire étant que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où il vit à présent mais que quiconque examinant mon souvenir ne saurait pas interpréter ce qu'il y voit et ne devinerait pas qu'il avait déjà déménagé à ce moment là. Notre échange ayant été silencieux, il n'y a aucune preuve.

Maugrey et moi on se comprend tellement bien que parfois il m'arrive de penser que s'il avait été plus jeune, ou moi plus âgée, il aurait pu être l'homme de ma vie. Savoir si on aurait résisté longtemps avant de s'étriper, accidentellement ou pas, ça c'est une autre histoire. Cette idée me donne des frissons quand j'y repense.

Je suis donc partie avec mon colis sous le bras et j'ai transplané à distance du Centre –j'ai adopté le nom, ça me plaît –avant de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la ferme. J'avais préalablement recouvert la cage dans laquelle se trouvait le serpent d'un tissu pour qu'il ne voit pas là où je l'emmenais. Si je partais du principe qu'il était aussi intelligent, ou pas très loin, qu'un humain, je le traitais avec toute la prudence nécessaire.

Je l'ai installé dans une petite cage en verre incassable, entouré d'une barrière runique l'empêchant de sortir, et d'une autre empêchant quoi que ce soit d'entrer, le tout caché dans le sol pour que personne ne puisse les lire et donc les contourner. Puis, j'ai renforcé les murs du placard dans lequel je l'ai mis, doublé le tout d'une seconde couche de verre incassable, scellé la porte avant d'en faire disparaître la serrure et les jointures pour qu'elle se fonde dans le mur. Et j'ai rendu la porte-qui-n'en-est-plus-une transparente pour pouvoir le garder en vue à tout moment et vérifier facilement qu'il ne s'est pas évadé. J'ai renouvelé ces protections dans le couloir à plusieurs reprises. Suffisamment pour que, s'il s'échappe, il ne puisse pas quitter la maison avant que je ne revienne vérifier qu'il est toujours présent. Je doute qu'on en arrive là, mais c'est le serpent de Voldemort. Et franchement, s'il arrive à partir malgré ça, je pense qu'il aura bien le droit à sa liberté.

J'ai terminé par poser un sort d'alarme relayé au Phare si jamais les protections viennent à tomber.

Et même en ayant prévu tout ça, je suis anxieuse à l'idée de le laisser seul ici. Il va quand même falloir que je rentre, mais je sais que la première chose que je ferais en me levant demain sera de vérifier que mon prisonnier reptilien est toujours bien là.

 _*Maison*_

Une lettre m'attendait quand je suis arrivée au Phare. Mes elfes m'avaient préparé un bon repas, et j'en avais besoin pour reconstituer mes forces et je n'ai eu qu'à m'asseoir. J'ai ouvert ma lettre pendant qu'ils me servaient.

\- C'est Aileen, ai – je dit à Tera.

\- La Maîtresse est heureuse, a t –elle constaté en retour.

\- Oui.

Sans surprise, ma sœur est extrêmement inquiète. Mais elle m'a aussi promis de ne pas poser un orteil en Angleterre et d'être particulièrement prudente. Sachant que nous sommes en juin, elle va bientôt disputer d'important matches d'Hippo-Ball, pour gagner une fois encore j'espère, alors elle est bien surveillée. C'est surtout l'après qui m'inquiète. Mais je sais que le retour de Voldemort lui a fait peur : elle ne prendra pas le risque de retomber entre les griffes de ses partisans. Elle me dit qu'elle m'autorise, bien entendu, à faire l'usage que je souhaite de son Manoir et m'a retransféré tous ses droits. Elle reste propriétaire, mais j'en suis la gérante à partir de maintenant.

Ce qui me soulage. Le Manoir est Roses est un vieux manoir sorcier familial. Des générations d'Entwhistle ont vécu dedans. Les protections qui l'entourent et la magie qui l'imprègne n'ont rien à voir avec celles qui se trouvent au Phare ou au Centre. C'est plus profond, plus complexe et bien plus puissant. C'est une forteresse. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je peux activer ces barrières. Il doit y avoir des instructions quelque part… Enfin, j'espère, parce que généralement les sorciers utilisent plutôt la transmission orale pour ce genre de chose. Et ce serait un peu compliqué dans mon cas vu que mon père est mort.

Bon. Deux bonnes choses de faites. J'irais au Manoir dès demain.

 _Samedi 1 er juillet 1995 : le Manoir des Roses_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nostalgie en entrant ici. J'y étais brièvement revenue quand j'ai ordonné à mes elfes d'en changer complètement la décoration et l'agencement des pièces avant de l'offrir à Aileen, mais je n'y étais pas vraiment restée. Là, je suis restée toute la journée pour essayer de découvrir comment fonctionnent les boucliers de cette maison et je me suis déjà surprise à observer longuement certains couloirs ou certaines pièces. Même si elles ont changé, mes souvenirs se chargent du reste. Je n'ai pas eu que des mauvais moments entre ces murs et plus je vieillis, plus il me semble que j'oublie les étés horribles que j'ai pu passer ici après mon entrée à Poudlard. Je préfère me souvenir du bon temps avec mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère. Aileen n'était pas encore née – ou alors beaucoup trop jeune –pour faire parti de ces souvenirs.

J'ai exploré le Manoir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'alors, cherchant à quelque part un indice qui m'aiderait. Pour avoir épluché il y a quelques années la bibliothèque qui se trouvait ici, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de livre concernant les défenses du Manoir là-bas. Ça ne me surprenait pas, mais ça aurait simplifié ma tâche : s'il y en avait un, il pouvait être caché n'importe où.

J'ai fini pas trouver en revenant dans le hall. Au sol, il y a une mosaïque de marbre qui dessine le blason de ma famille, un oiseau qui survole des montagnes. Quand on a le nez dessus, on ne le voit pas, mais une fois sur les escaliers c'est assez évident. Et au plafond, on retrouve le même motif, masqué par les moulures de l'architecture. Je me suis donc placée au centre du hall, sous l'énorme lustre de cristal qui y flottait. Et je sens la magie vibrer sous mes pieds et dans l'air.

Je pense avoir trouvé le bon endroit, tellement évident qu'on y pensait pas à moins d'avoir épuisé les autres solutions. Mais de là à savoir quoi faire ? J'avais vaguement espéré que j'aurais une soudaine inspiration, ou suffisamment d'instinct pour le deviner… Et visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça fait une heure que je suis assise là et que je cogite, mais rien ne vient ! C'est frustrant. J'essaye de me remémorer tout ce que mon père m'a dit à ce propos quand j'étais petite, seulement ça remonte à plus de vingt ans et j'étais loin de trouver le sujet intéressant à ce moment là.

Si je n'ai pas trouvé d'ici la prochaine heure, je rentre au Phare. Je reviendrais à un autre moment.

 _*Maison*_

Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais au Manoir alors j'ai abandonné pour le moment.

Mary et Cameron rentrent demain. Je suis à la fois heureuse parce que je vais enfin les avoir pour moi seule pendant quelques semaines, et affreusement inquiète. J'ai renforcé les protections de mon île et j'ai prévu un plan de fuite pour eux si jamais il y a un problème. Mais je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement pendant les prochains temps. Poudlard avait au moins le mérite d'empêcher Voldemort d'y entrer. Avec Dumbledore comme directeur, c'était sans doute le seul autre endroit où je les pensais en sécurité alors que je me trouvais loin d'eux.

La prochaine année scolaire va être compliquée. Très compliquée.

* * *

 _A suivre...le 1er avril._


	59. Le procès

_Merci **Lerugamine, Rose-Eliade, le Cerf-Pentard** et **Cognards** :)_

 _Bienvenue sur ma fic **Eridan Black** et merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! _

_Je suis d'accord, le couple Dante/Crystall est le meilleur, **Regina lily Swan** , malheureusement ce n'est pas l'avis de beaucoup de monde. _

_Hello **Mathilde**. Ombrage... Ou pas ! Va savoir X)_

 _Oui, les persos vont en baver **slach-nono** , bien vu !_

* * *

 _ **RAR pour le chapitre du 1er avril**_

 _Je suis méchante avec Crystall, **Lerugamine**. Mais pas cette fois vu que c'était un fake XD  
_

 _L'action sera au même niveau que celle du tome précedent **Seilax** , mais pas tout de suite. Je veux bien dire que je suis cruelle avec mes persos, mais de là à offrir Mary à Voldy sur un plateau d'argent alors qu'elle est si jeune, il y a de la marge. Mais elle n'a pas le journal sur elle : elle le laisse toujours dans sa valise fermée, entourlé dans la cape d'invisibilité l'été. _

_Finalement, l'attente sera moins longue que prévue **Rose-Eliade** !_

 _Hello **Cognards**. Je ne suis pas sûre que le changement de main pour la baguette de sureau aurait changé quoi que ce soit. _

_Franchement, **Regina lily Swan** , tu étais la seule à avoir senti le fake arriver i semaines. Je te dis bravo, mais tu es quand même tombée dans le panneau (je suis méchante, hein? X) )_

* * *

 _Bon, je pensais que moins de monde se ferait avoir par mon poisson d'avril, mais je suis extrêmement contente que ça ait si bien marcher. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir trop longtemps !_

 _Ceci est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris sur n'importe laquelle de mes fics. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et qu'il répondra à vos attentes._

 _Je ne suis pas du tout dans le domaine du droit alors il va sans doute y avoir beaucoup d'incohérences pour ceux qui s'y connaissent. Mea culpa, mais nous dirons que c'est la justice sorcière X)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le procès**

 _Dimanche 2 juillet 1995 : maison_

J'ai récupéré Cameron et Mary en début de soirée, sains et saufs, et je me suis empressée de les ramener au Phare

Sans surprise, Cameron a commencé à se montrer infernal dès la descente du train. J'ai beau être heureuse de le revoir après six mois d'absence, je le serais encore plus s'il se comportait correctement. Et à chaque fois que je pense ça, je me sens horriblement coupable : est ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise mère ? Je sais bien que je n'ai pas assuré dans ce rôle, mais il réussit à me faire penser que je suis encore pire que ça.

Mary, quant à elle, est égale à elle-même. On dirait qu'elle s'est plutôt bien remise de ce qui lui est arrivé la semaine dernier lors de la 3ème tâche. Mais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé en arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾ m'a appris qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et que je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter la discussion sérieuse qu'elle et moi devons avoir à propos de Voldemort et de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'il est de retour. Merlin que j'aurais aimé pouvoir repousser ça encore quelques années. C'est beaucoup trop pour une adolescente de quatorze ans.

Ça attendra toutefois. Dans l'immédiat, mes prochains impératifs sont le procès de Dumbledore et la visite de la maison d'enfance de la mère de Voldemort. Je prévoies de faire les deux la même semaine : je vais envoyer Mary chez Sirius quand celui-ci me suppliera de la lui laisser, et Cameron jacasse déjà pour aller chez ses grands-parents. Je ne l'y laisserais toutefois pas autant que l'été dernier : vu l'état dans lequel il m'est revenu (plus agaçant et impertinent que jamais) c'est hors de question. Il est déjà bien assez difficile à gérer comme ça.

 _Lundi 3 juillet 1995 : maison_

Tobias a débarqué au Phare ce matin et nous nous sommes installés dans mon bureau pour discuter de procès. Au cours des deux prochaines semaines nous allons revoir ensemble les quelques centaines de pages que contient ce dossier et décortiquer le moindre petit détail. Tobias a entendu la même chose qu'Alastor : le Ministre va m'aider à gagner ce procès car il veut évincer Dumbledore. Même si c'est Amelia qui va mener le procès, et que son incorruptibilité est légendaire –et je la respecte beaucoup pour ça– je sais que je recevrais de l'aide venant d'ailleurs.

Je me retrouve vraiment dans une situation inconfortable : je me sers de la peur du Ministère et de son désir d'ignorer le retour de Voldemort à mes propres fins alors que je devrais le dénoncer.

 _Mardi 4 juillet 1995 : maison_

Ça n'a pas manqué : ce matin une lettre est arrivée de la part de Sirius. Il plaidait pour que j'accepte de lui laisser Mary au moins une semaine par mois durant les vacances. Officiellement, je vais le laisser un peu mariner, officieusement, je suis soulagée d'avoir deviné qu'il ferait ça.

Mary ira chez son parrain la semaine du procès et je vais écrire à Léonie et Ethan, les parents de Dante, pour leur demander s'ils peuvent récupérer Cameron la même semaine. Ça doit bien faire un an que je n'avais plus eu aucun contact avec eux. En fait, depuis la mort de Dante on limite au maximum nos interactions. Quand je leur déposerais Cameron, j'en profiterai pour leur parler de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas les rallier à ma cause, certainement pas, mais ce sont les parents de Dante et pour lui, je vais les avertir. Je leur proposerai aussi de dresser des boucliers pour les protéger.

 _Vendredi 7 juillet 1995 : maison _

Je suis passée déposer la Tue-Loup dans ma colonie de lycanthrope. Ça me remonte toujours le morale d'aller les voir : à chaque fois ils ont avancé. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux.

\- Vous semblez fatiguée Crystall, m'a fait remarquer Cooper.

Mon second est beaucoup trop observateur pour mon bien. Ou juste beaucoup plus courageux que mon entourage quotidien pour oser me le dire. J'ai grimacé dans sa direction sans répondre tout en continuant à boire mon thé.

C'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Je passe ici une fois par mois pour voir que tout va bien et leur apporter leur potion. Je bois un thé ou un café avec Cooper et tout autre membre de la meute qui veut se joindre à nous et nous discutons de ce qui leur est arrivé récemment.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? a t –il insisté.

\- Bien entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous avez déjà suffisamment à faire avec la meute.

\- Nous serions une bien mauvaise meute si on ne s'inquiétait pas pour vous, surtout après tout ce que nous vous devons.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, il me semble non ? Après la manière dont le Ministère de la Magie vous a traité, il ne s'agissait qu'un juste retour des choses.

\- Ça l'aurait été si c'était eux qui nous avaient sortis de notre colonie. Mais c'est vous et vous n'aviez aucune obligation

Je me suis contentée de lever les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Nous ne serons jamais d'accord là-dessus j'imagine. Et je n'avais pas envie de m'engager dans un énième débat stérile.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, Cooper, j'en suis sûre. Je suis seulement très occupée ces derniers temps et j'espérais pouvoir l'oublier quelques heures en votre compagnie.

J'ai vu la culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage et j'ai retenu un sourire : c'est toujours tellement facile. Je commence à le connaître et je sais parfaitement quoi dire pour avoir la paix.

 _Jeudi 13 juillet 1995 : maison_

Je ressors tout juste de la pleine lune. Je me sens lessivée. Je me sens un peu embrouillée ce matin. D'ordinaire laisser le loup sortir le détend et ça m'aide à clarifier mon esprit. Pas cette fois pourtant. Je crois que le stress ne me réussit vraiment plus. Merlin, qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour revenir quelques années en arrière. Avec Dante, avant que les enfants n'entrent à Poudlard. J'aurais voulu rester à ce moment là pour toujours.

 _Dimanche 16 juillet 1995 : maison_

Ce matin, j'ai déposé Cameron chez ses grand-parents. Monroe était aussi présente et s'est empressée d'embarquer mon fils presque sans me saluer et naturellement sans s'enquérir de Mary. J'ai retenu mon soupir exaspéré avant de me tourner vers Léonie et Ethan.

\- Que s'est –il exactement passé durant la troisième tâche du tournoi ? m'a devancé Ethan.

\- Voldemort a fait kidnapper Mary et en a profité pour renaître.

\- Je te demande pardon ? a dit Léonie, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aiguës.

\- Ne me croyez pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas, mais prenez vos précautions.

Ethan s'est contenté de me fixer, l'air plus sombre que jamais. Si sa femme semblait affolée, il était d'un calme bien trop inquiétant pour moi. Alors je me suis dépêchée de partir, j'avais accomplis mon devoir envers ma belle famille.

 _Lundi 17 juillet 1995 : maison_

J'avais pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve hier soir pour être sûre de dormir cette nuit, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me réveiller à 5h du matin. Le procès contre Dumblecore ne débute qu'à 9h. Je me sens plus nerveuse que jamais. Je n'ai même pas envie de descendre dans mon labo pour oublier le monde pendant les trois prochaines heures. C'est dire mon état d'anxiété.

Le Phare est tellement silencieux. J'aime le silence et le calme. Mais depuis la mort de Dante, ça m'angoisse que tout soit si calme ici. Je vais aller faire un tour.

 _*Le Centre*_

Je passe régulièrement voir le serpent de Voldemort. Il est toujours bien à l'abri derrière ses barrières. Il a immédiatement fixé son attention sur moi quand je me suis approchée de son placard surprotégé. J'imagine qu'il a dû me sentir venir d'une manière où d'une autre.

Combien de temps un serpent peut vivre sans manger ? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il ait la moindre petite proie de ma part. Les sorts ne peuvent pas le tuer, mais je me demande si on peut y arriver par des moyens naturels. Il mourra d'une manière où d'une autre. Je ne le relâcherai pas.

\- Ton Maître me fait chier, tu sais ?

En retour, il m'a lancé un sifflement menaçant. Me voilà en train de parler à un serpent géant. Je perds la tête.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis rentrée. Enfin. J'aurais pu embrasser les murs du Phare tellement j'étais heureuse d'y remettre les pieds ce soir.

La journée a été épuisante. C'est comme si j'avais vieilli de dix ans d'un coup.

Pour aller au Ministère, j'ai revêtu une des anciennes robes de ma mère. Le genre de robe protocolaire et bien habillée que je n'aurais jamais acheté spontanément. J'ai presque l'impression de me glisser dans sa peau quand je les mets et je pense que ça m'aide : me dire que je deviens un peu elle. Une Sang-Pure guindée, hautaine, froide et sûre d'elle. Parce que je manquait vraiment d'assurance quand j'ai transplané depuis le Phare jusqu'au Ministère. Ce n'est pas le premier procès auquel je participe, mais contre Dumbledore qui est une figure emblématique aussi bien nationale qu'internationale, c'est autre chose.

Le procès se déroulait bien évidemment à huis-clos dans le même cachot que celui où avait eu lieu les audiences de Pettigrow et Sirius. Le Magenmagot était là au grand complet. Amelia était déjà en place derrière le pupitre où siégeait d'ordinaire le grand manitou. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne était présent, assit à gauche d'Amelia et escorté par Dolores Ombrage qui semblait très satisfaite de se trouver là. Tiberius Odgen, un vieil ami de Dumbledore, et Griselda Marchebank se tenaient de l'autre côté de la directrice du département de la justice magique sur la tribune principale.

Je suis allée m'asseoir du côté de l'accusation et non pas dans mon fauteuil habituel du carré réservé aux vieilles familles. Ce dernier était remplis d'ailleurs. J'ai sondé les chefs des différentes familles de la noblesse. Certaines m'ont adressé une salutation, et j'ai ressenti une intense sensation de dégoût quand Malefoy m'a adressé un sourire presque _amical_. Il m'avait certes aidé pour ce procès, mais nous savons pertinemment tous les deux _pourquoi_. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de le tuer la prochaine fois que je croiserais dans sa tenue de Mangemort et vis versa.

Tobias semblait extrêmement nerveux. Lui et l'avocat de Dumbledore, déjà présent, étaient les seules personnes autorisées à se tenir au centre du cachot en dehors des témoins qui allaient être entendus durant le procès.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui ai – je chuchoté.

\- Maître Odessan, l'avocat qui va plaider pour Dumbledore, est redoutable.

\- Plus que toi ?

\- On va vite le savoir.

Les journalistes se sont installés. Ils étaient plusieurs et quand ils sont passés près de moi j'ai rapidement lu les badges qu'ils portaient. Il y en avait un pour _La Gazette du Sorcier_ mais aussi pour _Nouvelles du Monde Sorcier_ , une revue de parution mensuelle internationale qui aborde le plus souvent des questions politiques, _L'Intrigue_ , un quotidien français, le _Sorcier d'Aujourd'hui_ publié hebdomadairement aux États-Unis… Et d'autres venant des pays asiatiques, d'Afrique et de je ne sais ou encore si j'en jugeais à leurs robes de sorcier facilement reconnaissables. En tout cas, l'affaire avait l'air de passionner.

Dumbledore a débarqué dans les derniers, l'air tranquille dans sa somptueuse robe de sorcier rouge parsemée de runes dorées qui bougeaient lentement dessus. Il en imposait, ça c'était sûr. Il s'est arrêté près de moi et Tobias et nous avons tous les deux levé bien haut nos barrières d'occlumancie.

\- Vous savez Crystall, m'a t –il dit. J'aurais souhaité que nous n'en arrivions pas là.

\- Vous m'y avez obligé, ai – je répondu calmement. Je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon entourage.

\- J'ai toujours tenté d'agir pour le plus grand bien de chacun.

\- Le problème, Dumbledore, c'est que ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, veuillez prendre place, je vous prie, nous a interrompus Amelia en frappant son pupitre avec son marteau.

Les conversations ont lentement décru pendant que Dumbledore allait s'asseoir et que les portes se fermaient dans un bruit sourd. Quand le silence s'est installé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me tendre, dans l'expectative. Ce procès, je l'ai attendu depuis tellement d'années ! Il était enfin temps que le monde se rendre compte que cet homme n'était pas un gentil grand-père bienveillant.

\- Bien ouverture du procès opposant Lady Crystall Luna Entwhistle, dirigeante de la 8ème famille des Trente Sacrés, dirigeante de la famille Black 3ème des Trente Sacrés et dirigeante de la famille Potter à Albus Perceval Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. Les accusations portées à l'encontre de Monsieur Dumbledore sont les suivantes : entrave à la justice, abus de pouvoir, abus de confiance et kidnapping. Le premier débat portera sur l'accusation de kidnapping de Mary Potter en date du 1er novembre 1981. La parole est à l'accusation.

\- Merci, a dit Tobias en se levant. J'appelle Lady Entwhistle comme premier témoin.

Nous avions prévu de commencer par moi pour que tous comprennent bien la situation. Et comme nous avions l'intention d'éclairer le tout avec mes souvenirs je devais être citée en premier. Je me suis levée pour aller m'installer sur la chaise en bois inconfortable placée au centre de la pièce. J'ai été impressionnée, je dois l'avouer. Je comprends ce que Sirius a pu ressentir en étant assis là, tout seul. Sous le regard scrutateur de la centaine de personne présente, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Lady Entwhistle, pourriez-vous retracer pour nous le cours des événements ayant conduit au kidnapping de Mary Potter puis au moment où vous avez pu la retrouver ?

\- La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, j'ai été la première personne sur les lieux après que Voldemort ait assassiné Lily et James Potter et tenté d'en faire de même avec leur fille, Mary.

Le nom du mage noire a provoqué une réaction violente dans tout le tribunal, mais je n'y ai accordé aucune importance. J'ai continué, expliquant que j'avais tiré Mary des décombres, l'arrivée de Sirius puis son départ avec les conséquences que tous connaissaient, puis celle de Hagrid, passant sous silence la présence de Rogue sur les lieux, et des aurors. J'ai retracé mon parcours jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, l'attente pendant qu'on soignait Mary, mon départ pour le bureau des aurors, contrainte et forcée d'ailleurs. Puis la constatation que Dumbledore avait récupéré Mary et l'avait placée chez sa tante.

Ils ont ensuite fait venir une pensine. Il en existe deux sortes en réalité : avec le premier type, on plonge dans la pensine pour dérouler les souvenirs alors qu'avec le second, les souvenirs sont projetés à l'extérieur. C'est un peu comme un cinéma moldu sauf que le "film" des souvenirs est projeté sur 360°C pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Ce deuxième type de pensine est très peu prisé parce que toute personne de passage peut voir les souvenirs qui sont le plus souvent personnels. Mais j'étais contente que ça existe à ce moment là.

Nous avons donc visionné tous ensemble une partie de mes souvenirs, incluant le passage avec Sirius et Hagrid, mon arrivée à Ste Mangouste, le fait qu'on m'ait pratiquement arrêtée pour m'emmener jusqu'au Ministère.

Tobias s'est assis et c'est l'avocat de la défense qui a pris la parole. Il a tourné plusieurs fois autours de moi, comme s'il essayait de deviner quel était le meilleur angle d'attaque avant de finalement demander.

\- Lady Entwhistle, comment expliquez vous que vous ayez été la première sur les lieux après l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter ?

\- Objection ! a lancé Tobias. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'accusation.

\- Accordé. Reprenez, Maître Odessan.

\- Lady Entwhistle, quelle preuve existe t –il qu'il s'agit bien de mon client, Monsieur Dumbledore, qui aurait soi-disant enlevé Mary Potter ?

\- Nous avons le témoignage de l'auror qui était chargé de la protection de Mary pendant mon absence. Et en tant qu'employé compétent d'un Ministère en période de guerre, il s'est bien entendu assuré que Dumbledore était bien celui qu'il prétendait avant de lui remettre une enfant, qu'elle ait été Mary Potter ou un autre bébé ne change rien à l'affaire.

Ça m'a arraché la bouche de dire que l'auror qui a laissé Dumbledore emmener Mary était compétent : il ne l'était pas du tout ! Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Mais je savais que ça plairait au Ministère que je rappelle combien leurs employés sont "compétents". J'ai vu un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de Fudge et comme c'était lui que je visais avec cette remarque, Amelia est bien trop professionnelle pour se laisser atteindre par ce genre de chose, j'ai été satisfaite.

\- L'auror Dake Den a accepté de témoigner pour ce procès, est intervenue Amelia Bones. Lady Entwhistle, vous serez rappelée pour témoigner plus tard, veuillez retourner vous asseoir pendant que nous entendons l'auror Den.

J'ai incliné la tête dans sa direction et je suis retournée m'asseoir à ma place avec un certain soulagement. Je savais que je devrais y retourner, mais ça me permettait de souffler un peu. L'auror est entré habillé de son uniforme. Je ne me souviens plus exactement d'à quoi il ressemblait à l'époque, je me rappelle juste que je lui ai éclaté le nez quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'est laissé pousser la barbe depuis et m'a jeté un bref regard en biais quand il est allé s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes bien Dake Den, auror depuis 1975 et capitaine de l'équipe delta 3 ? a demandé Amelia.

\- Oui Madame.

\- La parole est à la défense.

\- Monsieur Den, vous confirmez êtres l'auror qui a été dépêché par le Ministère le 1er novembre 1981 pour veiller à la sécurité de Mary Potter en l'absence de sa tutrice ?

\- Oui.

\- De qui venaient les ordres ?

\- D'Alastor Maugrey, le directeur du département des aurors à cette époque là.

\- Et quelles étaient exactement ses instructions ?

\- Je devais rester au chevet de Mary Potter jusqu'au moment où Lady Entwhistle reviendrait de son audience au Ministère et veillez à vérifier l'identité de toute personne s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pourtant, vous avez laissé Monsieur Dumbledore prendre l'enfant après vous être assuré de son identité.

\- Hé bien…

J'ai retenu un sourire. Personne ne le savait, ou en tout cas je le pense, mais j'avais déjà entendu cet interrogatoire une fois. En 1981, quand j'ai attaqué Ste Mangouste en procès pour ne pas avoir empêché Dumby de récupérer Mary ils ont essayé de reporter la faute sur l'auror chargé de veiller sur elle. Sans grand succès vu qu'ils avaient signé un papier qui disait noir sur blanc que c'était leur responsabilité. J'aurais pu l'attaquer aussi, mais l'écoute de son témoignage m'avait fait revenir sur mon idée : je ne voulais pas me le mettre à dos alors qu'il pouvait m'aider contre Dumbledore. J'aurais pu mettre ma main au feu que l'avocat de Dumbledore n'avait pas creusé jusqu'à chercher à quel audience un auror lambda avait pu participer après la guerre : avec son métier, elles étaient nombreuses. La suite me l'a confirmé :

\- Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Den, l'a encouragé Amelia puisqu'il semblait hésiter en regardant Dumbledore.

Quoi de plus normal ? Dumby est un vieux sorcier puissant, aussi bien magiquement que politiquement, et témoigner contre lui alors qu'il était à côté ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en son absence. Surtout que l'auror a dû l'avoir comme directeur quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il a toujours l'air si bienveillant envers les élèves. Mon cul oui.

\- Quand Monsieur Dumbledore est entré dans la chambre, il était accompagné d'un guérisseur qui lui avait montré le chemin. Nous étions dans l'aile la plus sécurisée de Ste Mangouste et il ne pouvait pas y entrer seul. Une fois dans la chambre, j'ai suivi la procédure d'identification mise en place par le Ministère à l'époque sous le régime de guerre et comme il était bien la personne qu'il prétendait être, je l'ai laissé approcher de Mary Potter.

\- Avez-vous relâché votre attention en constatant qu'Albus Dumbledore était bien lui-même ?

\- J'ai reporté mon attention sur la pièce pour m'assurer que personne n'avait pu entrer à sa suite.

\- Que s'est –il passé après ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait emmener Mary Potter avec lui, que Lady Entwhistle l'avait mandaté pour récupérer l'enfant. Il voulait la confier à sa tante.

\- Avez-vous accepté ?

\- Non Monsieur. Mes ordres étaient très clairs : je ne devais laisser personne sortir l'enfant de la chambre sans l'accompagner et seule Lady Entwhistle était autorisée à la récupérer pour la sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Et a votre avis, Mary Potter était –elle en état de quitter les soins intensifs de Ste Mangouste à ce moment là ?

\- Objection ! est intervenu l'avocat de Dumbledore. L'avis personnel de l'auror Den n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour cette affaire.

Amelia m'a jeté un bref, très bref regard avant de répondre :

\- Rejeté. Répondez auror Den.

\- De mon point de vue, Mary Potter n'était pas en état de quitter l'hôpital aussi tôt : la cicatrice qu'elle avait au front saignait encore et son crâne avait doublé de volume. Elle avait de la fièvre malgré les potions qui lui avaient été administrée et elle souffrait. Elle venait de survivre à un sort très puissant et son corps d'enfant en subissait le contrecoup.

\- Mary Potter n'aurait pas dû quitter l'hôpital d'après vous. Il était visible pour n'importe qui qu'elle était blessée et avait encore besoin de soins.

\- Oui.

\- Mais Monsieur Dumbledore a quand même insisté pour récupérer Mary Potter ?

\- Oui. J'ai refusé.

\- Que s'est –il passé alors ?

\- C'est assez confus, Monsieur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre ce moment là et celui où je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie attachée au département des aurors.

\- Expliquez-vous, a exigé Tobias.

\- La guérisseuse qui s'est occupée de moi m'a dit que j'avais été sujet à un puissant sortilège de Confusion, Monsieur, et l'a levé à ce moment là.

Voilà, on y arrivait. J'ai regardé Dumbledore et son avocat. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître, mais je parie qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à celle-là.

\- Quelqu'un vous a donc jeté un sortilège de Confusion, auror Den.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Mis à part Monsieur Dumbledore, quelqu'un d'autre aurait –il pu en être à l'origine ?

\- J'avais vérifié à son entrée que nous étions seuls dans la pièce et à moins que Mary Potter s'en soit chargée, il n'y avait personne d'autre capable de m'ensorceler.

Sa pointe d'humour n'a fait rire personne et le léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il disait ça a disparu aussi sec. On n'était pas là pour plaisanter.

\- Auriez vous pu être ensorcelé entre votre départ de Ste Mangouste et votre arrivée à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non Monsieur : j'ai utilisé un portoloin personnalisé, tous les aurors en avaient un, pour revenir au Ministère directement dans les couloirs des quartiers des aurors.

La notion de "portoloin personnel" qu'il a évoqué m'a fait tendre l'oreille. Je sais bien entendu ce qu'est un portoloin, mais je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot avec "personnel" accolé. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, c'est un concept extrêmement intéressant.

\- Quels souvenirs avez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où le sortilège de Confusion vous a été jeté et celui où il a été levé ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il était Albus Dumbledore et qu'il allait récupérer Mary Potter à la place de sa tutrice.

\- A la place de sa _tutrice_ ? a répété Tobias en insistant sur le mot.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Alors on pourrait penser qu'Albus Dumbledore _savait_ pertinemment que Crystall Entwhistle était la tutrice de Mary Potter.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Et ensuite, Monsieur Dumbledore est reparti avec l'enfant et vous êtes revenu au Ministère où vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Merci Monsieur Den, je n'ai plus de question.

\- La parole est à l'avocat de la défense.

Le concerné s'est levé et a lissé ses robes avant de recommencer son manège et de tourner autours de l'auror en l'observant comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Ça doit être un tic ou alors une stratégie pour déstabiliser les témoins qu'il interroge, parce que personne n'aime se faire scruter de cette façon.

Il a commencé par tenter de prouver que le Dumbledore qui était dans la chambre n'était pas le vrai, mais la procédure de vérification des identités mise en place par le Ministère était, de façon surprenante, plutôt complète et ne laissait que peu de doute quant à leur efficacité. Il a essayé de prouver que l'auror avait pu commettre une erreur, sans plus de succès. Les membres du Ministère rattaché de près ou de loin au service des aurors et qui étaient présents durant la guerre ont commencé à s'énerver et l'avocat a laissé tomber sa ligne d'attaque pour ne pas se les mettre à dos. Il a ensuite changé d'angle en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve que l'auror avait été soumis à un sort de confusion par Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour lui, il y a des preuves du passage à l'infirmerie des aurors de chaque personne qui s'y fait soigner avec ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Détrompez moi si jamais, mais les archives des activités de l'infirmerie ne sont pas gardés plus de deux ans chez les aurors. Il ne reste donc pas de preuve que nous pourrions consulter pour confirmer que vous avez bien été victime d'un sortilège de confusion. De même, il s'est déroulé treize ans depuis ces événements : leur exactitude ne peut être prouvée.

\- Je me permets de vous détromper Maître Odessan, est intervenu Tobias. L'auror Den a déjà été interrogé à ce propos lors d'un procès s'étant déroulé le 10 novembre 1981, soit 9 jours après les faits. Son témoignage de l'époque a été entériné par le tribunal est peut –être retrouvé pour appuyer son témoignage d'aujourd'hui au besoin.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenu de la tenue de ce procès de 1981 ? a demandé l'avocat de Dumbledore.

Et là, un minuscule froncement de sourcil. Si je n'avais pas attentivement observé son visage, je ne l'aurais pas vu. Mais il était là : on avait réussi à l'avoir.

\- Ce procès s'est déroulé entre Lady Entwhistle et Ste Mangouste, Monsieur Dumbledore n'en était pas le sujet. L'auror Den est cité dans la liste des témoins ayant été appelé à comparaître pendant la cession et son témoignage a été consigné.

Je connais bien Tobias. Et j'ai pu deviner le sourire carnassier dans sa voix malgré son visage à l'expression toujours soigneusement étudiée. L'avocat de Dumbledore a tiqué légèrement. On l'avait eu. S'il ne savait pas cette information, c'est parce qu'il avait mal fait son travail. Après ça, l'auror a été remercié pour son témoignage et a pu partir. J'ai pris un longue inspiration : on avait gagné ce premier combat. On venait de prouver que Dumbledore avait bel et bien kidnappé Mary d'un hôpital où elle aurait dû rester. J'ai été rappelée comme témoin pour continuer le déroulement des événements.

\- Lady Entwhistle, vous avez donc appris que Monsieur Dumbledore avait récupéré Mary Potter, votre filleule, à l'hôpital. Que s'est –il passé à partir de ce moment là ?

\- Je suis allée chercher Mary Potter chez sa tante, Petunia Dursley née Evans. Tob… Maître Magg était avec moi.

\- En comprenant que Monsieur Dumbledore avait kidnappé sa filleule, Lady Entwhistle est venu demander mon assistance dans l'affaire afin d'avoir un témoin, est intervenu le concerné. Poursuivez, je vous prie.

\- Maître Magg et moi-même nous sommes rendus chez la famille Dursley où Monsieur Dumbledore avait dit qu'il comptait déposer Mary Potter. Et elle s'y trouvait. Elle s'y trouvait…

\- Ma cliente étant encore bouleversée par ce souvenir malgré les années, je vous propose de visionner le souvenir du moment.

La pensine est revenue et j'ai détourné les yeux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revoir ça. Je n'étais pas _bouleversée_ au point de ne pas pouvoir raconter, mais il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour que tous les jurés puissent _voir_ la scène et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Mary. Décrire quelque chose et le voir n'a pas du tout le même impact. Presque toutes les personnes présentes avaient des enfants et s'ils n'étaient pas touchés en voyant ça, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'être parent.

Les regards subitement durcis m'ont appris que Tobias et moi avions touché en plein dans le mille. Mon avocat a ensuite laissé place à son confrère qui m'a à nouveau tourné autours un moment –j'avais la vague envie de tendre la jambe et de lui faire un croche-pied– avant de prendre la parole.

\- Lady Entwhistle, vous êtes donc allée chercher Mary Potter chez sa tante dès le moment où vous avez appris qu'elle s'y trouvait. Pourquoi un tel empressement ?

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette question : Mary Potter était à ma garde et je me devais de la récupérer au plus tôt.

\- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas ma question. Vous étiez au centre de beaucoup d'événements : le décès des époux Potter, l'arrestation de votre conjoint de l'époque, Monsieur Sirius Black, et l'effervescence de l'après-guerre. Vous étiez une toute jeune femme, sans situation stable, avec un métier à risque. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé Mary Potter chez sa tante le temps d'avoir une situation dans laquelle vous seriez en état de vous occuper correctement de votre filleule ?

\- Écoutez moi attentivement Maître Odessan, ai – je sifflé. Toute personne ayant connu de près Lily Evans savait qu'elle avait une sœur moldue qui hait la magie. Je l'ai rencontrée à de très rares occasions et elle m'a traitée de monstre à chaque fois, et son mari était encore pire ! Elle hait tout ce qui attrait à notre monde de la même manière que certains sorciers haïssent les moldus, et si elle et son mari avaient la possibilité de s'en prendre à nous et que les moldus connaissaient notre existence, ils feraient sans doute partie d'un groupe très comparable aux Mangemorts. Vous comprenez ça ? Et vous vouliez que je laisse ma filleule chez cette famille ? En sachant qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle était une sorcière ? Elle est resté là-bas quelques heures, même pas une journée et voyez où elle se trouvait ! Ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle ? Êtes vous un monstre, Maître Odessan pour ne serait – ce que suggérer que j'aurais dû laisser une enfant de un an traumatisée par l'attaque de Voldemort en personne et des soins non achevés au soin de gens pareils ?

Il y a eu un moment de silence et je me suis rassise. Dans ma colère, je m'étais levée pour lui faire face. J'ai inspiré profondément pour reprendre mon calme et j'ai poursuivi plus posément :

\- Pour le reste de vos arguments, j'avais une maison : Sirius Black m'a confié ses biens et donc notre demeure commune quand il a été injustement arrêté. Je n'avais pas d'autres obligations que celle de m'occuper de ma filleule et absolument pas besoin de travailler : je suis la dirigeant d'une des plus vieille famille de Sang-Pure de Grande Bretagne ! Pensez vous vraiment que je n'ai pas les moyens de subvenir à mes besoins pendant des années ?

\- Je…

\- Je n'attendais pas de réponse de votre part, l'ai –je coupé. Et je n'ai pas fini. Albus Dumbledore connaissait l'aversion de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley pour la magie, de même qu'il savait que j'étais la tutrice légale de Mary Potter. Pourtant, il a quand même décidé de la déposer chez eux. Et sans jamais prendre de ses nouvelles pendant dix longues années ! Avant qu'il ne sache où était adressé la lettre de Poudlard de Mary, il ignorait que je l'avais sous ma garde ! Mary Potter aurait pu passer toute son enfance dans un placard à être traitée comme un monstre par sa soi-disant famille que personne n'en aurait jamais rien su ! Elle serait arrivée dans notre monde ignorante et maltraitée ! Mary Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Elle a sauvé toute notre communauté ! Vos vies et celles de vos enfants ! Et comment aurait –elle été remerciée pour ça si je ne m'étais pas mise en travers de la route de Monsieur Dumbledore ? Quelqu'un aurait –il remarqué quoi que ce soit ? Quelqu'un aurait –il pensé à regarder pourquoi un directeur d'école, un grand manitou du magenmagot, un directeur de la confédération internationale des sorciers avait placé une enfant sorcière chez des moldus sans emprunter aucun des canaux officiels ?

La réponse a parcouru toutes les personnes présentes en un frisson. Bien évidemment que non.

\- Je tiens à signaler que si nous avons établi que mon client a retirer Mary Potter de Ste Mangouste, nous n'avons pas encore prouvé qu'il est la personne qui a bel et bien laissé cette enfant chez ces moldus ni pourquoi ces derniers ont accepté de prendre Mary Potter chez eux s'ils détestaient notre monde. Ce point aussi reste à éclaircir : les seules paroles de Lady Entwhistle ne sont pas suffisantes.

\- Dans ce cas, est intervenu Tobias. Je propose que nous fassions entrer un nouveau témoin. Car, Messieurs Dames, Monsieur Dumbledore n'était pas seul lorsqu'il a déposé Mary Potter chez les Dursley. Je demande la présence du Professeur McGonagall.

\- La demande est accordée mais étant donné l'heure je propose la suspension de la séance et la reprise dans l'après-midi.

\- Votre honneur, est intervenu Tobias. Sachant que Monsieur Dumbledore a été sujet à lancer des sorts de confusion pour servir ses propres intérêts, je crains pour notre prochain témoin.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je pense que Monsieur Dumbledore serait tout à fait capable de faire oublier les événements du moment où il a déposé Mary Potter chez les Dursley pour sa propre sécurité. Je souhaiterais que nous entendions Minerva McGonagall préalablement à la suspension de la séance pour le déjeuner.

Amelia s'est retournée vers les quatre personnes qui présidaient avec elle et étaient restées incroyablement silencieuses jusque là : Fudge, Ombrage, Odgen et Marchebank ont tous été d'accord alors McGonagall est entrée, très raide. Elle n'a regardé ni moi, ni Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir et je me suis penchée sur Tobias.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? ai – je murmuré. Ça pourrait se retourner contre nous.

\- Fais moi confiance et tais –toi, a t –il claqué en retour mais en parlant tout aussi bas que moi.

McGongall a commencé par confirmer son identité avant de décrire son parcours, plus particulièrement son évolution en tant que professeur sous la direction de Dumbledore et les liens de confiance qui l'unissent au sorcier.

\- Pourriez vous nous dire à partir de quel moment vous avez été mise au courant de ce qu'on pourrait appeler "l'affaire Mary Potter" ?

\- Albus m'a parlé de cela dès la nuit où Voldemort a attaqué la famille Potter.

\- Comment avez-vous réagi ?

\- Hé bien, a t –elle répondu avec l'air pincé. Je n'étais pas très convaincue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais que Mary Potter devrait être élevée dans notre monde.

\- Pourtant vous avez accompagné Monsieur Dumbledore pour déposer Mary Potter chez les Dursley.

\- C'est exact. Dans la journée du 1er novembre, Sirius Black a été arrêté et j'ai crains que sa compagne, et également la marraine de Mary Potter, Crystall Entwhistle ne soit également gagnée à la cause du mage noir. A ma plus grande honte.

J'ai senti une bouffée d'indignation sans pareille monter en moi. Sirius et moi vendus à la cause de Voldemort ? Sirius se battait déjà à 11 ans contre ça et un Mangemort a tué Gregory et ma famille a été assassinée par Voldemort par Merlin ! Est-ce que ça ressemble à la description de deux personnes pouvant tomber sous les ordres de ce connard ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'est enquis Tobias.

\- Objection ! a une fois de plus lancé l'avocat de Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de ce sujet.

\- Accordée, veuillez rester concentré sur ce que vous nommez si bien l'affaire Mary Potter Maître Magg.

\- Oui votre honneur. Si j'ai bien compris, professeur McGonagall, vous avez crains que la marraine et donc tutrice de Mary Potter ne soit rangée à la cause de Voldemort ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'avez-vous fais alors ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait alors mieux que l'enfant soit confiée aux derniers membres de sa famille. Bien qu'ils soient moldus, j'étais au moins certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté de nos ennemis. Mais je me souvenais de ce que disaient Lily et James au sujet de la sœur de celle-ci et ça m'inquiétait. Je suis donc allée chez eux sous ma forme de chat et je les ai observés durant la journée.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Je n'entretiens aucune velléité envers les moldus d'ordinaire, mais ceux-là… Il n'y a pas en ce monde des gens plus différent de nous. Je craignais vraiment la vie que pourrait avoir Mary Potter chez eux.

\- Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes pas opposée à la décision de Monsieur Dumbledore.

\- Il m'a démontré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et je l'ai cru.

\- Que s'est t –il passé ensuite ?

\- Mary Potter a été déposée sur le palier des Dursley avec une lettre.

Je n'avais jamais su comment c'était passé la remise de Mary aux Dursley. J'avais imaginé quelques possibilités, mais pas celle-ci ! Tobias a très bien traduit ma pensée :

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Monsieur Dumbledore a laissé une enfant de un an sortant tout juste de l'hôpital après un grave traumatisme magique sur le palier de moldus alors que la nuit était tombée, que nous étions en novembre et que les moldus ne la trouveraient sans doute pas avant le lendemain matin ?

\- Hé bien… Oui.

Un murmure a parcouru le tribunal et Amelia a exigé le silence.

\- Nous avions jeté un sort aux couvertures pour qu'elles lui tiennent chaud, plaida le professeur McGonagall. Et un autre pour la protéger.

\- Et quelque chose pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre la récupère pendant les heures qu'elle passerait dehors aussi ?

\- Non : les moldus n'auraient pas été capables de la prendre non plus si nous avions placé de tels sorts.

\- Donc, n'importe qui aurait pu s'emparer d'elle. Si un Mangemort avait su où habitait la sœur moldue de Lily Potter, il aurait très bien pu tenter sa chance, aller voir et la prendre sans que personne n'ait été au courant ? Répondez moi, professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui… a t –elle soufflé. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et la probabilité que ça arrive était extrêmement faible.

\- Mais non nulle, a insisté Tobias.

\- Mais non nulle, a répété la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

\- Et ensuite ? Avez-vous pris ou eu des nouvelles de Mary Potter avant l'envoie de sa lettre l'année de son entrée à Poudlard ?

\- J'ai demandé des nouvelles à Dumbledore bien entendu, s'est indignée McGo. J'étais amie avec le couple Potter et je connaissais Mary, comment n'aurais – je pas pu le faire ?

\- Et que disait –il ?

\- Qu'elle allait bien.

\- Et vous le croyiez ? Pourquoi ne pas être allée vérifier par vous-même ? Sous votre forme de chat, vous êtes indétectable pour les moldus et vous l'aviez déjà fait. Pourquoi passer par Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous a t –il interdit d'y aller ?

\- Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas interférer, a concédé McGo.

\- Et pourtant, vous l'écoutiez quand il disait avoir des nouvelles d'elle.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait un moyen de le savoir sans l'approcher, nous parlons de Dumbledore après tout.

\- Et vous l'avez aveuglement cru.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

Cette fois, McGo paraissait agacée par l'insistance de Tobias et il a laissé tomber, ayant vraisemblablement entendu ce qu'il voulait. Il a laissé la parole à l'avocat de la défense.

\- J'aimerais revenir sur un point précis avec vous professeur McGonagall. Pour quelle raison avez-vous pensé que Lady Entwhistle puisse être affiliée à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

McGo ne m'a pas regardé, mais je sais que la principale raison devait être mon départ de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ici.

\- Après la sortie de Poudlard de Lily Potter, je suis restée en contact étroit avec elle. Quelques semaines avant son assassinat, j'ai appris que Lady Entwhistle avait pris quelque peu ses distances par rapport à eux. Je me suis dit que ça venait du fait qu'ils avaient commencé à se cacher : Volddemort était à leur trousse et il était normal qu'une certaine distance s'installe pour la sécurité de tous. Mais je n'ai crains un changement d'allégeance qu'en apprenant l'arrestation de Sirius Black. J'ai pensé que Monsieur Black avait pu la convaincre de le suivre tandis qu'il reprenait les inclinations de sa famille. Si Monsieur Black n'avait pas été arrêté, je n'aurais jamais douté de Lady Entwhistle.

\- Vous pensiez donc à l'époque que Lady Entwhistle, qui avait à peine 21 ans je le rappelle, était capable de s'occuper correctement d'une enfant traumatisée ?

\- Objection ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de la capacité de ma cliente à élever un enfant mais du kidnapping de Mary Potter par Albus Dumbledore.

\- Rejetée, continuez Maître Odessan.

J'ai retenu un grognement. C'était ce que je craignais : maintenant, c'était quitte ou double. Soit McGo disait non et ça donnait une ligne de défense supplémentaire à Dumby soit elle me défendait. Étant donné que nos rapports n'ont jamais été cordiaux et qu'elle est amie avec Dumbledore, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions sur ce qui allait se passer.

\- Exactement, a répondu McGonagall avec un regard sévère. Lady Entwhistle avait déjà gardé à plusieurs reprise Mary Potter. Elle savait s'occuper d'un enfant, avait les moyens de le faire et les qualités nécessaires en tant que personne. L'enfant la connaissait et je pensais que ça l'aiderait de ne pas se retrouver entouré d'inconnus haïssant la magie. Je me permets de répéter : sans l'arrestation de Sirius Black et la crainte infondée qui s'en est suivie, je n'aurais jamais cautionné que Mary Potter soit laissée chez sa famille moldue plutôt qu'avec sa marraine et tutrice.

J'ai été surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que McGonagall prenne position contre Dumbledore. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. Après ça, la prof de métamorphose a été remerciée et a quitté la salle d'audience avant que la séance ne soit levée pour la matinée. Tobias et moi sommes allés manger à l'extérieur, du côté moldu pour être tranquille. Nous avons tout de même jeté un sort de silence autours de nous pour ne pas être écoutés si jamais quelqu'un nous avait suivi.

\- Qu'en penses – tu ? ai – je attaqué une fois que nous avons été servis.

\- Nous avons déjà prouvé que Dumbledore a bien procédé au kidnapping, mais je m'inquiète que Maître Odessan réussisse à prouver que c'était involontaire.

\- Malgré tout ce qui a été dit ce matin ?

\- Oui. Et il va essayer de jouer sur toi.

\- "Jour sur moi" ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Prouver que la décision que Dumbledore a prise est meilleure que s'il avait laissé Mary à ta garde.

\- Ça ne changerait rien à notre affaire non ? Il a kidnappé Mary et il est coupable.

\- Il pourrait s'en sortir si le Ministère statut que c'était la chose à faire.

\- Et ? ai – je demandé consciente qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

\- Et, il pourrait essayer de demander à ce que la garde de Mary te sois retirée.

\- Il ne peut pas ! me suis – je écriée en me levant. Je suis sa marraine, Lily et James m'ont désignée comme sa tutrice et je l'ai élevée pendant 14 ans ! Qu'est ce que ça changerait maintenant ?

\- Pas grand-chose pour l'issue du procès, mais je pense que de dépit, ils pourraient essayer de s'en prendre à _toi_. Il a trop insisté sur ta capacité à t'occuper de Mary.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité, et je pense que si Tobias s'y était attendu il m'en aurait averti avant que le procès commence. J'ai serré la mâchoire et les poings si fort que mes doigts ont craqué. De quel droit essayait – il de me retirer ma fille ? Cet odieux connard n'en a rien à faire d'elle ! Absolument rien ! Il n'est qu'après la Survivante !

\- Il va payer pour ça.

\- Crys…

\- On ne s'attaque pas à mes enfants, ai – je martelé. Jamais. Tobias, on va le broyer lors de ce procès. Tu m'entends ?

Il m'a regardé une seconde, l'air déboussolé, avant de me sourire.

\- Bien sûr, a t –il répondu.

\- Je préfère ça.

Après ça, nous nous sommes dépêchés de terminer notre repas avant de retourner au Ministère : nous n'avions qu'une heure de pause avant la reprise du procès. Cette fois, ça a enfin été au tour de Dumbledore de témoigner. J'ai croisé les bras en l'assassinant du regard. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Tobias s'est levé : c'était à lui en premier de l'interroger.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, nous avons entendu le récit des événements de la part de Lady Entwhistle, de l'auror Den et du professeur McGonagall, souhaitez vous y ajouter un élément concernant le déroulement de la nuit du 31 octobre et de la journée du 1er novembre 1981 avant que l'interrogatoire ne commence ? a demandé Amelia.

\- Non, l'enchaînement des événements a été justement décrits.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils : je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée qu'il refuse de donner sa propre version des faits. Il avait l'occasion parfaite pour changer le cours des événements en sa faveur. A quoi jouait –il ?

\- Bien, alors la parole est à l'accusation.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, pour commencer, j'aimerais revenir sur un fait établit lors du procès de Sirius Black : il a été dit que vous étiez celui qui avait mis en place le Fidelitas autours de la maison des Potter.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi se sont –ils tournés vers vous pour procéder à l'enchantement ?

\- Il s'agit d'une magie très complexe nécessitant des connaissances approfondies du rituel. Ni Lily, ni James ni aucune personne de leur entourage de l'époque, moi excepté en avait les capacités.

\- Aviez vous déjà procédé à l'apposition d'un sort de Fidelitas auparavant ?

\- Non.

\- Et vous connaissiez les conséquences désastreuses que pourraient avoir ce sort si mal exécuté ?

\- Bien entendu : j'ai travaillé pendant des jours sur le rituel pour en assimiler complètement tous les aspects et les pièges.

\- Mais malgré cela, vous avez tout de même tenu à effectuer le rituel vous-même ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir orienté les Potter vers des spécialistes des enchantements ? Il en existe quelques uns travaillant à leur propre compte et ils sont tenus de préserver les noms des Gardiens des Secrets par un Serment Inviolable, ce qui les rends extrêmement fiables.

\- Nous en avions discuté et avec les temps qui courraient, Lily et James avaient décidé de me faire confiance.

\- Ils ont accepté de courir le risque que toutes les personnes présentes lors du rituel meure ? a insisté Tobias. Y comprit leur fille ?

\- Les cas de décès suite à un Fidelitas raté sont extrêmement rares, a tempéré Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question, Monsieur Dumbledore. Ils ont accepté consciemment de faire courir ce risque à leur fille ? Oui ou non ?

\- Oui, a répondu Dumby, mais à contre-cœur.

\- Je vois. Suis – je le seul à penser quelque peu exagérée cette confiance ? Les compétences d'Albus Dumbledore en magie ne sont bien entendu pas à démontrer, mais ses spécialités sont la métamorphose, l'alchimie et dans une moindre mesure les potions. Les sortilèges ne font pas partie de son domaine d'expertise. Et si chacun de nous a appris à apprécier et respecter Albus Dumbledore comme professeur ou directeur, il n'est pas la personne vers laquelle je me tournerai pour un Fidelitas surtout destiné à me protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui : les risques de le rater étaient peut –être faibles, mais étant donné la personne de qui les Potter voulaient se cacher, ces risques deviennent immédiatement plus importants.

\- Objection ! a lancé l'avocat de Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre des capacités de mon client à apposer un Fidelitas. Qui plus est, ce sort a été réussi. C'est hors propos.

\- Pas vraiment Maître Odessan, a répliqué Tobias sans laisser le temps à Amelia de répondre. Ce que je veux démontrer ici n'est pas que Monsieur Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas le faire mais que les Potter ont choisi de le laisser faire. Ce qui fait une grande différence : les Potter avaient confiance en Albus Dumbledore, ils se sont tournés vers lui spontanément pour savoir s'il pouvait procéder au Fidelitas pour eux ou s'ils devaient demander à un expert. Ils ont couru le risque que leur fille meure si Monsieur Dumbledore faisait une erreur. Ils avaient confiance en lui et cette confiance va bien au-delà de celle qu'un ancien élève accorderait au directeur de son école. Ce que je veux montrer ici, Sorciers et Sorcières, est le lien profond qui unissait Albus Dumbledore aux Potter. Je dirais même une amitié. Dans ce cas là, comment se fait –il qu'Albus Dumbledore ait ignoré qui aurait la garde de Mary Potter si ses parents décédaient ? Je ne peux imaginer James et Lily Potter laissant planer le doute ce qui devrait advenir de leur enfant. Et s'il vous reste des doutes concernant cette amitié, je vous signale que Monsieur Dumbledore se réfère aux époux Potter uniquement par leurs prénoms et ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui après leur sortie de Poudlard sait qu'il ne se permet pas ce genre de familiarité avec tous ses anciens élèves.

Un point pour nous, ai – je pensé en voyant les membres du Mangenmagot hocher la tête. Tobias avait démontré que Dumbledore était très proche de Lily et James de leur fille par extension.

\- Bien, a continué Tobias puisque personne n'avait l'air de vouloir prendre la parole. A présent, revenons en aux événements du 31 octobre et du 1er novembre. La première question que j'aimerais vous poser est la suivante : comment avez-vous pu être au courant du décès des époux Potter avant les aurors ? Lady Entwhistle était, par hasard, la première sur les lieux et a prévenu les aurors. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait pour vous. Comment saviez vous ? Comment Rubeus Hagrid a t –il pu arriver depuis l'écosse si rapidement ? Il ne possède pas son diplôme de transplanage, et n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de baguette. Il ne peut prendre la cheminette et aucun Portoloin n'a été enregistré comme devant conduire à Godric's Hollow. Alors que s'est –il passé ? Aviez vous planifiés que les Potter seraient attaqués ce soir là ? Le saviez vous et avez-vous posté un garde non loin ? Les espionniez vous ?

\- Objection ! a crié l'avocat de Dumbledore.

\- Accordée.

\- Comment avez-vous été au courant si tôt après le décès des Potter ? a repris Tobias. Et comment Rubeus Hagrid a pu être sur place aussi rapidement ?

\- Je craignais pour la sécurité des Potter malgré le Fidelitas et leur avait confié un objet doté d'un sort protéiforme afin de m'avertir en cas de danger. Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là.

\- Ce qui explique que vous ayez été averti. Mais pourquoi ne pas être intervenu aussitôt ? Lorsque Lady Entwhistle est arrivée sur les lieux, le meurtre des époux Potter datait déjà d'une heure. Y êtes vous allé et avez-vous intentionnellement laissé Mary Potter dans les décombres ? Ou avez-vous décidé de ne pas y aller du tout ? Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Monsieur Dumbledore ?

Il est resté silencieux et je me suis délectée de ce silence. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il était piégé. Je doute personnellement que James et Lily aient eu n'importe quel objet leur permettant d'avertir Dumby en cas de problème et si ça avait été le cas, ils ne l'avaient pas sur eux quand je les ai trouvé après leur meurtre.

\- Et cela ne nous dit pas non plus pourquoi Rubeus Hagrid se trouvait sur place, a repris Tobias. Il n'était pas en congé durant cette période et ne pouvait donc pas se retrouver aussi loin de Poudlard ce jour là à moins d'en avoir eu l'ordre. Et ce, sans compter que vous lui aviez ordonné de récupérer Mary Potter, ce qui était impossible : le Gardien du Secret des Potter ne lui avait jamais révélé l'adresse. Je pense que vous deviez pertinemment le savoir.

Nouveau silence. Visiblement Dumbledore avait préféré adopter une attitude neutre. Mais ses silences en révélaient déjà beaucoup.

\- Ensuite, Crystall Entwhistle a conduit sa filleule à Ste Mangouste pour y subir des soins intensifs et tout en sachant que vous n'aviez aucun droit de récupérer l'enfant, vous l'avez fait après avoir ensorcelé l'auror chargé de sa sécurité et vous êtes allé la déposer chez sa tante en sachant qu'elle n'y serait pas bien accueillie. Mais auparavant, vous vous êtes occupés du cas de son parrain et de sa marraine, les seuls à pouvoir s'opposer à l'envoie de Mary Potter chez les Dursley. Vous étiez le grand Manitou du Magenmagot déjà à l'époque et vous avez jeté le Fidelitas pour les Potter. Vous saviez que Peter Pettigrow était le coupable, mais vous avez intentionnellement laissé Sirius Black se faire emprisonner en sachant que cet événement empêcherait Minerva McGonagall, la seule personne au courant de l'endroit où vous comptiez laisser Mary Potter, de s'opposer à vous. Dites moi, Monsieur Dumbledore pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- Je pensais faire au mieux pour l'avenir de Mary Potter, a commencé Dumbledore.

\- Ah ! Mais justement, ce n'était pas à vous d'en décider ! Vous n'en aviez pas le droit. Vous n'aviez aucune autorité pour décider de si Crystall Entwhistle était capable de s'occuper de sa filleule ou si il valait mieux la placer chez sa tante moldue. Ça outrepasse toutes vos prérogatives, que ce soit celle de directeur de Poudlard, de Grand Manitou ou de directeur de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ! Et non content d'avoir fait cela, vous auriez laissé pendant 10 ans Mary Potter, celle qui nous a tous sauvé, à la merci des moldus sans jamais vous enquérir personnellement de ce qu'elle devenait puisque vous n'avez jamais su que sa marraine et tutrice légale l'avait reprise. Vous n'êtes pas seulement coupable du kidnapping de Mary Potter, Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous vous êtes aussi soigneusement assuré de piéger tout l'entourage de la petite : ses parents, son parrain et sa marraine, j'irais même jusqu'à dire sa tante moldue également puisque vous lui avez laissé le bébé sur le pas de sa porte sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser. Et si elle l'avait confiée à un orphelinat ? Et si Mary Potter avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu comme l'a été Vous-Savez-Qui après le décès de ses parents ? Et si elle était devenue comme lui ? Il y avait de nombreux paramètres que vous ne maîtrisiez pas et qui auraient pu nous conduire à la catastrophe. Vous êtes intervenu là où vous n'aviez ni autorité, ni droit pour le faire Monsieur Dumbledore.

J'étais impressionnée par Tobias. Il avait de la prestance et avait capté l'attention de tout le tribunal. J'avais vraiment fait le bon choix le jour où j'avais décidé de me tourner vers lui pour être mon avocat malgré nos différents.

\- Et par la suite, non content d'avoir déjà mis en danger Mary Potter lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, vous lui avez fait courir des risques inconsidérés à Poudlard. D'abord en première année où elle a dû se battre pour survivre face au Professeur Quirinus Quirell, qui était un Mangemort et l'avait kidnappée. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en deuxième année, vous avez mis _l'école entière_ en danger en refusant de renvoyer les élèves chez eux pour les protéger du Basilic qui se trouvait dans vos murs. Que vous fallait –il ? Même la mort de l'un de vos élèves ne vous y a pas incité ! Que serait –il advenu si Gilderoy Lockart n'avait pas été présent pour l'arrêter ? En troisième année, il a été prouvé que les défenses de Poudlard n'étaient pas sûres puisque Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, encore considéré comme un meurtrier, ont pu y pénétrer sans difficultés. Et enfin, cette année Mary Potter a été inscrite au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers malgré les précautions que vous aviez prises et les avertissements du Ministère à ce propos. Et pourquoi ? Parce que votre enseignant de DCFM était _encore_ un Mangemort sous couverture. Vous avez négligé vos responsabilités en tant que directeur de Poudlard et que garant de la sécurité de nos enfants. Il ne s'agit pas seulement ici de Mary Potter mais de tous ceux qui se trouvent dans l'école. Ces enfants sont notre avenir et vous avez accepté par négligence ou aveuglement, qu'ils soient en danger.

Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Tobias à ce moment là, et personne, pas même l'avocat de Dumbledore, n'osait l'interrompre.

\- C'est pour cela que je demande Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, Ladies et Lords, qu'Albus Dumbledore soit relevé de son poste de Directeur de Poudlard en plus de devoir verser une compensation à Lady Entwhistle et Mary Potter pour l'enlèvement de celle-ci. Merci de votre attention.

Mon avocat est revenu s'asseoir près de moi et je sentais littéralement la satisfaction suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Ça a ensuite été au tour de l'avocat de Dumbledore de prendre la parole et je ne sais pas si c'était uniquement moi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait quelque peu perdu de son assurance.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, j'aimerais que nous revenions sur le nœud du problème à savoir : quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussées à vouloir que Mary Potter soit à la garde de sa tante plutôt qu'à celle de sa marraine ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été motivé par autre chose que protéger Mary Potter. Ce qui l'a sauvé cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981 a été l'amour porté par sa mère et le sacrifice de celle-ci. Il s'agit d'une très ancienne magie qui a été mise en place autours de Mary Potter : en vivant sous le toit d'une personne possédant le même sang que sa mère, cette protection en aurait été renforcée. Et outre le fait que vivre dans le monde moldu la cacherait aux yeux de tous les partisans de Voldemort encore en liberté, elle aurait aussi pu avoir une enfance normale loin de la célébrité dont elle fait l'objet. Sa tante était également plus âgée, avait déjà un enfant du même âge et était donc mieux placée pour s'occuper de Mary Potter.

\- Vous pensiez que vivre avec Lady Entwhistle représenterait un danger pour Mary Potter ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Crystall Entwhistle est une personne qui a été durement frappée par la guerre. Elle est fragile psychologiquement et a déjà fait un séjour prolongé dans une clinique de pychomagie affilée à Ste Mangouste.

J'ai failli bondir de ma chaise pour l'invectiver violemment en l'entendant. De quel droit parlait –il de ça ? Il n'avait aucun droit de dévoiler mes antécédents médicaux ! Et ce, sans compter que je m'étais retrouvée enfermée là-bas _sur son ordre_ ! Quel odieux connard. Tobias a durement posé une main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter au calme. Je suis restée assise mais je ne me suis pas calmée. Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour assez de trouver une échappatoire : il était hors de question que ma capacité à élever mes enfants soit remise en cause !

\- Est-ce tout Monsieur Dumbledore ? a demandé son avocat.

\- Non. J'ai également craint pour la sécurité de Mary Potter car sa marraine est un loup-garou.

La bombe était lancée et le bruit a éclaté dans le tribunal. Tobias s'est brutalement tourné vers comme avec un regard interrogateur. Je l'ai fusillé du regard : comment osait –il croire que j'aurais pu cacher quelque chose de pareil ? Amelia a essayé de faire revenir le silence, mais sans succès. Alors je me suis jetée un _Sonorus_ et tout en me levant, j'ai hurlé :

\- SILENCE !

Ça a eu le mérite de marcher et j'ai laissé mon regard planer sur le tribunal jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit tu.

\- Bien, ai – je dit. Alors maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair vous et moi. Je suis impliquée depuis des années pour la protection et les droits des loups-garous et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter. Oui, il y a eu des incidents, mais je ne suis pas une lycanthrope. Je suis prête à venir passer une nuit de pleine lune dans les cellules sécurisées du Ministère pour le prouver. Ensuite, concernant ce séjour en psychomagie, comme toujours Dumbledore, vous ne dites que ce qui vous arrange. J'y étais bel et bien mais pour ma sœur ! Lors de la dernière guerre, elle a été kidnappée et a passé 15 jours à être torturée par des Mangemorts ! J'étais sa tutrice après la mort de nos parents et vu son jeune âge, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ! Dans le procédé, j'ai également été suivie mais je n'y étais pas pour moi ! Puisque j'y suis… Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre inclinaison pour rejoindre le camp de Voldemort. Est-ce que vous saviez que je suis une des survivantes de l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard ordonnée le 18 mars 1978 par Voldemort ? J'ai vu tous mes camarades mourir sous mes yeux. Puis, il a tué toute ma famille, il a tué mes amis et mutilé les autres. Alors le prochain qui laissera entendre que je puisse être à la solde de ce taré, je ferais en sorte de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour les trois prochains mois. C'est clair ? Et enfin, concernant ma capacité à élever mes enfants…. Je ne dirais pas que je suis le parent idéal, c'est impossible. Mais je les aime et j'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Mary est arrivée à Poudlard épanouie et connaissant notre monde. Elle n'a jamais été en danger avant d'entrer dans cette école et je l'ai protégée de sa célébrité. Je pense sincèrement que jamais elle n'aurait été aussi heureuse dans une famille moldue, fusse t –elle celle de sa tante.

J'ai pris le silence qui a suivi comme le fait qu'ils avaient compris ce que je venais de dire alors je me suis rassise. Amelia Bones a fini par se racler la gorge et dire :

\- Merci pour ces éclaircissements Lady Entwhistle. Avez-vous d'autres questions Maître Odessan ?

\- Non, votre honneur.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez reprendre votre place ainsi que Monsieur Dumbledore. Quelqu'un dans ce tribunal a t –il encore des questions à poser ou voudrait –il entendre une fois encore l'un des témoins appelés à la barre ce jour ?

Il y a eu un vague murmures au sein de la foule, mais finalement, ils ont répondu négativement.

\- Bien, passons à la délibération en ce cas.

Cette fois, ils n'ont pas délibéré à mains levée comme ça avait été fait pour les procès de Sirius et Peter. je pense que c'est mieux : ça évitera que ceux qui craignent Dumbledore ou qui sont dans son cercle ne votent en sa faveur simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qui se passera s'ils ne le font pas. Dumby est peut –être un "gentil" mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, concernant l'accusation de kidnapping de Mary Potter déposée par Lady Entwhistle, a énoncé Amelia, vous avez été jugé coupable. A ce titre, vous perdez votre poste de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de premier cycle Poudlard et un dédommagement dont la hauteur sera déterminée après négociation avec Lady Entwhistle devra être versé à celle-ci ainsi qu'à Miss Mary Potter pour le préjudice.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer : j'avais remporté la première partie de ce procès, celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur ! Il venait d'être reconnu coupable de l'enlèvement de Mary. J'ai du prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'affaler dans ma chaise à cause du soulagement qui m'a envahie.

Amelia a ensuite levé la séance, disant que les autres accusations seraient jugées le lendemain. Bien entendu, les journalistes se sont précipités sur moi et Dumbledore.

\- Comment vous sentez vous Lady Entwhistle ? m'a demandé le journaliste russe.

\- Soulagée, ai – je répondu. J'attendais cet instant depuis treize ans.

\- Qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

\- Me préparer au procès de demain : cette affaire n'est pas encore réglée. Mais quand ce sera terminé, j'imagine que j'irais fêter en famille.

Ils ont continué à me poser des questions, mais j'ai refusé de répondre et je m'en suis allée. J'ai transplané avec Tobias jusqu'à l'orphelinat de Kathie où il habite et nous avons discuté devant l'entrée de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Là, je me suis autorisée à me servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qui coûte un œil de la tête et qui a appartenu à mon père. Je me suis enfoncée dans un fauteuil pour simplement apprécier le goût et la brûlure qu'à provoqué le liquide.

Je me sens un peu plus légère ce soir. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines : Dumbledore et son avocat vont essayer de gagner demain.

* * *

 _A suivre...le 8 avril ! Oui, la semaine prochaine parce qu'il va arriver beaucoup de choses à Crys et que je dois respecter la chronologie par rapport à RAD.  
_


	60. Mon précieux

_J'étais tellement heureuse d'écrire ce procès, **Lerugamine**! La période Dumby est finie ! _

_Je suis horrible et j'assume **Regina lily Swan**. Ben Sirius méritait un peu cet emportement. Il faudrait aussi que je me calme un peu avec lui, je pense. Le pauvre. J'ai presque pitié de lui en fait. Je pense que je donnerais l'info sur la nomination du remplaçant de Dumby d'ici deux chapitres. _

_J'avoue que quand j'ai vu la date à laquelle j'allais publier, j'ai pas pu résister, **LoicLaCarpe**. ^^_

 _Dumby ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans réagir, **lyvane**. Mais maintenant c'est fini (officiellement). _

_J'ai un moment pensé à poursuivre sur mon chapitre du 1er avril, **Klywen** , mais j'avais pas mal bossé sur le procès et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne le publierais pas. Donc voilà. A part ça, je t'annonce que tu as posté la 400ème review et que tu as donc le droit de me poser une question spoiler à laquelle je répondrais par MP en échange de ton silence :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mon précieux**

 _Mardi 18 juillet 1995 : maison_

Mon procès contre Dumbledore fait la une de la Gazette aujourd'hui sous le titre accrocheur de " _Albus Dumbledore destitué de son poste de directeur de Poudlard_ ". Pour une fois, je suis assez contente de leur article : il est factuel et n'entre pas trop dans les détails. La photo qui l'accompagne est également correcte. On y voit Dumbledore sur la chaise des témoins au centre du tribunal avec Tobias en train de l'interroger et en fond, on m'aperçoit ainsi qu'Amelia, Ogden, Marchebank, Fudge et Ombrage. Comme quoi avoir le ministère de son côté permet d'obtenir des articles correctes.

Je vais rapidement passer vérifier que le serpent de Voldemort est toujours bel et bien enfermé au Centre avant d'aller au tribunal pour ce que j'espère être la deuxième et dernière journée de ce procès.

 _*Maison*_

Aujourd'hui, Dumby a comparu devant le tribunal pour les accusations d'abus de confiance, d'abus de pouvoir et d'entrave à la justice. Le jugement pour chaque accusation n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'hier, heureusement. Tout a pu être traité dans la journée. Il y avait beaucoup plus de témoins qu'hier et la plupart étaient des employés du Ministère. Il était évident après la première heure que j'allais gagner cette manche aussi.

Il y a même certains moments où j'ai décroché. Tobias et moi avions tellement "répété" ensemble avant ce procès que je connaissais aussi bien que lui les questions qu'il allait poser et son argumentaire. Le seul moment qui a eu mon entière attention, ça a été quand nous sommes revenus à l'emprisonnement abusif de Sirius. Amelia Bones en personne a été appelée à témoigner et c'est aussi pourquoi c'était Fudge en personne qui a présidé la séance aujourd'hui :, Amelia n'aurait pas pu témoigner sinon. Je préfère quand c'est elle qui préside les procès, mais comme Fudge était de mon côté (il veut absolument discréditer Dumby), je n'ai pas fait d'histoire.

Elle a dirigé personnellement l'enquête à propos de l'emprisonnement abusif de Sirius et ce qu'elle a trouvé est intéressant. Si on regarde en surface, on voit que Barty Croupton Sr qui a finalisé l'envoie à Azkaban de Sirius, ce qui est "normal" puisqu'il était le directeur du département de la justice magique à l'époque et que les procès de Mangemorts étaient directement sous sa juridiction. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'on peut lui accorder c'est sa conscience professionnelle : il n'a jamais envoyé qui que ce soit, pas même son fils, à Azkaban sans un procès en règle. Sauf Sirius, curieusement. Et quand on creuse, on voit la signature de Dumbledore apparaître beaucoup trop de fois dans le dossier en question à des étapes où il a un droit de regard mais aucun droit de décision malgré sa qualité de Grand Manitou.

Dumbledore voulait absolument écarter Sirius parce qu'en tant que parrain, il représentait un problème. Il a essayé de m'écarter aussi, mais a fait l'erreur de croire que je serais moins problématique. Peut –être parce que je suis une Poufsouffle et qu'il me considérait comme insuffisamment intelligente pour suivre son raisonnement et la retrouver… Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est un comble tout de même : je me suis opposée à nombre de ses décisions lors de la dernière guerre et j'ai quitté l'Ordre ! Ça a tourné à mon avantage qu'il me sous estime, mais ça me vexe quand même.

A la fin de la journée, j'avais gagné. Dumbledore a été condamné : toutes ses responsabilités lui ont été retirées, ainsi que son ordre de Merlin et il doit verser une somme conséquente au Ministère, ainsi qu'à Sirius qui a quand même passé 13 ans à Azkaban sans raison à cause de son ingérence. Mais la prison lui a été épargnée. Bien sûr, c'est Dumby et il a quand même fait de grandes choses pour l'Angleterre. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment : je ne veux pas qu'il finisse en prison puisqu'il doit aider pour traquer et tuer Voldemort. Et il se trouve qu'il n'a plus rien de mieux à faire maintenant. J'ai libéré son emploi du temps de toutes les charges qui l'encombraient.

En sortant de la salle, j'ai répondu aux questions des journalistes puis Tobias et moi sommes partis fêter ça au Chaudron notre célébration n'a pas duré très longtemps : ce procès nous avait vidé. Nous sommes tous les deux rentrés rapidement chez nous, lui pour dormir, moi pour savourer le poids qui venait de disparaître de mes épaules.

Après treize ans d'attente, j'ai enfin obtenu gain de cause. Dumbledore a payé pour ses actions. Je ne sais pas si je dormirais mieux cette nuit, mais il est sûr que je vivrais plus sereinement maintenant.

 _Mercredi 19 juillet 1995 : maison_

J'ai à peine jeté un coup d'œil à la Gazette aujourd'hui : la une parlait bien entendu de la déchéance de Dumbledore.

Je suis déjà passée a autre chose : Alastor et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour aller visiter ce que nous soupçonnons être la maison d'enfance de la mère de Voldemort vendredi. Ça me laisse deux jours de préparation que je vais mettre à profits.

 _Vendredi 23 juillet 1995 : maison_

Bon… Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu.

Alastor et moi nous nous sommes rejoints devant chez lui avant de transplaner ensemble jusqu'à la demeure où nous allions tenter de pénétrer.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de passer à travers les pièges runiques ? ai – je demandé.

\- J'ai temporairement modifié la vision magique de mon œil.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça marchait d'ailleurs ce truc…

\- Aucune idée : j'suis pas Guérisseur. Mais je peux lui demander ce que je veux qu'il voit. Par exemple, je peux lui demander de voir à travers ce qui est organique et ce qui ne l'est pas. Ou simplement ce qui est inorganique. J'peux faire ce que je veux. Mais ça, les gens ont pas besoin de le savoir.

J'ai un moment médité cette information avant de réaliser un truc :

\- Tout ce qui est _inorganique_ ? ai – je répété.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu vois donc les gens à poil quand ça te chante ?

L'idée avait de quoi me donner des frissons. Ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique, mais j'aime choisir quand je me montre impudique. C'est de la pure violation d'intimité !

\- Ça m'arrive, mais j'évite. Y'a des choses qu'on préfère pas voir.

L'idée de Dumbledore, McGo ou encore Fudge à poil m'a fait grimacer et j'ai préféré ne pas approfondir le sujet. De toute façon, nous étions arrivés. J'ai nerveusement vérifié toute les petites fioles que j'avais accrochées à ma ceinture et qui contenaient des potions pour parer à a peu près toutes les éventualités, le poignard un jour offert par Andreas et qui a retrouvé pour l'occasion sa place sur mon avant bras puis, j'ai dégainé ma baguette. J'ai fait signe à Alastor de passer en premier et j'ai marché exactement dans ses traces.

Pour moi qui ne voyait pas les pièges runiques j'avais juste l'impression qu'on avançait en zigzaguant stupidement sur les quelques mètres carrés d'herbe nous séparant du perron, mais Alastor avait l'air très concentré.

\- Merde ! s'est qu'il exclamé en se figeant soudainement.

Je le suivais de si près que j'ai failli lui renter dedans.

\- Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Les pièges bougent ! Ils formaient un labyrinthe et il est en train de se réarranger ! Bordel !

Il m'a fermement agrippée et j'ai fait de même, prête à le suivre aveuglément. Il nous a fait sauter, et courir puis attendre.

\- Ça y est, ça c'est arrêté, m'a t –il finalement dit. Sortons de là maintenant.

Il nous a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au perron. Cette première étape a été facile à passer, mais sans l'œil d'Alastor, nous n'aurions jamais réussi. Je ne connais aucune technique capable de révéler des runes cachées, même si je sais comment les cacher. Et puis un labyrinthe de rune c'est fichtrement compliqué ! Une chose était sûre : même si nous avions traversé le tout facilement, Voldemort avait dû passer des heures voir des jours à piéger le sol.

Après nous être assurés que nous ne risquions rien sur les marches, nous nous sommes penchés sur l'ouverture de la porte. Les fenêtres étaient accessibles mais si peu protégées qu'Alastor a senti le piège arriver et a insisté pour qu'on emprunte la porte. Sans surprise, tous les sorts de déverrouillage, du plus basique au plus compliqué, se sont avérés inutiles.

\- Et si c'était beaucoup plus simple ? ai – je demandé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et s'il fallait juste _toquer_ ?

J'ai tendu la main vers le heurtoir de porte en forme de serpent. J'ai à peine effleuré le métal qu'une violente décharge douloureuse est remontée le long de mon bras, m'obligeant à le retirer brutalement.

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce salopard de fils de pute, ai – je juré. Ça fait mal !

Alastor a haussé un sourcil avant de tendre à son tour la main et de lâcher lui aussi une bordée de juron.

\- J'crois que t'as raison : va falloir toquer, a t –il remarqué.

\- Tu te portes volontaire ? ai – je rétorqué.

Un simple effleurement donnait déjà l'impression qu'on se faisait déchiqueter le bras alors attraper la poignée et toquer ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon compagnon d'infortune s'exécute et attrape vivement le heurtoir. Il s'est aussitôt à moitié écroulé. Mais sans lâcher. Je me suis placée dans son dos, j'ai passé mon bras droit sous le sien pour le tenir debout et j'ai attrapé son poignet de l'autre pour toquer à sa place : il ne devait pas être en état de faire autre chose que de s'accrocher. Une fois fait, je l'ai arraché à sa prise et il s'est écroulé contre moi, haletant. Sans broncher, je l'ai soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau se tenir seul debout, merci la magie rouge et la force surhumaine qu'elle me donne.

Il est certain que quiconque venant seul jusqu'ici, pourvu qu'il passe le labyrinthe de pièges runiques, ne pourrait plus entrer après avoir toquer. Nous avons bien fait de venir ensemble.

\- Un petit remontant ? ai – je suggéré en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Il a accepté avec soulagement et après quelques secondes, les spasmes qui agitaient ses muscles se sont arrêtés.

\- Tu es prêt pour la suite ?

\- La porte s'est pas ouverte, a t –il répondu. Et je toque pas à nouveau.

\- Je l'ai entendue se déverrouiller, ai – je corrigé. Je la pousse et tu nous fais une petite inspection visuelle de l'intérieur.

J'ai prudemment posé le bout de mes doigts sur le bois pourrit de la porte, non sans avoir dressé un boucler devant moi. Elle a pivoté en grinçant et un déluge de flamme s'est abattu sur nous. J'en ai senti la chaleur à travers mon bouclier, mais il a tenu bon et on s'en est sortis indemnes. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil, notant le plancher fissuré et qu'un sort d'extension avait été pratiqué, avant de céder ma place à Alastor.

\- Y'a des runes de tous les côtés, m'a t –il informé.

\- Et elles disent quoi ?

\- … J'ai arrêté les runes après mes BUSEs.

Je me suis retenue de me prendre la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Comment l'ex-directeur des aurors pouvait-il être ignorant en rune par Merlin ! Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie des qualifications obligatoires pour devenir auror mais merde quoi ! Du coup, le seul a pouvoir lire les runes et donc nous apprendre ce qui nous attendait était incapable de les comprendre : c'était ce qu'il sous entendait.

\- Essaye de les effacer, ai – je ordonné.

Il s'est penché en avant, l'air concentré et moi j'ai porté mon attention sur notre environnement histoire de nous sauver la peau si Voldy avait protégé ses runes avec quelques pièges bien sentis. Mais non. Qu'il est con ce mage noir. Il devait être persuadé que personne ne pourrait les voir. Quand Alastor a eu terminé, le plancher a commencé à disparaître. Hé ben heureusement qu'on a pas posé un pied à l'intérieur avant et heureusement qu'on est pas passé par la fenêtre ! J'ai lancé un _Lumos Maxima_ qui m'a appris que sous ce plancher, il n'y avait rien. Rien à part un vide béant qui m'a donné la nausée. J'ai ramassé une pierre à l'extérieur que j'ai rendu phosphorescente avant de la lancer dans le trou. Et elle est tombée, tombée, tombée, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus la voir, mais sans qu'on ne l'entende toucher le sol.

\- J'avais jamais vu ce sort à l'œuvre, a commenté Alastor avec l'air impressionné. Magie noire de très haut niveau. On l'appelle " _l'Abysse_ " dans le milieu.

\- Bien. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Cet endroit est clairement une planque pour quelque chose, mais il n'y a plus de sol alors…

\- Si y'en a un.

\- Et tu le vois avec ton œil c'est ça ?

\- Ouais : le chemin mène jusqu'à une plateforme au bout de la pièce. Suis-moi.

Génial. Il fallait marcher au dessus un trou sans fond sur un chemin que je ne voyais pas. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'ai le vertige ? Je suis sûre que oui. Et sous mes pieds, ça avait beau être tout noir et ne pas sembler en hauteur, pour moi la notion d'abysse sans fond faisait beaucoup trop de vide sous mes pieds.

\- Le passage ne mesure qu'une trentaine de centimètres de large alors t'écarte pas Gamine.

\- Génial, ai – je grincé.

J'avais vraiment pas envie de le suivre et il a dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il m'a jeté un regard interrogateur. J'ai frotté mes bras pour essayer de faire disparaître la chaire de poule qui s'y trouvait avant de lâcher :

\- J'ai le vertige. Je peux pas aller là-dedans.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le moment pour moi de plaisanter ? ai – je craché en retour.

Il s'est gratté la tête, l'air embêté avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'intérieur de la maison et de murmurer un sort.

\- J'peux rien faire de plus, a-t-il dit. Si t'y arrives pas, faut qu'on renonce : je rentre pas dans ce truc seul. J'suis vieux mais pas suicidaire !

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et constaté qu'il avait réussi à rentre le chemin invisible opaque de telle manière à ce que je puisse voir où j'allais.

\- On va essayer, ai – je dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pose une main sur mon épaule et regarde devant nous. _Surtout pas_ en bas. Et si tu paniques au milieu et que ça nous tue, je viendrais te hanter même dans la mort, vu ?

J'ai lâché un rire tremblant et après quelques instants durant lesquels j'ai repoussé ma peur du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai fait comme il a dit. On avançait tout doucement, le temps qu'il tâte le chemin devant lui pour être sûr qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de solide. Pour me changer les idées, j'ai regardé le plafond et les murs. Il m'a vite semblé évident que le sort d'extension pratiqué ici était extrêmement puissant et que l'intérieur n'était pas en aussi mauvais état que l'extérieur.

Puis, le sol s'est mis à trembler sous mes pieds. Et j'ai senti mon estomac se retourner pendant que mon cœur menaçait de bondir hors de ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ai – je demandé d'une voix aiguë.

\- Ce connard ! Le chemin de rune est en train de se réécrire !

\- Et donc ?

\- Il va falloir sauter !

\- QUOI ?

\- Le chemin devant et derrière nous disparaît et un autre est en train d'apparaître ! Il faut sauter.

\- QUOI ? ai – je répété d'une voix tellement aiguë que ça m'a vrillé les oreilles.

\- MAINTENANT ! a t –il hurlé en m'attrapant par les bras.

J'ai suivi le mouvement pendant _qu'on sautait dans le vide_ _le plus total_. En criant. Ça a été plus fort que moi. J'ai senti une surface tangible sous mon premier pied. Et le second était dans le vide. J'ai basculé en arrière, en hurlant, entraînant Alastor qui me tenait toujours avec moi. Il s'est arc-bouté, mais c'est un sorcier. Et un vieux sorcier : il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour me rattraper sans magie. On est tous les deux tombés dans le vide. J'ai tendu ma main libre à l'aveugle pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose. Et Merlin sois loué, j'ai réussi. Je ne sais pas qui veillait sur nous à ce moment là, mais j'ai attrapé quelque chose de solide d'une main et Alastor de l'autre. Et on est restés suspendus comme ça pendant quelques longues secondes, réalisant à quoi on venait d'échapper.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu vas réussir à me remonter Gamine ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois, vieux croulant ?

Je vais devoir remercier Zilphya : c'est grâce à elle que j'ai appris la magie rouge et ça nous a sauvé la vie à tous les deux. Une fois à nouveau sur le chemin, on s'est empressés de rejoindre la plateforme qu'avait repérée Maugrey. J'ai découvert que la peur que le chemin invisible ne disparaisse à nouveau sous mes pieds était bien plus forte que celle de marcher sur ledit chemin invisible au dessus du vide. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à rejoindre la plateforme sans plus de problèmes et Maugrey s'est attelé à en dessiner les bords pour que je ne risque pas de tomber par mégarde. Pendant ce temps, j'ai examiné les alentours mais je ne voyais rien. Je me suis approchée du mur pour tâtonner les brisques et soudainement, l'une d'elle s'est enfoncée. Un claquement a retenti autours de nous et nous nous sommes figés. Merlin, qu'est ce qui allait _encore_ nous tomber dessus ?

La plateforme s'est mise à trembler et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en pensant qu'elle allait peut –être elle aussi se mettre à disparaître comme le chemin un peu plus tôt. Mais non. Quelque chose est sorti du sol en son centre. Une tige au bout de laquelle se trouvait une bague.

L'anneau d'or étincelait comme s'il y avait un minuscule soleil à l'intérieur pour l'illuminer. A contrario, la pierre noire au dessus semblait capable d'aborder toute la lumière. Ce bijou était superbe et je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : il fallait que je m'en empare et que je le passe à mon doigt. Je me suis approchée pour le faire et là, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui voulait _me le voler_ ! Alors que c'était _le mien_ ! Je l'avais vu en _premier_ !

Je lui ai sauté à la gorge : de quel droit cette personne prenait – elle ce qui m'appartenait ? La suite a été un peu confuse. Je savais que je tapais sur mon opposant de toutes mes forces et qu'il faisait de même sur moi. Mais je veillais quand même à garder ma bague dans mon champ de vision pour être sûre que personne d'autre n'allait s'en approcher en attendant que je règle son compte à celui-là. Manque de chance, ça m'a aussi déconcentré et je me suis pris un mauvais coup dans le visage qui m'a brièvement assommée. Mon adversaire a attrapé ma tête et l'a plaquée sur le sol et ce dernier brûlait ! J'ai hurlé de toute mes forces pendant que la partie droite de mon visage se consumait.

Puis, soudainement, il m'a lâchée et j'ai roulé sur le côté en me tenant le visage. Quand j'ai rouvert mon œil indemne, j'ai constaté que ce connard venait de voler la bague. Mon précieux anneau !

Faisant fi de la douleur, je me suis levée et j'ai foncé sur lui pour le faucher : mon épaule s'est enfoncé dans son ventre et nous nous sommes à nouveau retrouvés au sol à nous battre, essayant l'un et l'autre de récupérer la bague. Qui a fini par nous échapper. Je l'ai vu faire un vol plané et retomber droit vers le vide. Avec un hurlement de terreur, je me suis précipitée pour la récupérer : peu importait si je tombais avec, je devais l'avoir ! Il me fallait ma bague !

Mais c'est mon adversaire qui l'a récupérée : il a tendu sa jambe de bois au dessus du visage et l'anneau d'or s'est glissé à l'un de ses horribles orteils griffus !

Et aussi brutalement que je m'étais retrouvée sous l'influence du sortilège de compulsion, j'en ai été libérée. Je me suis rappelée que j'étais ici avec Maugrey et non pas un ennemi et qu'on avait aucune raison de se battre. Je l'ai entendu grogner dans mon dos et il a prudemment reculé pour ramener sa jambe de bois et l'anneau sur la plateforme.

\- Il y a un problème, ai – je soudainement remarqué.

En effet, le bois de sa jambe, pourtant enchantée, a commencé à pourrir à grande vitesse. Combien on pariait que ça pourrait se propager à sa chaire après ? Moi, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable : je ne voulais pas avoir à l'amputer une seconde fois, merci bien !

\- Retire la ! ai – je crié.

Il a découpé son pantalon d'un sort avant de déboîter sa jambe et de s'en éloigner. Moi, j'ai tendu ma baguette pour emprisonner la bague dans un sort qui empêcherait la compulsion de nous atteindre de nouveau et j'ai dressé mes barrières d'occlumancie plus haut juste au cas où. Ça ne m'a pas aidé la première fois et ça ne serait sans doute pas plus utile si la compulsion revenait, mais ça m'a rassurée.

Alastor et moi avons regardé sa jambe finir de se décomposer en silence.

\- Bilan des blessures, a t –il ensuite exigé.

\- Mis à part que tu as bousillé la moitié droite de mon visage, que j'y vois plus rien avec le sang et que ça fait un putain de mal de chien, je suis en forme. Comment tu m'as fait ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Une des runes au sol indiquait "feu" et je m'en suis servi. J'ai encore quelques bases.

\- Et toi ? ai – je grogné.

\- Tu m'as défoncé la cage thoracique, cassé un bras et mordu aussi, je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça a la forme d'une morsure humaine mais les trous ressemblent plus à des crocs qu'à des dents.

\- Désolée, ai – je grommelé.

J'avais même pas eu conscience d'appeler le loup à la rescousse : c'est la seule chose qui explique que je l'ai mordu avec des crocs plutôt que des dents.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

Il m'a jeté un regard torve et je me suis rappelée qu'il avait une jambe en moins : non il ne pouvait pas marcher. Avec son bras cassé, les béquilles n'étaient pas une alternative possible. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le soigner, mais ni lui ni moi ne voulions faire de magie ici si on pouvait l'éviter.

Au loin, je voyais la porte toujours ouverte de la maison et encore plus loin, les arbres. Nous ne pouvions pas faire le retour à pied, et la seule idée qui me venait pour ressortir était dangereuse.

\- Mauvaise idée Gamine, a dit Alastor en devinant ce que j'étais en train de penser.

\- Je connais un très bon sort d'amortissage.

Je m'en servais quand Greg et moi faisions du toboggan sur les escaliers des tours du Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé les utiliser dans ce genre de contexte. Il a protesté, mais comme il n'avait pas de meilleure idée, il a dû céder.

J'ai prudemment récupéré la bague avant d'attraper Alastor qui s'est accroché à moi comme il le pouvait. J'ai ensuite tendu ma baguette vers les arbres à l'extérieur.

\- _Accio_ !

Le sort d'attraction permet d'attirer à soit des choses très diverses. Mais si les choses en questions sont plus lourdes que le sorcier le sort marche à l'envers et c'est ce dernier qui était projeté vers l'objet. En l'occurrence, Alastor et moi avons fait un vol plané vers l'extérieur à une vitesse effrayante, survolant le vide et le champ de piège runique. J'ai jeté mon sort d'amortissage, mais j'ai quand même réussi à me casser le bras droit, celui qui tenait ma baguette, pour éviter à Alastor le plus de choc possible.

Le cottage miteux s'est alors écroulé dans un nuage de poussière et un bruit fracassant, comme si sortir ce qu'il protégeait mettait fin à tous les sorts qui le faisait encore tenir debout avec les années. J'ai grimacé : la prochaine fois que Voldemort passerait dans le coin, il allait immédiatement comprendre que sa planque avait été découverte et pillée.

Nous nous sommes écroulés dans l'herbe, haletants et blessés de tous les côtés, mais vivants. J'espère vraiment que cette bague en vaut le coup. Étant donné les stratagèmes mis en place par Voldemort, je suis tentée de dire oui.

J'ai été la première à me redresser. J'ai commencé par soigner mon bras cassé et j'ai apposé une attelle avec un sort très simple avant de me pencher sur Alastor. Pour mon visage, il allait falloir attendre que je sois rentrée.

Il n'avait pas exagéré en disant que j'avais "défoncé sa cage thoracique" : toutes ses côtes étaient au moins fêlées et plus de la moitié étaient brisées. Il a eu une chance de cocu qu'aucune d'elles ne soit allée se planter dans un organe vital.

\- T'es coriace au corps à corps, a t –il haleté pendant que je tâtais ses côtes, son visage et son bras.

\- S'il y a une prochaine fois, veille à ne plus me laisser approcher : j'aurais pu te tuer.

\- J'en prends bonne note.

\- Tais-toi maintenant, je vais ressouder ce que je peux, mais tu es bon pour des heures de souffrance et une bonne rasade de Poussos.

\- Fait chier.

Personne n'aime le Poussos. J'ai terminé de nous rafistoler jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en état de transplaner à nouveau pour nous en aller. J'ai terminé en bandant sommairement ma tête.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que cette bague peut –être ? ai – je demandé en me levant.

\- Non. Tu la gardes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas en faire ?

J'ai hoché la tête en l'aidant à se remettre d'aplomb sur son seul pied encore valide. Cette bague est un bijou, par conséquent, elle passera inaperçue au milieu de tous les autres bijoux qui attendent sagement dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Il n'y a aucun moyen que Voldy mette la main dessus vu que mon coffre fait partie des plus sécurisés de la banque, comme tous ceux des autres vieille familles au sang-pur.

J'ai fait apparaître des béquilles avant d'agripper Alastor pour nous faire transplaner jusque devant son ancienne maison. Nous y sommes entrés et il s'est dirigé vers un placard d'où il a sorti une jambe toute neuve. Elle était de confection beaucoup plus récente et plus travaillée que l'ancienne, avec une chaussure au lieu d'un pied griffu au bout. Il a fait quelques pas avec et j'ai immédiatement noté qu'il boitait beaucoup moins.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé cette jambe plus tôt ? me suis – je enquise.

Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules avant de me dire que je ferais bien d'aller soigner mon visage. Apparemment, j'étais suffisamment amochée pour qu'il préfère que j'aille me soigner plutôt que de boire un verre avec lui avant.

Je me suis donc exécutée et une fois rentrée au Phare, j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de retirer lentement les bandages qui recouvraient mon visage. Ça a fait un mal de chien, et le sang qui imbibait les bandes de tissus m'a appris que ça n'allait vraiment pas être beau à voir. Je n'avais pas tord.

Ma tempe, mon arcade sourcilière et une bonne partie de mon front étaient à vif. La chaire semblait entre déchiquetée et brûlée et vu la mince couche de peau qu'i ces endroits on voyait l'os en plusieurs points. Le sang avait coulé sur mon œil du même côté et en coagulant il avait collé ma paupière. Je l'ai palpé délicatement, mais il ne m'a pas semblé qu'il y avait des dégâts de ce côté là. J'ai commencé par nettoyer tout le sang qui avait figé le côté droit de mon visage et coulé le long de mon cou puis sur ma robe de sorcière. Heureusement qu'elle était noire sinon elle aurait été irrécupérable. Quand j'ai ouvert l'œil, c'était un peu flou au début, mais ça va au final.

J'ai ensuite jeté quelques sorts pour désinfecter ma plaie et tenter de la soigner, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la refermer : elle a été causée par des runes dont je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elles étaient censées faire. Alors j'ai recouvert le tout d'une épaisse couche d'onguent avant de refaire le bandage. D'ici quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

J'ai aussi solidement bandé mon bras à mon torse : il est peut –être réparé, mais il va être plus fragile pendant les prochaines 48h et je ne veux pas prendre de Poussos. Maintenant, je vais aller me coucher. Je passerais à Gringotts dans quelques heures pour la bague et après avoir supprimé le sort de compulsion qu'elle porte.

 _*Maison*_

Ça m'a pris un petit moment, mais j'ai réussi à retirer le sort de compulsion qui se trouvait sur la bague. J'ai donc pu l'examiner de près, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la mettre : vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec la jambe d'Alastor quand elle s'est retrouvée autours d'un de ses orteils, je suis certaine de ne pas avoir envie d'essayer sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment Voldy a réussi à enchanter cet anneau –et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir– mais ça doit être grâce à la magie noire. La confection de cette bague est assez grossière quand on y regarde de plus près : l'anneau n'est pas tout à fait rond, il est cabossé et la pierre n'a pas l'air très bien enchâssée dessus. Au contraire, cette pierre est taillée avec un soin remarquable. Mais il y avait encore plus intéressant : il y avait un blason sur la face supérieure. Un trait, dans un cercle, lui-même dans un triangle. J'ai passé mon pouce dessus en me demandant à qui ce blason pouvait appartenir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était donc soit étranger, soit très ancien. Ou carrément moldu, pour ce que j'en sais.

Je l'ai dessiné sur le coin d'un parchemin pour le garder en vue en espérant que ça m'aidera à savoir d'où venait exactement la bague et ce que Voldemort pouvait bien avoir à faire avec elle.

En attendant, un rapide aller-retour à Gringotts s'impose avant que la banque ne ferme. Je ne veux pas que cette bague soit au Phare quand les enfants reviendront ce week-end.

* * *

 _Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas détailler aussi précisément la suite du procès entre Crys et Dumby que dans le dernier chapitre. Est ce que ça vous a dérangé ?_

 _Ah et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire référence au Seigneur des Anneaux. Rassurez-moi, vous l'avez vu hein ?_

 _A suivre... le 15 avril !_


	61. Les artefacts indestructibles

_Rappel : **Klywen** tu as le droit à une question spoiler sur cette fic pour avoir posté la 400ème review ! _

_Pour info, j'ai publié un chapitre la semaine dernière. Si vous ne voulez pas être perdus avec celui-ci, passez par le chapitre 60 ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les artefacts indestructibles**

 _Lundi 24 juillet 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, Mary et moi avons eu la discussion sérieuse que je lui avais promis après la Troisième Tâche. Comme je le craignais, ça n'a pas été facile. Après le déjeuner, nous nous sommes installées dans mon bureau. Elle est restée un moment silencieuse avant de demander :

\- Tu as vraiment eu un accident de potion avant de venir me chercher chez Sirius ?

Ce matin j'ai pu enlever les bandages que je gardais depuis samedi. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir mais la peau s'était reformée autours de mon œil droit. Encore deux jours et il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. J'avais également abandonné l'écharpe pour garder mon bras au repos : après 48h sans effort il était comme neuf.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus prudente que ça d'habitude, a poursuivi Mary en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Et tu peux soigner les brûlures et les bras cassés en quelques heures.

J'ai souri : cette petite est peut –être trop intelligente pour moi. Ne pouvait –elle pas juste accepter la version des faits que je lui donnais ? Mais puisqu'elle demandait, je n'allais pas mentir deux fois. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui donne la vraie version des faits.

\- Tu as raison, ai – je finalement répondu. Je n'ai eu aucun accident de potion.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ?

Il y avait une dureté qui ne me plaisait pas du tout dans son ton. Je pouvais concevoir, qu'elle soit mécontente que je n'ai pas dit d'emblée la vérité. Mais elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de me parler comme ça. Je suis peut-être conciliante, mais je reste sa mère. Alors je l'ai fixée avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux et marmonne une excuse.

\- Je n'aime pas mentir, mais on ne peut pas tout dire à tout le monde Mary.

\- Mais ce sont Sirius et Remus… et moi !

\- Sirius et Remus répondraient sans hésitations si Dumbledore leur posait la question, et nous savons toutes les deux que lui et moi ne nous apprécions guère.

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que Remus et Sirius étaient présents et que je savais que nous en discuterions aujourd'hui. Et je préférerai que tu t'adresses à moi sur un autre ton : tu n'es pas en mesure de juger mes actions. Si tu n'es pas disposée à rester correcte, je reporte cette conversation jusqu'à ce que tu le deviennes.

\- Non, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien. La dernière raison pour laquelle laquelle je ne te dirais pas comment j'ai été blessée est que tu ne maîtrises pas l'occlumancie : ton esprit est donc un livre ouvert pour n'importe quel légiliman. Durant l'été, je vais t'enseigner comment te protéger, mais tant que tu n'en sera pas capable, il y a des questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

Elle semblait particulièrement réjouie à l'idée d'apprendre à fermer son esprit, ce qui me rassure. L'occlumancie est une discipline difficile et souvent ingrate et j'espère qu'elle fera mieux que James qui n'a jamais réussi à la maîtriser correctement. Il est peu probable qu'elle arrive à des résultats concluants en moins de deux mois mais je ne désespère cependant pas qu'elle puisse faire des progrès seule après que je lui ai enseigné les bases durant les vacances.

\- Ceci étant dit, le point suivant concerne Voldemort. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'avec son retour tu es sa cible principale. Il ne sera malheureusement pas le seul. Le Ministère a réussi à se débarrasser de Dumbledore… Mais pas de toi et tu as _beaucoup_ de poids dans la sorciété. Il va donc essayer de te discréditer. Je vais essayer de l'éviter autant que possible, mais même si je fais de mon mieux pour t'épargner cela, je crains qu'avec le soutient du Ministère la Gazette passe outre. Il est fort possible que je ne puisse pas les empêcher de publier à ton sujet.

Qu'est ce que tous ces médias et ces instances corrompues peuvent me sortir par le trous de nez !

\- Tu les as aidé à évincer Dumbledore, m'a reproché Mary.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu le retour de Voldement quand j'ai amorcé ce procès. Ce qui est fait est fait. Être déchargé de toutes ses responsabilités va peut –être l'obliger à réellement s'occuper de la guerre cette fois.

Je l'espérais sincèrement parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été le cas la dernière fois.

\- Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de la Troisième Tâche, ton été va être extrêmement chargé Mary, ai – je repris. Tu ne vas pas seulement apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie.

\- Je vais apprendre à me défendre ? a t –elle deviné.

\- Exactement. Tu vas suivre un enseignement intensif en duel, en occlumancie et apprendre à maîtriser les sorts de soin. Ne grimace pas ! Je sais que tu as du mal, mais ça pourra te sauver la vie ou celle de tes amis.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça : il y a un moyen de contourner cette réglementation.

\- Et qui va m'enseigner tout ça ?

\- Moi.

J'ai vu ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand sous l'effet de la surprise et ça m'a fait sourire. Elle me sous-estime grandement. J'imagine que même si je l'ai sauvé, elle ne me voit toujours que comme une Maître des Potions qui ne connaît rien en dehors de ses chaudrons.

\- Toi ? a t –elle répété. Ne vaudrait –il pas mieux que ce soit Sirius qui s'en occupe ? Il a une formation d'auror…

\- Exactement. Et les aurors sont tombés comme des mouches lors de la dernière guerre. Ils ont un gros défaut.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ils sont entraînés pour obéir aux ordres et défendre des lois. Moi, je vais t'entraîner pour survivre. Et crois-moi, ça fait une grosse différence..

Je l'ai regardée assimiler la nouvelle, et j'en ai profité pour prendre une grande inspiration. J'ai longuement réfléchi à cette conversation et j'ai pris une décision radicale : lui révéler la prophétie qui les concerne elle et Voldemort. Lui ne l'a pas entendu en entier, ce qui lui a fait faire une erreur, mais elle ne la connaît pas du tout. Et même si elle ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie, ça ne me paraît pas excessivement important si jamais elle laisse échapper l'information face à Voldemort : il n'y a rien dans la prophétie qu'il puisse utiliser contre nous à présent.

\- Mary, parlons un peu plus sérieusement maintenant. Ce que je vais te révéler, nous ne sommes que deux personnes vivantes et en état d'en parler à le savoir.

Elle s'est penchée en avant, les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement en attente de ce que j'allais lui révéler.

\- Dis moi, que disent les gens quant à la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a attaquer ta famille ?

\- Euh… a t –elle commencé, vraisemblablement déboussolée par mon approche. Ils disent que Lily et James lui donnaient du fil à retordre et qu'il a décidé de se débarrasser d'eux personnellement parce que les Mangemorts n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Exacte. Mais cette théorie comporte un certain nombre d'incohérences. S'il n'en voulait qu'à tes parents, pourquoi vouloir aussi te tuer ? Après tout, tu es une sorcière et si tu ne représentais pas une menace il aurait dû te laisser vivre. Et pourquoi avoir continué à la poursuivre après qu'ils se soient retirés du conflit ? Dis-moi, pourquoi ?

\- Ben… Parce que c'est Voldemort ? Il lui faut vraiment une raison pour vouloir exterminer une famille entière ?

Ah ! Cette croyance populaire et tellement rassurante que Voldemort était un cinglé ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas ! Et que ses revendications sont valables. J'ai expliqué ça à Mary et elle m'a accusé, ni plus ni moins, de cautionner la manière d'agir de Voldy. Autant dire que ça m'a indignée ! Il n'y a pas plus opposé à ce connard que moi ! Il a réduit ma vie en miette en tuant presque toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Une fois qu'elle a bien assimilé que ce qu'elle disait était un non sens total, je l'ai enjoint à réfléchir à la vraie raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait pu essayer de la tuer à Halloween 1981 alors qu'en tant que bébé elle ne représentait aucune menace pour lui.

Elle a pâli et j'ai su qu'elle avait deviné où je voulais l'emmener avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour me demander si la vraie cible de Voldemort cette nuit là avait été elle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui épargner cette information plus longtemps. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire, je veux qu'elle sache de quoi il retourne exactement.

Je lui ai appris la prophétie et nous l'avons décortiquée morceau par morceau pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré le temps, je me souviens encore des mots exactes de la prophétie –même si Dumbledore a effacé de ma mémoire le jour où je l'ai entendue.

" _L'enfant qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Ses parents l'auront par trois fois défié. L'enfant naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais l'enfant aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre parce qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie_ ".

Mary a semblé réfléchir après avoir entendu toute l'histoire et j'ai attendu qu'elle reprenne la parole. Je sais combien ça pouvait être difficile pour elle d'apprendre ça.

\- Je vais devoir tuer Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas une question. Son visage était figé, mais je pouvais deviner combien l'idée la gênait. Et j'ai été soulagée. Si, au contraire, elle avait simplement accepté de le faire, là je me serais inquiétée pour elle. Ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'elle envisage tranquillement le meurtre à 14ans. L'idée de ne pas en être affectée moi, alors que j'ai 35 ans, me dérange déjà.

Alors je lui ai assuré que tant que j'aurais quelque chose à voire dans cette histoire, j'essayerai de lui éviter ce genre de chose. Ça a semblé la surprendre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis sa mère et c'est mon rôle de lui épargner le maximum d'épreuve. Bon, en général quand une mère veut protéger ses enfants, ce n'est pas en tuant quelqu'un à leur place -Merlin merci- mais nous sommes dans un contexte particulier. Et puis, je sais que tuer Voldemort sera sans doute l'un des seuls meurtres de ma vie que j'apprécierais. Si je parviens à le faire moi-même, bien entendu.

Je lui ai ensuite parlé un peu plus en détail de l'entraînement auquel je vais la soumettre durant l'été et je l'ai informé qu'Alastor s'était proposé pour m'aider. Ça l'a un peu inquiétée dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un Mangemort sous couverture la dernière fois, mais il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois comme ça, et de toute façon, je veille au grain.

Nous commençons l'entraînement ce soir avec les bases en occlumancie. Avant la fin des vacances, je saurais si elle sera capable d'occluder ou pas. Si elle en a la capacité, ça se ressentira même à son âge.

\- Il y a une dernière chose dont nous devons discuter toutes les deux.

\- Laquelle ? m'a t –elle demandé.

\- Tu te rappelles, lorsque tu nous as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière avec Voldemort, tu as parlé d'un serpent.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai capturé ce serpent.

Elle a sursauté et m'a lancé un regard ébahi. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je puisse avoir sous ma garde ce serpent. Ce que je peux comprendre : Alastor et moi avons eu une chance digne de _Felix Felicis_ de tomber dessus. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien m'aider mais elle a émis quelques réserves, disant que si le serpent s'échappait Voldemort saurait alors qu'elle est Fourchelangue. Jusque là, elle a visiblement été extrêmement prudente à ce propos et je suis fière d'elle. Moins de monde saura, mieux ça vaudra. Je lui assuré que je comptais tuer cet animal, me doutant que ça lui déplairait, mais précisant que ce n'était pas possible pour le moment puisqu'il était infesté de magie noire au point de ne pouvait être tué, peu importait le moyen.

Mes paroles ont semblé évoquer quelque chose à à Mary puisqu'elle s'est figée en me fixant avec de grands yeux. Et je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Si ça lui évoquait quelque chose, ça avait sans doute à voir avec la magie noire et pourquoi pas avec Voldemort. Et je savais que je n'appréciais pas qu'elle ait été proche de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- J'ai eu en ma possession un artefact magique qui présentait les mêmes propriétés, a t –elle débité à toute vitesse.

Elle semblait extrêmement anxieuse à l'idée de me dire ça. Et elle pouvait l'être. Comment se pouvait –il qu'elle ne m'ait jamais mise au courant de ce petit détail auparavant ? Et si elle en avait parlé à ses professeurs, pourquoi eux ne m'avaient –ils pas informée ? Je lui ai demandé de répéter et elle a enchaîné en me demandant si je savais ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard durant sa deuxième année.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt perturbée cette année là : c'est le moment où j'ai appris que Dante était malade, et je me suis donc beaucoup moins préoccupée de Mary, ou de Cameron, à ma plus grande honte. Je n'ai appris la vérité quant à sa deuxième année que lorsque Tobias m'en a parlé en vue du procès. Au début, j'ai cru à une blague, parce que franchement, le jour ou Gilderoy Lockart tuera un Basilic n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est un imposteur. Mais il y a eu une enquête du Ministère et là j'ai réalisé que Mary avait passé une année scolaire dans un château où l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magique était en parfaite liberté. Quoique, ça semblait être une habitude : entre le dragon en première année, le basilic en deuxième année, les détraqueurs en troisième année et une hydre en quatrième… J'en viens à craindre ce qu'il y aura en cinquième année.

Pour en revenir à cette deuxième année, la seule chose qui m'a fait éviter la syncope a été que Mary s'en était sortie indemne et que l'animal avait vraisemblablement été maîtrisé d'une manière où d'une autre –je ne croyais pas une seule seconde la version donnée au grand public. Sinon le Ministère n'aurait pas autorisé que l'école reste ouverte. N'est ce pas ?

J'avoue que l'histoire que Mary m'a raconté c'est-à-dire la présence d'un artefact de magie noir fabriqué par Voldemort et capable de prendre possession de quelqu'un pour libérer le Basilic, m'a paru plus vraisemblable que Gilderoy tuant ce dernier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a récupéré cet artefact, mais qu'à cause de son lien avec le mage noire elle n'a pas été possédée. Elle l'a caché et le serpent est allé se rendormir puisque son "maître" avait disparu. Grâce à son Fourchelangue, elle a pu s'en assurer.

Je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Je suis notamment persuadée qu'elle a été plus proche du basilic qu'elle ne veut l'admettre puisqu'elle est Fourchelangue et qu'elle m'a dit lui avoir parlé. Et à cause de son amour pour les serpents aussi. Mais je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter cette version des faits. L'essentiel est qu'elle s'en est sortie indemne.

Si sa version des faits est vraies, et je le crois, alors ça veut dire que nous nous retrouvons en présence de deux choses liées à Voldemort, un artefact et son familier, ayant les mêmes propriétés.

\- Et s'il y en a deux, il peut bien y en avoir plus et…

Et… J'ai récupéré la semaine dernière un objet extrêmement bien planqué avec Alastor. Une bague que Voldemort n'avait pas du tout envie que quelqu'un récupère vu les dispositions qu'il a prises pour que pour ça n'arrive pas. Je n'aurais jamais spontanément fait le lien entre un animal et un objet, mais Mary l'a fait et… Se pourrait –il que la bague soit aussi à mettre dans le même panier que l'artefact réveillant le basilic et le serpent ?

Il va falloir que je retourne à Gringotts essayer de détruite la bague. Je verrais bien assez vite si j'y arrive ou pas ! Si la réponse est non, je commencerais à vraiment m'inquiéter.

Après ça, j'ai délivré Mary de mon bureau, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas s'y trouver, et je suis restée un moment seule à penser à notre discussion. La fin surtout, en réalité. Que signifient toutes ces choses rendues indestructibles ? S'il n'y avait pas eu le serpent, j'aurais pu croire que les objets étaient des artefacts avec des propriétés magiques particulières, mais l'anneau n'en avait pas et je pense que la capacité de possession du premier artefact n'était pas naturelle. Voldemort aurait pu s'en servir comme d'armes. Mais ça ne semblait pas possible. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, les cacher aussi bien ?

C'est curieux. Vraiment curieux. Je vais en parler à Alastor dès que je le peux.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

Ma première leçon d'occlumancie n'a pas eu l'air de vraiment enthousiasmer Mary. Peut –être qu'elle n'a pas bien saisi comment apprendre à vider son esprit pourra l'aider à devenir occlumante. On verra bien ce que ça va donner à la fin de la semaine. Si elle n'y parvient pas, je demanderais l'aide de Sirius puisqu'il est légiliman. A voir si elle y parvient seule ou pas dans un premier temps.

* * *

 _A suivre... Le 29 avril,_


	62. Surprises

_Merci **Cognards** et **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Quand même pas le **Cerf-Pentard**! Et de toute manière, ils ne savent même pas que ce sont des Horcruxes : ils vont avoir du mal à les détruire même s'ils finissent par tous les rassembler. _

_Hello **IceQueen38**! Tout d'abord, merci de lire mes fics ! Et je suis très contente que Crystall te plaise et te paraisse réaliste parce que je passe beaucoup de temps sur cet aspect. A vrai dire, Dante est mon personnage préféré de cette fic et ça a été un crève-cœur de le tuer. Il aurait encore pu aider Crystall, mais il aurait aussi réussi à emmener toute sa famille loin de l'Angleterre, ce qui me posait problème : ce n'est pas le cours de l'histoire que je voulais suivre. Il a fallu que je sévisse. _

_Il est vrai que Zilphya et Crystall se ressemblent sur certains points mais elles ont vraiment des visions très différentes de la vie et de la guerre._

 _C'est fou ce que les enfants peuvent parfois être bornés quand il s'agit de leurs parents, **Celine.M**! Et Mary ne fait pas exception. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va finir par comprendre doucement qui était vraiment sa mère lors de la dernière guerre. _

* * *

_Dernier rappel pour **Klywen** : tu as posté la 400ème review et tu as donc le droit de me poser une question spoiler ! _

* * *

**Surprises**

 _Mardi 25 juillet 1995 : maison_

Ce matin, Mary a eu le droit à son premier entraînement de l'été sous ma tutelle. Et je conçois un nouveau respect pour Alastor qui a formé tellement d'auror, et s'est occupé de Sirius et de moi à l'époque.

Pas que Mary ait été une mauvaise élève, mais elle a mis un moment avant de se décider à écouter et à appliquer ce que je lui disais. Peut –être parce que je l'ai fait courir au début et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Mais Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était nécessaire ! Elle n'a pas tenu un quart d'heure. Quand je pense que j'étais pire qu'elle quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, je mesure le chemin parcourut.

Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas réellement fait de duel : la première chose que je veux lui apprendre c'est esquiver les sorts. Terriblement basique, mais tellement de sorciers oublient qu'il est plus simple d'esquiver que de parer. En plus, il est plus difficile de viser quelqu'un qui bouge sans arrêt. Bien entendu, Mary va devoir apprendre à viser même si elle est en mouvement et j'ai déjà une idée pour lui apprendre comment faire.

J'ai essayé d'être le plus pédagogique possible : à la fin de chaque essai, je le décortiquais avec elle pour lui montrer ses erreurs et ses points forts. Je crois que ça a porté ses fruits. Ça et le fait que j'utilise des sortilèges cuisant. Ce n'est pas très correcte comme méthode, mais j'ai eu le droit à la même chose avec des doloris, grâce à Alastor. Ce que je me refuse à faire.

En tout cas, ça lui a offert une motivation suffisante pour progresser et je me suis modérée : ils n'étaient pas très puissants et j'ai la plupart du temps essayé de ne faire que l'effleurer avec le sortilège. J'ai dû la recouvrir de pommade à la fin de l'entraînement. Mais il n'y paraissait plus rien après une heure.

Je m'inquiète. Ses capacités en duel sont vraiment très maigres. J'aurais pu la tuer une centaine de fois. Si c'est le cas de tous les étudiants de Poudlard, nous ne sommes pas prêts de gagner la guerre. J'espère que leur professeur de DCFM de cette année sera compétent.

En tout cas, rebelote demain ! Et les jours d'après. J'espère en avoir terminé avec cette leçon sur l'esquive à la fin de la semaine.

 _Mercredi 26 juillet 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un hibou de réponse que j'attendais impatiemment. Mary va avoir quinze ans d'ici peu et j'ai prévu une sortie à laquelle, je suis sûre, elle ne s'attendra pas : la visite de la réserve de dragon du Pays de Galles. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit possible de faire ce genre de chose, j'avais seulement entendu quelques rumeurs à ce propos un jour, mais apparemment ça l'est.

J'ai déjà vu avec la tante de son amie Emeli, et avec William, pour les récupérer dans la matinée. J'emmènerai également Cameron et j'ai aussi invité son meilleur ami Logan à venir.

Lorsque nous rentrerons ce soir là, je laisserai mon fils chez son ami pour les deux semaines de vacances en France de ce dernier. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais autorisé une telle intrusion dans des vacances familiales, mais je préfère éloigner mon fils d'Angleterre. Il sera dans le monde moldu donc moins repérable et dans un autre pays. Ce sera plus compliqué pour des Mangemorts de le trouver que s'il était resté en Angleterre. Et je compte aussi me consacrer pleinement à l'entraînement de Mary.

Il est triste de se dire que c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas présent. Sinon, il voudrait aussi participer, et je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour ne pas se servir de ce que je pourrais lui apprendre. Mary est plus sage et plus mature. Même si je ne peux pas _entièrement_ lui faire confiance à ce sujet, je prends moins de risques. Et franchement je préfère prendre ce pari et être certaine qu'elle saura se défendre contre Voldemort ou ses partisans.

 _Vendredi 28 juillet 1995 : maison_

J'ai reçu un appel par cheminette assez surprenant aujourd'hui. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la tête d'Augusta Londubat qui est apparue dans ma cheminée en début d'après-midi. Elle m'a demandé une entrevue et j'ai levé les protections empêchant quiconque d'entrer pour qu'elle puisse venir.

Mary et Cameron étant occupés, je n'ai eu qu'à ériger une bulle de silence autours de nous avant d'inviter Augusta à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Un de mes elfes nous a apporté du thé et des petits gâteaux et est reparti après nous avoir servi. J'ai distraitement noté qu'il avait sortit le service à thé en porcelaine que je n'utilise jamais d'ordinaire. Sacré malin.

\- Je ne crois pas être jamais venue chez vous avant ce jour, Lady Entwistle, a commencé Augusta. C'est… conviviale.

Un moyen comme un autre de me faire remarquer que ma maison n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de la demeure d'une Lady. Du point de vue de la noblesse sorcière, je devrais vivre dans un Manoir comme les Malefoy et je me contente d'une demeure guère mieux que le Terrier des Weasley. Certains y verraient un type de faiblesse : si on a de l'argent et du pouvoir autant en profiter et le faire savoir.

\- Le Phare est mon sanctuaire et celui de ma famille Lady Londubat. Il n'est pas destiné à accueillir qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle a paru comprendre le sous-entendu, à savoir que je me fichais comme de mon premier sort qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'endroit, mais que si elle s'avisait de trop le critiquer elle allait le regretter.

\- Je n'avais nulle intention de vous manquer de respect. C'est que ne connaissant que votre personnage publique, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer vivant ainsi.

Il est vrai qu'Augusta et moi n'avons guère eu d'interaction depuis que j'ai récupéré mon titre de Lady Entwhistle, ce qui m'a condamnée à changer de comportement lorsque je suis en société. Et la guerre n'a pas aidé là-dedans.

\- Vous voilà détrompée, ai – je répondu. Maintenant, peut – on cesser les ronds de jambes et en venir au fait ? Que puis – je pour vous Augusta ?

\- Je me suis renseignée à propos de notre discussion de juin dernier sur la possibilité de reconstruire les anciennes alliances.

Je me suis penchée en avant, soudainement attentive. Je ne m'attendais pas un retour aussi rapide à ce sujet. En fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir cru recevoir une réelle réponse à ce propos. Je me suis visiblement trompée.

\- Parmi les familles qui ont un siège au Magenmagot, je crains qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde à rallier. La plupart sont tournés vers la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne reste que les Abbot, les McMillan et les Shacklebolt.

\- Et les Black.

\- Tant que Sirius ne décidera pas de prendre son titre, cette option n'est pas envisageable. Quand bien même vous en détenez les pouvoirs vous n'être pas Lady Black.

C'est vrai. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter que Sirius ne veuille jamais assumer son rôle. La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé, il m'a dit qu'il y réfléchirait, mais seulement après que le procès contre Dumbledore soit passé. Bon, je veux peut –être aller trop vite en besogne : le procès a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

\- Les Gryphem et les Prewett sont éteints, les Shafiq, les Ollivanders et les Weasley ne se sont plus présentés à une séance depuis au moins trois générations.

La mention des Shafiq m'a fait hérisser le poil : c'est eux qui ont vendu Aileen aux Mangemorts à l'époque. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces gens là. Ollivanders ne pense qu'à ses baguettes et ça n'a jamais été un mystère et les Weasley sont trop proches de Dumbledore, sans compter qu'Arthur, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, n'a guère d'ambition. Il consacre trop de temps à son minuscule département pour être capable de venir au Magenmagot. En fait, toutes les familles y siégeant sont celles qui ont assez d'argent et s'ennuient suffisamment pour pouvoir s'y rendre.

J'étais d'accord avec l'analyse d'Augusta en tout cas.

\- Les Prewett ne sont pas éteints, ai – je toutefois précisé. Les Weasley ont six fils, soit bien assez pour perpétuer les deux lignées. Mais tant que le cadet n'arrêtera pas de jouer les marioles avec ses dragons et ne se décidera pas à ouvrir le bal, ce genre de chose n'arrivera pas.

J'ai soupiré en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ce que je venais d'apprendre ne faisait que confirmer ce que j'avais déjà deviné.

\- Il ne reste donc que les Londubat, les Macmillan, les Shacklebolt…

\- Le fils Shacklebolt ne semble guère intéressé par la politique. Il est auror et s'en contente.

\- Il n'ont eu qu'un enfant ? Est-ce que toutes les lignées sont en voie d'extinction par Merlin ?

Augusta m'a lancé un regard, et j'ai compris. Il y a eu la guerre entre temps. Des familles entières décimées. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la mienne. Nous étions six. Il ne reste qu'Aileen et moi et étant donné qu'elle ne semble pas encline à vouloir des enfants, et va sans doute rester vivre hors d'Angleterre, les Enwthistle font partie de ces lignées mourantes.

Pour peu, je m'en voudrais presque de n'avoir eu qu'un enfant. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais je ne vais pas me transformer en poule pondeuse pour autant ! Non merci ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Cameron. Et plus de mari avec qui concevoir.

\- Et les Abbott, a terminé Augusta. Bien peu en comparaison des plus extrémistes des Trente Sacrés. Ils sont 9.

Et encore. Beaucoup se trouvent en prison. Les Lestrange, par exemple, pour ne citer qu'eux. Ils ont toutefois aussi eu des pertes comme les Gaunt.

J'ai fait travailler ma mémoire pour me remémorer cette foutue liste de nom. Les Trente Sacrés sont les familles qui ont un siège automatiquement accordé au Magenmagot, c'est arbitraire et totalement injuste, mais personne n'a jamais songé à s'en plaindre. Ou plutôt les plaignant n'avaient pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour que la plainte fasse du bruit.

Nous n'avions pas parlé des Slughorn, mais il n'en reste plus qu'un et mon ancien prof de potion préfère tisser sa toile dans l'ombre plutôt que d'être sur le devant de la scène.

\- Les Greengrass ? ai – je demandé.

\- Ils veulent absolument marier une de leur fille à l'hériter Malefoy.

Donc, non.

\- Et dans les familles mineures ? Si on écarte les familles Très Anciennes, Très Nobles et Très Pures ? Il y a les Bones par exemple.

\- Ça ne règle pas le problème. La guerre a touché absolument toutes les familles sorcières, peu importe le degré de noblesse.

J'ai toujours su que Voldemort nous avait décimé, parce que les nés-sorciers étaient plus promptes à prendre part à la guerre. Les nés-moldus ont bien entendu essuyé des pertes également, mais beaucoup se sont réfugiés dans leur monde d'origine en attendant que l'orage passe. Si on leur ajoute les sang-mêlés, ils sont bien plus nombreux que les sangs-purs. On aurait bel et bien besoin de renouveau.

C'est avec résignation que j'ai vu les dernières lueurs d'espoir se volatiliser. Il n'y a pas moyen de monter une opposition correcte en politique. C'est voué à l'échec et je ne vais pas perdre de l'énergie à me consacrer à quelque chose qui ne marchera de toute façon pas.

\- Je suis navrée Crystall, m'a dit Augusta avec un air sincère.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien. Je suis restée trop longtemps focalisée sur mes chaudrons. Je ne peux pas changer des années d'aveuglement.

J'ai lentement terminé ma tasse de thé et je me suis laissée envelopper dans le silence confortable du salon. Avant de me rappeler qu'Augusta était toujours là et que je ne pouvais pas me perdre dans mes pensées comme ça.

\- Vous vouliez discuter d'autre chose ? ai – je demandé.

\- Effectivement. J'aurais une offre, ou plutôt une faveur à vous demander.

Ah ? Tiens donc. Que pouvait donc vouloir de moi la terrible Augusta Londubat ?

\- J'ai suivi vos conseils, et après avoir parlé à Neville nous avons fait usage du service de psychomagie de Ste Mangouste.

En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre moi, je pouvais supposer que tout c'était passé pour le mieux.

\- Ils l'ont gardé deux semaines à la clinique, a-t-elle continué. Il semblerait que j'ai fait quelques dégâts lorsque je me suis… occupée de sa mémoire. Mais rien qui ne soit entièrement irréparable.

Elle a gardé le silence un moment, l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir. Pas étonnant. Elle a passé son temps à accuser son petit-fils de ne pas être ce qu'elle attendait de lui et découvre finalement que c'est sans doute de sa faute. Elle lui a fait du mal. Peut –être pas intentionnellement, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se blâmer, sans doute trop durement.

\- Ses problèmes de perte de mémoire auront disparu d'ici la rentrée. Il a également gagné une meilleure coordination : mes sorts avaient altérés jusqu'à ses fonctions motrices. Et… Il a également changé de baguette. Il utilisait celle de Franck jusque là et comme me l'ont justement rappelés les psychomages, Neville n'est pas Franck.

Et c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Ce fait est primordiale chez les enfants ! Quand on devient adulte, on arrive à s'accommoder de n'importe quelle baguette, même si on préfère toujours une avec laquelle on a une affinité, mais les enfants en sont incapables et ça peut poser problème. Comme faire naître une rumeur disant que Neville Londubat est presque cracmol. Merlin sait que je n'ai rien contre les cracmols, j'en ai même épousé un, mais tout le monde n'a pas mon ouverture d'esprit dans le monde magique.

\- Sa maîtrise de la magie a connu une formidable évolution !

Et la vieille Augusta sembla prendre deux décennies devant le plaisir sincère et ému qui accompagnait ces mots. Je suis heureuse de la voir ainsi animée. La folie de son fils et de sa belle-fille l'ont fait sombré par bien des aspects.

\- Il a bien entendu accumulé du retard par rapport à ses camarades, mais ils les aura rattrapés pour ses BUSEs. J'en suis confiante. Il est déterminé et j'ai engagé un précepteur que vous devez bien connaître pour l'été.

J'ai haussé un sourcil interrogateur et elle m'a fait un sourire que je pourrais presque qualifier de _complice_ avant de préciser :

\- Lorsque j'ai questionné Neville à propos de son précepteur, il a demandé à ce que Monsieur Lupin soit contacté. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous êtes amis ?

J'ai brutalement ressenti l'envie de serrer Augusta dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Elle a embauché Remus, un lycanthrope reconnu, pour enseigner à l'héritier de la lignée Londubat ! Quel coup de pub phénoménal ! Quelle avancée pour notre lutte !

\- Merci, Augusta. Merci.

\- Monsieur Lupin commencera à enseigner à Neville début août pour tout le mois. Il y a toutefois une lacune dans les cours qu'il peut donner et il s'agit malheureusement de la matière où Neville à le plus de difficultés.

J'ai deviné pourquoi elle me parlait de tout ça avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

\- Les potions.

Remus a toujours été bon en potion, mais il y a bon dans le sens réussir ses travaux scolaires et des potions basiques et bon dans le sens être capable d'enseigner et d'éviter les catastrophes. Je suis sûre qu'il y arriverait en théorie, mais la théorie ne vaut pas la pratique et il y a des choses qui ne sont écrites dans aucun livre et sont indispensables à l'enseignement. De toute façon, il faut être Maître des Potions pour avoir l'autorisation d'enseigner cette matière en pratique. La législation est plus souple pour ce certaines matières, comme les sortilèges par exemple, mais très précise pour les potions.

\- Monsieur Lupin m'a suggéré de venir vous demander de compléter ses cours et je dois avouer que je ne vois personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Je vous connais et je connais également votre professionnalisme. Je me suis aussi dit que votre fille pourrait participer.

C'est ce dernier point qui m'a le plus intéressé. Mary a besoin d'allier. Et je sais que Neville ne compte pas parmi ses connaissances. Contrairement au fils Malefoy qui va probablement lui nuire maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Et ce, sans compter que je ne me voyais pas refuser cette faveur à Augusta, ni à Neville. J'ai connu Franck et Alice. C'était de gens bien et je ne laisserai pas tomber leur fils.

\- C'est entendu, ai – je dit. Mais sous quelques conditions.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Les cours se dérouleront ici dans mon laboratoire. Il viendra les lundi, mercredi et vendredi passer deux heures ici en début d'après-midi. Il étudiera la théorie avec Remus, je m'arrangerai avec lui à ce propos et se devra d'avoir fait des recherches préalables à toute préparation. Je suggère que votre petit-fils commence les révisions cette semaine et réfléchisse aux questions qu'ils pourraient avoir à poser à Remus ou à moi-même. Exceptionnellement, comme je ne suis pas disponible lundi, nous commencerons mardi prochain par travailler des potions de première année et j'adapterais les cours suivant selon ce que je vois. Je tâcherai de veiller à ce qu'il soit à niveau pour sa cinquième année.

\- Merci beaucoup Crystall.

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore Augusta.

Elle m'a accordé un sourire avant de terminer son thé et de prendre congé.

Il va falloir que j'emprunte les livres de potions des quatre premières années de Poudlard à mes enfants. Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien y avoir au programme. Sans doute des potions bien barbantes.

Je suis curieuse de voir le fils d'Alice et Franck de près.

 _Samedi 29 juillet 1995 : maison_

Ce soir, j'ai fait un point avec Mary sur notre avancement de la semaine tant en matière d'entraînement au duel qu'en occlumancie. Si les choses se passent plutôt bien dans le premier cas, ce n'est pas la même chose pour le deuxième. Elle n'arrive pas à visualiser ce que je lui demande de faire. Il va donc falloir que je demande le concours de Sirius. J'irais lui parler quand les enfants seront endormis.

 _*De retour au Phare*_

Étrangement, Remus et Sirius se trouvaient dans leur salon quand j'ai appelé. Je n'imaginais pas les Maraudeurs passer leurs samedis soirs dans un fauteuil à discuter. Il y a une époque où ça aurait été scandaleux pour eux. Ils ont déverrouillé la cheminée pour que je puisse me rendre sur place.

J'ai commencé par féliciter Remus pour son nouvel emploi. Il en était extrêmement heureux et n'était pas le seul. On a trinqué pour fêter ça et je leur ai demandé de me parler de Neville Londubat : ils ont tous les deux été son professeur en 3ème et 4ème année alors que je ne le connais pas du tout.

Apparemment, c'est un garçon assez timide et effacé, plutôt craintif mais raisonnablement doué si on prend le temps de lui expliquer. Il fait des efforts et travaille dur mais reste néanmoins en dessous de la moyenne de sa classe. Il excelle en revanche en botanique, ce qui est un bon point : on a très souvent besoin de nos connaissances en botanique lorsqu'on prépare les potions. Les élèves n'ont pas tendance à entrecouper les savoirs de leurs différentes matières, ou en tout cas, je ne le faisais pas moi, mais c'est fondamental. Par contre, les potions, c'est l'hécatombe pour lui. J'ai eu du mal à croire Remus quand il m'a dit que Neville n'a _jamais_ réussi _aucune_ potion en 4 ans et que Sirius a confirmé. Mais vu qu'ils ont eu ses notes sous le nez en tant que professeur, je suis bien forcée de l'admettre. Ils m'ont dit que Neville était littéralement terrorisé par Rogue. Ce que je peux comprendre. Ce type n'est pas un bon professeur et vu qu'il déteste enseigner, ça n'a rien de bien étonnant. Mais du coup, ses élèves en pâtissent. Je serais curieuse de savoir si le taux de réussite aux BUSEs de Potions a chuté depuis qu'il enseigne.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que lui et moi allons avoir vraisemblablement beaucoup de travail à faire cet été. Je me suis arrangée pour que Remus intègre à ses leçons avec lui de la théorie en potion. Je me chargerai de vérifier que Neville comprend bien tout et de répondre à ses questions les plus techniques ainsi que de la pratique.

Sirius a accepté de m'aider avec Mary pour son occlumancie et s'est un peu enquis de mon programme à son sujet. Il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que je ne vais pas la laisser démunie face à Voldemort après ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je le lui ai dit et il m'a demandé si par hasard, il ne pouvait pas également venir à ces entraînements.

Apparemment, il va passer un examen début septembre pour avoir le droit de reprendre son poste d'auror et il manque de pratique en magie, tout comme en potion. Avec Remus qui sera pris par ses leçons à Neville, je suis sa meilleure option : je peux lui fournir un partenaire d'entraînement, à savoir moi-même. J'ai accepté d'une parce qu'effectivement c'est pas en restant terré chez lui et en enseignant à des gamins qu'il a pu récupérer son niveau d'antan, de deux parce que je suis persuadée qu'il sera réintégré même s'il loupe ses examens à cause de son enfermement abusif à Azkaban –magnifique ce que la culpabilité et l'opinion publique peut faire faire au Ministère– et que vu le conflit qui couve, ça va le tuer, de trois parce que Dumby l'a réembauché dans l'Ordre et que son manque de pratique risque de le faire tuer, et de quatre, parce que j'ai envie de l'aider. Surtout maintenant qu'il a trouvé un moyen qui n'implique pas une quelconque relation amoureuse entre nous. Je veux qu'il aille mieux, qui se réintègre à la sorciété, je veux l'aider et je l'ai toujours voulu. Seulement pas de la manière dont il l'envisageait. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il m'ait demandé.

Vraiment.

Et puis si on arrive à passer du temps ensemble sans que ça ne dégénère, j'ai bon espoir que les tensions s'apaisent aussi entre moi et Remus. J'aimerais qu'on puisse tous manger ensemble avec les enfants sans que ça finisse en drame, par exemple… Je devrais peut –être travailler aussi un peu Cameron à ce côté-là. J'ai conscience que le problème ne vient pas uniquement de moi et Sirius.

 _Lundi 31 juillet 1995 : maison_

Je pense pouvoir dire que la journée que j'ai organisé pour l'anniversaire de Mary est une réussite. Vu ce que j'avais prévu, je craignais qu'il n'y ai un problème à un moment où à un autre, mais non.

J'ai commencé par accueillir les amis de Mary. J'avais contacté la tante d'Emeli pour la convaincre que me confier sa nièce pendant une journée, ce qu'elle a accepté avec joie. Son état se dégrade de plus en plus, je le vois rien qu'à son écriture hésitante et parfois illisible, et elle déplore qu'Emeli reste enfermée à la veiller et gâche sa jeunesse pour quelqu'un qui va bientôt disparaître. Moi, je comprends Emeli personnellement. Après tout, ne me suis-je pas accrochée à Dante jusqu'au bout malgré le nombre de fois où il a essayé de m'écarter ? Je comprends le besoin qu'elle a de passer le maximum de temps avec sa tante avant l'inéluctable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écrit à la tante en question plutôt que directement à Emeli : je savais qu'elle refuserait sinon.

J'ai cherché William chez sa famille moldue. Il m'attendait devant la grande maison familiale avec quelque uns de leurs chiens -ils ressemblent beaucoup à l'animagus de Sirius, d'ailleurs- et m'a adressé un énorme sourire quand je suis arrivée. De ses parents point de trace. Ce garçon n'est pas mal traité comme cela peut parfois l'être lorsque les moldus ont peur de leur enfant sorcier –l'exemple des Dursley est encore vif dans ma mémoire. Mais l'indifférence dont il est l'objet me fait tout de même beaucoup de peine et je sais qu'il en souffre. Il n'a aucun soutient, que ce soit moldu puisque sa famille le rejette, ou sorcier puisque les nés-moldus sont mal accueillis. Maintenant qu'il est plus âgé, je pourrais peut –être essayer d'y remédier. Surtout qu'il est ami avec Mary et que dans le contexte actuel il peut vite devenir une cible pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Après, je suis allée chercher le meilleur ami de Cameron. Logan est aussi né-moldu, mais ses parents étaient présents. Ils m'ont invité à entrer quand je suis arrivée. Ils habitent une petite maison en banlieue et aiment vraisemblablement leur fils même s'ils ne doivent pas tout comprendre.

\- Vous allez donc avoir la garde de Logan pour la journée.

\- Oui, je vous le ramènerai avec Cameron après le dîner, ai – je confirmé.

Ils semblaient quelque peu angoissés, sans doute parce que c'était la première fois que leur fils allait se retrouver dans une famille sorcière. Ça n'impliquait pas du tout la même chose que lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'école.

\- Qu'allez vous faire ? ont -il demandé.

\- C'est une surprise que je ne voudrais pas gâcher. Mais sachez que c'est une activité sécurisée, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais organisée. Logan et Cameron vous en parleront sans doute en long en large et en travers à leur retour.

\- Comment allez-vous retourner jusque chez vous avec Logan ? Il m'a dit que vous habitez très loin d'ici.

\- Avec la magie, les distances deviennent toutes relatives. Je vais repartir de la manière dont je suis arrivée : via le transplanage.

Le mot devait être nouveau pour eux vu leur tête. Heureusement, j'ai à présent une solide base de culture moldue grâce à Jonathan et sa famille ainsi qu'à Dante alors j'ai pu utiliser un vocabulaire qui leur est plus compréhensible.

\- Il s'agit d'une téléportation en quelque sorte. Je disparais à un endroit et je réapparais où je le souhaite.

Il y a eu une seconde durant laquelle ils se sont probablement demandés si je n'étais pas en train de me moquer d'eux, mais quand ils ont réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas, ils ont trouvé cela "stupéfiant" selon leur propre mot.

\- Et Logan en sera également capable ? s'intéressa le père du concerné.

\- Le transplanage est accessible aux jeunes à partir de 17. Il faut passer un permis, un peu comme avec vos voitures. Un sorcier peut emmener une personne avec lui lors de son transplanage. Même si c'est un peu plus difficile avec les gens dépourvus de magie, c'est néanmoins possible.

\- Vous pouvez aller partout dans le monde comme ça ?

\- Oh non ! Il y a une limite quant à la distance et des réglementations strictes pour les voyages internationaux. Vous imaginez le désastre autrement !

J'apprécie la curiosité des parents de Logan. Ils s'émerveillent comme n'importe quel moldu qui découvre la magie et le fait qu'ils s'y intéressent permet à leur fils d'être plus à l'aise chez lui et dans la sorciété. L'acceptation est une chose merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour ses frères et sœurs –il a un grand frère qui a déjà quitté le domicile familial et une petite sœur qui n'est vraisemblablement pas sorcière, à voir quand elle aura 11 ans si Poudlard lui écrit –mais c'est un bon point pour ses parents.

Quand j'ai finalement terminé de ramener tout le monde au Phare, j'ai envoyé William et Emeli réveiller Mary et conduit Logan dans la chambre de Cameron, qui, pour une fois, n'a pas fait d'histoire pour se lever. Un gros "boum" m'a indiqué qu'il a même fait plus que de se lever : quand je suis montée voir, le lit de Mary était cassé en deux avec William et Cameron dessus en plus. J'aurais pu m'énerver mais la magie a tout réparé en un tour de baguette alors je les ai plutôt enjoints à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Mary s'est enquise de la présence de l'ami de son frère et je lui ai dit que comme nous allions tous faire une sortie pour son anniversaire, j'ai trouvé plus sympa que Cameron ait aussi un ami avec lui. Ils ont immédiatement essayé de savoir où on allait, mais je suis restée muette comme une tombe.

Nous avons utilisé un Portoloin pour nous déplacer jusqu'à la réserve. Dès qu'ils ont compris ce que nous allions faire, ça les a tous enchantés. J'ai choisi ce type de sortie autant pour Mary que pour Cameron : depuis qu'il est à Poudlard nous ne pouvons plus fêter son anniversaire puisque celui-ci est en septembre. Et je sais qu'il adore les dragons. De manière générale, ça fait rêver tous les enfants, sorciers comme moldus.

Le dragonnier qui nous attendait était Marcus Lucking, la personne avait qui j'ai correspondu par hibou. Il était aussi impressionnant que je l'avais supposé : de tous les emplois sorciers, les dragonniers sont l'un des métiers les plus physique et ça se voit. Il avait l'air assez âgé pour avoir de l'expérience et ça m'a rassuré : je n'avais aucune envie d'emmener 5 enfants dans une réserve de dragon avec un jeune dragonnier. Ils avaient également un bon système de protection, même si j'ai immédiatement vu plusieurs points d'amélioration. Si j'étais un Mangemort, je n'aurais aucun mal à provoquer une catastrophe et j'ai déjà pu constater personnellement que libérer des dragons sur l'Angleterre ne les gênait absolument pas. J'ai dû me retenir de toutes mes forces de faire une remarque à ce sujet, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Malgré le danger potentiel que présentait cette visite, je dois dire que je suis moi-même heureuse d'y avoir été. La seule fois où j'ai vu un dragon, c'est quand Voldemort a fait échapper des noirs des Hébrides qui sont extrêmement agressifs et où nous avons dû lutter pour nos vies. Je n'avais alors pas pu apprécier le fait que les dragons sont de magnifiques Créatures, parfois tout aussi paisibles que n'importe quelle autre. Certains sorciers sont partisans de tous les exterminer pour se débarrasser du danger qu'ils représentent, et si je ne nie pas que ce dernier est réel, je ne pourrais jamais être d'accord avec ce genre de point de vue.

Marcus Lucking a été un excellent guide, répondant à toutes les questions que les enfants posaient et expliquant le fonctionnement de la réserve et les caractéristiques des Vert Gallois que nous avons observés.

Nous avons tous déjeuné dans une aire réservée à cet effet au cœur de la réserve et les enfants se sont assis par terre en rang d'oignons en discutant avec animation de ce qu'ils voyaient. Ne restait que le dragonnier et moi-même, qui avons préféré utiliser les bancs.

\- Mrs Entwhistle, je ne souhaite pas importuner votre fille, mais j'ai reconnu Mary Potter au premier coup d'œil.

Je me suis immédiatement mise sur mes gardes, même si j'apprécie le fait qu'il se soit comporté avec elle comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était réellement. Cette manie de se jeter sur la Survivante nous agace toutes deux.

\- Je sais ce que dit Dumbledore et qu'il tire son discours de ce qu'affirme Mary Potter quant à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé lors de la 3ème Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et aussi que le Ministère n'apprécie pas du tout ses avertissements.

\- Que voulez vous que je vous dise Dragonnier Lucking ?

\- Qu'est ce que _vous_ , vous en pensez ?

Il a réussi à ma surprendre sur le coup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit en fait moi qui l'intéresse dans l'histoire. Je croyais que c'était encore quelqu'un qui en avait après Mary malgré son savoir-vivre évident. Mais ça m'a quand même incitée à la méfiance : c'est vrai, d'ordinaire personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'en suis plutôt soulagée en fait, mais on parle de Mary ou de Dumbledore ou de Sirius. Je trouvais ça louche ce soudain intérêt.

\- Pourquoi ce que j'en pense _moi_ ?

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez sans doute pas, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Lorsque nous avons eu cette évasion de Noirs des Hébrides lors de la dernière guerre, j'étais un des dragonniers de garde.

Je me souvenais de l'événement mais effectivement, j'avais plus aucune idée de la tête des dragonniers qui avaient débarqués alors.

\- Et ? ai – je insisté.

Je ne voyais absolument pas le rapport.

\- Et je sais que vous êtes la force dans l'ombre sur qui nous pouvons compter. Vous veillez.

Il m'a regardé avec tellement d'insistance que j'ai cru deviner ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il avait la conviction, pour je ne sais quelle raison, que j'étais la sorcière masquée qui avait fait pas mal de bruit lors de la dernière guerre. Ou peut –être que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, mais je ne voyais aucune autre interprétation possible. Comme cette conversation ne semblait mener à rien, j'ai soupiré et dit :

\- Mary ne mentait pas.

\- L'avez-vous vu ?

\- Quand Mary a été kidnappée, c'est moi qui suis allée la récupérer au milieu des Mangemorts. J'ai vu le lieu du rituel de résurrection et j'ai senti l'aura maléfique de Voldemort. Quand vous l'avez croisé une fois, vous ne pouvez jamais oublier à quoi ça ressemble. Comme elle s'était déjà occupée de lui –elle a réussi à lui échapper avant que j'arrive, Merlin soit loué– je n'ai pas vu Voldemort en personne. Mais il était là. Je le sais. Si vous avez de la famille ou des personnes qui comptent pour vous dragonnier Lucking, je vous conseille de les mettre à l'abri.

J'ai tourné mon regard vers les cinq enfants toujours en train de s'extasier à propos des dragons. Ils avaient l'air si insouciants, si oublieux de la menace qui planait que je n'ai pu empêcher un frisson d'effroi me parcourir. Ce qui va se passer va être horrible et ils vont être au cœur du conflit. Mary parce que Voldemort veut la tuer personnellement, ses amis parce qu'ils sont proches d'elle et Cameron parce qu'il est mon fils et qu'il est impensable que je reste en arrière. D'ici un an, deux ans maximum, la guerre aura brisé en eux ce quelque chose qui leur permettait de regarder les dragons sans penser à ce que Voldemort pourrait en faire, comme c'est mon cas. Mary n'est pas passé loin lors de la résurrection de ce mage noir, mais elle est encore relativement intacte pour le moment. J'espère pouvoir la conserver comme tel jusqu'à sa majorité, au moins.

Je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Parce que, quoi que je fasse, je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où j'échouerai. Et ça arrivera bien trop tôt.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 13 mai !  
_


	63. 12 Square Grimmaurd

_Merci **Lerugamine** ^^_

 _Yep **Rose-Eliade** , sans aucun doute._

 _J'ai en effet prévu quelques petites choses intéressantes pour la 5ème année de Mary, **IceQueen38** ^^ Et tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux._

 _Merci **Le** **Cerf-Pentard** et **Cognards** :)_

 _Et ce chapitre est encore plus long **lyvane**! Pour Cameron... Je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre ou il va être beaucoup plus présent que d'habitude. En bien ou en mal, va savoir X)_

 _Pour le dragon et Emeli, je donnerai les explications un jour **Mathilde**. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé ! Non pas d'entraînement pour Cameron : elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Et de toute façon son fils n'est pas particulièrement intéressé à l'idée de se trouver plus souvent en présence de sa mère que nécessaire : ils sont un peu beaucoup en conflit._

 _McGo dirigerait Poudlard en cas d'absence temporaire de Dumbledore. Mais là, il s'agit d'un renvoie avec un changement de directeur. C'est comme quand le président change (c'est d'actualité, tiens!) : ce n'est pas son premier ministre qui devient président à sa place, mais quelqu'un de nouveau. Ben c'est la même chose avec les directeurs de Poudlard. Mais, bien entendu, rien n'exclut que ce soit parfois le sous-directeur qui devient directeur. Ça dépend des situations. En l'occurrence, le Ministère veut mettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard donc... Non, c'est pas McGo qui hérite du poste !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **12 Square Grimmaurd**

 _Mardi 1er août 1995 : maison _

Ce matin, Sirius est venu au Phare avec Remus. Je soupçonne ce dernier d'avoir voulu vérifier que nous n'allions pas nous entre-tuer avant de pouvoir aller enseigner à Neville Londubat l'esprit tranquille.

Compte tenu que la première chose qu'a fait Sirius a été de mettre en doute le bienfondé de mon programme d'enseignement -sois –disant qu'il s'agit d'une vraie perte de temps !- Remus a sans doute eu raison. Est-ce que ce crétin de cabot pense vraiment que je m'attarderais sur quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas vraiment utile ? On a déjà si peu de temps devant nous que ce serait suicidaire de ma part. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! J'ai réfléchi à ces entraînements en long en large et en travers et il était hors de question de le laisser tout foutre en l'air. Parce que vu la tête qu'a tiré Mary quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on travaillerait le sort de désarmement, elle était plus de son avis que du mien.

Heureusement pour moi, Sirius a réagi comme le Gryffondor qu'il était : il a voulu régler ça avec un duel. Et il n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban et une année à enseigner à des gamins. Tandis que moi, je me suis entraînée, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Surtout depuis que les enfants sont tous les deux à l'école et que j'ai des mois de solitude sur mon île. Ce duel m'a aussi permis de jauger son niveau comme ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions face à face.

J'avais vu juste : il a beaucoup perdu. Tant physiquement –il est beaucoup moins vif –qu'au niveau magique –j'ai trouvé ses sorts un peu faibles par rapport à ce dont j'avais l'habitude– et mentale. Je l'ai senti à la fois concentré et distrait et aussi beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Je l'ai eu avec une stratégie bateau.

\- Ben alors Sirius ? ai – je raillé une fois que j'ai eu récupéré sa baguette. Je croyais qu'un sorcier entraîné ne se laisserait jamais avoir par un _expelliarmus_ ?

\- Oh la ferme, a t –il grommelé en se redressant.

\- Je me demande ce que ça peut bien nous dire sur toi, hein ? ai – je continué histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

Il m'a fusillée du regard et je lui ai lancé sa baguette en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à ne plus remettre en cause mon programme d'entraînement s'il tenait à repartir en un seul morceau de chez moi.

Comme je m'en doutais, Mary n'était absolument pas au courant qu'on pouvait utiliser l' _expelliarmus_ non seulement pour désarmer son adversaire mais aussi pour le repousser. Ce n'est pas l'usage classique de ce sort et je pense que beaucoup de sorciers adultes ne sont pas au courant. Faut dire qu'en dehors des cours, on a rarement l'occasion de pratiquer ce sort dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais pour ceux qui ont l'habitude des duels ce genre de connaissance est un basique. Du coup, elle était motivée pour travailler après ma brillante démonstration. J'ai fait apparaître un mannequin d'entraînement articulé qui est également utilisé chez les aurors et je les ai laissés en tête à tête avant de m'intéresser à Sirius.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on travaille quelque chose de particulier ? ai – je demandé.

\- J'aimerais que nous fassions d'autres duels. Je ne dois pas repasser toutes les épreuves de mon diplômes, uniquement les potions et le duel. Et les duels me permettront de travailler au passage les sortilèges.

J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes à nouveau placés face à face, suffisamment éloignés de Mary toutefois pour ne pas ni la déconcentrer ni risquer qu'un sortilège perdu la touche. Vu que je l'avais déjà battu une fois aujourd'hui, il a été plus prudent cette fois et bien moins certain de me vaincre. Ce qui lui a permis de m'offrir un peu plus de challenge, mais pas encore suffisamment pour que je me sente menacée. Il y avait des moments où j'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau face à l'auror qu'il était il y a quelques années, avec son instinct fulgurant et ses sorts puissants, mais c'était bref. C'est comme s'il alternait entre deux personnalités.

\- Tu as encore du mal à réguler ton flux magique, n'est ce pas ? ai – je demandé après l'avoir une fois encore battu. Il y a beaucoup de fluctuation dans la puissance de tes sorts et ça se ressent dans ton style de combat.

\- Les détraqueurs m'ont atteint très profondément et je fais de mon mieux, a t –il répondu sèchement.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une constatation Sirius. Tu as passé 12 ans en leur compagnie, tu as donc bien le droit d'avoir du mal et nous sommes justement là pour corriger ça. Après un mois de ce traitement, j'ai bon espoir que ça ait disparu.

Il a hoché la tête et je l'ai fait combattre contre Mary, lui faisant tenir le rôle du Mangemort pour pouvoir observer ma fille. C'est plus facile quand on est extérieur au duel. Elle n'a pas de si mauvaises bases que ça en magie, mais l'enseignement des duels est une chose qui manque cruellement à Poudlard. Et même si un cours était intégré, je doute que ce soit le type de duel auquel je pense. Elle a tant de lacune à combler que ça me fait peur !

Et son caractère n'aide pas. Elle se frustre rapidement quand elle ne parvient pas à quelque chose et elle fait parfois preuve d'une arrogance –elle pense tout savoir alors qu'elle ne sait rien– qui me fait craindre pour la suite. Généralement, ce genre de comportement mène à de douloureuses prises de conscience et je ne suis pas sûre que ça finisse de manière positive avec elle. James aussi avait ce type d'arrogance bien particulier et je regrette vraiment que ce soit ça qu'elle ait hérité de son caractère.

Comme Sirius venait également en potion avec Neville, Mary et moi cet après-midi, il est resté déjeuner avec nous. Ça m'a fait bizarre qu'on soit juste tous les trois. En le regardant fait le pitre avec elle, je me suis dit que c'est probablement ce que j'aurais vécu ces quatorze dernières années s'il n'avait pas été envoyé injustement à Azkaban. Mais c'est aussi ce qui serait arrivé si James et Lily avaient survécu sauf que James aurait fait le pitre avec eux d'eux et que Lily aurait fait semblant d'être exaspérée. Ça ne me fait pas vraiment du bien d'y songer.

Neville est arrivé sur les coups de 14h comme il était convenu avec sa grand-mère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher en lui les traits de ses parents. Il a hérité des dents écartées de Franck et de ses yeux bleus, mais il est aussi blond que sa mère. Il s'est montré extrêmement poli mais aussi très réservé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait et quand je l'ai vu se décomposer une fois qu'il a été derrière son chaudron, j'ai compris qu'il était terrifié par cette matière. Je pense pouvoir remercier Rogue pour cela. J'ai donc décidé au dernier moment de faire un discours d'introduction précisant qu'il avait le droit de me poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait et que je n'étais pas là pour m'en prendre à lui s'il ne savait pas. Au contraire, c'est le rôle d'un prof de lui apprendre ce qu'il ne sait pas !

J'avais préparé trois recettes différentes pour mes élèves. Une potion de 1er année pour Neville, une que Mary devrait faire en 5ème année pour elle et pour Sirius un contre-poison du niveau ASPIC. S'il échoue à le faire, il pourra sérieusement commencer à s'inquiéter pour ses examens de septembre. J'ai laissé Mary et Sirius démarrer seuls et je suis allée m'asseoir avec Neville puisqu'il était apparemment nécessaire de tout revoir du début avec lui. Je l'ai nettement vu se tendre quand je me suis assisse à côté de lui et que j'ai mis la recette entre nous.

\- Tu l'as revue ce matin avec Remus ? ai – je demandé.

Il a vivement hoché la tête. Il avait revu avec lui les particularités de chaque ingrédient mais quand j'ai demandé qu'il me dise ce qu'il en avait retenu, il est devenu presque aussi translucide qu'un fantôme tellement il a pâli. J'ai réussi à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens avec la question la plus primordiale en potion.

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrai rien de cette manière puisque je le terrifiais visiblement autant que les potions, je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas grave et j'ai commencé à lui réexpliquer ce qu'il avait vu avec Remus ce matin. En voyant que je ne m'énervais pas, il a commencé à se détendre et à répondre aux questions que je lui posais au fur et à mesure de mes explications. La prochaine fois, je choisirai une potion qui comporte des plantes comme ingrédient : c'est son domaine alors ça ira sans doute mieux.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes tous les deux installés autours de son chaudron et je lui ai montré comment découper ses ingrédients avant de le regarder faire. Il était appliqué et a obtenu de bon résultats. La manière dont on s'occupe des ingrédients avant de les incorporer à une potion est primordiale : si les découpes ne sont pas au moins correctes, à défaut de parfaites, la potion ne le sera pas non plus. Au final, sa potion contre les furoncles était bonne, vraiment. Il a semblé surpris quand je l'ai félicité. Sans doute ne s'y attendait –il pas : c'est sa première réussite en quatre ans. Dans deux jours, je lui ferais préparer une potion de deuxième année pour voir si ça marche aussi bien.

Mary s'en est bien sortie même sans mon aide et ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est appliquée et même face à une potion qui lui est inconnue elle sait faire travailler sa tête. Sirius a été le moins performant en fait. Si je n'avais pas su ce que je lui avais demandé de préparer, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais été capable de la reconnaître. Il va falloir que je le surveille de plus près la prochaine fois pour voir où il pèche le plus et qu'on puisse le rectifier.

Nous avons conclu la journée par une séance d'occlumancie/légilimancie. Avec l'aide Sirius, Mary s'est retrouvée dans mon esprit et j'ai pu lui montrer de manière tout à fait concrète ce que j'attendais d'elle en tant qu'occluman. Je lui ai principalement montré l'occlumancie par le vide parce que c'est ce qu'elle va pratiquer en un premier temps.

Je les ai fait sortir de mon esprit quand le loup s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait des intrus. Je crois qu'il a quelque peu terrifié Mary alors qu'il n'a fait qu'exprimer son désaccord avec ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il n'aime pas que je laisse intentionnellement des gens accéder à mon esprit, qui est également l'espace dans lequel il vit et son territoire. Comme il a déjà prouvé qu'il peut faire du mal aux intrus quand il le veut, il était plus prudent de couper court à la leçon. Sirius a peiné à extraire Mary et j'ai du intervenir un peu brutalement, mais au final, elle allait bien mis à part un mal de tête carabiné et de la fatigue. Pour le premier, c'est normal : on a toujours mal à la tête lorsqu'on début dans les arts de l'esprit, et pour le second, après un entraînement intensif ce matin, les potions cet après-midi puis l'occlumancie, c'était compréhensible.

C'était donc une première journée d'août épuisante, mais productive et ça va être comme ça tous les jours jusqu'à la rentrée. Mary va devoir s'accrocher. J'ai si peu de temps pour lui apprendre tellement de chose !

 _Jeudi 3 août 1995 : maison_

Je suis furieuse ! Totalement et irrémédiablement furieuse ! Quand j'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier au petit-déjeuner et que j'ai vu la Une, un tel tourbillon de colère s'est emparé de moi que le journal c'est littéralement enflammé entre mes mains.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'appelle Hélène Gilbert et il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une ex de Remus qui l'a rejeté à cause de sa lycanthropie et sur laquelle je me suis vengée ensuite en l'empêchant de devenir préceptrice. C'est à cause d'elle que Remus a été exclu de Brocéliance ! Elle a visiblement quand même continué sur la voie de l'enseignement (si elle peut –être directrice de Poudlard, c'est qu'elle y a été prof au moins une année) mais rien que voir son visage m'a mise hors de moi.

\- Ça va maman ? s'est inquiétée Mary.

Depuis qu'elle vient courir avec moi le matin, nous mangeons ensemble le petit-déjeuner ce que j'apprécie, mais pour une fois j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'ai pris une grande inspiration en regardant le journal finir de se consumer sur le sol.

\- La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard est une de mes connaissances.

J'ai vu son front se plisser, devinant sans doute que ma réaction n'augurait rien de bon quant à mes relations avec ladite directrice. Sirius a débarqué peu après, brandissant la Gazette.

\- Tu as vu ça ? a t –il rugi, l'air aussi en colère que moi.

\- J'ai vu, ai – je grogné en baissant le regard vers le tas de cendre au sol.

Il n'a pas fait de commentaire et a continué :

\- Comment cette femme peut –elle être arrivée à la tête de Poudlard ?!

\- Tu as lu l'article ? ai – je demandé. Moi, je n'en ai pas eu l'opportunité.

Comme ce n'était pas le cas, nous avons ouvert la première page et lu ensemble ce qui s'y disait

 _ **RENOUVEAU POUR LA PLUS VIEILLE ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE AU MONDE !**_

 _C'est avec une grande fierté que le Ministre de la Magie a annoncé ce matin le nom de la personne qui aura la délicate et colossale tâche de faire suite à Albus Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard._

 _Hélène Gilbert, jeune sorcière de 35 ans et employée modèle du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale a rejoint le Ministère depuis cinq années après avoir enseigné au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard._

 _"Je suis enthousiasmée et honorée que ma candidature à ce prestigieux poste ait été retenue par Monsieur le Ministre, le Conseil d'Administration et le Magenmagot" a déclaré la toute nouvelle directrice de Poudlard "l'éducation de nos enfants a toujours été une priorité pour moi et je ne compte pas manquer l'occasion qui m'est donnée d'y contribuer"._

 _"Suite aux éléments inacceptables qu'a révélé le procès à l'encontre de Monsieur Dumbledore, il nous a à tous semblé nécessaire d'amener du sang neuf et une grande vague de réforme au sein de l'école de sorcellerie de premier cycle Poudlard. J'ai toute confiance en madame Gilbert pour enfin apporter à nos enfants l'éducation qu'il leur faut." a renchéri le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge._

 _Rappelons que de graves dérives, notamment au niveau de la sécurité, ont eu lieu sous le régime directorial d'Albus Dumbledore, dont l'âge avancé n'a sans doute pas aidé. Pour brillant sorcier qu'il ait été, l'heure de sa retraite avait sonné depuis bien longtemps !  
_

 _Aux parents qui s'inquiéteraient du jeune âge de Mrs Gilbert, nous disons : pas d'inquiétude ! Mrs Gilbert sera secondée par Mrs Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès de Cornelius Fudge en personne et ex-directrice du services de recensement des créatures et êtres magiques, qui a généreusement accepté d'enseigner au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'officier en tant que Grande Inquisitrice._

 _"Poudlard a besoin de renouveau et de discipline", nous confie Mrs Ombrage, "Lorsque Monsieur le Ministre m'a parlé de sa difficulté à trouver une personne de confiance qui accepterait de seconder la Directrice Gilbert, je me suis immédiatement proposée."_

 _Tout l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier souhaite bonne chance à Mrs Gilbert et à sa collaboratrice Mrs Ombrage pour cette année de refonte du système scolaire au sein de Poudlard._

J'ai manqué de transformer en cendre un second journal. Hélène Gilbert ne pouvait que bien s'entendre avec Dolores Ombrage : elles ont toutes les deux la même opinion sur les lycanthropes. Et j'ai tendance à beaucoup juger les gens suivant leur rapport à la lycanthropie. Je suis hors de moi à l'idée que ces deux femmes vont se retrouver à Poudlard.

Pire encore, elles auront tout pouvoir sur Mary et Cameron et je sais qu'il y a un risque qu'Hélène m'en veuille toujours d'avoir gâché son rêve et tente de s'en prendre à eux. Même quinze ans après !

Si elle fait ça, je m'assurerai personnellement que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle fera de sa vie.

 _Samedi 5 août 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche : pendant que Mary s'entraînait ce matin, Sirius et moi avons parlé très sérieusement du fait qu'il reprenne ENFIN tous ses devoirs de Lord Black.

Le titre le fait grincer et grimacer, mais il va bien falloir qu'il s'y habitue !

\- Lors Black, c'était mon père et mon grand-père, ça n'est vraiment pas moi ! Tu m'as un peu regardé ? Je n'ai rien d'un Lord !

\- Le titre se transmet, je suis sûre que c'était aussi étrange pour ton père au début, ai – je contré. Et si tu te donnais un peu de peine, tu ferais un Lord Black tout à fait convenable.

Il a à nouveau grimacé, avec, finalement, pas l'air si enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'assumer ses responsabilités. Un affreux doute m'a prise.

\- Sirius ? Et si tu me disais _vraiment_ pourquoi tu veux récupérer tout ce qui t'appartient alors que visiblement tu n'en as pas la moindre envie ?

Il a semblé mal à l'aise, a essayé de trouver une échappatoire, a paniqué une seconde… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je devine aussi facilement la vérité. Qu'est ce qu'il est naïf ! Je le connais tellement bien, malgré nos années de séparations... Finalement, il a profondément soupiré et a lâché :

\- L'Ordre a besoin d'un quartier général, et je voulais leur donner ma maison familiale. Ca permettrait de faire quelque chose de bien de cette baraque pour une fois dans son histoire.

J'ai été passablement horrifiée. Combien on parie que Dumby y est pour beaucoup dans cette soudaine proposition? En plus de s'accaparer une demeure magique puissante, il m'enlève d'un coup un tiers des pouvoirs et des richesses que je possède … Et même si je suis vraiment heureuse de les rendre à Sirius pour la bonne et simple raison que rien de tout ça ne m'appartient vraiment, là ça m'a refroidie. Je voulais rendre à Sirius ce qui lui revient de droit... Pas tout jeter dans les mains de Dumby !

\- Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de louche là-derrière, ai – je soupiré à mon tour. Tu ne pouvais pas te comporter en adulte mature et responsable et prendre cette décision de toi-même.

\- Je suis mature et responsable ! s'est – il exclamé, prouvant du même coup qu'il ne l'était pas.

\- Il a fallu que ton directeur d'école te le dise pour que tu le fasses. A 35 ans, ce n'est pas exactement de cette manière que je qualifierai ton comportement.

J'ai vu son dos se voûter tandis qu'il réalisait que j'avais, au moins en partie, raison. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux à ce pauvre cabot.

\- La question Sirius, c'est qu'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ? Tu veux continuer à vivre reclus et à avoir honte de là où tu viens ou tu veux t'assumer ? Tu te rends compte du renouveau que tu pourrais apporter ? Depuis quand les Black n'ont-ils pas été dirigés par quelqu'un qui n'était pas tourné vers les arts sombre, Sirius ? Tu peux tout faire changer, et tu ne fais rien parce que tu as _peur_ et ça me rend malade ! Comment tu peux manquer de telles opportunités ? Sais – tu au moins combien de personne aimeraient être à ta place ?

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Si les gens tiennent tellement à être à ma place, et bien qu'ils la prennent par Merlin ! Ils vont vite déchanter en voyant ce que c'est !

\- Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que ce serait _facile_ ? Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de reprendre le titre de mon père, hein ? Bien sûr que c'est emmerdant et que je préférerai aussi m'en passer !

J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et j'ai laissé un instant de silence s'étirer entre nous avant de lever une main et de toquer du poing sur son crâne, gentiment.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles, Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé gérer ça, Crys. J'ai peut –être été élevé comme l'héritier des Black, mais je sais que je vais me planter. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et tu sais ce qui est bien quand tu es le Lord régnant ?

Il m'a jeté un regard interrogatif et légèrement sceptique. Comme s'il n'y avait que des inconvénients !

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Personne n'aura le droit de te dire que ce que tu fais est mal : tu es au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire de ta famille ! Et de la société aussi. Regarde les Entwhistle : nous étions fortement orientés vers l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand c'était mon père qui était à sa tête. Aujourd'hui, qui dirait encore ça de nous ? Franchement Sirius, je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que ce n'est pas une contrainte et une responsabilité mais si tu veux te tenir à l'écart pourquoi pas. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant 10 ans.

Et je le regrette, mais c'est une autre histoire. Si j'avais été plus présente, peut –être que le Ministère serait différent aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé les Lords Mangemort agir en toute impunité trop longtemps.

\- Donne ta main, Sirius.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi je lui demandais ça et je l'ai vu hésiter. Mais quand j'ai tendu la mienne, il s'est exécuté. La magie a bondi entre nous, sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Et j'ai simplement perdu tous les droits de régence sur la famille Black en un claquement de doigt. Je me suis alors rappelée une partie de ce qu'il avait dit en me transférant ses pouvoirs. Il avait dit " _jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau capable de m'en occuper moi-même_ ". La magie a visiblement jugé que c'était le cas et qui sommes-nous pour la contredire ?

J'ai senti Sirius tressaillir quand la magie s'est répandue et il a fermé et ouvert plusieurs fois la main comme si ça l'avait engourdi.

\- Voilà qui veut tout dire, ai – je fait remarquer.

\- Et maintenant ? a t –il demandé.

\- Maintenant Lord Black peut aller offrir sa maison familiale à Albus Dumbledore s'il le veut.

\- Cette idée ne te plaît pas.

C'était un constat et je n'ai pas cherché à le nier. Franchement, le Manoir des Roses est ma maison familiale et si je ne pourrais jamais y habiter, je ne l'offrirais pour autant pas à un membre en dehors de ma famille. Elle passe de génération en génération depuis tellement de temps, que ce serait un sacrilège. Et ce sans compter les sorts de protections qui l'entourent.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, me suis-je contentée de dire.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je préférerai que tu la _prête_ plutôt que tu ne la donnes.

Il est resté un moment silencieux et nous avons observé Mary un peu plus loin qui s'entraînait au _Stupefix_ avec beaucoup de sérieux et y réussissait extrêmement bien. Je crois qu'elle a attrapé le truc.

\- Viens avec moi, a soudainement repris Sirius.

\- Où ?

\- Dans ma maison familiale. Je veux y aller avant de prendre ma décision, mais je ne veux pas y aller seul.

\- Tu pourrais demander à Remus.

\- Il ne comprendrait pas.

Bizarrement, j'ai compris ce qu'il sous-entendait pas là et j'ai dû admettre que Sirius avait raison. Remus est un Sang-Mêlé, le concept de maison familiale ne lui est pas étranger, mais ce n'est pas le même que pour les vieilles familles au sang-pur. En plus, Sirius a vécu de très mauvais moments dans cette maison, sans aucun doutes pire que moi chez mes parents, alors je vois parfaitement pourquoi il veut être accompagné... J'aurais aussi aimé que ce soit le cas après la mort de ma famille quand je me suis retrouvée seule dans cet immense manoir peuplé de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai donc accepté et nous avons convenu d'y aller ce soir, une fois Mary couchée. Elle est tellement crevée à la fin de nos journées d'entraînement que je ne crains pas qu'elle se réveille avant que je ne sois de retour. Et de toute façon, je laisserai un de mes elfes au Phare pour veiller sur elle juste au cas où.

 _*Chez moi*_

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la maison familiale de Sirius. Et j'ai compris pourquoi il avait autant de réserve à ce propos.

Déjà, elle ne se situe pas dans le quartier le plus beau de Londres. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il a fallu un moment pour me convaincre que nous étions au bon endroit. Le square miteux ou nous avons transplané sentait la merde et la pisse de chien à plein nez et il y avait des moldus qui n'avaient pas dû voir une douche depuis des jours et étaient sans doute ivres allongés sur les quelques bancs usés. Les maisons étaient hautes et étroites avec des façades sombres qui avaient l'air crasseuses à la lueur fatiguée des vieux lampadaires bossus et recouverts de toiles d'araignées. Les poubelles débordaient sur les trottoirs devant des grilles à la peinture écaillée.

\- Quand la maison a été construite, c'était encore un bon quartier à Londres, a commenté Sirius en voyant mon expression.

Je n'ose imaginer la tête des Black d'autrefois s'ils voyaient aujourd'hui l'état des rues. Ils seraient sans doute gravement offensés. N'importe quel sorcier censé aurait déplacé sa maison familiale dès que le quartier avait commencé à se dégrader... Sauf les Black, visiblement.

Nous avons marché quelques secondes, et j'ai pu constater que certaines maisons avaient même des fenêtres cassées, avant de nous arrêter devant une énième baraque à la façade encrassée. Il n'a cependant pas eu besoin de me dire que nous étions arrivés pour que je le sache. Déjà, je pouvais sentir que de la magie était à l'œuvre ici et ensuite, le blason qui était sur la haute grille du portail ne laissait aucun doute: il s'agissait d'un écusson portant des étoiles et une épée entouré de deux chiens. On ne le voit plus beaucoup, mais je sais reconnaître l'emblème des Black quand je le vois.

A côté de moi, Sirius a pris une grande inspiration et a attrapé la grille. Il a tiré un coup dessus et l'a légèrement soulevée avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Son geste dénotait de l'habitude et je pense qu'il devait déjà faire ça dans son enfance. Il m'a fait signe d'entrer avant de refermer derrière nous. Il y avait un petit carré de pelouse de part et d'autre de la minuscule allée qui menait jusqu'aux escaliers, mais il y avait plus de terre que d'herbe. Apparemment, l'endroit n'avait reçu aucun entretient de quelque sorte que ce soit depuis le décès des parents de Sirius. Je craignais, à raison, ce qu'on allait trouver à l'intérieur : il n'est jamais bon de laisser une vieille demeure magique livrée à elle-même.

Nous avons grimpé rapidement les marches pour arriver sous le porche et devant une porte en bois franchement délabrée avec une poignée en forme de serpent. Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas de serrure et Sirius a sorti sa baguette pour la tapoter déclenchant une série de cliquetis qui a semblé résonner dans toute la maison. Après un claquement sec, la porte s'est entrouverte.

\- Avant qu'on entre, m'a dit Sirius en attrapant la poignée, laisse moi te mettre en garde.

\- Je serais prudente, ai – je assuré.

\- Ma famille est tournée vers les arts sombres depuis des siècles Crys, ça ne date pas de Voldemort, alors évite de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Et n'ouvre aucune porte seule. Oh et pas d'ouverture de fenêtre non plus : j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait quitter la maison pour aller s'en prendre aux moldus.

\- Tu penses que tes parents garderaient des Créatures à quelque part ? me suis – je inquiétée.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas quand j'y vivais, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici depuis alors prudence.

J'ai hoché la tête et nous sommes rapidement entrés dans le couloir. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four, mais l'odeur de pourriture et d'humidité ne me disait rien de bon. J'ai entendu Sirius bouger à côté de moi, jurant quand il s'est cogné, avant qu'un grésillement n'émerge quand de vieilles lampes à gaz se sont allumées tout le long du couloir. J'ai retenu une remarque à propos de cette technologie moldue et je me suis plutôt concentrée sur ce que je voyais.

Le couloir se poursuivait sur quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur un endroit visiblement moins étroit, sans doute un hall qui est toujours présent dans toute maison sorcière digne de ce nom. Les murs étaient humides et je voyais la vieille tapisserie délavée suinter de moisissures à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. Il y avait une suite de tableaux noircis et presque totalement immobiles : ils semblaient profondément endormis. Quand j'ai levé la tête, j'ai vu que le plafond était entièrement recouvert d'une toile d'araignée si dense que s'en était inquiétant. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il y avait des choses pas nettes qui grouillaient au dessus de nos têtes sans que nous puissions les voir. Les espèces d'araignées magiques sont rares, mais je doute que soit l'œuvre d'une araignée moldue commune. Heureusement que je ne suis pas particulièrement phobique à ce propos sinon je serais sortie immédiatement.

Baguettes en mains, nous avons progressé sur les quelques mètres de couloirs avant de déboucher sur le hall rond plus large que je ne l'aurais espéré. J'imagine que le plafond devait être une coupole, mais la toile d'araignée recouvrait tout et serpentait le long de la chaîne où était pendu un lustre qui avait autrefois dû être magnifique.

\- ARRRGGHH ! s'est soudainement écrié quelque chose, nous faisant sursauter en concert. Sale traître ! Abomination ! Hors de ma vue et de ma maison ! Comment oses –tu seulement faire un pas dans la noble demeure des Black maudit adorateur des Sang-de-Bourbes ?!

J'ai cherché l'origine de cette voix déplaisante qui hurlait, craignant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un vivant ici et je suis tombée face à ce qui est sans doute le portrait le plus déplaisant que j'ai eu à voir de ma vie. La femme qui s'y tenait avait été reproduite en grandeur nature, et portait une robe qui aurait coûté une fortune si elle avait été réelle –mais je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle l'avait sur elle quand elle a été peinte – et un grand chapeau de la même couleur. Son visage tordu par la haine et la colère était effrayant et ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de Sirius, roulaient dans ses orbites tandis qu'elle s'agitait comme une folle. Nulle doute que si elle avait pu se précipiter hors de son portrait pour le tuer, elle l'aurait fait.

Et comme si elle ne faisait pas assez de bruit comme ça, les autres portraits se sont réveillés et se se sont mis à brailler en concert. J'ai grimacé tandis que mes pauvres oreilles me faisaient mal et quand Sirius m'a attrapée par le bras pour me tirer dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, je l'ai suivi sans faire de difficulté. La porte fermée a totalement étouffé le bruit des vagissements des portraits, au moins les sorts de discrétion fonctionnaient toujours, et nous avons une seconde été dans le noir avant que les lampes ne s'allument pour éclairer un salon de taille modeste mais qui avait été aménagé pour accueillir confortablement les invités à une époque.

\- C'était quoi ça ? ai – je demandé.

\- Pas quoi, mais qui, a rectifié Sirius, la mâchoire contractée. Tu viens de faire la connaissance de ma très chère mère. Même morte elle va être une plaie.

\- Ta… Ta mère ? ai – je balbutié. Cette folle furieuse ?

\- Tu es contente de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré maintenant, hein ?

Oh, j'ai certainement dû la rencontrer à un moment où à un autre avant mon entrée à Poudlard et donc avant que je ne sois reniée, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Donc, je me suis contentée de hocher la tête en comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi il s'était enfui de chez lui à 16 ans.

Sirius a fait quelques pas dans la pièce, créant d'épais nuages de poussières et s'est jeté dans un des fauteuils, soulevant encore plus de poussière. Il a toussé avant de pousser un cri en se redressant hâtivement, suivit par un nuage qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la poussière et qui bourdonnait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de doxy en une seule fois. Nous nous sommes empressés de quitter la pièce, retournant dans le hall où la mère de Sirius s'est remise à brailler dès qu'elle l'a vue. J'ai ouvert une autre porte au hasard et nous sommes entrés. Il y avait un escalier de pierre qui descendait et je me suis arrêtée au début.

\- C'est la cave ? ai – je demandé.

Ce n'était pas forcément l'endroit où j'avais envie d'aller à ce moment là. Les caves sorcières sont généralement l'endroit où on stock les pires choses et je ne veux pas savoir dans l'immédiat ce qu'il y a dans celles de cette baraque.

\- Non, il y a la cuisine là en bas.

Nous sommes donc descendus. La cuisine était immense et était grossièrement taillée dans de la pierre, lui donnant l'aspect d'une caverne. Une couche de poussière conséquente recouvrait tout mais il y faisait plus sec que dans le reste de la maison. Je me suis distraitement dit qu'on pourrait installer un sacré laboratoire de potion ici avant de me tourner vers Sirius.

\- Tu t'es fait mordre ?

\- Je me suis assis sur ces saletés, à ton avis ? a t –il grincé. Tu as un antidote ?

Bien entendu, j'en avais chez moi. J'ai donc demandé à un de mes elfes de faire l'aller-retour et voir Gin a semblé donner une idée à Sirius.

\- Je me demande s'il est toujours en vie… Kreattur !

Dans un crac ! caractéristique, un elfe de maison est apparu. Il était très vieux, pas étonnant que Sirius se soit demandé s'il vivait toujours. Sa peau semblait trop large pour son corps, comme s'il avait effroyablement maigri au cours des dernières années et qu'elle ne s'était pas adaptée à sa nouvelle corpulence. Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfe de maison gros, mais j'imagine que ça doit être possible, comme chez les êtres humains. En tout cas, il semblait tout frêle dans sa peau qui pendait et plissait. Ses oreilles étaient ornementées de touffes de poils gris et emmêlés qui mériteraient une bonne coupe et ses petits yeux humides nous ont observés avec méfiance. Son nez en forme de groin s'est alors plissé, comme s'il venait de sentir quelque chose de mauvais.

\- L'abominable traître à son sang est de retour. Ma pauvre Maîtresse, que dirait –elle si elle savait ?

\- Ma mère sait parfaitement que je suis là et m'a fait part de son avis sur la question, a sèchement répliqué Sirius.

\- Pourceau ingrat, a lâché l'elfe en réponse. Que veut le Maître de Kreattur ?

Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que cet elfe avait un sérieux problème mental : il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pensait à voix haute. J'ai commencé à ressentir un peu de culpabilité.

\- J'aurais peut –être dû vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun elfe à l'abandon parmi les propriétés des Black, ai – je dit. Il en faut beaucoup pour que quelqu'un en arrive là.

\- Oh, tu te fais des illusions Crys : je suis certain qu'il sait ce qu'il dit. Il l'a toujours dit quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

\- Tu es son Maître : son serment à cette famille devrait l'empêcher de parler de toi de cette manière.

\- Il n'a visiblement pas envie que je sois son Maître et qu'il se rassure, je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

\- L'infâme fils ingrat de ma Maîtresse a amené avec lui une infâme traître à son sang qui souille de sa présence la noble Maison des Black.

\- Kreattur, je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Crystall, elle est l'intendante des Black et en mon absence, c'est à elle que revient toutes les décisions qui seront prises.

Je me suis retenue vraiment fort de grogner de dépit. Même s'il a récupéré ses pouvoirs, Sirius vient de trouver un moyen de me les refourguer quand même au cas où. Le titre d'Intendant est très vieux et tellement rare de nos jours que je ne pensais pas qu'il le connaissait. Mais vu que lui et moi avons reçu le même type d'éducation, c'était trop espérer. Je dois dire que j'avais oublié ce genre de détail avant qu'il n'en parle en fait. Ce titre est en général donné si la famille est extrêmement étendue et que le Lord ou la Lady régnant(e) ne peut assumer seul toutes les tâches.

Il y a cependant une petite subtilité ici : je suis moi-même la Lady régnante d'une famille aussi puissante que celle de Sirius. Techniquement, l'Intendant est subordonné au Lord qui le nomme, mais comme je suis l'égale de Sirius cette situation n'est pas possible. Ce genre de nomination peut –être soit vu comme une insulte si on pense qu'il me considère comme sa subordonnée, ou comme une faiblesse puisque techniquement Sirius me donne quasiment tout pouvoir sur sa famille. Tant qu'il ne s'oppose pas fermement et personnellement à ce que je dis, mes ordres font force de loi.

\- Je vais repartir en mission pour l'Ordre et le Ministère, Crys, a dit Sirius qui avait sans doute deviné mes pensées. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour veiller en attendant que Mary ne puisse diriger.

\- Tu vas la nommer comme Héritière ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle a déjà assez de responsabilité et tu risques de faire disparaître ton nom… Et de toute façon, les Black ont toujours eu des héritiers mâles.

\- Je préférerai que les Black soient une famille éteinte à ma mort. Et comme ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas la voir confiée aux bons soins de Drago Malefoy.

J'ai vu l'elfe de maison tressaillir violemment quand il a dit ça. Il est visiblement très attaché à cette famille. Sachant qu'argumenter avec Sirius à ce sujet ne m'avancerait à rien, je me suis plutôt tournée vers la Créature.

Je n'ai aucun mépris envers les elfes de maisons. Ils sont loyaux, travailleurs et dévoués. Ils méritent un minimum de considération. Mais pour l'avoir, ils doivent la gagner et celui-ci avait clairement besoin de comprendre où se situait sa place et comment ça allait fonctionner. C'est dangereux un elfe non soumis. Il pourrait nous trahir. J'aurais pu demander à Sirius de le renvoyer, mais ça aurait été cruel surtout qu'à son âge, le choc aurait pu le tuer. Et s'il était si dévoué aux Black que ça, ça allait être facile d'obtenir son obéissance.

\- Kreattur, ai – je dit en me tournant vers lui. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- L'Intendante de la noble et très pur famille des Black, a t –il grincé en s'inclinant à peine avant de marmonner à toute vitesse : une sale puterelle qui souille la noble Maison Black par sa simple existence.

\- Oui, je suis l'Intendante ici, mais connais – tu mon nom ?

\- Non, Intendante.

\- Je suis Crystall Luna Entwhistle et je suis la Lady régnante de la famille Entwhistle, j'ai le sang aussi pur que celui de n'importe quel Black. Et en tant que tel, tu sais ce que je vois Kreattur ? Je vois la maison familiale de la famille Black dans un état déplorable. Il y a de la poussière, des parasites, de la moisissure, de l'humidité, les vitres sont si sales que la lumière n'y passe plus ! La façade de la maison ne vaux pas mieux que celle d'un taudis moldu ! Dis moi pourquoi, alors que tu es là, je suis entrée dans une porcherie en arrivant ici? Dis moi, Kreattur, pourquoi est –ce si immonde ici ? Réponds !

\- Parce que… Parce que… a t –il haleté, avant d'ajouter à toute vitesse : _Kreattur n'a pas fait son travail_ !

Il a poussé un hurlement d'horreur le plus total et s'est écroulé au sol pour s'y frapper sa tête aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en s'insultant de tous les noms et en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sirius n'a pas bougé d'un poil, n'a même pas tressailli, il m'a juste jeté un vague regard en coin, se demandant sans doute si je savais ce que je faisais. Quand j'ai entendu Kreattur parler de se tuer en s'ouvrant le crâne sur le sol de la cuisine je suis intervenue :

\- Ça suffit Kreattur !

Il s'est immobilisé, haletant, le visage ravagé de larmes et de sang parce qu'entre son crâne et la pierre, c'était la pierre qui avait gagné. Il a levé vers moi ses yeux écarquillés où je lisais honte et désespoir.

\- Tu es l'elfe de maison ici. Et vu ton âge, je sais que tu as servi la famille Black pendant bien des années avant de te retrouver seul. Tu savais parfaitement comment entretenir la maison même sans Maître présent. Tu connais les valeurs de cette famille. Pourquoi n'as – tu pas fait ton travail ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as failli à la seule tâche qui t'incombait ?

\- Réponds, a ordonné Sirius quand l'elfe l'a regardé.

\- Parce que le Maître est un sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de ma Maîtresse. Il traîne dans la boue le nom si noble de la famille Black !

Puis, réalisant qu'il venait consciemment d'insulter son Maître, il s'est jeté vers les ustensiles de cuisine, puisque je lui avais ordonné d'arrêté de se frapper la tête au sol, et a saisi une épaisse louche pour se frapper le visage avec. Je l'ai une fois de plus arrêté : je n'avais aucun intérêt à me retrouver face à un elfe inconscient.

\- Tu n'aimes donc pas Sirius… Mais tu n'as pas à l'aimer. Tu as à le servir, elfe.

\- La Maîtresse se… a t –il commencé à marmonner.

\- SILENCE ! ai – je crié et il s'est recroquevillé. Quand je parle, tu te tais ! Quand Sirius donne un ordre tu le fais ! Tu n'es pas là pour protester ou pour avoir un avis ! Tu es là pour servir la Maison des Black ! Et tu as failli ! Tu as laissé l'endroit tomber en ruine ! Tu as placé la honte sur cette famille ! Et pour ça, ce n'est pas la mort que tu mérites, mais le renvoie ! Tu mériterais que Sirius te donne un vêtement immédiatement !

Le choc s'est affiché sur son visage et il est venu se jeter à mes pieds en recommençant à pleurer.

\- Iiiiiiintendante ! Pitié! Kreattur fera mieux ! Kreattur ne faillira plus jamais à la noble Maison des Black ! Plus jamais ! Kreattur supplie ! Mmmmaître ?

Il s'était tourné vers Sirius pour sa dernière question et pour la première fois, j'ai senti qu'il y avait derrière ce "Maître" tremblant cette soumission qu'on attend des elfes. Il s'est tourné vers Sirius parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule personne qui avait plus de pouvoir que moi sur lui et espérait qu'il allait l'aider. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je cherchais, mais c'était une occasion en or : si Sirius disait qu'il ne le renverrait pas mais lui imposait une punition appropriée il rétablirait son autorité et il y avait toutes le chances de l'elfe l'accepte comme son Maître. Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, ce crétin de cabot s'est contenté de le fixer avec l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre et m'a renvoyé un regard désintéressé en disant :

\- Si l'Intendante des Black décide que tu mérites le renvoie, tu seras renvoyé, a t –il répondu.

Ça a arraché un hoquet d'horreur à cette misérable petite Créature qui s'est allongée à mes pieds en position fœtale en continuant à me supplier de ne pas faire ça. Et j'ai continué à regarder Sirius, de mon côté, et j'ai vu que le problème ne venait pas seulement de l'elfe, mais aussi de lui. Un lien sorcier/elfe fonctionne dans les deux sens : il faut que l'elfe estime son Maître, mais le Maître aussi doit avoir de la considération pour son serviteur. Sinon, ça donne des elfes comme Dobby qui trahissent les secrets ou ceux comme Kreattur qui détestent non plus leurs Maîtres mais ceux qui deviennent leurs geôliers et quoi qu'on en dise, ça fait une grosse différence. Et par Merlin comment peut -il regarder son elfe pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et supplier sans rien ressentir ?

Sirius va devoir changer de comportement. Et en attendant, je vais devoir faire à nouveau tout à sa place. Ce genre de chose me fatigue.

\- Je ne vais pas te renvoyer Kreattur ! Mais tu m'as déçue, gravement déçue, et tu as failli à la Maison et à la famille Black qui comptait sur toi pour s'occuper de cet endroit en l'attente d'un Maître. Tu vas devoir te racheter avant que je te considère à nouveau digne de ton poste. Tu es donc rétrogradé. A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à ce que je le décide, ce sera un des elfes Entwhistle qui dirigera cet endroit sous mes ordres. Prouve moi que tu mérites d'être l'elfe de la famille Black et je te redonnerai ma confiance et ta place. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça et ce que ça implique ?

\- Oui, Maîtresse.

Oh, ça je ne m'y attendais pas du tout par contre ! Les elfes sont très attentifs quant aux qualificatifs qu'ils emploient : Maître et Maîtresse pour ceux qu'ils servent –à savoir Sirius pour lui– monsieur et madame pour les autres. Pour moi, ça aurait simplement dû être Intendante. Qu'il me donne du Maîtresse m'apprenait combien il m'estimait à présent... Ou combien il méprisait toujours Sirius en tant que tel.

C'est assez étrange, n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai rabaissé, menacé, puni, obligé à supplier avant de le rétrograder et j'avais gagné suffisamment de son respect pour qu'il m'élève au même rang que Sirius alors qu'il me traitait ni plus ni moins que de pute quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne comprendrais jamais les elfes, mais je sais comment ils fonctionnent et si je n'ai pas apprécié de devoir employer cette méthode, je suis presque arrivée au résultat que je souhaitais. Il faut juste que je discute avec Sirius par la suite.

\- Yoki ! ai – je appelé.

Mon elfe est apparu dans la cuisine et s'est incliné profondément devant moi. Je sais qu'il a jeté un regard à Kreattur pendant qu'il le faisait et il a dû en déduire beaucoup en voyant son état.

\- Yoki, je te présente Kreattur. Il était l'elfe chargé de veiller sur la maison familiale des Black et a failli à sa tâche.

Ils ont tous les deux tressailli, l'un au rappel de sa faute, l'autre d'indignation.

\- J'ai décidé de donner une seconde chance à Kreattur mais en attendant que je décide qu'il a à nouveau mérité sa place, il sera sous tes ordres. Je te charge de remettre en état cette maison. Je veux que la poussière et les parasites qui vivent ici disparaissent. Que les fenêtres et les lustres soient rutilants que les tapis et tapisseries reprennent vie. Une fois que l'endroit sera propre, je viendrais faire un tour avec Sirius pour décider de la suite.

\- Si tu faillis une nouvelle fois Kreattur, a commencé Sirius d'une voix si colérique que ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je te renverrai immédiatement et je retirerai toutes les têtes de tes ancêtres de l'escalier. Si tu faillis, tu faillis à toute ta lignée et je veillerai à ce que tout le monde le sache.

Même si je n'ai sur le coup pas très bien compris cette histoire de tête, la menace a semblé très bien passer et Kreattur s'est incliné devant Sirius, quoique encore avec réticence, puis devant moi, beaucoup plus profondément et plus volontairement.

\- Kreattur ne faillira plus à la noble maison des Black, a t –il dit en me fixant avec révérence. Kreattur va montrer qu'il est digne d'être l'elfe des Black.

\- Je ne demande qu'à le constater Kreattur, ai – je répondu. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment nous pouvons passer dans le hall sans que les portraits ne nous insultent.

Je visais plus particulièrement le portrait de la mère de Sirius, mais comme je me doutais que Kreattur était toujours attaché à sa précédente Maîtresse, j'ai préféré ne pas la viser directement.

\- Le portrait de ma Maîtresse possède deux rideaux. Une fois ceux-ci fermés, elle entre en sommeil.

\- Merci Kreattur. Yoki, je compte sur toi pour diriger le nettoyage. Nous reviendrons constater vos progrès samedi prochain. Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir terminé, mais je veux entrer dans un endroit habitable.

\- Oui Maîtresse !

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, en attendant Sirius et moi allons terminer l'état des lieux.

Les deux elfes ont disparu et je me suis tournée vers Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour que cet elfe t'aime bien, mais bravo, a t –il lâché.

\- Toi et moi, nous allons devoir parler de ça, Sirius. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais terminer de visiter cette maison au plus vite.

Il a hoché la tête et nous sommes retournés dans le hall où sa mère, qui attendait visiblement qu'on refasse surface c'est immédiatement mise à brailler si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller ses ancêtres jusqu'au fondateur de leur lignée, entraînant immanquablement tous les autres portraits du hall.

\- L'Intendante de la famille Black vous ordonne de vous TAIRE ! ai – je hurlé en retour.

Sirius m'avait techniquement donné le pouvoir d'obliger les portraits à se taire et ça a marché dans une certaine mesure.

\- Tu m'impressionnes Crys, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Le Lord Black vous ordonne de tous vous taire !

Ça a coupé la chique à tous ceux qui avaient continué à vociférer, à part à sa bonne vieille mère.

\- Honte de ma chaire et de mon sang ! a t –elle lancé quand on s'est approchés d'elle.

Il y avait effectivement deux rideaux qui attendaient de part et d'autre du portrait. Sirius et moi nous nous sommes saisis chacun d'un pour essayer de le rabattre et par Merlin ils résistaient !

\- Oser nommer une traître à son sang à la place d'intendante ! a continué la mère de Sirius. Tu jettes l'opprobre sur notre famille en la soumettant aux Entwhistle misérable racl…

Et ses mots ont été étouffés par les rideaux une fois que nous les sommes arrivés à les fermer. On a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand le silence est totalement retombé sur le hall puis nous avons continué la visite. Il restait une seule pièce au rez-de chaussée : une grande salle à manger dans l'état aussi insalubre que les pièces précédentes et sans doute également infestée de doxys. Nous avons d'un commun accord laissé la cave pour un autre jour et nous nous sommes plutôt dirigés vers l'escalier qui partait depuis le hall. J'ai alors compris ce que Sirius avait dit plus tôt à Kreattur quand il le menaçait de retirer toutes les têtes de ses ancêtres de l'escalier. Il y a, littéralement, des têtes d'elfes empaillées qui ornent toute la montée vers le premier étage et j'avais l'impression qu'elles nous suivaient du regard. C'est glauque et affreusement dérangeant, mais j'imagine déjà la crise que ferait Kreattur si on les enlevait.

Le couloir du premier étage était tout aussi sinistre, mais en plus il grinçait. Il comprenait essentiellement des pièces à vivre. Je pense que les Black utilisaient le rez-de-chaussée uniquement pour les invités et les étages pour la famille. Il y avait donc un second salon, une bibliothèque, une deuxième salle à manger, un fumoir et une salle de musique où un vieux piano à queue s'était effondré.

Au deuxième étage se trouvaient cinq chambres d'amis sinistres. Le troisième étage ne comptait que deux chambres, beaucoup plus vastes que celles de l'étage du dessous, avec une grande salle de bain, une salle d'étude et une salle de jeu. Je n'ai pas eu de difficulté de deviner laquelle des chambres était celle de Sirius : il l'a ornementée de tous les côtés de rouge et d'or et j'imagine bien sa mère s'en arracher les cheveux.

\- Mes sorts ont visiblement tenus toutes ces années, a t –il dit en regardant avec un sourire mélancolique l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor accrochée au dessus de la tête de lit.

Nous avons rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre de son frère, couleur vert et argent, avant de passer au dernier étage. Un salon avait été aménagé directement à l'arrivée des escaliers avec une petite bibliothèque. Il y avait également une énorme chambre parentale, une salle de bain tout aussi colossale et un bureau où Sirius a refusé d'entrer. Il restait le grenier à visiter, mais comme pour la cave, nous avons préféré garder ça pour un autre jour.

Dans toutes les pièces que nous avons visitées il y avait cette même impression d'immobilisme, comme si la magie elle-même s'était figée et alourdissait l'air. Pour n'importe quel sang-pur, il était évident que des générations de sorciers avaient habités ici. La magie, et surtout la magie noir, laisse toujours des traces.

Après avoir vérifié que les fauteuils du salon de l'étage parental n'étaient pas infestés de doxys, nous nous sommes assis prudemment dedans.

\- Tu veux vraiment laisser ta maison familiale aux mains de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre ?

\- Je ne compte en aucun cas venir y vivre, a t –il répondu. Si cet endroit peut –être utile, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'objets familiaux et de richesses ici Sirius. Tu t'en moques peut –être, mais je ne peux decemment pas prendre le risque que des gens, on ne sait pas qui Dumbledore va emmener ici, dévalise cette maison.

\- Tu suggères quoi ?

\- Dans un premier temps, interdit leur l'accès aux étages. Il y a de quoi se réunir au rez-de-chaussée et même de quoi se préparer à manger. Et ordonne à Kreattur d'empêcher quiconque de sortir des objets de la maison sans ton accord ou le mien.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire.

\- Non, tu le fais.

Il avait l'air mécontent, mais il s'est exécuté, bien qu'avec réticente. Et en voyant Kreattur me jeter un regard entendu après s'être incliné, je me suis dit qu'il était peut –être en train d'espionner ce que nous faisions et qu'il savait que c'était mon initiative.

\- Nous débarrasserons la maison des objets précieux et de ceux qui sont dangereux et ensuite on pourra ouvrir les étages à l'Ordre. Ça te va ?

Il a hoché la tête et nous avons condamné l'escalier menant à l'étage pour toute personne autre que nous. Toutes les maisons sorcières possèdent ce genre d'enchantement pour empêcher les curieux d'aller fouiner pendant les réceptions. Puis, nous sommes chacun rentrés chez nous et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au Phare.

La maison familiale de Sirius est tellement lugubre et délabrée que j'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Pas étonnant qu'il ait souhaité partir, même si l'endroit était mieux entretenu à l'époque.

Cette visite m'a crevée, je vais aller me coucher.

 _Lundi 7 août 1995 : maison_

Voilà une semaine que j'enseigne à Neville et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. Il est certain que les potions ne seront jamais sa matière préférée, mais il s'applique et je vois les résultats de ses efforts à chaque fois. Il commence également à se détendre à ma présence, ce qui aide aussi beaucoup.

Nous avons mis en place une méthode pour qu'il analyse bien les instructions des potions et il s'avère que son don pour la botanique lui donne bel et bien un avantage dans cette matière. Il a semblé étonné quand il s'en est rendu compte, mais également ravi après coup.

A la fin de la semaine, j'espère pouvoir commencer à lui faire travailler des potions de l'an prochain : ça lui fera un entraînement pour la rentrée. Je suis certaine que s'il a bien intégré la méthodologie, ses notes en potion connaîtront un bond fulgurant pourvu que son professeur ne soit pas d'assez mauvaise foi pour admettre la progression et accepte de le noter équitablement.

J'espère aussi que Mary pourra l'aider une fois à l'école. J'essaye de les rapprocher un peu. Ils s'adressaient à peine la parole avant, mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Si je suis certaine qu'elle a mal pris la fulgurante progression de Neville et le fait qu'il ait des connaissances plus approfondie qu'elle (et Sirius) et botanique, elle a rapidement digéré l'information et n'hésite plus à lui poser des questions sur une des plantes qu'elle va utiliser et sa préparation. J'ai bien entendu aussi les réponses, mais je les encourage à s'aider les uns les autres. Ça ne peut qu'aider Neville à prendre confiance en lui et à avoir un peu foi en ses capacités.

 _Jeudi 10 août 1995 : maison_

Mary a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et va savoir par quel miracle, elle était accompagnée par un badge de préfet. Avec le nombre de retenue qu'elle a eu depuis le début de sa scolarité, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle serait nommée préfète. Même si les retenues ont presque disparu l'an dernier, je crois malheureusement qu'elle se cache seulement mieux, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Naturellement, Sirius a fait une scène quand il l'a appris. Moi, je suis plutôt contente. C'est le job d'une mère d'être fière de ses enfants quand ils sont récompensés non ? Et ce badge est une récompense, même si tout le monde ne le voit pas de cette manière.

Je pense que Lily serait aussi fière de sa fille que moi. James râlerait pour la forme, mais secrètement, il serait aussi ravi que Mary suive les traces de sa mère.

Je m'inquiète tout de même un peu, je dois l'avouer. Mary a beau être une élève sérieuse et douée, je sais aussi qu'elle est un fauteur de trouble. Je ne sais pas à quoi jouent les professeurs et cette garce d'Hélène Gilbert, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tout ça finisse très bien en réalité.

En tout cas, Mary a eu l'air d'assez bien le prendre alors je pense qu'elle fera une bonne préfète.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 27 mai !_


	64. La valse des émotions

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** , **Cognards** , **IceQuee38** ^^_

 _On en est pas encore là **Le Cerf-Pentard** , mais ça pourrait bien arriver un jour. _

_Ah ! Mais Crystall n'est pas la maîtresse de Kreattur, **Mathilde**. Il peut donc parfaitement lui mentir (et il n'est pas totalement conscient qu'on l'entend quand il murmure dans sa barbe). C'est ce qui a perdu Harry et Sirius dans le tome 5 ! _

_Pour Cameron... tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre !_

 _Ce chapitre sera, je pense, un peu moins paisible que le précédent **lyvane**. Le premier amour de Mary est Cedric, même si c'est plus une « amourette » qui n'est pas allée bien loin. J'ai pas encore décidé pour Neville. Et voici le chapitre sur Cameron dont je parlais !_

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Tout est dans le titre, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **La valse des émotions**

 _Vendredi 11 août 1995 : maison_

Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune. Sirius a donc décidé de rester avec Remus aujourd'hui, ce qui m'arrange. Mary et moi allons faire une petite visite au Centre pour voir ce que le serpent de Voldemort a à nous apprendre.

 _*Maison*_

Je suis revenue assez déçue et frustrée. Le serpent n'a pas été coopératif. Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, mais j'avais une sorte d'espoir que le fait que Mary soit Fourchelangue l'incite à la confiance. Mais non. Il a toutefois confirmé qu'il ne pouvait être tué. Et il semblait aussi trop convaincu que son Maître allait venir le chercher. Même si je doute que ce soit possible vu tout ce que j'ai déjà élevé comme barrière autours du Centre puis du serpent, je vais peut –être en rajouter une de brouillage. Juste au cas où.

Bon, cette visite aura au moins eu une utilité : Mary sait pour le Centre et les laissez-passer que j'ai créé sont opérationnels. J'ai passé des heures à graver ces pièces de métal avec des runes minuscules alors c'est un soulagement. Une goutte de sang et le laissez-passer ne peut être utilisé que par une seule personne. Même le polynectar ne marchera pas. Pour une Maître des Potions, il n'était pas bien difficile de contourner cette contrainte.

 _Samedi 12 août 1995 : maison_

Sirius a réussi à me surprendre aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir dîner chez lui un soir, avec LES enfants. Mary ET Cameron. Avant qu'il ne précise que les enfants étaient aussi invités j'ai un moment craint de devoir une fois encore lui remettre les idées en place. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

Il fait des efforts en tout cas, c'est sûr. Alors peut –être qu'il mérite d'être récompensé pour ça ? Je ne vois pas de réelle raison de refuser en fait, mis à part que mon fils va se montrer infernal : Cameron a bien démontré son antipathie envers Sirius qui le lui a bien rendu.

Mais bon, je risque quoi ? Au pire on en reste au même stade, au mieux la situation s'arrange enfin et ça fait un problème en moins.

Je sens que c'est pas encore gagné de convaincre Cameron du bien-fondé de ce dîner. Mary acceptera tout de suite, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

 _*Maison*_

Ce soir, une fois les enfants couchés, Sirius et moi sommes retournés au Square Grimmaurd. Et comparé à ma dernière visite, c'était le jour et la nuit. Premier progrès, le portail s'est ouvert à notre approche, sans grincer et la grille avait été repeinte. Les carrés d'herbe de chaque côté de la petite allée menant aux escaliers étaient recouverts d'une pelouse verdoyante et deux petits arbustes portant de minuscules roses rouges avaient été plantés. Je me demande si c'est une référence au Manoir des Roses. Si ce n'était pas voulu, je n'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien.

La façade avait été nettoyée, dévoilant des pierres grises et blanches et la porte auparavant délabrée semblait avoir été changée, même si la poignée rutilante en force de serpent était toujours présente. Un heurtoir avait également fait son apparition avec inscrit dessus " _Toujours Pur_ ".

\- Je déteste cette devise, a grincé Sirius.

\- Tu la vois de manière trop restrictive. Je ne pense pas que ça ne soit qu'une référence au sang.

\- A quoi alors ?

\- A toi de me le dire : tu es le Black ici. Il y a toujours une origine à chaque devise, je suis sûre que celle des Black doit se trouver à quelque part.

Il a grogné et nous sommes entrés. Là encore, grosse différence. Déjà, les lampes se sont allumées dès que nous sommes entrés et émettaient une lumière plus nette que la dernière fois. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus d'odeur de moisissure ni d'humidité. Les tapisseries aux murs avaient été changées et les portraits nettoyés. Le plafond était enfin visible, offrant une fresque argentée et dorée sur un fond blanc qui faisait disparaître l'impression d'étouffement qu'on ressentait à cause du couloir étroit.

Nous nous sommes avancés vers le hall qui avait aussi retrouvé sa prime jeunesse. Le plafond auparavant masqué par les araignées était effectivement une coupole à travers laquelle on pouvait voir un ciel nocturne. Dès que Sirius s'est positionné en dessous, une étoile s'est mise à briller plus fort que les autres mais ce n'est qu'après un moment de réflexion (mes cours d'astronomie sont vraiment très loin) que j'ai compris pourquoi. L'étoile qui s'était mise à briller si intensément, n'était autre que celle qui avait donné à Sirius son nom. L'étoile Sirius ou Alpha Canis Majoris, de la constellation du Grand Chien.

\- Ton nom correspond à ta forme d'animagus, ai – je dit. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention.

Il a semblé intrigué au premier abord, puis il a levé la tête et compris pourquoi je parlais soudainement de ça. Un Sirius qui se transforme en chien (en _grand_ chien, même), ça ne s'invente pas. Et ça, c'est sans compter que l'animal qui apparaît sur l'emblème des Black est un chien, aussi.

\- J'ai été nommé grâce à une visionomeuse, a t –il grimacé. Ça aide.

\- Tiens, mes parents aussi ont fait appel à une visionomeuse pour Queenie et pour moi.

Et ça c'est mal fini pour tout le monde. Il allait sans doute rajouter quelque chose, mais les rideaux cachant le portait de la mère de Sirius se sont brutalement écartés et elle s'est à nouveau mise à crier des insanités, ses mains s'agitant comme si elle souhaitait l'étrangler.

\- On va vous décrocher et mettre ce portrait ailleurs si vous continuez, ai –je menacé.

Ça n'a pas semblé émouvoir ou effrayer la mère de Sirius qui a continué à nous insulter. J'ai vite compris pourquoi : un sort de glu perpétuelle avait été jeté et scellait le portrait à la pierre du hall. Aucun moyen de la décrocher de ce pan de mur.

\- Si on ne peut pas la décrocher du mur, on a qu'à enlever le mur ! a craché Sirius en tirant sa baguette.

\- Oh tout doux ! suis – je intervenue. Nous sommes dans une demeure magique. Si tu lui enlèves un mur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de se passer. Imagine que des runes soient gravées sur ces pierres!

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne vais pas la laisser m'insulter à chaque fois !

\- Alors, j'ai vécu pendant dix ans avec un homme qui faisait de la peinture. Attends deux minutes.

J'ai fait un peu fonctionner ma mémoire à la recherche de ce que Dante utilisait comme dissolvant pour la peinture puis j'en ai fait venir jusqu'à moi ainsi qu'un linge propre.

\- Par contre, ce que je vais faire est irréversible, ai – je dit.

\- Te gêne pas, elle ne va pas me manquer.

\- Mrs Black, ai – je dit en m'approchant du portrait. Voici l'ultimatum : vous vous taisez et je vous laisse intacte, ou vous continuez et je vais vous endommager sérieusement.

Elle m'a craché des insultes au visage et j'ai soupiré. Je lui ai dit "tant pis" puis, j'ai imbibé mon chiffon et je lui ai simplement effacé la bouche. J'ai vu un air choqué apparaître sur son visage tandis que sa voix décroissait puis s'éteignait.

\- Je vous avais prévenue, Mrs Black, ai – je dit quand elle m'a assassinée du regard. Vous n'avez pas écouté.

\- Putain Crys ! Comment tu as fait ça ? s'est émerveillé Sirius. Les peintures sorcières sont ensorcelées contre ça normalement !

\- Méthode moldue mon cher Patmol. Les sorciers se croient si supérieurs qu'ils n'envisagent pas que les moldus puissent contourner leurs sorts et s'ils y ont pensé un jour, je doute qu'ils aient vérifié depuis si de nouveaux moyens n'ont pas émergés. Mrs Black, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Mais si vous ne vous comportez pas correctement, j'effacerai entièrement la peinture de ce cadre et vous cesserez d'exister. On mettra quelque chose de plus sympa à votre place et vous ne manquerez à personne. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

J'ai vu un air effrayé se peindre sur les traits de son visage –du moins ceux que je n'avais pas effacés– et j'en ai déduis que mon message était passé.

\- Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ! me suis – je exclamée en sachant que les autres portraits nous écoutaient. Sirius Black est votre Lord et je suis votre Intendante. Je ne tolérerai aucun manque de respect. Alors si c'est pour proférer de vides menaces ou des insultes, faites silence !

Les portraits se sont tous mis à parler en même temps, certains pour dire que c'était un comportement inqualifiable et que ce serait une honte que de les endommager, eux qui détiennent les secrets de la famille Black. Mais j'en ai aussi entendu un qui a hurlé " _Lord Black épousez cette femme!_ ". Je n'ai pas réussi à identifier lequel, mais c'est le premier que je rendrais muet s'il s'avise de recommencer.

Le salon destiné aux invités ainsi que la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée avaient été dépoussiérés et les murs portaient une nouvelle tapisserie qui était néanmoins ornée du blason des Black d'une taille disproportionnée. Les doxys avaient fichu le camps et j'ai même remarqué qu'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches était posé sur une table. J'ai pu faire le même constat dans toutes les pièces. Kreattur et Yoki ont visiblement très bien travaillé durant les 7 derniers jours.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours cette magie latente et lourde et cette impression étrange qui me faisait dire qu'il y avait eu et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de magie noire à l'œuvre dans cette maison. Mais l'ensemble était habitable. J'ai donc appelé les elfes et je les ai chaudement félicités. Ils le méritaient et si Sirius n'allait visiblement pas faire beaucoup d'effort à ce sujet, bien qu'il se soit fendu d'une remarque positive envers Kreattur comme je le lui avais conseillé, j'ai fait bien attention de passer en revue leurs actions pour qu'ils sentent que j'avais de la considération pour leur travail.

\- Maîtresse, il y a de nombreux objets qui nécessitent une attention vigilante de votre part dans les étages, m'a averti Yoki. Et un épouvantard dans le secrétaire du salon familial.

\- C'est bien noté. Sirius et moi nous allons nous en occuper. En attendant, aujourd'hui il nous reste les caves, le grenier et le jardin à visiter.

Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la porte de la cave et Sirius a tenu à passer devant. Il était écrit sur son visage qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, mais nous devions avoir une idée de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. Si c'était vide tant mieux, on scellerait juste la porte, sinon… Il faudrait aviser.

L'escalier était irrégulier et l'humidité faisait suinter les murs de pierre. Nous sommes descendus bien en dessous du niveau de la cuisine. Moi qui suis légèrement claustrophobe (avec les années, je me suis beaucoup améliorée de ce côté-là, bien plus que pour mon vertige), j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, nous sommes arrivés au bas des marches et les torches se sont allumées toute seules pour éclairer un couloir orné de plusieurs portes. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était aussi pâle que moi et n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Et je sais que lui n'est pas claustrophobe.

\- Ça va ? ai – je demandé, inquiète.

\- Ouais… Ouais…

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui en me répondant ça, mais il l'aurait sans doute mal pris si j'avais insisté. J'ai commencé à avancer et cette fois il n'a pas insisté pour être devant. Les premières pièces étaient des celliers qui avaient dû regorger de nourriture ou d'ingrédients de potion si j'en juge à certaines traces laissées sur les étagères ou le sol. Ces pièces étaient à présent inusitées mais il n'y avait rien de bien inquiétant.

Puis j'ai poussé la dernière porte, celle tout au bout en dessous d'une petite arcade sculptée. L'odeur âcre qui m'a sauté au nez m'a fait grimacer et j'ai eu un flash dans mon esprit quand le loup m'a crié "SANG" avant de se rendormir. La pleine lune était il a deux jours alors il dort profondément à cette période normalement. Il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour le faire réagir.

Ce n'étaient plus des pièces qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du couloir, mais des cellules, avec les barreaux à la place des portes. J'ai fait un pas dans le couloir et je me suis retournée. Sirius était figé juste avant la porte et semblait incapable d'avancer. Il y avait de la terreur dans son regard. Une vieille terreur qui était bien cachée d'ordinaire mais qui venait de resurgir. J'ai eu envie de lui demander ce que les Black avaient bien pu garder ici, _qui_ ils avaient bien pu garder, mais j'avais au moins une réponse à cette question et je n'avais pas envie de la formuler, ni dans mon esprit, ni à voix haute.

Après coup, je me demande pourquoi j'ai été si étonnée de trouver une prison sous la maison des Black: ils ont toujours été tournés vers la magie noire et tout le monde sait que les sacrifices en sont un élément. J'ai pris sur moi pour aller jusqu'au bout du couloir : il fallait vérifier que l'endroit était vide. Plus j'avançais, plus les cellules étaient en mauvais état signe qu'elles n'avaient pas servies depuis bien longtemps. Mais du coup, cela voulait dire que les premières avaient eu un usage beaucoup plus récent. J'ai tâché de ne pas regarder de trop près les traces de griffures qu'on pouvait voir aux murs, les endroits où certaines personnes avaient tenté de creuser pour s'enfuir où les petits bâtons gravés dans la roche, comme pour compter les jours de détention. Il n'y avait plus personne ici, mais je pouvais deviner l'horreur que ça avait dû être.

Je suis revenue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de cette prison au pas de course et je l'ai claquée derrière moi avant de m'y adosser en essayant de repousser toutes les hypothèses et les images qui essayaient de submerger mon esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu peux verrouiller définitivement cet endroit ? m'a demandé Sirius, toujours figé là où je l'avais laissé quand la porte s'était ouverte.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, mélange d'épouvante et de détermination, qui m'a forcée à me reprendre.

\- Définitivement, je ne sais pas. Mais je peux faire en sorte que personne ne puisse plus y entrer pour un certain temps.

\- Fais le, s'il te plaît.

La partie horriblement froide et logique de mon esprit, celle qui m'a fait assassiner des gens sans rien ressentir et m'a fait survivre à la dernière guerre, m'a dit qu'on allait avoir besoin de cellules bientôt. Qu'on ne devrait pas sceller cet endroit parce qu'il pourrait encore être utile. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à ne pas répondre à Sirius. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Pas en voyant l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

Alors je me suis exécutée et j'ai lancé quelques sorts qui ont fait brièvement briller les runes gravées sur l'arcade de la porte et que je n'avais pas vues jusque là. Et je me suis sentie en colère. Pas contre Sirius, mais contre les Black. J'avais envie de retourner dans le hall et d'effacer complètement le portrait de sa mère en représailles. Lui et moi n'avons jamais réellement parlé de ce qui l'a conduit à s'enfuir. J'ai toujours supposé que c'était parce qu'il n'adhérait pas à l'idéologie de Voldemort et que c'était devenu invivable chez lui. Mais il y avait plus. Beaucoup plus. Bien pire qu'une simple divergence d'opinion. Alors j'ai scellé la porte en espérant qu'il laisserait ses vieux démons derrière. C'est sans doute impossible, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Nous sommes ensuite remontés jusque dans le hall où nous avons pris une longue pause pour nous remettre de nos émotions avant de nous diriger vers le grenier. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose là-haut. Quelques vieux portraits et des cartons remplis de vêtements. Un coffre contenant des jouets. En résumé rien qui ne nécessitait notre attention.

Les elfes de maisons s'étaient déjà occupés du petit jardin à l'arrière. La pelouse était coupée et fournie et il y avait un grand pommier au pied duquel une table et des chaises étaient installées. Nous nous y sommes assis et deux tasses ainsi qu'une théière sont apparus. Visiblement, nous étions observés, et sans doute par Kreattur parce que la tasse de Sirius était légèrement ébréchée. Il l'a réparée d'un coup de baguette sans même y penser avant de nous servir.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant que je contemplais la façade arrière de la maison où était accroché un cadrant solaire qui continuait à indiquer l'heure même la nuit et contre laquelle d'autres petits arbustes parsemés de minuscules roses avaient été récemment plantés. Là, je me suis surprise à penser qu'on pourrait rendre cet endroit agréable à vivre, malgré le voisinage peu reluisant et tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé entre ces murs. Mais ce ne sera pas notre génération qui verra cela : Sirius y a été trop malheureux. Ça viendra quand quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mauvais souvenirs liés à cet endroit sera en sa possession. Peut –être Mary. Peut –être un enfant de Sirius.

J'ai brièvement senti ma gorge se serrer à cette pensée alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Sirius avait toujours voulu une famille. Toujours. Et je ne pourrais pas être celle qui la lui donnerait. Dix ans de potions contraceptives corsées m'ont rendue stérile. C'était le prix à payer pour éviter d'avoir un autre enfant de Dante. Et qu'on ne me parle pas de contraception moldue !

Mais malgré tout, penser qu'un jour Sirius aura une femme et qu'elle lui donnera des enfants me rend triste. C'est stupide parce que ça fait des mois que je le pousse dans ce sens là. C'est ce que je dois faire. Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui arrive à me faire ressentir tout et son contraire !

\- La première réunion de l'Ordre va se tenir ici la semaine prochaine, m'a soudainement dit Sirius, me ramenant à l'instant présent.

Visiblement, nous n'avions pas du tout le même file de pensée. Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur et il a poursuivi :

\- Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais je dois la poser quand même : tu ne veux pas revenir parmi nous ?

\- Sous les ordres d'un vieux fou qui pense qu'on gagne la guerre en distribuant des bisous et des chocolats aux mangemorts et aux mages noirs ? ai – je rétorqué.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Dumbledore veut poser un Fidelitas sur cette maison pour en faire un QG imprenable.

Une exclamation dédaigneuse m'a échappée avant que j'ai pu le retenir et j'ai bien été obligé de lui dire :

\- Je me demande ce que Lily et James diraient de ça.

Il a pâli si vite et si fort que je me suis inquiétée qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais non, il est resté bien droit, essayant de repousser les mauvais souvenirs que j'avais ramené à la surface.

\- Le Fidelitas présente de nombreuses avantages, certes, ai – je précisé. Mais Dumbledore est vieux et il semble incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer quelle est la principale faille du Fidelitas ?

\- Le Gardien, a t –il soufflé.

On l'a appris de la pire des manières et je ne pensais pas que Sirius serait aussi prompte que ça à oublier cette leçon.

\- Je pense que je vais refuser sa proposition, a t –il rajouté.

\- Sage décision. Cette maison est déjà extrêmement bien protégée. Quelques barrières classiques supplémentaires, un peu de ton sang et ça deviendrait une forteresse.

Mon regard s'est fait plus calculateur. Cette baraque pouvait devenir une sacré bonne planque en cas de problème. Mon cerveau me recrachait par vague tout ce que je pourrais faire avant de me rappeler que je m'étais avérée incapable d'activer les plus puissants boucliers du Manoir des Roses. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à Sirius : il pourrait peut –être m'aider. Et mes elfes ! Eux, devaient savoir quelque chose, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais.

\- Tu pourrais te charger de ça ?

\- Bien entendu, ai – je répondu.

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais il va falloir me le demander très gentiment. Hormis Remus et toi, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me préoccuper du sort de l'Ordre.

Il a hoché la tête et nous nous sommes levés. Avant de partir, nous avons fait un dernier détour jusqu'au salon du premier étage où un épouvantard attendait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le secrétaire dans lequel il se terrait sembla trembler à notre approche, mais je ne pense pas que c'était de peur.

\- Sirius, je vais m'en charger, ai – je dit.

\- Je…

\- Tu as passé 12 ans à Azkaban : est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire en quoi cet épouvantard risque de se transformer?

Il a écarquillé les yeux d'horreur et a reculé jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Tant mieux : moi non plus je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de voir un détraqueur débarquer, pour faux qu'il soit. D'un coup de baguette, j'ai ouvert le secrétaire. Je n'ai pas été étonnée que mon épouvantard ait changé depuis la dernière fois. Ni de ce qu'il est devenu.

Les corps se sont mis à jaillir depuis l'intérieur du secrétaire, tombant autours de moi avec un bruit sourd qui me faisait à chaque fois tressaillir. Gregory, Jonathan, ses parents, sa grand-mère, Dante, Mary, Cameron, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, leurs parents respectifs, ma mère, mon père, mon petit frère Oliver, ma sœur Queenie. Aileen, Alastor, Elena, Luna, Xenophilus, Kathie, Tobias, Jaymie, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat –ceux déjà morts et ceux encore en vie –, Fabian, Gideon, puis tous les morts de la dernière guerre. Puis toutes les personnes qui me sont proches.

Les cadavres se sont écrasés de part et d'autre de moi, pâles, défigurés pour certains, exactement la manière dont je les ai vu mourir pour d'autres. Ils ont formé une pile impressionnante. Puis, un trône macabre composé de squelettes humains est apparu tout en haut et une personne bien vivante, elle, s'est assise dessus une couronne composée de mains humaines posée sur le crâne. Et cette personne c'était moi. Mais le "moi" le plus terrifiant que j'ai jamais vu. Le moi que je crains de devenir : la dernière à rester après que tous ceux autours de moi soient morts, la dernière debout, le dernier monstre, après que leur mort a tous m'ait retiré tout ce qui fait de moi une humaine.

Je ne crains pas la mort. Beaucoup de ceux que j'aime le sont déjà. Les autres sont uniquement en sursit. Je l'ai compris. Ce que je crains, c'est ce que je serais devenue une fois qu'ils auront tous rejoint l'Au-Delà. Quand je serais seule. Ce futur me terrifie. Et Zilphya l'a prédit non ? Je suis destinée à voir mourir tous les gens que j'aime. J'aimerais penser que je l'ai vu une fois se tromper dans ses prédictions, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

J'ai levé ma baguette, et j'ai lancé la formule. J'ai changé l'épouvantard en un minuscule cafard, et ça n'avait rien de drôle. Ma peur n'aura jamais rien de drôle. J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir l'enfermer dans un récipient solidement hermétique. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour s'en débarrasser où je le relâcherai dans la nature.

Après avoir attrapé l'épouvantard, qui s'est immédiatement mis à manifester son mécontentement en tapant contre le pot où il était scellé, je suis restée un moment figée, à regarder face à moi comme si les cadavres empilés étaient encore là. Puis, j'ai fait comme d'habitude : j'ai pris ce souvenir, je l'ai roulé en boule et je l'ai jeté très loin dans mon esprit dans un espace d'où, je l'espère, rien ne s'échappera jamais.

Quand je me suis tournée vers Sirius, il y avait de l'horreur et de la pitié sur son visage.

\- Peut –être que le détraqueur aurait été mieux, a t –il dit.

\- Ta gueule Sirius. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : tais-toi et allons nous en maintenant.

On est sortis en silence et j'ai transplané jusqu'au Phare sans attendre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il essaye d'aborder le sujet avec moi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Je pense que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

 _Mardi 22 août 1995 : maison_

Hier, nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher les affaires scolaires de Mary et Cameron pour leur nouvelle année.

Je n'ai pas aimé les regards que certains sorciers ont lancé à ma fille. La Gazette ne s'est pas attaquée excessivement violemment à Mary depuis que Dumbledore a annoncé le retour de Voldemort, c'est le vieux fou qui a pris les plus gros dommages. Mais ils y sont tout de même allés à coup de petites remarques désobligeantes la dépeignant comme une menteuse avide d'attention voir une folle furieuse. Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait remarqué, elle était plutôt focalisée sur ses achats scolaires, mais moi, si. Et si ces gens avaient osé faire le moindre geste d'agression, ils auraient terminé à Ste-Mangouste avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch !

Bref.

Cameron a choisi ses options de troisième année sans me consulter : ce sera donc divination et soins aux créatures magiques. La divination est une perte de temps. Pour l'autre… Vu la fascination pour les dragons qu'il a depuis tout petit, je m'inquiète qu'il finisse dans une Réserve et que ce cours l'encourage dans cette voie. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Qu'il trouve un travail qu'il aime, d'accord, mais pas quand ça implique le risque de se faire boulotter par un dragon par Merlin !

Il y a un changement vestimentaire assez notable à Poudlard cette année. Les jupes de filles ont été rallongées pour arriver en dessous du genou comme à mon époque (même si honnêtement, les 6ème et 7ème année raccourcissaient presque toutes leurs jupes et que ça n'a jamais dérangé personne), les chaussures sont devenues plus classiques et plus inconfortables. Mais ce qui a fait scandale auprès de mes deux enfants ça a été l'interdiction de porter des vêtements moldus. J'ai toujours été d'accord avec Dante pour dire que les vêtements sorciers de tous les jours étaient moins pratiques que ceux moldus alors je n'ai jamais habillé mes enfants comme ça. Le changement n'est pas des plus avantageux, je dois l'admettre.

Hormis ce changement de vêtements, il n'y a rien d'autre de bien flagrant à part que le livre de DCFM est un basique destiné aux enfants sorciers avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard et non pas un vrai livre d'étude. Le fait que Mary et Cameron aient le même bouquin veut tout dire. Si je pense que mon fils s'en foutra royalement, je crains que Mary ne me fasse une crise en s'en rendant compte. Je vais préparer quelques livres à lui donner pour la calmer.

 _Jeudi 24 août 1995 : maison_

Sirius m'a demandé si j'étais disposée à poser mes barrière autours de Square Grimmaurd. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai et que même si je disais oui, ça ne serait pas avant septembre, une fois que les enfants seront partis.

 _Dimanche 27 août 1995 : maison_

Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est à la fois terrible mais positif. Très positif.

Nous avons été invités à dîner chez Sirius aujourd'hui. Comme prévu, Mary était ravie, mais Cameron a fait des difficultés. Il a fait une énorme crise de colère, mais plus les colères d'enfant où ils se mettaient à hurler en pleurant avant de se jeter au sol. Une colère froide et presque haineuse qui m'a inquiétée : je me suis vue en lui et ce n'est pas du tout le chemin que je veux le voir prendre. Mais à bientôt 13 ans, il n'est pas dans la meilleure période pour que j'essaye de redresser la barre. S'il me ressemble autant que je le crains sur ce point là, il est déjà perdu pour moi. Du moins, c'est que je pensais quand je l'ai attrapé pour transplaner avec lui juste devant chez Sirius que ça lui plaise ou non. Mary était allée par cheminette, mais je craignais que Cameron en profite pour aller ailleurs alors j'ai préféré le transplanage d'escorte.

A vrai dire, je pensais que les problèmes commenceraient à la fin du repas, que Cameron ferait la tête assez longtemps pour qu'on arrive au dessert. Mais il a attaqué d'emblée.

Remus n'était pas présent et Mary a naturellement demandé où il se trouvait puisqu'il n'enseignait pas à Neville aujourd'hui. Sirius m'avait prévenu qu'il était parti en reconnaissance pour l'Ordre, ce qui ne nous plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais il ne pouvait naturellement pas en parler devant les enfants.

Et c'est là que Cameron a accusé tout à fait sérieusement Sirius d'avoir fait du mal à Remus. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire à insinuer : je sais que Sirius est encore instable émotionnellement parlant et il est extrêmement marqué. Remus est son point d'ancrage. Ils vivent ensemble depuis des mois et le lycanthrope l'a aidé à surmonter petit à petit ses difficultés. Il est plus attaché que jamais à lui et se sent immensément redevable. Alors je savais qu'il allait éclater et je l'ai attrapé à ce moment là pour l'éloigner. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la cuisine.

\- Calme toi Sirius, ai – je exigé.

\- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? Comment tu veux que je reste calme quand ton petit con de fils dit ce genre de chose ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à Remus ! Il m'a sauvé par Merlin !

\- Je sais, Sirius, ai – je répondu sur le ton le plus apaisant que j'avais en stock.

Je n'ai pas relevé son insulte envers Cameron. Une minuscule part de moi-même pensait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- Cameron ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il cherche à te provoquer. Il faut que tu prennes sur toi.

\- Mais il…

\- Qui est l'adulte entre vous deux Sirius ? ai – je demandé sèchement.

J'étais agacée qu'il essaye encore de tout mettre sur le dos de Cameron. Il ne peut pas comprendre que mon fils a très bien compris comment le prendre pour qu'il s'énerve et que ça gâche notre entente qu'on passe déjà nous-même suffisamment de temps à malmener ?

J'ai tenté de lui expliquer clairement ce que mon fils pouvait ressentir. Après tout, Sirius a ni plus ni moins essayé de prendre la place de Dante auprès de moi et des enfants. Comment Cameron pourrait –il accepter ça, lui qui idolâtrait son père (à raison) ? Moi-même je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Il m'a cependant réellement énervée quand il a décidé d'aborder la conception non voulue de Cameron, comme si ça justifiait que mon fils n'ait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Il ose l'accuser pour ça ! Ose dire que sa présence est la seule chose qui m'aurait retenue loin de lui après sa sortie d'Azkaban ! Mais quand je vois la manière dont il peut s'en prendre à un _enfant_ juste parce que ça ne lui _plaît_ _pas_ , je n'en suis absolument pas certaine.

Seul le fait que les enfants attendaient qu'on revienne dans la salle à manger m'a convaincue de baisser le ton et j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de clore la discussion :

\- J'aime mon fils Sirius. Malgré qu'il soit un accident et qu'il ait chamboulé toute ma vie. Je l'aime et c'est une chose que tu vas devoir accepter. Ça le tuera peut –être, mais je l'aime et ça ne changera jamais, peu importe ce qu'il fera.

J'espère que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous disputons à ce propos. Vraiment. En tout cas, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui n'y était pas auparavant. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir répliquer, j'ai quitté la cuisine pour revenir dans la salle à manger. Il m'a suivi sans un mot.

Quand nous sommes arrivés là où nous avions laissés les enfants, il ne restait plus que Mary. Je me suis dit que Cameron avait pu aller aux toilettes pendant que Sirius et moi nous nous disputions, mais par acquis de conscience, j'ai préféré demander à Mary. Je me suis dit " _on ne sait jamais, il a peut –être décidé de s'enfuir quand j'avais le dos tourné_ ".

Ben je n'étais pas loin de la vérité du tout. Par je ne sais quel moyen, les enfants ont espionné toute ma conversation avec Sirius. Dont la partie où je dis que je n'ai jamais voulu de Cameron. Forcément, il l'a très mal pris et je n'ai même pas été surprise qu'il soit parti. Et j'ai été tellement furieuse que j'ai failli engueuler Mary : c'est sa sale manie à elle d'espionner mes conversations. Je suis sûre qu'elle y est pour beaucoup là-dedans. L'air contrit, elle a gardé les yeux baissés vers ses mains.

Ça ne valait pas la peine de m'attarder : je devais aller chercher Cameron. A travers la colère, mon inquiétude a fini par percer. Mon fils était seul dans le Londres moldu alors que la nuit tombait. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où il avait pu aller, mais nous ne sommes pas très loin de certains quartiers pas très fréquentables. Et même dans les quartiers fréquentables, il y a des rues à éviter.

Une boule dans la gorge, me maudissant, maudissant Sirius et maudissant Mary, je suis sortie de la maison et j'ai utilisé un charme traceur. Il porte le même collier que Mary et je les ai enchantés pour pouvoir toujours les retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans la magie. Je serais sans doute immédiatement passé de l'inquiétude à la panique.

Mon charme n'a pas tardé à m'indiquer la bonne direction et je me suis empressée de la suivre.

Il m'a fallu de longues minutes pour le rejoindre, malgré le fait que je marche au pas de course. Il était avachi sur un banc, dans un parc en train de pleurer si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement. Cette vision a resserré encore un peu plus la boule dans ma gorge et je m'en suis voulue. Je suis l'adulte, je suis sa mère : cette situation, c'est de ma faute. Cameron en souffrait visiblement et je n'avais rien fait pour y remédier. Tout était de ma faute et il m'a fallu un instant pour être sûre que je n'allais pas aussi me mettre à pleurer avant que je ne m'approche.

Dès qu'il m'a vue, son visage s'est tordu de colère et il a réussi à me hurler un " _VA T'EN_ " très convainquant malgré ses sanglots. Il avait l'air de me haïr et ça a fait mal. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que Dante soit vivant qu'à ce moment. C'était lui qui gérait ce genre de situation. Je ne sais pas désamorcer les conflits ou réconforter les gens, fussent-ils mes enfants. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui obéir et m'enfuir. Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'affronter ce qui allait suivre. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter mon fils et de craindre que nos relations se dégradent encore plus. Mais au stade où j'en étais, une petite voix m'a chuchoté que je pouvais difficilement faire pire.

Alors je me suis approchée et je me suis assise sur l'herbe à ses pieds. Ses larmes sont tombées sur mes genoux quand il a brutalement détourné la tête pour ne pas que nos regards se croisent. S'il me fallait un indice de plus pour m'indiquer son refus de me parler, je l'ai eu. Mais comme il ne s'est pas enfui, j'ai estimé que c'était sans doute un signe positif, aussi minuscule soit –il.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû espionner ma conversation avec Sirius, ai – je dit.

\- De toute façon, je le savais déjà ! a t –il craché. T'en a jamais rien à foutre de moi ! C'est toujours Mary par-ci Mary par-la ! Papa au moins, lui, il m'aimait même s'il voulait pas de moi !

Il aurait aussi bien pu me poignarder qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à me faire plus mal. Par Merlin et tous les mages comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Comment mon fils peut –il penser que je ne l'aime pas ? Alors que je l'aime tellement que ça me terrifie, compte tenu de ce que le Destin me réserve.

Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains, le temps de me demander comment gérer tout ça. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup de solutions. Alors j'ai fini par opter pour la plus simple : tout lui raconter. Là, il n'avait qu'un morceau de l'histoire, et pas le meilleur surtout qu'il venait de la bouche de Sirius. C'est sans doute pire que s'il avait tout su.

\- J'ai rencontré ton père en 1978 quand j'avais 17 ans, ai – je commencé. Mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère et ma seule famille après que les Entwhistle m'aient reniée, venait de mourir et j'avais l'impression que le monde ne reviendrait jamais à la normale. Je voulais ne jamais oublier et je suis allée me faire tatouer.

J'ai retourné mon bras pour faire apparaître le tout premier de mes tatouages. Je suis restée un moment silencieuse et j'ai vu du coin de l'œil qu'il regardait lui aussi les quelques mots et la date.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de boutique de tatouage sorcière, je crois que Arlem tient la seule d'Angleterre, d'ailleurs. Ton père m'a laissé une impression bizarre. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, mais je l'ai apprécié en me disant que c'était une de ces rencontres plaisante et éphémère. Puis, je suis retournée à Poudlard pour finir l'année et le peu d'ami que j'avais m'ont aidé à me redresser. Les parents de Mary, James et Lily, mais aussi Remus et Sirius.

Je l'ai vu se tendre à la mention du nom, mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il semblait m'écouter et il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il reniflait et je devais faire un effort colossale pour ne pas faire apparaître un mouchoir et le moucher moi-même comme quand il était tout gamin.

\- Sirius a toujours été un crétin arrogant, ai – je dit avec un sourire en me rappelant de lui adolescent. Mais on se comprenait, même si on se prenait la tête, et on avait un passé relativement similaire avec nos familles. On a commencé à sortir ensemble quelques temps après. Ça a duré jusqu'à son enfermement à Azkaban, même si la guerre avait déjà commencé à émousser sérieusement notre relation.

Notre couple s'était déjà bien dégradé quand j'ai commencé à tuer les Mangemorts et que j'ai quitté l'Ordre. Si je dois me montrer tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas certaine que nous serions toujours ensemble aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban.

\- Durant ces quelques années, j'ai recroisé plusieurs fois Dante et il a fini par devenir un ami plutôt proche. Sirius le haïssait déjà à l'époque, comme s'il craignait qu'il prenne sa place.

En fait, il le craignait vraiment : Remus me l'a dit une fois. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'être inquiet. Durant la période où nous avons été en couple, je n'ai jamais une seule fois pensé que je pourrais sortir avec Dante.

\- Puis, Mary a détruit Voldemort et la guerre s'est terminée. Presque tout ceux que je connaissais étaient mort, Sirius était à Azkaban et j'avais Mary à ma charge alors que ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai paniqué, je me suis repliée, je suis devenue paranoïaque. Avec tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté, quelqu'un pouvait assassiner Mary à tout moment. J'étais… Vraiment au plus mal.

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux en repensant à cette époque. J'étais vraiment au fond du trou, détruite avec seulement Mary à qui me raccrocher alors qu'une partie de moi-même avait juste envie de la repousser dans un coin et de m'enfuir en hurlant. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis à l'époque, mais j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre et à m'enfuir. Avec le recul, je me dis que ça aurait pu arriver s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose entre temps.

\- Ton père, Dante, était l'ami le plus proche qui me restait. Il a juste essayé de m'aider et on a… dérapé ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que le loup avait tout simplement décidé de sauter sur Dante (au propre et au figuré) sans me demander mon avis. Je ne me voyais pas du tout expliquer pourquoi j'héberge un loup-garou dans mon esprit.

Cameron m'a regardée une seconde avec l'air perdu avant de grimacer en devinant ce que je sous-entendais. Ouais, moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction le jour où j'ai compris ce que mes parents avaient dû faire pour que je sois conçue. J'ai retenu un sourire.

\- On s'est mis d'accord pour dire que ça n'arriverait plus et j'ai pris des potions pour éviter de tomber enceinte. Tu sais que ton père n'était pas un cracmol ordinaire, n'est ce pas ?

L'interrogation qui est apparue sur son visage m'a donné envie de me frapper le front en m'écriant " _Gryffondor_!". Il a vécu presque toute sa vie avec lui et il n'a jamais remarqué que quelque chose clochait ?

\- Ton père était cracmol parce qu'il pratiquait ce qu'on appelle de l'anti-magie. Toute la magie disparaît à son contact. Les cracmols ordinaires ont simplement trop peu de magie pour être sorcier, mais trop pour être moldus.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était normal moi ! J'ai jamais connu d'autres cracmols.

Ah… Vu comme ça, je ne peux que me blâmer. J'étais néanmoins soulagée qu'il comprenne de quoi je parle.

\- Sache que c'est extrêmement rare : il n'y avait pas trace de quelqu'un comme lui depuis plusieurs siècles. Toujours est – il que cette particularité a empêché ma contraception de fonctionner. Et te voilà.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la suite pour qu'il comprenne. J'ai rassemblé mes idées une seconde avant de continuer :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que ton père et moi étions des amis proches à l'époque. On s'aimait comme des amis peuvent s'aimer, mais on n'était pas amoureux. Sirius venait tout juste d'être envoyé à Azkaban et je devais reconstruire toute ma vie sur les morts qui ont eu lieu pendant la guerre tout en m'occupant de Mary. Ce n'était pas le moment. J'étais dans la pire situation qui soit pour avoir un enfant. J'ai pensé à avorter, mais j'en ai été incapable. J'avais tellement côtoyé la mort durant la guerre que je ne pouvais pas accepter de faire ça à un bébé aussi petit qu'il soit. Alors j'ai décidé de te garder malgré tout. J'ai averti Dante parce que je me disais qu'il devait savoir. Il a immédiatement décidé qu'on devait se marier. Comme tu le sais, j'ai refusé, mais il a insisté et nous avons trouvé un compromis en emménageant ensemble.

J'ai baissé le regard sur mes mains, sentant celui de mon fils me brûler. Comme s'il attendait la moindre faute de ma part. C'était une déplaisante impression et ça me terrifiait. Et si je ne disais pas ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir : ça a été compliqué entre nous pendant des mois. Ce n'était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ce que nous avions prévu pour l'avenir. A l'époque, je l'ai détesté.

Et j'ai détesté être enceinte. Mais ça, je ne l'ai pas dit.

\- Finalement, ça s'est amélioré après ton arrivée. Je t'ai aimé au premier regard même si tu n'étais pas prévu et même si tu avais bouleversé ma vie alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et je me suis jurée ce jour là que tu ne payerais pas le fait que tu n'aies pas été prévu… Tout porte à croire que j'ai échoué.

J'ai laissé l'amertume me gagner un instant avant de me reprendre : je ne devais pas m'arrêter là sinon mes efforts n'auraient servi à rien. Je devais aller jusqu'au bout et ce n'est pas parce que j'avais déjà raconté le plus gros que la fin en était plus facile.

\- Alors oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant et quand je vois où nous en sommes arrivés tous les deux, je me dis que je ne pouvais pas échouer plus encore dans le rôle de mère. Oui, Cameron, tu n'étais pas prévu. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été prévu que tu n'étais pas désiré : Dante et moi avons eu 9 mois pour nous faire à l'idée et quand tu es né, nous voulions de toi. Oui, ton père et moi n'étions pas amoureux à l'époque. Nous étions amis et les choses auraient pu rester ainsi, mais la situation entre nous a évolué et quand nous nous sommes marié, je l'aimais et il m'aimait. C'était une union mûrement réfléchie.

J'ai pris une grand inspiration et j'ai dit :

\- Sirius a dit que tu étais un accident. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Tu n'as pas été un accident, mais mon miracle personnel. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, même si les deux sont totalement inattendus. A la fin de la guerre, j'étais brisée. J'aurais fini par faire du mal à Mary sans le vouloir. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, disons d'un héros qui arriverait pour m'aider à reconstruire le puzzle éparpillé que j'étais. Sans Dante dans ma vie, ça aurait mal terminé. Très mal terminé. Et la seule personne a qui je dois sa présence à mes côtés, c'est toi Cameron. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie en débarquant comme ça à l'improviste. Et tu as sans doute sauvé celle de Mary aussi.

Et par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est vrai. J'ai tellement réfléchi à ça après la mort de Dante, après que je me sois retrouvée seule et pas très loin de l'état dans lequel j'étais à la fin de la guerre. Ça aurait pu tourner mal de tellement de manière différente. Je sais que Mary aurait terminé par en être malheureuse.

\- Alors comment peux – tu croire un seul instant que je ne t'aime pas ? ai – je demandé durement, accusatrice et suppliante à la fois. Que je ne veux pas de toi ? Que je n'en ai _rien à foutre_ de toi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai raté pour que tu crois que je t'aime moins que ta sœur et que tu m'en veuilles autant.

Et c'est là que je me suis mise à pleurer. Je n'ai pas éclaté en sanglot comme lui, mais je sentais néanmoins les larmes dévaler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Où est ce que j'avais réussi à tout faire foirer ? En tout cas, ça venait de m'amener à pleurer devant mon fils et ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire en général. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder. Finalement, il a dit :

\- Papa me manque.

Et au son de sa voix, je savais qu'il avait aussi recommencé à pleurer.

\- Je sais, ai – je reniflé. Il me manque aussi. Tous les jours.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Et même si un jour tu dois partir, tu pourras toujours revenir.

Il s'en est suivi un long silence. Un très long silence duquel je ne savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais encore dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que je devais attendre qu'il parle ? Finalement, il a résolu mon dilemme :

\- Je suis désolé.

Ces trois mots, dit d'une toute petite voix, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai relevé la tête surprise. Il pleurait toujours, mais je voyais sur son visage qu'il pleurait parce qu'il se rendait peut –être compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de cette situation. Parce qu'il était vraiment désolé de ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai tendu une main hésitante, attendant de voir comment il allait réagir.

Et il s'est jeté dans mes bras.

Ça m'a fait tellement étrange –depuis combien de temps ça n'était pas arrivé ? Je ne peux même plus m'en souvenir, ce qui veut dire que c'était il y a bien trop longtemps – et tellement bon de le serrer contre moi que mes larmes qui s'étaient taries ont recommencé à couler. J'ai été suprêmement heureuse à ce moment là. Et une partie de mon esprit était en train de faire la fête devant ce début de réconciliation très prometteur.

\- Je suis aussi désolée, ai – je chuchoté.

Il a resserré sa prise sur moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais il a bien fallu qu'il s'écarte et retourne s'asseoir sur le banc : la position n'était pas très confortable avec moi assise en tailleur et lui avec son corps d'adolescent de 13 ans. Il devient trop grand pour pouvoir se nicher contre moi comme quand il était petit, même s'il a essayé et même si j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit toujours possible. Au moins, j'aurais pu l'entourer complètement et avoir pendant quelques secondes l'impression de pouvoir le protéger de tout. Surtout de moi.

J'ai toutefois gardé ses mains entre les miennes et nous nous sommes observés un moment en silence avant que je ne demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Il a hoché la tête avec détermination et un petit sourire a fleuri sur ses lèvres. Une autre victoire.

\- Avant que nous ne rejoignions ta sœur et Sirius, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler, ai – je continué. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous. D'accord ?

\- Oui, a t –il soufflé en semblant anxieux.

\- A partir de maintenant, s'il y a un problème, je veux que tu m'en parles. Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu n'es pas à un âge où tu tiens particulièrement à discuter de tes problèmes avec ta mère, mais je ne veux pas que la situation s'envenime à nouveau entre nous. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus abordable, je le sais, mais si tu me demandes, j'aurais toujours le temps pour toi. Peut –être pas immédiatement, mais je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Et je t'écouterai. Toujours. D'accord ?

Cette fois, il a hoché la tête sérieusement. Il y a une minutes j'avais un bébé qui pleurait dans mes bras et maintenant il avait sur son visage quelque chose de trop adulte, quelque chose qui me rappelait Dante quand il nous arrivait, rarement, d'avoir des discussions sérieuses. C'est sans doute le miracle de l'adolescence. Ô joie !

\- Aussi, nous ne serons pas toujours d'accord. C'est normal, tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis. Mais je suis ta mère. Si je m'engage à t'écouter et à considérer ce que tu me dis avant de prendre une décision et de te l'expliquer, j'aimerais que tu t'engages à la respecter, même si ça ne te plaît pas.

Il a un peu rechigné à accepter cette fois, mais il l'a fait et je pense qu'il s'en rappellera la prochaine fois qu'on en arrivera à un conflit. Du moins, je l'espère.

\- Bien. Alors parlons de Mary.

\- Oh, c'est pas la peine, je suis bête, a t –il dit très vite.

\- Non, ça en vaut la peine puisque tu en as parlé, ai – je contré. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Elle est ma fille et je l'aime. Il n'y en a pas un que j'aime plus que l'autre. Ça ne marche pas comme ça chez moi.

Parce que ça peut marcher comme ça pour les autres. Je suis persuadée que ma mère a grandement perdu de son amour pour moi passé mon entrée à Poudlard. Les Sang-Purs ne voient pas les enfants comme les autres, je pense. Il n'y a pas que l'attachement qu'un parent ressent envers sa progéniture, mais aussi toutes ces histoires d'honneur et de prestige. Peut-être que j'aurais été ce genre de parent si je n'avais pas été reniée, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne le suis pas, et je ne compte pas le devenir.

\- Tu sais, quand vous étiez plus jeune, Mary croyait que je t'aimais plus qu'elle, ai – je dit en songeant à combien c'était étrange.

\- Hein ? s'est -il exclamé, incrédule. Mais tu l'aimes, ça se voit !

\- De même qu'elle a vu combien je t'aime, ai – je fait remarquer. Mais elle pensait que parce que je n'étais pas sa vraie maman, dans le sens où je n'ai pas accouché d'elle, je l'aimais moins que toi.

Il m'a lancé un regard interloqué et je lui ai souri.

\- Alors j'ai dû lui dire la même chose qu'à toi : je vous aime tous les deux autant. Ce n'est pas parce que l'un réussi mieux quelque chose que l'autre qu'il baisse dans mon estime. Ce n'est pas une compétition entre vous. Je ne vous compare pas. Vous êtes deux personnes très différentes et très bien tel quel.

Ça m'a toujours semblé tellement évident ! Mais visiblement que pour moi : est ce que j'aurais dû le dire ? Néanmoins, je pouvais voir au moins un point qui pouvait être en faveur des récriminations de Cameron.

\- C'est vrai que je me suis un peu plus occupée d'elle cet été, ai – je admis. Mais ce n'était pas contre toi. Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est de retour : il a essayé de la tuer en juin dernier et il va très certainement recommencer. Je devais lui apprendre comment se défendre.

\- A elle, mais pas à moi.

\- Tu es moins exposé qu'elle, ai – je contré.

" _Et j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire après que je t'ai appris tout ça_ " ai – je ajouté dans ma tête. Toutefois… Il reste mon fils. Et même s'il ne se rend pas compte de combien ça le met en danger, moi si.

\- Mais je te promets que l'été prochain, tu ne seras pas laissé à l'écart. D'accord ?

Ça a semblé le satisfaire. Nous avons donc abordé un sujet beaucoup plus délicat : Sirius.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et je te ne demande pas de l'apprécier, ai – je dit en le voyant se tendre dangereusement. Juste d'être correcte en sa présence. Je ne t'imposerai plus de venir s'il organise d'autres dîners, mais j'ai besoin que tu acceptes le fait qu'il fait partie de notre vie même si ça ne te plaît pas. Il est le parrain de Mary.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? m'a durement demandé Cameron.

Je n'ai pas apprécié son ton, mais j'imagine qu'il est en droit de demander et compte tenu du contexte, j'ai laissé couler pour cette fois.

Je me suis plutôt concentrée sur la question. Difficile. Est-ce que j'aime Sirius ?

\- Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais cesser de l'aimer, ai – je lentement dit. Notre passé commun ne disparaîtra pas et il est toujours mon ami. Quant à savoir si je suis amoureuse, je ne sais pas. Il n'est plus l'homme avec qui je sortais il y a quatorze ans, mais ce dernier n'a pas tout à fait disparu. Il faut que tu comprennes, Cameron, que les détraqueurs ont fait beaucoup de dégâts sur son esprit. Il a guéri depuis, mais il sera toujours un peu plus instable qu'une personne n'ayant pas fait face si longtemps à ces Créatures. Tu les as rencontrés, non ? Imagine ce que ce serait si tu y étais exposé à chaque minutes de ta vie pendant aussi longtemps que tu as déjà vécu.

Cameron, qui s'était braqué dès que j'avais commencé à parlé, m'a accordé une grimace éloquente et j'ai su qu'il réussissait à se mettre à la place de Sirius et à comprendre au moins un peu de ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Sirius ne cessera jamais de s'accrocher à moi, comme il le fait avec Remus et comme je l'ai fait avec ton père quand il est définitivement entré dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas le jeter hors de notre vie. Ce ne serait pas juste.

Et mon Gryffondor de fils peu comprendre ce concept.

\- Et ce que tu vas te remettre avec lui ? a demandé Cameron, hésitant.

\- Aujourd'hui, il n'en est pas question. Mais je ne sais pas comment la situation va évoluer entre nous. Notre couple a laissé beaucoup de choses irrésolues derrière lui à la fin de la guerre, et on devra bien les résoudre d'une manière où d'une autre.

Il a grimacé, comprenant que je sous-entendais qu'il était possiblement envisageable, qu'un jour, peut –être, Sirius et moi nous nous remettions hypothétiquement ensemble. Mais pour l'heure ce n'est pas au programme.

Alors nous sommes retournés de là où nous étions venu. Sirius et Mary avaient l'air très anxieux à notre retour et je ne sais pas si je dois leur faire la leçon. Dans le doute, je me suis contentée de dire qu'on allait rentrer au Phare et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cameron et Mary sont partis en premier par cheminette et juste avant que je ne m'en aille, Sirius m'a demandé, l'air terrifié, si c'était terminé. Bizarrement, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Pas encore, me suis – je contentée de répondre avant de m'en aller.

Je ne sais pas comment on va finir. Sirius et moi. Cameron. Mary. Remus. Mais ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais trouver la réponse et j'ai bien besoin de dormir. Peut –être que ce sera un sommeil serein maintenant que la situation entre Cameron et moi s'est décoincée.

Dante aurait été fier de moi.

* * *

 _Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce chapitre !_

 _Qu'avez vous pensé du nouvel épouvantard de Crys (on ne l'avait plus vu depuis le début du tome 2 quand même!) ?_

 _Et son début de réconciliation avec Cameron ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

 _A suivre...le 10 juin !_


	65. Un nouveau visage

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Le Cerf-Pentard, IceQueen38, Regina lily Swan, Seilax, DreamerInTheSky, Loupiote54, Cognards** et **Mathilde**! _

_Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le dernier chapitre depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir l'écrire ^^ J'en pouvais plus moi non plus de Cameron XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un nouveau visage**

 _Lundi 28 août 1995 : maison_

J'ai quitté les enfants pendant une heure en début d'après-midi pour aller sonner chez les Levis. C'est Jonathan qui m'a ouvert, et la surprise s'est affichée sur son visage. Il est vrai que je viens de plus en plus rarement maintenant qu'il est grand. Je m'en veux un peu, parce que j'ai l'impression de trahir Greg en faisant ça, mais son petit frère a beaucoup moins besoin de ma présence et je rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à ses parents.

Jonathan a quand même été content de me voir et j'ai à peine été surprise en constatant que Jaymie était présente. Elle m'a saluée depuis le haut des escaliers, ses lourds cheveux tombant devant son visage. C'est devenu un belle jeune femme. Parfois quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais sans savoir qui.

Les parents de Greg étaient tous les deux présents et m'ont pris dans leurs bras, heureux que je vienne. Je sais qu'ils sont contents de me voir, mais je sais aussi que ça les oblige à penser plus que nécessaire à leur fils mort durant la dernière guerre. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'y suis allée aujourd'hui.

On s'est installés dans la cuisine et ils m'ont proposé un café que j'ai accepté avec joie.

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? m'a demandé Richard.

\- J'aimerais dire que je suis là pour une visite de courtoisie, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je ne sais pas si Jonathan vous en a parlé en revenant de Poudlard en juin, mais il se passe des choses dans le monde sorcier. Des choses graves.

J'ai alors vu la tête blonde du concerné apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un air suppliant sur le visage. Il semblait me dire " _s'il te plaît, tais –toi_ ", et je me suis doutée qu'il ne leur avait rien dit et ne souhaitait pas que je le fasse. Je comprends pourquoi.

\- Vous devez être mis au courant, ai – je repris quand Elisabeth m'a fait signe de continuer, un pli étant apparut sur son front. Voldemort, le mage noir qui a déclenché la dernière guerre est revenu au début de l'été. Il est… La guerre va recommencer.

J'ai vu diverses émotions passer sur leurs visages. Incrédulité, doute, négation, choc, épouvante.

\- Je… Je croyais que Mary l'avait tué ?

\- Pas exactement : elle l'a vaincu en détruisant son enveloppe charnelle, mais… disons que son âme a survécu et il a trouvé un moyen de revivre. Il a repris corps il y a deux mois et il a déjà essayé une fois de tuer Mary depuis. Pour le moment, il se fait discret mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. La guerre va reprendre et ce sera pire que la dernière fois.

Ils sont devenus si pâles qu'ils auraient pu faire concurrence à des fantômes et un long silence à suivit. Jonathan surveillait toujours la scène dans le dos de ses parents et lui aussi avait pâli.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Jonathan retourner à Poudlard, a finalement soufflé Richard.

\- NON !

Le concerné est sorti de sa pseudo-cachette, faisant sursauter ses parents. Il avait l'air en colère et vaguement désespéré.

\- Je retournerai à Poudlard! Je ne resterai pas ici !

\- Tu ne peux pas ! s'est exclamée sa mère. Tu risques d'en mourir !

\- Je ne suis pas Gregory, a t –il sifflé en retour.

\- Nous le savons, est intervenu Richard. Mais le monde magique nous a déjà pris un fils, nous ne le laisserons pas nous prendre le deuxième.

Ça a déclenché une dispute phénoménale et je n'avais jamais vu aucun des trois Levis dans un tel état d'énervement. Jonathan a finalement battu en retraite avec un hurlement de rage. Pour le moment, il n'a que 16 ans et ce jusqu'en novembre. Tant qu'il ne sera pas majeur chez les sorciers, il est censé rester chez ses parents et leur obéir. Même si, du point de vue des autorités magique, c'est moi qui suis responsable de lui et que ses parents moldus n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Heureusement, il ne le sait pas parce que sinon, je suis persuadée qu'il m'aurait prise à partie et j'aurais été bien emmerdée…

Je ne veux pas que Jonathan se retrouve impliqué dans cette guerre (ce qui est illusoire : avec son frère mort la dernière fois, moi comme sœur et mes enfants comme cousins d'adoption il n'y a absolument aucune chance que ça arrive) et je préférerai qu'il reste dans le monde moldu jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé. Mais je ne me vois pas le priver de son éducation magique et que ferait –il chez les moldus alors qu'il a passé les 6 dernières années à Poudlard ? Tant qu'il n'a pas ses ASPICs, il ne peut pas demander au Ministère de lui fabriquer un faux diplôme moldu pour qu'il travaille ou étudie chez eux. Et de toute façon, il n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires pour que ce soit possible.

Richard a serré une Elisabeth au bord de la crise larme dans ses bras et je suis sortie rejoindre Jonathan. J'ai croisé Jaymie qui était assise dans le couloir à côté de la porte de la chambre et elle m'a lancée un regard de reproche.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me taire, même si je savais que ça finirait comme ça, lui ai – je dit. Ils ont le droit de savoir : le frère aîné de Jonathan est mort sous mes yeux quand j'avais 17 ans, et ensuite c'est moi qui ait été là pour aider leurs parents. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Et pour ça, vous allez le confiner ici ? m'a t –elle demandé avec du venin dans la voix.

\- Non, je veux qu'il retourne à Poudlard, mais avant, il doit comprendre que la situation est bien réelle. On ne plaisante pas avec Voldemort.

Elle a tressailli à la mention du nom mais n'a rien fait quand j'ai lancé un _Alohomora_ avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle ne m'a pas suivie non plus, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante.

\- Va t –en, m'a dit Jonathan dès qu'il m'a entendue entrer.

Décidément, avec Cameron hier, c'est la période où personne ne veut me voir. J'ai soupiré et je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

\- Tes parents ont le droit de savoir, ai – je répété une fois de plus.

\- Je ne resterai pas ici, je ne louperai pas ma dernière année à Poudlard et je ne serais certainement pas inactif dans la guerre qui s'annonce, a t –il répliqué durement. Tu vas participer et Mary aussi. Il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart.

\- Tu seras majeur d'ici quelques mois et je ne pourrais pas te l'interdire… Mais la guerre, ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir la mort d'un deuxième Gregory sur la conscience.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ta mort à toi, Jonathan, ai – je rectifié. Je ne veux voir personne mourir si je le peux. Mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Des gens vont mourir et oui, je préférerai que tu ne sois pas dans le lot.

Si je le pouvais, je l'enroulerai dans un cocon de protection et je le planquerai jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais je le connais et je savais déjà bien avant qu'il ne me le dise aussi directement qu'il ne resterait pas éloigné des conflits. Ça me donne envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur comme un elfe de Maison. Comment je suis censée le protéger de la guerre ?

Ma seule consolation dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il est puissant. Surpuissant même. Parfois, je me demande comment un enfant né de moldu peut avoir autant de pouvoir à sa disposition puis je me dis que ce sera bien fait pour tous ces connards de puristes quand ils le rencontreront. Si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirais que Jonathan est le Dumbledore de sa génération, et je pèse mes mots. Heureusement qu'il est allé à Poufsouffle.

S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre que mon Jonathan, j'aurais été plus que ravie de le compter parmi mes alliés dans la prochaine guerre. Mais c'est Jonathan et je sais d'ors et déjà que je ne pourrais jamais l'envoyer en première ligne où serait sa place.

Avec un soupir, j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes, sachant que ce que j'allais dire était contre tout ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque là.

\- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de te battre.

Ce serait bien hypocrite de ma part de toute manière : j'avais 17 ans quand j'ai rejoint l'Ordre. J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement mais je me dis que mieux vaut qu'il joigne la lutte sous mon commandement plutôt qu'il ne le fasse seul quand il aura atteint la majorité et que je n'aurais officiellement plus aucune autorité sur lui. Mieux vaut qu'il fasse la guerre avec moi et mon expérience que sans moi.

\- Mais tu dois comprendre tes parents et tu dois comprendre ce dans quoi tu te lances. Je le savais quand je l'ai fait en sortant de Poudlard, ou du moins je le croyais, mais tu as vécu dans un monde de paix depuis ta naissance. Tu ne peux pas réaliser ce que c'était que de vivre sous le régime de terreur de Voldemort.

\- Bien entendu que je ne sais pas : tu n'as jamais été bavarde à ce sujet, a t –il répondu sur le ton du reproche.

\- Il est des choses que je préfère laisser dans le passé.

Le sang, la mort, la terreur, l'horreur, la tristesse et la meurtrière bien enfouie en moi. Entre autre.

\- Et même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu pourrais imaginer, mais pas comprendre et si tu ne comprends pas, je serais incapable de te convaincre de rester éloigné.

Il va devoir vivre la guerre pour comprendre et ça me rend malade. Il me reste à espérer qu'il s'apercevra assez vite de l'horreur que c'est et qu'il se repliera.

 _Mercredi 30 août 1995 : le Phare_

Voici trois jours que Cameron et moi avons eu notre grande discussion. Et le constat est sans appel : ça a changé du tout au tout notre manière de vivre. Nous n'avions pas été aussi détendus depuis des mois. J'avais presque l'impression d'être revenue à la "période Dante". Presque parce qu'il manque tout de même l'élément essentiel et fondateur de cette période. Mais savoir que je me suis réconciliée avec Cameron m'ôte tout de même un poids énorme.

Maintenant, je me sens prête à me consacrer entièrement au problème que représente Voldemort. Et vu que les enfants seront partis durant quatre mois, je vais soudainement avoir _beaucoup_ de temps libre.

 _Vendredi 1 er septembre : maison_

Comme c'est toujours le cas les jours de rentrée, aujourd'hui c'était branle-bas de combat ! Peu importe l'heure à laquelle nous nous levons, Mary, Cameron et moi, nous arrivons toujours à être en retard sur le planning que j'ai établi.

M'enfin, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Mary, qui était fière comme un paon avec son insigne de préfète m'a tout de suite abandonnée avec un enthousiasme qui m'a tout de même fait craindre la suite de son année scolaire. Cameron, lui, pour la première fois en trois rentrées ne s'est pas enfuis. Il est resté avec moi, l'air un peu gêné et se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il m'a attendrie comme jamais. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et embrassé et il a pu jouer le rôle de l'adolescent en protestant vigoureusement, mais il n'attendait visiblement que ça puisqu'il est parti après m'avoir accordé un grand sourire et pas ces regards noirs déplaisants auxquels j'avais le droit jusque là.

\- Sois sage ! ai – je recommandé tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Mange des légumes ! Ne t'approches pas de Peeves ! Et écrit moi !

Ça m'a fait du bien de lui dire ça, même s'il n'écoutera sans doute aucun de mes conseils. J'ai vu de loin Jonathan, mais il s'est contenté de me faire un vague signe de la main me signifiant ainsi qu'il était encore fâché contre moi. J'espère qu'il m'aura pardonné d'ici les vacances de Noël. Je vais quand même passer voir ses parents demain pour voir comment ils vont.

J'ai regardé le train s'en aller avec un sourire et j'ai saluer Cameron de la main quand je l'ai repéré à faire des singeries derrières l'une des vitres pour être sûr que je le vois. Je suis restée sur le quai jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se vider.

\- On m'a vivement conseillé de vous rencontrer, a soudainement dit une voix rauque et éraillée à ma droite.

Je n'ai retenu un sursaut qu'à grand peine et je me suis donnée une sérieuse claque mentale : toute occupée que j'étais à déjà être en manque de mes enfants, j'avais oublié de prêter attention à mon environnement. Or, j'étais dans un lieu public, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être extrêmement intelligent pour savoir où je me trouverais le 1er septembre aux alentours de 11h. N'importe qui aurait pu en profiter pour s'attaquer à moi.

Après un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite qui m'a appris que nous étions moins d'une dizaine de sorcier encore présents, je me suis retournée pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Il était moins grand et moins imposant que sa voix le laissait supposer : nous avions à peu de chose près la même taille, ce qui n'est pas très grand pour un homme. Il portait une longue cape noire qui cachait l'ensemble de son corps et dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son crâne. Seul était exposé un visage plutôt banal au premier regard, mais en y regardant un peu plus attentivement, j'ai pu deviner qu'il y avait une magie quelconque à l'œuvre.

\- Pourquoi dissimulez-vous votre visage ? ai – je demandé.

\- Ce que vous voyez est mon visage, a t –il répondu de sa drôle de voix cassée, mais vous n'aimeriez pas ce que je cherche à vous épargner.

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard, semblant vraisemblablement nous poser la même question : cette discussion allait –elle nous amener à nous entre-tuer ? Il avait des yeux marrons qui semblaient animés d'une étrange lueur, comme si quelque chose se consumait derrière. Ce regard, je le connais. Je le connais parce que j'ai déjà eu le même et que parfois encore, je le retrouve.

\- Callum Rorschach je présume, ai – je finalement deviné.

\- Fol Œil dit le plus grand bien de vous.

\- Le peu qu'il ait pu me dire de vous ne vous dépréciait pas non plus.

\- Je vous propose un changement de lieu.

\- Où ?

\- Tête de Sanglier. Le patron est un ami

J'ai hoché la tête et nous avons transplané séparément. La Tête de Sanglier n'est pas mon endroit fétiche. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois dans ma vie, et c'est le jour où Trelawney a fait sa maudite prophétie disant que Mary et Voldemort sont destinés à se battre jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Mais je sais aussi que Dumbledore vient régulièrement dans ce bar miteux plutôt qu'aux Trois Balais pour ses rencontres privées alors je suppose que l'endroit ne doit pas être que ce dont il a l'air. Je suis entrée et la chèvre installée près du bar s'est enfuie à toute jambe en bêlant. La pleine lune est dans une semaine et je parierais qu'elle a senti que le loup commençait à être bien éveillé dans mon esprit.

Le barman et patron, un homme bedonnant avec une barbe qui serait certainement blanche s'il l'entretenait correctement m'a indiqué une salle à l'étage à laquelle je me suis rendue sous son regard suspicieux. Rorschach était déjà là et avait retiré sa cape, dévoilant des vêtements épais inappropriés au temps qu'il faisait. Il m'attendait assit dans l'un des fauteuils, un verre de Whisky à la main. Un second semblait m'attendre.

\- Je me suis laissé dire que vous vous laissez tenter par ce bon vieil Odgen de temps en temps, a t –il dit quand j'ai fermé la porte.

Je lui ai jeté un regard avant de sortir ma baguette. Il s'est tendu, mais je me suis contentée de jeter des sortilèges pour m'assurer que personne ne nous écouterait.

\- Je m'en étais déjà chargé, m'a t –il informé.

J'ai haussé les épaules avant de m'asseoir en face de lui avec mon verre, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il ne contenait rien de plus nocif que du Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Et si vous me montriez à présent ce que vous dissimulez ? ai – je demandé.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : vous n'aimeriez pas ce que verriez.

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même, voulez vous ?

Il m'a jeté un regard peu amène qui ne m'a pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Je me suis demandée si le problème n'était pas qu'il craignait que je dévoile le tout.

\- Cela restera entre nous, ai – je ajouté. Mon esprit est sûr.

\- Je sens vos barrières d'occlumancie de là ou je suis, je sais que votre esprit ne craint aucune effraction.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise combien cela peut me désavantager. Si on sent mon occlumancie, ça diminue ma discrétion : on pourrait me repérer à cause d'elle. Et je n'ai même pas élevé mes barrières mentales à leur maximum lors de notre entrevue. Il faut que je travaille là-dessus.

Finalement, il a levé sa baguette et ses sorts sont tombés, me faisant comprendre pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler.

Faute de meilleure comparaison, on dirait quelqu'un l'a ouvert comme une boite de conserve, qu'il n'a été refermé que par miracle et que seuls les runes tracées sur les contours des découpes permettent de le maintenir sous forme humaine. Son visage à quelque chose de dérangeant comme si on l'avait mal recomposé. Ses cicatrices sont enfoncées, il n'a pas la même couleur de peau (de blanc à légèrement violacé) suivant les différents morceaux de lui et sur son crânes les touffes de cheveux bruns sont éparpillées de part et d'autres des découpes. Dante m'a un jour fait découvrir ce qu'est le monstre de Frankenstein, et c'est ce à quoi il m'a fait penser, faute de meilleure comparaison.

J'ai senti la nausée monter en imaginant ce qu'il avait dû subir mais j'ai tâché de me contenir. Je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux avant de demander :

\- Vous êtes partout comme ça ?

\- Généralement, les gens refusent de me regarder en face à ce stade là. Vous êtes plus résistante que je ne vous l'aurais accordé Mrs Entwhistle.

Il a défait son épaisse robe de sorcier et retiré ses gants pour être torse nu et cette fois, je me suis distinctement sentit pâlir. Les cicatrices qu'il porte laissent penser qu'on l'a soigneusement dépecé et démembré. Ses côtes saillantes sont disposées étrangement et son sternum semble être brisé au milieu et profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Ses bras forment des angles étranges à des endroits où il n'aurait pas dû avoir d'articulation et je jurerais que ses phalanges ont été remontées dans le mauvais ordre vu que l'un de ses pouces est beaucoup plus long que son majeur, pour ne citer qu'un seule exemple.

Il est suffisamment difforme pour crédibiliser ma théorie selon laquelle seules les runes lui permettent de garder forme humaine. J'ai fini par détourner le regard et je l'ai entendu se rhabiller pendant que j'assimilais ce que je venais de voir. Quand ça a été fait, j'ai à nouveau pu le regarder et il avait remis ses sorts en place. Ça m'a soulagée.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Les Mangemorts ont fait de nombreuses victimes, Mrs Entwhistle, a t –il répondu. Mais je ne pense pas que mon bourreau ait pensé que je pourrais survivre à ses petites expériences.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance.

\- J'ai eu de la chance que ce soit un Langue-de-Plomb qui m'ait découvert plutôt qu'un Guérisseur oui. Il fallait me remonter pièce par pièce et ce n'était pas à la portée de nos Guérisseurs, même si je ne nie par leurs talents.

\- C'est comme ça que vous êtes devenu vous-même Langue-de-Plomb ?

\- J'ai passé près d'une année au Département des Mystères avant d'être capable de fonctionner à nouveau en autonomie. J'ai ensuite retrouvé ma famille, mais la situation a été… Compliquée. Le Département des Mystères a été le seul refuge du monstre que je suis.

Je n'ai pas insisté. Je ne peux que trop bien imaginer la réaction de sa famille face à l'abomination (c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit) de ce qu'on lui a fait et de ce qu'il est devenu.

\- A quel genre d'expérience faites-vous allusion ?

\- Magie noire notamment. Avec les années, nous avons perdu beaucoup de notre savoir à ce propos et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à les redécouvrir, ce qui impliquait de déplaisantes expériences.

\- Je m'étonne qu'il ait ordonné que ce soit fait sur des sorciers.

Je n'étais absolument pas au courant que de telles choses avaient pu se passer lors de la dernière guerre en fait. Je ne pouvais pas tout savoir, mais que ça, ça m'ait échappé, quelque chose d'aussi énorme et d'aussi horrible, ça me rend malade. Si ça se trouve, j'aurais pu intervenir et empêcher ça !

\- J'ai déplu aux mauvaises personnes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire d'avantage.

\- Vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour à ce que Fol Œil m'a laissé entendre, a t –il continué.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Je le sais. Et nombre de ses fidèles sont encore en liberté. Pour le moment, il profite de l'anonymat pour se renforcer. Quand il frappera, il risque de nous anéantir en une seule frappe avec la politique ministérielle actuelle.

\- Fudge est terrifié, il n'a pas la trempe de Bagnold.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Êtes-vous membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Je l'ai été, mais je les ai quittés suite à une divergence d'opinion.

Il a hausse un sourcil, l'air interrogateur et j'ai précisé :

\- Ils pensent que les Mangemorts méritent notre indulgence, et je pense qu'ils ne méritent que la mort. Combien d'entre eux sont –ils gardés à Azkaban au lieu d'avoir été proprement exécuté ? Ce ne sont que des partisans supplémentaires qui pourront gonfler ses rangs quand il les aura libérés.

\- Vous et moi allons nous entendre, a t –il souri. Je suis pour l'extermination de la vermine.

Alastor avait raison : Callum Rorschach ressemblait bien au type d'allié que je cherchais. Nous avons convenu de garder contact et il m'a assuré que si j'avais besoin de sa baguette, je pouvais compter sur lui. Il veut se venger des mangemorts, et ça c'est une chose que je ne peux que trop bien comprendre.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 24 juin !_


	66. Lune sanglante

_Merci **Rose-Eliade, Cognards, IceQueen38** ^^_

 _Et oui, y'a toujours quelqu'un pour lui faire la gueule **Regina lily Swan** XD M'enfin, Jo est beaucoup moins buté et chiant que Cameron, ça lui passera. Crys a tout à fait raison en disant qu'il a la même puissance que Dumby. Voir plus... Qui sait ? L'avenir nous le dira ! _

_Hello **Mathilde**! Un Langue-de-Plomb était plus approprié parce que il n'a pas seulement fallu remettre en place ses organes et refermer son corps, il a aussi fallut placer les runes qui le maintiennent « fermé » : la magie noire qui a été utilisée sur lui « l'ouvrirait » immédiatement si ces runes cédaient. Ça ne relève pas de la médicomagie, d'où le fait qu'un Guérisseur n'aurait rien pu faire. _

_Pauvre Mary X) Une Serdaigle qui ne réfléchit pas, si elle t'entendait **lyvane** XD Mais tu n'as pas totalement tord. J'aime bien ce surnom, Mr Puzzle, si ça te dérange pas, y'a moyen que je le réutilise à un moment. Pour Drago, je sais pas encore s'il va apparaître dans la Vengeance. Mais c'est une possibilité. _

_Hello **Cymaahe** ^^ Bienvenue sur ma fic ! La pire personne que tu connaisses, vraiment ? Le pire c'est que je me sens flattée XD Je sais que je suis pas au top niveau orthographe et grammaire, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer et j'ai commencé la relecture du tome 1 pour corriger les horreurs qui s'y trouvent. _

_Chapitre court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^_

* * *

 **Lune Sanglante**

 _Lundi 4 septembre 1995 : maison_

La pleine lune est à la fin de la semaine, je suis donc allée apporter leurs potions à ma meute. Il y régnait une certaine excitation quand j'y suis arrivée ce soir et pour cause : aujourd'hui, c'était la première rentrée des trois enfants lycanthropes que compte la meute. Une au collègue, les autres à l'école du village. Cooper avait l'air extrêmement satisfait que tout se soit bien passé.

\- Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe dans les bois à la pleine lune ? me suis – je enquise.

C'est ma plus grande hantise : si les gens s'aperçoivent de quelque chose, au mieux je devrais déplacer une fois encore toute la colonie et au pire le Ministère, voir les Mangemorts vont débarquer et récupérer tous ces gens.

\- Nous sommes prudents et restons dans la zone que vous avez sécurisé. Avec la Tue-Loup, nous ne rencontrons aucun problèmes.

\- Bien. Espérons que ça continuera comme ça.

\- Crystall, ne voudriez vous pas passer une pleine lune avec nous ? m'a demandé Cooper. Même avec la Tue-Loup nous nous rendons compte qu'il manque un maillon à notre meute.

\- Je ne me transforme pas Cooper, je reste humaine : il suffirait d'une maladresse et vous pourriez faire de moi un lycanthrope complet.

\- Quel mal y aurait –il à cela ?

\- Pour moi, personnellement, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais tant que je ne suis pas une lycanthrope à part entière, cela veut dire que je peux intercéder en votre faveur. Dans ce pays, tout est fait pour empêcher les loup-garous de pouvoir donner leur avis sur les sujet les concernant. Par exemple, la plupart des votes destinés à décider des droits des lycanthropes sont fait les jours de pleine lune pour s'assurer de repérer tout loup-garou qui essayerait de venir. Ça a été la même histoire lorsque j'ai présenté ma conférence sur la Tue-Loup : elle a été placée une nuit de pleine lune.

Il a semblé comprendre mon point de vue et s'est incliné même si je sais qu'il aurait sans doute voulu insister.

 _*Maison*_

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Cameron et Mary ce soir pour leur demander comment s'est passée leur rentrée. J'ai également demandé des précisions à ma fille quant aux changements qui vont invariablement avoir lieu avec la nouvelle direction de l'école.

 _Mercredi 6 septembre 1995 : maison_

J'ai reçu une réponse de Cameron ! Une vrai réponse où il me détaille sa rentrée et son ressentit par rapport au nouveau règlement ! Il me donne de vraie nouvelle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une imbécile en constatant que même loin de la maison il voulait continuer ses efforts. Et je pouvais sentir dans sa manière d'écrire qu'il y avait mis de la bonne volonté.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour me rendre heureuse.

 _Dimanche 10 septembre 1995 : maison_

Je lis toujours la presse Moldue. C'est Dante qui nous avait abonné à _The Indepedent_ et je n'ai jamais résilié ledit abonnement. D'abord parce qu'en dix ans j'ai pu prendre l'habitude de lire la presse moldue et sorcière le matin, Dante commençait toujours par _The Independent_ et moi par _la Gazette_ avant que nous échangions. Et ce, même si nous ne petit-déjeunions pas ensemble.

Ensuite, parce que je savais que la présence de Voldemort se ferait d'abord remarquer chez les moldus. Il veut rester loin du monde sorcier pour l'instant, mais il ne peut pas rester inactif. J'ai donc redoublé d'attention cet été pour repérer tout événement suspect et j'ai fini par en trouver. Oh, rien d'alarmant. Une vieille signalisation de voie ferrée qui dysfonctionne, causant un terrible accident, ça arrive. Des disparitions de personnes sans familles qui ont été signalées brièvement avant d'être occultées...

Mais parfois, ce n'est pas dans la presse moldue que je trouve mes indices. Alastor m'a envoyé une note durant la nuit qui attendait sagement sur la table de la cuisine que le loup dans ma tête me cède la place. Il m'a indiqué un lieu quelque part au fin fond du pays de Galles. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il y soit encore, mais j'y suis tout de même allée.

J'ai immédiatement transplané, baguette en main parce qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand c'est Alastor qui envoie ce genre d'invitation. Il m'attendait, tranquillement assit dans l'herbe humide du matin une tasse à la main. Le soleil était presque entièrement levé et a offert à ma vue une scène macabre.

En contrebas se trouvait ce qui avait dû être un troupeau de mouton vivants il y a encore quelques heures. Une petite centaine de bêtes qui avaient été proprement massacrés, recouvrant leur pâture de sang et de boyaux donnant l'impression que l'herbe était rouge sur quelques hectares.

\- Beau sens de la mise en scène, hein ? Café ?

\- Sans façon Alastor. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Une orgie pour lycanthrope. Z'étaient déchaînés.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as regardé ?

\- La fin, j'ai pas été prévenu assez tôt. Le hibou de Lupin a perdu quelques plumes dans l'histoire.

J'ai tourné le regard vers la maison qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

\- Alastor… Il y avait des gens dans cette maison ?

\- S'il y en avait hé bien… Il y en _avait_.

J'ai poussé un grognement fatigué, un peu remontée qu'il en fasse si peu cas, bien que je puisse comprendre. Si des gens il y avait eu, il était arrivé trop tard pour les sauver et s'il se mettait à se morfondre sur le sujet, il n'en avait pas terminé. Nous avons tout de même vérifié et avons trouvé les cadavres d'un couple d'une soixantaine d'année, où du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- Les moldus vont mettre des semaines avant de trouver ça, ai – je soupiré.

\- Est-ce qu'on veut qu'ils le trouvent ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas nettoyer ce genre de chose.

Nous nous sommes approchés de l'énorme tâche de sang dans le pré. Tout n'avait pas séché et certains endroits particulièrement concentrés en hémoglobine luisaient sous le soleil. De près, ça m'a fichu la nausée.

\- Combien étaient – ils ? Les lycanthropes ?

\- Une petite vingtaine.

Si peu et pourtant un carnage d'une telle ampleur… Je sais les dégâts que peut faire un loup-garou déchaîné, mais j'avais imaginé qu'ils étaient plus.

\- On avait pas eu de signe d'activité lycanthrope depuis des années.

\- Pas comme ça en tout cas.

\- Ce n'est pas un des débordements occasionnel qui peut spontanément arriver avec des créatures de cette dangerosité Alastor. Ça… Ça a été prémédité. On est dans une région isolée et personne n'aurait théoriquement dû être au courant. Voldemort teste ses armes.

Si cette meute se retrouve à proximité d'une zone habité le mois prochain, ça promet un carnage d'un tout autre genre et bien plus dommageable.

\- C'est Remus qui t'a donné l'information ? ai – je demandé.

\- Ouais. Il est en mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Chez les lycanthropes ?

\- Il a infiltré la meute de Greyback début du mois.

Je me suis tendue à la mention de ce nom. Greyback, c'est le cauchemar absolu de la lycanthropie anglaise. C'est aussi le salopard qui a transformé Remus parce que le père de celui-ci avait eu le malheur de lui déplaire un jour. Il est en symbiose parfaite avec son loup mais se sert de cette harmonie pour exprimer toute la sauvagerie et le côté profondément mauvais des lycanthropes. Par la manière dont ils ont été créés –merci les Gryphem– ce sont des bêtes vicieuses et assoiffées de sang. Ils peuvent décider de se soumettre, comme le loup dans ma tête, mais je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où il lui prendra de vouloir égorger quelqu'un. On ne peut pas changer ces monstres en toutou de salon. C'est ce que j'essaye de ne pas oublier quand je défends leur cause.

Un lycanthrope au naturel est une machine à tuer qui le fera pour le plaisir. Un lycanthrope sous Tue-Loup est une machine à tuer que seul retient sa moralité d'humain, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ne jamais l'oublier.

J'aurais bien voulu parler à Remus, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller à sa recherche et de briser sa couverture… Même si l'envie d'aller le chercher et le ramener par la peau du cou me titillait. Et celle d'aller décapiter Dumby aussi. De quel droit ose t -il envoyer Remus faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux !?

\- J'ai parlé avec Callum Rorschach, ai –je fini par dire.

\- Rencontre intéressante ?

\- On peut dire ça. On se comprend. Il va m'aider. Avoir une taupe au Département des Mystère est une bonne idée.

\- A propos… Dumbledore nous en fait surveiller l'entrée depuis quelques semaines. J'ai essayé de le travailler pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais pas moyen de le faire parler.

Je suis restée un moment interdite devant la stupidité de la chose. Pourquoi diable faire ça ?

\- Il a dit pourquoi ?

\- Il pense que Voldemort va essayer d'y aller où y envoyer quelqu'un et veut qu'on l'en empêche. Apparemment, il y aurait une arme. Mais on a pas le droit de savoir de quoi il retourne exactement.

\- Une arme ? Au département des Mystères ?

Si je devais tenter ma chance pour trouver une potentielle arme, c'est pas là que j'irais en premier. Cet endroit est censé être utilisé pour des recherches magiques poussées. Si je voulais une arme, j'irais consulter un inventeur que ce soit en sortilège ou en métamorphose, ou un alchimiste, ou un Maître des Potions. Je pourrais faire exploser tout Londres si je le voulais.

Et même si arme il y avait... Les rares fois où il y a eu effraction là-bas, les concernés ont terminé à Ste-Mangouste et certains n'en sont jamais ressortis.

\- Il vous fait perdre votre temps ! Et recruter, vous le faites ?

\- Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Schaklebolt nous ont rejoint.

\- La belle affaire. Deux aurors, trois avec toi, contre trente Mangemorts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi Gamine, hein ? Tu critiques, mais je te vois pas agir des masses.

J'avais envie de lui parler des lieux sécurisés que je suis en train de mettre en place. Le Centre est opérationnel, même si je préférerai qu'il ne soit pas trop fréquenté à cause du serpent de Voldemort. Je vais refaire une tentative de dresser les barrières du Manoir des Roses pour le mettre en état de siège et en faire une forteresse. Je travaille toujours sur le sceau qui me permettra de canaliser l'énergie du courant tellurique qui passe sous le Phare afin de dresser un bouclier semblable à celui de la Citadelle. Je prévoie d'acheter une autre maison chez les moldus, peut –être un appartement en ville pour avoir un point de chute. Je prépare une réserve de potions en prévision de la pénurie d'ingrédient qui va survenir quand la guerre sera déclarée. Et je surveille les actions de Voldemort en essayant de réfléchir au moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se dévoile au grand jour.

\- Contente toi de savoir que je bosse de mon côté et continue à essayer de recruter du monde, que ce soit pour l'Ordre ou pour moi.

\- Tes critères sont trop sélectifs.

\- J'ai jamais donné de critères.

\- Tu as un sérieux problème Gamine, et il faut que je fasse avec quand je contacte des gens pour toi.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça… Où va t –on par Merlin ?

Nous avons fini par nous séparer et Alastor va avertir le Ministère pour le massacre perpétré par les lycanthropes la nuit dernière. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord : ça va seulement amener une nouvelle vague de racisme anti loup-garou, exactement ce dont Voldy à besoin. Mais on ne pouvait pas laisser ça en l'état et un simple _Recurvite_ n'aurait pas suffit.

J'ai essayé de maquiller les indices prouvant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de loup-garou, sans grand succès à mon avis.

 _Lundi 11 septembre 1995 : maison_

L'attaque d'hier a fait la Une de _la Gazette_ ce matin et vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de communication officielle du ministère, j'en déduis qu'il y a eu une fuite. Si j'attrape la fuite en question, je vais la boucher de manière définitive.

Je vais rédiger un petit article pour Xeno et voir s'il veut bien publier dans le Chicaneur. Je me demande si je peux amener la population à réfléchir sur cette soudaine attaque et le retour de Voldemort auquel personne ne croit. Je n'aime pas devoir associer lycanthrope et Voldemort, mais c'est un fait que je ne peux nier. Je peux toutefois essayer de minimiser la vague de haine qui va gronder contre eux en parlant des raisons pour lesquelles ils rejoignent les rangs de ce mage noir.

Il y a le plus souvent une raison à ça. Et les gens semblent incapables de comprendre que c'est la manière dont le pays est dirigé et dont le Secret Magique est géré qui est à l'origine de l'émergence de sorciers tels que Voldemort. Le Code International du Secret Magique date de 1689 et n'a jamais été repris, sauf pour y ajouter des articles. Mais le monde a évolué, surtout chez les moldus et il faudrait une bonne refonte de ces lois. Je pense que l'Angleterre n'est pas le seul pays concerné, mais on doit certainement faire parti des plus bornés à ce sujet.

Quand cette guerre sera terminée, ceci devra faire partie des changements à apporter.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 7 juillet !  
_


	67. Les Fleurs du Mal

_Merci pour vos reviews Rose-Eliade, Regina lily Swan, Cognards, lyvane, CharliesAdam et Angico ^^_

 _Hello **Mathilde**! Ho Crys ne veut pas enlever la loi du secret, mais la réformer jusque dans ses fondements. Elle date de des années 1600 et n'est donc plus du tout adaptée alors qu'on approche de l'an 2000. Crys ne veut pas fusionner le monde des moldus, surtout après avoir connu les Dursley qui sont à ses yeux une version moldue des Mangemorts. _

_Alors je dois avouer n'avoir jamais lu B.P.R.D, **nerdfich20**. Et je ne lis pas de comics en général, j'ai essayé mais j'ai pas accroché. La référence du nom est pour le psychiatre et j'ai une bonne raison pour avoir utilisé ce nom là (mais je dirais rien XD). J'ai pas lu ludo mentis aciem (non plus) je n'avais pas non plus accroché à l'époque ou j'avais commencé cette fic (décidément) mais je vais peut -être retenter de la lire à l'occasion. _

_Pour être honnête, je ne compte pas écrire sur Greg. Ça n'a jamais été prévu. J'aurais des choses à dire, mais je préfère laisser planer le mystère et Greg est un perso trop humble pour vouloir une fic à son propos. Ça me semblerait aberrant (totalement en contradiction avec lui) de le faire. Et puis, j'ai encore plein de projets pour compléter mes deux fics HP actuellement en cours et de moins en moins de temps : je ne saurais pas où caser cette fic. Donc... Non, désolée._

* * *

 _Crédits : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la référence du titre, celui-ci est entièrement repris des Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les Fleurs du Mal**

 _Vendredi 15 septembre 1995 : maison _

Je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un appartement à Londres depuis ce matin. Il se situe au dernier étage d'un immeuble dans le quartier de Lambeth, pas très loin de Charing Cross. Il est plutôt grand, ce que je cherchais : il a quatre chambres en plus d'un grand séjour où des lits de camps peuvent être ajoutés. Ce sera une bonne planque.

L'Ordre cherche à éviter une catastrophe inévitable. Moi, je m'y prépare. Des gens vont devoir fuir et se cacher s'ils ne veulent pas mourir, et je veux avoir des endroits où accueillir mes proches qui seront dans cette situation.

Merlin, il faut vraiment que je trouve ce maudit sceau pour protéger le Phare, sinon on ne pourra plus habiter sur l'île et ça me fendrait le cœur : les Mangemorts la détruiront entièrement et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. J'y ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie avec Dante et les enfants.

 _Dimanche 17 septembre 1995 : maison_

Mary m'a envoyée une lettre pour me parler des retenues avec Ombrage. Apparemment, elles sont beaucoup plus douloureuses que prévu. Ombrage fait écrire des lignes avec des plumes qui gravent les mots sur la peau des élèves. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce genre de plume. Et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Pas toute seule du moins. Cette bonne femme a le soutient de la direction de l'école et du Ministère et ça ne semblera dramatique à personne. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés être régulièrement en retenue s'ils obéissent au règlement. Sauf qu'avec les modifications apportées à celui-ci, ça devient compliqué.

Bref, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, parce qu'il est inadmissible qu'on torture des enfants de la sorte, mais je doute de pouvoir changer cet état de faire à moins d'avoir le soutient de tous les parents d'élève. En attendant, je vais fournir Mary en essence de Murlap, très efficace pour ce genre de plaie et lui conseiller de ne surtout pas aller en retenue. Je vais faire pareil avec Cameron.

Comme si j'avais encore besoin de devoir trouver une solution à ça !

 _Mardi 19 septembre 1995 : maison_

J'ai reçu un coup de cheminette paniqué de Kathie tout à l'heure. Elle voulait que je vienne tout de suite. J'ai cru que l'orphelinat était attaqué ou qu'il y avait un blessé. Au lieu de quoi, j'ai trouvé Tobias et Kathie avec un air colérique sur le visage face à face avec Amandine, l'une des enfants qu'ils ont élevée, celle qui est aveugle plus précisément.

\- Bonjour Nini, m'a t –elle saluée quand je suis sortie de la cheminée.

C'est devenu une belle jeune femme. Elle a 22 ans maintenant et vit en collocation avec deux de ses amis qui sont aussi handicapés : l'un est sourd et l'autre est muette et je me demande vraiment comment leur amitié peut fonctionner. Il ne faut pas mal me comprendre, je suis heureuse qu'elle se soit fait d'aussi bons amis et qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'elle vit. Je ne vois juste pas comment un sourd, une muette et une aveugle peuvent fonctionner et surtout vivre en autonomie quasi-totale. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ça, cela dit. Mais je ne comprend pas.

\- Bonjour Amandine. Que se passe t –il ?

\- Vas –y ! Dis lui Amandine ! s'exclama Kathie.

\- Je suis enceinte, annonça la concernée avec un calme olympien.

Le fait d'entendre à nouveau la nouvelle parut relancer la fureur du couple. Moi, je ne voyais pas le problème : Lily était plus jeune quand elle a eu Mary, ce qui n'a choqué personne, et c'était mon âge quand j'ai accouché de Cameron. Amandine semblait sereine à cette idée. Le problème, s'il y en avait un, venait donc de Kathie et Tobias.

\- Et je suis là parce que… ? ai – je tenté.

\- Mais parce qu'il faut lui faire comprendre que c'est de la folie ! Elle ne peut pas le garder ! Elle est trop jeune, elle est aveugle, elle n'est pas mariée et elle n'a aucun emploi !

\- Et tu comptes sur moi pour lui jeter la pierre ? Je suis tombée enceinte au même âge qu'elle, je n'étais pas mariée et on ne peut pas dire que j'avais un vrai emploi.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- En quoi ? Kathie, si elle veut garder cet enfant pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Tu veux le garder Amandine ?

\- Bien entendu, sinon je serais directement venue te voir au lieu de le leur dire.

\- Tu as conscience que ça ne va pas être facile ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Marie-toi au moins ! a lancé Kathie en désespoir de cause.

Tobias m'assassinait du regard et je l'ai consciencieusement ignoré. J'imagine que je les ai vraiment déçus tous les deux. Généralement, c'est moi qui fait la méchante et impose la discipline quand la situation dérape, mais pas cette fois. Je suis mal placée pour intervenir en plus.

\- Je ne serais pas seule, a repris Amandine avec douceur. Je vivrais avec mes amis. Ils m'aideront.

\- Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant.

\- Tous ceux qui ont vécu ici n'ont pas eu une enfance et des figures d'autorités conventionnelles. Nous avions deux mamans, toi et Marlène, un papa et une tante rébarbative.

J'ai été un poil vexée d'être la tante rébarbative, mais je peux deviner pourquoi j'ai écopé de ce titre.

\- On ne s'en sort pas si mal pourtant. Avec votre aide, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon enfant ne pourrait pas grandir de façon équilibrée.

Le visage de Kathie s'est affaissé et j'ai su qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part accepter et aider Amandine. Ce ne serait pas dans sa nature de refuser de l'aider. Dans celle de Tobias non plus d'ailleurs, malgré toute la mésentente qu'il peut y avoir entre nous.

\- Hé Kathie ? ai – je appelé.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas être grand-mère.

Elle a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que son visage n'affiche la stupeur la plus totale. Puis, elle s'est exclamée :

\- Je n'ai que 35 ans ! Je ne peux pas être grand-mère !

Ça m'a fait ricaner et ça a détendu l'atmosphère. Amandine m'a accordée un sourire de remerciement et je lui ai fait promettre de demander de l'aide dès qu'elle en aurait besoin. Je lui ai aussi dit que je lui fournirais les potions dont elle pourrait avoir l'utilité comme quelque chose contre les nausées. Je me suis ensuite enquise de Marlène, qui n'était pas là, ce qui était surprenant.

\- Elle a quelques ennuis de santé en ce moment, m'a répondu Kathie, soucieuse. Mais elle devrait se remettre avec beaucoup de repos. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus d'enfants ici : elle est tranquille.

Cette remarque m'a fait grimacer. Dire ça, c'est tenter le Destin : avec la guerre qui arrive, je suis persuadée que l'endroit ne sera pas vide bien longtemps. Kathie a soudainement réalisé ce à quoi je pensais et elle a pâli de façon spectaculaire.

\- Je ne voulais pas… a t –elle commencé. Désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais faire un tour de la propriété pour vérifier les sceaux que j'ai mis en place la dernière fois. Je vais peut –être en rajouter d'autres : je me suis améliorée depuis la dernière guerre.

Elle a acquiescé en silence et je suis sortie pour rejoindre le mur d'enceinte. J'ai posé ma main à plat dessus et j'ai fermé les yeux. Immédiatement, j'ai senti la magie courir entre les quatre sceaux que j'ai disposé il y a plus de dix ans de cela. Tout était bien en place et ça n'avait pas faibli. Un bon point.

\- Nini.

Je me suis retournée pour voir Amandine approcher. Elle tenait sa baguette devant elle et une légère aura blanche la précédait. Sans doute un sort pour lui permettre de détecter les obstacles et de ne pas trébucher.

\- Kathie, Tobias et Marlène n'en parlent pas, mais je sens leur inquiétude et les tensions qui sont apparues depuis juin dernier. Edmon me fait la lecture de la Gazette le matin et je sais ce qu'il se dit à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui, de Dumbledore et de Mary Potter.

\- Et qu'en penses – tu ?

\- Sachant que tu as élevé Mary Potter, je ne pense pas qu'elle mente… J'aimerais pouvoir aider.

\- Tu ferais bien de te préoccuper de ton enfant à venir. Je vais passer chez toi pour élever des barrières de protection.

\- Non, je _veux_ aider, Nini. Je sais très bien que je vais être dans l'incapacité de me battre… Et j'y arrive très bien !

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser une expression penaude apparaître sur mon visage quand elle a deviné ce à quoi je pensais à savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune utilité sur le champ de bataille.

\- Avec mes charmes sensoriels, je n'ai pas besoin de voir. Et les gens ne se méfient pas quand ils me voient. J'ai remporté quelques belles victoires.

Je ne voulais pas la remettre en cause, d'autant plus que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue pratiquer la magie. Puis ce qu'elle a dit a finalement atteint la partie réfléchir de mon cerveau :

\- Tu t'y connais en charmes sensoriels ? ai – je demandé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un les maîtrise mieux que moi en Angleterre pour le moment.

Et elle a réussi à dire ça sans avoir l'air d'une insupportable vantarde. Elle avait juste l'air d'énoncer un fait. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Les charmes sensoriels sont compliqués à maîtriser et je ne peux pas dire que je sois une experte dans le domaine. Pour tout dire, je préfère faire appel au loup dans ma tête pour m'aider en cas de besoin. Un charme sensoriel mal lancé peut déformer les choses et faire des dégâts si on s'y fit.

Maintenant, imaginons que toutes les personnes de l'Ordre et mes alliés soient capables de s'en équiper : on peut ainsi augmenter tous les sens à un niveau surhumain. Et parfois, ils peuvent faire penser qu'on possède un sixième sens s'ils sont bien combinés. Une armée ensorcelée ainsi ne peut être prise en embuscade et sera beaucoup plus efficace qu'un sorcier lambda, même surentraîné.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais enseigner ces charmes ?

\- Bien entendu. J'ai aidé mes deux colocs à les maîtriser : ça nous a beaucoup simplifié la vie avec nos handicaps respectifs.

Ce qui expliquait comment un sourd, une muette et une aveugle peuvent cohabiter parfaitement. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Alors il y a bien un moyen que tu puisses nous aider contre Voldemort. Vois-tu, il a toujours eu beaucoup plus recrues que nous dans son camp. Mais si tous nos combattants pouvaient se jeter ce genre de charmes, on pourrait peut –être faire jeu égal.

Mais les sorts sensoriels ne serviront à rien s'ils n'ont pas la condition physique pour y réagir. A quoi ça sert de repérer un sort qui arrive dans son dos si on est pas assez rapide pour l'éviter pour le contrer ? Et tout le monde sait que les aptitudes physiques ne sont pas le point fort des sorciers.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que toute le monde puisse les maîtriser, a tempéré Amandine. Mais rien n'empêche d'essayer.

\- Tu pourrais commencer avec moi… Quand es – tu disponible ?

\- Mon emploi du temps est très libre. Je peux m'adapter au tien. Dans un premier temps, je vais t'envoyer un livre à ce sujet et je vais te laisser essayer de ton côté. J'interviendrai si tu as des difficultés, d'accord ?

J'ai acquiescé et je suis rentrée à la maison. Je vais en parler à Alastor, Sirius et Remus –quand il reviendra de sa mission d'infiltration, et je crains que ce soit dans longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, il vont diffuser ça à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Oh ! Et je vais suggérer à Mary, et peut-être Cameron, de se pencher sur la question.

 _Vendredi 22 septembre 1995 : Manoir des Roses_

J'ai réussi à dresser les boucliers autours du Manoir. Mes elfes savaient bel et bien comment faire. J'avais trouvé le bon endroit la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire le hall, mais il fallait mon sang et un mot de passe censé se transmettre de dirigeant à dirigeant. Sauf que mon père était en train de mourir quand la passation de pouvoir à eu lieu alors il n'en a pas eu le temps. Sans mes elfes, ce savoir se serait perdu à jamais puisqu'il est uniquement oral.

Les runes se sont mises à flotter autours de moi, tournoyant dans les airs, puis sur les murs, le plafond et le sol du hall. Mais pas seulement. A l'extérieur, les rosier se sont mis à scintiller.

J'ai donc découvert, non sans étonnement, que les rosiers du Manoir sont la source des enchantements qui le protègent. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée qu'on puisse lier des barrières à des plantes. C'est risqué et ingénieux à la fois : ingénieux parce que d'année en année, ces boucliers sont de plus en plus puissants car liés à la vivacité de nos rosiers et à leur nombre, et incroyablement risqué parce que s'ils commencent à mourir, les boucliers tomberont au moindre sort.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père était obsédé par la culture de ce jardin. Heureusement pour moi, mes elfes l'ont entretenu, vu qu'ils sont aussi au courant de ce petit secret, et tous les rosiers sont en excellentes santé. Ils ont continué à pousser au cours des années de paix.

\- Si la Maîtresse peut concocter un puissant fertilisant, les boucliers seront bientôt totalement impénétrables, m'a dit Yoki.

\- Je le ferais.

En même temps, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit réalise la vrai fonction de ces roses ou puissent deviner l'existence d'un tel enchantement. Mais ça m'a introduite à un tout nouveau pan de magie. J'irais bien en discuter avec Chourave si je ne craignais pas qu'elle fasse le lien et que son esprit ne soit pas sûr.

\- C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant. Y a t –il autre chose dont je dois être mise au courant à propos de ces roses.

\- Le rosier se nourrit du sang de la Famille, a dit Tera.

\- Tera ne doit pas dire ça ! s'est exclamé Gin d'une voix hystérique.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et mes quatre elfes se sont figés.

\- Je vous interdit de me faire des cachotteries ! me suis – je exclamée. Tera, explique moi ça.

\- Tera a entendu les anciens elfes des Maîtres en parler une fois. Le père du père de la Maîtresse est le dernier à avoir utilisé ça.

\- Soit plus claire.

\- Le rosier se nourrit du sang de la Famille, a t –elle répété ses oreilles tombant misérablement.

\- Je peux donc donner mon sang pour les renforcer ?

\- Tera est une mauvaise elfe de maison, Tera ne devrait pas parler de sacrifier le précieux sang de la Maîtresse.

\- Tera ne sait pas tout, est intervenu Vri qui tremblait un peu.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle ne sait pas ?

\- Le père de la Maîtresse avait une sœur aînée.

J'ai haussé les sourcils : mon père m'a toujours dit être fils unique. Et ce n'était pas exactement la révélation que j'attendais quand je leur ai posé cette question.

\- Le père de la Maîtresse était encore jeune, il ne s'en est jamais rappelé.

Là, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Entre cette histoire de rosier se nourrissant de sang et de sœur disparue, j'ai eu raison.

\- La… La guerre moldue faisait des ravages et une femme-voyante avait prédit une énorme destruction.

Les sorciers n'en ont en général pas grand-chose à faire des guerres moldues, mais il y a bien un événement qui nous a touché : un bombardement massif durant ce qu'ils nomment leur deuxième guerre mondiale. Le Blitz, je crois qu'ils appellent ça.

Mon père est né un an avant le début de cette guerre et en a été tenu à l'écart : il n'en avait donc aucun de souvenir.

\- Et ? Que s'est –il passé ?

\- L'aïeul de la Maîtresse a donné sa fille au rosier et le Manoir a résisté alors que les alentours n'étaient que feu, cendre et débris après les explosions.

\- Que veux – tu dire " _il a donné sa fille aux rosiers_ " ?

\- Il y a dans les entrailles de la terre une pièce avec les racines du rosier. Il a enfermé sa fille dans cette pièce et les racines se sont nourries de son sang, de sa chaire, de sa magie et de sa vie pour permettre au Manoir et à la Famille de subsister.

J'ai senti mon sang se glacer. Ma famille n'a jamais été du côté du "bien", mais jamais ouvertement du côté du "mal" non plus. Ils soutenaient Voldemort, mais n'étaient pas Mangemorts, par exemple. Mais sacrifier une enfant, c'était de la magie noire. C'était un acte hideux.

\- Il était courant de sacrifier un enfant pas génération au rosier pour lui permettre de prospérer. Ça c'est arrêté avec cette enfant. La mère de l'enfant a fait cesser cette tradition.

Au moins une personne de censée dans cette famille. Je me sentais soudainement sale et mal, entourée de ces magnifiques rosiers qui serpentaient sur les murs et les parterres, avec leurs fleurs rouges. Rouge comme du sang. Des rosiers nourrit par le sang d'enfants innocents. Tu m'étonnes que les protections soient efficaces ! Puis un petit détail m'est revenu en mémoire.

\- Depuis avant, vous parlez des rosiers au singulier. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre eux qui sert de bouclier ?

\- Non, Maîtresse. Il n'y a pas des rosiers, mais un seul qui recouvre toute la propriété.

Première nouvelle. La seconde, c'est que ce que j'avais toujours pris pour des plantes moldues étaient en fait une seule et unique plante sorcière et une qui se nourrit de sang en plus. J'ai un moment eu envie de la laisser crever. Mais ça ne ramènera pas les enfants morts. Ça ne ferait que m'affaiblir pour la prochaine guerre. Alors je vais faire avec. Pragmatisme, quand tu nous tiens. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que j'aurai fait si je l'avais découvert 20 ans plus tôt. Quelque chose de plus juste peut-être que de perpétuer cette plante monstrueuse.

\- Où est cette pièce avec les racines du rosier ?

\- La Maîtresse ne peut pas y aller, s'est affolé Gin. Le rosier est assoiffé : il la tuerait !

\- Il ne peut donc pas vivre sans sang ?

\- Si, mais il a tout de même besoin de repas : il doit le puiser dans les animaux. Il n'y a plu eu de taupes dans le jardin depuis des années. C'est que le Gin et Vri pensent.

Répugnant.

\- Faut –il un sacrifie obligatoirement ou est –il possible que je lui fournisse du sang dans un bol régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus assoiffé ? Ou puis – je le rassasier avec du sang animal ?

\- Le rosier se nourrit du sang de la Famille, il subsiste simplement avec le reste.

\- Donc, il faut le sang d'un Entwhistle. Si je lui en donne régulièrement ça marche ?

J'ai vu mes deux elfes s'entre-regarder.

\- Gin le pense.

\- Alors je vais faire ça immédiatement. Vous pourrez disposer le bol dans la pièce concernée ?

\- Oui, Maîtresse.

Ils semblaient soulagés de s'en occuper. Mais s'il y avait le moindre risque que je meurs en y allant, je n'allais pas le faire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire et je peux encore avoir mon utilité.

Cette histoire me laisse toutefois songeuses. Si ce rosier à obligatoirement besoin de notre sang, est ce que mon grand-père ne l'a pas condamné à mourir en décidant de mettre fin à cette tradition sur l'insistance de sa femme ?

Puis, une pensée encore plus glaçante m'est venue. Si mon père avait été au courant, est ce qu'il m'aurait donnée en pâture au rosier après que j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle ?

* * *

 _A suivre... le 22 juillet !_


	68. Mauvais temps pour les voleurs

_Hello **IceQueen38** , le délais de deux semaines c'est celui que je mets à écrire deux chapitres, même s'il est parfois un peu court. Avant de publiait toutes les semaines, mais le rythme était devenu intenable. J'aimerais bien prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture des fics, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai pas assez de temps et les chapitres ne sont pas toujours faciles à écrire. _

_Salut **Cognards**! Les elfes sont assez rapides pour pouvoir échapper au rosier, mais je ne donne pas cher de la peau de quiconque d'autre oserait s'approcher trop près des racines de cette plante._

 _Merci **lune patronus** ^^_

 _Bizarrement, j'ai adoré imaginer cette plante, **Rose-Eliade.** _

_Crystall a acquis ce pragmatisme à la dur, **Angico**. Elle est prête à aller très loin si ça lui permet de faire survivre tous ceux à qui elle tient. Vraiment très loin. _

_Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai l'esprit détraqué **Maryam** XD_

 _De rien **Mathilde** , merci pour la review !_

 _Je ne pense pas que le père de Crys l'aurait sacrifiée, **lyvane**. C'était sa préférée après tout, même si ça ne se voit pas. En revanche, sa mère l'aurait sans doute fait si elle avait été au courant, elle a beaucoup moins de scrupules et d'affection pour sa fille. _

_Hello **Lilie**. En fait, ce rosier est plutôt tourné vers la magie noire que la magie rouge. Malgré son nom, la magie rouge n'est pas vraiment liée au sang(dans ma fic), c'est plus un type de magie différente qui parcours tous les sorciers mais seuls ceux qui ont le don peuvent l'exploiter. La magie noire se base sur les sacrifices (si jamais je compte faire une explication plus claire de tout ça dans RAD prochainement). _

_Ce rosier est une plante magique dont les particularités ne se limitent pas à son régime alimentaire. Par conséquent, elle ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement qu'une plante quelconque. C'est même une satanée mauvaise herbe coriace, vorace et vicieuse comme pas deux. Les Entwhistle n'ont pas fait ce choix par hasard, crois moi. Ça s'expliquera plus tard !_

 _Nop, Amandine ne révèle pas l'identité du père de son enfant, c'est intentionnel de ma part, mais ça se saura, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Les Gryphem étaient partout dans le monde à l'époque citée et connus pour leur don de voyance. Il est plus que probable que la femme-voyante ait été une Gryphem._

* * *

 _Désolée pour le retard mais ce # *$ & de site refusait d'uploader les fichiers donc impossible de publier ! Ca m'énerve mais d'une puissance ! Du coup, là je vous poste le chapitre depuis mon ordi du boulot. C'est malheureux d'en arriver là._

 _Malgré ce retard, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mauvais temps pour les voleurs**

 _Lundi 2 octobre 1995 : maison _

Je suis passée à la boutique de tatouage sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Depuis la mort de Dante, j'ai plutôt tendance à faire mes livraisons par hiboux à cause des souvenirs, mais cette fois, j'ai eu envie d'y aller. Prendre des nouvelles d'Arlem, voir comment s'en sort Helmet (le garçon de l'orphelinat qui a repris le travail de mon mari).

\- Et voilà une revenante ! s'est exclamé Arlem quand j'ai franchi la porte.

Il m'a laissé déposer mes colis sur le comptoir avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras. Ça m'a fait bizarre : il n'est pas particulièrement expansif d'ordinaire. Surtout que vu sa taille et sa corpulence, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'écrabouille. Il faut croire que j'ai dû lui manquer. Quand il s'est reculé, j'ai pu l'observer et j'ai trouvé qu'il a vieilli. Il a toujours le crâne rasé, donc impossible de savoir s'il a des cheveux gris, mais ses rides se sont multipliées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, comme si la fatigue avait fini par s'imprimer sur sa peau.

\- Comment vont les affaires ? ai – je demandé.

\- Avec des hauts et des bas comme d'habitude : les sorciers anglais ne s'ouvrent pas beaucoup à notre art.

\- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

Que ce soit pour un tatouage purement décoratif ou symbolique comme les miens ou dans un but plus offensif ou défensif, je pense que le tatouage magique est une discipline qui gagnerait à être plus reconnue en Angleterre et ailleurs. C'est plus répandu en Asie mais il existe visiblement un mur d'incompréhension entre nos deux cultures.

M'enfin, quand je vois l'ignorance des sorciers anglais par rapport à leurs voisins moldus, je me dis que les milliers de kilomètres nous séparant de l'Asie ne nous aident pas non plus.

\- Et Helmet ? Il travaille toujours bien ?

\- Il a encore des progrès à faire en dessin, comparé à Dante. Mais il est très doué en sortilège. Il peut s'occuper seul des clients à présent. Je pense que le jour où je partirais à la retraite, si ce jour arrive, il pourra reprendre sans peine la boutique.

Même si l'évocation de Dante m'a rendue un peu triste, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant Arlemn vanter les qualités de son employé. Venant de lui, c'est comme s'il m'avait déclamé un ode à la gloire d'Helmet. Et je suis toujours heureuse de voir que les enfants de l'orphelinat réussissent.

C'est à ce moment là que le concerné a émergé de la pièce au fond de la boutique, là où se font les tatouages. Il a 19 ans à présent si je ne me trompe pas et même s'il n'a pas passé ses ASPIC à Poudlard, je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien. Il a l'air épanoui et m'a adressé un grand sourire en me voyant.

\- J'aimerais qu'on profite de ta présence pour aborder un sujet sérieux Crystall, a commencé Arlem une fois que Helmet et moi avons fini d'échanger les banalités d'usage.

\- Tu as des ennuis ? me suis – je immédiatement inquiétée.

\- Pas moi personnellement, mais notre sorciété anglaise oui.

\- Tu parles de Voldemort.

Les deux hommes ont tressailli mais n'ont fait aucun commentaire.

\- Dante connaissait tes doutes quant à sa disparition et parfois il m'en parlait. Je pense que c'est qui m'a évité d'être totalement incrédule après les révélations de Dumbledore. J'y étais déjà préparé en quelques sortes. Je ne souhaitais pas t'en parler immédiatement mais j'ai vu quelques signes qui ne trompent pas ici, sur le Chemin.

\- Quel genre ?

Je ne traîne pas souvent ici : si je peux éviter les lieux fréquentés comme le Chemin de Traverse, je le fais. Avoir un espion qui y est implanté serait une excellente chose.

\- Les mouvements de l'Allée des Embrumes se sont fait curieusement plus discrets ces derniers temps. Comme si quelqu'un avait repris en main l'endroit.

Hum… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Arlem -ou Dante- me fait une remarque sur cette allée et je commence vraiment à me demander comment ils peuvent savoir ce qu'il s'y trame.

\- Et certains des commerçants qui avaient conclus un marché avec les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui lors de la dernière guerre sont devenus bien nerveux.

\- Comme ?

\- L'apothicaire par exemple.

\- Cet escroc qui vend ses ingrédients médiocres le double de leur prix ? me suis – je exclamée.

Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur et j'ai beau n'y aller qu'une fois pour acheter les ingrédients de potions des enfants -pour ce qu'ils en font, pas la peine de leur payer des ingrédients de première main, ce serait du gaspillage- mais je ne manque jamais de lui faire savoir le fond de ma pensée.

\- Lui-même. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit Mangemort ou sympathisant, mais en cas de guerre, les apothicaires sont toujours ciblés.

Ça, je le sais : j'ai vécu les pénuries d'ingrédients lors de la dernière guerre.

\- Tenir une boutique ici est dangereux en temps de guerre, a continué Arlem. C'est un lieu de passage pour toute notre population et nombreux ont été les commerçants à être menacés.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Les Mangemorts ne s'intéressent pas aux tatouages hormis celui qui orne leur bras gauche. Et je suis trop impressionnant pour qu'ils viennent sans raison.

\- Dante s'était fait agressé pourtant.

\- Il était cracmol, bien sûr qu'il se faisait agresser. Et, ne t'en déplaise, il savait très bien gérer le problème seul.

Il faisait référence aux quelques fois où j'avais été présente par hasard et que mon « aide » avait détruit une partie de la boutique. Je lui ai adressé un regard méprisant qui n'a pas semblé l'émouvoir.

\- Helmet et moi nous en avons discuté, a repris Arlem.

\- J'ai parlé avec Amandine, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait apporter sa contribution à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, a commencé le garçon. Et j'aimerais aussi le faire.

\- Je n'enverrais pas des jeunes sorciers non entraînés se battre contre les Mangemorts ! ai – je claqué en retour.

Ça m'a amplement suffi quand j'ai été dans cette position. Ce serait comme offrir des agneaux à des loups-garous. Cette comparaison me rappelle d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier avec ce troupeau de mouton décimé et toute ces prés repeints avec leur sang. Le loup dans ma tête n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son appréciation devant ce carnage et cette quantité de chaire fraîche, ce qui m'a brièvement fichu la nausée.

\- Oh non, non ! Je ne veux pas me battre, s'est effrayé Helmet. Je ne suis pas entraîné et Amandine m'a toujours mis une raclée. Mais j'en ai parlé à Arlem et nous pourrions tous les deux êtres tes informateurs quant à ce qu'il se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à notre boutique ici.

\- Le petit à un très bon contact avec les autres commerçants, contrairement à moi. Il attire la sympathie et les confidences. Nous possédons aussi le premier étage de ce bâtiment, ce que personne ne sait : nous pourrions éventuellement dissimuler quelque chose ou quelqu'un en cas de besoin.

J'ai été touchée par leur proposition. Lors de la dernière guerre, Arlem n'avait pas souhaité s'en mêler, après tout, comme il l'a déjà dit : personne ne s'en prenait vraiment à lui où à sa boutique. Qu'il décide de s'impliquer cette fois-ci, et qu'il me propose spontanément son aide, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te causer des ennuis.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme la dernière fois, Crystall. Tu-Sais-Qui allait gagner quand Mary Potter l'a vaincu. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nouveau un miracle de ce genre et je préfère la paix sur notre Angleterre gangrenée par les préjugés qu'une guerre. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions : je ne lèverai pas ma baguette contre qui que ce soit. Elle est faite pour donner vie à mon art, pas pour tuer et mutiler des humains.

\- Jamais je ne demanderai à qui que ce soit de se battre contre son gré. Sois en assuré Arlem. Vous allez déjà faire beaucoup pour moi. Merci.

En sortant de la boutique, je me sentais à la fois plus sereine et plus inquiète. J'ai recruté sans le vouloir deux personnes de plus, des espions stratégiquement placés, mais je tiens à eux et je crains que cela ne les mène à leur perte.

Avant de repartir, j'ai tout de même tenu à aller faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'est pas un endroit que je fréquente volontiers, mais je ne crains pas de m'y engager contrairement à certains sorciers. J'avais déjà avec moi un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'à mes chevilles alors je n'ai eu qu'à rabattre la capuche sur mon visage pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

Après la disparition de Voldemort, l'Allée des Embrumes s'est dégradée. Beaucoup des clients ont disparus et comme la paix était revenue, les gens étaient moins promptes à acheter tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui pour essayer de survivre. La boutique la plus connue reste Barjow & Beurk avec ses objets magiques en tout genre. Tout s'achète et se revend chez lui. Je connais aussi le Culot du Chaudron puisque j'y ai travaillé un moment. Ce sont des services qu'on achète là-bas et les employés très divers peuvent à peu près tout fournir. Je pense que les deux boutiques ont un contrat pour ne pas empiéter sur leurs marchés respectifs.

Cette allée est étroite et plus tordue encore que le Chemin cahoteux de Traverse. Les petites impasses qui en partent sont en terre battue, il n'y a même plus de dalles aussi inégales soient -elles. Les bâtiments sont penchés au dessus de la rue, y faisant régner une pénombre quasi constante qui contribue aussi à lui donner cette réputation. Mais si cest le rendez-vous des escrocs et que des trafics en tout genre ont lieu, il n'est plus aussi dangereux d'y circuler qu'à l'époque où Voldemort avait la main basse sur l'Angleterre. Parce qu'alors les Mangemorts « protégeaient » l'endroit à défaut de meilleur mot. Ils empêchaient les aurors de venir fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de l'Allée et l'Allée leur fournissait tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Ça arrangeait tout le monde. A présent, il n'y a plus ici que des rebuts de la sorciété et des commerçants qui parlent de la dernière guerre comme du bon vieux temps où les affaires étaient florissantes.

Je suis passée à côté d'un homme empestant le tabac, la sueur et l'alcool avec des vêtements rapiécé qui vantait les objets sans doute volés qu'il vendait. Sauf qu'un des chandeliers qu'il avait en main a attiré mon attention.

\- En argent massif ! crachotait -il. Une qualité que vous ne trouverez plus aujourd'hui !

Il a tourné ses yeux injectés de sang dans ma direction et un petit air avide s'est peint sur son visage. Je savais que j'étais repérable comme étant de passage sur l'Allée : mes vêtements étaient d'une qualité bien supérieure aux résidents. Ce qui signifiait aussi que j'avais plus d'argent.

\- Je peux voir ? ai – je demandé en tendant la main.

Avec un sourire mielleux qui m'a donné envie de vomir, il m'a tendu l'objet et j'ai vite constaté que je ne m'étais pas trompée. L'emblème gravée sur le pied du chandelier, les deux chiens, les étoiles et l'épée, ne laissaient aucun doute: cet homme marchandait des biens de la famille Black.

\- C'est un bien bel objet, où avez-vous pu obtenir pareil trésor Monsieur… ?

\- Fletcher, Mondingus Fletcher, a t -il répondu avec un sourire qui a dévoilé ses chicots jaunes. Ma chère Dame, un bon vendeur ne révèle pas ses sources.

Mondingus Fletcher ! Je me disais bien que sa tête me revenait vaguement : c'est un membre de l'Ordre ! Pas le plus reluisant et le plus fiable, mais il connaît tous les escrocs et leurs combines et pour cause : il fait partie de cette catégorie de personne. En comprenant à qui j'avais affaire, je n'ai plus eu de doutes quant à l'endroit exacte d'où venait ces objets.

\- Moi, je vais te dire d'où il vient sale petit voleur, ai – je sifflé d'une voix soudainement glaciale. Parce que je suis l'Intendante de la Maison Black et j'ai vu ces chandeliers dans un salon où tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre les pieds.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux et j'ai vu la panique s'afficher sur son visage. Il a chopé en vitesse son matériel dans l'optique de se carapater -il est sacrément rapide, on voit qu'il a de l'entraînement- mais j'ai attrapé fermement son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. J'ai directement transplané jusque devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sans le lâcher pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse la malle, je l'ai poussé brutalement dans l'entrée alors qu'il me beuglait de le lâcher.

\- Kreattur ! ai – je appelé.

\- L'Intendante a appelé, Kreattur est là.

\- Empêche le de quitter la Maison. C'est un voleur qui a dérobé nos biens !

Le visage de l'elfe est soudainement devenu menaçant et j'ai pu relâcher ma prise sur l'épaule de Fletcher. J'ai lancé un _Récurvite_ sur ma main : il avait des habits poisseux. Il a sorti sa baguette mais je ne me sentais pas menacée.

\- Laissez moi partir ! a t -il glapi.

\- Certainement pas. Vide ton sac !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- J'ai tous les droits dans cette maison quand il s'agit de punir les sales voleurs dans ton genre !

J'ai sorti ma propre baguette pour vider moi-même le sac qu'il avait avec lui. Il devait être doté d'un sort d'extension vu tout ce que j'en ai sorti. Et bon nombre des objets provenaient de cette Maison. Le seul hic, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas pu contourner les protections de la Maison seul. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas censés avoir accès aux étages mais uniquement à l'entrée et à la cuisine, ce qui leur suffisait amplement pour tenir leurs réunions.

\- Comment as – tu pu entrer dans les salons ? ai – je craché.

S'il y avait une faille, je devais le savoir pour la combler. Mais il a refusé de me répondre.

\- Pardon Intendante, mais Kreattur a la réponse.

\- Alors parle !

\- Le maître a ouvert tout le Manoir Black à l'Ordre sur demande d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Et pourquoi ? ai – je tonné.

\- Kreattur ne sait pas, Intendante. Méchant ! Méchant Kreattur !

Il s'est martelé la tête de ses poings grêles et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. Après tout, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'il connaîtrait les raisons, j'avais juste demandé sous le coup de la colère. Pourquoi l'Ordre aurait -il besoin de disposer de l'entièreté de la maison ?

\- Tu vas condamner les accès à tout autre endroit que le hall et le couloir menant à la cuisine Kreattur, ai – je ordonné.

\- Mais, Intendante, le Maître…

\- Je suis Lady Entwhistle et non une foutue subordonnée de Sirius Black, tout Lord qu'il soit ! En me nommant Intendante, il m'a donné préséance sur toutes les affaires concernant sa Famille ! Alors tu vas obéir sans protester Kreattur où je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie punition !

Il a poussé un petit glapissement avant de s'incliner et de disparaître. J'étais vraiment hors de moi. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où Dumbledore a été mentionné, c'était foutu de toute manière. J'ai reporté mon attention sur Fletcher qui avait essayé de profiter que je parle à Kreattur pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'est figé dès que j'ai posé le regard sur lui et quand je l'ai pointé du doigt il a sursauté comme si je venais de le faire avec ma baguette.

\- Est-ce que tu as vendu des biens des Black avant mon arrivée ?

\- Je…

\- Réponds !

\- N-Non, a t -il bégayé.

\- Alors pour cette fois tu vas repartir avec ton intégrité physique. Mais sois avertit : la prochaine fois je te brûlerais les mains si profondément que tu ne pourras plus jamais rien voler de ta vie ! De toute manière, je te banni de 12 Square Grimmaurd ! Tu n'es plus le bienvenu entre ces murs et si j'apprends que tu y a remis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, je te les arracherai un à un ! Vu ?

Il a rapidement hoché la tête plusieurs fois avant que je ne lui désigne la porte d'entrée et qu'il ne s'enfuie littéralement. Ce sale cafard. Quand je me suis retournée en vue de partir tirer les oreilles à Sirius, j'ai croisé le regard du portrait de sa mère. Elle est et demeurera muette, mais j'ai lu de l'approbation dans ses yeux et elle a légèrement incliné la tête avant de s'en aller dédaigneusement. Je me sens mal de savoir qu'elle a validé mon comportement.

Je suis allée chez Sirius mais il n'était pas là, sans doute parce qu'à cette heure-ci les gens normaux sont au travail. Tout le monde n'a pas ma liberté en ce qui concerne leur emploi du temps. Alors je suis rentrée et je lui ai écrit une lettre bien salée pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée et ce que j'avais fait. S'il n'est pas content, je m'en moque. Il n'a qu'à avoir un peu plus de respect pour le patrimoine de sa famille. Même s'il n'aimait pas ses parents, il ne peut pas s'en prendre aux Black de cette manière !

 _Mercredi 4 octobre 1995 : maison _

J'ai reçu une petite visite de Sirius aujourd'hui. Je pensais que c'était à propos de ma lettre de l'autre jour, mais non, il n'en a même pas parlé.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment : sans la présence de Mary, il n'a plus d'excuse pour venir régulièrement. Ça vient aussi du fait qu'il a repris son boulot depuis un mois et est donc occupé. Ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux m'ont appris que ça n'avait pas été une sinécure. Il s'est installé au salon et j'ai sortit le Whisky Pur Feu. Il a regardé un moment son verre avant de me faire remarquer :

\- Il y a une époque où tu m'aurais plutôt servi un thé.

\- J'ai appris les bienfaits de ce bon vieil Odgen depuis.

\- La bouteille est presque vide.

\- J'ai eu quelques occasions ces derniers temps.

Je me suis assise dans l'autre fauteuil et nous avons siroté nos verres respectifs en silence. S'il était venu ici, ce n'était sans doute pas sans une bonne raison. A sa place, je ne serais pas la première personne que je viendrais voir pour tromper ma solitude.

\- D'après Mary, Ombrage leur en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à l'école, a t –il continué.

Terrain neutre, très bien, ça.

\- J'ai eu les mêmes échos. Cameron ne m'a rien dit, mais ça ne m'étonne pas : il est trop Gryffondor pour se plaindre à sa mère.

Je suis déjà contente qu'il continue à m'envoyer des lettres et à répondre aux miennes, je ne suis pas prête à lui en vouloir parce qu'il me cache ce genre de problèmes. Quoique, il a été remarquablement sage depuis le début de l'année : je n'ai pas encore reçu de messages de la directrice m'informant qu'il a été mis en retenue.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour cette femme ?

\- Avec le soutient du Ministre en personne, elle est intouchable.

Je pourrais tuer le Ministre, de toute façon il ne sert à rien, mais le semblant de stabilité qu'il apporte est trop important en ce moment. Quand Voldemort sera dévoilé au grand jour, il ne faut pas que nous soyons sans un Ministre. Et ce vieux bâtard profiterait d'un changement de Ministre pour déclencher l'offensive. C'est que je ferais, et il est bien plus intelligent que moi…

\- Comment s'est passée la reprise du boulot ? ai – je fini par demander doucement.

\- Difficile. Il y a toujours beaucoup de méfiance malgré que j'ai été innocenté. Et ils se comportent encore comme si nous étions en période de paix, ce qui a tendance à me rendre fou.

Il a agité sa baguette et la bouteille est allée lui servir un nouveau verre qu'il a regardé un moment avant de lâcher :

\- Sans James, c'est plus pareil.

Et il a avalé cul sec le Whisky avant de grimacer quand l'alcool lui a brûlé la bouche, l'œsophage et l'estomac. On ne l'appelle pas Pur Feu pour rien. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il faut faire un cul sec, sauf si on tient vraiment à souffrir. Mais vu sa dernière phrase, c'était peut –être voulu.

\- C'est toujours lui qui tenait tellement à être auror. Moi, je l'ai suivi. Je trouvais ça cool et pis comme je voulais casser du Mangemort, c'était l'idéal.

Je suis restée silencieuse tandis que sa voix déraillait. Et j'ai pensé " _pitié, ne te mets pas à pleurer_ ". Malheureusement, ça n'a pas manqué et il a à moitié sangloté :

\- Il me manque tellement.

Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire moi ? Pourquoi a t –il fallu qu'il vienne pleurer ici ? Est-ce que j'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui sait consoler les gens ?

\- Je les hais tous ! a t –il soudainement crié, me faisant sursauter. Voldemort ! Dumbledore ! Les moldus ! Ces putains de sorciers ! Pourquoi ils nous ont fait ça !?

Ça, je comprends mieux. Je suis aussi passée par là. Plusieurs fois, même. Moi aussi je les hais tous. Ceux qui ont déclenché cette guerre, ceux qui l'ont continuée et ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Surtout ceux qui ont laissé les gamins que nous étions combattre à leur place.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pète les plombs maintenant. Mais avec un peu de recul c'était évident : il doit encore rattraper beaucoup de chose des 12 ans qu'il a passé à Azkaban. Jusque là, il arrivait à peu près à se contenir… Seulement la guerre couve à nouveau et son boulot d'auror l'a plus encore plongé dans ses souvenirs d'Avant auxquels il est beaucoup plus attaché qu'au présent.

Je me suis approchée, et une fois assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil je l'ai serré contre moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il a refermé ses bras sur ma taille et il a continué à pleurer. Je l'ai laissé faire. Quand il s'est calmé, j'ai senti sa main dériver de ma taille à mon cul.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de profiter de la situation pour essayer me mettre dans ton lit Sirius Black ? ai – je plaisanté pour éviter de le repousser brutalement une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- C'est laid comme tactique.

Je l'ai senti sourire et il m'a lâché sans aller plus loin. Un soulagement. Et une petite déception aussi, si je dois être tout à fait honnête, mais je dois rester ferme dans ma décision. Pas tant qu'il ne verra pas en moi la veuve avec deux enfants qui a vécu 12 ans de plus que lui. Je ne veux pas être un fantôme de plus dans son passé.

\- Que vas – tu faire maintenant ? ai – je demandé en me levant.

\- Que veux – tu dire ?

\- Tu vas continuer en tant qu'auror ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire beaucoup de bien.

\- Je ne sais pas, a t –il répondu, l'air étonné. Je devrais continuer en mémoire de James.

\- James voudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour toi. Tu l'as suivi assez longtemps, Sirius. Il serait temps de te demander ce que toi tu veux. Il ne t'en voudra pas si ce n'est pas auror.

Ça lui a fait froncer les sourcils. Me dire qu'il n'y a jamais réfléchi avant que je lui en parle me semble totalement aberrant.

 _Mercredi 11 octobre 1995 : maison_

Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard pour m'apprendre que Mary avait reçu une semaine de retenue. Il n'y avait pas de motif inscrit dessus, pourtant il y est toujours d'habitude. Et je suis blasée de penser que j'ai l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de lettre.

Comme ça ne me paraissait pas nette cette histoire, j'ai immédiatement écrit à Mary. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été punie parce qu'on la soupçonnait d'avoir fait disparaître quelques livres qui devaient être confisqués. La connaissant, ça me parait plausible, même si elle n'a pas confirmé l'avoir fait. Elle a aussi écrit que les retenues s'étaient bien passées, mais j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet. Je sais cependant qu'elle ne me dira rien et ce n'est pas sur Cameron que je pourrais compter pour la dénoncer. Alors je vais devoir faire avec l'idée que ma fille me cache des choses.

J'ai l'impression de me faire vieille s'il en arrive un point où Mary ne peut plus discuter de tout avec moi.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 4 août !_


	69. Le Sombral Rouge

_Ah, je suis pas encore en vacance, **lyvane**. Mais fin de semaine prochaine oui. T'en as de la chance :) Je sais pas si Sirius va vraiment se reconvertir : il est riche maintenant qu'il a récupéré son héritage, même s'il répugne à utiliser l'argent sale de ses parents. _

_Espion est un métier dangereux **Angico** , mais ils en ont conscience, donc ils seront prudents. _

_Merci **Cognards** ^^_

 _Thanks **Mathilde**! _

_Les roses (et les boucliers associées) empêchent les gens d'entrer si les protections du Manoir sont activées, **Eliie Evans**. Les parents de Crys ne les avaient pas activés parce qu'ils ne risquaient rien de leur point de vue et Voldy n'a pas prévenu quand il s'est invité. Et même s'il avait prévenu, les Entwhistle, qui étaient de son côté, ne se serait jamais douté qu'il comptait les attaquer. Une fois les méchants entrés, c'est compliqué de défendre les habitants du Manoir. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le Sombral Rouge**

 _Mardi 17 octobre 1995 : maison_

J'ai reçu une visite de Sirius au Phare ce soir. Deux fois en quinze jours, ça commence à devenir récurrent. Je nous ai à nouveau servi un verre de Whisky parce que je sentais que j'allais en avoir besoin.

\- Tu avais raison, a t –il immédiatement attaqué. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être auror. J'aime pas les règles et je ne les ai jamais respectées : j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur et ils n'ont franchement pas besoin de moi pour faire respecter l'ordre. Je suis plutôt du genre à foutre le bordel.

\- Amen, ai – je répondu.

\- Amen ? a t –il répété, curieux.

\- Je disais juste que j'étais d'accord.

Forcément, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la référence religieuse derrière. Dante l'aurait su lui puisqu'il est celui qui m'a appris ce mot. Il me manque.

\- Tu vas démissionner.

\- Dumbledore souhaiterait que je reste chez les aurors. Pour l'Ordre. Kingsley et Dora sont aussi dans la maison, mais ils doivent se faire discrets. J'ai plus de liberté pour afficher mes opinions et recruter les gens.

\- Dumbledore ! ai – je éclaté. Tu t'entends parler Sirius ? Par le sang de mes ancêtres tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Va lui lécher les couilles puisque tu y es ! C'est tout ce qui te manque ! Ce n'est pas ton chef, ce n'est rien de plus que ton directeur d'école ! Réveille toi !

Il me les a vraiment brisées cette fois. J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui coller des baffes jusqu'à le sortir de sa passivité ! Et j'y suis arrivée, j'ai obtenu un semblant de la réaction qu'il aurait eu avant Azkaban :

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! a t –il crié. Dumbledore est notre chef de guerre !

\- Un chef qui ne fait rien à part se tourner les doigts dans le cul et vous faire garder des couloirs du Ministère en vain ! Quels progrès avez-vous fait depuis cet été ?

\- On empêche Voldemort de mettre la main sur l'arme que garde le département de Mystère !

\- J'aimerai bien savoir de quel genre d'arme il peut s'agir !

\- Il y a une prophétie qui…

Sirius s'est stoppé et a eu l'air horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je parie qu'il n'aurait pas dû me le dire. Et que Dumby a dû le lui révéler sous la pression, parce que même Alastor ne le savait pas.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Sans doute pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle et désespérant à la fois. Dumbledore gâche du temps et de l'énergie à protéger la prophétie qui lie Mary et Voldemort ? C'était ridicule ! Il n'y a rien dans cette prophétie qui n'ait pas été accompli ou donc ce connard de Voldy ne se doute pas ! A part obliger Voldemort à concentrer son énergie dans le but de la retrouver, persuadé qu'elle contient quelque chose d'important puisque l'Ordre s'évertue à l'empêcher de passer, ça ne sert strictement à rien. Et j'ai ri et ri et ri jusqu'à ce que la colère de Sirius laisse place à de la perplexité et que j'en ai mal au ventre.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? a finalement lentement dit mon ami.

\- Parce que tu viens de me convaincre que l'Ordre n'est pas plus utile que lors de la dernière guerre.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais hein ? a t-il répondu, agressif.

\- Moi, je suis en train de créer des refuges pour accueillir tous ceux qui seront menacés par Voldemort une fois qu'il aura repris ses affaires au grand jour, ai – je répliqué pour lui clouer le bec. Et je recrute des gens capables de me suivre et de m'aider dans mes projets.

\- Tu comptes de nouveau t'adonner au meurtre cette fois ?

\- Je compte m'adonner à tout ce qui m'aidera à éviter que Voldemort arrive au pouvoir.

\- Tu …

\- Le bien et le mal, ce sont des notions qui n'existent pas en guerre Sirius. J'ai vraiment besoin de te le rappeler ?

\- Bien sûr que ça existe !

\- Non, pas quand tu dois commettre des actes aussi atroces pour le Bien.

\- Je…

\- Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien Sirius ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! a t -il spontanément répondu.

Je ne vais pas mentir, ça m'a fait plaisir. Au moins un de nous y croyait.

\- Pourtant tu le sais, non ? Je suis une meurtrière. Comment puis – je être quelqu'un de bien dans ce cas ?

Son visage défait m'a appris que je venais de lui poser une sacrée colle. Je lui ai souri, indulgente et un peu triste avant de lancer :

\- Tu vois ? Bien ou Mal, ce ne sont que des notions abstraites. Ce que fait l'Ordre est peut -être « bien » mais ça ne vaut rien. Dumbledore est un vieil homme. Ce n'est pas un chef de guerre, qu'importe combien Voldemort peut s'en méfier. Mais si ça te plaît de lui obéir, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Par contre je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler et si un jour tu te rends compte que j'avais raison, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir pleurnicher chez moi.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous discutons de ça tous les deux. Mais, j'ai le sentiment que c'était la dernière.

 _Vendredi 20 octobre 1995 : maison_

Amandine est venue au Phare aujourd'hui. J'ai étudié la théorie des sorts sensoriels mais je l'attendais pour les essayer : si jamais il y a un problème mieux vaut qu'il y ait une personne qui puisse le régler.

J'ai commencé par vouloir essayer des sorts d'audition : moi qui ai un loup dans ma tête, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la mauvaise ouïe qu'ont les humains.

\- Je n'étais jamais venue jusque chez toi Nini, a dit ma professeur en arrivant par la cheminette.

\- Peu de gens viennent jusqu'ici.

Elle a fermé les yeux, même si elle ne voit rien, et est restée un moment immobile comme pour s'imprégner du lieu. Puis, elle a doucement souri.

\- Ça sent les potions et il règne un calme impressionnant. Ça doit être agréable de vivre ici.

\- Ça l'est, ai – je confirmé. Tu as besoin d'aide pour sortir sans te cogner ?

\- Non, je te suis.

Elle a tiré sa baguette et nous sommes allées à l'extérieur : je ne tenais pas à ce qu'un sort raté détruise un bout du Phare. Elle a commencé par me faire une démonstration et elle a pu identifier rien qu'aux bruissements les plantes qui séjournaient dans mes serres et repérer qu'un troupeau de mouton vivait dans le coin. Je ne les voyais nulle part, mais il y a bien quelques moutons en liberté sur l'île. Ça m'a impressionnée.

Malheureusement, quand ça a été mon tour d'essayer, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. J'ai réussi à jeter le sort, mais j'y avais mis tellement de puissance que le bruit m'a submergée. C'était comme si des centaines de voix et de sons s'étaient mis à crier en concert dans mes oreilles et me vrillaient le cerveau. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ça a été d'appuyer mes mains sur mes oreilles en espérant que ça atténuerait le bruit, sans grand succès avec ce charme sensoriel. Je n'étais plus en état de jeter le contre sort ou de penser autre chose que " _il faut que ça s'arrête_ ". J'ai donc bien fait d'attendre qu'Amandine soit là. Elle est rapidement venue à mon secours. Étourdie, je me suis laissée glisser au sol, soulagée du silence soudain et les sens complètement déboussolés.

\- C'était encourageant pour un premier essais, m'a t –elle dit.

J'avais l'impression que sa voix était étouffée et il m'a fallu de longues minutes avant que je n'entende à nouveau normalement.

\- Encourageant ? ai – je répété une fois remise.

\- Oui, les sorciers qui commencent les charmes sensoriels n'obtiennent aucun résultats au début. Il leur faut de longues heures de pratiques pour arriver petit à petit à étendre leur sens. C'est étrange que ce soit l'inverse pour toi mais ça démontre une certaine aptitude.

Pas tant que ça si on considère que grâce au loup je sais déjà l'effet que ça fait d'avoir des sens beaucoup plus affûtés que la moyenne. J'ai déjà de l'expérience dans le domaine.

\- Tu vas devoir essayer d'atténuer la puissance de ton sort jusqu'à un point où tu le supporteras.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde a la même sensibilité ?

\- Oui, tous les humains sont fait de la même manière. Mais tu peux étendre cette sensibilité grâce à la pratique. Il faut s'habituer à cette surcharge d'information. Allez ! Deuxième essais !

Cette fois j'ai été plus prudente et j'étais prête à lancer le contre-sort. J'ai bien fait, parce que ça n'a pas été plus brillant que la première fois. J'avais pourtant essayé d'atténuer la puissance de mon sort… Au moins, j'ai été capable de me débrouiller seule pour arrêter cette cacophonie insupportable. J'ai essayé pendant de longues heures cet après-midi, mais sans succès. Pourtant Amandine semble trouver que je me débrouille bien. Elle a dit que je pouvais continuer seule et que je n'aurais qu'à l'appeler quand j'aurais maîtrisé ce sort pour qu'on puisse en essayer un autre.

Je l'ai remerciée et je lui ai proposé de rester pour dîner, mais elle a refusé, disant que ses colocataires et amis l'attendaient.

 _Samedi 21 octobre 1995 : maison_

C'est un patronus qui m'a réveillée en pleine nuit. Il avait essayé de me contacter par cheminette, mais la nuit je la verrouille et personne ne peut l'utiliser.

\- DEBOUT GAMINE ! a rugi la voix d'Alastor juste à côté de moi.

Je n'ai d'abord pas compris ce qu'il se passait, mais j'ai vite reconnu le patronus en forme de suricate d'Alastor, qui est assez comique pour une personne comme lui.

\- Va te faire cuir une citrouille vieux croulant, ai – je grogné tout en sachant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Ça pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Y'a une petite réunion de sympathisants de Voldemort à l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça te dit d'aller y faire un petit tour ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il était trois heures du matin. Ces mangemorts n'ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre par Merlin. Je me suis traînée hors du lit pour m'habiller rapidement et j'ai transplané jusqu'à chez Alastor qui m'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Pas trop tôt ! On va être en retard !

\- Et qu'as-tu prévu ?

\- Ça dépend. Soit on écoute ce qu'il se dit et on s'en sert pour déjouer ses plans, soit on neutralise ses sympathisants.

\- Mieux vaut nous faire discrets.

\- Je nous ai prévu du polynectar.

\- De qui prend t – on l'apparence ?

\- De moldus que j'ai croisés en Croatie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais en Croatie ?

Nous avons avalés nos potions respectives. Je n'avais jamais pris de polynectar jusque là, mais je comprends la gueule que tirent ceux qui le font maintenant. Ce truc est vraiment immonde ! En plus, ma potion avait des grumeaux que j'ai dû mâcher avant d'avaler le tout. Les fourmillements n'ont pas tardé à se propager sous ma peau. Heureusement, bien que très étrange ça n'a pas été douloureux.

\- Je nous cherchais des couvertures qui ne risquaient pas de nous faire repérer.

C'était étrange de savoir que j'avais Alastor devant moi alors qu'il n'en avait plus ni l'apparence, ni la voix. C'était à présent un solide homme dans la quarantaine, avec des cheveux bruns en brosse et des yeux bleus. Il m'a souri et au lieu de l'affreuse moue que ça cause sur son visage d'ordinaire, ça a creusé une fossette dans sa joue. Je me suis dit qu'il ne faisait peut –être pas exprès de rendre son sourire horrible mais qu'il lui était impossible de le faire correctement avec toutes les cicatrices sur son visage.

Je me suis regardée dans un miroir pendant qu'il se chargeait de métamorphoser nos vêtements. Mieux valait que je ne me charge pas de ça connaissant mon talent en métamorphose. Il m'avait un peu vieillit. Ma nouvelle apparence avait aussi une quarantaine d'année avec les traits strictes mais bien dessinés et deux yeux bleus. Le plus choquant, ça a été la disparition de ma cicatrice. J'ai touché ma joue droite détruite depuis l'attaque à Prés-au-Lard qui a tué Gregory. Et la peau était lisse sous mes doigts. C'était tellement étrange !

\- On va se faire passer pour un couple de sympathisant étranger. Tu parles une autre langue qu'anglais ?

\- Espagnol.

\- Pas moi. Allemand ?

\- Non.

\- Merde.

\- J'ai une autre idée.

\- Dis toujours.

\- S'il y a des lycanthropes dans la salle, je vais forcément être repérée comme tel. Tu sais, que j'ai eu un petit accident il y a quelques années, n'est ce pas ?

\- T'es pas un loup-garou.

\- Non, mais je sens comme eux et ils me reconnaissent. Voilà le topo : on dira que j'ai été envoyé par un alpha d'une meute espagnole en reconnaissance.

\- Et moi ? Je sens pas le chien.

\- Non, mais tu joueras le rôle de mon Novice.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un Novice ?

Je savais que le concept ne lui plairait pas. Il ne m'a déjà pas particulièrement plu non plu quand j'ai appris de quoi il s'agissait. Je dois être la non lycanthrope la plus informée sur leurs us et coutumes et il y a un jour où j'ai rencontré des Novices. Des humains qui souhaitent consciemment être contaminés par la lycanthropie et qui, avant d'être changés et intégrés à la meute, doivent suivre un parcours d'intégration et montrer qu'ils en sont dignes mais aussi qu'ils ne le regretteront pas. C'est important parce que les lycanthropes, bien que très bien traités dans certains pays, sont tout de même des parias et une race à part.

Comme je m'y attendais, ça a révolté Alastor, mais il s'est plié à mon idée, surtout que ça lui donnait l'occasion de rester silencieux et me laissait en première ligne. Je pourrais faire diversion pendant qu'il espionnait. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord là-dessus, puis nous avons transplané et pendant que nous nous rendions au lieu désigné, j'ai à toute vitesse débité tout ce que je savais sur les Novices pour qu'il ne commette pas d'impaire.

Cachés sous des capes pourvues de grandes capuches nous avons cheminé vers le bar le plus malfamé du Londres Sorcier : le Sombral Rouge. Un vrai coupe gorge où je n'étais jamais allée même si je suis passée devant à plusieurs reprises. Un sorcier attendait à l'entrée et semblait faire le vigile. Quand je me suis approchée je l'ai rapidement reconnu. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, mais il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient marqué ma mémoire. Fenrir Greyback. Il me semblait moins grand qu'à notre dernière rencontre, mais était toujours aussi trapus et aussi musculeux. L'avant de sa robe de sorcier était ouverte pour dévoiler son torse et ses yeux noirs semblaient chercher qui serait sa prochaine proie.

C'était un alpha. Le loup s'est agité dans ma tête. Un alpha sacrément puissant. _Plus puissant que nous_ , m'a soufflé mon loup avec une pointe de crainte. Ça m'a un moment déstabilisée : c'était la première fois que mon loup manifestait un semblant de recul face à un autre lycanthrope. Mais il n'était pas seul. Et je savais qu'en cas de combat, je gagnerai. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui sont sur ma liste de cibles à abattre. Vadim Kniasev pour le meurtre de Greg. Voldemort pour celui de James et Lily et de tant d'autre. Fenrir Greyback pour avoir attaqué Remus quand il n'était qu'un enfant. _N'aie pas peur, je nous protégerai de lui_ , ai – je chuchoté en retour à mon loup.

Greyback dégageait une aura de puissance que je n'aurais sans doute pas perçue si je n'avais pas été contaminée –du moins en partie– par la lycanthropie. Il rayonnait de mon point de vue. De pouvoir, de sauvagerie, de puissance à l'état brut. Mais l'envie de tuer qui m'a saisie en le reconnaissant m'a aidée à passer outre ma part lycanthrope qui le craignait. J'ai dû faire un effort pour ne pas sortir ma baguette et le tuer immédiatement.

\- Frère loup, ai – je dit en forçant un accent espagnol.

Je n'ai aucun accent d'ordinaire, excepté celui anglais quand je parle espagnol, mais je sais l'imiter et je doute que Greyback ait la moindre idée de la manière dont un espagnol serait censé parler anglais.

\- Sœur louve, a t –il répondu. Je ne connais pas ton odeur.

\- J'ai fait un long chemin pour satisfaire la curiosité de mon alpha.

\- Je n'ai pas été prévenu qu'une louve étrangère pénétrait sur mon territoire.

\- Londres ne fait partie d'aucun territoire répertorié frère loup.

Mais Greyback était assez mégalo pour penser que l'Angleterre entière était son territoire. Je l'ai vu se crisper, n'appréciant sans doute pas que je réplique.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Adelma. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Et lui là ? C'est un humain. Que fait –il en ta compagnie ?

\- Lope est mon Novice, alpha. Il a été envoyé avec moi et est sous ma protection.

J'ai répondu en le fixant droit dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'il comprenne bien que je lui ferais du mal s'il touchait à Alastor, même s'il n'avait aucune idée qu'il s'agissait de l'auror. Il a grogné et un côté de sa bouche s'est écarté pour dévoiler des crocs. Sa capacité à se transformer partiellement si loin de la pleine lune m'a étonnée, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en étais témoin.

\- Attention à qui tu provoques louve.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une provocation, mais d'un avertissement. Maintenant, pouvons nous passer ? Je ne tiens pas à manquer le début de la réunion.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait sans doute préféré me garder et m'apprendre ma place, où en tout cas là où il pensait qu'elle se trouvait selon lui, mais il m'a laissé passer. Sauf qu'il a saisi Alastor dès que celui-ci est passé à côté. Avec ses réflexes d'auror, il lui a collé sa baguette sous le nez.

\- Essaye seulement, a t –il dit en imitant mon accent de manière assez convaincante.

\- Lope, ai-je sifflé.

Puis j'ai attrapé le poignet de Greyback, même si le toucher me répugnait, et j'ai refermé ma main dessus. Avec la magie rouge, je suis plus fort que n'importe quel humain ou lycanthrope et il est arrivé un moment où la main de Greyback s'est ouverte toute seule sous la pression. Il a bien entendu essayé de lutter et j'ai vu une lueur d'étonnement apparaître dans ses yeux quand il a compris qu'en force physique pure, il ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Mais si tu m'y forces alpha, je n'hésiterai pas.

Je l'ai repoussé en le lâchant puis j'ai attrapé Alastor et je l'ai fait entrer devant moi sans lâcher le lycanthrope du regard. Il n'a cependant pas essayé une seconde fois de s'en prendre à nous et la porte a claqué.

Le Sombral Rouge n'était pas bondé, mais il y avait tout de même beaucoup plus de personnes que je ne le pensais. La lumière était tamisée et j'ai choisi une place contre un mur, dans l'ombre, pour Alastor et moi. Certains étaient à visage couvert comme nous, d'autres s'affichaient plus ouvertement et se baladaient avant-bras nus pour montrer leur marque de Ténèbres devenue aussi noire que de l'encre depuis le retour de Voldemort. J'ai reconnu Yaxley et Macnair qui avaient l'air sombrement satisfaits, mais ils étaient une dizaine à être marqués et je ne connaissais pas les autres. Je me suis appliquée à retenir leurs visages.

Le silence s'est soudainement fait. Et alors, quelqu'un est entré. La dernière personne que je pensais voir. Voldemort lui-même. Depuis que Mary m'a annoncé son retour, je ne l'avais jamais aperçu. Je n'ai eu que la parole de ma fille et j'y ai crue. Mais cette fois, il était là. En plein Londres. Devant moi. A quelques mètres. Si je sortais ma baguette, je pouvais l'abattre.

Ça a remué en moins quelque chose que j'ai enfoui depuis des années. J'ai eu _peur_. Peur en voyant que le mage noir qui nous a fait tant de mal la dernière fois était bien vivant et en forme. Il était grand et maigre, avec une face aplatie, un crâne chauve, une peau laiteuse et des yeux rouges malfaisants. Il est là et il va nous faire du mal. Je sentais sa magie serpenter entre les tables et elle a fait dresser les poils sur mes bras. Sa puissance était si palpable que j'en avais mal aux os. Le loup s'est à nouveau agité, d'autant plus inquiet que je l'étais également.

Je me suis dit : et si je mourrais durant cette guerre ? J'ai toujours été celle qui survivait à toutes les putains de situation. Mais si c'était moi qui mourrait cette fois ? Qui prendrait soin de mes enfants ? De ma meute ? Que deviendraient Sirius et Remus ? Ce n'est plus comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, des gens, des enfants dépendent de moi. Je n'avais plus le droit de me mettre en danger comme auparavant. Oh Merlin, Cameron et Mary ne peuvent pas aussi me perdre si peu de temps après Dante. Et Kathie et l'orphelinat ? Est-ce que mes sceaux de protections tiendront encore si je meurs ?

Je ne serais jamais capable de vaincre Voldemort en combat singulier. Résister quelques minutes, oui, mais le vaincre ? Non. Je ne suis pas assez puissante. Merlin nous vienne en aide, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour protéger ceux que j'aime !

Ma vague de panique a cessé quand Alastor a discrètement posé sa main sur ma cuisse et l'a serrée jusqu'à me faire mal. Suffisamment pour que je me concentre sur notre situation. C'était critique : si on se faisait attraper, on mourrait. Est-ce qu'on pouvait tenter une opération suicide et tuer Voldemort maintenant ? J'ai jeté un regard à mon compagnon de galère et il a très légèrement secoué sa tête de droite à gauche, me signifiant que non, on ne bougeait pas. On se contente d'écouter et de noter, de jouer notre rôle et de s'en aller en un seul morceau. Peut –être que lui non plus n'était pas préparé à voir Voldemort en personne ce soir. Ça m'a rassurée et je me suis dit qu'on s'en sortirait bien si on restait calmement ici.

Puis j'ai vu la forme servile qui suivait Voldemort et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour : ce sale rat de Peter Pettigrow était là ! Le traître ! J'ai, bien malgré moi, entamé un mouvement pour me lever mais Alastor a enfoncé plus fort sa main dans ma cuisse et je savais que j'aurais des bleus le lendemain. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Même si ça a permis à ce traître de s'en sortir une fois de plus. Encore heureux que Vadim Kniasev n'ait pas suivi parce que là, même si Alastor m'avait arraché la jambe ça ne m'aurait pas retenue.

\- Je me sens quelque peu nostalgique en voyant certains des visages présents ici, a commencé Voldemort.

Sa voix était glaciale et semblait s'insinuer jusque sous ma peau. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et l'anticipation mêlée de peur que je ressentais me faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes.

\- Il semblerait que le doute quant à mon retour ait gagné même les plus fidèles endroits de notre communauté, pourtant, je vous l'assure, je suis bien réel. Le ministère se voile la face pour le moment. Mais laissons les s'enliser dans leur médiocrité : pour le moment, leur comportement joue en notre faveur.

Il y a eu quelques rires moqueurs en réponse à ce que Voldemort devait considérer comme une blague. Il a commencé à circuler dans la salle, caressant du bout des doigts tables et chaises semblant en apprécier la texture. J'imagine qu'après plus d'une décennie sans un corps, redécouvrir le touché était agréable. Mais en marchant, il s'est rapproché d'Alastor et de moi. J'ai vérifié que mes boucliers d'occlumancie étaient bien dressés, ce qui était le cas. Je l'ai senti nous effleurer de sa légilimancie.

\- Comme la dernière fois, je compte sur votre collaboration avec mes associés. En retour nous nous assurerons que vos commerces retrouvent la clientèle qu'ils méritent et qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux dans l'Allée. Si vous m'êtes fidèles, je ferais en sorte de ramener la richesse ici. Mais si vous me trahissez…

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Peter qui portait un sac en toile que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. Le visage vert de dégoût et un air profondément mal à l'aise, il a plongé la main dans le sac, a tressailli avant de la ressortir. Il tenait à bout de bras une tête humaine. Le reste de son corps avait disparu. L'odeur s'est répandue dans la pièce et quelque personnes se sont penchées pour vomir. Moi, je fixais cette tête jusqu'à reconnaître son ancien propriétaire : Igor Karkaroff n'avait pas fuit bien longtemps. Même si 4 mois quand on a les mangemorts aux trousses peut être considéré comme une durée raisonnable de survie.

\- Voilà le sort que je vous réserve.

Je crois que le message est parfaitement passé auprès de tous ses sympathisants. Et auprès de moi aussi.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix a été remis sur pied par Albus Dumbledore. Je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l'œil et surveiller vos paroles.

Voldemort s'est ensuite retiré. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas tout de suite bondir sur mes pieds et sortir de cet endroit. Ça aurait été trop suspect. Mais ça a donné à Peter l'occasion de nous approcher.

\- Mon Maître souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

J'ai eu envie d'étrangler cet abominable rat mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Pas plus que je ne pouvais décliner l'invitation surtout que j'avais repéré Greyback qui nous surveillait. J'ai fait signe à Alastor et nous avons profiter que Queudver nous tourne le dos pour boire une ration de polynectar. En espérant que cet entretien ne s'éternise pas.

Voldemort s'était approprié l'unique pièce privée que possédait la taverne et était assis dans une chaise métamorphosée pour être plus confortable. Il nous observait et quand la porte a claqué, je me suis sentie piégée. Je n'étais pas faite pour jouer les infiltrée ! Surtout pas avec le premier rôle. Surtout pas face à Voldemort.

\- Vos boucliers d'occlumancie sont extraordinaires, m'a complimenté face de serpent.

\- Votre légilimancie n'est pas en reste Mon Seigneur. Mon occlumancie est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été choisie pour venir jusqu'en Angleterre.

\- J'aime à voir le visage des personnes que je rencontre pour la première fois, a t –il continué comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

D'un geste de la main il a fait tomber nos deux capuches, comme s'il était incapable d'attendre que nous le fassions nous même. Ou peut-être voulait-il nous montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sa baguette en main pour faire de la magie.

\- Je m'appelle Adelma, je suis la louve alpha d'une meute espagnole. Je vous présente Lope, mon Novice en attente de transition. Mon compagnon a ouïe certaines rumeurs et souhaitait confirmation. Il sera heureux des nouvelles que je lui apporterai à mon retour.

Visiblement, ça lui a plu car un sourire a étiré ce qui lui servait de bouche. Il n'avait plus de lèvres, il s'agissait simplement d'une fente dans son visage –comme pour ses narines. Seul l'endroit où elle était située ainsi que le fait qu'il l'utilise pour parler lui donnait la fonction de bouche.

\- Si votre alpha souhaite joindre sa meute à la notre, ce sera par Greyback que vous devrez passer.

\- Je lui en parlerai Mon Seigneur. Je ne suis pas habilitée à prendre ce genre de décision.

\- Naturellement. Maintenant que vous avez connaissance des avantages de notre cause et des incidents en cas de traîtrise, je suis sûr que votre alpha prendra la bonne décision.

\- Moi de même, Mon Seigneur.

Nous avons été congédiés d'un geste de la main et tout en essayant de ne pas être trop empressée, je me suis fermement dirigée vers la sortie. Greyback nous a regardé faire avec un sourire malsain que j'ai eu envie de lui faire ravaler, mais j'avais trop hâte de m'éloigner de Voldemort pour m'arrêter.

Une fois que nous avons été hors de vue dans l'Allée, Alastor m'a attrapée et nous avons transplané jusque devant son ancienne maison qu'il garde comme un leurre. Nous comme entrés et sans poser de question, il nous a servi deux grands verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de poser la bouteille entre nous, sachant que nous ne nous contenterions pas que d'un verre.

\- C'était ta première rencontre avec lui ? m'a finalement demandé Alastor.

\- Non.

Mais j'ai quand même été putain d'effrayée. Voldemort n'est pas juste un mage noir complètement cinglé. Il est puissant. Surpuissant même. Et terrifiant. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais plus été effrayée par quelqu'un.

\- Si t'as peur, tu seras plus prudente, a philosophé mon ami.

\- Et toi ?

\- Si les mages noirs me f'saient peur je serais pas devenu auror.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas peur des mages noirs. J'ai peur de Voldemort. As – tu au moins senti la puissance qu'il dégageait ?

\- Ouais. Putain de bâtard puissant.

J'ai fait la grimace, mais je n'ai pas insisté : Alastor ne me dirait jamais qu'il a eu peur. Et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse connaître cette émotion. Peut –être que Voldy ne l'effraye vraiment pas. Même si ça me paraît inconcevable, s'il y a bien une personne assez folle pour ça, c'est Alastor.

Nous avons encore bus quelques verres ensemble et je crois que je ne suis pas rentrée tout à fait sobre jusque chez moi. J'ai dormis quelques heures sur le canapé, mais maintenant que je suis réveillée, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

Parce que je viens vraiment de réaliser que je ne suis pas assez puissante pour protéger Mary de Voldemort. Pas en l'état actuel. S'il vient personnellement au Phare pour la récupérer, je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de le faire.

Il faut absolument que je trouve ce sceau pour maîtriser le courant tellurique sous le Phare. Avec cette ressource quasi-illimitée de magie je pourrais rendre cette île impénétrable.

En attendant, Mary ne doit pas revenir au Phare. Sous aucun prétexte.

* * *

 _Je pars en vacance en Ecosse du 12 au 22 août. Si j'arrive à écrire les deux chapitres d'ici samedi prochain (peu probable) je vous les posterai. Sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous le **25 août** pour la suite ^^_

 _A suivre..._


	70. Visite surprise

_Hello **lune patronus** , pour le patronus de Maugrey, c'est le fait qu'il dise « vigilance constante » qui m'a décidée : les suricates sont toujours sur le qui-vive et font toujours le guet. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, **Lilie, IceQueen38, Le Cerf-Pentard, Rose-Eliade** et **Mathilde**! _

_Ben oui, elle panique un peu Crys, **Angico**! Comme quoi ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses enfants ou de mourir sont sans doute les deux perspectives les plus terrifiantes qu'elle connaisse pour le moment. Avec un peu de recule elle devrait arriver à se reprendre. _

_Chapitre court, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire depuis que je suis revenue de vacances. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Visite surprise**

 _Mercredi 25 octobre 1995 : maison _

J'ai reçu une lettre de Mary aujourd'hui. Elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude et quand je l'ai ouverte j'ai trouvé dedans plusieurs listes de noms. Apparemment, Mary a décidé de lutter contre Voldemort en rédigeant une théorie sur les Nés-Moldus et la magie. C'est bien une manière de faire totalement Serdaigle. Je ne suis toutefois pas persuadée que les Mangemorts changeront d'avis à cause d'une vague théorie.

Mais je suis contente qu'elle travaille pour essayer de contrer Voldemort et je suis à vrai dire soulagée qu'elle préfère user de la plume et de l'encre plutôt que de poursuivre ce mage noire baguette en main.

Quelques minutes après avoir reçu la lettre de Mary, un autre hibou est arrivé, si anormalement grand que je savais qu'il venait de la Citadelle, et donc de Zilphya, avant même de récupérer la missive. Étonnée, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une partie des réponses à la lettre de Mary.

Ma fille veut connaître le statut du sang de tous les élèves entrés à Poudlard sur deux périodes : celle où Voldemort était en cours et celle où moi je l'étais. Je suppose qu'elle va faire pareil avec sa génération. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'elle cherche à prouver, je vais lui répondre et comme Zilphya a pris la peine de m'aider, je suppose que ça va mener à quelque part. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que Mary va nous trouver.

 _Mardi 31 octobre 1995 : maison_

Ce soir, je suis passée chez Sirius et nous sommes allés ensemble jusqu'à Godric's Hollow pour nous recueillir sur la tombe de Lily et James. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. En revanche, nous avons eu la bonne surprise de voir Remus se joindre à nous. Fatigué, plus maigre que jamais mais vivant.

Nous avons ensemble fleuri la tombe puis Remus et moi avons suivi Sirius pendant qu'il remontait la rue jusqu'à l'ancienne maison des Potter. Remus ne peut pas la voir puisque le Fidelitas de l'époque est encore actif. Je me demande d'ailleurs si on ne peut pas le défaire. Mais il faudrait l'aide de Dumbledore et sans doute la présence de Peter Pettigrow. Et si je le croise il mourra, ce qui sera tout aussi efficace pour défaire le sort et beaucoup plus libérateur pour mes nerfs.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu réparer la maison ? m'a demandé Sirius au bout d'un moment.

J'ai alors réalisé que ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. En même temps, ce n'est que la troisième fois que je reviens voir la maison depuis la mort de ses propriétaires. Et je suis sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle reste à l'abandon comme ça. Une pointe de culpabilité m'a étreinte et j'ai secoué la tête.

\- On pourrait le faire. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que la maison de Lily et James reste dans cet état.

\- Que c'est émouvant.

La voix, railleuse, nous a fait faire volte face en une fraction de seconde. J'ai dégainé ma baguette dans le même temps. Nous nous sommes trouvés face à face avec plusieurs hommes vêtus de longues capes et de masques argentés. Mangemorts ! Mon sort a fusé avant même que Sirius et Remus aient réagi. Je n'ai pas visé celui qui était devant moi et semblait commander le groupe, mais un qui était sur le côté. Avec un hurlement, il est tombé au sol et n'a plus bougé. Bien entendu, mon sort a déclenché les hostilités et le combat a débuté. J'ai appelé à moi mon masque. Tout le monde savait qui se cachait derrière la Sorcière Masquée, mais je ne voulais pas que quiconque ait un souvenir de moi à visage découvert qui use de sortilèges capables de me mener droit à Azkaban.

\- _Avada Kedravra_ !

Non, ce n'étaient pas les Mangemorts mais bel et bien moi qui avait lancé ce sort en premier. Étrange d'ailleurs. Tout comme c'était étrange qu'ils n'aient pas profité de l'effet de surprise pour nous tuer ou nous capturer. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient fait remarquer. Ils étaient incroyablement confiants en leur capacité à nous abattre et donc d'une stupidité remarquable. Quand ils ont vu l'éclair vert du sort arracher la vie à l'un d'entre eux, j'ai entendu quelques glapissements et certains se sont enfuis. Ou alors il s'agissait là de nouvelles recrues. J'ai profité de la confusion créée par mon sort pour signifier aux deux autres de transplaner et je les ai suivis avec le corps du sorcier que je venais d'abattre : je devais connaître son identité et faire disparaître la preuve que j'avais utilisé un Impardonnable.

Je suis apparue dans le salon chez Sirius où les deux Maraudeurs m'attendaient déjà, avec l'air toujours aussi étonnés que lorsque nous avons reconnus les mangemorts.

\- Comment ont –ils sû où nous trouver ?

\- Allons Sirius, ai – je répliqué, quelle chance y avait –il que les amis les plus proches de James et Lily aillent sur leur tombe le jour de leur mort ? Peut-être qu'ils sont là-bas depuis ce matin pour surveiller notre arrivée.

Mentalement, je me suis traitée d'idiote. Nous sommes en guerre et ce genre de comportement prévisible est à proscrire bon sang de merde ! Je me suis penchée sur le cadavre et je lui ai arraché son masque. Il n'était pas suffisamment vieux pour avoir été un mangemort lors de la dernière guerre ce qui m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient peut-être un groupe de débutant. Dommage pour eux : s'ils avaient eu avec eux quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté, nous serions soit tous les trois morts ou capturés à l'heure qu'il est. Voldy va pas être content.

\- On fait quoi de lui ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Tu le reconnais ?

\- Non.

\- Remus ?

\- Non plus.

\- Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit. Peut –être que ça nous donnera des indices sur qui étaient ses potes ce soir. En attendant…

J'ai fait disparaître le cadavre dans le Non-Être : tout y est figé, le cadavre ne pourrira donc pas. Si je retrouve sa famille je le leur rendrais. Comme avertissement mais aussi parce qu'ils ont le droit de l'enterrer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessés tous les deux ?

\- Un peu rouillés, mais on s'en est sortis, a annoncé Sirius.

\- Tant mieux. Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent qu'aucun d'entre nous ne remette les pieds à Godric's Hollow avant la fin de la guerre. On réparera la maison après.

Ils ont hoché la tête et j'ai fait un mouvement vers la cheminée pour rentrer jusque chez moi. Remus m'a suivie, me demandant s'il pouvait m'accompagner. Il souhaitait visiblement parler de quelque chose avec moi et sans Sirius. J'ai accepté et nous nous sommes installés à la table de la cuisine où je lui ai servi une copieuse assiette en lui ordonnant de manger s'il voulait que je l'écoute. Il a eu un bref sourire avant de s'exécuter.

\- Comme tu le sais, cela fait quelques temps que je me suis infiltré dans la meute de Greyback.

J'ai grogné : oui j'étais au courant et non ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il a semblé saisir le message et à de nouveau souri.

\- Personne n'a de soupçon ?

\- J'attire un peu l'attention : il est visible que j'ai vécu toute ma vie parmi les sorciers. Mais je ne suis pas le seul alors tant que je ne sors pas ma baguette je pense que ça va.

\- Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par te reconnaître.

\- Je suis prudent.

\- Ben voyons. Avec Greyback il ne suffit pas d'être prudent… De quoi veux – tu me parler ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une meute avait envoyé des émissaires en Angleterre pour rencontrer Voldemort. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait encore plus de lycanthropes sous le bras.

J'ai immédiatement fait le lien avec la comédie que j'ai jouée avec Maugrey il y a peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça remonte jusqu'à Remus. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse la vérité. J'ai donc dû lui mentir et lui dire que je ferais ce que je peux et il m'a dit qu'il en parlera à Dumbledore.

\- Greyback… Il n'est pas sain d'esprit, a finalement lâché Remus après un moment de silence.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le réalises ?

\- Non, je veux dire, il est complètement détraqué. Il est violent, vicieux et cruel sans raison aucune. Il a ses partisans, bien sûr, mais la plupart des gens sont terrifiés d'être sa prochaine victime. Il ne s'agit pas là de maintenir sa domination mais juste d'un comportement gratuit. Et parfois quand on le regarde dans les yeux on dirait que ce n'est pas lui qui est commande. J'ai l'impression que c'est son loup qui guide le corps. Tout le temps.

J'ai grimacé. Les loups qui vivent en nous peuvent se montrer conciliants avec l'humain donc ils partagent l'esprit. On peut communiquer, faire des concessions et en mêlant nos essences on peut apaiser les traits dominants les uns des autres. Mais les loups-garous sont par nature des bêtes sanguinaires, créées pour le massacre, le sang et la mort. C'était le but de la malédiction lancée par les Gryphem. Si Greyback laisse son loup au premier plan constamment, pas étonnant que Remus dise qu'il n'est pas sain d'esprit.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ? a continué le Maraudeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais me renseigner. Mais ça me paraîtrait étrange : après la pleine lune le loup s'endort toujours.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ce que je ressens quand je le croise.

Moi, il me semblait plutôt lucide et humain quand je l'ai vu avec Maugrey. Mais je préfère parer à toute éventualité alors je vais envoyer un courrier à Irvin qui est mon expert en lycanthropie depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rentrés en 1989 quand j'ai inventé la Tue-Loup. On verra bien ce qu'il me dira.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 9 septembre_


	71. Pays sous surveillance

_Merci **Cognards** , **Rose-Eliade** et **Angico**!_

 _Hello **Pas vrm d'ides,** je ne considère pas Crystall comme particulièrement sanguinaire, mais je ne peux qu'admettre qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de scrupule à tuer. Le truc, c'est que plus elle tue moins c'est difficile, moins elle se pose de questions après. Ça ne l'empêche plus de dormir la nuit. Surtout si elle met fin aux jours d'une personne qui pourraient s'en prendre à Mary ou Cameron ou quelqu'un qu'elle aime et qui n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer elle. Elle s'est enfermée dans un cercle vicieux : à partir du moment où tu tues pour faire le « bien » il n'y a plus de « bien » et ça va lui retomber sur la figure à un moment où à un autre. Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne deviendra jamais anodin pour elle, elle sait que c'est mal et elle ne le fera jamais par plaisir. Et non, elle n'est pas fière de ses actes même si elle n'a pas peur d'admettre qu'elle l'a fait. C'est hyper complexe comme truc et j'arrive peut-être pas très bien à le traduire dans ma fic désolée ^^"_

 _Si elle attaque si vivement, **lyvane** , c'est parce qu'elle pense à Mary (et Cameron bien sûr). A partir du moment où tu te dis : si je ne les tue pas, ils tueront peut-être mes enfants plus tard, c'est terminé. _

_Merci beaucoup **Doubhe**! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! _

_C'est vrai que je n'évoque pas souvent Irvin, **Mathilde**. Mais en même temps il n'a pas vraiment de place dans la vie de Crystall à moins que ça concerne les lycanthropes sur lesquels elle est pas mal calée maintenant. Mais ils sont toujours en contact par hibou. _

_Ne désespérons pas, le chapitre est là ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

* * *

 **Pays sous surveillance**

 _Vendredi 3 novembre 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée jusqu'au Centre pour voir si le serpent de Voldemort était encore en vie. Ça fait des mois qu'il est enfermé là-bas sans manger, sans boire, sans bouger. Et il était effectivement encore vivant. Comme à chaque fois, il a essayé de m'attaquer, mais les barrières que j'ai mises en place sont puissantes et fonctionnent encore à la perfection, je l'ai vérifié.

Mais je n'étais pas là-bas que pour le serpent. J'en ai aussi profité pour aménager un peu l'endroit et notamment un second laboratoire de potion. Si jamais je n'arrive pas à protéger le Phare, il m'en faudra un et je ne tiens pas que tout ce que je possède soit détruit. J'ai mis des années à amasser tout le matériel dont peut rêver un Maître des Potions.

Pour le moment, je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à créer un sceau qui serait suffisamment puissant pour capter l'énergie tellurique qui passe sous le Phare. Je me prépare donc à l'éventualité de devoir abandonner l'île à tout moment. Je suis sûre que Voldemort sait où j'habite et même si j'ai protégé l'endroit je ne pense pas que mes barrières suffiront à le tenir éloigné.

Alors je me suis fait un second labo de potion où j'ai déjà stocké une bonne partie des potions que j'ai fabriquées. Et aussi tous les ingrédients que j'ai achetés en prévention de la pénurie qui surviendra. J'ai déplacé une partie des plantes dans les champs alentours qui m'appartiennent également.

Une fois satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait au Centre, je suis allée dans ma seconde planque dans le monde moldu : un appartement en plein Londres. A coup de sortilèges d'extension, j'ai doublé la taille de l'endroit et si la structure le supporte bien, je continuerai. C'est une construction moldue alors je préfère être prudente avec les sortilèges d'extensions. J'ai installé des lits superposés pour faire des dortoirs : la fonction de cet endroit est d'abriter les sorciers qui fuiront Voldemort. Pour le moment, je peux y installer 30 personnes. Ils seront un peu à l'étroit, mais entre ça et la mort je pense qu'ils ne feront pas la fine bouche. J'ai bardé la porte de sorts repousse-moldus ainsi que les fenêtres et tous les murs que j'ai également paré de runes de silence. J'ai jeté un sort sur les vitres pour qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

Seule dans ce grand appartement encore vide, je ne me sentais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme. Me dire qu'il sera bientôt rempli de rescapés me rend malade. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

 _Dimanche 5 novembre 1995 : maison_

J'ai invité au Phare Augusta, Alastor, Xenophilus et Callum. L'objectif du jour était de faire une revue exhaustive de tous les endroits sensibles d'Angleterre qui ont besoin d'être surveillés ou renforcés pour éviter que Voldemort ne s'en serve. Ils ont tous les quatre répondu à l'appel, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise.

Augusta et Alastor se connaissent de longue date et semblent en bon terme, et heureusement : je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'interposer entre eux deux. Et je ne suis pas sûre que le Phare résisterait à un conflit les impliquant. Callum a salué Alastor mais semblait méfiant quant aux autres et Xeno, égal à lui-même, est arrivé avec un énorme bouquet de tournesol qu'il a éparpillé dans toutes les pièces de la maison ainsi que des prunes dirigeables qu'on a mangé tout en discutant. Nous nous sommes installés autours de la grande table du salon ou j'avais préalablement étalé la carte du Royaume-Unis et de l'Irlande : Voldemort a déjà été trafiquer là-bas (je me rappelle douloureusement des Manticores) et je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

J'avais déjà repéré les points les plus évidents : le chemin de Traverse, Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, les deux réserves de Dragons, les villages mi-sorciers, le parc d'attraction mi-sorcier, Ste Mangouste et les cliniques privées ainsi que le Ministère de la magie. Nous y avons ajouté la clinique de psychomagie, Azkaban –bien entendu–, l'Avenue des Licornes de Glasgow qui est un équivalent du chemin de Traverse, le quai 9 ¾…

Au final, j'ai l'impression que nous avons entourés toute la carte, ce qui ne nous a pas avancé. On ne peut pas surveiller tout le pays à cinq. Il a donc fallu faire un tri. Alastor nous a appris que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi loin de l'école qu'on aimerait le penser, nous avons abandonné la surveillance de Poudlard et de ses alentours au vieux glucosé sans compter que Mary, Cameron et Jonathan me donnent régulièrement des nouvelles. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils me racontent absolument tout, mais je pense que le jour où quelque chose de vraiment grave arrivera je serais informée. Callum va s'occuper du Ministère et d'Azkaban, son statut de Langue-de-Plomb lui donnant accès à à peu près n'importe quoi au Ministère. Le Chemin de Traverse dépendra de moi puisque j'ai déjà des espions désignés sur place, ainsi que les réserves de dragon. Augusta surveillera Ste Mangouste et les autres cliniques ainsi que l'Avenue des Licornes où elle a ses habitudes car elle trouve le Chemin de Traverse beaucoup trop populaire a son goût. Xeno, lui, a dit qu'il pouvait très bien surveiller un peu tout le reste : il fait des expéditions dans tous les coins pour essayer de trouver ses créatures magiques loufoques et imaginaires alors ça ne semblera curieux à personne.

Nous avons un besoin urgent de recruter. Mais outre le fait que je suis très restrictive quant au type de recrue que je recherche, il est compliqué de trouver des gens convaincus que Voldemort est de retour et qui soient prêts à se battre contre lui. Nous n'étions déjà pas très nombreux lors de la dernière guerre…

 _Lundi 6 novembre 1995 : maison_

Ce matin, j'ai écrit à Marcus Luckin, le dragonnier qui s'était chargé de nous faire visiter la réserve des Vert Gallois pour l'anniversaire de Mary. Il avait l'air de croire au retour de Voldemort et je pense qu'il ne jettera pas tout de suite ma missive si je lui parle de mon inquiétude quant à la sécurité des réserves de dragons. Comme il me l'a dit, il était présent lorsque Voldy a fait libérer les noirs des Hébrides lors de la dernière guerre alors j'ai bon espoir d'avoir un retour positif à ce sujet.

 _Mercredi 8 novembre 1995 : maison_

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse aussi rapide à mes lettres ! Peu après 18h ce soir la cheminée m'a annoncée que quelqu'un cherchait à me joindre. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître le dragonnier que j'ai contacté il y a deux jours. Il m'a demandé si j'étais disponible pour discuter avec lui et un de ses collègues qui travaille à la réserve des Hébrides. Comme c'était le cas nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur dans une des petites salles qu'on peut réserver pour être au calme et surtout avoir plus d'intimité. J'étais tout de même sur mes gardes : je n'ai vu Marcus qu'une fois et je ne savais pas encore qui était son collègue.

Les deux dragonniers se sont levés à mon arrivée pour m'accueillir avec courtoisie et sérieux. Marcus était toujours aussi impressionnant avec sa carrure, si bien que son collègue pourtant également baraqué arrivait à sembler petit. Des courts cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur, des yeux bleus et des traits du visage qui me semblaient familier.

\- Charlie Weasley ? ai – je hasardé.

\- On se connaît ? s'est – il étonné.

\- Je t'ai gardé une fois quand tu étais petit. Le jour où tes oncles Fabian et Gideon sont décédés, ai – je précisé, le tutoiement fusant spontanément.

Il a affiché un air étonné, ses lèvres formant un "o" de surprise tandis qu'il me remettait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme dans mes souvenirs, a t –il répondu, l'air gêné.

\- Tu étais un jeune enfant et tu ne m'as pas vraiment apprécié à l'époque.

Ça m'a beaucoup amusé de le voir rougir de honte en se souvenant de sa réaction et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire de manière un peu moqueuse.

\- J'ai été parfaitement odieux, oui, a-t-il continué. Je suis désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'excuses. Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas en Roumanie aux dernières nouvelles ? Je ne vois pas Molly souvent, mais il me semble bien qu'elle s'en plaint assez régulièrement.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui a souri et il s'est un peu détendu. Nous nous sommes tous les trois assis et Marcus a poliment gardé le silence le temps que Charlie et moi terminions d'échanger ces quelques banalités d'usage.

\- Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai préféré rentrer en Angleterre, m'a expliqué Charlie. Pour être avec la famille et aider l'Ordre.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Marcus et devinant ce que je pensais, le Weasley m'a éclairé :

\- Marcus est au courant pour l'Ordre et fait partie des quelques personnes convaincues que Mary a dit la vérité.

\- Vous êtes donc tous les deux membres de l'Ordre ? ai – je demandé.

Mentalement, je jurais : je croyais avoir trouvé deux potentielles recrues pour mon camp. Parce que même si fondamentalement l'Ordre et moi avons les mêmes objectifs nos manières de faire et notre façon de penser sont beaucoup trop divergentes pour qu'on ne représente qu'un seul « camp ». On est du même côté de la barrière, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Non, est intervenu Marcus. Je n'ai pas apprécié les récentes révélations sur Dumbledore, la manière dont il a agi à l'encontre de Mary Potter et de l'intérêt des élèves de Poudlard.

Ah ! Visiblement les gens n'ont pas tous aimé les révélations du procès entre Dumbledore et moi. C'est bien : ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas tous des crétins bornés prêts à le soutenir aveuglément malgré ça. Au moins certaines personnes sont capables de réfléchir !

\- Moi non plus, m'a détrompée Charlie. Je suis revenu pour ma famille et pour aider l'Ordre, c'est vrai, mais je ne cautionne pas non plus les méthodes de Dumbledore. J'aurais essayé de prendre un peu le large si ça n'allait pas déjà mal à la maison… Mais je crois que ma mère ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Molly et Arthur ont des problèmes ? me suis – je inquiétée.

Je les ai toujours connus unis et amoureux malgré toutes les épreuves qui ont déjà pu toucher leur famille. J'ai pensé qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement grave pour qu'ils aient des problèmes.

\- Oh ! Non, tous vas bien entre mes parents, s'est empressé de préciser Charlie en comprenant que j'avais mal interprété ses paroles. Le problème c'est Percy. Comme vous le savez, toute ma famille a reconnu le retour de Voldemort et ceux qui sont assez âgés sont entrés à l'Ordre. Mais Percy n'était pas prêt à admettre la vérité, il pense que nous sommes cinglés et il s'est tourné vers le Ministère. Papa et lui se sont disputés et depuis il a quitté la maison. Maman a bien essayé de le ramener, mais il lui a claqué la porte au nez.

La sécheresse dans le ton de Charlie m'a indiqué ce qu'il pensait du comportement de son cadet et je dois dire que sur ce coup Perceval n'a pas été des plus clairvoyant.

\- Percy a toujours été le plus ambitieux d'entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas qu'entre sa famille et sa carrière il choisirait sa carrière, a enchaîné le roux. Il est à présent l'assistant personnel du Ministre en l'absence de Dolores Ombrage. Quel crétin.

J'ai senti un peu de désespoir et surtout de la tristesse dans ces deux derniers mots. Perceval est effectivement un crétin de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il fait du mal à sa famille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort ne va pas éternellement être cachée. Ce n'est pas dans la nature de ce mage noir ou de ses partisans de demeurer dans l'ombre trop longtemps. Ça s'arrangera après.

\- En parlant de ça, si nous revenions à nos dragons ? Votre lettre disait que vous avez quelques point à soulever quant à la sécurité de nos réserves ?

Son ton laissait à penser qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce que je sous-entendais et j'ai rapidement répondu :

\- Je ne mets pas en doute votre capacité à assurer la sécurité des dragons et du grand public en général. Preuve en est qu'il n'y a que rarement eu des accidents depuis la création de la première réserve de dragon en Angleterre. Mais je pense que si nous devons entrer en guerre et retirer à Voldemort toutes les armes de chaos qu'il pourrait utiliser, il y a effectivement quelques lacunes dans votre système de sécurité. Je les ai personnellement vues lors de ma visite cet été avec mes enfants.

Le problème, c'est que les dragonniers ne sont parés qu'aux éventualités suivantes : le risque que les dragons sortent du domaine de la réserve ou celui que des braconniers y entrent pour faire du mal aux dragons. Ils ne sont pas préparés à ce que des gens soient juste là pour saboter tout les dispositifs de sécurités afin de libérer en totale (in)conscience ces Créatures. Ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne, pas même des braconniers qui devraient alors les traquer sur des territoires autrement plus étendus.

Une fois mon raisonnement exposé, les deux dragonniers ont eu l'air plus enclins à m'écouter. Je note tout de même que malgré qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié ce qu'ils ont compris de ma lettre ils ont tenu à me rencontrer. Ils ont réussi à mettre leurs ressentis personnels de côté pour travailler pour la sécurité de tous. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 20 septembre !_


	72. Département des Mystères

_Merci, Cog **nards, Rose-Eliade, Angico et Mathilde** ! _

_Hello Lyvane, que de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre XD Sauf peut -être une : Crys ne va pas voir Zilphya parce que déjà, elles se détestent cordialement et ensuite parce qu'elle sait que Zilphya ne lui dira rien. Ce fantôme peut se montrer hyper mesquin : j'imagine qu'elle passe le temps comme elle le peut puisqu'elle est morte !_

 _Chapitre court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

 **Département des Mystères**

 _Mardi 14 novembre 1995 : maison_

Ce matin, j'ai envoyé à Mary la liste de nom ainsi que les statuts du sang associés comme elle me l'avait demandé en lui disant de me tenir au courant de ce à quoi ça allait bien pouvoir lui servir et si elle obtient un résultat quelconque.

 _Jeudi 30 novembre 1995 : maison _

Alastor est venu faire un petite visite au Phare aujourd'hui. Il m'a appris que Broderick Moroz, un langue-de-plomb avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste durant la nuit. Apparemment il a complètement perdu la raison sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Ou en tout cas sans que lui ne puisse apprendre pourquoi. Mais il est persuadé que ça a à voir avec Voldemort. Vu ses sous-entendus et ses regards, j'ai très bien compris le message : je dois contacter Callum pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Alastor aurait pu s'en charger, mais je comprends très bien pourquoi il m'a filé le sale boulot : faire cracher le morceau à un langue de plomb est mission impossible. Je vais tenter. Mais franchement, je doute de parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

 _Vendredi 31 novembre 1995 : maison _

Callum a répondu à mon invitation et a donc débarqué dans la soirée après qu'il ait quitté le Ministère. Depuis qu'il m'a montré à quoi il ressemble sous tous ses sorts, j'ai un peu de mal à le regarder en face. Je sais qu'il l'a remarqué, mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire, sans doute trop habitué à cette réaction.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins, ai – je dit. Je sais Broderick Moroz a été envoyé à Ste-Mangouste. En temps normal, je ne m'en serais pas préoccupée, mais il semblerait qu'Alastor soit persuadé que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort. Que pouvez vous me dire à ce propos ?

\- Alastor Maugrey a un instinct exceptionnel, a t –il répondu.

Puis, il est resté silencieux et il avait l'air si concentré sur sa tasse de thé que je n'ai pas osé le déranger. Finalement, il a reposé son regard sur moi et a continué :

\- Je suis malheureusement contraint par certains enchantements inhérents à mon métier. Mais voici ce que je peux vous dire. Au sein du Département des Mystères les Langues-de-Plombs ont des spécialités et des secteurs qui nécessitent des accréditations spécifiques. Ce n'est pas un secret. Broderick a tenté d'interagir dans un secteur pour lequel il n'était pas accrédité et ce n'est pas un comportement normal de sa part. Il connaît les règles et il connaît tout aussi bien les conséquences.

\- Imperium ? ai – je deviné.

\- Il semblerait. Et un Imperium qui a été lancé par quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaît pas.

\- Sinon, il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'accrédité au secteur concerné.

\- Non, sans quoi il n'aurait pas tenté quelque chose aussi stupide. Broderick, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée.

\- Mission qui concerne Voldemort, je suppose ?

\- Oui.

Qu'est ce qui peut bien concerner Voldemort au sein du Département des Mystères ? J'ai réfléchi quelques instants en buvant mon thé avant qu'une hypothèse pas si stupide que ça ne fasse surface :

\- Est-ce que par hasard, le Département des Mystères s'occupe de choses comme les Prophéties ?

Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'extrêmement répandu même dans le monde magique, mais c'est assurément assez étrange pour intéresser ce département. Callum s'est tendu et ça m'a confirmé que j'avais tapé juste.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire plus, lui ai – je assuré. J'ai déjà deviné le reste. Merci pour votre aide.

Il n'avait pas l'air très content en repartant. Sans doute parce que j'en savais plus long que je ne le devrais et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Donc, Voldemort a bien essayé de récupérer la prophétie le concernant ainsi que Mary. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez stupide pour ça. Mais ça peut probablement expliquer son absence d'action jusque là : il veut avoir la prophétie pour savoir s'il peut attaquer sans que Mary ne le réduise à nouveau en bouillie. Et le temps qu'il arrive à surmonter tous les obstacles mis en place par le Ministère…

Je vais peut –être avoir le temps de protéger le Phare avant l'été en fait.

 _Lundi 4 décembre 1995 : maison_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé une lettre à chacun de mes enfants pour leur dire que je serais occupée durant les vacances de Noël et que je préférerai qu'ils restent à Poudlard. Ce qui est un gros bobard : ils me manquent et je ne suis pas si occupée que ça. Mais le Phare n'est pas sûr et que préfère qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'école. Je suis sûre que Mary va essayer d'en savoir plus long. Je la connais mine de rien.

 _Dimanche 17 décembre 1995 : maison_

J'ai été réveillée aux aurores ce matin par le patronus de Sirius. J'ai immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de Sirius était emprunte d'inquiétude et de hâte quand le message a été délivré :

\- _Arthur Weasley est mort. Viens._

Il m'a fallu quelques instants avant que je ne réalise. C'était si soudain, si inattendu ! Que diable avait –il bien pu se passer ? Je me suis habillée en vitesse et j'ai rejoint Sirius au QG de l'Ordre qui s'est établi dans son ancienne demeure familiale. Il n'a effectivement pas laissé Dumby y installer son Fidelitas. Un bon point pour lui.

L'Ordre était rassemblé presque au complet ; il manquait Molly, sans surprise. Je me suis renfrognée en voyant Dumbledore mais je n'ai rien dit. Ce n'était pas le moment. J'ai pris place près de Sirius et Remus.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? ai – je attaqué.

\- Arthur surveillait le couloir menant au département des mystères, a calmement répondu Dumbledore avant d'ajouter : Il semblerait que vous soyez parfaitement au courant de la raison de cette surveillance.

Sirius s'est imperceptiblement raidi à côté de moi. Pourquoi ce crétin a t –il dû raconter à Dumbledore qu'il m'avait tout dit ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surprise en fait. Patmol est d'une débilité désespérante quand il s'agit de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard. De toute façon, j'avais mieux à faire.

\- Il est mort pour ces conneries ? ai – je craché, furieuse.

\- Votre avis sur la question m'importe peu, a claqué le vieux glucosé. Regardez plutôt.

Il a agité une main et une pensine s'est approchée de moi. Sans hésitation, j'y ai plongé pour regarder ce qu'il voulait que je vois. J'ai atterri dans le couloir menant au département des Mystères. Il était encombré de monde et j'ai dû traverser la foule pour arriver jusqu'à Arthur. La scène, macabre, m'a fait pâlir et Merlin sait que je ne suis pas sensible.

Arthur avait le visage tordu dans une effroyable expression de douleur, figée par sa mort. Son corps, à partir de la taille, avait fondu. Il ne restait que ses os, encore parfaitement alignés. Et autours, une flaque d'un vert vif que j'ai immédiatement reconnue. C'est la même substance qui a dissout les aurors chargés d'escorter Pettigrow à Azkaban. Merlin, la mort d'Arthur a dû être un véritable supplice !

Je suis rapidement ressortie de la Pensine, sans doute plus pâle que je n'y étais entrée. Je ne sais pas de qui vient ce souvenir, et je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Molly ne doit jamais voir ça, ai – je déclaré.

\- Elle ne le verra jamais, a confirmé Dumby. De quelle substance s'agit –il ? Severus n'a pas pu nous éclairer à ce sujet là.

Le concerné avait une horrible expression pincée qui m'a fait jubiler. Même si, pour le coup, je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus. J'ai raconté ce que j'avais vu et dit que Rogue ferait bien de chercher du côté des Mangemorts qui est assez fou et ingénieux pour créer ce genre de potion. Ce qui lui a fait encore plus serrer la mâchoire.

\- En fait, a déclaré Dumbledore, nous savons qui est son assassin. Par un procédé magique avancé, il est possible de montrer aux gens quelle est la dernière chose qu'un mort à vu. Et il se trouve que je fais parti de ceux qui sont capables de faire ça.

\- Abrégez, ai – je exigé.

Il a levé sa baguette et après une longue formule un visage est apparu. Sirius a eu beau poser sa main sur mon épaule, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me lever, soudainement enragée. Parce que le Mangemort que j'avais sous les yeux, je ne le connaissais que trop bien : Vadim Kniasev ! Le meurtrier de Greg ! Celui qui a fait tellement de mal à Aileen quand elle a été kidnappée ! J'ai lâché une série de jurons qui a fait pâlir certains avant de quitter à grands pas le QG.

Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement en colère ! J'avais envie de détruire quelque chose. Mais avant, j'avais quelque chose à faire…

J'ai transplané chez les Weasley qui étaient réunis au grand complet, excepté Percy, qui ne leur parle plus, et Bill, qui ne devait pas encore avoir reçu la nouvelle. En me voyant, Molly a à nouveau éclaté en sanglot et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, croisant les regards gonflés par les pleurs des enfants. J'ai une peine immense pour eux. Mais, malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 14 octobre (je pars deux semaines aux USA alors je pourrais pas écrire avant mon retour)._


	73. Les malheurs de la famille Weasley

_Hello **lyvane**! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ^^ Tuer Arthur n'a pas été une décision facile, mais comme Nagini est enfermée, que Voldemort veut cette prophétie et que Mary ne voit du coup rien de la scène, il n'y avait rien pour le sauver... Il y a des événements de la trame originale que je dois conserver et celui-ci en faisait partie. _

_Dumbledore joue avec le feu avec Crys, mais je ne suis pas bien certaine qu'il ait fait le lien entre la mort de Greg et ce Mangemort (après tout Greg ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, et c'était il y a tellement d'année). En tout cas, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va réussir à apaiser les tensions entre eux._

 _Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Mathilde** et **Angico** ^^_

 _Merci **potter241**! Oui, ça me prend beaucoup de temps mais j'adore ça. J'aime semer les indices de tous les côtés et réfléchir à comment tout faire concorder. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les malheurs de la famille Weasley**

 _Lundi 18 décembre 1995 : maison_

Je suis restée toute la nuit chez les Weasley : Molly avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là et aucun des foutus membres de l'Ordre ne s'est pointé. Ces putains de lâches n'ont pas été capables de venir regarder en face la famille dont ils viennent juste de bouleverser l'existence.

Je suis partie quand un Bill aux traits tirés est arrivé. Ils se sont tous accrochés à lui comme s'il était leur bouée en pleine mer, ce que je trouve injuste. Il est le fils aîné pas le dernier parent restant. Mais je crains que Molly ne soit pas apte à tenir ce rôle dans les prochains temps.

Quand je suis sortie pour transplaner, Charlie m'a rattrapée :

\- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour nous ? m'a t –il demandé.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, j'allais bien entendu le faire !

\- Essaye de convaincre Percy de revenir.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai essayé d'aller le voir, mais il m'a claqué la porte au nez comme il l'a déjà fait avec maman. Mais même si c'est un crétin, il reste notre frère et je crois que notre mère va avoir besoin de lui pour réussir à surmonter la disparition de notre père.

Je lui ai souri, touchée par sa sollicitude envers sa mère. C'est un gentil garçon.

\- Je vais aller le voir, ai – je dit. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre : lui et moi nous ne nous connaissons pas et il ne m'écoutera sans doute pas.

\- Peut-être qu'à l'inverse le fait de ne pas te connaître jouera puisqu'il ne veut pas entendre parler de nous.

C'est un raisonnement comme un autre. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais comme dit, je vais essayer. Il m'a donné l'adresse de Percy à Londres avant de rejoindre sa famille.

De mon côté, je suis rentrée en transplanant, et je suis allée m'asseoir au bord de la falaise. J'étais toujours en colère, mais la tristesse et la détresse des Weasley avaient noyé ma fureur et je me sentais juste lasse et désemparée.

Parce qu'une fois de plus, je ne peux rien faire de concret : retrouver Vadim Kniasev est hors de ma portée. Seule Zilphya pourrait m'aider, mais elle m'a déjà fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Quelle connasse.

\- Essayer de t'approcher silencieusement de moi en ce moment n'est pas très intelligent Patmol, ai – je soudainement lancé.

Le gros chien noir a gémi avant de venir poser sa tête sur mes cuisses en poussant son museau sous la main. J'ai immédiatement cédé, trouvant un réconfort certain en le caressant et lui en fournissant sans doute aussi par la même occasion. La mort d'Arthur, surtout aussi brutale, a affecté tout le monde.

\- Le jour où je trouverai Vadim Kniasev, ai – je chuchoté. Je le tuerai lentement. Il doit souffrir pour tout ce qu'il a fait aux gens.

Sirius m'a jeté un regard d'approbation qu'aucun chien normal n'aurait jamais. J'étais à la fois étonnée (depuis quand cautionne t-il mes actes quand je parle de tuer quelqu'un?) et soulagée de ne pas avoir à me disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui à ce propos.

\- Il est à moi, ai – je continué. Ce salopard ne répondra de ses actes devant personne d'autre que moi.

Patmol a poussé un nouveau gémissement, mais cette fois, c'est de l'inquiétude que j'ai vu dans ses yeux gris. Mais qu'importe ! Même si je dois mettre encore 10 ans avant de le trouver, je vais tuer ce salopard !

 _Mardi 19 décembre 1995 : maison _

Je suis passée voir Percy Weasley aujourd'hui : l'enterrement de son père a lieu demain et j'avais bon espoir de le convaincre d'y aller. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu autant de succès que ce qu'espérait Charlie. Je m'y attendais, personnellement.

Percy habite dans un immeuble moldu de Londres. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux quand il m'a ouvert. En d'autres mots, il n'allait pas bien. Rien de plus normal aux vues du malheur qui vient de frapper sa famille. Toutefois, en me voyant, c'est un éclat de colère qu'il y a eu dans ses yeux et il a tenté de me claquer la porte au nez. Mais je ne suis ni Molly, ni Charlie et je me fichais comme de mon premier sort de le fâcher. J'ai posé ma main sur le battant et avec ma magie rouge il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il arrive à le refermer.

\- Allez vous en ! a t –il sifflé. Je n'ai rien à dire à une femme qui soutient les affabulations de Mary Potter.

J'ai d'abord été étonnée qu'il me reconnaisse, puis je me suis dit qu'étant un fervant partisant du Ministère il avait dû mémoriser les visages des gens à éviter ou quelque chose dans le genre. Etant la tutrice de Mary, j'étais forcément sur la liste noire. J'ai repoussé la porte pour qu'il la garde ouverte, mais je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusqu'à entrer de force dans son appartement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça Perceval Weasley, ai-je répondu. Mais le jour où la vérité va éclater, tu regretteras amèrement ton aveuglement.

\- Vous…

\- L'enterrement d'Arthur a lieu demain à Loutry St Chaspoule, l'ai-je coupé. Je suis sûre que tu as dû recevoir un courrier à ce propos. Même si tu es fâché avec le reste de ta famille, je pense que tu pourrais mettre de côté tes inimités pour rendre un dernier hommage à ton père.

\- Mon père… a t –il commencé d'une voix tremblotante. Se trouvait dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité dans le couloir menant au Département des Mystères pour espionner. Il n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là, pire : il était totalement hors la loi !

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute : il n'a fait qu'obéir à Dumbledore, ai – je plaidé, amère.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est un adulte tout à fait capable de prendre des décisions comme ne pas obéir à un vieux fou ! a éclaté le rouquin. Je leur avais dit que s'engager dans ce foutu Ordre était une mauvaise idée, que ça allait porter atteinte à notre famille ! Mais m'ont –il écouté ? Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis après tout qu'un ambitieux idiot, n'est ce pas ? Et regardez où ça les a menés de faire confiance à Dumbledore !

La verve et la colère dont il faisait preuve m'a fait légèrement reculer. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de morgue, ni à ce qu'il se mette à crier comme ça. Il avait visiblement besoin de quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa colère et c'est que moi que c'est tombé. Il a inspiré profondément et son regard bleu s'est fait plus tranchant.

\- Voyez ce qui est arrivé, a t –il répété, plus calmement. Et pourtant, pensez vous que ma famille va reconsidérer sa position ? Bien sûr que non ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterai d'aller à cet enterrement, ce serait qu'ils m'écoutent vraiment au lieu d'entendre que ce qu'ils veulent. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'ils se rangent au côté du Ministère, juste à ce qu'ils refusent de s'engager dans une organisation illégale. Mais la neutralité c'est visiblement trop leur demander ! Je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier ma vie inutilement et s'ils le veulent, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux.

J'ai retiré ma main de sa porte et avec un geste sec de la tête pour me saluer, il l'a claquée. Je suis restée un moment à regarder ladite porte, un peu sonnée. La version de Percy et celle servie par le reste des Weasley pour justifier son départ n'est pas tout à fait la même. Vu qu'il m'a dit tout ça sous le coup de la colère, je pense qu'il était sincère. Et, je le comprends. Il a l'air de savoir que sa famille n'aurait jamais pu se ranger à l'avis du Ministère et se serait contenté d'une simple neutralité. Mais rien que suggérer ça a dû avoir l'air d'une trahison pour les autres Weasley.

Avec un soupir, je m'en suis allée. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rapporter le contenu de cette conversation aux Weasley. Après tout, pour résumer grossièrement, Percy n'a rien d'autre à leur faire savoir que " _je vous l'avais bien dit_ ". Pas l'idéal quand on enterre son père ou son mari.

 _Mercredi 20 décembre 1995 : maison_

Je suis allée chercher Mary à Poudlard ce matin pour qu'elle puisse assister à l'enterrement d'Arthur. Elle me l'avait demandé : elle est proche des jumeaux et elle a déjà été chez eux en vacances. Je n'y ai pas vu d'inconvénients, mais je l'ai ramenée dare-dare à Poudlard sitôt que la bienséance me le permettait. Là-bas au moins, elle n'est pas exposée aux Mangemorts. Même si je soupçonne qu'il s'y passe des choses que j'aimerais savoir vu la manière dont elle s'est tendue quand je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien à l'école.

Il y avait toute la famille Weasley, ce qui fait un certain nombre de personnes, et quelques employés du Ministère. Des amis des enfants Weasley étaient présents aussi. Mary a rejoint Fred et George qui étaient déjà accompagnés d'un garçon noir. J'ai reconnu Luna enveloppée dans une robe d'une violet soutenu avec une couronne de fleurs roses sur la tête qui tenait la main d'une Ginny dévastée. J'ai repéré Xeno un peu plus loin en vert fluo avec un bouquet des mêmes fleurs qui ornaient la tête de sa fille. Il y avait aussi Alastor caché dans une coin du cimetière, sans doute plus pour jouer les gardes du corps en cas d'attaque des Mangemorts. Et bien entendu, des membres de l'Ordre. Mais de Dumbledore, point de trace. Bâtard.

La cérémonie était sobre et n'a pas traîné en longueur même s'ils étaient beaucoup à vouloir s'exprimer. Je me suis contentée de les écouter et d'être triste. A la fin, la première neige de l'année s'est mise à tomber doucement des nuages gris et cotonneux qui recouvraient le ciel. Mary et moi étions presque les dernières à partir, exceptés Molly et ses enfants.

\- Comment est–il mort ?

Il n'était pas bien étonnant que Mary se pose la question. Encore fallait–il savoir si je voulais y répondre en toute honnêteté ou pas… Je nous ai fait transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et tandis que nous remontions vers les grilles du château, je lui ai expliqué. Pas tout, mais l'essentiel. Elle a quinze ans, je pense qu'elle peut comprendre et gérer ces informations. Et elle a besoin de savoir parce qu'elle le veuille ou non, et que je le veuille ou non, tout cela la regarde. J'avais de toute façon décidé de ne pas la tenir dans l'ignorance à partir du moment où Voldemort a retrouvé son corps et où elle a pris connaissance de la Prophétie.

Sans surprise, connaître la vérité lui a fait un choc. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais finalement elle a demandé si Voldemort avait la prophétie… Ce qui était une excellente question que j'aurais dû me poser bien avant qu'elle ne le fasse ! Parce que Vadim Kniasev était entré au Département des Mystères, ça je n'en doute pas. Mais avait-il pu déjouer les sécurités ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, sinon il y aurait un signe ou quoi que ce soit qui nous en aurait informé. Par prudence, je vais quand même demander à Callum.

J'ai ramené Mary jusqu'au hall de Poudlard où j'ai fait vu Dolores Ombrage de près et fait la connaissance de Jeptha Linch, leur chargé de discipline. Quelque chose m'a mise mal à l'aise chez lui. Il a l'air amical au premier abord, mais quelque chose clochait. Et j'ai fini par comprendre : ses yeux. Son attitude ne collait pas avec la dureté de son regard. Son sourire était faux et mon instinct de survie s'est affolé l'espace d'une seconde comme si j'étais soudainement en danger de mort. Mais il n'a eu aucun mouvement d'agression et je me suis forcée à me détendre.

Ah oui, et ces fumiers ont obligé Cameron à se couper les cheveux ! Déjà, mon fils ne les a jamais eu court parce que Dante refusait que ce soit le cas, même si c'était dix fois plus pratique, mais je le soupçonne de vouloir les laisser pousser comme son père avant lui ces derniers temps. Je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte de la nouvelle direction de l'école !

 _Jeudi 21 décembre 1995 : maison _

J'ai reçu une réponse de Callum à propos des prophéties. Et ce que j'ai appris, ne m'a pas du tout plu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pu me le dire malgré son serment de Lange-de-Plomb, mais je suis heureuse de le savoir à présent.

Parce que Vadim Kniasev n'a pas pu voler la prophétie pour Voldemort, même s'il est arrivé dans la salle où elles sont conservées –et les Langues-de-Plomb ne savent pas comment il a fait ça. Mais les seuls à pouvoir sortir une prophétie de son socle sont les concernés. Voldemort et Mary en l'occurrence.

C'est une mauvais nouvelle. Très mauvaise. Parce que ça signifie soit que Voldemort va devoir aller dans les entrailles du Ministère, ce que je n'envisage pas venant de lui. Soit qu'il va devoir trouver un moyen d'obliger Mary à le faire. Et je n'aime pas du tout cette perspective…

* * *

 _A suivre... je sais pas quand_

 _ **Je vous explique** : je vais déménager à Bruxelles d'ici à la fin du mois, commencer un nouveau travail et je pense que je vais galérer à écrire mes chapitres (j'ai déjà galéré pour celui là alors...). Sans compter que je suis pas sûre d'avoir internet tout de suite._

 _Alors voilà le deal : dès que mes deux chapitres seront prêts je vous les poste, même si c'est en semaine. Et quand les choses se seront calmées je reviendrai à un rythme de publication normal._


	74. Tristes fêtes de fin d'année

_Merci pour vos reviews, **Rose-Eliade, Mathilde, Angico** et **lune patronus**! _

_Exacte, **lyvane** , Sirius et Patmol ne sont pas exactement la même personne. De mon point de vue, quand un sorcier prend sa forme de patronus son esprit se transforme pour devenir plus animal (Sirius en parle d'ailleurs dans le tome 3 quand il dit que lorsqu'il se transformait en chien les détraqueurs pensaient qu'il perdait l'esprit parce qu'il était moins humain, j'ai plus les mots exactes en tête). _

_Percy n'est pas dans mes personnages préférés non plus, et je doute qu'il le soit pour beaucoup de personnes, mais j'ai eu envie de travailler avec lui justement pour ça. Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de chose à faire avec lui... Du coup, on va le revoir !_

* * *

 _BONJOUR ! Je vous ai manqué (dites oui même si c'est pas vrai) ? Vous ne l'attendiez plus ce chapitre, pas vrai !? J'ai jamais mis autant de temps à écrire, mais il est là, tout beau, tout chaud, terminé hier soir !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que l'attente en vaut la peine !_

* * *

 **Tristes fêtes de fin d'année**

 _Lundi 25 décembre 1995 : maison_

C'est la première année que je n'ai pas les enfants pour Noël. Ils me manquent mais ils sont plus en sécurité au château.

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'eux cet été : le Phare est une cible et n'étant pas prête d'arriver à protéger l'île contre un éventuel assaut de Voldemort je ne peux pas les ramener ici.

Je m'arrache les cheveux sur ce sceau pourtant. Je travaille dessus même au beau milieu de la nuit quand je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

La mort d'Arthur m'a plus touchée que je ne le pensais. Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Je cauchemarde beaucoup depuis. Ou alors c'est de voir l'image de Vadim Kniasev qui a ravivé ma mémoire.

Chaque fois qu'il me revient à l'esprit –et ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps– je sens la haine monter en moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas me laisser aller à ce sentiment : ma magie m'échappe si je ne fais pas attention, ça a fait tourner une de mes potions l'autre jour et j'ai enflammé des parchemins par mégarde.

Mais je le hais tellement ! Plus que tout. Plus que Voldemort. Il me hante et je sais que ça ne partira pas avant de le tuer. Ou qu'il me tue.

 _*Maison, plus tard*_

J'ai eu un invité surprise en début de soirée et non, ce n'est pour une fois ni Sirius ni Remus. Il s'agissait de Charlie Weasley. Il avait l'air totalement paumé et quand il a demandé s'il pouvait entrer je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'envoyer paître. Il s'est effondré dans un fauteuil et a accepté sans un mot le verre de Whisky Pur Feu que je lui ai mis en main. J'ai l'impression d'en boire et d'en servir beaucoup trop ces derniers temps : mes maigres réserves se réduisent comme peau de chagrin.

\- Maman a tenu à faire Noël en famille cette année aussi, a t –il fini par lâcher.

Il a vidé son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Pas étonnant. Je devine assez bien l'ambiance qu'il a régné à table chez les Weasley lors de ce réveillon. De quoi se foutre en l'air. Surtout si Molly a essayé que tout soit comme avant. Elle a bien entendu échoué : plus rien ne sera comme avant. Elle n'est pas encore prête à l'admettre, ce que je peux comprendre vu que je suis moi aussi passée par là après la mort de Dante, mais ça n'aide pas ses enfants. Quoique, je suis sans doute un peu hypocrite en disant cela. Je suis mal placée pour lui faire la morale vu les difficultés que j'ai eu à m'en remettre.

\- Pourquoi ici ? ai-je demandé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de ce repas. J'étais en revanche intéressée par son choix de venir toquer à ma porte. Nous ne sommes pas proches.

\- Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne et vous ne posez pas beaucoup de questions.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir atrocement vexée en entendant le début de sa phrase. Qu'un gamin que je n'ai vu que deux fois réussisse à cerner aussi rapidement que je suis une handicapée sociale m'a agacée. Il a soudainement jeté un regard dans ma direction comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Je suis désolé, a t –il repris rapidement. Mais je voulais du calme et il y a chez vous quelque chose d'apaisant. Une immobilité reposante.

Ça a tordu ma bouche en une grimace qu'il n'a sans doute pas su interpréter. Cette immobilité qui règne au Phare, elle est là depuis que Dante est mort. C'était lui la vie de cet endroit. Quand les enfants sont absents, la maison devient figée. Quelle ironie que ce qui ait incité Charlie à fuir sa famille et les conséquences de la mort de son père soit ce que la mort de mon mari a fait de ce lieu.

Il n'a rien rajouté et comme il ne semblait pas décidé à parler ou à partir, j'ai continué à lire un de mes grimoires de potion pour pouvoir le surveiller. J'ai beau savoir qu'il ne fouinera pas et qu'il n'est pas un ennemi le laisser seul dans mon salon me semblait aberrant.

\- Dumbledore m'a donné l'identité du Mangemort qui a tué mon père, a-t-il soudainement déclaré. Et Sirius m'a dit de venir vous voir. Pourquoi ?

Sirius et sa grande gueule ! Si je pouvais la lui claquer quelque fois, je ne m'en priverai pas. De quel droit ose t-il m'envoyer des gens pour parler de Vadim Kniasev bordel de merde ? J'ai un moment réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait si Charlie ou un des enfants Weasley se mettait à traquer ce Mangemort et réussissait à le trouver… Le Weasley en question se ferait découper en petit morceau.

J'ai brutalement claqué mon livre, ce qui a fait sursauter Charlie. Il a reporté son attention sur moi et s'est figé quand son regard a rencontré le mien :

\- Écoute moi bien Charlie Weasley, ai – je dit d'une voix dure. Je vous interdis à toi où à un de tes frères et sœurs de vous approcher de ce Mangemort. C'est clair ?

\- Mais…

\- Il est à _moi_ ! ai-je craché.

Au mouvement de recul qu'il a eu, j'ai compris que j'avais sans doute été trop brutale dans ma répartie. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il se redressait sur le fauteuil où il s'était avachi en arrivant.

\- Vadim Kniasev a des comptes à me rendre. Beaucoup de comptes. Ne t'occupe pas de lui, j'en fais mon affaire. Ton père sera vengé.

\- Et si je voulais le venger moi-même ?

\- Ne te pourris pas la vie avec ça Charlie. Sinon tu finiras comme moi. Et tu n'as vraiment pas envie.

\- Comme vous ?

\- Rongé de l'intérieur. La vengeance est une obsession malsaine. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi ça. Je te promets sur ma vie que la mort de ton père ne restera pas impunie.

J'espère l'avoir convaincu. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir tourner comme moi. Merlin sait ce que je suis devenue pour la vengeance. C'est par ça que tout a commencé. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant la mort de Greg, avant que cette maudite obsession ne s'inscrive dans mon crâne. Par vengeance, j'ai torturé, tué, mutilé et tant d'autres choses.

Et Vadim Kniasev est à moi. A moi et à personne d'autre.

 _Dimanche 31 décembre 1995 : orphelinat_

Kathie m'a invitée à fêter la nouvelle année avec elle et Tobias. Je n'étais pas très enthousiasmée mais elle a insisté alors j'ai cédé. Étonnamment, tous ses petits protégés étaient rentrés pour les vacances. Et, plus étonnant encore, Jonathan se trouvait là-bas aussi. Kathie m'a dit qu'il est venu passer les fêtes ici. J'en déduis qu'il est toujours fâché avec ses parents. Ça me fait de la peine, d'autant plus que j'ai une grosse part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Il a cependant semblé content de me voir. Je l'ai trouvé en pleine forme. Il a 17 ans maintenant, soit l'âge où Greg est mort. Ils se ressemblent comme des frères peuvent se ressembler. Mais Jonathan est plus carré et moins grand. Pendant une seconde, une petite partie de mon esprit a souhaité qu'il voit son 18ème anniversaire et qu'il ne finisse pas comme son frère. Je ne le supporterai pas. Et comme Jo a décidé qu'il ferait la guerre, ce souhait n'est pas encore garanti d'être exaucé. Il ne veut rien entendre quand je le supplie de ne pas faire ça.

Tous les "enfants" étaient présents, certains avec leurs conjoints et j'ai appris que Maxime s'était marié cette année. Sa femme attend leur premier enfant. Quand je vois ce qu'ils sont devenus malgré leur passé je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au travail extraordinaire que Kathie a fait avec cet orphelinat.

Espérons qu'elle fera aussi bien lors de la prochaine guerre.

 _Lundi 1 er janvier 1996 : chez ma colonie de lycanthrope_

La pleine lune arrive d'ici quelques jours alors je suis passée pour leur apporter leur potion Tue-Loup. Comme d'habitude, ils ont été contents de me voir et de me faire part de tous leurs progrès depuis le mois dernier. Ils ont festoyé pour Noël et nouvel an, les rares enfants présents ont d'excellents résultats à l'école et la plupart d'entre eux ont un travail à présent.

Tout semble toujours bien se passer pour eux. Ils le méritent après ce que le Ministère avait fait d'eux.

 _Mardi 16 janvier 1996 : maison_

Quelle nuit !

J'ai été réveillée en sursaut par une de mes alarmes anti-intrusion. En pyjama et baguette en main, j'ai débarqué dans le salon où la cheminée s'était allumée. Le feu vert si caractéristique de la cheminette jaillissait de tous les côtés, léchant le tapis, les fauteuils et même parfois le plafond. Heureusement qu'il ne brûle pas ! C'était pourtant bigrement impressionnant : je n'avais jamais vu une tentative d'intrusion si puissante.

En observant attentivement les flammes j'ai pu apercevoir brièvement le visage de celui qui essayait de passer à travers ma cheminée verrouillée et le reconnaissant j'ai levé le sort.

Callum Rorschach est tombé sur mon tapis et a roulé jusqu'au canapé quand la cheminée l'a recraché, dispersant de la cendre partout. Le feu vert a une fois de plus éclairé la pièce avant de s'éteindre, ne laissant que quelques braises dans l'âtre. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'ai allumé la lumière pendant que mon invité surprise se redressait.

\- Il vaut mieux passer par la porte quand vous venez à l'improviste chez moi.

\- J'étais pressé et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Les cheminées du Département des Mystères sont dotées d'un sortilège anti-reflut : j'ai fini coincé entre le Ministère et votre maison.

Il paraissait plutôt secoué et ça se comprend. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un restant coincé dans une cheminée lors d'un transport, mais l'expérience ne doit pas être agréable.

\- Il est… Deux heures du matin ? me suis-je étonnée. Que faisiez vous au Département des Mystères à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je travaillais, mais on s'en moque ! Une des alarmes que j'ai mis en place vient de se déclencher : il y a un problème à Azkaban !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que vous alliez voir !

J'ai hoché la tête et deux minutes plus tard j'étais habillée. La magie est tellement pratique quand il s'agit de gagner du temps. J'ai enfilé une tenue de combat, ne sachant pas sur quoi j'allais tomber. Puis, avec délectation, j'ai envoyé un patronus à Alastor pour lui gueuler de se réveiller et de me rejoindre à Azkaban. Douce vengeance : il me l'a fait tellement de fois !

\- Callum, sortez de chez moi ! ai-je ordonné quand je suis redescendue.

J'ai ouvert la porte d'un mouvement de poignet avant de le jeter dehors sans aucune forme de procès. J'ai refermé l'entrée et levé les sortilèges que protection que je mets toujours en place quand je pars du Phare, d'autant plus ces derniers temps.

\- Je crois que je vais un peu attendre avant de repartir, m'a dit Callum.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer sur la terrasse, elle est accessible de ce côté-là.

J'ai ensuite transplané sur la côte donnant sur la mer du Nord. Et là, je me suis demandée comment me rendre jusqu'à la prison : je n'y étais jamais allée et je n'avais qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. D'autant plus que le transplanage n'y était pas autorisé.

\- B'soin d'un coup de main, Gamine ? a grogné Alastor en apparaissant à côté de moi.

\- Tu tombes à pic, on y va comment ?

\- Attrape !

Il m'a tendu un vieux ballon de basket crevé avant de compter : le portoloin nous a déposé sur un rocher humide et glissant. Et j'ai pu contempler pour la première fois la forteresse d'Azkaban. Ça m'a fait frissonner.

Le bâtiment en forme de triangle s'élève sur des dizaines d'étage. Battu par les vents et l'eau, il suinte d'humidité et la misère. Il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Et les détraqueurs… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détraqueurs de ma vie ! Des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers qui volaient de tous les côtés, leurs râles couvrant par moment le bruit de la mer déchaînée. Alastor m'a fait signe de le suivre et je me suis engagée derrière lui, baguette à la main.

Il connaissait bien l'endroit et nous a rapidement fait entrer. Je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Ça puait la peur, la mort et le désespoir. Nous avons rapidement conjurés nos patronus et discrètement, nous avons parcouru les couloirs. Tout était silencieux comme si les prisonniers étaient tous morts.

C'est finalement un courant d'air plus puissant qui nous a mené dans la bonne direction. Et là, nous sommes tombés sur un trou béant qui avait happé une dizaine d'étage du bâtiment. Des prisonniers avaient été tués dans le processus. D'autres, simplement blessés, gémissaient de douleur ou agonisaient.

\- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ? ai – je demandé. Qui était enfermé ici ?

Alastor a secoué la tête, ne pouvant me répondre et nous nous sommes séparés pour voir si nous pouvions trouver des indices avant que le Ministère ne débarque. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils nous trouvent là ! J'ai soigné rapidement les personnes qui étaient en danger de mort pour qu'ils survivent jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. J'envoyais régulièrement mon patronus chasser les détraqueurs qui venaient à la charge.

\- Gamine ! Ici !

Alastor m'a amenée au chevet de ce qui semblait être un auror. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des aurors en faction à Azkaban… Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les détraqueurs et que ces derniers suffisaient à assurer le fonctionnement de la prison. Ce qui est peut-être un peu stupide de ma part, maintenant que j'y pense.

L'auror était encore conscient, mais il balbutiait des mots incohérents, sa tête roulant alternativement de gauche à droit, et ses muscles agités de spasmes que je n'ai que trop bien reconnu. C'est ce qui arrive quand une personne estun peu trop soumise au sortilège Doloris. Il avait par ailleurs d'autres blessures dont un bras complètement déchiqueté. Il baignait déjà dans son sang.

\- Maintient le en vie et conscient, m'a ordonné Alastor. Je vais aller pêcher les informations dans son esprit directement.

\- Tu es légilimen toi ?

\- Juste assez pour récupérer les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Obéis et tais-toi au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps !

J'ai retenu la pulsion qui m'incitait à lui tirer la langue pour lui montrer ce que je pensais de ses paroles pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. J'ai commencé par arrêter le flux de sang avant de lui lancer quelques sorts pour soulager ses muscles. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui permettrait de sauver son bras, mais j'ai bien vite compris que ça ne servait à rien. Son bras me rappelait l'état de la jambe d'Alastor lorsque j'ai dû l'amputer. Cet auror là voyait sa carrière se terminer prématurément à mon avis.

C'est un horrible juron craché par Alastor qui m'a sorti de mes soins. Il s'est redressé, la colère plaquée sur le visage et ça le rendait terrifiant avec ses cicatrices et son œil magique.

\- On dégage, a t-il dit. T'as une pensine chez toi ?

\- Au manoir des Roses oui.

Il m'a fait un signe sec de la main pour me tendre un nouveau portoloin qui nous a ramené en Angleterre et je nous ai fait transplaner jusqu'à la demeure familiale des Entwhistle. Il n'a prêté aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais moi j'ai fait une constatation qui m'a à moitié ravie à moitié fait frisonner. Le rosier semblait avoir doublé de taille et même si nous étions au beau milieu de l'hiver des roses rouges fleurissaient, indifférentes aux températures, au blizzard et à la neige. Il semblerait que le sang que je lui donne toutes les semaines par l'intermédiaire de mes elfes fasse son effet. A ce rythme là, cet endroit sera bientôt le plus sûr d'Angleterre.

Cette pensée m'a fait ralentir, songeuse. Je crois que je sais où je vais passer l'été avec les enfants. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais pour leur sécurité, je ne trouverai pas mieux d'ici là, je pense. Alastor m'a hélée et je me suis empressée de le conduire à l'intérieur. Il s'est impatienté le temps que j'arrive à remettre la main sur la vieille pensine dont j'avais hérité. La faire fonctionner nous a pris un peu de temps : mes parents comme moi-même avons toujours été largement sceptiques quant à l'utilité de cette chose.

Après de longues minutes nous avons finalement pu nous plonger dans le souvenir de l'auror.

L'atterrissage a été brutal et j'ai manqué de tomber. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui semblait être le lieu de vie des aurors quand ils étaient en poste à Azkaban. Salon, cuisine et salle à manger se côtoyaient ainsi que deux lits de camps qui servaient à entasser diverses affaires plutôt qu'à dormir. Tu m'étonnes : avec les détraqueurs aux alentours piquer un somme ne devait pas être leur première intention. Un patronus en forme de perruche était posé sur la lampe au dessus de la table où quatre sorciers formant l'escouade jouaient aux cartes.

Tout y semblait calme et serein jusqu'à ce qu'un second patronus fasse son apparition. Le bélier lumineux semblait agité et une voix grave s'en est échappée, puissante et effrayée :

\- Brèche sécurité au secteur Nord étage 7 !

Les quatre sorciers se sont regardés une seconde, sans doute n'ont-ils pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre parler de brèche de sécurité. Avec les détraqueurs pour affaiblir les prisonniers, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de velléités de rébellions. Ils se sont toutefois empressés de se rendre à l'endroit désigné, sans doute inquiétés par l'urgence dans la voix de leur collègue.

Alastor et moi leur avons emboîté le pas. Nous arrivions presque à destination quand quelque chose ressemblant à un tremblement de terre, ou alors une trsè grosse explosion, a fait trembler tout l'édifice. Nous nous sommes tous immobilisés et les aurors ont dû se tenir aux murs pour rester debout. Dans le silence surréaliste qui a suivi l'explosion, un rire, aiguë, sauvage, totalement fou et exultant a rebondi dans les couloirs, me glaçant le sang.

\- Bellatrix, a soufflé Alastor à côté de moi.

Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir reconnu ce rire. Les aurors ont repris leur progression, comme si eux aussi craignaient de deviner qui se trouvait en liberté. Nous sommes finalement arrivés là où le bâtiment avait littéralement été pulvérisé. La poussière avait été balayée par le vent, la pluie et la mer déchaînée, mais plusieurs prisonniers étaient regroupés, insensibles au danger. Les détraqueurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, comme rendus fous par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais curieusement, ils n'attaquaient pas.

Les ex-prisonnier se sont soudainement retournés vers les aurors. Ils étaient malingres, sales, hirsutes, mais leurs yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et leurs sourires déments les rendaient plus que menaçants. Et ils avaient des baguettes. Merlin ! Comment ont-ils pu obtenir des baguettes ? Je ne voyais personne qui aurait pu les avoir aidés.

La suite s'est déroulée selon mes pires craintes. Les aurors, totalement impuissants face à la colère vengeresse des 10 Mangemorts ont été torturés. Les Doloris ont fusé, les coups également. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un corps humain puisse supporter autant de sortilège en si peu de temps sans imploser. Et les Mangemorts s'en délectaient, riant, se barbouillant du sang qui coulait, triturant les os sortis de leurs alignements normaux ou jouant avec les membres désarticulés.

J'ai senti une grosse envie de vomir arriver et j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas quitter la pensine et aller vraiment rendre ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. C'était atroce. Finalement, ils ont fini par les tuer d'un Avada et ça valait peut-être mieux histoire d'abréger leurs souffrances. Sauf celui dont nous avions récupéré les souvenirs. Je me suis demandée pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ça n'avait pas été intentionnel : ils ont été distraits par quelqu'un.

Flottant dans les airs, Merlin sait comment, une personne est descendue depuis le ciel noir. Sa robe de sorcier et sa cape toutes aussi sombres voletaient autours de lui, le rendant plus impressionnant que jamais. Le sorcier avait le teint cadavérique, et le corps relativement décharné, le crâne chauve, pas de nez et des yeux d'un rouge maléfique. En voyant l'adoration dans le regard des Mangemorts je n'ai pas tardé à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort en personne. _Comment peut-il voler comme ça_ ? Nous avons beau être des sorciers, nous ne sommes pas capables de voler comme Superman ! Pas sans une aide extérieure qui serait approximative. Et j'étais certaine qu'il ne recevait aucune aide.

\- Bonne nouvelle mes chers amis, a-t-il dit d'une voix sifflante. Les détraqueurs sont prêts à me suivre une fois de plus. Ce sont nos alliés naturels après tout. Avez-vous terminé de vous amuser ?

Les Mangemorts ont haleté une réponse et ils s'en sont tous allés, laissant dernière eux l'auror au bord de la mort, mais encore conscient, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous.

Il y a eu un long moment emplit de bourdonnement et le souvenir s'est mis à devenir flou à mesure que la conscience du sorcier décroissait. On devinait encore les formes sombres des détraqueurs s'approcher successivement, mais sans réellement s'en prendre à lui : dans son état, il ne pouvait plus ressentir grand-chose et il ne représentait rien d'intéressant pour eux.

Puis, une lumière est soudainement arrivée ainsi que des voix étouffées. Une voix d'homme suivit rapidement de celle, plus aiguë, d'une femme.

Le souvenir s'est terminé et Alastor et moi avons retrouvés nos corps. Il nous a fallu quelques secondes pour nous remettre de ce que nous venions de voir.

\- C'était nous, à la fin du souvenir, ai-je fait remarquer.

\- Ouais, mais aucune chance qu'on nous reconnaisse.

C'était l'essentiel. J'espère sincèrement que cet auror va se remettre, peut-être que mes soins vont l'aider à s'en sortir.

\- Alastor, tu sais dupliquer un souvenir ? ai-je demandé.

\- T'm'as bien regardé ? J'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui sait faire ça ? Je suis auror, pas Oubliator !

\- Et tu connais quelqu'un qui saurait ?

\- T'as qu'à demander à Callum : il y a plus de chance que quelqu'un puisse s'en occuper au Département des Mystères.

Il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je voulais dupliquer ce souvenir, c'était plutôt évident : je comptais en garder l'originale et envoyer la copie au Ministère. Pas à Fudge, bien entendu, mais à Amelia Bones. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera intéressée.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Vu le mal que j'ai à écrire les chapitres en ce moment (un peu moins d'inspi et beaucoup de truc à côté), je ne mets pas de date, mais le plus tôt possible ^^_


	75. Fenêtre sur le passé

_Merci pour vos reviews **Cole Stewart, Zarbi, Eliie Evans, Rose-Eliade, Mathilde, Angico** et **Diamly**! _

* * *

_Hum... Hello ? *Évite une tomate* Oui, oui, je sais ça fait trois mois que j'ai pas publié. Quasiment depuis mon arrivée en Belgique. Honte à moi ! Mais je suis enfin installée définitivement (ou du moins jusqu'à novembre prochain) et j'ai pu me mettre à nouveau en condition pour écrire. J'ai pondu ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine en fait._

 _J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde..._

 _Et sans plus attendre : bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent : Crystall a reçu une visite de Charlie Weasley pour Noël et ils ont discuté vengeance. Puis mi janvier, Callum l'a prévenue d'une attaque à Azkaban. Elle s'y est rendue avec Maugrey mais est arrivé trop tard pour empêcher l'évasion des plus redoutables Mangemorts. Elle a toutefois réussi à récupérer le souvenir de l'attaque et compte bien s'en servir. _

* * *

**Fenêtre sur le passé**

 _Vendredi 19 janvier 1996 : maison_

Il a fallu quelques jours avant que Callum ne puisse me renvoyer le souvenir et sa copie, mais j'ai pu le transmettre à Amelia aujourd'hui. Anonymement bien entendu : il vaut mieux qu'elle ignore que j'ai été à Azkaban avant que le Ministère ne soit au courant qu'il y avait une attaque. Mais j'imagine que ça va mettre un sacré bordel là-bas.

J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Augusta, mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes : des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ont disparu depuis hier. Pour le moment tout le monde pense encore qu'ils sont malades et n'ont pas eu le temps de prévenir quoi que ce soit, mais nous soupçonnons toutes les deux que ça a un lien avec l'évasion. Les Mangemorts vont avoir besoin de soins après tout ce temps passé à Azkaban. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place desdits guérisseurs parce qu'une seule chose les attend : quand ils seront devenus inutiles, ils seront tués. A moins que Voldemort ne les garde prisonniers pour les utiliser plus tard…

 _Dimanche 28 janvier 1996 : maison_

J'ai reçu une lettre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas aujourd'hui : elle venait d'Amelia Bones. Ce n'était cependant pas une lettre officielle puisqu'il n'y avait pas le sceau du Ministère de la Magie et elle n'a pas signé avec son titre.

 _Lady Entwhistle,_

 _Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je vous écris. Mais après les derniers événements qui ont embrasé le Ministère, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions._

 _Cornelius Fudge est un aveugle et je ne peux agir sans risquer de perdre mon poste. Je ne me laisserai pas facilement évincer, mais beaucoup trop de monde préfère ignorer l'évidence pour que je m'y essaie._

 _Je ne vais pas m'étendre en de vaines paroles. J'ai besoin de vous rencontrer de manière discrète et en privé. Aussi, je vous invite à venir me voir à ma demeure d'East End Park à Leeds samedi prochain à 17 heures précises._

 _Avec mes salutations respectueuses,_

 _Amelia Bones_

J'ai dû la relire plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'elle venait bien de m'envoyer cette lettre. Je n'en suis toutefois pas mécontente. Amelia sera une alliée de poids. Je reste cependant quelque peu méfiante pour le moment : j'attends de voir ce qu'il va ressortir de notre entretien. Je vais un peu discuter avec Alastor qui la connaît puisqu'elle travaillait avec lui avant qu'il ne soit contraint à la retraire.

J'ai l'impression que mon réseau commence un peu à s'étoffer ! Petit à petit, je rassemble du monde.

En revanche, il ne faut jamais qu'elle apprenne jusqu'où je suis prête à aller et jusqu'où je suis déjà allée pour gagner la guerre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être envoyée à Azkaban et de devoir m'en évader.

 _Jeudi 1 er_ f _évrier 1996 : chemin de Traverse_

Je suis allée apporter à Arlem et Helmet les encres dont ils ont besoin pour leur travail ce mois-ci. Helmet se plaît toujours autant, il prendre de l'assurance et a trouvé un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Il m'a dit qu'avec le retour de Voldemort il avait préféré habiter en dehors du monde sorcier selon mes conseils. Sa famille doit se retourner dans sa tombe : ils étaient de Sang-Pur et même s'ils se sont fait massacrer pendant la dernière guerre ils étaient anti-moldus.

\- Russel m'en veut, m'a-t-il confié. Il refuse de venir me voir chez moi.

Russel est le frère aîné d'Helmet, il a quatre ans de plus et je sais qu'il a toujours eu du mal avec la vie à l'orphelinat. Apparemment, il essaye difficilement de reprendre les affaires familiales mais des années de disparition du marché et une réputation déjà malmenée à l'époque ne l'aident pas du tout.

\- Et en quoi consistent les affaires familiales ?

\- Dans l'immobilier. Achat, rénovation, revente, construction...

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu n'as pas choisi ses services pour ton appartement qu'il a été vexé ? ai-je demandé.

\- Je lui ai demandé mais il ne veut pas faire affaire dans le monde moldu.

\- Il va avoir du mal chez les sorciers : les gobelins ont grignoté quasiment toutes les parts de marché depuis quinze ans et ce n'est pas la profession la plus courante.

Les maisons passent en général de génération en génération chez les sorciers de sang-pur tandis que pour les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés ça passe le plus souvent par les voies moldues où ils n'ont pas de mal à se fondre dans le paysage. L'époque des grands manoirs familiaux et des demeures magiques isolées semble révolue : les derniers à avoir été construits l'ont été bien avant ma naissance.

\- Tout le monde le lui dit, mais il s'entête. Grace essaie toujours de le ramener à la raison, mais tu sais comment il est avec elle.

J'ai soupiré. Grace est la demi-sœur de Russel et Helmet, la batarde de Sang-Mêlée que leur mère a eu avec son amant, et si Helmet était trop petit pour se souvenir du scandale que ça a fait dans sa famille avant que leurs parents ne soient assassinés, ce n'est pas le cas de Russel. Il n'a jamais réussi à passer outre la rancœur qu'il a envers elle malgré tous les efforts qu'elle a pu faire. Je me demande si ce n'est pas en partie parce que Grace ressemble beaucoup à leur mère.

\- Comment te portes-tu ? m'a demandé Arlem en nous rejoignant après avoir mis à l'abri la commande que je venais de lui apporter. Tu parais fatiguée.

\- Je le suis.

\- Tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de ta santé, a t –il continué. Tu as maigri depuis le mois dernier et tu sembles chaque fois plus épuisée. Dante n'aurait pas voulu que tu te tues à la tâche.

L'évocation de mon défunt mari m'a fait un pincement au cœur et je n'ai rien répliqué. J'imagine bien ce qu'il dirait en me voyant aujourd'hui. Il me ferait la morale en disant que je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi et me forcerait à me reposer. Mais il n'est plus là aujourd'hui et j'aurais le temps de me soucier de ma santé quand Voldemort aura définitivement disparu.

\- Je vais bien Arlem, ne t'inquiète pas, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Il y a du mouvement sur le Chemin de Traverse dernièrement ?

\- Rien de bien flagrant, mais l'évasion des Mangemorts a rendu tout le monde nerveux. Nous étions presque tous présents lors de la dernière guerre : contrairement à la plupart des sorciers nous avons vécus les nombreuses attaques. Les évadés en ont tous fait au moins une chacun.

Son regard s'est fait vague tandis qu'il contemplait la petite devanture de son magasin. Je n'ai pas souvenir que la boutique ait été visée, mais je me rappelle y avoir trouvé refuge à plusieurs reprises.

\- Le rire de Bellatrix Lestange restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, a t –il finalement ajouté en se détournant.

\- Quand l'as –tu rencontrée ? me suis-je intéressée.

\- Elle a torturé quelqu'un juste là devant. Et je suis resté à l'intérieur, tétanisé. Dante a voulu intervenir mais je l'en ai empêché : son secret aurait immédiatement été découvert… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, a ajouté Arlem après un instant. Elle aurait été suffisamment surprise pour qu'il puisse la mettre hors d'état de nuire et de nombreuses vies auraient été épargnées.

Cette remarque a ramené mes pensées vers Franck et Alice Londubat. Je les connaissais bien même si je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'eux que Lily et James puisque les deux femmes ont été enceintes en même temps. Cela faisait longtemps que je les avais oubliés. Enfin, plutôt remisé dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Prise d'une fulgurante culpabilité, je suis passée à Ste Mangouste en repartant du Chemin de Traverse. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'y vais de mon plein gré. Le hall d'accueil était bondé comme à son habitude. Un homme dont la bouche refusait visiblement de s'ouvrir essayait de s'exprimer à l'aide de gestes sous l'œil désespéré de la sorcière d'accueil. Il était suivi par une femme qui changeait de couleur à chaque fois qu'elle avait le hoquet. La suivante était surplombée par un gros nuage gris qui déversait sur elle une pluie continuelle. Elle s'appuyait sur un parapluie fermé, ayant visiblement renoncé à ne pas finir trempée. Les sceaux et serpillières enchantées se pressaient autours de ses pieds pour éviter que l'eau de pluie ne ruisselle partout et rende le sol glissant.

Je préfère nettement ce genre de scène à celles que j'ai vu pendant la guerre : d'ordinaire c'était du sang qui recouvrait le sol et des hurlements de douleurs et de désespoirs plutôt que les soupirs de lassitude de la sorcière d'accueil.

Je me suis arrêtée pour laisser entrer dans l'ascenseur un brancard sur lequel un homme inconscient était étendu, ses cheveux ayant pris une intéressante teinte violette et une partie de son corps ayant disparu. Accident de potion, ai-je rapidement diagnostiqué. Je suis montée dans l'ascenseur suivant avec un homme atteint de dragoncelle comme l'attestaient sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux verts.

\- Généralement les gens ressortent de l'ascenseur quand ils me voient, m'a-t-il dit avec un rire nerveux.

\- J'ai attrapé la dragoncelle il y a quelques années : je suis immunisée Merlin merci, ai-je expliqué. Et je sais que si vous avez le droit de vous déplacer dans l'hôpital c'est que vous n'êtes plus contagieux.

\- Les Guérisseurs refusent que je parte tant que je serais encore vert. Ils disent qu'il y a un risque de rechute tant que ma peau n'aura pas repris sa couleur normale. Ca a mis longtemps chez vous ?

\- Ça a bien pris deux semaines avant que la couleur n'ai complètement disparue, ai-je dit après un instant de réflexion.

\- Ça en fait déjà trois pour moi, s'est-il rembruni. Et je ne pâlis pas. Les Guérisseurs disent que je dois être patient mais je deviens fou ici.

\- Alors enfuyez vous, ai-je suggéré. Ce n'est pas bien difficile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? a t –il de nouveau ri, mais cette fois de manière plus joyeuse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors allez terroriser les sorciers à la cafétéria au 5ème étage. Ca vous fera passer le temps.

\- Vous deviez être une patiente horrible.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

L'ascenseur s'est arrêté au quatrième étage où je suis descendue et il m'a fait un signe de la main tout en appuyant sur le 5. Visiblement, il allait mettre en pratique ma suggestion. Avec un sourire mesquin, j'ai espéré que ça créerai une émeute qui emmerdait l'hôpital tout entier. J'ai demandé mon chemin à une guérisseuse qui m'a ouvert la porte de la salle Janus Thickey pour les résidents de très longue durée. La pièce était très spacieuse et de grands rideaux, pour le moment tous ouverts permettaient de délimiter six espaces distincts. Un lit était occupé par une femme recouverte de poil qui a jappé joyeusement en me voyant. Elle a sauté de son lit comme l'aurait fait un chien pour venir se frotter contre mes jambes.

\- Étrange, elle n'agit jamais comme ça avec les étrangers d'ordinaire, a commenté la guérisseuse en ramenant la femme chien vers son lit à la grande désolation de celle-ci qui gémissait en essayant de lui échapper.

Sans doute qu'elle a instinctivement sentit mon loup et a été heureuse de voir un "cousin". Les deux seuls autres lits occupés étaient pour Alice et Franck. J'ai eu un choc en m'approchant pour me poster entre leurs deux lits sur lesquels ils étaient allongés et immobiles. Ils avaient vieilli de manière frappante. Leurs cheveux étaient blancs et filandreux, leurs visages marqués de rides et leurs yeux vides. Pourtant, ils n'ont que quelques années de plus que moi et pour des sorciers, à l'espérance de vie plus longue que celle des moldus, ils sont encore jeunes.

Ils étaient également maigres, très maigres. Et ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils fixaient le plafond, le regard vitreux. Si je n'avais pas vu leurs thorax se soulever, je les aurais pensé mort. Peut-être que ça aurait mieux valu pour eux. Je me suis l'espace d'une seconde demandée si je ne devrais pas abréger leurs souffrances. Les lèvres d'Alice ont alors bougé et j'ai sursauté, croyant qu'elle allait parler, mais un filet de bave s'est contenté de couler sur sa joue depuis le coin de sa bouche. D'un sort, je l'ai nettoyé puis, j'ai tendu avec crainte une main pour la poser sur son bras. Sa peau était rêche, sèche et froide.

\- Alice ? ai-je appelé.

Elle a tourné par acoup la tête dans ma direction, mais quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, il n'y avait rien à y lire. Pas de reconnaissance, pas de signe qu'il y avait _quelqu'un_ derrière. C'était juste un automatisme.

\- Ils ne nous entendent pas du tout ? ai-je demandé à la guérisseuse après avoir tenté l'expérience avec Franck.

\- Vous les connaissiez bien ? m'a t-elle demandé

\- Un peu. Alice était amie avec Lily Potter qui était amie avec moi, ai-je expliqué.

J'ai vu une lueur dans son regard quand j'ai mentionné Lily. Mais elle n'a heureusement fait aucune remarque.

\- Ils ne sont qu'une coquille vide. Si on les stimule un peu, ils peuvent se lever et interagir avec les gens. Mais autrement ils se contentent de rester immobiles, un peu comme s'ils étaient dans le coma.

Elle a soupiré en caressant délicatement les boucles autrefois blondes d'Alice.

\- Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils vont mieux quand leur fils vient les voir. Mais l'amélioration ne dure jamais.

\- Cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il reste quelque chose d'eux à quelque part ? me suis-je enquise.

\- Je crains que non. Nos meilleurs experts se sont plongés dans leurs esprits avant de faire appel à leurs collègues du monde entier. Mais ils ont été détruits et même en se réunissant tous autours d'eux, il n'y a aucun résultats. Parfois, quelqu'un passe pour tenter une nouvelle chose. Sans succès bien évidemment. J'ai de la peine pour eux et pour ce qu'il reste de leur famille. Neville est un garçon tellement adorable…

Je suis repartie de l'hôpital quelque peu déprimée. J'aurais aimé être capable de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, ma spécialité ce sont les potions qui ne sont pas connues pour être efficaces sur les troubles de l'esprit. C'est trop peu tangible.

 _Vendredi 2 février 1996 : maison_

Il y avait un petit encart dans la Gazette ce matin disant qu'un sorcier atteint de dragoncelle s'est échappé de Ste Mangouste hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en me rendant compte que l'homme que j'avais croisé avait visiblement pris mes conseils au sérieux.

 _Samedi 3 février 1996 : maison_

Je suis donc allée voir Amelia Bones chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle habite un petit pavillon près d'un parc, très bien protégé contre les moldus. Je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à la trouver : il y avait quelques tourelles au dessus desquelles flottaient divers drapeaux dont je ne connaissais pas la signification et la girouette magique située tout en haut du toit m'a jeté un regard mauvais quand j'ai sonné.

Après quelques instants, c'est Amelia en personne qui m'a ouvert en positionnant son monocle sur l'œil. Elle m'a observée avec attention avant de m'inviter à entrer. L'endroit était décoré de manière classique mais agréable et comme elle m'a rapidement servi du thé et de petits biscuits délicieux, je me suis vite sentie plutôt bienvenue. Il est vrai que même dans ses habits communs, sans sa robe de directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, elle restait impressionnante avec sa carrure et sa forte mâchoire. Je n'ai cependant jamais fait partie de ceux qu'elle intimidait. Je n'ai toutefois pas poussé la courtoisie jusqu'à accepter le cigare qu'elle m'a proposé. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de s'en allumer un et bientôt l'épaisse fumée blanche l'a entourée, déversant son odeur dans toute la maison.

Elle est restéz un long moment silencieuse, me laissant examiner les quelques photos de la pièce. On y voyait souvent une fillette blonde qui devait être sa nièce, Susan si je me rappelle bien des lettres de Mary. Seule une grande photo de famille se détachait des autres tant de part sa taille que par son contenu. On y voyait la famille Bones au complet peu avant que la guerre ne commence à les décimer. Il y avait quatre personnes âgées assises au premier plan,. Souriant, ils se retournaient régulièrement pour jeter un regard émerveillé au seul enfant du tableau. La petite Susan, âgée d'à peine quelques semaines somnolait dans les bras de sa mère qui la regardait avec tendresse en la berçant. Son mari la tenait par l'épaule, embrassant sa tempe avant de poser lui aussi le regard sur sa fille. Amelia se tenait à côté de son frère, ayant déjà la carrure imposante qu'elle abordait aujourd'hui bien qu'elle ait été beaucoup plus jeune, mais son expression était exempt de la moindre sévérité et elle tenait la main de son fiancé. Aujourd'hui il ne restait de cette petite famille qu'elle et Susan qu'elle avait élevée. C'était le sort de beaucoup d'entre nous.

\- J'aurais souhaité qu'ils puissent voir leur fille grandir, a soudainement déclaré Amelia qui avait suivi mon regard.

\- J'ai entendu de trop nombreuses fois cette phrase, ai –je soupiré en reportant mon attention sur elle.

\- Et nous risquons de l'entendre à nouveau souvent si Vous-Savez-Qui se lance dans une guerre ouverte.

\- Ca ne tardera pas, il ne va pas indéfiniment rester inactif.

\- Non, en effet… Même si j'aimerai bien savoir la raison de cette inactivité.

\- Vous essayez encore de me soutirer des informations dont le Ministère ne fera de toute manière aucun usage ? me suis-je enquise en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il n'est pas question du Ministère ici, sinon je vous aurais convoquée dans mon bureau.

J'ai laissé un petit sourire de contentement fleurir sur mes lèvres. Jusque là, j'ai des "amis" au Ministère qui essaient d'agir en interne. Mais avoir de mon côté la directrice d'un département clé comme celui de la Justice Magique était autrement plus intéressant. Elle a la main mise sur les aurors, les tireurs d'élite, la brigade de police magique et toute la surveillance du pays et coopère de manière étroite avec le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques et ses oubliators.

\- Jouons carte sur table Amelia, ai-je répliqué. Je n'aime pas tourner autours du pot et perdre mon temps. Qu'attendez vous de moi exactement ?

\- Non, Crystall, la question est : qu'attendez _vous_ de moi ?

Là, je dois avouer qu'elle m'a coupée dans mon élan : c'était un retournement de situation inattendu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il est évident que vous menez votre propre guerre, Crystall comme le fait Dumbledore… Inutile de le nier.

J'ai pris le temps de me resservir du thé, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir répondre à cela. Je ne voulais pas nier, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la mettre au courant de tout.

\- Pourquoi venir vers moi et non vers Dumbledore alors ?

\- Après le procès qui l'a fait renvoyer de Poudlard, vous osez encore me poser cette question ?

\- Je suis d'accord que l'intégrité n'est pas sa principale qualité… Mais il n'empêche qu'il lutte aussi contre Voldemort et a déjà arrêté un mage noir en la personne de Grindelwald. Alors je me répète : pourquoi moi ?

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas sa mère biologique, mais vous avez élevé Mary Potter qui est au centre de toute cette histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne vous connais pas très bien vu la teneur de nos échanges jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadée, c'est que vous ferez tout ce qu'il y a en votre pouvoir pour la protéger. Voilà pourquoi vous plutôt qu'Albus Dumbledore.

C'était une bonne raison.

\- D'accord, ai-je accepté. Je vais croire en votre sincérité. Mais sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Un faux pas et vous vous débrouillerez seule.

\- Votre méfiance est toute à votre honneur mais quelque peu vexante pour moi.

\- Je n'accorde que peu de confiance au Ministère… Vous êtes une rare exception et ce uniquement parce que j'ai déjà pu apprécier votre travail. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

Amelia a hoché la tête en écrasant son premier cigare dans un cendrier avant d'en allumer un second dans la foulée.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom reste aussi passif depuis son retour au début de l'été dernier ?

\- Plus si passif que cela puisqu'il a réussi à faire évader ses Mangemorts les plus redoutables d'Azkaban récemment,ai-je fait remarquer. Sans compter qu'on voit sa trace chez les moldus quand on prend la peine de s'y intéresser. Mais oui, je le sais : il essaye de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui se trouve au Ministère.

\- Cela a t –il à voir avec la mort d'Arthur Weasley ? Il est de notoriété publique que cette famille soutient Dumbledore et je vois mal un employé modèle comme Arthur traîner dans les couloirs du Ministère la nuit sans aucune raison.

\- Vous avez vu juste : il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'effraction au Département des Mystères et il y a malheureusement laissé la vie. Tout comme Broderick Moroz avant lui.

\- Et que veut récupérer ce mage noir ? s'est inquiétée Amelia.

Et il y a de quoi : le Département des Mystères est le plus étrange et aussi le plus dangereux des départements du Ministère. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ceux qui y travaillent doivent prêter serment. Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si un Langue-de-Plomb décidait de se servir des recherches sur la magie qui sont menées là-bas pour semer le chaos…

\- Il existe une salle des Prophéties chez eux et dans cette salle est consignée la Prophétie annonçant la chute de Voldemort. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a attaqué les Potter, et a été défait par Mary, il y a 15ans de cela. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaît qu'un fragment de la prophétie. Il espère que la connaître en entier l'aidera à vaincre cette fois-ci.

\- Et a t –il raison ?

Amelia n'a pas semblé douter une seule seconde que je connaisse l'intégralité de la prophétie. Quelle femme intelligente.

\- Non, ai – je répondu avec un sourire mauvais. Mais tant qu'il le croit, il se focalise là-dessus et laisse l'Angleterre tranquille. Voilà ce que j'attends de vous Amelia : préparez le Ministère au retour officiel de Voldemort. Je le vois mal rester éternellement aussi passif. Renforcez l'entraînement de vos aurors, mettez sous surveillance les Mangemorts qui sont restés en liberté à la fin de la dernière guerre, renforcez la sécurité du Département des Mystères et surtout la vôtre. Vous ne devez pas mourir.

Je suis partie peu après, non sans que nous ayons échangé une poignée de main ferme comme pour sceller notre accord. Je ne lui ai pas donné le nom des autres membres de mon petit groupe de résistance et elle s'est retenue de poser la question.

Je viens de me faire une alliée de poids.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Je ne sais pas quand les prochains chapitres seront prêts (beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci j'espère) mais je vous posterai le tout dès que ce sera le cas !_


	76. La fin d'un long chemin

_Hello **Diamly**! Pour répondre à ta question : rien à part des potions pour les rapports. Ça leur suffit et ils ne se sont pas dit qu'un petit sortilège serait bien plus rapide. Et la contraception moldue pour ceux qui connaissent of course. _

_Merci **Rose-Eliade, Angico, Mathilde, Lilie** et **elotrdance** pour vos reviews ! _

_J'écris quand même beaucoup plus lentement qu'avant **fizwizbiz1994** et ça m'embête autant pour vous que pour moi parce que j'ai plus l'impression d'être productive... et du coup je suis moins motivée ! Mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à retrouver mon rythme d'avant ! _

* * *

_Coucou ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre tout juste après que je l'ai finalisé (hier soir) et corrigé (aujourd'hui). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

* * *

 **La fin d'un long chemin**

 _Lundi 5 février 1996 : maison _

Ce matin, la Une de la Gazette titrait sur les loups-garous. Il y a eu une véritable boucherie la nuit dernière. En plein Londres. Pas très loin du Ministère de la Magie. Ça faisait des années que ce genre d'incident n'était pas arrivé. Depuis la dernière guerre. L'article ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations à part qu'il y a eu plus de 50 morts, tous moldus –et donc négligeable, s'il y avait eu un sorcier dans le lot, on aurait pas du tout eu le même refrain. Là, ça parle surtout de la mise en danger du Secret Magique et d'une nouvelle réglementation, plus stricte encore pour l'encadrement des lycanthropes.

Ce qui me rend à la fois furieuse et désespérée : les lycanthropes qui sont à l'origine de ce massacre ne sont pas ceux qui sont contrôlés par le Ministère. Plutôt des dissidents comme Greyback et sa meute qui n'en ont rien à foutre des lois mises en place. Plus de répression, c'est pousser ceux qui essayent de se plier aux lois (des plus injustes, j'en conviens) à rejoindre les dissidents. Et donc à fournir une armée plus importante à Voldemort.

Quel merdier !

Ils ont fait croire aux moldus qu'il y a eu une explosion de gaz, mais sachant l'état dans lequel un loup-garou laisse un corps, ils ont dû utiliser tout un panel de sort de Confusion et de Mémoire pour faire passer la pilule.

J'aurais bien été faire un tour sur le lieu du massacre pour voir si je pouvais y déceler quelques indices mais il est trop tard maintenant. La scène doit avoir été nettoyée de tous les éléments qui auraient pu nous trahir auprès des moldus et ces derniers doivent avoir bouclé le périmètre. Pas que ça m'empêcherait de m'approcher, mais je ne vais pas risquer de me faire attraper pour rien.

En tout cas, si les sorciers ne commencent pas à se poser des questions après ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut ! La dernière attaque du genre, c'était avant que Voldemort ne soit vaincu et curieusement, ça revient quand on "prétend" qu'il est de retour.

 _Lundi 12 février 1996 : maison_

J'ai reçu tôt dans la matinée une petite visite de Callum. Il m'a réveillée à vrai dire : après une nuit passée dans mon labo de potion je m'étais assoupie sans demander mon reste dans le canapé.

\- Il est 6h du matin, ai-je grogné en le laissant entrer. Faudrait pas faire une habitude de venir me voir à des heures pareilles.

\- Je viens de quitter le Ministère pour rentrer, a t –il expliqué en prenant place dans la cuisine. Auriez-vous de la tisane ?

\- Camomille? ai-je proposé puisqu'il irait certainement se coucher après être parti de chez moi.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Un de mes elfes est apparu dans un crack ! tonitruant pour moi qui venait à peine de me réveiller. Callum l'a un moment suivi du regard, l'air peu amène.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les elfes ?

\- Le Département des Mystères les a étudié autrefois. Saviez-vous qu'ils agissent comme des parasites auprès de leur Maître ?

\- Ah ?

\- Les elfes peuvent survivre sans un Maître, mais ils sont plus puissants et vivent plus longtemps s'ils s'attachent magiquement à un sorcier… Sachant que ce dernier le protège également le plus souvent, même si ce n'est que de manière indirecte, ils bénéficient au final plus qu'on ne le pense de leur "esclavage".

\- Pas toujours, vous ne savez pas comment certaines familles les traite… Savez-vous comment fonctionne le lien entre un elfe et son Maître ? me suis-je intéressée.

Aujourd'hui, devenir propriétaire d'un elfe est surtout un acte légal : il faut le déclarer au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magique. Mais il n'y a aucun acte magique particulier à effectuer.

\- Ça provient d'un très vieux rituel qui a été passé non pas entre deux personnes mais entre deux espèces. On a aucune idée de la manière dont cela a été effectué, mais ça date de l'époque où la magie était plus primale et moins bien maîtrisée. Les baguettes n'avaient même pas encore fait leur apparition, ou en tout cas pas sous la forme qu'on leur connaît aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose de brute qui a modifié en profondeur nos deux espèces quand bien même les sorciers ne l'admettraient sans doute pas actuellement.

\- Vieux comment ?

\- Vieux comme Merlin au moins.

Ce qui fait un sacré paquet de siècles et de millénaires. Pas étonnant que le rituel se soit perdu. J'ai médité l'information, me demandant si le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un "parasite" me gênait, et j'ai fini par conclure que non. Je n'ai pas ressenti de différence visible avant et après que mes elfes aient été liés à moi et ils me sont plus qu'utiles. Ça ne me dérange pas. Alors j'ai fini par hausser les épaules :

\- Et vous avez le droit de m'en parler même s'il s'agit de recherche du Département du Mystère ? Votre contrat de Langue de Plomb ne vous en empêche pas ?

\- Les recherches sont si vieilles que cela ne pose pas de problèmes. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler des elfes de maison.

\- Alors venez-en au fait que je puisse retourner me coucher.

\- J'ai noté quelques changements au niveau du DJM… Amelia Bones semble s'être décidée à préparer ses troupes au retour de Voldemort…

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours donner l'impression qu'il sait tout ce qu'il se passe au Ministère mais je suis bien contente qu'il en soit capable.

\- Elle et moi avons eu une discussion plutôt intéressante le week-end dernier, ai-je répondu.

\- Ah ? Vous avez donc réussi à la rallier à notre cause ?

\- Oui. Elle n'en est pas forcément ravie vu les relations que nous avons pu entretenir jusque là, mais les actions du Ministère ne correspondent pas à ses attentes.

\- Lui avez-vous dit pour moi ? m'a brutalement demandé Callum.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il a semblé se détendre. Me pensait-il assez stupide pour le griller auprès d'Amelia ? Je suis bien consciente de la chance que j'ai d'avoir un Langue de Plomb de mon côté, je n'allais pas le perdre en disant de tout les côtés qu'il m'aide !

\- Vous en savez plus long sur l'attaque de loups-garous qui a eu lieu en début de mois ? A part la Une de la Gazette, je ne sais rien personnellement.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'Amelia vous renseignera mieux si cela vous intéresse.

\- Nous gardons des contacts réduits au possible. Il ne serait pas bon pour elle qu'on sache qu'elle correspond avec moi. Je n'ai pas très bonne réputation et je suis la mère de Mary Potter.

\- Comment se porte cette petite d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça vous intéresse ?

\- Elle est l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Ministre a consenti à se séparer de sa sous-secrétaire cette année. Dolores Ombrage a des consignes très strictes à ce propos et sur la gestion de l'école.

Ça m'a inquiétée : Mary m'écrit moins qu'avant, l'adolescence de pardonne pas, mais je pensais qu'en cas de problème elle m'en parlerait. Jonathan me parle toujours d'elle dans ses courriers et n'avait pas l'air de trouver quoi que ce soit de changé. Dans le doute, si je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles prochainement, je lui enverrai un hibou.

 _Mercredi 14 février 1996 : maison _

J'ai reçu la visite de Sirius aujourd'hui. Et non, il n'était pas là pour la St Valentin : il accompagnait un Remus au corps presque entièrement boursoufflé. Son visage et son torse avaient tellement grossi qu'il avait le plus grand mal à respirer. Sa peau était rougeâtre et brûlante.

\- Ça, c'est soit le sortilège Cuisant le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu soit le résultat d'une attaque combinée, ai – je fait remarquer en sortant ma baguette.

\- On est allés faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, m'a expliqué Sirius en déposant sur la table une boite de chocolat sans nul doute pour moi. Et il a été attaqué.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? me suis-je indignée, la colère n'étant pas loin.

\- Tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi ces 15 derniers jours, hein ?

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour me poser la question et réaliser qu'à part ma visite à Amelia au début du mois, non, je n'avais pas quitté le Phare. Avec mes elfes qui s'occupent des courses je n'ai à vrai dire aucune raison de le faire. Et vu que je déteste la foule, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mon labo et mes potions sont bien plus fréquentables.

Sans attendre ma réponse, mon expression ayant sans doute parlé à ma place, il m'a expliqué :

\- Après l'attaque de lycanthropes au début du mois, une vague de racisme s'est déclenchée. Remus est sans doute le lycanthrope le plus connus excepté Greyback avec le scandale d'il y a deux ans quand Rogue a révélé sa nature à Poudlard…

J'ai grogné, maudissant le concerné. Révéler ainsi la lycanthropie de quelqu'un est cruel : le monde sorcier est tellement sans pitié à ce propos… Une pointe de culpabilité m'a traversée.

\- C'est à peine si les gens lui adressent encore la parole maintenant sur le chemin de Traverse et chez Madame Guipure on nous a même demandé de sortir ! Tu te rends comptes ? On allait repartir quand il a été attaqué. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir de qui il s'agissait mais ils étaient plusieurs. Si je leur avais mis la main dessus je te jure que…

Il a laissé sa phrase en suspension, mais j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Avec ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai deviné pourquoi il est venu ici plutôt qu'à Ste Mangouste. Normalement les lycanthropes peuvent y aller pour se soigner, mais vu le contexte, c'était trop risqué. Et honnêtement, je préfère m'en occuper personnellement pour être sûre qu'il n'y a pas "d'incident", intentionnel ou pas, lors de ses soins. Il m'a fallu quelques sorts de diagnostic pour comprendre qu'en fait il n'a reçu que deux sorts différents : un sortilège Cuisant, comme je l'avais deviné au premier regard, et un d'Engorgement. Ce dernier n'est pas à utiliser sur les humains normalement et cela combiné au sortilège Cuisant n'a pas fait bon ménage. J'avais quelques potions en tête pour l'aider mais encore fallait-il qu'il puisse avaler et dans son état c'était impossible.

J'ai donc dû le faire dégonfler morceau pas morceau et quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Il avait ce regard de souffrance, profondément blessé et malheureux, que je déteste. Et il va encore trouver une manière de se blâmer en utilisant l'argument fallacieux que sa lycanthropie justifie tout ce qui lui arrive alors qu'il est une victime. Donc, quand j'ai terminé de le soigner et qu'il a avalé toutes les potions que je lui ai tendues, non sans une grimace, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces comme je l'aurais fait avec Cameron ou Mary.

\- Crys, m'a-t-il interpellée.

\- Non, tu as besoin d'un câlin et je ne te lâche pas tant que tu n'as pas compris que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Crys…

\- Non !

\- Je ne proteste pas contre le câlin, mais comme ça tu comprendras que c'est un peu gênant.

J'ai baissé le regard vers lui avant de me rendre compte que comme il était toujours assis et que j'étais debout je lui écrasais purement et simplement le visage entre mes seins. Sursautant, je l'ai lâché tandis que Sirius faisait la remarque qu'il prendrait bien sa place si ça le dérangeait à ce point là.

\- Remus, ai-je dit en me penchant pour qu'il me regarde bien en face. Ces gens sont des cons, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser. Ils ont besoin d'un bouc-émissaire, c'était facile de s'en prendre à toi : ils savent que tu es inoffensifs. Si ça avait été Greyback ils n'auraient même pas osé sortir leurs baguettes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide beaucoup, a t –il grimacé.

J'ai alors posé la main sur sa nuque et j'ai serré, un signe d'appartenance et de domination que son loup et le mien (d'accord, c'est le même) ont parfaitement reconnu pour ce que c'est.

\- Ne les laisse pas t'abattre Remus, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis, ai – je grogné sur un ton beaucoup plus autoritaire cette fois. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça.

Je me suis ensuite redressée pour échanger un regard avec Sirius qui pensait sans doute la même chose que moi : rien n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Remus que sa lycanthropie ne faisait pas de lui un monstre qui devait être puni pour ça.

\- Vous voulez manger ici ce soir ? ai – je demandé. Je pourrais sortir les vieux albums photos et on se rappellera Poudlard avant de réaliser qu'on se fait vieux.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Je devrais peut-être vous laissez seuls… a suggéré Remus.

\- Même pas en rêve Lunard, ai-je répliqué avant de Sirius n'accepte.

Hors de question qu'il me laisse seule avec Sirius un soir de Saint-Valentin, quand bien même cette fête est débile, la symbolique serait trop forte, ou qu'il reste seul ce soir. Surtout après qu'il se soit fait agresser sans raisons.

 _Jeudi 22 février 1996 : le Centre_

Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas passée ici. J'ai pu noter que mes elfes de maison s'étaient occupés de garder le lieu propre. Ils l'ont aussi aménagé sans rien me demander. Du coup, l'endroit est prêt pour accueillir les gens. Il y a des chambres, un espace commun, une cuisine équipée, des salles de bains…

Une partie des champs appartenant à la propriété a été transformée en jardin pour mes plantes magiques. Comme c'est l'hiver la plupart sont en hibernation pour le moment mais en été elles seront de bon moyen de défense. Je ne connais aucun sorcier qui ne ferait son fier devant mes Nepenthes Géantes de Caroline du Sud. Des plantes carnivores. Je crois que les moldus les ont en petit modèle qu'on peut garder en pot de fleur et qui se nourrissent d'insectes. Croyez-moi, celles-ci ne se nourrissent pas d'insectes si un mammifère est assez imprudent pour s'en approcher. A partir d'une certaine taille elles peuvent digérer des vaches entières. Alors des humains ? Aucun problème. Sans compter que ces petites saletés sont rapides. Très rapides. Et elle résistent très bien à la magie. Pour s'en sortir une fois gobé, on a 30 minutes avant que la digestion ne commence et en général quand elle a commencé on succombe en quelques minutes aux vapeurs acides. Beaucoup d'explorateurs sont morts dévorés par ces plantes avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne qu'il suffisait en fait de la chatouiller au fond de son "estomac" pour lui donner la nausée et qu'elle nous vomisse.

Bref. J'ai profité d'être là-bas pour vérifier les multiples barrières de protection derrière lesquelles j'ai enfermé le serpent de Voldemort. Le satané animal était toujours bien vivant et a essayé de s'en prendre à moi quand il m'a vu, mais sans succès : mes sceaux tiennent bons. je me demande si je ne vais pas parler de cette bête à Callum. En tant que Langue-de-Plomb il aura peut-être une meilleure idée que moi du pourquoi de l'immortalité apparente du serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lui parler du Centre : il a beau être un allier, je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Mis à part Alastor, je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde quand il s'agit de la guerre.

 _Jeudi 29 février 1996 : maison _

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Déjà 36 ans, le temps file. Quand je me dis que j'approche des 40 ans je me sens vieille.

 _*Chez Sirius*_

Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure par cheminette pour me dire que Remus avait de nouveau été attaqué et que je devais venir d'urgence chez lui. Inquiète, j'ai sans attendu utilisé la cheminette pour le rejoindre… Et découvrir que Remus allait très bien puisqu'il m'a jeté une poignée de confettis qui chantaient à tue tête 'joyeux anniversaire' dès que je suis arrivée. J'ai failli en avaler quelques uns au passage tandis que d'autres entamaient ce chant stupide.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que Sirius avait invité quelques personnes, dont certaines que je ne connaissais ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane, pour célébrer mon anniversaire. On m'a claqué trop de bises pour mon propre bien et on m'a filé une coupe de champagne que tout le monde s'échinait à garder bien remplie tout en m'enjoignant de boire. Encore heureux que ma consommation actuelle de Whisky Pur Feu m'ait entraînée à tenir un minimum l'alcool sinon j'aurais rapidement été ivre morte.

\- Alors la fête te plaît ? s'est enquis Sirius.

J'étais partie en quête de quelque chose de plus consistant que des chips à manger et je fouillais donc les placards de sa cuisine, mais ceux-ci avaient déjà été dévalisés.

\- Cette fête, elle est plus pour toi que pour moi Patmol, ai-je répondu. Tu sais très bien que la foule ce n'est pas mon truc mais le tien.

\- Allons je sais que c'est faux, au fond tu adores les gens.

\- Tu parles à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas quitté sa maison pendant 1 mois avant ce soir. Bon sang, tu n'as rien à manger dans tes placards ? Comment fais-tu pour vivre ?

\- Je demande à Remus de me nourrir.

Sa voix était soudainement beaucoup trop proche. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Il a fait encore un demi pas vers moi pour me coincer contre le meuble et avant que je n'ai pu réagir il était en train de m'embrasser. Pas encore complètement dépourvue de sens logique, j'ai posé une main sur son torse pour le repousser. Il a attrapé mon poignet pour le plaquer contre le meuble, faisant de même avec le deuxième dans la foulée.

\- Laisse toi faire, a t –il ordonné en s'écartant juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir articuler.

Ce n'était pas une supplique désespérée comme j'avais pu déjà l'entendre de sa part, ni colérique. Ça ressemblait plus au Sirius d'avant Azkaban qu'à l'homme qui en était sorti. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il s'accrochait à ce que nous étions il y a15 ans de cela. Ça explique peut-être que j'ai obéi au lieu de me dégager, ce que j'aurais très bien pu faire : grâce à la magie rouge j'ai une force surhumaine. Je n'ai pas l'excuse de ne pas avoir _pu_ me dégager. Je ne _voulais_ pas en fait.

Dante est mort depuis bientôt 3 ans. Ça faisait autant de temps que personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras, ne m'avait embrassé, ne m'avait touché. Bien sûr, maintenant, après coup et sans alcool dans le sang, je me retrouve avec le même problème qu'au début de ma relation avec Dante : cette furieuse impression de le tromper et que c'est _mal_. Mais au moment où c'est arrivé, je me suis juste sentie bien et je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. C'était une parenthèse où j'ai pu oublier la guerre qui se préparait et Merlin, ça faisait tellement de bien.

Un bruit de chute, des éclats de voix et des rires soudainement plus forts nous ont ramené à la réalité et il s'est écarté. On a échangé un sourire incertain et il a dit :

\- Tu me parles toujours d'oublier le passer, mais ça, ça avait le même goût et la même sensation que la dernière fois.

\- Et bien sûr, stupide Gryffondor, tu ne peux jamais la fermer hein ? ai-je sifflé en retour.

En fait, il n'avait pas du tout tiré un trait sur le passé. Il fallait toujours qu'il nous ramène 15 ans en arrière. Quel crétin. Je l'ai définitivement repoussé et je suis allée voir ce qu'il s'était passé à côté. Un des inconnus présents ce soir là s'était écrasé contre une commode et l'avait emporté avec lui dans sa chute. Avant de vomir, naturellement.

Sirius a essayé de m'isoler une seconde fois, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Ça avait beau avoir été bon et la tentation de remettre ça était là… J'ai pris une décision et je m'y tiendrai : tant qu'il ne verra ça que comme la poursuite d'un passé révolu c'est non, niet, nada. Je ne suis plus une adolescente bourrée d'hormone je peux très bien me contenir. Espérons que ce petit écart de comportement ne va pas l'encourager.

 _Vendredi 1 er mars 1996 : maison_

J'ai envoyé un courrier à Mary, Cameron et Jonathan ce matin. J'espère avoir une réponse d'au moins l'un d'entre eux. Si je n'ai aucune nouvelle dans une semaine, je renverrais une deuxième chouette et si toujours rien, je vais débarquer au château et secouer les puces d'Ombrage !

 _Mardi 5 mars 1996 : maison _

La pleine lune est ce soir. Après ce qu'il s'est passé en février, j'espère que rien n'arrivera ce mois-ci. Je suis plutôt angoissée : les lycanthropes peuvent frapper n'importe où.

 _Mercredi 6 mars 1996 : maison _

Pas de titre sur un carnage qui se serait passé la nuit dernière dans la Gazette. Je suis soulagée, mais pas complètement. Mon instinct me crie qu'on a pas fini d'avoir ce genre de nouvelles.

 _Mercredi 13 mars 1996 : maison _

Je viens de recevoir un patronus messager de Jonathan. J'ignorais qu'il prenait la forme d'un buffle, ce n'est pas spontanément un animal que je lui aurais attribué. Peut-être parce que Greg avait un oiseau lui : un chocard pour être exacte. Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet animal avant qu'il ne le fasse apparaître. Mais ça explique qu'on s'entende si bien tous les deux : en supposant qu'il s'agissait de son animal-totem, le Chocard fait partie de la famille des Corvidae, tout comme le corbeau qui est mon animal-totem. Tout ça pour dire que les patronus de Greg et Jo ne pouvaient pas mieux illustrer leurs différences malgré qu'ils soient frères.

\- _Les chouettes sont interceptées par Dolorès Ombrage et plus aucune lettre n'entre ou ne sort de Poudlard. Peux-tu contacter la tante d'Emeli Saddler qui est gravement malade et nous donner des nouvelles ?_ a dit la voix de Jonathan.

Il m'a fallu un instant pour assimiler l'information, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je n'ai pas été furieuse. Je crois qu'après ce que Callum m'a dit et avec l'absence de nouvelles, que ce soit de la part de Mary, Cameron ou Jonathan, j'avais fini par plus ou moins le deviner.

Du coup, je me suis plus inquiétée pour eux : s'ils se font attraper à transmettre ce genre de message, je n'ose imaginer ce qui va leur tomber dessus.

Je leur ai répondu dans la foulée. Maintenant, je vais aller voir comment va la tante d'Emeli puis me renseigner un peu plus sur ce rôle de Grande Inquisitrice. Elle n'a sans doute pas tous les droits sur l'école et encore moins celui d'isoler complètement les enfants de leurs familles… Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ça ne soit remarqué que maintenant : ça doit durer depuis quelques semaines déjà.

 _*Chez la tante d'Emeli*_

Hélianthe Saddler n'était pas morte. Mais elle était dans un mauvais état. Et j'ai bien failli ne jamais pouvoir entrer chez elle.

Elle habite dans un coin isolé, pas un moldu à la ronde ce qui devient suffisamment rare pour être notable ces derniers temps. Sa propriété est peuplée de grands arbres centenaires qui cachent admirablement la maison modeste où elle vit. La seule chose qui émerge de cette végétation, c'est une grande tour délabrée avec une seule fenêtre en son sommet qui m'a fait froid dans le dos.

J'ai à peine mis un pied dans son jardin que j'ai senti le sol se mettre à trembler. J'ai sorti ma baguette, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir rencontrer et j'ai failli tomber à la renverse en voyant rien de moins qu'un cerbère sortir des bois. Noir comme les enfers et ses trois gueules pleines de crocs débordant de bave.

Mes cours de soins aux créatures magiques sont loin. Je me rappelais qu'ils étaient d'excellent chien de garde –la preuve, il m'avait immédiatement repérée– mais c'était à peu près tout. Il n'était pas particulièrement menaçant et je me suis dit que peut-être, comme la plupart des Créatures il possédait un peu plus d'intellect qu'un animal basique.

\- Je viens en amie : je veux savoir comment va ta maîtresse Mrs Hélianthe Saddler. Est-ce que je peux passer ?

Il s'est alors passé quelques chose d'étrange : les deux têtes sur le côté se sont tournées vers celle du milieu et ils ont eu l'air de _discuter_. A coup de gémissements, de grognements et de babines retroussées, mais de discuter quand même. Très perturbant. Finalement, ils ont dû aboutir à un accord parce que le cerbère s'est écarté et j'ai pu passer… Ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'escorter jusqu'à la maison puis de se coucher devant pour pouvoir m'observer à travers les fenêtres.

J'ai toqué, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ai fini par jeter un petit _Alohomora_ et la porte s'est docilement ouverte.

Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à voir, pourtant avec sa carrière en tant que directrice du département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques elle avait de quoi ramener des souvenirs… C'était une maison somme tout banale, pas ce à quoi je me serais attendue, mais agréable. Si on exceptait l'odeur de renfermé et de maladie qui y flottait. Le loup dans ma tête a froncé le museau, n'aimant pas celle-ci.

Le rez-de-chaussée étant désert, je suis montée à l'étage en appelant la tante d'Emeli, et j'ai fini par la trouver dans son lit, toute recroquevillée, si pleine de ride que sa peau semblait beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Sa peau était d'une pâleur et d'une froideur de mort, mais sa respiration sifflante m'a immédiatement appris qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

Pas encore, mais pas très loin. L'odeur qui m'a sauté au nez m'a un instant stoppée : ça sentait la maladie mais surtout la saleté. J'ai tapoté les lampes de ma baguette et elles se sont allumée, diffusant une lumière que j'ai volontairement laissé tamisée. Preuve qu'elle ne dormait pas, Hélianthe Saddler a ouvert ses yeux aux iris délavées qui n'avaient plus l'air d'y voir grand chose.

\- C'est Crystall Entwhistle, ai-je dit doucement. Je suis la mère de Mary, l'amie d'Emeli. Votre nièce m'a demandée de venir voir votre état. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réponse de votre part.

Je me suis approchée du bord du lit, constatant que la pauvre femme n'avait sans doute pas été capable de se lever pour quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours. Ni pour se laver, ni pour aller aux toilettes… Et personne n'avait été là pour elle. Son état était misérable et j'ai senti malgré moi mes yeux s'humidifier. Je suis triste pour elle, et en colère que la sorciété n'ait rien fait et ça me rappelle Dante. J'ai mis fin à ses jours à sa demande et bien avant qu'il en arrive là. Mais ça aurait pu être lui dans ce lit, dans cet état, même si je m'en serais occupée.

Doucement, j'ai caressé sa joue et elle a poussé un râle qui tenait presque du soulagement. J'aurais pu lui dire que la maladie l'avait rattrapée et qu'elle allait mourir. Il ne lui restait pas plus de quelques jours. Mais j'imagine qu'elle s'en était très bien rendue compte toute seule.

\- Je suis là maintenant, ai-je dit en touchant son épaule. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Jusqu'à la fin.

Elle n'était visiblement plus en état de parler, mais elle devait toujours me comprendre parce qu'elle m'a tendue une main tremblante que j'ai prise. Sa peau était moite. Et des larmes se sont mises à couler de ses yeux aveugles.

Après, je l'ai déplacée grâce à la magie jusqu'à la salle de bain pour la nettoyer. Ses membres étaient tétanisés et j'ai dû abandonner la magie pour masser ses articulations avec des potions jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les déplier. Ça n'a pas été une expérience agréable. Je dirais même que j'ai détesté ça : je n'ai jamais aimé le gens malades et les vieilles personnes. C'est Kathie qui a l'empathie nécessaire. Moi, je me disais surtout que je ne voulais jamais finir dans cet état pitoyable.

Mais il n'y avait que moi et je ne me voyais pas la confier à un Guérisseur qui ferait ça froidement comme si elle n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon supplémentaire qu'il devait soigner. Ça ne m'a certes pas plus mais j'ai pris le temps de faire ça bien. J'ai terminé par enduire son corps d'une huile hydratante au jasmin que j'ai trouvé dans ses armoires. Je lui ai enfilé des vêtements propres et j'ai brossé ses cheveux avant de la porter, sans magie cette fois, jusqu'à l'extérieur où je l'ai entourée d'une bulle de chaleur et installée dans le canapé que j'avais sorti.

L'immense cerbère s'est approché d'elle en gémissant, poussant délicatement ses museaux sous ses mains tremblantes. J'ai cru la voir sourire et le caresser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et cet énorme chien à trois têtes paraissait si malheureux. Plus du tout effrayant. Je savais qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, aussi l'ai-je laissé en sa compagnie pour nettoyer la chambre à coucher de fond en comble ainsi que le reste de la maison pour faire disparaître l'odeur infâme qui y régnait.

En ouvrant les volets, j'ai pu voir des photos d'Emeli à tous les âges de la vie, un peu comme chez Amelia le mois dernier. Et j'ai la même chose au Phare. C'est à la fois étrange et si normal qu'on retrouve la même chose dans nos foyers : nos enfants sont la prunelle de nos yeux, qu'ils soient de notre sang ou pas.

Quand la maison a finalement été propre, j'ai fait manger Hélianthe. Uniquement de la soupe. Ça ne la sauvera pas, mais elle n'a pas dû s'alimenter durant quelques temps et elle a besoin d'avoir un peu de forces. Au moins pour qu'Emeli la voit une dernière fois.

Pauvre petite… Je n'ose imaginer le choc que ça va lui faire. Sa tante est une battante, la voir ainsi va faire plus que la choquer. Même moi ça m'a choquée de la voir ainsi.

Il y avait un livre sur sa table de chevet qui était entamé. Presque terminé. Une histoire de meurtre si j'ai bien compris l'intrigue en l'ayant brièvement feuilleté. Quand j'ai remis Hélianthe au lit, j'ai pris le livre et je lui ai lu quelques pages. Elle a fini par s'endormir. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse et sifflante, mais semblait malgré tout apaisée. J'ai posté Tera, une de mes elfes de maison, près d'elle pour qu'elle la veille puis j'ai fait apparaître mon patronus.

Le griffon s'est matérialisé, fidèle à ses habitudes, et j'ai tendu la main pour la poser sur sa tête. Les patronus ne sont pas solides mais parfois mon griffon est tellement brillant que je me surprends à penser que je peux le caresser.

\- Apporte ce message à Emeli Saddler : Je suis chez ta tante. Elle est en vie mais elle ne va malheureusement pas bien. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin avant le début des cours pour que tu puisses la voir. Prends des affaires pour quelques jours avec toi. Mary, veille sur elle s'il te plaît.

Mon patronus a incliné la tête et s'est transformé en une minuscule boule lumineuse avant de passer par la fenêtre. Par jeu sans doute, le cerbère l'a coursé en essayant de le happer, mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée : même si cette Créature avait avalé mon patronus, celui-ci aurait pu ressortir sans difficultés de son estomac.

Maintenant que je suis assise dans le salon –je vais sans doute emménager ici quelques jours– je me demande si je ne pourrais pas achever ses souffrances comme je l'ai fait avec Dante. Je connais des dizaines de poisons rapides et indolores. Mais est-ce que je peux décider de cela ? Autant Dante m'a supplié de le faire, autant Hélianthe n'est plus en état. Et je ne la connais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'elle me demanderai de faire si elle le pouvait. Qu'est ce qui vaut le mieux ? Attendre qu'elle parte naturellement, quitte à la laisser souffrir et s'embourber dans sa maladie, qui, elle n'en a jamais fait de mystère, n'avait aucune possibilité de rémission ? Ou l'aider à partir sans trop souffrir sachant que ce n'est pas moralement acceptable de faire ce genre de choix à sa place ?

J'aurais bien besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et d'un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Pour le premier, je ne vois pas quoi faire. Mais pour le deuxième, je vais demander à Gin de m'apporter la bouteille depuis le Phare avec le dernier traité de potion que j'étais en train de lire. A défaut de passer une bonne soirée, je pourrais au moins chasser cette question d'euthanasie de ma tête.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	77. Le vent de la fin

_Merci Di **amly, Rose-Eliade, Llewelyn Hitchcok, lune patronus, Mathilde, Celine Mnm**_

 _Le buffle est un bon patronus, **Moony's words** , mais il rappelle aussi son problème vis à vis de son frère même si Greg adore littérallement sa famille. Crys s'en rend pas compte, ce qui montre que Jonathan n'est pas juste paranoïaque. _

_Et pour la tante d'Emeli, oui, c'est triste, mais malheureusement, ça arrive tous les jours..._

 _Nop, pas de tome 4 **Zarbi**! J'aurais fait le tour à la fin de celui-ci. Tu n'as pas assez vue Crystall comme ça ? XD _

_Merci, merci de continuer à lire et à reviewer ! Je sais que je vous abandonne un peu en ce moment, mais, promis, je ne vous oublie pas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Le vent de la fin**

 _Jeudi 14 mars 1996 : chez les Saddler_

Je suis donc allée chercher Emeli Saddler ce matin, mais pas avant d'avoir rapidement contacté Amelia par cheminette pour me renseigner un peu sur le rôle de Grande Inquisitrice et ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre de la part d'Ombrage.

Et il est clair que ce n'est absolument pas ce que je m'étais préparée à entendre : c'est pire encore. Je savais que c'était une position de pouvoir puisque le Ministre de la Magie a nommé quelqu'un d'extrêmement proche de lui et que je n'ai absolument pas confiance en les réformes qu'il voulait faire passer à l'école. En réalité la Grande Inquisitrice a tout simplement carte blanche… Ce qui signifie que je ne peux rien faire pour l'isolement dans lequel elle a plongé l'école et que si elle refusait de me laisser emmener Emeli, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. Je ne pourrait même pas retirer mes _propres enfants_ de l'école sans sa permission, légalement parlant !

Amelia m'a conseillée d'éviter de m'en mêler si je le pouvais mais quand je lui ai exposé la situation, elle était tout de même de mon côté. J'avais prévenu le professeur Flitwick et la _directrice_ (penser que c'est cette garce qui occupe le poste m'est resté en travers de la gorge) par courrier et je suis allée chercher Kathie à l'orphelinat avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Bah oui, c'est elle qui va prendre en charge Emeli jusqu'à sa majorité dans deux ans : comme les Saddler sont les deux dernières de leur famille, Hélianthe s'était arrangée avec mon amie pour ça.

Nous avons transplané jusqu'à Prés-au-Lard avant de remonter à pied vers l'école : normalement une calèche aurait dû nous attendre à la gare, mais il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace. Un premier signe que nous n'étions pas les bienvenues. Le second a été lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant les grilles fermées de l'école.

Je n'ai même pas tenté de les ouvrir : je ne me fais absolument aucune illusion sur ma capacité à forcer des barrières aussi puissantes. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de passer ma main recouverte d'un gant de magie rouge le long du portail, faisant grésiller les protections.

\- Impressionnant, ai-je commenté avec envie en reculant.

\- Ce ne nous dit pas comment nous allons pouvoir entrer.

\- Je crois qu'on vient nous chercher.

Le professeur Flitwick était encore loin mais sa petite silhouette vêtue de bleu et d'argent se détachait nettement sur l'allée menant au château.

\- Il me semblait bien que vous auriez quelques difficultés à entrer, nous a-t-il dit après les salutations d'usage.

Il a sorti sa baguette et après quelques minutes à l'agiter le portail s'est entrouvert. Nous nous sommes faufilées à l'intérieur.

\- Vous allez vite vous apercevoir que l'école n'a plus rien du Poudlard que vous avez connu.

\- Ombrage fait des siennes ? ai-je demandé tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- La répression dont elle fait preuve a de tristes conséquences.

Nous sommes entrés dans le hall à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Normalement, les bruits de la Grande Salle pleine à craquer d'étudiants auraient dû y résonner en une cacophonie abominable que j'aurais pourtant été ravie d'entendre aujourd'hui. Parce ce que tout était silencieux d'une manière inquiétante.

Flitwick nous a fait signe d'attendre là, sans doute pour que la directrice et la grande inquisitrice ne nous remarquent pas, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de regarder en biais ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient tous attablés, en uniforme, rangés par Maison et par année, les plus jeunes au fond, près de la table des professeurs, les plus vieux près de la sortie. Tous sans exception. D'ordinaire, même si ce n'était pas courant, on trouvait toujours une ou deux personnes mangeant à une table n'étant pas la sienne et les années se mélangeaient allègrement.

La table sur laquelle j'avais la meilleure vue était celle des Poufsouffle et comme Jonathan et Jaymie sont en 7ème année, il ne m'a pas été très compliqué de les repérer. Les voir, le visage aussi fermé m'a fait grimacer. Ils n'ont même pas levé le nez de leur assiette, m'empêchant de leur faire signe. Dommage car j'aurais aimé leur parler.

J'ai ensuite cherché Cameron du regard à la table des Gryffondors. Le voir avec ses cheveux ras m'a une fois de plus choquée et je me suis promis de l'aider à les faire repousser à leur longueur initiale dès qu'il aura posé le pied à la maison cet été. Lui ne paraissait pas morose mais plutôt énervé avec ses sourcils froncés et la violence avec laquelle il plantait sa cuillère dans son porridge. A quelques occasions, je l'ai vu lever la tête vers la table professorale pour fusiller Ombrage. Mais il se taisait et semblait se tenir à carreau, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. En général quand il a un problème il le fait savoir haut et fort.

Je me suis un petit peu plus penchée pour voir la table des Serdaigle où la présence de Flitwick m'a permis de trouver instantanément Mary, même si avec ses cheveux roux ça n'aurait pas été très difficile. Elle, elle semblait inquiète, mais ça tenait plus à ce qui arrive à son amie qu'au climat dans l'école je pense. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire tenir ses cheveux avec le chignon à présent réglementaire de l'école, mais ceux-ci se hérissaient quand même dans tous les sens, ce qui m'a tiré un sourire.

Je suis retournée tenir compagnie à Kathie qui, pendant que j'observai la Grande Salle, avait été rejoint par le chargé de discipline Jeptha Linch que j'avais rencontré en fin d'année dernière quand j'ai ramené Mary après l'enterrement d'Arthur Weasley.

\- Mrs Entwhistle, quel plaisir de vous revoir, m'a-t-il dit avec un sourire que je pourrais qualifier de doux.

Mais ses yeux restèrent morts et inexpressifs, me laissant à croire qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Ce type joue un rôle. Tout son être ment parfaitement sauf ses yeux. En tout cas, je ne lui ai pas retourné la politesse, me contentant de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai vu Kathie rouler des yeux, exaspérée, mais elle n'a pas commenté.

\- Je m'étonnais de votre présence ici : je n'ai pas été averti de la visite de parents d'élèves.

\- C'est regrettable, d'autant plus que j'ai envoyé une chouette expresse à la directrice et à Miss Ombrage pour les prévenir que je venais ce matin récupérer Emeli Saddler.

La concernée arriva d'ailleurs, suivie par Mary, William et le professeur Flitwick qui ne marchait pas aussi vite que les adolescents vu leur différence de taille. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus tous les trois alors qu'ils étaient au Phare cet été.

Emeli a eu une soudaine poussée de croissance : à 15 ans elle me dépasse presque d'une tête à présent. Son visage était fatiguée et l'anxiété marquait chacun de ses traits et de ses mouvements. Je lui ai un adressé un vague sourire, tentant d'être rassurante tout en sachant que j'y échouais lamentablement. Kathie était bien plus efficace que moi là-dessus. William avait à présent ma taille et ses courts cheveux bruns donnaient un aspect très stricte à son visage pourtant encore rond de l'enfance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chargé de discipline, exprimant rancœur et rage et ses poings se sont serrés. J'ai cru desceller une cicatrice sur sa main gauche mais il a rapidement dissimulé ses mains dans son dos quand il a capté mon regard. J'ai haussé un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et il a secoué la tête en désignant Emeli du menton. J'ai froncé les sourcils cette fois, mais j'ai reporté mon attention sur la raison de ma présence là tout en notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'il s'agissait là d'un point à creuser.

Mary est venue se poster près de moi et j'ai posé une main sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement en signe de réconfort. En temps normal, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras en voyant son expression. Mais sous le regard scrutateur de Linch, j'étais mal à l'aise et quelque chose me criait de rester la plus sobre possible.

\- Je crains que Miss Saddler n'ai pas été avertie de votre venue, a continué Linch.

\- J'ai mes affaires avec moi, a contré la concernée. Pouvons nous y aller ?

J'ai hoché la tête et Kathie a attrapé la main de sa future pensionnaire pour la mener vers la porte du hall qui n'avait pas été fermée derrière nous. Flitwick les a escortées et Mary et William se sont empressés de s'éclipser vers les étages en entendant le brouhaha de la Grande Salle augmenter sensiblement : c'était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Moitié fascinée, moitié horrifiée, j'ai vu les élèves sortir bien rangés deux par deux, filles et garçons séparés, et toujours par année. Beaucoup avaient le regard baissés et n'ont pas osé le lever en passant près de nous. Un violent frisson m'a parcouru la colonne quand j'ai croisé le regard de Jaymie, l'une des rares à avoir osé lever les yeux. J'y ai lu de l'accusation, de la colère, et une implacabilité que je ne lui aurais jamais accordée. Puis, elle a rapidement jeté une œillade à mon voisin et un rictus de haine a brièvement traversé son visage, manquant de me faire sursauter : plus je la vois grandir et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que j'ai connu et plus l'urgence de me rappeler de _qui_ il s'agit est forte. Mais ça ne me revient pas et ça m'inquiète.

Quand tous les élèves ont disparu soit dans les étages, soit à l'extérieur soit vers les cachots, je me suis moi-même dirigée vers la porte du hall pour rattraper Kathie, Emeli et le professeur Flitwick.

\- Que faites vous là ?

Je me suis tournée vers la voix désagréable qui venait de m'interpeller pour me retrouver vers sa non moins désagréable propriétaire. Dolorès Ombrage, toute vêtue de rose et parfaitement ridicule s'est approchée en se dandinant.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette école !

\- Je vous avais prévenue de ma visite.

\- Pour laquelle je ne vous ai donnée aucune autorisation, a-t-elle une fois de plus précisée.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant que est sous votre autorité Miss Ombrage, alors vous comprendrez que je peux très bien me passer de toute forme d'approbation de votre part.

\- Vous êtes sous l'autorité du Ministère !

\- Certainement mais en vous détachant comme Grande Inquisitrice, Monsieur le Ministre vous a désignée comme ne faisant plus partie du Ministère jusqu'à ce que votre tâche soit achevée. Histoire d'être… _objective_ et que votre travaille ne soit pas _influencé_.

Merci Amelia et notre petite discussion à ce sujet. Ombrage ne pouvait rien contre les propres lois du Ministère dont elle doit user et abuser d'ordinaire. Sans leur laisser encore le temps d'argumenter, j'ai fait demi-tour pour m'en aller, mais en étant particulièrement vigilante au cas où ils m'auraient lancé un sort dans le dos. Heureusement, j'ai pu sortir du hall sans problèmes.

Après réflexion, j'aurais préféré avoir des ennuis avec eux. Parce que voir Emeli pleurer au chevet de sa tante mourante n'était pas agréable. Je n'ai pu que détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Ma place n'était pas là. J'ai fini par quitter la pièce, laissant à Kathie le soin de gérer tout l'embarras sentimental qui en résultat. J'aurais préféré faire face à quelque chose contre lequel j'aurais pu me battre plutôt que d'être contrainte à cette passivité qui me faisait me sentir si impuissante. Je déteste ça.

Le cerbère, qui s'était empressé de quémander du réconfort auprès de la Serdaigle dès qu'il l'avait vue, est venu s'allonger près de moi me lançant un regard suppliant. Je lui ai brièvement tapoté le museau. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire copain-copain avec une Créature capable de me gober tout rond.

Brusquement, le vent s'est levé, et tous les arbres entourant la maison se sont mis à s'agiter. Le cerbère s'est redressé, soudainement alerte mais ses trois têtes tournaient de tous les côtés comme s'il n'arrivait pas à déceler d'où venait le problème. J'aurais bien appelé mon loup à la rescousse mais la pleine lune était la semaine dernière : à moins que je ne sois en danger immédiat, il resterait endormis. A défaut, j'ai posé ma main droite sur ma baguette et attrapé mes cheveux pour les empêcher d'être dans mon champ de vision après qu'une bourrasque particulièrement forte les ai envoyé volé devant mon visage.

Ce vent ne semblait pas naturel. Il était d'abord trop soudain, et ensuite trop chaud pour la saison. Il sentait le printemps, comme si nous étions au milieu d'un champ de fleur. L'hélianthe. Ça sentait l'hélianthe. Comme le prénom de la tante d'Emeli. La coïncidence, bien trop étrange pour n'être que ça, m'a troublé une seconde. Mais ça a été suffisant : un cri a retenti dans la chambre et j'ai levé la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Bizarrement, la vieille dame avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste ainsi malgré la saison encore fraîche.

Hélianthe Saddler venait de mourir. Emportée par un vent qui sentait comme la fleur dont elle avait le nom. Un vent retombé aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Pas naturel pour un sou: elle avait beau être extrêmement mal au point, je lui aurais donné au moins deux jours encore, raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Emeli de prendre des affaires avec elle. Mais que je sois transformée en gargouille si j'y comprends quoi que ce soit ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler/lu à propos de ce genre d'événement.

Et comme pour me le confirmer le cerbère s'est mis à hurler à la mort. De ses trois gueules gigantesques. Je n'ai pu que me boucher les oreilles. Disons que ça a réussi à couvrir les sanglots bruyants d'Emeli.

\- Tu avais discuté avec Hélianthe Saddler des dispositions à prendre à sa mort ? ai-je demandé à Kathie.

Elle était descendue pour laisser un moment Emeli seule avec sa tante décédée. Mon amie a hoché la tête, le visage encore marqué par les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

\- Je sais quoi faire.

\- Même pour le Cerbère ?

\- Il s'appelle Touffu, m'a t–elle appris. Il appartenait à Hagrid et quand celui-ci s'est retrouvé à Azkaban à cause d'une histoire de dragon, je crois, elle l'a récupérée.

\- Hagrid est sorti de prison non maintenant ? Détention illégale de dragon ça ne va pas chercher la perpétuité, surtout s'il a été attrapé quand la bête était encore jeune.

Honnêtement, je me moque un peu de ce qu'à pu devenir l'ancien garde chasse de Poudlard, mais un peu de curiosité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ?

\- Si, il s'est même proposé de récupérer Touffu mais Hélianthe a refusé : elle savait qu'il est sous le coup d'un injonction lui interdisant de posséder n'importe quelle Créature ou animal. Il n'a même pas le droit d'avoir une chouette pour son courrier.

Une vraie torture pour cet homme sans doute. Mais il l'a bien cherché en introduisant illégalement un dragon dans une école.

\- Que va devenir Touffu alors ?

\- Je vais le garder avec moi. A l'orphelinat.

J'ai haussé un sourcil inquisiteur et elle a continué :

\- J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Hélianthe à son propos, elle tenait énormément à lui. Il a besoin d'un territoire à garder et de compagnons de jeu. Les enfants sont suffisamment âgés pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophes en sa compagnie. Et puis, les Cerbères sont d'excellents gardiens et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Tu ne vas pas protester contre une protection supplémentaire de l'orphelinat, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, lui ai-je assuré. En plus, je pense qu'Emeli sera contente de le voir quand elle viendra vivre avec toi. C'est un bon compromis. Et qu'en pense Toby ?

\- _Tobias_ déteste que tu l'appelles comme ça.

\- Et c'est bien ce pour quoi je le fais.

\- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tu es si peu invitée chez nous ?

\- Oh, rassures toi : je ne me suis jamais posée une telle question. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ton mari plus que nécessaire.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis que vous avez gagné le procès contre Dumbledore, m'a dit Kathie sur le ton de reproche cette fois-ci.

\- Il a gagné mon affaire et se faisant sa clientèle a dû monter en flèche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors chacun est content. Pas besoin de s'étaler en stupides politesses. On ne s'apprécie pas et on ne s'est jamais appréciés. Ça ne nous empêche pas de cohabiter quand nécessaire. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Elle s'est un peu tassée sous mon ton sec et j'ai soupiré en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pleuré la mort d'Hélianthe Saddler que je ne suis pas un minimum touchée. J'étais sur les nerfs et je venais de les passer, en partie sur Kathie.

\- Désolée, ai-je soupiré.

\- Tu aurais bien besoin de te détendre un peu, a-t-elle prudemment fait remarquer.

\- Non, tu crois ? ai-je ironisé.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sirius et toi à ton anniversaire le mois dernier.

Je me suis immédiatement tendue. Depuis lors nous ne nous sommes pas revus lui et moi et je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler avec Kathie.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je vais te dire ce que j'en pense quand même : arrête de résister. Ce pauvre type rampe à tes pieds même après 14 ans, dont 12 passés à Azkaban. Il aurait pu trouver n'importe qui d'autre mais il est toujours là à s'accrocher. Il ne mérite pas la façon dont tu le traites.

\- Il n'est accroché à moi que parce qu'il me voit encore comme il y a 14ans. Mais j'ai changé, nous avons changé.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser. Juste de lâcher un peu la corde.

\- Et après quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il saurait faire la différence ? Je ne suis pas prête à me remettre avec lui. J'aime Dante.

\- Mais Dante n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra pas, a-t-elle soufflé avec un regard emplit de compassion.

Des mots qui m'ont transpercée, malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai déjà pu les entendre, et un regard qui a réveillé ma colère. Je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste cette pitié que je vois dans leurs yeux à tous dès que je parle de Dante. Comme si j'étais incapable de comprendre la réalité des choses. Tous ces connards ne savent pas que personne mieux que moi ne comprend ce que la mort _signifie_.

\- Tu peux t'occuper seule du reste ? ai-je demandé. Emeli et l'enterrement.

\- Oui, a t –elle confirmé sans essayer de revenir au sujet initial.

\- Envoie-moi un faire part pour la cérémonie.

J'ai ensuite transplané jusque chez moi où je compte bien m'enfermer dans mon labo de potion pour les 24 prochaines heures.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
